Sept jours pour agir en co avec IlianaKate
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Et si les retours dans le temps étaient possibles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici encore une fic de notre duo avec IlianaKate, oui on a beaucoup d'idées en ce moment mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, par contre nous feront un roulement donc n'attendez pas la suite pour de suite ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : <strong>

Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, parant le ciel de douces couleurs et apportant une atmosphère paisible à cette fin d'après-midi. Et c'est cette même sérénité que l'on ressentait dans cette petite et accueillante chambre d'hôpital. Peu à peu, les nombreuses visites faites à l'occupant des lieux avaient transformées l'endroit froid et impersonnel en un douillet cocon, auquel, malgré tout, il restait insensible. Plongé dans un coma profond, il ne percevait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, restant sourd à la détresse de son entourage, au chagrin de sa compagne. Pourtant, l'espoir restait présent dans son cœur, survivant à l'attente et au pronostic pessimiste des médecins. Pour eux, jamais il ne se réveillerait. La seule chose qui les avait empêchés de le débrancher, était qu'il s'était mis à respirer sans l'aide d'un appareil. Mais les médecins étaient unanimes. Tôt ou tard, son corps cesserait de fonctionner correctement, et son cœur lâcherait. C'était un processus inéluctable. Mais jour après jour, il les faisait mentir, et jour après jour, l'espoir restait ancré dans le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient et attendaient son retour.

Les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps mais comme tous les soirs depuis dix-huit ans, une seule personne avait ce passe-droit, celui de rester auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de passer ses nuits avec lui, allongée à ses côtés, lui parlant, lui racontant sa journée. Depuis dix-huit ans, elle revenait, jour après jour, ne ratant jamais une visite. Parfois elle venait accompagnée, mais généralement elle était seule. Leurs amis communs s'arrangeaient pour venir lui rendre visite aux heures habituelles de visite afin de leur ménager ces moments d'intimité. Ils avaient tous été affectés par ce qui s'était passé, et s'était tous résignés à ne plus jamais le voir ouvrir les yeux, lui parler, et cela leur faisait mal de la voir s'accrocher à lui, passant ses jours à attendre un miracle qui ne venait pas. Ils avaient essayés de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas voulu la voir mettre sa vie entre parenthèse, qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle profite de la vie, qu'elle rencontre un homme qui la rendrait heureuse, mais elle s'était mise dans une telle colère, refusant de leur adresser la parole pendant plusieurs semaines, qu'ils avaient jugés préférable de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle refuserait d'entendre raison, que jamais elle ne se résoudrait à ne plus pouvoir rire de ses blagues, plonger son regard dans le sien, se sentir bien juste parce qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle avait longtemps été celle qui refusait de croire en la magie de l'existence, préférant s'en tenir au fait, et c'était lui qui avait cru pour deux. Lui qui s'était accroché à leur histoire, lui qui jour après jour, patiemment, avait construit les bases de leur histoire envers et contre tous, y compris elle. Il avait gardé l'espoir, et sa persévérance avait fini par payée. Elle s'était peu à peu ouverte à lui, et s'était mise à croire qu'elle pouvait être heureuse après tout. Grâce à lui. Alors maintenant, c'était elle qui croirait pour eux deux. Elle qui ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle qui serait son roc. Et elle le savait, un jour il entendrait son appel et lui reviendrait. Peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait à retrouver son chemin, lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle serait là à l'attendre, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Alors nuit après nuit, elle s'asseyait près de lui, et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'elle avait confiance en lui et que la force de leur amour finirait par faire son œuvre et lui permettrait de vaincre les ténèbres pour rejoindre la lumière, la rejoindre, elle. Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Bien caler contre lui, elle lui contait les aventures de Nikki Heat, cette femme flic obligée de supporter son acolyte journaliste.

« _Vous savez que vous êtes trop mignonne lorsque vous êtes en colère mais pas lorsque c'est contre moi !_ »

La conteuse se mit à rire, se remémorant parfaitement ce moment.

« Tu étais en perdition d'imagination ? Sérieusement tu aurais pu changer quelques mots ! » Se moqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Se tournant vers son homme avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle l'observa attentivement, à la recherche d'un signe lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait, mais rien. Il avait les yeux clos et paraissait paisible, comme s'il dormait. Mais il ne dormait pas, car même dans le sommeil, son visage restait expressif, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Depuis dix-huit ans, il n'avait plus aucune réaction, aucune mimique provocatrice n'envahissait sa face. Inexorablement il conservait un visage neutre, celui-là même qu'elle observait depuis dix-huit ans espérant qu'un jour, il ouvre les yeux et plonge ses iris océan dans les siennes. Mais encore une fois rien ne se produisit.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya dans un soupir. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Elle l'avait déjà bien trop fait au début, lorsque l'absence de lui devenait si douloureuse qu'elle en souffrait physiquement. Elle avait pleuré des jours durant, priant pour qu'il lui revienne, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il était resté silencieux. Et puis elle s'était reprise en main. Il n'était pas mort. Elle devait s'accrocher à cet espoir. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et elle savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Alors elle l'avait veillé, l'entourant de son amour, et prenant l'habitude de s'endormir près de lui, là où était sa place. Alors chaque nuit, elle s'allongeait contre lui, et lui parlait doucement, de ce qu'était devenue sa vie sans lui. Et les battements de son cœur sous son oreille la rassurait, et lui soufflait qu'un jour, peut-être… En soupirant, elle se calla de nouveau contre ce corps inerte lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, la faisant se redresser légèrement.

« Maman, tu es encore là ? » s'enquit un jeune homme en pénétrant dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'y avoir accompagné bien souvent.

La femme se redressa et sourit à son fils, de ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait en général qu'a un seul homme, celui qui lui avait fait ce si beau cadeau sans même le savoir. Celui qui lui avait rendu la vie et à qui elle consacrait à présent la sienne, même si depuis dix-huit ans, il partageait son cœur avec leur fils.

« Oh Sunshine que fais-tu là à une heure si tardive ? » s'enquit-elle en couvant son fils d'un regard tendrement aimant.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers sa mère qui s'était levée et la serra fort dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je savais que je te trouverais encore ici auprès de papa ! » murmura-t-il en jetant un regard attristé vers cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître.

La belle brune sourit à son enfant et posa une main sur sa joue, consciente de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait donné, elle n'avait jamais pu compenser l'absence de son père. Pas alors que cela signifiait faire entrer un homme dans sa vie, dans leurs vies. Un homme qui ne serait pas lui, et cela était inconcevable à ses yeux. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait être heureuse qu'à ses côtés, et elle n'allait pas trahir leur amour en renonçant.

« Tu sais que j'en ai besoin et ton père a besoin de moi pour aller mieux » Souffla la mère en regardant l'homme allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

Une lueur de souffrance traversa les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Depuis sa naissance il avait vu sa mère espérée chaque jour que son père se réveillerait, qu'enfin ils seraient réunis, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé et après dix-huit longues années que pouvait-il espéré ? Lui n'avait jamais connu son père étant né après le drame mais depuis ses premiers jours, sa mère n'avait cessé de parler de lui, contant a son fils les pitreries de son père, ses déductions loufoques mais qui amenaient à la vérité quelques fois. Leur amour inconditionnel qui avait mûri au fils des années. La persévérance de cet homme qui avait abattu toutes les barrières de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Cet homme qui avait redonné goût à la vie à cette femme qui avait perdu tout espoir.

Dix-huit longues années à l'attendre sans jamais perdre espoir, dix-huit années à élever un enfant seule du moins sans père car elle avait le soutient quotidien de son père à elle mais aussi de la mère et de la fille de l'amour de sa vie. Il adorait sa grand-mère, son grand père et sa sœur, mais il les enviait d'avoir si bien connu celui qui lui manquait si cruellement. Lui n'avait pas grandi sans père parce que celui-ci avait fui ses responsabilités et l'avait consciemment abandonné comme son grand-père paternel l'avait fait. Non, lui avait grandi sans père parce qu'un homme, non un monstre avait décidé de jouer avec leurs vies. Il avait grandi sans père parce que celui-ci était dans un coma profond et qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir le rôle dans lequel il excellait plus encore que dans nul autre. Celui de père, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait eu le meilleur des papas avec lui. Sa mère le lui avait suffisamment dit et répéter durant ces dix-huit dernières années.

Oui dix-huit années que le jeune homme observait sa mère, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde garder espoir mais être si triste, si malheureuse, cachant aux yeux de tous, sa détresse mais lui savait. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dans son enfance, et même encore maintenant, pleurer son amour perdu dans son lit lorsqu'elle le croyait endormi ? Combien de fois avait-il vu son regard se brouiller lorsqu'ils croisaient une famille dans le parc, et qu'elle tournait la tête comme si elle espérait le voir à ses côtés, pour ne découvrir que du vide ? Et enfant, alors qu'elle lui parlait de cet homme merveilleux qui avait su se faire aimer d'elle, il s'était promis de trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel de le lui ramener. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de la voir heureuse, et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'être sans lui à ses côtés.

« Maman, j'ai enfin trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation, son regard pétillant d'enthousiasme.

La femme le regarda interloquée par son exclamation, et son cœur se serra comme bien souvent en posant les yeux sur son fils, leur fils. Il lui ressemblait tellement que l'élevé avait à la fois été un enchantement et un déchirement permanent. Comment oublier l'amour de sa vie lorsque sa copie conforme dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté ? Lorsque c'était son sourire qui l'accueillait chaque matin ? C'était impossible, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas essayé.

« J'ai trouvé comment te le ramener maman ! Tous mes calculs sont effectués, je suis sûr de moi cette fois. Il va y avoir une tempête solaire qui ouvrira une brèche pour revenir dans le passé et sauver papa. » Reprit le jeune homme se laissant emporter par ses explications, faisant un peu plus sourire sa mère.

La mère regardait son fils, interdite, puis après un long silence, elle éclata de rire. Depuis toutes ces années, seul son fils avait le pouvoir de la faire rire ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il lui ressemblait tant. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans sa façon d'appréhender le monde. Elle y avait veillé, et elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle avait réussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait aimé chez son compagnon, elle le retrouvait chez leur fils.

« Tu n'as rien à envié à ton père ! Tu es aussi rêveur que lui et ton imagination n'a pas d'égal » constata-t-elle en repoussant délicatement cette mèche rebelle qui recouvrait les grands yeux étincelants de son fils, si semblable aux siens.

Le jeune homme regardait sa maman avec adoration. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, de la même façon qu'elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les élucubrations de son père, mais ça lui était égal. Il était sûr de réussir, et il allait changer leur vie. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque en remaniant le passé, mais sa mère était bien trop triste pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Il savait exactement quel évènement il devait changer pour que son père n'ait pas cet accident qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

« Je suis sérieux maman. Je suis sûr de moi, je te le ramènerais ! » Insista-t-il avec un grand sourire lumineux et assuré.

«Bien sûr, tu vas y accéder grâce à un double arc en ciel ! » lui dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur en caressant la joue de son rejeton.

« Mamaaaaaaan, tu n'as pas assez la foi ! N'est-ce pas toi qui disais lorsque j'étais enfant que les licornes existaient et que les lutins attendaient aux pieds des arcs en ciel veillant leur trésor ? » Soupira-t-il en adoptant une petite moue boudeuse qui la fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un autre sourire.

« Ah mon chéri, je ne te rapportais que les mots de ton père ! » lui expliqua-t-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire devant l'expression enfantine de son fils qui lui rappelait plus que jamais son père.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, lui lançant un regard de chien battu, cherchant clairement à la faire craquer, et comme pour son père avant lui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle finit par faire, incapable de rester de marbre lorsqu'il arborait cette expression si particulière.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! » Capitula-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Dis-moi quand compte tu partir à l'aventure vers le passé ? » S'enquit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Ce soir maman ! Ce soir est le meilleur moment ! Dans quelques minutes, la tempête aura lieu et la faille s'ouvrira, me permettant de changer le passé ! » Lui révéla-t-il avec exaltation.

« Tu es bien comme ton père à croire à l'impossible ! » souffla-t-elle après un court silence.

« Evidemment ! Ne m'as-tu pas dis que papa disait qu'il suffisait de croire en ses rêves pour que tout devienne possible ? » Approuva-t-il en la regardant d'un air candide, comme s'il ne doutait pas que ce soit la vérité absolue.

Elle sourit de nouveau sans répondre, se blottissant contre son fils qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne joue pas au héros comme ton père ! » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine, mais l'humidité soudaine de sa chemise ne le trompa pas, et il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de sa mère.

« Juste pour toi maman… car je suis ton chevalier et que papa est ton prince. » souffla-t-il en posant doucement sa tête sur le sommet de celle de sa mère.

« Fait attention à toi mon Lancelot ! Va terrasser les dragons et reviens moi vite. » Rigola-t-elle, chassant les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oui maman je te le promets et je te ramènerais ton Arthur ! » lui assura-t-il en souriant grandement avec confiance.

Kate regarda tendrement son fils, comme seule une mère pouvait le faire, avec un mélange d'amour et d'amusement. Elle le serra contre elle de nouveau avant de l'embrasser, et une fois qu'il eut quitté la chambre, elle soupirait doucement et retournait se blottir contre le corps chaud de Rick, sans remarquer que son fils se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les fixant avec un mélange de tristesse et de détermination. Son regard passait du visage serein de sa mère, à celui de son père, et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« A tout de suite papa ! » souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Un léger courant d'air fit relever la tête à Kate et son regard se posa à l'endroit précis où se tenait son fils quelques minutes plus tôt, mais l'endroit était vide. Secouant doucement la tête, elle attrapa son livre et reprit la lecture des aventures de son alter ego de papier.

C'était l'effervescence au douzième à croire que tous les criminels de la ville avaient décidés de sévir en même temps. Kate Beckett donnait ses directives au gars sur une enquête en cours tandis que Richard Castle lui leur préparait comme toujours un café. Dans son empressement à rejoindre sa muse, il heurta un jeune homme en sortant de la salle, renversant son café sur sa chemise blanche, ce qui lui donna une étrange impression de déjà-vu, sauf que sa muse se trouvait à la place de ce jeune homme.

« Oh mon dieu excusez-moi, je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! » Se confondit-il en excuse l'écrivain, tandis qu'il essayait d'effacer les traces de sa bêtise, se maudissant de sa maladresse.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il leva la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il se figea un instant devant les yeux verts de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. Les mêmes yeux que sa partenaire.

« Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ? » lui demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, interloqué par son mutisme et son air ébahi.

« Mieux que jamais papa ! » lui répondit l'intéressé en sortant de sa torpeur admirative, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

**Voila a vos claviers !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 1 de notre fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'oubliez pas vos reviews sont notre leitmotiv ! Merci pour vos commentaires précédent voila nous vous laissons suivre !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>

Il avait du mal entendre. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas pu l'appeler papa. Il y avait erreur sur la personne. Du moins l'espérait-il. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelque part un enfant de lui dont il ignorait l'existence lui brisait le cœur. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait beaucoup de défauts, et il était sûr que Beckett se ferait un plaisir de lui en dresser une liste non exhaustive, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher, c'était de fuir ses responsabilités. Surtout dans ce domaine particulier. Il avait lui-même connu les affres sans nom de la souffrance qu'engendrait le fait de grandir sans père, il refusait de le faire endurer à un autre enfant. Alors non, ce jeune homme devait le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien sa mère lui avait donné son nom en espérant qu'il en resterait là. A moins qu'il ne soit le fils d'une de ses conquêtes de jeunesse, mais il en doutait. Il s'était toujours protégé. Excepté avec Meredith, mais cet oubli malheureux avait donné naissance au plus grand bonheur de sa vie.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué papa ! Grandir sans toi a été si difficile ! » Murmura l'adolescent en resserrant son étreinte.

Un sanglot dans la voix de l'adolescent ému Castle sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Il se sentait lier à ce garçon, c'était une sensation si étrange. Les bras en l'air, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas blesser ce jeune homme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se complaire dans ce monde d'illusion qu'il s'était créé. II allait bien falloir que ce garçon se fasse à l'idée qu'il n'était pas son père et ne le serait jamais. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait une ressemblance troublante entre eux deux et qu'il n'avait finalement pas vraiment de réticence au fait qu'il soit bien son fils. Mais les similitudes physiques, ne pouvaient être qu'une coïncidence. Il fallait que ce ne soit que ça. D'autant que ce garçon devait avoir approximativement l'âge d'Alexis. Hors le calcul était vite fait. Meredith était la seule femme qu'il avait fréquentée à l'époque. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Alexis n'avait pas de frère jumeau. Donc quoi que ce garçon croyait savoir à propos de son père, ce n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie.

Et c'était à lui de faire entendre raison à ce brave petit qui n'avait rien demander à personne. Qui que soit sa mère, il aurait deux mots à lui dire sur les conséquences d'un tel mensonge. Car il savait si bien ce qu'un garçon de cet âge pouvait ressentir en l'absence d'un père et si à l'époque, sa mère l'avait informé de l'identité de son père, il serait allé à lui, et s'il avait dû être confronté à une méprise, il aurait eu du mal à l'encaisser, alors, il serait prudent avec ce jeune garçon, ne comprenant que trop ce manque dont il souffrait. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme qui paraissait bouleversé, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et doucement mais fermement, l'écarta de lui. Alors que son regard se posait sur son vis-à-vis, il fut de nouveau troublé par la forte ressemblance qu'il existait entre eux deux. Mais pas seulement, le plus troublant était la ressemblance de ce jeune homme avec sa muse.

Depuis qu'il s'en savait amoureux, il avait souvent imaginé ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leur fils. Et il devait admettre que ce jeune homme correspondait parfaitement à l'image mentale qu'il s'en était fait. Brun, les yeux du même vert éclatant que celui de sa muse adoré, et ce petit sourire en coin qui le faisait tant craqué. Mais c'était impossible. Ce jeune garçon était bien réel. Il n'était pas l'incarnation de son fantasme. Si un tel prodige était possible, les gens auraient du souci à se faire ! Secouant la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le problème qui se posait à lui, il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent qui le fixait avec émerveillement.

« Ecoutes fils, je ne suis pas… » Commença-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait vraiment marché ! Je l'espérais, mais la part sceptique en moi doutait. Mais tu es bien là papa, tu es si beau et quelle classe ! Maman m'a toujours dit que tu étais un métro sexuel, et je constate qu'elle n'avait pas exagérée ! Tu es si soigné ! » S'enthousiasma l'adolescent dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus, ses yeux brillant d'admiration pour l'homme en face de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détromper ce jeune homme, brisant ses espérances, et probablement son cœur dans le processus, des bruits de pas qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille lui firent tourner les yeux. Génial. Comme si sa relation avec Kate n'était pas suffisamment compliquée. Voilà que l'arrivée de ce jeune garçon risquait de compromettre leur relation déjà fragile, réduisant tous ses efforts à néant pour convaincre Kate qu'il n'était pas ce playboy dont la presse dressait le portrait. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour plaider sa cause, mais le jeune garçon lui grilla la priorité.

« Mon Dieu maman, tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Papa ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme, comment te résister ! » S'exclama-t-il avec émerveillement et admiration, ses yeux redoublant d'amour pour Kate.

Figé, Rick observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La situation était déjà étrange, mais là, ça devenait totalement surréaliste. Non seulement ce garçon le prenait pour son père, mais dans son délire, il voyait en Kate sa mère. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais tout de même. Et puis, quitte à avoir un enfant avec Kate, il aimerait autant passer par l'étape conception avant d'en arriver au stade parenté, c'était quand même la partie la plus agréable, et celle qu'il attendait avec une impatience grandissante. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait pratiquer avec assiduité pour concevoir un jeune garçon aussi magnifique que celui qui se présentait devant eux, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Bien au contraire, l'idée était même particulièrement séduisante. Kate et lui, faisant des folies de leurs corps. Que demander de plus ?

Avec amusement, il observa Kate se retourner, comme si elle espérait découvrir la présence d'une autre personne derrière elle. Mais bien évidemment, ils étaient seuls dans la salle de repos. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle leur fit de nouveau face, son regard perçant passant de l'un à l'autre. Elle ne goûtait visiblement pas à l'humour de la situation, et son expression ne présageait rien de bon. Fronçant les sourcils, elle les toisa sévèrement, les faisant déglutirent simultanément.

« Hilarant Castle ! Je dois vous reconnaître une certaine originalité, mais vous auriez pu nous choisir un fils imaginaire un peu plus jeune, ça aurait été plus crédible, même si je dois reconnaître que la ressemblance est frappante ! » Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Je pensais que c'était peut-être vous qui me jouiez ce tour pour vous venger de ma dernière blague ! » Protesta-t-il farouchement.

« Allons Castle, nous savons tous les deux que ce genre de blague débile est votre spécialité, pas la mienne ! » lui rappela-t-elle en laissant son regard détaillé ce jeune homme qui fixait leur échange avec fascination

Arquant un sourcil, elle constata que l'adolescent la fixait comme si elle était la réincarnation vivante d'une déesse de l'antiquité, avec un mélange d'adoration et de tendresse, ce qui la troublait outre mesure. Il y avait un petit quelque chose chez ce jeune homme qui lui semblait familier sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait.

« Oui mais là j'ai rien fait ! » bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en lançant son regard de chien battu à sa partenaire.

Roulant des yeux, elle se détourna pour dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres aux facéties de son incorrigible partenaire. A nouveau, son regard se porta sur leur jeune visiteur, et elle frémit en croisant son regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, et elle en était quelque peu perturbée. Sans qu'elle ne sache rien de lui, elle se sentait attirée par ce dernier, comme si un lien invisible la liait à cet inconnu. Mais c'était stupide. Elle était simplement fatiguée.

« Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étant les meilleurs, demandez à votre frère de rentrer chez lui, nous avons encore du travail ! Enfin j'ai encore du travail car moi j'ai un vrai métier ! » Railla-t-elle en s'approchant de la raison première de sa venue dans ces lieux.

Lassée d'attendre un café qui ne venait pas, elle avait décidée de venir au ravitaillement toute seule, et elle n'allait pas laisser Castle et ses bouffonneries la distraire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, finir de taper son rapport pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle et se détendre enfin dans un bon bain bien chaud avec un bon livre de son écrivain favoris accompagné d'un verre de vin.

« En tout cas Martha doit être enchantée d'avoir un fils qui a hérité de ses talents d'actrices ! » poursuivit-elle en attendant patiemment que sa tasse se remplisse du précieux breuvage avant d'ajouter « mais vous auriez pu m'apprendre son existence d'une autre façon ! »

Elle lui adressa un regard de reproche, avant de se saisir de sa tasse qu'elle porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, indifférente à la brûlure du liquide. Elle aimait ça, lorsque le nectar brûlant se répandait en elle en vague incandescente, comme ce que son partenaire parvenait parfois à lui faire ressentir par sa seule présence. C'était une chaleur bienfaisante et régénératrice dont elle était devenue dépendante, et dont elle n'imaginait même plus se passer. Même si elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à son impossible partenaire. Elle esquissa un sourire, assez proche de la grimace, en imaginant sa réaction si elle laissait échapper une telle information. Fermant les yeux, elle but une nouvelle gorgée, savourant la douce amertume du breuvage. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle se tourna vers son partenaire et son ami, pour constater qu'ils l'observaient tous deux, la même expression tendrement admirative sur le visage. Et cette simultanéité dans leur comportement la renforça dans son impression qu'un lien de parenté existait entre ces deux hommes, quoi qu'en dise son partenaire.

Elle avait déjà constaté cela lorsqu'elle était arrivée et les avait interpellés. Ils paraissaient tellement proches, se ressemblaient tant, qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être frères, il ne pouvait en être autrement, à moins que…. Elle se raidit à la pensée qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Après tout, ce jeune homme avait bien appelé Castle papa. Et au vu de sa réputation, il ne serait pas surprenant d'apprendre qu'il avait un enfant illégitime. En fait, elle était même surprise qu'une telle nouvelle n'ait pas éclaté plus tôt. Elle savait que Castle avait beaucoup changé, et qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été, mais son passé n'en demeurait pas moins une réalité, et il se pouvait tout à fait que cet adolescent soit le frère aîné d'Alexis. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était effectivement le cas, elle savait d'ors et déjà que Castle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait vivre à son fils, ce que lui-même avait vécu durant toute sa vie. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, et se promit d'être présente pour lui, lui apportant tout le soutien dont il aurait besoin.

« Désolé de briser votre parfaite petite théorie lieutenant, mais je suis fils unique ! Par contre, ce jeune homme pourrait parfaitement être votre frère, vous ne pouvez nier qu'il a vos yeux ! » Rétorqua Castle en lui adressant un regard suspicieux, un sourire entendu sur la face.

« Décidément, vous ne savez pas vous arrêter ! » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, tirée de ses pensées par cette nouvelle théorie foireuse de son écrivain.

« Ne vous disputez pas pour savoir à qui je ressemble. Maman, tu dis toujours que je suis un parfait mélange de vous deux, ce qui est logique puisque je suis votre fils ! » Les stoppa l'adolescent en leur souriant joyeusement, amusé par l'échange vif auquel il venait d'assisté.

« Ecoutes fils, tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est impossible ? » déclara fermement Rick après s'être remis du choque initial.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Kate qui semblait réaliser que son partenaire n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec l'apparition de ce jeune garçon. Et soudain ce qui apparaissait comme une blague un peu lourde de prime abord, se révélait soudain bien moins amusante. Parce que dieu seul savait jusqu'où cet adolescent était capable d'aller dans son délire. Etait-il dangereux, était-il un fan assidu de Nikki et Rook, s'imaginant être leur fils ? Elle ne savait rien de lui après tout, et il n'avait peut-être aucun lien de parenté avec son partenaire après tout. Elle ne devait pas laisser cette étrange ressemblance faussée son jugement et lui faire négliger certaines pistes au profit d'autres qui ne se révèleraient n'être que des culs-de-sac.

« Assieds-toi mon grand, tu as besoin de te calmer et de te détendre » continua Rick en guidant le jeune homme vers la table pour le faire asseoir.

Beckett les suivit de prêt, se tenant prête à parer toute agression sur son écrivain, même si au fond d'elle, elle ne ressentait aucune menace imminente en sa présence.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu m'appelles fils, que tu t'occupes de moi ! » souffla le jeune garçon, le regard embué de larmes d'émotion.

Maladroitement, Rick lui tapota l'épaule, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire dans de telles circonstances. Et puis il avait l'air suffisamment agité comme ça, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de déclencher une catastrophe en le rabrouant un peu trop rudement. Sans détacher son regard du garçon, il se recula pour venir se poster près de sa muse.

« Vous pensez que nous devrions le menotter par précaution ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Songeuse Kate fixa le visage du jeune garçon, et voir ses joues baignées de larmes la bouleversa, et elle eut l'envie irrépressible d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cet inconnu éveillait-il un tel sentiment protecteur en elle ? Une chose était sûre, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir sa présence comme une menace et sentait confusément qu'il ne mettrait pas leurs vies en danger. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette intuition, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

« Il n'a pas l'air dangereux pour moi, juste un peu perdu » décida-t-elle en tournant son visage vers celui de son partenaire.

« Je suis d'accord. Il a peut-être eu un accident qui a perturbé sa mémoire ? » Proposa-t-il en portant un regard soucieux vers l'adolescent.

« Alors ça a dû être un sacré choc pour qu'ils s'imaginent que nous pourrions être ses parents ! » ironisa Kate en grimaçant.

« Là je suis d'accord ! Comme si une telle chose avait la moindre chance de se produire ! » Railla Rick avec un petit rire moqueur.

Piqué au vif par ce dégoût visible que semblait avoir sa muse à l'idée d'enfanté sa progéniture, il avait répondu du tac au tac, comme pour dissimulé cette énième blessure qu'elle venait de lui infligée. Étais-ce si rebutant que cela d'envisager avoir avec lui une relation amoureuse qui aboutirait au bonheur ultime d'une descendance commune ? Voilà au moins qui le remettait à sa place se dit-il. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et constata qu'elle semblait vexée à son tour, et s'en voulu immédiatement de lui avoir laissé entendre qu'il était contre une idée qui le réjouissait hautement. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à s'exprimer clairement devant elle, lui qui maniait les mots comme personne ? Décidément, sa muse avait un drôle d'effet sur lui, et il trouvait cela terriblement agaçant. En soupirant, il attendit la réplique cinglante de sa partenaire.

Blessée, par la réponse de son partenaire, Beckett se crispa et se concentra sur sa tasse pour ne pas dire sa façon de penser à l'écrivain. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Que la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle, c'était une relation sans lendemain, mais qu'il n'envisageait rien sur le long terme ? Pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Elle savait qu'après deux cuisants échecs, il était sûrement devenu réfractaire à une relation durable, et elle n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour s'imaginer être celle qui parviendrait à le réconcilier avec le mariage. Surtout pas après toutes les fins de non-recevoir qu'elle lui avait opposées.

« Dites tout de suite que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi est déplaisante ! » marmonna-t-elle en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir.

« Bien au contraire, je trouve l'idée réjouissante… » Répliqua Castle en lui adressant un regard éloquent qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, finalement elle ne semblait pas si dégoûtée par l'éventualité d'un bébé bien à eux. Satisfait de son petit effet, il ajouta « mais avant d'en arriver à un grand gaillard d'une vingtaine d'année, j'aimerais autant bénéficier d'un long entraînement ! »

Kate se détourna précipitamment afin qu'il ne voit pas le trouble que ses paroles avaient fait naître en elle. Juste ciel, s'il continuait comme ça, elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements et le violer avec sauvagerie. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parvienne ainsi à la déstabilisée, à traverser ses barrières intimes, qu'importe l'énergie avec laquelle elle tentait de l'en empêcher ? Et plus le temps passait, moins elle avait envie de le repousser. Elle avait enfin admis qu'elle était amoureuse de son écrivain, et à partir de là, elle voyait les raisons de ne pas se laisser aller, fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourtant, elle résistait encore, plus par habitude que par véritable envie. Connaître le chemin, et arpenter le chemin était deux choses bien distinctes, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage qui lui faisait défaut pour parcourir la distance qui la séparait encore de ce bonheur qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts sans parvenir à s'en saisir.

En soupirant, elle observa à nouveau l'adolescent qui leur faisait face, et son cœur se serra en avisant la tristesse qui s'était peinte sur son visage. Elle ressentait un sentiment puissant pour lui. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Rick. Elle n'était pas tombée sous le charme de ce gamin, mais elle ressentait une infinie tendresse pour lui, une adoration qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Pas tant qu'elle ignorerait qui il était et ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Après tout, Rick était un personnage public, et ce gamin, aussi inoffensif qu'il paraissait, en avait peut-être après son argent. Ou pire encore. Et rien que d'imaginer que ce gosse n'était là que pour faire diversion pendant que d'autres mettraient au point la mort de Rick la faisait grincer des dents et sortir les griffes. Pas question. Elle serait prête à tuer de ses propres mains quiconque oserait essayer de faire du mal à son amour.

De là, pas difficile d'imaginer pourquoi elle se retrouvait affubler du statut de maman. Il cherchait simplement à la distraire pour qu'elle baisse sa garde. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Bien décidée à tirer cette affaire au clair, elle termina son café, mettant au point sa stratégie d'investigation, et se débarrassa de sa tasse en la mettant dans les mains de Rick. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers l'adolescent qui était toujours prostré sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Et si tu commençais par nous donner ton nom ? » lança-t-elle en tirant une des chaises, la plaçant face à lui.

« Je m'appelle Joan. Joan Allan Beckett Rodgers » répond-il en se redressant pour affronter son regard.

Loin d'être impressionné par l'expression froide et déterminée qu'elle arborait dès lors qu'elle entamait un interrogatoire, il en paraissait amusé. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas effrayé par Kate, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait le blesser. Il avait lu son bluff et ne l'achetait pas, au plus grand amusement de Rick qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le cran de ce gosse qui ne tremblait pas devant le regard intransigeant de sa partenaire. Bien décidée à tirer les choses au clair, Kate ne se laissa pas déstabilisée, refoulant le trouble qui l'avait envahi à l'entente de ce prénom si semblable à celui de sa mère, et poursuivit son offensive.

« Allons Joan. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas possible » lui signifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais je vous dis la vérité, je suis votre fils ! » s'exclama-t-il en arborant la même moue boudeuse que son partenaire lorsque sa muse le contrariait.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, si j'avais eu un enfant, je m'en souviendrais tout de même ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à son entêtement.

Il savait pourtant que son histoire ne tenait pas la route, et pourtant il s'y accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées, mais elle en avait mâté des plus coriaces que lui, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui inspirait une sympathie instinctive, qu'elle allait se laisser attendrir et baisser sa garde.

« En fait, je ne suis pas encore né. J'ai traversé une faille spatiotemporelle pour venir ici et sauver papa » expliqua Joan comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir.

D'accord. Ce gosse avait définitivement un problème. Ses parents auraient vraiment du surveiller ce qu'il regardait à la télé, et les livres qu'il lisait ! Avait-il réellement dit qu'il venait du futur ? Comme si une telle chose était possible ailleurs que dans un roman de H. ! Mais une chose ne lui avait pas échappée. Il venait de laisser entendre que la vie de Rick était en danger. Une colère sourde gronda en elle, et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid et agrippé le gamin par le col pour lui faire avouer qui l'envoyait.

« Qui t'envoie ? Le Dragon ? C'est lui qui t'a chargé de faire diversion ? Tu sais ce que tu risques pour complicité de meurtre ? » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Non maman, je ne travaillerais jamais pour cette pourriture, pas après ce qu'il a fait à grand-mère, et ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je suis venue parce que je t'ai promis de tout faire pour te rendre papa, et que je compte bien y parvenir ! » Se défendit-il, visiblement outré qu'elle puisse douter de sa bonne foi.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère ! » s'exclama Kate en se levant, agacée par cette comédie.

« Beckett, calmez-vous ! » tenta de l'apaiser Rick en la voyant se mettre à faire les cents pas.

« Oh mais je suis très calme. Et puisqu'il refuse de nous donner sa véritable identité, je vais faire venir un gars de la scientifique pour prélever quelques échantillons. En attendant, un uniforme va venir relever ses empreintes. Avec un peu de chance, il sera fiché en tant que délinquant juvénile » proféra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle enrageait car elle se sentait impuissante face à la menace qui se profilait. Si le Dragon lui avait envoyé ce garçon c'était un avertissement, l'informant qu'il veillait et que l'amour de sa vie était dans sa ligne de mire. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, et surtout, elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Rick.

« Beckett, on ne peut pas le garder ici. Il n'a rien fait de mal » l'arrêta son partenaire en posant une main sur son bras.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser quitter le commissariat au risque qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature » le contra-t-elle en se libérant de son emprise.

« Je vais rester avec lui, peut-être qu'il finira par se confier à moi » soupira Rick en jetant un regard au jeune homme qui secouait la tête avec un petit sourire amusé, comme si la réaction de Kate ne l'étonnait pas.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête et regagna son bureau pour passer ses coups de téléphone. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle se sentit à nouveau maîtresse de la situation, et décidant de ne pas retourner interroger Joan, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire s'il s'entêtait avec son histoire, elle préféra mettre un point final à son rapport. Après tout, elle n'allait pas laisser les élucubrations de cet adolescent la perturbée au point de la mettre en retard dans son travail. Une chose était sûre, ce gamin avait le don de l'exaspérée de la même façon que le faisait son partenaire, et à nouveau elle se demanda si celui-ci lui avait dit la vérité à propos de leur lien de parenté. Mais elle chassa cette idée bien vite. Rick n'avait pas feint l'étonnement en entendant le gosse l'appeler papa. Il n'y était pour rien, elle en était certaine. Mais le connaissant, il ne lâcherait pas Joan avant d'avoir découvert toute l'histoire.

Et cela l'inquiétait parce qu'elle savait que Rick était prêt à toute les folies pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et alors qu'elle reprenait l'écriture de son rapport, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de les avoir laissés seuls tous les deux. Elle avait peur que Joan, si c'était là son véritable prénom, ne parvienne à le convaincre de la véracité de ses dires, et que lorsque sa confiance serait acquisse, il s'en prendrait à lui. Elle savait que le dragon serait prêt à tout pour lui faire du mal et la meilleure des façons pour y arriver passait par Rick. Elle avait perdu sa mère à cause de cet être immonde, elle n'accepterait pas de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la salle de pause où ils se trouvaient, et songea que temps qu'ils restaient à porter de vue, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Rick releva la tête et croisa son regard.

Elle l'interrogea silencieusement, et d'un sourire rassurant, il lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête avant de la baisser pour se re-concentrer sur son dossier alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Joan qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange silencieux.

« C'est surprenant cette façon que vous avez de vous comprendre sans paroles. Maman m'en avait parlé, mais le voir de mes propres yeux, c'est autre chose, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! J'espère avoir la chance un jour de connaître un amour tel que le vôtre ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Castle regarda le jeune homme sans dire un mot puis il lui sourit, amusé par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme. Il agissait vraiment comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, comme s'il s'avait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir se rendre à l'évidence. C 'était assez troublant, parce qu'une part de lui ne demandait qu'à être convaincue, alors que l'autre, qui avait étrangement la voix de Beckett, lui criait que ce n'était pas possible, et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par le visage d'ange de ce jeune garçon.

« Tu as conscience qu'elle ne te lâchera pas avant d'avoir découvert le fin mot de l'histoire ? » l'interrogea-t-il, amusé par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune garçon.

« Je sais. Maman est une cartésienne. Elle a eu beau m'avoir élever en me racontant qu'il fallait croire en l'impossible, pour elle, rien ne vaut les faits purs et durs ! » Rigola-t-il en portant un regard tendrement affectueux vers Kate.

L'écrivain observait ce gamin en face de lui et comprit à sa façon de regarder Kate que nul doute n'était permis sur le fait qu'il portait à la jeune détective un amour, une adoration sans borne. Etrangement le romancier ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers Joan, il ressentait une fierté sans pouvoir s'en expliquer la raison.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'entêter avec cette histoire, tu ne feras que la mettre plus en colère encore ! » soupira Rick, désolé pour ce qui attendait ce gamin.

« Elle peut me faire subir toutes les analyses qu'elle veut, elle finira par se rendre à l'évidence. Mais et toi ? Tu crois en mon histoire ? » Soupira Joan avant de tourner un regard curieux vers son père.

« Oh moi tu sais je suis un grand fan de science-fiction ! D'ailleurs est-ce que tes amis extraterrestres ont garés leur vaisseau dans les parages ? » S'amusa Rick, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Maman m'avait averti que tu avais un sacré sens de l'humour, mais elle était loin de la vérité ! » rigola Joan.

« Beckett n'aurait pas été aussi timorée dans ses propos ! » Le contra Rick en imaginant parfaitement les propos de sa partenaire.

« Eh bien, elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit comme ça en fait… » Reconnut Joan avec une petite grimace contrite.

« Elle le cache bien, mais elle est folle de moi ! » Fanfaronna Rick en laissant son regard su perdre vers le bureau de sa muse.

Joan qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux constata que malgré son affirmation, il y avait de la tristesse et une bonne dose de doute en lui. Et il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la souffrance de son père. Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées entre eux, et elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait amèrement regrettée d'avoir tant tardé à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle avait gaspillé le temps qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, pensant qu'ils en avaient à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Puis l'accident était arrivé, et tout avait basculé, plongeant sa mère dans une détresse sans nom. Elle lui avait avoué que s'il n'avait pas été là, sans la preuve vivante de leur amour, elle n'aurait pas tenue. Elle serait sûrement tombée dans un gouffre sans fin y perdant son âme et certainement sa vie. Il se souvenait encore de ce regard hanté qu'elle avait eu en se confiant à lui lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment grand pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et chaque fibre de son être s'était rebellé contre l'injustice du destin de ses parents.

Et c'était ce soir-là qu'il s'était fait la promesse, en consolant sa mère qui pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras de tout faire pour changer le passé. Et depuis, son existence entière avait tournée autour de ce but ultime, et voilà pourquoi il était ici aujourd'hui, pour empêcher que l'accident ne se produise. Il allait offrir à ses parents la vie qu'ils méritaient. Leur permettre d'être heureux et de fonder une famille. Il en rêvait depuis toujours, et surtout il voulait voir sa mère heureuse chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu même s'ils avaient eu des moments de bonheur, ils étaient toujours entachés par l'absence de son père. Combien de fois avait-il vu sa mère rire, et tourner la tête cherchant son père du regard pour partager son bonheur avec lui avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas là. Et alors, son merveilleux sourire disparaissait, et son visage s'assombrissait, et il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable d'être en vie alors qu'il était inconscient. Elle s'était toujours reproché ce qui était arrivé, et il voulait plus que tout la débarrassée du poids des remords.

« Elle t'aime tu sais… et elle t'ait reconnaissante de lui laisser le temps de guérir ses blessures. » déclara-t-il en souriant doucement à son père.

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais parfois je me dis que ce n'est pas suffisant et que j'ai tort de m'accrocher comme je le fais. Je doute tellement parfois. Etre avec elle me remplit d'un bonheur sans nom, mais paradoxalement, je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux, car chaque jour est une épreuve.» soupira Rick en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Il était surpris de se confier ainsi. D'habitude, seules Alexis ou sa mère réussissaient à le faire parler de ses sentiments pour sa muse, mais il se sentait en confiance avec Joan. Parler avec lui avait quelque chose de naturel, comme si son inconscient reconnaissait ce lien qui l'unissait à lui au-delà de la raison pure. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, sentant instinctivement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis sa façon de parler de Kate, avec ce mélange de tendresse et de fascination. Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Cette constatation aurait pu le rendre jaloux encore une fois, mais il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme Castle pouvait l'aimer. Son amour était plus innocent, c'était le même amour que celui qui les liait Alexis et lui. Et même si c'était dingue, ce jeune homme aimait Kate comme si elle était bel et bien sa mère, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était un fait qui se confirmait encore une fois sous ses yeux.

« Parle-moi de ta mère s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il, en scrutant attentivement le visage de l'adolescent.

« Elle est extraordinaire » répondit aussitôt Joan avec un sourire éblouissant « Je suis fier d'être son fils. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, elle a dû m'élever seule. Enfin la famille était là, mais j'aimais quand ce n'était qu'elle et moi. Elle me serrait contre elle, et je l'écoutais me parler de toi. » Murmura-t-il, son visage se crispant à ces souvenirs, un sanglot émotif dans la voix.

Songeur, Rick observa l'adolescent, et son cœur se serra en imaginant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour lui, ou du moins que son père ne l'avait pas été. Que ce soit lui ou pas, il regrettait que ce gentil garçon ait eu à grandir sans père comme lui avait dû le faire. Mais il avait eu la chance d'avoir une mère comme Beckett même s'il aimait sa mère, qu'il avait été heureux d'avoir dans un sens, il regrettait ses longues soirées d'absence, ses anniversaires manqués. Sa mère n'avait pas été présente comme elle aurait dû mais il ne lui faisait plus aucun reproche car, elle au moins ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle n'avait pas été la mère de l'année, mais au moins l'avait-elle élevé, s'était-elle occupée de lui, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas été préparée à devenir mère, célibataire de surcroît, mais malgré tout, elle l'avait gardé, alors qu'il aurait été plus facile pour elle de l'abandonner comme il l'avait été par son père. Non, il ne lui en voulait plus depuis longtemps, et puis elle était là aujourd'hui et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

Bizarrement, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se représenter les scènes évoquées par le jeune homme, et en souriant, il constata que c'était tout à fait ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé la relation qu'entretiendrait Kate avec leur enfant. Un mélange savant de complicité, d'amour et d'autorité.

« Un soir que nous étions venu te rendre visite à l'hôpital, j'ai vu maman pleurer. Je n'avais que 7 ans, mais je me suis juré qu'un jour, je trouverais le moyen de te sortir du coma. Et me voilà. Avant que ça n'arrive. Et je tiendrais ma promesse » déclara-t-il farouchement en redressant fièrement la tête.

Rick l'observait avec fascination tant la ressemblance était plus que jamais troublante en cet instant. Les grands yeux verts du jeune garçon luisaient d'une farouche détermination, et il avait pincé les lèvres dans une mimique qui lui rappelait tant sa muse.

« Tu as l'air d'être très proche de ta mère » constata-t-il doucement.

« Oui nous avons toujours eu une relation fusionnelle tous les deux. Même si elle passait beaucoup de temps auprès de toi, attendant ton réveil, elle était toujours là pour moi. C'est la meilleure mère au monde » approuva Joan en retrouvant le sourire.

Castle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, désirant en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de cet adolescent, mais le bruit des talons de sa muse le stoppa dans son élan, et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de repos, la regardant approcher.

« Bon Castle, je rentre chez moi ! » déclara-t-elle en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

« Je vous suis alors ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre.

Kate inclina la tête et retourna vers son bureau chercher sa veste, mais Rick fut plus rapide, et la lui tendit dans un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui retourna en roulant des yeux pour faire bonne mesure. Au moment où Rick se retournait pour inviter Kate à le précéder, ses yeux se posèrent sur Joan qui les observait en se mordillant la lèvre et en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tu sais où passer la nuit fils ? » l'interrogea-t-il en stoppant sa progression.

« Euh non… mais je devrais bien trouver un hôtel ! » répondit Joan avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Rick fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le jeune homme seul dans un hôtel miteux. Il se sentait un instinct protecteur envers l'adolescent qu'il n'avait habituellement que pour Alexis, et comme pour sa fille, il ne voulait pas le savoir dans les rues à cette heure de la soirée. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au petit.

« Tu vas venir chez moi ! » déclara-t-il donc en souriant au jeune garçon dont le visage s'illumina.

« Castle ! » s'exclama Beckett en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser seul Kate, et puis comme ça nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir le surveiller » répliqua-t-il en ignorant les regards noirs de sa muse.

« Vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! » souffla-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel d'un geste désespéré.

« Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour moi lieutenant ? » souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, le regard malicieux.

« Si vous mourrez, j'aurais de la paperasse à remplir à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête ! » répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

En riant, Rick se détourna et invita Joan à le suivre. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire des échanges enflammés de ses parents. Et alors qu'il suivait son père, et qu'il sentait le regard de sa mère lui vriller la nuque, il songea que grandir au milieu de ces joutes verbales devraient être merveilleux, et son cœur se gonfla en imaginant ce que serait sa vie lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui après avoir sauvé son père.

« Merci de me laisser venir au loft papa ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire reconnaissant à Rick en prenant place à ses côtés dans l'ascenseur.

« Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir, et puis on pourra continuer à discuter comme ça ! » lui sourit Rick en lui pressant doucement l'épaule.

Kate observa l'échange en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Comme toujours malgré ses mises en garde, Castle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais là, il faisait fort. Ce garçon avait peut-être l'air d'un ange à qui on confierait le bon Dieu sans confession, mais ils ne savaient rien sur lui en dehors de cette histoire rocambolesque qu'il leur avait servie. Elle allait passer toute sa soirée à s'inquiéter non seulement pour la sécurité de son impossible partenaire, mais aussi pour celle de Martha et d'Alexis si elle les laissait partir de leur côté. Et elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une chose à faire si elle escomptait dormir un peu cette nuit.

« Passons chez moi, je dois prendre des affaires » déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la parking du commissariat.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Castle en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que votre mère et votre fille apprécient de me voir me promener en sous-vêtements chez vous Castle ! » déclara Kate avec un sourire carnassier.

« Oh mais moi je n'y verrais aucuns inconvénients lieutenant ! » sourit Rick en prenant une expression rêveuse.

« Castle ! Focus ! » Le rappela-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Un rire étouffé dans son dos lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et elle ferma les yeux en sentant la gêne l'envahir. Lançant un regard noir à son partenaire qui souriait bêtement, elle en fit de même avec Joan qui baissa prestement les yeux en affichant une moue contrite qui la fit fondre. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir.

« Allez, en voiture ! » Ordonna-t-elle en déverrouillant les portières de sa Crown Victoria.

« Alors c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Joan en s'immobilisant, fixant la voiture avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Rick sans comprendre.

« Que cette voiture est plus vieille que moi ! » expliqua Joan en lançant un regard tendrement moqueur à sa mère.

« Attends tu veux dire que dans 20 ans, elle continuera de rouler dans cette pou… voiture ? » se reprit Rick en avisant le regard meurtrier de sa muse.

« Oui. Oncle Javier m'a dit que maman avait toujours refusée de s'en séparer, prétendant que tant qu'elle roulerait, elle n'aurait aucune raison d'en changer ! » Rigola Joan en tapotant doucement le toit de la voiture.

« Oh misère ! » marmonna l'écrivain en s'installant avec un gémissement exagéré à la place du mort.

« La ferme Castle, elle est très bien ma voiture ! » grogna Kate en claquant sa portière et en foudroyant ses passagers du regard, faisant taire leurs gloussements amusés.

Après un détour par chez elle, où elle récupéra des affaires de rechange pour plusieurs jours, sentant que le mystère entourant ce garçon ne se résoudrait pas en une nuit, elle rejoignit sa voiture dans laquelle les attendaient les deux hommes. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, et elle comprit sans mal qu'ils devaient discutés d'elle avant son retour. Ou bien plaisanter à propos de sa voiture. Décidément les prochains jours allaient être épuisants pour elle, contrairement à Castle qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Suivant les indications de son partenaire, elle s'engagea dans le parking souterrain et se gara sur une des places de parking qu'il lui désigna. C'est dans le silence qu'ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le loft.

« Ah enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir lancer un avis de recherche ! » les accueillit la voix de Martha lorsque Rick ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi mère ! » la salua Rick en invitant ses invités à pénétrer plus avant dans le Loft.

« Bonsoir papa ! » s'exclama la voix joyeuse de l'adolescente en provenance des escaliers.

« Bonsoir Pumpkin ! » sourit Rick en ouvrant ses bras à sa fille qui venait de s'y jeter.

Kate qui observait la scène en souriant, appréciant l'amour et la complicité qui existaient entre les membres de cette famille, tourna le regard vers Joan qui observait la scène avec émotion. Bien qu'il ait les larmes aux yeux, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, et il se retenait visiblement de se jeter aux cous de celles qu'il devait considérer comme sa grand-mère et sa sœur, dans son délire.

« Bonsoir ma chère ! » s'exclama Martha en avisant sa présence et en venant aussitôt l'enlacée.

« Bonsoir Martha ! » sourit-elle en rendant volontiers son étreinte à la mère de son écrivain.

« Bonsoir lieutenant Beckett » murmura Alexis en souriant timidement à la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir Alexis ! » lui sourit tendrement Kate.

Elle n'ignorait pas que la jeune fille lui en voulait beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais il semblait que les choses se tassaient d'elles-mêmes, et elle se promit d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec l'adolescente, leur complicité d'antan lui manquant infiniment. Et elle savait que les voir en froid faisait de la peine à Castle.

« Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? » interrogea Martha en scrutant avec curiosité son petit-fils.

« Joan a quelques petits problèmes à résoudre, alors en attendant il va rester avec nous » expliqua Rick sans entrer dans les détails avant d'ajouter en se frottant les mains « Je meurs de faim, et si nous passions à table ? »

Tout le monde approuva la proposition, et ils se retrouvèrent attablés autour de la table, conversant joyeusement. Durant le repas, le regard de Kate croisa celui, lumineux et comblé de Joan, et elle eut l'impression qu'il lui adressait un message silencieux. Et comme avec son partenaire, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le décrypter. Tu vois comme nous sommes heureux tous ensemble, en famille ? lui criait son regard en cet instant. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier que cette famille n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle n'était qu'une pièce rajoutée de façon plus que provisoire. En soupirant, elle rompit la connexion et reporta son attention sur son assiette, se mettant à jouer avec sa nourriture, son appétit envolé.


	3. Chapter 3

****_**Bonsoir les gens non ce n'est pas un rêve, nous vous mettons enfin la suite de cette fic, nous avons mis le temps car nous avons beaucoup travailler ce chapitre pour le rendre crédible, SF oui mais pas débile non plus donc voici le résultat, j'espère qu'on a réussi notre paris.**_

_**Bon nous vous remercions et moi même pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait bien plaisir, nous sommes contentes que cette fics vous plaisent alors continuez à nous faire part de vos impressions allez pas plus de blabla bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, et Joan était au comble du bonheur. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux à ce moment précis. Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient toutes attablées autour de lui à l'exception de son grand père, mais il était toujours tellement occupé, et puis sa mère lui avait raconté qu'à cette époque, il ne venait pas aussi souvent qu'après sa naissance. Il ne désespérait pas, néanmoins, de pouvoir le voir durant son séjour dans le passé, même s'il ne devrait pas lui dire qui il était au risque de se faire trucider par sa mère. Elle était déjà assez remontée contre lui à cause de toute cette histoire, sans qu'il mêle son grand-père à tout ça, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire intervenir pour empêcher que son père ne soit blessé. Il détestait être en conflit avec sa mère, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle accepte rapidement l'évidence. En secouant la tête avec un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse, il posa son regard sur elle, heureux de surprendre un de ces moments spéciaux entre son père et elle dont elle lui parlait si souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. Pudiquement, il détourna les yeux et observa les siens avec adoration.

Mais comme aimanté, son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur ses parents, et sourit en surprenant leurs regards à la dérobée, tels deux jeunes adolescents amoureux. Il constata avec amusement que son père anticipait tous les besoins de sa mère, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Une personne extérieure n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'ils n'étaient pas encore un couple. Le beau brun aux yeux de jade soupira, tant la scène comblait ses espérances, si belle dans sa simplicité, si intense et merveilleuse. Il se jura encore une fois de tout faire pour retrouver cela dans le futur afin de le vivre au quotidien. Pourtant il savait que son intrusion dans le passé de ses parents aurait des conséquences, mais il s'y était préparé. Il savait que pour qu'il y ait le moins de répercussion, il aurait dû agir dans l'ombre et ne pas interféré directement dans la vie de ses parents, mais le temps lui était compté, et il avait décidé de tenter le diable, et advienne que pourra. Tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était de sauver son père et de rendre le sourire à sa mère. Et si pour ça, il devait se sacrifier, il le ferait. Sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose face au bonheur de ses parents.

Bien sûr, il était triste à l'idée de ne jamais devenir leur fils, de ne jamais connaître ce bonheur familial auquel il goûtait en cet instant, mais il connaissait les risques en se lançant dans l'aventure. Et puis Joan avait en quelque sorte scellé son destin en révélant d'office son identité. Mais là encore une fois l'adolescent n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et il avait joué le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait que sept jours pour agir, et il avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille, et tant pis pour les conséquences sur lui. Et alors qu'il observait avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'émerveillement ses parents agir l'un avec l'autre, il savait qu'il avait raison de faire ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, si complémentaires, en osmose parfaite, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce drame arriver. Même si le prix a payé était sa propre existence. Bien sûr, ses parents seraient tristes un moment, mais leurs souvenirs de lui s'estomperaient progressivement, le temps que la faille qu'il avait créé dans l'espace-temps se stabilise, et ensuite, ils n'auraient plus que de vagues réminiscences de lui, oubliant qu'un jour, ils auraient dû avoir un fils.

Détournant la tête en sentant les larmes lui montées aux yeux, son regard se porta sur Martha qui faisait de grands gestes en parlant avec passion de son école. Il adorait sa grand-mère dont l'exubérance l'amusait énormément lorsqu'il était enfant, et encore aujourd'hui c'était le cas. C'était elle qui avait partagé sa passion avec lui, ravie de trouver une oreille attentive en lui. Elle qui lui avait tout apprit sur le théâtre et comment jouer une scène, développant ainsi son imagination et sa propre passion pour le jeu d'acteur. Depuis tout petit, le jeune homme savait qu'un jour il serait acteur lui aussi, malgré sa passion pour les sciences, et il faisait donc la joie de la matriarche. Quoi qu'il arrive, il espérait pouvoir un jour concilié ses deux passions. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait faire un choix, et sa mère l'avait toujours encouragé à vivre ses rêves à fond, le soutenant quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à sa grand-mère, elle était tellement heureuse de le voir marcher sur ses traces, qu'elle lui avait réservé une place dans son école depuis sa plus tendre enfance, si ce n'était avant, et il n'envisageait pas d'apprendre les ficelles du métier ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle. Qui mieux que la grande Martha Rodgers pourrait le guider dans ce monde d'illusion ?

Enfin son regard se posa sur sa si jolie grande sœur. Elle le regardait avec un air étrange, qui le laissa quelque peu perplexe. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui rendit par sa magnifique réplique féminine. Il soupira, se rappelant que tout petit, il voulait dans un premier temps se marier avec sa mère puis avec sa grand sœur jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne plus grand que cela était impossible. Il avait été déçu et avait boudé un temps, amusant sa mère et sa sœur par la même occasion, qui trouvait ses manières, si semblables à celles de leur paternel, si adorable et drôles. Un petit ricanement lui échappa à ce souvenir. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur son aînée qui le fixait toujours. Il l'observa plus attentivement et constata que ses yeux bleus magnifiques reflétaient quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas chez elle, du moins il ne se rappelait avoir vu ce regard qu'une seule fois chez elle. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son futur mari. Il déglutit à cette constatation, et détourna la tête, gêné. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper.

Sa sœur ne pouvait pas s'enticher de lui, son regard devait exprimer autre chose, il devait se tromper après tout, il était si petit lorsqu'elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Mais par prudence, il allait devoir mettre les choses au point avec elle, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui causé une autre désillusion amoureuse. Elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Joan se leva, voulant lui parler immédiatement. Elle le suivit des yeux, quelque peu intriguée par l'air déterminé qu'il arborait, mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la sonnerie du téléphone de sa mère l'interrompit. S'immobilisant, il reporta son attention sur celle ci, curieux de savoir qui l'appelait à une heure pareille, priant pour qu'elle et son père ne doivent pas partir sur une scène de crime. Il détestait la voir partir tard le soir, appelée sur une nouvelle affaire.

« Beckett ! » s'exclama-t-elle en répondant rapidement.

Il observait sa mère, son visage concentré sur la conversation, et qui ne quittait pas son père du regard. Celui-ci était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant de savoir s'il était concerné par l'appel, mais elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif, et rompant la connexion visuelle, se leva pour s'éloigner quelque peu de la table. Fasciné par cette version plus jeune de sa mère, Joan la suivit du regard, et sourit en la voyant remettre ses cheveux en place dans un geste qu'il lui connaissait bien. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, les années avaient été clémentes avec elle malgré les pénibles souffrances qu'elles avaient engendrées. En soupirant, il écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation, se rappelant des moments similaires qui avaient jalonnés son existence. Combien de fois avait-il assisté, impuissant à ce genre de scène ? Mais le plus dur pour lui avait été d'être tenu éloigner de cette partie de sa vie, comme s'il n'en était pas digne. Il savait que ce n'était pas cela, mais longtemps il avait souffert de cette mise à l'écart. Aller au poste lui avait paru étrange, lui qui n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

Inquiète qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit, comme pour son père, elle avait toujours refusé qu'il vienne au commissariat, trouvant ce dernier trop brutal pour lui si sensible. Et il savait aussi que ce refus était principalement dû au fait qu'elle s'estimait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son paternel. Alors, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement pour lui, il avait respecté sa demande même arrivé à l'adolescence. Il respectait tellement sa mère qu'il n'irait jamais à l'encontre de sa volonté, même s'il s'était souvent sentit frustré de ne pas connaître cet endroit qui avait tant compté pour ses parents, où leur amour avait éclos. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer des heures en salle de repos, imaginant ses parents y évolués autour d'une tasse de café. Aussi avait-il savouré chacune des minutes passées là-bas, d'autant que cette fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire marcher son imagination, ses parents s'y trouvant tous les deux avec lui. En souriant, il reporta son attention sur sa mère, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il avait déjà vu cette attitude sérieuse lorsque les coups de fils professionnels arrivaient à la maison.

« Ok merci, je l'amène demain matin à la première heure ! » lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, le faisant tressaillir.

Joan n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de la méfiance et de l'hostilité à son égard dans les yeux de sa maman, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas encore sa mère, il avait du mal à ne pas être blessé par son comportement. Lui qui l'aimait tant se sentait rejeté par la personne pour qui il éprouvait le plus d'affection sur cette terre. Et surtout, la tendresse qui habitait habituellement le regard de sa maternelle avait disparue, remplacer parce ce qui s'apparentait fort à de la haine ou en tout cas, à de l'animosité.

« Oui sans nul doute ! » ricana-t-elle en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

Tristement, il soutint son regard, espérant y faire passer par celuici tout l'amour qui lui portait, et lui faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Mais il avait toujours eu conscience que sa mère, déjà bien trop blessée par la vie, serait la plus méfiante, et donc la plus difficile à convaincre. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était que ce serait aussi douloureux de ne plus lire l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui vouait dans son regard émeraude.

« Merci Gil ! » déclara-t-elle en mettant un terme à la conversation.

Il sentit la nervosité s'emparer de lui en voyant son visage se fermé et son regard se faire impassible alors qu'elle allait ranger son téléphone avant de se tourner vers lui. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façon de se mettre dans la peau de la flic qu'elle était, dissimulant ses sentiments à autrui, mais il détestait quand elle opérait cette transformation, et encore plus alors qu'en cet instant, c'était à lui qu'elle opposait ce masque, il avait si mal au cœur qu'il sentait la nausée l'étreindre et une boule dans la gorge gonflée, l'étouffant presque.

« Demain tu vas faire une analyse de sang pour prélevé ton ADN et tu ne pourras plus prétendre que je suis ta mère et Castle encore moins ton père. J'ai déjà donné le mien, même si cela est inutile mais tu dois réaliser qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne se produiront jamais » déclara Beckett de son ton de lieutenant de police détachée de tout.

Kate croisa le regard de son partenaire alors qu'elle faisait volte-face et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant la mine attristée de celui-ci. Elle l'avait blessé sans le vouloir et elle songea qu'elle aurait pu tourner sa phrase un peu mieux pour éviter que son partenaire ne prenne cela pour une attaque personnelle. Le blesser n'était vraiment pas son but, mais ses paroles avaient encore une fois, et de loin, dépassées sa pensée. Elle s'excuserait plus tard pour ça, mais cet adolescent devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait être leur fils. Bien sûr, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, bien au contraire, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et l'histoire qu'il leur avait servie était tout juste digne d'un mauvais épisode de série B à petit budget.

« Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'enquit Alexis en se levant de sa chaise scrutant tour à tour Castle, Kate et Joan.

« J'aimerais bien savoir aussi Richard ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces absurdités ? » S'exclama Martha en affichant une mine interloquée.

« Alexis, grand-mère, je suis le futur fils de Rick et Kate. » Soupira Joan, grimaçant devant leurs mines incrédules.

Il aurait aimé leur annoncer la nouvelle différemment, mais il aurait dû savoir que sa mère ne le laisserait pas faire. Les deux rousses restèrent un moment figées, complètement éberluées puis elles regardèrent tour à tour Castle puis Beckett pour finir de nouveau sur Joan. D'un coup elles se mirent à éclater de rire, l'aînée des deux crinières de feu leva les bras en l'air.

« Ah Richard que vas-tu encore nous inventer ! » rigola-t-elle en lançant un regard faussement réprobateur à son rejeton.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, mère vraiment ! » protesta Rick agacé que tout le monde, sa muse en tête, pense qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire rocambolesque.

Martha regarda sa petite fille d'un air perplexe. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son fils pour savoir quand il disait la vérité, et tout dans son attitude outragée clamait son innocence. Son regard se porta alors sur Kate, mais là encore, elle avait du mal à imaginer que la très rationnelle Kate Beckett puisse être l'instigatrice de ce genre de plaisanterie, même si elle avait déjà joué des tours pendables à son fils, prouvant qu'elle avait un certain sens de l'humour. Dans ce cas ce jeune homme était-il là pour tenter d'extorquer de l'argent à son fils ? Mais pourquoi compromettre son plan en mêlant Kate à tout ça sachant qu'elle mènerait une enquête poussée ? Martha avait beau réfléchir, cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. A moins que les deux comiques qui leur servait de coéquipiers aient décidés de leur jouer cette blague en espérant faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là. Et connaissant les deux compères, l'idée ne paraissait pas tant tirée par les cheveux que ça. Même si ils allaient avoir du souci à se faire si jamais Kate découvrait la vérité. En secouant la tête, Martha se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux alors que sa petite-fille poussait un soupir irrité.

« Papa ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Souffla Alexis en roulant des yeux dans une mimique qui fit sourire Joan tant elle lui rappelait sa mère.

L'adolescente se tourna vers Beckett, la fixant durement, comme si elle la rendait responsable de la situation entière.

« Que mon père nous joue cette mauvaise blague passe encore mais vous lieutenant cela m'étonnes vraiment de votre part, ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre ! » déclara-t-elle froidement.

La jeune femme allait riposter, consciente que les paroles de la jeune fille n'avait rien d'un compliment, et agacée que l'on puisse la croire mêler à une farce d'aussi mauvais goût, mais Joan l'en empêcha en interpellant sa sœur. S'approchant d'elle, il lui prit les mains ce qui fit frissonnée la jeune fille. Etrangement cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce jeune homme lui plaisait, non elle avait une étrange impression à son contact. Un long frisson la traversa, semblable à une décharge électrique, comme si elle était liée à lui. La seule autre personne avec qui elle ressentait une telle connexion était son père. C'était la première fois qu'un parfait inconnu lui faisait éprouver cette sensation, et elle en était particulièrement troublée.

« Ils ne plaisantent pas Alexis je suis bien ton petit frère ! » lui assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant, Alexis resta un moment interdite avant de dégager ses mains, troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de ce jeune homme. Elle ne le voyait plus comme une conquête potentielle, et c'était probablement ce qui la perturbait le plus. Pourtant, sa raison lui criait que ce n'était pas possible, et pour le coup, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle était d'accord avec Kate.

« Ok, alors superbe spécimen, mais complètement allumé ! On ne peut pas tout avoir ! Aller, moi je vais me coucher ! Bye les fous. » Lança Alexis d'un ton narquois.

Et sur ses paroles, l'adolescente embrassa son père et sa grand-mère, salua froidement Kate et fit un clin d'œil coquin à Joan. Ce dernier soupira de dépit. Si même sa grande sœur ne le croyait pas cela n'allait pas être gagné. Elle le croyait toujours même lorsqu'elle savait bien qu'il mentait. Elle avait toujours su le percer à jour, disant que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à leur père pour son propre bien. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, Alexis avait toujours été celle qui couvrait ses arrières lorsque enfant il faisait une bêtise qui risquait de déclencher les foudres maternelles. Elle était toujours de son côté comme une seconde maman. Il savait qu'en étant toujours là pour lui, elle essayait à sa façon de combler le manque que l'absence de leur père avait générée dans sa vie, et il lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant. Et le fait qu'elle ne le croit pas était aussi blessant qu'avec sa mère. Défaitiste, l'adolescent se tourna sans grande conviction vers son exubérante grand-mère qui lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui pinça la joue affectueusement.

« Toi je t'accueille dans mon école quand tu veux ! Non seulement tu es magnifique, mais tu as un talent inné pour la comédie. J'ai presque faillis y croire ! Tu ferais des ravages dans le monde du théâtre, réfléchis-y. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas où ce petit avait pris des cours, mais elle espérait bien le découvrir. C'était tout à fait le genre d'élève qu'elle voulait pour son école. Lui tapotant la joue dans un geste maternel qui lui rappela ceux qu'elle avait pour Richard qu'elle retrouvait en ce jeune adolescent, elle se détourna avant d'échanger un regard avec son fils, l'enjoignant silencieusement à résoudre cette situation au plus vite. Elle salua Kate d'un sourire qui lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête crispé, et à son tour, l'actrice monta se coucher. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père qui lui sourit, comme pour le réconforter.

« Allez fiston viens, je vais te montrer où dormir ! » déclara-t-il en lui passant le bras autour des épaules, l'attirant contre lui.

Kate fronça les sourcils en voyant le naturel du geste, songeant que son partenaire semblait déjà totalement sous le charme de leur jeune invité. En soupirant, elle les regarda avancer vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à les gravir, Rick s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

« Je vous cède ma chambre Kate. Je dormirais sur le sofa de mon bureau, j'en ai l'habitude. Je reviens pour vous montrer où elle se trouve dès que j'aurais installé Joan » déclara-t-il avec un doux sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, trop obnubilée par l'attitude de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce gosse, ce n'était pas possible. Elle le savait crédule et d'un naturel confiant, mais à ce point-là, ça frisait l'inconscience. Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui, pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui faire comprendre qu'il était impossible que ce jeune garçon soit leur fils. Non pas qu'elle n'envisageait pas un jour être mère surtout si Richard Castle était le père, non, cela elle en avait même une parfaite vision… un jour… Peut-être… Sûrement même. Mais de là à croire que ce jeune homme puisse être leur enfant, même si la ressemblance entre eux deux était frappante, il y avait tout un monde. Secouant la tête, elle gagna le sofa sur lequel elle se laissa tomber, attendant de pied ferme le retour de son partenaire.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'ami, Castle sourit à Joan qui lui rendit immédiatement par un plus éclatant encore. Le cœur de l'écrivain fit un bond, ce sourire était celui de sa magnifique muse sans aucun doute. Il avait suffisamment étudié son visage, guettant chacun de ses sourires pour en reconnaître un made in Kate Beckett lorsqu'il en voyait un. Il faisait tellement de chose pour la voir sourire, lui apportant son café chaque matin par exemple, ou faire de l'humour dans les circonstances les plus incongrues, que chacun de ses sublimes rictus étaient ancrés dans sa tête. Et tant pis si ça avait l'air complètement dingue. Une partie de lui voulait croire en cette infime possibilité, même si l'autre partie, plus rationnelle, lui criait que c'était impossible. Mais quand même, il n'était pas le seul à avoir noté cette ressemblance entre eux trois, et ce sourire était assez similaire au niveau de l'éblouissement. Troublé il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passé son jeune invité.

« Bien voilà ton nouveau domaine. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans cette chambre. Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas-y, tu as une salle de bain attenante. Je vais t'apporter de quoi dormir, ça sera certainement un peu large pour toi, faudra nouer la ficelle du jogging, par contre niveau grandeur ça devrait aller » babilla-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

Sur ses paroles, Castle quitta précipitamment la pièce, conscient qu'en bas Kate l'attendait, et connaissant la patience naturelle de sa partenaire, il n'avait pas intérêt à trop traîner s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Dès que son père eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Joan observa cette chambre d'amis et sourit, heureux de retrouver les lieux. Il s'y sentait bien tout simplement parce que cette chambre était devenue la sienne dans le futur, il scruta les murs y retrouvant des photos de son père, Alexis et sa grand-mère, ainsi que quelques peintures. Mise à part les photos, cette chambre ne ressemblait aucunement à la sienne. Sa chambre était remplie de maquettes d'avions, de fusées et de posters du cosmos, l'adolescent qu'il était étant fasciné par l'espace, par ce monde inconnu qui offrait tout un univers de possible. Faisant quelques pas, il regarda ces photos qu'il connaissait bien, et regretta qu'il manque celles de sa mère. Mais surtout, il manquait les photos de celle ci et lui, mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il n'était pas né, même pas conçu encore.

Heureusement qu'il en avait toujours plusieurs dans son portefeuille, dont une de lui à la maternité, dans les bras d'une Kate au sourire rayonnant, mais aux yeux mélancoliques. Bien entendus il ne pouvait les montrer à ses parents le choc que cela engendrait sera bien trop grand et risquerait de créer un brèche Spatio-temporelle qui en plus de modifier le futur de façon définitive risquerait aussi d'endommager le présent.

Il sourit en se rappelant que bientôt ses parents s'aimeraient pour la première fois, du moins s'il n'avait pas totalement modifié le futur. Oui, bientôt il serait un petit être grandissant dans le ventre de sa mère, fruit de l'amour inconditionnel que ses parents se portaient. Mais très vite son sourire s'effaça se souvenant que leur première nuit d'amour avait été suivit du drame. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et il ne fit rien pour retenir sa peine. De toute façon, il était seul et n'avait donc pas besoin de se cacher pour pleurer. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il empêcherait le Dragon de s'en prendre à son père, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Fils ? » l'appela doucement Rick du seuil de la porte.

L'adolescent se retourna en séchant ses larmes, adressant un sourire tremblant à son père qu'il n'avait pas entendu revenir, trop pris par ses sombres pensées.

« Oh papa, tu m'as surpris ! » souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

A nouveau, Rick ne put que constater comme son comportement ressemblait à celui de sa muse. Tous deux avaient la même pudeur dans leurs sentiments. Mais la façon dont Joan l'appela le fit sursauter, et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il soupira doucement, conscient qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le jeune homme, ne pouvant pas le laisser se conforter dans son erreur plus longtemps. Ce garçon était vraiment persuadé qu'il était son père, et il allait devoir briser ses illusions, et probablement son cœur dans la manœuvre. Et l'idée ne le réjouissait pas outre mesure, d'autant que contre toute attente l'écrivain n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer l'avoir comme fils. Il en ressentait même une immense fierté tant ce jeune homme représentait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé en pensant à Kate et lui ayant des enfants. Mais cela était impossible. Il voulait bien croire à l'incroyable mais cela était vraiment trop, même pour lui. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement que par fils ou fiston, assez ironique en soit !

« Ecoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis cette idée en tête mais tu sais que cela est impossible ! » souffla-t-il en faisant taire cette impression persistante que Joan n'était pas un menteur.

Un silence se fit à son assertion. Joan s'assit sur le lit, invitant d'un regard son père à faire de même. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas se laisser aller à son chagrin et au désespoir, mais les rejets incessants de ses proches lui sapaient le moral, et il espérait vraiment réussir à trouver les mots pour convaincre enfin son père qu'il disait la vérité, il savait qu'il croyait aux licornes, alors pourquoi pas à un fils du futur ? Ce n'était pas plus invraisemblable que de croire en un animal légendaire ! Devant son air attristé, Castle accéda à sa requête sans hésitation. Regardant son fils, il attendait que ce dernier parle.

« Maman… » Commença Joan d'une voix tremblante avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une profonde inspiration « Maman m'a parlé un jour de la fin alternative de _Frozen Heat_, celle que tu n'as jamais publiée. Celle que tu lui as fait lire après votre première nuit. » Déclara-t-il finalement en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui limpide de son père.

« Que veux-tu dire, quelle fin alternative ? » s'étouffa Rick en ouvrant de grands yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Celle où Rook meurt ! » clarifia Joan d'un ton assuré qui ne tremblait plus.

Castle voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop estomaqué pour cela. Comment Joan pouvait-il être au courant ?

« Maman m'a dit que tu l'avais écrite lors de ces trois mois de silence après la fusillade qui a failli la tuer, lorsque tu as attendu chaque jour son appel. » poursuivit Joan, conscient d'être parvenu à faire douter son père.

L'adolescent marqua une nouvelle pause, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de son père, lui rendant espoir, mais l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux lui donnait envie de pleurer. Sa voix trahissait son émotion, à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il n'était pas encore né lorsque cela était arrivé, et pourtant cela avait nourrit ses cauchemars d'enfant. Et petit, lorsque sa mère partait travailler, il refusait d'aller ouvrir la porte de peur que l'on ne vienne lui apprendre qu'elle avait été tuée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ce souvenir était d'autant plus douloureux que son père n'était pas là. Et il savait qu'à l'époque également, ses parents étaient séparés, et que sa mère avait dû faire face seule à ses démons. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son père qui n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'être à ses côtés, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas ces souvenirs, et les évoqués lui était difficile. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour gagner son père à sa cause, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Quant à Castle, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Personne n'était au courant de cette fin. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Gina, sachant qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour mettre un terme à la saga des _Nikki Heat_, l'encourageant à créer un nouveau personnage. Or il ne le voulait pas malgré le silence de Kate. Il ne voulait pas renoncer, pas encore. Il avait écrit cette fin alternative pour réussir à exorciser sa peine, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il l'avait laissée au fond de son coffre, se refusant à la détruire. Lui seul était au courant de l'existence de cette dernière. Comment l'adolescent pouvait-il en avoir connaissance ?

« Maman m'a dit qu'après avoir lu cette fin, elle a pleuré car à travers tes mots, elle a vu toute la souffrance qu'elle avait provoqué sans le vouloir. » souffla doucement Joan.

Un silence de mort imprégna la pièce. Joan savait qu'il devait à présent laisser le temps à son père d'encaisser ces nouvelles données. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le convaincre sans lui révéler d'évènements qui ne s'étaient pas encore produits. Ou bien il pourrait lui raconter des milliers d'autres anecdotes, mais rien que des recherches poussées sur eux n'auraient pu lui permettre d'apprendre. Seul ce genre de détail privé pouvait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en triturant nerveusement ses doigts, il attendit plus ou moins patiemment que son père se décide, sentant sa nervosité s'accroître à chaque nouvelle minute de silence. Et si malgré ça son père choisissait de ne pas le croire, que ferait-il ? Il devait rester avec eux pour réussir à empêcher le drame au risque d'arriver trop tard. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Pas alors qu'il était si près du but. Mais il réussirait, l'échec n'étant pas une option. Sa mère lui avait tout raconté de leur histoire, et il allait se servir de ces confidences pour leur faire admettre l'impossible.

Castle respirait difficilement, la même interrogation tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Comment cet adolescent pouvait-il savoir cela ? Une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit mais cela était impossible, non, c'était de la science-fiction. Ce genre de choses n'existait que dans les films de Steven Spielberg. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, durant lesquelles il chercha la faille qui lui ferait comprendre comment l'adolescent avait pu apprendre l'existence de cette fin alternative, allant de l'incursion des extraterrestres dans son cerveau pour déterrer le moindre de ses secrets, à la pause de micros dans son bureau et d'un mouchard dans son ordinateur par la CIA, qu'il les repoussa une à une, il dû admettre qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Non, même si cette histoire était délirante, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Même si cela paraissait totalement dingue, ce que ce garçon disait était vrai. Personne ne pouvait avoir accès à cette version car il était le seul détenteur de la combinaison de son coffre-fort et même si un individu avait essayé de l'ouvrir, il n'y serait pas parvenu car la combinaison était aléatoire ne correspondant à aucune date en particulier, sachant que c'était souvent ce qui perdait les esprits les plus brillants, le choix de la facilité. Le texte était supprimé de son ordinateur et seule une trace imprimée prouvait l'existence de cette fin.

Il regarda attentivement l'adolescent, l'étudiant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses prunelles vertes le scrutaient avec anxiété et le jeune homme se mordillait les lèvres. Comment douter alors que son intuition lui soufflait depuis que le jeune homme avait fait irruption au commissariat qu'il s'agissait bien de son enfant, de sa chair et de son sang ? Même si cela paraissait impossible, il savait au fond de lui que c'était bien l'enfant qu'il allait avoir avec sa muse qui se trouvait devant lui. Et il ne voulait pas lutter contre cet instinct qui l'avait dès le départ poussé à faire confiance à ce jeune homme. En plus de l'attirance qu'il avait pour ce garçon et cette ressemblance avec sa muse, ses mimiques qu'il avait voler de Kate sans compter sur la preuve qu'il venait de lui donner, nul doute n'était plus permis. Il ne savait pas comment, et il s'en moquait royalement pour le moment, mais ce petit était bel et bien le fils qu'il aurait avec sa muse, venant du futur. Et s'il avait bien compris, Kate et lui ne devraient plus tarder à mettre en route leur fils, ce qui amena un sourire étincelant sur ses lèvres. Parce que cela signifiait que Kate allait enfin laisser tomber ses barrières et s'ouvrir à lui, et ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps.

Il s'imaginait déjà ce que serait leur vie, heureuse, merveilleuse. Il ferait tout pour combler de bonheur cette femme fantastique dont il était éperdument amoureux. Sans plus réfléchir, Il empoigna Joan et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il ne se posait plus de questions et choisissait d'écouter son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait été peut être un peu trop facile à convaincre mais il ne trouvait aucune autre explication. Si ce jeune homme ne venait pas du futur comme il l'affirmait, comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose sur eux, des choses que seul un membre de la famille pouvait savoir ? Alors oui, il choisissait de le croire, et tant pis s'il s'attirait les foudres de sa partenaire par la suite. Il y était habitué, et il ne doutait pas que comme lui, elle finirait par se rendre à l'évidence. Même si les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés. A cette idée, il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils, comme pour le protéger de la colère maternelle à venir, et il se promit de jouer autant que faire se pouvait les tampons entre sa muse et leur fils. Il était bien placer pour savoir que sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration, Kate pouvait avoir des paroles qui dépassaient souvent sa pensée, et il ne voulait pas que Joan se mette à haïr sa mère. Pas alors que celui-ci semblait lui vouer une véritable adoration.

L'adolescent soupira d'aise, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte paternelle. Fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il savoura à sa juste valeur sa toute première étreinte d'avec son père. Il avait si longtemps attendu ce moment lorsque assis au bord du lit, il suppliait son père d'ouvrir les yeux et de rendre le sourire à sa mère. Il était si heureux en cet instant que les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, et d'ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait pas honte pour une fois de montrer ses faiblesses, sachant que son père ne le jugerait pas, comme il ne jugeait pas sa mère lorsqu'elle se laissait aller devant lui. Il en avait tant rêvé, qu'il devait se retenir de se pincer pour vérifier que tout cela était bien réel. C'était presque trop beau, et pourtant son père le croyait. Il le croyait enfin, et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait pour lui. Il avait réussi, et un sentiment d'euphorie mêlé d'un profond soulagement s'empara de lui alors que la chaleur de son père l'entourait, le protégeant aussi sûrement qu'une muraille de pierre. Avec son père de son côté, luttant avec lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échouer, et un flot incontrôlable d'émotions le submergea.

En soupirant, il se pressa un peu plus contre son père, plongeant la tête dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que son papa était l'être le plus fantastique qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, et il constatait qu'elle n'avait en rien embellit la vérité afin de lui créer l'image d'un père parfait. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire qu'il était le genre d'homme à toujours croire à l'impossible, un léger sourire tendrement moqueur au coin des lèvres ? Mais cela allait au-delà de ses espérances. A l'abri de ses bras, il sentit ses émotions l'envahir, et il leur lâcha la bride. Il frissonnait violemment, les larmes ne cessant de coulées, et des sanglots déchirants lui échappèrent. Son père le serrait fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme il aurait tant aimé qu'il le fasse enfant, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Sa mère avait fait de son mieux pour combler ce vide en mère fantastique qu'elle était, sa grand-mère et sa sœur étaient toujours là, son grand père aussi avait été aussi présent qu'il le pouvait mais rien ne remplaçait la présence d'un père, et c'était un vide que rien n'était jamais venu combler jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Après une longue étreinte, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant rompre le contact, comme s'ils avaient peur de voir l'autre se volatiliser s'ils se lâchaient. Rick essuya les larmes de son fils, tentant d'endiguer les siennes face au chagrin de son enfant qu'il comprenait mieux que personne pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée. Et son cœur se brisait de savoir qu'il n'avait pu empêcher son propre enfant de souffrir de l'absence d'un père.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans vos vies ? » Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

Il savait que jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait fui ses responsabilités. Surtout si cela signifiait abandonner Kate. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière avait dû élever leur fils, seule. Ou du moins, il avait peur de comprendre. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu l'éloigner de sa famille.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire car ça risquerait d'influer sur le futur » soupira Joan en se mordillant la lèvre dans une moue désolée avant de poursuivre « Je l'ai bien assez bouleversé, je dois juste faire mon possible pour empêcher le pire » Souffla le jeune homme en reniflant.

Rick sourit en reconnaissant les mimiques si caractéristiques de Kate chez leur fils, et dans un élan de tendresse, embrassa son enfant sur la tempe.

« Tu as conscience que Beck… ta mer… enfin Kate ne te croira pas aussi facilement que cela ? » s'enquit-il en lançant un regard désolé à son enfant.

« Je sais bien » soupira Joan en secouant doucement la tête avant d'ajouter « Elle ne croit qu'aux faits, c'est une cartésienne dans l'âme. Elle va me faire passer un test ADN qui lui prouvera que je suis votre fils mais je n'ai pas le temps de les attendre, ils arriveront trop tard. Je dois la convaincre par tous les moyens. » L'informa le jeune homme un air décidé sur le visage qui lui rappela sa muse.

« Je t'aiderais mon fils quoi qu'il en coûte ! » L'informa l'écrivain une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu sais que maman va te hurler dessus ! » Lui dit affectueusement Joan.

« Je sais bien mais j'ai l'habitude que ta …enfin qu'elle me crie dessus. » grimaça Rick.

« J'ai hâte de voir cela ! » s'exclama Joan en éclatant de rire.

L'écrivain leva un sourcil toisant sévèrement son rejeton, dissimulant le sourire qu'il sentait fleurir sur ses lèvres face à la remarque espiègle du jeune garçon. Ce dernier baissa piteusement les yeux, mais il ne put retenir un sourire. Il était au comble du bonheur et avait bien du mal à le cacher. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

« Allez c'est l'heure de dormir. Demain nous irons t'acheter des habits. Tu ne vas pas porter les mêmes vêtements pendant tout ton séjour ! » Déclara soudain Rick en avisant l'heure tardive, se rappelant par la même occasion que Kate l'attendait toujours.

« Je t'aime papa ! » sourit le jeune homme en se jetant spontanément dans les bras de son père, prononçant ces mots qu'il brûlait de dire depuis qu'il avait appris à les prononcés.

Rick resta un moment hésitant, bouleversé par ce cri du cœur, puis se ressaisissant, il serra l'adolescent dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi mon fils ! » déclara-t-il sans qu'il puisse empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Castle borda le jeune homme lui souriant puis sortit de la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers ce fils tombé du ciel. Dans un soupir incrédule, il prit la direction des escaliers, songeant à cette histoire complètement folle. Il redescendit et vit sa muse qui lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu sur la ville. Il soupira pensant au combat qui l'attendait…

* * *

><p><strong>reviews or not ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Non c'est vrai c'est la suite enfin, nous sommes désolées de l'attente mais bon nous avons beaucoup travaillé ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et n'avoir rien laissé au hasard dans le cas contraire nous en sommes désolées mais nous nous attachons vraiment à ce que l'histoire tienne la route et soit intéressante alors pour ce qui est des petits détails, j'espère que nous sommes pardonnées, nul n'est infaillible n'est ce pas, seul dieu ne fait pas d'erreur et que celui ou celle qui n'en fait pas nous jette la première pierre, comme je dis, balais devant ta porte avant de le faire devant celle de ton voisin ! _

_Bien nous remercions toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenter et apprécier c'est pour vous que nous continuons ! _

_Sur ces paroles bonne lecture et pensez au bouton en bas ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Sans réellement en prendre conscience, il s'immobilisa au milieu des escaliers, le regard vrillé sur sa si extraordinaire partenaire. De là où il était, il la voyait de profil, les lumières de la ville dansaient sur son fin visage, lui donnant un air angélique et serein. Il était complètement fasciné, subjugué par cette vision enchanteresse de sa muse dont il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se repaitre sans qu'elle ne le rappel à l'ordre. On dit que dieu à crée l'homme à son image mais qu'en était-il de la femme ? La femme était aussi une représentation divine, il en était certain lorsqu'il admirait Kate Beckett. Elle était si belle qu'il resta longuement à l'admirer, incapable de se détacher du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait sans même le savoir. Il était fou d'elle, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ou refusait de l'admettre. Cette dernière option était la plus plausible car chaque jour, il lui apportait une attention particulière.

Chaque jour il la couvait du regard comme si elle était un chef d'œuvre, une des sept merveilles du monde, et qu'il avait peur qu'en détournant le regard, un habile voleur ne vienne la lui dérober. Elle était devenue le centre de son monde et il avait renoncé aux autres femmes pour elle, à ses frasques. Il était devenu un autre, un homme meilleur, juste pour lui plaire pour qu'elle le regarde, pour qu'elle l'aime en retour mais tous ses efforts semblaient n'avoir aucune importance à ses yeux. Et ils se perdaient dans une danse sans fin au cours de laquelle il exécutait un pas en avant, et où elle en faisait automatiquement deux en arrière, si ce n'était pas plus. Cela le rendait fou. Pourtant le jeune homme endormi au-dessus de leurs têtes était la preuve vivante qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble. Enfin façon de parler, parce que le sien paraissait bien compromis même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

Il savait que son fils avait pris de gros risques pour changer cet état de fait, et cela lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Son fils… Leur fils… Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la future maman de la réalité des choses. Et là, c'était quasiment mission impossible. Malgré cela, il devait tout tenter pour lui faire entendre raison, pour qu'elle accepte enfin de s'ouvrir à lui et de laisser une chance à cet avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Bien sûr, il savait que le fait que celui-ci ne se présente pas sous les meilleurs auspices, et que leur fils débarque tout droit du futur ne plaidait pas en sa faveur, mais il sentait qu'il était proche du but. Du moins l'était-il avant l'arrivée de Joan. Il ne craignait qu'une chose à présent, que Kate se renferme derrière sa logique toute cartésienne, et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui plutôt que d'accepter d'écouter son cœur. Et alors que son regard ne la quittait pas il constata au soupir qu'elle poussa, qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Il avisa ses épaules crispées, ses jambes arquées dans une attitude défensive, et sans la voir, il pouvait deviner son expression contrariée et butée, la bataille s'annonçait rude et sans pitié. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rester là indéfiniment à se délecter de sa vue, il se décida à la rejoindre. Lentement, presque à reculons, il entreprit de parcourir la courte distance qui les séparait, se faisant l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui se rendait sur la chaise, s'apprêtant à faire face à son bourreau. Soupirant, il l'appela à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbée par ses songes. Il s'approcha donc silencieusement de l'endroit où elle se tenait, ne voulant pas lui faire peur au risque de se faire descendre si elle se sentait menacée. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la braquée avant même qu'ils n'aient entamée cette discussion qui promettait d'être houleuse, voire même épique.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Kate n'entendit pas son partenaire s'approcher, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement, frissonnante. Elle détestait être surprise de la sorte, surtout parce que cela témoignait de sa vulnérabilité, et qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer cette part de sa personnalité à qui que ce soit. Pourtant ce n'était que Castle, mais les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure, et même si elle apprenait lentement à se laisser aller avec lui, il y avait parfois encore des moments où elle ne pouvait simplement pas se le permettre, et aujourd'hui était une de ces situations, celle ou si elle abaissait ses barrières, elle perdrait toute raison et en cet instant elle avait besoin de cette dernière. Elle devait rester forte si elle voulait lui faire entendre raison et lui faire comprendre qu'aussi inoffensif que puisse paraître être Joan, il ne devait pas pour autant lui accorder sa confiance.

Et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle y parviendrait sans se fâcher avec son partenaire car elle ne supportait pas leurs brouilles. À chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient violement disputés, elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre à penser à autre chose. Cela l'avait toujours affectée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre ouvertement, mais elle ne voulait pas se quereller avec lui au risque de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. La voix chaude de l'objet de ses pensées la ramena à l'instant présent, et avec un froncement de sourcils, elle reporta son attention sur lui, soupirant avant d'affronter l'adversaire.

« Pardon Kate, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je vous ai appelée plusieurs fois mais vous sembliez absorbée par vos pensées. » S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Kate poussa un nouveau soupir imperceptible devant la mine repentante d'enfant facétieux de son partenaire. Elle sentit son expression sévère disparaître bien malgré elle, et un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Il suffisait qu'il la regarde pour qu'elle se sente fondre, et les choses empiraient alors que ses sentiments pour lui s'imposaient de plus en plus à elle, grandissant au point de l'étouffer. Et plus elle luttait et plus elle sentait cette impression d'oppression en elle, comme si son corps lui-même tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de faire quelque chose avec ses sentiments. Heureusement qu'elle se maîtrisait suffisamment pour ne pas se trahir, et qu'il ne soupçonnait pas la vérité, parce que dans le cas contraire, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. S'il savait, il mettrait sûrement tout en œuvre pour la faire craquer et là elle serait incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps.

Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Leur proximité devenait chaque jour un peu plus difficile à gérer pour elle, et elle voulait conserver sa capacité à réfléchir clairement. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée alors que tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser lorsqu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que son odeur boisée l'entourait, l'attirant inexorablement vers lui, était qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se jeter dans bras pour lui faire l'amour comme elle en mourrait de plus en plus d'envie. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait d'énormes difficultés à trouver de véritables raisons de ne pas céder à ses envies pour simplement sauter sur son écrivain et laisser libre court à cette tension amoureuse qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Mais elle sentait confusément que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, et cette histoire autour de Joan la poussait à se montrer plus prudente que jamais.

Dans l'hypothèse, hautement improbable pour elle, que toute cette histoire soit vraie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux dans le seul but de sauver le présent pour préserver le futur. Elle ne supporterait pas que Castle s'éloigne d'elle après qu'ils aient sauté le pas sous prétexte que ce n'était pas le bon moment, où pire qu'il ait pris conscience qu'être avec elle sur le long terme n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, il n'en était pas question, lorsqu'ils s'uniraient elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle pour toujours, comme leur promesse silencieuse, toujours être là pour l'autre, toujours être présent pour l'autre, toujours appartenir à l'autre. Alors elle garderait ses distances, briderait ses émotions, et camperait sur ses positions. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Castle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se berce d'illusions. Ils n'étaient pas dans un de ses romans, et elle devait le confronter avec la dure réalité de l'existence.

Face au recul de sa partenaire, qu'il interpréta comme un énième rejet, Castle laissa mollement retomber sa main, et soupira en la passant dans ses cheveux, comment pouvait-il encore être surprit. S'il avait espéré que cette histoire les rapprocherait, il en était pour ses frais. Visiblement Kate n'était pas prête à se laisser amadouer, et plus que jamais il percevait ce gouffre qui les séparait sur le plan émotionnel. Autant ils étaient en parfaite symbiose sur le plan intellectuel, autant ils étaient séparés par un océan de doutes et d'incompréhension lorsqu'ils en venaient à leurs sentiments. Lui qui arrivait à si bien lire en elle était parfois perdu face au mur qu'elle lui opposait, et ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait étaient si contradictoires que même le meilleur décodeur au monde ne parviendrait pas à décrypter le mystère que représentait Kate Beckett. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en songeant que les meilleurs analystes de la CIA s'y casseraient les dents, mais il ravala bien vite son sourire en avisant le regard noir que lui adressait sa muse.

« Je vais vous montrer où dormir ! » Lui dit-il en désignant son bureau, se détournant d'elle à regret.

Passant devant elle pour lui emboîter le pas afin de lui montrer où passer la nuit, il se demanda encore une fois comment ils avaient pu concevoir Joan. S'il n'était pas certain que la preuve vivante de leur amour dormait au-dessus de leurs têtes, il penserait tout simplement qu'un tel miracle ne se produirait jamais. Comment pouvait-il imaginer avoir un enfant avec cette femme alors que sa proximité semblait l'insupporter ? Que le simple fait qu'il puisse l'aimer toute une nuit, concevant un miracle, leur miracle, paraissait si absurde aux yeux de sa muse, qu'il se surprenait lui-même à douter qu'un tel jour puisse arriver. Pourtant, il continuait d'y croire, envers et contre tous, et continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce que Kate décide enfin pour eux. Son cœur était entre ses mains, et il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elle ne le réduirait pas en miette. Mais cet espoir n'était-il pas le plus illusoire de tous alors qu'elle le lui brisait chaque jour un peu plus par son indifférence ? Car plus le temps passait, moins il espérait, et plus son cœur s'émiettait. Secouant la tête, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, achevant de les ébouriffés, et poursuivit son chemin sans même vérifier que Kate le suivait.

« Castle ! » l'appela t'elle, bien décidée à mettre les choses au point à propos de Joan.

Tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa muse, il sursauta légèrement au moment où il atteignait son bureau, et il se retourna pour l'interroger du regard. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il espérait un geste de sa part qui lui remonterait le moral et lui prouverait qu'il avait mal interprété son recul, mais la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de sa belle n'avait rien de sensuelle. Bien au contraire, il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu au cours des disputes qui les avaient opposées l'un à l'autre, et il grimaça en songeant que la discussion qui se profilait allait être encore plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et un nouveau soupir lui échappa, dépité.

« Oui ? » souffla-t-il avec un mélange de défaitisme et de lassitude.

« Nous devons parler de ce garçon ! » déclara-t-elle fermement, sans tenir compte de la tristesse qui se dégageait de son partenaire.

Malgré l'étau qui serrait son cœur à l'idée de lui faire mal, elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais elle refusait de le laisser se faire manipuler par ce jeune homme aux allures d'ange même s'il leur ressemblait, même si on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, même si elle l'appréciait au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait voulu. S'il fallait qu'elle se montre dure avec lui, avec son Castle, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle saurait se faire pardonner plus tard, lorsque toutes menaces auraient été écartées, elle s'ouvrirait à lui, lui montrant qu'elle était prête. Mais pour le moment, sa sécurité était ce qui importait le plus, et tant pis si elle devait le heurter dans ses sentiments, ou le braquer contre elle. Il était comme un enfant sur qui elle devait sans cesse veiller afin de l'empêcher de se blesser parce qu'il était trop inconscient et confiant pour se rendre compte seul des risques qu'il prenait.

Malgré son âge, il était parfois trop innocent, trop pure pour se défendre et c'était son rôle en tant que partenaire. C'était à elle de veiller à ce qu'il soit en sécurité, même si ça voulait dire endosser le costume de la méchante, de sans cœur. En soupirant, elle se demanda si un jour elle pourrait agir autrement avec lui, ou bien si elle était condamnée à passer pour la vilaine sorcière auprès de son écrivain. Elle trouvait cela assez épuisant de toujours devoir refouler ses véritables sentiments pour ne pas se trahir. Mais au fond tout cela était ridicule, elle le faisait par habitude car depuis bien longtemps déjà elle savait que son attitude n'était que mascarade idiote. Mais elle avait tant l'habitude de se dissimuler derrières des faux semblants et des apparences trompeuses, qu'elle ne savait plus comment agir autrement. Alors elle réapprenait, très lentement, et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Castle soit au bout du chemin lorsqu'elle serait rendue là où elle voulait tant être.

Dans un silence de mauvais augure, il pénétra dans son office suivit de la jeune femme, et d'un geste de la main l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa pendant qu'il allait poser ses fesses sur le bord de son bureau. Mais ne tenant pas en place alors que le silence s'éternisait, il se redressa et alla se servir un verre, espérant y puiser le courage nécessaire à la discussion houleuse qui se profilait. Se rappelant ses bonnes manières, il en proposa un à Kate, mais sans grand étonnement, celle-ci refusa, préférant garder le contrôle de ses pensées. Bien sûr Kate Beckett maîtrisait toujours tout se dit-il, un brin caustique.

« Vous avez conscience que ce garçon ne peut et ne pourra jamais être notre fils ? » attaqua-t-elle sans préambule, déterminée à faire entendre raison à sa tête de mule de partenaire.

Bien qu'il se soit attendu à la réaction de sa muse, toute en déni, elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse pour lui. Chaque fois qu'elle réaffirmait l'impossibilité de leur parentalité, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui perforait le cœur d'une lance, et qu'elle y prenait plaisir. Pourtant, il savait que s'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, il n'y lirait qu'inquiétude à son égard, et peut-être aussi une pointe d'exaspération, mais rien de malveillant. Mais il ne voulait pas de ces sentiments-là. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle l'aime tout simplement. Et c'était bien le seul sentiment que Kate Beckett semblait incapable de nourrir à son encontre. La culpabilité qui naissait parfois dans son regard lorsqu'il laissait entrapercevoir son amour pour elle en était un assez bon indicateur. Oui, aimer Kate Beckett semblait une cause perdue d'avance, il le lisait dans son regard, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, un jour…

Dans un soupir et sans la regarder de peur de défaillir face à ses si merveilleux yeux, il avala son verre cul sec, comme pour y puiser le courage et la force dont il allait avoir besoin pour mener cette discussion à son terme, et dans le même mouvement, s'en servit un second bien tassé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, ravalant encore sans respirer le second élixir, il se tourna résolument vers Kate, et d'une démarche assurée, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, priant mentalement tous les saints du paradis et même les déchus, de parvenir à plaider la cause de Joan auprès de sa tête de mule de partenaire. Il avait promis à son fils, leur fils, qu'il ferait tout pour amadouer sa mère et lui faire entendre raison, et il n'allait pas baisser les bras devant la première rebuffade. Lui aussi pouvait être têtu. Il savait la tâche ardue, voire impossible, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère buté et inflexible de sa muse, mais il n'abandonnerait pas le combat sans avoir lutté de toutes ses forces. Sans avoir fait entrevoir a sa muse qu'ils pouvaient avoir une liaison sérieuse qui aurait donnée un bébé.

« Ecoutez Kate ! » commença-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien « Je sais que c'est fou mais ce petit sait certaines choses que moi seul est sensé savoir ! » tenta-t-il espérant vainement qu'elle ne voudrait pas en savoir plus.

La jeune femme le regarda, plongeant ses iris verts dans celles bleutées de son partenaire. Elle y lisait tant de sincérité, d'amour et de confiance envers celui qu'il considérait déjà comme leur fils, qu'elle en fut une nouvelle fois troublée. Mais son trouble s'accompagnait d'un sentiment d'agacement. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Castle s'attachait à ce petit, bien trop au goût de Kate qui savait qu'il ne pouvait que ressortir blessé et désabusé d'une telle histoire. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que cet adolescent ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il prétendait être ? Oui, Castle aurait le cœur en pièces, et c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter, quitte à se montrer particulièrement dure envers le jeune homme. Son écrivain était sa priorité et son devoir était de protéger sa vie mais aussi son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir anéantis par ce mensonge.

Elle savait que sous son air joviale et gai, se cachait un homme sensible qui avait été blessé plus d'une fois dans sa vie, bien qu'à leurs rencontre, elle ne l'avait pas compris, aujourd'hui elle savait, oui elle savait que son attitude désinvolte et insouciante cachait bien plus que de simple gamineries d'un homme enfant. Désireuse de le convaincre, elle posa une main sur la sienne et le sentit frémir au contact. Il commença à remuer la main, et elle crut qu'il allait la retirer, mais au lieu de ça, il serra la sienne, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les siens, caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main. Elle frémit à son tour mais se reprit vite, pas question de se laisser aller, du moins pas encore.

« Peu importe ce que cet enfant vous a dit, tout est faux. Il est juste très bien renseigné Castle. » Souffla-t-elle fermement.

Dans un mouvement plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais qui ne cachait en rien l'exaspération qu'il ressentait, Castle ôta sa main de la sienne, fronçant les sourcils en soupirant profondément. Cette femme allait le tuer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait raison ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement accepter que parfois la vérité n'était pas là où l'on pensait la trouver et qu'il fallait simplement faire confiance aux gens ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi refusait-elle toujours d'écouter ses sentiments pour privilégier sa raison ? Encore et toujours.

« Non Kate pas cette fois. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il m'a appris ! » Répliqua-t-il tout aussi fermement, la défiant du regard.

« Que vous a-t-il révélé qui vous ai convaincu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Une chose que même Gina ne savait pas ! » affirma-t-il posément, refusant de trop lui en apprendre.

L'évocation de son éditrice eut pour conséquence de braquer encore plus Kate qui grimaça. Elle n'appréciait pas cette femme qui lui avait volé une fois son écrivain, même si elle en était responsable. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant ensemble, et Josh avait été l'antidote idéal, et la façon de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Rick, les intérêts en plus. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas su comment arrêter ça, et avait laissé les choses aller trop loin. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait failli à nouveau perdre Rick, qu'elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête les frais maintenant. D'autant que même si Josh ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait senti à sa façon froide et méprisante de parler de Castle, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui expliquait l'absence de son écrivain. Non pas qu'elle était toute blanche puisse qu'elle lui avait demandé d'attendre, mais elle savait que Josh avait probablement sa part de responsabilité, et cela lui avait facilité la tâche.

Rick avait rompu avec Gina, et le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était d'en faire autant avec Josh. Elle refusait peut-être d'assumer ses sentiments, mais elle ne voulait plus être la cause d'une souffrance inutile, elle avait vu de si nombreuses fois son regard joyeux s'éteindre à l'évocation de Josh. Mais malgré tout le statu quo était maintenu entre eux, et ils avançaient sur des œufs. Ils faisaient un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, et elle savait bien que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Et cette danse infernale prendrait fin lorsque Castle se lasserait de l'attendre en vain et qu'il la quitterait pour toujours. Alors entendre parler de Gina n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle refusait que celle-ci joue encore les voleuses d'homme. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir que celle-ci ne sache pas tout de la vie de Rick, cela ne fit au contraire que la confortée dans l'idée que Joan n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, et qu'il avait tout simplement trouvé les bons mots pour manipuler son partenaire et lui faire croire son impossible histoire.

« Il est adorable, beau, intelligent, nous ressemble mais encore une fois, il ne peut être notre fils ! » répéta-t-elle inlassablement en martelant chaque mot, comme pour mieux imposer son point de vue à son écrivain.

« Pourquoi Kate ? Parce que le fait d'enfanter mon fils vous est si abominable que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton tranchant et froid.

La jeune femme sursauta au ton de son partenaire, et écarquilla les yeux en lisant de la colère dans son regard habituellement rieur et tendre mais également de la tristesse et de la déception. Jamais encore il ne lui avait adressé la parole de cette façon, et elle frissonna sous son regard implacable. Elle avait su que cette discussion serait difficile, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cela risquait de la brouiller avec son ami. Pourtant, elle aurait dû envisager ce scénario. Castle pouvait être très têtu lorsqu'il croyait en quelque chose, et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que Joan était son enfant. Dès lors, s'en prendre à lui était aussi grave et impardonnable à ses yeux que de s'en prendre à Alexis. En soupirant, elle se mordilla furieusement la lèvre alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire pour apaiser la colère qu'elle sentait gronder en son écrivain. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu échafauder un plan, il reprit la parole avec virulence.

« Que nous puissions connaître un tel bonheur ensemble est-il à ce point inconcevable et horrible pour vous ? »S'enquit l'écrivain en plantant son regard de glace dans celui d'émeraude de sa partenaire.

Kate ne savait que répondre à cette question pour le moins délicate. Bien sûr que non, elle l'envisageait depuis que Maddy lui avait fait remarquer avec espièglerie qu'elle voulait des bébés Castle, manière détournée de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris que malgré ses protestations, elle était amoureuse de son partenaire mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais cela était tout bonnement impossible. Bon sang elle était quand même bien placée pour savoir si elle avait déjà eu un enfant ou pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on oubliait d'un claquement de doigts. Surtout pas quand le père du soi-disant enfant se trouvait être Richard Castle. Et elle était sûre d'une chose. Le jour où Castle et elle sauteraient le pas et feraient l'amour, elle s'en souviendrait, et lui aussi. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de bébé, et au rythme où allaient les choses, elle doutait fort d'en avoir un jour. Et cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Totalement risible.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un mauvais remake de Retour vers le futur. Non décidément, comment pourrait-elle croire à une histoire aussi aberrante. Elle voulait bien être gentille, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait lui faire avaler. Et cette histoire en faisait définitivement partie. Et ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de ce garçon n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. L'attirance spontanée et inexplicable qu'elle éprouvait pour lui tenait probablement du fait qu'il ressemblait tant à son partenaire. C'était la seule explication logique, et c'était celle à laquelle elle choisissait de croire.

« Castle je n'ai jamais dit cela mais écoutez-vous voyons ! Vous croyez un jeune homme qui se prétend notre fils venant du futur ! Admettez que cela est plus que ridicule ! » Déclara-t-elle finalement en dissimulant son trouble derrière des répliques cinglantes.

L'écrivain la toisa sévèrement piqué au vif puis ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Que répondre à cela ? Elle avait raison. C'était surnaturel, mais il sentait au plus profond de son âme que Joan était autant son enfant que l'était Alexis, et les faits ne mentaient pas. Joan savait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Et elle, ne ressentait-elle pas ce lien ? Comment pouvait-elle ignorer cette force d'attraction qui la poussait vers ce jeune garçon ? Avait-elle à ce point la faculté d'étouffer ses sentiments dans l'œuf, qu'elle était devenue imperméable à cette tendresse naturelle qu'elle ressentait envers Joan ? Etait-elle aussi froide que ses agissements le laissaient penser ? Il sentait le doute s'infiltrer en lui tel un serpent sournois, et s'en voulait de penser cela d'elle, mais l'entêtement dont elle faisait preuve le faisait plus que jamais douter. De peur de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait être amené à regretter, il s'écarta vivement d'elle, lui tournant le dos et se leva pour faire quelques pas, espérant calmer la colère qu'il sentait gronder en lui. Il refusait de s'aventurer plus loin dans cette discussion stérile qui ne ferait qu'aboutir à une énième dispute.

« Vous savez quoi Beckett ? Votre problème c'est que vous ne croyez en rien même en l'évidence ! » Marmonna-t-il vertement.

Ressentant le besoin de prendre ses distances, il sortit du bureau, mais s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce, et sans se retourner, lui désigna du doigt la porte de sa chambre.

« Cette porte vous mènera à votre chambre, bonne nuit détective ! » Lui déclara-t-il sur un ton sibérien qui la glaça sur place.

Castle était blessé. Encore une fois il se sentait rejeter par la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait beau avoir su que la conversation serait difficile, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se terminerait de cette façon. Pourtant il pensait avoir envisagé tous les scénarios possibles, mais comme toujours Beckett avait réussi à le surprendre, et pas de la plus agréable des façons. Lui qui se targuait de la connaître mieux qu'elle-même ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi excessive de sa part. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne soit trop impliqué émotionnellement ? Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être alors que son fils dormait là-haut et qu'il était sa seule chance dans ce monde où il n'avait pas sa place ? Alors peut-être avait-il tort de lui faire confiance, peut-être était-il aussi ridicule que ce que sa partenaire avait laissé entendre, mais il refusait de laisser cet adolescent livré à lui-même. Même si aucun lien de parenté ne le liait à ce jeune homme, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Il était en son pouvoir d'aider ce garçon, et il le ferait, n'en déplaise à sa muse. Parce que Joan était en danger, cela ne faisait aucuns doutes à ses yeux. Il avait reconnu la peur qui avait embrasée son regard alors qu'il lui racontait son histoire. Et il avait suffisamment assisté aux interrogatoires que menaient Beckett pour ne pas reconnaître une vérité lorsqu'il en entendait une. Alors peut-être que ce récit futuriste paraissait irréaliste et hautement improbable, il y avait bien trop de détails véridiques pour qu'il n'accorde pas un minimum de crédits à Joan. Et il ne comprenait pas que Kate refuse au moins de faire l'effort d'en faire autant. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui accorder une confiance aveugle et absolue, mais au moins de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. D'envisager que peut-être il puisse dire la vérité. Et ne comprenait-elle pas ? Lui, il comprenait qu'elle ait des doutes mais elle le prenait pour un fou, le ridiculisant encore, ne prenant pas son avis en compte.

Elle trouvait le fait d'avoir un enfant avec lui si risible qu'elle ne l'envisageait pas une seconde. Il comprenait que la pilule soit difficile à avaler, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refuse tout net d'envisager quelques secondes cette éventualité. Elle n'avait même pas émis l'hypothèse que Joan puisse dire la vérité, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s'expliquer et de lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien leur fils. Parce que pour elle il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami, et encore, au vue de son comportement et de sa réaction, il commençait de plus en plus à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la véritable nature de leur relation, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'ils puissent un jour devenir parents ensemble. Malgré la ressemblance, malgré les faits, elle niait tout en bloc avec l'énergie du désespoir, et il en venait encore et toujours à se demander comment ils avaient pu concevoir leur enfant.

Il devait être l'opération du saint esprit sans aucun doute ! A moins qu'il ne soit le fruit d'une nuit d'ivresse qui aurait eu une fin inattendue ? De par les indiscrétions de Lanie, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il n'entendait pas, il savait qu'il était déjà arrivé à Kate de finir la nuit avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas après avoir un peu trop abuser de la boisson. Des aventures d'un soir qui restaient sans lendemain. Mais il avait du mal à croire qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés, vécu ensemble, c'est tout ce qu'il puisse devenir pour elle, juste une erreur dû à l'alcool qui aurait eu une répercutions définitive pour eux, les liant à vie. Il avait beau retourné le problème dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ces malentendus qui ne cessaient de les séparés. A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à finir leur vie ensemble en dépit des sentiments profonds et sincères qui les unissaient.

L'idée le faisait atrocement souffrir, et il la repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais une petite voix au fond de lui continuait de lui souffler que peut-être que Kate n'était pas celle avec qui il passerait le restant de ses jours. Abattu et sentant la migraine élire domicile sous son crâne, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé du salon. Le dos voûté, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement dans ses mains. Se massant les tempes, il ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne devait pas perdre son calme et surtout il devait lutter contre son envie de retourner la voir pour lui faire part du fond de sa pensée. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, il ne ferait qu'envenimer un peu plus la situation, la braquant irrémédiablement contre Joan. Et le petit ne devait pas être pris entre deux feux. Il ne devait pas voir leur désaccord lui retomber dessus. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Se redressant péniblement, il laissa son regard se poser sur la porte de son bureau, et il frissonna en imaginant Kate juste derrière. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partenaires, il ne supporta pas d'être si proche d'elle. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de prendre ses distances. Il lui avait dit qu'il passerait la nuit ici, au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui, mais comme il connaissait son caractère fier et indépendant, il doutait fortement qu'elle vienne lui demander quoique ce soit, il décida finalement d'aller passer la nuit sur le divan de la bibliothèque. Se levant, il grimpa à l'étage sans un regard en arrière, sachant que de toute façon, Kate ne se montrerait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? La grande Kate Beckett ne se trompait jamais songea-t-il avec amertume. Il se détestait pour avoir ce genre de pensées, mais elle lui donnait parfois des envies de meurtre. Lui qui se prenait pour un pacifiste en prenait pour son grade, mais cette femme avait le chic pour faire ressortir le pire comme le meilleur de sa personnalité. En soupirant, il referma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui, et sans prendre la peine de se changer, se laisser tomber sur le divan.

Le départ brutal de Rick laissa Kate figée durant de longues secondes. Et voilà. Elle avait encore tout faux. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours tout de travers avec lui ? Elle qui parvenait toujours à comprendre les gens et à aligner son comportement en fonction de ce qu'elle lisait en eux ne parvenait à rien dès qu'il s'agissait de Castle, à croire que les ondes qu'il lui envoyait étaient brouillées. Elle qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se disputent avait vu la discussion partir en vrille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour y remédier, chacune de ses tentatives ne faisant qu'empirer les choses. Elle s'était fait l'impression d'être aux commandes d'un appareil sur le point de se scratcher, et tous ses appels au secours étaient restés sans réponse. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec Castle. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Le voir s'entêter dans son erreur, refusant de voir l'évidence l'avait rendu folle de frustration et de colère, et elle avait vu rouge. Et voilà le résultat. Ils étaient brouillés.

Et elle savait que temps qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prouvé par A+B que Joan ne pouvait définitivement pas être celui qu'il prétendait être, elle ne parviendrait pas à arranger les choses entre eux. Bien sûr, au matin, ils feindraient tout deux que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais elle savait pour l'avoir déjà trop vécu à son goût qu'une certaine froideur persisterait entre eux, que de longs silences inconfortables s'installeraient, et que Castle s'abstiendrait de faire ces piques humoristiques qui rendaient leurs enquêtes plus fun. Et elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle, le voir prendre ses distances et faire une croix sur leur relation. Serrant les dents, elle se promit de faire avouer la vérité à Joan dès la première heure. Elle n'allait pas laisser cet adolescent semer le trouble entre son écrivain et elle, pas alors qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, et qu'elle commençait enfin à s'ouvrir à lui, même si elle procédait lentement, elle sentait que très bientôt elle serait prête pour lui.

Le seul moyen pour ramener le calme et la bonne entente qui régnait entre eux avant cette histoire, était de parvenir à confondre Joan, et elle serait sans pitié. Quelles que soit les intentions de ce garçon mystérieux, elle ne le laisserait pas faire Finalement, elle se secoua en soupirant et se leva. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son écrivain, elle repensa à leur conversation et à sa maladresse. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée ainsi, d'avoir à ce point manqué de tact. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de ridicule à envisager un enfant avec lui car elle aussi y avait pensé plus d'une fois. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Alors qu'elle savait mieux que personne quel père formidable il faisait ? Oui, rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse ni plus fière que d'avoir un enfant avec lui. L'idée était plus que séduisante et elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de se laisser aller à le lui confier, mais elle n'avait pas pu, pas encore.

Elle aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il n'y avait rien d'absurde à croire qu'ils puissent avoir un si magnifique garçon, beau comme un dieu grec leur ressemblant à tous les deux, et pourvu d'une grande intelligence. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de stupide à penser à une vie d'amour avec lui, bien au contraire, c'était un si beau rêve. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas autrement leur vie future, mais sa raison lui dictait toujours et encore la prudence, la méfiance, lui interdisant de croire en ce futur heureux que ce garçon leur faisait miroiter, comme si elle n'y avait pas droit. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à rêver à cet univers de possibilité que l'arrivée de Joan lui offrait si c'était pour se le voir ôter à la première occasion. Elle ne supporterait pas cette ultime désillusion, soupçonnant que la douleur qui en résulterait serait d'une puissance telle qu'elle ne la supporterait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà encaissé.

Alors elle fuyait, se dissimulant la vérité. Elle souffrait de son attitude, et savait qu'elle faisait souffrir son partenaire, mais elle ne voyait pour le moment pas d'issue au dilemme que la vie lui opposait, et elle s'enlisait chaque jour un peu plus dans cet océan de doutes et de peurs. Pourtant, elle savait que très bientôt, elle devrait prendre une décision, parce qu'elle sentait bien que Castle perdait patience, et que si elle ne se décidait pas, il le ferait pour eux, et d'avance, elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas son choix. Lasse et légèrement découragée, elle pénétra dans l'antre de son écrivain. Son odeur envahit ses narines, et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, alors qu'un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres. Puis les rouvrant, elle observa le décor avec curiosité. Cette chambre était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Classe mais sobre, à l'image de son partenaire, elle aurait pensé que la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait, elle ne serait pas seule mais accompagné du propriétaire des lieux.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, avant de s'avancer vers une commode, laissant ses doigts caresser les cadres photos représentant Castle et sa fille à chaque étape de sa vie. Elle sourit en constatant une nouvelle fois à quel point il faisait le meilleur père au monde. Sa fille était la personne la plus importante pour lui et bien qu'elle ait été un accident, il la chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Oui il était le meilleur des pères. Son sourire s'évanouit, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amour, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller s'enivrant de lui. Lourdement, elle roula sur le côté, et se laissa emportée par le sommeil. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son écrivain blessé et en colère alors que son odeur l'entourait dans le sommeil, comme une douce couverture.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila si c'est pas du rapide ça on mérite bien beaucoup de reviews pour ça non ? Merci pour vos commentaires, ça nous fait plaisir !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Joan repoussa vivement sa couette. Allongé dans son lit, un bras rejeté au-dessus de la tête, et l'autre posé sur son estomac, il fixait inlassablement le plafond, ses idées s'entrechoquant dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à cette folle journée chargée d'émotions. La rencontre avec son père avait été incroyable, et son sourire s'élargit en songeant que celui-ci était encore plus génial que ce que sa mère lui en avait dit. Il avait l'esprit ouvert et lui avait fait instantanément confiance, même s'il était resté sceptique face à son histoire. Ce qui était normal. Il avait bien conscience que celle-ci pouvait paraître farfelue, et pourtant, il était la preuve vivante que les voyages dans le temps étaient réalisables. Et à présent son père, l'homme pour lequel il prenait tant de risques, était convaincu qu'il disait la vérité et était prêt à l'aider. Il aurait dû se réjouir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il savait que pour lui venir en aide, son père allait devoir tenir tête à sa mère, voire même se disputer avec elle.

Et cette seule idée lui était insupportable. Il avait bien trop souvent entendu sa mère regretter amèrement l'issue de leurs rares mais violentes disputes pour vouloir être la cause de l'une d'elles. Pourtant, il savait cela inévitable, et il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il savait que ses parents allaient souffrir tous les deux, chacun de leur côté. Ils ne laisseraient rien percevoir, du moins sa mère car il ne connaissait pas assez son père, bien que ce qu'en avait dit sa maternelle laissait croire que lui aussi cacherait sa peine. Et surtout, il savait bien qu'avec un tel amour ce genre de dispute brise le cœur de l'autre. Et comme tous les enfants, il détestait être au cœur des querelles parentales. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les choses s'arrangeraient rapidement, et que quoi qu'ils se soient dit ce soir, ils sauraient vite en faire fi et retrouver leur complicité de toujours. Et sa mère lui ayant confié que son père était la personne qui l'exaspérait le plus sur terre, capable de la faire enrager en moins d'une seconde, il était aussi la seule personne sur cette planète à savoir l'apaiser d'un seul regard.

Et il souhaitait vraiment que cette fois plus que jamais, son père userait de ce pouvoir apaisant qu'il avait sur sa mère afin de ne pas laisser les choses empirer et empêcher sa conception. Même s'il était prêt à y laisser la vie, il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir grandir auprès d'eux. En soupirant, il se demanda ce que faisait sa maman en cet instant. Etait-elle à l'hôpital avec son père ? S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Ou bien avait-il déjà tant modifié l'avenir que rien de cela ne s'était produit ? Et dans ce cas où était-elle ? Etait-elle ici au loft, paisiblement endormie dans les bras de son père, lui dans la chambre d'à côté ? C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus, l'issue la plus favorable, celle pour laquelle il priait ardemment. Mais si ça n'arrivait pas ? Si au contraire il ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses au point que sa mère ne se fâche pour de bon, et qu'elle renie à jamais ses sentiments pour son père ? Et si elle épousait ce médecin dont lui avait parlé sa marraine ? Il n'avait jamais connu cet homme, mais il le détestait.

Il le détestait pour s'être si longtemps interposé entre son père et sa mère. Mais ça encore, il pouvait comprendre. Qui pouvait poser les yeux sur sa mère sans tomber sous son charme ? Petit, il était fier de se promener à ses côtés et de voir le regard admiratif des hommes, des autres papas qui la regardaient avec admiration et envie. Mais jamais sa mère n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Elle disait toujours que son père et lui étaient les seuls hommes dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse. Alors non, il n'en voulait pas à Josh de ne pas avoir réussi à l'oublier et à aller de l'avant. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner, c'était que celui-ci soit revenu à la charge alors que son père était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, luttant pour rester en vie. Il savait que sa mère l'avait remis à sa place, qu'elle l'avait traité de tous les noms en lui reprochant de se montrer si insensible face à sa détresse, et il s'en réjouissait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle le repousserait encore cette fois, ou bien si elle lui retomberait dans les bras pour y oublier son père ?

Et surtout serait-il là, lui, pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine, est-ce que sans lui elle serait aussi catégorique avec ce docteur lourdaud ? L'idée lui donna la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire, parce qu'il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'aucun autre homme sur cette terre ne pourrait rendre sa mère plus heureuse que son père. Et tant pis s'il ne devait plus faire partie du tableau, s'il ne devait jamais naître du moment que son père était là auprès de sa mère. Avec le temps, il la ferait bien céder à son charme. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ses parents soient aussi heureux qu'ils le méritaient, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'être l'un sans l'autre, non ils étaient l'âme sœur séparée, celle qui passe sa vie à rechercher sa moitié. C'était une évidence pour lui, et il n'allait pas laisser quiconque gâcher leur chance de bonheur. Qu'il s'agisse du Dragon, ou d'un ex trop envahissant, surtout pas quand cet ex était Josh. Ce dernier était peut-être quelqu'un de bien, mais personne ne conviendrait jamais mieux que son père.

En grognant, il se redressa, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil en restant là à réfléchir aux pires des scénarios. Au contraire, s'il continuait sur cette voie, il passerait la nuit à se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge et serait incapable de faire ce pour quoi il était venu. S'il avait été chez lui, enfin dans son espace-temps, il serait descendu à la cuisine, aurait raflé quelques cookies que sa mère prenait toujours soin de laisser dans une assiette à son intention, les aurait accompagnés d'un grand verre de lait, et serait ensuite allé dans son bureau. Le seul endroit de leur appartement où sa mère ne mettait jamais les pieds. Pas même pour y faire le ménage. Elle disait que c'était son endroit à lui, et qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Il aimait qu'elle le respecte suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir empiéter sur cette partie de son intimité. Sa sœur lui avait dit que son père faisait souvent cela, s'enfermer dans son antre pour écrire et qu'il y restait des heures. Personne, n'y rentrait sans qu'il y soit, c'était son sanctuaire.

Ainsi en agissant de la même manière il se sentait plus proche de son père encore. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, et son bureau était encore celui de son père. Il s'y serait bien rendu, mais il doutait d'en avoir l'autorisation. Et il ne voulait pas briser la confiance et le début de relation fragile qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec son père. Se levant, il se mit à faire les cents pas, regrettant de ne même pas pouvoir accéder à la salle de sport de sa mère puisque celle-ci n'était pas encore installée. Il n'allait pas entrer dans la chambre de sa grand-mère en pleine nuit. Il l'avait fait une fois lorsqu'il était petit, juste après un cauchemar, et il en était encore traumatisé. Il s'était enfui de la chambre en hurlant qu'un monstre avait attaqué sa grand-mère et lui avait craché une substance verte et visqueuse au visage. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que les femmes se mettaient ce genre de chose sur le visage pour être plus belle ? Seul le retour de sa mère en catastrophe avait réussi à le calmer, et plus jamais il ne s'était risqué à entrer dans la chambre de son aïeule passé une certaine heure.

Il grimaça à ce souvenir, et secoua farouchement la tête pour chasser cette vision d'horreur. Non, aucune chance qu'il retente l'expérience, il ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois confronté à un zombie. Frustré, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, achevant de les ébouriffer, et recommença ses va-et-vient. N'y tenant plus, ayant son ventre qui réclamait son dû, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, et s'aventura dans le couloir. Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout songea-t-il alors qu'il descendait discrètement les escaliers. Une des choses qui l'empêchait en plus de ses préoccupations sur le sort de ses parents de dormir, était les grognements de son estomac, à croire qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours. Comme bien souvent à cette heure de la nuit, il avait soif et faim, et espérait que malgré le décalage temporel, il trouverait son bonheur dans la cuisine. Comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il dévorait comme un ogre, et Alexis l'avait même gentiment qualifié d'estomac sur pattes.

Cela le faisait rouler des yeux chaque fois qu'elle usait de ce surnom peu flatteur, mais il savait qu'elle ne le faisait que pour le taquiner, et que c'était affectueux de sa part, aussi ne s'en formalisait-il pas, même s'il feignait l'indignation à chaque fois. C'était un jeu entre eux, et il adorait ces moments de tendre complicité avec sa grande sœur qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde après sa mère bien sûr. Celle-ci d'ailleurs les observait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres, même si parfois, alors qu'elle ignorait qu'il la regardait, il percevait de la tristesse dans son regard. Un jour il lui avait demandé ce à quoi elle pensait, et elle avait souri en disant que la relation qu'il avait avec Alexis était par de nombreux points similaires à celle que la jeune femme entretenait avec leur père, et qu'elle le traitait de la même façon. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'explications pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait dans ses moments-là. Elle imaginait simplement ce que serait leur vie à tous si le drame ne s'était pas produit, si son père était là, avec eux.

Et il avait 7 jours pour faire en sorte que ça arrive, que ce futur heureux dont sa mère avait tant rêvé devienne une réalité. Perdu dans ses pensées, il progressa sans encombre dans le noir, connaissant parfaitement les lieux. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, et il saliva en pensant aux cookies avec du lait qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine, il accéléra le pas, impatient soudain de vérifier que malgré les années, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer soudain, pour être certain que malgré tout, certaines choses étaient immuables, et que son intervention dans le cours naturel des choses ne modifierait pas trop le destin de sa famille. Alors ce n'était peut-être que des cookies, mais en cet instant, c'était le signe dont il avait besoin pour se sentir mieux alors que ses entrailles se nouaient, et pas de faim cette fois. Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers, il se rappela que son père avait prévu de dormir sur le canapé, et machinalement, sa démarche se fit plus légère, et il porta son regard en direction du salon, s'attendant à découvrir la silhouette endormie de son paternel, mais le sofa était vide.

Surpris, il se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils, et ses yeux se portèrent sur la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Enfin seulement de son père pour le moment. Sa mère devait y être, mais où était passé son père ? Etait-il avec elle ? Avait-il réussi à la convaincre ? Passaient-ils la nuit ensemble ? Sa mère s'était-elle enfin ouverte à son père, le laissant franchir ses barricades ? Non, il était bête. Même si la discussion s'était bien passée, il savait que sa mère bloquait encore trop vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour que les choses atteignent ce stade dès à présent. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant que sa mère n'était pas une femme facile, et que même le fait d'être follement amoureuse ne la décidait pas à céder à son père. Pourtant, dans cinq jours, elle allait se laisser aller, et passerait sa première nuit d'amour avec son père, et cette idée l'emplissait de joie, même s'il était inquiet à l'idée d'avoir modifié ce point et que rien ne se produise. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait plus là pour voir cette catastrophe se produire.

La seule chose qui le consolait, c'était que ses parents auraient tout le temps pour se parler et construire leur histoire, puisque le Dragon ne serait plus. Tristement, il reporta son regard sur le divan déserté, et en revint à sa première préoccupation. Mais où était passé son père ? Il l'avait pourtant entendu dire qu'il dormirait sur le divan du salon. Alors que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne soit pas là ? Avec inquiétude, il réfléchit aux différentes options avant de finir par se souvenir que la bibliothèque du haut possédait également un sofa et que son père devait s'y trouver. Ce qui signifiait également que la conversation avait dû tourner à l'orage entre ses parents. C'était la seule chose qui expliquait que son père soit allé dormir à l'étage alors que sa muse, la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Et il sentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir, parce qu'avant son arrivée, leur relation était au beau fixe, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'ils étaient proches de franchir enfin cette limite que sa mère avait définie lors de leur première rencontre.

En secouant la tête, il sut que ce n'était pas cette nuit que sa mère se laisserait convaincre par son identité. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose par lui-même. Il devait juste trouver le détail irréfutable qui ne laisserait planer aucun doute en elle. Mais là tout de suite, tout ce à quoi il pensait serait rejeté sans appel, pouvant être découvert par le biais d'une enquête auprès de personnes proches de leurs vies. Il devait réfléchir, et il n'y parvenait jamais mieux qu'avec l'estomac bien rempli. Aussitôt, son désir de cookies et de lait refit surface, et il reprit son avancée vers la cuisine. Il se doutait bien que son père devait avoir cela car Alexis était la reine des cookies. Elle adorait en faire presque autant qu'il aimait les manger, même s'il avait une préférence pour ceux que lui préparait sa maman. Mais il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas le dire à sa sœur, de crainte qu'elle ne se vexe et refuse de lui en préparer. En souriant, il imagina la tête que ferait Alexis si elle percevait ses pensées, et rigola tout seul.

Il adorait Alexis, et ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, d'autant qu'il aimait vraiment les gâteaux qu'elle lui préparait, mais ceux de sa maman avaient une saveur particulière. Il ne saurait exactement expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Mais sa mère n'avait que très rarement le temps de lui en préparer, aussi c'était Alexis qui en règle général s'assurait qu'il ait toujours une provision de cookies pour rassasier son appétit dévorant. C'était donc généralement la jeune fille qui lui en faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Un jour, elle lui avait préparé des cookies aux pépites de chocolat à la nougatine, et il avait immédiatement affirmé qu'il s'agissait de ses préférés, et qu'elle ne devait plus en faire d'autres. La bouche pleine, il avait attendu qu'Alexis rigole et lui promette que ce serait le cas, mais elle était restée longuement à l'observer, les yeux brillants de larmes. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la bouleverser ainsi, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui révèle que ces cookies étaient aussi les préférés de leur père, et que c'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'Alexis en cuisinait pour un autre que lui.

S'en voulant d'avoir fait de la peine à sa grande sœur chérie, il était allé la trouver et lui avait fait un gros câlin pour se faire pardonner. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ces cookies et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui en faire. Mais elle lui avait souri en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et avait promis de lui en cuisiner régulièrement, heureuse de les préparer juste pour lui. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la cuisine, il perçut une faible lueur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien avoir eu la même idée que lui ? Il élimina d'office sa mère, sachant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se faufiler dans la cuisine en pleine nuit, surtout si ce n'était pas la sienne. Son père ? Non, même s'il avait faim cette nuit, il ne descendrait sûrement pas afin de ne pas tomber sur sa partenaire. Sa grand-mère était hors course, ne restait donc plus qu'Alexis. Se faisant encore plus silencieux, se réjouissant de surprendre sa grande sœur en flagrant délit de fringale nocturne, il atteignit le comptoir de la cuisine, et découvrit effectivement l'adolescente penchée en avant, la tête dans le frigo.

Etouffant un rire en se remémorant toutes les fois où les rôles étaient inversés et où c'était elle qui le surprenait dans cette position, il sourit alors qu'une impression de déjà vu le frappait. Combien de fois cette scène s'était-elle répétée lorsqu'il était enfant ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle serait là elle aussi. Après tout c'était d'elle qu'il tenait cette habitude, elle-même la tenant de leur père.

« Alexis ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme en venant la rejoindre.

Surprise par le son de cette voix à laquelle elle n'était pas encore habituée, la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut, se cognant la tête sur une des étagères du frigo. Encore sous le choc d'avoir été prise sur le fait, elle oublia ce qu'elle faisait, et lâcha la brique de lait qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Mais les réflexes aiguisés de Joan, indéniablement hérités de sa mère, lui permirent de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Mon Dieu Joan ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Que fais-tu là ? » S'écria Alexis en se massant le crâne en grimaçant, jetant un regard lourd de reproches à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Comme toi ! Je suis venu déguster des cookies avec du lait ! » Répondit-il en lui adressant son sourire le plus éblouissant qui ferait succomber n'importe qu'elle adolescente.

Eberluée, Alexis resta figée quelques secondes, le fixant, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle secoua la tête et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait en pyjama au milieu de la cuisine en compagnie d'un superbe spécimen du sexe opposé. A cette pensée, ses joues rougirent légèrement, alors qu'elle laissait son regard courir sur le torse dénudé de Joan qui ne portait qu'un bas de survêtement en guise de pyjama. En se mordillant la lèvre, elle constata que celui-ci était décidément bien bâti. Amusée, elle imagina la réaction de son père, s'il débarquait avant de songer qu'il ne dirait sûrement rien puisque Joan était censé être son frère. Fronçant les sourcils de plus belle, elle reporta son attention sur Joan au moment où celui-ci prenait deux verres. Arquant un sourcil, elle le regarda faire comme s'il était chez lui. Il ne cherchait pas les choses, semblant savoir exactement où les trouver. Attrapant l'assiette contenant les cookies, il en défit le film alimentaire avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Posant l'assiette entre eux, il attrapa un cookie dans lequel il mordit à belles dents, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

« Toujours aussi bon ! Ceux que je préfère, aux pépites et à la nougatine, comme papa ! » Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Il leur servit un verre de lait comme si de rien était, sous le regard ahuri de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-il savoir que les verres se trouvaient au-dessus du plan de travail et les cookies au-dessus de l'évier ? En le regardant agir, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait passé toute sa vie dans cette cuisine, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Alors qu'il mangeait avec appétit semblant savourer chaque bouchée, Alexis se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets derrière le comptoir, réfléchissant à plein régime. Lui faisant face, elle l'observa attentivement, cherchant à percer le mystère qui entourait ce jeune inconnu aux allures pourtant si familières. Longuement elle l'observa, et elle se surprit à sourire devant son bel appétit. Elle le trouvait attendrissant, et elle avait beau se morigéner, elle ne parvenait pas à lutter contre cette tendresse qu'il éveillait en elle. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle le trouvait beau garçon.

« J'adore tellement tes cookies que j'en mangerais des tonnes. J'ai dû en manger des wagons, petit. Mes camarades m'enviaient car ils étaient faits maison par ma sublime grande sœur ! » Lui annonça-t-il avec bonne humeur en croquant de nouveau dans un biscuit.

Joan releva la tête en souriant, lui adressant un regard empli d'une candide adoration, et Alexis lui retourna son sourire, incapable de s'en empêcher en avisant une goutte de lait qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Il était tellement adorable que sans y penser, elle tendit la main vers lui et l'essuya de son pouce. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de constater que même si elle ne le croyait pas, elle retrouvait naturellement les gestes qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui, ou qu'elle aurait pour lui, il s'y perdait un peu. En tout cas, il retrouvait sa grande sœur, et c'était tout ce qu'il retenait. Quant à la rouquine, elle recula, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle qui était d'un naturel méfiant et qui n'arrivait généralement pas à s'ouvrir à quiconque si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis le jardin d'enfance, se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec ce jeune garçon. Exactement comme Kate, celle-ci ayant tout de suite su gagner sa confiance. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, sa colère remontant à la surface.

Elle adorait Kate mais ne lui pardonnait pas de faire autant souffrir son père alors qu'elle-même était amoureuse, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour qui savait observer. Mais pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, elle le laissait encore et encore attendre, inlassablement et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, rendant ses relations avec la jeune femme difficiles. Elle avait décidé que tant que la jeune détective ne laisserait pas son mur tomber pour son père, elle ne se laisserait plus aller avec elle, mettant des distances qu'elles n'avaient jamais eues avant cela. Elle souffrait de cette éloignement, de ne plus pouvoir se confier à Kate, mais elle aurait l'impression de trahir son père en restant proche de la femme qui lui brisait chaque jour un peu plus le cœur, alors elle creusait un fossé entre elle et Kate. Elle reprochait à son père de ne pas être capable d'en faire autant, mais quand elle voyait combien elle souffrait de l'absence de la jeune femme dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'était la douleur ressentie par son père.

Et cela nourrissait son ressentiment envers la jeune femme en un cercle vicieux que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser. Instantanément, elle sentit sa méfiance se réveiller, et darda un regard scrutateur et peu amène sur Joan. Et si ce jeune homme était là pour soutirer de l'argent à son père ? Après tout, il était riche et célèbre, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un tentait de lui faire ce genre de chantage. Même si elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ce détail, elle savait que c'était arrivé au moins une fois lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se souvenait encore des cris de colère de son père, et des murmures apaisants de sa grand-mère. Et elle ne voulait pas que son père revive cette situation. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger son père, alors aussi charmant que soit ce jeune homme, s'il était là pour nuire à son père d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui, et peu importe ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, elle l'écraserait, le pulvériserait lui faisant passer l'envie de recommencer.

Elle ne le laisserait pas faire de mal à son père, comme elle ne laisserait plus Kate lui en faire. Elle ferait taire ses sentiments et sortirait les griffes pour protéger sa famille quoi qu'il arrive même si cela lui faisait mal. Remontée à bloc, elle lança un regard suspicieux vers Joan qui comprit à la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de sa sœur, que malgré son comportement affectueux, il n'avait pas réussi à gagner sa confiance, ce qui lui tira un soupir de dépit. Il savait pourtant qu'Alexis serait tout aussi difficile à convaincre que sa mère, tant son instinct de protection était développé lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur famille, et plus encore de leur père. Affichant une moue boudeuse qui donna envie à Alexis de le prendre dans ses bras dans un élan protecteur, lui rappelant tellement son propre père, il se mit à jouer avec les miettes qu'il avait semées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Alexis suivait chacun de ses gestes, et à nouveau, cet étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Bien au-delà de l'attirance physique qu'elle avait immédiatement ressentie pour lui, il y avait autre chose.

Quand elle le regardait ainsi manger avec envie, son cœur se gonflait d'amour et de tendresse. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme s'il faisait partie de sa famille. Elle se positionna à ses côtés, le toisant, refusant de se fier à ses sentiments.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas être ta sœur. Nous avons le même âge et c'est complètement impossible. Encore moins le fait d'être le fils de Beckett, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il aurait fallu que mon père et elle se rencontrent alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans et papa 24. C'est vraiment inimaginable, tu en es conscient ? » Déclara-t-elle posément.

Le jeune homme sourit tranquillement, finissant de manger son dernier cookie. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant toujours, imperturbable. Elle sursauta devant leur proximité, mais ne bougea pas, fascinée par ces prunelles vertes qui la fixait avec intensité, les même que le lieutenant adorée de son père. Cette pensée la troubla un peu plus, et elle fronça les sourcils face à ce constat.

« Je sais que cela est impossible et cette théorie serait assez malsaine » Grimaça-t-il de dégoût. « Non, j'ai traversé le temps à travers une faille spatio-temporelle. » Lui annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde sans se départir de sa mine sérieuse et déterminée.

Interdite Alexis le regarda bouche ouverte sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon était fou ! Il était évident qu'il avait besoin de soin psychiatrique et de toute urgence. Pourtant il ne semblait pas dangereux, il ressemblait plutôt à un ange mais il ne fallait pas forcément se fier aux apparences. Son père lui avait bien assez répété au fil de ses enquêtes aux côtés de Kate, que c'était souvent sous les apparences les plus angéliques que se dissimulait l'être le plus vil et corrompu. Et Joan corroborait les dires de son paternel à 100%. Elle devait garder son calme et agir le plus normalement possible afin de ne pas éveiller son attention. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de remonter se coucher pendant qu'elle irait réveiller le lieutenant Beckett ? Elle ne pouvait aller prévenir son père alors qu'il semblait évident qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à Joan. Non, même si cela l'horripilait, le lieutenant Beckett était la seule capable de gérer la situation. Elle pourrait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour empêcher Joan de tous les tuer dans leur sommeil à coups de hache.

Après tout, s'il souffrait d'une maladie mentale, il pouvait tout à fait perdre la tête, s'il comprenait que son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, et se concentra sur lui, plus tendue que jamais.

« Comment va Monkey Bonkey ? J'espère que tu prends bien soin de lui pour moi ! » S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eberluée Alexis n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole, sa bouche s'ouvrant un peu plus. Joan éclata de rire devant la tête de sa sœur. Il savait que lui parler de son précieux singe en peluche, vestige de son enfance ferait mouche et commencerait à la persuader qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'il n'était pas un fou échappé d'un asile comme elle semblait le croire au vue du regard qu'elle venait de lui adresser. Il la connaissait si bien que suivre le cours de ses pensées était un véritable jeu d'enfants pour lui. De plus, il avait de l'entraînement et s'était amusé à tester ses aptitudes à percer les pensées de sa famille depuis aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait. Sa mère disait toujours qu'il tenait cette faculté à percer les gens à jour de son père, ce qui le rendait particulièrement fier, être comme son papa était tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

« Arrêtes de gober les mouches, tu vas rester bloquée comme ça ! » Se moqua-t-il toujours aussi amusé par la situation, il retenait encore un fou rire, ne voulant pas la braquer mais sa tête était trop drôle, alors il ne put se retenir.

Comme Alexis continuait à le fixer, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement, il tendit la main vers elle et lui referma délicatement la bouche en effectuant une pression au niveau de son menton, une main sur sa tête pour appuyer alors qu'elle n'était pas exactement coopérative, ce qui accrut un peu plus son hilarité.

« Je…je comment as-tu su pour Monkey Bonkey ? » finit-elle par balbutier, ramener sur terre par la douceur des mains de Joan sur son visage.

« Je le sais parce qu'il est devenu mon meilleur ami à moi aussi. Tu m'en as fait cadeau à ma naissance. Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis le jour où tu l'as déposé dans mon berceau. J'en ferai don à ton premier enfant bientôt. » Sourit-il énigmatique.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il savoir le nom de sa peluche ? Jamais cela n'avait été évoqué dans la presse car son père avait toujours veillé à la protéger. Aucun journaliste n'avait pu la prendre en photo enfant, aucun reporter n'avait pu avoir une interview d'elle. Son père avait veillé au grain, menaçant de procès chaque nuisibles comme il les appelait. Si l'un d'eux osait prendre une seule photo de son bébé, il entrait dans une telle colère, que bien vite la presse avait accepté de laisser sa fille tranquille, se concentrant sur lui. Elle savait bien que c'était en partie pour cette raison que son image de playboy avait été créée, afin de détourner l'attention de la presse, et elle en était plus que jamais reconnaissante à son père. Alors comment cette information avait-elle pu filtrée ? Jusqu'à présent, seules les photos d'elle dans des soirées officielles, pouvaient se voir sur le net mais aucune information personnelle. Alors comment savait-il cela ? Etait-il un ami d'enfance qu'elle aurait connu il y a longtemps ? Mais là encore, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

« Inutile de te creuser la tête Lexis. Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais rencontrés, du moins pas dans cette époque. Je dois naître dans 9 mois. » Lança-t-il, lisant encore en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Il ne pouvait pas être son frère quoi qu'il en dise, c'était impossible. Ce genre de chose n'existait que dans les films de science-fiction, pas dans la vraie vie. Ça se saurait si les voyages temporels étaient possibles, les scientifiques du monde entier auraient tenté depuis longtemps l'expérience, comme l'avait fait H.G. Wells dans ses romans.

« Tu sais Lexis, je peux te donner une autre preuve que je suis ton frère si celle-ci ne te suffit pas. Te dire quelque chose qui ne te laissera plus aucun doute, quelque chose que seuls grand-mère et papa savent. » Poursuivit Joan en voyant le doute reprendre le dessus dans les yeux de sa sœur.

« Et bien vas-y ! » Le défia Alexis, persuadée qu'il ne réussirait pas à la convaincre.

Malgré cette révélation sur sa peluche, elle continuait de penser qu'il avait pu l'apprendre en enquêtant sur eux. Peut-être avait-il discuté avec ses amis, leur soutirant des informations sans en avoir l'air. Elle avait suffisamment entendu son père lui parler de ses enquêtes et de la façon dont certaines personnes étaient prêtes à tout pour obtenir des informations afin de commettre le crime parfait, qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que Joan fasse partie de ces personnes peu scrupuleuses.

« Je peux te dire que tu as eu un grand amour avant qui s'appelait Ashley ! » Lui lança-t-il tout fier de lui.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop ! Tu as pu nous rencontrer à un moment ou un autre alors que nous étions en couple. » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Pourtant, elle était elle-même peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait car si elle avait rencontré un jeune homme comme Joan, nul doute qu'elle se serait souvenue de lui, cela était une évidence aucune fille ne pourrait ne pas se souvenir d'un garçon comme lui, même en couple, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des yeux pour voir et ce garçon ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais là encore, il avait pu entendre parler d'Ashley par le biais de ses amis qui lui auraient parlé de leur histoire d'amour avortée par le départ et l'indifférence du jeune homme.

« Et puis nous sommes restés ensemble plus d'un an, alors tu aurais pu rencontrer Ashley qui t'aurait parlé de moi » Déclara la belle rousse, fière de sa répartie.

« Si j'avais rencontré Ashley durant votre année de couple, comment saurais-je ce qui vous a fait rompre, sachant que si je n'étais pas un ami régulier de ce gars, il ne m'aurait jamais révélé la cause de votre rupture ! » rétorqua Joan, amusé par l'entêtement de sa sœur.

Alexis nota que le jeune garçon ne semblait pas apprécier Ashley, ce qui l'amusa quelque peu, sachant qu'un frère ne réagirait pas autrement, mais elle se reprit bien vite, se tançant mentalement. Mais même si elle ne le croyait toujours pas, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. S'il avait été un ami régulier de son ex, elle l'aurait déjà rencontré. Et d'après les bruits de couloirs, Ashley était resté très vague auprès de leurs amis communs quant à la raison de leur rupture, se contentant de prétendre qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre fin à leur histoire d'un commun accord, ce qui l'avait fait doucement rire. Mais elle n'avait pas cherché à rétablir la vérité. Peu lui importait au fond du moment qu'on ne l'importunait pas en quête de ragots croustillants à se mettre sous la dent.

« Qu'est ce qui nous a fait rompre monsieur je sais tout ? » s'enquit la jeune femme relevant la tête dans un geste de défi.

« Parce que ce type était un crétin. Il avait la fille la plus géniale comme nana et il n'a pas su prendre soin d'elle ! » Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Alexis ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaqué par la fougue avec laquelle Joan venait de lui répondre. Ce compliment lui allait droit au cœur, non pas parce qu'elle était flattée qu'un si beau jeune homme lui fasse ce genre de louange mais parce qu'elle le savait des plus sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à la draguer, ça elle l'avait bien compris. Non, il agissait vraiment comme un frère envers elle, et elle se surprenait à aimer ça, à aimer cet amour inconditionnel qu'il semblait lui vouer. Mais malgré tout, quelques bribes de doute subsistaient et la maintenaient sur ses gardes.

« C'est un peu juste comme explication, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu peux dire ça de n'importe quelle fille. Je suppose même que tu as dû en avoir l'expérience toi-même ! » Lança-t-elle cependant, refusant de lâcher prise.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, tu es la plus géniale de toutes les filles » Lui déclara-t-il dans de grands gestes qui lui rappelèrent sa grand-mère « Avec maman et grand-mère bien sûr ! » Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire à tomber.

Alexis le toisa puis posant sa tête dans sa main elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en se mâchouillant doucement la lèvre, sentant ses défenses faiblir. Elle avait tellement envie de croire à cette folle histoire. Et puis elle se disait que son père ne l'aurait pas amené ici, les mettant en danger sa grand-mère et elle, sans parler de Beckett. Donc c'était que Joan devait forcément dire la vérité non ? Son père était peut-être fantasque, mais il n'était pas inconscient, même si parfois son comportement laissait penser le contraire mais quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité, il redevenait adulte.

« Et non je n'ai jamais été un crétin avec les filles. Maman m'aurait tué, et de toute façon, je dois veiller sur maman donc pas le temps de tomber amoureux, maman a trop besoin de moi, alors je me fous des autres filles ! » Continua-t-il en bombant le torse, tel un preux chevalier défendant la princesse en attendant le retour de son prince, ce qui fit sourire Alexis.

« Ok tu es charmant, tu sais y faire avec les filles mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question. Pourquoi avons-nous rompu avec Ashley ?» Demanda la jeune femme un sourcil levé attendant une réponse claire.

Elle était peut-être sur le point de lui accorder sa confiance, mais elle ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir des certitudes absolues. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si au bout du compte tout cela n'était qu'une entourloupe finement menée, et que son père souffrait parce qu'elle avait rendu les armes trop tôt. Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Joan allait répondre à ses questions, et il allait le faire maintenant.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas su être là à un moment de ta vie où tu avais désespérément besoin de lui ! » répondit Joan sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Sachant que ce passage était douloureux pour sa grande sœur.

Il en disait suffisamment pour prouver qu'il connaissait l'histoire, mais pas assez pour montrer qu'il tenait ses informations d'elle et non pas d'une source extérieure qui ne possédait qu'une version tronquée de la vérité. Et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Alexis. Elle n'allait pas le laisser continuer à la faire tourner en bourrique indéfiniment. Il allait passer à table, et il allait le faire dès à présent s'il tenait à la vie. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et n'était donc pas d'humeur à se laisser endormir si facilement. Enfin façon de parler.

« Précise ta pensée. C'est assez flou, cela peut être une cause de rupture assez récurrente dans un couple. » Déclara Alexis en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

Soupirant, Joan se leva passant sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion. Cette attitude rappela à l'adolescente celle de son père qui faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il hésitait ou ne savait pas comment dire les choses. Il prit son verre qu'il lava puis le laissant égoutter sur l'évier, il se retourna vers sa sœur en appuyant ses mains sur l'évier. Il garda longuement le silence, si longuement en fait qu'Alexis désespéra d'obtenir un jour une réponse. Puis finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Papa et grand-mère ont été pris en otage dans une banque et lorsque tu as voulu appeler Ashley pour qu'il te rassure et te réconforte, il n'a même pas répondu. Il était trop préoccupé par sa petite vie d'étudiant pour se préoccuper de sa petite amie, désespérée. Et toi tu étais seule face au drame que tu traversais, alors que maman se démenait pour les faire sortir de là en un seul morceau ! » Lui révéla-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, alors que sa haine pour ce garçon remontait en lui.

Lorsque sa sœur lui avait appris cela du haut de ses 14 ans, il avait voulu aller en découdre avec cet homme qui n'avait pas été parfait avec sa sœur. Il trouvait ça aberrant qu'un homme fasse passer sa minable petite existence avant les besoins de celle qu'il prétendait aimer. Mais il avait tant entendu sa mère et sa sœur, sans parler de sa grand-mère lui raconter comme son père abandonnait tout ce qu'il faisait sans y réfléchir à deux fois pour courir retrouver sa maman chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'un homme puisse se comporter autrement. Et il ne s'était pas gêner pour le faire savoir à sa sœur. Cette dernière avait ri, attendrie par le comportement protecteur de son frère, en lui disant que de toute façon c'était la meilleure des choses puisqu'à présent elle avait rencontré le plus fantastique des hommes et qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Cela avait quelque peu apaisé le jeune adolescent, mais il avait la rancune tenace, et s'était promis d'avoir une discussion entre hommes avec cet Ashley si d'aventure leurs routes se croisaient un jour.

A ces mots, Alexis se figea, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge alors que les souvenirs de ce jour où sa vie avait failli basculer lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était impossible il ne pouvait pas savoir cela, personne ne savait cela, seuls son père et sa grand-mère le savaient. Et Kate bien sûr…


	6. Chapter 6

_******Si c'est pas du rapide ça ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on dit ? ^^ **_

**_En tout cas nous vous remercions pour vos commentaires, nous espérons que vous aimerez toujours autant ! Et si Joan peut paraitre immature, rappelez vous c'est le fils de Castle qu'il l'ai connu ou pas sa mère à fait en sorte qu'il garde cette fraicheur en lui et cette innocence qu'a parfois l'écrivain !  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>

Abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sur une exclamation incrédule et silencieuse, Alexis fixa Johan alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, tant la déclaration de Joan l'avait troublée. N'importe qui savait que son père et sa grand-mère avaient été pris en otage dans une banque. Cela avait fait la une des journaux aussi bien presse écrite que télévisuelle, même sur Internet cela avait fait le buzz. Mais ce que personne ne savait à part son père et sa grand-mère, c'est que cette mésaventure avait été le point de rupture d'avec son premier amour. Elle s'était bien gardé d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Même ses meilleures amies ne connaissaient pas tous les détails. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière de la façon dont elle avait rompu avec Ashley, mais quel autre choix lui avait-il laissé ? Il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, et après qu'il n'ait cessé de reporter ses week-ends de visite sous prétexte qu'il avait trop de travail, elle avait compris qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune intention de revenir à New-York dans un avenir proche, pas même pour la voir.

Oui, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre option, et surtout, elle était lasse d'être celle qui faisait tous les efforts, qui acceptait tous les compromis sans broncher en gardant le sourire. Tout ça parce qu'elle était celle qui était restée, celle qui n'avait pas été admise à Stanford. A croire qu'elle l'avait trahie en n'étant pas acceptée dans l'université de leurs rêves. Comme si elle l'avait fait exprès comme si elle était une paria parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'acceptation de cette dernière. Elle s'en était suffisamment rendue malade sans qu'il en rajoute une couche. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que les rapports de force dans leur couple s'étaient inversés, et elle avait détesté qu'Ashley lui donne l'impression qu'elle valait moins que lui. Qu'il l'ait fait inconsciemment ou pas, il avait pris ses distances, lui reprochant de ne pas comprendre que sa vie ne tournait pas qu'autour d'elle, et qu'il avait plus important à faire que de passer son temps au téléphone avec elle. N'était-elle pas sa petite amie, celle avec qui il avait eu sa première relation ? Elle lui avait tant donné et n'avait reçu en échange que le silence et le vide.

Elle n'était pas idiote, et avait bien senti qu'il avait changé et que son attitude à son égard n'était plus aussi prévenante qu'avant. Si elle ne l'avait pas mieux connu, elle aurait même pu penser qu'il y avait une autre fille derrière tout ça mais après tout le connaissait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse la délaisser. Il lui avait fait tant de promesses lorsqu'il était parti pour au final n'en tenir aucune. Il considérait simplement leur relation comme acquise, et s'était visiblement attendu à ce qu'elle accepte tout sans broncher, comme si être sa petite amie était un honneur qu'il lui faisait. Il agissait comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans leur relation, et elle ne le supportait plus. La prise d'otage lui avait ouvert les yeux, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait décemment endurer plus longtemps cette situation. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le devenir de son histoire d'amour avec le jeune homme, consciente que son départ avait changé bien des choses, et surtout, elle avait réalisé que ses sentiments n'étaient plus aussi forts que ce qu'ils avaient pu être.

Alors qu'avant, son cœur s'emballait à la simple idée d'entendre sa voix ou de savoir qu'elle allait le voir, à présent, elle se sentait nerveuse et même agacée dès qu'elle discutait avec lui. Et lorsqu'une fois les choses rentrées dans l'ordre, et sa famille en sécurité au loft, le jeune homme avait daigné la rappeler, elle avait clairement su ce qu'elle devait faire. Rompre n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, tant les tentatives d'Ashley pour la faire changer d'avis avaient paru pathétiques et avaient sonné faux à ses oreilles.

« Après votre rupture, papa t'as redemandé tous les jours si ça allait, jusqu'à ce que tu lui répondes oui. Pas seulement avec ta bouche, mais aussi avec tes yeux » poursuivit Joan avec une calme assurance sans quitter sa sœur des yeux.

Encore une fois, Alexis resta figée de stupeur. Personne ne savait ça. Pas même sa grand-mère. C'était devenu une habitude entre elle et son père. Dès son réveil, ou alors le soir lorsqu'il partait avant elle, son père venait la trouver, la prenait dans ses bras et après un tendre moment de complicité père/fille, il lui demandait comment elle allait. Et elle lui faisait invariablement la même réponse afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient dupes, et Alexis savait que son père continuerait de lui poser cette même question jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la réponse qu'elle lui fournirait.

« Si tu veux mon avis c'est bien mieux comme ça. Surtout pour toi ! J'ai rencontré cet Ashley une fois, vous vous êtes revus lors d'une soirée réunissant tous les anciens élèves de votre lycée et ce gars est si lisse que je me demande comment ses vêtements tiennent sur lui ! » Débita-t-il avec mépris.

A ces mots, Alexis dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le sérieux et la maturité d'Ashley étaient ce qui l'en avait fait tomber amoureuse au départ, mais elle devait reconnaître que cela avait rendu leur relation quelque peu monotone et sans surprise, et que finalement, c'était aussi à cause de ça qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Ashley ne la faisait pas vibrer, elle ne rêvait pas entre ses bras. Elle voulait un homme qui soit capable de la faire se sentir en danger et en même temps en sécurité à ses côtés, un homme qui ait la tête sur les épaules, mais aussi le goût de l'aventure. Un homme qui ait le sens des responsabilités mais qui soit également capable d'agir sur un coup de tête. Tout simplement un homme qui la fasse voyager d'un seul regard, avec qui elle se sentirait belle et qui la mettrait sur le même pied d'égalité que lui. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Ashley était loin de répondre à ces critères.

« Franchement Jay est 100 000 fois mieux ! Je l'adore, en plus il est fort et super doué en tout, il m'a appris plein de choses ! » Ajouta Joan avec entrain, la tirant de ses réflexions.

« Jay ? » s'enquit-elle en se redressant vivement, sa curiosité piquée.

Une vague de panique traversa les yeux de Joan qui comprit qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit. Modifier son propre avenir était une chose, mais il ne voulait pas priver sa grande sœur du bonheur de rencontrer le grand amour de sa vie, et c'était ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire, emporté par son désir de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas le pire affabulateur que la terre ait jamais connue. Comme un petit garçon pris en faute, il baissa piteusement les yeux sur ses mains sagement croisées devant lui et se tortilla sur sa chaise avant de changer rapidement de conversation.

« Je sais que cela peut être dur à croire et je me mets à ta place mais je n'ai que peu de temps, il ne me reste plus que 6 jours avant l'accident. » plaida-t-il en plongeant un regard implorant dans l'océan des yeux de sa grande sœur.

« Que…quel accident ? » Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Avec un grognement de frustration, il faillit se baffer en comprenant qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de gaffer. Lui qui ne voulait pas inquiéter Alexis, c'était raté. Il connaissait bien sa grande sœur, et si jamais elle se mettait en tête de lui tirer les vers du nez, il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Elle avait beau protester, elle ressemblait bien plus à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, du moins pour le moment, parce que dans le futur, chaque fois qu'on la comparait à sa belle-mère, elle rayonnait de fierté. Secouant la tête pour revenir au moment présent, il se concentra sur sa sœur, et grogna en avisant son expression. Lâcher des indices cruciaux devenait une habitude depuis qu'il était ici mais il avait si peu de temps qu'il ne pouvait s'encombrer de détours et réfléchir à une histoire que l'on prendrait pour vraie, sa mère avait beau lui dire qu'il avait les talents de son père pour conter les histoires, là maintenant rien ne lui venait à part la vérité. Cependant il devait se montrer plus prudent s'il ne voulait pas voir tout l'avenir compromis. Et il y avait certaines choses qu'il voulait absolument voir s'accomplir.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais je suis là pour le sauver ! » Soupira Joan en détournant le regard, incapable d'affronter celui de sa sœur.

« Qui ? » S'enquit Alexis d'une voix tremblante, n'osant comprendre les implications de cette nouvelle bombe.

« Papa » Informa piteusement le jeune homme, dont la voix tremblait d'émotion au souvenir de son père inerte dans un lit d'hôpital.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce, et Joan se prit à souhaiter que sa sœur n'insiste pas trop, même s'il savait cet espoir illusoire.

Elle avait toujours réussi à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et il sentait que cette fois ne ferait pas exception à la règle, pas si elle décidait d'obtenir tous les détails. Inquiet, il la scruta attentivement, en attente de sa réaction. Elle fronçait les sourcils, se mâchouillant la lèvre, et triturait ses longs cheveux pour masquer sa nervosité grandissante.

« De quoi doit-il être protégé ? » s'écria-t-elle dans un chuchotement furieux.

Joan grimaça en reculant prudemment alors qu'Alexis se penchait vers lui, le regard planté dans le sien. Tout son corps était tendu, et son regard étincelait d'une lueur dangereuse. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu en colère, mais chaque fois il l'avait trouvée impressionnante, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle avait un tempérament doux et posé, mais lorsqu'elle était poussée dans ses retranchements, elle se transformait en volcan en éruption et faisait montre d'un tempérament de feu qui en faisait trembler plus d'un. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était devenue en quelques années une des avocates les plus craintes et respectées de New-York. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions, il lui en avait déjà trop dit. Il garda donc le silence, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de la délicate situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré tout seul.

« Il me semble que je t'ai posé une question ! » assena Alexis d'une voix tranchante en se levant pour empoigner le jeune homme fermement, le secouant légèrement.

« S'il te plait Alexis ! » La supplia-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes, autant pour la calmer que pour la maîtriser « Je ne peux t'en dire plus, j'influe déjà trop sur le futur en faisant cela. J'espère simplement que cela n'aura que des conséquences positives » soupira le cadet de la famille.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur aînée, il baissa la tête, conscient que la pilule ne devait pas être facile à avaler. Mais elle devait cesser de lui poser des questions, et lui faire confiance. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de leur famille, et il n'aurait de cesse de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et que personne ne soit blessé. Lui ne comptait pas.

« Tout ceci est absurde, pourquoi papa aurait-il un accident ? » s'emporta Alexis.

Agacée par le mutisme de l'adolescent, elle relâcha son emprise sur ses épaules, fourragea dans sa chevelure et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réfléchissait à tous les scénarios possibles, et soudain, elle se stoppa net alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Brusquement, elle se retourna vers Joan, la mâchoire crispée alors que son regard se rétrécissait.

« Ah moins que…ce…ne soit encore pour… » Souffla-t-elle en jaugeant son interlocuteur du regard.

Elle n'était pas idiote, et avait parfaitement compris les implications de ce que Joan venait de lui apprendre. La plus grande de toutes ses peurs allant devenir réalité. Finalement, le partenariat de son paternel avec le lieutenant Beckett allait bel et bien le conduire à sa perte. Finalement la Mort en avait eu assez de le voir lui échapper miraculeusement et avait décidée de venir réclamer son dû. Son père allait sortir de leur vie, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'empêcher. A moins qu'elle ne se décide à faire confiance à ce frère venu d'un autre temps, et qu'elle ne l'aide de son mieux à empêcher le pire de se produire.

« Beckett… » Cracha-t-elle finalement avec un mélange de rage et de mépris.

Joan sursauta au ton utilisé par sa sœur. Sa mère lui avait parlé de la haine que sa sœur avait eue pour elle juste après l'accident, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Alexis l'avait accusée d'être responsable de l'état de son père, elle en avait tellement souffert que sans la présence de Martha et de son père, Jim, elle aurait sombré. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui, elle avait repris du poil de la bête, et avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle avait été trouvé la jeune fille, et elles avaient eu une discussion à cœur ouvert. Alexis lui avait finalement pardonné et elles avaient noué une relation mère-fille. Mais lui savait que sa mère se sentait encore coupable au jour d'aujourd'hui malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Alexis, Martha ou Jim. Joan savait que sa mère aurait préféré être à la place de son père, il savait que chaque seconde, elle regrettait et s'en voulait.

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, il n'aurait jamais dû être blessé, tout est de ma faute » L'avait-il entendu dire à sa grand-mère, un soir alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il dormait et que sa mère s'était imbibée d'alcool, ne supportant plus la situation.

Et alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol en pleurant, lui avait serré les poings et les dents, se promettant de tout faire pour changer la condition de son père, pour sa mère, pour sa grand-mère, sa sœur mais aussi pour lui pour qu'ils soient pleinement heureux. Inconsciemment, il se raidit et serra les poings de colère à ce douloureux souvenir. Sa mère ne l'avait pas vu, et personne n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il ait pu assister à la scène, mais c'était en partie à cause de cet épisode qu'il s'était mis en tête de remonter le temps. Au début ça n'avait été qu'une idée farfelue et quelque peu désespérée, mais au fil de ses recherches, il avait réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi fou qu'il pouvait y paraître de primes abords. Et il avait finalement réussi. Et en observant le visage fermé et hostile de sa sœur, il sut qu'il devait également faire en sorte de réconcilier deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, et dans les plus brefs délais.

« Alexis, je sais que tu en veux à maman, mais tu ne devrais pas juger sans savoir… » La réprimanda-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

Jamais encore il n'avait osé parler à sa sœur comme ça, mais là les choses étaient différentes, et le fait qu'ils aient provisoirement le même âge l'aidait à ne pas mâcher ses mots. D'autant que là, c'était sa mère qu'il défendait, et il était prêt à tout pour elle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'a mis dans cet état Joan ! » protesta Alexis en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Si je le sais. J'en sais même beaucoup plus que toi sur le sujet ! » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors dis-moi ! Explique-moi ce qui peut justifier une telle attitude de sa part ! » S'emporta Alexis en l'implorant du regard.

« Je ne peux pas Alexis. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire » soupira-t-il en venant prendre la main de sa sœur dans un geste réconfortant.

« Alors qui ? Kate ? Laisse-moi rire ! » Ironisa Alexis avec un petit rire sarcastique.

« Alexis… ne soit pas comme ça… comment veux-tu qu'elle veuille se confier à toi si elle sent que tu voudrais la voir partout ailleurs que dans cette maison ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'ouvre si elle sent qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ? Ne crois-tu pas que ton attitude ne fait que l'éloigner ? » La sermonna-t-il comme il le ferait d'une enfant capricieuse.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour garder ses distances ! » rétorqua Alexis en grinçant des dents.

« Alexis... Maman sait à quel point ton avis compte pour papa, et jamais elle ne se mettra entre vous. Tant qu'elle sentira que tu es opposée à ce que leur relation évolue, elle ne tentera rien. Tu ne fais que lui donner une raison supplémentaire de fuir ses sentiments ! » lui expliqua-t-il en secouant doucement la tête avec désolation.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… » Marmonna Alexis dans un froncement de sourcils pensif.

« Si tu veux des explications, provoque une discussion. Mais ne laisse pas les choses se dégrader, vous en souffririez tous… » Conclut-il tendrement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir, mais il n'aimait pas savoir sa mère et sa sœur en froid, et puis il ne faisait qu'avancer cette discussion de quelques mois. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Alexis tienne compte de ses conseils, et que sa mère accepte de s'ouvrir à l'adolescente. Un bruit discret dans son dos le fit s'écarter de sa sœur, et il se redressa, tentant de définir la nature de ce bruit, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Que faites-vous debout les enfants ? »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour voir la matriarche de la famille descendre les marches avec aisance et classe. Le jeune homme regardait sa grand-mère avec émerveillement, à son époque, elle n'était plus aussi alerte mais avait conservé sa classe. Et non sans soulagement, il constata que son visage était dénué de toute substance verdâtre.

« Grand-mère ce que tu es belle ! » s'exclama-t-il spontanément, oubliant que pour elle il n'était que l'invité excentrique de son fils.

Surprise d'être appelée grand-mère par cet adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait pas la veille encore, l'actrice stoppa son avancée sur la dernière marche et toisa attentivement le jeune garçon. Et alors qu'elle le scrutait, elle haleta en remarquant à quel point il ressemblait à son fils au même âge. Mais le plus troublant, était qu'elle retrouvait aussi certaines caractéristiques propres au lieutenant Beckett. Mais comment une telle chose était possible ? Richard pouvait parfaitement être le père de cet adolescent, mais Kate était bien trop jeune pour être la mère d'un garçon de cet âge. Et s'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, il aurait grandi ici, auprès d'Alexis. Non, même si la ressemblance était troublante, cet enfant ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il prétendait être, c'était impossible. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Jim Beckett, mais elle savait que si sa fille adolescente était tombée enceinte, il l'aurait aidé à faire face à la situation, et que le petit aurait grandi auprès de sa mère. Or, il était évident que Kate ne connaissait pas Joan, et qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

Kate avait beaucoup de défauts, mais elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa mère et jamais elle n'aurait fait subir ça à son propre enfant. Et puis imaginer une seule seconde que Richard et elle aient pu avoir une liaison et faire comme si de rien n'était des années plus tard était risible. Surtout si elle tenait compte du fait que son fils était fou d'amour pour la belle détective. S'il avait réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée s'échapper, peu importait leur différence d'âge. Elle aurait été la seule et unique madame Richard Castle, de cela Martha ne doutait pas. Non, ce jeune garçon ne pouvait tout simplement pas être le leur. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, et elle était bien déterminée à découvrir laquelle. Secouant la tête, elle détourna finalement le regard tout en reprenant son chemin, et son attention se porta sur sa petite-fille qui était restée figée, la mine préoccupée, ce qui accentua son froncement de sourcils. Qu'avait pu lui dire ce jeune garçon pour bouleverser ainsi sa petite-fille ?

« Ecoutes mon chéri, tu m'as l'air d'un jeune homme adorable, mais je ne… » Déclara-t-elle fermement en venant se planter devant les deux jeunes gens.

« Grand-mère, je crois que tu devrais écouter Joan ! » Lui spécifia la rouquine, interrompant sa grand-mère dans sa tirade.

Surprise, Martha tourna le regard vers l'adolescente, et arqua un sourcil en avisant la proximité des deux jeunes gens. Les lorgnant avec attention, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant leurs mains liées. Que se passait-il ici ? Alexis semblait avoir changé d'avis concernant Joan, et faisait front avec lui contre elle. Etrange.

« Je sais que malgré ton extravagance, tu as les pieds sur terre ou tu n'aurais pas élevé le plus formidable des pères, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu » déclara Joan en ancrant son regard dans le sien, le son de sa voix à peine audible.

Et à nouveau, elle remarqua comme ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de son fils même s'ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de Kate. Et comme avec lui, elle pouvait y lire tout ce qu'elle désirait voir. Alors elle plongea un regard perçant et sans concession dans celui limpide et franc du jeune homme, et attendit la suite, curieuse de savoir comment ce dernier allait tenter de la convaincre de la véracité d'une situation aussi farfelue. Il était convaincant, et sa tristesse d'avoir grandi sans père clairement perceptible, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le père en question était son fils. Il allait lui falloir bien plus que ça pour admettre l'impensable. La diva regarda ce jeune homme et l'infinie tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de cet Adonis lui brisa le cœur. Même si elle ne le croyait pas, elle était incapable de rester insensible face à son chagrin. Elle éprouva le vif désir de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais se retint difficilement. Il éveillait en elle le même instinct protecteur que celui qu'elle ressentait envers Richard ou Alexis, ainsi qu'une profonde tendresse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

« Qu'as-tu à me dire jeune homme ? » s'enquit-elle vivement, refusant d'analyser les sentiments confus qu'elle ressentait pour cet adolescent.

Comme pris en faute, Joan sursauta au ton de sa grand-mère et grimaça légèrement. Les seules fois où elle l'appelait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Dieu merci cela n'arrivait que très peu souvent, mais chaque fois il en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Non pas que sa grand-mère ait jamais levé la main sur lui, mais la déception qu'il lisait dans son regard durant ces brefs moments était pire que tout. Mais en cet instant, rien de ce qu'il était habitué à lire dans les yeux de son aïeule n'apparaissait. Et il découvrit que c'était encore pire que d'être l'objet de sa colère.

« Je…je …en fait je…je suis vraiment ton petit-fils ! » bafouilla-t-il le cœur serré en baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa peine grandissante.

Excédée, Martha s'apprêtait à protester vertement, mais la main qu'Alexis posa sur son bras l'interrompit dans son élan.

« Je… » Commença Joan en sentant la nervosité l'envahir sous le regard implacable de sa grand-mère.

« Allons jeune homme décide-toi. Il est tard, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller me coucher ! » S'impatienta Martha d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle avait beau avoir un certain sens de l'humour, les meilleures plaisanteries étaient les plus courtes, et celle-ci avait bien assez duré à son goût. Elle était quelque peu surprise qu'Alexis y participe, mais elle règlerait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse entendre raison à cet adolescent.

« Tu dois me croire grand-mère, je ne suis pas un menteur comme tu sembles le penser ! » déclara finalement Joan en redressant fièrement la tête et en ancrant son regard dans celui de son aînée.

« Malheureusement pour le moment je n'ai aucune raison d'accorder le moindre crédit à tes dires ! » répliqua Martha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourtant je dis la vérité ! Maman m'a appris à ne jamais mentir, elle a ça en horreur ! » Répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter en lançant un regard en coin vers Alexis « Je sais qu'à un moment précis de sa vie, elle a eu recours au mensonge, mais c'était uniquement pour se protéger, et elle s'en est amèrement mordu les doigts ! »

Alexis et Martha échangèrent un regard intéressé, se demandant si Joan faisait référence à cette scène qui hantait encore leurs esprits, et qui avait brisé le cœur de l'écrivain. Mais bien vite Martha reporta son attention sur Joan, toujours pas convaincue par ce qu'il avançait.

« Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté ce passage de leur histoire, elle m'a dit que mentir pour de bonnes raisons restait un mensonge, et que tôt ou tard, la personne que vous vouliez protéger finissait par découvrir la vérité et souffrir encore plus. Elle m'a dit que le véritable courage était d'affronter ses peurs pour vivre dans la vérité et que le mensonge était fait pour les faibles pour éviter de faire face à leur propre faiblesse justement.» poursuivit Joan avec un petit sourire en coin au souvenir de cette conversation.

« Hum très sage pour ton âge mon garçon mais rien ne prouve ce que tu étayes, tu as bien conscience que je ne peux te croire quoi que tu me dises ! » objecta finalement Martha.

Elle ne voulait pas être trop dure avec ce garçon qui devait probablement être manipulé par une tierce personne parfaitement bien renseignée sur leur vie à tous et qui avait visiblement pensé à tout, mais Joan ne lui apprenait rien qui n'ait pu être appris au cours d'une enquête minutieuse sur eux. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et s'il y avait bien un enseignement qu'elle avait tiré de sa longue expérience, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la confiance était une chose qui se gagnait de haute lutte.

« Même si je te disais que mon grand-père s'appelle Alexander O 'Lachlan ? » déclara finalement Joan, conscient qu'il jouait sa dernière carte.

A ces mots prononcés avec bravache, la matriarche se figea, incrédule. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle se contenta de scruter Joan avec de yeux ronds sous le regard surpris et intéressé d'Alexis qui ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Je t'ai entendu un soir où tu rendais visite à papa. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, et te croyant seule avec lui, tu t'es mise à lui parler. J'ai bien voulu te faire connaître ma présence, mais tu t'es mise à pleurer tout en parlant et je n'ai pas osé me montrer » poursuivit Joan en adressant un sourire désolé à sa grand-mère

Toujours interdite, Martha restait sans réaction, les yeux braqués sur le jeune adolescent qui continua donc son récit sous le regard encourageant d'Alexis.

« Tu lui as tout dit ce soir-là. Mon grand-père était un acteur dont tu es tombée follement amoureuse au cours d'un tournage. Vous avez eu une histoire puis le film achevé, il est parti pour de meilleures contrées, ce qui implique pour vous un tournage inespéré. Tu ne l'as pas retenu, blessée qu'il ait accepté ce tournage sans même t'en avertir, et lorsqu'il t'a demandé de le suivre tu as refusé. »

Martha haleta doucement et papillonna des paupières alors que son regard s'embuait à ces douloureux souvenirs. Compatissante, Alexis passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa grand-mère, et d'un mouvement volontaire du menton, enjoignit à Joan de terminer son récit.

« Lorsque tu as appris ta grossesse, ta fierté t'a empêchée de le contacter. Il t'avait quittée alors tant pis pour lui. Il ne saurait jamais rien de sa paternité. Tu as souvent regretté ton silence, mais papa était là, et cela te suffisait pour être heureuse. Mais il a grandi et a commencé à poser des questions auxquelles tu refusais de répondre. Un jour, alors qu'il devait avoir dix ans, il s'est battu avec un camarade qui l'avait traité de bâtard, et s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. » Sourit Joan, amusé comme toujours lorsqu'il venait à aborder la jeunesse tumultueuse de son paternel.

Rieur, il échangea un regard avec Alexis qui se contenta de secouer doucement la tête alors que Martha fermait les yeux en se rappelant la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée ce jour-là en apprenant que son fils avait été transporté à l'hôpital.

« Tu t'es sentie coupable à cause de cet incident, et la cicatrice qu'il conserve au front te rappelle sans cesse le prix de ton silence. C'est ce jour-là que tu as décidé de retrouver Alexander, mais lorsque tu l'as enfin localisé, tu as découvert qu'il avait fondé sa propre famille. Une famille où papa et toi n'aviez pas votre place. Tu ne t'es pas sentie le droit de t'interposer entre lui et ses 3 enfants, et tu as choisi de prétendre ne pas connaître le père de papa en espérant qu'il ne le recherche jamais, ce qu'il a fait par respect pour toi ! » Termina Joan en adressant un tendre sourire à sa grand-mère.

La respiration de Martha s'était suspendue durant le monologue de son petit-fils et elle était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Personne à part elle ne savait, même les médecins accoucheurs ne savaient pas. Elle avait pris grand soin à garder le secret. Elle était l'unique gardienne de l'identité du père de son fils.

« Ce…c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas savoir ça, qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Personne ne peut savoir, personne ! » Bredouilla Martha en secouant la tête dans un geste de déni.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de sa grand-mère comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal sauvage blessé, mais celle-ci recula, sur la défensive.

« Non, non personne, personne ! » continua-t-elle de scander comme si elle récitait une incantation dont elle seule connaissait les pouvoirs magiques.

Joan prit sa mamie par les épaules la maintenant fermement

« Grand-mère, je t'ai dit que je viens du futur. Crois-moi ! Comment saurais-je cela sinon ? » Déclara Joan en frottant le dos de Martha.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se dérober, il la maintint fermement en place, puis voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il la fit asseoir sur un tabouret avec l'aide de sa sœur qui observait sa grand-mère avec inquiétude.

« On dirait qu'elle est partie ! » Soupira la jeune fille paniquée.

« Elle est juste choquée, elle va revenir. Le choc est dur à encaisser ! » Dit tranquillement Joan même s'il n'en menait pas large.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela toi aussi ? Regarde ma grand-mère ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela ! » Lui reprocha Alexis avec colère.

« Notre grand-mère et elle va revenir Alexis. Elle est en état de choc, il lui faut du temps. » Soupira Joan, blessé par les reproches de sa sœur.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que Martha ne se reprenne, comme si elle avait eu une attaque. Alexis de plus en plus angoissée pour l'état mental de sa grand-mère se tourna brusquement vers son frère qu'elle frappa violemment.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute regarde-la ! Je te déteste ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû venir » fulmina-t-elle.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme qui recula sous l'impact des mots et des gestes de sa sœur aînée. Il observa sa sœur en colère qui le toisait sévèrement. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas faire de mal, il voulait juste rendre sa mère heureuse et avoir un père. L'adolescent s'éloigna doucement, alors que des larmes naissaient dans son regard et que plus aucune gaieté n'apparaissait sur son visage. La jeune femme constata qu'elle l'avait blessé, et sentit le remord l'envahir. Elle le croyait maintenant, elle savait déjà avant même qu'il ne le lui prouve qu'il était son frère, et elle voulut s'excuser en voyant la douleur qu'elle avait provoquée.

« Joan je… » Bafouilla-t-elle en tendant une main vers son frère, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus encore.

« Mon Dieu ! » l'interrompit sa grand-mère.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers leur mamie et se ruèrent sur elle, profondément soulagés qu'elle sorte enfin de son état catatonique.

« Grand-mère ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demandèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Battant des cils comme après un long sommeil, Martha posa son regard sur Alexis puis observa son petit-fils Comment avait-elle pu lutter contre l'évidence ? Son instinct lui avait pourtant soufflé que Joan était de son sang, mais échaudée par ses précédentes expériences elle avait joué la carte de la prudence. Scrutant son âme à travers ses grands yeux lumineux, elle y vit une profonde inquiétude, du remords, mais aussi de l'amour et de la dévotion. Mais plus que tout, elle reconnut également le regard de son fils et les yeux de Kate. Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Mon Dieu mais comment est-ce possible ? » Souffla-t-elle en regardant avec adoration le jeune homme qui lui souriait.

« Je crois que pour ce soir les explications seraient trop longues grand-mère » déclara Joan en lui adressant un sourire étincelant de bonheur.

« Oui, allons-nous coucher, nous poursuivrons cette discussion après une bonne nuit de sommeil » concéda Alexis en souriant.

« Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux que vous me croyiez toutes les deux ! Je vous aime tant ! » Avoua le beau brun d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Dans un mouvement irrépressible, il enlaça les deux rouquines, les serrant de toute la force de ses bras, et soupira de joie lorsqu'elles lui retournèrent instantanément son étreinte.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se redressa souriant puis les salua en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit. Alexis voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne pensait pas une seconde ses paroles, qu'elle était si heureuse de sa présence mais n'en eut pas l'occasion son petit frère était déjà parti. Dépitée, elle soupira, se promettant de se faire pardonner à la première heure le lendemain. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la déteste à cause d'un emportement passager. Et elle devait aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propose du lieutenant Beckett. Elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie à l'idée de provoquer une confrontation avec la jeune femme, mais elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui pouvait justifier son comportement. Et d'après ce que Joan avait laissé entendre, elles étaient réconciliées et aussi proches que si elles avaient été de la même famille dans l'avenir. Et même si elle était encore en colère contre la partenaire de son père, elle était heureuse de savoir que les choses allaient s'arranger entre elles.

Loin des préoccupations de sa sœur, Joan regagna l'étage et entra dans sa chambre. Refermant la porte le cœur gonflé de joie, il se recoucha heureux et apaisé. En une soirée, il avait convaincu son père, sa sœur et sa grand-mère, et il savait qu'avec eux de son côté, son entreprise avait toutes les chances de réussir. Pourtant, il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas convaincu sa mère, le plus dur restait à faire et il savait déjà la tâche ardue car même s'il pouvait lui apporter des preuves, elle trouverait toujours une parade, à moins qu'il lui révèle une chose totalement irréfutable. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quoi. Et c'est en réfléchissant à ce point capital qu'il finit par s'endormir.

_***** 6 jours 5heures 35 minutes avant retour vers le futur *****_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la suite de notre fic, pas trop d'attente hein ? Merci pour vos revie_ws continuez comme ça vous êtes de bons petits ! :p Bon le chapitre 7 arrivera pas avant septembre vacances oblige ^^ allez il est facile de commenter maintenant ça motive notre de créativité alors allez y faite un effort le chapitre 7 est ecris en cours de retravaille peut être que si ont en a beaucoup de reviews peut être que septembre sera aout !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : <strong>

Le lendemain matin, Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. En baillant, elle s'étira doucement, et le silence qui régnait dans le loft lui fit comprendre qu'elle était la première à être réveillée. Sortant du lit, elle attrapa son sac et gagna la salle de bain de son partenaire. Après une rapide douche, elle s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre pour refaire le lit, voulant effacer toutes traces de son passage. Satisfaite du résultat, elle quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle put, et incapable de résister à la tentation, avança vers le canapé, souhaitant observer son partenaire sans qu'il le sache. Leur dispute de la veille était encore bien présente dans son esprit, et elle regrettait de n'avoir rien tenté pour apaiser les choses avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Et en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait étrange que de son côté, il ne se soit pas montré plus persévérant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas avoir poussé le débat plus loin. Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré battre en retraite dès la première rebuffade, et elle se demandait ce que cela cachait.

La connaissait-il au point de savoir qu'il n'aurait rien tiré d'elle la nuit dernière ? Et dans ce cas quand passerait-il à la contre-attaque ? Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ne se lancerait pas dans une seconde offensive. Secouant la tête, lasse d'avance, elle poursuivit son avancée et se figea, surprise de ne pas le trouver sur le canapé comme il le lui avait dit, mais cela n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner. Il avait été si en colère contre elle la veille qu'il avait très certainement voulu mettre de la distance entre eux. Cette idée lui brisa le cœur, et elle se laissa lourdement tomber à l'endroit où son écrivain aurait dû se trouver. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle réfléchit à l'endroit où il pouvait avoir battu en retraite, et les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, consciente que Castle avait énormément changé, et qu'il n'était plus le genre d'homme à se réfugier dans les bras d'une autre pour se consoler après une dispute. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où il avait passé la nuit. Dans un grognement de frustration, elle se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose contre le divan, et les yeux au plafond, elle cogita de plus belle.

Soudain, elle se souvint que lors de sa première visite en ces lieux, Alexis lui avait fait visiter le loft, et à l'étage se trouvait une bibliothèque, juste à côté de la chambre d'amis. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et elle savait qu'ils l'étaient, cette pièce contenait un sofa permettant aux éventuels lecteurs de s'y installer. Nul doute que Castle s'y était réfugié, la chambre d'amis étant occupée par Joan. En se redressant, elle se tourna vers les escaliers, et se mordit les lèvres luttant contre elle-même et son envie irrépressible de le rejoindre sur le champ. Et pour une fois la bonne partie d'elle gagna le combat. Alors tout doucement elle monta les marches afin de n'éveiller personne puis se dirigea vers la pièce où son ami devait sûrement dormir. Après moult hésitation, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la bibliothèque, refermant derrière elle, sans faire un bruit. Elle s'appuya contre cette dernière et observa son partenaire avec un sourire. Il avait le ventre découvert, le tee-shirt remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave s'en échappant, les poings serrés au-dessus de sa tête, tel un poupon.

Elle le trouvait si adorable et sexy en cet instant qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle soupira à cette idée plus que séduisante. Elle aurait aimé se glisser dans ses bras et retrouver un sommeil réparateur, malgré le désir qu'il éveillait en elle, elle avait tout autant soif de douceur. Elle avait envie de redécouvrir la sensation de l'étreinte rassurante de Rick autour d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Jamais avant lui un homme ne lui avait donné autant envie de s'abandonner totalement, et plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus elle avait du mal à réfréner son désir de lui. Cette lutte acharnée qu'elle se livrait à elle-même était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle n'était pas seulement physique, mais aussi émotionnelle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'attrait que Castle exerçait sur elle dépassait le simple plan physique pour mordre allègrement une sphère plus intime qu'elle avait toujours jalousement protégée jusque-là. Mais Castle avait réussi là où d'autres s'étaient brisés les dents, et ça sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue du danger, il était déjà bien trop tard pour qu'elle inverse le mouvement. Et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui. Réduite à observer l'homme qu'elle aimait à la dérobée, profitant de son sommeil, car incapable de faire face à ce qui lui faisait tant peur. Son regard se porta au sol et elle vit le plaid qui le recouvrait, s'approchant elle le ramassa et lentement pour ne pas réveiller son écrivain, le posa sur lui. Et sans réellement le décider, sa main s'égara sur son visage en de délicats effleurements, repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui caressaient son front, se mordillant la lèvre alors que la douceur de sa peau lui donnait envie de plus de caresses. Mais une fois encore, sa raison fut la plus forte, et elle s'écarta prudemment, comme si elle avait affaire au plus dangereux des prédateurs. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas plus dangereux pour elle que Rick Castle. Il était l'incarnation de toutes ses peurs, de ce qui l'angoissait le plus au monde, et paradoxalement, il représentait tout ce à quoi elle aspirait dans ce monde sans foi ni loi. Il était l'étincelle d'espoir qui avait embrasé son être et qui l'avait ramenée à la vie.

Il était son contraire absolu et pourtant il la complétait mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Elle avait mis longtemps à le comprendre, et encore plus à le reconnaître. Mais cette reconnaissance ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche, bien au contraire. Parce qu'elle savait que tant que ses peurs seraient toujours profondément ancrées en elle, elle ne se sentirait jamais libre de faire sa vie et d'être enfin heureuse. Ce bonheur auquel elle avait pourtant droit, elle se l'interdisait, les faisant tous deux souffrir. Elle avait besoin de temps et de réponses. Et malheureusement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Castle ne pouvait répondre à au moins un de ces besoins. Il avait essayé, réellement, mais s'était heurté à un mur, et pas uniquement celui qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit à nouveau blessé. C'était sa vie, son combat, et c'était à elle de vaincre les démons de son passé pour pouvoir enfin affronter son futur. Mais elle savait illusoire l'espoir que Rick se tienne à l'écart de son enquête.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'obstinait à garder ses distances avec lui, à le maintenir à l'écart de sa vie. Parce que sa sécurité était ce qui primait sur tout le reste. Et si pour ça elle devait le repousser, quitte à en souffrir, elle le ferait. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait si sa soif de vengeance engendrait la mort de son partenaire. Elle pouvait tout supporter, tout affronter sauf un monde où il ne serait plus. En soupirant, elle reporta son regard sur lui, et sourit en voyant qu'il avait remué dans son sommeil, remontant un peu plus son T-shirt qui révéla une musculature plutôt avantageuse pour un homme de son âge. Kate l'observa un moment, ne se lassant pas du spectacle qu'il lui offrait sans en avoir conscience. Il était si beau, si paisible qu'elle ne put se retenir. Déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, elle continua sa contemplation avec adoration et tendresse. Se sachant à l'abri des regards, elle laissa tomber son masque, et laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Son cœur se gonflait et se serrait d'amour dans le même temps, tant elle était tiraillée par ses sentiments.

Elle l'aimait tellement que cela lui faisait mal. La douleur était autant physique qu'émotionnelle, et elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à y faire face sans se trahir aux yeux bien trop perspicaces de son écrivain préféré. Comment pouvait-elle assumer cela sans céder à la tentation qu'il représentait ? Elle éprouvait pour lui un amour si grand, si puissant, que cela la terrifiait. Elle ignorait comment faire face à cette situation qui la dépassait, et sa peur de le perdre prenait inlassablement le dessus. Tirée de ses pensées par un gémissement, elle posa ses grands yeux troublés sur son partenaire et le vit s'agiter dans son sommeil, comme en prise avec un mauvais rêve. Sans réfléchir, mue par son instinct de protection, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui caressa le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il semblât s'apaiser. Délicatement, de peur de l'éveiller, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et écouta battre le cœur de son amour, savourant cette douce musique en fermant les yeux. Ce son était comme une symphonie pour elle, si magnifiquement apaisante, qu'elle en devint instantanément dépendante.

« Kate… » Gémit Castle.

Inquiète de l'avoir réveillé, et donc d'être surprise dans cette position plus que révélatrice la détective releva précipitamment la tête et scruta son partenaire. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il dormait toujours, et qu'il avait marmonné son prénom dans son sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa son écrivain s'agiter de nouveau, laissant s'échapper des sons inarticulés d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Intriguée, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, et frissonna lorsque le souffle brûlant de Castle lui caressa la joue, mais elle parvint à en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur ses marmonnements.

« T'aime… mon amour… » soupira Rick d'une voix rauque, la faisant sursauter.

Alors voilà ce qui le troublait autant. Se redressant vivement, elle s'écarta de lui d'un bond comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle le fixa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Si elle avait eu des doutes quant à la sincérité de la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort, ceux-ci venaient d'être balayés par ce nouvel aveu. Il dormait et ne pouvait donc feindre. Incapable de faire face à la tempête d'émotions qui faisait rage en elle, elle se détourna vivement et quitta en toute hâte la pièce. Elle qui ne savait déjà plus comment faire, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à garder la tête froide. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Non, elle n'était pas prête pas encore et puis cette histoire de fils l'incommodait encore plus. C'était gênant pour elle car elle avait l'impression d'être poussée dans les bras de son partenaire, comme si cela était un coup monté et cela avait l'effet inverse, éveillant sa méfiance. Le fait que ce garçon lui ressemble tant était plus que troublant mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela encore.

Parce que quand elle regardait Joan, c'était Castle qu'elle voyait en lui. Elle retrouvait son partenaire dans ses traits, dans son sourire, dans certaines de ses mimiques, dans son sens de l'humour, ce qui était vraiment perturbant pour elle. Elle n'était pas de celles à croire aux contes de fées et autres histoires fantastiques à dormir debout mais elle devait bien reconnaître que peu importait qui était ce jeune homme, il leur ressemblait traits pour traits. Elle et Castle parents. Dans l'absolu, c'était tout à fait envisageable si on les prenait individuellement. Mais ensemble ? Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour que dans un avenir proche, ils se rapprochent suffisamment au point de concevoir un enfant ? Elle avait beau envisager cette possibilité, elle s'obstinait à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre à son partenaire. Et même si Joan passait pour le parfait mélange de leurs deux personnalités, elle ne pouvait se permettre de croire qu'il puisse être leur fils, aussi tentante soit cette idée.

Après tout, elle avait souvent imaginé ce que ce serait de fonder une famille avec Castle, et devait admettre que Joan correspondait assez bien à l'image mentale qu'elle s'était faite de leur fils. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces drôles d'idées de son esprit, Kate descendit les escaliers, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que personne n'était encore levé ce qui allait lui permettre de reprendre contenance avant d'affronter le clan Castle. Depuis quelque temps, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. Pas aux yeux de son partenaire, mais après l'épisode de la banque, elle avait senti grandir l'hostilité d'Alexis à son égard, comprenant rapidement que la jeune fille était furieuse contre elle. Cela la blessait, et elle regrettait leur ancienne complicité. Alors qu'Alexis avait été la première à encourager son père à la fréquenter, voilà qu'à présent elle semblait avoir changé d'avis, ne la jugeant plus digne de son paternel. Et Alexis ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre, quitte à s'attirer les foudres paternelles. Kate savait qu'elle était la seule responsable de ce revirement.

En soupirant, Kate parvint dans le coin cuisine du loft, et s'appuya lourdement contre le comptoir, réfléchissant à la situation. L'attitude d'Alexis à son égard, bien que justifiée la blessait énormément, et elle cherchait le moyen d'aplanir les choses. Mais pouvait-elle y changer quoi que ce soit sans trop se dévoiler ? Alexis se contenterait-elle de vagues explications, ou bien cela ne ferait-il que creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait ? Non, elle savait que si jamais elle venait à avoir cette discussion avec Alexis, elle devrait se montrer totalement honnête avec elle, et lui confier les véritables raisons de son attitude envers son partenaire. La question était de savoir si elle était prête à avoir cette conversation avec l'adolescente. Confier ses sentiments les plus profonds à son partenaire était pour le moment au-dessus de ses forces, mais parler à Alexis devrait être possible. Elle avait toujours pu parler librement avec l'adolescente, et espérait qu'une fois lancée, elle cesse de se poser des questions et se laisse aller à des confidences poussées. Elle devait au moins essayer.

Secouant la tête, elle décida de s'occuper et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Connaissant les lieux pour avoir déjà cuisiné le premier repas du matin lorsque son appartement avait fini en cendres, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. La détective préparait minutieusement les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour la pâte et lorsque cette dernière fut certaine de tout avoir à portée de main, elle commença à casser les œufs.

« Waouh super génial, j'adore quand c'est toi qui prépare le petit déj' ! » s'exclama soudain une voix sur sa droite.

Totalement absorbée par sa tâche, elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de pas dans l'escalier, ni le bâillement peu discret qu'avait laissé échapper Joan en atteignant l'espace cuisine. Surprise par l'exclamation joyeuse du jeune adolescent, elle sursauta violemment et laissa échapper l'œuf qu'elle tenait. Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle observa ce dernier s'envoler à travers la pièce pour finir sa course sur la tête du jeune homme.

« Hey ! Mamaaaaaaaaaan, t'abuses ! » brailla Joan en arborant une moue de dégoût.

En avisant le jaune d'œuf qui commençait doucement à se répandre sur les cheveux bruns de Joan, Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais l'exclamation indignée de celui-ci lui coupa toute envie de rire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le toisa de haut en bas. Mais la vision de la substance jaune qui poursuivait sa course descendante sur le front du jeune garçon pour finir sur ses lèvres crispées dans une moue écœurée avant d'atteindre son cou faillit avoir raison de son air sévère, et elle sentit à nouveau l'hilarité l'envahir. Joan poussa un grognement de mécontentement, n'appréciant visiblement pas de déguster son petit déjeuner de cette façon peu conventionnelle. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il adressa un regard lourd de reproche à sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue contrite démentie par la lueur rieuse de son regard. Lueur qu'elle tenta bien de masquer, mais Joan la connaissait suffisamment pour l'y voir malgré toutes les tentatives de la jeune femme pour ne rien laisser paraître de son amusement. Bien décidé à la faire craquer et à briser sa carapace, même pour un court instant, Joan accentua un peu plus ses grimaces.

Devant l'air boudeur du jeune homme Kate ne put retenir un éclat de rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils. Mais elle n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps tant il lui faisait penser à Castle lorsqu'il faisait cette tête.

« Ah maman ce que j'adore lorsque tu ris comme cela tu es tellement belle ! » constata Joan en l'observant avec un sourire émerveillé et empli d'adoration.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de stopper net le rire de la brunette qui prit un torchon et le jeta sans ménagement à la figure de Joan.

« Pas de ça avec moi, je ne me laisserai pas embobiner comme les autres. » répliqua-t-elle froidement en se détournant du jeune garçon pour reprendre la confection du petit déjeuner avant de poursuivre « Tu pourras me jouer tous les numéros de charme que tu veux ça ne prend pas. J'ai assez vu de gueules d'ange dans mon métier pour savoir que c'est de ceux-là dont on doit se méfier le plus ! »

Sur cette réplique bien sentie, Kate releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du jeune garçon, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Le sourire de Joan s'effaça pour faire place à la tristesse. L'espace de quelques instants, il avait oublié toute la situation pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce tendre moment complice avec sa maman. Bien sûr, elle était plus jeune, mais c'était toujours elle. Et puis elle n'avait pas tant changée que ça en 20 ans. Et avec fierté, il constata que sa mère faisait partie de ces femmes qui vieillissaient avec classe et sur lesquelles le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine et que son père ait toujours aussi peur de la perdre s'il en croyait ce qu'Alexis et sa grand-mère disaient. Mais voilà, il avait oublié que la jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui n'était pas sa maman. Pas encore. Et le chagrin le submergea à la pensée qu'elle ne le deviendrait peut-être jamais. Elle semblait le haïr en ce moment même, et voir en lui un indésirable dont elle cherchait à se débarrasser au plus vite.

Lorsque la jeune femme vit la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée, elle sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer. Elle souffrait elle aussi, sa cicatrice la torturant, comme si son propre corps cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route et qu'elle risquait de perdre énormément si elle s'obstinait dans cette voie. Elle retint un gémissement, et crispa les doigts autour de la spatule qu'elle tenait, refusant de se laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse. Se retournant rapidement pour ne plus être confrontée à cette mine si triste qui lui déchirait le cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle prit de profondes inspirations pour dompter sa douleur. Elle refusait de laisser l'occasion à Joan de percevoir la brèche dans son armure et de l'y laisser s'y engouffrer.

« Assieds-toi là, je finis ma préparation et te fais ton petit déjeuner. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Il savait qu'il se heurterait à un mur avec sa mère mais il ne pensait pas que cela ferait si mal. Ils avaient toujours été si proches tous les deux, la voir agir avec lui comme s'il était un étranger le blessait terriblement. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, mais se raccrochait au souvenir de sa maman, aimante et câline pour ne pas lui reprocher son comportement et nourrir de la rancœur à son égard. Après tout, il n'était pas encore venu au monde, et il était normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi, aussi difficile que cela soit à accepter. Mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette froideur qu'elle manifestait à son égard. Il devait la convaincre quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait rétablir l'équilibre du destin qu'il avait brisé en venant et en intervenant aussi directement dans leur vie à tous. Il refusait de voir sa famille se déchirer et s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du pays parce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui les séparerait. Et connaissant la forte personnalité de ses proches, il avait de véritables raisons de se faire du mauvais sang.

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, aucun des deux ne sachant comment engager la conversation. Joan avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à un moyen de convaincre sa mère. Quant à cette dernière, elle prit une louche pour prendre de la pâte à pancake qu'elle fit glisser dans la poêle, lorsque celle-ci fut assez cuite, Kate la décolla avec la spatule et la déposa dans une assiette recommençant l'opération plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de pâte, mais une pile plus que conséquente de délicieuses galettes dorées à souhait, elle éteignit le feu. Sortant une assiette du placard, elle y déposa quelques crêpes qu'elle agrémenta machinalement de sirop d'érable et de crème chantilly, sans même demander à Joan si c'était ainsi qu'il les aimait. Mais après tout, Castle les mangeait comme ça, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Elle versa ensuite du café dans une tasse, y ajoutant une pincée de sucre de canne pour enfin faire couler du jus d'orange dans un verre. Sans un mot elle avança le petit déjeuner devant Joan. Ce dernier la regarda surpris qu'elle sache comment il aimait ses crêpes, puis il la remercia et sourit sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner exactement comme il l'aimait.

Elle pouvait prétendre ne pas être sa mère, toujours est-il que comme toute bonne maman, elle savait exactement ce que désirait son enfant. Cette constatation le réjouissait, car cela signifiait que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que ce qu'elle pouvait paraître de prime abord. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, le lien entre eux était si fort qu'il ne pouvait être nié. Et il savait que sa maman le ressentait aussi fortement que lui, même si elle s'obstinait à prétendre le contraire. Il ressemblait peut-être beaucoup à son père, mais il tenait tout autant de sa mère, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait hérité d'elle, s'était son entêtement. Et il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle accepte la vérité, aussi bien en ce qui le concernait, que vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour son père. Quand il repartirait chez lui, il emporterait avec lui l'image de ses parents enfin réunis, n'en déplaise à sa tête de mule de mère. Sur cette pensée optimiste, il se saisit de sa cuillère et attaqua son repas avec appétit.

Kate observait l'adolescent manger avec appétit et ne put retenir un sourire de tendresse. Il ressemblait tant à son partenaire, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour pour lui à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie. Elle grimaça à cette constatation, agacée par ce drôle de sentiment qui l'étreignait en cet instant.

« Bien le bonjour les enfants ! » S'exclama Martha en descendant les marches.

« Bonjour Martha ! » la salua Kate heureuse de l'irruption de l'actrice qui lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne plus prêter attention à Joan.

Martha s'approcha de Kate en lui souriant puis se tourna vers Joan et le serra dans ses bras, ce qui surprit grandement la jeune femme. Avait-elle raté un épisode ? Comment pouvait-elle être si familière avec ce garçon alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'hier encore elle affirmait ne pas croire à son histoire. Alors que Joan répondait avec joie au câlin de sa mamie, cette dernière se détacha de son petit-fils.

« Bon après ce câlin à la douche, tu sens le fauve mon chéri ! » constata-t-elle en plissant du nez pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Kate écarquilla les yeux face à l'attitude de Martha, et se demanda si Joan n'avait pas mis une drogue dans les verres de la famille Castle pendant qu'elle était au téléphone la veille, seul moment où elle avait perdu Joan des yeux, trop concentrée sur sa conversation. Si c'était le cas, elle allait devoir faire faire des analyses à Castle pour déterminer quelle drogue il avait utilisé et en contrer les effets. Mais d'abord, elle devait attendre l'arrivée des autres membres et observer leur comportement. Plus suspicieuse que jamais, elle reporta son attention sur Joan qui riait à la remarque de Martha, échangeant un regard complice avec elle, et sans qu'elle s'explique sa réaction, elle sentit une vive jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Décidément, cet adolescent lui faisait perdre la boule. Secouant la tête, elle se tendit en voyant Joan sauter au bas de son tabouret dès la dernière bouchée de son repas avalée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, j'en rêve depuis mon réveil, mais mon estomac n'a pas résisté à l'appel d'un petit déjeuner préparé par maman ! » expliqua l'adolescent avec une petite contrite qui fit sourire les deux femmes tant il ressemblait à son géniteur en cet instant.

Mais heureusement pour Kate, Martha et Joan étaient trop pris par leur discussion pour faire attention à elle, et sa réaction passa inaperçue, à son plus grand soulagement. Dépitée, elle les observa rire ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle assistait à la scène, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Cela lui paraissait tellement surnaturel qu'elle y perdait son latin. Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'au moment où Joan se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, une tornade rousse fit son apparition en haut de ceux-ci, obligeant Joan à revoir ses plans et à se reculer précipitamment pour ne pas se prendre la jeune fille de plein fouet. Alexis scanna rapidement la pièce, et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Joan alors que son regard était passé sur Kate comme si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans la pièce. Gracieusement, elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Pouah ! Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche frérot ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant vivement, une moue dégoutée sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » fit-il semblant de bouder, arrachant un éclat de rire à la rouquine qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Feignant toujours de bouder, Joan recula la tête en adressant un regard faussement noir à sa sœur, ce qui accrut son rire, le tout sous le regard tendrement protecteur de Martha, et incompréhensif de Kate qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas brusquement été projetée dans une dimension parallèle. Après les voyages dans le temps, elle vérifierait ainsi la théorie de l'existence d'autres réalités semblable à la nôtre qui se déroulerait dans un espace-temps différent. En roulant des yeux, agacée par ses pensées, elle s'occupa les mains en répartissant les crêpes restantes entre les derniers membres de la famille Castle, son appétit envolé alors qu'elle se demandait à nouveau si ces derniers n'avaient pas été drogués. Le rire d'Alexis lui fit tourner la tête vers le petit groupe.

« Je suis terrifiée ! » pouffa la jeune fille en prenant une mine effrayée devant le regard faussement noir de Joan avant de se tourner vers sa grand-mère « Salut Gram » Lança-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Se tournant vers Kate, elle salua la jeune femme d'un signe froid de la tête. Joan grimaça devant si peu de chaleur de sa sœur à l'égard de sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils, il agrippa Alexis par le poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Alexis en croisant son regard.

Sans un mot, Joan plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, et attendit patiemment qu'elle comprenne le message d'elle-même. Il ne voulait pas lui faire la morale devant sa mère et leur grand-mère, mais il ne la laisserait pas se conduire d'une façon aussi grossière envers sa maman sans réagir, et il pensait vraiment que leur discussion de la veille lui avait fait voir les choses différemment, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Alexis pencha la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que son frère voulait d'elle, et voyant cela, Joan fit un léger signe de tête en direction de sa mère. Il sut que sa sœur avait compris ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il la vit rougir et baisser piteusement les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais des bruits dans les escaliers l'interrompirent.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » les salua joyeusement Castle en faisant une entrée remarquée.

Instantanément, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant alors qu'un sourire collectif fleurissait sur les lèvres de tous. Kate se mordilla la lèvre devant la mine toute chiffonnée de son partenaire qui avait encore la trace du canapé sur la joue gauche, et ses doigts la démangèrent furieusement d'aller passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les discipliner un peu. Joan qui avait vite reporté son attention sur elle, sourit en voyant le regard empli d'amour et de désir que sa mère adressait à son père sans même en avoir conscience, mais son sourire s'estompa en la voyant détourner vivement les yeux pour se recomposer son masque.

« Il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdise d'être aussi bornée ! » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

Alexis lui adressa un regard intrigué, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question alors que leur père venait l'enlacer.

« Ma chérie ! » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de la câliner.

« Mère ! » ajouta-t-il après s'être tourné vers Martha sur la joue de laquelle il déposa un baiser.

Se redressant, il chercha Kate du regard, et lorsqu'il la débusqua derrière le comptoir, il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il aurait aimé l'empoigner et l'embrasser avec passion mais il était sûr de finir sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie, s'il faisait cela. Alors il se contenta juste de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, espérant lui faire comprendre que leur querelle de la nuit dernière était déjà oubliée et qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir les choses s'envenimer entre eux au risque que rien de concret ne se passe. Après tout, Joan était la preuve vivante que sa muse craquerait d'ici une semaine, alors il n'allait pas faire l'idiot et tout compromettre.

« Kate ! » souffla-t-il tendrement, savourant la saveur de son prénom sur sa langue comme il l'aurait fait d'un bonbon.

Son sourire s'accentua lorsque le regard de Kate s'illumina, et qu'elle lui adressa son sourire le plus éblouissant, celui qui le rendait tout chose et le faisait inévitablement défaillir, celui qui lui donnait l'espoir d'un avenir commun. Leurs regards restèrent connectés un long moment, mais comme toujours, Kate rompit le lien et détourna les yeux, gênée par la situation. Retenant un soupir de dépit, Castle se détourna à contrecœur et posa son regard sur leur fils. Immédiatement, un sourire de fierté apparut sur son visage, et il se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche énergique et décidée. Il l'empoigna avec force, l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il l'avait fait avec Alexis.

« Bien dormi fiston ? » s'enquit-il en s'éloignant légèrement pour pouvoir observer le visage de Joan.

Les deux mains posées sur ses épaules, il étudia attentivement les traits de ce fils tombé du ciel, et frémit de joie en constatant une nouvelle fois comme il était beau, et comme il ressemblait à sa mère. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder, mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant qu'il était un peu pâle, mais il mit cela sur le compte d'une nuit agitée à s'inquiéter parce que sa mère refusait d'admettre qu'il était son enfant.

« Merveilleusement papa » le rassura Joan avec un sourire éblouissant avant de s'exclamer en roulant des yeux « et oui je vais à la douche ! »

« Hey je n'ai rien dis-moi ! » protesta-t-il avec amusement avant d'ajouter dans un clin d'œil complice « tu sens le vrai mâle ! »

« Oui le gorille plutôt » lança Alexis dans un éclat de rire.

Kate assistait à la scène estomaquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Elle qui avait voulu empêcher Castle de s'attacher à Joan, c'était plutôt raté. En plus, maintenant, Alexis et Martha semblaient avoir embrassé la cause du jeune homme, ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle rétablisse la situation, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle ne voulait voir aucun d'eux souffrir, or cela ne manquerait pas de se produire lorsque la supercherie dont se rendait responsable Joan serait révélée au grand jour.

« Vous avez tous perdu la tête ma parole ! » Lança-t-elle furieusement en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

« Allez Beckett, ne soyez pas aussi obtue ! » répliqua Castle alors que le clan Castle se tournait vers elle.

« Oui lieutenant Beckett, vous devriez laisser parler votre cœur au lieu de toujours écouter votre raison !: » approuva Martha en venant se positionner près de Joan, imitée par Alexis et Castle.

« C'est officiel, la folie est génétique ! » Ajouta-t-elle dépitée face à la solidarité dont il faisait preuve contre elle.

« Ah et bien alors nous sommes tous fous dans la famille sauf toi Kate, notre phare de lucidité ! » Rétorqua Castle avec le sourire.

« Papa, tu ne devrais peut-être pas la pousser à bout… » Entendit-elle Joan souffler à son partenaire en jetant un regard inquiet dans sa direction.

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter dans une telle situation ? Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et monsieur prenait ça à la légère. De peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de fâcheux et irrémédiable, elle posa sa spatule et quitta la cuisine sans ajouter un mot de plus. D'une démarche martiale, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son partenaire afin de regagner sa chambre pour y prendre ses affaires. Mais alors qu'elle passait près de son partenaire, elle croisa le regard de Castle dans lequel brillait une lueur entendue, comme s'il avait su qu'elle agirait de cette façon, comme s'il savait qu'elle préfèrerait la fuite à la confrontation, et cela la mit encore plus en colère.

« Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille ! » siffla-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Castle qui recula d'un pas sous la férocité qu'il exprimait.

« Oui ça on a bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas en faire partie ! » Cracha Alexis d'un ton acide.

« Alexis ! » la réprimandèrent Joan et Castle d'une même voix.

Beckett s'était figée, sous le regard inquiet de son écrivain et de leur fils. Exhalant difficilement, elle leur tourna le dos afin de leur cacher sa douleur face à l'attaque de l'adolescente. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, serrant les dents et les poings, elle tentait de reprendre contenance. Cette remarque lui avait fait mal, brisant son cœur mais elle comprenait que la jeune adolescente puisse avoir de la rancune contre elle. Alors qu'elle était accueillie dans cette famille comme un membre à part entière de celle-ci, elle gâchait tous encore une fois. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se laisser simplement aller ? Baissant la tête, elle sentit une unique larme s'égarer sur sa joue, et elle se mordit vivement l'intérieur de la joue afin d'empêcher celles qu'elle sentait poindre à la barrière de ses paupières de suivre le même chemin. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Avec la rapidité d'un félin, elle regagna le bureau de l'écrivain et referma la porte derrière elle en la claquant.

« Une vraie adulte, y'a pas à dire ! » Put entendre la brunette derrière la porte.

« Pumpkin, je t'interdis de parler à Kate comme cela » la rabroua vivement Castle, d'un ton lourd de colère et de déception.

« Alexis, je t'adore vraiment mais j'aime pas que tu parles à maman comme cela ! Je n'aime pas quand elle souffre ! Tu t'attaques à elle, c'est comme si tu t'attaquais à moi ! » ajouta Joan d'un ton glacial digne de sa mère.

« Mais elle nous rejette et toi en premier c'est toujours comme ça papa, tu n'en as pas assez !» Cria l'adolescente en se levant.

Alexis savait qu'une fois encore elle avait réagi trop vivement, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait seulement voulu provoquer une réaction chez la détective, la pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle se confie. Et elle avait obtenu une réaction. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes de la jeune femme, et cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais avait l'impression d'être prise dans un cercle vicieux duquel elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Et les remontrances de sa famille ne faisaient que la faire se sentir plus mal, par conséquent, elle s'entêtait dans ce comportement qu'elle réprouvait elle-même.

« Elle a juste besoin de temps ! » rétorqua Joan, en écho à leur conversation de la nuit dernière, et son sentiment de culpabilité enfla de plus belle.

« Elle est fragile et a besoin de soutien, pas d'être condamnée ! » s'écria Castle d'un ton vibrant qui fit tressaillir Kate.

« Quatre ans ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu es vraiment pathétique papa ! » s'énerva Alexis ne supportant plus l'attitude des hommes de sa famille.

Elle reconnaissait s'y être mal prise, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Son père avait essayé la douceur, et cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils menaient cette danse sans fin qui les faisait tous deux souffrir. Alors quoi qu'ils en disent, il était temps de tester la manière forte, et de voir ce qu'il en découlerait. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette situation intenable, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et si son père était trop lâche pour le faire, elle s'en chargerait.

Mais enfin papa combien de temps vas-tu supporter ça ? » reprit-elle avec véhémence « Elle te rend malheureux, se moque de tes sentiments, et tu la laisses faire sans réagir ! » Cracha la jeune fille en se dirigeant à grand pas vers les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

Kate ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus d'entendre cette famille qu'elle aimait comme la sienne se déchirer à cause d'elle. Alexis était en colère, elle le comprenait bien et elle avait raison. Kate avait trop attendu, si elle continuait ainsi, il serait trop tard.

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Alexis mais maman a toujours été là pour toi, bien plus présente que toutes les femmes qui ont traversées la vie de papa, Meredith y compris, tu le sais ! » explosa Joan, furieux d'entendre parler de sa mère de cette façon « Pour preuve à 18 ans, je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontrée ! » termina-t-il pour faire comprendre à sa sœur que sa maman n'était pas le Diable comme elle semblait vouloir le faire croire.

Piquée au vif, Alexis darda un regard noir à son frère. Encore une fois, il lui avait prouvé qu'il la connaissait bien en appuyant là où cela faisait mal. La rouquine monta les escaliers en courant, des larmes de tristesse et de rage se mêlant dans ses magnifiques yeux de cyan.

« Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort fils, tu sais que Meredith est un sujet sensible pour Alexis » soupira Castle, partagé entre sa colère envers sa fille, et son instinct de père qui lui enjoignait de courir la réconforter.

« Oui je sais, comme celui de ma mère l'est pour moi » soupira à son tour l'adolescent en se passant une main lasse dans sa tignasse indisciplinée « Je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal papa, et Alexis a été trop loin. Maman a assez souffert comme cela. Je sais qu'Alexis aime maman mais elle est trop bornée pour l'admettre à se demander de qui elle a pris cette mauvaise habitude ! » Ajouta-t-il en arborant un sourire moqueur.

« Pas de moi ! » Se défendit vivement Castle, faisant sourire Kate.

Elle entendit Joan glousser et Martha dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui fit râler son partenaire, faisant redoubler les rires de Joan. Au-dessus de sa tête, elle perçut des pas, et sut qu'Alexis avait dû rejoindre sa chambre. Et elle soupira alors qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejoindre la jeune fille et la réconforter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne la laisserait pas approcher, et elle ne voulait pas déclencher un nouveau drame. Alors elle resta où elle était, et continua d'écouter cette discussion qui la faisait basculer entre tendresse et agacement. Depuis que ce jeune homme avait fait irruption dans leur vie, ses sentiments jouaient au yoyo, et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il était temps d'arrêter les frais avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre, ou bien qu'une parole malheureuse n'échappe à l'un d'eux, brisant irrémédiablement toute chance d'avenir commun. La voix de Joan la ramena au présent, et elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente punie par ses parents et qui les espionnait pour connaître sa punition.

Mais elle voulait savoir comment il avait réussi à les convaincre si facilement. Parce que la thèse de la drogue ne tenait pas. Pas après l'attaque d'Alexis à son encontre. Si le but de Joan était de tous les convaincre, elle y compris, il se serait arranger pour empêcher Alexis de s'en prendre à elle. Donc il avait dû trouver les mots pour les rallier à sa cause. Elle devait lui reconnaitre qu'il savait se montrer convaincant, et qu'il était particulièrement renseigné sur eux, à croire que celui qui lui avait appris son rôle était un intime de leur famille. Enfin des Castle et d'elle-même, parce que comme elle l'avait elle-même fait remarqué à Castle, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille, et au rythme où allaient les choses, elle n'en ferait jamais partie.

« Je sais bien cela, mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle a pris cette habitude de maman alors la voir agir comme cela ça m'est insupportable, parce que maman est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour Alexis, les voir se déchirer comme ça, c'est trop bête ! » lâcha Joan dans un soupir d'impuissance teinté de frustration.

« Oui il est vrai que Kate est une sacrée tête de mule ! » Répliqua Castle un sourire dans la voix, et elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il arborait cette expression tendre qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il la regardait.

Mais alors qu'habituellement, cela la faisait fondre et lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus pour ravager son corps, en cet instant, elle avait plutôt envie de l'étrangler. Elle n'était pas têtue, elle savait simplement ce qu'elle voulait et n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle était volontaire et déterminée, pas entêtée.

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu es fou d'elle papa ! » s'amusa Joan an éclatant de rire, rejoint par Martha qui s'était tenue à l'écart de la conversation.

Et sur cette remarque pleine de bon sens, ils se mirent à rire faisant grincer des dents Kate. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent se moquer d'elle ainsi sans aucune pudeur. Alors voilà ce que son partenaire disait d'elle quand elle avait le dos tourné ! Il allait l'entendre ! Elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de médire d'elle en son absence, elle allait lui faire la peur de sa vie, et plus jamais il ne se risquerait à ce petit jeu. Et le pire, c'était la relation qu'il avait tissée avec Joan en si peu de temps. Elle venait de plonger dans le surnaturel ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était un cauchemar, dont elle espérait bientôt se réveiller.


	8. Chapter 8

****Eh non ce n'est pas un miracle mais une suite, oui oui mdr après les vacances nous voila de retour, nous vous remercions pour vos reviews et en attendons pleins d'autres pour celui ci. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : <strong>

Dos contre la porte, Kate ferma les yeux et soupira, se retenant de sortir de ce bureau pour mettre une gifle à Castle et lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aveugle à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il croire à cette histoire à dormir debout ? Comment pouvait-elle être la seule à voir que ce garçon n'était pas leur fils ? Non pas que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, bien au contraire. Joan était un jeune homme aussi adorable que charmant, et elle souhaitait vraiment devenir un jour l'heureuse maman d'un enfant tel que lui, à la fois beau et intelligent, mais dans ce cas précis, ce n'était qu'une belle illusion, et elle refusait de se laisser prendre au piège. Pourtant, bien malgré elle, elle s'attachait de plus en plus à ce petit, lui trouvant toujours plus de qualités. Elle adorait le concept d'être mère d'un enfant bourré de tant de qualités qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à en dresser une liste exhaustive, mais elle devait garder les idées claires. Et cela en dépit de ce sentiment étrange qui s'éveillait en elle, ce lien indéfinissable et inexplicable qui la liait à cet adolescent. Seule la vérité comptait, seuls les faits importaient et les faits étaient que…Joan était un inconnu.

Elle qui avait toujours eu du mal à accorder sa confiance, se surprenait à baisser sa garde en présence de Joan. Son cœur la trahissait là où sa raison la rappelait à l'ordre, et c'est à cette dernière qu'elle se raccrochait, niant la réalité de ses sentiments, refusant de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle menait envers Joan le même combat que celui qu'elle menait envers son partenaire depuis 4 ans, et cette constatation amplifiait son trouble. Castle avait déjà grandement fragilisé la barricade qui entourait son cœur, réussissant à franchir ses défenses à force de patience, et Joan lui, les avait tout simplement pulvérisées. Ses défenses n'avaient pas tenues une seule seconde face au regard cristallin de Joan, mais elle s'escrimait à les reconstruire pierre après pierre afin de le tenir aussi éloigné d'elle que possible. Mais elle avait l'étrange impression que plus elle tentait de se protéger contre lui, plus elle devenait vulnérable. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti cela pour quiconque, pas même pour Castle.

Il s'agissait d'un sentiment d'une puissance troublante dont elle ne parvenait pas à définir la nature exacte. Oui, assurément, ceux qui étaient derrière tout ça avaient bien choisi en leur envoyant ce jeune homme qui avait tout d'un ange. Il était beau, intelligent, avait un charme fou, était poli et avait le sens de l'humour. Le même que celui de son écrivain, celui qui parvenait à la faire sourire dans les pires situations, même si elle tentait de s'en prémunir. N'importe quelle femme serait fière de le présenter comme son fils. Mais voilà. Elle n'était pas sa mère et ne le serait jamais. Et elle devait garder cette idée en tête et ne pas écouter son traître de cœur qui s'était ramolli au contact de son écrivain, et qui lui soufflait qu'aimer cet adolescent était normal, et même la chose à faire, que le contraire était mal, contre nature. Heureusement pour elle, elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art d'ignorer son cœur pour se focaliser sur sa raison, sa seule alliée face au pouvoir de persuasion de ce garçon. Et sa raison lui hurlait de se méfier de lui.

Elle finirait par percer le mystère qui l'entourait, et en attendant, elle resterait sur ses gardes, traquerait le moindre détail qui fendillerait son masque de perfection et qui révélerait sa véritable nature aux yeux du clan Castle. Leur faire ouvrir les yeux serait dur, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour les protéger tous, quitte à se faire détester d'eux pendant un temps. Ce serait douloureux pour elle de voir Castle lui tourner le dos, mais elle serrerait les dents et attendrait la fin de l'orage. Elle savait qu'une fois ses plaies pansées, il réaliserait qu'elle avait agi pour son bien, par amour pour lui et sa famille, et qu'il lui reviendrait, un café dans les mains et un sourire d'excuse et de pardon au coin des lèvres. Il lui revenait toujours, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle refusait de rester impassible alors que leur bonheur était menacé. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés alors que le Dragon tentait d'atteindre ceux qu'elle aimait par l'intermédiaire de Joan, c'était hors de question.

N'entendant plus que des murmures indistincts en provenance du salon, elle se décida à abandonner son poste de guet, et avança vers le lit de son partenaire sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Elle était brusquement lasse, comme vidée de toute énergie par cette histoire dont elle ne voyait pas le bout. Elle en avait assez de sans cesse lutter. Contre Castle, contre Joan, mais aussi et surtout contre ses démons intérieurs qui l'empêchaient d'être simplement elle-même, l'obligeant à une constante vigilance qui la rongeait doucement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir pour ne se réveiller que lorsque cette histoire abracadabrante serait derrière eux, afin de ne pas faire face à ce qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, et comme toujours, elle ferait face la tête haute. Allongée au travers du lit, elle se fit une liste mentale de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. A commencer par les analyses ADN. Elle trouvait ces tests totalement ridicules à la vue de la situation, mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'agissait là de la seule solution pour ouvrir les yeux à son amour.

Seule une preuve scientifique et donc irréfutable le ramènerait à la raison. Elle savait que cette désillusion lui briserait le cœur, mais elle serait là pour lui. Elle veillerait sur lui comme il l'avait toujours fait pour elle, et cette fois, elle ne se cacherait plus et tenterait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à construire ce « Nous » qu'il espérait tant. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle se redressa pour se relever d'un bond et se précipita vers son sac. Elle devait prévenir Lanie de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait réussi à convaincre un de ses amis de lui fournir des kits de prélèvements afin que la légiste les fasse personnellement. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Cette histoire était si rocambolesque que si jamais elle s'ébruitait et parvenait aux oreilles de ses collègues, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait que ce soit Lanie qui s'en occupe. Elle était la seule à qui elle faisait entièrement confiance dans une telle situation. Encore fallait-il qu'elle la prévienne, et que celle-ci les attende à la morgue.

Et puis elle comptait bien profiter de cette virée à deux pour faire subir un interrogatoire intensif à Joan. Elle allait lui faire endurer un interrogatoire à la Beckett, profitant que Castle ne soit pas dans ses pattes pour l'en empêcher Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de ne pas le voir de la journée, tant il allait lui manquer, comme chaque fois qu'il ne venait pas à cause de son allergie pour la paperasse, même si depuis quelque temps, il venait malgré son aversion pour cette activité, veillant à maintenir à niveau le taux de caféine dans son organisme.

En soupirant elle constata comme elle était devenue dépendante de la présence de son écrivain, aimant de moins en moins être séparée de lui ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement pour elle, il avait laissé échapper qu'il avait du retard dans son écriture. Donc elle lui conseillerait simplement de rester là à écrire, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enquête officielle sur les bras, et qu'il considérait le reste comme une terrible perte de temps et un affront à ses capacités. Même si elle savait qu'il ne disait cela que pour l'agacer et détendre l'atmosphère.

Son sac à bout de bras, elle quitta la chambre de son partenaire, se demandant fugacement si un jour elle y viendrait avec lui, pour une discussion sportive et particulièrement plaisante pour chacun d'eux. Elle se mordit vivement la lèvre à cette évocation avant de se reprendre. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le salon était désert, et elle le traversa pour aller déposer son sac près de la porte. Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier la fit se retourner, et elle se figea en découvrant son partenaire à demi nu. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, et enfilait tranquillement sa chemise La jeune femme put donc profiter du spectacle, mordillant ses lèvres d'envie alors que son imagination s'égarait lui montrant de façon particulièrement explicite tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec lui. Elle serra les poings, se retenant de l'empêcher de terminer de se vêtir afin de profiter pleinement de son corps et se baffa mentalement. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par lui sauter dessus pour une session torride à même les marches de l'escalier sur lequel il campait depuis quelques minutes.

Perdue dans ses pensées lubriques et hautement évocatrices, elle ne vit pas que son partenaire s'était retourné et la regardait avec malice, un sourire espiègle et flatté sur le visage.

« Le spectacle vous plait détective ? » la taquina-t-il et sans attendre sa réponse, poursuivit d'un ton taquin « Je ne vous connaissais pas ce petit côté voyeur, mais je dois reconnaître que j'aime beaucoup cette facette de vous, surtout sentez-vous libre de profiter de mon corps d'apollon quand bon vous semble ! »

Furieuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, elle lui adressa un regard flamboyant qui le fit déglutir, et passant devant lui en l'ignorant superbement, elle récupéra sa veste qu'elle avait déposée sur une des chaises de la salle à manger la veille. Toujours sans le regarder, elle l'enfila prestement, se maudissant de s'être fait surprendre comme une débutante. Si elle le laissait faire, elle n'aurait pas une minute de répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ou l'étripe, et elle ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre dans l'immédiat.

« J'emmène Joan pour ses analyses » déclara-t-elle d'un ton incisif qui ne souffrait aucune protestation avant de reprendre, empêchant Castle de prononcer le moindre mot « Vous restez là, un membre de l'équipe scientifique passera vous prélever un échantillon de sang en fin de matinée !»

« Mais je veux venir ! C'est stupide de faire déplacer quelqu'un alors que vous allez au laboratoire avec Joan. » S'exclama Rick en suivant sa partenaire de près.

Ignorant le regard implorant que son acolyte lui adressait dans le but de la faire plier, la détective l'arrêta en chemin, posant une main douce mais ferme sur sa poitrine. Geste si inattendu que Castle se figea immédiatement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kate qui s'était elle-même statufiée en sentant la chaleur du corps frémissant de son écrivain sous sa paume. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée de Joan qui se stoppa en découvrant la scène. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel moment, qu'il voyait ses parents perdus dans un océan d'amour et de désir, et il se sentit rougir, gêné de les avoir surpris ainsi. Il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité, mais en même temps il avait si souvent souhaité assister à ces instants qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer à tr avers les récits de sa famille, qu'il en était heureux. Parce que c'était le signe que leurs sentiments étaient les plus forts, et que rien ne pourraient les garder éloignés l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Et peu lui importait la force avec laquelle sa mère s'en défendait, elle ne résisterait plus très longtemps à cette attraction qui la poussait vers son père.

En souriant, les couvant d'un regard aimant, il se promit à nouveau de tout faire pour que ce genre de moment intense se répète très souvent à l'avenir. Il avait traversé le temps pour donner l'occasion à ses parents de vivre leur amour, et il ferait tout pour y arriver. L'échec n'était pas une option à ses yeux. Doucement, pour ne pas trahir sa présence et rompre la magie de cet instant, il acheva sa descente et s'assit sur la dernière marche sans quitter des yeux ses parents, complètement fasciné par l'échange silencieux. La tête dans ses mains, il souriait, son cœur battant la chamade alors que ses parents étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il était certain que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Quelque peu confus, il fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs corps s'arquer à la rencontre de l'autre alors que leurs regards restaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il savait que leur premier baiser ne devait pas avoir lieu si tôt, mais son arrivée avait changé la donne, et il se surprit à espérer assister à ce moment unique. Après tout combien d'enfant pouvait se targuer d'avoir assisté au début de la relation amoureuse de ses parents ?

Mais, semblant soudain prendre conscience de la situation, sa mère recula brusquement, rompant le charme, et il soupira en voyant son visage se fermer et reprendre une expression neutre. En chœur avec son père, il soupira en la voyant se renfermer sur elle-même. Dépité, il roula des yeux, et dans un synchronisme confondant avec son père, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« J'y vais seule avec lui un point c'est tout Castle ! » déclara-t-elle en soupirant d'un air las.

Détournant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre la lassitude qui s'emparait d'elle, et s'engagea dans un combat acharné avec elle-même. Elle se savait faible face à son partenaire, mais elle devait garder le cap et ne pas craquer, pas encore, pas maintenant.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils et arborant sa moue de cocker triste à laquelle sa partenaire avait beaucoup de mal à résister.

Se mordant violemment la lèvre, Kate se détourna complètement, trouvant plus facile de lui résister si elle ne le regardait pas. Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas conscient de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle, et elle espérait bien qu'il ne découvrirait jamais à quel point ses mimiques la faisaient fondre.

« Vous êtes trop impliqué émotionnellement Castle. Ce gamin vous a enroulé autour de son petit doigt, et avec votre consentement en plus ! » Expliqua-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Et pas vous peut être ? J'ai bien vu vos regards pour Joan ! » Attaqua Castle piqué au vif « Vous pouvez prétendre ce que vous voulez mais vous l'adorez ce petit, au fond de vous vous savez qu'il ne ment pas ! L'instinct maternel ne trompe pas ! »

Kate fit brusquement volte-face, toisant sévèrement son écrivain. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que ce jeune homme avait su toucher son cœur, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce n'était pas une raison pour lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'à ses yeux, il était sa seule et unique priorité ? Il était son partenaire, et c'était son rôle de le protéger. Cette pensée ne la quittait jamais, revenant sans cesse lui marteler l'esprit, et elle refusait de prendre le moindre risque alors qu'il était concerné de près. Pas question qu'elle manque de le perdre à cause d'une erreur de jugement. Le cœur à présent serré, Joan regarda avec impuissance ses parents s'affronter. Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de leurs mémorables disputes, et alors qu'elle se remémorait toujours de ces instants avec amusement, lui ne trouvait rien de drôle à cela. Au contraire, il se sentait coupable d'être la cause de leur querelle et mourrait d'envie de leur demander d'arrêter de se disputer, mais quelque chose lui disait que son intervention ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, aussi choisit-il de se faire aussi petit que possible en attendant que l'orage passe.

« Castle ? » entendit-il sa mère soupirer dans un faible murmure.

« Oui ! » Bafouilla-t-il troublé et légèrement sur ses gardes, s'attendant à un « la ferme » qui ne vint pas.

« S'il vous plait, pour une fois accédez à ma requête. » le supplia-t-elle.

Surpris, Rick l'observa d'un air critique et réalisa alors à quel point sa muse paraissait éreintée, et instantanément il s'en voulu de la pousser dans ses retranchements alors qu'elle ne cherchait dans le fond qu'à le protéger. Il en était touché mais il ne comprenait pas son besoin quasi maladif de voir le verre à moitié vide. Elle voyait le mal partout, et il avait conscience que c'était lié à son histoire personnelle, mais dans ce cas précis, elle avait tort, et campait sur ses positions avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et ça le désolait de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'il lui suffirait de s'abandonner à lui en toute confiance pour que tout s'arrange. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille, et malheureusement pour chacun d'eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'en voulait d'être en partie responsable de son état, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser se fourvoyer sans rien faire. A moins qu'il la laisse faire comme elle l'entendait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la preuve définitive que Joan était bel et bien ce qu'il prétendait être. Mais cela arrangerait-il vraiment les choses, où bien ne ferait-ce qu'aggraver une situation déjà explosive ?

Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, mais une chose était certaine, tout comme Kate, il ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute. Lui aussi était las de sans cesse se battre avec elle. Alors il restait là, impuissant, à la regarder se débattre avec une situation qui paraissait inextricable, à la regarder s'inquiéter alors qu'il savait bien lui que la menace n'existait pas puisque Joan était leur fils et qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que leur bonheur à tous. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il capitula et accepta de battre en retraite une nouvelle fois. Il abdiquait de nouveau, parce que son amour pour elle était plus fort que tout et qu'il avait foi en elle. Il savait qu'elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux, et en attendant, c'était son rôle de la préserver, d'aplanir autant que faire se pouvait les difficultés pour elle. Et puis après tout, peut-être que ce tête-à-tête entre mère et fils permettrait à Joan de parvenir à convaincre Kate. D'un hochement de tête, il signifia son accord à sa muse avant de se détourner et de se rendre enfin compte de la présence de Joan.

« Hey mon grand ! » s'exclama-t-il en adressant un sourire quelque peu forcé à son fils.

« Hey papa ! » répliqua Joan en se levant et en rejoignant les deux adultes.

Castle regarda son rejeton approcher, ne pouvant que constater encore et toujours la ressemblance effarante qui existait entre sa muse et le jeune homme. Non décidément, elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire croire qu'avec son sens de l'observation aiguë, elle n'avait pas remarqué elle aussi cette troublante ressemblance entre eux trois. Scrutant attentivement son fils, il fronça les sourcils en notant que Joan paraissait dans le même état de fatigue que sa mère, peut-être même l'était-il plus encore. Mettant cela sur le compte de l'entêtement dont la jeune femme faisait preuve envers l'adolescent, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, cherchant par ce geste à lui transmettre sa force avant qu'il n'affronte seul sa mère.

« Si j'ai bien compris je vais avec maman aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il en adoptant un ton joyeux pour cacher son appréhension à se retrouver seul avec sa mère.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que passer du temps seul avec sa mère lui fasse peur lui qui s'en était toujours fait une fête. Mais les circonstances étaient bien différentes, et il avait toujours eu peur de la colère de sa mère. Rien ne le terrifiait plus que de se faire gronder et punir par elle lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle pouvait se montrer terrible dans ces moments-là, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le blesserait jamais. Mais à cette époque il se savait aimé, et sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que si elle se montrait aussi intransigeante, c'était parce qu'elle cherchait à compenser l'absence de son père. Elle voulait qu'il devienne un homme bien, en lui donnant une excellente éducation. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas d'excuses pour se montrer aussi dure avec lui en dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas son fils à ses yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle le voyait comme une menace pour la sécurité de ceux qu'elle aimait, et il était devenu l'ennemi à abattre dans son esprit. Il l'avait bien compris à la façon dont elle devenait ultra protectrice envers son père. Il trouvait cela adorable, mais que ce soit de lui qu'elle veuille le protéger lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il n'avait pas prévu que sa mère soit ainsi avec lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé et la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait quittée. Mais tant de méfiance à son égard le blessait énormément. Il avait comme une boule dans l'estomac qui pesait plus lourd au fil du temps. Il se sentait si mal à l'idée qu'elle le rejette indéfiniment, et qu'elle ne l'accepte jamais pour ce qu'il était réellement, au-delà de toute logique. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à laquelle il ne pourrait faire face, et rien que l'idée qu'il perde sa mère de cette façon lui donnait la nausée et une migraine carabinée, comme si même son corps se révoltait face à ce scénario. En grimaçant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, songeant que cela faisait plus de 10 heures que ce mal de crâne ne le quittait pas, sourd et lancinant, et c'était une sensation assez désagréable. Il en parlerait à sa marraine, elle pourrait sûrement lui donner quelque chose pour faire taire cette douleur.

Du coin de l'œil, Castle nota la crispation soudaine de Kate, et il plaignit Joan d'avoir à la supporter alors qu'elle était d'une humeur noire. Lui y était habitué, mais il doutait que Joan ait jamais eu affaire à sa mère dans un tel état. Il avait déjà vu sa partenaire interagir avec des enfants et elle avait toujours été douce et maternelle, nul doute qu'elle devait être une maman fantastique mais il doutait fortement qu'elle agisse ainsi avec l'adolescent. Elle se sentait menacée, et comme le ferait une lionne défendant son territoire, elle attaquait sans répit son adversaire, laissant son instinct de conservation prendre le pas sur les sentiments que Joan lui inspirait. Il savait que ce comportement était plus fort qu'elle, qu'elle se renfermait toujours lorsque l'on en venait aux sentiments. N'était-ce pas ainsi entre eux ? Il était persuadé que Kate l'aimait autant que lui pouvait l'aimer, mais elle niait avec une telle énergie, qu'il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à douter. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il regarda tendrement son fils, et l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte pleine d'affection, cherchant ainsi à encourager le jeune garçon face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

« Quoiqu'il arrive souviens-toi que ta mère t'aime mais qu'elle est effrayée ! » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je sais papa, je sais ! » Lui répondit l'adolescent sur le même ton de confidence.

Ils se séparèrent sous le regard inquisiteur de Kate qui soupira dépitée. Sans l'ombre d'un doute son partenaire aurait besoin d'elle lorsqu'il apprendrait que Joan n'était pas leur fils. Lorsqu'il aurait les faits sous les yeux, il ne pourrait plus nier. La science ne mentait pas, et elle ne pourrait que leur apprendre ce qu'elle savait déjà. Mais de son coté, elle pensait qu'elle aussi regretterait ce jeune garçon si adorable qui savait atteindre son cœur malgré les barrières et murs qu'elle dressait contre lui. Il avait traversé ses barricades internes de la même façon que Castle avant lui. Désabusée, elle secoua la tête, chassant encore une fois ces pensées parasites qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, de fermer son cœur à toutes ces émotions dont elle ne voulait pas être submergée.

« Allons-y Joan, plus vite ces analyses seront faites, plus vite la vérité éclatera ! » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans même un regard pour l'adolescent.

« Tout de suite chef ! » la taquina Joan en parodiant le salut militaire.

« Maintenant jeune homme ! » gronda Kate en se saisissant de son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte en roulant des yeux.

Décidément, qui que soit cet adolescent, il l'exaspérait autant que son partenaire, et s'il continuait comme ça, elle ne tarderait pas à avoir envie de lui loger une belle entre les deux yeux. Pourtant elle savait que comme avec Castle, elle ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution, même si sa gâchette la démangeait furieusement.

« Et moi que suis-je censé faire en attendant votre retour ? » se plaignit Castle en adoptant le ton d'un enfant geignard.

« Pourquoi pas ce que vous faites le mieux ? » répliqua Kate en tournant la tête vers lui, un fin sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Le pitre ? » proposa Joan dans un éclat de rire avant de faire un bond dans la direction de sa mère se cachant derrière elle lorsque Castle fit semblant de vouloir l'attraper.

« Ça c'est permanent chez lui ! » s'amusa Kate en s'effaçant pour laisser sortir l'adolescent.

« Vous êtes hilarants tous les deux ! » grogna Castle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste boudeur.

Kate sourit, attendrie, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher son rire de raisonner dans la pièce, ne voulant pas vexer un peu plus son partenaire, même si la lueur rieuse de son regard lui prouvait qu'il prenait sa remarque avec amusement et décontraction.

« Ecrivez Castle, si je ne m'abuse vous me rabattez les oreilles depuis des semaines parce que Gina veut absolument le premier jet de votre dernier roman ! » répondit Kate en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

« Mais la compagnie de Nikki est moins agréable que la vôtre Kate » susurra Castle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

« Mais cette chère Nikki ne risque pas de surgir des pages blanches de votre ordinateur pour vous loger une balle entre les deux yeux contrairement à moi Castle ! » rétorqua Kate en plissant des yeux pour cacher la gêne que la remarque de son écrivain avait fait naître en elle.

« Vous savez détective, depuis le temps que vous me menacer de me descendre, je ne tremble plus, trouvez autre chose si vous voulez m'impressionner ! » fanfaronna Castle en bombant le torse, faisant doucement rigoler Joan.

Elle avait l'habitude qu'il profite de chaque occasion pour lui faire ce genre de commentaire, lui rappelant ainsi subtilement que ses sentiments pour elle étaient toujours présent, et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Et elle lui était reconnaissante de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas sans trouver le courage nécessaire pour le lui dire. Pour ça, il avait un don certain pour la troubler et lui faire perdre le sens des réalités l'espace d'un battement de paupières.

« Vous avez raison Castle, mais ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, j'ai imaginé votre mort si souvent, que j'ai tout un panel de possibilités à disposition… » Le provoqua-t-elle avant de quitter le loft, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Dans le couloir, elle esquissa un petit sourire, en entendant Castle déglutir dans son dos. Ravie de cette petite joute verbale qui témoignait mieux que de longues déclarations que tout allait bien entre eux, son sourire s'agrandit. Soulagée, elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur, mais s'immobilisa en entendant rire dans son dos. Surprise, elle fit volte-face, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Joan, une main sur la bouche et l'autre se tenant le ventre, et dont les yeux pétillants montraient son état d'hilarité. Prise dans sa joute verbale avec son écrivain, elle en avait presque oublié la présence de cet adolescent qui était pourtant la source même de sa querelle avec son partenaire, comme si lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de son partenaire, le monde autour d'eux s'estompait. Combien de fois avait-elle essuyé les moqueries des gars qui lui faisaient remarquer que plus rien d'autre que son écrivain ne comptait lorsqu'il était dans un rayon de 5 mètres.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton péremptoire qui eut le mérite d'étouffer net les éclats de rire de Joan.

« Rien maman ! Absolument rien, je t'assure ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

« Ecoute-moi bien Joan, Castle s'est peut-être laisser prendre à ton petit jeu, mais je ne suis pas aussi naïve et crédule que lui, alors pour la dernière fois arrête de m'appeler maman » déclara-t-elle durement en prenant place à ses côtés.

Sur ces paroles bien senties, elle s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'habitacle et appuya sur le bouton du Rez-de-chaussée. Contrariée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Joan baisser la tête en serrant les poings, et elle avisa une larme silencieuse courir le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne serre les paupières et qu'il ne se pince les lèvres comme pour empêcher les suivantes de couler, comme elle-même l'aurait fait dans une situation qui la blessait, et immédiatement, elle regretta d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne croyait pas son histoire qu'elle devait se montrer si agressive envers lui. Elle ne se comportait pas comme ça avec la pire pourriture, mais Joan touchait une corde sensible en elle, et elle ressentait le besoin de l'éloigner le plus possible d'elle pour se préserver. Mais la peine de l'adolescent lui brisait le cœur, et avant qu'elle ne puisse retenir son geste, elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Joan, je… » Commença-t-elle d'un ton d'excuses en posant une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'écria-t-il en s'écartant vivement comme si son touché lui était insupportable « Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je sorte de ta vie, alors inutile de te forcer à être gentille avec moi ! Inutile de faire semblant de m'aimer puisque ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ! » Ajouta-t-il en lui tournant vivement le dos.

« Joan, c'est juste que… » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier en ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine, la crispant dans un poing serré.

« Mais rassure-toi, dans moins d'une semaine, ton vœu s'exaucera et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, tu seras débarrassée de moi pour toujours ! » assura Joan dans un sanglot étranglé.

A ces mots, Kate se figea, sentant une nausée l'envahir. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que dans une semaine toute cette histoire se terminerait ? Que ceux qui l'avaient envoyé ici lui avaient donné une semaine pour mettre leur plan à exécution et que s'il ne réussissait pas, ils l'élimineraient ? Ou alors dans le cas improbable que Joan soit bel et bien son fils cela voulait-il dire qu'il repartirait dans une semaine ? Elle ne savait plus que penser. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et que Joan se précipitait à l'extérieur, une idée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Si Joan disait la vérité et venait du futur, avait-il bouleversé l'avenir au point d'avoir annulé sa naissance ? Etait-ce cela qu'il avait laissé échapper ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Joan n'était pas son fils. Et dans une semaine, il ferait toujours partie de ce monde. Ils découvriraient simplement qu'il n'avait été que le pion d'une terrible machination à l'encontre de son partenaire. Elle découvrirait les instigateurs de toute cette affaire, les mettrait hors d'état de nuire, et pourrait enfin se détendre.

Alors seulement, elle prendrait le temps d'apprendre à connaître Joan et à lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait rien de lui, et peut-être croyait-il vraiment être leurs fils. Dieu seul savait depuis quand ceux qui l'avaient envoyé lui mentaient. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas sa mère qu'elle devrait l'abandonner le laissant livrer à lui-même. Bien au contraire, dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, elle pourrait tisser des liens avec lui et laisser s'épanouir ce lien qui les unissait, et surtout, se faire pardonner de son agressivité à son encontre. Elle lui ferait comprendre qu'une famille n'était pas simplement celle du sang, mais aussi celle qu'on se choisissait lorsque la première n'était pas à la hauteur. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Joan souffre de cette machination, et elle savait que Castle, même s'il serait terriblement déçu de ne pas être son père, ne le laisserait pas plus tomber. S'accrochant à cette idée, elle le rejoignit auprès de sa Victoria, et sans un mot, ils y grimpèrent avant de prendre la direction du 12th et de la morgue où devait les attendre Lanie.

Kate savait qu'après le message sibyllin qu'elle avait laissé sur son téléphone, sa meilleure amie devait être sur des charbons ardents et les attendre de pied ferme. Un silence lourd de rancœur envahit l'habitacle, mais Joan ne tenta pas de le briser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Toutes ces émotions, c'était trop pour lui, et il avait eu besoin de lâcher du lest. Il aimait sa mère, mais son comportement à son égard lui brisait le cœur. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé comme ça avant aujourd'hui, même pas lorsque enfant il faisait une bêtise qui déclenchait ses foudres. Comme lorsque âgé de 10 ans, il s'était amusé à faire semblant de conduire sa voiture. Mais ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu innocent s'était vite transformé en bêtise monumentale lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les clés étaient toujours sur le contact, et qu'il avait ainsi envoyé la Victoria de sa mère dans un arbre. Elle avait été si furieuse contre lui à cet instant qu'elle avait menacé de le mettre en prison en lui hurlant dessus.

Il avait été puni pendant deux mois, et lui en avait beaucoup voulu, jusqu'à ce qu'il la surprenne à pleurer dans les bras d'Alexis, et il avait alors compris que c'était la peur de le perdre lui aussi qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça. Mais là, c'était une peur bien différente qui régissait ses actes, et il avait laissé le chagrin qu'il en avait ressenti s'exprimer. Résultat des courses, il boudait, et elle campait sur ses positions, plus suspicieuse que jamais à son égard. Quelle superbe avancée, il était aussi doué que son père pour s'attirer les foudres de sa mère, et en cet instant, il aurait aimé lui ressembler un peu moins. Mais il avait tant de mal à reconnaître en elle la maman qu'il aimait et admirait. Elle lui avait pourtant raconté comme elle était avant d'avoir le courage d'affronter ses sentiments et d'ouvrir son cœur à son père, mais il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait exagérer les choses pour faire passer son père pour une sorte de chevalier des temps modernes à ses yeux afin qu'il ait un modèle masculin auquel se raccrocher, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire.

Ce qui n'atténuait pas le mérite de son père, bien au contraire. Mais cette femme n'était pas sa mère, et il commençait seulement à le réaliser. Elle n'était que le pâle reflet de la femme qu'il connaissait, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer celle qu'il apprenait à découvrir, et c'était un sentiment assez déroutant pour lui. Pour la première fois, il voyait la femme avant la mère, et il avait peur que cet état de fait n'entache à jamais ses relations futures avec sa maman. Et il détestait cette simple idée. Il ne voulait pas voir ses sentiments pour sa mère changer, il ne voulait pas la détester, mais ignorait comment faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Surtout qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en se montrant si froide et distante avec lui. Se sentant mal encore une fois, il laissa son front aller à la rencontre de la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la vitre, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de réprimer son haut de cœur. Lui qui n'était jamais malade se sentait souvent nauséeux depuis qu'il avait traversé cette faille spatiotemporelle. Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire d'un tel voyage ? Si c'était le cas, il espérait vraiment que ceux-ci s'estomperaient rapidement.

« Les analyses s'effectueront à la morgue pour plus de discrétion » déclara soudainement Kate, ne supportant plus ce silence oppressant qui lui faisait mal.

« Comme il vous plaira détective Beckett » lança Joan par défi sans même lui jeter un regard.

Kate eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut dans l'estomac en entendant la façon dont Joan venait de l'appeler. Pourtant, elle devrait en être satisfaite. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ? Ne lui avait-elle pas fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'appel maman ? Voilà qui était fait. Mais voilà qu'elle se surprenait à regretter qu'il ne l'appelle plus ainsi. Elle se sentait dépossédée de quelque chose de vital, et réalisait qu'elle aimait cela finalement. Mais elle se sermonna, et ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. C'était mieux ainsi, et plus tôt il comprendrait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, mieux ça vaudrait pour tout le monde. Oui, c'était bien mieux qu'il prenne ses distances avec elle, du moins tant que cette affaire n'était pas réglée.

« Tu ne cherches plus à m'amadouer, ni à me convaincre de ton identité ? » s'enquit-elle malgré tout, intriguée par l'attitude de l'adolescent qui avait radicalement changé de position.

« A quoi bon ? Je pourrais te dire que lorsque tu étais enfant, ta mère t'emmenait tous les dimanches matin faire de la balançoire dans le petit parc qui se situait derrière chez vous et qu'ensuite vous retrouviez ton père dans ce petit restaurant italien où aujourd'hui encore vous vous donnez rendez-vous pour les occasions spéciales » déclara Joan sans même la regarder.

Grâce au reflet de la vitre, Kate vit qu'il fixait obstinément le paysage, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Et le sens des mots la percuta de plein fouet, et elle haleta doucement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Très peu de personnes connaissaient ces détails de sa vie, elle n'en parlait jamais même pas à Castle et pourtant elle lui avait dit tant de choses, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'un proche n'avait pas par inadvertance laissé échapper ces informations au détour d'une discussion à bâtons rompus. Il allait lui en falloir plus que ça pour se laisser convaincre. Elle était flic après tout et ne se laissait pas amadouer par quelques évidences prises sur le tas. Sa mère lui avait appris à toujours approfondir les choses avant d'émettre un jugement, et elle comptait bien suivre ce conseil à la lettre.

« Ou bien que pour ton 15ème anniversaire, tes parents t'ont offerts ta première leçon de moto, même s'ils étaient contre l'idée Ta mère t'as fait promettre de ne pas conduire avant ton 18ème anniversaire, mais également de te payer toi-même ton engin de mort. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'avais jamais regretté d'avoir accepté, parce que le plaisir que tu avais retiré à t'offrir toi-même ton bolide était incomparable, tout comme la fierté de tes parents » poursuivit Joan le regard toujours obstinément braqué sur le paysage urbain.

Là encore, Kate sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient violemment. Elle revivait cette discussion comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Mais une fois encore, tout ceux qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu avaient entendu parler de ce pacte entre ses parents et elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un obscur secret de famille. Même si elle ne voyait que très rarement sa famille en dehors de son père depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'était pas exclu que le Dragon ait envoyé un de ses hommes prospecter auprès d'eux. L'idée la fit frémir, et elle songea qu'elle devrait demander à ses collègues de vérifier que tout allait bien pour eux. Non, Joan ne lui apprenait rien de suffisamment intime et personnel pour être certaine qu'il ne tirait pas ses sources d'une enquête poussée sur sa vie privée.

« Ou encore, je pourrais te dire que tu portes la bague de fiançailles de grand-mère autour du cou pour ne jamais oublier la vie que l'on t'a prise, et la montre de grand-père autour du poignet pour te rappeler de la vie que tu as contribuée à sauver » termina-t-il dans un soupir en fixant le reflet de sa mère à travers le rétroviseur, satisfait de voir le doute et la stupeur apparaître sur son visage.

Kate eut un léger sursaut qu'elle peina à dissimuler. Si beaucoup de personne avait deviné l'origine des bijoux qu'elle portait, leur signification était plus difficile à définir. En fait, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à une seule personne. Castle. Et elle avait veillé à ce que personne ne puisse surprendre cette conversation. Alors comment Joan pouvait-il être au courant ? La seule autre personne à savoir, c'était son père, et elle le voyait mal aborder le sujet avec un parfait inconnu. Alors comment ? Frustrée de ne pas trouver de réponses satisfaisantes, elle se gara sur sa place de parking, et descendit de voiture sans donner de réponse à Joan qui ne semblait de toute façon pas en attendre, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle avait trouvé une parade à chacune de ses révélations. C'est donc dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la morgue.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le chapitre 8, pour toutes celles et ceux qui veulent voir Beckett flanché ça commence ici, si, si vous allez voir le petit début du commencement du flanchage mdr, mais étant Beckett vous savez bien que ça va être long ! Merci pour vos reviews ça nous fait très plaisir._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : <strong>

Alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les entrailles du commissariat, le silence entre eux s'épaissit de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir insupportable pour chacun d'eux. A tel point que Kate fusa de l'habitacle sans même attendre que les portes ne soient totalement ouvertes. Elle avait voulu qu'il reste à sa place, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle ne le supportait pas. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires la troublaient. Arrivée au poste de Lanie, la jeune détective salua son amie qui était de dos. Lorsque la légiste se retourna elle se figea en voyant Joan qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Kate l'avait prévenue, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la ressemblance soit aussi saisissante. Abasourdie, elle regarda tour à tour Kate puis le jeune garçon qui, lui, restait prudemment en retrait, voulant laisser le temps à sa marraine de se remettre du choc. Durant de longues secondes, Lanie resta muette de stupeur, la bouche ouverte, puis se fixa sur la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as caché des choses ma chérie ! Toi et Castle vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps que je ne pensais ! » Taquina-t-elle son amie, incapable de se retenir devant une telle occasion.

Elle savait que Kate l'aurait prévenue si elle était tombée enceinte vingt ans plus tôt, mais lui rappeler subtilement qu'il y avait plus entre son écrivain et elle qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître ouvertement était bien trop tentant pour qu'elle se retienne. Même si elle devait essuyer les foudres de son amie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée à la longue. Kate prenait la mouche dès qu'elle abordait ses sentiments pour un certain consultant, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence au fond ? Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Joan avait esquissé un demi-sourire qui lui rappela celui qu'avait Kate quand elle tentait de cacher son amusement face aux pitreries de son partenaire. C'était vraiment troublant.

« Lanie, la ferme et fais les tests que je t'ai demandé ! » Gronda Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel exaspérée par l'attitude désinvolte de sa meilleure amie.

« Pas besoin de tests pour moi, vu la ressemblance ! » La taquina la légiste en scrutant l'adolescent de haut en bas.

« Lanie ! » la menaça Kate d'un ton belliqueux.

« Ce n'est pas grave Lanie, fais ce que le lieutenant Beckett te demande, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fâchiez à cause de moi ! » déclara Joan en ignorant superbement Kate, se focalisant sur Lanie comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et que la détective n'était guère plus qu'un meuble.

Lanie qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène remarqua la grimace de Kate devant le ton employé par l'adolescent. Visiblement ce dernier était remonté contre la jeune flic, et connaissant son amie, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il paraissait parfaitement apte à se défendre par lui-même. Oui, tout comme Castle, Joan parvenait à traverser les barricades de son amie, et c'était probablement la raison principale de l'attitude hostile de Kate. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme ne supportait pas, c'était de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Décidément, cette situation allait être haute en couleur ! En tout cas, elle comptait bien sonder les intentions de ce bel adonis. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse saper ses efforts pour réunir ces deux têtes de mules. Mais si par contre, son but était de les réunir, il allait trouver en elle une alliée précieuse. En souriant, elle continua de détailler Joan, découvrant de plus en plus de similitudes entre lui, l'écrivain et sa muse. Joan, conscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet, soutint son regard sans sourciller, ce qui amusa grandement la légiste. Ce regard déterminé, elle le connaissait, c'était celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Quelle merveille ce garçon, tu ne l'as pas loupé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant, satisfaite de son examen.

Joan se mit à rire devant la tête que faisait sa mère, rapidement imité par Lanie. L'adolescent avait souvent entendu sa mère lui raconter le don qu'avait sa marraine pour la mettre mal à l'aise à la moindre occasion, et il constatait qu'elle n'avait en rien exagéré, surtout lorsqu'elle avait insisté sur le fait que celle-ci avait un don pour voir les choses avant tout le monde. Elle l'avait informée qu'au premier regard elle avait su qu'ils finiraient ensemble, mettant les pieds dans le plat sans la moindre gêne. En assistant à cet échange, force était de constater que c'était plus que vrai. Combien de fois enfant avait-il fait les frais de cette aptitude ? D'un seul regard, Lanie parvenait toujours à deviner lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, et cela, bien avant que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs c'était souvent à cause d'elle qu'il devait passer aux aveux, car il ne tenait jamais bien longtemps sous le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui adressait alors. Et à présent, il comprenait que sa marraine avait peaufiné cette capacité en se faisant la main sur sa mère, et il trouvait ça amusant. Tant que ce n'était pas lui qui en faisait les frais, ça lui convenait à merveille.

« Ecoutes Lanie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dépêche-toi de faire ces tests au lieu de raconter des conneries ! » Cracha Kate quelque peu énervée.

Joan grimaça face au ton employé par sa mère, et surtout devant le choix de ses mots. Elle ne devenait grossière que lorsqu'elle perdait patience, et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour son interlocuteur. Gardant un silence prudent, il s'avança jusqu'à la table d'autopsie, esquissant une nouvelle grimace en imaginant le corps qui s'y était trouvé avant lui. Même s'il savait que Lanie nettoyait toujours avec une méticulosité frisant la maniaquerie, il n'appréciait pas plus que ça de se retrouver à la place du mort. Si sa mère avait voulu lui faire passer un message, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. S'asseyant du bout des fesses, il reporta son attention vers cette dernière, et la vit repousser ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste impatient avant de jeter un regard à la montre de son grand-père qui était à présent la sienne. Enfin qui le deviendrait. Il s'y perdait un peu dans tous ces temps.

« Bon je reviens dans dix minutes, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire à mon bureau, ça sera bon à mon retour ? » déclara-t-elle avec une indifférence toute étudiée.

« Oui ma belle vas-y, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu avec ce beau jeune homme » Sourit Lanie en regardant Joan qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Roulant des yeux, Kate foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard, se demandant si finalement elle avait bien fait de réunir ces deux-là, et leur jeta un regard noir qui les figea sur place, rendus mal-à-l'aise par l'intensité de ce regard foudroyant. Dans un dernier froncement de sourcils, Kate tourna les talons et sortit de la morgue, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant.

« Bien jeune homme relève ta manche ! » déclara finalement Lanie après un moment de flottement.

Sans broncher, Joan s'exécuta machinalement, suivant sa marraine du regard, songeant qu'elle ne changerait pas tant que ça au cours des vingt prochaines années, elle demeurerait toujours aussi belle avec quelques rides en plus. Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'au moment où Lanie sortit son kit de prélèvement, et qu'il aperçut l'aiguille qu'elle lui destinait. Ecarquillant les yeux, il plaqua son bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste instinctif de protection, et gémit de douleur avant même que la jeune femme n'esquisse le moindre geste dans sa direction.

« Je ne t'ai pas touché ! » s'exclama Lanie en se tournant vers lui, la seringue à la main.

« Mais je déteste les aiguilles ! » geignit-il avec une moue de frayeur alors qu'il reculait en la voyant approcher.

Roulant des yeux, Lanie s'avança encore et sans lui laisser le temps de battre de nouveau en retraite, s'empara de son bras et l'obligea fermement à se tenir tranquille, souriant en le voyant déglutir bruyamment. Décidément, Kate avait beau dire, cet adolescent ressemblait un peu trop à Castle pour qu'aucun lien de parenté n'existe entre eux. Après tout, Castle était bien parent d'une adolescente de 18 ans, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être également le père de ce jeune homme ? Là où le bas blessait, c'était le fait que Joan prétende que Kate soit sa mère. Même si elle connaissait les frasques de Kate plus jeune, elle avait du mal à imaginer celle-ci avoir un enfant et l'abandonner. Pas après avoir elle-même perdu sa mère. Non, pour elle la seule explication était que Joan voyait en Kate la mère qu'il aurait aimé avoir, et ça elle pouvait comprendre, tout comme elle pouvait comprendre que cela agace sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle se montrait aussi agressive. Enfin c'était de Kate Beckett qu'on parlait ! Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Joan, et décida de lui faire sa prise de sang avant qu'il ne tourne de l'œil.

« Rah ! Mais ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre de rien du tout, tu ne vas rien sentir ! » Le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire moqueur alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de se dérober avant d'enfoncer doucement l'aiguille dans le bras du garçon afin de lui prélever le sang nécessaire pour faire le test ADN.

Se crispant violemment, Joan ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Dans un même mouvement, il crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings, faisant sourire Lanie qui l'étudiait attentivement. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle retrouvait Castle en lui, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Mais c'était impossible d'après ce que lui avait dit son amie, puisqu'il prétendait être leur fils venu du futur. C'était complètement absurde, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait une telle ressemblance entre eux que s'en était plus que troublant. Les yeux du jeune homme du même vert perçant que celui de sa mère, le sourire charmeur de Castle et les mimiques de ses deux amis réunis dans une même personne, décidément il n'y avait rien à dire, cet adolescent était un clone de Castle et Beckett. Secouant la tête elle revint à la réalité.

« Voilà jeune homme, c'est fini ! » s'exclama-t-elle en constatant qu'elle avait prélevé plus de sang qu'elle n'en aurait besoin.

« Waaaaaaaaaa t'es trop forte Lan, j'ai rien senti c'est toujours toi la meilleure des docs ! » s'écria le jeune homme en embrassant la jeune femme. « Je peux avoir une sucette ? » Ajouta-t-il en riant. « Tu m'en donnes toujours quand j'ai été courageux » Continua-t-il sur le même ton enjoué.

Lanie le regarda en ouvrant la bouche en grand puis elle la referma en papillonnant des yeux cherchant ses mots. Cette attitude était celle qu'aurait pu avoir Castle, et ces petits surnoms Castle aurait pu lui donner, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle était plus que troublée, ce garçon était étrange mais il lui semblait si familier. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle avait une étrange impression de déjà vu, comme si elle devrait le connaître, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ni quand ni comment. Et c'était une sensation très frustrante, parce qu'elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Une chose était sûre, lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, qu'elle sondait son âme, elle ne se sentait pas menacée, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait sereine et en sécurité, comme auprès d'un ami cher qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais envers lequel elle éprouvait une profonde et inaltérable affection. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, qu'il n'était pas là pour nuire, et les mises en garde de Kate n'y changeaient rien.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se méfier de cet adorable garçon, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu, comme un neveu ou un filleul avec qui elle aurait lié une profonde complicité. Elle se baffa mentalement, tentant de se reprendre, de garder son objectivité, mais avait du mal à aller à l'encontre de son intuition qui ne l'avait jusque-là jamais trompée. Kate l'avait prévenue, elle lui avait dit que ce jeune homme possédait un immense pouvoir de persuasion et de séduction, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser berner. Son amie lui avait dit que le Dragon était derrière tout ça et si c'était le cas, ce dernier était un génie Il avait trouvé la perle rare en choisissant Joan. Avait-il fait passer un casting pour cela ? Elle roula des yeux à sa propre réflexion, songeant qu'elle était un peu trop souvent en contact avec un certain écrivain avant de se focaliser sur l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Comment ne pas lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession ? C'était impossible tant il ressemblait à ceux qu'il prétendait être ses parents. Il était si beau, si amusant et si doux, impossible de se méfier de lui mais justement c'était les plus dangereux ceux-là. Et elle parlait d'expérience !

« Dis-moi si tu es ce que tu prétends, tu dois savoir comment Kate et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées ? » lui demanda-t-elle bien décidée à découvrir jusqu'où l'ennemi de sa meilleure amie avait été.

« A l'école de police. Dans le cadre de tes études pour devenir médecin légiste, tu as dû effectuer des stages pour te former au terrain, et maman suivait les mêmes stages. Vous n'étiez que peu de femmes, et cela vous a rapprochées. Vous vous êtes tout de suite bien entendues, et même si vous ne pouviez pas vous voir souvent, vous profitiez de chaque permission pour sortir et faire la fête. » Commença Joan en se dandinant légèrement.

Estomaquée, Lanie l'observa. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui soit un secret et que le Dragon n'ait pu découvrir en enquêtant sur leurs parcours respectifs dans la police. Joan était simplement bien renseigné, aussi choisit-elle de ne pas relever et de le laisser poursuivre, pour découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement.

« Tu as tout de suite senti que maman avait un lourd passif, et même si tu mourrais de curiosité, tu savais qu'elle ne te dirait rien si tu l'attaquais de front. Aussi as-tu attendu qu'elle se confie à toi, qu'elle finisse par te faire suffisamment confiance pour le faire. En attendant, tu te contentais d'être là pour elle. Et un soir, alors que vous étiez dans ta petite chambre d'étudiante, et que vous aviez un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, elle a commencé à se confier. Elle t'a parlé de sa mère, lâchement assassinée dans une ruelle, de son père qui sombrait dans l'alcoolisme sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, de sa vie qui partait à vau-l'eau et de sa soif de vengeance » poursuivit-il, son chagrin clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Lanie porta une main à sa bouche, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Elle savait que se confier ainsi avait été très dur pour Kate, et elle n'avait pas voulu perdre la confiance qu'elle avait placée en elle en la trahissant de la sorte. Personne ne pouvait savoir, elle en était certaine. Elle s'apprêtait à interroger Joan lorsque sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence de la morgue.

« Elle t'a alors révélé qu'elle enquêtait elle-même, et qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de retrouver le lâche qui avait tué sa maman. Son intégration dans la police n'avait que cet unique objectif. Elle avait jeté aux orties tous ses rêves pour se concentrer uniquement sur ça. Il ne lui manquait plus que le dossier sur le meurtre de sa mère pour reprendre son enquête personnelle et poursuivre sa traque. Ce que tu as lu dans son regard ce soir-là, cette détermination, cette froideur et ce détachement t'ont glacés le sang, et tu t'es promis de tout faire pour la divertir et la faire changer d'état d'esprit » souffla-t-il en frissonnant doucement, comme s'il avait brusquement froid.

Secouant la tête, la jeune légiste se remémora cette nuit-là. Kate était saoule, elle le savait, et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais sentie plus lucide qu'à cet instant alors qu'elle lui promettait qu'elle tuerait de ses propres mains l'homme qui lui avait arraché sa famille et toute chance d'un avenir heureux. Et elle s'était attachée à tout faire pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait échoué à l'époque, et elle ne se le pardonnait pas aujourd'hui encore. Elle l'avait abandonnée, et lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées par hasard, la jeune femme s'était promis en voyant cette même tristesse enfouie derrière le masque d'impassibilité de sa meilleure amie, de ne pas échouer une seconde fois. La voix de Joan retentit une nouvelle fois, et elle se reconcentra sur son monologue.

« Alors tu as multiplié les sorties, la traînant dans les boîtes et toutes les deux, vous avez fait les 400 coups. Elle s'éclatait bien peut-être même un peu trop, mais quand tu t'en es rendue compte, il était trop tard pour inverser la tendance. Tu as pu constater que malgré sa maturité, il lui arrivait de se comporter avec désinvolture, et au cours de soirées un peu trop arrosées, elle repartait au bras d'un bel inconnu qu'elle jetait sans un regard au matin. Tu n'approuvais pas, et une fois tu le lui as fait comprendre et elle t'a répondu que c'était pourtant ce que tu voulais, qu'elle s'amuse ! Après ça, tu as limité au maximum vos sorties, et elle s'est calmée, d'autant qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de l'Académie. »

Joan rougit en évoquant ce moment peu glorieux de la vie de sa mère. Il savait que comme beaucoup d'adolescents rebelles, elle était sortie et avait fait la fête, et il était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque sa vie intime était abordée. Quant à Lanie, elle ne savait plus que penser. Par respect pour Kate et la femme qu'elle était devenue, elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette période de sa vie, à personne. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître, Kate n'en était pas particulièrement fière. D'ailleurs, le peu d'hommes qu'elle avait connu par la suite en témoignait largement.

« A sa sortie de l'Académie, elle se concentra exclusivement sur sa carrière afin de pouvoir intégrer enfin la Criminelle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir accéder au dossier de grand-mère, et dès cet instant, elle a cessé toutes sorties. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes perdues de vue. Bien sûr, vous êtes restées en contact, mais elle enquêtait, et toi tu finissais tes études. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de tes études que le hasard a voulu que tu te retrouves affectée au 12th où maman bossait. Tu m'as avouée avoir eu un sacré choc en la revoyant. Elle était si différente de celle que tu avais connue. Finie sa période rebelle. Elle était devenue un flic acharné, sérieux et bosseur. Elle était submergée par l'affaire de grand-mère et rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'en détourner » soupira Joan en secouant tristement la tête.

Quant à Lanie, elle restait là à écouter ce récit qu'elle seule connaissait, sentant la même impuissance qu'à l'époque l'envahir. Joan ne pouvait pas savoir ça parce qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Javier. Elle était l'unique gardienne de cette part d'ombre de la vie de son amie et préfèrerait mourir que de le divulguer à qui que ce soit.

« Tu as essayé, et avec l'aide de son partenaire de l'époque, vous avez réussi à lui faire lâcher prise juste au moment où elle sombrait. Elle a vu un psy, mais est restée triste et taciturne, ne laissant personne l'approcher de trop près. Tu désespérais de la voir donner enfin sa chance à la vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de papa qui a illuminée son existence. Au départ, tu as eu peur qu'elle ne se renferme un peu plus sur elle-même, mais tu as été la première à voir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et dès l'instant où tu as vu l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de maman à une bêtise de papa, tu as su que tôt ou tard, la forteresse tomberait, et que Kate Beckett s'épanouirait enfin » conclut Joan, une tendre lueur au fond du regard alors qu'il terminait son récit.

Lanie regarda l'adolescent qui lui souriait. Muette de stupéfaction elle ne parvenait pas à aligner un mot cohérant. Comment diable savait-il cela ? Certaines choses étaient bien entendu facilement vérifiables mais s'il y avait bien une chose que personne ne savait c'était la bad période de son amie avec les hommes, les fêtes et l'alcool. Personne ne le savait à part elle car elles sortaient toujours dans des lieux différents et éloignés de l'école de police afin de ne pas être reconnues par un instructeur ou autre. Ce détail, il ne pouvait pas le connaître. Kate avait 20 ans et cela faisait un an que sa mère avait été assassinée, son père avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme et elle ne parvenait pas à l'en sortir et lorsque son amie faisait la fête elle oubliait tout l'espace d'un moment.

« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Personne à part Kate et moi-même ne le sait ! » Finit-elle par s'exclamer, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps alors que les mêmes interrogations revenaient l'assaillir encore et encore.

« C'est toi qui me l'as dit en me faisant promettre de ne jamais m'en servir contre maman. Tu as ajouté que j'avais beau être ton filleul, si je faisais le malin et répétais à quiconque ce que tu allais me confier, tu te chargerais toi-même de faire disparaître mon corps au fond de l'Hudson » grimaça-t-il en lui lançant un regard légèrement apeuré.

« Jamais je n'aurais trahi la confiance de Kate ! » protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Disons que j'ai eu moi aussi ma période rebelle, et que maman et moi nous disputions souvent. Tu as donc décidé d'intervenir, et nous avons eu une longue discussion. J'avais 16 ans, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman m'interdisait d'aller en boîte avec mes amis. Elle prétendait que j'étais trop jeune, et ça m'avait mis en colère. Je lui avais hurlé que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ignorait ce que prendre du bon temps signifiait qu'elle devait jouer les rabat-joie et gâcher ma vie. Tu es arrivée à ce moment-là, et après le départ de maman, tu m'as raconté cette histoire. Jamais je n'ai eu plus honte de ma vie qu'en cet instant. J'ignorais tout de la mort de grand-mère avant ça. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'elle était morte avant que maman n'intègre la police. Fin de l'histoire. Le lendemain, j'ai demandé pardon à maman, et je n'ai plus abordé le sujet » avoua piteusement Joan en baissant la tête comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lanie ne le gronde à nouveau.

La jeune métisse dévisagea Joan un long moment bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Cette histoire était vraiment démentielle, elle venait de pénétrer dans la quatrième dimension, ou bien elle rêvait. Les voyages dans le temps n'existaient pas ou seulement dans les livres, films ou séries, tout le monde le savait. Et pourtant, comment était-ce possible autrement ? Elle regarda le garçon qui lui souriait, de ce sourire si semblable à celui de Castle…son père. Cette histoire était folle mais comment expliquer que ce jeune homme sache des choses que seules son amie et elle savaient ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas Kate qui lui avait raconté cela et comme elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce jeune homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins à cette époque cela voulait dire que malgré l'impossibilité des faits, ils s'avéraient vrais. Une histoire de fous digne d'un roman de science-fiction, mais parfois la vie devenait déjantée, et c'était un de ces moments.

Patiemment, Joan attendait, tentant de retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'éclore sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait sa marraine par cœur, et même si elle conservait un visage neutre, il voyait bien à son regard, qu'elle le croyait enfin. Il avait réussi avec elle là où il avait lamentablement échoué avec sa mère. Pourquoi avec sa maman n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le chemin de son cœur alors que cela lui avait été si facile avec les autres membres de sa famille ? Cette idée le torturait, mais il sentit l'espoir renaître en lui. Parce qu'avec une alliée comme sa marraine dans ses rangs, il aurait d'autant plus de chance de parvenir à convaincre la tête de mule qui lui servait de mère.

« Alors tu es vraiment leur fils ! » souffla Lanie alors qu'un lent sourire étirait ses lèvres et qu'une lueur malicieuse apparaissait dans son regard.

« Oui m'dame ! » rigola Joan, alors qu'un sourire made in Beckett ourlait ses lèvres.

« Et comment c'est de grandir avec ces deux-là ? » voulut-elle savoir en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir marraine, tu peux me croire ! » soupira Joan alors que la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Lanie « Ne me dis pas que Castle a laissé tomber Kate en découvrant sa grossesse ! » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non ! Papa n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! » Protesta Joan en relevant vivement la tête.

« Alors quoi ? » insista Lanie, pas le moins du monde rassurée avant qu'une horrible idée ne lui traverse l'esprit « Attends Kate a encore fui ? C'est d'elle que le problème vient ? Je vais lui dire deux mots moi, ça ne va pas tarder ! » S'emporta-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

« Non marraine, Maman n'a pas fui, au contraire. Papa est et restera son One and Done. » Sourit Joan, amusé par l'implication de sa marraine.

« Alors que s'est-il passé pour l'amour du ciel ? » grogna Lanie, agacée par tant de mystère.

« Le Dragon. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a tout gâché comme il sait si bien le faire. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour changer ça et donner la chance à mes parents de vivre la vie qu'ils méritent d'avoir. Ensemble » déclara farouchement Joan.

« Tu as dit ça à Kate ? » voulut savoir Lanie en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Oh oui, et ça a fait de moi l'ennemi à abattre aux yeux de la grande Kate Beckett ! » railla Joan alors que la colère qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère remontait à la surface.

« Ne lui en veux pas Joan, elle a de bonnes raisons de se montrer si prudente ! » Déclara Lanie d'un ton rassurant, touchée par la tristesse qu'exprimait la voix de Joan.

« Oui oui je sais, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant ! » marmonna Joan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant une mine de martyre.

« Pas de doute, tu es bien le fils de Castle ! » s'exclama Lanie en éclatant de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme dans un geste spontané d'affection.

« Lanie ! » grogna Joan en reculant la tête tout en roulant des yeux.

« Et le digne fils de Kate ! » rigola-t-elle de plus belle.

« Et bien je constate qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! » lança une voix dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter comme un seul homme.

« Dieu Kate tu veux ma mort ? » souffla Lanie en portant une main à sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? » Rétorqua Kate en les fixant avec suspicion.

« Comme quoi ? » biaisa Lanie en échangeant un regard en coin avec Joan.

« Tu as fini le prélèvement ? » voulut savoir Kate à qui cet échange n'avait pas échappé.

« Oui lieutenant Beckett, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'a pris suffisamment de sang pour qu'un vampire s'offre un véritable festin ! » ironisa Joan en remettant la manche de sa chemise en place.

Lanie arqua un sourcil en direction de Joan en l'entendant nommer ainsi sa mère, mais ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, Lanie reporta son attention vers Kate et constata que celle-ci avait légèrement pâli, et un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. Ce petit était un génie. Kate avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle aimait être appelée maman, et le fait que Joan ne le fasse plus la perturbait.

« Quand aurons-nous les résultats ? » s'enquit-elle après avoir retrouvé ses moyens.

« Normalement il faut bien deux semaines, mais pour toi je tâcherais de les avoir d'ici la fin de la semaine ! » déclara Lanie en inscrivant le nom de Joan sur la fiole.

« Lanie ! » grogna Kate en déchiffrant l'inscription.

« Quoi ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ma chérie, que ça te plaise ou non ! » Rétorqua Lanie en allant entreposé la précieuse fiole dans le frigo.

« Ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu crois à cette histoire tirée par les cheveux ! » s'étouffa Kate en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas ! » se contenta de dire Lanie avant de se tourner vers Joan qu'elle trouvait étrangement silencieux.

« Mais Lanie ! » protesta Kate qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles avant d'être coupée dans son élan.

« Joan ? Tu es malade ? » S'inquiéta la légiste en s'élançant vers l'adolescent qui était plus pâle que jamais.

Surprise par l'exclamation de son amie, Kate reporta son attention vers Joan, et elle sentit à son tour l'inquiétude la gagner. Joan était d'une pâleur inquiétante, et une fine particule de sueur perlait à son front. Légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de son torse, il tremblait légèrement, comme s'il était pris d'une forte fièvre. Instinctivement, Kate s'avança vers lui, mais Joan qui avait perçu son mouvement s'écarta pour se rapprocher de Lanie qui venait de le rejoindre. Le recul de Joan à son encontre blessa Kate plus que de raison, et elle serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par le chagrin qu'elle en éprouva. C'était irrationnel. Elle devrait au contraire se réjouir qu'il ait compris qu'elle ne marcherait pas dans son plan, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Mais comme toujours, elle n'en montra rien, et resta là, à observer attentivement sa meilleure amie ausculter l'adolescent.

« Joan depuis quand te sens-tu mal ? » demanda Lanie en posant sa main sur le front brûlant du jeune garçon « Mais tu es brûlant ! » constata-t-elle en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Elle l'obligea à s'allonger et lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche sans qu'il émette la moindre protestation. L'attente parut interminable aux deux jeunes femmes avant que le bip retentisse fortement dans le silence de la pièce, et que Lanie ne récupère le thermomètre.

« 40°4 ! Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite ! » S'affola-t-elle en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

« Non, pas l'hôpital… » Marmonna faiblement Joan en tentant de se redresser.

« Tiens-toi tranquille jeune homme ! » le rabroua Lanie en le maintenant fermement contre la surface métallique de sa table d'autopsie.

« Pourquoi pas ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? » S'enquit immédiatement Kate repassant instantanément en mode flic.

« Laisse ton fils en paix Kate, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que sa mère est une harpie sans cœur ! » déclara Lanie en adressant un regard noir à son amie, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour ennuyer Joan.

« Trop tard… » Marmonna Joan en tentant de nouveau d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa marraine, mais sans succès.

La remarque de Joan frappa Kate avec la force d'un uppercut, et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait tout fait pour que Joan s'éloigne d'elle, et maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle se surprenait à regretter son attitude du début. Il la détestait, et c'était une idée qu'elle ne supportait pas. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point cela la touchait. Elle devait rester forte afin de protéger son écrivain. Et tant pis si elle souffrait.

« Joan sois raisonnable, tu as besoin de soins » souffla Lanie en caressant tendrement le front moite de l'adolescent.

« Marraine, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que mon sang soit répertorié dans une banque de données et qu'un dossier médical à mon nom soit constitué avant ma naissance » expliqua Joan en grimaçant alors qu'il avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait.

« Ok, je vais te donner du paracétamol pour faire baisser ta fièvre, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer te reposer ! » abdiqua Lanie consciente qu'il avait raison.

« Promis. Je me sens toujours mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil… » Sourit Joan, soulagé d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

« Kate ramène le chez Castle, et veille à ce qu'il se repose. Et donne lui une dose de paracétamol toutes les 3 heures jusqu'à ce que sa fièvre ait totalement disparue » ordonna Lanie en tendant le flacon à Kate.

Machinalement Kate se saisit du médicament, et secoua la tête, découragée.

« Je ne suis pas infirmière Lanie ! » marmonna-t-elle pour cacher son inquiétude face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Joan.

« Maintenant ça suffit girl ! Tu nous as bien fait comprendre que tu ne le croyais pas, mais Joan est sous ta responsabilité, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer tes griffes et de prendre soin de ce jeune homme. Je ne te demande pas la lune, mais juste de veiller à ce qu'il se repose et prenne ses médicaments. Et si vraiment tu ne veux pas t'en occuper toi-même, je suis sûre que Castle s'en chargera avec plaisir ! » S'énerva Lanie en foudroyant son amie du regard.

Soufflant bruyamment, Kate se contenta d'acquiescer avant de ranger le flacon dans la poche de son manteau et d'aider Joan à enfiler sa veste. Elle détestait être rappelée à l'ordre comme une gamine capricieuse, et le fait de l'avoir été devant Joan n'arrangeait en rien son humeur massacrante. Sans un mot, elle aida le jeune homme qui somnolait déjà à se mettre debout, et passa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il se mettait à tanguer dangereusement.

« Préviens-moi dès que tu auras les résultats d'analyse » déclara-t-elle froidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, entraînant Joan à sa suite.

« Kate, je… » Commença Lanie, consciente qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

« Laisse tomber Lanie, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Joan a besoin de repos » lança-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Resserrant son emprise autour du corps frissonnant de fièvre de Joan, elle prit l'ascenseur et regagna sa voiture dans laquelle elle installa Joan avant de l'attacher. En faisant rapidement le tour, elle mit le contact, et voyant que le jeune homme frissonnait toujours, mit le chauffage à fond. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Lanie s'était rangée du côté de Joan. Elle qui avait été sûre que son amie ne se laisserait pas abuser, elle en était pour ses frais. Et alors qu'arrêtée à un feu elle observait Joan dont les tremblements s'estompaient, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Lanie pour qu'elle croie à son histoire. Une chose était sûre, elle allait avoir du ménage à faire et bien des souffrances à apaiser lorsque les masques tomberaient à commencer certainement par elle-même car elle avait beau dire, elle s'attachait à ce garçon plus que de raison et bien qu'elle luttait contre ses sentiments encore et toujours, un sentiment d'adoration pour ce jeune homme s'immisçait en elle plus fort que jamais. En soupirant, elle reprit le chemin du loft de son partenaire, imaginant déjà la scène qu'il lui ferait en découvrant l'état dans lequel elle ramenait Joan chez lui.


	10. Chapter 10

****_Ce chapitre qui arrive finalement est pour prouver que nous ne faisons pas nos connes avec les reviews, juste pour dire que tout se mérite, nous faisons en sorte de travailler sur nos fics pour les rendre intéressantes, nous y mettons notre cœur et n'avons pas de retour donc pour celles qui font l'effort nous postons comme il était prévu mais que ce soit pour mes fics **Amazones **ou **le choc des cultures** ou bien tu es à moi ou même **sept jours pour agir**, les suites se méritent aussi, donc même étant écrites ( à part le choc), les suites viendront si vraiment vous nous démontrez que vous les voulez comme nous nous avons fait preuve de bonne foi en postant comme il était prévu. A vous de nous montrer que l'on a tord de penser que vous n'en n'avez plus rien à faire de nos fics. Oui chacun à une vie en dehors du forum, oui le travail passe avant les fics mais il me semble que 5 minutes du précieux temps ne tues personne._

_Alors ce message est valable pour ma pars pour **Amazones, le choc des cultures et Sept jours pour agir** après pour **tu es à moi** je ne peux rien dire mais Iliana fera ce qu'elle veut ! Mais je pense que pour **tu es à moi**, elle sera de l'avis aussi de supprimer, si personne ne se manifeste !_

Merci pour celles qui nous soutiennent encore ça réchauffe notre cœur !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : <strong>

Durant tout le trajet, Kate lança des regards inquiets vers Joan. Il était d'une telle pâleur, que l'espace d'un instant, alors que le soleil éclairait son visage blafard, elle crut voir à travers lui. Un clignement de paupières plus tard, l'impression s'était estompée, mais elle en conservait une impression diffuse, mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Non pas parce qu'elle s'impliquait trop, c'était en cet instant, le cadet de ses soucis. Mais parce qu'elle savait que cela était présage de catastrophe. Et les paroles de Joan lui revinrent en mémoire, lui faisant violemment serrer le volant entre ses mains. Etait-il malade ? Etait-ce ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre en parlant de disparaître dans une semaine ? Etait-ce le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était venu à eux pour accomplir une mission qui lui tenait à cœur, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait s'éteindre bientôt ? Se secouant mentalement, elle chassa très loin au fond de sa conscience cette déplaisante pensée. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à voir les choses sous cet angle. Joan irait bien, ce n'était qu'un mal de tête, rien de plus, cela arrivait à des milliers de personnes ce genre de chose, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Joan, depuis quand es-tu malade ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un soupir de douleur échappait à l'adolescent, la faisant grimacer.

« Comme si ça t'intéressait ! » Grogna-t-il en ouvrant faiblement les yeux en dardant un regard hostile sur elle.

Il ne voulait pas être aussi agressif avec sa mère, il l'aimait tant mais son état le rendait méchant. La douleur était si lancinante qu'un rien l'agaçait et l'attitude de sa mère n'arrangeait rien, un coup distante, un coup tendre, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et cela le fatiguait.

« Joan… » Gronda-t-elle en crispant la mâchoire, blessée malgré elle.

« Depuis mon arrivée, mais ça empire chaque jour un peu plus… » Avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est pas possible ça, aussi têtu que son père ! » marmonna Kate, sans sembler prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Joan à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, esquissa un faible sourire, ravi de voir que finalement sa mère n'était pas aussi insensible à ses arguments que ce qu'elle laissait entendre, mais il décida de ne pas pousser son avantage plus loin. Il n'était définitivement pas en état de supporter un nouvel affrontement. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se referme comme une huître, alors qu'elle semblait fléchir petit à petit.

« Dès que nous arrivons, tu me fais le plaisir de te mettre au lit et de ne plus en sortir avant que la fièvre soit tombée » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« A vos ordres lieutenant Beckett » se moqua-t-il faiblement alors que sa tête se faisait plus lourde que jamais comme si une force invisible la tirait en arrière.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre l'appuie-tête, gémissant alors que la douleur lui vrillait les tempes, plus forte que jamais, lui donnant l'horrible impression qu'un géant s'amusait à presser son crâne comme il l'aurait fait d'une noix. Et si la pression ne diminuait pas rapidement, il sentait que sa caboche allait vite imploser, et il n'aimerait vraiment pas assister au spectacle. Dans une brume semi comateuse, il crut percevoir la douceur d'une caresse sur son front, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ce simple geste suffit à l'apaiser. La tendresse de sa mère lui faisait plus de bien que tous les médicaments du monde. Il se rappelait enfant lorsqu'il était malade comment sa mère le berçait dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour le détendre et l'apaiser, cela avait toujours eu un effet bienfaiteur sur lui et encore aujourd'hui malgré ce qui les opposaient rien n'avait changé, sa mère était son médicament, son calmant…

« Maman… » Marmonna-t-il en tournant instinctivement la tête vers cette main, comme à la recherche de plus de contact.

Il tenta de poser sa main sur la sienne mais cette dernière était plus lourde qu'un poids de 10 kilos alors il la laissa retomber sur son siège, en soupirant de frustration. Le cœur de Kate eut un raté, et elle resta quelques instants la main suspendue dans le vide, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait, inquiète par la pâleur du jeune homme et par son soudain mutisme. Il gémit dans son délire fiévreux, et chercha à nouveau sa main en avançant la tête et en soupirant, elle recommença à caresser son front du bout des doigts, en une caresse imperceptible. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en constatant combien il était brûlant de fièvre, et instinctivement, elle redémarra sur les chapeaux de roue, mettant ainsi fin à ses caresses apaisantes, tirant un gémissement de protestation à Joan qui s'agita sur son siège en grimaçant.

« Maman… » L'appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant et enfantin qui lui serra l'estomac lui faisant monter les larmes sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer.

« Chut je suis là bébé, dors… tout ira bien ! » S'entendit-il souffler d'une voix tendre et maternelle.

Elle se maudit instantanément de se montrer si faible, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la souffrance de cet adorable adolescent dont le seul véritable tort était de raviver ses peurs de perdre son partenaire. Un soupir la tira de ses pensées, et grâce au rétroviseur, jeta un regard à Joan dont le visage s'était apaisé, un sourire serein et heureux sur les lèvres. Visiblement elle avait choisi les bons mots pour le calmer. Ces mots qui lui étaient venus du cœur et qui lui rappelaient toutes ces fois où sa mère l'avait apaisée de la sorte lorsqu' enfant elle était malade. Et à chaque fois, elle n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose. Sa mère. Elle adorait son père, mais quand elle était malade, sa maman était la seule personne qu'elle voulait à ses côtés. Et apparemment, Joan était pareil. Et cela la fit sourire rien que d'imaginer la tête que ferait Castle en découvrant que son fils ne voulait qu'elle près de lui, certain qu'il afficherait une moue contrariée qui la ferait craquer. Elle se baffa mentalement à la pensée. La fièvre de Joan devait être contagieuse, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications au fait qu'elle ait pensé à eux comme étant une famille.

Ils n'en étaient pas une. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque tout cela serait fini, ils en formeraient une, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Joan deviendrait leur fils officiellement, de façon plus naturelle et moins brutale que maintenant, et enfin elle pourrait se laisser aller à tous ses sentiments maternels qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée absurde. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de tels songes alors que d'une elle ne connaissait ce jeune homme que depuis 2 jours à peine, et de deux sa relation avec Castle était au point mort même si la séduction entre eux était omniprésente. Tentant de se ressaisir, elle se concentra sur la route, et réussit à effectuer le reste du chemin sans céder à la tentation de cajoler Joan. Consciente qu'elle risquait de rester un long moment chez l'écrivain, voire même toute la nuit, elle s'engagea dans le parking souterrain et gagna les emplacements réservés à la famille Castle. Une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, elle détacha sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers Joan qui somnolait à ses côtés. Le paracétamol faisait enfin effet, et il ne s'agitait plus dans son sommeil.

Désirant se rassurer, elle posa une main sur le front de l'adolescent, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que même s'il était encore chaud, il ne l'était plus suffisamment pour faire cuire un œuf sur le plat. Son inquiétude reflua, et elle put remettre en place son masque d'indifférence avant de se retrouver face à son partenaire. Elle savait que s'il percevait la moindre faille dans sa cuirasse, il s'empresserait de s'y engouffrer, ne lui laissant aucun répit avant qu'elle n'admette qu'en dépit de tout, elle croyait de plus en plus à cette folle histoire. Elle Kate Beckett la rationnelle et la terre à terre commençait à croire aux voyages dans le temps ! En grommelant, elle quitta l'habitacle, fit le tour de la voiture, et ouvrit la portière passager, le tout sans tirer Joan de sa torpeur. Elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer, et l'image de son partenaire endormi flotta devant ses yeux, se superposant de manière troublante à celle de Joan. Secouant la tête, elle se pencha sur l'adolescent, et avec des gestes plus brusques que nécessaire, le tira vers elle avant de la caler contre la voiture, pour pouvoir verrouiller celle-ci.

« Où sommes-nous ? » marmonna Joan en dodelinant de la tête, incapable de se concentrer sur son environnement, les yeux mi-clos.

« Chez Castle » répondit-elle sobrement avant de l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur.

« Ok » souffla-t-il en laissant sa tête tomber contre un des panneaux de l'ascenseur dans un son mat qui fit grimacer Kate.

Si elle le ramenait couvert de bleus, Castle serait bien capable de l'accuser de l'avoir frappé pendant son interrogatoire. En roulant des yeux, elle raffermit son emprise autour de la taille de Joan qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à glisser vers le sol.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'aimez pas lieutenant Beckett ? » s'enquit-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

Surprise, elle se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui fiévreux du jeune homme. Et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit haleter. Elle avait déjà vu cela chez d'autres enfants avant lui. Des enfants qui avaient été abandonnés par leurs parents et qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, ce qui clochait chez eux pour que leurs propres parents ne veulent pas d'eux, qu'ils ne les aiment pas. Et voir cette tristesse, ce chagrin dans le regard de Joan lui était insupportable. Pas quand c'était elle qui se retrouvait propulser dans le rôle de la mère indigne. Cela lui faisait si mal qu'elle gémit alors que sa cicatrice la faisait souffrir comme si elle allait se rouvrir, laissant son cœur à découvert. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle entraîna Joan vers la porte du loft à laquelle elle sonna de façon impérieuse. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre, mais Joan commençait à peser son poids, et elle craignait de plus en plus de le laisser tomber, ajoutant à son état des blessures dont il pouvait parfaitement se passer.

« Je vois que la Grande Inquisition a…. » S'exclama Castle en ouvrant la porte en grand avant de s'interrompre net en voyant l'état de Joan.

« Poussez-vous Castle, il a besoin de s'allonger ! » souffla-t-elle en bousculant légèrement son partenaire, entraînant Joan vers le divan sur lequel elle s'empressa de l'allonger en soufflant, soulagée de s'être délestée de son poids.

« Bon sang Beckett qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? » s'emporta l'écrivain en se précipitant au chevet de Joan.

« Ça ne se voit pas Castle ? Je l'ai torturé et ensuite je lui ai injecté un poison mortel qui provoque une fièvre de cheval ! » Répliqua furieusement Kate en toisant son partenaire d'un regard noir.

« Papa… » Souffla Joan en tentant de se redresser.

« Reste allongé, je refuse d'avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ! » Le gronda Kate en le repoussant contre les coussins.

« Mais… » protesta Joan en tentant à nouveau de s'asseoir.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te menotter à ce fichu canapé, tu es malade donc tu restes allongé ! » Le rabroua Kate avant de marmonner « Je me suis assez inquiété comme ça alors tiens-toi tranquille ! »

« Vous étiez inquiète lieutenant ? » s'enquit Rick amusé et attendri de voir sa muse dans le rôle de maman poule, se penchant sur elle air, un malicieux peint sur sa face.

« Evidemment ! Vous n'avez pas le monopole du syndrome du parent inquiet ! » Grogna-t-elle en couvrant Joan d'une couverture, caressant ses cheveux au passage.

Castle s'apprêtait à taquiner sa muse, ravi de constater qu'elle se rendait enfin à l'évidence, mais s'arrêta net. Et il comprit qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'activait autour de Joan, les sourcils froncés, le dos de la main sur le front de l'adolescent. Elle marmonna quelque chose et sortit une petite bouteille de sa veste avant d'obliger Joan à avaler deux des comprimés qu'elle contenait. Ne quittant pas sa muse du regard, il perçut l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait, et cela suffit à raviver la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger le léger sommeil dans lequel Joan semblait avoir plongé.

« Visiblement il a mal à la tête depuis son arrivée, mais a préféré nous le cacher. Résultat son état s'est aggravé. Lanie lui a fait quelques tests et en attendant les résultats, nous devons lui donner du paracétamol toutes les 3 heures et veillez à ce qu'il se repose » Expliqua Kate sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

« J'avais bien remarqué qu'il était un peu pâle hier, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la dure journée qu'il avait passé… » Soupira Castle en se reprochant de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant.

« C'est bon Castle, je n'ai pas plus perçu que vous son état, il faut juste le surveiller, ça devrait vite passer » Le rassura-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur le torse de l'adolescent avant de se lever, gênée par le regard insistant de son partenaire ainsi que sa proximité alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Où allez-vous ? » S'alarma Castle en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

« Faire quelques courses pour lui préparer de la soupe, dans son état ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien et je suppose qu'il n'y a que cela qui passera de toute façon ! » déclara-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« Regardez dans mon frigo, mais je pense que je dois avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Cela vous évitera une incursion dans le monde impitoyable de la grande distribution. » lui proposa-t-il peu désireux de la voir quitter le loft, même pour quelques heures seulement.

D'un hochement de tête, Kate acquiesça et d'une démarche assurée, gagna la cuisine de son écrivain qui la suivait du regard, souriant de la voir si à son aise dans son appartement comme si elle y était dans son élément. Bêtement satisfait, il la regarda passer en revue le contenu de ses placards, et sourit un peu plus en la voyant enchaîner plusieurs hochements approbateurs, signe qu'elle avait trouvé tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Je vais pouvoir commencer dès maintenant, vous avez tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire ma soupe spéciale ! » S'exclama-t-elle en retirant vivement sa veste qu'elle jeta négligemment sur un des tabourets.

« Et qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale ? » s'enquit l'écrivain en venant s'asseoir sur le second tabouret, suivant avec curiosité le moindre geste de sa coéquipière.

« C'est une recette qui me vient de ma mère. Elle ne préparait cette soupe que lorsque j'étais malade et avait une façon bien particulière de me la préparer » lui révéla Kate en remontant les manches de son pull.

« Comment cela ? » demanda de nouveau Castle en la voyant sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

« Vous verrez bien Castle !» soupira Kate en roulant des yeux, agacée d'être à nouveau l'objet de toute l'attention de son partenaire.

Cela la flattait bien sûr mais la mettait aussi mal à l'aise, parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde pour lui, ne lui en déplaise bien au contraire mais n'étant pas un couple cela était assez bizarre. Elle ne comprenait ce qui pouvait tant le fasciner chez elle.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle lieutenant » bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Castle et allez plutôt veiller sur le nôtre ! » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux en sortant le faitout dont elle allait avoir besoin.

« Le nôtre Kate ? » la taquina-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

« Castle, vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire… » Grogna-t-elle, se maudissant de ce lapsus plus que révélateur, rougissant de plus belle.

« Absolument, et je savais bien que vous mourriez d'envie d'avoir un enfant avec moi ! » fanfaronna-t-il avant de battre précipitamment en retraite, conscient qu'il risquait de trépasser s'il restait plus longtemps à proximité de sa ravissante partenaire.

Le regard noir, Kate le regarda s'éloigner, soufflant profondément pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait fait que rebondir sur ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, d'autant que c'était la stricte vérité. Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur la préparation de sa soupe. Effectuer ces gestes familiers devrait suffire à la calmer. Elle commença par éplucher les légumes un à un qu'elle lava puis coupa finement dans des gestes précis qui témoignaient d'une longue pratique. Ensuite, elle les fit revenir dans du beurre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rissolent un peu puis les plongea dans l'eau dans laquelle elle avait préalablement fait chauffer des oignons et un cube de bouillon de poule. Elle effectuait ces gestes avec grâce et aisance sous l'œil émerveillé de Castle qui ne ratait pas un seul de ses mouvements.

« Vous avez une façon de faire la soupe assez spéciale ! » constata-t-il ravi d'ajouter un nouveau talent à la liste déjà longue des qualités qui, à ses yeux, paraient sa muse.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » sourit-elle sans interrompre sa tâche « C'est la recette de ma mère, faire revenir ainsi les légumes dans la poêle leur donne un petit goût fumé fort agréable au palais. » ajouta-t-elle en se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, faisant déglutir l'écrivain alors qu'il était subitement fasciné par les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Cette femme avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il en était sans cesse surpris. Chaque instant à ses côtés était un véritable enchantement pour lui, et il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde, même s'il désirait plus que tout une évolution non négligeable de leur relation. Mais il saurait se montrer patient, conscient qu'au jeu de l'amour, il fallait avant tout prendre le temps d'étudier ses cartes pour jouer ses atouts avec intelligence. En soupirant, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa partenaire, et gémit intérieurement en constatant que la chaleur des casseroles qu'elle manipulait avait paré ses joues, d'une délicate teinte vermeille. Elle était belle à se damner, sexy en diable et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Et c'était heureux pour lui, parce que nul doute qu'elle le tuerait si elle savait dans quel état transcendantal il se mettait pour elle. Un délicieux effluve le ramena sur terre, et il se focalisa sur le délectable spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

« Je n'en doute pas, c'est appétissant et ça sent vraiment divinement bon. » Lui dit l'écrivain en se levant pour venir se pencher au-dessus de la marmite pour en humer l'odeur.

Kate le poussa d'un coup de hanche qui le fit déglutir afin d'ajouter une petite noisette de beurre qui donnerait sans aucun doute une pointe de douceur aux légumes lorsqu'ils s'en imprégneraient. Castle resta planté là juste derrière elle, savourant la proximité du corps de sa muse dont il percevait la chaleur par vague envoûtante. Fermant les yeux alors que l'agitation de la jeune femme laissait percevoir de délicieux effluves de cerise, cette odeur qui était devenue sa préférée depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se retenait de l'attirer à lui pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte passionnée dont il espérait qu'elle ne voudrait pas sortir. Alors Il restait là, derrière elle comme en transe, la proximité de leur corps le rendant euphorique. Il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir et à garder ses mains en place. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle, tout son être l'appelait, et il luttait de pied ferme avec cet instinct qui le poussait vers elle.

Il fut sorti de sa transe pas un petit jet d'eau qu'il reçut sur le visage. Surpris, il papillonna des yeux et fixa son attention sur Beckett qui le regardait fixement, mi amusée, mi agacée. Penaud, il lui adressa un regard d'excuse, même s'il ne voyait pas de quoi il devrait s'excuser. Et après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne l'avait pas touché et ne l'ennuyait pas. Il se contentait simplement de l'admirer comme la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était.

« Dégagez de cette cuisine, Castle vous me gênez dans mes mouvements à me coller comme mon ombre. » le réprimanda-t-elle en le poussant vers le salon.

« Vous devriez être habituée à ce que je vous colle ainsi ! » Lui dit Castle en la regardant intensément, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Troublée par ce rapprochement inattendu, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, oscillant entre eux et ses lèvres qui la tentaient tellement. Elle se mordit violemment les siennes pour ne pas céder à ce regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. Par un simple contact visuel, ils avaient une de leurs conversations silencieuses, où les mots n'avaient pas d'importance, où ils étaient même proscrits. Seul, leur regard importait dans ces moments, ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde à eux. Mais comme toujours quelque chose perça leur bulle de bonheur. Un gémissement les fit s'éloigner brusquement l'un de l'autre, et dans un synchronisme confondant, ils tournèrent la tête vers Joan qui recommençait à s'agiter sur le divan, à tel point que la couverture tomba sur le sol.

« Maman, crois-moi…je t'aime maman, tout ça c'est pour toi … » Gémit l'adolescent dans son délire.

Kate se figea à ce cri venu du cœur et qui témoignait de la détresse de l'adolescent. Pinçant ses lèvres, elle retint son souffle et ravala sa salive. Non elle ne devait pas craquer et se précipiter au chevet de ce jeune homme pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle le croyait. C'était trop pour elle. Ses émotions jouaient au yoyo, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder en place sa muraille qui s'effritait dangereusement. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sans un regard pour Joan ou Castle, elle entreprit de finir sa soupe. Elle avait si finement coupé les légumes qu'ils étaient déjà cuits, et put donc les mouliner sans problème. Castle la regardait faire tristement, parfaitement conscient de la lutte intérieure qu'elle menait. Le cœur lourd, il voyait bien malgré sa poker face habituelle, que les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments lui faisaient du mal, et la voir souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable. Comme toujours, il faisait sienne la douleur de sa partenaire, et aurait aimé connaître les mots magiques qui lui permettraient d'alléger son chagrin.

Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur et cesser de lutter contre elle-même. Mais comme toujours et par respect pour elle il n'en fit rien. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et ne voulait pas la voir mettre une nouvelle couche protectrice sur son mur intérieur. Alors il se contenta de la couver du regard espérant qu'elle sente son amour et que cela l'aide un peu à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à reconnaître ses sentiments. En soupirant, il se détourna enfin d'elle, sachant combien elle était mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à la fixer attentivement. D'un pas mesuré, il retourna auprès de Joan, passa une main sur le front du jeune homme, fronçant des sourcils en découvrant qu'il était encore bien chaud, et remit la couverture en place avant de s'asseoir sur la petite table. Du coin de l'œil, Kate le regarda faire en souriant doucement et se surprit à lui envier cette facilité qu'il avait d'agir selon son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Secouant la tête, elle sortit un bol dans lequel elle déposa deux louches de soupe qu'elle s'empressa d'apporter à Joan, le réveillant délicatement sous le regard attentif de Castle.

« Joan, tu dois manger, tiens je t'ai préparé de la soupe. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Hum, maman… » Grogna Joan en ouvrant difficilement les yeux souriant faiblement en voyant le visage de Kate penché au-dessus du sien.

Gênée, Kate se redressa, attendant qu'il se réveille complètement, les mains crispées autour du bol, indifférente à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Son mouvement de recul sembla ramener Joan à la triste réalité qui était la sienne depuis son arrivée dans le passé, et en soupirant, il se redressa avec l'aide de Castle alors que Kate lui tendait le bol afin qu'il mange.

« Je peux en avoir moi aussi parce que cette soupe à l'air d'être une merveille ! » s'enquit Castle en jetant un regard d'envie au bol d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

« Non Castle je l'ai préparée pour Joan, c'est lui qui est malade, alors pas touche ! » le taquina Kate en se retenant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire.

Ravi que sa mère lui ait préparé de la soupe, Joan tendit une main impatiente vers le bol, salivant d'avance à l'idée d'y goûter. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait aussi bonne que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Mais alors qu'il ramenait le bol vers lui, il perdit son sourire et une expression déçue et dégoûtée éclaira son visage, et d'un geste dédaigneux il tendit le bol à son père.

« Tiens, je n'en veux pas, elle est pas faite comme MA mère le ferait ! » Ronchonna-t-il avant de se rallonger tournant le dos à Kate dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

« Joan ce n'est pas gentil, elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour toi ! » Le gronda Rick, peu satisfait du comportement de son fils.

« Ah oui et bien si elle était MA mère elle saurait comment je l'aime ! » Cracha-t-il en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous la couverture, ignorant les remontrances de son père.

« Joan, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser sur le champ ! » s'emporta Castle en voyant la peine que l'adolescent venait d'infliger à sa partenaire.

« Laissez tomber Castle, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être gentille ! » répliqua Kate en attrapant brusquement le bol dont le contenu flirta dangereusement avec les bords.

D'une démarche raidie par la colère, elle emporta le bol vers la cuisine, prête à en vider le contenu dans la casserole lorsqu'un flash de son enfance la frappa, la faisant légèrement vaciller. Posant le bol sur le comptoir, elle s'y appuya alors que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient. Comme si la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se revit enfant, blottie sous un épais édredon alors que sa mère cuisinait pour elle. L'odeur de la soupe raviva un peu plus ses souvenirs, et elle se rappela avoir repoussé le bol de soupe, refusant d'y goûter, reprochant à sa mère d'avoir oublié d'y mettre le plus important, l'élément indispensable à sa guérison aux yeux de l'enfant qu'elle était. Elle sourit en repensant à ce souvenir, et alors que son étourdissement passait, elle se redressa et sans vraiment y penser, encore perdue dans ce souvenir d'un passé heureux, elle entreprit d'ajouter ce qu'il manquait. Ce n'est qu'en mettant la touche finale à sa préparation qu'elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de son geste.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa longuement le bol, se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose. Autant qu'elle le sache, sa mère était la seule à préparer la soupe de cette façon. C'était un secret entre elles deux. Même son père n'en avait jamais rien su, ce qui avait rendu ce rituel encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Alors comment Joan pouvait-il avoir envie d'une telle chose ? Il allait encore lui rire au nez lorsqu'elle lui apporterait sa soupe. Pourtant, une part d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait eu raison, et que c'était exactement ce que Joan voulait et qui expliquait son refus. Agacée par ses tergiversations, elle mit la touche finale à ses ajouts et revint vers la tête de mule allongée dans le canapé, l'appelant d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée qu'il la repousse de nouveau.

« Et comme cela, c'est mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant le bol.

De mauvaise grâce, Joan daigna relever légèrement la tête et lança un regard méfiant vers le bol que lui tendait la jeune femme. Kate serra les dents, retenant une réplique acerbe, et Castle lui-même fronça les sourcils, trouvant que Joan exagérait vraiment. Mais soudain, le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina, et le regard empli d'excuses et d'amour qu'il adressa à Kate lui fit oublier sa colère. Surpris, l'écrivain laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais à l'odeur qui se dégageait doucement du bol, Kate n'avait rien changé à son contenu. Pourtant en voyant le choc et l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de sa muse, il comprit qu'elle avait bien fait quelque chose. Silencieux, il assistait à la scène, songeant une fois de plus qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme qui paraissait lutter pour recouvrer son calme tant elle semblait troublée.

Et en effet, Kate était plus que perturbée, plus que jamais en proie à des interrogations de plus en plus nombreuses. Comment Joan avait-il su ? Comment pouvait-il connaître cette façon de faire propre à sa mère ? Et cette fois, il n'avait pas abordé ce point pour tenter de la convaincre. Non, il avait réagi comme l'aurait fait un enfant boudeur qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Sa réaction avait été spontanée et sincère. Il ne jouait pas la comédie, pas plus que le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui faire n'était surfait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle l'observa saisir le bol avec empressement tout en se léchant les lèvres, et malgré elle, un sourire naquit sur ses propres lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait faire la même chose lorsqu'elle était petite fille. Joan paraissait subjugué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et les larmes d'émotion qui embuèrent son regard témoignaient de son bonheur. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau au monde, et elle commençait à en être gênée, d'autant qu'elle percevait le regard interrogateur de Castle peser sur elle. Ce n'était qu'un bol de soupe, mais aux yeux de Joan, il s'agissait là de la meilleure preuve que malgré l'hostilité de la jeune femme, sa maman était bel et bien là, et il en était fou de joie.

Pinçant les lèvres dans une moue d'incompréhension face à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Castle se pencha vers Joan afin de voir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état d'émotion. Kate lui aurait dit qu'elle le croyait et qu'elle l'aimait qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Ce velouté était spécial, et il voulait savoir en quoi. Malgré le geste qu'esquissa Joan pour tenir son précieux repas loin des mains de son père, ce qui faillit faire rire Kate, il parvint à voir ce que sa muse avait fait, et il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Encore une fois, elle venait de le surprendre, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher pour l'embrasser. Pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié l'initiative. Se concentrant sur Joan, il examina avec plus d'attention l'œuvre de sa muse, souriant un peu plus en voyant avec quelle minutie elle avait œuvré. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait réellement, mais de toute évidence, c'était important aux yeux de Joan, et par extension à ceux de Kate. D'ailleurs ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une recette qui lui venait de sa maman ? Et Castle savait bien que lorsque cela concernait la mère de la jeune femme, elle devenait tout de suite nostalgique et vulnérable.

En souriant, Rick visualisa une mini Beckett enrhumée réclamant sa soupe spéciale à une Johanna pleine de patience. Et Rick comprit d'où venait le trouble de la jeune femme. Cette soupe était un secret entre sa mère et elle. Un secret dont personne n'avait connaissance. Et la seule façon pour que Joan le sache, était que Kate ait fait pour lui ce que Johanna faisait pour elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il s'agissait donc là d'une preuve irréfutable que Joan disait la vérité. Ne restait plus qu'à Kate de le reconnaître. En grimaçant, il observa Joan se saisir de sa cuillère avant d'hésiter à la plonger dans le bol, comme s'il ne voulait pas détruire le travail de sa mère, comme si cette soupe une fois mangée ne serait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle était vraiment, qu'en la mangeant, toute preuve que sa mère le croyait disparaîtrait comme neige au soleil. Amusé il observa de nouveau le bol de soupe. Kate avait fait griller des croûtons de pain qu'elle avait aillé. Elle en avait ensuite disposé deux gros pour faire des yeux puis des plus petits pour faire un contour de tête sur lesquels elle avait artistiquement déposé du gruyère sur ceux-ci pour imiter les cheveux. Elle avait ensuite dessiné à l'aide de crème fraîche le nez, la bouche souriante ainsi que le pourtour du visage.

Et alors que Joan dévorait sa soupe avec appétit Castle regarda sa partenaire avec un amour infini, touché par le sourire tendre qu'elle avait pour leur fils. Elle avait beau le nier autant qu'elle le pouvait elle sentait ce lien entre eux, indescriptible, ce lien qui déplaçait des montagnes, celui de l'amour entre une mère et son enfant. Rick le voyait dans son regard, et il savait que bientôt, elle se laisserait aller, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Aussi choisit-il une fois encore de garder le silence, ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant par une taquinerie qui tomberait comme un cheveu sur la soupe et pousserait Kate à se retrancher en terrain miné, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher au risque de se faire atomiser. Un silence paisible uniquement brisé par les soupirs de satisfaction de Joan emplit la pièce, et Castle se cala dans son fauteuil, savourant cette soirée en famille, observant ces deux êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, ces deux êtres pour qui il donnerait sa vie, sa famille... L'idée le fit sourire un peu plus, et il se surprit à imaginer ce que serait sa vie si cela était réel. Mais en fait ça l'était. Kate était la femme de sa vie, et Joan leur fils. Ensemble ils étaient une famille, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas au sens traditionnel du terme, il ne tenait qu'à eux de le devenir, du moins à sa muse car lui, il n'attendait que cela pour la combler.

« Je peux en avoir encore s'il te plaît mam… s'il vous plaît lieutenant Beckett ? » demanda Joan en lançant un regard timide à Kate.

Du coin de l'œil, Castle la vit se raidir et il sut que c'était le fait que Joan l'ait appelé lieutenant Beckett qui l'avait blessé. Un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller resservir l'adolescent, et il adressa un clin d'œil complice à son fils qui afficha un grand sourire goguenard. Visiblement lui non plus n'avait rien perdu de la réaction de sa mère et il semblait s'en réjouir.

« Ne tire pas trop sur la corde, elle risquerait de briser » lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour poser une main sur son front afin de masquer leur conversation.

« Je sais, et je déteste lui faire de la peine, mais son entêtement ne me laisse pas d'autre option. » soupira Joan en posant un regard triste sur sa mère qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

Oui il se sentait minable d'agir ainsi, mais elle devait comprendre d'elle-même, comprendre ce lien entre eux, arrêter de nier en bloc, réaliser qu'elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien en agissant comme elle le faisait.

« Elle t'aime Joan, mais elle a appris de la plus cruelle des façons la souffrance qu'engendre la perte d'un être aimé, et depuis elle a du mal à s'ouvrir et à faire confiance » soupira Castle en suivant le regard de son fils

« Je sais papa, mais c'est dur d'être rejeté par celle qui m'a donné la vie » murmura l'adolescent. « Celle que j'aime le plus au monde. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton à peine perceptible au point qu'il dut se pencher un peu pour l'entendre.

Castle savait ce que cela faisait de se faire rejeter par la femme que l'on aime mais n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour son fils même s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Je comprends mais Kate n'est pas encore ta mère. Elle le deviendra, mais pour le moment son esprit cartésien a du mal à accepter l'irrationalité des sentiments que tu lui inspires » déclara Castle en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Joan.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle tient à moi malgré son attitude ? » voulut savoir Joan qui ressentait le besoin d'être réconforté.

« Rien que cette soupe. Elle ne l'aurait pas faite pour n'importe qui.» expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent à Kate qui prenait soin de ne rien omettre dans sa préparation.

« Tu as raison. J'étais le seul pour qui elle la préparait quand j'étais enfant » sourit Joan en se redressant pour jeter un regard vers Kate.

« Je crois que je vais devoir attendre qu'elle dorme si je veux y goûter… » Se plaignit l'écrivain en affichant une moue boudeuse alors que Kate revenait vers eux.

Joan éclata de rire en avisant la mine renfrognée de son père, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de réprimer ses rires, ce qui amena des larmes à ses paupières.

« Castle, il est malade et doit se reposer ! » le réprimanda Kate en roulant des yeux.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta l'écrivain d'un ton outré.

« Mais bien sûr. Vous êtes l'innocence incarnée » raya Kate en passant devant lui pour aller s'asseoir dans l'angle opposé du canapé.

« Absolument lieutenant, je suis une crème ! » rétorqua-t-il en adressant un sourire charmeur à sa partenaire.

« C'est surprenant qu'avec un ego aussi développé que le vôtre, vous arriviez encore à passer les portes ! » se moqua-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

« C'est simplement parce que tu sais comment le recadrer maman ! » lança Joan entre deux cuillères de soupe.

Kate se figea à ces mots, et la tête posée sur une main, le coude sur le dossier du canapé, posa un regard scrutateur sur Joan qui subit l'examen sans ciller. Inquiet, Castle attendit qu'elle attaque, qu'elle se mette en colère, mais elle resta là, plongée dans un silence spéculatif.

« Tu as fini ta soupe ? » finit-elle par demander lorsque Joan reposa son bol avec un soupir de pur contentement.

« Oui, elle était encore meilleure que dans mon souvenir. Probablement parce que la dernière fois tu étais pressée par le temps et que tu n'avais pas fait revenir les légumes à la poêle » déclara Joan en se lovant sous sa couverture.

« Peut-être…. » Répondit distraitement Kate.

Elle était à nouveau déstabilisée. Joan connaissait même la façon dont elle préparait sa soupe. Décidément, si ce jeune garçon mentait, il savait être convaincant, et ceux qui l'envoyaient avaient réalisé un travail de fourmi dans l'enquête qu'ils avaient menée sur elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre. Elle tentait de se raccrocher à ses convictions, aux faits, mais plus elle apprenait à connaître Joan, et plus son cœur lui criait de lui faire confiance, qu'il était bel et bien ce qu'il prétendait être, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus, elle était tentée d'écouter cette petite voix entêtante, celle qui lui disait tu sais qu'il est ton fils, tu ne peux le nier.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Rick dans la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle tout en jetant des regards envieux à sa soupe qui continuait de mijoter à feux doux.

« Pas touche Castle. Rendez-vous utile puisque vous ne savez pas être agréable et montez Joan dans sa chambre, il sera mieux dans son lit » s'exclama-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé en voyant Castle sursauter comme un gosse pris en faute.

«Mais j'ai pas sommeil » protesta Joan en étouffant un bâillement retentissant alors que ses yeux papillonnaient tout seuls, contredisant manifestement ses dires.

« Chef ! Oui chef ! » Approuva Rick en se figeant dans un salut impeccable.

« Grandissez un peu Castle » soupira Kate en secouant la tête excédée.

Se contentant d'un sourire effronté, Castle revint près du canapé et souleva Joan dans ses bras sous le regard attentif de Kate. En voyant les muscles de son partenaire jouer sous le tissu de sa chemise, elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une chaleur familière naissait au creux de ses reins. Dans un soupir discret, elle se leva et souplement passa devant Castle, effleurant son bras de sa poitrine, les faisant frémir à l'unisson. Elle le précéda dans l'escalier, et gagna la chambre de Joan, ouvrant le lit pour qu'il y dépose l'adolescent qui dormait déjà profondément.

« Je vais le mettre en pyjama » déclara Castle en commençant à le déshabiller avec des gestes efficaces et rapides.

« D'accord, je vous attends en bas » approuva Kate avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Elle se retourna un instant, en regardant Castle et sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle, un tableau magnifique d'un père prenant soin de son enfant… Elle se secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre avec hâte. Lorsque Rick redescendit dix minutes plus tard, la table était mise pour deux personnes, et il sourit en constatant que Kate leur avait servi de la soupe dans des assiettes creuses. En souriant il la rejoignit au moment où elle revenait une corbeille pleine de croûtons dans une main.

« Je n'ai pas le droit au visage souriant moi ? » fit-il semblant de bouder en l'aidant à s'asseoir avant d'en faire autant.

« Vous n'avez pas été suffisamment sage pour ça Castle » répliqua-t-elle en commençant à manger de bon appétit faisant s'étirer de plus belle les lèvres de son partenaire.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, ils passèrent une soirée paisible. Castle flirta, elle le renvoya gentiment dans ses cordes tout en lui adressant un sourire séducteur qui faillit à plusieurs reprises le faire défaillir. Toujours en se taquinant, ils débarrassèrent la table puis vinrent s'installer sur le canapé, continuant à discuter à bâton rompu, comme l'aurait fait un vieux couple après une journée de travail.

« Vous savez ce qui serait vraiment cool ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'ils abordaient les enquêtes les plus étranges qu'ils aient eues.

« Non mais je sens que vous allez me le dire » déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire indulgent, s'attendant déjà au pire.

« Et bien on a eu le droit à une momie, à une sorcière, à un esprit frappeur, à un super héros, à un vampire et son ennemi le loup-garou et enfin à un zombie. Je me disais qu'il ne manquait plus que les trolls ou encore les satyres ou même une sirène et nous aurions fait le tour de la foire aux monstres. » Expliqua Castle en s'animant.

« Castle, vous savez que ces créatures n'existent pas ? » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, grimaçant en s'imaginant confrontée à un satyre.

« Hummm…. Dommage, je vous imagine bien en sirène » murmura rêveusement Castle.

« Continuez de rêver Castle, mais faites-le en silence ! » grogna Kate en se levant du canapé, tirant Castle de son fantasme.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'alarma-t-il, peu désireux de la voir le quitter.

« Au lit Castle, et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant » sourit-elle avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un geste spontané qui les prit tous deux au dépourvu.

Gênée, Kate se détourna rapidement et s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de Rick avant que celui-ci ne recouvre ses esprits et ne sorte une blague douteuse.

« Bonne nuit Kate » entendit-elle au moment où elle refermait la porte.

Et le timbre délicieusement rauque de Castle faillit la faire rebrousser chemin pour passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras de son partenaire. Mais au prix d'un effort titanesque, elle poursuivit son chemin et se prépara pour la nuit. Elle savait reconnaître lorsqu'une bataille était perdue d'avance, et celle qu'elle menait contre elle-même l'était. Elle n'avait plus ni la force ni l'envie de résister plus longtemps à cette force d'attraction qui l'attirait inéluctablement vers son partenaire. Mais elle savait aussi que tant que cette histoire ne serait pas élucidée, elle ne devait pas encore s'ouvrir à lui. Maudissant le sort qui s'acharnait sur eux, elle se changea pour la nuit et s'allongea, souriant lorsque l'odeur boisée de son écrivain l'entoura. Elle adorait l'intimité que le fait de dormir dans sa chambre engendrait, même s'il n'était pas dans son lit avec elle. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, elle n'en était que trop consciente. Fermant les yeux dans un soupir d'aise, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, imaginant ceux de Castle autour d'elle.

Dans un sursaut, Kate se redressa vivement, tous ses sens en alerte. La flic en elle avait perçu une menace, et elle s'était instantanément réveillée. Les sens aux aguets, elle écoutait les bruits de la nuit, cherchant à déterminer ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Mais seul le silence de la nuit se fit entendre, et elle se décida à quitter son lit, bien décidée à savoir si elle avait rêvé ou pas cette menace. Délaissant son arme, ne voulant pas courir le risque de tirer sur un membre de la famille Castle, elle se faufila dans le salon, et sourit en découvrant Rick profondément endormi sur le confortable canapé. Et immédiatement, elle se détendit. S'il y avait eu le moindre intrus, Castle ne dormirait pas comme un bienheureux. Elle avait encore dû faire un mauvais rêve, et c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé, la laissant avec une impression de danger au creux de l'estomac. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait très certainement pas la dernière. Un grognement attira son attention, et elle sourit en voyant Castle repousser sa couverture qui s'échoua à terre.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle ramassa la fuyarde et la reposa sur le torse dénudé de son écrivain, frissonnant alors que sa main effleurait sa peau, le faisant soupirer dans son sommeil.

« Kate… » L'appela-t-il dans un marmonnement qui la fit se figer.

Inquiète d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, elle cessa de respirer et lentement, elle s'écarta de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent les marches de l'escalier et que ses poumons la brûlèrent, qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à accueillir à nouveau de l'air dans son corps, et elle se maudit de sa réaction. Elle ne faisait rien de mal pour l'amour du ciel, et être prise en train d'avoir un geste tendre pour Castle n'aurait pas été la fin du monde. Au pire, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus en le menaçant des pires sévices pour faire diversion. Agacée de se comporter comme une adolescente boutonneuse qui découvrait les premiers émois amoureux, elle lança un regard noir à celui qui parvenait à la mettre dans un tel état, même endormi. Bien éveillée à présent, elle hésita à rejoindre sa chambre pour se recoucher lorsque son regard se posa sur les escaliers. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle décida de monter voir comment allait Joan. Même si elle préfèrerait être crucifiée sur place plutôt que de le reconnaître ouvertement, elle était inquiète pour lui.

Elle sentait que son état n'était pas normal, et elle voulait s'assurer que sa fièvre avait chuté. Dans le cas contraire, elle en profiterait pour lui faire avaler une nouvelle dose de médicaments. Cela faisait largement plus de trois heures qu'il n'en avait pas pris, et Lanie lui avait bien recommandé de lui en administrer jusqu'à disparition totale de la fièvre. S'accrochant à cette idée pour ne pas faire demi-tour, après tout elle était responsable de lui et devait veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses cachets correctement, elle gagna la chambre de Joan dans laquelle elle pénétra avec une discrétion impressionnante. Et elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de venir en voyant le lit ravagé par les mouvements convulsifs de l'adolescent. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, visiblement sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre, ses gémissements plaintifs la mirent en alerte. Sans plus se poser de question, elle s'approcha vivement de lui, et étouffa un juron en constatant qu'il était à nouveau brûlant comme un four. Avec des gestes efficaces et rapides, elle attrapa le paracétamol et tenta de faire avaler les cachets à Joan qui se débattit faiblement, détournant la tête chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui faire prendre les comprimés.

« Allez mon cœur, tu dois les prendre, tu te sentiras mieux après » souffla-t-elle en lui écartant tendrement les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front trempé de sueur.

« Maman…. Maman… » L'appela Joan dans un faible râle alors qu'il consentait enfin à prendre les médicaments.

« Je suis là, repose-toi » soupira-t-elle en le rallongeant contre ses oreillers humides.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle constata qu'il était trempé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer la nuit ainsi, sinon cela empirerait son état lorsque la fièvre retomberait et que la fraîcheur du matin envahirait l'espace. Alors avec les mêmes gestes précis et rapides, elle se rua dans la salle de bain, revenant avec un gant humide et une serviette, puis ouvrant l'armoire, elle en sortit un T-shirt propre ainsi que de nouveaux draps. Aussi rapidement que possible et en parvenant à ne pas réveiller Joan malgré le fait qu'elle dut le déplacer au fur et à mesure qu'elle changeait la literie comme l'aurait fait une aide-soignante dans un hôpital pour changer les draps d'un malade alité, elle réussit à accomplir sa tâche. Une fois les draps souillés roulés en boule au pied du lit, elle s'empressa de rafraîchir Joan avant de lui enfiler le T-shirt propre. Et enfin, elle le borda soigneusement, satisfaite de constater qu'il était déjà bien moins agité.

« Je t'aime maman… » Marmonna Joan en lui attrapant la main qu'elle avait laissée se perdre sur le visage du jeune homme.

Sentant une vive émotion l'étreindre, Kate se pencha vers lui et délicatement, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Se redressant, un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant que Joan souriait, de ce sourire heureux et confiant qu'arborent parfois les enfants lorsqu'ils se sentent en totale sécurité. Dans une dernière précaution, elle remonta la couette, caressa la joue de Joan avant de s'écarter, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour rester plus longtemps à ses côtés sans paraître suspecte. Mais alors qu'elle se détournait pour regagner la porte, un gémissement se fit entendre, et instantanément, elle posa un regard inquiet sur l'adolescent qui s'agitait de nouveau, comme s'il avait eu conscience de son éloignement.

« Maman… reste… » Marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Kate pesa le pour et le contre. Si elle le laissait, il risquait de faire un nouvel accès de fièvre, et elle culpabiliserait de ne pas être restée à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui. Après tout, il était sous sa responsabilité, elle avait donc encore une fois le devoir de veiller sur lui. Sans plus hésiter, elle fit le tour du lit et s'adossa au montant, avant de finalement s'allonger sur le flanc, son bras droit soutenant sa tête alors que de sa propre initiative, sa main gauche recommença ses caresses apaisantes dans les cheveux de Joan. Comme par magie, il se calma instantanément, et le silence emplit à nouveau la chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic merci pour vos reviews ça nous encourage à poursuivre donc n'hésitez pas ! Par contre chaque chapitre a été coupé en deux car on nous à reproché la longueur et que ça décourageait certain(es) donc voila on exauce, désolées pour celles qui prèfères plus longs, on peut pas satisfaire tout le monde  
><strong>

**Chapitre 10 : **

_**4 Jours 20 heures et 50 secondes avant retour vers le futur.**_

Lentement, elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte du loft, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. La veille, elle avait prévenu son père qu'elle rentrerait tard, prétextant une soirée entre filles avec ses amies qu'elle ne voyait plus autant qu'avant. Ça n'avait pas été un mensonge à proprement parlé, puisqu'elle les avait effectivement rejointes en début de soirée, mais elles s'étaient rapidement séparées, et elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à la bibliothèque. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que le lieutenant Beckett. Pas avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que Joan lui avait appris. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que ce garçon venu d'un autre temps soit son frère, et encore plus que sa mère soit cette femme qui pour le moment faisait tant souffrir son père. Mais elle savait que Joan ne mentait pas, et cela l'obligeait à revoir sa position. Elle adorait Kate, elle était assez mature pour le reconnaître, mais elle lui en voulait tellement d'agir ainsi.

D'autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas un tel comportement alors qu'il était évident qu'elle aimait aussi son père. Les piques qu'elle lui avait lancées ne l'aurait pas autant atteinte si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Alors elle s'était isolée, fuyant les lieux du crime afin de ne pas se laisser à nouveau envahir par sa frustration et sa rancœur. D'autant qu'en agissant comme elle le faisait, son père et Joan souffraient également. Le calme de la bibliothèque lui avait permis de faire le point, et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que Joan avait raison. Elles devaient discuter, et la jeune fille avait conscience que c'était à elle de provoquer la confrontation. Non pas que le lieutenant Beckett était du genre à fuir, mais après la façon dont elle s'était conduite, elle devait s'imaginer qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. C'est donc résolument qu'elle avait quitté son refuge pour rejoindre le loft, ne prenant conscience de l'heure tardive qu'une fois dans la rue faiblement éclairée par les réverbères.

Peu rassurée d'être dehors à une heure pareille, elle s'était empressée de monter dans un taxi qui la conduisit rapidement chez elle. Dans le hall de l'immeuble, le gardien l'avait saluée, quelque peu surpris de la voir rentrer à une heure pareille, mais se dispensant de tout commentaire. Dans l'ascenseur, elle avait senti une boule se former dans son estomac, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Cette réaction épidermique était d'autant plus ridicule qu'elle avait conscience que tout le monde devait déjà être au lit. Mais l'idée de la discussion animée qui se profilait l'angoissait terriblement. Parce qu'elle avait pris conscience que rien n'obligeait le lieutenant Beckett à l'écouter et à lui pardonner ses agissements. Que ferait-elle si après qu'elles se soient expliquées, la jeune femme refusait ses excuses ? Que se passerait-il si elle l'avait définitivement perdue ? Elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu un comportement d'enfant gâtée et que même si sa colère était justifiée, ses actes eux ne l'avaient pas été.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et sourit en découvrant son père profondément endormi sur le sofa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la chambre, et avant d'en prendre conscience, elle fit quelques pas dans cette direction. Mais elle s'immobilisa soudain, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller réveiller le lieutenant Beckett au beau milieu de la nuit simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. D'autant que la jeune détective dormait armée si elle en croyait les menaces qu'elle ne cessait d'adresser à son père, et elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de se retrouver avec le canon froid de son glock coller sur le front. Faisant demi-tour, Alexis s'empressa de regagner sa chambre mais alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre de Joan, elle fut surprise d'en voir la porte entrouverte. La nuit dernière, l'adolescent s'était barricadé dans sa chambre, et elle trouvait étrange qu'il n'ait pas renouvelé le processus cette nuit.

Inquiète qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, elle poussa doucement le battant afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Incrédule, ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur les draps roulés en boule au pied du lit, sur le gant abandonné à même la moquette près d'un T-Shirt froissé, sur les médicaments et le verre d'eau posés sur la table de nuit, et enfin sur les occupants du lit. La respiration de Joan était quelque peu hachée, et il frissonnait légèrement, signe qu'il avait de la fièvre. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était la présence du lieutenant Beckett. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement près de Joan, un bras sous l'oreiller et le second près de la tête de l'adolescent dont le visage était tourné vers elle. Comme si elle était consciente d'être observée, elle s'agita et s'écarta de Joan qui à son tour remua, se rapprochant d'elle en ronchonnant. Et sous les yeux écarquillés d'Alexis, la main de la jeune femme avança vers Joan et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Pensant que Joan avait dû la réveillée, Alexis s'apprêta à justifier sa présence dans la pièce, mais force fut de constater que la policière dormait toujours. Elle avait agi instinctivement, et en souriant Alexis songea que c'était probablement ce que l'on appelait l'instinct maternel. Attendrie par la scène, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre une photo de ce moment touchant. Elle immortalisa l'instant au moment où Joan soupira de contentement et s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère, comme attiré par un aimant, venant niché sa tête dans le cou de Kate qui l'enlaça machinalement. La scène aurait pu porter à confusion, mais une telle tendresse, une telle complicité se dégageait de ces deux-là que le lien qui les unissait ne faisait aucun doute. Une mère et son enfant tendrement enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, l'amour entre une mère et son fils. De peur de troubler leur sommeil, elle quitta la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, sans faire aucun bruit.

Nul doute que le lieutenant Beckett préfèrerait que ce « moment de faiblesse » ne soit pas connu des autres membres de sa famille, son père en particulier. Mais après avoir été le témoin involontaire de cet instant privilégié, Alexis était plus que jamais déterminée à mettre les choses à plat avec le lieutenant Beckett et à retrouver cette relation privilégiée qui s'était tissée entre elles au fil du temps et qui lui manquait si cruellement. Et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle envia son frère qui profitait de la tendresse de la jeune femme, même s'il n'en était pas réellement conscient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu droit à la tendresse d'une mère, du moins une qui la veille lorsqu'elle était malade, une qui l'accueil dans son lit lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, non, elle n'avait pas eu cela mais son père avait fait office de mère même si cela n'était pas pareil mais au final pour Joan, c'était fantastique que même à son âge sa mère veille sur lui quoi qu'elle en dise.

Lorsque Kate était entrée dans leur vie, et qu'elle en était peu à peu devenu un des piliers, elle avait découvert ce que cela faisait d'avoir quelqu'un en dehors de son père pour s'inquiéter pour elle. Bien sûr, il y avait sa mère. Une mère pour qui sa carrière était plus importante que sa propre fille et qui composait à coup de journée shopping. Puis il y avait eu Gina, mais elle aussi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle, et n'avait cherché à se rapprocher de l'enfant qu'elle avait été uniquement pour plaire à son père. Mais Kate n'était pas comme ça. En fait, son père n'était pas au courant de ces moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, et au cours desquels Alexis s'était confiée et avait trouvé une oreille attentive pour recueillir ses problèmes d'adolescentes. Oui, Kate était devenue la référence féminine de sa vie, et elle ne voulait pas que cela change. Kate n'était pas sa mère, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Elle était son amie, et elle voulait qu'elle le redevienne, elle voulait à nouveau pouvoir discuter à cœur ouvert avec elle.

Kate n'avait pas su gérer sa relation avec son père, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait été stupide de prendre parti, d'autant qu'elle savait que son père ne lui aurait pas reproché son affection pour sa partenaire. Au contraire. Kate était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais laissée faire partie de sa vie, et rien que ce point aurait dû lui ouvrir les yeux. Alors c'était à elle de réparer leur relation, de faire le premier pas vers la voie de la guérison. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle le ferait, autant pour elle que pour Kate. Elles en avaient toutes deux besoin. En soupirant, elle gagna enfin sa chambre et c'est le cœur empli d'espoir qu'elle s'endormit, priant pour que la journée de demain chasse définitivement les nuages qui obscurcissaient depuis bien trop longtemps le ciel de sa paisible existence. C'est sur cette pensée pleine d'espoir qu'elle laissa le sommeil l'entraîner dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

Ce fut donc dans un calme absolu et serein que le soleil pénétra subrepticement dans ce loft new-yorkais. Ses pâles rayons s'étendaient paresseusement sur le sol, comme s'il hésitait à déranger les occupants des lieux. Une valse ensoleillée débuta alors, et après quelques tourbillons, une chaude caresse réveilla doucement Kate qui s'étira dans son lit avant de sursauter en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Joan, une expression enfantine sur le visage, et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Castle et qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. S'asseyant prudemment afin de ne pas réveiller l'adolescent, elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de repousser ses cheveux en arrière et l'étudia attentivement. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs, et sa fièvre semblait avoir disparue pendant la nuit.

Rassurée, elle quitta le lit, peu désireuse de devoir expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, elle fit disparaître toutes traces de son passage. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer les blagues douteuses de son partenaire. Elle ne savait que trop bien où cela les mènerait. Il la taquinerait, la poussant à bout, elle s'énerverait, et cela se terminerait par une dispute. Et elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle en avait assez de voir sa vie tourner en rond sans jamais mener nulle part. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette danse répétitive et lassante et d'en commencer une nouvelle au tempo plus emporté et fun. Et quel meilleur partenaire pour cela que son exaspérant écrivain ? En souriant, elle rejoignit le salon et se figea une nouvelle fois devant le spectacle envoûtant que lui offrait l'homme qui avait su apprivoiser son cœur avec la dextérité d'un dompteur.

Il connaissait ses peurs les plus profondes, ses blessures les plus secrètes, cette part d'ombre qu'elle ne dévoilait jamais, mais aussi sa part de vulnérabilité, et malgré cela il restait à ses côtés. Il était le partenaire qui lui manquait, celui qui avait rendu son équilibre à son existence, et elle commençait tout doucement à l'accepter. Elle se savait dépendante de lui, de cette relation spéciale et unique qui s'était tissée entre eux, et elle avait horreur de ça, et pourtant elle adorait ça. Parce qu'elle savait qu'avec Castle, ce n'était pas que du vent, qu'il ne lui promettait pas de répondre présent chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin de lui dans le seul but de la mettre dans son lit. Elle était assez lucide pour savoir que si ça n'avait été que ça, il aurait tiré sa révérence depuis longtemps. Non, il attendait bien plus de leur relation, et cela la rendait heureuse, parce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments si profonds qu'ils la terrifiaient, mais en même temps la rendait plus forte.

Cette ambivalence des sentiments la perturbait un peu, mais elle en avait assez de lutter contre l'évidence. Et alors qu'elle l'observait, souriant de le voir si détendu, la même expression enfantine que Joan sur le visage, elle sut que son combat arrivait à son terme. Avec un sourire, ragaillardie par cette pensée, elle gagna la cuisine. En chantonnant doucement, ce qui la fit rire, se moquant d'elle-même, elle s'attela à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Bien vite, une délicieuse odeur de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de café envahit le loft, réveillant ses habitants plus efficacement que les rayons du soleil. En entendant des pas au-dessus de sa tête, elle cessa instantanément de chanter, reprenant une apparence un peu plus sérieuse.

« Vous chantez comme un rossignole lieutenant, vous devriez le faire plus souvent ! » entendit-elle alors la voix de baryton de son écrivain retentir quelque part sur sa gauche.

« La ferme Castle ! » le salua-t-elle, mécontente d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

« Bonjour à vous aussi rayon de soleil ! » la taquina-t-il en se levant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa s'étirer, tous ses muscles roulant sous sa peau ferme et bronzée. Fascinée, elle se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, sentant un appétit vorace s'emparer d'elle qui n'avait rien à voir avec les aliments qu'elle préparait.

« Arrêtez de baver sur mon corps d'apollon Kate, ça devient gênant » s'exclama-t-il gaiement en venant s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

« Je vous en prie Castle, vous êtes loin d'avoir un corps de dieu grec » se moqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être bien, mais mon corps vous fait envie lieutenant » insista-t-il en la défiant du regard, posant sa tête dans ses mains, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez raison Castle, je meurs d'envie de vous sauter dessus pour ravager votre corps ! » le provoqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Vraiment ? » déglutit-il difficilement en plongeant son regard dans celui hypnotisant de sa partenaire.

« Non ! » le remit-elle à sa place avant de s'éloigner.

De peur qu'il ne voit dans son regard qu'elle venait de proférer un beau mensonge, elle se détourna et machinalement tourna le bouton du gaz tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois elle venait de laisser passer une occasion en or de faire avancer les choses. Mais prise dans leur petite joute si bien rodée, elle n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de le renvoyer dans ses cordes. C'était stupide alors qu'elle avait décidé d'avancer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle allait vraiment devoir se surveiller, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, ils en seraient encore à se tourner autour comme deux indécis. Un marmonnement la ramena sur terre, et elle approcha l'allumette du feu, oubliant qu'elle avait trop tardée. Et la sentence fut sans appel, dans une petite explosion, le gaz libéré s'embrasa et une immense flamme s'éleva, obligeant Kate à faire un bond prodigieux pour éviter les feux de l'Enfer qui venait soudainement d'investir la cuisine.

« Dites donc lieutenant, ce n'est pas parce que votre précédent appartement est parti en flammes qu'il faut faire brûler celui des autres ! » entendit-elle Castle remarquer tout près de son oreille avec un mélange de taquinerie et d'inquiétude.

« La ferme Castle, et si vous voulez tout savoir, je faisais une petite expérimentation » grogna-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir été touchée par la flamme.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'amusa-t-il sans tenir compte du regard noir qu'elle dardait sur lui.

« Absolument. Je voulais savoir combien de temps il me faudrait pour immoler un certain écrivain par le feu » expliqua-t-elle avec une froide assurance.

Déglutissant difficilement, Castle jugea plus prudent de ne plus rien répliquer, de peur qu'elle ne mette cette nouvelle menace à exécution. Kate de son côté afficha son plus beau sourire sadique en avisant la mine défaite de son partenaire. C'était si facile de lui faire perdre toute sa superbe que c'était un petit jeu dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Castle surprit son sourire et se détendit légèrement, conscient qu'une fois encore il était tombé tête la première dans son piège, et il secoua la tête alors qu'elle arborait cette expression qu'il connaissait bien. Celle qui signifiait « alors qui rigole à présent ? », le tout agrémenté d'un sourcil arqué de façon impertinente. Il adorait lorsqu'elle était comme ça, insouciante et provocante, même s'il préférait lorsqu'il n'était pas le dindon de la farce. Enfin que ne supporterait-il pas pour la voir aussi détendue et souriante qu'en cet instant ?

« Hilarant lieutenant vraiment. Vous auriez dû devenir comique plutôt que flic, vous auriez fait un tabac ! » Marmonna-t-il en arborant une mine faussement outrée.

« Vous n'y pensez pas Castle ! Si je n'étais pas flic, nos chemins ne se seraient jamais croisés ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire tendrement mutin avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

« Quand je vous dit que c'est le Destin qui nous a réuni ! » s'enthousiasma Castle en la couvant d'un tendre regard.

« Le Destin, la chance, appelez ça comme vous voulez Castle » lui sourit-elle en remplissant l'assiette qu'il avait devant lui au moment où des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

« Ça va papa ? » s'enquit Alexis en venant embrasser son père qui semblait figer sur place, une expression de joyeuse incrédulité plaquée sur le visage.

« Hum ? » marmonna-t-il en posant un regard absent sur sa fille avant de se reprendre en entendant le rire étouffé de Kate « Je vais bien Pumpkin et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tes amies ? » Voulut-il savoir en rendant enfin son étreinte à la jeune fille.

« C'était agréable de les revoir, mais je me rends compte que nous n'avons plus les même attentes. Elles ne pensent qu'à faire la fête ! » Soupira Alexis en une grimace éloquente.

« Je reconnais bien là ma petite fille ! » sourit Castle avant d'ajouter « Mais tu devrais faire comme elle et t'amuser aussi, profites-en tant que tu es jeune ! »

« Laissez la tranquille Castle, et puis si elle fait comme vous, elle continueras à faire la fête dans vingt ans ! » se moqua Kate en lançant un regard moqueur à son partenaire.

« Vous êtes jalouse parce que je sais m'amuser moi, pas comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance » répliqua-t-il en prenant un petit air supérieur qui donna envie à Kate de lui tordre le cou mais en même temps de l'embrasser.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point je sais m'amuser Castle ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre.

« Mais je ne demande qu'à voir lieutenant ! » assura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Alors qu'une discussion silencieuse s'engageait entre eux, Alexis avait assisté à l'échange en silence, et elle sourit en voyant le lieutenant Beckett répondre aux avances de son père. Evidemment, ils se parlaient par l'intermédiaire de sous-entendus, mais il était évident qu'ils flirtaient. Et pour une fois, la jeune flic ne s'était pas dérobée. Déjà lorsqu'elle était descendue, elle avait eu l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose, mais finalement sa présence ne les perturbait pas plus que ça. Mais s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par se sauter dessus au milieu de la cuisine, et ce serait embarrassant pour tout le monde, elle la première.

« Ca sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » s'exclama-t-elle donc pour attirer l'attention des deux adultes sur elle.

Au son de sa voix, Kate détourna vivement le regard, et pour cacher sa gêne, s'empressa de reporter son attention sur ses poêles. Castle quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Il adorait sa mère et sa fille, mais par moment elles avaient vraiment le chic pour se manifester au plus mauvais moment.

« Kate a préparé des œufs brouillés et du bacon » répondit-il à sa fille avec un petit sourire crispé.

« C'est maman qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ? » s'enthousiasma Joan en venant les rejoindre.

« Oui, et si c'est aussi bon que ça en a l'air, on va se régaler » approuva Alexis qui accueillit avec un grand sourire l'assiette que Kate venait de déposer devant elle.

En riant, Joan embrassa tour à tour son père et sa sœur, puis faisant le tour du comptoir, vint serrer Kate dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Elle hésita quelques instants, puis lui retourna son étreinte dans un mouvement maladroit qui tira un sourire attendri à son partenaire qui observait l'échange avec attention.

« Bonjour maman » sourit Joan en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de venir s'asseoir près d'Alexis.

« Euh… bonjour… » Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, renonçant à lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler maman, avant de s'enquérir « tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je vais me contenter d'un café » déclara l'adolescent en tendant la main vers la cafetière.

« Sûrement pas jeune homme. Tu as été malade toute la nuit, tu as besoin de prendre des forces » rétorqua-t-elle en lui servant d'autorité une assiette bien garnie.

« Mais je n'ai pas faim ! » protesta Joan en lançant un regard implorant à son père.

« Désolé fils, mais il faut savoir choisir ses batailles, et celle-ci est perdue d'avance ! » déclara l'écrivain en attrapant sa fourchette sous le regard implacable de sa partenaire.

« Mangez tous les deux ! » les rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en croissant les bras, se campant fermement sur ses pieds, une louche à la main.

« Oui m'dame » répondirent-ils en cœur avant de vider leurs assiettes.

Satisfaite, Kate se servit à son tour et vint s'installer près de son partenaire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser de petits sourires narquois et triomphants.

« La ferme Castle ! » maugréa-t-elle en dissimulant son propre sourire derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence paisible, et lorsque les assiettes furent vides, Kate se leva pour débarrasser, mais Castle posa une main sur son bras, la stoppant dans son élan.

« Laissez, je m'en charge. Allez prendre votre douche, si vous voulez » déclara-t-il en lui retirant son assiette des mains.

« Merci Castle » lui sourit-elle, consciente qu'en cet instant ils avaient tout de la famille modèle.

« Je vous y accompagnerais bien, mais je tiens à la vie alors je vais me contenter de faire marcher mon imagination » souffla-t-il en se penchant pour lui murmurer cette provocation à l'oreille.

« Dommage Rick, je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de compagnie » répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure en laissant ses lèvres caresser le lobe de son oreille.

« Gosh… » Lâcha Rick en l'observant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Que venait-elle de sous-entendre à l'instant ? Qu'elle ne serait pas contre une douche crapuleuse avec lui ? La fièvre de Joan avait dû le contaminer et à présent il avait des hallucinations auditives. Dans tous les cas, le regard mutin et la démarche féline de sa partenaire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, faisait monter sa température et la fièvre qui s'emparait du corps de l'écrivain n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque virus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon voici le chapitre 11 de cette fic, merci pour reviews et continuer à nous faire savoir ce que vous en penser, sans plus attendre la suite des aventures du voyageur du temps( tiens ça ferait un bon titre de fic lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : <strong>

Amusée par sa réaction, Kate s'éloigna de lui en le frôlant, et gagna la chambre de Castle, sentant le regard de son partenaire peser sur elle. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se retint de se retourner pour l'inviter à la suivre à nouveau mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et si jamais ils entraient ensemble dans cette chambre, ils n'en ressortiraient pas avant de très longues heures. Or elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait une enquête à mener. Une enquête qui concernait le Dragon si elle en croyait le peu d'informations révélées par Joan. Une fois que cette affaire serait réglée, elle prendrait quelques jours de repos et proposerait à Castle de partir quelque part pour qu'ils puissent discuter loin de toutes perturbations, discuter et plus si affinités et affinités il y avait. Souriant à cette idée, elle s'empressa de se préparer avant de retourner dans le salon dans lequel seule Alexis se trouvait. Etre seule avec l'adolescente la mit mal-à-l'aise, mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. D'une démarche faussement décontractée, elle vint s'asseoir sur le divan, laissant son regard se perdre sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? » l'interpella Alexis d'une voix légèrement incertaine.

« Oui Alexis ? » s'enquit-elle en posant son regard sur elle, notant la nervosité de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ? Je crois que nous avons besoin de discuter toutes les deux » se lança l'adolescente en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Où veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Chez Remy's ? » proposa-t-elle sachant que Kate se sentirait plus à l'aise en terrain connu.

« D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas vers 13h ? » approuva Kate en adressant un sourire timide à la fille de son partenaire.

« J'y serai » acquiesça Alexis en lui retournant son sourire.

Sur un dernier sourire, l'adolescente attrapa son sac et partit pour la morgue, laissant une détective songeuse derrière elle. Kate savait parfaitement pourquoi Alexis voulait lui parler, et bien qu'elle sache que cette discussion était une bonne chose, elle en craignait malgré tout les répercussions. Elle avait peur que la jeune fille ne lui demande de laisser son père tranquille car elle le voyait malheureux à cause d'elle. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer. Alexis et Castle entretenaient une relation fusionnelle, et la jeune femme savait pertinemment que Castle ne pouvait rien cacher à sa perspicace de fille, et surtout qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas tout raconté en détail, mais Alexis devait en savoir suffisamment pour la maudire sur plusieurs générations. Oui, l'adolescente aurait toutes les raisons du monde de lui demander de sortir de leur vie, de disparaître avant de faire trop de dégâts. Elle avait déjà eu cette désagréable impression lors de la prise d'otage, lorsque l'adolescente s'était défoulée sur elle, et encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si elle avait atteint les limites de la jeune fille.

Elle secoua la tête, songeant que jamais Alexis ne ferait ça. Mais si elle voulait que les choses évoluent avec Castle, et Dieu seul savait combien elle le voulait, elle allait devoir mettre les choses au point avec Alexis. Et elle devait reconnaître que la relation qu'elles avaient nouée indépendamment de celle qu'elle entretenait avec son partenaire lui manquait. Songeuse, elle déroula dans sa tête l'interrogatoire que lui ferait subir la jeune fille et arriva à la conclusion que la seule façon d'y échapper était d'anticiper et de s'expliquer d'elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas se confier, mais cette fois, elle ne se déroberait pas. Parler à Alexis lui permettrait de mettre ses idées en ordre pour Castle. Une sorte de dernière répétition avant le grand soir. Des rires la tirèrent de ses pensées, et tournant la tête vers les escaliers, elle découvrit Castle, un bras enroulé autour du cou de Joan, ébouriffant les cheveux de celui-ci.

« Castle, arrêtez vos enfantillages, nous devons discuter » déclara-t-elle fermement, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène touchante qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me fait toujours gronder ? » bouda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Parce que la plupart du temps vous êtes le déclencheur des catastrophes ? » proposa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez lieutenant Beckett ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir m'entraîner sur ce terrain maintenant Castle ? » voulut-elle savoir en lançant un regard vers Joan qui assistait à la scène avec un grand sourire rieur.

« Dites plutôt que vous n'avez aucun argument solide à avancer ! » la provoqua Castle en échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec Joan.

« Oh vraiment ? Si vous insistez… » Déclara Kate en plissant dangereusement les yeux avant de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce en signe de réflexion.

« Alors ? Vous voyez, je suis un saint ! » Fanfaronna Castle dans le seul but de la faire enrager.

« La ferme Castle, je réfléchis ! » grogna Kate en lui flanquant une claque sur le bras.

« Et l'histoire du chien qui a confondu les fesses de papa avec son déjeuner du jour ? » s'enquit innocemment Joan qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que son père affichait une moue déconfite.

« C'est un bon exemple… » Remarqua lentement Kate en posant un regard scrutateur sur Joan « Comment es-tu au courant ? » Poursuivit-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« C'est oncle Espo qui m'a raconté. Quand j'étais petit j'avais beaucoup de questions à propos de papa, et même si tu y répondais, je voyais bien que ça te rendait triste. Alors j'ai arrêté de te demander et je me suis tourné vers les gars. Et un jour, après une descente qui s'est soldée par un sauve qui peut général à cause d'un Rottweiler, oncle Javi a mentionné cette histoire. Il a ajouté que tu ne t'étais pas gênée pour reluquer le derrière exposé de papa ! » Expliqua Joan avec malice.

« Je le savais ! Vous êtes folle de mon corps lieutenant ! » Triompha Castle avec un sourire imbécile sur les lèvres.

« Rappelez-moi de faire faire toute la paperasse à Espo pour les années à venir… » Gronda Kate pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Et il y aussi l'enquête sur la momie ! » s'exclama Joan en riant doucement « Tu as vraiment cru que tu avais été maudit ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

« Et bien peut-être n'y aurais-je pas cru si trois comiques déguisés en flics ne s'étaient pas amusés à jouer avec mes nerfs ! » rétorqua Castle en foudroyant sa partenaire hilare.

« Oh allez Castle, c'était drôle ! » s'amusa Kate en se rappelant cette affaire.

« Mon fessier n'est pas de votre avis ! » rétorqua Castle en grimaçant.

« Pas étonnant que tu aimes autant aller au 12th, enfin en dehors du fait que ça te permet d'être auprès de maman ! » constata Joan avec un grand sourire innocent.

Les deux compères s'observèrent avec un mélange de gêne et de complicité, et Joan sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Une telle relation ne pouvait pas ne pas s'épanouir. C'était impossible. Le lien entre ses parents était si puissant qu'il le sentait vibrer dans l'air, comme un courant électrique qui les entourait, si intense qu'il pouvait presque le ressentir.

« Maman ? » appela-t-il doucement, désolé de rompre cette connexion, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait sauver son père.

« Oui ? » demanda distraitement Kate qui avait du mal à se détacher du regard envoûtant de son écrivain.

« Je sais que cette situation te dépasse, et que tu ne crois pas vraiment à toute cette histoire, mais si je suis là c'est pour empêcher le Dragon de faire du mal à papa, et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour ça » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Que sais-tu du Dragon ? » s'enquit-elle en repassant instantanément en mode flic.

« Je sais qu'il est dangereux, et qu'il en a après toi. Je sais qu'il est derrière la mort de grand-mère et que tu te rapproches dangereusement de lui. Je sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour t'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à lui, y compris faire du mal à tes proches » commença Joan en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou pas.

« L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Connais-tu son identité ? Sais-tu où je peux le trouver ? » L'interrogea Kate en sentant son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée que peut-être enfin elle allait pouvoir mettre cette histoire derrière elle.

« Non. Lorsque j'ai été assez grand pour comprendre, tu m'as juste dit que l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de grand-mère était également celui qui avait envoyé papa à l'hôpital. Quand je me suis mis à pleurer de peur qu'il t'arrache à moi aussi, tu m'as consolé en disant que ça n'arriverait jamais parce que tu l'avais trouvé et que là où il était, il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. » Poursuivit Joan en frissonnant doucement à ce souvenir.

« Je l'ai tué ? » voulut savoir Kate avec un sourire satisfait.

« C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre. Et Oncle Espo m'a confirmé que c'était le cas. Tu aurais préféré le prendre vivant pour qu'il soit traduit en justice, mais c'était lui ou oncle Ryan, et ton choix a vite été fait. » Approuva Joan, amusé de voir que malgré ses doutes, elle commençait doucement à admettre qu'elle était bien sa mère.

« Ça ne me dit pas qui il est ! » grommela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé tu ne me l'as pas dit. Mais un jour j'ai trouvé ton tableau, et j'ai fait quelques recherches par moi-même. Evidemment, je ne t'en ai rien dit, et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose puisque je n'avais pas accès au dossier de l'affaire, mais entre les journaux et les informations que j'ai obtenues grâce aux gars, je peux peut-être te donner quelques pistes sérieuses » s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pourquoi ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas donné le nom de cette ordure ? » s'étonna Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour ne pas faire peser sur ses épaules le poids du passé. Pour qu'il soit délivré de ce fardeau qui n'était pas le sien » répondit aussitôt Kate avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle venait d'admettre « Enfin je ne peux que supposer » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour se laisser une porte de sortie afin de ne pas laisser entrevoir qu'elle croyait de plus en plus à l'histoire incroyable de Joan.

« C'est ce que tante Lanie m'a expliqué. Je comprends, mais moi j'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi j'ai dû grandir sans mon père, de savoir à cause de qui ma famille était déchirée par le chagrin. Alors j'ai cherché sans en parler à maman. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire, qu'elle voulait m'éviter de faire comme elle, de me perdre dans une quête sans fin » révéla le jeune homme en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Kate.

« Visiblement tu es aussi têtu qu'elle ! » s'amusa Castle en adressant un sourire angélique à Kate qui lui lança son plus beau regard noir.

« C'est drôle, parce que maman prétend que c'est de toi que j'ai hérité mon côté tête brûlée » répliqua l'adolescent avec amusement.

« Je dirais que tu tiens autant d'elle que de moi » concéda Castle, bon prince.

« Bon et si nous en revenions au Dragon ? » grogna Kate en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« L'idéal serait qu'on ait ton tableau sous la main. Ça nous éviterait de repartir de zéro » soupira le garçon en fronçant les sourcils comme le faisait parfois Kate lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

« Nous pourrions aller chez moi » proposa Kate après une légère hésitation.

Songeuse, elle observait Joan perdu dans ses pensées. Encore une information qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. Et cette fois, celle-ci ne pouvait pas venir du Dragon, parce que si celui-ci savait qu'elle continuait d'enquêter sur lui, ce n'était pas un gamin qu'il lui aurait envoyé, mais une armée de tueurs sanguinaires.

« Et si on utilisait celui de papa ? » s'exclama soudain Joan en se redressant vivement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en rivant son regard sur son partenaire qui avait brutalement pâli.

Son ton s'était fait réfrigérant, et son regard glacial, et Joan comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur de taille. Perdu dans cette discussion, il avait oublié que sa mère n'était pas encore au courant que son père menait sa propre enquête et qu'il possédait des informations qu'il tenait directement du capitaine Montgomery, cet homme qui était mort pour protéger sa mère. Blême il se ratatina sur lui-même alors que le regard lourd de reproches de son père se posait sur lui avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa mère, prêt à essuyer la tempête qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

« Vous m'expliquez Castle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

« Ecoutez Kate… quand Roy est mort, j'ai été contacté par un de ses amis… » Commença à expliquer Castle en tendant une main apaisante vers Kate qui l'esquiva vivement.

« Ne me touchez pas. Vous savez qui il est ? Vous avez des éléments clés et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? » Gronda-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère.

« C'était la condition pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, c'était la volonté de Roy… » Plaida l'écrivain, dévasté par l'expression blessée de la jeune femme.

« Vous m'avez menti. Vous m'avez regardé droit dans les yeux et vous m'avez menti. J'avais confiance en vous et vous m'avez trahi » s'emporta Kate en reculant de plusieurs pas, comme si elle ne supportait pas d'être proche de son partenaire.

« Mon seul objectif a toujours été de vous protéger Kate, si je suis coupable de quelque chose, c'est seulement d'avoir voulu vous éviter des souffrances inutiles ! » cria Castle, blessé par le regard lourd de reproche qu'elle lui adressait et la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux deux.

« C'est ma vie Castle, mon affaire, vous n'aviez pas le droit de décider à ma place ! » gronda la jeune femme qui avait du mal à contenir sa fureur.

Elle était furieuse, mais sa voix restait la même, ce qui la rendait encore plus terrifiante. Angoissé, Joan se tassa un peu plus dans son coin, dévasté par ce qu'il avait engendré. Impuissant, il regardait ses parents se déchirer, et il sentait sa migraine revenir au galop, plus forte encore.

« Bon sang mais je vous aime ! Je suis fou de vous, même si vous n'en avez rien à faire. Alors oui, votre sécurité est ma priorité, et tant pis s'il s'agit là d'un crime impardonnable à vos yeux. Si c'était à refaire je le referais, je serais prêt à donner tout ce que j'ai pour vous garder en vie. » Soupira Castle d'un ton las.

« Vos sentiments ne vous donnent pas le droit de contrôler ma vie Castle. Il y a certaines décisions que vous ne pouvez pas prendre à ma place. Je veux ces dossiers Castle, donnez-les moi » déclara-t-elle avec un regard froid et déterminé, occultant sciemment la déclaration d'amour enflammée de son partenaire.

« Non, parce que dès que vous les aurez, vous foncerez tête baissée dans le piège, et moi vivant, ça n'arrivera pas. » rétorqua farouchement Castle en la défiant du regard.

« Bien gardez-les. Mais restez en dehors de mon chemin. Je bouclerai cette enquête sans vous. » Lança-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la porte du loft.

« Kate, je ne… » Tenta Castle désespéré à l'idée qu'elle ne quitte sa vie pour toujours.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre, surtout si c'est pour écouter de nouveaux mensonges. » le coupa-t-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

Elle enfila sa veste dans des gestes rendus brusques par sa colère latente puis empoigna son sac qui se trouvait toujours près de la porte d'entrée. Une fois prête à partir, elle se tourna vers cet homme qui venait de lui briser le cœur, mais choisissant de l'ignorer, elle se concentra sur Joan, et sa colère s'accrut en avisant les larmes qui perlaient sur le visage blême de l'adolescent. Elle serra les dents à cette vision, tout était la faute de Castle, tout, il brisait son cœur mais pire celui de Joan et ça c'était encore moins pardonnable.

« Joan tu viens avec moi » lança-t-elle d'un ton radouci, le couvant d'un tendre regard.

Sans un mot, il se leva et après avoir adressé un regard d'excuse à son père, s'avança vers sa mère. Le corps secoué de tremblements, il enfila sa veste avec difficulté, à tel point que Kate posa son sac pour l'y aider. Un silence terrible régnait dans le loft mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage de le rompre au risque d'engendrer un nouvel éclat.

« Allons-y » souffla Kate en ouvrant la porte du loft.

« Ne fais pas ça Kate. En agissant ainsi, tu joues le jeu du Dragon qui est de t'isoler, diviser pour mieux régner, je t'en supplie Kate reste, ici tu es en sécurité ! » S'exclama Castle dans une dernière tentative désespérée.

« Je suis désolée Castle, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi du temps » soupira-t-elle en lui adressant un regard lourd de chagrin.

Avalant difficilement sa salive pour tenter de faire disparaître la boule de chagrin qui menaçait de la faire éclater en sanglot, et serrant les poings pour ne pas hurler, elle le regarda une dernière fois. Elle voyait le regard de son partenaire s'éteindre sous ses yeux, cela lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, c'était trop. Sa colère était trop grande pour être contrôlée si elle restait ici avec lui. Et sur ce dernier échange de regard, elle referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit Joan qui l'attendait appuyé contre le mur près des ascenseurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Y a une fenêtre blanche tout en dessous je vous conseil de vous en servir pour écrire vous allez voir c'est génial ! ^^<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_******Voici le chapitre 12 de notre fiction, oui on est mercredi et oui on fait deux chapitres dans une semaines tout ça pour vous remercier de vos commentaires nombreux, vous voyez tout est récompensé. Alors maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre vos avis. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : <strong>

L'ambiance était glaciale, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, et le mal de tête de Joan ne se dissipait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'amplifiait à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du loft de son père. Conscient qu'il ne supporterait pas cette douleur plus longtemps, il farfouilla dans la poche de son blouson et s'empara du flacon de paracétamol, gobant précipitamment deux cachets. Sentant le regard de sa mère sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire rassurant qui n'eut visiblement pas l'effet escompté. Une mère n'était jamais rassurée lorsque son enfant avalait des médicaments et encore moins lorsqu'il avait l'aspect d'un cadavre sur pattes. Et l'un comme l'autre savaient que s'il prenait des médicaments de sa propre initiative, c'était qu'il se sentait vraiment mal, et Kate en avait parfaitement conscience. Comme elle, il détestait avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'effet des cachets et n'en prenait que lorsque cela s'avérait indispensable.

« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front, grimaçant en sentant que sa température augmentait sous sa main comme une casserole qu'on réchauffe.

« C'est rien, ça va passer » déclara-t-il en tentant de s'écarter, vainement car Kate garda fermement la main pressée contre son front.

« Dès qu'on arrive, tu t'allonges et tu te reposes » certifia Kate en fronçant les sourcils, préoccupée.

Alors que ce matin il paraissait remis, voilà que sa température remontait de nouveau. Elle avait même l'impression que c'était plus virulent encore.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir ce que je sais sur le Dragon ?» répliqua Joan qui n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée allongé à dormir.

Ce n'était pas son genre, il était comme sa mère toujours en action même lorsqu'il était au plus mal et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'en ce moment ce n'était pas le feu de Dieu, bien loin de là. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça non plus.

« Ca peut attendre » rétorqua-t-elle sans tenir compte du regard étonné de Joan.

Elle-même était surprise de sa déclaration, mais elle était sérieuse. La santé de Joan passait avant, et cela lui permettrait également de digérer la trahison de Castle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit laissé manipuler comme ça. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il la possédait totalement ? Elle avait laissé parler son cœur et en payait à présent le prix. Elle savait pourtant que ce genre de choses ne lui était pas bénéfique, faire confiance, s'attacher, aimer…

« Il a fait ça pour te protéger, tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir » déclara soudainement Joan, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« En me cachant des éléments sur l'affaire de ma vie ? » Cracha Kate acerbe.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tort de perdre son sang-froid, que cela ne l'aiderait pas à voir les choses de façon objective et qu'elle risquait de passer à côté d'un élément clé qui lui permettrait de comprendre les motivations de Castle, mais là elle était personnellement impliquée, et conserver sa réserve naturelle lui paraissait du domaine de l'impossible. Non ! Il l'avait trahie et ça faisait trop mal encore pour qu'elle arrive à réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

« Maman tu as pris une balle en pleine poitrine à cause de cette affaire ! » lui fit remarquer Joan dont le mal de crâne se calmait sous l'effet des calmants « Comment penses-tu que papa ait vécu cela ? Comment crois-tu qu'il ait réagi en regardant la femme qu'il aime mourir sans qu'il puisse rien y changer ?» S'enquit le jeune homme, frémissant en imaginant sa mère allongée dans l'herbe se vidant de son sang.

Kate ne répondit pas, sachant que Joan n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Serrant le volant jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses mains devienne blanche, elle garda le regard obstinément fixé sur la route, mais son esprit, lui, était à des milliers d'années lumières de là. Elle revivait ce jour maudit, revoyait la peur et la douleur dans le regard de son partenaire. Elle entendait encore le désespoir dans sa voix alors qu'il la suppliait de ne pas mourir, de rester avec lui. La détresse dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré son amour. Et à côté de ça, sa propre agonie n'était rien. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti, parce qu'elle vivait chaque jour avec cette peur depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Et ça la tuait de voir les risques qu'il était capable de prendre pour elle, juste pour la protéger sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité.

« Je me souviens du jour où nous avons parlé de ça comme si c'était hier. J'avais 14 ans et je faisais une partie de Laser Game avec Alexis. Mais en pleine partie, je me suis stoppé et j'ai pleuré. Alexis a tout de suite compris ce que je ressentais et elle m'a consolé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Quand tu es revenue à la maison, tu as surpris notre discussion, et ce soir-là, tu m'as expliqué pourquoi je devais grandir sans mon père » poursuivit Joan en laissant une larme s'égarer sur sa joue, détournant la tête pour que sa mère ne le voit pas.

Mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Crispant la mâchoire, Kate se retint d'esquisser le moindre geste de réconfort, trop occupée à lutter contre ses propres démons pour chasser ceux du jeune homme. Elle sombrait à grande vitesse dans la sensiblerie, et elle détestait ça, mais la détresse de Joan faisait vibrer une corde sensible et familière en elle, et elle ne parvenait plus à garder ses distances.

« Cette nuit-là, tu m'as expliqué que papa t'avait avoué que de te voir aux portes de la mort l'avait presque détruit et que la seule chose qui lui ait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau, a été de se lancer sur les traces des responsables de la fusillade, même après que Gates l'ait viré du 12th. Lorsque qu'il t'a appris pour le tableau le jour où il a été blessé, tu es entré dans une colère folle comme celle d'aujourd'hui » poursuivit Joan le regard perdu sur le paysage urbain. « Tu m'as dit qu'au-delà de la trahison, tu avais peur. Peur que papa meure à cause de ta soif de vengeance. Que son contact lui tende un piège et qu'en fait il finisse comme toutes les personnes que tu aimais. Tu m'as avoué que c'était pour cela que tu avais été si furieuse et le plus horrible, c'est que ta pire crainte s'était réalisée. Tu t'en es voulu de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il faisait dans ton dos » Débita l'adolescent des trémolos dans la voix au souvenir de ce jour où sa mère lui avait parlé de l'affaire de sa grand-mère pour la première fois.

Kate ne pipait mot mais là encore, elle était troublée car c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce mélange explosif de colère, de déception mais plus encore de peur. Oui une peur viscérale pour son partenaire, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Comment pouvait-il si bien retranscrire ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se l'avouer à elle-même ?

« Tu m'as dit que ton plus grand regret avait été de ne pas découvrir l'existence de ce tableau bien avant que papa ne soit blessé, ajoutant que si tu avais eu ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour y réfléchir, tu aurais pu comprendre et éviter la tragédie. Tu aurais aimé pouvoir agir en conséquence pour le protéger de la même manière que lui veillait sur toi » compléta Joan en regardant sa mère qui restait figée, le regard braqué sur la route.

Là encore, Kate savait que si elle avait découvert l'existence de ce tableau et que juste après Castle soit blessé, elle aurait regretté de n'avoir rien perçu bien plus tôt. D'ailleurs comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Il l'avait tant dissuadée de poursuivre cette affaire, qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche mais elle n'avait rien vu. Sa confiance en lui était si forte qu'elle s'était laissé convaincre. Mais au fond, n'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose pour lui ? Ne lui aurait-elle pas caché des éléments importants qui auraient pu mettre sa vie en danger pour le garder loin des ennuis ? Bien sûr que si, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher encore de se sentir trahie par la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance et qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Papa t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé. Vous vous êtes fait du mal mutuellement, encore et toujours, vous avez déjà perdu tellement de temps ! Combien de temps comptes-tu perdre encore Maman, tu attends de l'avoir perdu pour réagir ? » Demanda Joan les larmes aux yeux.

Kate tourna la tête vers son fils et l'observa longuement. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. Il semblait tellement désespéré qu'elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et dans une pulsion qu'elle ne put retenir plus longtemps, prit Joan dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère et cette dernière le sentit s'humidifier. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur de ses larmes et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage lui fit froncer les sourcils et pincer les lèvres, et elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

« Vous avez déjà perdu trop de temps Maman, trop de temps à attendre, à hésiter ! » poursuivit Joan en enfouissant plus profondément sa tête dans le cou de Kate « Tu as tellement regretté d'avoir gâché tout ce temps, et je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets, jamais. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et tu ne peux pas l'être sans Papa dans ta vie. Et je ferai tout pour que vous ayez cette chance, je ne suis pas revenu pour que vous vous sépariez encore ! » Sanglota-t-il en repensant à ces nuits où sa mère pleurait encore et encore l'absence de l'amour de sa vie.

Luttant contre l'émotion qui l'étreignait, Kate caressa les cheveux de Joan jusqu'à ce que les lourds sanglots qui secouaient le corps de l'adolescent se calment, et que sa respiration s'apaise. Une fois certaine que la crise fut passée, elle s'écarta précautionneusement et observa le visage défait et baigné de larmes du jeune adolescent, et à nouveau son cœur se broya. Pourquoi son chagrin la touchait-il autant ? Le rasseyant correctement contre son siège pour éviter de l'éveiller, elle redémarra la voiture alors qu'une valse folle de questions tournoyait sans fin dans son esprit. En réponse à ces interrogations interminables, de violentes pulsations prirent naissance sous son crâne en ébullition, gagnant progressivement en puissance, et elle se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de dissiper cette migraine naissante. Bizarrement, ses maux de tête étaient liés à ses émotions, et elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son calme, la douleur persisterait.

Arrivée devant son immeuble, elle gara sa Victoria sur une place miraculeusement vide et après avoir détaché sa ceinture, se tourna vers Joan qui dormait toujours. Soufflant à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir le soutenir jusque chez elle, elle sortit de la voiture et remercia le ciel que les portes donnant accès à son immeuble soit grandes ouvertes. Normalement le règlement l'interdisait par mesure de sécurité, mais un de ses voisins déménageait et exceptionnellement, avait obtenu l'autorisation.

« Joan ? Réveille-toi mon grand, nous sommes arrivés » murmura-t-elle en écartant les mèches humides qui lui collaient au front.

« Maman ? » marmonna-t-il en papillonnant des yeux d'un air égaré.

« Nous sommes arrivés, viens tu seras mieux dans un lit » déclara Kate sans relever la façon dont il venait de l'appeler comme si elle s'y habituait.

« Où est Papa ? » s'inquiéta Joan en s'agrippant à elle comme un poids mort.

« Castle est chez lui » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ah oui la dispute… » Se rappela-t-il en dodelinant de la tête alors qu'ils atteignaient l'ascenseur.

« Chuuuut… économise tes forces » le fit-elle taire, peu désireuse de l'entendre à nouveau lui faire la morale.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils atteignirent son appartement qu'elle déverrouilla tant bien que mal alors que Joan se faisait de plus en plus lourd contre son flanc. Réunissant ses dernières forces défaillantes, elle amena Joan jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle l'allongea. Soulagée de l'avoir conduit à bon port, elle souffla puis referma la porte de son appartement et revint près de l'adolescent qui marmonnait dans son sommeil.

Elle était inquiète. Il paraissait guéri ce matin, et voilà que sa fièvre refaisait surface, plus virulente que la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'était dans cette histoire de fou ? Agacée par son impuissance, elle sortit son téléphone, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec Joan.

« Salut ma belle ! Tu m'appelles pour m'apprendre que tu as violé ton écrivain pendant son sommeil et qu'il en redemande ? » S'exclama Lanie en guise de salut, lui faisant par là même comprendre qu'elle était seule.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » la taquina-t-elle, se retenant de rire en imaginant la tête qu'elle devait être en train de faire.

« C'est pas gentil de jouer avec mes nerfs ma chérie ! » répliqua Lanie d'un ton boudeur qui accentua son sourire.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si tu reportes tes fantasmes sur moi ! » rétorqua Kate avant de se tourner vivement en entendant un bruit sourd derrière elle.

Jurant sourdement, elle se rua vers le canapé duquel Joan venait de tomber tant il s'agitait. Sans tenir compte des appels inquiets de Lanie, elle abandonna son cellulaire sur la petite table, et avec des gestes doux et délicats, releva Joan pour le rallonger avant de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas blessé pendant sa chute. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé, ce qui au lieu de l'amuser, l'inquiéta un peu plus.

« Kate ? Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'était quoi ce bruit ? » Hurla Lanie dans le téléphone, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours en ligne.

« Calme-toi Lanie, c'est Joan qui est tombé du canapé » s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer de peur qu'elle prévienne les gars.

« Il est encore malade ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Lanie.

« Je n'y comprends rien Lanie. Il allait mieux ce matin et voilà qu'il fait une rechute » soupira Kate en couvrant Joan qui s'obstinait à repousser la couverture malgré ses tremblements.

« Tu lui as redonné du paracétamol ? » s'enquit Lanie d'un ton préoccupé.

« Oui, dans la voiture, mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire effet » soupira Kate d'un ton frustré.

« Je viens de recevoir ses résultats. Et d'après eux, tout va bien. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Kate » lui apprit Lanie avec impuissance.

« Je me fous de ce que ces tests affirment. Il ne va pas bien bon sang ! » S'énerva Kate en serrant les poings de colère alors que la respiration de Joan se faisait toujours plus anarchique.

« Ok girl, calme toi. Je serais chez Castle dans 10 min » décida Lanie en percevant l'angoisse de sa meilleure amie.

« Chez moi Lanie, pas chez Castle » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix absente.

« Ok j'arrive, et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu n'es plus chez ton écrivain. Je vais prendre ma trousse pour pouvoir examiner Joan, mais le mieux serait de l'amener à l'hôpital Kate » déclara Lanie.

« Il ne veut pas Lanie, et si le Dragon est mêlé à ça, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il mette la main sur Joan et qu'il se serve de lui contre nous » décréta Kate en plissant les yeux.

« Ok je suis en route. En attendant essaie de faire baisser sa fièvre et veille à ce qu'il reste bien couvert » ordonna Lanie alors que le silence qui l'entourait était remplacé par un brouhaha révélateur.

« Ok Lanie, fais vite ! » approuva Kate en raccrochant son cellulaire.

En se mordillant l'ongle, elle observa Joan qui respirait avec difficulté, le corps parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, annonçant sûrement une température supérieure à 39°. Impuissante, elle décida d'aller préparer du café en attendant l'arrivée de Lanie. De toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais avant cela, elle passa une serviette sous l'eau et revint la déposer sur le front brûlant et moite de Joan qui poussa un soupir de soulagement au contact du tissu rafraîchissant.

« Ma…man… » Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

« Chutt… Repose-toi, Lanie arrive » le fit-elle taire en serrant sa main dans la sienne, caressant affectueusement sa joue de l'autre.

« J'ai mal… » Se plaignit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Sa respiration était hachée, saccadée, et il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Son corps tremblait violemment, et des spasmes incontrôlables secouaient ses membres. Une sueur glacée recouvrait sa peau, et il avait l'étrange impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps. Il sentait la panique l'envahir, et tentait de lutter contre l'inconscience en se focalisant sur le visage de sa mère, chose rendue difficile par le fait qu'il voyait double. Son thorax le faisait souffrir, et il avait l'impression que ses muscles avaient décidé de se rouler en boule tant ils se contractaient. Un énième soupir, qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement lui échappa, et il se racla convulsivement la gorge, comme s'il tentait d'en déloger un intrus. Cette sensation de gêne était très déplaisante, et il grimaça en s'agitant de plus belle, s'enfonçant dans les coussins de sa couche.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il papillonna des paupières alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait et qu'il sentait une chape de plomb s'abattre sur lui. Cet état de fatigue permanent le tuait, et il batailla fermement pour ne pas sombrer dans cette attirante inconscience. Ce qui le fatiguait d'autant plus, il savait qu'à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, lui qui se targuait d'avoir une santé de fer comme sa mère, il en était pour toutes ses années de bonne santé.

« Dis-moi la vérité Joan, depuis quand es-tu malade ? » demanda Kate en changeant la serviette qu'il avait sur le front, serrant les dents en voyant le corps du garçon s'agiter malgré lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, ça a commencé peu de temps après mon arrivée au 12th » marmonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu allais bien avant ça ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Oui, tu dis toujours que je suis solide comme un cheval. Même enfant j'étais rarement malade. Par contre quand je le suis, je ne fais pas semblant ! » Déclara-t-il avec difficulté, sa gorge sèche le brûlant atrocement.

« C'est ce que je constate ! » soupira-t-elle en attrapant le verre d'eau qu'elle avait apporté et avec douceur, aida Joan à boire quelques gorgées.

« Les voyages dans le temps sont tuants ! » constata-t-il en se laissant lourdement retomber sur son oreiller, jetant un regard en biais à sa mère, guettant sa réaction.

Il constata qu'il avait fait mouche par cette phrase mais vit instantanément sa mère revêtir sa poker face.

« Je connais quelque chose de plus tuant, les mensonges à répétition ! » répliqua instantanément Kate en dardant sur lui un regard noir.

Joan se contenta de rouler des yeux, préférant ne pas faire remarquer à sa tête de mule de mère que depuis ce matin, elle ne l'avait pas repris une seule fois lorsqu'il l'appelait Maman. Et puis il y avait cette nuit. D'accord il délirait, mais il avait senti sa présence. Evidemment, il savait que s'il le lui demandait elle nierait, mais il savait qu'elle était restée avec lui, veillant sur lui. Et cette pensée le revigora. Sa mère était sur le point de craquer, ça se sentait à sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Sentant sa respiration se faire moins laborieuse, et son mal de crâne se calmer, il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa en silence. Elle se mordillait la lèvre semblant réfléchir, et sa ride du lion accentuée lui donnait ce charme qui rendait les hommes fous, surtout son père. Il n'osait rien dire pour ne pas perturber le calme serein qui s'était installé entre eux. Il se contenta donc de la contempler en souriant, se répétant encore comme elle était belle, la plus belle de toutes les mamans…

* * *

><p>C'est juste en dessous ! :p<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila un nouveau chapitre deux en une semaine ça vaut tous pleins de com ça non ? merci pour votre soutiens et go the suite !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13 : **

Assise sur la petite table du salon, elle mâchouillait son ongle, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, et sa ride du lion était plus prononcée que jamais. Elle était anxieuse, et il se demanda s'il pouvait en profiter pour abattre encore quelques-unes de ses barrières. A ce niveau-là, c'était quitte ou double. Il avait une idée derrière la tête mais il savait qu'au jeu de la provocation c'était risqué, et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien la braquer un peu plus.

« Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau s'il vous plait lieutenant Beckett ? » demanda-t-il en arborant son expression la plus innocente possible, semblable à son père que Kate ne releva pas, trop agacée.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda la jeune femme en lui tendant son verre d'un geste brusque.

Il s'empressa de boire pour dissimuler son sourire et prit tout son temps, sentant le regard de sa mère posé sur lui. Il aurait presque sauté de joie. Elle commençait à flancher, il en était certain, et il devait poursuivre sur cette voie.

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur alors que son regard s'ancrait au sien.

« Tu… » Commença Kate avant de s'interrompre en plein élan, fronçant les sourcils de plus belle « Pourquoi… » Reprit-elle avant de s'interrompre finalement dans un grognement de frustration.

« Katie ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire angélique.

« Si tu t'y risques, je t'assomme ! » marmonna Kate en grimaçant lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit déglutir

« Hummm… Nikki ? » Poursuivit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine furieuse de sa mère.

Malgré son hilarité, il déglutit en avisant l'expression colérique et belliqueuse de sa mère. Il connaissait cette expression, et savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver à porter de tir lorsqu'elle était dans cet état d'esprit. Pourtant, il ne renonça pas à son projet, et garda le cap.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, évite ! » cracha-t-elle en fulminant « je vais tuer cet imbécile d'écrivain » Ajouta-t-elle acerbe.

« Alors vous allez devoir vous faire à l'idée que je vous appelle lieutenant Beckett » rétorqua Joan en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester, lorsque la sonnette retentit, le faisant gronder de dépit. Il y était presque ! Encore quelques minutes, et elle craquait. Mais non, il fallait que l'on vienne les déranger. A croire que l'univers était contre lui.

« Petit malin… » Marmotta-t-elle en le fixant, son grognement frustré ne lui ayant pas échappé.

« Que puis-je dire, j'ai appris de la meilleure » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant avec malice.

« En attendant je constate que tu as l'air d'aller mieux » remarqua-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« C'est vrai, les médicaments ont enfin fait effet » approuva-t-il en se redressant, s'étirant longuement.

Elle opina du chef et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir alors que leur visiteur tambourinait à la porte comme s'il avait la ferme intention de passer au travers. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant une Lanie hors d'haleine faire irruption dans l'appartement avant de se rappeler vaguement que sa mère l'avait appelée, folle d'inquiétude pour lui.

« Salut marraine ! » la salua-t-il alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, les deux mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.

Surprise, elle se redressa et le fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de lancer un regard foudroyant à Kate qui se tenait toujours près de la porte, lançant un regard étonné à la légiste.

« C'était bien la peine que je me dépêche ! A t'entendre il était à l'article de la mort ! » grogna-t-elle en se redressant dignement.

« Mais je t'assure qu'il était vraiment mal. Les médicaments ont simplement fait effet » protesta Kate mal-à-l'aise d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de panique pour un adolescent pour lequel elle n'était censée éprouver que de l'indifférence.

« En attendant si je me suis fait flasher, c'est toi qui paiera mon amende ! » grommela Lanie en venant s'asseoir devant Joan.

« Je te la ferai sauter ! » rigola Kate en venant se poster au pied du canapé.

« A nous deux jeune homme. Comment te sens-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en commençant son examen.

« Mieux. J'ai encore un peu mal à la poitrine, et mon cœur bat la samba en rythme avec les tamtams que j'ai dans la tête, mais comparé à tout à l'heure, c'est le paradis sur terre ! » expliqua Joan avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« Pourtant tes examens ne montrent rien d'extraordinaire. Ton taux de globule blancs est un peu en dessous de la moyenne, mais rien d'alarmant. Je vais te faire un nouveau prélèvement de sang pour faire une comparaison » réfléchit Lanie en sortant son kit de prélèvement.

« Ah non, si ça se trouve c'est tout ce sang que tu m'as pris qui est la cause de mon état ! » s'exclama Joan en s'éloignant vivement de Lanie comme si elle l'avait braqué d'une arme.

« Laisse Lanie s'occuper de toi Joan » le réprimanda Kate en l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place.

« Mais je déteste les piqûres ! » se plaignit-il en lui adressant un regard désespéré, qui la fit sourire.

Amusées, Lanie et Kate échangèrent un regard complice puis sans lui laisser le temps de s'écarter de nouveau, Lanie lui fit sa prise de sang pendant que Joan protestait mollement, avec un regard de cocker triste.

« Tortionnaire ! » marmonna Joan en ramenant son bras à lui tout en dardant un regard lourd de reproches à Lanie.

« Joan ! » Le rappela à l'ordre Kate même si elle avait des difficultés à ne pas exploser de rire devant cette mine théâtrale digne de Richard Castle et Martha Rodgers réunis.

« Bien en attendant que j'ai les résultats, tu vas prendre ça. C'est du paracétamol à base de codéine. C'est préconisé dans le cas de douleurs intenses. Quand as-tu pris tes derniers cachets ? » Dit-elle en tendant le flacon à Kate qui lui rendit l'autre.

« Il y a un peu plus d'une heure » répondit Kate en jetant un regard à sa montre.

« Très bien. Donc tu pourras lui en donner dans deux heures. » Approuva Lanie avant de se tourner vers Joan en prenant une expression sévère « Et en attendant, tu dois rester allongé et boire régulièrement pour ne pas te déshydrater »

« A vos ordres mon colonel ! » railla Joan en roulant des yeux, retenant un sourire devant l'attitude protectrice de sa marraine.

« Mais c'est que tu as mangé du clown au petit déjeuner ! » constata Lanie en songeant une fois encore que Joan était le portrait craché de Castle.

« Maman a fait des œufs brouillés, mais j'ignore si elle y a mis du clown ! » rigola Joan en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer Kate qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré mais qui retenait un sourire comme elle le faisait si souvent avec son père.

« Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Castle vous a mis à la porte ? » S'enquit Lanie en finissant de ranger ses affaires, sachant très bien la chose impossible.

« Evite les sujets qui fâchent marraine ! » Marmotta Joan en baissant tristement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kate ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en rivant un regard implacable sur son amie.

« Désolée Lanie, mais je dois filer. Reste avec Joan, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » S'empressa de déclarer Kate avant de quitter précipitamment son appartement, plus que ravie de devoir déjeuner avec Alexis.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça girl ! » cria Lanie alors que la porte de l'appartement se refermait sur la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur Joan « Ils se sont disputés c'est bien ça ? » s'enquit-elle en poussant un soupire affligé.

Joan hocha la tête tristement, le regard braqué sur la porte, regrettant le départ de sa mère. D'autant qu'il ignorait où elle était allée, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et si en venant dans le passé, il avait modifié les choses au point que ce soit elle qui soit blessée ? Et si pour protéger son père, elle se mettait en danger et se retrouvait à l'hôpital ? Ce serait le pire de tous les scénarios, et l'idée lui donna la nausée. Il avait la gorge serrée et du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais pour ne pas inquiéter sa marraine il prit une grande inspiration et refoula toutes ses idées noires dans un recoin de sa tête.

« C'est ma faute j'ai gaffé ! » Souffla-t-il penaud en baissant la tête, refoulant le malaise qu'il sentait enfler en lui.

« Comment cela ? » S'enquit la métisse en toisant sévèrement l'adolescent qui se ratatina dans le canapé.

« J'ai ouvert ma grande bouche voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai révélé à maman l'existence du tableau de papa, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant ! » L'informa Joan en se mordillant l'ongle dans un geste qui parut familier à Lanie.

« Tableau ? » S'étonna la métisse.

Joan soupira en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il lui raconta tout, ressentant le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il relata l'enquête en solitaire de son père, les rencontres avec cet homme mystérieux, son avancement sur l'affaire, le fait qu'il ait tout fait pour tenir à l'écart sa mère, gardant le secret sur ce qu'il faisait dans son dos et aussi le clash qu'il y avait eu entre eux au loft avant qu'ils partent pour l'appartement de Kate.

« Hum… je vois, il l'a fait pour la protéger bien sûr, mais Kate le voit comme une trahison ! » Répliqua Lanie dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Mouais ! » Acquiesça le jeune homme d'un air abattu.

« Le pire c'est que je suis certaine qu'elle est morte de peur pour lui mais que sa colère surpasse tout. Elle est si impulsive lorsqu'il s'agit de Castle ! » Rétorqua la belle black avec un soupir exaspéré « Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle ne laisse rien passer ! » Ajouta-t-elle dépitée.

« A qui le dis-tu ! » Soupira Joan qui grimaça en sentant la douleur revenir de plus belle à tel point qu'il ne put la dissimuler.

Lanie à qui sa grimace de douleur n'avait pas échappée le rallongea. Son inquiétude pour l'adolescent grimpa en flèche en voyant le visage de Joan blanchir à vue d'œil. S'il ressemblait à ça lorsque Kate l'avait appelée, elle ne s'étonnait plus que son amie ait paniqué à ce point tant Joan faisait peur à voir. Elle prit son stéthoscope et l'examina consciencieusement et fronça les sourcils à l'entente des battements du cœur du garçon.

« Ça ne va pas Joan, ton cœur bat bien trop vite ! » S'inquiéta-t-elle en continuant son examen pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait fausse route.

« Je sais marraine, j'ai l'impression de courir le marathon sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ça me fait mal et me coupe la respiration. » Lui apprit le garçon en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas normal » S'affola-t-elle en scrutant le jeune homme, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait expliquer la gravité de ses symptômes « ton taux de globule blancs est bas, donc ton système immunitaire est affaibli, mais tes examens sont bons, donc ça ne peut pas être ça… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait expliquer ton état »

« Humm… » Murmura Joan.

Lanie releva la tête et le dévisagea de la tête au pied, s'arrêtant sur son visage qu'elle étudia avec attention, elle vit que l'adolescent essayait de revêtir sa poker face comme l'aurait fait sa mère en pareille situation, mais Lanie ne se laissa pas embobiner par cette expression innocente.

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive n'est-ce pas ? » Affirma la jeune légiste comme une certitude.

L'adolescent détourna la tête fixant son attention sur un point invisible sans lui répondre. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passait, c'était plus qu'évident pour lui qui s'était préparé à cette éventualité, et il savait que plus le temps passait, moins il aurait de chance de voir son état de santé s'améliorer, mais il y était prêt.

« Joan ! » gronda Lanie bien décidée à obtenir des réponses.

Le jeune homme sursauta au ton plein d'autorité, de colère, et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux chocolat de sa marraine. Elle vit son regard se brouiller de larmes contenues.

« Je meurs Lanie…Bientôt, je n'existerai plus ! » Formula-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche avec, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment était-ce possible alors que les examens qu'elle lui avait fait subir ne révélaient rien. Etait-il atteint d'une maladie encore inconnue à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne pourraient pas guérir dans l'avenir ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Même si le mal qui frappait Joan n'était pas répertorié, les tests auraient révélé une anomalie, or ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que voulait dire Joan par-là ?

« Quoi mais comment cela ? Je n'ai décelé aucune maladie, rien ! » Lui assura-t-elle en sentant son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« Parce que je ne suis pas malade. Je m'efface tout simplement ! » Lui dit-il d'un ton détaché, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait partir faire une balade au parc.

« Comment ça tu t'effaces ? » Cria Lanie ne pouvant contenir son inquiétude.

« En venant ici, j'ai bouleversé le cours du temps. Je suis devenu un inconnu dans l'équation temporelle, en modifiant le résultat. Le seul moyen de rétablir l'équilibre, c'est de m'éliminer de l'équation » expliqua Joan avant d'ajouter « C'est pour ça que je ne devais rester qu'une semaine ici, de façon à ne pas être frapper par l'entropie en cascade. Mais ce n'est même pas ce qui me fait disparaître peu à peu »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu t'effaces si le continuum espace-temps n'est pas en cause ? » L'interrogea Lanie qui avait peur de comprendre.

« J'ai déjà trop influé sur le déroulement des évènements. Maman aurait dû se rapprocher de papa et lui avouer ses sentiments. A la fin de la semaine, ils auraient dû partager une nuit d'amour passionnée au cours de laquelle j'aurais dû être conçu » avoua Joan avec un triste sourire.

« Et bien ça peut encore se produire, rien n'est perdu ! » tenta de le réconforter Lanie, troublée par la résignation qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Joan.

« Non marraine, c'est trop tard pour moi. J'ai provoqué une faille dans le déroulement du temps. Infime sur le long terme, car je ne doute pas que maman se calmera, mais pour le moment, elle s'est braquée, occultant l'amour qu'elle porte à papa pour se concentrer sur sa colère et sa méfiance. Et leur dispute n'a fait que confirmer ce que j'ai compris le premier soir de mon arrivée. Maman n'a plus l'intention de se laisser aller avec papa. Elle ne laissera pas parler son cœur tant que toute cette histoire ne sera pas résolue et que la vie de papa ne sera plus en danger. Cette merveilleuse soirée au cours de laquelle ils franchiront le pas n'aura pas lieu, et je ne serai jamais conçu » termina Joan alors que des larmes dévalaient silencieusement ses joues d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Mon Dieu mais c'est terrible ! Il faut absolument que tu en parles à Kate, tu ne peux pas ne pas le lui dire ! » S'affola Lanie qui n'imaginait pas ne pas voir cet adorable garçon naître et grandir.

« Non Lanie » déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux « Je ne leur dirai rien ! » Trancha-t-il déterminé en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui embué de sa marraine.

« Mais Joan tu vas mourir ! » Contra Lanie en lui prenant le bras, paniquée.

« Je connaissais les risques en venant ici, et je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que maman soit heureuse. Et je dois me focaliser sur ça. Je dois empêcher que l'incident ne se produise. Or c'est arrivé le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre si je veux les aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et sauver la vie de papa. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et de faire passer ma vie avant leur bonheur. Si je parviens à empêcher que papa n'atterrisse à l'hôpital, ils auront la vie qu'ils méritent d'avoir, même si je n'en ferai pas partie » Annonça-t-il serein, comme si sa décision avait été prise depuis longtemps.

« Mais enfin Joan, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça va les anéantir de te perdre ! » Lui assura la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

« Non car ils ne se souviendront plus de rien. Je ne naîtrai jamais, mais ils ne le sauront pas car mon souvenir va s'effacer de leur mémoire jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une ombre du passé » Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant tristement en passant une main sur la joue de sa marraine afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Oh Joan, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Sanglota la métisse en posant sa main sur celle de Joan.

« Non seulement je le peux, mais je le dois. Et je sais que tu ne diras rien car tu risquerais de réduire à néant tous mes efforts » répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid et assuré « Et tu ne le veux pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience le coma irréversible de papa ? Tu ne veux pas voir maman sombrer dans un chagrin sans fin ? » Asséna-t-il implacablement pour bien faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait garder le silence.

La belle métisse le regarda, sourcils froncés sentant les larmes couler de ses yeux. Ce garçon était en train de sacrifier sa propre vie pour le bonheur de sa mère afin de lui épargner la souffrance de la perte de son amour. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire alors qu'elle observait son filleul serrer les dents de douleur. Vaincue, sentant son impuissance l'étouffer, elle se contenta de l'étreindre, le berçant affectueusement alors que ce dernier se serrait contre elle enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour y dissimuler ses larmes. Alors qu'elle l'apaisait, la jeune femme se promit de tout faire pour que la naissance de ce garçon fantastique ait bien lieu, foi de Lanie Parish. Kate Beckett finirait dans les bras de son Castle avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. En sentant l'adolescent se faire plus lourd contre elle, elle comprit qu'il s'endormait.

« Joan viens avec moi, tu seras mieux dans un lit » déclara-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

« Ok… » Marmonna-t-il en la suivant docilement.

Connaissant l'appartement de son amie comme si elle vivait dans la place, elle entraîna Joan vers la chambre d'amis, et l'y installa en veillant à ce qu'il soit bien couvert, et avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour de bon, elle l'obligea à avaler les comprimés effervescents, lui arrachant une grimace dégoûtée. En riant, elle l'allongea, et il s'endormit avant même que sa tête n'ait touché les oreillers. En se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer en songeant au funeste destin qui attendait l'adolescent, elle quitta la chambre pour revenir dans le salon et mue par une impulsion, elle s'empara de son cellulaire pour envoyer un message à Kate.


	15. Chapter 15

******Voici votre récompense pour tous vos commentaires, on adore et vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour vite avoir la suite ? Nous remercions encore ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, je rappel que c'est notre salaire, merci ! Que ça soit les non inscrits qui peuvent commenter ou les inscrits merci beaucoup !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : <strong>

Riant à une anecdote qu'Alexis venait de lui raconter sur son père, Kate sortit son cellulaire de sa poche alors que celui-ci sonnait au son d'une douce mélodie qu'elle affectionnait et que Castle lui avait téléchargée pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. En roulant des yeux, elle constata qu'elle avait un message de Lanie, et elle hésita quelque peu à lire ce texto avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si sa meilleure amie se trouvait en face d'elle et risquait de la mordre ! Alors elle pouvait lire sans risquer de se faire frapper par la foudre.

« _Quand reviens-tu ? Joan m'a tout raconté, il faut qu'on parle et sérieusement girl !_ » Déchiffra-t-elle après s'être excusée auprès d'Alexis.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille en la voyant froncer les sourcils, s'inquiétant immédiatement pour son petit frère dont l'état de santé jouait au yoyo.

« Non, c'est Lanie. Elle est avec Joan » rétorqua Kate en souriant à l'adolescente.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, elles avaient eu le temps de déjeuner et en étaient à leurs seconds cafés sans qu'elles aient abordé le sujet pour lequel elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Mais elles ne pouvaient décemment pas rester là à tourner autour du pot. Elles avaient épuisé les sujets de discutions, et la tension grimpait inéluctablement entre elles. il était temps maintenant après avoir parlé de choses plaisantes et légères, de redevenir sérieuses et de mettre les choses à plat entre elles.

« Kate… » Commença Alexis avec hésitation, malmenant ses mains sans même en avoir conscience.

L'interpellée sursauta, perdue dans son propre monde d'interrogations. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'adolescente l'appelle par son prénom, elle en fut donc surprise mais cela la détendit. Cette familiarité instaurait un climat de confiance entre elles mais aussi de bien-être. La discussion serait sérieuse car nécessaire mais détendue, et cela leur faciliterait les choses à toutes deux.

« Je… Je tiens à m'excuser encore pour mon comportement puéril. » Commença Alexis en baissant la tête en rougissant de honte « Je n'avais pas à te parler comme cela, j'ai été horrible » S'excusa la jeune fille honteuse sans oser regarder la muse de son père.

Là encore le tutoiement d'Alexis instaurait un climat serein, et Kate constata qu'elle appréciait cette intimité, et surtout qu'elle soit créée sous l'impulsion de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Alexis, c'est moi qui le suis… » Souffla Kate, consciente que c'était son propre comportement qui avait induit celui de la jeune fille.

Surprise, Alexis toisa Kate. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kate reconnaisse aussi facilement ses torts, et elle se retint de la bombarder de questions, sachant que Kate avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et pouvoir poursuivre ses confidences.

« Je sais que j'ai très souvent fait souffrir ton père Alexis » amorça la détective en regardant ses doigts, subitement fascinée par ceux-ci « Je ne le fais pas intentionnellement, et ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais c'est comme un mécanisme de défense qui se déploie chaque fois qu'il s'approche trop près, et malheureusement pour lui, il y parvient régulièrement, trop souvent même ! » continua Kate avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Kate s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de son café, plus pour se ressaisir que par réelle nécessité, ce qu'Alexis comprit parfaitement. Elle lui accorda donc ces quelques minutes, bien trop effrayée de voir Kate s'interrompre en si bon chemin pour la harceler de questions ou l'accabler de reproches.

« Après la mort de ma mère j'ai bâti une forteresse autour de mon cœur et celle-ci s'est fortifiée avec les années. Cette souffrance que j'ai éprouvée en la perdant, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus laisser quiconque me l'infliger. Et jusqu'à ce que ton père fasse irruption dans ma vie comme une météorite, je parvenais parfaitement à me prémunir contre les tentatives d'intrusions. J'étais dénuée de sentiments, du moins en apparence, et cela me convenait parfaitement, parce que c'est moi qui décidais, qui contrôlais » Ajouta-t-elle en relevant son regard de jade vers celui azur de la fille de son partenaire.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kate ne s'était pas confié ainsi à qui que ce soit en dehors de Lanie. Mais avec sa calme assurance et son sourire compréhensif et rassurant, Alexis l'encourageait à s'ouvrir, et elle se laissait faire sans trop lutter, consciente qu'elle en avait grand besoin. Elle voulait vraiment être sincère avec la jeune fille, qu'elle comprenne que son souhait le plus cher était de saisir sa chance et de vivre cette vie que lui offrait son partenaire. Mais elle voulait également qu'Alexis comprenne qu'en avoir envie était une chose, mais que sauter le pas en était une autre, et que l'idée de laisser un autre prendre les commandes de son existence, même un peu, la terrorisait.

« J'ai une frousse de tous les diables Alexis à l'idée de me laisser aller à être heureuse et de voir brutalement ce bonheur m'être retiré. Mais surtout, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes que ton père a placées en moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de m'investir autant que lui et qu'il finisse par me haïr » termina-t-elle la gorge serrée.

« Je comprends Kate, mais au fond tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua l'adolescente après quelques minutes de réflexion « Je veux dire je n'avais encore jamais vu papa se comporter comme ça avec une femme. Il ne s'était jamais autant investi dans une relation, et il a été marié deux fois ! » Poursuivit Alexis en secouant doucement la tête « Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais jamais vu papa amoureux. Ses conquêtes n'étaient que des partenaires sexuelles, guère plus » continua-t-elle avec une tendre bienveillance pour son paternel.

« Alexis… » Marmonna Kate pas vraiment certaine de vouloir entendre parler de toutes celles qui avaient atterri dans le lit de son écrivain. Etrangement, son flingue la démangeait terriblement dès que l'une de ces femmes faisait son apparition et tentait de remettre le grappin sur son partenaire. Elle était jalouse, c'était indéniable pourtant jamais encore cela ne s'était produit avec aucun homme avec qui elle était sorti et pour le coup, ils n'étaient même pas un couple. Ce sentiment de possession qu'elle éprouvait était assez étrange et déstabilisant.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que papa t'attend depuis le premier jour de votre rencontre, et peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que ça. Alors crois-moi, si vous sautez le pas tous les deux, il ne te laissera jamais partir, quoi que tu fasses ! » Lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire tendre.

« Je ne suis pas une personne facile Alexis. » avoua piteusement Kate en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Parfois je dis des choses que je ne pense pas parce que la colère me domine et que je ne veux rien lâcher ! » Reconnut-elle alors gênée.

Elle ressentait un besoin viscéral de faire comprendre à Alexis qu'elle était loin de l'image idéale que l'adolescente avait d'elle. Elle n'était pas idiote, et elle voyait bien que malgré sa colère, la jeune fille éprouvait une sorte d'adoration pour elle, de l'admiration comme si elle la prenait en modèle pour se construire. Et même si elle en était flattée, elle savait bien qu'elle n'en était pas digne. Et elle voulait que l'adolescente le comprenne, même si ça devait réduire à néant ses chances de fonder une histoire solide avec son écrivain.

« Est-ce que tu aimes papa ? » Demanda Alexis sans plus de préambule ancrant ses yeux cyan dans ceux émeraude de la jeune détective.

Stupéfaite, Kate la dévisagea. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une question aussi directe, et la surprise se lisait sur son visage même si elle se ressaisit rapidement. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Castle ? Cette question rhétorique nécessitait-elle vraiment une réponse ? Visiblement oui si Alexis la lui posait. Et puisqu'elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec elle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

« Ce que je ressens pour ton père, je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé pour aucun autre. Au départ, je n'ai même pas su identifier ce sentiment qu'il éveillait en moi. Comment reconnaître ce qu'on n'a jamais connu ? » Remarqua Kate avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres « Et puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie, et je serais prête à tout pour lui ! » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de reconnaître en public.

Pour autant qu'elle le sache par le biais des indiscrétions de son père, Alexis savait combien il était dur pour la jeune femme de se livrer ainsi, et le fait que Kate l'ait choisi pour cela signifiait tant à ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être spéciale aux yeux de cette femme qu'elle admirait tant et en était honorée. Et en cet instant, alors qu'elle écoutait les confidences de cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su apprivoiser son père sans même chercher à le faire, elle eut encore plus honte de son comportement. Elle s'était fâchée plutôt que de chercher à comprendre, et elle comprenait la colère des hommes de sa famille. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été si dure avec Kate et espérait sincèrement pouvoir faire table rase du passé afin qu'elles reprennent leur relation sur des bases saines et joyeuses. Elle voulait abolir les non-dits pour que plus rien ne se mette entre elles. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait faire réaliser à Kate que ce n'était pas en fuyant et en niant ses sentiments qu'elle allait éviter la souffrance, bien au contraire. Il était évident qu'à se laisser guider par ses peurs, la jeune femme s'était fait souffrir inutilement, et il était temps que cela cesse, qu'elle fasse disparaître ses craintes et qu'elle profite enfin de la vie.

« Je comprends tes peurs Kate, vraiment. Tu as connu ta part de malheur dans ta vie, bien plus que certaines personnes, beaucoup de gens que tu as aimé sont morts et ce n'est pas juste. Mais Kate, ce qui serait pire pour toi, c'est de laisser cette terreur diriger plus longtemps ta vie pour ne te laisser que des regrets. Parce que si tu continues à fuir et à te cacher de la vie, tu réaliseras un jour qu'il est trop tard et que tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tout ce que tu pourras faire, c'est te tourner vers le passé et constater l'étendue des dégâts. » Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton tendre et affectueux en enveloppant la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien.

Kate la regarda surprise par tant de maturité. Cette merveilleuse jeune fille n'avait que 18 ans et elle avait déjà tout compris à la vie, tellement mieux qu'elle qui vivait dans le passé, le ressassant encore et encore s'y embourbant sans pouvoir en sortir. Elle se souvint des paroles de Royce son mentor « _If only… _» Et alors, elle sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Je te promets de faire de mon mieux et de cesser de me cacher. Lorsque j'aurais réglé l'affaire concernant ton frère, je parlerai à ton père et je nous laisserai une chance d'être heureux » déclara-t-elle solennellement alors qu'un sourire apaisé fleurissait sur son visage.

« N'attends pas trop Kate, n'attends pas trop… » Avertit l'adolescente en souriant à son tour.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Alexis se demanda si Kate avait eu conscience d'avoir parlé de Joan comme d'un membre de la famille, mais de peur de la braquer, elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque, même si elle se promit d'en parler à son père. Scrutant attentivement la jeune femme, Alexis constata que Kate paraissait anormalement silencieuse, voire même préoccupée.

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en espérant ne pas dépasser les limites de leur toute nouvelle relation.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler… » Souffla Kate en la scrutant avec indécision.

« Est-ce que ça concerne papa ? » s'inquiéta instantanément l'adolescente en se redressant instinctivement sur sa chaise, comme pour mieux encaisser la nouvelle.

« Oui, j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin, et nous nous sommes disputés » avoua Kate sans quitter Alexis du regard, pesant toujours le pour et le contre.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'es-tu fâchée avec papa ? » Voulut savoir Alexis alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine de peur que les paroles précédemment prononcées ne soient que neige au soleil.

« Savais-tu que ton père menait sa propre enquête sur la mort de ma mère ? » demanda finalement tout à trac la détective de peur de changer d'avis.

« Oh ! » souffla Alexis en se mâchouillant la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu étais au courant ? » s'étouffa Kate n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être la seule à ne pas savoir.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je savais qu'il enquêtait sur quelque chose…j'avais de gros doutes, je lui en ai parlé mais il a été très évasif sur le sujet… » Avoua Alexis en rougissant sous le regard de Kate.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Kate en se calant contre le dossier de son siège en tentant de conserver son calme.

« Et bien un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et grand-mère. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais je sais qu'ils parlaient de toi. Et j'ai compris que papa enquêtait. J'en ai donc déduit qu'il cherchait à retrouver l'homme qui t'avait tiré dessus. Visiblement, il n'a pas fait que ça… » Expliqua la jeune fille avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'inquiétude.

« Non en effet ! » constata amèrement Kate « Si encore il s'était contenté de reprendre les éléments que nous avions déjà, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il me cache encore des choses, et ça m'a rendu folle de découvrir qu'il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et qu'il m'avait menti sans l'ombre d'une hésitation » avoua Kate en sentant ce mélange explosif de tristesse et de colère l'envahir de nouveau.

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette histoire… » Geignit l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perdu.

« Après mon séjour à l'hôpital, ton père m'a demandé d'arrêter d'enquêter pour retrouver le snipper et le commanditaire de la mort de ma mère. Et parce que c'était lui qui me le demandait, j'ai accepté » lui révéla Kate en se reprochant d'avoir été aussi bête.

« Et lui a enquêté de son côté… » Termina Alexis qui comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait « Ca explique son comportement. Je le trouvais plus renfermé, plus secret ces derniers temps, et j'ai mis ça sur le compte de votre brouille, mais je sentais que ça n'expliquait pas tout… » Réfléchit-elle en tapotant la table du bout des doigts.

« Je me sens trahie, et je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui maintenant… » Soupira Kate en fourragea nerveusement dans sa chevelure.

« Rien n'est plus important pour papa que ton bonheur Kate. S'il a agi derrière ton dos c'était dans le seul et unique but de te protéger » rétorqua Alexis avec une conviction sans faille.

« C'est ce que m'a dit Joan, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il m'ait menti, manipulé » rétorqua Kate avec agacement.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison d'agir ainsi Kate, mais si tu n'en discutes pas calmement avec lui, tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait ! » tenta de la convaincre Alexis, même si elle comprenait la réaction de Kate.

« Ces gens sont dangereux Alexis, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un de ses livres et quand on meurt c'est pour toujours, et ton père a tendance à oublier ce léger détail » grinça Kate en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle pinçait tant les lèvres que sa bouche devint une fine ligne qui durcit l'expression de son visage.

« Papa a beaucoup mûri Kate, il n'est plus celui qu'il était au début de votre partenariat. Tu l'as changé » rétorqua Alexis en se souvenant qu'elle avait même été obligée de demander à son père de ne pas trop grandir, un comble pour elle.

« Je sais ça Alexis. Mais là il prend des risques inconsidérés. Comment est-ce que je me sentirais d'après toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce qu'il a fourré son nez dans cette affaire ? » S'emporta soudain Kate avouant enfin ce qui la perturbait le plus dans cette découverte.

« Alors voilà le nerf du problème. Tu es inquiète pour lui ! » Sourit Alexis, heureuse que Kate se sente suffisamment à l'aise en sa compagnie pour se confier de la sorte.

« Évidemment que je suis inquiète pour lui, je l'aime ! Et je suis mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir de quoi ces monstres sont capables. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'ils s'en prenaient à ton père pour me détruire à travers lui » s'enflamma Kate en fourrageant de plus belle dans sa crinière qui se déployait en mèches folles autour de sa tête, lui donnant une allure de lionne en colère.

« Alors discutes-en avec lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Et faites ce que vous faites le mieux » déclara posément Alexis cachant de son mieux la peur que la diatribe de Kate avait réveillée en elle.

« Je suis désolée Alexis, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, et je te promets que je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ton père » soupira Kate, honteuse d'avoir éveillée l'angoisse de l'adolescente.

D'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, l'adolescente lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien, et Kate sourit en constatant une fois encore à quel point elle tenait de son père.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que l'on fait de mieux ton père et moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Tu veux dire en dehors d'être hermétique à l'évidence ? » la taquina Alexis, ce qui lui valut un regard faussement blasé de la part de Kate « Travailler ensemble. Vous êtes bons individuellement, mais lorsque vous faites équipe, vous devenez imbattables » clarifia-t-elle en riant doucement.

« C'est vrai que nous formons une bonne équipe. La flic et le milliardaire… un tandem de choc… » Sourit Kate en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Le meilleur ! » confirma Alexis avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos reviews ?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila votre récompense pour vos commentaires pensez à encore commenter, on vous sens faiblir mdr, merci encore à tous pour votre enthousiasme, vous au moins vous mérité nos postes !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 15 : **

Distraitement, Kate joua avec son IPhone, avant d'aviser l'heure qu'il était. L'après-midi s'était écoulée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et si elle ne voulait pas mourir précocement, elle ferait bien de songer à regagner ses pénates sans plus tarder. Lanie était une des personnes les plus patientes qu'elle connaissait, mais comme toute chose, sa patience avait ses limites, et elle était consciente que celle-ci atteignait dangereusement son seuil de tolérance.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas en ta compagnie, mais Lanie attends que je rentre, et si je tarde trop elle va m'arracher les yeux ! » soupira-t-elle en finissant sa tasse de café.

« Je comprends, et puis je dois passer à Columbia pour finaliser mon inscription » répliqua Alexis en se levant sous l'impulsion de Kate.

« Ca m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi Alexis » reconnut Kate en adressant un sourire timide à la jeune fille alors qu'elles quittaient le Remy's.

« A moi aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que nous ayons aplani les choses » renchérit Alexis en la serrant spontanément dans ses bras.

« Oui, moi aussi ! Ça me rendait malade que tu sois fâchée contre moi » chuchota Kate en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça non plus ! » admit Alexis en grimaçant.

« Il faudra qu'on se refasse un après-midi filles très bientôt ! » proposa Kate alors qu'elles arrivaient devant sa voiture.

« Ca me ferait très plaisir ! » s'enthousiasma Alexis avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? » l'interrogea Kate en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

« Non merci, je dois retrouver une amie dans un petit café pas très loin ne t'inquiète pas » refusa Alexis avec un sourire reconnaissant tout en rougissant.

Kate lui sourit tardant pour répondre avisant la jeune fille suspicieusement, rougir parce que l'on rejoint une amie était suspect, son instinct de flic lui dictait que son amie, faisait partie du sexe opposé. Alexis se sentant gênée s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Au revoir Kate, à très bientôt, et n'oublie pas de te réconcilier avec papa ! » poursuivit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

« Promis Alexis, j'irai m'excuser ! » grommela Kate en roulant des yeux, réfléchissant déjà à la façon de se réconcilier avec son partenaire sans passer par la case excuses.

Sur un geste de la main, la jeune femme fit volteface pour rejoindre sa voiture mais elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir l'adolescente courir avec hâte. Décidément la jeune rouquine était bien pressée de rejoindre _''son amie ''._ La détective sourit à nouveau devant cette image d'une adolescente qui rejoint son amoureux secret puis reprit le chemin de son appartement, le cœur libéré d'un poids et les idées plus claires. Heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec la fille de son amour, elle se sentait d'attaque pour affronter Lanie. Elle savait que la meilleure façon de court-circuiter sa meilleure amie, c'était de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et après sa conversation d'avec Alexis, elle se sentait d'humeur à se montrer conciliante. Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable tout de même, parce que si elle laissait Lanie s'emballer, son mariage avec Castle serait célébré avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ouf ! Finalement peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser son amie prendre les choses en main songea-t-elle en riant toute seule. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle se gara en bas de chez elle et monta tranquillement jusqu'à son appartement. Tout en rêvassant de son avenir prochain avec un certain écrivain sexy.

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Heureusement pour toi que ma journée de travail était finie ! » L'accueillit Lanie qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Kate roula des yeux, guère surprise par l'attitude de son amie. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, elle avait l'habitude de ce type de comportement et ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

« Je ne me suis absentée qu'une poignée d'heures Lanie, pas plusieurs mois ! » railla-t-elle en refermant la porte de son duplex « Comment va Joan ? » s'enquit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet vers la chambre d'amis.

« Il va aussi bien que possible avec une fièvre pareille, mais ne change pas de sujet de conversation ! » répondit impatiemment Lanie.

« Désolée Lanie, mais Alexis et moi avions besoin de discuter toutes les deux » lui répondit-elle en se déshabillant tranquillement.

« Ah oui ? Et moi alors ? J'ai envie de discuter moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire girl qui ne peuvent attendre ! » S'exclama Lanie avec une expression tellement outrée que Kate explosa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Et bien je suis là maintenant ! » fit-elle remarquer à son amie en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Donne-moi ta version des faits et sans détours ma patience est amoindrie par l'attente que tu m'as infligée !» attaqua Lanie après avoir observé Kate de longues minutes, rendue suspicieuse par son apparente coopération.

« Il enquête de son côté Lanie, et je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Et au lieu d'agir en adulte et de le lui dire, je me suis énervée et lui ai balancé des horreurs au visage, des choses que je ne pensais pas sans tenir compte de ce qu'il me disait, m'avouait » exhala Kate en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour réparer les choses entre vous ? » l'interrogea Lanie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion soit aussi facile.

« Je dois discuter avec Castle. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour moi, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de me mentir. Nous allons devoir mettre les choses à plat, et j'aviserai après » soupira Kate en passant une main dans sa crinière.

« Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui girl. Cet homme est fou d'amour pour toi, au point que sa vie n'est pas sa priorité. Et c'est ce qui te fait peur. Qu'il soit prêt à mourir pour te garder en sécurité » lui assena Lanie en guettant sa réaction.

« Tu as raison et cette idée me rend folle. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute » admit Kate avec une telle facilité que Lanie en resta estomaquée.

« Je vois qu'Alexis a bien déblayé le terrain ! » constata-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

« Oui, elle m'a permis de voir les choses du point de vue de Castle, même si elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses à mes questions » approuva Kate en souriant doucement en pensant à l'adolescente.

« Si tu veux des réponses, va les chercher à la source ! » déclara doctement Lanie.

« J'irai, mais pas ce soir. Je suis encore trop en colère, et si j'y vais maintenant, je risquerais de dire ou faire quelque chose que je pourrais être amenée à regretter ! » Acquiesça Kate en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ok ma belle, mais n'attends pas trop pour te réconcilier avec ton écrivain, tu n'as pas toute la vie devant toi ! » marmonna Lanie qui aurait préféré voir Kate se ruer chez Castle pour un make out de folie, concevant son filleul et en remettant une couche pour être sûre.

« Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? » l'interrogea Kate en repassant immédiatement en mode flic, alertée par l'intonation de Lanie.

« Non, c'est juste que tu as rhabillé writer boy pour plusieurs hivers. Viendra le jour où il décidera de confier le renouvellement de sa garde-robe à une autre femme, une qui lui offrira des tenues d'été par exemple… » Répliqua Lanie en se retenant de lui révéler ce que Joan lui avait raconté.

« Et bien si ça se produit… » Commença Kate avant de s'arrêter, les sourcils froncés de contrariété, n'osant imaginé ce que pourrait engendrer comme souffrance une telle chose.

« Si ça arrivait, tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même » termina Lanie en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je sais bien. Mais toute cette histoire est tellement compliquée ! » Soupira Kate en se massant les tempes alors qu'elle sentait poindre une migraine.

« C'est ton entêtement qui complique tout Kate. Reconnais que Joan sait des choses de notre passé que personne ne peux avoir découvert, même pas après une enquête minutieuse » rétorqua Lanie impitoyable.

« Je sais oui, et c'est très troublant… » Grogna-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre sous le regard intransigeant de sa meilleure amie « Je commence à lui faire confiance tu sais. Même si ma tête me dit que je suis bonne à enfermer, mon cœur lui me crie que j'ai raison, que Joan est mon fils et celui de Castle… » Finit-elle par avouer en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh ! Tu rougis girl ? » S'amusa Lanie qui n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir son amie devenir écarlate.

« D'excitation. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui vient de me passer par la tête ! » Rigola-t-elle en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

« Oh si, je n'imagine que trop bien. C'est une équation très simple. Ton écrivain, toi, un lit égal nuit de folie ! » La taquina Lanie qui sentait que la soirée allait être plus prometteuse que prévu.

A ces mots, Kate se pinça les lèvres alors qu'une expression rêveuse se peignait sur son visage, faisant redoubler les rires de Lanie. Le reste de la soirée se passa de façon légère, Lanie s'amusant à taquiner Kate sur la pratique abusive du sport en chambre. Mais Kate ne se laissa pas faire, et renvoya gentiment son amie dans ses cordes en la taquinant sur sa relation avec un certain hispanique.

« En parlant d'un certain hispanique, je dois te laisser ! » s'exclama soudain Lanie en jetant un regard à sa montre bracelet.

« Un rendez-vous crapuleux ? » s'amusa Kate secrètement ravie pour son amie.

« Juste un dîner » répliqua Lanie avec un petit soupir de dépit.

« Mais avec ton talent je suis persuadée que tu parviendras à le convaincre de poursuivre cette expérience culinaire jusqu'au petit déjeuner » s'amusa Kate ravie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à sa légiste préférée.

« Je pourrais, mais dans notre cas je ne suis pas sûre que le sexe soit la solution à notre problème » soupira tristement Lanie.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté Lanie. Espo est toujours amoureux de toi, et toi tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page. Alors sers-toi des conseils que tu me dispenses allègrement concernant Castle, et prends ta vie en main » la motiva Kate en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu as raison ma belle. Carpe Diem. Cet homme ne va même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! » S'exclama Lanie en redressant fièrement le menton en claquant des doigts alors qu'un sourire carnassier naissait sur son visage.

« Eh bien voilà ! Mais ne l'épuise pas trop quand même, je veux qu'il soit apte à faire son boulot demain matin ! » Rigola Kate en regardant son amie s'éloigner.

« Oh tais-toi donc ! » Pesta Lanie en lui donnant une tape amicale mais dont le sourire ne se dissipa pas.

« Bonne soirée ! » la provoqua une dernière fois Kate en riant doucement, oscillant de façon suggestive les sourcils.

« Ne sois pas jalouse, ton tour viendra plus vite que tu ne l'imagines, y'en a un qui n'attend que toi pour faire des choses prohibées ! » rétorqua Lanie en lui adressant un sourire grivois.

« Bye Lanie, à demain ! » souffla Kate au moment où la légiste pénétrait dans l'ascenseur.

« Bye ma belle, fais de beaux rêves ! » la salua-t-elle au moment où les portes se refermaient.

Une fois la porte soigneusement close, elle la verrouilla pour la nuit puis gagna la fenêtre pour observer la rue dont l'activité survoltée de la journée s'apaisait pour faire place à celle plus discrète de la nuit. New York ne dormait jamais, mais elle aimait cette ville et ne s'imaginait pas vivre ailleurs. D'autant que quitter cette ville reviendrait à s'éloigner de Castle, et rien que cette pensée la faisait frissonner. Non, décidément, elle ne vivrait ailleurs pour rien au monde. Une fois certaine que Lanie était bien en route pour son appartement, elle rangea un peu le bazar qu'elles avaient mis avant de gagner la chambre d'amis pour surveiller l'état de Joan. Lanie lui avait redonné des cachets, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Voilà pourquoi elle comptait passer la nuit sur le canapé et non pas dans son lit à l'étage. Son sommeil ne serait pas des plus agréables, mais elle voulait être à proximité si jamais Joan faisait une nouvelle poussée de fièvre pendant la nuit.

Satisfaite d'entendre sa respiration régulière, elle remonta la couverture qu'il avait repoussée dans son sommeil, ne résista pas à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en une tendre caresse, puis avant de sombrer totalement dans un sentimentalisme bêtifiant, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, rabattant la porte sans la fermer. Montant dans sa chambre, elle se doucha rapidement, se changea pour le nuit puis attrapant une épaisse couette, redescendit au salon, et n'ayant pas sommeil décida de lire. Elle avait pris du retard dans ses lectures et n'avait pas encore lu _Frozen Heat_. Il n'était pas encore officiellement en vente, mais depuis le début de leur partenariat et la sortie du premier tome, Castle lui en fournissait un exemplaire avant la sortie officielle. Et la fan en elle en trépignait de joie, même si elle feignait d'avoir mieux à faire que perdre du temps à lire les romans de Castle. Peut-être un jour lui avouerait-elle à quel point elle était une fan inconditionnelle, et l'importance que ses livres avaient joué dans sa vie.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'arriva pas à se plonger dans l'univers fictionnel, ses pensées la ramenant sans cesse vers Castle. Que faisait-il en cet instant ? Pensait-il à elle ? Etait-il dans son bureau à fixer son tableau tactile à la recherche d'une réponse après laquelle elle courait depuis plus de 10 ans ? Ecrivait-il ? Ou bien était-il parvenu à dormir ? En soupirant, elle referma le livre, le posant sur sa petite table et s'enfonçant dans les coussins, elle s'allongea, les yeux rivés au plafond. Le silence était presque palpable, et alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par une torpeur bienfaisante, le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha rapidement en avisant l'appelant. Elle avait beau être encore en colère contre lui s'il l'appelait à une heure pareille, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

« Castle qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander sur un ton légèrement agressif.

« Je le tiens Kate, j'ai trouvé sa trace ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton légèrement essoufflé dans lequel perçait une pointe d'excitation et de triomphe.

« Sa trace mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle en se redressant vivement, sentant un goût amer envahir sa bouche alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade sous l'effet d'une mauvaise intuition.

« Celle du Dragon ! » clarifia-t-il en chuchotant, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu avant « Je sais qui il est et où le trouver ! Venez me rejoindre à l'angle de la rue Columbus derrière l'océan grill, il y dîne actuellement » l'enjoignit-il avec ferveur.

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous y êtes déjà et tout seul ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec un mélange de fureur et de panique.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi brillant et aussi stupide dans le même temps ? Comment faisait-il pour toujours se mettre dans le pétrin et attendre le dernier moment pour lui demander son aide ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à temps ? Et s'il était blessé, ou pire, tué sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher ? Alors que ces pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle se leva vivement et se rua vers la porte avant de se stopper net. Joan. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son partenaire en danger sans rien faire. Joan dormait, elle allait lui laisser un mot, et avec un peu de chance, il dormirait encore quand elle rentrerait.

« Castle ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle alors que le silence se prolongeait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas vraiment parler… » Expliqua-t-il dans un murmure qu'elle eut du mal à percevoir ce qui accrut son inquiétude « Je me suis caché et de là où je suis, je peux le voir mais pas lui » la rassura-t-il « C'est gros Kate très gros, cet homme est… »

Mais au même moment, Kate entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri strident, et avant que Castle puisse terminer sa phrase et lui révéler l'identité de l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars, la communication fut coupée.

« Castle ? » l'interpella la jeune femme sentant la panique monter en elle « Castle ! » Hurla-t-elle en se levant alors que seule la tonalité répondit à ses angoisses.

Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta de se ressaisir, songeant que les grésillements qu'elle avait perçus sur la ligne témoignaient d'un problème de réseau, et que cette coupure n'en était que le résultat. Rapidement, elle laissa un message à Joan, et sans plus perdre de temps, elle prit sa veste et se rua dans le couloir. Tout en courant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle tenta de contacter son partenaire et tomba sur la messagerie.

« Messagerie de Richard Castle petit chanceux ! » raisonna joyeusement la voix de son écrivain, lui arrachant un juron bien senti.

« Castle, j'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas fait repérer ou je te tue ! » Cracha-t-elle inutilement après le bip sonore.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture et fonça à vive allure dans les rues de New York toutes sirènes hurlantes. Mais deux blocs avant le lieu que lui avait indiqué son partenaire, elle les coupa afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leur cible sur eux. Elle ne voulait pas mettre son écrivain plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * *

><p>A vous<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Pardon du léger retard j'ai un peu zappé hier je le fais donc là avec quelques heures de retard. Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews qui nous encourage à poursuivre encore et toujours ! Bonne lecture !****  
><strong>

**PS : Si on meurt vous aurez pas la suite :p  
><strong>

**Chapitre 16 : **

Arrivée sur place, elle se gara sur un emplacement réservé aux livraisons et sortit de son véhicule en trombe, arme au poing. Contournant le restaurant en prenant soin de rester dissimulée dans les ombres afin de ne pas être repérée, elle pénétra dans la ruelle à la recherche de Castle.

« Castle ? » Chuchota-t-elle en balayant le moindre recoin des yeux, sans résultat « Castle ! » Réitéra la détective sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.

Trop préoccupée par ses recherches, elle ne vit pas l'ombre surgir derrière elle et continua d'avancer en appelant son partenaire. L'individu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et la porta dans l'ombre, nullement dérangé par les tentatives de se dégager de la jeune femme. Il la plaqua entre une poubelle et un muret, faisant peser son corps sur elle, raffermissant l'emprise de sa main sur sa bouche. Lorsque la panique fut passée elle reprit ses esprits, prête à en découdre avec son ravisseur. Elle était flic, et armée qui plus est, elle savait comment se sortir de ce genre de situation. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une effluve familière lui parvint, et soudain, son corps reconnut celui de son partenaire. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle l'avait reconnu, il relâcha son étreinte sans pour autant y mettre un terme, permettant à Kate de se retourner vers lui. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas le descendre sur le champ, et frémit en sentant la main de son compagnon lui caresser le visage alors qu'il la retirait de sa bouche.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'il l'observait avec inquiétude, mais qu'il la gardait entre ses bras puissants, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, ou peut-être avait-il simplement peur qu'elle ne le frappe.

« Castle ? Mais vous êtes devenu fou ? » s'écria-t-elle furieusement, oubliant un instant où et pourquoi ils s'y trouvaient.

Immédiatement, il reposa une main sur sa bouche, et la ramena contre lui, comme pour la protéger alors qu'il lançait un regard inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Chut ils sont là ! » murmura-t-il contre son visage en resserrant son emprise autour d'elle tout en leur faisant faire une légère rotation.

Un frémissement secoua Kate au contact prolongé du corps de son écrivain, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour conserver le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de se laisser aller. Dans un effort suprême, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il lui disait, et son cœur s'emballa en songeant qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions. Et tout ça grâce à cet homme incroyable qui était prêt à toutes les folies pour elle. Un nouveau frémissement la secoua lorsque Castle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner lentement la tête. A travers une vitre elle put voir un homme discuter avec un autre, deux gardes autour d'eux. Elle ne distinguait pas vraiment leur visage, mais leur costume détonnaient dans cet environnement, et elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples citoyens lambda.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est lui ? » souffla-t-elle en détachant avec difficulté son regard de ces hommes qui avaient froidement ordonné la mort de sa mère pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage rassurant de son ami.

« Après votre départ, j'ai à nouveau étudié chaque fait, chaque élément, et soudain, c'était comme si toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient à la perfection. C'est lui, j'en suis convaincu Kate, toutes les preuves mènent à lui » lui expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Quelles preuves ? » voulut-elle savoir, plus par curiosité que pour remettre en question ce qu'il lui disait.

Même s'il avait tendance à agir sans réfléchir, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas pris le risque de la faire venir ici en pleine nuit s'il n'avait pas été absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait.

« A partir du dossier que Montgomery avait monté contre le Dragon pour te protéger, et qu'il avait envoyé à mon correspondant, j'ai réuni de nouvelles preuves, terminant le travail du capitaine. J'ai remonté toute l'histoire Kate. » lui expliqua-t-il en lui souriant triomphalement.

« Et où est ce dossier Castle ? » s'enquit-elle son cœur battant si fort qu'elle en percevait les pulsations jusque dans ses tempes.

« Je ne l'ai jamais eu entre les mains. Mon correspondant est d'une prudence extrême, et il l'a caché afin de garder un moyen de pression sur le Dragon pour tenir la promesse faite à Roy de te protéger de ce monstre. » Soupira-t-il en lui caressant machinalement le dos, dans une caresse apaisante.

« Alors comment en connais-tu le contenu si tu ne l'as jamais vu ? » S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon correspondant m'en a remis assez pour que je reprenne l'enquête et que je remonte la piste. Nous devons trouver ce dossier Kate. Une fois que nous l'aurons, nous pourrons l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes et ta mère obtiendra enfin justice » déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme, souriant follement à l'idée de boucler enfin toute cette histoire.

Estomaquée, Kate le fixait sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait beau lui avoir promis d'être à ses côtés le jour où elle arrêterait le Dragon, elle était loin de se douter qu'il avait fait de l'enquête de sa vie une affaire personnelle. Et qu'il s'y investirait autant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait rien vu, qu'elle n'ait pas compris plus tôt à quel point c'était important pour lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide ou parce que cela donnerait plus de corps au personnage de Nikki Heat. Non, il avait fait tout ça pour elle, uniquement pour elle, afin qu'elle ait enfin la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir avant le meurtre de sa mère, mais sur laquelle elle avait tiré un trait en comprenant que sa soif de vengeance et son désir de mener une vie normale n'était pas compatible. Elle le lui avait dit, et alors qu'elle commençait à démolir ses murs intérieurs afin de devenir la femme qu'il méritait d'avoir, lui s'y attelait également, et y avait mis tant d'énergie, qu'enfin le mur était tombé.

Et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à se sentir vulnérable, ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, les yeux plongés dans les siens, y découvrant cette lueur qui y brillait lorsqu'il venait de résoudre une affaire qui les avait tenus en haleine, elle se sentit pleine d'une force tranquille. Elle était sur le point de mettre un terme à ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui avait été à l'origine de ses peurs les plus profondes, et elle réalisait qu'elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas le plus important, ça ne l'était plus, plus maintenant. Ce qui importait réellement, elle l'avait eu sous les yeux depuis quatre longues années, mais elle avait été trop aveugle pour le reconnaître. Mais c'était fini, elle s'était enfin débarrassée de ses œillères, et regardait cet homme merveilleux comme pour la première fois. Il symbolisait à lui seul son passé, son présent et son futur, dans ce qu'il avait de plus exaltant à lui offrir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur alors qu'il était là pour la protéger ?

Doucement, un lent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de son partenaire qui ne la quittait pas du regard, la laissant prendre tranquillement conscience de ce que sa découverte impliquait pour elle, pour eux. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait sans qu'elle ait à le lui dire, qu'elle avait besoin de ces quelques secondes pour faire le point et aller de l'avant. Et alors que son magnifique sourire s'élargissait, il sourit à son tour, heureux d'être là pour assister à la renaissance de Katherine Beckett. Il avait craint sa réaction, et même si en arrivant ici, il avait perçu sa colère, celle-ci s'était envolée pour laisser place à une myriade de sentiments dont il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à les définir mais qui lui faisait battre follement le cœur. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester là, à la dévorer du regard, priant pour qu'elle ne se retranche pas de nouveau derrière son maudit mur.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Avec douceur, Kate laissa ses doigts redessiner les traits de ce visage qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, pour finalement aller se perdre dans sa chevelure. Une fois au chaud au milieu de ses boucles brunes, elle opéra une légère pression, attirant le visage de Castle vers le sien. Sans se faire prier, gardant les yeux ouverts comme pour graver ce moment dans son esprit, il accéda à sa requête, et un même tressaillement leur échappa lorsque leurs souffles se mêlèrent, quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent. Et enfin, leur bouche se soudèrent, s'apprivoisant, se découvrant avant de se mettre à danser ensemble. Kate enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son partenaire alors qu'il l'enserrait dans une étreinte puissante, et leur baiser s'intensifia, les emportant dans un monde gouverné par la passion latente qui couvait entre eux depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'ils laissaient enfin s'exprimer librement.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à ce baiser, et front contre front, savourèrent ce moment hors du temps, conscients qu'ils devaient revenir à la dure réalité de la vie et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette épée de Damoclès qui les menaçait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Rick plus jamais tu entends, plus jamais tu ne dois prendre de tels risques ! » souffla finalement Kate en s'écartant légèrement de Castle, plantant son regard obscurci par le désir et l'inquiétude dans le sien.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi Kate… pour nous ! » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue, ramenant son visage contre le sien sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme.

« Comment pourrait-il y avoir un nous si tu te fais tuer ? » répliqua-t-elle en crispant ses mains sur ses épaules à l'idée de le perdre maintenant.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, et le Dragon ne te fera plus jamais de mal Kate » répliqua-t-il en reprenant ses caresses dans son dos pour la calmer avant d'ajouter « C'est fini Kate, nous l'avons eu ! »

« Castle, je…. » Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le bruit d'une boîte de conserve qui roula sur le sol.

Les sens en alerte, elle se détacha de son partenaire au moment où trois hommes apparurent à l'entrée de la ruelle.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à votre place ! » annonça un des hommes d'une voix froide.

Se tendant, Kate avança de sorte à se placer devant son partenaire, et les sens en alerte, étudia rapidement la situation. Le chef se trouvait au milieu encadré par deux armoires à glace dont elle repéra les armes sans grand problème. Ils se tenaient dans la pénombre, et elle ne put apercevoir leur visage, mais la voix du Dragon ne lui était pas inconnue, et elle fouilla sa mémoire, cherchant où elle avait déjà pu l'entendre. Maddox lui avait dit qu'elle le connaissait, et à présent, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait dit vrai, même si elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre un nom sur cette voix. Mais ça finirait par venir, elle n'en doutait pas. En attendant, elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir Castle de là. Il ne devait rien lui arriver. C'était sa faute s'il était en danger, et elle devait tout tenter pour le protéger.

« Détective Beckett… » La salua l'homme en faisant un pas en avant restant malgré tout dissimulé dans la pénombre.

_Lâche_ ! Gronda intérieurement Kate en serrant les poings pour ne pas foncer dans le tas et lui arracher les yeux. Il la provoquait délibérément pour la pousser à la faute, mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas alors que la vie de Castle était dans la balance. Le garder en sécurité était plus important que de savoir qui était cette pourriture. Au lieu de tomber dans le piège grossier qu'il lui tendait, elle resta impassible, attendant la suite du discours qu'il ava it dû soigneusement répéter. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie d'hommes qui aimait s'écouter parler.

« Je dois reconnaître que je suis désappointé par votre obstination… » Poursuivit-il d'un ton mesuré, même si Kate y nota une légère notre d'agacement, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur sa petite manœuvre « Je pensais pourtant qu'après l'épisode regrettable du cimetière, vous aviez compris qu'il fallait laisser les morts reposer en paix… » Continua-t-il en poussant un soupire faussement désolé.

« Ma mère reposera en paix lorsque vous aurez reçu le châtiment que vous méritez ! » rétorqua-t-elle froidement en le défiant du regard.

« Allons, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous ainsi ? » s'enquit-il en secouant la tête comme un parent le ferait devant un enfant obstiné « vous êtes aussi têtue que votre mère, et tout comme elle, c'est ce qui vous conduira à votre perte… »

« Ma mère était une femme qui croyait en la justice, et si elle est morte, c'est parce que vous n'êtes qu'un lâche qui agissez dans l'ombre en envoyant d'autres accomplir votre sale besogne ! » cracha-t-elle en esquissant un pas dans sa direction, mais la main de Rick sur son ventre l'empêcha de commettre cette erreur.

« Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est impitoyable lieutenant Beckett, et parfois pour l'améliorer, il faut savoir se salir les mains. » rétorqua-t-il en avançant de nouveau, flanqué de ses deux chiens de garde, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle parvienne à deviner ses traits.

« Je connais cette voix… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour réveiller ce souvenir, mais celui-ci lui glissait entre les doigts, aussi décida-t-elle de se focaliser sur le présent plutôt que sur un souvenir fantôme qui risquait de la déstabiliser et donc de la rendre plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Votre soif de justice force l'admiration, mais malheureusement pour vous, elle nuit à mes intérêts… et ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que vous fourrez votre nez dans mes affaires votre petit ami et vous ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix colérique qui claqua dans le silence de la nuit comme une condamnation.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela ! Vous ne pouvez pas tuer impunément et toujours vous en sortir ! » Cria Castle en se positionnant devant Kate dans un mouvement instinctif de protection.

« C'est ce que je fais depuis plus de 13 ans et même avant cela ! » Répondit le Dragon en riant ouvertement avant d'ajouter d'un ton narquois « Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi. Je vous proposerais bien de rejoindre mes rangs, mais je suppose que vous refuseriez ! »

« Plutôt mourir que de travailler pour vous ! » gronda Castle avec mépris.

Kate frémit à son choix de mots, et s'avança pour se placer à ses côtés, craignant qu'à son tour il ne tente de sauter à la gorge de cet homme odieux et arrogant.

« Dommage pour vous, votre loyauté envers le lieutenant Beckett sera votre perte… » Soupira le Dragon faussement dépité.

« Même si vous nous tuez, vous n'empêcherez pas d'autres de reprendre l'enquête où nous l'avons laissée, et un jour vous tomberez ! » assura Castle en relevant le menton dans un geste de défi.

« Pas si je fais le ménage, et comme vous l'avez-vous même souligné, tuer ne me dérange pas… » ricana-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour étudier la situation « Vous avez une fille adorable Monsieur Castle, et une mère des plus charmantes… quant à votre père lieutenant… oui des personnes attachantes… mais un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours… » Acheva-t-il dans une ultime provocation.

« Mon équipe ne vous lâchera jamais si vous vous en prenez à nos familles ! » assura crânement Kate en tentant de dissimuler sa peur.

« Quelques coups de fils, et ils seront mutés dans des trous perdus… » Répliqua le Dragon avec un geste dédaigneux de la main « Et une fois là-bas… il me sera facile de les museler définitivement » asséna-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture ! » cracha Castle, sa haine clairement perceptible dans toute son attitude.

« Je pourrais poursuivre cette discussion encore quelques temps, mais au final, l'issue en serait la même… » Déclara soudainement le Dragon en reculant de quelques pas, se fondant à nouveau dans les ombres mouvantes de la nuit « Débarrassez-vous d'eux ! » Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes alors que sa voix se faisait lointaine, signe qu'il quittait la ruelle.

Avant même qu'il n'ait donné l'ordre de les éliminer, Kate avait anticipé et dégainé discrètement son arme qu'elle dissimulait derrière son dos. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à viser une des deux hommes qui avait sorti son arme avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle sentit Rick la pousser violemment contre le mur, et le coup de feu partit. Réagissant instantanément, Kate ouvrit le feu à son tour, tuant les deux hommes d'une balle en plein cœur sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. La scène s'était déroulée en une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un battement de paupière, et allongée sur le sol, elle grimaça alors que son épaule la lançait. Se redressant péniblement, elle souffla en découvrant qu'elle avait atteint sa cible, et rangea son arme après s'être assuré que toute menace était pour le moment écartée.

« Tu es inconscient ils auraient pu nous tuer avec tes bêtises » S'emporta-t-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire qui une fois encore n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les héros.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, elle comptait vraiment mettre les points sur les i. Il devait vraiment perdre cette habitude de mettre sa vie en danger. C'était elle le flic après tout, c'était son job de prendre les coups !

« Tu pourrais répondre quand je… » Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers lui, agacée par son mutisme.

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que le corps de son amour gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. Elle se précipita vers lui, les jambes flageolantes alors qu'un cri s'étranglait dans sa gorge, et tomba à genoux. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue alors qu'elle avisait l'impact de la balle sur le côté de son crâne.

« Oh non pas ça, pas ça Rick je t'en prie… » Sanglota-t-elle en osant à peine le toucher de peur qu'il s'évapore sous ses yeux.

Tout ce qu'elle avait craint se déroulait sous ses yeux, sa plus grande peur venait de se réaliser. Elle aurait dû l'écouter, elle aurait dû rester avec lui, elle aurait dû le protéger, l'empêcher de prendre ces risques pour elle mais maintenant il était trop tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Toutes menaces euh review est bonne à prendre !<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_Alors là vous avez explosés les records 30 commentaires pour un chapitre, vous cartonnez, on est plus que touché, vraiment. On précise que nous ne pouvons pas répondre aux Guest c'est-à-dire au non inscrits car on à pas de lien de réponse pour la review mais nous le faisons donc ici et nous le ferons à chaque fois, alors ce n'est pas par impolitesse que nous ne vous répondons pas en mp comme pour les inscrits, je vous promets._

**Make me Smile :** Contente que tu rattrapes petit à petit ton retard, je sais bien que tu as très peu de temps en ce moment. Kate sait que Joan est sont fils bien sur mais admettre cela est admettre aussi la raison sa venue et ça elle peu pas. Alexis est une fille intelligente donc oui ça rentre dans l'ordre et redeviennent complices. Merci ma chérie.

**Julie :** Ta réaction est tout à fait ce à quoi on s'attendait la plupart des réactions d'ailleurs. Personne n'a pensé à la chose évidente même toi Izabel. Merci pour ta review.

**Julia Perez** : toi nous t'avons remercié là où tu sais mais merci encore, voila maintenant on attends la prochaine menace de mort mdr !

**Castlefan :** Voila le jour est le bon voila la suite et merci pour ta review.

**CHRIS65 :** On coupe le chapitre à ce moment parce que c'était le meilleur moment pour couper mdr bouhahahahahahaahah :p Merci.

**Fifouil :** Merci pour le compliments mais n'oublies pas IlianaKate est ma co-auteur.^^Le mérite ne me reviens donc pas entièrement !**  
><strong>

**Fosie :** eh bien oui c'est ça si proches du rêve… merci pour ta review, ça nous fait plaisir de te retrouver là !

**Quetshe :** Je t'ai remercié par sms mdr, merci aussi d'avoir mis à ma conscience qu'on pouvait penser qu'on ne répondait pas par ingratitude alors que non on peut tout simplement pas.

**Mandou land :** merci pour tes reviews encore une fois.

**Nelly :** la suite ci-dessous !

**Hakuya :** Oui les reviews menaces nous on aime mdr, et on sait pas vraiment si on veut le sauver encore… Je sais plus si c'est dans smallville ou Jo-rel disait là où il y a la mort, il doit avoir la mort !

**Manon : **La voici la suite enfin pour vous les réponses à vos questions pas toutes qu'en même.

**LovelyBecky :** je sais plus si je t'avais répondu en mp ou sur CA mais comme tu le sais, ceux qui préférais le CFB ben ne commentaient pas c'est pour cela qu'on a fait supprimé là bas pour ne laissé qu'ici, où les gens le mérite. Mais contentes que tu le fasses enfin ici.

**Mulan :** J'attends mon malabar, je t'avais dis que tu nous détesterais mais tu me croyais pas mdr, merci de continuer à nous suivre.

**Elynaaa :** Ah oui on sait dans quel état tu es mdr c'était voulu sadiques jusqu'au bout ! Merci.

_Voila je tacherais de remercier à chaque fois les guest à chaque chapitre, c'est pas en mp mais c'est individuel pour vous montrer notre gratitude. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne sur le bord de la route dans le cas contraire, je m'en excuse par avance.  
><em>

_Merci encore à tous et maintenant la suite !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

_**3 Jours 5 heures et 35 secondes avant retour vers le futur.**_

Une sonnerie retentit sortant Kate de ses cauchemars. En larmes elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Allongée sur son canapé elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Son portable cessa de sonner au moment où elle réalisa que c'était cela qui l'avait sorti de son Enfer. Elle s'assit prenant quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée. Ce rêve atroce lui avait paru si réel, qu'elle en frissonnait d'angoisse rétrospective. Elle avait encore cette vision terrible de l'amour de sa vie étendu sur le sol, inerte, une balle dans la tête. Elle pouvait encore voir la vie s'échapper de son être, sentir l'odeur âcre du sang, voir la mort s'installer dans le regard de son partenaire. Un long gémissement lui échappa, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de cette vision cauchemardesque. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle garda les yeux fixés droit devant elle, laissant l'agitation de la ville chasser ses angoisses. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve.

Un bip la tira de sa bulle de terreur, et tournant la tête vers son cellulaire, elle constata qu'elle avait un message, et que c'était très certainement ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à son cauchemar. Se passant les deux mains sur le visage avant de fourrager dans sa chevelure en désordre, elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet de son salut. Se redressant, elle appela sa messagerie et écouta le message, se calmant instantanément alors qu'elle réintégrait son rôle de flic, plus sécurisant, plus en contrôle. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier ce cauchemar qui l'avait bouleversée au-delà du raisonnable.

« _Beckett c'est Esposito, le corps de Rod Halstead a été retrouvé. Rejoins-nous __430 Columbus Avenue, devant Bicycle Renaissance_ »

D'un bond, Kate se leva, le cœur battant la chamade. Cette mort ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Figée, elle réécouta le message, pour être certaine de ne pas souffrir d'hallucination auditive, mais non. Halstead, le pompier qui avait conclu à un accident dans son rapport sur l'incendie de l'entrepôt d'Union City, était mort. Celui qu'elle avait soupçonné d'être complice de l'homme qui se cachait derrière le meurtre de sa mère en faisant disparaître des preuves venait d'être assassiné, parce que ça devait forcément être un meurtre pour que l'affaire tombe sous le coup de la criminelle. Et s'il avait dissimulé certains dossiers compromettants avant de mettre le feu à l'entrepôt ? Après tout, s'il avait été tué après toutes ces années, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle fit quelques pas, prête à se rendre sur les lieux du crime pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais à nouveau, le problème Joan se posa.

Indécise, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta pour le regarder dormir. Sa respiration était régulière et calme, ce qui la rassura. Il semblait aller mieux, mais elle culpabilisait à l'idée de le réveiller alors qu'il avait clairement besoin de sommeil. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse livré à lui-même, pas alors que l'ombre du Dragon planait plus que jamais au-dessus de leur tête. Elle tenta de se convaincre que son désir de ne pas le perdre de vue venait d'une méfiance à son égard, mais elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas le cas, du moins que ça ne l'était plus. Elle voulait le garder près d'elle parce son état de santé était préoccupant, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une rechute pendant son absence. Elle s'approcha du lit, toucha son front, et soupira de soulagement. Il était encore humide et tiède mais la fièvre semblait avoir bien baissée mais par sécurité, elle lui ferait prendre un autre cachet.

« Joan, il faut te réveiller, nous devons partir ! » souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa, se surprenant à sourire lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Mmmm… maman je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours je suis malade ! » grommela-t-il en roulant sur le ventre pour lui échapper, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Kate se mit à rire en le voyant rabattre la couette sur sa tête afin d'empêcher la lumière de franchir le seuil de ses paupières. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait son âge, il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas vouloir se lever pour aller en cours. Elle sourit en repensant à ce que sa mère faisait alors. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fit la même chose. Tirant vivement sur la couette, elle le découvrit complètement. Joan grogna, et encore dans son sommeil chercha celle-ci en tâtonnant sur les draps, se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que le froid mordait sa chair, faisant rire sa mère de plus belle. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire quitter son lit, elle décida de passer au plan B. Lâchant la couette au pied du lit, elle posa un genou sur le matelas et entreprit de le chatouiller. Il tentait de se contenir mais très vite il se mit à gigoter et à rire.

« Maman ! J'ai passé l'âge des chatouilles ! » Hoqueta-t-il en tentant d'échapper aux mains impitoyables de sa mère, mais celle-ci anticipait ses esquives et continuait sa douce torture.

« Alors lève-toi feignasse ! » Insista-t-elle en riant de le voir se tortiller comme un ver.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, les joues rouges et le souffle haletant, Joan finit par demander grâce. Jetant un regard faussement noir à sa mère qui affichait un grand sourire triomphant, il finit par se redresser s'asseyant dans le lit. Devant le sourire moqueur de sa mère, il croisa les bras sur son torse, à la fois pour marquer son mécontentement que pour se protéger d'un nouvel assaut, et adopta une moue boudeuse made in Castle qui la fit rire de plus belle. L'observant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa moue d'enfant contrarié, il lui faisait tellement penser à Castle qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il fut son fils. C'était si troublant, mais indéniable. Ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était le fait qu'elle soit sa mère. Enfin, elle n'était même plus certaine de ne pas y croire. Secouant la tête, elle se leva sans se départir de son sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Maman ? » L'interpella Joan en séchant les quelques larmes de rire qui perlaient encore à ses paupières.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-elle sans même relever l'appellation du jeune homme.

Elle en avait assez de le reprendre, et pour être honnête, elle s'était habituée à être appelé ainsi. L'idée de devenir maman l'avait toujours séduite, et encore plus lorsqu'elle se retrouvait affublée d'un fils aussi extraordinaire que ce jeune homme. Elle devenait peut-être folle, mais si dans sa folie elle plongeait en compagnie de son écrivain, pourquoi se plaindrait-elle ? Evidemment, avoir de telles pensées, et admettre à haute et intelligible voix qu'elle croyait cette histoire fantastique étaient deux choses différentes, et elle ne se prononcerait pas avant d'avoir eu les résultats ADN.

« Je t'aime ! » Déclara-t-il en couvant sa mère d'un regard tendre.

Et voilà, encore une fois elle se sentait totalement désarmée. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle ressemblait tant à celui dont Castle la couvait lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas faire. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche ne sachant quoi répondre et finalement, choisit de simplement sourire.

« Prépare-toi, je te fais ton déjeuner ! » lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour quitter prestement la chambre, craignant une nouvelle attaque.

« Ok Mam ! « Lui répondit-il en se levant.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, inquiète qu'il ne parvienne pas à se lever sans chanceler, mais en le voyant sauter de son lit, elle secoua la tête avec amusement. Rassurée de constater qu'il paraissait aller mieux, elle gagna la cuisine. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que cette fois il soit remis pour de bon, car la veille aussi il avait paru aller mieux, et la rechute avait été à la hauteur du regain d'énergie qui l'avait animé. Alors elle restait méfiante, et ne pêcherait pas par excès de confiance. Elle garderait un œil sur lui, et au moindre signe de faiblesse, elle le réexpédierait chez son père. Castle se ferait une joie de jouer les papas poule, et elle, elle cesserait de s'angoisser pour la santé de leur fils. Comme frappée par la foudre, elle haleta. Leur fils. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en reprenant le chemin de la cuisine en se morigénant intérieurement.

En préparant le petit déjeuner, elle sourit, imaginant faire cela tous les matins, pour Joan et Castle et peut-être pour d'autres enfants futurs. Elle se baffa mentalement à cette nouvelle incartade dans ses pensées. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par gaffer oralement, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle devait rester objective et ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. Même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A croire que cet affreux cauchemar l'avait plus déstabilisée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Se concentrant sur la préparation du repas, elle recouvra un semblant de calme, chassant toutes pensées parasites de son esprit. Une fois encore, l'ombre du meurtre de sa mère revenait planer dans sa vie, et elle se devait d'être 1OO% opérationnelle. En soupirant, elle se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à boucler ce dossier, ou bien si celui-ci l'accompagnerait jusque dans sa tombe. Finirait-elle comme sa mère ? Mourrait-elle avant de connaître les réponses à ses questions ? Ou pire encore, du moins à ses yeux, était-elle condamnée à voir mourir les personnes chères à son cœur ?

Aussitôt, ce terrible rêve la percuta violemment, la faisant défaillir, et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur son visage. S'accrochant à sa spatule comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle tenta de refouler les images de Castle, agonisant sur le pavé, les yeux vides de vie. Cette image était si vivace à sa mémoire, qu'une odeur de sang lui chatouilla les narines. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ravala sa salive pour contenir son émotion, mais un râle de pure agonie lui échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Ce fut ce moment précis qu'un Joan tout joyeux choisit pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Dès qu'il aperçut le visage défait et les larmes de sa mère, il perdit son sourire, et figé de stupeur, il observa sa lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans les limbes de la souffrance. Elle tremblait, et elle se mordait si vivement la lèvre pour ne pas crier, qu'une perle de sang écarlate para sa bouche, faisant enfin réagir Joan qui se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse comme elle l'avait fait depuis son arrivée, mais à sa grande surprise, et pour sa plus grande inquiétude, elle resta sans réaction. Resserrant fortement son étreinte autour du corps secoué de tremblements de sa mère, il jeta un regard perdu sur la pièce, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Le Dragon avait-il pris contact avec elle ? Il n'avait pas entendu le téléphone ou la sonnette, mais il était sous la douche, et l'eau avait pu couvrir le bruit. Et soudain la peur l'envahit à son tour alors qu'une effroyable idée le frappait. Et si au lieu d'empêcher l'agression de son père, il n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus ? Et si par sa faute son père s'était mis en danger pour protéger sa mère ? Il blêmit à cette idée, et se raccrocha instinctivement à sa mère alors qu'un étourdissement le saisissait. Pâle comme la mort, il souffla un bon coup pour se concentrer sur sa mère qui restait à ses côtés, aussi inerte qu'un bloc de marbre, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son anxiété.

Il connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'elle détestait se montrer faible, même devant ses proches. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre qu'elle se laisse aller devant lui, signe qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance. Et en effet, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, ou refusant l'explication, peu lui importait en cet instant, Kate se sentait à l'aise avec Joan comme elle l'était avec Castle, et savait qu'elle pouvait être elle-même sachant qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Comme l'aurait fait Castle s'il avait été là, et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, sentir ses bras autour d'elle, entendre son cœur battre sous son oreille, Joan la soutenait en silence, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle savoura l'instant sans se poser de questions, et laissa le calme l'envahir doucement mais sûrement, retrouvant le contrôle de ses émotions. Et comme si Joan avait senti que la crise était passée, il relâcha son étreinte sans attendre qu'elle le lui demande, et s'écarta d'un pas, la scrutant en quête de réponses.

« Qui y a-t-il Maman ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés en effaçant du pouce les dernières traces des larmes maternelles.

« Je … J'ai… rien… je suis une idiote ! » marmonna-t-elle embarrassée en détournant le regard, se concentrant de nouveau sur le déjeuner.

« Maman, tu as beaucoup de qualités, mais je suis au regret de t'informer que l'idiotie n'en est pas une ! » répliqua Joan avec sérieux.

Amusée par cette réponse tout ce qu'il y avait de castleienne, Kate lui jeta un regard en coin pour découvrir qu'il la fixait, le sourcil arqué, tentant de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'éclore. Se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à son tour, elle attendit, sachant qu'il allait sortir une ânerie pour la détendre, exactement comme l'aurait fait Castle en pareille situation.

« Bornée mais pas idiote ! » Finit-il en s'éloignant alors que sa mère frappait son bras.

« C'est fini oui un peu de respect pour ta mère ! » s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la spatule dans sa direction dans un geste faussement menaçant.

Le regard brillant de joie, il l'observa avec un immense sourire, et elle écarquilla les yeux en se mordant la lèvre en réalisant son lapsus. Là elle était grillée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle laissait échapper qu'elle commençait à le croire, mais là, elle l'avait carrément admis. La faute à ce maudit rêve songea-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à cacher le fait que peu à peu, elle croyait Joan et son histoire rocambolesque. En roulant des yeux, elle se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules, et Joan se mit à rire, ravi de retrouver enfin sa maman. Mais alors que sa mère reprenait ce qu'elle avait momentanément abandonné, il reprit son sérieux. Il voyait un léger sourire planer sur son visage à présent et il préférait cela bien qu'il se demanda ce qui avait pu mettre sa mère dans cet état. Le téléphone sonna et Kate demanda à Joan de répondre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Appartement de Kate Beckett, j'écoute ! » Annonça Joan en souriant alors que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel.

« Joan ? Tu vas mieux ? » S'enquit la voix rauque de Castle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui Papa, je me sens encore un peu faible mais ça va ! » Répondit le jeune homme en revenant s'asseoir sur son tabouret.

Kate s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait compris qui était au téléphone. Sa fierté l'empêcha d'arracher le téléphone à Joan pour s'abreuver du son de la voix de l'homme qui pouvait effacer toutes ses frayeurs, et elle se contenta d'écouter la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

« Comment va ta mère ? » s'inquiéta Castle avec une fausse désinvolture qui ne trompa pas l'adolescent.

Intrigué par la coïncidence, Joan coula un regard pensif en direction de sa mère qui tout en feignant de s'activer aux fourneaux ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » marmonna-t-il en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre avant d'ajouter d'un ton entendu « Bien en apparence mais tu sais comment elle est ? »

« Oui, elle cache toujours ses sentiments ! » concéda Castle en soupirant.

Et Joan n'eut pas besoin d'être en face de son père pour savoir qu'il venait de rouler les yeux d'un air à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

« Mais elle va bien ? » l'interrogea vivement Castle, son inquiétude clairement perceptible « Je veux dire, elle n'est pas malade, elle n'a mal nulle part ? » s'assura-t-il la voix hachée par une angoisse que Joan ne s'expliqua pas.

« Non Papa ! » le rassura l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué par l'insistance paternelle « Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour elle ? » s'enquit-il avec suspicion.

« Euh…bien…c'est idiot tu sais ! » avoua piteusement Castle, se sentant bête soudain.

« Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? » se moqua Joan en jetant un regard rieur en direction de sa mère qui suivait l'échange d'un air perdu.

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Castle en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté le train.

« Dis-moi ce qui est idiot » Eluda Joan avec un sourire en découvrant l'expression de sa mère qui le toisait dans un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est … » hésita Castle avant de vider son sac « J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, dans lequel ta mère se faisait tirer dessus dans une ruelle par ma faute. J'étais sur la piste du Dragon. Après m'être assuré qu'il était bien là, j'ai appelé Kate pour la faire venir, et elle a été blessée par balle à la tête. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser que c'était faux. » Termina-t-il dans un souffle tremblant avant d'ajouter « Mon Dieu j'ai tellement peur pour elle ! »

En écoutant le récit de son père, Joan perdit son sourire, ce qui intrigua un peu plus Kate. Il fronça les sourcils et ravala difficilement sa salive, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Ce rêve détaillait parfaitement la nuit de l'agression, sauf que dans la réalité, c'était son père qui avait reçu cette balle, pas sa mère. Il devait prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si de façon inconsciente, son père avait eu accès à cette information. Cela pourrait leur être utile s'il parvenait à s'en remémorer le moindre détail, ce dont il ne doutait pas tant ce rêve avait marqué son père au point qu'il se précipite sur son téléphone pour s'assurer que sa muse était en un seul morceau alors qu'ils étaient en froid.

« Papa tu ne dois pas être imprudent surtout ! » exigea Joan en sentant ses intestins se nouer « Tu comprends, ce rêve est un signe ! » Avertit le jeune homme en sentant son angoisse monter.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » s'inquiéta Castle sans comprendre la réaction de son fils.

« C'est bien plus qu'un rêve, mais je dois trouver comment une telle chose a pu se produire avant de vous en parler à maman et à toi. » réfléchit-il en fourrageant dans ses cheveux sans y prendre garde.

Kate avait éteint le feu et s'était approchée de son fils et ne cachait plus rien de son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait Castle, mais cela avait visiblement perturbé Joan, et du peu qu'elle avait compris grâce aux réponses de celui-ci, Castle avait fait un rêve. Et cela la troublait d'autant plus qu'elle-même en avait fait un plus que perturbant. Il était impossible qu'ils aient fait le même mais la coïncidence était un peu trop grosse pour n'être que ça. L'adolescent observa sa mère et à la tête de cette dernière, il sut qu'il allait devoir rapporter la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Papa je vais te laisser, je te rappelle ! » décida-t-il sachant que sa mère n'attendrait pas indéfiniment pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Joan ! Attends, je…. » S'insurgea Castle qui voulait lui aussi comprendre.

Sans tenir compte des protestations de son père, uniquement concentré sur sa mère, Joan raccrocha sans état d'âme, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Castle de finir sa phrase. Sous l'intensité du regard maternel, il se dandina sur son tabouret, se mordant frénétiquement la lèvre, et Kate comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose de grave.

« Joan que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle en posant une main sur celles, glacées, de son fils « Comment va ton père ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que le jeune homme conservait un silence prudent, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

Avisant sa mère avec sérieux, il lui rapporta le rêve qu'avait fait son père sans lui préciser que c'est le contraire qui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne paraissait l'être, et cela ne manquerait pas si elle connaissait la vérité. Bien sûr, il avait déjà précisé qu'il n'était venu que dans l'unique but d'empêcher cette tragédie de se produire, mais il était resté très vague au sujet de la façon dont cela s'était produit. Mais à cause de ce rêve, il allait devoir leur en dire un peu plus. Mais avant, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire, et ce qu'il devait garder secret. Et connaissant sa mère, s'il ne se préparait pas soigneusement à cet interrogatoire, elle lui ferait tout déballer avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Lorsqu'il eut fini son rapport, Kate chancela, comme s'il l'avait frappée.

« Maman ? Qui y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant pour la retenir.

« Je…mon dieu… je… » Bafouilla-t-elle, pâle comme un linceul « Joan, j'ai fait le même rêve sauf que c'était ton père qui se prenait cette balle ! » Annonça la jeune femme hagarde, la respiration haletante et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« C'est impossible ! Comment…. » Haleta Joan qui était devenu blanc comme un linge.

« Comment quoi Joan ? » S'inquiéta la détective en soutenant son fils qui tanguait dangereusement.

« Papa a…papa…c'est comme cela qu'il a été blessé maman… tu n'aurais pas dû en rêver, si cela est le cas c'est que j'ai créé une brèche bien plus grande que je ne le pensais » réfléchit-il à voix haute en se mettant à faire les cents pas sous le regard d'incompréhension de Kate « Si tu as eu accès à cette information, c'est que j'ai changé beaucoup de choses, j'ai peur maman, j'ai terriblement peur ! » acheva-t-il en plongeant un regard rempli d'eau sur la jeune femme.

« De quoi ? » murmura Kate malgré la petite voix entêtante qui lui soufflait déjà cette réponse qu'elle craignait tant.

« De ne pouvoir empêcher ça ! » avoua-t-il dans un sanglot en se jetant au cou de sa mère.

Dépassée, impuissante et plus angoissée que jamais, Kate le serra contre elle, lui caressant doucement le dos et lui murmurant des paroles sans sens véritable dans le but de l'apaiser, alors que les images de son rêve la hantaient plus que jamais.

* * *

><p>Vous nous refaite la même ?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Alors là ont dit que vous avez assurer, la vache nous sommes sur le cul et pour vous dire merci cette suite arrive un jour plus tôt, vraiment merci encore à vous !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lili :<span> Voila on pense être méga rapide non ? Et oui faut garder le mystère et t'as pas fini ! :p Merci  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Eh oui curieux et ça sent véritablement pas bon tu as raison ! Merci  
><strong>

**Fosie : Merci contente que ça te plaise et en même temps vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allaient tuer Castle tout de suite ? Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Je t'ai déjà remercier sur FB mais le refais encore ici, enfin ili ce joint à moi.  
><strong>

**hakuya : Tu fais bien de ne pas être rassurée, mdr tu nous connais nous sommes sadiques mdr, bisounours sadiques les pires je ne cesse de le répéter lol ! Et si Joan ne savait plus ce qui allait se passé ? Merci !  
><strong>

**Manooon : Merci pour ta review et voila la récompense !  
><strong>

**Guest; Bon ben t'as pas mis ton nom devant ton poste alors tu es guest lol, merci et la suite ci dessous !  
><strong>

**Kat ; Notre béta enfin j'ai tes impressions parce que c'est iliana qui reçoit les corrections et j'ai rien ben oui je serais bien capable de foutre tes coms avec le post mdr. Merci. Bon toi t'as de l'avance hein jusqu'au 23.  
><strong>

**Mandou Land : Ah oui c'était pas trop tôt mais c'est Kate Beckett et tout n'est pas encore gagné pour la discussion et bien on vous assure que l'attente vaudra le coup !  
><strong>

**Julie Perez : Déjà encore désolée pour le A à la fin de ton prénom, j'ai pas fais attention, c'est une honte, alors que tous les jours il apparait sur fb lol. Nous sommes contentes que cette fic te plaise autant,nos efforts sont récompensés et ça donne la pêche pour écrire.  
><strong>

**Zazou merci pour ta review,comme tu as pu le constaté on ne peut pas répondre aux guest autrement que dans un post de chapitre donc nous te souhaitons, une bonne semaine, un bon week end, bonne année mdr !  
><strong>

**Vick13 : merci pour ta review et la suite now !  
><strong>

**Guest : Soeur ou frère jumeau de l'autre guest ? mdr, Mais papa et maman s'inquiète toujours l'un pour l'autre et Joan ne perd pas espoir ! Merci  
><strong>

**Chris : Tu perds tes mots ? La voila la suite merci !  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Oui Kate ne peut plus vraiment niée et au fond elle l'a toujours su. Pour ce qui est du rêve eh bien ça tu verras :p  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Merci contentes de voir que cette fic te plait.  
><strong>

**Guest : Encore un sans nom, on a toute la famille guest lol ! Ah tu as eu deux chapitres d'un coup à lire, tu te les aies réservés mdr. Merci!  
><strong>

**Lily164 : Ah mais faut regardez souvent héhé tu peux toujours avoir une surprise ! Mais deux chapitres d'un coup ça fait plus de lectures. Merci  
><strong>

**Kwikii : Oh non ne nous lâches pas, faut que ton coeur résiste jusqu'à la fin et pour ce qui est d'être ensemble... :p Merci  
><strong>

**Castle fan : si la moindre des choses est de remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, ça nous fait mais tellement plaisir ! La suite grace à vous arrive aujourd'hui ! Merci  
><strong>

**Mu : Ah ben oui on va pas faire que négatif mais, ils ne sont pas sortie de l'auberge encore loin de là. Oui et le rêve prémonitoire est vraiment inquiétant car tout peu basculer ! Pour la séance de chatouille, je dirais juste que nous n'avons pas eu à aller imaginer loin. Le je t'aime oui était poignant car sortit tout seul du coeur. Merci on essais de ne jamais lasser,j'espère que ça durera !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : <strong>

Kate avait toujours détesté voir les gens qu'elle aimait pleurer, parce que la plupart du temps, elle se sentait impuissante à trouver les mots adéquats pour les consoler. Dans ces cas-là, elle se sentait stupide de ne pas savoir trouver les mots justes, et cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle qui n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, elle avait l'impression que son silence était pire que tout. Avec de parfaits étrangers, elle avait le recul nécessaire, mais pas avec ses proches. Et là, alors que Joan pleurait sur son épaule, elle se faisait l'effet d'une cruche à ne rien trouver à lui dire, pourtant qu'était Joan pour elle, si ce n'était un inconnu. Alors pourquoi était-elle tellement touchée par sa peine ? Pourquoi son cœur se brisait-il à chaque goutte salée qu'elle voyait couler sur ses joues ? Pourquoi ses propres larmes menaçaient-elles de tomber à leur tour ? Impuissante, inutile, stupide, elle restait là, le berçant dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos en silence espérant que cela l'aide.

Le pire pour elle, même si elle en ignorait les raisons et comment l'expliquer, était que l'inquiétude de l'adolescent la stressait. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et elle n'aimait pas cela, ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui enserrait le cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était angoissée comme jamais, et son rêve n'arrangeait en rien ce poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, s'observant un moment sans un mot, Kate caressa tendrement la joue de son fils qui lui sourit, puis dans un accord tacite, ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à petit déjeuner. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas pesant. Joan savait que sa mère avait besoin de cela pour mettre les choses au point, pour se mettre en condition. Et il en avait tout autant besoin pour trier les informations et décider de ce qu'il pouvait ou non révéler, même si au point où il en était, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il craignait de n'avoir pas modifié.

« Je dois me rendre sur une scène de crime » annonça finalement Kate, rompant ainsi le silence « L'idée de t'y emmener ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais je préfère cela que de te laisser seul ici » soupira-t-elle.

« La confiance règne ! » maugréa Joan en se rembrunissant enfournant une bouchée de pancake tout en lui jetant un regard noir de reproche.

Malgré les preuves évidentes que sa mère le croyait, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle restait méfiante à son égard et n'avait qu'une confiance toute relative en lui.

« Arrête de bouder, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne te fasse pas confiance, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais en cellule, et pas dans mon appartement à dévorer les pancakes que je t'ai fait ! » répliqua Kate excédée.

« Je savais bien que tu m'aimerais ! » fanfaronna Joan en retrouvant le sourire gobant le reste de son pancake en une fois.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Focus boy ! » Souffla Kate en levant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

« Pardon M'man ! » s'excusa Joan avec une petite moue désolée qui tira un sourire en coin à sa mère tant elle lui rappelait son père.

« Donc tu viens avec moi, mais je te préviens jeune homme, interdiction d'approcher du corps ! » le prévint-elle en le toisant d'un regard sévère « Tu restes en retrait près de la voiture, tu ne parles à personne et surtout tu ne t'approches pas de ma scène de crime, je ne veux pas que tu vois la mort ! » termina-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Joan connaissait cette expression, c'était celle que sa mère affichait toujours lorsqu'elle angoissait à l'idée de ne pas réussir à protéger son fils de la vie. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le préserver de tout, elle culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il encaissait un coup, chaque fois que la vie lui faisait perdre une de ses illusions d'enfant. Petit, elle lui avait interdit de venir au 12th parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce qu'un de leurs suspects, ou pire encore, qu'il tombe par inadvertance sur un corps. Pourtant, la mort était une vieille amie qu'il fréquentait bien avant sa naissance.

« Pourtant je l'ai déjà vu maman, malheureusement… » L'informa-t-il en baissant tristement la tête, songeant au corps inanimé de son père sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Bien sûr celui-ci n'était pas mort, cliniquement parlant, mais à ses yeux, c'était tout comme car il ne réagissait à rien, aucun stimulus. Et de cela, sa mère n'avait pu le protéger, à moins de lui cacher la vérité et d'inventer un beau mensonge expliquant l'absence de son père, ce qu'elle avait obstinément refusé, ne voulant pas salir la mémoire de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors oui, il connaissait bien la mort.

« Oh oui, la mort et moi sommes de vieux amis… » Souffla-t-il en se mordillant l'ongle alors que son regard hanté était perdu dans le vide.

« Arrêtes de te ronger les ongles, c'est une mauvaise habitude ! » le réprimanda Kate en lui flanquant une tape sur la main.

Elle se sentait stupide de lui faire la morale dans une situation pareille, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit alors que la signification de ses paroles se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau engourdi par le déni. Elle refusait d'y penser ou même d'y croire. Elle refusait d'imaginer que son pire cauchemar puisse devenir réalité, que Castle puisse quitter sa vie de cette façon. Pourtant, elle savait que si cela devait arriver, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Mais chaque fibre de son être se rebellait à cette idée, et elle préférait nier l'évidence. Le regard plein de défi, elle se concentra sur Joan. Et elle se demanda si son attitude à son égard était due à sa volonté de ne pas accepter qu'il puisse arriver malheur à son partenaire. Se laisser aller avec Joan revenait à se résigner, à croire que dans trois jours, son partenaire, son ami, son amour recevrait une balle à sa place, plongeant dans un coma sans fin. Frémissant de tout son être, elle exhala longuement, gardant les yeux rivés sur Joan dont la tristesse était à ce point tangible qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en saisir.

Le cœur serré, elle se retint d'attirer contre elle l'adolescent qui avait tout, en cet instant, d'un petit garçon effrayé et malheureux. Elle avait beau lutter contre ses sentiments, chaque minute passée auprès de lui renforçait les émotions qu'il éveillait en elle. Ses sentiments pour ce jeune garçon étaient indéfinissables mais bien réels. En l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait appris à l'aimer sans condition, contre toute raison, exactement comme elle aimait Castle de tout son cœur. L'un comme l'autre avait creusé un tunnel dans les fondations de la forteresse qu'elle avait dressée autour de son cœur pour finir par l'abattre, et elle se sentait parfois totalement démunie face à eux. Alors elle les repoussait, parce que c'était plus facile, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de se laisser aller pour finir par les perdre. Et malgré cela, ils continuaient de la regarder avec cette étincelle d'amour et de compréhension. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas dupes de la façade qu'elle leur opposait. Oui, elle la grande Kate Beckett, maîtresse des faux semblants, ne parvenait pas à tricher avec eux. Dans un éclair, elle repensa à ce que sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« _Les seuls personnes que tu ne peux tromper sont ton enfant et l'homme que tu aimes et qui t'aime, car à leurs yeux, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde et ils savent toujours ce que tu caches au fond de ton cœur_ »

Elle devait reconnaître que c'était très vrai. Elle avait toujours su lorsque sa mère cachait sa fatigue ou ses préoccupations mais la respectait trop pour y faire allusion. Elle se contentait alors de se blottir contre elle et de lui faire un maxi câlin, espérant chasser de ses petits bras les nuages qui obscurcissaient le front maternel. Et elle ne se sentait jamais plus heureuse que lorsque sa mère s'apaisait contre elle et retrouvait le sourire. Secouant la tête pour chasser les réminiscences du passé et se concentrer sur son présent, elle observa Joan qui paraissait tout autant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ecoute, cette affaire pourrait avoir une relation avec celle de ma mère, reste juste en retrait c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé de près ou de loin à ça, c'est trop dangereux. » Soupira-t-elle finalement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ramenant vers l'arrière.

« Pourtant je suis empêtré dans cette affaire depuis ma naissance, avant même ! » protesta-t-il en se redressant, comme pour mieux faire valoir son point de vue « Si je suis là c'est parce que cette affaire m'a privé d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et ce durant 18 ans ! » plaida-t-il en plantant un regard déterminé dans celui de sa mère, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait devoir composer avec lui, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien à cela. De toute façon que pouvait-elle répondre ? La partie rationnelle de sa conscience lui souffla qu'il avait raison, et qu'il était un atout dans cette partie de poker grandeur nature engagée depuis plus d'une décennie, mais la partie émotionnelle lui criait de le garder à l'abri, de le maintenir hors de portée du Dragon.

« Va te préparer ! » Eluda-t-elle en sentant poindre un début de migraine.

Se levant lourdement, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle commença à ranger la cuisine sans plus s'occuper de l'adolescent qui restait là. Il aurait voulu continuer de la convaincre, mais il restait là, à l'observer, et finalement, c'est les épaules voûtées et le pas traînant qu'il quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit sa mère qui attendait dans le salon. Sans un mot elle alla se préparer à son tour et dix minutes plus tard elle revenait, son masque de flic bien en place. Elle se saisit de ses clés et toujours en silence, ils sortirent de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi Maman ? » lança-t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la voiture, voulant détendre l'atmosphère lourde de tension.

« Hum… » Murmura distraitement Kate, concentrée sur la circulation alors qu'elle se faufilait avec dextérité entre deux taxis qui avaient adoptés une allure d'escargot.

« Est-ce que la tête de mule qui me sert de sœur a enfin compris ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est excusée ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix sourde et lourde de rancœur.

Kate tourna la tête vers son fils et le dévisagea. Il avait les sourcils froncés et se mâchouillait la lèvre, signe qu'il était anxieux d'avoir la réponse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse en vouloir autant à l'adolescente, n'ayant rien laissé paraître devant elle. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu lorsqu'il l'avait réprimandé après qu'Alexis l'ait agressée ce matin-là, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop concentrée à conserver ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais visiblement, Joan nourrissait une animosité exacerbée envers sa sœur, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas que les tensions qui existaient entre Castle et elle rejaillissent sur leurs enfants. Et elle se baffa mentalement à cette pensée. Repoussant les méandres dans lesquels s'égarait son esprit, elle se concentra sur Joan, notant une fois encore à quel point il lui était semblable.

« Alexis aime son père, tu comprends ? Elle se fait du souci pour lui et je conçois qu'elle ait pu se mettre en colère contre moi, je ne suis pas toute blanche Joan, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ceci. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme et posé en observant la réaction du jeune homme.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ça n'excuse pas son attitude ! » répliqua Joan d'un ton buté « Ne sait-elle pas combien tu as souffert de cette situation ? Bien sûr que si ! » Affirma-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une avant de reprendre d'un ton virulent « Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si odieuse avec toi, je l'aime mais je t'aime encore plus, et le fait de te rejeter c'est aussi me rejeter ! »

La détective regarda attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée et fixait la route, les sourcils froncés au point que ceux-ci se rejoignaient en une ligne droite. Encore un point commun. Cette mine c'était la sienne, il avait cette même veine de contrariété qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais il y avait de Castle dans cette expression fermée et butée. Pas de doute, Joan était le parfait mélange d'eux deux, et cela la ravissait autant que ça l'effrayait. Et progressivement, c'était le ravissement qui l'emportait haut la main. Agacée de se laisser à nouveau aller, elle se focalisa sur son fils, et fronça les sourcils en le voyant à ce point remonté comme un coucou suisse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas créer de conflit entre les deux adolescents surtout s'ils… Non c'était impossible. _Idiote combien de temps vas-tu encore nier l'évidence !_ Lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

« Ne lui en veut pas Joan. » déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'adolescent, en en caressant le dos du pouce pour attirer son attention « Alexis est une jeune femme entière. Elle est intelligente et passionnée, et elle n'a simplement pas compris pourquoi j'agissais comme ça alors que je suis amoureuse de Castle. » Poursuivit Kate en se remémorant leur discussion, ne prenant pas garde à ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

Joan quant à lui se retint de ne pas effectuer une petite danse de la victoire. Le fait d'être en voiture l'y aida grandement, et il se mordit le poing pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Tout comme son père, il ne savait pas avoir le triomphe modeste, et se dandinait sur place tellement il éprouvait des difficultés à se contenir. Heureusement la voix de sa mère le calma quelque peu.

« Alors oui, elle s'est excusée bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire à mes yeux » reprit Kate en resserrant son emprise autour de la main du jeune homme, comme pour l'empêcher de protester « Elle a compris ce qui m'avait poussé à agir, et chacune de nous a admis regretter sa conduite, donc en ce qui me concerne, tout va bien ! » termina-t-elle dans un tendre sourire.

« Mais elle a été tellement odieuse ! » s'étonna Joan en observant sa mère d'un air peu convaincu.

Il savait que sa mère pardonnerait à sa sœur, mais d'après ce qu'elles lui en avaient toujours dit les rares fois où elles avaient abordé le sujet devant lui, cela leur avait pris des mois avant d'assainir leur relation et de parvenir à repartir sur des bases saines. Mais là à en croire sa mère, il avait suffi d'un après-midi pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Alors oui, il était sceptique et ne s'en cachait pas.

« Nous avons eu une discussion à cœur ouvert et à présent plus aucune tension ne plane entre nous » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant au souvenir de la discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec l'adolescente.

Joan la toisa surpris. Comment pouvait-elle pardonner si vite à la jeune fille alors qu'avec son père sa rancœur était tenace ? Il était ravi que les choses se soient arrangées si vite avec Alexis, au contraire, si sa visite avait enfin un effet bénéfique, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais dans ce cas ne pouvait-elle pas faire preuve envers son père de la même clémence ? Ne pouvait-elle pas discuter avec lui de la même façon et lui pardonner ? Son cœur battit follement à cette idée alors qu'il songeait à ce que cela représenterait pour lui. Une chance de voir le jour. Une chance d'être bel et bien le fils de ces deux personnes merveilleuses.

« Tu es bien indulgente Maman ! » souligna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers sa mère sachant qu'il s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse « Tu lui pardonnes bien vite je trouve ! Tu devrais appliquer cette attitude à Papa aussi ! » Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

La jeune femme se figea et retira sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Le jeune homme venait de lui porter un coup qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir mais elle encaissa, reprenant contenance. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'en servirait pour tenter de plaider la cause de l'écrivain. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer, même si c'était effectivement le cas. Elle lui en voulait de prendre le parti de son père plutôt que le sien. Et elle se détestait pour ça, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une mère divorcée qui se battait avec son ex pour gagner les faveurs de leur enfant. Or ils n'étaient rien de tout cela. En fait en cet instant elle aurait été bien incapable de dire exactement ce qu'ils étaient !

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec ferveur, grimaçant en tentant de chasser ces pensées parasites.

« Ah oui et en quoi est-ce différent ? » s'entêta Joan, refusant de lâcher le morceau « Tu as compris l'attitude blessante d'Alexis mais pas le mensonge de Papa ! Tu as le pardon sélectif ? » Lui répondit-il en grimaçant devant la mauvaise foi de sa mère.

Kate haleta sous la provocation et crispa les mains sur le volant pour résister à l'envie subite d'étrangler Joan. Dieu, il avait la même aptitude que Castle à lui faire perdre son calme d'un claquement de doigt. Elle dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas tout simplement l'envoyer au Diable. Mais elle savait que cela ne résoudrait pas le problème puisque Joan ne se laisserait pas démonter par si peu.

« Joan… » Se contenta-elle de grogner sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Donc pour Alexis, tout se pardonne, même son comportement ? Tu la comprends. » Clarifia Joan l'ignorant royalement « Mais pour Papa, tu refuses de comprendre et de pardonner ? Mais bon sang quand accepteras-tu de voir que ce mensonge, c'était pour te protéger, pas pour te nuire ? En quoi est-ce différent de Lexy ? Ils t'ont tous deux fait du mal mais il y en a une à qui tu as pardonné sans même réfléchir » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, reportant son attention sur sa droite admirant la route défiler sous ses yeux.

Kate ouvrit puis referma la bouche après cette tirade emplie de bon sens. Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée jusqu'au lieu du crime. La détective était quelque peu contrariée de s'être fait moucher ainsi par l'adolescent mais au final, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi pardonner à Alexis avait été si facile, comme une évidence, alors qu'elle se refusait à faire preuve de la même clémence envers son partenaire. Etait-ce l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui qui la rendait à ce point exigeante envers lui, aussi intraitable ? Et si c'était le cas, était-ce juste pour lui ? Ne risquait-elle pas de le décourager à force de placer la barre trop haute ? Elle en demandait bien plus à Castle qu'à n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, jamais, se pliant à ses exigences, toujours.

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, mais quand il s'agit d'amour, l'on en exige toujours plus de la personne à qui l'on a confié son cœur… » Soupira-t-elle finalement, une lueur nostalgique au fond des yeux.

« Mais n'arrive-t-il pas parfois d'en demander trop au point de pousser l'autre à se détourner, conscient de ne pas être à la hauteur ? » rétorqua-t-il avec douceur, voulant faire comprendre à sa mère ce qu'elle risquait de perdre dans ce petit jeu.

« Pas avec son One and Done, pas avec son âme sœur ! » certifia Kate, sa voix portant tout le poids de sa conviction.

Songeur Joan l'observa. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle venait de dire, et en un éclair, il comprit qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne connaissait son père que depuis 4 jours, mais déjà, il savait qu'il était prêt à tout endurer, prêt à tout surmonter pour sa mère. N'avait-il pas sacrifié sa vie pour elle ? Tout comme elle était prête à tout pour lui, sauf avouer ses sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'en disait rien que ceux-ci n'existaient pas. Fasciné, il repensa aux scènes de complicité, aux échanges silencieux auxquels il avait assisté, et son cœur se gonfla à l'idée qu'il allait permettre à cet Amour de survivre, de s'épanouir et de briller de mille feux. Grâce à lui, ses parents seraient réunis, pour ne plus jamais être séparés. Et définitivement le voyage en valait la peine songea-t-il en observant le profil épuré de sa mère sur lequel flottait un tendre sourire dont le destinataire était absent, et dont il percevait malgré tout la présence, comme une aura protectrice autour de sa mère.

« Nous y sommes. Je vais me garer à l'écart, et souviens-toi de rester près de la voiture ! » Lança soudainement Kate, le ramenant au présent au moment où le moteur se taisait.

« Oui je sais, je joue les hommes invisibles, et je me lance dans une imitation de Bernardo chaque fois que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole ! » maugréa-t-il en prenant un air boudeur qui tira un sourire amusé à Kate.

« Quand Zorro doit-il venir ? » s'enquit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Euhhhhh…. » Souffla Joan en se frappant le front du plat de la main « J'ai oublié de lui parler du meurtre ! » Avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Alors fais-le, il prendra le train en marche, comme d'habitude ! » décida Kate en quittant la voiture sans attendre la réponse de l'adolescent.

« Bravo mon vieux ! Tu n'en rates pas une en ce moment ! » Se morigéna-t-il en observant la silhouette élancée de sa mère s'éloigner dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On vous fait confiance maintenant on demande plus vous savez ou ça se trouve !<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici donc un autre chapitre de notre fic je tiens a encore vous remercier pour vos reviews même si on a largement pas battus le record même beaucoup diminué votre intérêt serait-il effrité ?**

**Place aux remerciement des Guests !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review et contentes que notre fic te plaise toujours j'espère que cela va continuer.  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Pour ce qui est de Castle il va faire son come Back dans ce chapitre ! Merci  
><strong>

**Guest : Bon eh la voici la suite  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review, Oui c'est beau et on aimes écrire cette relation pour ce qui es de l'attitude de Joan tu verras et pour ce qui est des bisounours sadiques je ne connais pas ton groupuscules mdr !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review et la voici donc la suite.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Contentes encore une fois de t'avoir au rendez vous, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.  
><strong>

**Judy : Waouh tu as pas oublier de mettre ton nom mais tu as vu un membre de ta famille guest à oublié mdr !Faut opas toujours penser que Joan est un sale gosse voyons, bon il l'ai mais bon mdr !  
><strong>

**Loss : Waouh merci pour cette longue review ont adore quand c'est autant développer, merci beaucoup ça nous touches ce que tu dis, on va prendre le boulard mdr ! Non nous sommes pas psy mdr on essaies juste de bien cerner les personnages au mieux bien que l'on ne sera jamais juste à 100% seule notre DIeu et maitre l'ai le grand Marlowe.  
><strong>

**Fosie : Eh bien tu vois largement pas même pas 30 comparé au 40 mais c'est déjà bien, après peut être que ça pas plus ce chapitre ou que sais-je en espérant revoir nos lecteurs perdus sur le bord de la route. Fosie pas obligé de lire de suite du moment que tu lis toujours. Merci  
><strong>

**Vick13 : en même temps Jo est son fils à notre Castle.  
><strong>

**Julie Perez : Merci pour ta review ma belle, c'est une maman après tout et on sait combien son instinct maternelle est inné chez elle on à pu le voir parmi tous les épisodes où il y a eu des enfants.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Oui Joan est comme son père c'est le calme avant la tempête, il emmagasine avant que ça explose.  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Haha nous vous nous faites rire de penser tous qu'il va agir à la Castle mdr à vous de le découvrir. Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19<span> : **

Joan resta un long moment ainsi, le visage tourné vers l'endroit où sa mère avait disparu derrière le ruban jaune typique des scènes de crime. Il mourrait d'envie de désobéir et d'aller l'observer travailler, de la voir telle que son père la décrivait dans ses romans, de savoir si Nikki Heat était réellement proche de l'originale. Déjà, il l'avait vu marquer une légère pause avant de franchir le cordon policier, et il avait senti son cœur bondir de fierté à l'idée que cette femme extraordinaire était sa maman. Oui, il aurait aimé la voir en action, l'observer alors qu'elle rendait hommage au mort en résolvant le crime qui l'avait trop brutalement privé du reste de son existence, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il briserait le fragile équilibre qui s'était instauré dans leur relation. S'il lui désobéissait, elle se renfermerait de nouveau, persuadée qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, et il devrait repartir de zéro, or il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le temps lui était compté, son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, tout son être respirait la douleur mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était sauver son père et faire en sorte que ses parents se retrouvent et il ne pouvait saper ses efforts pour une curiosité mal placée. Et puis il devait appeler son paternel. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la relation déjà tendue entre ses parents en omettant la commission. Si son père ne débarquait pas rapidement, sa mère serait encore plus remontée contre lui, et ce ne serait une bonne chose pour personne, et surtout pas pour lui. Autant parce que cela réduirait considérablement ses chances d'être conçu, celles-ci étaient déjà devenues quasi nulles, mais aussi parce que c'était lui qui devrait faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur maternelle. Et s'il lui restait seulement 3 jours de vie, il préférait autant partir sur le visage heureux et souriant de sa mère.

Donc définitivement il préférait vraiment éviter de la contrarier une nouvelle fois et de l'éloigner plus encore de son père. La simple idée de supporter sa mère de méchante humeur le fit grimacer et il s'empara précipitamment de son cellulaire. Il fallait vraiment que son père vienne, et rapidement.

« Bon sang Joan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me raccrocher au nez ? » S'écria son père alors que la première sonnerie n'était même pas achevée.

« Désolé 'pa » souffla Joan en se dandinant comme si son père se trouvait en face de lui « Mais Maman… » Commença-t-il à se justifier avant d'être interrompu.

« Ne te sers pas de ta mère comme excuse ! » répliqua fermement Castle, furieux que son fils ait osé le maintenir à l'écart ainsi.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Elle a reçu un appel au milieu de la nuit pour l'informer d'une nouvelle affaire ! » Protesta Joan en roulant des yeux.

Il adorait ses parents, mais par moment, ils le rendaient dingue, à croire que c'était lui l'adulte et eux les enfants. Comment deux adultes équilibrés et responsables comme eux pouvaient se conduire comme deux adolescents en crise dès qu'il s'agissait de l'autre ? C'était un mystère pour lui, et définitivement, il n'était pas pressé d'expérimenter cette facette d'une relation amoureuse. Il était épuisé rien que de regarder ses parents interagir, alors le vivre par lui-même…

« Une enquête ? Où êtes-vous ? » Voulut savoir Castle en se calmant instantanément.

« 430 Columbus Avenue, devant Bicycle Renaissance » expliqua Joan en sortant de la voiture afin de respirer l'air frais et presque pur, on était à New York après tout, typique des premières heures du jour.

« J'arrive, je… » S'exclama Castle, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle d'une personne bien familière à Joan.

« Hey gamin, c'est la voiture d'un flic que tu prends pour un fauteuil ! » Le réprimanda Esposito en s'avançant vers lui une expression menaçante sur le visage.

« Je sais, je suis venue avec ma… le lieutenant Beckett » se reprit Joan en souriant à son parrain.

« Oh vraiment ? Et qui es-tu ? » S'enquit le latino en le détaillant avec tant d'attention que Joan eut l'impression d'être sous un microscope.

« Un ami de la famille… » Éluda-t-il en grimaçant devant l'air menaçant de celui qui lui avait tant appris, celui qui avait était plus un père qu'un parrain durant ses dix-huit années de vie.

« Joan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Castle qui avait suivi des bribes de la conversation.

« C'est juste Oncle Espo qui me fait subir un interrogatoire en règle ! » chuchota-t-il pour que le latino ne l'entende pas.

« Passe-le moi » décida Castle conscient que les Gars ne devaient pas découvrir la véritable identité de Joan.

Kate était assez furieuse contre lui comme ça. Si jamais il crachait le morceau, elle le maudirait sur plusieurs générations, et de l'eau coulerait sous les ponts avant qu'elle daigne à nouveau lui adresser la parole.

« Lieutenant Esposito ? Pour vous » entendit-il Joan déclarer, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en imaginant l'expression méfiante teintée de curiosité du latino.

Ce dernier avisa avec circonspection l'adolescent avant de se saisir du téléphone non sans le dévisager d'un regard suspicieux.

« Allô ? » retentit la voix soupçonneuse du flic.

« Yo Bro ça va comme tu veux ? » lança l'écrivain en se retenant de rire.

« Castle ? » s'assura Espo en se détendant instantanément.

« C'est moi ! » S'amusa l'écrivain avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux « Alors comme ça tu fais subir un interrogatoire à mon cousin ? » s'enquit-il en priant pour que son ami achète l'histoire.

« Ton cousin ? » s'étonna Esposito en lançant un coup d'œil spéculateur sur Joan qui sourit en entendant le mensonge de son père.

« Ouais… il est venu passer quelques jours chez moi et Beckett s'est mis en tête de faire son éducation en lui faisant un sermon interminable sur les risques qu'il courrait à se balader dans les rues de New York, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle pousserait le vice jusqu'à le traîner sur une scène de crime ! » improvisa l'écrivain d'un ton légèrement effaré.

Le latino regarda Joan de la tête au pied. Il se surprit à lui sourire à son tour, ce petit avait une bonne tête et sans conteste un sacré air de famille avec Castle vu la ressemblance d'avec son pote romancier. Mais il détectait en l'adolescent un quelque chose de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas définir qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était complètement stupide puisque la personne à qui il pensait n'était autre que sa boss et aux dernières nouvelles Castle et elle n'étaient pas de la même famille pas encore du moins.

« Le gosse a rien vu Bro, je te rassure. Il est près de la voiture, lui il écoute Beckett au moins » le rassura instantanément Esposito lançant un clin d'œil complice à Joan qui lui rendit par un grand sourire qui là encore rappela à l'inspecteur le sourire de sa chef.

« Tu comptes passer nous voir ? » s'enquit-il en détournant la tête troublé par les pensées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Je suis en route, je devrais être là dans 5 min » Approuva Castle.

« Tu sais qui est notre victime ? » Poursuivit Espo au moment où Ryan le rejoignait, lançant un regard surpris à Joan qui se contenta de lui sourire innocemment en retour.

« Un citoyen lambda ? » Proposa Rick au moment où un taxi stoppait à l'entrée de la ruelle.

En voyant l'écrivain en descendre, Esposito mit fin à la communication et rendit son cellulaire à Joan qui le rempocha en silence, curieux d'assister à la suite de cette discussion. Alors que son père rejoignait leur petit groupe, Joan tourna la tête vers l'endroit où avait disparu sa mère, et sourit en la voyant réapparaître, plongée dans une discussion animée avec Lanie. Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire ? Joan en avait une petite idée connaissant sa marraine nul doute qu'elle faisait le forcing auprès de Kate pour la pousser dans les bras de son writer boy comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Il savait qu'avec Lanie il avait une alliée de taille et la remerciait en silence alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard entendu, clin d'œil à l'appui pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il sourit en réponse et leva discrètement son pouce pour lui faire comprendre que le message était reçu 5/5.

« Alors, qui est notre invité surprise ? » lança son père à Esposito avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Salut ! »Souffla Joan alors que son père le serrait dans ses bras.

« Salut mon grand, tu tiens le coup ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en le dévisageant attentivement.

« Arrête de le couver, il n'a pas approché le corps ! » se moqua Esposito en les observant attentivement.

Castle avait une attitude surprotectrice, comme il l'aurait fait avec Alexis, pourtant c'était seulement son cousin pas son fils, se dit-il, ou bien si sa mère apprenait que son rejeton avait été sur une scène de crime peut être lui ferait-elle la peau. Il sourit à l'idée qu'une autre femme que Kate Beckett puisse faire peur à son ami.

« C'est peut-être à cause de Beckett qu'il pose la question » fit valoir Ryan à qui Espo avait brièvement expliqué qui était Joan et la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je vais bien. Tout s'est bien passé avec le lieutenant, nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux » déclara tranquillement Joan en lançant un regard entendu à son père qui acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message.

« Bon alors, vous m'expliquer ce qu'on a ? » Relança Castle en restant près de Joan.

Amusé, Joan tourna la tête vers son père, et réalisa que celui-ci se tenait de telle façon qu'il l'empêchait efficacement de voir quoi que ce soit qui se passait de l'autre côté du ruban jaune. Levant les yeux au ciel, il souffla bruyamment, faisant comprendre à son paternel qu'il n'était pas dupe de son manège. C'était une attitude adorable mais il avait vu bien pire, oui bien pire que le cadavre d'un inconnu.

« Rod Halstead est mort. Une balle en pleine tête. Et avant ça, et bien disons qu'il n'est pas mort en rigolant… » Lui apprit Ryan en grimaçant en se remémorant dans quel état était la victime

« C'était si moche que ça ? » Demanda Castle en tournant instinctivement la tête vers l'endroit où Beckett discutait toujours avec Lanie.

Joan remarqua que sa mère semblait tendue, nul doute que la conversation avait dévié vers un terrain plus professionnel, moins léger, et que la jeune femme avait compris par qui avait été tué le pompier. Il observa son père qui regardait sa mère avec abattement et comme si elle avait senti son regard, elle tourna la tête vers lui et se figea en l'apercevant. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent, et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux. Le regard de Castle exprimait les regrets alors que celui de Beckett reflétait sa colère. Mais tous deux avaient la même lueur de tristesse.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps » souffla Joan en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père.

« Je ne fais que ça… » Marmonna Castle en reportant son attention sur les Gars.

Il se sentait las et fatigué de lutter, il l'aimait plus que tout, il le lui prouvait chaque jour et elle n'avait que des regards de reproches pour lui. Combien de temps encore tiendrait-il ? Il serait prêt à l'attendre toute sa vie s'il le fallait mais est-ce que cela servirait à quelque chose au final ? Il regarda Joan qui lui souriait tendrement, il lui sourit et redressa ses épaules voûtées. Oui cela en valait la peine, Joan en était la preuve vivante. Kate Beckett finirait par parcourir le reste du chemin qui les séparait encore, et ils formeraient enfin ce « nous » qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux depuis le jour où elle lui avait mis sa plaque sous le nez. Durant cette soirée, il avait fait le vœu que quelque chose de nouveau vienne rompre la monotonie dans laquelle il s'engluait, et l'Univers lui avait envoyé Kate. Et après elle venait lui dire que la magie n'existait pas ? Oui, il était presque au bout du chemin, et bientôt elle serait tout à lui.

Mais en attendant, il devait être patient, et se concentrer sur ce nouveau meurtre. D'autant que d'après Joan, une catastrophe était imminente.

« Pourquoi le tuer après toutes ces années ? » s'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Visiblement Beckett avait raison en disant que l'incendie de l'entrepôt d'Union Street n'était pas un accident. » remarqua Ryan en sortant son calepin de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Ouais. Si Halstead était pourri, il a dû prévoir une assurance, et ce sont ces dossiers que son meurtrier cherchait » approuva Esposito en sortant également ses notes.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Castle avec intérêt.

« Nop. Quoi que ce mec cherchait, il ne l'a pas trouvé. Pas ici en tout cas. » Déclara Ryan en consultant ses notes.

« Beckett veut que nous nous rendions chez Halstead en espérant que nous y arriverons avant Maddox » Ajouta Esposito en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la jeune femme.

« Quand Halstead a-t-il été tué ? » demanda Castle en arquant un sourcil.

« Le corps est encore chaud, souple et sans lividité. D'après Lanie, il est mort depuis moins de deux heures » révéla Esposito en lisant ses notes.

« Qu'est-ce que cet endroit a de spécial ? » demanda de nouveau Castle qui tentait de comprendre pourquoi Maddox avait choisi de tuer Halstead ici et non chez lui.

« D'après ce que nous a appris l'enquête de proximité, les voisins affirment que la brigade de Halstead avait fait de cet endroit leur QG. C'est ici qu'ils venaient boire un coup après le boulot. Le patron est un pompier à la retraite. Halstead et lui étaient amis. » Leur apprit Ryan sans même jeter un regard à son calepin.

« Il nous a appris qu'il laissait Rod se servir d'une pièce derrière son propre bureau et affirme ne pas savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Halstead lui a seulement dit qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où bosser sur certains dossiers épineux » poursuivit Esposito en échangeant un regard entendu avec Castle.

« Et évidemment le bureau a été fouillé de fond en comble. » affirma Castle en soufflant légèrement.

« Ouep. Du sol au plafond. Littéralement. Le faux plafond a été démonté, la moquette arrachée, ce qui nous fait penser que Maddox n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il a torturé ce pauvre gars qui a sûrement tenté de s'échapper mais il a été rattrapé sans mal, vu la gravité de ses blessures pre mortem » continua d'expliquer Ryan.

« Mais comment sait-on que c'était bien Maddox ? » demanda Castle en jetant un regard inquiet vers Kate, sachant combien le seul nom de cet homme suffisait à la rendre folle de rage et lui fou d'inquiétude pour elle.

« Un gosse l'a formellement identifié. Beckett l'a placé sous protection au cas où, même si Maddox ne l'a visiblement pas vu, elle ne veut pas prendre de risque » déclara Esposito en hochant la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec cette décision.

« Elle a eu raison » approuva Castle avant d'ajouter « merci pour le topo, mais vous devriez y aller avant qu'elle ne vous tombe dessus »

« Ouais, elle va encore nous accuser de tirer au flan ! » grommela Ryan en secouant la tête avec affliction.

« Papa ? » appela Joan en se rapprochant de son père pour que lui seul entende ce qu'il allait dire.

« Oui fils ? » s'enquit celui-ci en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Va avec eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai entendu Maman dire un jour que les gars avaient laissé échapper un indice capital et que ça aurait tout changé. » Souffla-t-il en jetant des regards aux Gars pour s'assurer qu'ils n'écoutaient pas « Ce n'était pas de la négligence de leur part » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son père prêt à défendre ses amis « mais Maman a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas décelé l'importance de cet indice, mais que si tu avais été avec eux, tu l'aurais su !»

« Tu sais bien que je fais équipe avec ta mère d'habitude ! » hésita Castle en regardant vers Kate qui continuait à parlementer avec Lanie.

« Je sais papa, mais là tu seras plus utile avec les gars, et puis maman est encore fâchée contre toi, elle a besoin de plus de temps pour se calmer » insista Joan en priant pour que son père accepte et parte avec les Gars.

« D'accord, je te laisse lui expliquer » soupira Castle en courant rejoindre les Gars qui étaient déjà presqu'à leur voiture.

Joan regarda son père partir, et pria pour qu'il ait eu raison d'envoyer son père là-bas, de l'éloigner de sa mère. Mais il ne devait négliger aucune piste, et celle-ci était suffisamment de taille pour avoir laissé un goût d'amertume à sa mère. Il ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, mais il faisait confiance à son père pour trouver. En attendant, il devait tout expliquer à sa mère avant qu'elle ne se fâche plus contre son père. Parce qu'il avait raison, même lors de leur pire dispute, ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Et le fait qu'il fasse équipe avec un autre risquait d'être mal interprété, même si c'était avec les Gars qu'il venait de partir. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu sa marraine parler un jour d'un flic avec qui son père avait fait équipe après avoir découvert le mensonge de sa mère concernant le jour de la fusillade, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit à nouveau qu'il envisageait de mettre un terme à leur partenariat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lisounette : Nouvelle lectrice super, nous espéront t'avoir au rendez vous pour cette suite merci de ta review ! Pour le nombres de chapitre étant donné que nous entamons le chapitre 30 et que nous avons toujours pas dit tout ce que nous voulions dire eh bien une 40 aine ! **

**manon : Merci pour ta review voici !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Ben on peut pas tout aimé qu'est ce qui t'as déplus dans ce chapitre ?  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : oUI CA AVANCE c'est pour cela qu'on peut pas trop faire Caskett sur un chapitre enquête ! Merci  
><strong>

**loss : Quel commentaire encore, c'est bon ça ! Pour Joan, il a pas vraiment eu le temps de désobéir en faite donc forcément il reste clean pour sa mère ! Et oui Kate est la seule a ne pas l'avoir accepté parce que son caractère l'y empêche ! Pour ce qui es de la balle ... Merci !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : haha pour l'indice tu le sauras bientot mais qui serions nous si on ne ménage pas le suspens ? Merci pour la review  
><strong>

**Lily164 : Tu as tout compris les zigotos doivent se décider pour la partie fabrication ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : je ne sais pas ce que sont tes espoirs mais je pense que ça va approcher ! merci  
><strong>

**Lili : Merci pour ta review contentes que ça te plaise !  
><strong>

**Fosie : tu m'éclates 3 coms, tu es vraiment accro, on adore les gens accros à nos fics, oui nous avons la carafe ! ^^Merci ! Et non les chapitres aussi longs depuis le 13 rappelez vous qu'on nous a dit de raccourcir donc on fait ce que demande les lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Voila pour la suite tout dépendra de vous, va falloir la demander car vous vous relâcher, on à constatés, est ce parce que vous aimez moins ? alors étant écrite, il ne tiens qu'a vous de soit l'avoir samedi de cette semaine soit eh bien je ne sais pas trop ! oui chantage tout à fait cela !:p**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 20 :<span> **

Plus Lanie lui parlait, et moins Kate aimait ce qu'elle entendait. Halstead avait été méchamment torturé, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose après toutes ces années. Le Dragon avait décidé de faire le ménage, et il commençait par ceux qui pouvaient détenir des preuves l'accablant. Une fois que ce serait fait, il s'en prendrait à elle et aux personnes qui lui étaient chères, cela ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Et il était hors de question que cela se produise. Joan l'avait avertie, elle était sur ses gardes, et elle empêcherait le Dragon de nuire à nouveau. Elle allait le démasquer et l'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour les prochaines décennies. Remontée à bloc, et bien décidée à mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire qui n'avait que trop duré, elle retourna vers sa voiture, souriant en découvrant que Joan avait scrupuleusement respecté ses consignes. Mais son sourire s'effaça en constatant que Castle n'était nulle part en vue.

« Castle a déserté ? » S'enquit Kate, le faisant sursauter.

« Non, il est parti avec les Gars » expliqua-t-il en se redressant pour lui faire face.

« Je vois… » Souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée avant de prendre un air indifférent.

« Il voulait rester ici avec toi, mais c'est moi qui lui ait dit d'aller avec les Gars » clarifia Joan qui s'était attendu à cette réaction.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'insurgea Kate en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

« Parce que je me suis souvenu t'avoir entendu dire que si papa les y avait accompagné, vous auriez mis bien plus tôt la main sur un indice qui vous aurait permis de rassembler plus rapidement les pièces du puzzle et que papa aurait pu être sauvé ! » révéla-t-il en lui lançant un regard d'excuse.

« Quel indice ? » voulut-elle savoir avec intérêt ignorant la fin de phrase de son fils qui faisait grossir la boule qu'elle avait à l'estomac depuis quelque temps.

« Je l'ignore, tu n'es jamais entrée dans les détails, comme pour tout ce qui concernait cette affaire. Je sais juste que c'était important, vital dirais-je » grogna-t-il, aussi frustré que sa mère de ne pas en savoir plus, mais voulant bien lui faire comprendre la nécessité que son père aille avec les gars.

« Et que sais-tu d'Halstead ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en lui faisant signe de grimper dans la voiture.

« C'était un type honnête. » lança-t-il sans hésitation « Du moins en apparence. Pas de mouvements suspects sur ses comptes, pas de plaintes au cours de sa longue carrière, un dossier en béton, plusieurs décorations pour services rendus à la ville de New York dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, un homme d'honneur en apparence » poursuivit-il en lui résumant ce qu'il savait de cet homme.

« Oui je sais, et pourtant je suis sûre qu'il est lié à l'affaire du meurtre de Maman.» murmura Kate comme pour elle-même.

« Et tu as raison. En faisant mes propres recherches, j'ai découvert que tu avais réussi à mettre à jour un compte secret sur lequel le Dragon effectuait des versements réguliers. 15 000 dollars tous les mois. Le premier versement a commencé deux semaines avant l'incendie. Le compte est au nom de la sœur d'Halstead. » Lui révéla Joan sachant que sa mère apprécierait l'information.

« Nous aurions dû y penser ! » pesta Kate, une lueur d'excitation au fond des yeux, alors qu'une nouvelle piste s'ouvrait à elle.

« Pourquoi ? A part ton intuition, tu n'avais aucune raison de douter de l'honnêteté de cet homme. Mais sa mort rouvre l'enquête » rétorqua Joan qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se reproche d'avoir mal fait son travail.

Car sa mère était la droiture même. Il se souvenait de ce film, _Les incorruptibles_, et petit, il se disait que celui qui avait fait le film avait pris exemple sur sa mère. Elle était une Eliot Ness au féminin. D'ailleurs, son père en avait fait un trait dominant de la personnalité de Nikki Heat. Et ce n'était pas juste pour faire joli. Sa mère était réellement incorruptible. L'image même de la droiture, et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était aussi gênante aux yeux du Dragon.

« Autre chose ? » s'assura-t-elle en tournant dans la rue qui les ramenait au 12th alors que déjà celle-ci grouillait de monde.

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez aussi découvert l'existence d'un coffre dans une banque ouvert cette fois sous le nom d'une tante éloignée, ou une cousine, je ne sais plus » déclara Joan après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Je vais vérifier ça » souligna Kate en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à ses prochaines actions.

Joan tourna la tête pour l'observer, et sut qu'elle était déjà totalement concentrée sur son enquête. Mais il eut enfin la confirmation que quoi qu'en dise sa mère elle le croyait, parce qu'elle ne remettait plus en doute ce qu'il lui disait. Avec amusement, il eut l'impression d'être un indic lui ayant révélé un bon tuyau. Mais il se retint d'en faire la remarque, ne voulant pas la déranger dans ses réflexions. Alors qu'ils regagnaient son bureau, il comprit ce que devait ressentir son père dans ces cas-là. Et encore, lui participait aux enquêtes, et il se promit de tout faire pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il accepterait même de fouiller dans les archives poussiéreuses pour l'aider, même s'il ressentait encore cette fatigue et ce mal de tête lancinant, il les aiderait pour leur faire gagner du temps. Et il allait commencer en lui préparant du café et en veillant à ce qu'elle soit régulièrement approvisionnée jusqu'au retour de son père qui prendrait le relais.

Sans attendre que les portes de l'ascenseur soient totalement ouvertes, Kate fonça vers son bureau sur la chaise duquel elle jeta sa veste avant de se saisir de son téléphone.

« Juge Markway ? » lança-t-elle dans le combiné dès que son interlocuteur daigna décrocher « Je sais qu'il est tôt monsieur, mais j'aurais besoin d'un mandat… » Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

Elle ne devait perdre aucune seconde. Maddox était certainement déjà sur le coup et quoiqu'il arrive ils devaient le devancer. Cette fois, il ne leur échapperait pas. Avec un peu de chance, les gars arriveraient avant lui chez Halstead et lui couperaient l'herbe sous le pied. En espérant que Maddox ne décide pas de tenter le tout pour le tout pour récupérer ces fameux dossiers, et qu'il attaque les gars sur place. Mais ce serait suicidaire. Parce que même s'il avait le temps d'en maîtriser un, les deux autres répliqueraient et le descendraient sans la moindre hésitation. Non, il n'était pas idiot à ce point. Il attendrait simplement une occasion pour récupérer les preuves. Même s'ils les lisaient, si les documents disparaissaient, ils se retrouveraient pieds et poings liés. Elle devrait donc simplement s'assurer que Maddox ne puisse pas s'infiltrer dans le 12th et faire disparaître les documents. Réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'agir, elle jeta un regard à sa montre, songeant distraitement que les gars ne devraient plus tarder à arriver sur les lieux.

Si les Gars avaient été surpris que Castle préfère venir avec eux plutôt que de rester avec Beckett, ils eurent la délicatesse de n'en rien laisser paraître et acceptèrent qu'ils l'accompagnent. Après tout, dans ce genre de mission, une paire d'yeux supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe. Et ils devaient reconnaître que Castle avait un flair infaillible pour remarquer le plus petit détail insolite, celui que des flics ne remarquaient pas forcément. Mais Castle, de par son métier, s'attachait aux éléments qui paraissaient de prime abord insignifiants, mais qui au final se révélaient déterminant pour l'enquête. De plus, cette affaire n'était pas anodine. Elle concernait de près le meurtre de la mère de Beckett, et rien que pour cela, ils savaient que Castle se donnerait à fond pour la résoudre comme il l'avait fait depuis quatre ans à chaque fois qu'ils y étaient confrontés.

« Hey Castle qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Beckett ? » Se risqua finalement Ryan à qui le silence qui régnait dans la voiture commençait à peser.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Biaisa l'écrivain en feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, espérant en vain que cela suffirait à le décourager de poursuivre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Esposito qui n'attendait que cela pour enchaîner, lui aussi ayant remarqué la froideur qui régnait entre les deux partenaires. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait cétait lorsque papa et maman s'étaient disputés, et là cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le cas, le regard qu'il avait surpris était plus qu'explicite.

« Nous prends pas pour des billes Bro, pour que tu sois-là plutôt qu'avec elle, c'est forcément qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz » Clarifia-t-il en lui coulant un regard par le biais du rétroviseur central.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement, à chaque fois qu'il y avait eu une brouille entre Beckett et lui, les deux concierges étaient sur le devant de la scène. Il comprenait bien leur inquiétude, en était touché même, mais il aurait aimé parfois qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui les regardaient. Après un long soupir il les regarda passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Quand Montgomery est mort, j'ai reçu un appel d'un de ses amis… » Commença Castle, hésitant à tout leur raconter, mais au point où il en était, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Et que te voulait ce gars ? » demanda Esposito d'un timbre dénué d'émotion.

Son radar de flic se mit en route instantanément à l'entente du nom de son ex-patron et ami. Et le timbre de voix de l'écrivain lui soufflait qu'il y avait des révélations dans l'air. Et pour que Beckett et lui se soient fâchés, il fallait qu'il y ait plus que le coup de fil d'un vieil ami pour des condoléances. A tous les coups, l'écrivain avait encore joué les superhéros dans le but de protéger sa muse, et celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié. A force de les côtoyer, il commençait à connaître leur mode de fonctionnement, et s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait bien parié sur son intuition. Tant pis, avec ces deux-là, il aurait bien d'autres occasions de se faire de l'argent facile. La voix de Castle le ramena sur terre, et il se reconcentra sur le discours de son ami.

« Il m'a appris que Montgomery lui avait envoyé un dossier contenant suffisamment de preuves pour assurer la protection de Beckett. Qu'en souvenir du capitaine, il s'en chargerait, mais en contrepartie, je devais m'assurer que Beckett laisse tomber l'enquête » poursuivit-il en se dandinant sur son siège mal à l'aise alors qu'il sentait le regard des gars sur lui.

« Et tu as accepté ? » demanda Ryan avec désapprobation.

Il se doutait bien que les gars n'apprécieraient pas qu'il ait agi ainsi, que malgré leur amitié, Kate passait avant. Elle était comme une sœur pour eux, et ils étaient prêts à tout pour la protéger. Il se souvenait avec amertume de leur attitude à son retour des Hampton. Il se souvenait qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à le malmener pour venger leur amie. Sur le coup il en avait été blessé après tout c'était elle qui l'avait repoussé, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Gina. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils agissent différemment.

« Oui » se contenta de répondre Castle avant de reprendre « Non seulement j'ai accepté, mais j'ai continué à mener ma propre enquête, sans en parler à personne. »

« Et ? » le relança Esposito sans se départir de son calme olympien.

« Et Beckett l'a découvert. » Soupira Castle sans rien préciser de plus.

« Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit furieuse ? Tu as sacrément merdé sur ce coup vieux ! » S'exclama Ryan en prenant le parti de Beckett comme toujours.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse qu'elle se fasse à nouveau tirer dessus ? Parce que sa sécurité passe avant le reste à mes yeux ? Parce que je veux l'aider à résoudre l'affaire de sa vie sans pour autant qu'elle mette la sienne en péril ? » S'emporta Castle en laissant la colère que la réaction de la jeune femme avait éveillée en lui s'exprimer.

Même s'il comprenait et approuvait le sentiment protecteur que les Gars manifestaient envers Kate, il en avait assez de passer pour le salaud de l'histoire chaque fois qu'une brouille survenait entre eux. Il en avait assez de devoir sans cesse se justifier lorsqu'il ne faisait que protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Mieux que personne il savait combien Kate était forte et capable de prendre soin d'elle sans l'aide de quiconque, mais de la même façon, il savait qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher, de bras dans lesquels se réfugier, que parfois elle avait elle aussi besoin qu'une personne prenne les choses en main et veille sur elle. Et il voulait être cette personne pour elle, il voulait être celui sur qui elle pouvait compter quelle que soit la situation.

« Il a raison Bro ! Si la vie de la femme que j'aimais était en danger, j'aurais agi de la même façon, et toi aussi, tu le sais très bien alors sois cool mec ! » Déclara Esposito alors que Ryan s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche afin d'en rajouter une couche.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est de Beckett dont on parle ! » Maugréa Ryan en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Castle alors qu'il se sentait idiot de lui avoir fait des reproches.

« Je sais les Gars, et j'ai détesté lui cacher ça, mais je recommencerais sans hésiter pour la garder en sécurité. Vous étiez là, vous l'avez vu s'embourber jour après jour. Elle avait besoin de ça pour se reprendre et guérir de sa blessure aussi bien physique que psychologique. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, même si elle ne me pardonne jamais ce qu'elle considère comme une trahison, même si elle décide de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je ne regretterai pas d'avoir agi ainsi » avoua tristement Castle.

« Elle va se calmer vieux, laisse lui du temps » le rassura Esposito en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ? Ce n'est définitivement pas parce que je trouve votre compagnie plus agréable que la sienne ! » Les taquina-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

« Ouais on est tout juste bon à jouer les faire valoir mais il est là que pour la fille ! » Se plaignit faussement Ryan, les faisant rire tous les trois.

« Et ton enquête a donné quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Esposito lorsque le calme fut revenu.

« Pas vraiment. Il y a encore trop de blancs pour que ça donne vraiment quelque chose, mais qui sait peut-être qu'on trouvera les pièces manquantes chez Halstead » soupira Castle en se rembrunissant.

« Tu nous autoriserais à jeter un œil à tes documents ? » demanda Ryan avec prudence.

« Sans problème, mais j'aimerais que Beckett soit la première à voir ces dossiers, je lui dois bien cela ! » dit-il en soupirant de nouveau.

« Ok vieux, mais ne traîne pas trop à lui montrer, j'aimerais résoudre cette affaire avant le prochain millénaire ! » ironisa le latino en échangeant un _feed the bird_ avec son partenaire.

« Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi ! » approuva Castle avec un long soupire empli de lassitude.

« Si c'est pas mignon, il soupire après sa belle comme une jeune demoiselle qui se languit de son prince charmant ! » ricana Ryan en lui lançant un regard narquois.

« Continuez sur ce ton et la belle en question enverra vos carcasses méconnaissables faire un stage longue durée à la morgue ! » les menaça Castle en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

« Comme si on avait peur de Beckett ! » fanfaronna Esposito en bombant le torse.

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Castle sonna, et il regarda le nom de l'appelant avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » s'amusa-t-il en décrochant prestement.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Esposito en faisant une brusque embardée qui faillit les envoyer dans le décor.

Paniqués, les Gars suivirent l'échange dans un silence tendu et soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Castle raccrocha sans avoir prononcé leur nom.

« Alexis vous passe le bonjour ! » rigola Castle devant leur mine déconfites.

En ricanant, il ignora le regard noir des gars, satisfait de les avoir pris à leur propre jeu. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, tous trois conscients que l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie mais à la concentration. Maddox n'était pas un enfant de cœur, et si jamais il traînait encore dans les parages, il risquait de profiter de leur distraction pour prendre le dessus et les abattre. Avec discrétion, Esposito se gara un peu plus loin dans la rue, et dans un synchronisme parfait, ils sortirent de la voiture et refermèrent les portières sans les claquer. Leurs visages étaient fermés et concentrés. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie en entrant dans cette maison. Maddox était un soldat et bien qu'ils aient l'avantage du nombre, pas sûr qu'ils l'aient en expérience, bien que Esposito soit un tireur d'élite surentraîné.

« Castle enfile un gilet ! » ordonna Esposito en tendant l'indispensable protection à l'écrivain.

« C'est pas le mien ! » bouda l'écrivain en obéissant malgré tout.

« C'est comme les flingues, pense à en avoir un de secours ! » ironisa Esposito d'un air blasé.

« En parlant de flingue, tu n'aurais pas ton arme de secours pour moi par hasard ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Pour que ce soit Beckett qui me descende parce que je t'aurais filé un flingue ? Tu es malade vieux ! » Refusa le latino en vérifiant sa propre arme pendant que Ryan faisait silencieusement de même.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur d'elle ? » le provoqua l'écrivain avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je ne suis pas suicidaire nuance. J'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour aller jusqu'à mon prochain anniversaire ! » Rétorqua-t-il avant de couper court à la discussion en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison afin d'être le plus discret possible.

« Visiblement on est pas les premiers ! » constata Ryan en leur faisant un signe de tête vers une fenêtre brisée.

« Castle tu restes derrière ! » ordonna Esposito en redoublant de précaution avant de gagner la porte.

Conscient que Maddox pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté, et la mise en garde de Joan à l'esprit, Castle acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre à ses amis afin de ne pas les gêner si jamais la situation se corsait.

* * *

><p>A vous de jouer !<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Voila la suite de notre fic merci pour vos commentaires et comme d'habitude je remercie avant les guests !****  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review et en effet peu compliqué à satisfaire !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Bien sur faut pas les oublier les gars même s'ils ne savent pas toute la vérité, ils savent l'essentiel ! merci  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Eh bien pour savoir ce qui va se passer faut lire la suite ma Tite ^^ merci  
><strong>

**Lily : Merci la voici, oui assez drole et le pire c'est qu'on a pas de mal a imaginer ce genre de blague lol!  
><strong>

**Loss : On adore tes commentaires toujours longs et constructifs. Oui Joan est adorable et il aime tellement sa mère et puis pour un enfant sa mère est toujours la plus belle. Pour ce qui est de nos reprises c'est normal, nous ne laissons rien au hasard et puis cette phrase est culte ! Comme vous tuez ma patience ou même donnez moi la fessée pour me punir ! Oui Castle est un frère pour eux, c'est indéniable même s'ils prendront toujours le partit de Kate. Ah oui castle à un gilet...:p  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review toujours un plaisir, mais juste une aparté, tu n'avais pas une fic en cours sur CFB sur une fille qui se retrouvait dans la série ? J'attends trop la suite même si je suis plus inscrit suffit que tu me dises pour que je me jette dessus et je te donnerais mon avis ici ! Bref repassons au sujet. Oui le trio trop rare on adore nous et Joan est bien le digne fils de ses parents oui ! Voila the suite !  
><strong>

**Manon : Un peu cours mais si t'aime t'en mieux !  
><strong>

**Fosie : Tu sais que si tu postes pleins de fois ça compte pas lol, on a vu que t'adore et ça nous fait trop plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des commentaires oui on s'habitue vite au bonnes choses ! Le truc c'est que nous on connait la suite et fin donc après a vous de voir lol ! Et non on n'abandonne pas cette fic !  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : merci pour ta review et je connais aussi cette expression pour l'utiliser moi même ! Elle est arrivé dimanche sous ordre de mon gourou ( Iliana, lol non en faite j'ai eu la flemme lol, hier j'étais trop en mode écriture pour poster) Contentes que ça te plaises toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de la demande de réduction ben à ça on ne sait pas nous lol !  
><strong>

**Guest : Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais te remercies pour ta review. Pour madoxx ça tu vas le savoir s'il est derrière la porte tout de suite !  
><strong>

**Fiona : Merci pour ta review et pour ce qui est de la fin t'as encore le temps, on a l'impression que plus on écrit et plus on rallonge, heureusement qu'elle ne devait faire que 7 chapitres mdr on en a déjà 30 d'ecris en tout lol !  
><strong>

**Guest: Tiens la famille Guest de retour mdr ! Pour ce qui est de Kate, elle ne s'inquiète pas assez tout simplement parce qu'elle a trop de choses en tête et qu'elle ne soupçonne pas l'importance de ce détail et comme Joan ne peut dire ce que c'est elle compartimente pour l'instant pour ne pas se laisser dépasser ! Merci pour ton avis qui a de l'importance comme tous les avis des lecteurs.  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Oui on comprend avec les cours et tout mais passer de 30/40 a 15/25 même si ça reste énorme, on le reconnais mais nous devenons exigeantes :p Bref merci pour ta review et cours oblige c'est plus important !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 21 :<span> **

Sur ses gardes, les sens en alerte, Castle scannait les environs, tentant de repérer le moindre signe de menace. Lui qui d'habitude tournait toujours ce genre de situation en dérision afin de cacher ses peurs, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt aujourd'hui. Pas alors que Maddox rôdait et que l'étau se resserrait autour de sa muse. Et pas seulement au-dessus de sa tête. Lui aussi était en danger. C'était lui que Joan était venu sauver. C'était lui qui était censé passer les dix-huit prochaines années sur un lit d'hôpital. Et même s'il était heureux que ce soit lui plutôt que Kate, il se sentait angoissé. Parce qu'il n'avait pu tenir la promesse faite à Alexis, mais aussi celle qu'il avait faite à Kate. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il refusait de les abandonner d'une quelconque façon. Et puis il voulait être là pour voir grandir Joan, et tous les autres enfants que Kate lui donnerait. Alors non, cette fois il ne ferait pas le pitre afin de ne pas troubler la concentration de ses amis.

Il allait faire montre d'une prudence exemplaire et Kate n'aurait aucun reproche à lui faire lorsqu'il la rejoindrait au 12th. Bien décidé à ne pas être un poids mort pour ses amis, il respecta à la lettre leur consigne, tout en assurant leurs arrières. Il n'était peut-être pas armé, ce qu'il déplorait de plus en plus au point qu'il cherchait la meilleure solution pour pouvoir avoir une arme en toute légalité, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rendre utile. Aussi en tournant sur lui-même, il observa attentivement le jardin, notant distraitement la présence d'une niche dans le fond. Ses yeux survolèrent la piscine vidée de toute eau et visiblement en pleins travaux de rénovation et revinrent sur la maison. Il s'agissait d'une belle maison dotée d'un étage et d'un soubassement qu'il devinait grâce aux soupiraux au ras du sol. Ils ne devraient pas négliger de visiter la cave. C'était un endroit qui regorgeait de cachettes, et ils y trouveraient peut-être quelques éléments intéressants.

Continuant son inspection, il analysa la fenêtre cassée, et réalisa que cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de gamins un peu trop audacieux. Des gosses auraient lancé une pierre, mais là la fenêtre avait été découpée en cercle. C'était du travail de professionnel et à n'en pas douter, c'était signé Maddox. S'il n'avait pas appris que ce dernier aimait travailler en solitaire, il aurait pu craindre la présence d'un commando, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils auraient facilement le dessus. Ils étaient peut-être plus nombreux, mais Maddox avait pour lui l'avantage de connaître les lieux, et de posséder une expérience militaire. Et si Esposito avait une formation de tireur d'élite, Maddox était plus branché combat à mains nues et torture. Grimaçant en imaginant ce que Maddox pourrait lui faire subir avant de mettre fin à sa vie, il frémit et se tendit un peu plus. A côté d'une confrontation avec cet homme entraîné à tuer, les instants passés entre les mains de Tyson seraient de la rigolade.

Et il préférait franchement éviter. Réprimant un frisson de répulsion, il se concentra sur les Gars qui s'avancèrent vers les fenêtres pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur de la maison avant de revenir devant la porte. Sans un mot, ils évoluaient en parfait synchronisme, et Castle sourit en songeant qu'ils avaient une relation assez similaire à celle qu'il avait développé avec sa muse, même si moins symbiotique et passionnelle. Ce qui était rassurant d'une certaine façon. Les deux hommes étaient comme des frères, et avec Kate, ils formaient une famille. Bien sûr aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait ouvertement, mais ils se serraient les coudes, se protégeaient, tout comme les membres d'une famille. Ils avaient confiance en chacun d'eux et étaient prêts à tout pour garder l'un d'eux en sécurité. Kate n'avait pas de frères, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin quand elle avait ces deux-là pour veiller sur elle. Même s'ils ne lui en disaient rien, ils veillaient au grain, il en avait fait la dure expérience.

Mais il savait qu'il avait leur approbation, et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'ils forment enfin un couple. Il était au courant des paris qu'ils avaient lancé sur eux, et il se demandait si Kate le savait également. Le contraire serait étonnant. En fait, il l'imaginait plus parier elle-même sur eux deux histoire de donner une bonne leçon à ses amis pour avoir osé parier sur sa vie privée. Oui, ces trois-là formaient une famille et avec fierté il songea qu'il avait gagné le droit d'en faire partie ces dernières années. Il n'était pas flic, et pourtant, il était devenu un membre à part entière de leur équipe. Kate avait fait de lui son partenaire, et les Gars avaient pris l'habitude de l'associer à leurs investigations, s'intéressant à son avis. Et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit leur arriver. Kate était sa priorité absolue, mais il veillerait également à ce que les Gars ne figurent pas parmi les dommages collatéraux de cette sinistre affaire. Il savait que si l'un des deux était blessé ou pire, la jeune femme se renfermerait encore plus et se morfondrait dans son chagrin, occultant le reste, plongeant un peu plus dans ce gouffre dans lequel elle chutait depuis 13 années. Il savait que sa présence l'avait aidée, qu'elle remontait le ravin, qu'elle était presque au bord et que dans quelque temps elle en sortirait, il l'y aiderait mais si elle perdait un des gars, cela la ferait replonger, il en était sur et ses murs intérieurs seraient consolidés et plus forts que jamais. Alors oui, il veillerait à ce que rien n'arrive aux gens que Kate aimait. Eh puis les gars étaient devenus une part entière de sa vie à lui aussi et les perdre lui en mettrait un coup terrible au moral.

Voilà pourquoi il se montrait si sérieux, si appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. Sa docilité n'avait pour unique objectif que de permettre aux Gars de se concentrer pleinement sur l'opération sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et Kate l'étriperait si l'un d'eux était blessé parce qu'il avait fait l'imbécile. Enfin si c'était lui qui était blessé, elle aurait du mal à l'étrangler, quoi qu'elle attendrait qu'il soit remis sur pied pour le descendre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en imaginant la lueur flamboyante du regard de sa muse derrière laquelle il décèlerait l'inquiétude qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés.

« On entre ! » lança soudain Esposito, le poussant à se concentrer pleinement sur l'action afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre en cas d'attaque.

Après avoir dégainé leur arme, les Gars se mirent en position. Non sans avoir vérifié que Castle était hors de portée de tir, Esposito utilisa les clés qu'il avait récupéré auprès du propriétaire du bar-restaurant dans lequel Halstead avait trouvé la mort, et déverrouilla la porte. Il procédait lentement afin de ne pas être détecté par une quelconque personne présente à l'intérieur. Le contrôle visuel n'avait révélé aucune menace, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout danger était écarté. Si jamais Maddox les attendait, leur capacité à rester discret et silencieux jouerait en leur faveur. Plus ils seraient furtifs, plus ils auraient de chance de sortir d'une confrontation avec Maddox en un seul morceau. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Castle, et qui pourtant n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, la porte fut déverrouillée, et millimètres par millimètres, l'irlandais l'ouvrit, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, trahissant leur présence auprès d'un éventuel intrus.

Leur tension était palpable, et ils étaient tellement tendus que le moindre bruit leur faisait crisper le doigt sur la détente. Vérifiant visuellement qu'aucune menace ne rôdait, les Gars se mirent en position, et arme en main, Esposito leva le poing en l'air et le rabaissa rapidement, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Fasciné, Castle observa le tandem pénétrer dans la pièce et sécuriser les lieux. Debout, le latino balayait la cuisine de gauche à droite, pendant que Ryan, accroupi, opérait le même geste de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce que leurs armes pointent la même direction.

« RAS » déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix avant que Ryan ne s'autorise à se relever.

Prenant cela comme le signal qu'il pouvait entrer à son tour dans la maison, Castle les rejoignit, et ensemble, ils parcoururent une à une chacune des pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant que les Gars ne montent à l'étage sécuriser les lieux.

« RAS à l'étage ! » déclara Ryan en rejoignant Esposito qui était déjà revenu en haut des escaliers.

« Si Maddox est venu ici, il a pris soin de dissimuler ses traces cette fois » constata Esposito dont le regard continuait à surveiller les lieux, comme s'il s'attendait à voir leur ennemi faire une apparition surprise.

« Ce n'était peut-être que le fait de vandales cette vitre cassée » suggéra Ryan qui commençait déjà à fureter dans la maison.

« Peut-être… » Murmura son collègue d'un air songeur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas » objecta aussitôt Castle en se rappelant ses observations.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Bro ? » s'enquit le latino en dardant sur lui un regard spéculateur.

« Si c'était des vandales qui avaient brisé cette vitre, le trou n'aurait pas cette forme circulaire, mais plutôt étoilée. Là c'est du travail soigné, du travail de… » Expliqua le romancier avant d'être coupé par le détective à la peau halée.

« Du travail de professionnel » approuva t-il alors qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion.

Comme Castle il ne pensait pas que des gosses aient pu faire ça, même s'il s'agissait d'une bande organisée. Dans son métier, il avait vite appris qu'il n'y avait jamais de coïncidence, et Halstead habitait un quartier tranquille dans lequel la délinquance juvénile frôlait le zéro absolu. Si des vandales s'étaient aventurés dans les parages, les voisins l'auraient immédiatement signalé à la police ou bien en auraient-ils informé le comité de surveillance du quartier. Il vérifierait, mais il savait déjà que ça ne donnerait rien. Non, quelque chose clochait, c'était trop facile, mais il était incapable de dire en quoi. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas. C'est pourquoi il décida de rester sur ses gardes, juste au cas où, et surtout, il ordonna à Ryan de rester vigilent et à Castle de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'eux. Et une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser plus que nécessaire dans cette maison. Son instinct de flic ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, et il sentait que plus vite ils lèveraient le camp, mieux ils s'en porteraient.

« On a vérifié partout ? » s'enquit le latino avant de commencer la fouille.

Il ne voulait pas qu'au moment où ils se sépareraient, se rendant par là même plus vulnérables à une attaque, que Maddox leur tombe dessus parce qu'ils auraient oublié de contrôler une seule pièce de cette baraque.

« L'un de vous a été à la cave ? » demanda Castle en tournant la tête vers la porte dont il supposa qu'elle donnait sur cette dernière.

Un seul échange de regard suffit aux deux flics pour savoir que la réponse était non. Et alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers cette fameuse porte, un choc sourd dans leurs dos les fit se retourner dans un bel ensemble. Armes pointées droit devant, les Gars cherchèrent la source du bruit lorsqu'un nouveau choc se fit entendre, les orientant vers un placard sous l'escalier dont la porte était partiellement dissimulée par une tenture dont un pan était coincé dans la porte, comme si celle-ci avait été refermée dans la précipitation.

« Ryan reste là, couvre nos arrières, Castle et moi allons contrôler la cave. On s'occupera après de ce qu'il y a là-dedans » décida Esposito alors que les bruits cessaient et que le silence régnait à nouveau sur les lieux.

L'irlandais approuva d'un hochement de tête et se déplaça légèrement afin d'avoir le dos contre le mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'entrée de la maison sans être surpris par l'arrière. Tendu à l'extrême, son arme fermement en main, il observa ses deux amis disparaître derrière la porte donnant sur la cave de la maison, Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils y restent un moment, ils refirent surface à peine cinq minutes plus tard, des expressions perplexes peintes sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? » s'étonna-t-il en les interrogeant du regard.

« La cave est vide. Pas le moindre petit carton. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y faisait, mais c'était un maniaque de la propreté ! » Expliqua Castle en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça nous fait au moins une pièce de moins à fouiller ! » se contenta de déclarer Esposito avant d'avancer vers le placard d'où leur étaient parvenus les étranges bruits.

Mimant un décompte silencieux, il ouvrit vivement la porte et eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter lorsqu'un colosse s'échappa du réduit en aboyant furieusement. Dans un dérapage, le chien s'immobilisa en montrant les crocs, prêt à en découdre pour défendre son territoire. Inquiets, les trois hommes échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, chacun d'eux cherchant fébrilement une solution lorsque le chien porta son attention sur Castle qui avait eu le malheur d'esquisser un geste. En déglutissant, l'écrivain se demanda pourquoi s'était toujours après lui que les chiens en avaient. Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il avait une odeur qui les attirait. Peut-être devrait-il songer à changer d'after-shave. Ce qui serait dommage, parce qu'il savait que Kate aimait son odeur. Et même un chien enragé ne parvenait pas à rivaliser avec ça. Mais pour le moment il devait éviter de finir en hors d'œuvre.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de revenir une nouvelle fois au 12th avec le pantalon déchiré artistiquement. Même s'il savait que sa muse en profiterait pour se rincer l'œil. L'avantage des bureaux vitrés était qu'il l'avait vu pencher la tête pour profiter de la vue que son pantalon déchiré offrait sur son postérieur, et visiblement, elle avait apprécié ce qu'elle voyait. Et alors que le chien grognait plus férocement, se mettant en position d'attaque, il se rappela qu'il était toujours devant la porte de la cave et que celle-ci était restée ouverte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il attendit le moment où le chien s'élança pour s'écarter vivement et observa le chien atterrir un peu rudement au bas des escaliers dans un jappement mi plaintif, mi étonné. Une fois certain que ce petit vol improvisé ne l'avait pas blessé, Castle referma soigneusement la porte, soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son postérieur l'en remerciait également.

« Bien joué Bro ! » s'exclama Ryan en lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un geste typiquement masculin.

« Ouais, même si ça aurait été marrant de te voir te faire à nouveau courser par un chien ! » rigola Esposito pour détendre l'atmosphère, approuvé par un Kevin souriant.

« Parlez pour vous ! » grimaça Castle avant de se diriger vers le salon, bien décidé à en finir afin de rejoindre au plus vite sa famille et mettre ses fesses en sécurité.

Tant que le Dragon ne serait pas mis une bonne fois pour toute hors d'état de nuire, il ne se sentirait pas rassuré de les savoir loin de lui. Il détestait l'idée qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit et qu'il ne soit pas là pour les protéger. Même si Kate était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle, elle n'avait pas d'yeux derrière la tête, et il l'avait suffisamment accompagné au cours de ses arrestations pour savoir que parfois il s'en fallait de peu pour y laisser la vie. Elle lui avait souvent reproché de jouer les héros, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait elle serait déjà morte. Alors oui, il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en péril, mais il était prêt à mourir en la protégeant. Et plus encore maintenant qu'il savait la menace tangible et presque palpable. Il préférait perdre la vie plutôt que de devoir passer le restant de ses jours à regretter de n'avoir pas su veiller sur elle et devoir apprendre à vivre en sachant qu'elle ne rirait plus, qu'elle ne lui sourirait plus. Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Il y veillerait, et il allait commencer en fouillant cette demeure de fond en comble. Assurant la sécurité de sa muse, la sienne et celles de ses proches.

« Ok les gars, on prend tout ce qui pourrait contenir des dossiers cachés, et on se barre d'ici ! » ordonna Esposito alors que son regard continuait de balayer les environs, à la recherche d'une autre menace dissimulée.

« Roger ! » s'amusa Castle en se dirigeant déjà vers les escaliers, une main sur la bouche imitant un Takie Walkie, mais qui demeurait aux aguets malgré sa plaisanterie, suivi de près par Ryan qui était tout autant sur ses gardes que son partenaire.

Se séparant le terrain, ils fouillèrent la maison, réunissant dans des cartons tous les dossiers, emportant les ordinateurs, les CD et les DVD, bref tout ce qui était susceptible de renfermer des informations secrètes. De temps en temps, les Gars surveillaient Castle, s'attendant à devoir le rappeler à l'ordre, mais non. Parfaitement concentré, l'écrivain était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il inventoriait avec minutie chaque pièce, rassemblait tout ce qu'il trouvait, allait même jusqu'à vérifier les livres, cherchait l'existence d'un coffre-fort dissimulé dans la décoration. Bref, il faisait preuve d'un sérieux inhabituel chez lui. Preuve qu'il prenait cette affaire à cœur et voulait la voir résolue plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, Beckett exceptée. Et encore. Dans l'absolu, peut-être souhaitait-il autant qu'elle en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec cette enquête qui leur pourrissait la vie, les empêchant d'être heureux. Et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de se comporter.

Il ne plaisantait pas, ne faisait pas le malin. Il restait concentré et ne laissait rien passer. Si bien que les Gars purent faire leur part du boulot sans s'inquiéter des bêtises que pourraient faire l'écrivain. Et au fur et à mesure que la fouille avançait, Esposito commençait à se dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Maddox n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, et en dehors du bruit qu'ils faisaient en réunissant tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin, aucun son ne venait troubler la quiétude de la demeure. Or Maddox ayant quitté le bar-restaurant avant eux, s'il avait dû venir ici, il y serait déjà. A moins qu'Halstead n'ait fini par lui révéler l'endroit exact où il avait caché les documents compromettants qu'il détenait sur le Dragon, et dans ce cas, ils perdaient leur temps ici. Mais par acquis de conscience, ils emporteraient tout. Qui sait, même si Halstead avait planqué des dossiers ailleurs, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu une copie chez lui.

Alors comme ses deux acolytes, il fouillait méticuleusement le moindre mètre carré de cette maison, et emportait tout ce qui pourrait les aider. Alors que la pile de cartons de pièces à conviction augmentait, Castle proposa aux Gars d'aller les porter à la voiture pendant qu'il contrôlait la dernière pièce de la maison encore inexplorée. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon adjacent à la cuisine et dans lequel le maître de maison semblait passer d'agréables soirées au vue de l'immense écran plat qui recouvrait un des murs. Après une hésitation, Esposito accepta, mais pas avant d'avoir fait promettre à l'écrivain de les prévenir s'il repérait quelque chose de suspect. Il avait beau s'être détendu, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant. Maddox avait peut-être fait un détour pour faire son rapport à son chef avant de venir ici, et ils auraient l'air malin si Castle se retrouvait seul face à lui alors qu'ils étaient devant la maison. Beckett leur ferait la peau si jamais cela se produisait.

Grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'elle leur infligerait s'il arrivait malheur à son précieux partenaire, il emporta plusieurs cartons dehors, imité par Ryan, et afin d'accélérer la manœuvre, il décida d'aller chercher la voiture qu'il gara juste devant la maison, avant de revenir aider Ryan. A eux deux, il leur fallut malgré tout effectuer plusieurs allers-retours pour entreposer les cartons dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Les derniers tiendront compagnie à Castle sur la banquette arrière ! » constata Ryan en casant tant bien que mal le dernier carton dans le coffre.

« Lui qui adore la paperasse devrait être ravi ! » railla l'hispanique en faisant référence au fait que l'écrivain disparaissait toujours mystérieusement dès qu'il s'agissait de remplir les dossiers.

« Au moins on ne l'oblige pas à les lire ! » continua Ryan que l'idée tentait bien.

« Allons le rejoindre. Plus vite on finira plus tôt on rentrera au poste » ajouta Esposito en jetant un regard vers la maison.

Ryan acquiesça et s'écarta du coffre pour permettre à Esposito de verrouiller la voiture, et au moment précis où ils revenaient vers la maison, une formidable explosion retentit, dévastant la demeure. Les Gars se jetèrent à terre, se couvrant le visage pour se protéger des débris qui tombaient du ciel et mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« CASTLE ! » hurla Esposito en se ruant vers la maison suivi de près par Ryan.

Mais la chaleur dégagée par les flammes les stoppa, et le visage livide, ils ne purent que rester là, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila je sais vous voulez nous tuer maintenant alors suite mercredi ou Dimanche ? A vous de voir mdr<strong> "**pars se cacher."**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Oyé oyé brave gens 31 commentaires pour ce chapitre, c'est en hausse pas notre top mais en hausse et nous vous remerci****ons pour cela ! Donc voici la suite ! Mais avant le traditionnel remerciement aux guests ! Ah Juste pour dire Caskett arrive dans ce chapitre !****  
><strong>

**Sorcier : Nouveau lecteur ou tu es wesley ?, j'espère que nous allons te garder ! Oui la j'avoue qu'on a fais un bon cliff ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Tu portes bien ton pseudo, mdr, ranges les armes car sinon jamais tu n'auras de suite déjà que je recommence 3 fois d'écrire les commentaire entre plus de connexion et des pages qui me charge a la place je pète un câble alors oui achève moi avant que j'envoie mon pc par la fenêtre. Merci pour ta com ma biche !  
><strong>

**Lisounette :Oui on arrêtes comme ça sinon ça donne pas envie de relire s'il ya pas de cliff ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Castle 94 : Notre but essayé de vous étonner à chaque chapitre pour vous donner envie de continuer à lire, contentes d'y parvenir un peu merci !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Mais non on est pas folle, il parait que Beckett est fan de puzzle 3D ! :p ok elle est de mauvais gout celle la lol ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Nikki : Les menaces doivent aussi être valables pour ma co auteur Iliana, elle aussi tu dois la tuer ! Je ne partirai pas seule, lol ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Autant pour moi j'avais cru dommage moi qui pensais passer un msg mdr ! Bref Castle se montre pro comme il a pu le faire dans le 5x01 car sa chérie est vraiment en danger et qu'il plaisante pas avec ça ! Oui nous on adore la Bromance aussi ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Manon : la voici la suite ! Le pauvre, le pauvre, il ne s'est jamais envoyé en l'air de cette façon !  
><strong>

**Guest : La grande famille ( faut que j'arrête avec ce délire lol !) Ah ça je sais pas si nous l'avons abimé, Kate pourra jouer les infirmières.  
><strong>

**Bisounours : Ok alors tu es guest mdr !  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Ah ah oui on endors les méfiances pour mieux vous attaquer mdr ! Pour l'after Shave c'est a se demander mais bon il préfère le garder puisse que Kate aime :p ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Fosie : Tu me fais rire Fosie, lol ben pour savoir si comme le dit Mandou c'est une fin qui tue et bien faut lire ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Nelly : La voici la suite !  
><strong>

**Loss : Ah contentes que tu aimes nos descriptions détaillées, certaine nous ont dit qu'on en faisait trop mais moi je dis que nous n'allons pas changer notre façon d'écrire, je pense que plus y a de détails et plus on se projette dans l'histoire. Ah le coup du chien vous a bien fait rire je crois. On essais toujours de coller un max aà la série avec notre propre histoire même si nous ne seront jamais aussi géniales que Marlowe, c'est lui le génie qui nous a donné les moyens d'écrire, lui qui nous inspire, notre muse mdr ! Tu verras tout au long il y a des clin d'oeil comme cela, dont un qui est assez récurent ! Ah tout ne peut pas être rose sinon ça serait ennuyant non ? :p Pour l'indice tu n'es pas très loin on s'est servit d'une chose qui apparait dans le 5x01. Après nous faisons notre propre enquête alors quelques petites choses semblables mais pas identiques pour l'enquête et le dénouement ! Elle arrive aujourd'hui oui, pas sans mal après un séjour aux urgences ! J'ai bien faillis ne pas poster -' Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : oui mais ça dépendait de vous ! ^^  
><strong>

**Fiona : Joan, le pauvre ne savait pas pour l'explosion, toi aussi t'aime les puzzles ? Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Contentes que notre fic te plaise, on fait au mieux, merci pour ta review et souhait exaucé !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 22 : **

La déflagration leur perçait encore les tympans, et ils mirent quelques longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne purent que rester là, à observer la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux comme dans un mauvais film d'action. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, les Gars se ruèrent vers la maison dévastée, avec la ferme intention d'entrer à l'intérieur pour aller chercher l'écrivain, mais les flammes étaient partout, et ils ne trouvèrent aucune faille pour se précipiter à la recherche de leur ami. Impuissants, ils restèrent là, hagards et les bras ballants à fixer les flammes qui avaient totalement pris possession de la maison. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que ça ait eu lieu. Esposito surtout sentait la culpabilité l'envahir en songeant qu'il aurait dû se fier à son intuition et faire venir une équipe de la scientifique avant de perquisitionner. Et voilà le résultat. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant, et c'était l'écrivain qui en payait le prix.

« Dis-moi que ça n'est pas arrivé… » Souffla finalement Ryan aussi pâle qu'un cadavre alors que son esprit se brouillait à l'idée d'annoncer la mort de Castle à Kate.

« Comment on va dire ça à Beckett ? » Demanda inutilement Esposito faisant écho aux pensées de son collègue avant de se tourner pour donner un violent coup de pied à la poubelle « Merde ! J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas normal ! » Se reprocha-t-il, alors que de nouveau le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait étreint plus tôt revenait le narguer.

« Arrête vieux, le seul responsable c'est cette ordure de Maddox ! » gronda furieusement Ryan sans quitter le brasier des yeux.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que ce qui se passait était la triste réalité, que leur ami était mort dans cette maison, que plus jamais il ne débarquerait avec ses cafés et ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa muse, que plus jamais ils ne pourraient le taquiner sur ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, que jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion de les voir se mettre enfin en couple.

« Il était sous notre responsabilité Bro. J'aurais dû rester à l'intérieur et lui demander de t'aider à charger les cartons, et c'est ce que Beckett dira et elle aura raison. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même ! » S'entêta Esposito en donnant un second coup de pied vengeur dans la poubelle qui plia sous l'impact.

« Je vais faire la peau à ce fils de pute ! » Jura farouchement Ryan en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Et je te prêterai volontiers assistance, mais je suis prêt à parier que la Boss voudra la primeur de ce plaisir ! » certifia Esposito les poings serrés de fureur retenue.

Tous deux sentaient la rage les envahir, parce qu'ils avaient perdu un ami mais surtout parce qu'ils savaient que cette nouvelle anéantirait leur amie. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait et sombrerait certainement dans la plus grande des détresses et cette fois, ils doutaient qu'elle puisse remonter la pente. La disparition de l'écrivain porterait un coup fatal à la jeune femme, et ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent dire ou faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Si le Dragon avait espéré la détruire, il y était parvenu, mais cela n'allait pas avoir l'effet qu'il désirait obtenir. Parce que Kate allait encore plus se lancer à sa poursuite, et qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien. Elle allait le traquer impitoyablement et ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, même s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'elle fasse dans sa vie. Le Dragon allait voir l'Enfer lui tomber dessus, et il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Et une chose était sûre, les Gars allaient prêter main forte à leur amie.

Dans leurs dos, les curieux s'entassaient sur le trottoir, et observaient la scène avec un mélange de peur et de jubilation morbide. Horrifiés qu'une telle chose se soit produite si près de chez eux, mais secrètement ravis que ce ne soit pas leur maison qui soit en train de se consumer. Et ils regardaient les flammes lécher les fondations, enlacer de leur étreinte brûlante les murs, embrasser chaque centimètre de la maison jusqu'à ce que plus aucun pan de cette demeure n'échappe à ce brasier dévastateur. Mais les deux flics n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait de la maison de l'ancien pompier qui continuait d'être avalée par les flammes qui étaient toujours aussi vives. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les sirènes qu'ils réagirent enfin et allèrent aider les uniformes à repousser les badauds afin de permettre aux pompiers de faire leur boulot. Et rapidement, ceux-ci se déployèrent autour de la maison sinistrée, s'assurant que le feu ne se propage pas aux demeures avoisinantes.

En retrait, les Gars surveillaient les opérations, conscients que plus le feu se répandait, et moins il y avait de chance pour que Castle ait pu en réchapper. Et il allait falloir prévenir Beckett. Lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas su protéger l'écrivain. Que parce qu'ils avaient été trop confiants, pas assez prudents elle ne verrait plus jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et s'ils survivaient à l'annonce à Beckett, ils devraient ensuite affronter Alexis et Martha. Lire dans leur regard la déception, la colère et une condamnation sans appel. Et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se défiler, qu'ils devaient faire face et assumer les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

« On appelle Beckett ? » demanda nerveusement Ryan peu pressé de prévenir la jeune femme.

« Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi vieux, mais imagine qu'elle l'apprenne par la presse…ça serait terrible ! » Soupira Esposito en grimaçant à cette simple idée.

« Elle ne nous le pardonnerait pas. » se contenta de souffler Ryan en dardant un regard vide sur la valse des pompiers qui sortaient les lances à incendie.

« Excusez-moi, mais la maison était-elle vide au moment de l'explosion ? » les interpella le chef des pompiers en venant vers eux.

« Le propriétaire a été assassiné ce matin. Mais un de nos collègues se trouvait dans le bureau quand tout a explosé » révéla Ryan en se raclant la gorge pour dissimuler son émotion.

« Je vais envoyer des hommes à sa recherche, mais je ne vous cache pas qu'avec un feu d'une telle intensité… » Déclara sombrement le chef des pompiers avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour leur dire autre chose avant de se raviser.

« Que nous cachez-vous ? » s'enquit immédiatement Esposito à qui cette envie de parler vite réprimée n'avait pas échappée.

« D'après mes premières constatations, l'origine de l'explosion se trouve à l'arrière de la maison… » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, espérant que ses interlocuteurs en tireraient d'eux-mêmes les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

« Dans le bureau vous voulez dire ? » éclaircit Ryan en blêmissant dangereusement en voyant ses espoirs partirent en fumée.

« J'en ai bien peur… » Soupira le pompier avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses hommes qui commençaient déjà à arroser la maison.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'instaura et les Gars fixèrent avec rage les flammes, conscients de ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle information. Non ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur dise ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Si Castle était vivant, c'était qu'il était bel et bien ce super héros dont il aimait endosser le costume pour voler au secours de sa belle. Mais on n'était pas dans une série où le héros survivait toujours aux pires catastrophes, mais dans la réalité. Et dans leur monde, les gens ne survivaient pas à une explosion d'une telle puissance. Dans leur monde, les méchants l'emportaient souvent, et les gentils payaient de leur vie le prix de l'infamie. Et cette fois, c'était Castle qui avait eu à régler l'addition. Et Beckett ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle culpabiliserait, se rendrait responsable de sa mort. Et ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour empêcher ça.

« On tire à pile ou face pour savoir qui appelle Beckett ? » proposa Ryan en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors que son regard restait braqué sur la maison, conscient que jamais il n'oublierait ces images qui viendraient le hanter dans ses rêves.

« C'est moi le plus gradé, c'est à moi de le faire » le rassura Esposito en sortant son cellulaire de sa poche d'une main tremblante.

Il ne voulait pas passer ce coup de fil, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait prononcé les mots fatidiques, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, que la mort de Castle serait officielle. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui porterait ce coup fatal à celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Il ne voulait pas entendre le désespoir de sa voix, imaginer la lumière de son regard s'éteindre lorsque la réalisation la frapperait telle la foudre. Mais avait-il le choix ? Quel genre d'ami serait-il si ce n'était pas lui qui prévenait la jeune femme ? Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il n'assumait pas ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout ? Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il serait, et l'idée seule le révoltait. Il n'avait jamais reculé face à l'adversité, et il ne commencerait pas maintient, même si l'épreuve lui paraissait insurmontable. Il allait le faire, parce que peu importe à quel point il souffrait en cet instant, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il allait infliger à Beckett.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à composer le numéro tant redouté, il y eut du remue-ménage du côté des pompiers, et il releva la tête alors qu'un espoir fou prenait naissance dans son cœur. Et si l'Univers était de leur côté et que par miracle l'écrivain s'en était tiré ?

« Tu crois que… ? » souffla Ryan avec le même espoir au fond des yeux.

« C'est de Castle dont on parle, le roi du pied de nez à la mort !» répliqua Esposito sans quitter l'attroupement des yeux.

Et soudain, comme dans un film au ralenti, ils virent deux pompiers surgir sur la gauche de la défunte demeure entourant un homme qu'ils reconnurent sans difficulté malgré l'épaisse couche de suie qui le couvrait de la tête au pied. A leurs côtés, le chien de Halstead aboyait doucement tout en donnant des coups de museau inquiets à Castle.

« YES ! » hurla Ryan en donnant un coup de poing enthousiaste à son partenaire avant de se ruer vers l'écrivain qui toussait comme un fumeur en phase terminale d'un cancer des poumons.

« Putain Bro, ce n'est pas sympa de jouer avec nos nerfs ! » cria Esposito en lui emboîtant le pas, un grand sourire peint sur le visage, un soulagement intense l'envahissant.

Sur un signe de tête vers les pompiers, à la fois pour les remercier et pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils prenaient le relais, ils encadrèrent à leur tour l'écrivain et l'escortèrent vers l'ambulance, le chien sur leurs talons. Une fois assis et un masque à oxygène sur le visage, ils laissèrent l'ambulancier examiner l'écrivain qui s'en tirait sans une égratignure. Cet homme avait une chance phénoménale. Sans conteste son ange gardien était une pointure, sûrement un archange pour qu'il ait autant de veine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interrogea Esposito dès que l'ambulancier déclara qu'il était en parfaite santé, lui laissant malgré tout le masque afin qu'il puisse remplir ses poumons d'air sain.

« Quand je suis entré dans le bureau, j'ai rassemblé quelques dossiers, pris les disques et je les ai sortis dans le jardin. D'ailleurs il faudra aller chercher le carton. » Commença à expliquer Castle entre 2 quintes de toux, alors qu'il avait enlevé le masque pour parler.

« C'est normal qu'il tousse comme ça ? » s'inquiéta Esposito en lançant un regard torve à l'ambulancier.

« C'est à cause de la fumée qui lui a irritée la gorge. Il doit boire beaucoup d'eau, mais ça devrait passer dans quelques heures, qu'il reste sous oxygène encore dix bonnes minutes ça devrait le calmer un peu. » Expliqua le jeune homme sans quitter son rapport des yeux.

« Et après ? » le relança Ryan tout aussi impatient que son partenaire de savoir par quel miracle Castle n'avait pas fini en pièces détachées.

« Je suis revenu et j'ai continué à farfouiller. Au moment où j'allais sortir, j'ai aperçu une sorte d'éclat, et je me suis approché. Il s'agissait d'un cadre photo » poursuivit l'écrivain en exhibant ledit cadre photo avant de reprendre « Mais lorsque je m'en suis emparé, j'ai découvert la bombe. Il ne restait que trois minutes avant la détonation. Je me suis rué dehors, mais en passant devant la porte de la cave, j'ai entendu les jappements du chien » continua l'écrivain en posant le masque sur le brancard pour descendre de l'ambulance, s'agenouillant devant le chien qui remuait la queue.

« Il a plus envie de te bouffer ? » s'étonna Ryan en se rappelant leur rencontre avec l'animal.

« C'était juste un réflexe de défense. Après sa rencontre avec Maddox, je peux comprendre qu'il ait eu envie de mordre quelqu'un » déclara tranquillement Castle en caressant doucement le chien qui se mit à lui lécher les doigts.

« Arrête le suspens Bro et raconte comment tu as pu réchapper de cet Enfer ! » le rappela à l'ordre Esposito avec impatience.

« J'ai libéré le chien, et ensemble nous avons couru dans le jardin, et nous sommes planqués dans un bosquet. Le souffle de l'explosion m'a plaqué contre la palissade et j'ai dû perdre connaissance un moment. » Termina-t-il en se raclant douloureusement la gorge avant d'accepter avec gratitude la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait l'ambulancier.

« Et comment les pompiers ont-ils eu l'idée de t'y chercher ? » voulut savoir Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Grâce à Caskett. Il a aboyé pour attirer leur attention » leur révéla Castle en flattant l'encolure du Golden qui frétillait fièrement de la queue.

« Caskett ? » le taquina Espo en arquant un sourcil, se demandant comment Beckett prendrait ça.

« Il fallait bien lui trouver un nom et comme il est tout jeune il n'aura pas de mal a s'habituer à celui ci ! » se justifia Castle en haussant les épaules.

« En tout cas tu as un sacré ange gardien ! « Conclut Ryan en hochant la tête d'un air dubitatif.

« Et nous aussi par la même occasion ! » ajouta Esposito en échangeant un regard entendu avec son coéquipier.

« Ouais finalement je vais attendre encore un peu pour rédiger mon testament ! » souffla l'irlandais en se passant une main soulagée dans les cheveux.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la conversation, Castle ouvrit la bouteille que lui avait donné l'ambulancier et en but une longue gorgée, grimaçant lorsque le liquide salvateur descendit dans sa gorge mais cela soulagea rapidement le feu qui étreignait celle-ci. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des braises, et ressentait le besoin de tousser comme pour recracher ces pointes de feu qui le gênaient. Lorsque enfin il se sentit moins irrité, il attrapa une sorte de petite écuelle en forme de cacahuète dans l'ambulance pendant que l'ambulancier avait le dos tourné et y vida le reste de la bouteille pour permettre à Caskett de boire à son tour.

« Tu as eu une sacrée veine mon vieux ! » réaffirma Ryan en lui flanquant une claque dans le dos, manquant le faire tomber sous le choc.

« On te ramène chez toi Bro » décida Esposito en escortant l'écrivain jusqu'à sa voiture pendant que Ryan allait chercher le carton que la présence d'esprit de Castle avait permis de sauver des flammes.

« J'emmène Caskett avec moi ! » déclara Castle sans hésitation alors qu'un officier s'approchait du chien avec une laisse visiblement dans l'intention de l'emmener à la fourrière.

« Tu es sûr Bro ? » hésita le latino.

« Ce chien m'a sauvé la mise. Il ne mérite pas de finir à la fourrière parce que son maître était un ripou » rétorqua fermement l'écrivain avant d'appeler le chien qui s'empressa de venir s'asseoir à ses pieds.

« Comme tu voudras. C'est ton appart après tout » se résigna Espo avant d'ajouter « On te ramène avant de retourner au 12th examiner les documents qu'on a trouvé »

« Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer ensuite je viens avec vous au 12th ! » assura Castle en étalant la couverture qui le recouvrait sur le siège arrière de la voiture pour ne pas salir le cuir « Allez hop ! » lança-t-il au chien qui s'installa aussitôt sur la couverture.

Avec la présence des cartons, ils allaient être un peu à l'étroit, mais cela valait mieux que d'abandonner Caskett à un triste sort.

« Comme tu veux vieux, c'est toi qui t'es pris pour une merguez ! » plaisanta Esposito pour évacuer le reste d'angoisse qu'ils avaient tous ressenti à l'idée d'avoir perdu leur ami.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Tu aurais pu avoir droit à un hot dog grillé à point ! » Plaisanta l'écrivain en caressant Caskett entre les deux oreilles.

« Ton humour est vraiment pitoyable vieux ! » grimaça Ryan qui venait de les rejoindre, entendant la dernière boutade de l'écrivain.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux du sinistre, le silence se fit, chacun d'eux méditant sur ce qui avait failli se produire.

« Beckett est au courant ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Castle en se penchant en avant.

« Non, on allait l'appeler quand tu es revenu d'entre les morts » le rassura Ryan en grimaçant de soulagement.

« Parfait, inutile de lui en parler je pense… » Proposa-t-il, aussitôt approuvé par les 2 autres.

Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il entendait d'ici ses hurlements, et définitivement il n'avait aucune envie de subir encore son courroux, pas deux fois en si peu de temps. En fait tant qu'à faire pas du tout même. Le silence était décidément la meilleure des choses à faire, enfin tant qu'elle n'apprenait pas la vérité. Parce que même s'il trouvait que ce mensonge par omission était une idée de génie, il savait parfaitement qu'elle se fâcherait deux fois plus si elle apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, par autrui.

* * *

><p>Alors contents du Caskett ? Pouhahahahahahahahah il va venir, on vous promets<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour les gens nous sommes dimanche et donc le dimanche il y a un chapitre quand vous avez été mignons ce qui est le cas ! Alors je sais que plusieurs on pas apprécier ma blague de Caskett enfin pas apprécier façon de parler, désolée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêché mdr promis la prochaine fois que je parle de Caskett ça sera pas du chien lol. D'ailleurs il va refaire surface à partir du prochain à petite dose mais lorsque l'on est privé d'eau dans le désert, et que de nouveau on a accès a cet élément essentiel, il faut y aller doucement. Bref finis de parlé place aux remerciements des guests.  
><strong>

**Rook : Merci de ta review et il était tellement tentant ce nom ! On pouvais pas faire autrement lol !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Ah ben voila l'actualise plus c'est là ! ^^ Oui ils sont plus courts mais nous voulons pas lassé les lecteurs et comme nous disions certains trouvaient trop longs à lire. Bref merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Haha, tu me connais pourtant tu devais savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lol, je vous est eu j'assume lol ! Castle a l'archange Gabriel pour lui, n'est ce pas ? :p Les gars très chaud oui, c'était moins une ! Merci ma fille ^^  
><strong>

**Loss : Merci pour ta review et contentes qu'il t'ai autant plus, mais les prochains devrait plus te plaire puisse que le Caskett refera son retour et là pas que le chien, je vous assure. Lol Castle en collant bleu plutôt noir, son super héros favoris est Batman lol. Le chien pauvre toutou on ne pouvais pas le laisser cramer. Pour l'indice du cadre, ça en fait partit en effet mais il ne fait pas tout mais c'est le début de la solution oui, voila donc la suite et toujours aussi ravies de te combler, on va essayé de ne jamais te décevoir.  
><strong>

**Fosie : non non il ne manquait rien mais j'ai joué sous la soumission de pensées, en vous faisant croire que j'avais été rapide dans mon écrit ca peu arriver aussi, pour le secret c'est pas vraiment un secret plus de polichinelle qu'autre chose. Merci pour ta review et on espère que tu aimera toujours.  
><strong>

**Julie : Ah ben le but était de vous faire douter on aime vous foutre les boules, merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Ah tu es presque aussi impatient que pour un épisode bon j'avoue qu'on avait fait fort sur le coup, niveau cliff. Promis ca arrive et ce qui est d'avoir posté avant sur hypno hier c'est que vu l'heure j'avais pas le courage de poster ici, sachant que j'avais tous les remerciements. Merci  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Avoues que tu adores qu'on joue avec vos nerfs, c'est que qui vous tient ! Lol oui tu vois comme quoi les mots peuvent avoir un double sens et que l'on peut manipulé les gens avec de simples mots. De rien s'il était mort la fic se serait arrêté ici et vous nous auriez détesté ! merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Bien trouvé hein on savait que vous alliez kiffé, Lol tu sens très bien mdr on ne peut jamais lui cacher grand chose bien longtemps. Pour la suite par contre... Merci  
><strong>

**Manon : Ah on vous fait flipper hein ? Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Bisounours : Ah merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aime toujours !  
><strong>

**Kat : Ah notre béta qui nous fait l'honneur de commenter, la classe, ca fait beaucoup et t'as pas tout mais toi t'as déjà lu jusqu'au chapitre 29 ! merci  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Merci pour ta review la suite maintenant et oui Castle aime trop les animaux pour ne pas les sauver !  
><strong>

**Voila merci encore à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 23 :**

Après l'appel au juge Markway, sa mère s'était mise à remplir le tableau blanc, y inscrivant les informations les plus importantes à l'aide de mots clés, mais il savait que tout était dans sa tête, qu'elle remplissait le tableau plus par habitude et par souci de transparence vis-à-vis de la hiérarchie, plutôt que par véritable nécessité. Et puis il savait qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir apparaître sur ce tableau, juste par mesure de sécurité. Assis sur la chaise de son père, il la regardait travailler. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne prêtait nullement attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle, et pourtant il savait que si on lui demandait, elle serait capable de décrire au détail près l'homme encadré par des inspecteurs qui venait de traverser la pièce. C'était ça être flic, faire une chose et enregistrer tout ce qui se passait autour de soi sans en avoir l'air. Faire illusion auprès d'un suspect, lui faire croire qu'il avait été le plus malin, lui faire baisser sa garde en s'imaginant que ces idiots de flics n'avaient rien remarqué afin qu'il se détende et ainsi le pousser à se trahir lui-même par excès de confiance.

Et sa mère excellait à ce petit jeu de rôle. En souriant, il repensa à son jeu préféré lorsqu'il était enfant. Et pas seulement parce que c'était sa mère qui le lui avait appris et qu'il n'y jouait qu'avec elle. Elle l'emmenait au parc, et assis sur un banc, elle le laissait choisir une personne au hasard, puis il avait dix secondes pour enregistrer le maximum de détails sur celle-ci. Ensuite les yeux fermés, il devait en donner la description, précise jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux en passant par des détails caractérisant la personne. En grandissant, le jeu s'était corsé de quelques difficultés, et en plus de le décrire physiquement, il devait également tenter de deviner ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, rien qu'en observant attentivement leur comportement. Cela avait entraîné quelques bonnes parties de rigolade. Il se souvenait d'un jour où il avait affirmé après avoir regardé passer une vieille dame qu'elle avait dû être danseuse, et sa mère disait qu'elle avait été gymnaste plutôt. Voulant absolument avoir le dernier mot, il avait été se planter devant la dame et lui avait carrément posé la question. Du haut de ses dix ans, il se montrait fier et déterminé comme sa mère.

Cela avait fait rire la dame en question qui lui avait révélé qu'elle avait été trapéziste dans un cirque. Dans une moue, il en avait conclu que ni sa mère ni lui n'avaient raison, et il avait continué à poser des questions à cette charmante dame. Sous le regard attendri de Kate qui redoublait de fierté pour son rejeton, en pensant combien son père serait tout aussi fier de leur fils. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à écouter cette dame lui parler de la vie dans un cirque. C'était un bon souvenir. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette discussion qu'il avait voulu entrer dans un cirque lui aussi, tannant sa mère pour qu'elle l'inscrive dans une école de cirque. Mais comme tous les enfants, il avait vite changé d'avis, surtout lorsqu'il avait compris que choisir cette vie, c'était choisir de quitter sa mère. Impensable, il aimait trop sa maman et s'il partait, qui veillerait sur elle ? Il avait des tas d'autres souvenirs comme celui-là, et alors qu'il l'observait travailler, ils lui revenaient en mémoire, en vagues de plus en plus violentes, faisant renaître son mal de crâne, lui arrachant un râle qu'il tenta de contenir pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.

« Joan ? Ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Kate en posant une main sur son front alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« C'est ma migraine qui revient me faire un petit coucou ! » soupira-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

« Tu vas reprendre des cachets, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'en as pas pris » grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de pause.

La suivant du regard, il la vit sortir le tube de comprimés de sa poche, en lancer 2 dans un gobelet en plastique avant d'y verser de l'eau et revenir vers lui.

« Tiens » dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

« Merci Maman » murmura-t-il en avalant les comprimés dans une horrible grimace qui la fit doucement rire.

« C'est dégoûtant ! Tu aurais pu y mettre du sucre pour en adoucir le goût ! » Râla-t-il en jetant le gobelet dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau.

« C'est ce que ma mère faisait lorsque j'étais petite… » Remarqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire se remémorant, nostalgique, ces instants avec elle.

Elle se souvenait du cinéma qu'elle faisait alors que, lorsqu'elle était malade, sa mère voulait lui faire prendre ses médicaments, et elle constatait non sans amusement que son fils faisait de même, y ajoutant en plus le côté tragédien de sa grand-mère. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer une seconde à le regarder grandir, et Castle et elle allaient certainement se rejeter la faute chaque fois qu'il ferait une bêtise avant de partir dans un fou rire incommensurable. Puis ils se calmeraient en s'embrassant amoureusement avant de se laisser gagner par la passion et de s'aimer follement toute la nuit. En se mordillant la lèvre, elle tenta de chasser ces envahissantes pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à réprimer, puis se focalisa sur Joan qui la regardait toujours avec cette petite moue boudeuse si craquante, et elle sourit en se rappelant ce que sa mère lui répétait sans cesse avant de céder à ses exigences.

_« Un médicament ce n'est pas fait pour être bon mais pour soigner ! »_ Lui disait-elle alors qu'elle ajoutait le sucre pour faire passer le goût sous le regard triomphant de la fillette qu'elle avait été.

« Tu le faisais aussi pour moi… » Renchérit-il en souriant à son tour, se rappelant toutes les fois où une telle scène s'était jouée entre eux d'eux.

Comme chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, et surtout qu'elle se laissait un peu trop à rêver toute éveillée, elle prit une expression gênée et détourna le regard. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait l'image de ce bonheur familial que lui dépeignait Joan, même si elle sentait bien que l'absence de son père avait jeté une ombre sur son existence, et qu'il en avait beaucoup souffert. Et elle le comprenait d'autant plus que de s'imaginer passer les vingt prochaines années sans qu'il soit à ses côtés lui était intolérable. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ces instants entre eux et bizarrement, elle n'en éprouvait aucune difficulté, se voyant parfaitement dorloter le petit garçon qu'il avait été, alors qu'il faisait son show pour l'apitoyer comme elle le faisait enfant. Et c'était justement cette facilité déconcertante qui la dérangeait, parce qu'elle réalisait qu'elle aussi souffrirait du départ de Joan, quand elle devrait se faire à l'idée que tout cela n'avait été qu'un beau rêve inaccessible.

Elle se baffa mentalement, se sentant faible face à ces souvenirs qui n'en étaient même pas puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Et surtout elle devait cesser de faire appel à son propre passé, donnant ainsi plus de poids aux propos de Joan. Elle ne se rendait pas service en agissant ainsi. Ses yeux scrutèrent quelques minutes la pièce, cherchant un point d'ancrage avant de finalement se poser sur le tableau blanc noirci par son écriture fine et structurée.

« Je me demande ce que fabriquent les Trois mousquetaires… » Souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard impatient et légèrement agacé vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui restaient désespérément closes.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter car après tout, les gars et Castle étaient allés chez la victime avec le risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre, et peut-être qu'ils ne donnaient pas signe de vie parce qu'ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Maddox. Non, elle aurait été informée si tel avait été le cas, les Gars auraient respecté la procédure et appeler des renforts. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, tentant d'endiguer son angoisse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager la possibilité qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Castle. Non, là encore les Gars l'auraient averti. Jamais ils ne la laisseraient apprendre la nouvelle par une source extérieure sachant qu'elle réagirait mal à cette nouvelle. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avait-elle une étrange impression, comme si sa vie avait failli basculer en une seconde ? Pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge grossissait de plus en plus au fil des heures écoulées ? Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier son rêve et encore moins les craintes de Joan pour son père, et cette boule d'angoisse en elle la dévorait littéralement.

« Ils vont arriver, ils veulent simplement être sûrs de ne rien laisser passer » la rassura-t-il, amusé par son comportement.

Même s'il comprenait les craintes de sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de voir à quel point elle s'inquiétait dès qu'elle le perdait de vue, exactement comme elle le faisait pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais il était vrai que parfois son père avait le comportement d'un enfant en bas âge, et c'est exactement ce qui avait séduit sa mère. Elle le lui avait avoué le jour où il lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de son père. Oui, il s'amusait de la voir se ronger les ongles de la sorte alors qu'elle feignait l'indifférence, signe indiscutable de ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'un volcan au bord de l'éruption, mais il n'était pas inquiet, sachant que son père ne risquait rien. Les Gars, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez la victime, étaient revenus sans encombre, donc aucun danger que cela change, c'était certain. A moins qu'il n'ait également modifié ce point du passé, enfin du présent ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par les inquiétudes maternelles. Comment pouvait-il arriver quelque chose à son père alors qu'il était avec les Gars ?

« Ou alors ils profitent que je ne sois pas là pour les surveiller pour céder au caprice de Castle et traverser toute la ville pour un café ! » maugréa-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, fusillant du regard son tableau blanc comme s'il s'était agi de son partenaire.

« Mais tu ne te plains pas quand il te rapporte ton café préféré ! » se moqua Joan en retenant un éclat de rire alors que sa mère le fusillait du regard.

« De quel côté tu es, toi ? » s'enquit-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Mais du tien Maman, comme toujours ! » se récria-t-il en levant les mains devant lui en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la mine réprobatrice de sa maman.

« Tu as intérêt, non mais ! » le menaça-t-elle en se détournant, dissimulant son sourire en coin.

Une chose était certaine, comme son père il avait un don pour la détendre et se sentir bien, personne d'autre que Castle n'avait eu ce pouvoir sur elle et elle s'en troublait encore lorsque Gates l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Beckett, dans mon bureau ! » l'appela-t-elle du seuil du grand bureau vitré.

« Tu as des ennuis… » Chuchota Joan en grimaçant au ton du capitaine Iron Gates.

« Qu'est-ce que Castle a encore fait pour la mettre en colère ? » murmura Kate en retour avant de se lever de mauvaise grâce pour rejoindre sa supérieure.

Avec amusement, Joan songea que son père allait vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure si c'était à cause d'une de ses bêtises que sa mère venait d'être convoquée par le capitaine. Tournant la tête vers le bureau, il vit les deux femmes debout l'une en face de l'autre, comme deux boxeuses sur le point de débuter un match. Sa mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait pour le peu qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle, cette femme était assez similaire à sa mère dans son caractère et la poigne de fer qu'elle avait pour diriger son équipe. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs du capitaine Gates qui était partie à la retraite le jour où sa mère était devenue capitaine et avait pris sa place à la tête du 12th district. Mais il savait que sa mère avait eu du mal à accepter le capitaine Gates et avait longtemps regretté le capitaine Montgomery. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à Iron Gates, mais sa mère lui avait révélé qu'elle avait appris à respecter le flic et à apprécier la femme. Mais pour le moment c'était loin d'être l'entente cordiale. Probablement parce que Gates n'aimait pas son père et qu'elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Détournant la tête, il fixa à son tour le tableau blanc, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs, mais étrangement ceux-ci se faisaient flous, incertains. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était passé par là pour effacer sa mémoire comme lorsqu'on formate le disque dur d'un ordinateur et cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Et il avait tellement mal à la tête. Il savait que peu à peu son corps allait le lâcher, mais il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que son esprit souffre également de la situation, et une peur sourde l'étreignit. Qu'arriverait-il s'il n'était plus en mesure d'aider ses parents avant d'avoir réussi à arrêter le Dragon ? Ne préférant pas y penser, il attrapa un bloc sur lequel il se mit à griffonner tout ce qu'il savait, juste au cas où. Il devait être conçu dans moins de 3 jours. Enfin 4 si l'on comptait le temps de fécondation, mais passer ce délai, il était condamné. Et il en ressentait déjà les effets. Alors il mit noir sur blanc toutes les informations qu'il avait glanées, faisant des recoupements avec les informations du tableau blanc.

« Salut fils ! » le salua vivement son père, en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, il ne les avait pas entendus arriver, et il bondit littéralement de sa chaise, une main sur le cœur. Celui-ci au bord des lèvres, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait alors qu'il sentait sa tête tourner. Vacillant, il s'accrocha d'une main au bureau alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris place dans un manège fou. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, bien décidé à faire passer le malaise.

« Joan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Castle en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Penaud, il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait peur. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur, Caskett trottant sagement à ses côtés, et qu'il avait vu son fils plongé dans ses réflexions, la même expression que sa mère peinte sur le visage lorsqu'elle martyrisait ses neurones, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Après avoir ordonné à Caskett de rester couché dans la salle de repos, il s'était avancé silencieusement vers son enfant et lui avait joué cette petite blague. Il savait pourtant son fils fragilisé par sa maladie, mais il n'avait pas résisté à le surprendre alors qu'il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas même entendu arriver. Mais à présent, devant l'état dans lequel l'adolescent se trouvait, il ne trouvait plus cela drôle. S'il ne s'en remettait pas rapidement, Kate allait lui faire la peau pour sa mauvaise blague.

« Joan ? Tu veux que je te ramène au loft ? » Demanda-t-il en passant une main apaisante sur le front moite de son fils, grimaçant en constatant que sa température était de nouveau élevée.

« Non, ça va aller… par contre je boirais bien un verre d'eau. » souffla-t-il alors que le malaise refluait enfin, le laissant respirer normalement.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça. » s'empressa de dire Castle, encore tout honteux d'avoir failli faire mourir de peur son fils.

Lorsqu'il revint, les Gars terminaient de déposer les cartons dans la salle de briefing qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée pour l'occasion, ce qui à la vue de la masse de documents qu'ils avaient rapportées de leur virée, n'était pas superflue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gosse ? » s'enquit Ryan en le voyant passer.

« Ouais il a l'air d'un bleu qui se serait offert son premier tête à tête avec un macchabée » approuva Esposito en lançant un regard intrigué vers Joan qui soufflait tant qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration.

« Ça va aller, il souffre juste de migraines terribles depuis quelques jours, ça lui passera » les rassura Castle.

Mais il avait beau dire, l'état de Joan le préoccupait et il avait l'impression qu'il s'aggravait au fil des jours, comme s'il avait une maladie incurable et qu'il mourrait à petit feu. Cette pensée le fit frémir, et il lança un regard lourd d'inquiétude vers l'adolescent. il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait perdre son fils. Il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance et n'était définitivement pas prêt à lui faire ses adieux, pas sans avoir la certitude de le revoir très vite, et pour le moment c'était grandement compromis. Et alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de Joan si Kate ne lui pardonnait pas, si elle refusait d'entamer enfin une relation amoureuse avec lui. Mais il ne devait pas y penser. Joan était la preuve vivante que Kate allait s'ouvrir à lui, et maintenant qu'il en avait la certitude, il refusait de perdre l'un ou l'autre, même s'il devait attacher Kate pour l'obliger à avoir enfin cette discussion qu'elle fuyait avec acharnement.

« Tiens » souffla-t-il doucement, en revenant près de lui,

Il parlait très bas, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans la chambre d'un grand malade, de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau, ce qui amusa et agaça Joan tout à la fois.

« C'est bon Papa, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! » grogna Joan en soufflant bruyamment.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter outre mesure son père mais il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, bien au contraire. Il savait qu'il était proche de rencontrer la faucheuse mais comment dire cela à un père, à son père ? Impossible, et surtout quoi qu'il arrive il ne fallait pas qu'il influence le passé plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il devait laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, même s'il mourrait d'envie de supplier ses parents de se parler, de le concevoir, il ne pouvait pas.

« Papa ? Je croyais que c'était ton cousin ? » Retentit la voix d'Esposito dans leur dos.

Joan ferma les yeux en grimaçant en entendant la remarque de son oncle. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, il n'avait pas fait attention à ne pas trahir sa véritable identité, et évidemment son perspicace oncle Sherlock avait senti le coup fourré. Il allait devoir la jouer finement pour ne pas qu'il se pose plus de question.

« C'est vrai, mais oncle Castle m'a quasiment élevé. Je le considère comme mon père. » Expliqua Joan sans se démonter, une poker face à la Beckett sur le visage.

Castle regarda son fils avec un grand sourire. Nul doute n'était permis à ses yeux, il était bien le digne fils de sa mère. Il savait se jouer de la vérité comme personne, et visiblement savait que pour qu'un mensonge soit plausible, il fallait rester aussi près de la vérité que possible.

« C'est vrai que Castle est un super papa ! » nota Ryan en rejoignant le petit groupe.

« C'est le meilleur » approuva Joan en adressant un regard empli d'adoration à son père.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » biaisa Castle que le sujet mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Joan dans un sourire avant d'observer plus attentivement son père « Tu t'es changé ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, il a eu chaud aux fesses » le taquina Esposito maintenant que la peur était passée.

« Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Voulut-il savoir en sentant son estomac se nouer d'appréhension.

Il n'avait pas pu envoyer son père à la mort. Non, cette mission était sans risque, sa mère le lui avait dit. Dans le passé Espo et Ryan étaient revenus indemnes, sans que rien ne se soit passé. A moins que sa mère ne lui ait pas tout révélé, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure. Et si c'était le cas, elle risquait de s'imaginer qu'il avait envoyé son père là-bas en toute connaissance de cause. Cette pensée lui noua un peu plus l'estomac, et il pâlit un peu plus en scrutant son père d'un air paniqué.

« Maddox avait posé une bombe dans la maison de Halstead » révéla Castle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Joan en blêmissant « Et où étiez-vous quand la bombe a explosée ? » demanda-t-il une boule d'angoisse coincée au fond de la gorge.

Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu ! Son père ne devait pas être confronté à cela, non son père ne devait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une bombe. Il était venu pour empêcher qu'il ne soit blessé, et même éviter qu'il ne soit menacé, et jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était aggraver la situation. Il commençait vraiment à croire que ce voyage dans le temps était la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

« Dans le jardin, j'étais en sûreté, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Castle en posant une main sur son épaule. .

« Quand Maman va savoir ça… » Marmonna-t-il en frissonnant d'angoisse.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas lui dire que j'ai failli finir en viande à barbecue, ta mère ne doit pas savoir que… » S'empressa de le stopper Castle, qui n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction de Kate.

« Trop tard… » Grimaça Joan au moment où les Gars disparaissaient, ayant brusquement une tâche urgente à accomplir, de préférence à l'autre bout de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir Castle ? » entendit-il la voix coupante comme un couperet de Beckett dans son dos.

Au son de cette voix familière, Castle se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Cette fois, c'était certain, c'était un homme mort songea-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors Castle vivra t-ils Jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Pour le savoir vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^^<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**Julie Perez : Merci pour ta review, On croyait t'avoir perdu su le chemin mais non ! ^^ Lol Ben en viande Barbecue pour un repas en famille Castle préfère pas être le dindon de la farce mdr ! (oui je sais c'est nul mdr mais tu me connais moi et mes vannes pourries lol ! Lol voila tu vas savoir s'il survit !  
><strong>

**Sorcier : Autant pour moi merci pour ta review, Oui il va partir et ça sera déchirant le tout est a savoir partira t-il en vie ?  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Une fin sadique ? Nous ça ne nous ressemble pas pourtant, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire lol ! Mais Joan ira de plus en plus mal malheureusement, 3 jours oui et le temps s'écoule encore. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Contentes que tu aimes, nous espérons que cela va durer ! Merci  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Contentes de voir que notre blagounette t'as plus lol, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher le coup de Caskett mdr. Les gars adorent Castle même s'ils font genre... Quant à Kate et bien elle s'est leur petite soeur et ils feront toujours tout pour elle. En même temps ils sont mère et fils donc normale qu'ils soient fusionnels, surtout que Kate l'a élevé seule ! Oui après l'incendie la tempête, je sais pas lequel des deux lui fait le plus peur mdr ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Este : Merci pour ta review voila la suite.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Ha mais faut pas être pessimiste voyons et puis elle l'aime trop son castle ! Pour Gate tu vas voir c'est tellement plus simple que ça ! Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Bisounours : Ah elle est pas si sadique la fin finalement mdr si tu l'adore lol ! Merci  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Je pense que vous devriez tous penser qui à envoyer Castle à la sauterie ^^ Oui il est adorable mais en sursit ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Tu penses des choses que tu espères non ? En effet Beckett va péter un câble ! :p Merci  
><strong>

**Guest : Désolée que tu trouve qu'elle traine en longueur mais nous ne sommes pas de celles qui bacle leur fic pour s'en débarrassées, nous pourrions conclure en 3 chapitres en résumant toute la suite mais ça serait et ne pas respecté notre histoire et ne pas respecté nos lecteurs, nous avons une trame définie qui nécessite certaines choses désolées que tu t'embêtes en la lisant ! Peut être qu'en effet on devrai la conclure maintenant.  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review et si Castle ne survit pas ben ça sera la fin mdr !  
><strong>

**Rook : Après nikki voici Rook mdr merci pour ta review, La voici ta suite !  
><strong>

**Fosie : Merci pour ta review et voici ta dose de fic mdr. Et non j'avais dis que le Caskett arrivait dans ce chapitre ^^ En petite dose ! Lol non le secret a tenu quoi une minute ?  
><strong>

**Castlefan : C'est super deux fois plus de plaisir et deux fois de Castlefan ^^ Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu apprécies autant !  
><strong>

**Loss : Oui et si tu ajoutes les pertes de mémoire c'est en effet pas le pied ! Gate a toujours l'air en pétard c'est son état naturel mdr ! Castle pensait pas a mal en faisant peur a son fils mais au vu de son état, il est pas prés de recommencer. Pour ce qui est de Joan oui il culpabilise parce qu'il ne savait pas où il envoyait son père. Tu aimes le feu ? Engages toi dans les pompiers mdr ! Bref merci pour tes reviews toujours détaillées on aime !  
><strong>

**Voila nous remercions encore tout le monde qui lisent et commente même ceux qui ne le font pas ! Cette fois le vrai Caskett arrive petit à petit mais il revient et pas de jeu de mot enfin Caskett le chien sera là aussi !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 24 : **

Fermant les yeux, Castle se mordit la lèvre en imaginant sans peine l'expression fermée et soupçonneuse qu'arborait sa muse. Lui qui espérait la convaincre de sa bonne foi venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de dissimulation. S'il espérait regagner sa confiance, il ne s'y prenait définitivement pas de la meilleure des façons.

« Que Joan a fait un nouveau malaise ? » proposa-t-il en revêtant sa poker face avant d'affronter le regard de sa muse.

« Bien essayé, mais je suis déjà au courant… » Souffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour dévisager son partenaire qui avait l'air trop innocent pour être honnête « Que me cachez-vous ? » Insista-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son écrivain qui déglutit convulsivement à son approche autant par peur que parce que sa proximité lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Disons qu'il y a eu un léger souci chez Halstead… » Balbutia-t-il en reculant au fur et à mesure que Beckett avançait vers lui.

« Maddox était là ? » demanda-t-elle en cachant l'angoisse que cette idée fit naître en elle, se stoppant net en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non, mais il nous avait laissé un souvenir de sa visite chez Halstead » répondit Castle en se tortillant comme un ver sur le point de servir de repas à un poisson.

« Castle…. » Le menaça Kate en plissant un peu plus les yeux, sa patience arrivant à bout.

« Une bombe, il avait placé une bombe dans la maison » avoua-t-il précipitamment en priant pour qu'elle l'achève rapidement et sans douleur.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Kate en pâlissant en comprenant ce que cela impliquait et ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Encore une fois, son intuition avait été juste, et ses sentiments fondés. Elle avait eu cette angoisse, ce ressenti qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à son amour et c'était arrivé, même si par miracle il s'en était sorti indemne. Elle ne savait pas comment un tel phénomène était possible, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Castle, elle développait une sorte de sixième sens qui lui permettait d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, même si elle préférait l'ignorer la plupart du temps.

« Mais nous étions déjà sortis de la maison quand elle a explosé, il n'y a pas eu de blessés ! » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer en lui souriant.

« Tu étais au courant ? » gronda Kate en dardant un regard menaçant vers Joan « C'est pour ça que tu as voulu que Castle aille là-bas ? » continua-t-elle en foudroyant l'adolescent sur place, accusatrice.

Elle savait qu'elle devenait irrationnelle, mais comment ne pas se montrer soupçonneuse alors que sans l'intervention de Joan, jamais Castle ne se serait rendu chez Halstead ! Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû suivre son premier instinct et garder ses distances. Mais elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus, et Castle avait failli mourir. C'était sa faute et celle de sa sensiblerie, mais l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Pourtant, en plongeant dans le regard mouillé de l'adolescent, elle sut qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et qu'il s'en sentait tout de même coupable, comme s'il aurait dû anticiper ce fait pour l'empêcher. Mais elle était malgré tout en colère. A quoi bon venir du futur si on n'était pas fichu d'empêcher une telle chose de se produire ?

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble père et fils.

« Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant pour la bombe ! Jamais je n'aurais envoyé Papa là-bas en sachant ça ! Quand oncle Espo et Ryan y sont allés, il n'y a pas eu d'explosion, pas à ma connaissance ! » Affirma Joan en sentant des larmes envahirent ses yeux à l'idée que sa mère puisse douter ainsi de lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Ils s'étaient tant rapprochés, elle était passée d'inconnue à mère aimante même si elle se protégeait encore de ses sentiments, tous les deux étaient devenus mère et fils. Et voilà qu'en une fraction de seconde elle doutait de lui. Pire, elle pensait qu'il avait sciemment envoyé son père à la mort alors qu'il était là pour le sauver.

« Pourtant c'était ton idée de l'envoyer chez Halstead… » Remarqua Kate en se détendant quelque peu sans pour autant relâcher la pression.

Des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient, des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait refouler, mais un dominait, la peur et cela lui faisait dire et faire n'importe quoi.

« Seulement parce que tu m'avais dit que les Gars avaient omis un détail primordial au cours de leur fouille. Jamais tu n'avais fait mention d'une bombe ! Toi et ta volonté de garder toute cette affaire secrète ! » Bougonna-t-il avec une moue outrée.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal mais il se ressaisit, il ne voulait rien montrer à sa mère, cette tête de mule. Non il ne se montrerait pas faible, il ne lui laisserait pas l'avantage sur ce coup, ce qu'elle prétendait était trop grave.

« Ça va être ma faute maintenant ! » s'indigna Kate en écarquillant les yeux avant de souffler en levant les yeux au ciel « Les hommes sont d'une telle mauvaise foi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la mienne en tout cas ! » répliqua Joan en croisant les bras sur son torse en arborant une moue boudeuse.

« Ça n'est la faute d'aucun de nous, le seul responsable, c'est Maddox ! » temporisa Castle pour calmer les esprits.

Kate avisa Joan et constata sa pâleur, elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir osé accuser l'adolescent d'avoir voulu tendre un piège à son père. Quand il s'agissait de Castle toute raison en elle s'envolait, c'était affreusement frustrant. Elle qui était passée maîtresse dans le contrôle d'elle-même et de ses sentiments ne contrôlait plus rien quand il s'agissait de son écrivain.

« C'est vrai… » Soupira Kate en passant une main dans ses boucles « Excuse-moi Joan » ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue contrite « C'est juste que… » Ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre en adressant un regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude vers son partenaire qui heureusement pour elle regardait dans la direction opposée à ce moment-là.

Mais Joan n'en perdait pas une miette. Attendri, il sourit mais se reprit très vite lorsque sa mère tourna la tête vers lui, revêtant une attitude neutre.

« Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas » sourit affectueusement Joan en se détendant « enfin pas trop… » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement à son fils puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers Castle.

« Heureusement que vous êtes sortis immédiatement en découvrant la bombe ! » souffla-t-elle en frémissant en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas découvert la bombe à temps.

« Presque aussitôt ! » approuva Castle soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte avant de se maudire en voyant Kate froncer les sourcils.

« Comment ça presque ? » voulut-elle savoir en dardant un regard perçant sur lui.

« Et bien je suis passé par la cave avant de me ruer dans le jardin » lui révéla-t-il en faisant prudemment un pas en arrière.

« Mais enfin pourquoi faire ? » s'insurgea-t-elle en se retenant de lui sauter au cou.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Caskett finir en hot dog tout de même ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en prenant un air outré.

« Caskett est là ? » s'enquit Joan en intervenant dans la conversation, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en se levant.

« Mais qui est Caskett ? » gronda Kate en trouvant ce jeu de mot de mauvais goût.

Il n'y avait pas à dire seul Castle pouvait trouver ce genre de combinaison farfelue entre leur deux noms. Même si elle le trouvait curieux malgré tout elle devait reconnaître que c'était recherché. Mais au-delà de cela c'était comme un engagement, une fusion de leur deux noms. Elle était certaine qu'il avait trouvé ce nom sans même réfléchir en pensant ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, fusionnels.

« C'est notre chien ! » lui expliqua Joan avant d'émettre un long sifflement.

« Notre chien ? » s'étouffa Kate en écarquillant les yeux en voyant accourir un magnifique Golden qui ne devait guère avoir plus d'un an, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Royal.

« Et bien il est mort lorsque j'étais adolescent, enfin vers mes 15 ans, mais il a été mon meilleur ami durant toute mon enfance » expliqua Joan en s'agenouillant pour cajoler son chien qui comme s'il le connaissait déjà, le lécha avec enthousiasme, aboyant de joie.

« Mais d'où sort-il ? » l'interrogea Kate sans quitter des yeux Joan qui jouait avec le chien, souriant au tableau qu'ils lui renvoyaient.

« De chez Halstead. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la cave en sachant que la maison allait exploser Kate » se défendit Castle en lui adressant son sourire breveté de chien battu qui la fit sourire alors que Caskett la regardait avec le même air triste.

« Bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi vous sentir obligé de le garder ? » soupira-t-elle sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

« Je vous ai dit que j'avais envie d'adopter un chien. Et Caskett aurait été mis à la fourrière. C'est l'Univers qui l'a mis sur ma route, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce signe du Destin tout de même et c'est grâce à lui si on m'a retrouvé derrière les bosquets c'est lui qui a signalé ma présence ! » Répondit-il en se penchant pour flatter son nouveau compagnon de jeu.

« Quand j'étais enfant, tu m'as expliqué que c'était oncle Javi qui avait trouvé Caskett, mais que Papa s'était opposé à ce qu'il soit emmené à la fourrière et avait décidé de le garder. Après l'accident, tu as pris Caskett avec toi, parce que tu savais que Papa n'aurait pas voulu que tu l'abandonnes et tu disais toujours qu'à son réveil, Papa serait content de le retrouver ! » Lui apprit Joan en regardant pensivement son meilleur ami. « Même s'il n'a plus jamais ouvert les yeux ! » Ajouta Joan si bas que personne ne perçut ce qu'il avait dit.

« Donc tu savais pour l'explosion… » Constata Kate en fronçant les sourcils, sentant sa suspicion refaire surface.

« Je te promets que non Maman, tu n'en as jamais rien dit en tout cas. Mais peut-être que je suis effectivement responsable de cette explosion… » Souffla Joan en déglutissant alors qu'une pensée peu rassurante lui traversait l'esprit.

« Que veux-tu dire fils ? » s'étonna Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule en voyant le malaise de son enfant.

« Peut-être que c'est mon saut dans le temps qui a modifié ce point de l'histoire. En intervenant et en envoyant Papa là-bas, j'ai peut-être bouleversé l'équilibre, et cette explosion était la façon qu'avait le continuum espace-temps de retrouver son équilibre, le fait que tu sois là, tu as dû faire quelque chose que personne n'avait fait et ça a déclenché l'explosion. » Réfléchit-il en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle.

« Ne te torture pas l'esprit Joan, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » tenta de le réconforter Castle en l'attirant contre lui alors que Caskett posait sa truffe sur ses genoux, comme s'il ressentait le mal être de l'adolescent.

« Mais je suis venu pour te sauver, pas pour te mettre encore plus en danger ! » s'écria Joan en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Et c'est ce que tu as fait Joan. Nous savons ce qui est censé se produire, et avec ton aide nous allons l'empêcher » déclara fermement Kate en posant une main apaisante sur la joue du jeune homme qui se détendit instantanément.

« Ta mère a raison Joan. Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de toutes les catastrophes ! » Sourit Castle

Pleinement rassuré, Joan recommença à jouer avec Caskett et Castle se joignit à eux. En roulant des yeux, Kate les regarda faire quelques instants, se demandant lequel de ses deux grands enfants s'amusait le plus.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez emmené chez un vétérinaire au moins ? » Voulut-elle savoir alors que Caskett léchait consciencieusement le visage de Joan qui riait aux éclats, allongé sur le sol.

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » s'enquit l'écrivain avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Evidemment ! Nous ne savons rien de ce chien. Si un enfant traversait ce genre d'épreuve ne l'emmèneriez-vous pas chez un médecin ? » Soupira Kate en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Vous avez raison, je vais prendre rendez-vous en urgence ! » approuva Castle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'observa manipuler son IPhone avec dextérité avant de se saisir d'un stylo sur son bureau pour noter un numéro de téléphone avant de passer un appel. Détournant le regard, elle observa Joan. Même s'il s'amusait et riait, il restait très pâle et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et se promit de surveiller de plus près l'adolescent. A la moindre alerte, elle l'emmènerait à l'hôpital, que ça lui plaise ou non. Avec une moue indulgente, elle observa le père et le fils s'amuser avec le jeune chien, et elle décida de ramener le calme avant que Gates ne sorte de son bureau et ne décide de virer à nouveau Castle du 12th.

« Pour en revenir à notre enquête, vous avez découvert quelque chose d'utile ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de celui-ci pour ramener son attention sur elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas revenus les mains vides… » Se contenta de répondre Castle en avisant la salle de briefing d'un geste ample.

« Où sont passés les Gars ? » demanda-t-elle en songeant qu'ils allaient y passer le reste de la journée.

« Ils ont quitté le navire quand tu es sortie du bureau de Gates » lui apprit Joan avec amusement en se relevant pendant que Caskett venait sagement s'asseoir aux côtés de Castle « Ils ont peur de toi je crois » souligna-t-il avec beaucoup de gaieté, ce qui fit ricaner Castle.

« Gates m'a dit qu'on avait eu notre mandat. Ils vont donc se charger de vérifier les comptes de Halstead pendant que nous fouillerons ses dossiers » décida-t-elle en saisissant son cellulaire, ignorant les remarques de Joan sur les Gars.

« On va avoir besoin de café, de beaucoup de café…. » Soupira Joan en lançant un regard entendu à son père qui s'éclipsa discrètement.

Pendant que son père s'acquittait de sa mission, Caskett sur ses talons, Joan observa le visage fermé de Kate. Impuissant, il avisa le pli soucieux qui barrait son front, et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle resterait sur le qui-vive tant que sa vie, et son avenir, se trouveraient dans la balance et dépendraient de ce qu'ils trouveraient. Et peu importait le temps qu'ils y mettraient, ils remonteraient la piste, celle qui sauverait son père, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien songea-t-il en emboîtant le pas à sa mère alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de briefing et s'emparait d'un carton qu'elle posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

« Joan peux-tu t'occuper des CD et DVD s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant lesdits objets d'un vague signe de la main.

« Bien sûr Maman ! » approuva-t-il en réprimant un soupir devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Nul doute que son mal de tête ne s'arrangerait pas avec tout ça mais il allait passer outre quelles que soient les souffrances que cela lui infligerait et les conséquences sur son état. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps déjà. Sa vie contre celle de ses parents. Cette pensée revenait, lancinante, envahissant tout son être.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » s'enquit Castle en les rejoignant armé de trois grands cafés alors que Caskett filait près de Joan, s'asseyant à ses côtés, la truffe sur sa cuisse.

Il tendit un des deux cafés noir sans sucre à Joan qui le remercia d'un sourire, touché que son père sache ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Comme avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir comment son fils aimait son café, c'était son fils après tout. Il savait, tout comme il avait deviné les goûts de sa muse.

« Prenez un carton et voyez si vous avez de la chance » marmonna Kate sans relever la tête lorsqu'il posa son café devant elle, mais de là où il était, Joan put apercevoir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsque les effluves de son Latté vanillé lui parvint.

Il avait eu vent de ce rituel entre son père et sa mère, il savait que c'était important pour eux et que lorsque son père n'apportait pas de café à sa mère ou que celle-ci le refusait c'est que leur dispute était vraiment grave, alors ce café signifiait beaucoup. L'espoir grandit en lui, celui que ses parents pourraient discuter posément, se réconcilier et plus si affinités. Etant lui-même une affinité enfin plus exactement en étant la conséquence directe, il priait pour que ces deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient de parents trouvent enfin le chemin qui les mènerait l'un vers l'autre.

« A vos ordres lieutenant Beckett ! » approuva Castle en s'emparant d'un carton qu'il déposa en face de la jeune femme avant de se plonger dans la lecture des dossiers.

Le silence se fit et seuls le bruit des pages que l'on tournait et les clics de la souris se firent entendre. Comme s'il avait perçu que l'heure n'était plus à l'amusement, Caskett toujours allongé à côté de Joan s'endormit, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Ils étaient concentrés à l'extrême dans le but de trouver quelque chose de concret pour boucler cette maudite affaire qui avait duré bien trop longtemps, empiétant sur leur existence à tous les trois. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient penchés sur leur tâche respective et Joan n'en pouvait plus, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Ses yeux le piquaient tellement qu'il voyait double, sa migraine était devenue insupportable, et chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, il avait l'impression que la pile de documents qui l'entourait avait doublé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. C'était un cauchemar dont il ne voyait plus la fin, et son animosité pour ce genre de tâche ne faisait que s'accroître.

En soupirant, il jeta un regard à ses deux compagnons de galère qui ne paraissaient pas rebutés par leur fastidieuse activité. Bien entendu leur expérience jouait pour eux, rallongeant certainement leur endurance pour ce genre de corvée. Et encore, lui avait été chargé de la besogne la plus facile, alors qu'eux devaient éplucher les dossiers papiers, il savait bien que sa mère avait fait exprès de réserver à son père et elle-même le plus difficile, alors il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il relança la lecture accélérée d'un autre DVD, et soupira plus fortement, se frottant les tempes en grimaçant.

« Tu es fatigué Joan ? » S'enquit Castle en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés, posant une main apaisante sur le genou de son fils.

« Un peu, et je commence à avoir vraiment mal au crâne à force de regarder tous ces films ! » ronchonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, réveillant Caskett qui gémit doucement en frottant son museau contre le bras du jeune homme, comme s'il percevait son mal-être.

En fait cela allait au-delà du petit mal de tête. Joan avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants traversait sa tête dans un galop assourdissant. Depuis qu'il souffrait de ces migraines à répétitions, celle qu'il avait actuellement était peut-être la plus violente mais il avait appris à cacher sa douleur depuis le jour où ces maux l'avaient pris, de sorte qu'ils ne paraissaient que très légers aux yeux de ses parents et des autres.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas la partie la plus excitante d'une enquête, mais nous devons malheureusement en passer par là » déclara Kate en venant les rejoindre, scrutant son fils dans un froncement de sourcils.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré le comportement serein de Joan, elle sentait que tout était feint, qu'il cachait son état pour ne pas les inquiéter, et s'il tenait d'elle nul doute ne pouvait être permis.

« Il t'en reste beaucoup à visionner ? » voulut savoir Castle en observant son fils d'un air inquiet.

Il avait remarqué sa pâleur et les rictus de douleur que celui-ci essayait de cacher. Quel genre de père aurait-il été s'il n'avait pas noté la souffrance qui habitait son enfant ?

« Les CD n'ont rien donné. Quant aux DVD, pour le moment RAS non plus. Il ne me reste plus que cette pile à vérifier » expliqua-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Complètement épuisé, il avait du mal à garder les idées claires mais il fixait malgré tout, son attention sur ses parents, attendant de savoir ce qu'eux avaient pu trouver. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, mais paradoxalement il se sentait vidé, comme en apesanteur, et il priait pour qu'enfin ses parents aient trouvé la preuve qui leur manquait.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Voila les gens le chapitre 25 de sept, merci pour vos reviews même si on constate la chute libre dites nous si elle vous gonfle cette fic parce que sérieusement vu le nombre de coms en baisses on à de quoi se poser des questions ! Bres encore merci au inscrits et nons inscrits pour leur coms, merci a ceux qui lisent mais ne com pas même si ça nous ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! 521 coms en tout pour instant sur cette fic c'est qu'en même super bon ça vous nous faite péter le compteur ? On va pas atteindre les 600 pour un chapitre mais bon qui sait ? L'espoir fait vivre et rêver est la seule choses de gratuite de nos jours ! Bref remerciement des guests maintenant.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Julie Perez :<span> Merci pour ta review oui en même temps ils sont une vraie famille et Kate accepte maintenant cette famille, voila la suite attendue !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review oui ils vont trouver bientôt t'inquiète c'est juste plus long a avoir puisse que les chapitres sont raccourcis de moitié donc vous avez l'impression que ça avance pas peut être !  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Merci pour ta review ! Oui le vrai Caskett qui va faire son retour en force tout au longs des prochains chapitres sachez d'ors et déjà que ça va se réchauffer bientot ! Joan eh bien, je sais pas si on va le garder en vie longtemps hein a ce rythme.  
><strong>

**Jenny : merci pour ta review, le caskett arrive vous allez faire une overdose si ça continue si vous saviez... j'ai dis crescendo, je vous mens pas !  
><strong>

**Loss : Non Kate ne savais rien et oui moins violente car elle a eu trop peur pour se mettre pleinement en colère. Ils se rabibochent mais joan va pas mieux, le chien est le clous de la famille, maintenant Caskett est l'élément porteur, ce qui rappel aux autres qu'ils sont une famille pas de petite dernière phrase ? Merci pour ta review tu es adorable**

**Manon : Pauvre joan pauvre joan il a encore des poils aux fesses :p mdr la suite  
><strong>

**titefolle : doucement mais surement et non Jo va mal tres mal ! Merci pour ta review ma ptite ^^  
><strong>

**Guest : Contentes que ça te plaises en espérant que la suite te subjugue autant voici la suite ! Merci  
><strong>

**Castlefan : tu es accro c'est tt ce que l'on veut nous donc c'est juste parfait merci !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : hahha j'ai pas tt compris de ton explication mais ttoujours est-il tu aimes enfin c'est ce qui ressort lool non ? Merci pour ta com  
><strong>

**leonhugo : eh bien si tu préfères les chapitres cours tu es servies mais sache que du coup le dénouement sera plus long ! merci bcp  
><strong>

**mms : non c'est vrai tu continues à nous suivre si tu savais comme nous adorons ça merci bcp Tu as tt compris et nous avons hâtes de voir la suite de ta lecture !**

**fosie : rien à dire je suis déçue snif, je boudes et ma jumelle aussi, mdr !  
><strong>

**chris65 : voici la suite ! Ah tu crois qu'ils se rapprochent ?  
><strong>

**hakuya :oui Joan très malade et ça va pas s'arranger pour instant tant que papa et mamans pouille pouille pas merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Farandole :Oh vous avez lu cette fic ? Nous sommes heureuses que vous aimiez et nous vous assurons encore et toujours des situations pittoresque ! Notre seul but est de faire croire ! Joan est le fils du future et ca c'est sur !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 25 : **

Malgré les efforts évidents de Joan pour leur cacher son état, Kate n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'il était au bord de la rupture et qu'il était temps de rentrer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se conduisait comme un flic qu'il en était un, et elle s'en voulait de lui en avoir tant demandé alors qu'il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour le faire. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas protesté et avait accompli la tâche qu'elle lui avait attribuée sans se plaindre. A n'en pas douter, leur fils était aussi têtu et déterminé qu'eux-mêmes, et elle ne savait pas encore si cette constatation la rassurait ou l'inquiétait, que serait-il prêt à faire pour sauver son père ou même elle-même, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Secouant la tête pour se concentrer sur le présent, elle prit rapidement sa décision.

« Il n'y avait rien dans ces dossiers. Quant aux disquettes, nous les avons envoyées au service informatique, ils iront plus vite que nous. Je propose que nous mettions tout ça sous clé, que nous emportions les derniers DVD et ce que nous n'avons pas encore examiné, et nous finirons ça ce soir » décida Kate en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle avait vu la fatigue de son fils mais aussi ses traits tirés qui reflétaient la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il leur mentait certainement sur l'intensité de ses migraines et cela l'inquiétait. De plus il était d'une telle pâleur qu'encore une fois, comme cela était arrivé dans la voiture, elle eut l'impression de voir à travers lui. Elle secoua la tête, c'était absurde, la fatigue lui donnait des visions. Et pourtant ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait ne la quittait plus, allant même en s'accroissant.

« Ça me va » approuva Castle en venant l'aider.

A son approche, il sentit Kate se raidir, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir discuter, mais pour le moment elle semblait avoir mis sa rancœur de côté pour se focaliser sur leur enquête. Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour digérer la pilule, et il était prêt à le lui accorder. La seule chose qu'il refusait, c'était de sortir de sa vie et d'attendre qu'elle l'appelle. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il préférait s'en prendre plein les dents plutôt que de ne plus la voir du tout, cela était trop dur, les quatre mois qu'il avait vécu sans elle, sans nouvelle, avaient été les pires de sa vie donc non, il ne forcerait pas les choses et serait patient. Rapidement, ils mirent dans une boîte ce qu'il leur restait encore à consulter, puis entreposèrent le reste dans une salle de dépôt que Kate scella soigneusement gardant la clé dans sa poche. Peu lui importait si quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin d'utiliser la pièce, personne d'autre qu'elle ne pénétrerait à l'intérieur. Une fois cette besogne accomplie, elle alla prévenir le capitaine qu'elle partait, même si elle restait joignable sur son cellulaire.

« Allons-y ! » lança-t-elle en rejoignant les deux hommes de sa vie qui l'attendaient patiemment devant l'ascenseur.

Elle nota que Caskett restait près de Joan, comme pour veiller sur lui, et elle trouva la scène touchante. Les chiens avaient un instinct infaillible, et visiblement Caskett avait perçu l'épuisement de son maître, ce qui renforça sa propre impression. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Joan s'appuya aussi discrètement que possible contre la paroi, tout en caressant distraitement son jeune compagnon. Sur sa gauche et légèrement derrière elle, elle sentait Castle tendu, mal à l'aise, et elle pouvait comprendre. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa avec lui. En fait, elle ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole, sauf pour lui parler de l'enquête. Et comme toujours, il s'était plié à ses exigences sans protester. Parfois, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu moins docile, préférant une bonne bagarre à ce statu quo qui la rendait dingue. Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Pas à moins de pousser Castle dans ses retranchements, de le mettre tellement en colère, qu'il ne se retiendrait plus de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Et pour être honnête, elle préférerait éviter d'en arriver là.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, pas encore. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela, pas alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore véritablement expliqués. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Alors oui, elle était en colère contre lui, mais pas au point de le laisser s'éloigner. Et puis elle savait bien qu'elle aussi avait des choses à se faire pardonner, comme son mensonge concernant son amnésie à son réveil, alors autant ne pas trop laisser les choses déraper.

« Et on va où exactement ? » Se risqua à demander Joan qui ne supportait plus ce silence tendu.

« Ta mère et toi allez chez elle, et moi je rentre chez moi avec Caskett, Joan » soupira Castle, sa réticence clairement perceptible dans sa voix, ce qui décida Kate à intervenir.

« Ce serait idiot Castle. Nous passons chez moi récupérer nos affaires, et nous allons chez vous. Vous en profiterez pour me faire un topo sur ce que vous savez et que j'ignore sur le meurtre de ma mère » lança Kate en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, même si sa rancœur n'était pas totalement passée, avoir été séparée de lui avait été difficile, comme un vide, un manque. Et cela n'avait duré que quelques heures. Elle avait l'impression d'être incomplète lorsqu'il n'était pas près d'elle. Alors elle préférait l'avoir à ses côtés, même si c'était pour ne pas lui parler, le seul fait de sentir sa présence l'apaiserait. De plus il avait failli mourir dans l'explosion de la maison donc hors de question de le laisser, plus jamais.

« Comme il vous plaira détective » murmura Castle en lui souriant tendrement, se retenant de laisser éclater sa joie en effectuant une danse de la victoire.

Hypnotisée par la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son partenaire, Kate se mordit la lèvre, incapable de rompre la connexion. Elle lui rendit son sourire sans trop de difficulté, voulant qu'il comprenne que bien qu'elle lui en veuille toujours, elle travaillait sur sa colère, et qu'elle n'envisageait pas de l'exclure de son existence. Ce n'était qu'un sourire, mais pour eux, cela voulait dire bien plus qu'une longue déclaration. Comme toujours cette union visuelle, excluant le monde autour d'eux, les fit tout oublier, et le jeune garçon put les observer à loisir, les yeux brillants en rêvant de pouvoir assister à cela tous les jours que Dieu ferait.

« Cool, on peut manger italien ? » s'enquit Joan avec un grand sourire ravi après un long moment, se sentant décidément de trop.

« Et je suppose que quand tu parles de manger italien, je dois traduire ça par pizza ? » Le taquina Kate en tournant la tête vers lui, devinant sans mal ses pensées.

« S'il te plait ? » Supplia-t-il en affichant une expression tellement attendrissante que Kate se sentit fondre.

Elle allait devoir apprendre à résister à ces yeux-là, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de son autorité maternelle. Surtout si à ses côtés elle avait une seconde réplique qui lui lançait ces mêmes yeux attendrissants.

« Va pour la pizza ! » Se résigna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, se maudissant de sa faiblesse alors qu'elle avisait les deux paires d'yeux tristes, dignes du chat Potté dans Schrek.

Elle fit volte-face mais dans son dos, elle perçut le mouvement que firent père et fils en échangeant un feed the bird, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et arrêtez de jubiler, sinon c'est légumes verts pour tout le monde ! » Enonça tranquillement Kate au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et qu'elle sortait de la cabine, laissant ses deux hommes bouche bée.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que maman avait des pouvoirs magiques, comme Dumbledore dans Harry Potter.» Chuchota Joan en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère.

« Oui, Kate Beckett est une enchanteresse….et définitivement bien plus sexy que le directeur de Poudlard » Approuva Castle en observant lui aussi la jeune femme, alors que Joan partait dans un fou rire.

« Quand vous aurez fini de dire des idioties, on pourra y aller ! » les rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en montant dans sa voiture, levant les yeux au ciel.

En se dépêchant, les deux hommes la rejoignirent, lui adressant le même sourire d'excuses pour se faire pardonner. Joan fit grimper Caskett sur la banquette arrière avant de prendre place à ses côtés sans plus se faire prier, enfouissant sa tête dans le pelage soyeux du magnifique Golden, ravi de se faire câliner.

A travers le rétroviseur, les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air complice, comme père et fils le feraient, satisfaits de faire tourner la tête à la femme de leur vie. Dissimulant son sourire, Kate attendit qu'ils aient attaché leur ceinture pour les conduire chez elle. Rapidement elle arriva à destination, et après avoir coupé le contact, elle ordonna aux garçons de ne pas bouger de la voiture. Ils acquiescèrent sans broncher et se positionnèrent tels deux écoliers attendant sur un banc devant le bureau du directeur. Prenant cela pour un nouveau jeu, Caskett se redressa sur son séant et resta fièrement assis, le regard braqué sur le dos de l'écrivain, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes et secouer la tête de Kate. En plus des deux comiques de service, elle avait hérité d'un chien au sens de l'humour douteux. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec ces trois-là.

Détournant son regard du Golden, elle reporta son attention sur ses hommes et se retint d'éclater de rire devant leur mine d'enfants sages. Sans plus hésiter, elle se précipita chez elle où elle jeta des affaires propres dans son sac, s'empara de celui de Joan qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de vider, comme s'il avait su que cela n'était pas utile, puis revint dans son salon où elle attrapa tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à glaner en plus de dix ans sur l'affaire de sa mère. Dès qu'elle eut réuni tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour les prochains jours, elle repartit au pas de couse jusqu'à sa voiture, souriant légèrement en découvrant ses deux hommes imitant des statues sur leur siège respectif. Alors qu'elle approchait de la voiture, elle vit Caskett remuer frénétiquement la queue, comme s'il savait que la fin du jeu était proche, et qu'il avait mérité une récompense. Et il y avait de quoi. Visiblement, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé de sa position initiale, comme pour lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient être sages comme des images.

Déposant les sacs dans le coffre, elle revint s'asseoir au volant. Mais avant de redémarrer, elle se tourna vers Caskett, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait compris que ce chien ferait partie de sa vie à l'avenir, le caressa doucement, ce qui lui valut un grand coup de langue sur la joue. En riant, elle se retourna sur son siège et redémarra en direction du loft de Castle, prenant soin de s'arrêter devant chez Grimaldi afin de prendre les fameuses pizzas, tant désirées de ses deux mômes.

« Excellent choix, j'évite celles dont je tairais le nom depuis que j'ai découvert qu'ils farcissaient leurs pizzas de chair humaine ! » grimaça Castle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'enquit Joan en se tournant avec intérêt vers son père, sa mère ne lui ayant pas conté toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec son père.

« L'histoire d'un pauvre bougre qui a terminé sa vie dans le four d'une célèbre pizzeria ! » révéla Castle en se penchant vers lui comme s'il lui révélait le secret de l'humanité.

« Grillé, le pauvre gars ! » s'amusa Joan avant de prendre une mine repentante devant le regard noir de sa mère.

« Oui, il n'avait définitivement pas prévu de figurer au menu comme plat du jour ! » pouffa Castle en souriant de toutes ses dents à Kate dans le rétroviseur.

« Qui sait, Hannibal Lecter avait peut-être passé une commande spéciale dans cette pizzeria » renchérit Joan ravi de partager ce moment avec son père.

« Je vous préviens que vous avez intérêt à être aussi silencieux que des agneaux, si vous ne voulez pas qu'Hannibal Lecter passe pour un saint à côté de moi » déclara calmement Kate, sa menace n'en paressant que plus effrayante aux oreilles des deux hommes.

« Racontez-moi Clarissssssss, vos secrets et je vous conterai les miens ! » Lui susurra Castle mystérieusement, incapable de se départir de son amusement qui s'accrut en percevant le trouble de Kate à sa soudaine proximité alors qu'il se penchait vers son oreille.

« Tenez-vous tranquille ou Hannibal va vous couper le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces en réussissant à réprimer le frisson qui la secoua sous la caresse du souffle de son écrivain.

« Laisse tomber Papa, Maman est fan de ce film, tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu contre elle ! » pouffa bruyamment le garçon en voyant son père déglutir tout en s'éloignant prudemment.

« Rabat-joie ! » maugréa Castle en se renfonçant dans son siège avec une moue boudeuse, même si son regard pétillait d'amusement.

Joan étouffa un rire, et lorsque Kate lui jeta un regard, tourna précipitamment la tête, se cachant dans la fourrure épaisse du chien, tout en faignant de regarder l'agitation de ce début de soirée. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, chacun d'eux savourant ce bonheur simple qui consistait à être entouré des gens que l'on aimait. Et Joan savourait d'autant plus que c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais pu profiter, et qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être plus dans quelques jours. Lorsque Kate s'engagea dans le parking souterrain, Castle détacha sa ceinture, et dès qu'elle se gara, sauta dehors, s'empressant de s'emparer des sacs dans le coffre pendant que Joan attrapait les pizzas, si bien que Kate n'eut qu'à les suivre jusqu'au loft. Tous trois à ce moment avaient véritablement l'air d'une famille rentrant chez elle, image renforcée par les joyeux aboiements de Caskett alléché par l'odeur des pizzas, n'importe qui en les voyants en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Dès leur arrivée au loft, Castle emporta leur repas dans la cuisine et sortit les assiettes avant de mettre la table, aidé par Joan qui savait où chercher. Il était parfaitement à son aise, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de demander où se trouvaient les choses. Il le savait très bien et se comportait comme s'il avait toujours vécu en ces lieux, chose que Kate ne pouvait que constater. En l'observant, elle ne pouvait douter qu'il était chez lui, parfaitement dans son élément. Et le naturel de ses gestes constituait une preuve de plus étayant ses dires. Malgré le côté surnaturel de la chose, Joan était leur fils et avait parfaitement sa place à leur côté. En l'observant interagir avec Castle, elle tenta de l'imaginer petit garçon, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que l'image d'un adorable bambin à la tignasse indiscipliné, au sourire espiègle et au regard malicieux s'imposait à elle. Tout le portrait de Castle en somme, et la ressemblance était d'autant plus frappante lorsqu'ils se tenaient côte à côte comme en cet instant alors qu'ils dressaient une table digne des repas de fête.

Ils auraient pu manger leurs pizzas sur le canapé tout en regardant un film, mais visiblement les deux hommes de la maison en avaient décidé autrement. Et elle soupçonnait Joan de ne pas être pressé de rallumer une télévision avant longtemps après la petite séance vidéos à laquelle il avait eu le droit. Le pauvre avait encore les yeux tout rougis d'avoir passé l'après-midi sur un écran et ne cessait de se les frotter sous l'effet de l'irritation que lui avait provoquée sa concentration sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Bien que celui-ci ait été prévu pour de longs visionnages, il était peu habitué à ce genre d'exercices et si l'on devait y ajouter ses maux de tête, cela n'arrangeait définitivement pas la brûlure de ses yeux. Joan, comme mû par une intuition, leva la tête et surprit le regard tendrement inquiet que posait sur lui sa mère, et lui sourit brillamment comme pour lui certifier qu'il allait bien. Il avait toujours détesté être une source d'inquiétude pour elle, et ce fait était encore plus vrai alors qu'elle devait s'inquiéter affreusement pour la sécurité de son père. Il devait donc tout faire pour la rassurer sur son compte afin qu'elle reste concentrée sur l'essentiel, sauver son père.

En souriant, sans même être gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de couvade, elle détourna le regard et s'empara de ses dossiers afin de les mettre dans un endroit un peu plus approprié. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que Caskett était assis près d'elle, la langue pendante et le regard brillant d'espoir. Intriguée, elle arqua un sourcil étonné vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien espérer d'elle, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il trottina jusqu'à la porte, avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Et elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir le sortir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvaise surprise d'ici la fin de la soirée. En soupirant, elle redéposa ses dossiers et s'avança vers le chien dont la queue s'agita joyeusement.

« Castle, je vais promener ce pauvre chien avant qu'il ne fasse ses besoins dans l'entrée de votre loft » lança-t-elle en se saisissant de la laisse qui avait miraculeusement fait son apparition au 12th au cours de l'après-midi.

« Pas de souci Kate, il est encore trop tôt pour dîner de toute façon ! » rétorqua l'écrivain en lui souriant tendrement.

Sur un hochement de tête, Kate entraîna Caskett à sa suite et se rendit dans le petit parc en bas de la rue de Castle. Parfois lorsqu'elle venait chez son partenaire, elle avait l'impression de débarquer dans un autre monde, comme si une frontière invisible séparait TriBeCa du reste de la ville. Ici, le taux de criminalité était tellement bas qu'il frôlait le zéro, et elle était certaine que les seules personnes qu'elle croiserait dans ce parc seraient d'adorables personnes âgées qui profitaient de la douceur de cette fin de journée ou des familles qui se baladaient tranquillement. Pas un seul toxico en manque ou de sans domicile fixe en vue. Caskett gambadait joyeusement à ses côtés, et elle fit le tour du parc avant de reprendre le chemin du loft, les idées plus claires et se sentant à nouveau pleine d'allant.

« Allez, allons rejoindre nos hommes avant qu'ils ne déclenchent une nouvelle catastrophe ! » lança-t-elle à son compagnon à quatre pattes qui aboya vivement comme s'il était d'accord avec elle.

En revenant au loft, elle trouva les deux hommes assis sur le sofa, lisant pour l'un et écrivant pour l'autre, et elle sourit à cette scène de quiétude familiale. Retirant la laisse à Caskett, elle le laissa rejoindre Joan, se couchant à ses pieds, puis retirant sa veste, elle s'avança vers son sac et s'empara à nouveau du dossier de sa mère cherchant du regard un endroit où elle pourrait installer ses affaires sans gêner qui que ce soit. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle, et après une hésitation, lança un regard interrogateur à Castle qui d'un sourire empli de compréhension lui indiqua son bureau. Visiblement, il était déterminé à ne plus rien lui cacher. Les secrets avaient faits trop de mal entre eux, nuisant à leur relation, et l'un comme l'autre semblait décidé à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas. Sans ces non-dits, ils seraient peut-être ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans eux, il n'y aurait plus de problème, sans eux, tous deviendrait plus simple. Juste eux et leur amour. Rien d'autre pour les garder éloigner l'un de l'autre. Alors oui Richard Castle ne voulait définitivement plus rien cacher à la femme qu'il aimait, et elle en eut confirmation lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver dans son dos.

« Où est Joan ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir son partenaire entrer seul dans la pièce.

Elle déposa les cartons sur le bureau, souriant lorsque son regard se posa sur une photo d'Alexis petite tenant la main à un Castle avec quelques années de moins, dissimulée partiellement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Castle regardant cette photo de longues heures, la larme à l'œil, nostalgique des années passées à élever son bébé, son ange, à la regarder grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu voir un de ces instants pour l'immortaliser et le garder précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Mais un jour peut-être aurait-elle la chance de voir Castle s'occuper de leur enfant, et visiblement plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé se dit-elle en songeant à Joan qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté et grâce auquel elle avait déjà de précieux souvenirs de la famille qu'ils pouvaient être.

« Comme il est encore trop tôt pour dîner, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer une petite heure. Sa pâleur m'inquiète » se justifia-t-il alors qu'elle l'observait en souriant, attendrie comme toujours par son côté papa poule.

Comme pour Alexis, et peu importait son âge, il s'inquiéterait toujours pour son enfant, ses enfants… leurs enfants. Elle espérait bien en avoir plus d'un avec cet homme fantastique. Et si quelques jours plus tôt cette simple idée l'aurait emplie d'une sourde angoisse, à présent elle sentait une joie agrémentée d'une bonne dose d'excitation l'envahir, et elle était impatiente d'en arriver là, elle comptait bien profiter pleinement de la phase de conception. Même si d'après Joan, celle-ci serait particulièrement brève dans le sens où après leur nuit d'amour, ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de refaire des bébés Castle. Mais elle veillerait à ce que Castle ne tombe pas dans le coma et soit là pour satisfaire TOUTES ses envies au cours de sa grossesse. Absolument toutes, ses envies de femmes enceintes même les plus farfelues ou les plus sensuelles car elle savait qu'au cours d'une grossesse une femme avait de nombreuses envies...

« Oui, ces migraines à répétition ne sont pas normales. Il ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème en arrivant ici, il m'a même dit qu'il avait une santé de fer. Mais cette tête de mule refuse d'aller à l'hôpital !» Soupira-t-elle en redescendant de son nuage pour laisser son regard dériver vers l'écran noir de l'imposant tableau numérique.

Castle avisa sa muse avec un sourire tendre, alors que celle-ci fixait l'écran en se mordillant les ongles, les sourcils froncés comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle pouvait prétendre ce qu'elle voulait, elle considérait Joan comme son fils, au-delà de toute rationalité, elle savait qu'il l'était. Si ses paroles parfois abruptes clamaient le contraire, son comportement envers le jeune homme chantait une autre chanson dont la mélodie paraissait bien douce aux oreilles de l'écrivain. Mais de peur de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, il se focalisa de nouveau sur la conversation et en reprit le cours sans rien laisser paraître de sa distraction passagère.

* * *

><p>Voila a vous de jouer si vous voulez la suite rapidement certains certaines diront que ma demande fait l'effet contraire et bien t'en pis après tout nous, on sait la fin ... Ah et j'ai posté ma fic Amazones, je sais pas si vous avez lu ! Auquel cas ...<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Voila récompense de vos nombreux commentaires merci beaucoup, ce regain d'enthousiasme nous redonne envie merci ! Merci à nos bétas !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mandou :<span> Oui Kate veut faire des bébés Castle tout pleins de bébés Castle mais est-elle prête du moins c'est pas le moment dans sa tête alors que c'est le bordel, même si elle pense a Joan comme son fils, même si on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments... Alors... Merci !  
><strong>

**Loss : Si ça été plus long c'est qu'au vu du nombres des coms précédents, ont s'est dit que l'intérêt n'était pas au rendez vous donc on a pensé que cela ne valait pas le coup de poster rapidement. Merci pour ta review. Kate est une maman née, on l'a déjà vu agir avec des enfants et d'instinct elle a su quoi faire. La scène de la voiture on l'avait trop en tête tellement au même moment que on la pensés ensemble, Iliana a écrit la scène j'ai fais mes ajouts et je pensais trop à la même chose ! Contentes que tu aimes toujours autant !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review, les références ciné tu en auras souvent lol, en fans de film, on pourrait être les dinozzo des fics mdr ! Tout le monde adore Caskett lol !  
><strong>

**Julie Perez : Lol tu préfère les légumes verts aux pizzas une ado extraterrestre, merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Farandole : Merci pour votre review, nous sommes contentes de vous trouver sur nos fic, merci ! ^^ Et donc la suite now !  
><strong>

**Leonhugo : Merci pour ta review, et contentes que tu aimes nos fics, c'est important pour nous ! POur l'attente entre chapitre elle me semble raisonnable comparé à certaines fics et nous postons soit un soit deux par semaine en vue de l'enthousiasme des lecteurs.**

**Svetkate : Merci pour ta review, oui faut bien un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brut, pour ce qui est de la vie de famille...eh bien oui si personne n'y passe ! :p  
><strong>

**Chris65 : Merci pour ta review, et ça va continuer le rapprochement oui le temps presse, Joan est au plus mal, enfin non pas au plus mal, ça va être pire !  
><strong>

**Jenny : On te retrouve c'est super, on pensait t'avoir perdu ! Merci pour ta review. Ben on avance mais ça stagne par moment car les chapitres sont bien moins longs ! Mais il me semble que l'on a prouvé qu'on savait ou on allait alors le manque de confiance de certaines qui ne commentent plus est vexant !  
><strong>

**Marlin : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes !  
><strong>

**Fosie : Pour Amazones, je suis seule mais j'ai son aide et ses conseils. Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour Joan au contraire car même si son état s'arrange lorsque ses parents sont en bons terme, le jour de sa conception arrive et s'est toujours rien passé et Kate est tellement préoccupé par l'affaire que... Merci pour ta review et voici le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Ambiance qui se réchauffe oui ^^ ! La discussion très bientôt oui, elle va arriver mais l'affaire avant la discussion et lorsqu'ils vont trouver l'indice, le rapprochement plus que certain ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Ben on demande des commentaires normale qu'ont y réponde, je le fais individuellement aux inscrits alors c'est injuste de ne pas le faire pour les nons inscrits ! Contentes que tu aimes ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review voici la suite !  
><strong>

**Ochoa : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite des aventures de Joan et sa famille !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, lol tu es adorable mais ça marchera pas comme avec Fosie mdr merci encore ^^Ah moi aussi j'adore les chiens!  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu nous suives toujours. Obligé qu'ils soient très complices, elle l'a élevé seule, elle a due compensé l'absence d'un père. Et Castle en bon père s'inquiète pour son fils. Ils sont une famille oui et ça se ressens. Kate s'ouvre donc agis en maman. Oui le caskett arrive et va être de plus en plus présent au fil des chapitres suivants.  
><strong>

**Guest : oui inquiets car ils le voient très mal, pour le pouille pouille ca va venir mais plus tard :p Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Chapitre 26 : **

S'il voulait revenir dans ses bonnes grâces, il avait intérêt à être irréprochable, et ce n'était pas en laissant son esprit divaguer et le distraire qu'il allait y parvenir. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit totalement concentré sur cette enquête pas comme les autres, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Pour elle.

« Je sais, mais il dit que c'est le résultat de son saut dans le temps, mais dans Retour vers le Futur, je ne me souviens pas que Marty McFly souffrait de ce genre de symptômes. Il disparaissait juste parce que ses parents ne se rencontraient pas et encore dès que ça s'est arrangé entre eux, il est revenu ! » Réfléchit-il en se frottant le crâne d'un air perplexe.

« Castle, c'est un film ! » grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux, même si elle devait reconnaître que la comparaison était bien trouvée.

Trop bien trouvée même, ce qui fit monter une angoisse en elle, qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Les paroles de son partenaire flottaient dans son esprit, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'établir le parallèle avec la situation de Joan. Et si… ?

« Je sais bien, mais à ma connaissance, c'est un des rares points de référence, à moins qu'on se base sur l'épisode de Lois et Clark dans lequel Superman disparaît progressivement parce que Tempus est en train de tuer bébé Kal-El dans le passé… » Poursuivit Castle en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, tenant son menton entre son index et son pouce en signe de réflexion.

« C'est fou le nombre de bêtises que vous pouvez débiter à la seconde ! » Le railla-t-elle, même si sa dernière remarque ne faisait que grossir la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac.

Mais c'était idiot. Personne n'accompagnait Joan dans ce voyage dans le temps, si l'on considérait que ce fait soit exact, et donc personne ne mettait sa vie en danger. Et puis difficile de faire du mal à un bébé qui n'était pas encore venu au monde. Et si justement c'était ça qui rendait Joan malade ? Le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore venu au monde ? Avait-il remis en cause sa naissance en entreprenant ce saut dans le temps ? Le fait de sauver Castle le condamnait-il à courte échéance ? Auquel cas Joan ne pouvait l'ignorer puisqu'il avait dû étudier tous les risques qu'un tel voyage engendreraient. Avait-il sciemment mis sa vie en péril afin de sauver son père et de leur permettre de vivre cette vie dont ils avaient été privés par le Dragon ? Les aimait-il au point que sa vie n'ait aucune valeur à ses yeux face à leur bonheur ? Avait-il scellé son destin ou bien y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle se fasse des idées et que Joan continue d'exister ? Allait-elle devoir choisir entre sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait et son fils ? Sauver l'un signifiait-il inéluctablement condamner l'autre ?

Secouant la tête, elle chassa cette déplaisante idée. Joan était un jeune homme intelligent. Il avait dû veiller à ce que ce scénario ne se produise pas. Et il serait conçu dans les temps. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle sache quand exactement il devait être conçu. Parce qu'il ne leur en avait pas vraiment parlé maintenant qu'elle y pensait. En fait il avait soigneusement omis ce détail pourtant crucial, et sous l'éclairage de ces nouveaux « faits », elle sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir insidieusement. Mais une fois encore, elle chassa résolument toutes pensées négatives, se focalisant sur ce qu'elle savait. Joan avait dit que Castle tombait dans le coma le lendemain de la nuit où il avait été conçu. Or si ses calculs étaient bons, et elle était certaine qu'ils l'étaient, il leur restait donc plus ou moins trois jours avant l'accident. Donc logiquement Joan devait être conçu la veille. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus que vingt-quatre heures de répit. C'était court, vraiment court. Mais pas irréalisable. A condition qu'elle passe outre ses dernières réticences, et qu'elle parvienne à boucler cette affaire.

Cela allait être difficile, mais pas irréalisable. Après tout Castle disait toujours que le propre de la vie était de rendre l'impossible possible. C'était le moment ou jamais de vérifier s'il disait vrai. Et elle allait soigneusement garder ses dernières déductions pour elle. Pas question qu'elle laisse entendre de près ou de loin à Castle qu'elle ne lui cédait que parce qu'elle voulait être certaine que Joan soit conçu. Et elle commençait à suspecter que ce dernier ne leur ait rien dit pour éviter qu'ils se sentent coupables et donc obligés de passer la nuit ensemble. Et elle le comprenait. Apprendre que ses parents avaient fait l'amour par obligation n'était pas la nouvelle la plus sensationnelle de l'année. Non, elle allait provoquer cette discussion, ou du moins ne pas la fuir, et si tout se passait bien, Castle et elle feraient l'amour, ce serait définitivement parce qu'ils seraient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde et parce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire un bout de chemin ensemble, voire si tout allait bien à passer le reste de leur vie à se rendre fou mutuellement.

Et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Même si pour le moment le temps jouait contre eux. D'autant que leur vie n'était pas la seule dans la balance. Joan était concerné de près. Et si sa conception était trop décalée à quel point cela affecterait-il Joan ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus cet enfant merveilleux et si beau ? Peut-être serait-il une fille ? Peut-être que rien ne se passerait. Peut-être serait-il toujours égal à lui-même, le digne fils de son père. Imaginer le contraire lui était tout bonnement impossible. Il naîtrait tel qu'il était, en enfant fantastique et espiègle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se promit de veiller également à ne pas mettre en péril l'existence de Joan, même si cela signifiait mettre provisoirement ses griefs contre son écrivain de côté afin d'être certaine que les choses ne tournent pas au vinaigre, empêchant la conception de leur fils. Elle frémit en songeant à tout ce qu'elle devait accomplir afin que son écrivain et elle puissent partager une folle nuit d'amour d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Une vague de chaleur la traversa, et elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de sauter sur son partenaire. Ils avaient encore trop de choses à faire avant d'en arriver là. Même si ça la désolait. Elle soupira, cette histoire était complètement surréaliste et pourtant elle se surprenait à y croire. Elle Kate Beckett, la terre à terre, la femme flic rationnelle qui doit mettre une explication sur tout, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais n'en avait cure car son cœur lui hurlait qu'elle était la mère de ce fils prodigue.

« Nous avons donc une heure pour en finir avec ces dossiers » Commenta-t-elle finalement en ouvrant le carton pour sortir ce qu'ils avaient apporté du 12th.

« Avant j'aimerais que nous étudions mon propre tableau blanc… » Souffla-t-il en l'arrêtant d'un geste en posant une main sur la sienne.

Kate tressaillit en sentant ce contact qui l'électrisait à travers la chaleur de cette paume qui la rassurait toujours. Elle adorait lorsqu'il la touchait de cette façon, avec un mélange d'assurance et de timidité, de douceur et de force. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait touché de cette façon si particulière. Elle savait que Castle la désirait, elle l'avait toujours su, mais il y avait tellement plus que ça dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle, dans les gestes qu'il avait à son encontre. La passion n'en était qu'une infime partie. Quand elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, ses yeux lui parlaient d'amour, d'éternité. Sa promesse d'être toujours là pour elle aurait pu passer pour une tentative désespérée de la faire tomber dans ses filets, mais son regard ne mentait pas. Et cette promesse lui faisait tourner la tête parce que non seulement elle y croyait, mais partageait cet espoir d'être aussi toujours là pour lui. Dans un soupir tremblant, qui témoignait parfaitement de son trouble grandissant, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix qui sans aucun doute trahirait son émoi.

Avec raideur, interprétant mal l'attitude étrange de sa muse, l'écrivain s'avança vers l'écran, et d'un geste vif, l'activa. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus aucune hésitation à partager ses recherches, ses secrets, qu'il voulait jouer franc jeu avec elle, faire preuve de la même honnêteté envers elle que celle qu'il attendait d'elle. Kate soupira en constatant à quel point son partenaire était tendu, et elle se promit d'être moins dure envers lui. Après tout il n'avait mal agi que par souci de la protéger. C'était à la fois adorable et idiot. Esquissant un sourire tendrement agacé, la jeune femme détourna le regard et frémit en voyant une photo d'elle apparaître avant de se concentrer sur les autres clichés qui encadraient son visage. Progressivement, elle découvrit une sorte d'organigramme dont elle était le centre. Fascinée, et légèrement mal à l'aise, elle s'avança, et avant d'en avoir véritablement conscience, effleura d'un doigt aérien la photo de sa maman, et aussitôt, une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit. En silence, elle lut ce que Castle avait consigné.

Des faits contenus dans le dossier qui était en sa possession, et d'autres qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Ou c'est l'impression qu'elle eut en lisant les notes. Tout était minutieusement répertorié, détaillé, annoté, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Le moindre indice, la moindre piste qui n'avait soit disant rien donné, la moindre hypothèse que son partenaire avait pu émettre, tout avait été consigné. Il avait même retranscrit les conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir tous les deux sur cette affaire, comme s'il les avait enregistrés. Le tableau sud comme elle pouvait se plaire à l'appeler était une mine d'informations, claires et précises. C'était un véritable travail de titan, et elle en fut profondément touchée, impressionnée qu'il se soit donné tant de mal pour elle.

« Vous avez dû y passer des heures… » Constata-t-elle en découvrant qu'il avait inséré des liens vers les autres fichiers, permettant de procéder rapidement à des recoupements.

« Je sais que vous vous sentez trahie, mais… » Commença-t-il à se justifier, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste, pas encore prête à écouter ses explications.

Même si elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir cette discussion avec lui afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin pouvoir se tourner vers un avenir plus souriant, il était encore trop tôt et rien ne devait la détourner de sa mission. Or si elle s'ouvrait maintenant à Castle, elle risquait de laisser filer une piste importante et les conséquences de ce relâchement pourraient s'avérer dramatiques sur bien des points. Non, ce n'était pas encore temps des confidences. Elle se savait injuste envers lui, mais c'était impossible pour elle de concilier les deux tant l'issue était capitale pour leur avenir.

« Pas maintenant Castle, juste pas maintenant… » Souffla-t-elle sans le regarder, refusant de lire encore la déception dans son regard.

« Comme vous voudrez… » Soupira-t-il passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, voûtant ses épaules de dépit avant de s'écarter, la laissant se familiariser avec ses recherches.

Il se sentait comme pris en otage par ses sentiments, et cela devenait difficilement supportable. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il supporterait cette situation, même s'il s'était découvert des réserves insoupçonnables de patience depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, il se sentait au bord de la rupture, et espérait seulement qu'elle s'ouvre à lui avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non-retour et ne décide qu'il ne pouvait en endurer d'avantage. Cette idée lui broyait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait imposer indéfiniment sa présence à Kate. Lui tournant résolument le dos pour qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point il souffrait de la situation, il fixa lui aussi le tableau, relisant pour la millième fois ces données qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, mais que pourtant il s'employait à analyser encore et encore dans l'espoir de trouver un élément. A chaque nouvelle lecture de ces informations imprimées au fer rouge dans son esprit, il espérait mettre à jour un nouvel indice, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait échappé jusqu'à présent et qui lui permettrait enfin de mettre fin à la quête sans fin dans laquelle Kate s'était lancée à la mort de sa mère.

Il souhaitait être son chevalier en armure venu à son aide pour terrasser le Dragon qui faisait planer une ombre funeste au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant d'accéder au bonheur de pouvoir simplement vivre sa vie en paix. Il voulait être celui vers lequel elle se tournerait au plus fort de la tempête pour trouver refuge entre ses bras. Il voulait être le récipiendaire de ses joies et de ses peines, de ses angoisses et de ses espérances. Il voulait être son partenaire, dans tout ce que pouvait impliquer ce concept. Il voulait pouvoir chasser les nuages gris qui obscurcissaient son existence et y faire briller le soleil. Il voulait abattre ces murailles qui l'emprisonnaient aussi sûrement que des remparts de pierre et de fer. Il ne voulait plus de ça pour elle, même si l'en délivrer signifiait la regarder se jeter dans les bras d'un autre, lui brisant le cœur dans le processus. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à cet ultime sacrifice, même s'il ne pourrait plus rester à ses côtés. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir chaque jour dans les bras d'un autre et partirait, se contentant de la savoir heureuse et enfin libre de mener sa vie comme elle le désirait.

Kate qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux comprit à sa crispation soudaine et à son attitude qu'il broyait du noir. Elle savait qu'une fois encore elle l'avait blessé, et elle s'en voulait, mais c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser s'expliquer, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'écouter et à accepter les implications de ce qu'il lui livrerait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'entendre ses excuses les mènerait à aborder la question de leurs sentiments. Et cela la terrifiait. Pourtant, elle se sentait prête pour ça, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment faire pour l'obtenir. Encore et toujours cette bataille qui faisait rage en elle, son cœur et sa raison, ennemis de toujours, se livraient une bataille sans fin, l'empêchant d'être pleinement heureuse et épanouie. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine de pouvoir assumer cette relation, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne voulait pas que ce lien si fort et intense qu'il y avait entre eux tourne court parce qu'elle aurait trop précipité les choses. Il y avait bien trop en jeu pour qu'elle prenne cela à la légère.

Elle ne voulait pas se jeter à son cou pour finir par tout gâcher entre eux en n'étant pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, en étant incapable d'être celle qu'elle voulait être, en étant inapte à entretenir le genre de relation qu'elle désirait vivre, en ne s'investissant pas assez dans leur couple. A coup sûr elle le blesserait encore plus et il finirait par la détester et partir loin d'elle pour toujours en maudissant le jour de leur rencontre. Et cela elle ne le supporterait pas. Non, Castle méritait mieux que des peut-être. Il méritait des certitudes, des toujours… Lorsqu'ils auraient cette discussion, elle serait enfin prête pour lui. Même si elle avait conscience qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, celle-ci finirait par céder. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir se détourner d'elle, et ces souvenirs avaient tout de son Enfer personnel. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ces mois sans lui, l'imaginant sans mal dans les bras de sa stupide éditrice de malheur qui avait profitée de son indécision pour le lui voler. Mais au fond elle aurait eu tort de s'en priver alors qu'elle n'avait pas su saisir sa chance à ce moment. Alors non, elle ne laisserait pas passer celle-ci.

Ne supportant plus le mutisme de son partenaire, elle décida d'esquisser un geste dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas prête, elle le savait, mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir malheureux par sa faute. Le voir comme ça était un tel crève-cœur qu'elle ressentait presque physiquement la souffrance de son écrivain. Et celle-ci lui était devenue intolérable. Et elle savait qu'elle avait les moyens pour chasser définitivement cette douleur.

« Castle ? » l'appela-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle, lui opposant un front buté, fixant faussement son attention sur sa bibliothèque comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-elle dans un soupir quasi inaudible qu'il eut du mal à entendre tant il était imperceptible.

Aussitôt, il releva la tête et son regard s'ancra au sien. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle le remerciait exactement. Peut-être pour être aussi patient avec elle, pour l'attendre, pour lui être fidèle alors qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, pour avoir confiance en elle, pour les supporter, ses angoisses et elle. Peut-être aussi pour avoir pris tant de risques pour lui venir en aide sachant parfaitement qu'elle lui en voudrait et l'assommerait de reproches. Peut-être pour rester à ses côtés envers et contre tous, et même en dépit d'elle-même. Peut-être pour tout ça, pour l'aimer comme elle était, tout simplement. Il aurait mérité bien plus que ce simple mot, mais c'était pourtant tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir pour le moment. Et au sourire qu'il lui adressa, et à la douceur qui habita son regard, elle sut que ce serait suffisant. Elle ignorait pour combien de temps il se contenterait des miettes qu'elle lui lançait, mais pour le moment, c'était suffisant pour qu'il continue à la couver d'un tendre regard empli d'amour et de dévotion.

« Always » chuchota-t-il en retour, et l'intensité de son regard lui fit se mordre la lèvre, mais d'envie cette fois.

Un peu trop vivement pour paraître naturelle, elle reporta son attention sur le « tableau blanc sud », et dans son dos elle entendit Castle recommencer à feuilleter les dossiers. L'atmosphère s'allégea, comme si l'orage qui avait élu domicile au-dessus de leur tête, s'éloignait, et c'est presque avec quiétude qu'ils vaquèrent à leur lecture. Elle était là encore impressionnée par la masse d'informations que Castle avait réussi à réunir. Pas étonnant qu'il prenne systématiquement du retard dans l'écriture de ses romans ! Et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir accaparé tant de son temps sans même le savoir. Combien de fois s'était-elle moquée de lui en insinuant qu'il saisissait le moindre prétexte pour ne pas écrire ? Mais à présent qu'elle savait à quoi il avait occupé son temps libre, elle comprenait mieux le sourire en coin et l'expression mystérieuse qu'il prenait parfois face à ses taquineries. Cet homme était une perle, et une bouffée de fierté l'envahit en songeant qu'il était tout à elle. Oui il était à elle, et elle veillerait à ce qu'il le reste.

Parce qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts. Cette fois aucune Gina ou autre bimbo blonde aux seins siliconés ne viendraient le lui voler, quitte à demander à Lanie de faire disparaître leur corps sans laisser de trace. Elle avait peut-être encore quelques vagues appréhensions, mais elle n'était pas idiote au point de douter qu'il fût son One and Done. Tout son être le lui criait en permanence.

« Oh bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement, le regard braqué sur un album photo, interrompant les rêves enchanteurs de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, intriguée et légèrement inquiète devant l'expression atterrée qu'il arborait.

« Je sais pourquoi Maddox ne s'est pas éternisé chez Halstead… » Murmura-t-il en la dévisageant avec tant d'inquiétude que son cœur rata plusieurs battements à la vue de la face blafarde de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Castle ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus, à la recherche du réconfort que lui offrait toujours sa présence à ses côtés.

« Le cadre que j'ai pris chez Halstead était vide… » Commença-t-il en arborant une mine sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon « Et je viens de découvrir quelle photo elle devait contenir » termina-t-il en lui tendant la photo d'un homme.

« Qui est-ce ? » voulut-elle savoir en examinant attentivement le visage de cet inconnu.

C'était un homme jeune, la petite trentaine, d'allure sophistiquée. Un homme en pleine ascension sociale qui paraissait sûr de lui. Le genre d'assurance qui venait avec la richesse. Il semblait important, et elle se demanda à quel point il était lié au monde de la police. Après tout, il était ami avec le capitaine Montgomery.

« Qui est-ce ? » répéta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'expression fermée de son partenaire.

« C'est l'ami de Montgomery. L'homme chargé d'assurer votre protection. L'homme qui détient toutes les réponses… celui que je rencontrais parfois dans un parking souterrain de la ville » Soupira-t-il en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

A cette annonce Kate se figea en imaginant son partenaire, la nuit dans un parking désert sans personne autour pour le protéger d'un mystérieux inconnu dont il ne savait rien, d'un homme qui aurait pu le tuer sans que personne n'en soit témoin. Un frisson la parcourut à la pensée qu'il avait décidément pris bien plus de risques qu'elle ne l'avait cru, et à ce moment sa colère se rappela à son bon souvenir, mais elle l'étouffa. Ils devaient rester unis, se disputer encore n'arrangerait rien et ne ferait que leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Mais un autre constat arriva à son esprit à ce moment…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila le début d'indice pour Caskett ( les humains) Ca va aboutir à ce fameux vrai indice pour avancé sur la suite de l'histoire, voila à vous maintenant ! ^^ Ah et un petit message perso pour mon ami Francky qui à écris une fic et qui a besoin d'encouragements, aller la lire et dites lui ce que vous en pensez Come to meet your death Francky DB. je le fais rarement mais bon il débute et faut bien le booster, merci pour lui et merci pour vos futures reviews ah et j'annonce aussi que je suis sur le chapitre 1 de one and done, je vais faire mon possible pour vous le mettre au plus vite !<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Voila alors là vous avez assurés, vous êtes des as merci beaucoup ça fait du bien tant d'engouement merci beauc****oup ! Le Castkett encore qui monte un peu plus dans ce chapitre, on vous avertis. Merci a Kat et Francky pour leur relecture et correction !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remerciement des Guests<span> !****  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Tu as tout compris c'est ça qui fait qu'il a compris en partit. Pour le crac crac, je pense pas que ça soit bien de coucher par obligations, Kate doit être prête le vouloir vraiment. Merci.  
><strong>

**Raley : Mdr oui faut s'y mettre sur avant que Joan disparaisse ! Mais on a pas décidés de son sort encore ! merci  
><strong>

**Mandou : Toujours compliqué avec eux, quand tu pense qu'ils leur a fallu 4 ans pour sauter le pas imagines pour faire des gosses ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest : Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Merci  
><strong>

**Farandole : Double ration waouh alors voici la suite à vous mettre sous la dent et nous sommes heureuses que notre fic vous plaise. Nou écrivons chaque chapitre à deux, une amorce le chapitre en écrivant un premier jet ensuite l'autre fait ses ajouts au chapitre puis il est relu par la consœur qui souvent refais des ajouts suite à l'autre après cela encore une relecture et on envoi à la correction en ce moment c'est iliana qui amorce le chapitre moi qui fais des ajouts puis elle relis ajoute encore et moi je relis et si j'ai pas d'ajouts je renvoi ! Oui c'est compliqué mais ça fonctionne puisse que nos écriture fusionnent et que vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes deux à écrire chaque chapitre. En faite ce que l'une, ne dis pas l'autre y pense ce qui renforce les ressentis pour le coup. Oui tout à fait seuls les rêves sont gratuit et non imposable ! Enfin moi le mien est de devenir millionnaire alors pour le coup s'il se réalisait il serait payant mais je veux bien si c'est pour rouler en ferrari comme Castle mdr ! Merci pour ces deux commentaires qui nous ont fait bien plaisir.  
><strong>

**Castle fan : Mdr tu es rigolote non on te fera pas attendre un mois la preuve mdr, ça avance doucement mais surement et dans le prochain vous aurez une sacré avancé. Merci.  
><strong>

**Kat : Ah ben toi tu as lu jusqu'au chapitre 34 tu as un avantage certain sur les autres mais ça doit pas t'empêcher de commenter les autres chapitres parce que sinon t'auras plus rien car depuis que tu nous corriges tu nous commentes plus donc ceinture si plus de commentaires, c'est du chantage tu as tout compris et TOC ! Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Jenny : ce n'est pas parce que Castle ne panique pas qu'il est pas inquiet, seulement Kate l'ai assez pour deux et s'il manifestait un peu plus sa peur eh bien cela n'arrangerai rien de plus, il ne va pas profiter de la situation, sachant que Kate n'est pas prête il la respecte trop pour ça et su Joan était conçu par obligation, ça gâcherai tout. Merci.  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !  
><strong>

**Fosie : Lol on va vraiment en ouvrir un, le truc c'est que ça ferait sacrément prétentieux de notre part mdr, bon j'espère que ton cerveau ira mieux pour ce chapitre mdr merci ^^  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Merci pour ta review. Oui vraiment du rapprochement, on vous l'a dit que cela allait venir, vous avez attendu 4 ans avec Marlowe, on ne vous fera pas attendre aussi longtemps juste 3 ans 11 mois et 30 jours ! Mdr. Bref, il ne va avoir que cela dans les prochains chapitres du rapprochement.  
><strong>

**Chachalab : Merci pour avoir enfin commenté, cela nous encourage vraiment car comme je le dis souvent nous ne sommes pas rétribuées, notre seul récompense est vos commentaires.  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Ben oui tu vois tout arrive elle comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps mdr ! Pour ce qui est de la description des sentiments c'est notre patte, d'en mettre un maximum et avec notre façon d'écrire, on pense pas trop mal s'en sortir sans être prétentieuses. merci  
><strong>

**Loss : Oui Joan avait étudié et savait qu'il pouvait compromettre sa naissance mais sa mère ne vivait plus et donc quitte à mourir pour son père, il n'hésitera pas. Oui on aime les tourmenter car ils l'ont fait pendant des années donc on pense ne pas être loin de ce qu'ils ont ressentis, chacun a un moment a fait souffrir l'autre, plus l'amour est grand plus grande est la souffrance. Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Lunyya : Merci pour ta review, on essais de ne pas vous décevoir sachant que vous attendez beaucoup c'est pour cela que comme je l'expliquait à Farandole, chaque chapitre est hyper travaillés, alors ça nous fait plaisir que vous aimiez.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta com, contentes que tu aimes, la fin sadique ? Tu trouves ? Nous ? Vraiment ? C'est pas du tout notre genre ! :p Lol oui pas de fin sadique dans ce chapitre mais ça va venir !  
><strong>

**Voila voila merci encore autant au guest qu'aux inscrits, je la ferme et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 27 <span> **

Tétanisée, la peur s'insinuant insidieusement en elle, la paralysant alors qu'elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait, elle restait là, sans rien dire, les yeux braqués sur la photo de cet homme qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

« Et Maddox est après lui… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche en reprenant enfin ses esprits « S'il trouve ce dossier avant nous, je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton détaché, comme si elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! » tonna Castle en dardant un regard déterminé sur elle. « Je te protégerais Kate, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal » certifia-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue, la caressant de la pulpe de son pouce.

Troublée par la lueur de son regard, et par ce tutoiement inopiné, Kate resta sans réaction quelques secondes, puis légèrement tremblante, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et avant d'avoir pu contrôler son geste, elle se pressa contre lui, encerclant son buste en le serrant fermement comme pour s'y accrocher. Elle sentit son corps secoué de tremblements, et alors qu'une infime partie d'elle se reprochait de se montrer aussi faible, l'autre partie s'en moquait éperdument, sachant que s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre avec laquelle elle pouvait se laisser aller sans arrière-pensée, c'était bien Castle. En silence, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, comme pour former un bouclier autour d'elle. Et là, contre la chaleur rassurante de son corps, elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle resta contre lui le temps de se ressaisir, puis se détacha lentement de son étreinte, ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle regrettait ce moment de tendresse. Mais plus que jamais elle devait rester concentrée sur cette enquête. Et ce n'était pas en jouant les faibles femmes qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins.

« Savez-vous qui il est ? » S'enquit-elle en recouvrant son contrôle.

« Non, il ne m'a jamais révélé son identité… » Soupira Castle avec frustration de ne pas pouvoir éclairer plus que cela leur lanterne.

Il savait que c'était après Smith que Maddox en avait. En fouillant le bureau de Halstead, il avait remarqué la présence de nombreuses photos le représentant en compagnie d'hommes influents de la police, des pompiers, et même du maire. Et alors qu'il feuilletait l'album, il avait retrouvé ces mêmes photos, et lorsqu'il avait découvert le visage de cet homme de l'ombre qui l'avait contraint à mentir à la femme qu'il aimait pour assurer leur sécurité à tous, il n'avait eu aucun doute. Il était certain que son monsieur X était la clé de toute cette affaire, et que le trouver, les conduirait au Dragon. A condition qu'ils y parviennent avant Maddox. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il serra les poings, se promettant de tout faire pour faire échec et mat à Maddox et protéger sa famille de ces entités malfaisantes qui leur gâchait depuis bien trop longtemps la vie. Leur règne de terreur allait prendre fin, et Kate serait enfin libre de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. La voix de Kate le ramena au présent, et il baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard dans lequel se lisait clairement son angoisse malgré ses efforts pour n'en rien laisser paraître, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa détermination.

« Peut-être que Joan connaît son nom ? » proposa-t-elle en interrogeant Castle d'un air incertain, sachant son instinct de protection pour ses enfants sur développé.

« Ça vaut la peine de lui poser la question… » Approuva-t-il en se dirigeant vers son salon sans aucune hésitation.

Kate s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, heureuse et soulagée qu'il soit d'accord pour interroger Joan. Elle savait que la menace plus que réelle qui pesait sur elle avait considérablement influencé sa décision. Comme il le lui avait promis, il serait là pour l'épauler, et ne la laisserait pas tomber. Et si Joan détenait les réponses à leurs questions, il l'aiderait à les obtenir, même si elle savait qu'il l'empêcherait de pousser le bouchon trop loin. Mais de par son attitude il lui prouvait à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux. Elle savait pour en avoir été le témoin privilégiée que rien ne passait avant le bien-être et le bonheur de ses enfants. Absolument rien. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Pourtant en cet instant, elle prit conscience qu'il y avait une chose qui si ce n'est supplantait, du moins égalait ce sentiment prédominant chez son écrivain. Sa propre sécurité et son bonheur. Castle semblait visiblement prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle était à l'abri et heureuse, y compris à faire subir un interrogatoire à leur fils si cela permettait d'assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme. Et elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

« Castle ? » L'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il atteignait l'escalier pour aller chercher Joan.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, une expression soucieuse peinte sur le visage.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui ouvre un pan de son cœur, il devait savoir que pour elle aussi il comptait plus que tout, que pour lui, elle était prête à toutes les folies, à tous les sacrifices. Il devait comprendre sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

« Moi non plus, je ne les laisserai pas vous faire de mal » lui certifia-t-elle en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien pour appuyer ses propos.

« Je sais Kate, je sais… » La rassura-t-il dans un sourire avant de grimper les marches.

En soupirant, Kate se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, observant sans vraiment la voir l'agitation qui régnait dans les rues, incarnant la vie des autres qui continuait bien loin d'eux et de leurs problèmes. Bien sûr, elle savait que chacun avait son lot de soucis et devait apprendre à composer avec et les gérer, mais elle avait l'impression que le Destin s'acharnait sur elle, lui envoyant bien plus d'épreuves à surmonter que le commun des mortels. Elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter tant de souffrances, mais elle espérait qu'une fois cette affaire derrière eux, elle pourrait enfin souffler et profiter de la vie que Castle lui offrait. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que le droit de pouvoir vivre auprès de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi et d'être simplement heureuse à ses côtés. Mais pour cela elle allait devoir se montrer plus forte que jamais et garder la tête froide afin de ne pas laisser à son ennemi juré la moindre occasion de lui ravir, une fois encore, sa chance de bonheur.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que l'étau se refermait et que bientôt elle serait prise au piège. Elle détestait la sensation d'être un animal blessé attendant que le chasseur vienne l'achever alors qu'il tentait de sauver sa vie. Mais elle refusait de se résigner. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre, et elle veillerait à emporter dans la tombe le Dragon de sa jeunesse afin de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais nuire à ses proches. Quoiqu'il arrive, le Dragon serait neutralisé une bonne fois pour toutes, et elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger celle de son écrivain. Même si elle espérait ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, sachant que cela signifierait la mort de Joan. Car si elle mourrait, il n'aurait aucune chance de voir le jour. C'était probablement la seule chose positive qui ressortait du fait que ce soit Castle qui ait été blessé, ou qui le serait, elle s'y perdait à force. Joan avait pu voir le jour, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre cette balle à sa place lors de leur confrontation avec le Dragon. Ensuite ce serait à la Providence de choisir pour eux. Elle dans le coma tant qu'elle serait en vie, ce petit être pourrait grandir en elle, naître avec les technologies de maintenant, finalement seule sa vie serait mise en jeu…

Fixant son reflet à travers la vitre, son regard fut attiré par l'apparition de deux silhouettes si semblables. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en observant ses deux hommes. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, semblaient si proches, si complices, que son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée de les priver de ça. Ils se tenaient côte à côte en silence la couvant d'un regard tendre, attendant tranquillement qu'elle se décide à se retourner vers eux, lui laissant le temps de se préparer pour la discussion. Ils la connaissaient si bien qu'ils anticipaient ses attentes et agissaient en conséquence. L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle les observait, trouvant si normal de les voir ensemble, elle se demanda ce que ça avait dû être pour elle d'élever son fils en ayant l'impression d'avoir chaque jour Castle sous les yeux tout en sachant qu'il était allongé dans un lit, inerte, perdu dans les limbes, ne retrouvant pas son chemin pour les rejoindre elle, son fils, Alexis et Martha. Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine, et elle se fit la promesse que ça n'arriverait pas.

Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Si Castle et elle devaient fonder une famille, il serait définitivement à ses côtés pour élever leurs enfants. Le Dragon lui avait déjà pris sa mère, elle ne le laisserait pas lui prendre l'amour de sa vie. Pas question. Elle ne le laisserait pas lui voler encore une fois son bonheur. Non, lorsqu'elle connaîtrait enfin sa véritable identité, et elle le découvrirait, elle s'assurerait personnellement que plus jamais il ne puisse faire de mal à ceux qu'elle aimait, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il sévissait en toute impunité, et il était temps que quelqu'un l'arrête, et elle comptait bien être cette personne. Elle se rappelait du jour où, prostrée sur la tombe de sa mère, elle avait fait le serment de tout faire pour mettre les responsables de sa mort derrière les barreaux, en renonçant à ses rêves d'avenir pour entrer dans la police et se faire justice elle-même puisque les forces de l'ordre s'était montrée défaillante. Alors non, elle ne capitulerait pas, pas alors qu'elle était si proche du but, pas alors qu'elle avait tant à perdre.

Toujours sans se retourner, Kate observa ses deux hommes qui s'étaient décidés à avancer dans la pièce en plaisantant doucement. Caskett les suivait d'une démarche paresseuse avant de se laisser tomber près du canapé en baillant bruyamment pour poursuivre son somme, ce qui la fit sourire. Décidément ce chien ressemblait de plus en plus à son maître, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était si vite habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Amusée par cette réflexion, elle reporta son regard sur les hommes de sa vie, souriant plus largement en notant la complicité innée qui existait entre eux. Mais alors qu'elle scrutait Castle, elle se rendit compte que son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard, signe qu'il était préoccupé, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Elle savait que c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait. Tout comme elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir l'autre être blessé ou pire, et tous deux étaient prêts à mettre leur vie en danger pour se protéger mutuellement. Autant dire qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

A moins qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de lancer Castle sur une mauvaise piste au moment fatidique. Mais quelque chose lui disait que son partenaire risquait fort d'avoir la même idée. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus rusée que lui, et surtout faire en sorte que Joan lui en dise un maximum sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Plus elle en saurait, plus elle serait préparée, et plus elle serait en mesure d'empêcher que Castle ne soit blessé. D'après ce que Joan lui en avait dit, son rêve était un reflet assez exact du déroulement des évènements qui avaient conduits son amour à passer dix-huit ans dans le coma. Donc elle devait surveiller les moindres gestes de son partenaire et glaner des informations en masse.

« Kate ? » l'appela Castle en esquissant un pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser.

Elle savait qu'il était en train de se faire violence pour réprimer l'instinct de protection surdéveloppé qu'il nourrissait à son égard pour ne pas accourir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé se réfugier contre lui et le laisser prendre en charge la situation, mais ça ne règlerait pas son problème, bien au contraire. Si elle voulait garder son homme en vie, elle allait devoir être plus forte que jamais et ne pas se laisser aller à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et tout faire pour le préserver et le protéger de ce qui l'attendait dans deux jours à peine.

« Je vais bien Castle » le rassura-t-elle en se détournant pour venir les rejoindre dardant son regard dans celui de son écrivain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit Joan dont le regard jouait au ping-pong entre ses parents.

« Nous avons découvert après qui Maddox en avait » lui révéla Castle en posant un regard sombre sur lui.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Joan en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses parents avaient l'air si soucieux alors qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une bonne nouvelle.

« Mangeons, nous discuterons après » décida Kate en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour faire réchauffer les pizzas.

Alors que Castle allait rejoindre Kate, le jeune homme attrapa le bras de son père, bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Son père avait-il trouvé l'indice crucial qui avait fait défaut à sa mère et qui avait conduit son père dans le coma ? Et si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi cela semblait-il encore plus les angoisser?

« Papa ? Qui est la prochaine cible de Maddox ? » Voulut savoir Joan en l'interrogeant du regard.

Il devait absolument savoir. Il n'avait jamais su qui avait envoyé le sniper qui avait voulu tuer sa mère, ni qui était responsable du coma de son père. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu, c'était des tonnes de questions et des présomptions. Mais une présomption n'était pas une preuve, et aujourd'hui, il voulait savoir. Peut-être qu'il détenait une partie des réponses qui permettrait d'aider ses parents à sauver leur futur.

« Nous ne connaissons que son visage et nous espérons que tu pourras nous aider à découvrir qui il est » Lui expliqua Castle en posant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la table sur laquelle Kate venait de déposer leur repas.

« Je vois… » Murmura Joan en prenant pensivement place à table.

Sans un mot, Kate leur servit plusieurs parts de pizza avant de s'asseoir à son tour. De temps en temps, elle observait Joan à la dérobée et constata que lui qui avait tant insisté pour avoir de la pizza au dîner n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette, totalement absorbé dans ses pensées. Autant elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, autant elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Joan qui ne paraissait pas s'améliorer, bien au contraire malgré les efforts de son fils pour le cacher. Et ce n'était pas en sautant un repas que cela allait changer.

« Joan ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur les siennes occupées à réduire en confettis sa serviette en papier.

« Oui M'an ? » souffla-t-il en papillonnant des cils, comme s'il avait été tiré d'un rêve éveillé.

« Mange, tu réfléchiras à voix haute tout à l'heure, lorsque tu auras l'estomac plein ce n'est pas avec le ventre vide que tu pourras nous aider » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Mais Joan se contenta de la fixer en fronçant les sourcils, et Kate finit par se saisir d'une part de pizza et par la lui fourrer dans la bouche, faisant ainsi doucement rire Castle qui trouvait la scène particulièrement touchante. Il avait toujours su que Kate ferait une bonne mère, il lui suffisait de l'avoir vu agir avec les enfants qu'Ils avaient parfois croisés au détour d'une enquête, ou de façon plus personnelle avec Alexis pour le savoir. Elle était tellement craquante lorsqu'elle se montrait ainsi attentive au bien-être de leur fils qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Il était fou amoureux de la Kate fonceuse et têtue qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, adorait passionnément la femme fragile et vulnérable qu'elle ne lui laissait que peu souvent entrapercevoir. Mais la Kate maternelle et affectueuse qu'il découvrait depuis l'arrivée de Joan la lui rendait encore plus précieuse et extraordinaire, et il ferait tout pour ne pas la perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et il veillerait à ce qu'elle le soit, qu'il soit inclus ou non dans ce bonheur.

Fasciné, il ne se lassait pas de la voir agir avec Joan. Il y avait un lien très fort entre eux deux. Aussi puissant que la connexion qui existait entre sa muse et lui. Mais c'était différent. Il aurait pu en être jaloux, mais comment être jaloux de son enfant ? Au contraire, il était ravi de voir Kate dans ce contexte, de la voir agir aussi naturellement, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais dans ce rôle. Elle était si épanouie qu'elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle prenait soin de leur fils, même si parfois le masque se remettait en place, presque par automatisme. Mais la voir agir comme elle le faisait en cet instant n'avait pas de prix, et il n'espérait qu'une chose, voir ce genre de scène de bonheur familiale se répéter à l'infini. Il pourrait s'en délecter sans s'en lasser, apprécier encore et encore chaque instant que leur offrirait la vie, remerciant le ciel de lui faire don d'une telle existence de plénitude avec les personnes qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

« Maman je ne suis plus un bébé, je peux manger seul, pas la peine de me donner la becquée ! » Râla Joan en reculant la tête en grimaçant.

Il avait horreur se comportait en maman poule, l'infantilisant au possible, mais en même temps, il adorait la voir aux petits soins pour lui, surtout en cet instant. Parce qu'il était dans le passé, et qu'elle n'était pas encore sa maman. Parce qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à lui accorder sa confiance et à croire à son histoire. Parce que lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça, il retrouvait sa maman, et son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, lui faisant tourner la tête. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il savait que sa cause était juste et qu'il réussirait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il râlait pour la forme alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se blottir contre elle et de la laisser le consoler, le rassurer. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et il devait rester fort. Pour elle, pour son père et pour lui. Alors il grimaça et lui lança un regard faussement noir qui fit rire les deux adultes qui échangèrent un regard complice en constatant à quel point ce beau jeune homme pouvait leur ressembler.

« Pas de doute, cet enfant est bien le nôtre ! » rigola Castle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Joan tout en souriant effrontément à Kate.

Dans un bel ensemble, mère et fils levèrent les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête alors qu'un demi-sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Castle se retint d'éclater de rire pour ne pas briser cet instant magique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Fasciné, l'écrivain sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en constatant une fois de plus combien son fils ressemblait à sa muse. Il avait ses expressions, ses mimiques, ses grimaces, ses sourires. Tout en Joan lui rappelait cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Mais le plus flagrant était ses yeux, d'une couleur si mystérieuse. Passant du vert au marron, selon son humeur, l'éclairage ou la tenue vestimentaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment définir leur couleur, cela portait un nom ce genre de mélange mais il n'en avait pas le souvenir et peu lui importait. Ces différentes variantes l'avaient toujours fascinée et il constatait avec joie que leur fils avait hérité de cette fabuleuse couleur. Et son regard était aussi similaire à celui de sa muse. Vif, perçant, pétillant d'intelligence, profond et intense. Rien ne pouvait plus le combler que cette simple constatation.

Kate Beckett était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, et savoir que leur fils avait hérité du meilleur de sa personnalité le remplissait de fierté et d'amour. Bien sûr, leur enfant lui ressemblait tout autant, bien plus qu'Alexis ne lui avait jamais ressemblé, et il en était tout aussi heureux, mais retrouver les traits de la personnalité de sa partenaire qu'il affectionnait tant dans un être qu'ils avaient conçus ensemble l'émouvait d'une étrange façon. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser le Dragon le priver de cette vie dont il avait si souvent rêvé sans jamais oser espérer qu'il puisse un jour l'obtenir. Or la présence de Joan sous son toit, sans parler de celle de sa partenaire, lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir tout ça. Alors non, il ne laisserait personne menacer leur futur.

« Alors mange au lieu de rêvasser ! » entendit-il Kate rétorquer, le ramenant à la discussion présente.

« Ne discute pas avec ta mère jeune homme ! » déclara-t-il en recommençant à manger alors que Joan s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« Alors ça ce n'est pas cool, vraiment pas cool du tout ! » marmonna-t-il d'un air dépité, même si la lueur heureuse de son regard démentait son ton maussade.

« La vie n'est pas toujours cool petit ! » Répliqua Castle d'une voix grave imitant celle du génie d'Aladin, faisant sourire Kate qui levait les yeux au ciel.

L'adolescent s'était toujours demandé comment les choses se seraient passées si son père avait été là pour épauler sa mère, et en cet instant, il était servi. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, son père soutiendrait toujours sa mère, n'allant jamais à l'encontre de son autorité, du moins pas devant lui. Peut-être auraient-ils de vifs échanges en privé, mais devant lui, ils feraient front, il n'en doutait pas. Oui, il savait que son père saurait se montrer juste, comme lorsqu'il prenait sa défense alors que la jeune femme se montrait un peu trop sévère envers lui. Il avait le souvenir de quelques punitions injustes dont il avait écopé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Enfin injuste à ses yeux. Après tout, casser le nez de Bobby Fisher parce qu'il l'avait traité de bâtard était une punition beaucoup trop douce à ses yeux. Et être privé de loisirs pendant deux longs mois était franchement exagéré. Bien entendu sa mère n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'était battu, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser et la rendre plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors il s'était tu, acceptant la punition sachant que s'il avait dit pourquoi il s'était acharné sur Bobby, il n'aurait certainement pas eu de réprimandes.

Après la petite scène de ce soir au cours de laquelle son père avait naturellement pris le parti de sa mère, il réalisa qu'avec son père dans l'équation, la punition aurait pu être bien pire. Son père était peut-être plus laxiste que sa mère, mais il n'aurait pas laissé passer cet incident, même si du fait qu'il soit là, il n'aurait pas eu à casser la figure de cet imbécile qui s'en était bien mordu les doigts. Il sa rappelait qu'Alexis lui avait parlé d'une fois où elle avait mis un coup de poing à une de ses amies, et même si leur père n'avait pas crié, elle avait été punie pour ça. Alors nul doute que lui aussi aurait récolté une punition pour avoir eu recours à la violence. Et pourtant, il souriait à l'idée de les avoir tout deux autour de lui à chaque étape de son existence. Oui, la vie serait vraiment géniale s'il réussissait ce qu'il avait entrepris, quitte à être puni tous les jours, il voulait cette vie...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila j'espère que ce chapitre familiale vous a plus, un rapprochement certain du Caskett, nous espérons que cela vous a plus, à vous de jouer maintenant ! <strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

**Voila le chapitre 28 de notre fic, nous remercions encore tous nos fidèles lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, ça fait plaisir ! Donc dans ce chapitre une sacrée avancée pour l'enquête, la solution trouvée enfin pour que ça bouge ! Alors nous espérons qu'il vous plaira même si pas trop de Caskett l'enquête avance. Allez place aux remerciements des Guests**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Julie perez :<span> Oui le caskett ça fait du bien mais dans ce chapitre il n'y en pas beaucoup par contre l'enquête avance. Merci  
><strong>

**Slemming : Merci pour ta review et les scènes de famille tu vas être servies dans les futurs chapitres.  
><strong>

**Guest : la scène d'amour ? Hum on se tâte lol ! Et puis il faut bien un mort ! La vie de Castle contre une autre pour équilibrer l'espace pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Manon : merci pour ta review, la suite now.  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu de ce chapitre où il y en a peu !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review et comme je te disais, cela va durer les scènes de famille.  
><strong>

**Sorcier : Ah mdr les caskett le chien et le couple va revenir en force encore mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre du moins juste le chien mdr ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Ah tu as vu cette hyper réactivité ? Bon on a perdu un peu notre avance étant au 35 d'écrit mais on peu encore se permettre de vous poster régulièrement ! Voila encore noël lol et pas de fin sadique un peu de suspens mais pas sadique ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Fosie : mdr Fosie Carte d'adhérent pour le fan club alors lol, oui je pense que cela ne se voit pas le mélange d'écriture mais nous en avons un assez proche en faite et le faite d'avoir l'esprit connecté en wifi l'une à l'autre facilite grandement. Mdr et étant donné que l'on voudra notre mort dans quelques chapitres eh bien on se retrouvera ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes les scènes de famille parce que tu vas en bouffer mdr et la suite maintenant.  
><strong>

**Guest ou spectre de Fosie : lol j'ai pas cumuler dans le même com pour répondre à ton spectre, oui Kate perdue dans ses réflexions ça peut être saoulant mais y a fallu 4 saisons pour qu'elle arrête de nous gonfler avec ses réflexions lol alors là c'est plus court chez nous lol Et pour le Caskett plus c'est long plus c'est bon et on peut t'assurer que l'attente vaudra le coup. Merci spectre de Fosie, voici la suite !  
><strong>

**Chachalab : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes et pour ce qui est des fautes après 4 lecteurs différents on essais de ne pas en laisser parfois ça peut arrive mais il est vrai que lorsque je lis une fic, j'aime quand y a pas de fautes ça rend plus agréable la lecture, même si moi je ne suis pas une pro de l'ortho !  
><strong>

**Farandole : Merci pour votre review et on reconnais que les scènes familiale c'est ce que nous avons adorer écrire, une Beckett maman poule c'est tellement adorable non ? Merci encore pour tous ses compliments on adorent et non vous ne radotez pas, nous on aime ça nos pieds gonfle on change de pointure et c'est tout lol ! C'est avec des commentaires comme ceux là qu'on se donne un max pour satisfaire nos lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, et les dimanches aussi c'est pas merveilleux ? Double ration dans la semaine pour récompenser les commentaires s'ils sont ce qui est du couple, nous pensons que vous allez kiffer, on a voulu faire quelque chose de magique, cela va se faire sur la durée.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Fidèle partout merci pour ta review. Conception de Joan ? On voit pas de quoi tu parles :p Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lille 76 : Merci pour ta review par contre j'ai pas bien compris la seconde, c'est ironique ou c'est un compliment ?  
><strong>

**Loss : merci pour ta review. Ben finalement tu était qu'en même inspirée, ça vient en écrivant ! Pour ce qui est du ressentis, c'est ce que nous pensons que pour bien se plonger dans une histoire, il faut du ressentis c'est le seule moyen de faire passez un maximum d'émotions, comme dans un livre afin de bien s'imaginer les scènes.  
><strong>

**Castle94 : merci pour ta review, on constate que vous aussi vous aimez les scènes en famille comme on aime les écrire. Pour la becquet de Beckett oui c'est mignon lol !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : <strong>

Kate souriait devant les facéties de Joan qui lui rappelaient tant les mimiques si caractéristiques de son écrivain. Et elle adorait déceler ces ressemblances chez l'adolescent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faiblir et le laisser se négliger.

« Si tu trouves la force de te plaindre, c'est que tout va bien ! » remarqua Kate en recommençant à s'alimenter après s'être assurée que Joan en faisait autant.

Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit, et Castle sourit en regardant son fils manger tout en lançant des œillades de réprobation à sa mère qui n'y prêtait guère attention. Quoi qu'il arrive elle ne lâcherait rien sur ce qui concernait l'éducation de leur fils et il en était heureux. Parce qu'il constatait que même sur ça, ils avaient la même vision, ce qui leur faciliterait grandement les choses lorsqu'ils devraient prendre une décision importante concernant leurs enfants. Rêveur, il s'imagina assis tranquillement sur le canapé devant un bon feu de cheminée, Kate lovée contre lui, discutant paisiblement de leur famille. Et l'espace d'un instant, il visualisa Kate, plus belle que jamais alors qu'elle arborait fièrement le ventre rond des femmes enceintes. Son cœur s'emballa en songeant que si tout se passait bien, il partagerait bientôt ce bonheur avec elle, l'accompagnant tout au long de sa grossesse, se pliant à ses quatre volontés et subissant ses humeurs avec béatitude.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque la pizza fut de l'histoire ancienne, Castle devança Kate et se chargea de débarrasser la table, indifférent aux protestations de la jeune femme qu'il invita à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en compagnie de leur fils pendant qu'il préparait le café. Sachant reconnaître une cause perdue lorsqu'elle en voyait une, Kate abdiqua et entraîna Joan à sa suite, constatant qu'une fois encore, Joan était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une veine palpitait sur son front, signe de grande concentration. Elle eut l'impression de se voir en reflet tant il lui ressemblait en cet instant. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il devait être en train de chercher le nom de la prochaine victime de Maddox, en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà localisée. Mais si comme eux le mercenaire n'avait eu que cette photo comme point de départ, peut-être parviendraient-ils à lui avant Maddox. Et tout changerait. Ils sauveraient Castle et enfin ils pourraient être heureux tous les trois.

« Montre-moi la photo » Attaqua Joan dès qu'il fut assis, levant un regard déterminé vers Kate qui se tenait debout, à l'extrémité du sofa.

Approuvant silencieusement, Kate se dirigea vers le bureau de Castle et s'empara du cliché qu'elle avait laissé sur le bureau, scrutant de nouveau ce visage inconnu et dont pourtant elle avait enregistré chaque trait. D'une démarche assurée qui ne trahissait rien de sa nervosité, elle revint dans le séjour, son regard trouvant immédiatement celui de son partenaire. Il lui sourit comme pour l'encourager, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Joan, prouvant ainsi qu'il les soutenait tous les deux quoi qu'il arrive. Raffermissant son emprise sur le précieux sésame, elle vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Joan, si bien qu'il se retrouva encadré par ses parents, et lui remit la photo. Avec l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, Joan se trémoussa sur lui-même et s'empara du cliché en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Il avait peur de la décevoir, peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider et qu'il ne serve à rien pour l'avancée de l'enquête.

Attentivement, il scruta le visage de l'homme, cherchant un écho dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne se produisit, néant. Cet homme lui était totalement inconnu et il pestait contre lui-même se reprochant d'être inutile. A quoi bon venir du futur s'il se contentait d'un rôle de figurant, incapable de jouer le rôle qui devait être le sien.

« Imagine-le avec trente ans de plus. Des cheveux blancs, des rides en plus… » Tenta de l'aider Castle en voyant bien que ce visage n'évoquait rien chez son fils.

Joan fronça les sourcils tentant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs mais sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir. Pire encore, il constatait que certains souvenirs de sa vie passée s'étaient effacés. Il avait pu le constater déjà il y a peu mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de ses migraines à répétitions. Mais en cet instant, il était indéniable qu'en plus de se mourir, ses souvenirs aussi disparaissaient peu à peu.

« Pas maintenant… pas ceux-là…» Chuchota-t-il si bas que ni Kate ni Castle n'entendirent ce qu'il avait marmonné.

Alors qu'il laissait le désespoir l'envahir, sentant son regard s'embuer, il perçut une pression sur ses jambes, et baissant les yeux, il plongea dans le regard affectueux de Caskett. Alors ses souvenirs se remirent en place, comme si la présence de son chien le liait autant à ce passé qu'il réécrivait qu'à son futur qu'il modifiait, lui permettant de garder le fil de ses souvenirs, empêchant la ligne temporelle de les compresser comme de vulgaires fichiers devenus inutiles. Son désespoir reflua, et il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses recherches. Il devait bien y avoir un élément qui lui permettrait de mettre ses parents sur la piste de cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Donc tu ne sais pas qui il est…. » Soupira Kate dont la voix laissait transparaître sa déception.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup les réponses lui tomberaient toutes cuites dans le gosier ? Ce n'était pas parce que Joan venait prétendument du futur qu'il en savait plus qu'eux. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait été très secrète sur les tenants et aboutissants de l'enquête qu'elle avait menée sur le meurtre de sa mère et elle supposa que c'était une des choses qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Elle en était certaine, cette affaire avait déjà coûté la vie à sa mère et à l'amour de sa vie, même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Alors elle était certaine que la « elle » du futur n'avait rien dévoilé de capital à son fils. Joan étant tout ce qui la raccrochait à la vie, à son amour perdu, elle avait voulu le préserver envers et contre tous. C'était noble et louable de sa part, mais cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires à l'heure actuelle. A moins que cette photo soit l'élément qui avait échappé aux Gars. Et donc qu'elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de cet homme, du moins pas à ce moment de l'enquête.

Encore une fois, ils étaient dans une impasse, et sa déception en était d'autant plus vive qu'elle sentait qu'ils touchaient au but, que la fin était proche. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression que les choses lui échappaient. Qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien et cela la mettait hors d'elle sachant qu'elle était à deux doigts de la solution. C'était si frustrant de savoir qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir toutes les réponses, et de voir un nouveau mur se dresser sur son chemin, la retardant. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule pour affronter ses peurs et les démons de sa jeunesse, et c'était à cela qu'elle se raccrochait pour ne pas sombrer comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle tiendrait bon et résoudrait le puzzle.

« D'accord. Peut-être que tu n'as jamais vu son visage, mais tu as peut-être eu accès à son identité d'une autre façon » proposa Castle en reposant le portrait sur la petite table du salon tout en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'intéressa Joan en posant un regard perplexe sur son paternel, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne vous suis pas plus Castle… » Fit remarquer Beckett en le scrutant tout aussi intensément.

Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait différemment des flics, qu'il allait au-delà des apparences cherchant une connexion invraisemblable, à laquelle personne n'aurait pensée et c'était souvent grâce à son esprit décalé qu'ils résolvaient des affaires. Alors elle lui faisait confiance pour trouver la solution, même s'il employait des chemins tarabiscotés pour y parvenir.

« Joan tu as bien dit que tu avais mené ta propre enquête ? » poursuivit Castle sans tenir compte de l'attitude sceptique de ses interlocuteurs.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Ce dossier a été classifié et scellé, et je n'ai pu trouver que des informations distillées par des sources secondaires » approuva-t-il avec un regard lourd de reproches vers Kate.

Elle n'avait jamais rien dit en profondeur à son fils afin de le protéger de la vérité. Il avait posé des questions mais elle n'avait jamais répondu clairement. Elle n'avait jamais éclairé la lanterne de son fils malgré toutes les questions, elle avait été évasive avec lui, et il en gardait une certaine amertume. Il savait qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour le préserver, mais à présent que la vie de son père était à nouveau dans la balance céleste, il était terriblement frustré du silence qu'elle lui avait opposé, l'obligeant à se contenter de vérités tronquées.

« Et au cours de ces recherches, il n'y a rien qui ait particulièrement retenu ton attention ? » l'interrogea Kate qui venait enfin de comprendre où Castle voulait en venir.

Ils virent Joan froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait à la demande de ses parents, et après un bref échange de regards, ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur fils, attendant qu'il ait le déclic. Ils savaient que l'information dont ils avaient besoin était là, enfouie dans les souvenirs du jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir quoi chercher.

« Réfléchis Joan. Pense à une connexion avec le monde de la police… » L'encouragea Castle en lui donnant une première direction dans laquelle creuser.

Après tout si cet homme était très proche de Montgomery, il devait avoir affaire avec le milieu judiciaire, policier ou autre. Il était proche de la justice sans aucun doute donc assurément, ils le trouveraient. Le tout était de savoir où chercher afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

« Et celui des avocats… » Enchaîna Kate le cœur serré comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère.

Joan fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se mit à mordiller son ongle, ce qui malgré le sérieux de la situation arracha un sourire amusé à Castle. En cet instant, il était le portrait craché de sa mère, et la ressemblance était d'autant plus frappante que Kate assise à ses côtés exécutait le même geste. Mais Joan le ramena brutalement sur terre alors qu'il se redressait vivement, son regard pétillant d'enthousiasme, comme s'il avait trouvé le Saint Graal, faisant gronder de désapprobation Caskett qui s'éloigna sur un petit jappement outré avant de se coucher au pied des escaliers.

« Je me souviens qu'au cours de mes recherches, je suis tombé sur un article qui parlait du cabinet d'avocat PPC dont 9 de ses membres avaient remporté une importante affaire contre Big Tabacco. » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme alors que le souvenir de cet article lui revenait.

« Et en quoi cet article pourrait-il être lié à notre affaire ? » s'enquit Kate en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

« En fait au départ, je pensais que cela n'avait aucun lien, mais quand je l'ai évoqué, tu as eu une drôle de réaction. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais tu as eu l'air inquiète que je m'y intéresse, et tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas me pencher plus sur cet article… » Expliqua Joan en échangeant un regard entendu avec son père.

« Et évidemment, tu t'es empressé d'approfondir tes recherches… » Grogna Kate en secouant la tête avec un mélange d'agacement tout maternel et d'amusement.

Cela ne la surprenait même pas qu'il lui ait désobéi. Pas de doute, il était le digne fils de son père. Combien de fois Castle était-il passé outre ses interdictions pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle espéré que leur fils serait plus sage ? Parce qu'il était aussi son fils ? Non, visiblement de ce côté, Joan avait la même propension que son père à enfreindre joyeusement les interdits. Mais si cette mauvaise habitude pouvait faire avancer son enquête, elle se sentait prête à passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais elle sentait bien qu'à l'avenir, ces deux-là la rendraient sans doute folle avec leurs bêtises. Elle sourit en pensant à un Castle facétieux apprenant à leur fils comment en faire le plus possible, mais en fait cela devait être inné chez les hommes de la famille puisque malheureusement elle avait dû élever leur enfant sans lui. Cette pensée lui fit vite perdre le sourire et elle se reconcentra sur leur affaire alors qu'elle entendait la voix grave de son partenaire s'élever de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Et qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda-t-il avec une fierté toute paternelle, faisant rouler des yeux sa muse alors qu'elle avisait le sourire content de son écrivain.

« En fait c'est ce que je n'ai pas découvert qui est intéressant… » Révéla Joan d'un ton mystérieux attirant un peu plus l'attention déjà bien soutenue de son père, fasciné par l'aptitude que son fils avait à passionner les foules.

Encore une chose de lui, se dit-il heureux. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il posa son regard sur Kate et sourit un peu plus en avisant le regard tendrement moqueur qu'elle posait sur eux, comme si elle partageait ses pensées. Avec amusement, il songea qu'elle n'avait pas dû s'ennuyer en élevant Joan, et qu'avec lui dans l'équation, elle allait vite devenir folle. Mais elle adorait ça, sinon cela ferait belle lurette qu'elle l'aurait envoyé au Diable. Elle ne lui ferait pas croire qu'elle le laissait rester au 12th à la suivre comme son ombre parce qu'elle croyait encore à son excuse d'avoir besoin de ça pour écrire ses romans. Plus personne n'y croyait.

« Joan nous n'avons pas le temps pour les devinettes, viens en aux faits pour l'amour du ciel ! » gronda Kate qui sentait sa patience s'émousser face à ce suspens intenable, faisant grimacer son partenaire qui tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne dans un geste apaisant.

En temps normal elle aimait lorsque ce dernier était ménagé comme savait si bien le faire Castle mais là dans ce cas précis, il y avait bien trop en jeu pour qu'elle attende que son fils ait fait son show pour leur dévoiler la suite. Baissant les yeux sur la main qui recouvrait la sienne, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas perdre son calme. Joan était le fils de Castle, jouer les prestidigitateurs chaque fois qu'il avait un élément clé à dévoiler devait être génétique.

« Pardon Maman… » S'excusa aussitôt Joan en lui offrant un sourire piteux à la Castle, avant de reprendre ses explications « Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces avocats étaient au nombre de 9, mais pourtant je n'en ai trouvés que 8 de mentionnés dans tous les articles que j'ai lu sur eux. » Finit-il en scrutant le visage de ses parents dans l'attente d'une réaction à son annonce.

« Et le neuvième ? » l'interrogea Castle en se redressant comme s'il avait reçu une décharge d'adrénaline, comprenant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

« Un vrai fantôme. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir à son sujet, c'est qu'il avait un bateau amarré à l'année au Magellan Yacht Club à Westport dans le Connecticut » leur apprit Joan en espérant vraiment que cette information pourrait les aider.

« C'est déjà une bonne piste… » Sourit Castle en captant le regard de Beckett qui finit par hocher pensivement la tête, regroupant les nouvelles informations dans sa tête afin de comprendre rapidement la suite.

« Mais il nous faudrait un autre élément de comparaison afin de pouvoir faire des recoupements » soupira-t-elle en se passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, les rejetant derrière ses épaules en un geste qui avait tendance à mettre en transe son partenaire dont l'imagination fonctionnait à plein régime.

Tout aussi frustré que sa muse, Castle se secoua, s'obligeant à rester concentré, et s'empara de nouveau de la photo qu'il détailla attentivement, espérant repérer un détail qui lui aurait échappé jusqu'à présent. Il examinait chaque centimètre de cette dernière, scrutant l'arrière-plan, les gens apparaissant derrière l'individu que Castle avait rencontré des années plus tard, tout ce qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Scrupuleusement, il chercha tout ce qui aurait pu avoir une moindre importance aux yeux des autres, mais qui pourrait leur donner un début de piste afin qu'ils sachent par où commencer leur recherche.

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Le pressa Kate en le voyant écarquiller les yeux avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot. C'était là, juste sous mon nez et je n'ai rien vu ! » Se réprimanda-t-il en se frappant de nouveau pour souligner ses propos.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ce détail plus tôt ? Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper à lui qui aimait le luxe ? Lui qui se targuait toujours de repérer ce que les policiers ne remarquaient pas pouvait aller se rhabiller sur ce coup, parce qu'il avait laissé passer ce détail pourtant capital. Pour une fois, il aurait mérité que Kate lui crie dessus.

« Quoi donc Castle, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » l'interrogea Kate en se penchant au-dessus de Joan pour obliger Castle à se focaliser sur elle pour qu'il se calme et réponde à ses interrogations.

« La montre Kate, la montre ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant le poignet de leur inconnu d'un index impérieux.

« Et alors ? » s'étonna-t-elle en avisant le bijou, ne comprenant pas ce qui mettait son écrivain dans cet état d'euphorie.

C'était une montre d'homme classique bien que luxueuse pour ce qu'elle y connaissait. C'était certain que la montre de son père avait l'air tout droit de sortir d'un marché aux puces, mais à part ça elle ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son écrivain dans cet état. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un foin, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt raffinée, ce n'était pas la première montre d'homme de ce genre qu'elle voyait.

« Ce n'est qu'une montre Papa, rien d'extraordinaire… » Nota Joan dans le même état d'incompréhension que sa mère qu'il regarda en haussant les sourcils, ce qui lui valut un haussement d'épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Non justement ! » Les contredit Castle en se levant pour faire les cents pas, faisant de grands moulinets de ses mains pour appuyer ses explications « C'est une Nautilus 3800 ! Ces montres coûtaient plus de 1000 $ en 1981. » S'enthousiasma Castle en retrouvant le sourire.

« D'accord, tu t'y connais en montres de luxe, mais en quoi est-ce que ça nous aide à trouver qui il est ? » demanda Joan en fronçant les sourcils visiblement dans le flou le plus total.

Pourquoi son père se focalisait-il à ce point sur ce bijou alors que le temps leur était compté ? Inquiet, il regarda à nouveau sa mère qui semblait cette fois réfléchir, mordant son ongle comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle cherchait une solution.

« Cette photo a été prise au mariage de Montgomery Joan. Mariage qui a eu lieu en mai 1981 » lui expliqua Kate qui retrouva elle aussi le sourire en sentant un frisson d'excitation lui remonter l'échine, alors qu'elle réalisait ce que cette montre impliquait pour eux.

« Et ? » l'interrogea Joan dont le regard perdu naviguait entre ses parents qui se regardaient avec intensité comme s'il avait disparu de la pièce.

Il était en train d'assister à une de ces fameuses connexions dont on lui avait tant parlé. Fasciné par celle-ci, il les observait, un sourire sur les lèvres, pouvant presque entendre le cœur de ses parents battre à l'unisson alors qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, énonçant les pensées de l'autre à voix haute avec un sourire radieux. C'était assez déroutant d'assister à cet échange, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa marraine s'était souvent sentie de trop dans ces moments-là. Ils étaient comme seules au monde dans leur bulle et rien d'autre qu'eux, n'existait à cet instant …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré le peu de Caskett (bon y a le chien mdr) mais bon plus l'enquête aboutira vite et plus Kate se laissera aller ! Voila coup de pub pour mes fics One And Done chapitre 1 posté oui après 300 ans et toujours Amazones poster la semaine dernière qui ne semble pas avoir autant de succès, peut être qu'elle ne vous plait pas puis il y a toujours celle de ma jumelle Tu es à moimême si elle est un peu pausé pour favoriser sept jours. A et aussi de la pub pour deux fics que j'adore Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière de Ciliega, je vous la recommande fortement ! et toujours celle de notre gentil Béta d'amour Francky Come to meet your death Bon ben pub passé, nous vous donnons rendez vous soit mercredi ou dimanche ...<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Voila la suite de notre fic S****Cfi, nous vous remercions encore pour vos reviews, dans ce chapitre de la complicité et de la tease ! Et enfin une piste à creusée !****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manon :<span> Voici la suite merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Julie : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ça te plaise, c'est vrai que les chapitres sans Caskett on à toujours peur de ne pas plaire mais faut bien avancer. Du coup faut essayer d'être intéressant.  
><strong>

**jenny : merci pour ta com et pour ce qui est de Joan eh bien se débrouiller débrouiller s'il y passe on y peut rien :p faut voir avec miss Beckett !  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Merci pour review, et oui bientôt ils vont bien avancés dans tous les sens du terme, niveau chapitre vu comme c'est partit au moins une cinquantaine !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : non pas du tout on suis la série même si la conclusion sera complètement différente ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Fosie : Lol ça va venir t'inquiète les fins sadiques, la c'est le calme avant la tempête :p Pour les autres fics oui je les finirais ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Guest : j'ai pas tout compris engagement de quoi ?  
><strong>

**Hartley : La suite la voici merci  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Remis à ta place ? Oui la piste de Smith arrive à grand pas et le parallèle était obligatoire bien sur pour pas trop nous éloigner de la série mais en faite ce que nous avions prévus initialement se rapprochait pas mal de ce qui a été diffusé. Merci  
><strong>

**Farandole : VOici la suite et merci comme je le disais notre trame sans le vouloir était assez proche, on voulait pas changé qui à répété des choses dites dans la série, certaines choses seront encore très proche mais après ça bifurque un peu on est pas devin et on a décidé de garder tout ce qu'on avait prévue de toute façon l'issue est différente de celle de la série. Le truc qu'on a adapté c'est le nom du sénateur qu'on a changé pour être sur le "vrai" de la série !  
><strong>

**Elyaaa : Merci pour ta review, voila contentes que tu aimes malgré le Caskett au ralenti mais on à dit que cela serait progressif et comme dans la série ça va doucement mais surement ! Pour ce qui est de l'enquête ça avance encore, on se débarrasse de ça pour qu'ils est l'esprit plus tranquille le temps d'une soirée !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review et voila donc la suite, on ménage le suspens oui certes mais bon faut bien vous tenir en haleine !  
><strong>

**Leonhugo : Merci pour ta review et je répète pas lol on avait prévue ça pas notre faute si Marlowe aussi lol !  
><strong>

**Lunyya :Merci pour ta review ça nous tous beaucoup et nous sommes contente que tu aimes merci  
><strong>

**Lil74 : ok autant pour moi merci pour ta review !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon on a perdu quelques lecteurs comme <span>loss<span> ou chachalab, est ce que cela ne vous plait plus ? **_

_**Voila place à la suite bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : <strong>

_**2 Jours 12 heures et 45 secondes avant retour vers le futur.**_

Se secouant, Joan observa de nouveau la photo, tentant de comprendre ce que cette montre avait de si spéciale pour mettre ses parents d'aussi bonne humeur. Sa mère avait peut-être raccroché les wagons et compris vers où se dirigeait son père, mais lui était largué et il était pressé qu'ils éclairent sa lanterne, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot. De plus il commençait sérieusement à se sentir de trop entre eux deux. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur qui épiait furtivement deux amoureux, et bien qu'il adorait assister à une telle osmose entre son père et sa mère, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place tant il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se sauter dessus, ce qu'ils auraient probablement fait s'ils avaient été seuls. Mais, même si cela le désolait, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, et il voulait comprendre ce qu'il en était pour aider si possible à les faire avancer un peu plus.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que cette montre a de si extraordinaire ? » Interrogea-t-il, brisant la connexion entre ses parents qui détournèrent le regard, comme deux adolescents surpris par leurs parents.

Amusé, il se rappela de ce jour où sa mère l'avait surpris à embrasser Julia Rodriguez sur le divan du salon alors qu'elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Avait-il eu la même expression embarrassée qu'eux à ce moment-là ?

« Et les 3800 ont été commercialisées en janvier 1981. Donc si nous arrivons à savoir combien de ces montres ont été vendues… » Poursuivit Castle, l'obligeant à se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

Joan nota que le regard brillant de son père était toujours plongé dans celui tout aussi étincelant de sa partenaire, ignorant royalement l'adolescent, comme si ses questions venaient de nulle part, comme s'ils les percevaient, mais de leur bulle ne le voyaient plus.

« Et à qui ! » compléta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux alors qu'ils faisaient enfin le lien « Nous pourrons les recouper avec les informations que je vous ai fournies… » Comprit Joan alors qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme s'enthousiasma en comprenant que ce que son père avait découvert devait être l'indice qui avait échappé aux gars. Ils n'avaient découvert que bien plus tard cette photo, ne remontant que trop tard jusqu'à cet homme mystérieux. Plus que jamais, il avait l'intuition qu'ils réussiraient, qu'ils sauveraient son père.

« Et nous découvrirons enfin l'identité de notre cher Mr Smith… » Termina Kate en se levant pour se ruer vers le bureau de Castle.

Plus remontée et impatiente que jamais, elle réfléchissait à toute allure alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'enfin, ils avaient une piste concrète. Les deux hommes sur ses talons, enfin trois si elle comptait Caskett qu'ils avaient tiré de sa bienheureuse léthargie et qui avait suivi le mouvement, elle prit d'autorité place devant l'ordinateur de Castle commençant à y faire ses recherches sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle avait son accord pour utiliser son PC. Mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de ménager la susceptibilité de son partenaire, et du coin de l'œil elle le vit s'emparer de son téléphone, ne relevant pas cette attitude qui ne le choquait pas le moins du monde venant de Kate puisqu'il avait décidé de tout partager avec elle. Indifférent à l'heure qu'il était, il contacta la bijouterie qui avait été l'unique distributeur de ces montres lors de leur mise en vente. Heureusement son nom suffit à calmer le propriétaire qui n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé à une heure pareille, et prétextant avoir besoin de cette information pour un de ses romans, il amena le vieil homme à lui confier les précieuses informations, en ajoutant même des anecdotes interminables que Castle dut supporter en retenant un soupir las avant de raccrocher en soufflant d'agacement.

« Alors ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en parfaite synchronie au moment où il raccrochait le téléphone.

« J'ai réussi à accéder au listing des membres du club, mais cela va nous prendre des jours pour faire le tri… » Soupira Kate alors que des dizaines de noms s'affichaient sous ses yeux.

« Le propriétaire de la bijouterie qui par chance est un de mes fans, m'a appris qu'au cours de la période qui nous intéresse, 17 de ces montres ont été vendues ici même à New York, dont 9 aux avocats du PPC. » déclara triomphalement Castle avant de rejoindre Kate.

Ne voulant pas interrompre l'échange, Joan se posa dans un coin, vite rejoint par Caskett qui bailla face à cette agitation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Donc il nous suffit de découvrir l'identité de ces 9 avocats pour trouver notre homme… » Réfléchit Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant même que Caste ait fini d'amorcer sa théorie, elle lança une nouvelle recherche alors que celui-ci se penchait par-dessus son épaule afin de suivre ses recherches, la faisant légèrement frémir alors que leurs mains se touchaient presque. La main gauche de Kate reposait sur le bureau, et il aurait suffi qu'elle bouge d'un centimètre pour entrer en contact avec la main de Castle sur laquelle il prenait appui pour mieux voir l'écran de l'ordinateur et lire la liste en même temps que sa muse.

« Evidemment notre homme n'est pas sur la photo » constata Kate dans un soupir de dépit lorsqu'une photo officielle de cette fine équipe apparut à l'écran, leurs noms accompagnant celle ci.

« Je vous l'ai dit, cet homme est parent avec Fantômas » Remarqua Joan qui se tenait en retrait regardant avec toujours autant de fascination ses parents travailler.

« Pas la peine d'avoir son visage à ce stade… » Le contredit Castle en s'emparant du listing que venait de cracher l'imprimante.

Dès qu'il eut le document en main, Kate et lui se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et alors que le doigt de Kate parcourait la feuille de haut en bas dans un synchronisme parfait d'avec Castle qui faisait de même sur l'écran. Leur regard passait de la feuille à l'écran jusqu'à ce que soudain leurs doigts s'immobilisent sur le même nom au même instant.

« Michael Smith ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix en se levant d'un bond pour se faire face.

« C'est lui ! » certifia Castle avec un immense sourire en se retenant à nouveau de serrer Kate contre lui, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il profite de ce genre de situation.

« On le tient ! » souffla Kate la voix nouée par l'émotion.

Enfin ils y étaient parvenus. Ils avaient trouvé la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient toutes les réponses à ses questions. Et l'émotion qui l'étreignait en cet instant était telle qu'elle avait du mal à la maîtriser. Elle tentait de garder le contrôle comme elle le pouvait, mais le regard de son partenaire sur elle, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour gérer la situation. Heureusement Caskett jappa lui donnant un prétexte pour échapper à la force d'attraction qui la poussait vers cet homme et dompter ses émotions à fleur de peau.

« Waouh ! Quand je dis que tu as des pouvoirs maman ! Comment savais-tu qu'il s'appelait Smith ? » La taquina Joan en arborant le même sourire vainqueur que ses parents.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, mettant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, puis à leur surprise à tous deux, éclata de rire, galvanisée par cette victoire. Elle mit un long moment avant de se calmer, et des larmes dans les yeux, reprit son souffle sous le regard joyeux des deux hommes qui l'observaient avec la même adoration dans le regard. La voir rire ainsi les rendait heureux car depuis le début de cette affaire c'était devenu rare. Castle, lui, l'avait déjà vu dans cet état d'euphorie, mais pas Joan. Du moins pouvait-il compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où sa mère s'était laissée aller à exprimer aussi ouvertement sa joie. Sa marraine lui avait expliqué que de voir jour après jour l'homme qu'elle aimait plonger dans un coma irréversible avait peu à peu éteint la joie dans son âme, et qu'il était le seul être au monde capable de lui soutirer quelques sourires devenus bien trop rare. Alors il savourait cet instant à sa juste valeur, conscient qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire chez sa mère et la voir ainsi le confortait encore plus dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix en revenant dans le passé.

Plus il passait de temps avec eux, plus il savait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. Les priver de la présence de l'autre, revenait à les priver de l'oxygène nécessaire à leur survie. Sans son père, sa mère avait cessé de vivre, se contentant de survivre. Elle avait tenu le coup pour lui, veillant à ce qu'il ait une vie aussi normale et heureuse que possible, s'assurant qu'il ne ressente pas trop durement l'absence de son père. Mais alors qu'il venait de voir ce merveilleux sourire, il comprenait que sa mère avait feint son bonheur. Et il s'en voulait de ne jamais s'être demandé si sa vie lui convenait. Bien sûr, il avait vite compris que son père lui manquait et qu'elle ne guérirait jamais de son absence, mais il n'avait pas vu qu'elle menait son existence comme une automate, ne reprenant vie que lorsqu'elle allait rejoindre son père, espérant contre toute logique qu'un miracle se produise. Mais à présent qu'il savait, il était plus que jamais déterminé à empêcher que cela arrive.

Il venait de comprendre que son père n'était plus le seul qui devait être sauvé, et que sa mère en avait tout autant besoin. En s'en prenant à Castle, le Dragon avait voulu détruire sa mère, et d'une certaine façon, il y était parvenu. Bien sûr, il avait exacerbé la flamme de la vengeance en elle à tel point qu'elle l'avait traqué sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde de ses crimes devant la justice, mais après ça, elle avait perdu le goût de vivre, se contentant de survivre, devenant l'ombre d'elle-même au grand désespoir de ses proches. Il aimait sa maman de tout son cœur, mais il venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait été que l'ombre de celle qu'il aurait dû connaître, et à présent qu'il avait eu connaissance de la mère qu'il aurait pu avoir, il veillerait à ce que ce soit celle qui l'élève.

« Je préviens les Gars, et ensuite j'appelle le juge Markway pour le mandat » déclara-t-elle en s'emparant de son cellulaire.

Castle approuva d'un hochement de tête en la regardant s'activer, une étincelle qu'il lui connaissait bien au fond des yeux. Elle était remontée à bloc et rien ne l'arrêterait avant la fin de cette histoire qu'il espérait la plus heureuse possible. Il aurait aimé lui proposer d'appeler lui-même le juge Markway, mais il savait qu'elle refuserait, n'aimant pas lorsqu'il faisait usage de son influence pour accélérer la procédure. Elle trouvait cela injuste envers ses collègues qui devaient lutter contre la bureaucratie pour obtenir gain de cause. Et même si cette affaire était hors norme, elle ferait les choses dans les règles afin d'éviter qu'on puisse se servir de ce fait contre elle lors du procès, et il la comprenait. Il ne voulait pas qu'à cause de lui, le Dragon puisse s'en sortir à cause d'une quelconque erreur de procédure. Le mandat mettrait plus de temps à arriver, mais au moins pourraient-ils en faire usage la conscience tranquille. Frustré de se sentir aussi impuissant alors que Kate se démenait pour faire entendre raison au juge Markway qui semblait se faire tirer l'oreille, il se détourna et fixa son attention sur Joan.

Ce dernier avait glissé jusqu'au sol, et câlinait distraitement Caskett, les yeux fermés. Sans la ride de contrariété qui lui barrait le front et la moue dubitative qu'il affichait, il aurait pu croire que l'adolescent s'était endormi. Mais Castle connaissait bien l'expression qu'il affichait pour l'avoir souvent observée chez sa muse lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à une affaire particulièrement difficile. Et alors qu'il observait son fils, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour connaître la raison de son humeur sombre. Il avait tout un panel de raisons pour broyer du noir. Castle aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il s'en sortirait, que rien n'arriverait à sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui certifier à 100%. Parce qu'il aurait beau faire son possible pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, il restait une part d'inconnue dans l'équation, et cela le terrifiait. Alors il comprenait les angoisses de son fils. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui assurer que tout irait bien, il pouvait au moins le distraire. Et sans se vanter, il excellait plutôt en la matière. Kate elle-même n'avait-elle pas reconnu qu'il avait rendu sa vie plus fun ?

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils, il avisa l'heure et grimaça. Il était tard, et le jeune homme avait sûrement plus besoin de sommeil que de faire l'idiot avec son paternel. Il aurait aimé faire une partie de lasersaber avec lui, mais ça devrait attendre un peu. Si Joan n'avait pas été malade, il aurait eu moins de scrupule à écourter un peu sa nuit, mais là son fils était encore très faible, et mieux valait faire passer sa santé avant le reste. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de s'amuser ensemble, ce n'était que partie remise.

« Joan ? » l'appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas le faire sursauter comme au 12th et lui flanquer une crise cardiaque.

« Oui Papa ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux, interrogeant silencieusement son père.

« Il est tard, vas te coucher fils » décida Castle, posant une main sur l'épaule de son garçon en avisant les cernes qui bordaient ses grands yeux si semblables à ceux de sa muse.

« Tu es sûr ? » Hésita Joan en lançant un regard incertain vers sa mère avec inquiétude.

Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher au risque qu'ils découvrent un nouvel élément où qu'ils aillent chez ce Smith sans lui. Il voulait être à leurs côtés jusqu'au bout. Et puis il était trop excité pour dormir. Il était fatigué, mais il savait qu'il tournerait en rond dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Et il préférait rester avec eux plutôt que seul à ruminer dans sa chambre. Il voulait profiter encore de ce qui risquait fort d'être une des dernières soirées qu'il pourrait passer auprès de ses parents, et il ne voulait pas en perdre la moindre minute sous le prétexte futile de dormir.

« Oui vas-y. On ne pourra rien faire tant que nous n'aurons pas le mandat, et nous ne l'obtiendrons probablement pas avant demain matin » le rassura Castle alors que Kate lui souriait tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que son père avait raison.

« En fait, mon somme de tout à l'heure m'a fait du bien et je n'ai pas sommeil » avoua le jeune homme en hésitant, priant pour que ses parents comprennent qu'il ne voulait pas encore les quitter et ne l'obligent pas à monter dans sa chambre.

« Je comprends, moi aussi je suis trop énervé pour dormir » sourit Castle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Merci Papa » sourit Joan, soulagé par la perspicacité de son père.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que son père était particulièrement doué pour décrypter les gens, pour savoir ce qu'ils dissimulaient soigneusement juste en étudiant leurs expressions ou leur comportement, et il devait reconnaître que c'était très vrai.

« Et si on allait lire des BD ? » proposa Castle en cherchant une activité paisible qui serait parfaite pour calmer les nerfs de tout le monde.

« Oh oui ! » approuva Joan avec enthousiasme en affichant un sourire heureux.

Combien de fois l'enfant qu'il avait été avait rêvé de pouvoir partager sa passion avec son père ? Combien de fois l'avait-il cherché alors que sa mère et lui feuilletaient religieusement un des précieux comics de sa collection ?

« Ça marche mon grand, allez viens, laissons ta mère régler les derniers détails ! » proposa Castle en entraînant Joan à sa suite.

Kate les observa un moment avec un sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie en discutant avec ferveur des œuvres qu'ils préféraient. Leur dos était similaire même si bien entendu celui de Castle était plus large, mais nul doute n'était permis encore une fois sur leur lien de parenté. Leur manière de se tenir, de marcher était la même et le plus formidable des acteurs n'arriverait pas à simuler ce genre de choses. A un moment ou un autre, il reprendrait l'attitude qui lui était propre se trahissant ainsi par la même occasion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Joan qui demeurait ce qu'il était, une copie conforme de son écrivain de par son comportement et ses mimiques qui la faisaient craquer. Elle ne pouvait plus douter qu'il était le fils de Castle. Son fils…Leur fils… A cette pensée qui revenait en boucle dans son cerveau, son sourire s'élargit et son visage s'empourpra légèrement alors que son esprit divaguait vers des contrées sensuelles.

Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, Castle laissa l'adolescent passer devant lui, mais avant de sortir il se tourna vers Kate et surprit son regard rivé sur eux. Elle sembla embarrassée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, mais à la grande surprise de l'écrivain ne détourna pas le regard et se contenta d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction alors qu'elle attendait toujours que quelqu'un daigne décrocher à l'autre bout de la ligne. Comme chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à décontenancer son partenaire, elle sourit, ravie de constater que malgré leur connaissance poussée l'un de l'autre, ils parvenaient encore à se surprendre, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle qui détestait plus que tout la routine qui s'installait et finissait par tuer un couple. Mais ce n'était pas le cas entre Castle et elle, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement un couple. Souriante, elle était plutôt fière d'elle pour avoir si bien joué l'indifférence en cet instant. Elle était devenue experte à ce jeu qui consistait à faire perdre le nord à son écrivain.

Elle reporta son attention sur les sonneries qui résonnaient dans le combiné et soupira. Joindre un juge était toujours un véritable parcours du combattant, mais passé une certaine heure, c'était carrément mission impossible.

« Joan et moi serons dans la bibliothèque à l'étage, rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez fini ici… » Souffla-t-il en indiquant le plafond de l'index, un sourire espiègle sur le visage

« Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de me montrer votre… collection privée Castle… » Murmura Kate alors qu'un lent sourire provocateur étirait ses lèvres et que son regard s'enflammait à ce sous-entendu à peine voilé.

« Méfiez-vous Miss Beckett, une fois que vous aurez pris connaissance de tous ses trésors cachés, vous pourriez bien ne plus jamais vouloir vous en séparer… » Rétorqua-t-il en la dévorant du regard, un éclair mutin traversant ses yeux bleus.

« A vous de me convaincre Castle… » S'amusa-t-elle en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

« Mais je m'y emploie… » Souffla-t-il avant de sortir de peur de faire ou dire une bêtise qui gâcherait ce moment magique entre eux.

Leur tease, toujours plus forte plus animée, repoussait encore et toujours les limites qu'ils s'étaient tacitement imposées. A force de s'allumer ainsi ils finiraient par imploser ou ne plus pouvoir se tenir et se sauter dessus avec fougue et passion. A choisir, l'écrivain préférerait largement la seconde option bien plus agréable en soi. Sur cette pensée qui enflamma son imagination, il retourna dans le salon, prenant quelques minutes pour se remettre de cet échange empli de sous-entendus avant de rejoindre Joan qui l'attendait impatiemment dans la bibliothèque afin qu'il lui ouvre l'accès à la petite pièce dans laquelle il entreposait soigneusement ses précieuses bandes dessinées dans des vitrines pour les plus rares, ou sur des présentoirs en bois pour les autres. En souriant, Joan se remémora son émerveillement le jour où Alexis lui avait montré la collection privée de son père. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait eu l'impression de découvrir la malle aux trésors. Et c'était devenu une tradition familiale de venir lire des bandes dessinées une fois par semaine en compagnie de sa mère.

* * *

><p><em>Voila le prochain chapitre sera familiale et quelque peu Caskett petit spoile pour vous lecteurs histoire de vous faire patienter ! A vos reviews les gens !<em>

**_En cet instant, alors que Kate se laissait guider par Castle, ils étaient terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, comme ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis un long moment, et ils savourèrent tous deux cette proximité bienvenue. Sentant un frisson traverser sa muse, Castle raffermit le contact de sa main dans le creux de ses reins, ravi de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Il profitait de cet instant tout naturellement, sans se poser de question._**


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci pour tous vos on approche des 700 c'est waouh rien à voir avec nos autres fics que nous avons seules, à croire que l'on ne doit plus écrire séparément ! Moi je fais ma pub ayant poster la suite d'Amazones hier pas vraiment d'engouement pourtant je l'aime cette fic moi, alors svp donnez moi votre avis on est loin des 20 ! Bref revenons à nos moutons donc dans ce chapitre du Caskett, de la tease, de la famille et du Caskett !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remerciement des Guests<span> !  
><strong>

**Julie : on adore teaser les gens mdr, je sais pas pour le prochain on va garder la surprise par contre après noel pas sur car ça va être short ! Merci pour ta com !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Oui c'est fait exprés pour appâter le poisson mdr ! Merci pour ta com et contentes que tu apprécies notre précision au niveau de l'enquête  
><strong>

**Farandole : Merci et la voici la suite !  
><strong>

**manon : Merci pour ta com et voila la suite ^^  
><strong>

**Jenny : Jenny non mais c'est pas notre genre voyons oh je suis offusqué mdr ! Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Loss : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh te revoila, je croyais qu'on t'avais perdu et oui tes longs commentaires nous ont manqués on aime ça nous :p. Pas besoin d'aller demander à qui que ce soit quand on a un as comme Castle à ses cotés ! ils cherchent la confirmation de ce qui soupçonne, vont pas se lancer sans être sur et certain. Oui rapprochement certain ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Fosie : Ah ok je comprend mieux merci pour ta review on savait qu'il vous tuerait notre sp mdr, voila go to sleep  
><strong>

**lacritique : Merci pour ta review. Oui reste peu de temps avant la fin de Joan lol pour la fic on a assez à développer qu'en même donc pas de soucis !  
><strong>

**Elynaaa : Merci pour ta review et quand je disais plus c'est long plus c'est bon l'attente était longue et donc c'est plus de plaisir non ?  
><strong>

**Chachalab : Ah contentes que tu sois toujours parmi nous, voici la suite ! Merci  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Ah fidèle au poste merci pour ta review, on tease on aime ça teaser notre truc  
><strong>

**Bisounours : Ah qu'en même merci pour ta review et de ton come beck ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : <strong>

Il avait commencé à lire très tôt, bien plus tôt qu'Alexis ne l'avait fait, et sa mère s'était fait un devoir d'encourager son désir de lecture. Elle avait commencé par lui lire les plus grands classiques de la littérature américaine, puis outre-Atlantique, et lorsqu'elle l'avait jugé prêt, lui avait fait découvrir le monde magique des comics avec la complicité d'Alexis qui malgré son départ pour l'Université et sa propre vie à gérer s'était fait un devoir de toujours répondre présente pour ce frère qui lui rappelait tant son cher papa. Et il avait immédiatement attrapé le virus.

« Je me souviens de la première fois où Alexis m'a fait découvrir ta collection. C'était incroyable. Évidemment à l'époque Maman ne m'a pas laissé toucher ces merveilles, elle me faisait la lecture et j'écoutais avec fascination. C'était juste énorme de savoir qu'elles étaient là et qu'un jour elles seraient à moi » souffla Joan en se promenant entre les présentoirs.

Castle sourit en imaginant sa muse faire la lecture des aventures qui se déroulaient dans ses comics, y mettant toute sa ferveur et en prenant les bonnes intonations pour passionner leur fils. Souriant, il imagina la scène, songeant distraitement qu'il devrait faire installer une causeuse dans le coin de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent s'y blottir pour lire confortablement. Il visualisa si bien la scène que l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir Kate et Joan, serrés l'un contre l'autre, découvrant les aventures de Spiderman. L'image fut si réelle, qu'il entendit presque la voix de sa muse résonner doucement à ses oreilles, et celle enfantine et cristalline de Joan lui demandant si lui aussi acquerrait des supers pouvoirs s'il se faisait mordre par une araignée radioactive. Troublé par cette vision réaliste, il détourna le regard pour constater que Joan fixait le même endroit que lui, sourcils froncés. Haussant les épaules, il se prit une nouvelle fois à regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à de telles scènes et encore moins y participer pour rendre encore plus captivantes les histoires imagées de ces super héros.

Ça n'avait pas été sa décision, bien au contraire. Si on lui avait donné le choix, cela aurait été le Dragon qui se serait retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital mais le résultat était le même. Son fils avait dû grandir sans père, et cela lui laissait un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Mais il avait une chance de pouvoir changer ça, et il ne la laisserait pas passer. Amusé, il songea que finalement, son fils était devenu le super héros qu'il rêvait d'être enfant. Il n'avait certes pas développé de supers capacités, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de changer les choses, de faire la différence, de laisser son empreinte sur le cours du temps. Et n'était-ce pas cela au final être un héros ? Avoir un impact sur la vie d'une personne ? Y laisser une telle marque que celle-ci s'en trouve modifiée à tout jamais ? Oui, son fils était un héros et il n'en avait pas même conscience, tout comme sa mère. Et à nouveau il sourit en constatant à quel point Joan avait hérité du caractère de sa partenaire. Nul doute qu'elle l'avait élevé selon des principes simples mais forts, et que Joan s'attachait à les respecter scrupuleusement. Et il était fier de se dire qu'il avait contribué à la conception d'un jeune homme aussi droit.

« Moi qui ai toujours voulu un fils avec qui partager ma passion pour les BD ! » sourit Castle en rejoignant son enfant, préférant profiter de sa compagnie plutôt que de continuer à disserter mentalement sur ses qualités.

« C'est vrai qu'Alexis n'est pas trop fan de BD, elle leur préfère ses précieux romans ! » Gloussa Joan en se remémorant la moue de sa sœur chaque fois qu'il courrait s'acheter une nouvelle BD, plutôt qu'un livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé de lire.

« Oh oui, et pourtant je l'ai initiée au monde merveilleux des super héros dès sa plus tendre enfance, mais en grandissant elle s'en est détournée sans remords ! » Bouda Castle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Il se souvenait de ces moments avec elle, de ces situations assez atypiques où lui dévorait un comics et elle un livre de grand auteur. Alexis avait toujours été la plus adulte d'eux deux, y compris dans ses goûts littéraires. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'ils allaient au parc et qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc pour s'adonner à leur activité respective préférée, les gens les regardaient, étonnés de voir un tel phénomène, se demandant certainement s'il n'était pas déficient mental comme dans ce film avec l'extraordinaire Sean Penn qui incarnait un père atteint de retard moteur et qui élevait sa fille seul, « Sam je suis Sam ». Ce film était définitivement un de leurs films préférés, Alexis et lui l'avaient si souvent visionné qu'ils en connaissaient les dialogues par cœur. Et l'écrivain se demanda si sa muse avait fait découvrir ce chef d'œuvre à leur fils, ce qui était certainement le cas. Sa partenaire était une femme de goût après tout.

La voix de son rejeton le sortit de ses pensées complètement décousues, et il reporta son attention sur lui.

« Par contre Maman adore ça ! » Assura Joan avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée adorer ? » S'enquit la voix de Beckett du seuil de la porte.

Dans un bel ensemble père et fils se tournèrent vers elle, et leur sourire s'accentua en découvrant l'expression impressionnée teintée d'émerveillement de Kate en avisant l'impressionnante collection de son partenaire. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une boutique de collectionneur qui ne vendait que des comics rares et introuvables mais il y avait aussi des parutions récentes rejoignant les plus anciennes. Epoustouflée, elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux, découvrant sans cesse une nouvelle merveille. Il avait dû commencer sa collection très jeune pour que celle-ci ait atteint une telle importance. S'avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce, elle remarqua que certains présentoirs étaient composés de plusieurs étagères sur lesquelles reposaient le même numéro de comics, mais à des années d'édition différentes et parfois réalisés par un dessinateur différent, ce qui en modifiait quelque peu la qualité et même l'histoire. Ce n'était pas sans raison que plusieurs versions d'un même film sortaient au cinéma. Il suffisait de voir les adaptations qui avaient été faites à partir de l'histoire de Peter Parker.

Lorsque Castle s'était fait livré quelques exemplaires de sa collection lors de l'affaire sur L'Ame Solitaire, elle avait compris qu'il devait posséder quelques numéros intéressants, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle richesse et une telle diversité. Elle avait l'impression d'être à une de ces conventions Sci-fi et comics à laquelle elle adorait se rendre adolescente, rêvassant devant certains exemplaires rares qui lui auraient coûtés un membre. Et son partenaire en possédait plusieurs constata-t-elle en écarquillant de grands yeux incrédules. Continuant son exploration visuelle de la pièce, elle nota la présence sur les murs d'affiches des films tirés des _Marvel _ou_ DC_, des toutes premières œuvres cinématographiques aux plus récentes, ainsi que des reproductions de costumes et des statues grandeurs nature de super héros. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des répliques exactes des costumes portés au cinéma, et fugacement elle se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement de reproductions. Complètement fascinée elle ne put retenir un waouh d'admiration qui tira un sourire satisfait à son partenaire.

« Quand j'étais petit et que tu ne travaillais pas, on passait des après-midis entiers dans cette pièce à lire des BD » lui expliqua Joan en venant la rejoindre, amusé lui aussi par la réaction de sa mère si semblable à la sienne la première fois qu'il était entré dans la place.

Avec douceur, il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira vers Castle qui observait les différentes expressions qui traversaient le visage de sa muse au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait l'étendue de sa collection privée. Il en était assez fier. Comment ne pas se délecter de l'expression d'émerveillement de la femme qu'il aimait, surtout qu'il s'en savait en partie responsable ? Il la trouvait si belle en cet instant qu'il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas accourir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Pincez-moi je rêve ! » S'exclama Kate sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en se statufiant devant une vitrine où était mis en valeur un comics très particulier.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de posséder ce comics en particulier ? Quel mordu de comics n'en avait pas rêvé ? Et pour son partenaire, le rêve était devenu réalité. Elle en possédait une édition et l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle savait que rien ne valait l'édition originale qui contenait des scènes qui avaient disparues dans les éditions suivantes. Rien ne valait l'original mettant en scène la toute première aventure de ce super héros, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux.

« La classe non ? » fanfaronna Castle en venant se placer aux côtés de sa muse, fixant lui aussi le numéro dont il était le plus fier.

Le silence se fit, comme s'ils rendaient un hommage silencieux à l'œuvre qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et qui avait éveillé tant de convoitise chez les fans du monde entier. Kate contemplait cet exemplaire rarissime comme si elle avait peur qu'en battant des paupières, il disparaisse.

« Mais enfin Castle, ce premier numéro des aventures de Batman doit coûter à lui seul la modique somme de 850 000$ ! » Bafouilla Kate sans quitter le comics des yeux.

« Vous êtes bien renseignée lieutenant, mais pouvais-je réellement rater une occasion de posséder le numéro qui a mis en scène mon super héros préféré ? » S'amusa Castle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Et je suppose que vous possédez tous les numéros des aventures du playboy milliardaire… » Le taquina Kate en reprenant contenance.

« Pas un seul ne manque à l'appel, mais ce n'est pas le seul dont je collectionne les aventures. Je pense que mes comics concernant une certaine Kunoichi devraient vous intéresser… » Sourit Castle en posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'entraîner vers une nouvelle vitrine plus grande que les autres.

En cet instant, alors que Kate se laissait guider par Castle, ils étaient terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, comme ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis un long moment, et ils savourèrent tous deux cette proximité bienvenue. Sentant un frisson traverser sa muse, Castle raffermit le contact de sa main dans le creux de ses reins, ravi de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Il profitait de cet instant tout naturellement, sans se poser de question.

« Oh mon Dieu Castle ! » Souffla Kate écarquillant les yeux, posant une main sur son avant-bras en découvrant les 7 comics retraçant la vie d'Elektra.

« Vous vous doutez bien que réunir cette saga n'a pas été une mince affaire » lui apprit Castle en souriant devant le regard brillant de sa muse.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'elle réclamait à chaque Noël depuis sa plus tendre enfance en espérant le recevoir enfin un jour. Comme fasciné, il l'observa lever la main qu'elle amena à quelques centimètres de la vitrine sans pour autant la toucher comme si elle avait peur que cela provoque une catastrophe qui détruirait ces bijoux artistiques. Alors appuyant sur une console fixée au mur, Castle ouvrit la vitrine, et le verre disparut pour permettre à l'écrivain de s'emparer délicatement du premier tome pour le tendre à la jeune femme qui s'en empara avec déférence. Elle l'observa un instant avec enchantement comme si elle venait de trouver le Saint Graal et qu'elle allait avoir accès aux connaissances de l'Humanité. Ne s'occupant plus des deux hommes, elle s'avança vers une des causeuse placées stratégiquement dans la pièce, et feuilleta avec une délicatesse extrême le tout premier numéro mettant en action la jeune tueuse à gage.

Celle à laquelle elle s'identifiait le plus dans cet univers primordialement masculin. Tout comme elle, Elektra avait perdu sa mère et cette blessure infligée à son cœur les avait poussées à se forger une forteresse intérieure et conduites à combattre le crime, tout en restant sexy. Elle aimait la classe et la force de cette femme qui restait solitaire malgré tout pour ne pas s'attacher et souffrir encore. Elle lui ressemblait tant, bien plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement pris conscience. Et si Castle était son Dardevil ? Ferait-elle le même choix qu'Elektra ? Renoncerait-elle à l'amour de sa vie pour poursuivre sa mission, ou bien choisirait-elle de renoncer à sa quête pour vivre cette vie qui lui tendait les bras ? Si on lui avait posé la question quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait hésité, mais plus maintenant. Contrairement à Elektra, elle serait incapable de renoncer à Castle, incapable de se discipliner pour le chasser de son esprit et de son cœur. Il faisait partie intégrante d'elle, et elle l'avait accepté.

« Que veux-tu lire Joan ? » L'interrogea Castle en détournant difficilement son regard du visage rayonnant de sa muse qui redécouvrait les aventures de l'héroïne, même si le froncement significatif de ses sourcils prouvait qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, et il aurait aimé savoir à quoi.

En temps normal il aurait plaisanté pour tenter de lui soutirer l'information, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient à l'heure actuelle entre eux, il préférait ne rien en faire afin qu'elle ne se sente pas poussée dans ses retranchements et ne se renferme sur elle-même, le renvoyant dans ses cordes par la même occasion. S'occuper de Joan lui parut donc l'option la moins risquée pour le moment.

« Dommage que nous ne soyons pas chez toi Maman, j'aurais adoré relire ton numéro de _**Sin City**_ » soupira Joan en faisant la moue.

« **J'ai tué pour elle** ? Vous l'avez encore Beckett ? » S'empressa de noter Castle en souriant comme un gosse qui viendrait de déterrer le plus beau des trésors.

« Évidemment qu'elle l'a toujours ! Elle les a fait plastifier et les range soigneusement dans une vieille malle que Grand-Mère lui avait ramenée d'une vente aux enchères et qu'elles avaient restaurée toutes les deux ! » Rétorqua Joan sans tenir compte de l'expression de sa mère avant de poursuivre « D'ailleurs elle possède les 6 comics de cette série, et ils sont venus rejoindre les tiens… » Révéla Joan en s'élançant sans hésiter vers une vitrine dans le fond de la pièce.

Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sauter sur son fils et l'étrangler alors qu'il avait révélé un des nombreux secrets qu'elle ne voulait pas que Castle sache. Non pas qu'elle en avait honte, mais elle aimait tellement le faire marcher, le voir ramer pour tenter de percer les derniers secrets qu'elle avait encore pour lui, qu'elle en voulait à Joan d'en avoir livré un gratuitement à son partenaire. Elle allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec son fils avant qu'il ne trahisse les autres. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il ne révèle rien sur le fait qu'elle avait fait la queue pendant des heures pour avoir une dédicace de son auteur favori et aussi sur le fait qu'il l'avait sortie du gouffre bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent après la mort de sa mère. Peut-être un jour lui en parlerait-elle mais pour l'instant il n'en était pas question et puis l'ego surdimensionné de monsieur n'avait pas besoin de cela.

« Combien de comics des _**Sin City**_ possédez-vous Castle ? » S'intéressa Kate en redéposant à regret l'exemplaire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains à sa place.

« Et bien en dehors de **J'ai tué pour elle**, je les possède tous… » Sourit-il en l'invitant d'un geste à rejoindre leur fils, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

« La première série reste la meilleure, mais j'ai une tendresse particulière pour **J'ai tué pour elle**, probablement parce que c'est la première BD que je me suis offerte avec mon propre argent… » Sourit Kate en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Joan posant une main tendre sur celle-ci.

« C'est vrai, mais franchement la façon dont Franck Miller dessine un corps de femme… c'est tellement hot ! » soupira Castle avec un sourire rêveur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, nullement surprise par ce que venait de lui annoncer son romancier. Il avait une réputation d'homme à femmes, de très belles femmes de surcroît même si elle avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas le playboy vaniteux que la presse décrivait, il lui arrivait de le surprendre à regarder les autres représentantes de la gente féminine et bien que cela ne lui plaisait guère elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Et elle aussi ne se privait pas de laisser traîner son regard sur un homme qui pouvait être à son goût sans pour autant vouloir aller plus loin. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées depuis sa rupture d'avec Josh. Mais elle était à lui, son cœur son âme et bientôt son corps appartenaient à son partenaire, et elle ne voulait plus se complaire dans des liaisons illusoires. Quant à Castle, il lui avait prouvé lui aussi depuis plus d'un an que s'il regardait, il ne touchait plus. Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » et respectait bien sa déclaration. Cela n'avait pas été des paroles en l'air. Elle finit par sortir de ses pensées pour regarder son partenaire, un air espiègle sur sa face.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que ce soit ce qui vous a le plus frappé dans l'œuvre de Miller ? » releva Kate en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

« Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été influencé par la vision de la femme de Miller, vos façons de faire me rappelle beaucoup Ava… » Répliqua Castle en baissant la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de sa muse, leurs visages extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre.

La jeune femme scruta la bouche tentatrice de son ami alors que son corps se tendait vers celui de son romancier, comme aimanté sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent l'en empêcher. Ils étaient proches, presque collés, et alors que d'habitude ils se seraient précipitamment écartés l'un de l'autre sous l'impulsion de Kate, gênée de cet accès de faiblesse, rien de tel ne se produisit, comme si l'attraction qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre les contrôlait, les empêchant de se dérober une fois encore.

« Oh vraiment ? Et en quoi est-ce que je ressemble à cette femme fatale ? » Le provoqua Kate en s'humectant les lèvres alors que le souffle chaud de son partenaire lui caressait agréablement le visage, l'emplissant de volupté et diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante dans tout son être.

« Et bien je dirais que vous possédez la même sensualité sauvage… » Argua Castle dont le visage se baissa lentement vers les lèvres tentatrices de Kate, comme attiré par une force magnétique qu'il n'avait aucune envie de combattre.

Leur cœur battait à l'unisson résonnant dans la poitrine de l'autre, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, complètement soudés. La même chaleur les envahissait, les enveloppait, et plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils se laissaient aller à leur envie, conscient d'être enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Castle entoura la taille fine de sa muse, effectuant une pression la rapprochant de lui. La jeune femme sentait les papillons se former dans son estomac, elle ravala sa salive, se sentant défaillir alors que leur nez se touchaient déjà, leurs yeux mi-clos sans pour autant être complètement fermés afin de profiter de la vue de l'autre jusqu'au bout.

« Castle, je…. » Soupira Kate en rejetant la tête en arrière, comme pour mieux accueillir ce baiser à venir.

Mais alors que leur souffle s'entremêlaient, que leurs yeux s'assombrissaient sous la passion qui enflait en eux, que leur cœur s'unissait par anticipation, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, et ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, comme prit en faute. Encore une occasion manquée, pourtant ils étaient si proches et Castle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de cette nouvelle interruption extérieure à croire que l'on avait jeté un sort sur eux empêchant tout rapprochement. Il allait vraiment finir par y croire puisqu'ils étaient à chaque fois interrompus dans leur moment de grâce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pour la suite apres les fêtes ou dimanche prochain si nous avons un moment et surtout désolées de devoir toujours quémander mais pensez à reviewé et cette fic et les autres, ça motive beaucoup ! Bref ne nous tuez pas pour cette fin mdr ils auront d'autres occasion ratées mdr<strong>_

_**J'ai oublié bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous et que vous soyez heureux !  
><strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

**Voila les gens la suite promise ! Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews vous êtes géniaux, vraiment on ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil pour cette fic, merci beaucoup encore et continuer à nous faire plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre une nouvelle création mdr et nous pensons que vous allez rire !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guest :<span> merci pour ta review, la suite la voila ! :D  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Merci pour ta review, bon ce n'est pas mercredi mais samedi :p  
><strong>

**Julie : Mdr ah mais Joan à pas finis de faire tourner en bourrique ses parents mdr en tout cas merci et contentes que tu 'aimes toujours. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Fenice : Oui pas le moment surtout qu'après un baiser échanger faut pouvoir s'arrêter mdr et en étant pas seul ! Le monde des comics n'est pas fini, et même de l'inédit :p Merci !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Mdr c'est une id ça interrompu par le chien mdr ! Ca serait drôle, la suite après noel oui sous le sapin ça dépend si tu l'as pas enlevé ! :p Merci  
><strong>

**Jenny : On va dire je suis la grande fan de Comics mais aussi il y a eu des recherches de la part de ma jumelle donc un peu des deux ! Merci pour ta review. Ps : non tout faux.  
><strong>

**Guest : La voici la voici mdr merci  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Ah ma Tite adorée, mdr le con qui les a interrompu ben tu va le savoir dés le début Merci !  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review ! Nous sadiques mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle vraiment pas du tout :p  
><strong>

**Castle94 : joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi et oui encore des occaz ratés, toujours ! Merci.  
><strong>

**leonhugo : tout a fait une famille unis à la Castle comme on aime ! Merci  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Héhé oui Beckett fan de bd on le sait et aussi de ScFI,ils se sont bien trouvé nos deux héros et oui on aimes vous faire languir et rappelles toi nous ne sommes pas encore le 36. Merci !  
><strong>

**manon : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite pour vous chers lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Loss : Tu auras peut être le 800 eme ! Joan a pas fini de dévoiler des secrets mdr, il aime vraiment quand ses parents se tease qui n'aime pas ? Et voila pour ton plaisir encore un chapitre familliale et une surprise dans celui ci un clin d'oeil à la série, dites nous si vous trouvez lequel en même temps, il est assez évident ! Kate se libère oui elle va l'être de plus en plus ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Farandole : merci pour votre com et contentes que vous appréciez encore, on fait de notre mieux pour être original c'est pas facile mai on fait de notre mieux et ce chapitre devrait vous faire rire et vous étonner aussi, une oeuvre inédite de la part de Mr Castle ^^ C'est amusant à imaginez, retenez la bien, on en reparlera.  
><strong>

**castle fan : C'est ce qui s'appelle être fan, ont adore et nous sommes contentes que tu aimes autant, on s'emploie a vous rendre accros ! :p  
><strong>

**Flo : Merci pour ta review toujours contentes d'avoir de nouveau lecteur,ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui on sait pas trop comment il réagirait ça laisse qu'en même une certaine liberté d'action et tout en respectant les personnages mais on n'en est pas propriétaire donc seul Marlowe lui sait ^^ Nous avions expliqué déjà Joan a 18 ans et je pense qu'il est très mure je m'explique connais tu un ado de 14 ans qui se sacrifierait ainsi pour ses ^parent qui agirait comme il le fait s'investissant dans une affaire dangereuse au risque de mourir, il agit en connaissance de cause donc ça démontre un sacré degré de maturité de plus comme on l'avait dit Joan a été élevé par sa mère dans le but qu'il garde sa part enfant comme son père, elle a toujours voulu qu'il reste pure et vous allez découvrir que sous ces airs d'enfants sages et parfait il ne l'ai pas tant que ça ! Castle est un homme enfant mais il sait être responsable et pourtant cela ne te pose pas de problème car c'est ce qui fait qu'on l'adore. Joan est un ado mature avec une part d'enfant qu'il montre parce que c'est ce que sa mère à voulu. Après niveau détail, c'est notre façon d'écrire et ça on le changera pas parce que on estime que c'est ce qui fait plonger le lecteur dans l'histoire mais nous comprenons ce que tu veux dire ^^ Mais on ne change pas une façon d'écrire ça serait nous trahir ! Berf Merci encore et nous espérons que la suite continuera à te plaire.  
><strong>

**Fosie : Euh c'est le chapitre 31 lol et non tu n'auras pas le 36 avant mdr, Merci pour ta review ! Rapprochement des parents oui encore et toujours mais faut bien faire durer le plaisir plus c'est longs plus bon !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : <strong>

Frustrés au plus haut point de voir une nouvelle occasion de laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments leur passer sous le nez, ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Joan qui jurait comme un charretier. Leur tournant le dos, il sautillait sur place en se tenant une jambe à deux mains. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement aucune conscience de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre où nul doute qu'il se serait maudit lui-même sur plusieurs générations pour avoir gâché ce rapprochement salutaire pour lui. Mais trop occupé à gémir et vociférer, il ne se rendit compte de rien, massant sa cheville douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Joan ? » Gronda Castle frustré d'avoir été interrompu en si bon chemin.

Il allait vraiment finir par croire que les Dieux étaient contre lui, ou alors l'Univers avait un curieux sens de l'humour. Cette idée lui revenait sans cesse à son esprit, alors que les occasions manquées se multipliaient. Dieux, Marabouts ou ex jaloux qui leur avaient envoyé le mauvais œil, c'était impossible autrement de jouer d'autant de malchance. Kate se montrait réceptive voire même active, et il fallait qu'un élément extérieur vienne les empêcher de concrétiser. Combien d'occasions ratées devraient-ils subir avant de pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour ? Et surtout combien de temps encore pourrait-il supporter cette frustration avant de sombrer dans la folie ?

« C'est ce présentoir qui m'a mordu ! » Grogna Joan sans se retourner, fusillant du regard ledit objet.

« Et oui, généralement les meubles l'emportent toujours dans un corps à corps ! » le taquina Kate en s'écartant prudemment de Castle afin de calmer les battements de son cœur qui se répercutaient encore dans sa tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait failli déraper. Et nul doute que sans la présence de Joan, qu'elle avait totalement occultée, uniquement préoccupée par la présence magnétique de son partenaire, elle ne se serait pas contentée d'un simple baiser. Encore une fois, ils avaient été dans leur bulle en excluant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, même s'il s'agissait de leur fils. Elle n'en était pas particulièrement fière, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en repentir. Castle et elle allaient simplement devoir apprendre à mieux contrôler leurs impulsions en présence de Joan, mais là, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se contrôlaient, que les vannes ne demandaient qu'à céder sous la puissance des vagues de désir qui les traversaient. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était bien trop puissant pour être contrôlé indéfiniment, et elle n'en avait plus envie. Plus elle passait de temps en compagnie de Castle, et plus elle avait du mal à réfréner les sentiments qui la poussaient vers lui.

Avant l'arrivée de Joan, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle en fin de journée et profiter de cette séparation pour se rappeler à l'ordre et feindre l'indifférence lorsqu'elle le retrouvait, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait de plus en plus de ratés. Mais depuis qu'ils dormaient sous le même toit, elle était incapable de compartimenter. Plus aucune échappatoire ne lui était permise. Elle l'avait près d'elle constamment et même si cela la comblait, cela la rendait également bien plus vulnérable à ce genre « d'attaque » impromptue.

« En tout cas Comicadia peut aller se rhabiller ! » Ricana Joan en reprenant sa visite de cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

La magie qu'il avait ressentie enfant était toujours aussi tangible, et la présence de ses parents pour profiter de ce moment avec lui ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation. Il sentait le regard bienveillant de son père et cela le comblait plus que de raison. Il avait rêvé des milliers de fois vivre avec lui et sa mère des instants comme celui-ci, ceux dont il avait été privé et qu'il espérait bien pouvoir vivre à l'infini si l'Univers était de son côté. Il s'était tant souvent imaginé blotti entre ses deux parents alors qu'ils lui lisaient une BD, faisant vivre à travers leur voix ces personnages qui le fascinaient tant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de s'endormir au son de leur voix fusionnant au-dessus de sa tête, ressentant l'amour que ses parents se portaient et qu'ils lui vouaient. Il voulait surprendre les tendres baisers qu'ils échangeraient alors qu'ils le croiraient endormi. Il voulait tant vivre cette vie de famille qu'il avait tant imaginée et qu'il découvrait bien fade face à la réalité.

« Tu connais Comicadia ? » Sourit Kate en échangeant un regard complice avec Castle qui lui en retourna un lumineux réservé exclusivement aux gens qu'il aimait sincèrement, rien à voir avec celui fabriqué qu'il distribuait à la presse et à ses fans.

Ce sourire qui lui était exclusivement réservé lui faisait sauter le cœur et dans ces moments-là, elle avait véritablement du mal à se contrôler. Mais elle était heureuse qu'ils aient été interrompus, consciente que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller. D'une, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et de deux parce qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter avant. Même si cette action ne leur avait jamais vraiment été profitable, il y avait certaines choses dont ils devaient parler avant de pouvoir envisager sereinement l'avenir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que Castle s'imagine qu'elle regrettait ce rapprochement, qu'elle ne l'avait pas désiré. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait autant eu envie de ce baiser que lui, et que ce n'était que partie remise, et au sourire radieux qu'afficha son partenaire, le message était passé.

« Evidemment ! C'est l'endroit par excellence pour tout amateur de Comics, M'an ! Tu m'y as emmené pour la première fois quand j'avais 8 ans ! » Approuva Joan les yeux brillants à ce souvenir, la tirant de sa contemplation attentive de son écrivain qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, lui envoyant des ondes amoureuses qu'elle perçut sans mal.

« Je suis heureuse de constater que nous t'avons transmis notre amour des comics ! » Sourit-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de sa progéniture qui lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, fermant les yeux à ce contact affectueux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la vitrine des **Sin City** que Castle ouvrit pour elle sans même qu'elle le lui demande, comme s'il avait anticipé son désir, ce qui était toujours le cas pensa-t-elle.

« Alors Joan, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais lire » lança Castle en avançant vers son fils après s'être assuré que Kate était comblée par son choix de lecture.

« Je peux avoir le premier numéro des Avengers ? » Se décida finalement Joan en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine, le regard étincelant d'anticipation, se mordillant les lèvres d'envie comme s'il admirait une vitrine emplie de pâtisseries toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres.

« Bien sûr ! » Accepta Castle avant de sortir le précieux comics pour le donner à son fils qui alla s'installer en face de sa mère, laissant intentionnellement la place libre près d'elle.

Une fois que sa petite famille fut confortablement installée et plongée dans sa lecture, Castle flâna à travers les allées, souriant en se rappelant comment il avait acquis certaines pièces de sa collection. Chacune était assurée, et l'air de rien, cette pièce possédait un des systèmes de sécurité le plus performant du marché. Il savait qu'une collection comme la sienne attisait les convoitises, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Même lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce, le système de sécurité restait actif, et il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur un petit boîtier dans sa poche pour que les issues se verrouillent automatiquement, piégeant instantanément toutes personnes à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. S'il avait été seul avec Beckett, il aurait été tenté d'activer « accidentellement » l'alarme afin de pouvoir avoir une discussion à corps à corps avec elle, mais Joan était là, aussi réfréna-t-il son envie et de la séquestrer toute la nuit et de lui sauter dessus pour lui prouver son amour encore et encore. Au lieu de cela, il rejoignit la jeune femme et silencieusement, s'installa à ses côtés, s'adonnant à son activité préférée de ces quatre dernières années. La contemplation de sa muse.

« Dis papa ? Quel est ton duo de super héros préféré ? » Lança soudainement Joan, faisant légèrement sursauter Castle qui se délectait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, avant de se tourner vers lui en prenant une expression dégagée.

« Batman et Elektra ! » Répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui avait relevé la tête à la question de son fils.

« C'est vrai qu'ils forment un bon duo, et ton roman graphique est une merveille ! » approuva Joan avec un grand sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre en comprenant qu'il venait à nouveau de gaffer. Décidément comme son père, il devait apprendre à la fermer un peu de temps en temps ça lui rendrait la vie plus facile.

« Quel roman graphique ? A ma connaissance Batman et Elektra n'ont jamais été réunis, à part dans l'imagination de certains… » Commença Beckett avant de s'interrompre alors que la réalisation la frappait « Castle, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » S'enquit-elle en le foudroyant du regard, s'approchant dangereusement de lui tout en restant assise.

« Moi ? Rien, je suis l'innocence incarnée ! » Se défendit l'écrivain en se fendant d'un sourire candide et en papillonnant des yeux pour accréditer ses dires.

« Vous avez créé un roman graphique dans lequel Elektra et Batman font équipe ? » s'assura-t-elle en réprimant un sourire amusé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle se souvenait de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue à propos du super héros qu'ils auraient aimé être, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en ferait un roman graphique. Quoi qu'avec l'imagination dont il était doté, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Mais elle devait les lire pour savoir à quel point il avait lâché la bride à son imagination, et surtout à quel point Elektra lui ressemblait dans ce monde imagé.

« Alors Castle, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Où est ce fameux roman ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur face au mutisme prudent de son romancier.

« Pas un maman, toute une série ! » ne put s'empêcher de lui révéler Joan en constatant que sa mère était plus amusée que contrariée.

« Joan, si tu te taisais un peu ? » Maugréa Castle en dardant un regard réprobateur sur son fils qui se ratatina sur lui-même tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression contrite de son père.

« Plusieurs hum ? Je peux les voir ? » Demanda Kate faussement désinvolte alors que ses yeux perçants ne quittaient pas Castle.

Le connaissant nul doute n'était permis sur la nature des relations entre l'héroïne de cuir rouge et celui vêtu de noir. Et si elle s'en tenait à l'univers de Nikki Heat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les fantasmes de son écrivain mis en images devaient être particulièrement sensuels, voire même hot, et alors que son regard se posait sur les costumes des deux super héros, elle se demanda s'ils se risqueraient à un petit jeu de rôle dans l'avenir. A cette pensée un long frisson de volupté la secoua, et elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Et heureusement pour elle, son partenaire était trop occupé à tenter de trouver une échappatoire pour suivre le cours de ses pensées.

« Je ne les ai pas… » Biaisa Castle en se levant prudemment, s'éloignant de Kate afin de mettre ses oreilles à l'abri des pulsions de sa partenaire.

« Mais… » Protesta Joan avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étalait sur le visage de Kate qui se leva souplement.

« Oh vraiment, et où sont-ils ? » voulut-elle savoir en allant remettre en place son comics avant de revenir vers l'écrivain qui battait lentement en retraite.

« C'est une commande spéciale Beckett, des exemplaires uniques… » Se justifia-t-il en restant focaliser sur elle pour ne pas regarder vers le fond de la pièce.

Au départ, cette idée de romans graphiques n'avait été qu'un délire, puis il avait abordé le sujet avec son ami dessinateur, et au lieu d'en plaisanter comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci avait trouvé l'idée géniale, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à les réaliser. Et au final, il avait une série unique de 10 comics sur le duo. Et étrangement sans leur costume, Elektra et Bruce Wayne avaient hérité de leurs traits physiques. Il devait reconnaître que ces romans graphiques étaient une pure merveille, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à laisser quiconque y jeter un coup d'œil. Et encore moins sa muse. Elle le tuerait, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Alors avec un soin calculé, il s'obligea à ne pas la quitter des yeux afin de ne pas laisser son regard se braquer sur la vitrine qui contenait lesdits comics, dissimulée astucieusement par le poteau de soutien, de façon à ce que personne n'en devine l'existence. Il s'y était aménagé un petit coin lecture où il s'installait confortablement pour laisser son esprit divaguer sur ce duo qui lui ouvrait un monde de possibilités inépuisables.

« Qui s'est occupé de la mise en image ? » s'enquit-elle avec curiosité tout en continuant d'avancer vers son partenaire.

« Le même dessinateur que pour Derrick Storm » sourit-il sachant qu'elle avait apprécié la BD, même si elle avait prétendu le contraire.

Et l'éclair d'approbation qui traversa le regard émeraude de la jeune femme lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait de solliciter le jeune dessinateur. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait été emballé par le projet, à tel point qu'il les avait tous mis en page en moins de deux mois, alors que Castle avait créé une série de 10 comics, et qu'il envisageait une suite. Il faut dire que d'imaginer Beckett en Elektra toute vêtue de cuir rouge, des saï à chaque main avait nourri son imagination.

« Allez Castle, laissez-moi y jeter un coup d'œil… » Susurra-t-elle en continuant de s'approcher de lui de sa démarche souple et féline qui le fit déglutir.

Parfois il se demandait si Beckett avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais il se doutait que c'était le cas, et qu'elle s'en délectait. Elle jouait avec lui, mettant son self-control à mal, attisant son désir d'elle avec une dextérité qui frôlait la perfection. Cette femme aurait sa mort si elle continuait à se comporter si sensuellement avec lui, parce qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps face à ce traitement qui mettait à mal ses sens, faisant atteindre des sommets à sa frustration. La question était de savoir comment ils réagiraient tout deux lorsque son tensiomètre exploserait, et qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'à côté de la chaleur qui les entourerait, les emprisonnant dans un nuage rouge de passion, l'Enfer ressemblerait à un vulgaire hammam mal chauffé. Secouant la tête, il adressa un regard brûlant à Kate, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'elle risquait de se brûler les ailes, mais à sa grande surprise, cela ne la stoppa pas. Au contraire, il eut l'impression que sa démarche se faisait plus féline, et que la lueur coquine de son regard s'accentuait comme pour lui faire comprendre à son tour qu'elle ne fuirait plus.

Joan les observait avec amusement, se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre alors que l'électricité entre eux faisait crépiter l'air. Avec amusement, il se rappela avoir entendu sa marraine dire qu'elle avait souvent eu l'impression qu'avec la tension qui existait entre ses parents, ils auraient pu alimenter la ville de New-York en électricité pendant toute une année et conserver des réserves suffisantes pour l'année d'après. En tout cas, lui, il ne se lassait pas de les voir interagir ensemble, surtout lorsqu'ils feignaient de se disputer comme en ce moment alors que pour lui, c'était plutôt une parade amoureuse. Son père faisait le paon, pour séduire sa promise qui répondait à sa séduction en paradant à son tour. Mais sa mère était au sommet de la chaîne de reproduction, et comme une lionne cherchait le mâle qui répondrait le mieux à ses attentes, elle testait son père. Ils se taquinaient, se cherchaient, se provoquaient, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ils ne concluaient pas.

Et la parade se poursuivait, encore et encore, attisant leur désir mais encore plus leur frustration à tous deux et celle de Joan par la même occasion. Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait été conçu avec ces deux handicapés des sentiments qui lui servaient de parents. Peut-être était-il le fruit d'expériences extraterrestres ? Il ricana tout seul à cette pensée idiote. Sa mère lui aurait rétorqué qu'il était bien le digne fils de son père, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier. Savoir qu'il ressemblait tant à son père l'avait aidé à s'en faire une image précise, et à présent qu'il le côtoyait, il découvrait avec satisfaction qu'il était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, ce qui prouvait que sa mère ne lui avait jamais menti à son sujet.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée…. » Nia Castle en continuant de reculer vers la sortie, ramenant son fils à la petite joute qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » s'étonna Kate en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mais devant l'expression emplie de culpabilité de son romancier, elle avait une vague idée de ce qui avait bien pu germer dans l'esprit de ce grand enfant. Ses soupçons se confirmaient donc par le fait que son partenaire soit si réticent à lui montrer de simples comics.

« Parce que vous allez encore vouloir me descendre » répondit Castle en atteignant avec soulagement la porte avant de disparaître dans la bibliothèque, mettant le canapé entre sa muse et lui.

« Il a raison Maman, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu ne m' as autorisé à lire que le tome 1 » surenchérit Joan en venant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour profiter du reste de l'affrontement immédiatement rejoint par Caskett qui gémit, comme pour se plaindre d'avoir été abandonné aussi longtemps.

Tout en caressant distraitement le chien, Joan se cala contre les coussins du fauteuil, regrettant l'espace d'un instant de ne pas avoir de popcorn car la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux amusés valait toutes les meilleures comédies du moment.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'enquit Kate en apparaissant à son tour dans la bibliothèque, son regard lançant des éclairs à son partenaire.

« Oui, les autres romans graphiques tu les as enfermés dans le coffre de votre chambre… » Bouda-t-il en se rappelant de l'échec de ses nombreuses tentatives pour réussir à mettre la main sur ces fameux comics.

Castle jeta un regard hargneux à son fils qui fit mine de ne pas le voir, bien trop content d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu pour embêter son père et assister à une fausse scène de ménage en live.

« Joan, si tu pouvais te taire ça m'arrangerait bien là, ok ? » Pesta l'écrivain en voyant sa muse en approche.

« Castle… » Gronda Kate en avançant dangereusement vers son partenaire qui déglutit difficilement devant la lueur menaçante du regard électrifiant de sa partenaire.

« Oui ? » Couina Castle en tentant un sourire.

« Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait, et je veux le savoir maintenant ! » lui ordonna Kate en abolissant la distance qui la séparait de son écrivain.

« J'ai simplement fait marcher mon imagination ! » souligna-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules, essayant de minimiser la chose le plus possible.

« Je veux les voir ! Maintenant ! » Exigea-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour ne pas rire devant l'expression déconfite de son partenaire.

Comment garder son sérieux quand il faisait cette tête ? Comment garder son calme alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie lui sauter dessus tellement elle le trouvait craquant au possible ?

« Ce n'est pas votre téléphone qui sonne ? » S'exclama-t-il un peu trop joyeusement pour que cela paraisse naturel.

« Sauvez par le gong Papa ! » gloussa Joan qui pleurait de rire derrière le dos de sa mère.

Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais des joutes de ses parents. Il voulait connaître cela pour le reste de sa vie et espérait qu'elle durerait plus de deux jours.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! » Le prévint Kate avant de s'éloigner pour répondre à l'appel.

« Dieu existe ! » clama l'écrivain en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard larmoyant de Joan qui se tenait les côtes.

Secouant la tête, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se tirer du guêpier dans lequel son traître de rejeton l'avait fourré, Castle se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en faisant vrombir son imagination en quête d'une solution qui ne venait pas. Il savait que Kate le coincerait et que dès lors, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui montrer ces comics. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était armée, et qu'il n'avait donc pas l'ombre d'un choix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila les gens, nous espérons que notre petit clin d'oeil et Comics crossover vous à plu lol, nous on imagine très bien le contenu de ces bd mdr ! la suite au plus vite on perd un peu notre avance d'où l'espacement des postes ma jumelle étant over booké c'est dure mais promis on vous fera pas trop attendre quant a vous eh bien on attends vos retours avec impatience et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et ne faite pas ce que je ne ferais pas :p<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

**Voila les gens en ce début d'année voici notre cadeau pour vous fidèles lecteurs assidues pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires et de votre gentillesse, voici un chapitre qui ne devait être poster que samedi mais pour la bonne année nous avons décidés de vous le poster aujourd'hui ainsi samedi le chapitre 33 , nous avons un peu d'avance qu'en même pour vous offrir ceci, nous espérons que ce chapitre qu'il vous plaira encore ! Du Caskett, de la tease des souvenirs tout ce que vous aimez quoi ! Merci à Francky et Kat pour leur correction.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kat :<span> Ben si c'est ton devoir de béta de nous soutenir publiquement depuis que tu nous corrige tu ne commentes plus ça va pas du tout, non mais ! Merci  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ton com et voic la suite ! Contentes que tu sois conquis  
><strong>

**ThaleX : Hey tu as attendue 4 ans avec la série soit patient(e) promis on mettra pas 4 ans nous lol parce que on se saoulerais nous même mdr ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Loss : Merci pour ta review et oui les deux amoureux frustrés au possible mais c'est pour vous mettre aussi dans le même état lol et The Scène est déjà écrite et ont vous promet que la délivrance est à la hauteur de l'attente ! On a aimé l'idée du duo fictif de héros, en plus il correspond parfaitement Une héroine sexy comme le diable, solitaire ayant perdu un proche et qui rend la justice avec un milliardaire philanthrope qui rend aussi justice, on peut pas mieux coller ! Joan est comme son père et surtout adore voir ses parents se taquiner, il a vu sa mère triste durant toute son existence alors la voir aussi heureuse est précieux pour lui.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : héhé vous avez pas fini de le détester Joan lol le pauvre en prendra pour son grade je pense lol ! Merci !^^  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Lol et imaginer que Stana est à la place de Jenifer lol sur elle endosserait bien le role aussi ! Contentes de t'avoir fait rire c'était le but et nous aussi ont a bien vu la scène mdr. Merci  
><strong>

**Flo : Ce n'était pas un reproche un constat juste, contentes que tu aimes et à bientôt ! Merci  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Bien sur qu'elle les verra mdr, comme tu dis Castle ne sait pas lui dire non, alors elle les verra sans trop batailler lol ! Pour Joan non, il aime trop les voir chahuter mdr ! Lol la concrétisation ? Connais pas ce mot, lol ! Merci  
><strong>

**Fosie : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes toujours, ah ok 26 Décembre j'avais pas capté lol ! Ah eh je tiens a te dire merci pour ton soutiens sur Amazones, ça m'a beaucoup touchée !  
><strong>

**Lille 76 : Ne t'inquiète pas on s'y emploi, vous étonner est notre but ! Contentes que tu aimes autant, on fait de notre mieux pour vous contenter ! Et oui on mets beaucoup dedans nos écrits car c'est la moindre des choses en réponse à votre soutient ! Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Quetsche : Lol un comic ? Pourquoi pas faudrait que j'ai le temps de le dessiner lol, je vais y penser mdr ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Lunyya : Lol désolée d'être responsable de ton insomnie, c'était pas le but par contre la frustration oui pour être dans le même état que nos héros ! Merci  
><strong>

**Leonhugo : comme j'ai dis faut être patient 3 ans et 364 jours un de moins que Marlowe lol, non je déconne très bientôt ! Merci**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : <strong>

En soupirant, conscient d'être dans une impasse dont il ne pourrait sortir à moins d'un miracle, Castle fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa, dardant un regard faussement assassin à son fils qui se tordait toujours de rire dans le fauteuil. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres pincées dans une moue contrariée face à la gaieté contagieuse de l'adolescent. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, la situation était assez cocasse, même s'il se serait bien passé d'être dans la ligne de mire de Beckett.

« Joan si tu ne veux pas que je meurs prématurément, fais attention à ce que tu dis devant ta mère ! » souffla Castle en adressant un regard implorant à son fils.

« Désolé Papa, mais vous êtes tellement drôles tous les deux ! » rigola Joan, incapable de s'en empêcher avant d'ajouter malicieusement « Et puis Maman ne te tuera pas, elle va juste te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu lui montres ces romans graphiques ! » Ajouta-t-il judicieusement.

« C'est fou ce que c'est encourageant ! » Maugréa Castle même si un sourire rêveur étira ses lèvres en songeant aux différentes tortures auxquelles Kate pourrait avoir recours pour qu'il lui montre ces comics très privés.

Surpris par l'intonation finissante de son père, Joan tourna la tête vers lui et avisant l'air niais de ce dernier, arqua un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel, se doutant des pensées peu catholiques qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit en cet instant. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner ce à quoi pensait son père, et même s'il s'agissait de la condition incontournable à sa naissance, il ne voulait décidément pas avoir ce genre d'images dans la tête. Savoir que ses parents avaient une vie sexuelle active était une chose, en avoir la preuve en était une autre. Quel enfant voudrait avoir des images de ses parents en plein ébats en tête ? Pour lui, c'était définitivement le pire des cauchemars. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa le nez de dégoût et secoua la tête pour chasser ces atroces images que son père devait avoir en tête et reprit vite le fil de leur conversation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle les aime bien ces BD... » Le rassura Joan en vérifiant que sa mère était toujours au téléphone et qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation car c'était définitivement moins drôle lorsque c'était lui le dindon de la farce.

« Ah oui ? » s'enorgueillit Castle en retrouvant le sourire.

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas partager ces comics avec sa muse, était sa peur de se faire trucider. Mais si elle les aimait, cela changeait tout. Il se ferait un plaisir de les feuilleter avec elle, et qui sait, peut-être que cela lui donnerait envie de mettre en scène quelques-unes des pages de l'un ou l'autre des romans graphiques. Il pensait notamment à une scène où, après avoir lutté contre le Dragon, ombre menaçante qui dirigeait la pègre new-yorkaise, Bruce et Elektra se retrouvaient dans la somptueuse chambre d'hôtel que louait le milliardaire et faisaient l'amour pour la première fois. Oui, il aimerait vraiment voir cette scène devenir réalité. Et visiblement sa muse avait un faible certain pour ces comics.

« Oh oui, elle les lit souvent ! » chuchota Joan sur le ton de la conspiration en adressant un regard malicieux à son père.

Pris dans leurs messes basses, les deux hommes ne prirent pas garde au retour silencieux du sujet de leur conversation qui entendit parfaitement les paroles de Joan. En comprenant ce dont il était question, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça. Non pas qu'elle soit gênée que son partenaire sache que cela ne la dérangeait pas de lire de la littérature osée, mais que Joan laisse entendre que c'était ce que lui écrivait rien que pour elle, qu'elle aimait lire. Elle qui avait toujours pris soin de lui cacher à quel point elle était fan de ses livres voyait sa couverture partir à vau l'eau. Elle devait intervenir et vite, avant que ce chenapan ne lui révèle qu'elle possédait certains exemplaires de ses romans en double, dont certains étaient dédicacés.

« Joan ! » l'apostropha Kate dont les joues devenues rouges écarlates de gêne lui brûlaient le visage « Vas te coucher ! » lui intima-t-elle en pointant la sortie d'un doigt impérieux.

Il avait beau ne plus être un enfant, il n'en restait pas moins son fils, et elle n'allait pas se priver d'utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition afin de le faire taire et de l'empêcher de trop en dévoiler à Castle. Il y avait certains sujets qu'elle préférait aborder avec son partenaire par elle-même, et non à cause des indiscrétions de leur fils.

« Mais Maman… » Protesta faiblement Joan comprenant au regard furieux de sa mère qu'il avait des problèmes.

Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait des sujets que sa mère n'avait jamais abordés avec son père. Quand il avait demandé à Lanie pourquoi sa mère avait eu des secrets pour son paternel, préférant poser la question à sa marraine afin de ne pas faire de peine à sa maman, elle lui avait répondu que tout le monde avait un jardin secret, un endroit où ils gardaient précieusement certaines informations les concernant, et qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à partager ces secrets avec les autres, même s'ils les aimaient de tout leur cœur. Et apparemment les éléments qu'ils venaient de révéler en toute innocence à son père dans le but de le rassurer faisaient partie du jardin secret de sa mère, et elle n'appréciait pas qu'il ait ainsi bafoué sa vie privée. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner, et en attendant, il allait jouer la carte de l'attendrissement, sachant que sa mère n'y résistait jamais bien longtemps.

« Tu préfères que je te conduise à ta chambre à coup de pieds dans les fesses ? » rétorqua-t-elle en faisant claquer ses talons pour appuyer ses propos.

Joan grimaça à cette menace, songeant qu'elle allait être plus difficile que dans son souvenir à amadouer. Mais cela ne devait pas le surprendre. Après tout, il était dans le passé, et elle n'avait pas eu dix-huit ans à vivre en sa compagnie. Elle était donc plus résistante à ses mimiques de bébé chien. Mais tout comme son père, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et finirait bien par réussir à regagner les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Après tout, ne disait-elle pas toujours qu'il était le digne fils de son père ?

« Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai pas sommeil moi ! » s'apitoya Joan en se levant avec une lenteur d'escargot « Pourquoi c'est toujours le petit qui prend ? » Ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard tristounet vers son père.

« Peut-être parce que ce sont souvent les enfants qui parlent à tort et à travers, sans jamais réfléchir ! » Souligna Castle en tentant de ne pas rire des facéties de son fils pour ne pas reporter l'attention de Beckett sur lui.

Il était toujours ravi lorsque le courroux de sa muse se portait sur un autre que lui. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il la trouvait sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère, et il le pensait plus que jamais en cet instant, alors que son regard étincelait et que ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient pincées dans une moue contrariée qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Joan. Oui c'était définitivement plus drôle lorsque c'était un autre qui s'attirait les foudres de sa partenaire, même s'il compatissait pour son fils, il était heureux de voir sa muse mettre un terme aux révélations gênantes de l'adolescent, même s'il aurait aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur les secrets de sa muse. Mais quitte à se les voir dévoiler, il préférait que ce soit par elle, lorsqu'elle s'en sentirait prête, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas à la vue de sa réaction.

« Dans ta chambre jeune homme ! Maintenant » répéta Beckett avec un calme olympien qui fit grimacer de concert les deux bruns qui ne connaissaient que trop bien cette intonation particulière.

« J'y vais ! J'y vais ! » Souffla Joan dans un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'enquérir avec des yeux brillants d'espoir « Tu viendras quand même me dire bonne nuit n'est-ce pas ? » Voulut-il savoir, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Il se souvenait de la seule fois où sa mère n'était pas venue lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il avait 16 ans et il était parti en virée avec des amis, enfin façon de parler, et était rentré à la maison ivre. Bien sûr, sa mère était là pour l'accueillir, et lui avait fait la morale sur les dangers de l'alcool. Mais galvanisé par l'arrogance et le courage qu'apportait la perte d'inhibition due à l'alcool ingurgité, il lui avait lancé qu'il avait bu pour oublier que sa mère n'était qu'une sale flic qui faisait tellement bien son boulot qu'elle avait été incapable de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'à cause de son incompétence, il devait grandir sans son père. Il gardait un souvenir assez flou de tout ça, mais le regard blessé de sa mère était à jamais gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Sans répliquer, elle l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre, et n'était pas monter le voir, le laissant décuver seul. Il lui en avait voulu de ne pas être venu alors qu'il avait été malade comme un chien une grande partie de la nuit, mais le lendemain en ne la voyant pas dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner, puis en la voyant descendre et quitter le loft, il avait compris à ses yeux gonflés et rougis, qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de la faire pleurer.

Il s'était détesté d'avoir accentué la douleur de sa mère, sachant combien le sujet était pénible et combien grande était sa culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher le drame de se produire. Les choses avaient été tendues pendant plusieurs semaines après ça, et il lui arrivait de se demander si les choses se seraient arrangées si vite s'il n'avait pas eu cet accident de skate qui l'avait expédié à l'hôpital. Il n'avait rien eu de grave, juste quelques bleus, égratignures et un ego blessé, mais sa mère s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui qu'elle avait oublié sa rancœur, et que leur relation était revenue à la normale. Mais il avait pris sur lui de s'excuser en larmes, lui assurant qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, ajoutant qu'il ne pouvait rêver meilleure mère qu'elle. Alors même s'il avait passé l'âge d'être bordé par sa maman, il aimait toujours que celle-ci, vienne lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, signe que tout allait bien entre eux. Et puis rien de tel que les baisers guérisseurs de sa maman pour l'aider à aller mieux lorsqu'il était malade, ce qui était malheureusement le cas aujourd'hui.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites ! » rétorqua Kate en tentant de ne pas se laisser apitoyer par le regard chagriné de son fils.

« Mais M'man tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas s'endormir sur une dispute ! » plaida Joan en faisant la moue, les mauvais souvenirs l'envahissant, lui serrant le cœur, l'étouffant presque.

« Au lit ! » se contenta de soupirer Kate avant de se tourner résolument vers son partenaire, les mains sur les hanches « Quant à vous Castle, montrez-moi ce que je veux voir et maintenant ! » affirma-t-elle en venant planter son index sur le torse de l'écrivain qui grimaça lorsque l'ongle de la jeune femme lui érafla la peau.

« Allons Kate un peu de tenue, tu pourrais attendre que notre fils soit endormi avant de me faire des propositions indécentes ! » la reprit Castle en attrapant ses poignets pour prévenir toutes nouvelles atteintes à sa personne.

Il adorait lorsque Kate se permettait ce genre de gestes, parce qu'il voyait se profiler la femme passionnée et sauvage qu'elle devait être dans l'intimité et qu'elle dissimulait si soigneusement sous ce masque de professionnalisme qu'elle lui opposait la plupart du temps. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de sauvagerie pendant l'amour, mais en dehors de ça, il était plutôt du genre à préférer rester en un seul morceau.

« Castle, je vais te tuer ! » s'offusqua faiblement Kate en tentant mollement de se défaire de l'emprise de Castle.

Pourquoi se serait-elle défait d'un contact qui l'électrisait et lui donnait envie de plus ? Elle avait toujours aimé être au plus près de son partenaire, même si elle se l'était bien trop souvent interdit, alors maintenant, elle ne voulait plus fuir ce genre de situation. Au contraire, elle comptait bien saisir chaque opportunité pour les provoquer, les multiplier et les prolonger. Et Castle s'était rendu compte du changement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi l'attribuer, ni même s'il devait espérer que Kate soit enfin prête à leur donner une chance, mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre qu'elle réponde à ses taquineries pleines de sous-entendus.

« J'aurais le droit d'utiliser mon safe word? » Sourit Castle en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui en comprenant qu'elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'éloigner.

« Tu peux commencer à le crier dès maintenant pour ce qu'il va te servir » souligna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« Hum j'adore quand tu laisses parler ton côté dominateur ! » la provoqua Rick en abolissant la distance entre leurs deux corps.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Joan éclata de rire. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu les interrompre, mais cet échange était tellement hilarant que ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire ses oncles lorsqu'ils disaient que ces deux-là étaient aussi bouillants que la braise sous la cendre, et qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour relancer l'incendie. Alors de les voir flirter ainsi avec un naturel déconcertant qui montrait bien qu'ils en avaient l'habitude, l'avait fait exploser. Mais en voyant ses parents se tourner de concert vers lui, il sentit son rire s'étrangler dans sa gorge, et il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il déglutit et s'éloigna du fauteuil où il était assis un peu plus tôt, prêt à prendre la fuite.

« Tu es encore là toi ? » s'enquit sèchement sa mère en le toisant sévèrement.

« Euhhh…. Je compte les points, vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un arbitre ! » Proposa-t-il en se réfugiant derrière l'humour pour tenter de s'en sortir sans trop de casse, sachant que sa mère risquait de lui faire payer sa moquerie.

« Tel père tel fils ! » souffla Kate en se massant les tempes d'un air désespéré « Ils vont m'avoir à l'usure, avec un c'était insupportable mais deux, invivable ! » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air abattu.

« Nous aussi on t'aime Maman ! » Sourit Joan en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'expression qu'arborait sa mère en cet instant.

« Je confirme » approuva Castle tout près de l'oreille de Kate, la faisant frissonner.

Troublée elle tourna la tête pour se perdre dans le regard de son écrivain, leurs souffles s'entremêlant intimement. Cette déclaration à peine voilée de son romancier la déstabilisait outre mesure par sa sincère spontanéité. Son cœur s'emballait et dansait une cavalcade endiablée dans sa poitrine. Cette bouffée de sentiments, c'était presque trop pour elle. Tellement d'émotions retenues, d'occasions ratées la rendaient folle et elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion.

« Bon ça suffit les deux comiques de service ! » Gronda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas pour pouvoir les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision, tentant de reprendre contenance « Au lit vous deux ou j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre ! » Les menaça-t-elle très sérieusement.

« Mais on n'a pas sommeil ! » protestèrent-ils d'une seule voix, ce qui les fit sourire.

« Je vous préviens que si vous n'êtes pas dans vos chambres respectives dans les 10 minutes qui viennent, demain je vous oblige à vous lever aux aurores pour venir au 12th classer de la paperasse toute la sainte journée ! » Lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement négligent.

A ces mots, père et fils échangèrent un même regard dégoûté, et se ruèrent dans le couloir sans plus attendre.

« Non mais ! » s'exclama Kate avec un sourire vainqueur « Qui est-ce qui commande ? »

« Toi ma douce, comme toujours ! » lança Castle en revenant sur ses pas avant de repartir en courant pour ne pas se faire incendier face au regard noir de la jeune femme qui sentait sa patience s'amoindrir.

Kate quitta la pièce en secouant la tête, se demandant si ces deux-là grandiraient un jour, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir changer. Sa vie était tellement plus fun, tellement plus lumineuse depuis que Castle y avait fait irruption, qu'elle devait se concentrer avec une grande force pour se rappeler ce qu'elle était avant. En fait elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler tout simplement parce que sa vie précédente, celle d'après la mort de sa mère était sombre, sans saveur, sans surprise, sans rire, sans joie. Elle n'était tout simplement pas heureuse et Rick avait fait revenir son bonheur, il avait été le chercher pour le lui offrir sans rien attendre en retour. Il avait refermé la porte au nez de sa tristesse, éclairé son cœur de sa lumière bienveillante. De par son amour, il lui avait rendu la vie. Et si elle y ajoutait Joan, et bien elle devait reconnaître qu'elle frôlait la perfection, la félicité la plus totale. En quelques jours, elle avait redécouvert cette sensation grisante et si précieuse que procurait le fait d'avoir une famille, et elle ne voulait pas y renoncer, jamais.

Vérifiant que son fils était bien dans sa chambre, elle l'embrassa en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de descendre l'escalier pour découvrir Castle dans la cuisine.

« Votre chambre a changé de place Castle ? » Le taquina-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur un des tabourets.

« Ma chambre est occupée par la plus ravissante des squatteuses, mais si vous désirez partager, je cours vous attendre dans mon lit… » Rétorqua-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir pour se pencher vers elle.

Il avait utilisé un ton taquin, mais la lueur dans son regard témoignait qu'il était plus que sérieux. Un mot d'elle et il jouerait volontiers les oreillers pour la nuit et toutes celles qu'elle voudrait bien lui accorder. Penché vers elle, il la scrutait attentivement, détaillant de près chacun de ses traits qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Je veux voir ces comics Castle !» Détourna-t-elle la discussion, refusant de s'avancer sur cette pente bien trop glissante, surtout après cette soirée éprouvante pour sa volonté.

« Qui était au téléphone ? » Rétorqua-t-il lui montrant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Espo. » Accepta-t-elle de répondre consciente qu'ils venaient chacun à leur façon de marquer un point.

« Et que voulait-il ? » S'enquit Castle en retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux.

L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa muse, et il refusait que sa légèreté habituelle compromette celle-ci et entraîne une catastrophe dont elle ferait les frais.

« M'informer de leurs découvertes. Ils ont localisé le coffre, mais sans clé ne peuvent y accéder. On va demander un mandat, mais ça va prendre un temps fou pour l'obtenir. La banque fera tout pour faire traîner autant que possible les choses » soupira-t-elle avec abattement.

« Qui sait, peut-être que ce que nous trouverons chez Smith nous dispensera de devoir fouiller ce coffre » la consola Castle en faisant preuve de cet optimisme à toute épreuve dont il était coutumier.

« J'espère Castle, j'espère… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se lever « Bonne nuit Castle… » Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement avant de se détourner.

« Jusqu'au matin Kate… » Répliqua-t-il dans un murmure en la regardant s'éloigner à regret.

Il aurait aimé la rattraper, la prendre dans ses bras et l'y garder toute la nuit, mais malgré un rapprochement certain, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Alors il restait là, à la regarder souffrir en silence, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir soulager sa peine plus efficacement, se sentant complètement inutile alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de réconfort mais qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas encore, du moins pas lorsque c'était lui qui le lui offrait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila les gens à vous et encore Bonne année 2013 !<em>**


	34. Chapter 34

**Voila comme promis, nous vous postons un nouveau chapitre de sept, nous vous remercions pour tous vos commentaires et nous nous en lassons jamais alors continuez dans vos efforts, le chapitre 36 arrivera vite n'est ce pas ? Bien entendu faut bouger un peu pour l'affaire donc va falloir en parler mais les prochains sont assez Caskett ce qui devrait vous contenter alors allez y défoulez vous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remerciement des guests<span> :  
><strong>

**Guest : Parce que c'est risqué de passé la nuit ensemble mdr, ils faut bien qu'on vous frustre pour que vous vous jetiez comme des affamés sur chaque chapitre mdr ! Et oui ça arrive ! Merci ^^  
><strong>

**Manon : Contentes que tu aimes nous aussi on aime les faire interagir ensemble.  
><strong>

**Mb : ah ben ça, ça doit arrivé je te dis pas quand lol !  
><strong>

**farandole : Nous sommes désolées pour vous, c'est dure en ce début d'année ce genre de chose. On fait au mieux pour que les images défilent dans vos têtes,c'est le but d'avoir impression de regarder un zod, si on l'atteint on est contentes de nous ! Vous faire languir nous ? Mais non :p Merci pour votre review.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Ah tu es inquiète mais faut pas ils prennent leur temps mdr, bon ils n'en ont pas mais après tout un Joan de perdu ben un Joan de perdu :p Merci.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Ah bon alors tu portes mal ton pseudo mdr, contentes que tu aimes encore on vous fait languir et on vous frustres mais souvenez vous du bonheur du 4x23, on aura pas la prétention de vous en procurer autant mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon ! héhé bien tenté là tu vas enfin être exaucé ! Merci  
><strong>

**Fosie : Merci pour ta review. Non pas voilée du tout lol, il saute juste sur la perche que lui tends son fils, il aurait tord de s'en priver. Les chapitres font tous 6 pages World, la moitié de ce qu'ils faisaient avant mais y a un moment qu'on coupe en deux donc c'est que tu as lu plus vite que les autres ! Amazones est ma fic délire, je m'éclates bien a faire faire tout et n'importe quoi a Castle enfin Indiana Castle Jones mdr !  
><strong>

**Loss : Merci pour ta review, on est vraiment contentes que vous accrochiez car oui on y met notre coeur. Pour le souvenir de Joan oui c'est dure mais faut montrer que Joan n'est pas le gentil petit garçon qu'on pense, il est imparfait et à souffert de l'absence de son père autant que sa mère, il a juste garder pour lui par amour pour sa mère mais parfois ça ressort et Joan a fait des bêtises sur et je dirais encore il; est le digne fils de sa mère sur certaine choses de la vie lol ! On ne voit pas Kate autrement c'est elle qui porte la culotte lol, elle a un caractère dominant mais en douceur enfin ça dépend des moments mdr !  
><strong>

**Leonhugo : L'inspiration on a pas a se plaindre oui ça avance petit à petit !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Haha, je ferais peut être un petit truc que je mettrais sur le mur faut que je trouve la transposition au niveau des modèles pour reproduire Caskett en Batlectra lol ! Mais je dessine presque plus alors je perd la main. Lol le fils est aussi taquin que le père que veux tu ? Merci.  
><strong>

**Jenny : Merci pour ta review. Le baiser arrive déjà dans le prochain qui est très Caskett vous devriez être satisfaites, discussion à coeur ouverts entre nos amoureux !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review. Oui il est officiellement son fils pour elle et nous, nous la voyons très autoritaire, elle dirige une équipe et avec son fils elle veut qu'il soit droit ! On a vu comment elle est autoritaire avec Castle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : <strong>

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de son sommeil, et pestant elle tendit la main, se promettant d'étrangler celui qui venait de mettre un terme au fabuleux rêve qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avec son écrivain dans sa chambre en train de faire des folies de leur corps. Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de Castle sur elle alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille en lui faisant l'amour. La chaleur de son corps toujours aussi ardente, elle souffla, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Avant de daigner répondre, elle se redressa avec difficulté et poussa un nouveau juron en découvrant qu'il était à peine 5 heures du matin. Qui que soit son appelant il avait intérêt d'avoir une excuse en béton pour la tirer du lit si tôt et surtout de ses songes enchanteurs.

« Allô ? » aboya-t-elle sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son agacement.

« Je vous réveille lieutenant Beckett ? » s'enquit une voix clairement amusée.

En reconnaissant le juge Markway, Kate s'assit instantanément sur le bord du lit, définitivement réveillée, tout désir envolé. Si le juge l'appelait, c'était sûrement pour la prévenir que son mandat était prêt.

« J'ai l'habitude monsieur le juge, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix polie et calme en dissimulant au maximum son impatience.

« C'est plutôt moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous lieutenant… » Corrigea-t-il en ne parvenant pas à cacher sa fatigue étouffant un bâillement las.

« Mon mandat monsieur ? » S'enquit-elle en priant pour qu'il lui apprenne que ce précieux sésame l'attendait déjà au 12th.

« En effet lieutenant, même si je ne vous cache pas que le fait qu'un avocat aussi prestigieux et incorruptible que Maître Smith soit dans votre collimateur ne me réjouisse guère… » Lui fit-il remarquer ne cachant pas son scepticisme.

« Mr Smith détient des informations capitales et compromettantes sur un homme très dangereux monsieur le juge, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il pourrait bien être la prochaine cible d'un tueur à gages engagé pour faire le ménage monsieur » répondit prudemment Kate, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de justifier sa demande en sachant que le capitaine avait déjà dû expliquer la situation au juge.

« Je sais tout ça lieutenant, et je sais aussi que vous êtes bien trop méticuleuse pour ne pas avoir exploré toutes les pistes avant de vous adresser à moi ! »

« En effet Monsieur ! Je vais vous laisser poursuivre votre nuit au revoir ! » Finit-elle, pressée de rencontrer enfin l'homme qui avait eu sa vie entre les mains sans même qu'elle le sache.

Elle allait raccrocher lorsque le Juge la rappela, stoppant net son mouvement. Intriguée, elle reporta le combiné à son oreille, se demandant ce que le juge pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Jusqu'à présent leurs conversations avaient toujours été strictement professionnelles, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cet homme pouvait avoir de plus à lui dire. Castle avait-il fait une nouvelle bêtise qui avait nécessité l'intervention du juge pour lui sauver la mise ? Elle roula des yeux, prête à présenter ses plus plates excuses au juge avant de foncer étrangler son romancier pour lui apprendre à rester tranquille.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète de s'entendre rappeler à l'ordre parce qu'elle ne savait pas gérer son partenaire.

« J'espère bientôt vous revoir Richard et vous à une table de poker. » lança le juge à son plus grand soulagement « J'aime jouer avec vous et surtout j'adore lorsque vous le battez, c'est délicieux à voir. Vous savez tellement bien bluffer que le pauvre bougre s'y perd mais cette fois ne perdez pas sciemment, Kate ! » Lui annonça-t-il d'un ton joyeux

La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir en se mordant les lèvres. Chacun d'eux avait laissé gagner l'autre. Elle avait fait semblant de perdre pour lui faire plaisir, pour ne pas qu'il se sente rabaissé face à ses amis, tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait voir la joie sur son visage, son sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'il avait été insupportable après, n'ayant pas la victoire modeste, et de son côté, elle savait aussi qu'il avait fait semblant de perdre pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, même si elle lui avait remboursé l'argent, ne supportant pas une fausse victoire. Et puis cela avait donné lieu à une partie endiablée où les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient consolidés, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Oui, cette partie de poker avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation, et elle s'en réjouissait. C'était ce soir-là qu'elle avait commencé véritablement à voir en Castle un membre à part entière de son équipe, une personne sur qui compter, et plus seulement l'écrivain capricieux qui lui pourrissait l'existence.

« Ce serait un véritable plaisir Jeffrey » répondit-elle, utilisant le prénom du juge, consciente qu'ils avaient définitivement quitté la sphère professionnelle et qu'elle pouvait se le permettre « Je suis certaine que Castle sera ravi de pouvoir afficher sa supériorité encore une fois ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« Ah oui je n'en doute pas mais vous allez le faire déchanter non ? Il m'a toujours battu, alors ne le laisser pas gagner cette fois ! » Répliqua-t-il avec malice faisant rire Kate.

« Bien je vous promets de l'écraser au poker pour vous ! » lui assura-t-elle avec malice, riant en imaginant la moue boudeuse de son écrivain.

« Ah, je retrouve la lieutenant de police émérite ! » Rit-il « Je vais vous laisser Kate bien le bonjour à ce bon vieux Richard » Ajouta le juge gaiement.

« Je n'y manquerai pas Jeffrey ! » approuva Kate toujours en souriant, étonnée mais ravie de cet échange pour le moins inhabituel « Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. » Souhaita la jeune femme en souriant.

« Je répondrais bien à vous aussi, mais je sais que vous ne vous rendormirez pas alors bonne chance lieutenant » Conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

« Je vais en avoir besoin… » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre ses oreillers, songeant à tout ce qui changerait si elle parvenait enfin à trouver les preuves qui lui manquaient pour arrêter l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis plus de 13 ans.

Elle en avait si longtemps rêvé, imaginant toutes les façons possibles et imaginables qui lui permettraient de mettre la main sur ce suppôt de Satan pour l'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Elle voulait lire la peur dans son regard, le voir trembler en comprenant que ce n'était plus lui qui menait la partie, qu'elle était à présent maîtresse du jeu, qu'il ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui lirait le code Miranda, l'informant qu'il était en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de sa mère. Elle voulait pouvoir aller sur la tombe de celle-ci tenant la main de Castle dans la sienne, annonçant à celle qui lui avait donné la vie qu'enfin, elle lui avait rendu justice, qu'elle pouvait reposer en paix et qu'elle serait heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire pour elle de là-haut.

Les mains moites, elle tenta de garder la tête froide. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'emballer au risque de commettre une erreur qui permettrait à cette pourriture de s'en sortir une fois encore. Non, cette fois elle allait bétonner le dossier et veiller à ce que chaque étape soit scrupuleusement suivie pour que même le meilleur avocat du monde ne puisse rien faire pour lui devant un tribunal. Il n'y aurait pas de vice de procédure, elle s'en assurerait. Aucune preuve ne viendrait à disparaître mystérieusement ou dans des circonstances douteuses. Plus motivée que jamais, elle se propulsa hors du lit tel un félin et fila sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude délasser son corps encore engourdi par sa nuit écourtée, échafaudant déjà un semblant de plan d'attaque. Elle adorait ces moments de la journée, où seule avec elle-même, elle pouvait faire le tri dans sa tête, classer les différents éléments d'une enquête par catégories, avant de patiemment rassembler les pièces du puzzle pour enfin arriver jusqu'au coupable.

Se sentant d'attaque après cette douche revitalisante, elle fonça dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses hommes. Autant laisser ceux-ci dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Même si Joan avait paru aller mieux la veille, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était guéri, elle avait fait les frais de ce constat autant que son partenaire. Depuis qu'il était malade, il avait eu des pics de fièvre où il était au plus mal puis son état était revenu à la normale, avant d'empirer de nouveau, voire même de s'aggraver, donc elle voulait qu'il se repose au maximum. Et tant pis si cette attitude faisait d'elle une mère poule. En fait, elle adorait l'idée d'être ce genre de maman. Avec son passé, elle avait toujours eu peur de devenir mère, même si cet aspect de sa féminité l'avait toujours attiré, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec un certain écrivain, mais elle s'était souvent demandée si elle ferait une bonne mère. Aujourd'hui grâce à Joan elle savait que ce serait le cas.

Son fils le lui avait assez répété pour qu'elle le croie et si elle en avait douté, il lui suffisait juste de voir la façon dont l'adolescent la regardait pour en être convaincue. Il lui vouait un amour sans borne, un amour filial que seuls les enfants qui adorent leurs parents peuvent laisser percevoir aux yeux de tous. Et cette constatation l'aidait à aller de l'avant et à s'ouvrir un peu plus à Castle. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit, du moins pas à elle, mais elle se doutait qu'il aimerait avoir d'autres enfants tant c'était évident qu'il était fait pour être père. Il attendait simplement de rencontrer la bonne personne pour ne pas refaire l'erreur Meredith même si aujourd'hui il parlait d'Alexis comme de la plus belle réussite de toute sa vie. Elle se doutait que cette fois, il voulait vivre son rôle de parent accompagné. Il ne voulait sûrement plus prendre le risque d'assumer seul cette lourde tâche que celle d'élever un enfant, et encore moins de faire endurer à un autre chérubin ce que sa fille avait vécu avec sa mère.

Kate n'avait que peu souvent rencontré Meredith, ce qui en disait déjà beaucoup sur l'implication de cette femme dans la vie de sa fille, et même Alexis n'en parlait que très peu. Kate savait de par les rares confidences d'Alexis sur le sujet, qu'elle n'en parlait pas non pas par indifférence, mais au contraire parce que cela lui était bien trop douloureux. Même si sa mère l'avait reconnue, elle n'avait jamais été là pour elle et n'avait d'une mère que le titre. Elle savait qu'il l'avait attendu longtemps, que c'est avec elle qu'il serait prêt à remettre le nez dans les couches, elle n'en doutait pas. Quant à elle, même si l'expérience la terrifiait, elle savait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle serait prête à tenter l'aventure, et assurément, elle aurait besoin de son expérience de père. Il était doué dans ce rôle, encore plus que dans tous ceux qu'elle lui avait vu endosser. Et à présent elle était certaine de pouvoir aussi le satisfaire dans ce domaine.

Mais même si Joan venait de lui prouver qu'elle était parfaitement capable de l'élever seule, elle ne voulait pas vivre cet incroyable voyage sans son écrivain. Elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés, car elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient être des parents accomplis. Seule elle serait une bonne mère, mais avec Castle à ses côtés, elle deviendrait une mère exemplaire, elle serait la mère que Joan méritait d'avoir. Et le simple fait de savoir cela la soulageait d'un poids énorme, poids qui la retenait encore en arrière, la maintenant prisonnière, l'empêchant de franchir les ultimes barrières qui la séparaient de son écrivain. Et elle s'en sentait soulagée, comme libérée. Même si pour le moment elle devait rester focalisée sur son enquête afin de protéger sa famille, plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire comprendre à Castle qu'elle était enfin prête pour lui, pour eux. En souriant, elle s'activa dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner pour ses deux ogres, connaissant leur appétit féroce.

Une fois que le petit déjeuner fut presque prêt, elle grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Castle n'étant pas sur le canapé, ni sur la banquette de son bureau, il avait dû passer la nuit là-bas. Peut-être même le trouverait-elle endormi avec un comics sur le ventre, tel un enfant qui ne veut pas quitter son monde imaginaire et prolonger les aventures de ses héros dans ses rêves. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensant à deux héros bien précis dont elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à poursuivre les aventures dans la vie réelle, surtout si son partenaire lui donnait la réplique. Avait-il attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour aller lire ces fameux romans graphiques dont elle ne doutait pas qu'Elektra aurait ses traits ? Pensait-il à elle, l'imaginant répondre enfin favorablement à ses avances et le laisser lui montrer de la plus intime des façons à quel point il l'aimait ? Ces romans avaient-ils été pour lui sa façon de gérer la frustration qu'elle lui imposait ?

En l'imaginant tour à tour sous les traits de Nikki puis d'Elektra, pansait-il la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée en le repoussant puis en lui mentant ? Elle qui avait trouvé ça flippant, voire intrusif au tout début de leur partenariat se sentait flattée et toujours surprise de constater à quel point elle pouvait inspirer Castle. Jamais encore un homme ne l'avait regardée, connue, comme Castle la connaissait, encore moins alors qu'elle restait si secrète envers lui. Mais dès le début, il l'avait mise à nue, la cernant mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Dans son regard, elle se sentait belle, forte, unique et extraordinaire. Ses yeux posés sur elle lui parlait de désir, c'était indéniable, mais avant tout d'amour, de confiance et de respect. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'idéalisait tellement qu'elle était nerveuse à la seule idée qu'un jour il la voit telle qu'elle était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et qu'il ne décide de partir loin d'elle.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne se sentait définitivement pas comme la super héroïne qu'il voyait en elle. Elle s'en sentait même très loin, et elle détestait l'idée de le décevoir. Elle n'était que Kate Beckett, une femme meurtrie par la vie devenue lieutenant de police pour venger la mort de sa mère tout en faisant justice pour ceux qui, comme elle, avaient perdu un être cher. Elle ne recherchait pas la gloire, se contentant d'accomplir son devoir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et parfois elle se demandait ce que Castle pouvait voir de si exceptionnel en elle pour qu'il reste à ses côtés envers et contre tout. Une chose était sûre, la pression montait en elle à l'idée de ne pas être la femme qu'il pensait qu'elle était, de ne pas être celle qui lui convenait, celle qu'il méritait, et qu'il finisse par le réaliser et l'abandonner en dépit de sa promesse. Un long frisson glacé la secoua, et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration pour lutter contre son mal être.

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça et cesser de toujours imaginer le pire. Elle soupira puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres pincées en repensant à ce que Joan lui avait dit. Que d'après Alexis et Martha, jamais Castle n'avait aimé une femme comme il l'aimait elle, et que rien n'avait jamais altéré ça. Et elle veillerait à ce que ce soit éternellement le cas. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, elle serait son tout comme il était le sien. Confiante elle reprit son avancée vers la bibliothèque, se demandant si elle aurait la chance de pouvoir enfin jeter un œil sur ces fameux romans graphiques. Elle avait interdit à Joan de lire au-delà du premier numéro de cette série unique, et elle se doutait bien que c'était à cause des scènes hots dont son partenaire était friand quand il s'agissait d'eux. Elle avait toujours particulièrement apprécié la façon dont Castle décrivait une scène intime, mais avec les Nikki Heat, il avait atteint une autre dimension.

En se mordant la lèvre, elle songea que les mots de son écrivain pour décrire l'intimité de Nikki et Rook la mettait dans tous ses états, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Parce que même s'il s'agissait de sexe, la façon dont les scènes étaient dépeintes reflétait une telle tendresse, une telle complicité, une telle communion entre les deux héros, que personne ne pouvait douter de l'amour qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Alors là de voir ces deux héros en pleine action allait sérieusement faire monter la température de son corps. Surtout qu'elle savait bien qu'en inventant cette histoire, c'était d'eux que Castle s'inspirait et nourrissait ses créations. De ses fantasmes, de ce qu'il rêvait pour eux et là encore, les voir en images serait assez difficile à endurer dans le sens où elle aurait du mal à maîtriser ses ardeurs si elle lisait une de ses BD. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement en sachant que c'était elle cette femme qui se livrait sans ambages à la passion que lui inspirait son partenaire ?

C'est donc en se mordillant la lèvre alors que des images explicites de ce que pouvait donner ces illustrations, qu'elle entra précautionneusement dans la bibliothèque. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en découvrant son écrivain, paisiblement endormi, une BD échouée au sol. Il avait un bras rejeté au-dessus de sa tête et une main posée sur son ventre dénudé par sa chemise qui remontait, dévoilant une partie de sa peau bronzée. Kate resta figée par cette vision alléchante, et sans vraiment y prendre garde, s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir auprès de son écrivain. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Pas parce qu'il lui avait menti, parce que si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, si les situations avaient été inversées, elle aurait agi exactement comme lui. Il n'aurait découvert la vérité que lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à résoudre l'enquête, pas avant. Et si Joan n'était pas intervenu en vendant innocemment la mèche, c'était ce qu'il se serait passé.

Non, si elle était aussi en colère contre lui, c'était à cause des risques qu'il avait pris pour elle. Elle avait été loin de s'imaginer que les soirs lorsqu'il quittait le douzième, il n'allait pas écrire mais reprendre cette enquête qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle était loin de se douter que certains soirs alors qu'il lui disait bonsoir, il allait rejoindre un individu potentiellement dangereux qui assurait sa protection contre la coopération de Castle. Elle était bien loin de se douter qu'un matin elle aurait pu être réveillée par le central pour lui annoncer qu'on avait découvert un corps et qu'à son arrivée sur les lieux du crime elle constate que c'était l'amour de sa vie, tout ça parce qu'il avait été fouillé là où il n'aurait pas dû fouiller. Quand elle pensait au nombre de fois où ils n'avaient pas été ensemble et où le Dragon aurait pu en profiter pour envoyer Maddox ou un autre de ses hommes de main pour maîtriser Castle, elle en frémissait d'angoisse rétrospective.

Tout comme maintenant, alors que la menace était plus que jamais présente, elle détestait l'idée que Castle soit en danger par sa faute. Sa soif de vengeance n'en valait pas la peine. Comment pourrait-elle être heureuse d'avoir résolu le meurtre de sa mère si en contrepartie elle devait sacrifier le seul homme qui avait su gagner son cœur malgré tous les obstacles qu'elle avait dressés sur sa route pour le décourager, le seul homme qu'elle était certaine de vouloir à ses côtés pour vieillir et fonder une famille. Elle n'avait plus peur de se l'admettre à elle-même, ce qui était déjà un progrès notable. Ne restait plus qu'à le faire comprendre à Castle. Ce qui ne devait pas être trop difficile. Après tout, ce dernier avait l'esprit vif, et il comprendrait vite si elle le mettait sur la voie. Et elle saurait se montrer explicite en temps voulu.

« Kate ? » entendit-elle la voix ensommeillée de Castle l'appeler, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller, et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps, il l'était. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire puis finalement l'écrivain se redressa pour être à son niveau.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce.

« Je vais bien Castle, je réfléchissais c'est tout » le rassura-t-elle en souriant, fermant les yeux se délectant de la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue.

Rassuré et ne voulant pas qu'elle lui hurle dessus, il retira à regret sa main, mais alors qu'il allait la reposer sur son torse, Beckett fut plus rapide que lui et s'en empara, la maintenant entre les siennes sur ses cuisses. Bien que surpris, Castle ne fit aucun commentaire, de peur qu'elle ne relâche l'étreinte de ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. A nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, elle jouait machinalement avec ses doigts, ce qui le fit sourire. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle ait des gestes aussi intimes avec lui, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Il avait bien noté un net changement dans son attitude, mais il ne voulait pas trop s'emporter de peur de la voir à nouveau prendre ses distances, lui brisant le cœur encore une fois. Cet ascenseur émotionnel était épuisant à la longue, mais pour une fois, elle semblait plutôt décidée à aller de l'avant, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila a vous une baisse de régime avons nous constatés, les fêtes vous on endormis ? Allez les gens c'est à vous de nous faire partager ! Bisous ^^<strong>_


	35. Chapter 35

**_La vache ! Alors là bon sang, nous sommes sur les fesses, vraiment vous avez tout déchirés, vous êtes Amazing, comme le zod d'aujourd'hui et donc voici la récompense, au lieu de demain soir voici pour vous les gens, la suite ! Merci beaucoup nous sommes touchées de tant d'engouement surtout que nous faisons notre possible pour que cette fic vous plaise alors encore merci merci (J'ai impression d'être Marion Cottillard aux Oscars lol) Bref je résume ce chapitre Alors Caskett pour commencer puis après il aura du Caskett et pour finir un petit peu de Caskett lol ! Voila alors Iliana et moi même nous vous remercions encore ( pas de relâchement lol)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fosie :<span> Preum's lol Merci pour ta review. Mdr nous nous te donneront pas de remède pour cela lol, sinon on perdrait une lectrice. En faites non lol t'as commenté deux fois mdr tu triches lol ! Ou non j'ai pris une com du 33 ? bref merci encore et oui on avait dit pour la taille alors si ça semble court, c'est que du plaisir pour nous c'est que vous, vous en prenez !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Cette partie n'est pas prévue mais peut être en os car tu n'es pas seule à vouloir voir Castle pleurer au poker mdr, alors à voir ! Merci  
><strong>

**Mb : Ah ben il me semble que dans ce chapitre, il y en a justement ! :p La suite la voila merci !  
><strong>

**Farandole : Merci pour votre review. Oui oui on sait et c'est fait exprès pour frustrés mdr, ça on adore mais promis, ça va s'arranger bientôt ! Ce chapitre bon je dirais pas mdr ! Nous sommes toujours heureuse de lire ce genre de review qui motive et insiste à ^poursuivre encore et toujours dans l'écriture ! Oui je l'avais dis, parce que j'ai toujours douté de mes capacités et je ne suis pas une personne confiante, alors parfois je doute mais vous m'avez rebooster alors non, je continuerais pour tous les gens comme vous mes lecteurs qui aimez mes écrits et puis j'aime tellement ça et encore plus quand je le fais avec ma jumelle de coeur, alors je continuerai ! Merci grâce a vous je reprend confiance, c'est pas toujours simple mais je travaille sur ça ! C'est pour cela que je quémande des reviews parce que c'est ce manque de confiance qui pourrit tout, certaines personnes qui ne me connaisse pas on rien compris d'autre on apprit à lire entre les lignes !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review et voici en avance la suite pour vous !  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Lacritique : ben oui faut quand ca va pas de ton point de vue, normale et on sauras le prendre bien et s'expliquer si explication y a avoir ! Alors on espère ne jamais te décevoir, nous avons la pression encore plus maintenant ! :p Merci bcp  
><strong>

**ThaleX : Encore du rapprochement rrrrrrrr tu vas encore aimer ! Merci  
><strong>

**Tulipe : Merci pour ta review ! Et nous on aime qu'on soit accro à nos écris ! Héhé  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Oui il arrive a grand pas C-2 lol ou un si on prend pas en compte le 36 lol merci.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : oui dés que l'affaire sera fini mais pourront-ils pouille pouiller hein ? Comment on va le tourner lol, fais nous confiance mdr ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Leonhugo : Merci pour ta review. Lui demande que ça se laisser faire mais Kate est coriace !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Lol on se base sur la série parce qu'en faite on s'est fait un peu coiffer au poteau sauf que ça se passe pas pareille exactement ! Merci  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Tu es adorable sur les deux sites tu fais l'effort de commenter et ça fait vraiment plaisir ça prouve combien tu aimes notre fic et pour cela un grand merci. Bon alors prends toi en photo avec la web cam pour celui là lol !  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, on fait au mieux ^^  
><strong>

**Loss : Ah il est possible des fois on s'égare, désolées si tu as trouvé trop long en description, on a tellement envie que vous vous projetiez dans l'histoire en ayant les images sous vos yeux que l'on peut s'emporter, je peux pas te promettre de ne pas recommencer lol désolées ! Merci !^^ Et oui il est temps que Kate s'ouvre (non je la ferais pas ça serait graveleux :p des mineurs lisent !) Je l'ai a demi faite ? Mince lol !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : <strong>

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle se ressaisisse et ne le fuit, il attendit qu'elle se décide à lui parler, mais elle restait là, silencieuse, fixant sans les voir leurs mains jointes. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Kate n'était jamais plus silencieuse que lorsqu'elle se laissait envahir par ses peurs, et il ne voulait pas que ces dernières prennent le dessus et n'enferment la jeune femme derrière de nouvelles fortifications plus imprenables que les précédentes. Aussi décida-t-il de forcer ses confidences, avec douceur mais détermination.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » l'interrogea-t-il en la tutoyant sans vraiment y prendre garde.

Kate le fixa quelques instants. Elle avait noté le tutoiement, et savait que Castle ne se risquait à la tutoyer que lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ou qu'elle agissait de façon si étrange envers lui qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Mais en général, il la tutoyait lorsqu'elle se fermait comme une huître et qu'il voulait la faire réagir, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Et elle aimait ça, ce lien intime qui se créait entre eux lorsqu'il le faisait. Voyant qu'il paraissait troublé, elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées pour constater une fois encore que sa main trouvait parfaitement sa place dans celle de son partenaire, comme une évidence. Se rappelant leurs trop brèves étreintes, elle se remémora comme son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement à celui de son écrivain, comme s'il s'agissait des deux moitiés d'une même entité, et elle avait hâte de connaître de nouveau cette symbiose physique.

« On a notre mandat… » Finit-elle par lancer afin de rompre le silence qui s'épaississait.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? » s'enquit-il prudemment en avisant l'expression fermée de Kate.

« Oui bien sûr… » Acquiesça-t-elle en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Castle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec elle.

« Mais ? » insista-t-il en se redressant à l'aide de sa main libre, intrigué par l'attitude étrange de sa muse.

« Mais j'ai peur Castle » avoua-t-elle en levant un regard incertain sur lui « J'ai peur de ce que l'on va découvrir chez Smith, peur de ce que cela impliquera pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Peur que tout cela n'en vaille pas la peine » poursuivit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire en quête de réponse à ses angoisses.

« Je sais Kate, mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de ta mère, tu es enfin sur le point de tout comprendre. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes des répercussions, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu mettras un homme dangereux hors d'état de nuire, et cela en vaut certainement la peine » déclara-t-il avec conviction en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu vois, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre. J'ai déjà tant perdu dans cette quête de justice que je ne supporterais pas de voir d'autres personnes à qui je tiens souffrir par ma faute… » Soupira-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter le visage, comme pour dissimuler sa faiblesse qui lui ressemblait si peu.

« Kate, quoi qu'il se passe, rien n'est de ta faute. Le seul coupable, c'est le Dragon. Tu ne dois pas endosser les fautes qui sont les siennes » protesta Castle en s'approchant de Kate comme pour lui transmettre sa force intérieure et lui permettre de retrouver sa combativité.

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais si tu ne m'avais pas rencontrée, tu n'aurais jamais été mêlé à tout ça, tu mènerais une vie tranquille dont la plus grande préoccupation serait de savoir quand tu rendras ton dernier roman ! » insista-t-elle comme si elle tenait à lui faire comprendre que la rencontrer avait été la pire expérience de sa vie.

« Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je serais un écrivain fini. » la corrigea-t-il aussitôt, refusant de l'entendre émettre la moindre réserve concernant leur rencontre.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Castle, tu es un des auteurs les plus en vogue ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une fougue qui faisait figure d'aveu concernant son amour des œuvres de son partenaire.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité Kate. Sans toi, je ne serais qu'un pauvre type qui passerait ses journées à boire et à enchaîner les conquêtes sans lendemain en courant après l'inspiration faisant honte à ma fille, la décevant. » Poursuivit-il en raffermissant son emprise sur la main de la jeune femme en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Castle, tu ne… » Protesta-t-elle à nouveau avant que Castle n'effleure ses lèvres d'un doigt, lui intimant le silence.

« Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je n'aurais pas créé mon meilleur personnage, je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je n'aurais pas au fond du cœur l'espoir de fonder enfin la famille de mes rêves. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je ne serais que l'ombre de moi-même. je ne serais pas heureux dans ma vie, je demeurerais encore un être incomplet. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Kate, tu m'as rendu à elle, et pour cela, je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours… » Déclara-t-il avec fougue en encadrant son visage de ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien, donnant plus de poids à ses paroles.

Son souffle était court de par l'émotion qu'il éprouvait face à ces aveux qui l'avaient mis à nu face à la femme qu'il aimait. Il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, et il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, posant son front sur celui de sa muse. Elle ne pouvait pas douter que ses paroles étaient vraies, justes, ressenties jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour, elle savait combien il l'aimait, il le lui avait suffisamment prouvé pour qu'elle n'en doute plus jamais. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'aimait autant. Pourquoi lui vouait-il un culte ? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais lui avait fait la même chose pour elle bien avant leur rencontre. Chacun était le roc de l'autre, la pierre angulaire de leur existence, et ils ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre sans se sentir incomplet.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as rouvert le dossier de ma mère ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains par-dessus celles de Castle, les caressant de la pulpe du pouce sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Sa voix était légèrement hésitante, mais une lueur de détermination faisait étinceler son regard, et elle décolla son front du sien pour le regarder, puisant comme toujours la force qui lui manquait dans le regard sans faille de son écrivain.

« Comment oublier que tu m'as chassé de ta vie… » Grimaça Castle, un éclair de chagrin au fond des yeux.

A cette époque ses sentiments n'étaient certes pas aussi puissants qu'aujourd'hui mais lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de partir, il avait eu un pincement au cœur. En fait il avait été le premier surpris par la douleur qu'il en avait éprouvé. Il ne pensait pas que ne plus faire partie de sa vie le toucherait autant. il ne pensait pas que se faire éjecter loin d'elle lui ferait si mal à lui le playboy, à lui l'homme qui ne se fixait jamais véritablement sauf avec sa fille. Il avait voulu faire cela pour elle mais aussi pour réussir là où tout le monde avait échoué, pour pouvoir jouir d'avoir été celui qui avait trouvé le coupable après 10 ans de recherches infructueuses et d'impasses qui ne menaient nulle part. Oui au départ il l'avait fait pour se faire valoir auprès d'elle, pour devenir le héros dans les bras duquel elle se jetterait. Il s'était lancé dans cette affaire sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à ce que la jeune femme pourrait ressentir lorsqu'il lui jetterait les fantômes de son passé au visage.

Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait banni de sa vie, il avait connu la pire douleur de toute son existence. Jamais encore une femme ne l'avait fait souffrir à ce point, et il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qui lui arrivait tant il ne s'était encore jamais autant attaché à une femme. Depuis Kyra il avait comme fermé son cœur pour ne pas souffrir comme il avait souffert avec elle, il n'avait plus aimé une femme, il n'avait plus été amoureux. Il s'était même promis de toujours mettre une barrière de sécurité et il avait brillamment réussi, en dépit de deux mariages. Jusqu'à ce que Kate Beckett entre dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle chamboule tout, son cœur avait été à l'abri et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, avait guéri de ses blessures pour à nouveau s'ouvrir à l'amour. Lui aussi avait des murs, lui aussi se protégeait et en un revers de main elle avait tout balayé et il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle en la découvrant chaque jour un peu plus. Elle était passée de potentielle conquête, à femme de sa vie en tellement peu de temps qu'il en avait été effrayé. Elle, si mystérieuse et inaccessible, elle qu'il aimait tellement…

« J'avais tort tu sais. J'ai réagi aussi violemment parce que tu as rallumé la flamme de l'espoir en moi et que j'ai pris conscience que si cette fois ça ne donnait rien, je n'en guérirais jamais. Alors je m'en suis prise à toi. » Confessa-t-elle en revenant caler son front contre le sien sans pour autant rompre la connexion de leur regard.

« Kate, tu n'es pas obligée de… » Souffla-t-il, conscient qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

« Chut… laisses-moi finir » murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre avec détermination « Mais à l'instant où tu t'inclinais, où tu partais, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes de ma vie, jamais. Et c'est toujours le cas. Tu es l'homme le plus exaspérant que je connaisse, tu peux te comporter comme le gamin le plus égocentrique que le monde ait jamais porté, mais en même temps, tu es l'homme le plus généreux, le plus patient, le plus attentionné et le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, toujours… » Avoua-t-elle d'une seule traite, puisant dans le regard lumineux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la force de faire cet aveu jusqu'au bout.

Voilà elle l'avait dit. Faisant sans le savoir écho aux pensées de son amour, Kate venait de révéler à haute voix, la nature de ses songes, mais aussi de ses peurs et de ses peines. Sans plus se cacher, elle lui révélait tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient depuis cet instant précis. Sa colère, face à cette trahison, sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir un affrontement digne de ce nom, puis sa détresse à l'idée de perdre cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui au fond l'avait mieux comprise que n'importe lequel des hommes qui avaient traversé son existence. Castle avait toujours été le seul et unique homme à avoir vu au-delà du masque de froideur, ou du moins le seul à avoir osé affronter ce dit masque et à avoir voulu le briser pour laisser apparaître celle qu'elle dissimulait si habilement. Et ce sentiment de vide qui l'avait oppressé, la faisant haleter, elle ne voulait plus jamais le ressentir.

« Je te l'ai promis Kate. Je serais là avec toi le jour où tu coinceras cette pourriture. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. » La rassura-t-il en lui souriant tendrement, caressant son visage du revers de sa main en osmose avec son regard qui la couvait et dont elle percevait presque la chaleur sur sa joue.

« Et après Castle ? » osa-t-elle demander d'une voix ferme qui ne trahissait rien de son état émotionnel proche de la rupture.

Elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive tant que la menace du Dragon planait. Tant qu'elle aurait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, il serait là pour retenir celle-ci, si le crin du cheval de Denys cédait. Mais lorsqu'elle ne risquerait plus rien lorsque son pire ennemi serait hors d'état de nuire, est ce qu'il serait toujours là ? Resterait-il longtemps à ses côtés s'il continuait à voir ses sentiments bafoués, ignorés ?

« Je t'aime Kate. Je te veux, de toutes les façons possibles. Je veux être ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami, ton amant, ton amour. Je veux être l'homme qui t'accompagne la journée et qui partage tes nuits. Après Kate ? Mais ça ne dépend que de toi, moi je n'attends que toi, juste toi, Kate ! » Répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, lui ouvrant à nouveau son cœur.

Kate s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix de Joan se fit entendre, brisant cet instant hors du temps. Immédiatement, Kate s'écarta de son partenaire, se relevant vivement, et Castle jura, maudissant son fils. Il allait finir par se demander si Ryan et Epsosito ne lui avaient pas donnés des conseils sur la façon de gâcher la vie des gens. Une chose était sûre, il allait veiller à être présent chaque fois que les Gars se mettraient en tête de donner des conseils à leur fils, parce qu'il y avait certains points de l'éducation qu'ils lui avaient prodiguée qui laissaient à désirer ! Ou bien était-ce intentionnel, juste pour l'embêter, juste pour le faire enrager ?

« Maman ? Papa ? » Appela de nouveau Joan, et l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix les poussa à se bouger.

« Nous sommes-là Joan, nous arrivons ! » s'exclama Castle en quittant le fauteuil pour rejoindre Kate qui se tenait déjà près de la porte, prête à sortir.

Une fois près de sa muse, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il baissa, mais alors qu'il la tirait vers lui pour laisser passer Kate afin qu'ils descendent rejoindre Joan, la jeune femme referma la porte, et avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle l'embrassait. Le contact fut fugitif, léger comme le souffle d'un battement d'aile de papillon, et pourtant il le foudroya sur place. Et alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour raffermir l'étreinte et approfondir le baiser, Kate s'éloignait déjà, mettant ainsi fin à ce baiser trop éphémère au goût de l'écrivain.

« Bouclons cette affaire et ensuite, je te promets que nous parlerons. Je te laisserai t'expliquer, et je te confierais mes propres incohérences. Et une fois que nous y verrons plus clair, nous pourrons envisager l'avenir » murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre sa joue, inhalant profondément cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle associait inéluctablement à son homme depuis plus de 4 ans.

« Ensemble ? » s'assura-t-il alors que son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, alors que l'odeur de sa muse l'enivrait, le rendant fou, euphorique, complètement dépendant encore une fois.

« Ensemble… » Approuva-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Sur un dernier baiser papillon volé qui arracha un grognement de frustration et de plaisir à son compagnon, Kate virevolta sur elle–même et gagna d'un pas déterminé la cuisine où elle eut la surprise de découvrir Joan qui terminait de préparer le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait abandonné plus tôt.

« Parfait timing, le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » sourit Joan sans faire de commentaire sur leur absence prolongée.

« Excellent, j'ai une faim de loup ! » constata joyeusement Castle en sautant sur un tabouret avant de commencer à manger voracement pour appuyer ses dires.

Joan et Kate échangèrent un regard rieur avant d'entamer à leur tour leur repas, et bien vite les assiettes furent vidées, et les estomacs pleins.

« Quand pouvons-nous aller chez Smith ? » demanda Castle en finissant son café.

« Le mandat est déjà au 12th. Donc dès que vous êtes prêt messieurs, nous y allons ! » Déclara Kate en lançant un regard à leur tenue respective avant d'ajouter, un sourire dans la voix « A moins que vous ne vouliez y aller sur le champ… »

« Preum's sous la douche ! » s'écria Joan avant de partir en courant dans les escaliers.

« Ne cours pas dans les marches ! » crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Seul un immense éclat de rire leur répondit avant qu'ils n'entendent une porte claquée à l'étage et peu de temps après la douche se mettre en route.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux ! » remarqua Castle en riant doucement.

« Oui, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait mieux avant que son état ne s'aggrave encore » nota Kate en remettant la cuisine en ordre.

« C'est vrai… » Approuva Castle en fronçant les sourcils avant de souffler longuement « Je vais utiliser ma salle d'eau, nous irons plus vite comme ça »

« Besoin de quelqu'un pour vous frotter le dos ? » lança Kate en dardant sur lui un regard provocateur et terriblement sensuel.

Dans un grondement, Castle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui, la plaquant vivement contre son corps. La lueur passionnée qui régnait dans son regard criait à Kate qu'il bouillonnait de désir pour elle et qu'il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup d'encouragement pour se laisser aller à ses envies les plus inavouables. La gorge sèche, Kate se passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres alors que son corps s'embrasait au contact de celui de son partenaire.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu me propose de te joindre à moi sous la douche, je vais finir par te prendre au mot et t'y porter… que tu le veuilles ou non, ne prononce pas des paroles que tu ne peux assumer, ma belle ! » Gronda-t-il en la plaquant un peu plus contre lui, ne lui cachant rien de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« J'adorerais ça Castle, mais nous savons tous les deux que nous serions incapable de nous arrêter à cette douche… » Lui fit-elle remarquer en s'arquant contre lui, raffermissant le contact de leur deux bassins.

« Vivement que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous… » Grommela Castle en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir vivement alors que le souffle de Kate caressait ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient échanger un nouveau baiser, une porte qui s'ouvrait et claquait au-dessus de l'étage les tira de leur bulle, et ils remirent une distance de sécurité entre eux dans un soupir.

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec ce jeune homme à propos de discrétion et de timing… » Marmonna-t-il en levant un regard tueur au plafond.

« A la douche monsieur l'écrivain ! » rigola Kate avant de déposer un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam et de regagner la cuisine pour terminer de tout remettre en ordre.

Avec un sourire idiot peint sur le visage, Castle disparut dans sa chambre, et une bonne demi-heure plus tard, toute la famille quitta enfin le loft. En chemin, Kate s'assura que les Gars étaient également en route, et elle leur demanda d'envoyer une équipe d'uniformes sécuriser les lieux avant leur arrivée afin de prévenir toute mauvaise surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila alors vous nous avez soufflés avec le chapitre précédent faites mieux ? Non pas possible^^En tout cas encore merci et je ne dirais qu'une chose c'est à vous !<em>**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Voila vous l'avez réclamé vous l'avez en avance d'un jour comme prévue ! Alors attention c'est le chapitre 35 et non 36 FF tient le prologue pour un chapitre ce qui fait 36 mais celui que vous attendez tous et toutes est donc pour vous le 37 ! Merci pour toutes vos review et voila nous vous laissons découvrir le chapitre 35 !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manon :<span> Ah ben contentes que tu est aimés, tu veras celui qui suis celui là va vous achevé merci !  
><strong>

**Alize : Merci pour ta review et oui études primes et on va essayer de faire au mieux !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Eh oui un bisou enfin mais pas THE BISOU ! Mdr c'est ça le but vous rendre aussi dingue qu'eux pour l'extase après... ou pas lol merci !  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci ce que tu dis nous fait très plaisir, ça viendra surement plus tard dans la série et pas de Joan pour jouer les boulets cette fois mdr !  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Contentes que tu aimes plus à chaque fois c'est notre but vous rendre addict à notre fic presque autant qu'a Castle même si c'est pas possible ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Ha ben alors vraiment nous ne pensions pas qu'il vous plaise autant mais je pense que bientôt un autre chapitre sera remplacé dans la place number one ! Merci  
><strong>

**Farandole : Merci pour votre review on a voulu une déclaration comme celle ci car ils se sont sauvés mutuellement. Nous pensons sincèrement que sans Kate Castle serait un écrivain fini et alcoolique et elle enfermée à jamais dans sa souffrance, c'est pour cela que leur amour est si beau!  
><strong>

**Mb : Non on ne reculera pas le caskett est engagé et n'ira qu'en évoluant maintenant ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review, on essais de faire au mieux pour vous transporter le chapitre suivant devrait avoir son effet on espère !  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci la voici  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci contente que tu aimes, on fait notre possible !  
><strong>

**Marlin : Ah ben alors c'est génial si on t'as converties et on est heureuses que tu es poursuivis merci !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Jenny : Pire que la série nous ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn lol mdr merci pour ta review !^^  
><strong>

**Fosie : Haha mais attention prochain chapitre 36(37) mérite de beau coms ! lol On vou avait dit lenetement mais surement et dire que ce chapitre est soft, juste ça ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré, la fin est juste puissante ! Ah ben oui on avait dit chapitre Caskett ! Merci  
><strong>

**Loss : Merci pour ta review. Joan est adorable ! lol il interrompt ses parents ben oui lol c'est pour mieux qu'ils se retrouvent plus tard frustrés et se jettes l'un sur l'autres comme des sauvages ! Ah ben la tease est le créneau du Caskett attends toi en avoir encore et en bien plus explicite !  
><strong>

**Lille76 : Merci mais ta review est inachevée non ?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors on ne pensais pas que vous alliez surveiller les coms mdr, vous êtes des filous mdr ! Merci<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : <strong>

Alors qu'ils fonçaient à travers les rues de la ville, un silence ensommeillé s'installa dans la voiture. Après leur nuit écourtée et le petit déjeuner gargantuesque préparé par Kate, Joan n'aurait pas été contre poursuivre sa nuit. Mais il refusait de rater la moindre avancée significative dans cette affaire parce qu'il avait eu le sommeil lourd. Il se devait d'être aux côtés de ses parents, quel que soit l'impact que cela puisse avoir sur sa santé. Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer après toute cette histoire, surtout s'il n'y survivait pas songea-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie. Refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il repassa dans sa tête tous les éléments en sa possession, espérant trouver la faille, mais sans succès. La brume qui obscurcissait son esprit ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, et il espérait que cet état de fait n'était dû qu'à sa fatigue. Dans un profond soupir, il laissa le calme de l'habitacle l'envahir et étouffa un bâillement tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui amusa beaucoup Castle.

Le jeune homme paraissait aller mieux, mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, et sa nuit écourtée se rappelaient à lui, et il piquait du nez à l'arrière. Il avait beau lutter, sa tête retombait inéluctablement sur le côté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son état d'épuisement était tel qu'il se savait incapable de faire autre chose que rester assis dans la voiture, malgré son désir de se tenir près de ses parents lorsqu'ils interrogeraient ce fameux Smith. Etouffant un énième bâillement, il caressa distraitement Caskett qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser seul au loft. Sa mère avait bien tenté de s'opposer à ce que le chien les accompagne, mais elle avait fini par capituler face à leurs regards implorants. Et à présent, Joan se réjouissait de la présence rassurante de son fidèle compagnon, qui lui servait de couverture chauffante alors qu'il était allongé sur ses jambes. Déjà, lorsqu'il était petit, il aimait lorsque Caskett venait dormir avec lui malgré l'interdiction maternelle.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, il papillonna des yeux pour observer sa mère. Elle aussi avait l'air fatigué, et il se demanda avec inquiétude combien de temps encore elle tiendrait à ce rythme infernal qu'elle s'imposait. Il la savait suffisamment têtue pour ne pas prendre de repos tant que le Dragon représenterait une menace pour eux, et il se sentait coupable de cette inquiétude qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes nerveux. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, espérant chasser le voile de fatigue qui s'obstinait à recouvrir son esprit, il porta son attention sur son père pour constater qu'il fixait lui aussi la jeune femme, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Se sentant observé, Castle détourna la tête et fixa son fils qui lui adressa un sourire fatigué alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'elle-même sur un bâillement retentissant. Malgré son amusement, Castle ressentait une vive inquiétude pour son enfant. Il avait beau plaisanter et faire comme si tout allait bien, il savait que l'état de l'adolescent n'allait qu'en empirant.

Kate s'était moquée de lui lorsqu'il avait dit que leur fils s'effaçait, mais il était persuadé d'être dans le vrai, il avait cette intuition qui l'étreignait. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec l'adolescent pour savoir si en venant faire un tour dans le passé, il avait influé d'une manière ou d'une autre sur sa future naissance. L'avait-il simplement repoussée, ou bien, et c'était là le pire des scénarios possibles, l'avait-il annulée ? Plus le temps passait plus il pensait que si l'état de son fils ne s'améliorait pas, c'était pour une seule et unique raison. Il avait une théorie mais ne pouvait définitivement pas la partager avec sa muse sans se faire descendre sur le champ par cette dernière qui lui reprocherait sans doute de vouloir profiter de la situation. Alors, il se taisait mais angoissait et espérait que l'amour de sa vie comprenne seule l'urgence de la situation et les causes de l'état de leur fils.

Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas forcer les choses et inciter Kate à se donner à lui juste pour concevoir leur fils. Non, il voulait qu'elle fasse tomber ses barrières et le laisse accéder pleinement à son cœur pour une nuit d'amour passionnée parce qu'elle le voulait véritablement. Il voulait qu'elle soit l'instigatrice de ce pas déterminant dans leur relation afin d'être certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière, qu'elle sauterait le pas en toute connaissance de cause et qu'elle envisageait leur histoire sur le long terme. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui parce qu'elle le désirait, pas par obligation de conception du fils le plus fantastique que la terre ait porté. Depuis quelques temps il avait à nouveau ce sentiment d'espoir vissé au cœur, et il guettait avidement le moindre signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle l'autorisait enfin à se laisser aller, à agir avec elle comme l''homme amoureux qu'il était, et non plus comme un simple partenaire.

Quand il s'agissait de Kate, il avait toujours été d'une patience exemplaire, ou du moins s'était efforcé de l'être. Il avait accepté d'elle ce qu'il n'aurait accepté de personne d'autre, mais en cet instant, il avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il devait être absolument certain des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, parce qu'il y avait plus dans la balance qu'eux deux cette fois. Joan faisait partie intégrante de leur existence à présent, et il n'envisageait plus une seule seconde que ce jeune garçon si semblable à sa muse ne voie jamais le jour. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, l'aimait déjà tellement, qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne le voie pas grandir et devenir ce merveilleux jeune homme. Il savait que Kate aussi avait craqué pour cet adolescent et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas en devenir la mère. Cela les démolirait, il en était certain.

Alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas, même si au final c'était à Kate de prendre la décision pour eux deux, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Il s'était préparé à le voir partir mais c'était pour mieux le voir revenir en petit être adorable, qui les empêcherait lui et Kate de dormir durant de longues nuits. Oui, il savait que lorsque Joan partirait, ce ne serait que pour mieux leur revenir, lui donnant l'occasion de voir grandir son bonhomme, de lui apprendre des choses, de l'emmener au parc, voir des films avec lui, le couvrir de baisers et d'amour. Il imaginait déjà se délecter avec sa future femme de le voir devenir un homme. Il n'envisageait définitivement pas de le voir disparaître pour toujours. Il savait que cette épreuve serait insurmontable pour eux, que sa muse se fermerait inéluctablement et qu'ils en viendraient à se quitter comme tous ces couples déchirés par la perte tragique d'un enfant.

Un nouveau bâillement bien moins discret que les précédents le tira de ses pensées, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant Joan frotter ses yeux de ses poings fermés, comme le ferait un tout jeune enfant tentant de lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait.

« Ce soir au lit de bonne heure mon grand ! » le taquina-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

« Hum ? » marmonna Joan en baillant largement, incapable de réfréner plus longtemps son envie.

Il n'avait même pas compris ce que son père avait dit, comme s'il avait manqué un bout de la conversation. Son esprit était comme déconnecté, et il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être en apesanteur, comme à des centaines d'années-lumière d'ici. Alors que son corps était dans cette voiture son esprit avait déserté depuis un moment déjà.

« Non rien ! » s'amusa Castle avant de se rasseoir correctement pour parler à Kate qui suivait la scène avec amusement et attendrissement « Les Gars nous attendent au 12th ? »

« Oui. Une équipe a déjà été envoyée sur place pour sécuriser les lieux, et deux autres nous attendent pour s'y rendre » approuva Kate en retrouvant son sérieux.

Les choses avançaient et plus elle se rapprochait de son but, plus elle se sentait anxieuse. Tant de choses étaient en jeu dans cette affaire qu'elle sentait l'étau se resserrer inexorablement autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa vie qui se retrouvait dans la balance, mais aussi celle des gens qu'elle aimait.

« Pense à prendre un gilet supplémentaire » lui conseilla-t-il en montrant du pouce leur fils qui suivait silencieusement la discussion à l'arrière, luttant toujours pour garder une attention aussi vive qu'il le pouvait vu son état de fatigue.

« Joan restera dans la voiture avec toi » rétorqua fermement Beckett en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour constater que même s'il semblait un peu plus réveillé, Joan paraissait totalement planer « Tu te sens bien Joan ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle aussi inquiète par la pâleur cadavérique de son fils.

« Je crois que j'ai accumulé trop de fatigue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un coup de barre » déclara-t-il en baillant encore une fois, comme si cela était devenu un tic chez lui.

« Je veux venir avec vous ! » protesta Castle en lui opposant une expression déterminée.

« Quelqu'un doit rester avec Joan » soupira-t-elle même si elle savait qu'elle perdait son temps et que jamais Castle n'accepterait de rester en retrait.

Et alors que le danger planait sur elle plus que jamais il ne la laisserait pas seule. Elle savait pertinemment que quoi qu'elle dise, il viendrait et ce même si elle lui ordonnait de rester dans la voiture. Même si elle le menottait au volant, il trouverait le moyen de la suivre, et de la protéger au péril de sa vie. Et pour être honnête, elle préférait qu'il soit à ses côtés maintenant plutôt qu'il ne se retrouve exposé à un quelconque danger parce qu'il lui aurait désobéi pour la rejoindre.

« Alors demande à un de tes uniformes de rester avec lui, mais moi je viens avec toi et tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! » S'entêta Castle en plongeant son regard dans le sien alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement et qu'elle marquait un arrêt pour laisser passer une voiture.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit à ce regard déterminé que quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il était son chevalier en armure, elle trouvait cela parfois ridicule qu'il se prenne pour son prince ainsi mais au final c'était tellement adorable.

« Papa doit t'accompagner Maman. Je vais bien, je vais juste rester dans la voiture et dormir un peu, je me sentirai en pleine forme après ça » assura Joan en se frottant les yeux.

« On aurait dû le laisser au loft, j'aurais pu appeler Alexis pour qu'elle rentre à la maison » soupira Castle, s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« En parlant d'Alexis, où est-elle ? » s'étonna Kate peu habituée à voir l'adolescente découcher.

« Elle m'a appelé hier en début de soirée pour me prévenir qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec quelques amies et qu'elle dormirait chez l'une d'entre elles » répondit-il en haussant les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait guère plus.

« Chez quelle amie ? » voulut savoir Joan en sentant le coup fourré venir à 3km alors qu'il savait qu'à cette époque Alexis avait fait la rencontre de son futur mari.

« Jessica » lui révéla Castle avec un petit froncement de sourcils signe qu'il ne connaissait pas l'amie de sa fille.

« Jay tout court ! » marmonna Joan en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, alors qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'ami de sa sœur et ce qu'elle faisait avec cette « Jaysica ! »

« Et Martha ? Elle n'est pas rentrée non plus il me semble… » S'enquit Kate en adressant un regard intrigué à Joan ayant aperçu son regard moqueur à l'évocation de l'amie d'Alexis.

Elle avait compris qu'Alexis n'était donc pas avec une fille mais un garçon, et le fait que Joan le souligne devait laisser entendre que ce garçon était important pour l'avenir, il devait être un élément de leur vie future.

« En ce qui concerne Mère il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas poser de questions, et en général, moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un ton détaché parfaitement étudié.

« Allez papa, on sait bien que tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle que pour Lex ! » assena Joan en étouffant un autre bâillement.

« Ha ! Triple ha ! » S'offusqua Castle avec dédain.

« Allons Castle, il n'y a rien de honteux à admettre que tu aimes avoir ta mère près de toi » se moqua gentiment Kate, même si elle enviait son partenaire.

Elle aurait adoré avoir la chance qu'à nouveau sa mère fasse partie de sa vie, et échangerait volontiers sa place avec lui. Mais d'une certaine façon leur situation était similaire. Elle avait perdu sa mère, et lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir avec l'affection de son père. Non finalement, il était plus à plaindre qu'elle. Elle au moins avait la certitude que sa mère l'avait aimée de tout son cœur, alors que lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, son père ayant quitté sa vie avant même d'en faire partie. Il ne l'avait jamais connu et n'avait pas eu le bonheur de pouvoir grandir avec un père aimant, qui l'amenait au match de baseball qui se rendait à ses tournois de foot, qui venait le border le soir en l'embrassant et en lui disant combien il était fier de son petit garçon. Tout ça il ne l'avait pas eu. Et cela la désolait. Elle savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre, cette absence avait créé un vide dans sa vie et elle aurait aimé pourvoir le combler.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir chasser la tristesse qu'il laissait parfois transparaître, mais cela était impossible car elle ne savait pas qui était son père. Plus les années s'écoulaient, plus cet homme tenait du fantôme, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie de ce monde. Martha avait prétendu ne pas savoir qui il était, mais comment ne pas savoir qui était le père de son enfant ? C'était impossible, elle s'était déjà posée la question sur qui pouvait être le père de son compagnon, qui était-il pour que la mère de celui-ci lui cache son identité ? Kate aurait elle aussi aimé le savoir pour lui mais c'était impossible. Alors elle se disait qu'elle ferait tout pour compenser cette absence par son amour. Elle lui offrirait la famille dont il avait si cruellement manqué, et un jour viendrait où les fantômes du passé les laisseraient en paix.

« Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » Grommela-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste boudeur avant de marmonner pour ne pas être entendu des autres occupants de la voiture « au moins tant qu'elle n'est pas là, j'ai une empêcheuse de tourner en rond en moins sur le dos ! »

Sur ces paroles, le silence s'installa de nouveau alors que la voiture filait à travers les rues désertes de la ville, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kate qui adorait ces moments où elle avait l'impression d'être la seule habitante de cette ville en perpétuel mouvement. Et cela lui donnait le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Elle avait la sensation de se trouver au bord d'un précipice si profond qu'elle n'en apercevait pas le fond, et qu'il ne s'en fallait que d'un cheveu pour qu'elle bascule. C'était une sensation effrayante, mais malgré tout, elle avait l'impression que pour la première fois depuis le jour où elle flirtait avec cette chute, elle avait enfin une raison de lutter contre la force d'attraction qui l'attirait vers le bas. Elle avait enfin la sensation que si elle tournait le dos à cet abîme, elle aurait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, l'aidant à s'éloigner du bord et à rester définitivement en sécurité.

Et ce roc n'était autre que son écrivain. Depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans son existence, il avait remis son monde à l'endroit, lui insufflant la force nécessaire pour reprendre sa vie en main et aller de l'avant. Grâce à lui, elle avait à nouveau entraperçu l'arc-en-ciel derrière les nuages de son existence, et elle refusait de perdre tout cela. Or si elle voulait conserver le phare qui illuminait son existence, elle allait devoir faire définitivement échec et mat au Dragon. Elle allait découvrir qui il était, et le réduire à néant. Elle userait de toutes les cartes qu'elle avait en mains pour cela, et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle lui porterait l'estocade fatale. L'affrontement final était imminent et c'était une bataille qu'elle ne comptait pas perdre. Elle se moquait d'y laisser des plumes, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle s'y préparait, mais elle ne laisserait pas Castle être blessé, pas cette fois, pas pour cette raison.

Arrivée au 12th, elle bipa les Gars qui les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, et ils repartirent aussitôt en direction du centre-ville. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre, et cette sensation que le temps lui était compté se faisait plus pressante que jamais. Comme pour lutter contre l'inéluctabilité de ce constat, elle accéléra, et la voiture bondit en avant, faisant grimacer Castle qui pourtant était habitué à la conduite sportive de sa partenaire. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire, comme si lui aussi avait conscience qu'ils étaient engagés dans une course contre la montre. Heureusement à cette heure matinale, la circulation était assez fluide et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à rallier leur destination. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'immeuble de Smith, Kate fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant sur la descente à venir. C'était plus que jamais le moment de rester sur ses gardes et de ne négliger aucun détail, car cela pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Sur cette pensée, elle se gara au pied de l'immeuble de ce mystérieux Mr Smith qui en agissant dans l'ombre avait veillé sur elle sans qu'elle le sache, de la même façon que le capitaine Montgomery l'avait fait avant lui, comme l'avait aussi fait Castle, risquant sa vie pour elle, comme toujours. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que cet homme ne connaîtrait pas le même sort que le défunt capitaine et surtout Castle car tous ceux qui avaient voulu la protéger étaient morts ! Prenant quelques minutes pour faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'être totalement concentrée, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir enfin de la voiture. Tournant la tête en entendant une portière s'ouvrir, elle avisa son partenaire qui sortait à son tour et dans un soupir résigné, elle reporta son attention sur Joan, prête à devoir lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas bouger de la voiture lorsqu'elle constata que ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur la banquette arrière.

Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit son partenaire ouvrir la portière et se pencher sur l'adolescent pour l'allonger afin qu'il dorme dans les meilleures conditions avant de le recouvrir du plaid posé sur la plage arrière. Avec amusement, elle vit Caskett se glisser sous le plaid, se collant à Joan qui entoura le cou de son chien de son bras, enfouissant son nez dans sa fourrure soyeuse. Elle vit son écrivain regarder le spectacle avec un sourire d'adoration puis après avoir caressé la joue de son fils, il se redressa l'air neutre et déterminé.

« Quand on le voit agir avec ce gosse on a vraiment l'impression que c'est son père » retentit la voix d'Esposito derrière son dos.

« C'est parce qu'il l'est » répondit-elle distraitement sans lâcher Castle du regard, les yeux brillants d'adoration en cet instant pour son romancier.

« Je croyais que c'était son cousin ? » s'étonna le latino en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

A ces mots Beckett écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pestant contre son manque de vigilance. Décidément cet homme lui retournait complètement le cerveau.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Castle a quasiment élevé Joan. Il a été comme un père pour lui » s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier priant pour que son coéquipier ne pousse pas l'interrogatoire plus loin.

Espo était un bon flic, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle savait qu'il risquait fort de flairer quelque chose et de poser les questions qui parviendraient à la déstabiliser et à lui faire dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et nul doute qu'au lieu d'aller confronter Smith et obtenir les réponses à ses questions, Castle et elle iraient faire un petit coucou aux hommes en blanc, et pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La même en mieux ? Non on est exigeantes, vous êtes géniaux encore merci ! Ah juste pour dire je vous prépare un os que j'ai en tête, je vais tacher de le poster au plus vite ! Bisous !<br>**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Bon alors après les suppliques de Farandole (remerciez la lol) On poste plus tôt mais ça marchera pas a chaque fois car nous perdons grandement notre avance et si nous postons tout nous ne pourrons plus poster régulièrement donc la prochaine suite sera mercredi pour qu'on puisse se rattraper en avance ! Pour vous pour nous, pour pas que vous attendiez trop longtemps ! Voila donc THE CHAPITRE tant attendu, nous attendons une explosion de coms faite péter le compteur mdr ! Merci beaucoup de votre soutient et fidélité, c'est très important pour la motivation ! Ah je tiens à faire de la pub nous avons crées un pseudo particulier pour nous lorsque nous écrivons en commun donc cette fic sera la dernière posté sous mon pseudo perso lorsque l'on écrira ensemble Iliadoka est donc notre ship lol ! Vous pouvez" d'ors et déjà lire deux fics que nous avions pausé : La chasse au dragon et Quand la chimie s'emmêle, sachez déjà que la chasse au dragon est en sursit 1 commentaire ça en dit long sur l'intérêt qu'a la fic pour les lecteurs donc se sera chimie qui remplacera sept jours pour agir lorsque cette dernière sera finie, donc pour la suivre allez donc sur notre Shiprofile. Voila pub fini juste une chose si certaines on demander quand arriverait la suite de nos fics respectives, le plus tôt possible mais il est vrai qu'on s'investit beaucoup sur sept donc c'est dur. J'informe que mon petit os sur l'après 5x10 suis son cours 6 pages déjà ! Je vous le posterai dés qu'il sera fini et corrigé ! Bon je la ferme place aux remerciements des guests ! Eh au faite plus de 900 commentaires waouh merci merci !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manon :<span> Merci pour ta review et la voici !  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review et regardes ce qui pointe le bout de son nez !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : merci pour ta review et on essais de garder au mieux l'esprit de la série c'est qu'en même ce qui est le meilleur dans Castle le Ship et l'humour !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Ah ben tu sais que on est sadiques, ça nous gênerais pas de le zigouiller lol, suspens peut être que se sera un autre qui mourra ? Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Jules : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes !  
><strong>

**MahElle : Merci pour ta review et la voici, contentes de te voir ici !  
><strong>

**Ann22 : Merci pour ta review et oui des fois certaines choses ne peuvent être retenues  
><strong>

**Farandole : Alors déjà un grand merci ce que c'est agréable d'être autant appréciés enfin la fic lol ! On voit que vous êtes accro, ce chapitre est posté ce soir grâce à vous pour vous ( les autres aussi bien entendus mais quel engouement) Par contre comme je disais à ma petite fosie, ça va pas marché à tous les coups lol alors attendez vous a vraiment attendre une semaine la suite (bon si on arrivait à 1000 coms en un chapitres il est sur que là, on seraient obligées) Bref c'est pas pour faire du chantage, c'est vraiment par necessité lol le prenez pas mal si y a pas de suite ce week end car c'est soit ça soit il y a un moment ou va falloir attendre plus longuement qu'une semaine ! Voila avec ce chapitre c'est vraiment l'amour qui parle, la famille, le cœur ! Le Caskett  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci beaucoup ! Et donc la suite est là ! Trop court ? Pourtant nous ça prend du temps à écrire lol, c'est comme les sous longs à gagner rapide à dépenser mdr !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour tes reviews et oui des fois le net c'est la dèche ! Nous ne sommes plus sur hypno mais resteront toujours là, pas d'inquiétude !  
><strong>

**Fosie : Lol ma petite Fosie, contentes que tu aimes notre fic autant que le chocolat, c'est un beau compliment. Mon nouvel os je vous le dit sera basé sur l'après 5x10 après la tête qu'a fait Kate, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose dessus, j'ai bien avancé, j'espère que personne ne postera avant moi sur le sujet mais dans le cas contraire c'est pas grave ça sera pas la première fois que j'ai des idées similaires à certaines mais traitées différemment ! Je n'oublies pas mes autres fics t'inquiètes pas, je donne une petite priorité pour celle ci ! Merci ps faut s'inscrire t'oubliera plus ton pseudo lol !  
><strong>

**Mamie : Ah contentes de te voir là, on aura peut etre perdu maria mais retrouver des fidèles, ici ! Merci  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Oui on avoue que on a rit sur ce coup lol, un clin d'oeil à ma fic le choc des cultures avec Jay et elle était facile pour le coup Jaysica lol et papa ne veut pas voir que sa fille grandit lol. Kate à comprit elle a été aussi une jeune fille de 18 ans ! :p Faut bien comme pour le zod 5x11 qui soit dit en passant était bien mais pas transcendant ! J'ai juste adorée Kate en mode Gibbs avec Espo lol !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oui désolée de la fausse joie, j'ai oublié que cet abrutis de ff prend le prologue en chapitre du coup ça décale ! Du Caskett oui sur ! Merci pour ta review et Smith arrive dans le prochain, enfin arrive...  
><strong>

**Castle94 : Merci pour ta review Non castle a des œillères quand il s'agit des sa fille, même s'il n'est pas dupe mais ne pas parler de la chose, fait qu'elle n'existe pas du moins en théorie lol  
><strong>

**Lille74 : Eh ben merci alors on te fais perdre tes mots ? la classe lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : lol bien essayé tu es malin(e) lol mais ça marche pas lol, après on aurait plus d'avance, on aurait tout écrit encore ça serait faisable si vous commentiez en masse malheureusement il reste une dizaine de chapitres à écrire et 4 a corrigé non 5 ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest (4) : Merci et la voici  
><strong>

**Loss : Le coup de Jaysica vous à bien plu à nous aussi lol ! Même si elle était facile à faire, c'est bien le digne fils de son père ce Joan lol ! Oui il est habitué au rythme effréné de sa mère mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont il se meurt donc ... ah bah oui pas le 900 ème d'ailleurs il me semble que c'est notre farendole qui l'a eu voila vous avez eu la fève mdr ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Monkeyme : Merci contentes que tu aimes, nous essayons de faire au mieux et travaillons beaucoup nos chapitres, j'avais expliqué une fois, nous sommes assez perfectionnistes !  
><strong>

**Guest(5) : Merci celui la devrait te plaire encore plus !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : <strong>

Intrigué par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Esposito l'observa longuement, tentant de déchiffrer son expression, mais n'y perçut rien d'anormal. Haussant les épaules, il décida de ne pas chercher anguille sous roche sachant que dès qu'il s'agissait de Castle, Beckett agissait un peu bizarrement.

« Ouais. S'il y a bien un rôle dans lequel Castle excelle, c'est celui de père » approuva Espo en reportant son regard sur leur ami alors que ce dernier refermait délicatement la portière afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil de l'adolescent.

« Evite de le lui dire, son ego est suffisamment développé comme ça ! » railla Kate en roulant des yeux.

Lui coulant un regard en coin, Esposito nota que malgré cette raillerie, Beckett souriait doucement, touchée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Si Castle avait voulu marquer des points auprès de la belle détective, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Un jour Lanie lui avait dit que pour savoir si un homme ferait un époux décent, une femme observait deux choses. Comment un homme se comportait avec les animaux et avec les enfants. Et là, Castle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Vraiment très fort, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate le voyait agir de la sorte. Et visiblement, elle était sur le point de rendre les armes et de se laisser enfin aller à ses sentiments. Et à son humble avis, il était plus que temps.

« Je pense que sur ce sujet bien précis, il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être fier de lui-même. Il y a peu d'homme dans sa situation qui aurait endossé la responsabilité de l'éducation de leur fille si contraire à l'image que la presse véhicule de lui. » Rétorqua Espo en haussant les épaules, sans tenir compte de l'apparent agacement de sa boss.

Il avait toujours admiré Castle pour cela. Etre père sans l'aide inestimable de la mère, élever une fille formidable seul était un véritable défi que l'écrivain avait pourtant relevé haut la main. Avec abnégation, il avait éduqué une fille surdouée qui, malgré l'absence de sa mère était équilibrée. Oui, Castle était un modèle de père car son enfant était tout pour lui et passait avant tout autre chose. Et c'est en comprenant cela, que l'hispanique avait su que cet écrivain qui envahissait la vie de sa patronne était un homme bien, et qu'il serait bon pour elle.

« Je sais. Il est tellement éloigné de l'image que j'avais de lui au début de notre collaboration » murmura pensivement Kate.

Fugacement, des images de son romancier câlinant leur fils nouveau-né la frappèrent, et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la quiétude qui se dégageait de cette vision. Cela lui paraissait si juste, si naturel, qu'une fois encore elle se promit de tout faire pour que cela arrive très bientôt. Parce qu'en observant ses deux hommes ensemble, elle comprenait à quel point elle voulait de cette vie de famille. Elle voulait vivre tous ces moments avec Castle, elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui, l'observer raconter des histoires rocambolesques à leur fils pour l'endormir le soir. Elle voulait connaitre le Rick papa poule, comme elle voulait connaître le Rick amoureux. Elle ne voulait plus seulement être sa muse, elle voulait être la femme de sa vie, celle qui partagerait ses jours comme ses nuits. Elle voulait devenir sa compagne, son épouse, son amante. A cette pensée, un frisson la traversa, et l'image de Rick tenant Joan dans ses bras fut remplacée par une succession d'images explicites d'eux deux faisant l'amour.

Surprise par le réalisme troublant de ce flash, elle rouvrit les yeux sur un halètement qui attira l'attention d'Esposito. Surpris, l'hispanique remarqua les rougeurs qui avaient envahies les pommettes de sa boss, et suivant son regard, il constata qu'elle dévorait littéralement son partenaire du regard. Légèrement amusé, il songea que s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans la rue, séparés par plusieurs mètres, elle lui aurait probablement sauté dessus. Il mourrait d'envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais tenant trop à la vie pour prendre ce risque, il choisit encore une fois de garder le silence. Une chose était sûre, il raconterait tout ça à Ryan et modifierait la teneur du pari qu'il avait lancé sur ces deux-là. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être voyant pour comprendre qu'ils étaient sur le point de sauter le pas. Et s'il pouvait ramasser le jackpot par la même occasion, pourquoi s'en priver ?

« Il a énormément changé, j'en ai conscience, et pourtant, il est resté le même… » continua pensivement Kate, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écrivain qui leva instantanément le regard, comme prévenu par un sixième sens.

Cette connexion entre eux deux avait toujours impressionné l'hispanique et en être témoin était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Surpris par les confidences de son amie, il lui adressa un long regard scrutateur avant de ne pas relever ce fait de peur qu'elle ne se renferme et mette un terme à cette conversation. S'il pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, il le ferait de bon cœur. Tous deux méritaient amplement leur part de bonheur, et il savait depuis longtemps qu'ils ne réussiraient à l'obtenir que réunis. Il avait vu la jeune femme revenir à la vie grâce à Castle, alors, il ferait tout pour les mettre ensemble, du moins faire en sorte que Kate comprenne que l'écrivain était celui qui lui était destiné. Si lui n'avait pas su saisir sa chance avec la femme de sa vie, il ne laisserait pas la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme une sœur, gâcher la sienne.

« Je sais, j'étais tout aussi méfiant à son égard les premiers mois. Puis j'ai constaté une chose essentielle qui m'a fait réviser mon jugement » opina Espo en reportant son regard sur l'écrivain.

Castle avait détaché son regard de sa muse, refusant de se laisser troubler par la lueur affamée qu'il y avait vu briller et observait Joan d'un air soucieux à travers la vitre. Et à nouveau Esposito nota que son ami ne se comporterait pas autrement s'il était le père de ce jeune homme. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Beckett ne serait pas aussi sereine si tel avait été le cas. Or la présence de Joan ne semblait pas la gêner, bien au contraire.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Kate en se tournant vers le latino curieuse de savoir ce qui avait fait remonter l'écrivain dans l'estime de cet homme d'apparence bourrue qui n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance.

« Il te fait sourire » répondit-il simplement en ancrant son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Il fait sourire tout le monde » objecta mollement Kate sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

« Mais toi c'est différent. Avant Castle tu ne souriais jamais, ou alors ce sourire n'atteignait pas tes yeux. » rétorqua fermement Esposito « Castle a changé ça. Il te rend heureuse. Tu es plus épanouie depuis qu'il fait partie de ta vie. Il a réanimé ton cœur et t'a rendu le goût de vivre » clarifia Espo en se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait le faire rôtir. :

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ces choses d'une personne qui la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il parlait, et il était prêt à tenir ce rôle. Après tout, depuis le début de leur collaboration, il avait peu à peu pris la place de grand frère dans la vie de son amie, et il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Un long silence se fit, et Espo entrevit la lutte que se livrait la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle et ne revête sa poker face. Au moins aurait-il essayé soupira-t-il intérieurement avant de songer qu'avec un peu de chance sa tirade la ferait réfléchir. Il espérait vraiment que cela soit le cas car il aimait la nouvelle Kate. Bien qu'il appréciait véritablement l'ancienne, celle d'aujourd'hui était définitivement plus fun, plus heureuse.

« Est-ce que tout est en place ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel en jetant un coup d'œil vers les unités d'intervention qui finissaient de se préparer.

« Oui. Meuliez et Jones attendent vos ordres pour mettre leurs équipes en place. » Approuva Espo acceptant de changer de sujet, sachant que la cause était perdue d'avance s'il avait voulu revenir dessus.

C'était ainsi avec Beckett. Elle semblait s'ouvrir une seconde pour se fermer l'instant d'après. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop pousser la jeune femme au risque de se prendre un retour de bâton violent. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit ou bien si elle continuerait à nier l'évidence. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Kate finirait par se sentir prête à laisser parler ses sentiments, non. Mais ce qu'il craignait, c'était qu'elle le fasse avec un train de retard, et que ce jour-là, Castle se soit lassé d'attendre un signe qui ne venait pas. A la place de l'écrivain, il aurait déclaré forfait depuis longtemps, et il admirait la ténacité de l'homme. Peut-être que s'il en avait fait autant avec Lanie, s'il s'était battu pour eux, ils seraient encore en couple aujourd'hui. Il se surprenait de plus en plus à penser à Lanie, la belle légiste. Aucune autre femme ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il l'aimait encore, cela était évident, mais elle semblait avoir tiré un trait sur eux, et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Kate.

« Très bien. Ryan et toi sécurisez la zone avec les deux unités. Faites vérifier chaque étage par une équipe de déminage pour vous assurer que Maddox ne nous a pas laissé le même genre de surprise que chez Halstead. Castle et moi nous nous occupons de Smith » ordonna Kate après une légère hésitation.

Si Castle devait venir avec eux, et elle savait que ce serait le cas, elle préférait encore l'avoir à portée de main pour pouvoir le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, assurant ainsi sa protection. Elle avait failli le perdre une fois dans l'explosion de la maison du pompier, il était hors de question qu'elle le quitte des yeux une seule seconde. Une épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de la tête de son partenaire et même si elle savait que l'accident n'arriverait pas de suite, elle avait pu constater que l'avenir pouvait changer, et donc qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas le cours des événements.

« Compris » approuva Espo dans un hochement de tête avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Ryan qui terminait d'enfiler son gilet près de leur voiture de patrouille.

« Espo ? » Le rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-il surpris par la vulnérabilité qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de sa boss, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler de l'enquête.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire empli de reconnaissance.

Lui en rendant un égal, il poursuivit sa route, ne voulant pas accentuer l'embarras évident de la jeune femme. Finalement son petit laïus n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et il en était content. Mais maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur l'intervention pour ne pas commettre de bévue qui pourrait lui être fatale, et mettre en danger la vie des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il était de son devoir de protéger ses collègues et son expérience dans l'armée lui donnait un avantage sur ce point. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et connaissait les pratiques des mercenaires tels que Maddox. Le souvenir encore cuisant de l'explosion lui restait en travers de la gorge, et cette fois il ne se laisserait pas abuser aussi facilement. L'Univers avait été clément avec lui en épargnant l'écrivain, et il veillerait à ce que la roue de la chance ne tourne pas en sa défaveur. Déterminé à coincer Maddox et à aider sa patronne à tirer un trait définitif sur cette enquête qui n'avait que trop durée, il rejoignit Ryan qui n'attendait plus que lui pour se mettre en action.

Kate le regarda partir, se demandant comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que Castle et elle étaient presque en couple. Ce presque lui fit froncer les sourcils et se tournant vers l'autre moitié de leur duo, elle se promit de faire rapidement en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de demie mesure entre eux. Ils s'étaient trop longtemps contentés de chanter le refrain, il était temps d'entonner la chanson entière. Elle voulait Castle en entier, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec elle, et il était temps qu'elle abolisse les dernières barrières qui les empêchaient encore de se rejoindre. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir agi ainsi. Alors qu'il ne voulait qu'elle. Alors qu'il avait prouvé combien il l'aimait, véritablement, sincèrement. Elle ne voulait plus lui jeter des miettes d'elle pour le faire patienter. Il méritait mieux d'elle. Cette affaire close, elle se donnerait à lui entièrement, lui prouvant combien elle l'aimait et à quel point il était devenu son univers, sa lumière…

« Castle ! On y va ! » L'appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble sans attendre qu'il la suive sachant qu'il le ferait avec empressement.

Et en effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit de course dans son dos et le souffle saccadé d'une respiration. Roulant des yeux, elle se demanda quand son partenaire se déciderait à se mettre au sport. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui éviterait de l'entendre souffler comme un bœuf chaque fois qu'il devait courir. Elle pourrait être son coach personnel sur ce point, elle s'entraînait tous les matins en courant et en faisant des tractions afin d'entretenir sa condition physique. Elle pourrait très bien lui proposer de courir avec elle, même si elle avait toujours détesté courir avec quelqu'un, car cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et de faire le point. Elle se disait que finalement cela pourrait être agréable de faire ce genre de choses avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé cette activité avec un de ses petits amis, et pourtant avec Castle cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle s'en ferait même un plaisir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant qu'elle avait un autre sport en tête à pratiquer avec lui, qui aurait les mêmes effets et pour lequel elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à le faire activement participer. Elle était même convaincue qu'il se montrerait un participant actif et demandeur. Pinçant un peu plus les lèvres à l'idée de cette activité physique extrêmement agréable, elle sentit son corps se réchauffer. Avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers Castle qui courrait vers elle tout en enfilant son gilet par balle. Ce qui eut le don de la ramener instantanément au présent, et lui rappeler la gravité de la situation. Et accessoirement, qu'elle avait oublié de mettre son propre gilet, l'esprit trop occupé par toutes les ramifications de cette affaire et ce qui en découlerait après.

« Votre gilet détective ! » déclara Castle en arrivant enfin à ses côtés, lui tendant ladite protection « Au vue des circonstances, je pense que cet accessoire ne se révèlera pas superflu » ajouta-t-il avec sérieux avant de l'aider à enfiler le gilet, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le mette bien.

Cela la fit sourire et elle se laissa faire en le regardant ajuster son gilet. Avisant son visage concentré son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle avait toujours détesté que ses petits amis se montrent trop protecteurs, comme si elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle et avait besoin d'un homme viril et fort pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais Castle avait une façon tellement adorable d'anticiper ses besoins tout en sachant garder ses distances quand il le fallait, qu'elle aimait sa prévenance. Il ne tentait pas de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, ne cherchant qu'à lui être agréable. Et en cet instant, il n'agissait ainsi que guidé par la connaissance de ce qui risquait de se produire s'ils commettaient le moindre faux pas. Aucun doute qu'il serait vigilant, que comme toujours il saurait la seconder.

« Merci Castle » souffla-t-elle en fixant les scratches, vérifiant que son gilet ne gênait pas ses mouvements.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'écrivain qui savait bien que ce merci signifiait bien plus que le fait de lui avoir apporté son gilet pare-balle. Il savait qu'au-delà de cela, elle le remerciait d'être là auprès d'elle, d'être encore présent à ses côtés malgré les années et les rebuffades qu'il avait subies. Elle le remerciait de continuer à l'aimer, à lui donner un tant soit peu de bonheur. Elle le remerciait d'être lui, tout simplement.

« Always » se contenta de répondre Castle en s'approchant lentement d'elle comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer par un geste trop brusque.

Souriant à ce mot tout simple qui signifiait tant pour eux, elle le surprit à jeter des regards furtifs autour d'eux, et intriguée, elle copia son geste, notant distraitement qu'ils étaient seuls au pied de l'immeuble. Les différentes équipes s'étant déjà déployées à travers les étages comme elle en avait donné l'ordre, et la rue était à nouveau déserte. Reportant son regard sur Castle qui avait encore réduit la distance de sécurité qui les séparait, elle frissonna en croisant son regard assombri par la passion et une émotion encore plus trouble qu'elle identifia comme de la panique. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant les mots pour le réconforter, lui certifier que tout irait bien, même si elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Castle abolit définitivement la distance qui résidait encore entre leurs deux corps, et les mots moururent avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'intensité de son regard.

Elle se sentit attirée vers l'avant et se retrouva étroitement pressée contre le corps de son compagnon qui s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux et exigent, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Instantanément, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Castle, attirant son visage plus près du sien, et elle répondit avec tout autant de passion à l'étreinte, l'accentuant au-delà de l'imaginable, laissant un long gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Leur bouche s'épousaient à la perfection, dansant l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues évoluaient en parfaite synchronisation, comme un ballet, une valse lancinante. Ils ne s'étaient embrassés ainsi qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques années. Les circonstances étaient quasi similaires mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de diversion. Cette fois il n'y avait pas d'excuse, seule leur passion, leur amour parlaient pour eux, et si leur précédent baiser avait été fabuleux, celui-là était au-delà.

Soudés l'un à l'autre, ils ne parvenaient plus à se détacher, comme si leurs lèvres s'étaient soudées ensemble, refusant de rompre la connexion devenue vitale. Ils respiraient à travers l'autre, s'arrimant à leur partenaire pour ne pas se perdre dans cette tempête d'émotions qui les emportait dans un vent d'allégresse. Ce qu'ils partageaient en cet instant, les entraînait loin de la réalité, les coupant de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours pour leur accorder cet instant de magie pure. Des soupirs de plaisir qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contenir, brisèrent le silence environnant, et l'étreinte gagna encore en intensité. Instinctivement, Kate se cambra à la recherche de toujours plus de contact, alors que les mains de Castle l'attiraient toujours plus à lui comme pour fusionner avec elle. Leur étreinte semblait ne jamais vouloir finir pour leur plus grand plaisir. Mais bien trop tôt à leur goût, le manque d'air les obligea à rompre ce délicieux moment.

« Finissons-en » Souffla finalement Kate, après un long moment alors que ses deux mains étaient venues encadrées le visage de son romancier, le caressant du bout des doigts, reposant son front contre celui de son amour.

Sa tête lui tournait, et elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sentait légère, euphorique et le soutien des bras de son partenaire n'était pas de trop, tant elle avait les jambes en coton après un tel baiser. Quant à Castle, son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il voyait des points noirs devant ses yeux comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Cette femme le rendait fou, lui faisant tourner la tête d'amour, et il en redemandait, sentant déjà le manque d'elle se faire cruellement sentir.

« Je te suis » approuva Castle après un instant afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité, et descendre de son nuage de félicité que leur échange avait provoqué.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa muse, s'imprégnant de son odeur si particulière qu'il affectionnait tant. Se détachant à regret l'un de l'autre, mais restant aussi proches qu'ils le pouvaient, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, et ensemble se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Smith après s'être assurés que tout danger était écarté.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors si vous êtes encore en état déchainés vous ! On attend beaucoup de vos retours avec un chapitre comme celui ci<strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Voila alors remercier avant tout notre wonder béta Kat qui s'est recu hier 6 chapitres d'un coup et qui en a déjà corrigé 4 donc ayant 5 chapitres d'avance on se permet de poster aujourd'hui finalement. Merci pour tout vos commentaires adorables,nous sommes contentes que cette fic vous plaise autant. Je radote mais je le pense et iliana aussi si cette fic est aussi intéressante c'est un peu grâce à vous et votre soutient qui nous donne envie de nous défoncer chaque fois un peu plus pour vous. Bon certaines ont demandé combien il y aurait de chapitre en tout entre 15 et 20 encore au maximum nous pensons, nous avons écrit jusqu'au 44, je commence aujourd'hui le chapitre 45. Je vous informe aussi que mon os est fini et s'intitulera "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi c'est la chanson de graffiti6 et Liza Manli "free" qui a été mon guide sur celui ci donc voila dés qu'il est corrigé je le posterai. Bon je m'égare, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui arrive à nos héros dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Ps : Fosie et Farendole complot orchestré c'est ça lol ? Vous vous être les woman in black agence secrète pour le postage de chapitre mdr !**_

**_Alors on ne vous avait pas dit que le baiser vous transporterai ?_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Julie :<span> Ah enfin te revoilà on pensait vraiment t'avoir perdue ! Nous sommes certaines que Espo est heureux d'avoir Castle aux cotés de Kate, il sait le bien qui lui fait ( encore plus dans la saison 5 lol, non je n'ai pas l'esprit perverse lol) On savait que le baiser allait vous plaire. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review. Eh ben tu vois mercredi arrive avec de l'avance lol !  
><strong>

**Farandole : Ah on vous a coupé la chique ? Vrai ? Ah ben on est contente, c'est l'effet qu'on voulait vous transporter, agent des WNB pour le postage de chapitre :p Mission reussis ! On est vraiment contentes de vous amener là ou on veut écrire c'est s'évader, ça fait du bien et si en contre partie on arrive à ce que le lecteur s'évade le temps de la lecture, c'est génial ! Ah ben étant donné la longueur de la fic je pense qu'on aurait aucun mal à transposer en changeant noms et situation de certain persos! Mais bon si roman un jour il y avait ce ne serait pas fantastique mais policier, c'est notre genre ! Ah et oui nous sommes des petites fleur bleues dans l'âme sous un couvert sadique lol. Farendole rapporteuse de comptage de review, comme dit ma jumelle c'est bien, on a pas besoin de compter lol.  
><strong>

**Kat : Oui on sait que t'es addict quand on voit la rapidité où tu corrige mdr ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review. De la tendresse il va y en avoir encore.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review ah oui examens oblige forcément mais ça détend, non ? Ah le baiser t'as plus mdr on savait bien ^^  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ah pas de drama vraiment ? "siffle" ! Ok je sors, enfin après avoir posté ! :p  
><strong>

**Nat67 : Merci pour ta com, on tient toujours nos promesses enfin on essai lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : merci pour ta review, j'ai pas compris tout ton commentaire mais en gros t'as aimés mdr !  
><strong>

**Skoukapik :Espo a toujours été le grand frère de Kate, pas de lien de sang mais du cœur. Non c'est pas fait exprès, juste qu'étant donné que c'est notre vison des sentiments qu'a le latino pour sa boss eh bien on va pas faire autrement lol ! Merci  
><strong>

**Fosie : Ah l'agent de l'agence secrète des WMB ! enfin second agent lol Avoue que tu veux être la celle qui la postera la 1000 eme lol. Pour l'Esplanie c'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais on peut y faire allusion de façon détournées bien entendus ! Mdr on sait vous êtes le duo des Woman in Black lol  
><strong>

**Lunyya : Merci pour ta review Castle blessé ? Sadique mais on peut y réfléchir pour te faire plaisir mdr mais bon miss Beckett fait face à ses sentiments à présent. Les barrières qui lui reste sont nécessaires pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la fin ! Oui moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'il soit blessé dans la série pour voir la réaction de Kate, voir si elle est comme celle à laquelle on pense Ili et moi.  
><strong>

**fifouil : Merci pour ta review grand frère plutôt lol !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : merci pour ta review oui ça devient sérieux et pour ce qui est de la conception ça ...  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : merci la voici !  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review bah déjà au vu du zod de lundi dernier pas sur avec la ba de merde ça donne pas envie enfin si juste parce qu'on sait que Lanie risque d'être jalouse de la bombasse asiat lol mais j'ai pas impression qu'on aura du Caskett avant le 13 ! Pour le baiser ça serait le rêve et moi ce que j'adorais voir c'est Castle et Beckett qui prenne un bain ensemble à la fin d'une affaire, ça serait tellement mignon ! Oui mon coté bisounours ressort !  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, bien sur la suite est là ! ^^  
><strong>

**Guest (5) : Merci pour ta review, espo a toujours été le cupidon du couple associé a Lanie lol, ils sont fan de Caskett de la première heure.  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : merci pour ta review mal se terminée, ça dépends pour qui ! lol  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Ah tu vois comme dans la série (bon on a pas mis 4 ans mais 36 chapitres lol) Oui Espo l'encourage même. Des baiser il y en aura d'autres bien sur. merci  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review. Contentes que cela t'es plu, on a atteint ce que l'on voulait vous transmettre dans ce chapitre, l'amour, la passion, la dévotion de nos amoureux parfois maudits.  
><strong>

**Jules : Merci pour ta coms, on essais oui, on a tout en tête et on échange beaucoup sur l'histoire pour pas perdre le fil, on enregistre même nos converses msn pour ne rien oublier.  
><strong>

**MahElle :Merci, notre but étant donné qu'il y a pas d'image faut de la transcription pour que celle ci se forme dans vos têtes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon nous avons perdue Loss en cours de route, nous qui pensions qu'elle serait là ! Bref voila Farendole et Fosie (WNB) la suite tant attendue ! Je retourne quant à moi sur mon chapitre 45 afin de le finir rapidement pour que ma jumelle y mette sa patte ! A bientôt !<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : <strong>

« Reste derrière moi » ordonna Kate dès qu'ils eurent atteint la porte de l'appartement de Smith.

Il était hors de question pour elle qu'il se porte au-devant du danger. C'était son job, pas le sien, même s'il avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas flic. Rien que le fait qu'il soit là était dangereux. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait la première à être touchée si un coup de feu les surprenait.

« Je ne te gênerai pas » la rassura-t-il en souriant se mettant en retrait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne des risques inutiles par sa faute simplement pour le protéger. Il ne serait pas un handicap pour sa muse, mais une force. Il serait ses yeux derrière le dos, avisant le danger qu'elle n'anticiperait pas. Maddox était dangereux et il pouvait surgir de nulle part, les surprenant sans leur laisser la moindre chance de survie. Alors il resterait sur le qui-vive afin de la protéger, de s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas blessée. IL la suivait donc avec un calme qui à lui seul témoignait bien de la gravité de la situation. Dès que l'ascenseur entreprit son ascension, ils entendirent les différentes unités procéder à un balayage méthodique de l'immeuble et ils atteignirent sans encombre leur destination. Et alors qu'ils se tenaient face à cette porte, la tension se faisait presque tangible, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Castle lui-même ne se laissa pas aller à une de ses sempiternelles plaisanteries, restant d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Il se rapprocha de Kate, faisant rempart de son corps afin de parer à toute éventualité.

« Michael Smith ! NYPD ! Ouvrez la porte ! » Cria-t-elle, son arme en main alors qu'elle frappait à la porte.

Mais comme bien souvent dans ce genre de situation, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, et après avoir réitéré à deux reprises sa requête, Kate recula de deux pas en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour réunir ses forces. Sur un signe de tête à Castle qui se positionna sur le côté, elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous la violence du choc. L'arme pointée devant elle, Kate pénétra prudemment dans les lieux silencieux et avec rapidité les sécurisa, Castle sur ses talons. Ils se mouvaient en totale synchronisation, tels deux aimants. Il existait une telle force d'attraction entre eux que lorsque l'un faisait un geste, l'autre se déplaçait instantanément, s'alignant de nouveau pour rester dans la même zone de sécurité.

« On dirait que l'appartement est vide » remarqua Castle alors que seul le silence accueillait leur entrée.

« Pas tout à fait » énonça sombrement Kate en se figeant au seuil d'un salon cossu en apercevant l'homme avachi sur une chaise devant elle.

« Smith… » Souffla sourdement Castle en avisant le corps ensanglanté du vieil homme.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il scrutait l'avocat inanimé qui, pendant un an, avait assuré la protection de son amour. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que maintenant plus rien n'empêchait le Dragon de tuer Kate.

« Il est mort » constata Beckett qui s'était approchée pour prendre son pouls, même si l'immobilité du vieil homme était un assez bon révélateur de son statut de trépassé. .

« Le sang est encore frais, Maddox a vidé les lieux récemment » Conclut Castle en avisant les doigts souillés de sa muse en grimaçant.

« Et s'il l'a tué, c'est que Smith lui a révélé ce qu'il voulait savoir » murmura Kate en déglutissant difficilement passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Kate… » Commença Castle avant d'être interrompu par un geste impérieux de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le rabrouer aussi brutalement, mais l'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout deux tout bas, était la seule façon pour elle de ne pas se laisser engloutir par ce sentiment de panique qui gonflait inexorablement en elle. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras et savait que s'il la prenait dans ses bras, toutes ses défenses tomberaient et elle s'effondrerait. Elle avait tellement peur. Pour elle, mais aussi et surtout pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais si elle y pensait maintenant, elle s'écroulerait alors qu'elle devait tenir bon pour ne pas se laisser distraire, et permettre à Maddox de prendre encore plus d'avance dans cette partie d'échec.

« Ça va aller, je vais prévenir les Gars » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir pour contacter son équipe, refusant de croiser le regard chargé d'inquiétude de son romancier.

« Et merde ! » maugréa furieusement l'écrivain en serrant les dents.

Rageur, il se mit à faire les cents pas devant le corps inanimé de celui qui avait détenu la vie de sa muse entre ses mains. Ils avaient été si proches d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, et voilà qu'à nouveau un mur s'interposait sur leur chemin, les empêchant de voir le bout du tunnel. Il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que ce démon revienne achever le travail et qu'une fois de plus, il ne puisse rien faire. Quel partenaire pitoyable il faisait ! Déjà, au moment du shoot, il n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Et là encore, cette enflure avait un pas d'avance. À quoi servait-il s'il ne pouvait même pas protéger la femme qu'il aimait ? C'était son rôle d'être là pour elle, et lorsqu'elle avait été en danger de mort sa lenteur d'esprit avait failli lui coûter la vie. Cette balle qu'elle avait prise pratiquement en plein cœur aurait dû être pour lui. C'est ce que tout acolyte courageux se devait de faire. Prendre les coups à la place de son partenaire. Comme Bernado le faisait pour Zorro, comme Farmer pour Rachel Marron dans Bodyguard, Robin pour Batman, ou encore Dereck pour Danny dans American History X.

Et la liste était encore longue de ces partenaires qui étaient prêts à tout risquer pour assurer la sécurité de leur acolyte. Il se devait d'être son bouclier, son phare, son guide, et pour l'instant il n'était rien ! Il ne cessait de faillir à la tâche qui était la sienne, et il en arrivait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas surestimé en s'autoproclamant partenaire de cette femme remarquable. Finalement peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison en lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas taillé pour ce rôle. Il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter, elle s'en porterait mieux. Mais elle l'avait atteint dans sa virilité, et il s'était entêté dans le seul but de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Mais fort lui était de reconnaître sa défaite. Il avait échoué et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'avait rien d'un superhéros. Il n'était qu'un homme rattrapé par ses faiblesses et qui payait aujourd'hui le prix de son arrogance. Le constat ne serait pas aussi amer si Kate n'avait pas à payer le prix de sa prétention. Et il se détestait de l'avoir placé dans une telle situation.

Encore une fois, Maddox les avait pris de vitesse, et en tuant Smith il les court-circuitait, réduisant considérablement leur marche de manœuvre. Les poings serrés, il observa cet homme qui n'avait été pour lui qu'une ombre dans la nuit, un oiseau de mauvais augure qui ne faisait son apparition que pour le mettre en garde contre le Dragon, lui dire de faire attention à sa muse et de veiller à ce qu'elle ne mette pas les pieds où il ne fallait pas. Mais maintenant plus rien n'empêchait cette pourriture d'atteindre sa Kate, et il bouillonnait de fureur face à son impuissance. Le regard fixé sur cet homme qui ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, il songea à ce que Maddox préparait, et quoi que ce soit, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Carrant les épaules et crispant les poings, il se fit la promesse de l'empêcher d'approcher Kate, et peu lui importait de passer le reste de sa vie transformé en légume sur un lit d'hôpital tant que Kate était saine et sauve.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux sans quitter Smith des yeux, cherchant à déterminer s'il avait parlé ou non. Le pauvre avait dû souffrir atrocement avant de mourir. Et si Maddox l'avait torturé à ce point, c'était que le protecteur de sa partenaire avait longtemps résisté et gardé le silence. Dans un froncement de sourcils, Castle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'avait dû être les derniers instants de cet homme. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, mais pour que Montgomery lui confie le soin d'assurer la sécurité de Kate, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de confiance. Et qu'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il emporterait ses secrets avec lui. En partant de ce principe, Castle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait révélé à Maddox ce qu'il voulait savoir en sachant qu'il était condamné. Qu'il parle ou non, Smith avait dû prendre conscience que sa dernière heure était venue et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. S'il avait été à sa place, l'écrivain se serait contenté de lui révéler une semi vérité capable de tromper un homme de la trempe de Maddox.

Et si Smith avait agi ainsi, tout n'était pas perdu. Galvanisé par son raisonnement, certain d'être sur la bonne voie, Castle entreprit de fouiller les dossiers de l'homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher, mais ne doutait pas de le comprendre dès qu'il mettrait le doigt dessus. Hésitant, il fit quelques pas dans le bureau dévasté de l'avocat. Son cerveau marchant à plein régime, le temps étant compté, il devait réfléchir vite et bien. Compartimenter chaque chose, chaque parole que Smith avait pu lui dire car le rusé avocat avait pu lui fournir des indices sans qu'il en prenne conscience.

« Si j'étais un indice, où me cacherais-je ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, scrutant la pièce tout en faisant les cent pas.

« Cette fois c'est officiel ! » Entendit-il Kate clamer dans son dos.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle, l'air toujours concentré et préoccupé.

« Tu parles tout seul, c'est le premier signe de folie ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux.

Elle essayait de le détendre en faisant de l'humour, ce qui était plutôt ironique quand elle y pensait, elle qui lui avait toujours demandé de cesser de plaisanter sur le terrain. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé subir ses plaisanteries douteuses, ses théories farfelues. Elle en avait besoin, mais il était si concentré, si préoccupé qu'il était d'un sérieux mortel. Et elle n'aimait pas ça, parce que cette attitude si contraire à sa nature ne faisait qu'accentuer la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. S'il se comportait ainsi, c'était que leur cas était désespéré et qu'il ne voyait pas de solution. Et cela la stressait au plus haut point, accentuant son sentiment d'angoisse. Si son roc s'écroulait, comment ferait-elle pour ne pas sombrer elle aussi ?

« Hilarant lieutenant ! » bouda-t-il faussement avant de lui expliquer « Je pense que Smith était trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir fait de copies du dossier sur toi. Il a dû laisser des indices pour le localiser »

« Castle, je ne… » Soupira Kate qui refusait de se laisser aller à de vain espoir afin de ne pas être de nouveau déçue.

Elle avait eu son lot de déception en peu de temps et une de plus serait de trop. Elle ne voulait plus espérer pour de nouveau être désabusée par la découverte d'une piste qui ne mènerait à rien.

« Je le connaissais Kate. Je suis sûr d'avoir raison. » Insista-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien afin qu'elle lise dans ses yeux qu'elle devait le croire « Ce dossier est trop important pour qu'on ne tente pas l'impossible pour remettre la main dessus et damer le pion au Dragon. » Ajouta-t-il en recommençant frénétiquement à fouiller la pièce du regard.

« Admettons que tu aies raison, cela va nous prendre des jours pour fouiller cet appartement » soupira-t-elle vaincue en avisant la pièce ravagée.

« Pas si l'on sait où chercher… » Rétorqua Castle en se tapotant pensivement le menton, envisageant chaque scénario possible.

« Et quelle est ta dernière théorie ? » s'enquit-elle en s'écartant pour permettre à Lanie d'emporter le corps de Smith sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'elle le voyait de nouveau faire les cent pas.

« Si tu étais Nikki, que chercherais-tu en premier ? » L'interrogea-t-il en retour se stoppant devant elle alors qu'une idée lui traversait la tête.

« Castle, ce n'est pas le moment pour… » Grogna-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Non Kate, je suis sérieux. Par quoi commences-tu dans ce genre de situation ? » La stoppa-t-il d'une voix apaisante et ferme, lisant dans ses pensées à cet instant.

Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, Kate l'observa attentivement, se demandant à quel point il se moquait d'elle mais son attitude tendue et ses traits tirés par la réflexion lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux. De toutes les théories fumeuses qu'il avait l'habitude de lui servir, celles où il la comparait ouvertement à son double de papier étaient les plus agaçantes Mais cette fois il semblait réellement attendre une réponse sérieuse de sa part. Intriguée, elle réfléchit rapidement essayant de penser comme lui. Souvent ses raisonnements biscornus menaient au dénouement de l'enquête, parce qu'ils lui fournissaient la dernière pièce du puzzle. Alors que pouvait-il bien se passer à ce moment dans la tête de son écrivain ? L'observant elle chercha la solution dans son regard pétillant, et soudain la réponse la frappa de plein fouet.

« La chaussette dépareillée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, l'espoir se ravivant en elle.

« Eh oui. Trouvons la, et nous aurons notre précieux indice. » Approuva fièrement Castle tout sourire avant de se remettre à fouiller la pièce du regard.

Ne trouvant rien d'anormal au sol, il fit quelques pas et se retrouva devant l'immense bibliothèque qui avait miraculeusement échappée à l'ouragan Maddox. Des livres de droit, un recueil shakespearien, encore des livres de droit… C'était désespérant cette lecture ! Il se disait qu'il devait s'éclater les longues soirées d'hiver car à part ce livre de Shakespeare cette bibliothèque ne contenait rien de bien passionnant, pas même un seul de ses romans, ce qui était assez vexant. Soudain, il se figea, revenant sur le fameux recueil, et c'est d'une main rendue tremblante par l'excitation de la découverte de cette chaussette dépareillée qu'il s'empara de l'épais volume. Avec minutie, il l'étudia attentivement et ne nota rien d'anormal. Le tenant d'une main, il l'ouvrit de l'autre côté et sourit en découvrant le secret de cet ouvrage. Il avait vu juste. Il le savait, cet indice ne pouvait être trouvé que par lui.

« Kate ! » appela-t-il fortement, son excitation faisant vibrer sa voix.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle en le rejoignant rapidement, inquiète qu'il se soit attiré des ennuis en si peu de temps.

« J'ai trouvé ma chaussette ! » claironna-t-il en brandissant l'ouvrage comme un trophée.

« Et alors ? » s'impatienta Kate en venant se coller à lui pour mieux voir l'ouvrage.

« Il y a une enveloppe, ouvre-là » souffla-t-il après s'être raclée la gorge, troublé par la chaleur du corps de sa muse contre le sien.

Décidément cette femme le rendait fou. Sa simple présence à ses côtés suffisait à le troubler. Alors qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il y aurait plus que de simples effleurements ou baisers ? Il mourrait certainement de bonheur et d'allégresse, son cœur ne survivrait certainement pas aux caresses de Kate Beckett.

D'un hochement de tête, Kate approuva et s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'elle décacheta sans hésitation pour déplier la feuille qui s'y trouvait, et Castle remercia le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas la faculté de lire dans ses pensées.

« Des mouches aux mains d'enfants espiègles, voici ce que nous sommes **pour** les dieux. Ils nous tuent pour s'amuser. Un feu léger est vite **étouffé**. Si vous le laissez faire, des rivières ne sauraient l'éteindre. Oh ! Attention, monseigneur, à la jalousie. C'est **le ****monstre** aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit. Le mal de la grandeur, c'est quand **du ****pouvoir** elle sépare la conscience. Gémir sur un malheur **passé**, c'est le plus sûr moyen d'en attirer un autre. Si faire était aussi aisé que savoir ce qu'il est bon de faire, les chapelles seraient des églises, **et** les chaumières des pauvres gens des palais de princes. Le sage ne s'afflige jamais des maux présents, mais emploie le **présent** pour en prévenir d'autres. Quand tu as adopté et éprouvé un ami, accroche-le à ton âme avec un crampon d'acier. Mais ne durcis pas ta main au contact du premier camarade frais éclos que **tu ****dénicheras**. Le fou, **l'****amoureux** et le poète sont farcis d'imagination. **Qui** attend les souliers d'un mort risque de marcher longtemps nu-pieds. Les hommes prisent l'objet qu'ils ne **possèdent** pas bien au-dessus de sa valeur. La mémoire est **la ****sentinelle**** de** l'esprit. **L'****espérance** d'une joie est presque égale à la joie. »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia sans queue ni tête ? » s'exclama Kate après avoir lu le contenu de la feuille, sentant de nouveau le désespoir l'envahir alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce message qui n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

« C'est un message codé » s'enthousiasma Castle en relisant le texte à voix haute.

« Merci, j'avais compris ça mais il n'a pas de sens, il ne manquait plus que ça, encore une embûche sur la route ! » gronda la jeune femme avec frustration « Le temps qu'on déchiffre ce message, Maddox aura tout le temps de mettre la main sur ce dossier et de le réduire en cendre avant d'en faire autant avec mon cadavre ! » Ajouta-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant de découragement.

« Jamais Kate ! » l'arrêta Castle en la saisissant par les épaules pour la ramener vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras « Il ne te fera rien parce que je l'en empêcherai. Je le tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de le laisser te toucher, plus jamais je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal ! » Assura-t-il farouchement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

« Castle on pourrait nous voir » le repoussa-t-elle doucement sans pour autant quitter la chaleur de son étreinte.

« C'est justement ce qui fait le charme de ce genre de situation lieutenant de mon cœur, le risque d'être surpris est excitant ! » Sourit Castle avec un clin d'œil coquin avant de reprendre son sérieux « Sortons d'ici et laissons les uniformes finir de fouiller l'appartement »

« Oui, allons rejoindre notre fils, s'enquérir de son état » approuva Kate en l'entraînant vers la sortie, impatiente de retrouver son enfant qu'elle n'aimait pas laisser seul alors qu'il était malade.

Un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres, Castle la suivit, se demandant si elle avait eu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Probablement pas. Considérer Joan comme leur fils semblait lui être devenu si naturel qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne luttait plus contre l'évidence, et même qu'elle l'acceptait. C'était un pas énorme pour lui, pour eux, car par extension, cela signifiait qu'elle envisageait réellement de fonder une famille avec lui, autrement dit d'être plus qu'une partenaire, une amie, une muse. Elle acceptait d'être sa compagne, son amour, sa seule et unique, et cela l'emplissait d'allégresse. Il était si heureux en cet instant. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne depuis la naissance de sa fille, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Depuis que Kate Beckett en faisait partie, elle l'avait tellement changé, illuminant son existence, qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser devant tant de joie.

Kate disait souvent qu'il avait fait irruption dans sa vie tel un cataclysme, mais de son point de vue à lui, c'était elle qui était tombée du Ciel pour donner une autre direction à son Destin. Lui qui avait toujours cru en l'Univers savait qu'elle était celle qu'il avait attendu durant toutes ces années d'errance. Elle lui avait donné un but, autre que d'écrire des bestsellers, se rendre à des galas, jouant les playboys et couchant avec les femmes, ne se souvenant même pas de leur prénom le lendemain. La jeune femme lui était devenue indispensable, la perdre serait pire que la mort. Mais en cet instant, il ne voulait plus penser à cela, juste savourer le fait qu'elle ait commencé à se laisser aller. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé en était la preuve. Cela avait été magique, magnifique, intense, et encore, il était loin de la vérité, car aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à cet instant. Et pourtant, il sentait encore une part de résistance en elle, comme une ultime barrière, la plus difficile à abattre.

Il ressentait sa peur, ses angoisses et il savait que cela n'était pas seulement dû à Maddox et au Dragon. Non, c'était autre chose, de bien plus profond. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir cerné le nœud du problème, elle le renvoyait dans ses cordes, augmentant la distance qui les séparait. Il avait toujours su manier les mots avec dextérité, mais avec Kate, cela avait toujours fini par se retourner contre lui. Voilà pourquoi il craignait la discussion inévitable entre eux, sur leur avenir, sur leur relation. Étaient-ils ensemble ou pas ? Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec elle, et alors qu'il aurait aimé la couvrir de baisers, la noyer sous des déclarations enflammées, il se bridait pour ne pas l'effrayer et la faire se refermer sur elle-même. Il avait trop lutté pour gagner son affection, son respect pour tout gâcher par son impatience. Il savait où il en était par rapport à eux et aux attentes qu'il en avait.

A présent, il devait accepter de laisser Kate arpenter seul le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour elle en priant pour qu'arrivée au prochain croisement, elle choisisse enfin la route qui menait à un futur commun. En soupirant, il la suivit alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement de Smith, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il spéculait dans le vide, évaluant ses chances pour que tout se finisse bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est à vous arriverons nous à 1000 ?<strong>_


	39. Chapter 39

**Premièrement plus de 1000 reviews ? Bordel ça c'est waouh ! Piouf !**

**Voila les gens comme prévue notre chapitre et non Farendole nous ne nous vexons pas bien au contraire quel plaisir d'être si appréci****ées ! Ça boost juste pour vous nos lecteurs assidues !Perso Fosie Farendole pourquoi ne pas vous faire un compte ff, vous recevriez en avant première les suites en nous suivant, en générale ceux qui suivent reçoivent en exclue une heure avant qu'il apparaisse sur le site. Plus besoin de regarder tout le temps la messagerie vous informe en vous donnant le lien directe et en plus je peux vous répondre en mp et on peut discuter ensemble !  
><strong>

**Voila la suite saches Fosie que je cartonnes en chapitres écris 3 jours 3 chapitres, alors on dis quoi ? bon après c'est un jet premier donc encore et encore des relectures, genre 4 lol ! Voila vous l'avez avant ce soir c'était pas gagner avec mes déboires de ce débuts de semaine, entre lundi neige, mardi arrivé une heure et demi en retard au taf a cause de mon réveil qui a pas sonné et mercredi voiture chez le garagiste car elle marche plus, bref pourquoi je raconte ma vie moi, on s'en tape ! Voila remerciement des guests et après bonne lecture !**

****Merci pour vos reviews que ce soit sur sept, mon os "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi" Ou même celui de notre ship "Nos insécurités" d'Iliadoka **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mandou :<span> Merci pour ta review oui, enfin une piste qui va amener la vérité !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta com, la voici donc.  
><strong>

**Loss : Oui mais c'est surtout car tes coms sont détaillés et longs et comme c'est rare, on les retient. Non c'est voulu comme des aimants car ils s'attirent entre eux, bougeant dans un même mouvement, donc bien aimants et non amants. Joan est le digne fils de son père oui ! Réponse dans ce chapitre pour la présence ou nom de Jo. Merci  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, filler c'est quoi ? Le 5x11 à pas du tout de Caskett contrairement à nous lol !  
><strong>

**Farendole : Merci pour votre review, oui Beckett n'est pas le genre a faire de l'humour mais à prouvé qu'elle en avait et comme Castle qui fait le fou lorsqu'il est stresser, elle, essai de le rassurer et se rassurer avec la méthode Castle ! Ah le message codé des cheveux en moins pour ma jumelle lol ! Ah pour le déchiffrer indice littérature anglaise !  
><strong>

**caskette27 :Lol ah ben désolé pour tes ongles, par contre encore désolées ceux de la gauche risques d'y passé aussi ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci, Hahaha tu as eu le fluide lol, j'espère que tu l'auras pour ce chapitre ! Et oui on approche de la fin doucement mais y a encore pas mal de chapitres sachant que j'en suis au 47 !  
><strong>

**Fosie WNB : En faite ca serait plutot WIB lol je me suis trompé dans les initiales lol Woman In Black lol ! Ah mais maintenant ça marchera plus parce même si on en est au 47 c'est en jet un pour 3 chapitres donc avant qu'il soit validé par nous deux se passera du temps ! On est perfectionnistes toutes les deux. Fosie ? ESCLAVAGISTE ! lol Merci !  
><strong>

**Angie : la voila, la voila, la voila ! lol merci  
><strong>

**hakuya : Merci pour ta review, oui faut connaitre les livres pour comprendre ce que l'on veut dire mais on ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un petit clin d'oeil à la chaussette lol !American history X est un de mes films favori, je l'ai vu et revu, j'en suis fan et oui on est accro au cinoche comme Tony dans ncis mdr !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Ah mais c'est le but les enfants, le but merci !  
><strong>

**Alize : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes !  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Merci pour ta review, voila atteint !  
><strong>

**Mulan : Merci ma petite Mulan, le baiser t'as plu je le savais bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Et si tu trouve le chapitres rudes les suivants vont êtres dures !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci la classe oui, bon d'ici la fin de la fic je pense pas qu'on atteindra les 2000 mais on aura cartonnées ! Ah ben décevant oui ét non ils ont un indice !**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère n'avoir oublié personne sinon sorry !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : <strong>

D'une oreille distraite, il écouta Kate donner ses ordres aux Gars avant de s'avancer vers les ascenseurs. Il la contemplait, elle la perfection faite femme. Tout en elle le faisait vibrer, et il aurait pu passer sa vie à l'admirer sans jamais se lasser.

« Tu viens Castle ? » L'appela-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne la suivait pas.

« J'arrive ! » Lança-t-il en la rejoignant au petit trot, la lettre fermement serrée dans la main.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité alors que l'ascenseur les emportait vers les étages inférieurs.

« A l'avenir » répondit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

A ces mots, Kate tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'une intensité bouleversante de son partenaire posé sur elle, et sourit lorsqu'il amena leurs mains enlacées à ses lèvres pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa peau frémissante. A cette douce caresse, elle se mordilla sensuellement les lèvres, se retenant de l'attirer à elle pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. Mais la voix métallique de l'ascenseur les informant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination mit fin à ce moment, et elle reprit le cours de la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Ensemble » souffla-t-elle en mêlant ses doigts aux siens comme pour mieux sceller cette promesse qu'elle leur faisait à tous deux.

« Always » conclut simplement Castle alors que les portes s'ouvraient, les obligeant à se séparer, à regret.

En silence, ils regagnèrent la voiture, souriant en apercevant Joan toujours profondément endormi. Caskett remua la queue pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue alors qu'ils s'installaient dans l'habitacle, veillant à ne pas faire claquer les portières pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de leur fils. Son somme semblait lui faire le plus grand bien, et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs Son souffle léger et régulier s'élevait dans le silence de la voiture, et les heureux parents échangèrent un sourire attendri par le spectacle de leur progéniture. Soulagée, Kate soupira en bouclant sa ceinture. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Joan comme elle le faisait pour Castle. En à peine une semaine, ce petit avait envahi son cœur, s'y insinuant sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter. Personne d'autre en dehors de son partenaire n'avait réussi cet exploit. Il était son enfant, sa chair, la preuve que tout restait possible avec son romancier, qu'elle pouvait encore avoir tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir.

« Rentrons » décida finalement Kate en démarrant la voiture, un sourire planant sur son visage, appréciant de plus en plus ce cocon familial qui s'était construit autour d'eux trois.

D'un hochement de tête approbateur, Castle se réinstalla à sa place et attrapant son petit carnet, commença à griffonner sur une feuille, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose ? » s'enquit Kate en tournant la tête vers lui alors qu'ils étaient immobilisés à un feu rouge.

« C'est une succession de proverbes shakespearien. Ça doit forcément vouloir dire quelque chose… » Marmonna Castle sans quitter ses feuilles des yeux, cherchant la solution à leur problème.

« Inutile de te rappeler que le temps joue contre nous je suppose » soupira Kate en redémarrant la voiture.

« Je sais Kate, et je vais trouver, je te le promets » la rassura-t-il en barrant ce qu'il venait d'écrire pour essayer une énième possibilité.

Quitte à y passer la nuit, il trouverait. Il était certain que ce code les mènerait à une piste sérieuse. Il en avait la conviction. Smith n'aurait pas pris autant de précautions si cela n'avait rien voulu dire, il n'aurait pas choisi d'écrire ce genre de code si cela ne revêtait pas une importance capitale.

« Je te fais confiance. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut venir à bout de ce code, c'est bien toi. Et je pense que Smith le savait » affirma Kate d'un ton ferme, lui témoignant ainsi toute la confiance qu'elle avait en son esprit de déduction.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle avait tant avancé dans cette affaire. Grâce à lui, elle avait progressivement remis en place les différentes pièces du puzzle et s'approchait de plus en plus de la vérité, son shoot en était la preuve. Ils faisaient trembler le Dragon parce qu'ils étaient proches. Sans lui elle n'en serait pas là. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais obtenu justice. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas retrouvé l'espoir. Castle avait su aller au-delà des limites qu'elle lui avait imposées, et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il avait traversé ses remparts pour atteindre son cœur et à présent, elle tremblait rien qu'en imaginant vivre sans lui. Chassant cette déplaisante pensée, elle rassembla ses esprits pour se concentrer sur l'énigme que leur avait laissée Smith. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le quartier de TriBeca, elle vit Castle se redresser sur son siège en poussant un cri de triomphe, et elle grimaça en voyant Joan s'éveiller d'un bond.

Décidément son partenaire devait apprendre à maîtriser son enthousiasme, parce que s'il poussait de tels cris à chaque fois qu'il était content, leur vie deviendrait un Enfer lorsque leur fils bébé s'endormirait enfin et se réveillerait en pleurant sous les cris de son paternel. Elle rougit en pensant à quel genre de cris, il pouvait pousser qui réveillerait leur enfant et se dit qu'elle pourrait certainement être à l'origine des réveils nocturnes de Joan. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées lubriques qui revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment, elle observa son écrivain qui la regardait les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Joan en s'asseyant vivement, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'expression ensommeillée, ce qui fit sourire Kate lorsqu'elle l'avisa dans son rétroviseur, elle eut l'impression de voir son Castle plus jeune.

« J'ai trouvé ! J'ai déchiffré le code ! Benjamin Gates n'a plus qu'à aller se rhabiller ! » Exulta Castle en adressant un sourire rayonnant à sa muse.

« Et ? » sourit Kate d'une voix posée qui cachait mal son impatience à connaître le contenu de ce fameux message.

« En fait en relisant le mot laissé par Smith, j'ai constaté que sa calligraphie changeait légèrement pour certains mots. Rien de bien révélateur, mais j'ai tenté le coup quand même. Et j'avais raison » expliqua Castle en lui désignant les mots en question sur le papier comme pour prouver ses dires.

« Vous avez rencontré Smith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? » S'enquit vivement Joan parfaitement réveillé à présent, et aussi impatient que sa mère.

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard » lui révéla sombrement Kate.

« Oh… » Souffla Joan en comprenant ce que cela devait signifier « Et le dossier ? » Voulut-il savoir en posant un regard empli d'inquiétude sur sa mère.

Si Smith était mort cela signifiait que sa mère n'avait plus de protection, qu'elle risquait gros et son père bien plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient un wagon d'avance par rapport au passé et là encore, tout se répétait. Il était revenu pour empêcher son père d'être blessé et pourtant tout se passait comme prévu sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Dans moins de deux jours son père recevrait la balle destinée à sa mère et sombrerait dans un coma irréversible.

« Smith nous a laissé ce message, et nous pensons qu'il devrait nous conduire jusqu'à ce fameux dossier » lui apprit Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de sa muse qui s'était tendue au rappel de ce nouveau coup du sort.

Cette dernière le regarda, trouvant la force dont elle avait besoin dans le bleu de ses yeux, et posa une main sur celle qui reposait sur son genou.

« Et tu es parvenu à le déchiffrer ? » s'intéressa Joan en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir ce que son père avait écrit sur sa feuille.

Chassant le brouillard épais de ses doutes, l'espoir reprit ses droits en lui. Il ne devait pas oublier que son père était là, et qu'il réussirait à protéger sa muse et à faire échec et mat au Dragon. Sa mère lui avait assuré que son père était l'homme le plus déterminé et le plus rusé qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle lui avait raconté toutes ces enquêtes qu'il avait aidé à résoudre, alors il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Ils y arriveraient.

« Oui, je pense que j'ai trouvé le message caché dans ce texte » approuva Castle avec un sourire triomphant qui fit rouler des yeux sa muse.

« Et tu vas nous laisser deviner ou tu vas te décider à nous dévoiler le mystère de ce code ? » soupira Kate que ce suspens rendait folle.

« **Pour étouffer le monstre du pouvoir passé et présent, tu dénicheras l'amoureux qui possède la sentinelle de l'espérance** » déclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa muse, guettant sa réaction.

« Encore une énigme ! » souffla-t-elle dépitée.

« Oui, mais celle-ci ne devrait pas être trop difficile à résoudre » la consola Castle en perdant quelque peu son sourire.

« Papa a raison maman, à nous trois on devrait vite comprendre ce qu'il en est ! » approuva Joan avec empressement.

« Le monstre du pouvoir passé et présent… » Marmonna Castle en relisant le début du message crypté.

« Cela laisse entendre que la tête pensante de toute cette affaire est un homme influent » se lança Kate, rassérénée par le soutien de sa famille.

« Un politicien ? » proposa Joan en poursuivant le raisonnement.

« C'est fort probable. Ta grand-mère était avocate, elle devait le connaître… » Approuva Kate en serrant les poings de rage en imaginant que sa mère avait été tuée par un homme qu'elle connaissait, et en qui elle avait probablement confiance.

« Pour ce qui est de l'amoureux, c'est facile de deviner de qui Smith parle ! » rigola Joan pour détendre l'atmosphère et changer les idées de sa mère.

L'adolescent fixait avec insistance son père, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles et bien faire comprendre de qui il parlait. A ces mots Kate et Castle échangèrent un regard brûlant, et l'atmosphère se modifia considérablement, passant de pesante à brûlante en un battement de cils. D'après ce message, et à la condition qu'il l'ait déchiffré correctement, Castle possédait les clés de l'énigme, mais pour l'instant, il avait tout autre chose en tête alors que sa muse le dévorait du regard. Il oubliait tout lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, et il caressa son genou de sa main, sentant frémir la jeune femme sous ses doigts. D'abord amusé par ce nouvel échange, Joan se sentit vite mal à l'aise alors que ses parents se transmettaient tellement par la seule force de leurs regards. Pour lui le fait qu'ils ne soient toujours pas ensemble était un mystère qu'il ne parviendrait probablement jamais à cerner. Bien-sûr il connaissait leurs excuses, mais à ses yeux, ce n'était que ça, des excuses. Secouant la tête, il décida de rompre l'échange avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais si possible, j'aimerais autant ne pas assister à ma conception ! » lança-t-il donc en se reculant vivement pour ne pas essuyer les foudres de ses parents.

En se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, il les vit sursauter et reprendre une attitude un peu plus décente avant que son père ne se retourne vers lui, une expression de profond agacement peinte sur le visage.

« Pour ton information jeune homme, si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu comme un malappris ce matin, tu serais déjà en route ! » l'informa-t-il d'un ton grincheux qui témoignait de sa frustration en cet instant.

« Castle la ferme ! » s'exclama Kate en le foudroyant du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Joan.

« Oups ! » grimaça Castle en prenant une expression penaude en voyant son fils blêmir dangereusement.

« Putain ! » lâcha Joan en comprenant ce que son père venait de sous-entendre.

« Joan ! » l'apostropha Kate d'un ton désapprobateur « Surveille ton langage tu veux ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Désolé maman, mais merde alors ! » s'excusa Joan en secouant la tête avec désolation.

« Allons fils ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot tu sais ! » le consola Castle en lançant un regard coquin à sa muse qui rougit face au sous-entendu explicite.

Mi-agacée, mi-amusée, Kate arqua un sourcil provocateur dans sa direction, dans une mimique Beckettienne que Castle traduisit par « Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi mon vieux » à laquelle il répondit par un sourire suffisant qui la fit se mordiller sensuellement la lèvre. A l'arrière, Joan éclata de rire, l'espoir enflammant son cœur, et il engloba ses parents d'un regard tendrement moqueur.

« Vas-y papa, c'est dans la poche ! » assura-t-il alors que ses parents continuaient leur joute visuelle.

« Ca suffit vous deux, ou je vous dépose sur le bord de la route et vous vous débrouillerez pour rentrer ! » les menaça Kate gênée de les entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

Dans le rétroviseur central, elle vit les deux hommes tourner la tête vers la rue et grimacer en constatant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une zone d'entrepôt déserte et particulièrement lugubre à cette heure encore matinale. Pas de doute qu'elle ne les entendrait plus avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le loft. En réprimant un sourire, elle décida de revenir au message. Qu'avait bien voulu leur dire Smith ? Il avait créé ce code pour Castle, c'était évident, mais dans quel but ? Qu'avait-il cherché à lui faire comprendre ?

« L'amoureux qui possède la sentinelle de l'espérance…. » Réfléchit-elle à voix haute, comme si le fait de prononcer les mots lui apporterait plus vite la réponse.

« L'amoureux c'est papa » enchaîna instantanément Joan, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir plaisanté au dépend de sa mère.

« Ce qui signifierait que j'ai en main les clés pour trouver le dossier sans même le savoir ? » s'interrogea à son tour Castle en adressant un regard légèrement perdu à sa muse.

« Smith t'a-t-il déjà donné quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Kate en poursuivant sa réflexion.

« Non, jamais. Je ne l'avais jamais approché à moins de 5 mètres… » ironisa Castle en se rappelant de leurs rencontres.

« Pourtant si l'on a correctement déchiffré ce message, il t'a donné la clé pour accéder au dossier » soupira Kate alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue menant au loft de son romancier.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être ! » lui assura Castle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, plus frustré que jamais.

« Nous allons trouver Castle, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Kate en posant une main sur son genou après s'être garée sur la place attitrée de Castle.

« Montons, j'aurais peut-être une subite illumination » proposa-t-il après avoir pressé la main de sa muse, la remerciant silencieusement de son soutien.

Regagnant le hall d'accueil de l'immeuble, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, chacun s'interrogeant sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver cet élément qui leur manquait pour mettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le gardien qui les salua jovialement, Castle eut un éclair de génie.

« Dites-moi Henry, avez-vous reçu un colis pour moi ? » interrogea-t-il le concierge en se tournant vivement vers lui.

« Tout à fait monsieur. J'ai monté un colis à votre loft il y a deux jours » approuva le concierge sans la moindre hésitation.

« Deux jours ? Vous en êtes certain Hanry ? » s'étonna Castle qui n'avait jamais eu ce colis, il en était certains.

« Parfaitement sûr monsieur. C'est madame votre mère qui l'a réceptionné » lui certifia Henry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mère… » grommela Castle d'un ton exaspéré « Merci Henry, bonne fin de journée » ajouta-t-il en souriant au vieil homme avant de rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait près des ascenseurs.

« Qu'y a-t-il Castle ? » l'interrogea Kate lorsqu'ils eurent pris place dans la cabine qui les emporta vers le dernier étage de l'immeuble.

« Henry vient de m'apprendre que Mère aurait réceptionné un colis pour moi il y a deux jours » lui révéla-t-il dans un sifflement colérique.

« Ne sois pas en colère contre Granny Papa, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! » s'empressa de le calmer Joan qui ne voulait pas que son père incendie sa grand-mère dès le seuil du loft franchi.

« Elle aurait dû me remettre ce paquet Joan au lieu de le mettre Dieu sait où et de l'y oublier ! » rétorqua fermement Castle en dardant un regard étincelant d'exaspération sur son fils.

« Joan a raison Castle, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver » intervint Kate même si elle comprenait la colère de son partenaire.

Elle adorait Martha vraiment, mais parfois l'excentricité de l'actrice la laissait pantoise. Dire qu'ils auraient pu avoir toutes les réponses à leurs questions depuis déjà deux jours. Mais voilà, Martha avait oublié de remettre ce précieux pli à son fils, et ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à se faire un sang d'encre et à imaginer le pire. La désinvolture de la matriarche pouvait être désarmante parfois. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas laissé ce colis en évidence afin que Castle le trouve dès son retour ? Au lieu de ça, ils avaient perdus deux jours. Deux jours qui, elle l'espérait, ne leur coûteraient pas trop cher dans cette quête qui était la leur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila à vous mes petits choux !<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

_**Alors voila après une discussion avec ma jumelle, nous avons convenues de poster aujourd'hui pour démontrer que nous ne faisons pas un caprice de diva imbues d'elles même, comme une personne à pu nous le faire comprendre.**_

_** Par contre nous ne posterons pas avant mercredi prochain pas celui qui vient mais l'autre. Donc comme pour le zod, pas de chapitre dans la semaine prochaine. C'est vraiment pour vous assurer une régularité des postes que nous passons à un par semaine. J'avance bien sur ma partie mais faut que Iliana reprenne les chapitres pondues et c'est long aussi, sachant qu'on veut faire au mieux ! Alors nous vous assurons que ce n'est pas une sanction parce qu'on a eu moins de review sur le chapitre précédent mais véritablement pour vous, pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Lorsque l'on aura repris notre avance on reprendra les deux postes. Par contre que ça ne vous empêches pas de commenter hein ?  
><strong>_

_**Voila Fosie 4 chapitres en une semaine qui est The boss mdr ! J'ai bien travaillé non patron :p, après ma partenaire étant occupé à autre chose eh bien, ils sont pas définitifs mais bon c'est bien qu'en même.  
><strong>_

**_Bref je la ferme ! Ah et merci à tous pour vos commentaires et voici donc la suite ... Bonne lecture ! Et 1070 coms la vache bon si on enlève les doublons et nos quelques messages ça en fait moins mais waouh vous assurez, merci !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jules :<span> Merci jules c'est notre but de faire en sorte que vous voyez la scène avec les mots ! Contentes que tu sois fan de notre bébé !  
><strong>

**fenice : Ah ben alors tu m'ajoutes du commentaire guest my sister lol ! Bref je comprend que parfois on est la flemme, moi, toujours en co car j'ai pas le choix si je veux poster lol ! Oui heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon, je pense que Martha aurait passé un sale quart d'heure ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ah ok ben il comble pas vraiment puisse qu'il mène à l'indice décisif ! Mais oui le 5x11 est définitivement là pour combler l'espace, il serait pas là ça serait pas gênant.  
><strong>

**Mamie : Ah ma petite mamie merci pour ta review. Oui ils se sont trouvé et sont un couple officiel même s'il y a pas eu de moment conception lol et Joan eh bien il a changé des choses mais en bonnes choses pas sur !  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Lol si t'arrive a te ronger les ongles des doigts de pieds c'est que t'es sacrément souple, faut rentré dans un cirque en tant que contorsionniste lol ! Dans le colis ? haha tiens un morceau de quelqu'un c'est une idée lol ! Mdr non la nuit ensemble mais pas forcément comme tu le voudrais mdr ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : La tension oui à son comble en effet c'est chaud des bananes entre eux lol et Joan qui n'arrange pas lol avec ses réflexions mdr. Ok Fosie lol y en a eu 4 ! Ouais ben lundi a commencé comme la semaine de la loose et niveau pessimiste y avait de quoi puisse que j'ai eu une tuile à chaque jour de la semaine, j'ai bien cru ne pas la finir en un seul morceau ! y a des semaines comme ça ! 2000 ça fait beaucoup qu'en même même à raison de 30 reviews par chapitre en moyenne. bref nous verrons bien si on arrive a 2000 à la fin de cette fic j'accepterai un défi de ta part, en écriture, un os. Mais attention les doublons ne compte pas, pas de triches. Oui ben tu vas être contente d'être avertis avant les guests, ou les non followers. Merci. Et je suis contente que tu te sois inscrite.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes. Pour One and done, je reprendrai après avoir fini ma partie, c'est trop compliqué d'être sur 3 fic en même temps. Comme pour iliana quand elle écrivait sa partie, elle avait mis tout de coté pour la faire moi j'avais juste mes ajouts à mettre donc c'était moins pénible mais promis après je mis mets a fond pour la finir comme ça me restera plus que Amazones et le choc des cultures. Je suis désolée vraiment pour celles et ceux qui suivent aussi les autres, avec mon rythme d'écriture, je pense vite boucler ma partie et donc la fin après restera plus qu'a ma jumelle de faire son taf et à moi de relire le final !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci et voici  
><strong>

**manooo : j'ai un petit doute si tu es manon ou un autre lecteur mais merci. Tu n'as pas fini avec le Caskett encore dans ce chapitre, tu es avertis lol.  
><strong>

**lacritique : Ah ben non on aime bien qu'on nous répète les choses un peu dure de la feuille. Non toujours le même nombres six pages c'est que tu les as lu plus vite, c'est tout mdr. Ah oui on a voulu vous démontrer leur complicités toute naturelle. Merci.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Alors ma belle punition pour toi ! La suite de ta fic pour la peine c'est ton amende ! lol. Pour Smith oui on avait déjà décidé de le tuer depuis le début, Marlowe la pas tué sur le coup mais nous si parce que l'on voulait instaurer l'énigme. Pour Martha elle a une bonne raison d'avoir oublié.  
><strong>

**SosoCor : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes, pour les sous entendus c'est tellement eux de ne pas dire les choses de la façon qu'elles devraient être dite lol, c'est leur tease à eux.  
><strong>

**Loss : Ah ben pourquoi plus courts c'est pas juste ! On va bouder -' na ! Lol oui c'est sa punition pour les avoirs dérangés mdr ! Tu as de bonnes intuitions dis donc merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**personne : Bon si y a personne je remercie qu'en même ( oui bon elle était facile mdr) Ah ben ils sont complices que veux tu une vrai petite famille et pour Martha ben c'est Martha quoi lol.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Pour l'énigme ca ne sera pas très compliqué mais faut qu'ils sachent où chercher, la fin de l'enquête oui oui... Merci.  
><strong>

**Hakuya : Merci pour ta review, oui encore une on aime bien ça et quitte à se prendre la tête autant qu'il y est une énigme dans une énigme lol c'est plus drôle. Ah ben papa et fiston adorent Kate qui aime bien châtie bien. Pour la tease haha ben faut se chauffer avant mdr. Oui on est pro happy end mais on aime de temps en temps basculer du coté obscure de la force ! Bouhahhahahahhaha, hum ...-'  
><strong>

**Farendole : Ah ben désolées, on avait cru même si cela nous a surpris. Bref revenons à nos montons, enfin cocos. Oui attendu pas que par Madoka mais par Iliana aussi lol. Tout d'abord Kate a prit la décision définitive, comme dans la série elle s'engage pour de bon même si de notre coté non pas encore sauté le pas du pouille pouille, elle y pense bien mais le temps manque pour instant. Pour le moment attendu, il est écrit et on a voulu que ce soit magique nous espérons avoir réussi. (oui il y a des chapitres que l'on écrit indépendamment des autres parfois car on est si inspiré qu'on peut pas faire autrement car il pollue la tête et on ne peut pas se concentrer sur autre chose t'en qu'il est pas écrit.) Pour Joan c'est nouveau il a pas pu avoir ça avec son père alors il est toujours aux anges de partager ça avec son papa. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête et de Martha la tête en l'air lol eh bien, nous pensons encore surprendre. Voila merci encore, comment voulez vous qu'on ne soient pas accros à ce genres de commentaires ?  
><strong>

**MahElle : Ah ben ça fait plaisir pas étonnant que je sois si motivé à écrire, c'est grâce à vous ! Et je sais que pour iliana c'est pareil, c'est pour cela que vous avez des suites qui arrivent rapidement ( Pas assez vite nous diront les deux F mdr)  
><strong>

**Fosie : Bon la guest à qui j'ai répondu plus haut c'est toi il me semble. Lol les 2F ça fait penser au 3P Piper, Phoebe, Paige(ou prue).  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : On comprend parfaitement ce que tu as voulu dire mais c'était plus par incompréhension et empressement que l'on a agit ainsi après on le répète encore, même si on a plus de 10 chapitres d'écrits encore très peu on eu la correction et l'aval des deux, donc ils sont impostables. Ce n'est pas une menace, juste un fait comme la dit ma jumelle, on peut vous demander de faire un choix, continuer à ce rythme et après se retrouver sans chapitre pendant plusieurs semaine ou laisser poster un chap par semaine et ne pas a avoir à attendre trop longtemps, pour ma part étant aussi lectrice, je préfère attendre une semaine plutôt qu'un mois. Voila merci pour ta review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : <strong>

Mais même si elle comprenait la colère et la frustration de son romancier, ressentant elle aussi un peu de rancœur à l'encontre de la désinvolture de la mère de son partenaire, elle n'allait pas le laisser dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il serait forcément amené à regretter. Alors elle allait veiller à ce que cette discussion se passe le mieux possible et tempérer son homme.

« J'espère pour elle qu'elle se rappelle où elle l'a mis au moins ! » maugréa Castle avant de se diriger d'un pas martial vers son appartement dès que les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent pour le laisser passer.

« On respire Castle ! » L'apaisa Kate en le rattrapant par la manche de sa veste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Il l'avisa d'un regard noir et coléreux. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire saillait sous la contrariété qui l'habitait, et Kate le trouva étonnamment sexy. Se mordant les lèvres, elle se morigéna intérieurement de se laisser aller ainsi, avant de se concentrer sur son partenaire dont la fureur ne diminuait pas. Il savait ce que pensait sa muse, mais sa mère les avait mis en danger par sa négligence. Elle l'avait mise _elle_, en danger. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui en tenir rigueur ? Comment pouvait-elle être si paisible ?

« Je ne la tuerai pas Kate, je sais à quel point tu détestes la paperasse » Grogna Castle avant d'ouvrir le loft et de s'écarter pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

Non, il ne la tuerait pas, c'était sa mère après tout, mais elle allait l'entendre. Elle leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux, et il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. La vie de Kate était en jeu et c'était une chose avec laquelle il ne plaisantait jamais.

« Je suis sûr que Grand-Mère a une excellente raison pour avoir oublié ce colis Papa » lança Joan en se faufilant entre eux pour entrer dans le salon où il se laissa choir sur le canapé.

Il savait sa grand-mère désinvolte et tête en l'air parfois mais elle n'agissait pas par méchanceté ou désintérêt. Non si Martha avait oublié ce colis, c'est que pour elle, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Elle a toujours de bonnes excuses ! » grogna Castle en refermant la porte du loft.

« Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer avant de mordre » soupira Kate en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui, prête à intervenir s'il perdait son calme.

Lui ne la regardait pas fixant sombrement les marches, et respirait fortement, sentant sa fureur envahir son être. Même la présence apaisante de sa muse à ses côtés ne parvenait pas à tempérer son humeur massacrante. Elle ne voulait pas de conflit entre la mère et le fils, elle les savait proches, très proches même, et elle ne voulait pas être en partie responsable de leur discorde. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si pour avoir voulu la protéger, Castle se brouillait avec sa Mère. Non elle allait veiller à calmer son impétueux partenaire. Elle avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour le contenir.

« Mère ! » tonna-t-il, sa voix déchirant le silence du loft comme un coup de tonnerre.

Un bruit sourd, suivi par une série de protestations, se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête avant que la voix de Martha ne s'élève enfin.

« Richard Alexander Rodgers, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait frôler la crise cardiaque ! » clama-t-elle en surgissant dans les escaliers, de cet air théâtral qui la caractérisait si bien.

« Et toi pour avoir mis nos vies en danger ! » rétorqua Castle d'un ton polaire, lui lançant un regard noir de reproches.

« Mais enfin Richard, de quoi parles-tu ? » s'enquit Martha en écarquillant les yeux, reculant d'un pas face à l'expression meurtrière de son fils.

Et Kate comprenait parfaitement la réaction de la matriarche de cette famille atypique. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur, et à nouveau elle le trouva terriblement excitant comme ça. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées salaces et déplacées en cet instant, elle se reconcentra sur la scène, priant pour que son romancier parvienne à se contenir. Heureusement le désarroi et l'incompréhension évidents de Martha sembla quelque peu calmer les ardeurs de son partenaire, et malgré sa colère, Castle fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser. Fermant les yeux, il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, tentant de conserver son sang-froid. Et comme si elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour y parvenir, il sentit une douce pression sur son bras, et rouvrant les yeux, il plongea son regard dans celui apaisant de sa muse, le calmant instantanément. Elle avait vraiment un don pour l'apaiser d'un rien. Avec elle, il se sentait serein, sauf lorsqu'elle le titillait de ses charmes, car dans ces cas-là, il n'était plus du tout maître de lui-même, et elle ne le savait que trop bien.

« Il y a deux jours, Henry a monté un colis, qu'en as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il une fois son self control retrouvé, détachant chaque mot avec flegme.

« Un colis ? » s'étonna Martha en fronçant les sourcils ne voyant visiblement pas de quoi il était question.

« Réfléchis Mère, c'est très important ! » l'encouragea Castle en se tendant devant l'incompréhension visible de sa mère qui leur faisait encore perdre du temps.

Le sentant se crisper de nouveau, Kate laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de son partenaire qu'elle serra entre ses doigts. Et comme par magie, elle sentit Castle se détendre alors qu'il entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. Cette femme était son médicament, le seul moyen d'apaiser ses angoisses, et il savait que s'il venait à la perdre, il souffrirait d'un manque que rien ne parviendrait à combler. Voilà pourquoi la réponse de sa Mère était à ce point vitale à ses yeux, parce qu'elle était peut-être la clé qui parviendrait à leur permettre de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et empêcher Kate d'être plus blessée qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été.

« Il y a deux jours dis-tu ? » s'enquit Martha en fronçant les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête en prenant une expression d'intense concentration.

« Oui Grand-Mère. Prends ton temps, repense à cette journée » l'encouragea Joan d'un ton serein et doux.

Il avait conscience que son père était sur le point d'éclater de colère, mais il connaissait suffisamment sa grand-mère pour savoir que ce n'était pas en la brusquant qu'ils obtiendraient la précieuse information. Au contraire, si Martha se sentait agressée et poussée dans ses retranchements, elle allait perdre son sang-froid et partir en claquant la porte, et ils ne la reverraient pas avant des jours. Or ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, et il devait veiller à ce que la discussion ne dégénère pas. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour maîtriser l'impulsivité de son père. Sa seule présence agissait comme un calmant sur son père, et il trouvait cela fascinant. Un simple effleurement, un seul regard suffisait à calmer son père. Si pour sa mère, son père était son roc, elle, elle était son tout, c'était incontestable. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot sur le lien qui les unissait, mais chacun était vital à l'autre.

« Et bien il y a deux jours, je rencontrais ce riche investisseur pour mon école. J'ai quitté la maison aux aurores » commença Martha en faisant les cent pas, comme si marcher l'aidait à réfléchir « Je n'y suis pas revenue avant le soir » termina-t-elle en se stoppant pour planter son regard dans celui, ombrageux, de son fils.

« Pourtant Henry affirme que c'est à toi qu'il a remis le pli Mère » souffla Richard en sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

Elle le faisait exprès ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Elle voulait le rendre chèvre, s'amuser un peu à ses dépens, elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié une telle chose. Elle se faisait âgée, mais quand même pas au point d'avoir développé Alzheimer.

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Martha en se ruant dans les escaliers, semblant avoir eu une illumination.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Kate en interrogeant son partenaire des yeux.

« Je pense qu'elle vient de retrouver la mémoire » lui expliqua Castle en fixant impatiemment l'endroit où sa mère avait disparu, tapant impatiemment du pied, comme pour la faire revenir plus vite.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Martha refit son apparition, un immense fourre-tout à bout de bras, et un sourire triomphant plaqué sur le visage.

« Je me rappelle qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai fait un saut à la maison pour récupérer quelques accessoires pour un de mes cours. Et effectivement Henry m'a remis un paquet, je n'y pensais plus vraiment j'ai tant de choses en tête en ce moment ! » Débita-t-elle en dévalant les marches à une telle vitesse que ce fut un miracle qu'elle arrive à leur niveau en un seul morceau.

« Où est-il ? » s'impatienta Castle stoppant sa mère dans son débit de paroles incessant qui lui donnait mal au crâne.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant d'être arrêté par Kate qui le ramena à elle, sans vraiment avoir besoin de forcer tant son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le contact de leurs deux mains nouées l'une à l'autre. Alors que Kate faisait ce constat, son regard croisa celui de Joan qui les observait, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, consciente du spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir. Heureusement que les Gars, ou pire encore, Lanie, n'étaient pas là, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas fini d'en entendre parler. Quant à Joan, il était bien trop heureux de l'évolution encourageante de leur relation pour penser à taquiner ses parents sur ce point.

« Comme j'étais pressée, je l'ai fourré dans mon sac, et cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit, je suis désolée Kido » s'excusa Martha en arborant un sourire gêné alors qu'elle extirpait le précieux colis de son immense sac avant d'expliquer « comme il y avait l'adresse de ton éditrice dessus, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas urgent » termina-t-elle en tendant le paquet à son fils qui s'en empara dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Ce pli vient de Gina ? » s'étonna-t-il en jetant un regard dépité à Kate qui paraissait tout aussi déçue.

Encore une fois, ils avaient nourri de faux espoirs, et voilà qu'ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Cette affaire n'était faite que de cela, désillusions et impasses, et ils commençaient à se demander s'ils en parviendraient un jour à dénouer cet immense sac de nœuds.

« Mais alors où est cette fameuse clé que tu es censé détenir ? » interrogea Joan à voix haute, tout aussi déçu que ses parents.

« Je l'ignore. Allons voir dans mon bureau, peut-être ai-je classé cette information parmi les autres sans prendre conscience de sa véritable valeur » grogna Castle avant de se diriger vers son antre sans lâcher la main de sa muse qu'il entraîna avec lui avec un tel naturel qu'il semblait avoir accompli ce geste toute sa vie.

Sans faire de commentaire, Kate le suivit, mais elle savait qu'il faisait fausse route. Pour avoir elle-même étudié le tableau de son partenaire, elle avait conscience que si l'information qui leur faisait défaut se trouvait parmi les données qu'il y avait recensées, il l'aurait vu. Non, quoi que Smith ait fait parvenir à son romancier, il l'avait fait récemment sans que celui-ci le sache. Le tout était de trouver où il l'avait dissimulé afin de le trouver, de préférence avant que Maddox ne localise le précieux dossier et ne le détruise. Un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête, et elle constata que Castle avant lancé le paquet remis par Martha sur son bureau sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Visiblement le fait qu'il vienne de Gina ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Martha n'y avait plus pensé. Elle devait savoir que son fils s'en désintéresserait. Et elle était heureuse de voir que Gina n'était plus une menace pour elle. Visiblement, Gina était la chaîne qui le retenait à son passé, plutôt que le soleil qui illuminait sa vie et l'attirait vers un avenir radieux.

Pour avoir déjà vu ses ex revenir dans son existence et agir comme en terrain conquis, le lui soufflant sous le nez sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, elle s'en réjouissait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre une telle situation, pas alors que les choses bougeaient enfin entre eux, et qu'elle entrevoyait un avenir commun. Pas question que cela se produise, jamais. Et si pour ça elle devait marquer son territoire et faire clairement part de ses sentiments à son écrivain, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Aucune autre femme n'aurait son partenaire et même si cela la rendait possessive, elle s'en fichait. Non maintenant qu'elle était prête, et qu'ils étaient pour ainsi dire en couple, toutes les Meredith ou Gina sauraient que Richard Castle n'était plus sur le marché. Mais au final voir que Castle se moquait comme de sa première chemise de ce pli venant de son ex-femme lui réchauffait le cœur et elle ne put retenir un sourire de contentement, plus de concurrence dangereuse.

Elle savait bien entendu que d'autres femmes s'intéresseraient à son homme. Il était riche, séduisant, adorable et tellement d'autres choses, qu'elle avait conscience qu'il était particulièrement convoité. Mais à présent c'était fini, il était estampillé « propriété privée de Kate Beckett, défense de toucher sous peine de mort subite », et elle allait s'assurer que le message soit parfaitement reçu. Secouant la tête, agacée de se laisser à nouveau aller à analyser sa vie privée alors qu'elle était en pleine enquête, elle rassembla ses pensées pour tenter de comprendre ce que Smith avait voulu leur faire comprendre. Il était évident que Castle avait déjà en main l'information dont ils avaient tant besoin pour parvenir au dossier qui les conduirait au Dragon. Mais où et comment était-il entré en sa possession ? Peut-être le message de Smith contenait-il un indice qui avait échappé à la sagacité de son partenaire ? Où lui avait-il dit quelque chose d'anodin sur le moment mais essentiel à présent.

S'approchant de Castle, elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et relut le message, indifférente au fait que le corps de son écrivain s'était tendu contre le sien au moment précis où sa poitrine s'était écrasée contre son dos. N'osant plus bouger, Castle respirait à peine, priant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et sauter sur sa muse pour lui faire l'amour avec passion. Tournant la tête, il l'observa à la dérobée, et constata avec vexation qu'elle ne semblait même pas perturbée par leur subit rapprochement. Complètement concentrée sur le message, elle ne paraissait pas même avoir réalisé qu'elle était appuyée contre lui enfin collée, soudée même. À croire qu'il n'était qu'un meuble de plus dans son bureau. Alors qu'il avait du mal à réfréner ses ardeurs, elle lisait sereinement. Comment faisait-elle pour compartimenter ainsi ses émotions ? Ou peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas autant d'effet qu'à lui, que leur proximité soudaine, qui était un supplice pour lui, la laissait totalement indifférente. En soupirant, il détourna finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur la feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, tentant d'occulter la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien.

Une fois certaine que son partenaire était à nouveau concentré sur le message et non plus sur elle, Kate se permit un léger sourire. Elle adorait le voir à ce point déstabilisé, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'en menait pas large elle-même. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas pensé à la position délicate dans laquelle elle allait les mettre, mais en le sentant se tendre contre elle, elle avait réalisé la portée de son geste, et ne devait son salut qu'à sa formidable capacité à arborer sa poker face. Il faut dire que durant les dernières années, elle avait eu de très nombreuses occasions de parfaire son masque d'indifférence en présence de l'homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Et elle adorait le voir aussi troublé à cause d'elle, c'était devenu son jeu favori ces dernières années, et ce n'était pas parce que leur duo avait passé le niveau supérieur qu'elle allait cesser de jouer avec ses nerfs. Au contraire, cela allait apporter une saveur toute nouvelle à leurs taquineries, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Elle imaginait déjà ce que leur relation future serait, épicée, passionnée, fusionnelle. Se pinçant les lèvres avec envie, elle songea à leurs nuits et la chaleur monta en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'elle parvint tout juste à réprimer pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son partenaire et lui révéler l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Se pressant un peu plus contre lui, allant jusqu'à laisser sa main glisser sur son torse pour atteindre le mot, elle le lut à voix haute, son souffle chaud balayant la joue de son romancier qui laissa échapper un léger soupir d'agonie, la faisant sourire.

« Ça ne va pas Castle ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en arborant une expression des plus innocentes.

« Il fait chaud tu ne trouves pas ? » biaisa-t-il en tirant sur le col de sa chemise, avalant bruyamment sa salive.

« Hummm…. Possible, mais je suis sûre que la température peut encore gagner quelques degrés » s'amusa-t-elle alors que ses lèvres caressaient le lobe de son oreille, exagérant son souffle sur celle-ci, souriant de plus belle aux frémissements de son écrivain.

« Vous êtes une diablesse lieutenant » grogna-t-il en la tirant vivement contre lui en comprenant qu'elle jouait avec lui.

Il adorait cette femme comme un forcené. Il savait qu'avec elle leur couple serait tout sauf ennuyeux et qu'elle trouverait toujours des jeux coquins pour pimenter leur vie, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il serait fou de se plaindre d'être le jouet préféré d'une femme pareille. Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer, et il lui réservait une vengeance qui mettrait à mal le grand self contrôle de miss Beckett.

« Mais tu aimes le diable Castle » Susurra-t-elle en caressant son nez du sien, un sourire joueur retroussant ses lèvres, mélangeant leur souffle, le faisait gémir de bien-être.

Sans répondre, Castle plongea son regard brumeux dans le sien, et un dialogue silencieux s'instaura entre eux. Comme toujours, les mots devinrent superflus. Leur âme se connectèrent, les battements de leur cœur s'harmonisèrent, et leur respiration s'accordèrent. Joan qui assistait à la scène, sourit devant ce moment hors du temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle scène, mais il en était chaque fois ému. Il adorait les voir comme ça, si proches, si fusionnels qu'ils semblaient ne former plus qu'une seule entité. Il était tellement fier d'être leur fils, conscient qu'il était le fruit d'un amour hors du commun. Combien d'enfants pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été conçus par des âmes sœurs ? Ils pouvaient prétendre avoir été faits dans la tendresse, mais jamais dans un amour aussi absolu que celui que partageait ses parents.

La flamme de l'espoir s'embrasa en lui, et il sut avec certitude que tout irait bien, que quoiqu'il arrive ses parents auraient leur fin heureuse, comme dans ces contes que sa mère lui lisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Leur amour était si puissant que l'Univers ne pouvait pas le laisser inaccompli. Tout irait bien, il en avait la conviction. Même s'il disparaissait, même s'il n'était pas leur fils, eux, seraient ensemble et heureux, enfin. Voyant que l'échange durait, il décida de s'éclipser. Pas question qu'il les interrompe une fois encore, il voulait leur laisser ce moment à eux. Perdus dans leur propre petit monde, Castle et Beckett ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient à présent seuls. De toute manière cela ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'ils avaient déjà occulté leur fils. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils plongeaient dans les yeux de l'autre, le monde s'effaçait autour d'eux, et plus rien ne comptait.

« Kate, je… » Commença l'écrivain avant d'être interrompu par la caresse des doigts de sa muse sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuut… je sais… » Sourit-elle en laissant leur front se toucher « et nous en parlerons, mais pas maintenant… » Ajouta-t-elle en passant une main sur sa nuque laissant ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de son homme.

« D'accord, mais pas de fuite, promis ? » Accepta Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa belle, les rapprochant un peu plus encore comme pour empêcher toute fuite de la part de sa muse.

Mais cette dernière n'avait aucune envie de fuir, elle était si bien là où elle était, qu'elle voulait y rester pour toujours.

« Je te le promets Castle » lui certifia-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui signifier qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila les gens la suite donc le mercredi 6 février d'ici là vous avez le temps de nous faire éclater le compteur de coms ! Ah et n'oubliez pas notre os nos insécurités !<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

**ALORS OUI ON AVAIT DIT LE 6 MAIS DANS NOTRE GRANDE GÉNÉROSITÉ ET POUR VOUS REMERCIER VOUS LECTEURS( ET DEUX EN PARTICULIER) Nous postons aujourd'hui mais après certain ça sera mercredi prochain et ça peut importe le nombres de postes mais ce qui ne vous empeches pas de faire exploser le compteur hein parce que on aime nous ! Alors voila merci ! Merci à Fosie et Farendole pour leur soutient particulier ça fait plaisir. Et on précises ce chapitre est poster POUR TOUT LE MONDE PAS QUE POUR LES DEUX LECTRICES PRÉCÉDEMMENT CITER, C'EST UNE INSULTE POUR NOUS!  
><strong>

**Voila dans ce chapitre vous saurez enfin ou est cette clé ! Allez allez les 2000 sont loin et Fosie veut pouvoir me lancer son défi, j'en suis sur !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kat : Ah notre béta qui nous fais l'honneur de commenter, c'est bon ça même si tu as des chapitres d'avance ça fait plaisir ! Merci<br>**

**Lisounette : Merci pour ta review, eh oui mais la solution est proche tu vas voir dans ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci, tu vois que l'espoir n'est pas vain ! Lol nous avons cédées oui pour votre plaisir ! Alors va falloir nous remercier tous !** Contentes que tu aimes autant et très flattées que tu nous compare à l'attente d'un épisode, surtout celui qui arrive alors compensation voici !**  
><strong>

**Lilou : enfin tu cette fic y'en aura fallu merci !  
><strong>

**Nat67 : Merci, Ah ben si on en veut des commentaires, c'est le but !  
><strong>

**Chachalab : Merci, Voila, on change d'avis comme de chemise mais on se laisse attendrir.  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci, le 30 finalement !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci, la voici.  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci, oui je me doutais bien, voici la suite.  
><strong>

**Mamie : Merci, Oui mamie mais Joan est revenu pour sauver son père sachant bien qu'il risquait de ne pas être conçu en intervenant dans le passé.  
><strong>

**Farendoles : Merci de votre compréhension, tous ne sont pas aussi reconnaissant car au final trouvé une autre fic posté aussi régulièrement que la notre, alors je pense que si on passe de deux a un ça reste régulier qu'en même et ça fait durer le plaisir ! Et oui il est vrai que certaine personne nous découragerai de poster, car après tout le plaisir d'écrire est égale à celui de se faire lire mais on peut faire sans, nous sommes déjà partie de deux sites donc on est pas fixé mais vous nos lecteurs fidèles et adorables nous donner aucune envie de faire cela, c'est pour vous que nous nous dépassons , on l'a dit et je le répète. Contentes de collées au max aux persos c'est toujours une hantise de ne pas être justes. Oui ça nous amuses beaucoup de vous faire tourner en bourrique, et on peut vous certifier que la suite va vous rendre chèvre !  
><strong>

**Sosocor : Merci, eh bien non le succès nous rend pas imbue de notre personne, la preuve aujourd'hui ! Sadiques tu trouves ce chapitre sadique si tu savais ce que l'on vous réserve, tu le trouverais tout adorable lol parce que je peux t'assurer que ce que nous vous réservons va vous mettre en transe ! Et pour celles qui regrettes les fin sadiques, ben vont s'en mordre les doigts mdr.  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Ah oui ? Tu crois ça eh bien lis et tu sauras détective Beckett lol Merci.  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Merci, Eh oui c'est ballaud hein, ils vont pas y arrivé toujours espérer pour rien n'est ce pas ? Oui et regarde même pas et demi ! :p  
><strong>

**Personne : Merci, ha mais l'action arrive ne t'inquiète pas ! On a juste fait une pause Caskett.  
><strong>

**pauline : Quel honneur pour nous ça nous fait très plaisir on espère vraiment que tu vas réitérer ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci, Kate est le médicament de Castle, elle l'apaise autant qu'elle peut le mettre hors de lui, on a bien vu quel avait un pouvoir spécial sur lui !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 40 : **

Tendrement, Castle caressa la chute de reins de sa muse alors qu'un même sourire étirait leurs lèvres, et qu'ils se perdaient à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre, incapables de résister à l'attraction qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

« Castle… » Soupira finalement Kate en fermant les yeux avant de frotter tendrement sa joue contre celle de son écrivain, frissonnant alors que la barbe naissante de celui-ci faisait naître un picotement délicieux sur son épiderme.

Se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qui naquit dans sa gorge en imaginant le visage de son romancier frottant contre d'autres zones sensibles de son corps, elle posa son front contre le sien, et rouvrant les yeux, lui adressa un sourire langoureux qui faillit lui faire perdre la tête.

« Ok… » Abdiqua-t-il en souriant à son tour avant de soupirer « Allez remettons-nous au travail avant que je ne change d'avis et ne t'entraîne dès à présent dans notre chambre ! »

« Hum… proposition intéressante ! » Susurra-t-elle en mordant le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire qui poussa un râle de contentement et d'envie.

« Allumeuse ! » Gronda-t-il en la pressant si fort contre lui qu'elle ne put plus rien ignorer de l'effet que leur petit jeu avait sur lui.

« Toujours avec toi chaton ! » Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Dans un soupir commun, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant trop s'éloigner, ayant besoin de leur chaleur, et dans un même mouvement reportèrent leurs regards sur le document que Castle tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Je sèche totalement » bougonna Castle en lâchant un soupir de frustration alors qu'il relisait ce mot dont il connaissait déjà le texte par cœur.

« Pourtant je suis sûre que la réponse est juste là, sous nos yeux. Il nous suffit de la trouver » murmura pensivement Kate en laissant son regard se perdre dans la pièce.

Elle aimait ce bureau. Il y régnait une atmosphère paisible, et elle comprenait pourquoi c'était ici que Castle écrivait. Cet endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité, propice à la créativité, et un petit quelque chose de plus qu'elle ne savait être dû qu'à la présence de son partenaire, comme si les heures qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce avait laissé une trace dans l'air, en imprégnant les meubles. Elle adorait se trouver ici, dans cette pièce où elle se sentait bien, et qui avait vu naître les romans qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans vraiment y penser, elle enregistra le moindre détail qui constituait l'antre de son romancier préféré. Ses yeux balayèrent librement les lieux jusqu'à atteindre le bureau sur lequel le paquet délaissé s'offrit à sa vue, et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas ce pli ? » s'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son écrivain.

Avec amusement, elle songea qu'il allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux s'il continuait de fourrager ainsi dans sa tignasse qu'elle adorait caresser et malmener sous la passion de leur étreinte. Elle l'aimerait chauve malgré tout, mais préférait définitivement pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure, se délectant de sa douceur.

« Parce que Gina me menace probablement encore de rompre mon contrat si je ne lui envoie pas rapidement mon dernier roman » grommela-t-il sans quitter le mot des yeux, refusant d'accorder plus d'importance qu'elle n'en méritait à son irascible ex-femme.

« Et elle fait ça souvent ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant d'expliquer devant le regard d'incompréhension de son partenaire « te menacer par courrier interposé »

« En fait non » réalisa l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils à son tour « elle ne rate habituellement jamais l'occasion de me hurler dessus, ça lui donne un sentiment de toute-puissance et elle se venge aussi je pense ! » grogna-t-il en roulant les yeux d'exaspération.

Son ex étant son éditrice cela rendait parfois les choses difficiles entre eux, car il ne savait pas vraiment qui elle réprimandait. L'écrivain fainéant ou l'ex-mari qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Quoi qu'il en soit quitte à passer pour un goujat, il n'en avait cure. Ses états d'âmes le laissaient aussi froid qu'un esquimau sur la banquise.

« Donc si elle avait eu quelque chose à te dire, elle serait venue le faire en personne » insista Kate qui voyait son intuition se confirmer.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une » Acquiesça Castle en lançant un regard dédaigneux au paquet comme s'il s'était agi de Gina, avant d'hausser les épaules « Mais elle joue encore les Diva et a décidé que cette besogne était indigne d'elle »

« Tu devrais l'ouvrir quand même » lui suggéra-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper le pli qu'elle lui tendit, dissimulant son impatience.

« Pas question, mais fais-le toi, ça ne me dérange pas » déclara-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent avant de se diriger vers son tableau sur lequel il recopia le message codé.

Il n'avait rien à cacher à sa muse. Elle pouvait ouvrir son courrier cela le laissait totalement indifférent. Après tout, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais avoir de secret pour elle, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine que Gina représentait une quelconque menace pour leur relation. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, il en avait suffisamment payé le prix comme ça. Alors si elle voulait ouvrir ce maudit paquet, qu'elle le fasse, lui avait plus important à faire. N'ayant pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, Kate mit ses scrupules à ouvrir un courrier qui ne lui était pas destiné de côté, et s'emparant d'un coupe papier, ouvrit l'enveloppe. Exerçant une pression sur les bords du pli, elle le retourna pour en faire tomber le contenu sur le bureau, et un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres.

« Castle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en jetant le l'enveloppe pour attraper son contenu.

« Quoi ? Elle a mis de la mort aux rats dans le colis ? » L'interrogea-t-il sans se retourner, un air dégoûté sur la face.

« Ce pli ne vient pas de Gina, Castle » déclara-t-elle en dépliant une feuille blanche tout en balançant entre ses doigts une clé de coffre, un sourire made in Beckett sur les lèvres.

« Smith ? » demanda-t-il en rejoignant sa muse au pas de course, s'asseyant contre elle sur le bord de son bureau.

« 86 Markwell Street, Lower Manhattan, 4ème étage, bureau 523 » déchiffra-t-elle en sentant l'excitation lui nouer le ventre.

« Le dossier est là-bas, forcément ! » s'enthousiasma Castle en adressant un immense sourire à la jeune femme.

« Oui. » approuva-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Smith était vraiment un malin »

« Oui, il était devenu maître dans l'art de ruser pour protéger ses secrets, te protéger » surenchérit l'écrivain en attrapant le feuillet, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Pensif, il fixait sans vraiment le voir ce papier qui allait les conduire tout droit au Dragon. Kate pouvait voir à la ride qui barrait son front qu'il était préoccupé, mais aussi au fait que bien qu'il souriait, son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard. Elle le connaissait par cœur, autant que lui-même la connaissait, et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard en cet instant. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais elle ne le pouvait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé, se mettant elle-même en danger, et elle savait que lui dire ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus encore.

« Quelque chose te gêne ? » s'enquit Kate qui connaissait bien l'expression qu'il arborait en cet instant.

« Disons qu'avec lui j'ai appris à me méfier. » Expliqua-t-il en levant la feuille devant lui pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit.

« Tu penses qu'il a écrit en encre sympathique ? » l'interrogea Kate, amusée par son manège.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! » rétorqua Castle en se levant d'un bond.

En arquant un sourcil, Kate le suivit des yeux alors qu'il courrait vers une immense malle dans le fond de la pièce devant laquelle il s'agenouilla. Ouvrant le lourd couvercle, il se mit à en vider consciencieusement le contenu sur le sol. Elle qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il rit, lui faisant remarquer qu'il commençait à lui déteindre dessus avec ses théories farfelues en était pour ses frais. Mais le connaissant elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas si éloignée de la vérité.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en venant le rejoindre, scrutant avec surprise tout ce qu'il sortait de ce coffre, comme Marie Poppins l'aurait fait de son sac magique.

« Je suis sûr que je l'ai rangée ici » déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée, la tête disparaissant à l'intérieur de la malle.

« Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider » soupira Kate en roulant des yeux alors que les objets volaient dans la pièce.

« Ma lampe à lumière noire » révéla Castle avant de pousser un cri de triomphe.

« Tu sais il a peut-être utilisé du jus de citron » railla Kate avant d'ajouter « Tu devrais vraiment arrêter les films d'espionnage »

« Si j'ai raison tu me devras quelque chose ! » rétorqua l'écrivain malicieux avant de se ruer vers son bureau dont il éteignit la lampe, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Sans répondre, Kate vint se poster à ses côtés, et ensemble, ils observèrent la feuille alors que Castle passait méticuleusement la lampe dessus pour en découvrir les secrets cachés. Alors que Kate commençait à se dire que le flaire de son partenaire s'était trompé cette fois, la lumière révéla progressivement une phrase écrite de la main de Smith.

« Ouverture à 01:00 précise » déchiffra Castle alors qu'un second message apparaissait au dos de la feuille.

« Non mais je rêve » souffla Kate n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait vu juste.

« Je réfléchis déjà à ce que tu me dois » fanfaronna Castle en faisant tressauter ses sourcils ce qui eut le don de faire lever les yeux de Kate au ciel «On devrait y aller maintenant. Nous avons juste le temps d'arriver là-bas pour l'heure » ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Tu veux y aller maintenant ? » s'étouffa Kate en le dévisageant comme si une seconde tête venait brusquement de lui pousser.

« Pas toi ? » s'étonna Castle avant de poursuivre « nous avons la chance de pouvoir prendre Maddox de vitesse, profitons-en »

« D'accord, mais d'abord je préviens les Gars » accepta-t-elle en se penchant pour se saisir de son cellulaire, se collant ainsi à Castle.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, nouant ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant à lui, et alors qu'elle expliquait rapidement leur dernière découverte aux Gars, nicha son nez dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, il s'enivra de cette odeur fruitée qui le rendait tout chose. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la main libre de Kate vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi appréciait cette douce étreinte. Mais trop vite à son goût, elle mit un terme à sa conversation, et tourna la tête vers lui, leur visage se retrouvant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Les Gars se chargent de prévenir Gates et nous retrouvent là-bas avec des renforts » murmura-t-elle en posant sa seconde main sur le torse de son écrivain.

« Il y a des lampes torches dans le tiroir de la cuisine, nous allons en avoir besoin » raisonna Castle en traçant des arabesques dans le dos de sa compagne.

« Je préfèrerais que Joan reste ici » souffla Kate en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je suis d'accord. Je préfère que Maddox ne connaisse pas son existence » approuva Castle en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée de ce que cet homme pourrait faire à leur fils.

Son sang se glaça d'effroi à l'idée que son fils soit en face de ce monstre. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait dans le seul but de les empêcher de nuire à son patron. Smith était une preuve concrète de ce dont cet homme était capable, et cela ne faisait que le conforter dans sa détermination à tout faire pour le tenir éloigner de sa famille, et il pouvait voir à l'expression de Kate qu'elle partageait ses pensées. Imaginer leur enfant face à lui les fit frissonner d'horreur tous les deux, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

« Allons le lui dire dans ce cas » soupira Kate, sachant d'avance que ce ne serait pas chose aisée que de faire entendre raison à sa tête de mule de fils.

Elle savait que tout comme son paternel, le simple fait qu'elle soit en danger justifiait à ses yeux de se mettre lui-même en danger pour la protéger. Mais elle était sa mère, et c'était à elle de veiller sur lui, ne lui en déplaise. Et une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas le laisser se mettre en danger à cause d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle se le pardonner s'il arrivait malheur à son fils parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'assurer sa sécurité ? Comment Castle pourrait-il encore l'aimer s'ils perdaient leur fils par sa faute ? Non, Joan resterait ici, il n'y avait pas à discuter.

« Avec un peu de chance il se sera endormi » déclara Castle en grimaçant en songeant que Joan n'allait pas être ravi de leur décision et qu'il s'y opposerait fortement prétextant être là pour les aider, et qu'au loft il ne servirait à rien.

« Si seulement ! » pria Kate en traversant le salon pour rejoindre les escaliers.

« Quand est-il monté au fait ? » s'enquit Castle dans son dos, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu leur fils quitter la pièce.

« Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas vu quitter le bureau » répondit Kate en se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir négligé l'adolescent.

« Moi non plus » avoua Castle avant de maugréer « nous sommes vraiment de bons parents ! » Se reprocha-t-il en secouant la tête dépité.

« Hey ! Nous ne le sommes que depuis quelques jours, et au lieu d'hériter d'un bébé, nous avons eu un adolescent de 17 ans, alors forcément il y a quelques ratés » déclara Kate en secouant la tête face à l'étrangeté de ses propos.

Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans la 4eme dimension depuis l'arrivée de Joan dans leur existence. Elle si cartésienne, qui très jeune n'avait plus cru au père noël et aux licornes, était placée devant l'évidence. Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas et il fallait simplement savoir les accepter.

« Je vote pour lui passer un collier avec une clochette autour du cou » proposa Castle avec espoir.

« Ce serait parfait pour Caskett, mais ça m'étonnerait que Joan soit ravi de ta proposition » rit Kate en atteignant la chambre du jeune homme.

Sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire, elle poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils, souriant en le découvrant profondément endormi. Sans grande surprise, Caskett était à ses côtés et il releva la tête en avisant Kate, remuant la queue, content de la voir.

« Laissons-le dormir » souffla-t-elle en reculant avant de refermer la porte doucement.

« Je vais prévenir Alexis que nous sortons » chuchota Castle contre son cou.

« D'accord, je t'attends en bas » souffla Kate en se retenant de se retourner pour s'emparer des lèvres de son écrivain.

Sans plus attendre, elle redescendit les escaliers, et pendant que Castle prévenait sa fille, elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, cherchant les lampes torches dont il lui avait parlé. Elle en avait bien une dans sa voiture, mais elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas si sa lampe fonctionnait encore. Autant ne pas prendre de risque songea-t-elle en les dénichant enfin au fond d'un tiroir. Elle les attrapa et les rangea dans un sac que son partenaire conservait dans le placard de son entrée avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. En l'attendant, elle sortit de sa poche le dernier message ainsi que la clé. En découvrant le numéro 999 gravé sur celle-ci, elle comprit que cette clé devait ouvrir le coffre de Halstead à la banque. Voilà qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Elle la confierait aux Gars qui n'avaient plus besoin d'attendre le mandat pour accéder au contenu de ce coffre. Elle aurait payé cher pour savoir comment Smith avait pu entrer en possession de cette clé, mais était consciente qu'elle ne le découvrirait probablement jamais.

Smith avait eu connaissance de tous les secrets, et en mourant il en emporterait beaucoup dans sa tombe. Mais si le dossier qu'il leur avait laissé leur permettait d'abattre une bonne fois pour toute le Dragon, elle était prête à accepter de ne pas obtenir toutes les réponses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire et pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant. Pouvoir construire son avenir avec Castle et avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Aujourd'hui encore plus que par le passé depuis que leur fils était entré dans leur vie. Ce jeune homme qu'elle avait adoré dès le premier regard, comme toute mère visiblement, mais c'était tellement plus fort, car au départ elle ne savait rien de lui, et pourtant elle avait su en posant les yeux sur lui qu'il était important.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Nous tenons à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires qui nous réchauffent le cœur, Loss désolée, je n'ai pas vu ton com à temps sinon j'y aurais répondu. Alors je te répondrai donc doublement en compensation ! Nous ne devions pas poster, oui mais en fait au final, on a un nouveau chapitre qui est fini ; il s'ajoute à notre liste d'avance. On choisit donc de vous faire plaisir pour deux raisons, la première pour tous vos commentaires adorables, qui nous font extrêmement plaisir, la seconde est personnelle, pour toutes les reviews de soutien et de défense que j'ai eues sur mon os "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi". Suite à un commentaire détestable, des plus virulents et injustes sur cet os, seulement destiné à me blesser, je peux vous assurer que cela m'a beaucoup touchée et il m'a même redonné "la patate". Alors encore merci, vraiment vous êtes formidables !**_

_** Nous vous laissons lire la suite et pour celles qui se demandent comme Questche, comment ça se fait que des fois j'écrive en "je" et pas en nous, c'est que je réponds aux coms seule, puisse que c'est mon compte et des fois j'oublie le "nous", mais étant jumelles avec Iliana, on partage la même pensée ! :p, voila bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, haha bah tes voisins pensent bien ce qu'ils veulent on s'en fou mdr ! Et de rien c'est nous qui nous remercions !<br>**

**loss :**Merci, Oui elle le trouve sexy au même titre qu'il la trouve sexy lorsqu'elle interroge un suspect de façon assez vigoureuse ! ****Ils sont une famille et maintenant Kate sait que Joan est son fils donc son amour pour lui est indéniable. Ah ben pour une fois Joan n'interrompt rien lol, un scoop mdr.**  
><strong>

****Lacritique : Lol je suis certaine que aujourd'hui encore ton instinct te dictera de venir voir si nous avons postés. Et bien ton intuition est encore bonne, tu vois lol. Contentes que tu aimes toujours, on a toujours peur à chaque chapitre que vous aimiez moins, merci.  
><strong>**

****Guest(2) : C'est nous qui vous remercions, c'est un juste retour des choses, bah pour ce qui est du danger, ça serait pas eux s'ils ne se mettaient pas en danger lol ! Merci.  
><strong>**

****Personne : pas besoin de plus de commentaire ma jumelle à répondu pour nous deux, je ne serais pas lourd dingue en insistant bêtement.  
><strong>**

****Mulan : Ah te revoila, on pensait t'avoir perdu depuis tous ce temps. Mdr et oui Martha toujours aussi théâtral, ça ne serait pas elle sinon ! Et oui l'amour est beau alors assisté à une scène de tendresse de ses parents c'est beau. Ah bon pourtant il me semble que ça gêne pas en général, bizarre. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>**

****Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, tu verras ça tourne pas pareille sur un point ! Et pour le Caskett t'as pas fini d'apprécier. Bon on attendra alors.  
><strong>**

****mb : Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas être servie niveau Caskett d'ailleurs j'annonce un make out dans peu de temps mais je vous laisse découvrir dans combien de chapitres il va arriver.  
><strong>**

****loss : Tu vois je te répond comme tu l'as fait en commentant les deux chapitres à part aussi lol ! Ah ben là encore surprise ! Joan adorable mais parfois insupportable comme son père quoi ! Oui on a pas pu s'empêcher d'y faire allusion, c'était tellement drôle cette scène ou Castle s'inquiète de savoir si elle l'aimera encore chauve. Castle est fan d'espionnage alors on ne doute pas qu'il doit avoir toute la panoplie de parfait petit espion. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>**

****Pauline : Ah ben oui mais c'est pas marrant s'ils concluent de suite plus de suspens ! On essais de faire au mieux mais bon comme je le dis seul Marlowe est juste ce sont ces personnages mais à partir du moment où tu les a cernés, tu peu en faire une version proches, ce qui est de Joan il est inventé mais là encore on doit respecté le caractère des parents, Kate ne peut qu'élever son fils dans le respect des autres car ça lui correspond mais après ça laisses qu'en même plus de libertés. Merci.  
><strong>**

****F1 : Lol salut fosie, t'as vu on a encore postés un chapitre lol.  
><strong>**

****F 2 : voila sans a avoir à quémander elle est pas belle la vie ?  
><strong>**

****Manon : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes toujours.  
><strong>**

****Farendoles : Merci encore, on apprécies vraiment le soutient.  
><strong>**

****Elynaa : Et encore une autre surprise lol, c'est pas beau ça ? La fin de l'enquête oui mais vous n'êtes pas a l'abri d'un rebondissement fâcheux. Oui ça serait dommage mais un mort dans les prochains chapitres, à vous de deviner qui ? Merci.  
><strong>**

****Guest (3): Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>**

****Fosie : Complètement d'accord, merci.  
><strong>**

****Guest (4) : Ah merci,c'est pas facile de se renouveler alors contentes que tu sois conquis(e)  
><strong>**

****Lilou : Tu rattrapes peu a peu ton retard allez encore 38 chapitres lol. Merci  
><strong>**

****J'espère cette fois n'avoir oublié personne sur la route dans le cas contraire, j'en suis désolée.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : <strong>

Le bruit que fit Castle en dévalant les escaliers la tira de ses pensées, et elle le regarda approcher avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu l'amuser ainsi.

« Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre à descendre correctement un escalier avant que nos enfants décident de t'imiter et ne se rompent le cou » lança-t-elle en se levant pour aller enfiler sa veste.

« Nos enfants ? » souligna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui, un grand sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot Castle et concentre-toi sur notre petite excursion » le rabroua-t-elle, gênée par ce que ses paroles laissaient entendre.

« Hum… à vos ordres lieutenant » acquiesça-t-il avant de se pencher en avant pour que ses lèvres viennent effleurer sa joue « Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Dès que le Dragon aura été terrassé, toi et moi aurons une longue discussion. »

« Juste une discussion ? » le provoqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre avant de se dégager dans un éclat de rire alors qu'un grondement s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de son écrivain.

« Allumeuse » l'entendit-elle marmonner dans son dos, accentuant son sourire.

« Tu n'as pas idée Castle » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle atteignait l'ascenseur.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…. » Remarqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire coquin, se remémorant la fin de leur première enquête.

A ce moment il avait su que cette femme n'était pas comme les autres, c'est cela qui l'avait fasciné chez elle. Son mystère mais aussi ses teases. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec une représentante du sexe opposé, sa force de caractère l'avait attiré. Il avait voulu en savoir plus, la percer à jour et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il avait voulu la suivre, parce qu'il était subjugué par elle. Qui était Kate Beckett ? s'était-il demandé alors lorsqu'elle lui susurrait cette phrase pleine de sous-entendu. Aujourd'hui il avait la réponse à sa question. Kate Beckett était la femme la plus fantastique qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Même après quatre ans de partenariat, Kate Beckett était toujours un mystère à ses yeux, même s'il se targuait d'être la personne qui la connaissait le mieux sur cette terre. Kate était tout simplement la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Crois-moi Castle… tu vas avoir du mal à t'en remettre…. » Souffla-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cabine désertée, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Castle entra à son tour, tournant le dos aux portes pour l'observer alors qu'elle posait le sac à ses pieds avant de s'appuyer contre la paroi du fond, et avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle était prisonnière de la puissante carcasse de son partenaire. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse musclé de son assaillant, et elle frémit en en éprouvant une nouvelle fois la fermeté. Plongeant son regard dans celui de braise de son homme, elle frémit de tout son être sous l'intensité du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il restait là, à la fixer de son regard ombragé par le désir, sans dire un mot, et elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, dans une invitation implicite à passer à l'action. Et un gémissement de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il resta impassible, ignorant son appel. Elle brûlait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres recouvrir les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel, mais il continuait à l'admirer sans bouger d'un muscle.

Au moment où elle sentait les dernières bribes de sa patience se dissoudre, une légère secousse lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et elle ferma les yeux pour réprimer le cri de frustration qui menaçait de s'échapper des profondeurs de sa poitrine. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit une caresse, aussi légère qu'une brise matinale, sur ses lèvres, lui faisant instantanément rouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, et pourtant elle s'en sentait électrisée. Désirant plus que cette ébauche de baiser, elle se pencha vers lui, quémandant plus, mais dans un sourire victorieux, il se détacha de son corps, ramassa le sac et sortit de l'ascenseur, la laissant estomaquée.

« Je pense que toi aussi tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je vais te faire perdre la tête » lui cria-t-il alors qu'il continuait sa route vers sa voiture, content d'avoir eu sa vengeance.

Toujours adossée à la paroi de l'ascenseur, Kate mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres qu'elle se mordilla alors que ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Voilà une chose qu'elle avait toujours aimée dans sa relation avec Castle. Il n'y avait pas de dominé ou de dominant. Chacun d'eux remportaient une manche, les maintenant sans cesse sur un pied d'égalité. Et au final, ils étaient tous les deux gagnants. Secouant doucement la tête, elle se détacha enfin de la paroi et sortit de l'ascenseur au moment où les portes commençaient à se refermer, et en prenant son temps rejoignit l'écrivain. Dès qu'elle franchit les portes de l'immeuble, son regard rencontra celui de son partenaire, et le même sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

« Assez joué, on a du travail » lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère en montant en voiture.

« Yes m'am ! » s'exclama Castle en esquissant un salut militaire qui tira un rire léger à Kate.

« En voiture Castle, où je te laisse ici » l'avertit-elle en mettant le contact.

Immédiatement, l'en sachant tout à fait capable, Castle sauta sur son siège en jetant un regard méfiant à sa muse qui riait doucement à ses côtés alors qu'elle fonçait à travers les rues de la ville. Encore une fois, elle l'avait fait marcher, mais il aimait tellement la voir comme ça, insouciante et rieuse, qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

« Je t'ai vu observer la clé tout à l'heure. Tu as découvert quelque chose ? » L'interrogea-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux.

« Le numéro gravé dessus correspond au coffre de Halstead que les Gars n'ont pu ouvrir » lui apprit-elle tout en négociant un virage serré avant de constater « Ce qui signifie qu'il nous manque le code de Smith »

« Donc nous devons trouver le code qui ouvre le coffre et cela avant 1 h du matin » soupira Castle de plus en plus agacé par l'humour de l'avocat.

« Une idée ? » s'enquit Kate en observant du coin de l'œil son partenaire.

« J'ai pris les deux messages et ma lumière noire, peut-être que nous avons laissé passer quelque chose » lança l'écrivain en posant le tout sur ses genoux.

« Peut-être… » Marmonna Kate peu convaincue.

Le silence s'instaura de nouveau alors que Kate conduisait à travers les rues désertes, jetant de temps en temps un regard à sa montre, trouvant que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, à croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à en accélérer le cours juste pour la rendre folle. De son côté, Castle scannait soigneusement les deux feuilles, mais sans le moindre résultat.

« Rien ! » s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération en se passant une main sur le visage.

Une odeur de citron lui titilla les narines, et il porta sa main à son visage, humant ses doigts qui étaient imprégné de cette senteur. Etrange. A sa connaissance, il n'avait pas approché de citron aujourd'hui. Alors d'où pouvait venir cette odeur ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea Kate alors qu'il répétait le geste.

« Mes mains sentent le citron » expliqua-t-il en posant un regard songeur sur les deux feuillets.

« Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » se moqua-t-elle ne voyant pas ce que cela avait de si extraordinaire.

« Je n'ai pas utilisé de citron aujourd'hui Kate » soupira-t-il face à l'humour caustique de sa partenaire.

« Peut-être que tu as touché quelque chose qui en contenait » remarqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu en utilises ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question fondamentale.

« Tu sais parfaitement à quoi je me parfume » lui rappela-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres alors que ce moment particulier lui revenait en mémoire.

« Tu sens la cerise… » Souffla-t-il rêveusement.

« Donc ça ne peut pas venir de moi, je ne suis pas une salade de crudités » grogna Kate en arrivant enfin dans le Lower Manhattan.

« Non, toi tu serais plutôt une salade de fruits » plaisanta Castle d'un air malicieux, ignorant le regard noir de sa muse « Douce et sucrée comme je l'aime ! » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton rêveur, posant ses yeux brûlant sur sa partenaire qui frémit en sentant l'intensité de ce regard.

« Méfie-toi de ne pas t'étouffer avec un noyau de cerise ! » rétorqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

« Je serais prêt à prendre le risque pour dévorer la plus savoureuse des salades de fruits ! » Répliqua l'écrivain les yeux toujours rivés sur Kate la déshabillant du regard.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en rougissant sentant son corps se réchauffer dangereusement. Ce n'était que des mots, juste des mots, mais qui venaient de son partenaire, et cela suffisait à la mettre en transe. Castle avisa sa muse, satisfait d'avoir su l'ébranler. Ce n'était pas courant, et cela méritait d'être souligné. Il adorait lorsqu'il remportait une manche, parce que cela signifiait que malgré ce qu'elle prétendait, il ne la laissait définitivement pas de marbre, et surtout qu'elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir le lui dissimuler. Un long silence se fit, agréable mais tendu au possible. La tension était si forte qu'elle en était palpable, tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la toucher du bout des doigts. Cette affaire devait se finir rapidement avant qu'ils implosent tous deux.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on en est venu à avoir cette discussion ? » s'enquit Kate en se raclant la gorge, tentant de ramener la discussion vers un sujet qui ne lui donnait pas envie de se garer pour se jeter sur son écrivain.

« A cause de l'odeur citronnée de mes mains » lui expliqua Castle, acceptant de mettre un terme à cette joute pourtant prometteuse.

Mais il se promit que dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec Maddox, et dans la foulée avec le Dragon, il s'arrangerait pour que Kate et lui se retrouvent seuls, sans possibilité aucune d'être déranger, pour un long, un très long moment.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Kate en hochant la tête avant d'ajouter « Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te gêne là-dedans »

« Cette odeur ne vient pas de toi, et tu sais bien que je ne me parfume pas au citron » expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter face au silence de Kate « Donc si ça ne vient d'aucun de nous deux, ça veut dire que ce sont les feuilles qui en sont imprégnées »

« Smith s'est fait une vinaigrette en écrivant ces messages ? » s'enquit Kate avec incrédulité.

« Ou bien il y a un second message caché… » Réfléchit à voix haute Castle avant de demander « Tu as un briquet sur toi ? »

« Je ne fume pas Castle » lui rappela Kate en se garant sur la première place libre qu'elle trouva « Attendons les Gars avant d'y aller » décida-t-elle en coupant le contact, les plongeant dans le noir.

« Il faut que je trouve un briquet…. » Marmonna Castle avant de jeter un regard dans la rue, réfléchissant intensément.

« Va en acheter un » proposa Kate en avisant une supérette ouverte toute la nuit.

« Tu es géniale ! » s'enthousiasma Castle en se débattant avec sa ceinture qui refusait de le libérer.

« Non, je suis juste très terre à terre, ça aide parfois ! » rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant agonir la lanière d'injures « Besoin d'aide ? » l'interrogea-t-elle prise de pitié.

« Ta voiture refuse de me lâcher ! » gronda-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à sa Victoria.

« Que veux-tu, elle est comme sa propriétaire, elle sait reconnaître un bel homme quand elle en voit un » le taquina-t-elle avant de se pencher pour le libérer.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par reconnaître que j'étais beau ! » fanfaronna-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse.

« Par contre je serais toi je me méfierais Leigh en a payé le lourd tribu » Lui annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Parce que tu crois que ma voiture me tuerait pour t'avoir ? Je te rappelle que Victoria est ma voiture donc si quelqu'un doit se faire du souci c'est toi. Christine a tué Leigh parce qu'elle voulait Arnie pour elle seule, jalouse de devoir partager ! » Enonça-t-elle en souriant en avisant Castle déglutir.

Décidément il était vraiment trop facile à avoir, et elle adorait retourner ses références douteuses contre lui, juste pour le plaisir de le voir perdre sa superbe.

« Castle, les briquets ! » lui rappela-t-elle en roulant des yeux devant l'état léthargique de son partenaire, amusée d'avoir pu encore lui rabattre le clapet, le dépouillant de cette attitude arrogante qu'il arborait parfois.

« Je reviens ! » Approuva-t-il en se précipitant vers le magasin dans lequel il s'engouffra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pensive, Kate le suivit du regard. Un second message ? La lumière bleue n'avait rien révélé de plus pourtant. Mais si Smith avait eu recours à de l'encre sympathique une fois, Castle pouvait avoir raison lorsqu'il disait que l'avocat avait pu dissimuler un second message. Le premier message était apparu grâce à un révélateur, et visiblement Castle était persuadé qu'un autre serait révélé grâce à une source de chaleur. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à devoir arrêter les films d'espionnage. Ça devait être un truc de mec, parce que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de laisser des indices de cette façon. Non, elle aurait eu recours à internet, mais Smith lui s'était pris pour Benjamin Gates. A croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir le Secret des Origines. Ce qui dans le fond était le cas. L'origine du Mal. Mais l'idée que Castle approche une flamme de ses preuves la rendait nerveuse.

« S'il brûle mes pièces à conviction, je le tue » marmonna-t-elle en le voyant revenir au pas de course.

« Voilà ! » exulta l'écrivain en se rasseyant à sa place tout en brandissant un petit sac transparent dans lequel se trouvait une bonne dizaine de briquets.

« Tu as dévalisé le rayon ? » s'amusa Kate en arquant un sourcil ironique.

« A deux nous trouverons plus vite » déclara-t-il simplement en sortant les briquets de leur emballage.

« Tu es vraiment persuadé qu'il y a un second message n'est-ce pas ? » le questionna-t-elle en se saisissant machinalement des briquets qu'il lui tendait.

« J'en suis certain oui. C'est la seule explication logique Kate » acquiesça-t-il avant d'approcher le briquet du premier message.

Il tenait la feuille à l'horizontal, devant lui, et par transparence, vit la flamme colorer doucement le papier d'une chaude auréole rougeâtre. Le papier roussit un peu sous la chaleur, faisant frissonner Kate, mais Castle veilla à ne pas trop approcher la flamme pour que le papier ne s'embrase pas. Lentement, il fit courir le briquet de haut en bas, cherchant le message dissimulé, et était sur le point de déclarer forfait lorsque dans le coin inférieur gauche, apparut deux chiffres.

« 68 » souffla Kate en écarquillant de grands yeux incrédules.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était surprise. Si sa première théorie s'était révélée vraie, pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Rien dans cette affaire n'était ordinaire, alors pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ? Elle avait bien admis le fait qu'elle avait un fils adolescent qui débarquait du futur pour altérer un instant clé et modifier ce qui était pour sauver son père, ce qui devait arriver ne sera pas. D'une certaine façon, il avait créé un nouveau présent, Joan était venu pour changer le passé afin de sauver le futur et préserver le présent au péril de sa vie. Et comme elle ne voulait pas avoir de migraine carabinée, qu'elle sentait revenir en force, elle allait arrêter de penser à cet imbroglio temporel.

« Cherche sur le tien à présent Kate ! » l'encouragea Castle en se penchant vers elle avec impatience, la tirant de ses pensées philosophiques.

Dans un hochement de tête silencieux, Kate attrapa sa propre feuille, et balaya à son tour le papier de la flamme rougeoyante qui révéla à son tour les deux derniers chiffres du code.

« 42 » s'écria triomphalement Castle en rangeant soigneusement les messages dans le dossier de Kate, ne voulant pas courir le risque de les égarer.

« Comment savoir quel chiffre vient en premier ? » demanda-t-elle après s'être remise de sa surprise.

« Dans l'ordre des messages je dirais. Smith était un malin, mais il n'était pas sadique » répondit Castle au moment où les Gars se garaient sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Donc 6842 » souffla Kate avant d'ajouter « Allons-y, il va bientôt être l'heure »

Veillant à emporter le sac contenant les lampes torches, Castle la suivit et arriva au moment où Kate expliquait à ses collègues ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Les Gars les écoutèrent attentivement sans les interrompre, conscients que pour une fois ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur Maddox. Et s'ils l'exploitaient correctement, ils pourraient récupérer le dossier et tendre un piège à Maddox. Ensuite, ils s'occuperaient du Dragon et mettraient enfin un terme à cette quête qui n'avait que trop durée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila les gens nous espérons que ça vous a plu encore et toujours et attendons vos commentaires avec impatience, bon ou mauvais du moment qu'ils sont justes bien entendu ! Bon alors nous ne disons plus rien si nous validons encore un chapitre la suite mercredi, sinon dimanche.<br>_**


	43. Chapter 43

**Coucou les gens alors voila finalement on est gentilles et on continues le double post, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et continuez encore et toujours, le chapitre est votre paiement pour vos commentaires mais faut pas oublier de rendre la monnaie, alors pas de relâchement, j'ai l'impression que si ! Voila bonne lecture !**

**Spoiler 5x13 :  
><strong>

**Je sais pas vous mais alors l'épisode était juste waouh, Kate égale à elle même droite comme un I même si la tentation était forte mais moi je dis que si elle n'avait pas sauvé Braken, elle n'aurait pas valu plus que lui et pour la destruction de preuve idem et Castle l'aurai vu autrement pas comme la femme remarquable dont il est fou amoureux, qu'en pensez vous, vous ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lacritique :<span> Ha ben t'en mieux c'est notre hantise de ne plus vous plaire ! Ca chauffe mais pour les fesses de Maddox t'es sure ? Merci.  
><strong>

**Mamie : Ah ça est ce qu'ils vont y arriver faut lire jusqu'au bout ! Et voila tu vois mercredi et la suite ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : On adore ce genre de commentaire, merci !  
><strong>

**Guest (2) : Merci pour ta review et de rien encore une fois c'est nous qui vous remercions. Oui l'affaire bientôt close.  
><strong>

**F1 : lol Oui c'est aussi un livre, oui mais ça faibli les reviews !  
><strong>

**F2 : 2013 non ça n'arrivera pas vu la baisse de régime  
><strong>

**Mandou : merci pour ta review, oui on aime ça nous les message cachés et ça sent la fin oui mais tu sais qu'on peut vous réserver des surprises.  
><strong>

**Sosocor : Merci pour ta com, la réponse est oui et même de leur conclusion lol, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! La fin approche on ne le cache pas.  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes toujours, ça fait plaisir.  
><strong>

**Jeanne : Le cercle vicieux oui en effet !Si tu penses qu'il y a du niveau ben tu es tellement loin de ce que l'on vous réserve. Oui le zod juste fabuleux, j'ai hate de voir le suivant qui risque d'être drôle ! Merci  
><strong>

**Mb : Tu vois l'espoir est bon non ? Et comme tu le dis. Merci  
><strong>

**Guest (3) : Oui tout a fait merci !  
><strong>

**Guest (4) : Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Guest (5) : Merci, et ton quelque chose te dit vraiment de bonne chose lol, il est assez perspicace !  
><strong>

**Caskett 27 : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes, 2 chapitres le bonheur non ? lol Quand on a une fic que l'on apprécie. **Oui ça on sèmes des indices un peu partout. Merci de ton soutient et oui certaines personnes ne valent pa la peine qu'on s'attarde sur elles ! **  
><strong>

****Farendoles : C'est la plait les ordi quand ça marche plus mais heureusement les téléphones sont là pour nous sauver la mise !  
><strong>**

**Et qui manque à l'appel, je ne dis rien, les absents ont toujours tords en tout cas, n'est ce pas Loss lol ! Tu vois qu'on se préoccupe de toi, on remarque même ton absence ! Ca vaut un double commentaire ça et tu vois au cas ou on se croiserai, je t'aurai qu'en même répondu :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 :<strong>

_**1 Jour 16 heures et 55 secondes avant retour vers le futur.**_

« Restez sur vos gardes. Maddox est peut-être déjà là » déclara Kate alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment uniquement éclairés par la lueur des lampes torches.

« Cet immeuble est immense Kate. Et si comme je le crois Smith ne lui a pas dit où trouver le coffre avec précision, il va mettre du temps avant d'arriver au bon étage » déclara Castle alors qu'il progressait à ses côtés.

« Et les renforts surveillent les différentes entrées, il ne pourra pas pénétrer sans être immédiatement repéré » surenchérit Esposito qui scrutait cependant les alentours avec attention.

« Il a beau être surentrainé, il va avoir du mal à arriver jusqu'au coffre cette fois » approuva Castle d'un ton apaisant.

Il se tenait aussi près d'elle que possible, suffisamment pour être certain de voir le danger venir, mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Gars. Mais au pire, ils penseraient qu'il recherchait la protection de la jeune femme, ou qu'il voulait jouer le bouclier humain. Ce qui était la vérité dans le fond. Il ne laisserait pas Maddox toucher à un seul des cheveux de Kate. Il serait son gilet pare-balle.

« Ne le sous-estime pas Castle. Chaque fois que nous l'avons fait, il nous a damné le pion » lui rappela-t-elle en ralentissant, laissant les Gars prendre de l'avance pour se tourner vers lui.

« Je sais Kate, mais cette fois, c'est nous qui allons le prendre de vitesse » soupira-t-il en effleurant sa main de la sienne, n'osant pas entrelacer leurs doigts même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vu par les gars. Inévitablement leur toute nouvelle relation serait mis à jour, et pour l'instant, il voulait la garder pour eux, juste pour eux. Égoïstement, il voulait que personne de l'extérieur ne s'immisce dans leur couple, et ne vienne tout compromettre. Il refusait qu'une tierce personne ne détruise ce qu'il avait si patiemment construit et ne fasse renaître le doute en Kate. C'était trop tôt pour informer qui que ce soit de la nouvelle nature de leur relation, pas alors qu'ils n'avaient partagé que des baisers, dont un passionné qui avait mis à mal leur endurance. Pour une fois il était d'accord avec Kate sur le fait qu'il fallait avancer doucement, prendre le temps de savourer les choses, et pour construire ce « Nous » qu'il avait tant désiré. Il ne voulait pas que Kate croit qu'il avait honte d'être vu en sa compagnie, c'était même tout le contraire, tout comme il savait que si Kate avait été gênée d'être associée à lui, elle l'aurait viré de sa vie depuis longtemps, mais il estimait que pour le moment ils feraient mieux de garder ça pour eux.

« Merci Castle » murmura-t-elle doucement, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Elle s'était si longtemps contrôlée, refoulant ses envies, qu'à présent que les vannes étaient ouvertes, elle s'en trouvait incapable et n'éprouvait plus le besoin de retenir ses pulsions qui, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, devenaient de plus en plus dures à gérer. Elle lui sourit amoureusement comme jamais encore elle ne s'était autorisée à le faire, sourire qu'il lui rendit par un tout aussi intense.

« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! » Protesta Castle en pressant ses doigts en retour, subjugué par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait à cet instant, celui-là même qui avait le pouvoir de faire bondir son cœur.

« Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, de m'avoir permis d'en arriver là, d'avoir tant insisté pour rouvrir l'affaire de ma mère, pour être toi tout simplement… » Eclaircit-elle en se stoppant pour ne pas se rompre le cou alors qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds.

Il sourit, au comble du bonheur. En quelques heures sa muse s'était enfin ouverte à lui, elle lui avait dit tellement de choses qu'il avait tant rêvé entendre de sa bouche, tant de choses qui effaçaient enfin ses doutes. C'était au-delà de ses espérances, de ses songes les plus fous. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque parole de la jeune femme. C'était tellement merveilleux, qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était réel, et il se retenait pour ne pas se pincer.

« Always Kate, je t'ai promis de rester à tes cotés quoi qu'il arrive et rien ne m'en empêchera, pas même le Dragon. » déclara-t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres, les effleurant d'un baiser comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec sa bouche.

« Et je te promets à mon tour de nous laisser une chance, de ne plus me réfugier derrière mon mur, d'assumer enfin mes sentiments pour toi » déclara-t-elle en retour en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, tout en lui souriant tendrement.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser » Gronda Castle en la dévorant du regard en soupirant de frustration.

« Je sais, moi aussi » Souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre comme pour lutter contre ses désirs.

« Finissons-en, ensuite nous pourrons penser à nous » Lança Castle en déposant un baiser dans la paume de sa main avant de l'inviter à reprendre sa route.

« Beckett ? » L'appela Esposito, de l'inquiétude dans la voix alors qu'il ne voyait pas ses amis arriver.

« Nous arrivons » répondit-elle en reprenant sa marche pour rejoindre ses collègues à travers le dédale de cet immeuble en construction.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardés ? » Voulut savoir Ryan avec curiosité.

« Castle a cru voir quelqu'un, nous sommes allés vérifier » Expliqua Kate en prenant la tête de leur convoi.

« Et alors ? » s'enquit Esposito en se raidissant.

« Ce n'était qu'un chat » éluda Kate sans s'arrêter.

Castle sourit alors qu'il avisait le visage neutre de sa muse à l'énonciation de son mensonge. Sa facilité à inventer des histoires l'avait toujours fasciné. Il se disait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à devenir écrivain. En tout cas, sa capacité à élaborer ce genre de fable lui était d'une grande aide lorsqu'il s'agissait de démasquer un menteur.

« Alors l'écrivain, tu as peur d'un matou sans défense ? » se moqua Esposito en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, le tirant de ses considérations.

« Cette fois ce n'était qu'un chat, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être Maddox, alors restez concentrés au lieu de vous payer ma tête » rétorqua fermement le romancier en avançant sans même jeter un regard aux deux flics.

« C'est qu'il ne rigole pas le père Castle » souffla Ryan, impressionné par le sérieux inhabituel de l'homme de lettres.

« Jamais quand la vie de sa muse est dans la balance » Souligna Esposito en emboîtant le pas à Kate qui avait suivi son partenaire sans faire le moindre commentaire.

« Arrêtez de pérorer et concentrez-vous ! Si Maddox est dans le coin ce sera un miracle qu'il ne nous ait pas déjà repéré » les rappela à l'ordre Kate alors que l'écho de leur voix se répercutait sur les murs en lambeau.

Dans un silence religieux, ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans plus de discussion, Castle en tête, suivi de près par Kate qui n'appréciait pas qu'il soit à la tête de leur groupe, le plaçant ainsi aux premières lignes en cas de danger, mais l'état des couloirs l'empêchait de passer devant son acolyte courageux. Aussi le talonnait-elle de près, bien décidée à faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« Nous devons aller plus vite, si nous n'ouvrons pas le coffre dans 20 min, nous devrons attendre jusqu'à demain, au risque que Maddox nous devance » lança soudain Castle en ralentissant pour se placer à sa hauteur.

« Je sais Castle, mais nous devrions bientôt y être » soupira Kate alors que le faisceau de sa lampe éclairait un mur sur lequel apparaissait le chiffre 401.

« S'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur au moment de la numérotation des bureaux, celui qui nous intéresse devrait se trouver au bout du couloir » déclara Castle en braquant sa torche dans la direction indiquée.

« Dépêchons-nous, parce que nous devons encore localiser le coffre » répliqua Kate en se faufilant habilement devant son écrivain.

Pour se faire, elle frôla de son corps celui de son futur amant, le faisant frémir, et elle dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas profiter de la situation pour reprendre leur petite séance d'allumage. Mais ils étaient bien trop proches du but pour qu'elle se laisse distraire par ses hormones un peu trop déchaînées à son goût lorsqu'elle pensait à Castle. Sa frustration atteignait des sommets vertigineux, mais elle était capable de la museler pendant encore quelques heures avant de lui lâcher totalement la bride. En attendant, elle devait rester focalisée sur son objectif. A savoir, trouver le dossier et arrêter le Dragon. Elle s'amuserait avec son romancier après.

« Tu as raison, mais je pense que ce sera la partie la plus facile de cette petite chasse au trésor » lui fit remarquer Castle en se raclant la gorge pour dissiper le trouble qui l'avait envahi au contact de sa muse.

En souriant, consciente qu'elle n'était pas la seule sur le point d'entrer en ébullition, Kate poursuivit son chemin. Balayant le faisceau lumineux sur les murs, à la recherche du fameux bureau, elle laissa échapper une exclamation triomphale lorsqu'enfin elle éclaira les chiffres tant désirés.

« Ici ! » clama-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte, ou ce qu'il en restait.

« Doucement Kate, attendons les Gars ! » l'arrêta Castle en la retenant par le poignet alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, Kate s'immobilisa, consciente que son partenaire avait raison. Ce manque de prudence ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle était si proche d'avoir enfin toutes les réponses, qu'elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir celles-ci lui glisser encore une fois entre les doigts. Son impatience atteignait des sommets, et elle la sentait bouillonner en elle, comme un volcan en éruption sur le point d'exploser. Les bras croisés, elle tapait du pied, se demandant ce que faisaient les Gars pour mettre autant de temps à arriver à leur hauteur. Heureusement pour elle, et pour eux, ces derniers les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, vérifiant rapidement que Maddox n'était nulle part en vue. L'endroit sécurisé, ils se détendirent un peu mais gardèrent leur arme en main afin de ne pas être pris de court si jamais l'homme de main du Dragon décidait de faire une entrée remarquée.

« Trouvons ce coffre ! » ordonna Kate en prenant le mur du fond.

Esposito et Ryan s'occupèrent des deux parois opposées, laissant à Castle celle de l'entrée. Enfin celle qui aurait dû s'y trouver, parce qu'à la place de la cloison, se trouvait une sorte d'immense bâche noire, et l'écrivain était certain de ne pas y trouver le fameux coffre. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il avisa le plafond, mais les dalles éventrées de celui-ci lui appris que ce qu'il cherchait ne s'y trouverait pas. Aussi porta-t-il naturellement son regard sur le sol, recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Pourquoi commencer par poser la moquette alors que les murs et plafonds n'étaient pas terminés et qu'il faudrait la changer ?

« Personne ne trouve étrange qu'il y ait de la moquette dans ce bureau ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Kate se figea à ces mots et baissa machinalement les yeux au sol. C'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Cessant d'inspecter son mur, elle se tourna vers son partenaire et croisa son regard.

« Et c'est reparti » soupira Esposito en constatant qu'ils venaient de commencer une de leur discussion silencieuse, se sentant comme souvent de trop dans ces moments.

« Papa et maman sont de nouveau en parfaite symbiose » lui glissa Ryan en venant se poster à ses côtés, observant le couple qui ne prêtait aucune attention à eux.

« Bon laissons-les discuter et décollons cette moquette » décida Esposito en s'agenouillant pour voir s'il pouvait soulever celle-ci.

Comme si ces mots avaient eu un pouvoir magique, les deux tourtereaux sortirent de leur bulle et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à genoux, tâtant le sol à la recherche d'une irrégularité. Rapidement, Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce et inévitablement, leurs mains entrèrent en contact.

« J'ai trouvé ! » clamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble, leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre souriant comme des déments alors que leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

« Le coffre ? » demanda Ryan en venant les rejoindre.

« Non, le grand amour ! » le railla Esposito levant les yeux au ciel en se pinçant les lèvres de dépit devant la question complètement inutile de son coéquipier.

Se redressant aussi souplement qu'il le pouvait, il retourna près de l'entrée et s'empara de son sac qu'il rapporta près de l'endroit où se tenaient ses amis afin de l'ouvrir, révélant ainsi ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea Castle en se penchant avec curiosité pour découvrir le contenu du sac.

« Un ami m'a prêté quelques-uns de ses outils pour le coffre » expliqua-t-il en sortant ce que contenait le sac avant d'ajouter « Ecartez-vous un peu »

Obtempérant, Kate se releva souplement, immédiatement imitée par Ryan et un Castle en version moins souple, même si Kate nota qu'il était en meilleure forme qu'au tout début de leur collaboration. Encore un petit effort, et il serait aussi résistant que les Gars. Et elle se chargerait personnellement de son entraînement s'amusa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Attentivement, ils regardèrent Esposito agir avec des gestes précis et efficaces, et Kate se demanda si son ami avait déjà eu à forcer un coffre auparavant. Elle n'en savait que très peu sur son passé militaire, ne posant pas de questions sachant que tout comme elle, le latino avait du mal à se confier et préférait garder certaines choses pour lui, ce qu'elle respectait parfaitement. Mais parfois, comme en cet instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Est-ce que dans les forces spéciales on apprenait ce genre de choses ou avait-il appris cela autrement ? Elle aurait pu consulter son dossier et y lire les réponses mais elle souhaitait que son ami se confie de lui-même. Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on aille fouiller dans sa vie, alors définitivement elle ne ferait pas ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse. Et puis ils étaient une famille, se faisaient mutuellement confiance, et elle refusait de briser cette confiance pour satisfaire une curiosité mal placée. Très vite, elle reporta toute son attention sur le coffre qu'Esposito venait de mettre à jour.

« Vous connaissez le code ? » Demanda-t-il en arrêtant sa besogne lorsque le coffre fut totalement dégagé.

« Oui » Acquiesça Castle en invitant d'un geste Kate à approcher alors qu'Esposito remballait son attirail et leur cédait la place.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » S'enquit-elle en frottant ses mains, soudainement moites, sur ses cuisses en s'agenouillant devant le coffre.

« H moins deux minutes » répondit Castle après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre.

« Et si c'était encore un leurre ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant un regard inquiet dans celui serein de son romancier.

Elle était inquiète. Au fond qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Smith ne travaillait pas pour le Dragon et que ce n'était pas un piège ? Peut-être que c'était une stratégie de son pire ennemi. Gagner la confiance de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour mieux l'abattre par la suite. Ne disait-on pas, soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis ?

« Aie la foi Kate, je suis sûr que nous touchons au but » l'apaisa-t-il en recouvrant sa main de la sienne, lisant ses craintes dans ses yeux.

« Ouvrons-le » souffla-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

« A toi l'honneur » répliqua Castle en éclairant le dessus du coffre pour qu'elle puisse entrer le code.

Tendant la main au-dessus du bouton, Kate vit du coin de l'œil l'aiguille de sa montre bouger et se poser sur le 1. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si elle tardait trop, il serait trop tard, et le mécanisme serait bloqué. Et encore ça c'était si Smith n'avait pas prévu un dispositif de secours. Elle grimaça en imaginant ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de cet homme qui semblait aussi imaginatif que son écrivain dans ce domaine. Et ne voulait définitivement pas voir ce qui se passerait au-delà du temps écoulé.

« C'est quand tu veux Kate » la rappela à l'ordre Castle alors qu'il voyait les aiguilles de sa trotteuse faire la course.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais le temps s'égrainait rapidement et à une minute près il serait trop tard.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dépendra de vous merci et ne nous tuez pas vous n'auriez pas la fin !<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**_Coucou les gens merci pour vos reviews, voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros, bon alors les prochains chapitres s'annoncent chaud on vous avertis d'office a partir du 46 ça va devenir muy callienté par moment ! allez on vous laisses découvrir ce chapitre et bonne lecture ! Vous savez la fin approche au maximum une vingtaine de chapitres sauf si on glisse des petits imprévus qui nous vienne._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guest :<span> Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**F1 et F2 : Vos reviews double ne compte pas dans le compteur lol, on les déduits à chaque fois de nos comptes lol. Alors faite vous plaisir bien entendu mais nous on compte que vos officielles lol**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, contentes de te plaire, c'est le but à chaque chapitre et la hantise aussi que ce ne soit pas le cas !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Tu pensais qu'on l'avais oublié mais non il est la et bien là, lol ! Joan est un mort en sursit n'oublies pas t'en que papa et maman n'ont pas fait de folies de leur corps mdr ! Oui faut un peu désamorcé pour pas que cela devienne trop pesant comme dans la série, Marlowe glisse toujours des petites blagues. Ok on te fera un mot d'excuse mdr ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Julie : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ça te plaise encore.  
><strong>

**Mb : Lol nous tuer mais à la fin sinon t'auras jamais la fin mdr, et le secret de cette fic on l'emportera dans notre tombe mdr ! Lol tu es maline toi mais chaque reviews entraine un chapitre qui arrive plus vite. L'histoire de l'œuf et de la poule ! Merci  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Lol pourquoi Marlowe l'a bien fait lui mdr ! La voici que la fête commence feu d'artifice à l'appui mdr ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Ah en guest ? Flemme de te logué mais je peu comprendre ma pauvre ! tu verras pour ce chapitre tiens pas trop ta respiration qu'en même ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Loss : Bon excuses acceptées si c'est pour l'école alors c'est normal, haha oui c'est tendue du string entre eux, va bien falloir que ça éclate en effet mais vont-ils supporter lol ! Oui le citron ne venant pas de Kate qu'il a tripotée lol mais il a aussi touché la lettre en effet. Oui le coup des crudités et fruits on a bien rient en écrivant c'était marrant et la scène a défilée sous nos yeux. Castle en fan de James Bond ne peut que avoir toutes les techniques d'espionnages lol ! Merci et contentes que cela t'es plu.  
><strong>

**Loss x2 : lol tu vois double réponse ! Mdr oui tu vois la bataille, n'est pas fini encore. Si tout à fait c'est pour cela que je te réponds doublement. En même temps faut bien détourer l'attention et quoi de mieux que de se faire passer pour ce qu'il est un gamin lol. Pour Espo, il est aussi drole que Castle par moment donc il est utile aussi pour allégé l'atmosphère. Oh lala ça chauffe là haut les réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci encore.  
><strong>

**Mulan : Merci pour ta review. Tout le monde l'avait oublié ce compte à rebours mais il est la le temps s'écoule vite. Et oui les secondes compte par forcément pour être si dramatique que tu ne le penses mais elles compte comme pour une bombe. La voici la suite ^^  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, frustration est notre deuxième prénom lol.  
><strong>

**Mamie99 : Oui elle va l'ouvrir mais c'est stressant ça peut être un piège aussi, Kate est si méfiante. Lol sur le grill ? C'est pas la saison des barbuk mdr ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Mackensie : Merci, contentes que tu aimes tu n'as pas fini d'être stressée, lol le pire arrive ...  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci et le voici arrivé tout chaud**

**Lilou : tu rattrapes sacrément ton retard mais t'en restes encore un peu :p**

**Titefolle : Ah te voila lol ! Tu nous fais un chapitre sur deux c'est déjà ça peut mieux faire mdr ! Ah pour le boom si tu te souviens on a dis que dans notre fic on avait prévus l'explosion après Marlowe l'a fait c'est un peu embêtant mais bon on va pas changé tout ce qui était prévue parce que comme avec Smith on a eu la même idée, bref ça diffère un peu. Merci  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, tout a fait un mort dans ce chapitre, désolées mais faut bien faire du renouveau et donc ce mort là est indispensable pour la suite. Pour toutes celles qui aimaient le personnage eh bien désolées :p  
><strong>

**Nath67 : comme je l'ai dis une vingtaine grand max de max. Contentes que tu aimes merci.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, oui tu as oubliés à l'amende lol. Non mais !^^ Oui mais aussi c'est un épisode essentiel pas tampon comme les deux précédents qui n'étaient pas franchement indispensables, j'ai apprécié mais sans plus. Nous aussi on est fan du tease, je pense que personne ne l'avait remarqué hein mdr ! Y a tellement d'électricité entre eux que le tease est juste trop bon. Je suis sur que le courant qu'il dégage alimenterai facilement tout New York pendant un mois. Voila donc la suite en espérant que tu loupe pas le coche ^^ :p.  
><strong>

**Guest(5) : Merci à toi et voici donc ce que tu attends.  
><strong>

**Iuliaa : Ah c'est bon quand on en a autant à lire d'un coup hein ? Et pour ce qui est des rebondissement oui t'as pas fini lol même si un peu de repos salvateur pour nos héros arrive.  
><strong>

**Fantacitron : Nouveau(elle) Lecteur(ice) super, on espère te revoir sur chaque chapitre, merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir. Et 43 chapitres d'un coup ! (oui en trois jours normal) Ca fait trop plaisir ! Oui c'est vrai que lorsque tu as l'habitude de regarder en vo pour ma part je regarde les deux, vo et vost et quand ça passe sur france 2 en vf mais il est vrai que la vf c'est la cata complète, Always qui se transforme en de rien ou y a pas de quoi t'as envie de tordre le cou au trad. Eh merci d'avoir insisté, c'est un gros respect pour nous et notre travail. Voila pas trop frustré longtemps ^^**

**Guest(6) : Oui ca va, voici la suite mdr ! Trop drôle ta review.**

**Caskette27 : Ah l'ouverture oui mais c'est pas dit qu'il ne va pas exploser et faire de la viande à bolo de nos héros. Pour ce qui est de Maddox tu le sauras dans ce chapitre s'il vient où non ! Nous te laissons le plaisir de découvrir héhé. Et merci pour ta review et la cogitation est active, très active!**

**Radiojaja : un revenante ! En même temps tu es pardonnés vu la situation, c'est normal mais maintenant faut assuré hein :p La suite dépendra de vous, des reviews, on voulais dire soit dimanche comme aujourd'hui ou sinon cela aurait été mercredi, à présent la suite sera soit mercredi ou dimanche voila lol ! Lol ne t'inquiète pas ça sera explosif et ne pleure pas jeanette oui elle est facile celle la lol. Merci !**

**Chapitre 43 :**

Sans répondre, Kate entra le code, son cœur sautant chaque fois que le déclic du mécanisme se faisait entendre, et dans un bel ensemble ils retinrent leur souffle. Lorsque le dernier clic retentit, Castle serra la main de sa compagne dans la sienne alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée, signe qu'elle avait réussi. Durant une infime seconde, ils attendirent qu'une catastrophe se produise, mais comme rien n'arrivait, Kate relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de retenir, et plus confiante soudain, ouvrit le coffre, révélant le dossier tant convoité.

« Le dossier » souffla Castle avec émerveillement, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir la fontaine de Jouvence ou le Saint Graal donnant accès aux connaissances du monde.

« Enfin… » Murmura Kate en sortant le précieux dossier de sa cachette d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici » lança Ryan qui surveillait le couloir.

« Moi je pense qu'on devrait mettre le dossier en sécurité, puis revenir et attendre Maddox » répliqua Castle en soutenant Kate qui se relevait.

« Je suis d'accord. Tant qu'il sera dans la nature, nous ne pourrons pas dormir tranquille » approuva-t-elle en serrant le dossier contre elle comme s'il s'était agi du plus précieux des trésors.

« Dans ce cas que l'un de nous aille mettre le dossier à l'abri pendant que les autres restent ici à attendre Maddox » proposa Esposito en refermant le coffre puis en replaçant la moquette.

« Je suis d'accord. Ryan ira porter le dossier au 12th » décida Kate en tendant en toute confiance le dossier de sa vie à son collègue.

Elle savait que pour ses deux amis ce dossier sur le meurtre de sa mère était tout aussi précieux pour eux que pour elle. En leur confiant le document elle leur confiait sa vie sans aucune crainte.

« D'accord, je m'assure qu'il arrive à sa voiture en un seul morceau et je vous rejoins » approuva Esposito.

« Je reviens vite » les assura Ryan, conscient de l'importance de la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée.

« Fais des copies du dossier. Donne l'original à Gates, mets-en une autre dans le coffre, fais-en une pour le FBI, et envoies-en une par coursier chez Castle » lui ordonna Kate avant de lui faire signe d'y aller.

Sur un hochement de tête approbateur, les Gars quittèrent les lieux en prenant soin de dissimuler le dossier dans le sac d'Esposito pour le cas où Maddox les surveillerait. Avec un peu de chance il penserait qu'ils retournaient au 12th pendant que Beckett et Castle restaient sur les lieux à l'attendre.

Il ne s'était peut-être pas encore montré, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas déjà sur les lieux. Mais ils avaient emporté la manche, et à présent ils comptaient bien remporter la partie. Mais pour ça ils devaient neutraliser la machine à tuer du Dragon. Il avait envoyé son meilleur traqueur à leurs trousses, et il était temps que le chasseur devienne la proie. En général Kate se prêtait bien à ce jeu du chasseur chassé, elle avait une certaine expérience dans le domaine en tant que détective, mais être la proie rendait les choses un peu plus compliquées. Lorsque l'on est impliqué émotionnellement et physiquement les situations sont difficiles à inverser.

« Nous avons réussi Kate, nous avons réussi » murmura Castle en caressant tendrement la joue de sa muse.

« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous allons gagner, et c'est grâce à toi. » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, frottant sa joue dans la paume de son petit ami. Elle finit par ajouter dans un souffle « Merci Castle »

L'écrivain allait répondre, lorsqu'un bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner. Instinctivement il se plaça devant Kate, la faisant tourner sur elle-même afin qu'elle se retrouve derrière lui comme Farmer l'avait fait avec Rachel dans Bodyguard, faisant ainsi rempart de son corps alors que Maddox apparaissait dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture servant de porte, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« Comme c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu » ironisa-t-il en pointant son pistolet sur eux.

« Nous trouvions impoli de partir sans vous avoir au moins salué » rétorqua Castle en le défiant du regard, poussant Kate afin qu'elle se retrouve entièrement cachée par lui.

« Merci d'avoir trouvé le coffre pour moi, ça va m'éviter des recherches inutiles » reprit Maddox sans tenir compte de l'ironie de l'écrivain.

« Sans le code vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir » le défia Kate en revêtant sa poker face tout en s'avançant, n'aimant pas se retrouver en retrait, surtout lorsque Castle était en première ligne.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il comprenne qu'ils avaient le dossier et qu'il ne les abatte avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Ryan. Non, elle devait lui faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir le coffre et qu'il pouvait encore les rouler dans la farine.

« Voilà pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Vous avez échoué à l'ouvrir ? » Se moqua ouvertement Maddox en faisant quelques pas dans leur direction « Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part lieutenant Beckett »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je retombe toujours sur mes pieds » rétorqua Beckett qui se retenait pour ne pas perdre son calme.

L'air hautain et dédaigneux de son ennemi mettait à mal son self-control mais elle ne devait pas le provoquer inutilement sous peine de les faire tuer Castle et elle. Le sniper les avisa avec un sourire méprisant.

« Bien que cette conversation soit des plus agréables, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas que cela à faire » sourit Maddox en pointant ostensiblement son arme sur Castle « Allez lieutenant, posez gentiment votre arme au sol si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse un trou dans la tête de votre amant » déclara-t-il en refermant son doigt sur la gâchette dans un geste lourd de menace.

Après une légère hésitation, la jeune femme attrapa son arme de la main gauche et se baissa lentement pour la poser au sol sans quitter Maddox du regard.

« Bien, maintenant faites-la glisser vers moi » ordonna-t-il en suivant ses gestes avec attention.

Dès que Kate envoya l'arme jusqu'à lui, il donna un coup de pied dans celle-ci, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ensuite, de la pointe de son revolver, il leur fit comprendre de reculer.

« Eloignez-vous gentiment de ce coffre, et pas de mouvements brusques » déclara-t-il en les obligeant à se rapprocher de la sortie, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux partenaires.

Du bout du pied, Maddox repoussa la moquette, révélant à son regard le coffre, lui tirant un sourire satisfait. Toujours sans quitter ses otages des yeux, il tira un stéthoscope de son sac et entreprit à l'aide d'une seule main, de découvrir le code qui lui permettrait de mettre enfin la main sur ce dossier qui faisait tant transpirer son patron. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il contenait, mais en savait suffisamment pour comprendre que Kate Beckett ne devait pas mettre la main dessus. Pas s'il voulait toucher son argent et surtout rester en vie. Il savait que son boss ne rigolait pas Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des répercussions de son échec à tuer la détective, et pestait contre cet écrivain de malheur qui en interpellant la jeune femme l'avait fait bouger, déviant ainsi la trajectoire de son tir. Sans lui cette garce serait morte sur le coup, jamais il n'avait manqué sa cible jusqu'à présent mais il comptait bien y remédier et prendrait sa revanche en se débarrassant de Castle par la même occasion. Cela était un bonus, il ne ferait pas payer le Dragon, c'était juste pour le plaisir.

« A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il ouvrira ce coffre ? » s'enquit Kate à voix basse sans perdre l'arme de Maddox des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rester dans les parages pour le découvrir » lui répondit Castle en veillant à rester dans la ligne de mire du tueur au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de tirer dans le tas.

« Je suis d'accord. Je vais tenter de le distraire pour nous permettre de nous enfuir » approuva Kate en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant le moyen de détourner l'attention de Maddox d'eux.

« Dites les amoureux, pas de messes basses sans curé ! » les interrompit Maddox avant d'ajouter « écartez-vous l'un de l'autre »

Comme aucun d'eux ne bougeait, il réitéra sa demande en tirant si près de la tête de Castle que celui-ci perçut un courant d'air contre son visage un peu avant que la balle ne vienne s'encastrer dans le mur. Sur un échange de regard, les deux partenaires s'éloignèrent d'un pas, ce qui sembla satisfaire Maddox qui recommença à tourner le minuteur du coffre. Et enfin le déclic caractéristique de l'ouverture du coffre retentit dans le silence de la pièce, et tout à son triomphe, Maddox déposa son arme au sol, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Castle de passer à l'action. Sans perdre une minute, mu par une étrange intuition, il attrapa Kate dans ses bras, et aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il sortit de la pièce et la plaqua contre le mur, la couvrant de son corps au moment précis où une puissante déflagration faisait trembler l'immeuble. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant d'oser relever la tête pour constater les dégâts. Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes, ils firent quelques pas chancelants, avisant les flammes qui léchaient encore, ci et là, les décombres.

« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda finalement Kate en se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

« Je ne sais pas Kate… » Soupira-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où se tenait Maddox quelques minutes plus tôt « appelle ça une intuition » ajouta-t-il en frissonnant alors qu'il songeait que ça aurait pu être Kate.

« Smith était vraiment prêt à tout pour me protéger » souffla pensivement la jeune femme en avisant dans un frisson les traces de brûlures autour du trou béant où se trouvait le coffre.

« Oui, et maintenant nous allons pouvoir mettre le Dragon hors d'état de nuire » approuva Castle en faisant doucement glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Kate pour nouer leurs mains ensemble.

« Descendons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici » Murmura Kate en se détournant du funeste spectacle, entraînant son écrivain à sa suite.

Ils entreprirent de quitter l'immeuble, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Mais celui-ci fut soudain brisé par le bruit d'une course effrénée, stoppant les deux partenaires.

« Tu crois que Maddox était venu accompagner ? » Souffla Castle alors que Kate le poussait dans un coin, cherchant machinalement son arme avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait quelque part au milieu des flammes.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir » Répliqua-t-elle, en se rabattant sur une barre métallique en maudissant Maddox.

« Beckett ? Castle ? » Entendirent-ils la voix paniquée d'Esposito.

« Nous sommes là ! » cria-t-elle en se détendant, sortant de sa cachette en relâchant son emprise sur son arme de fortune.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'enquit-il en arrivant près d'eux hors d'haleine.

« Maddox s'est fait exploser en ouvrant le coffre » lui révéla Kate, des frissons la saisissant en songeant que ça aurait pu être elle, ou pire Castle.

« Et ben ! Il ne plaisantait pas avec ses ennemis ce Smith ! » Souffla Esposito en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » Acquiesça Castle en raffermissant son emprise autour des doigts de Kate.

Mais même s'il avait voulu ne plus jamais la lâcher, il exerça une dernière pression autour des doigts fins de la jeune femme avant de la libérer, conscient que si jamais Esposito remarquait leurs mains liées, elle allait le tuer. Avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement, il constata que Kate tentait de retenir sa main avant de la laisser s'échapper dans un infime soupir. Visiblement, elle avait autant besoin que lui de ce contact, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Alors qu'ils étaient passés à une seconde de la mort, ils voulaient plus que jamais se sentir proches, s'assurer par ce contact que l'autre était bien vivant, à ses côtés.

« J'ai appelé les renforts, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver » leur révéla Esposito qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, trop occupé à fixer les flammes qui persistaient encore.

Il frissonnait d'effroi en pensant que ses amis auraient pu se trouver avec Maddox, qu'ils auraient pu ne pas avoir le temps de se mettre à l'abri et qu'à l'heure actuelle il aurait pu constater le décès de Kate et Castle. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours il aurait porté le poids de sa culpabilité.

« Très bien, attendons-les avant de retourner au 12th » soupira Kate sachant qu'ils allaient devoir répondre à un certain nombre de questions.

Sur ces paroles, Kate passa devant les deux hommes, les entraînant vers la sortie qu'elle atteignit au moment où les secours arrivaient, et elle soupira en voyant Gates sortir de sa voiture. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, sa supérieure la laissa tranquille après deux ou trois questions, Ryan lui ayant déjà tout raconté une première fois. Après leur avoir demandé de lui rendre leur rapport le plus rapidement possible, Gates les laissa quitter les lieux, consciente qu'ils devaient mourir d'envie de consulter ce fameux dossier, et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle n'avait fait que survoler la copie remise par Ryan, mais d'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, c'était de la dynamite, et des têtes allaient tomber. Nul doute que Beckett irait jusqu'au bout de cette affaire songea-t-elle en observant sa meilleure enquêtrice rejoindre sa voiture, accompagnée de son ombre et d'Esposito qui l'encadraient comme l'aurait fait des gardes du corps.

Elle n'avait rien contre l'écrivain, l'appréciait même, enfin la plupart du temps, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa vie en danger pour sa muse, et elle avait eu raison. Quand Kate Beckett était en danger, il n'y avait rien que Richard Castle ne ferait pas pour la garder en sécurité, et c'était cela qui lui posait problème. Elle avait vite compris les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers sa détective, il fallait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas le voir, et elle se flattait de n'être ni l'un ni l'autre. Il l'aimait, était fou d'amour pour la jeune femme, et cela était un sérieux problème pour elle. Car cet homme étant un ami proche du maire, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle sentait qu'elle serait vite sur un siège éjectable. De plus, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui devrait annoncer à sa famille qu'il était mort sous son commandement, même si elle se doutait bien que Beckett voudrait exécuter cette lourde tâche.

Il n'était pas flic, et pourtant, il agissait souvent comme tel, et même si elle appréciait l'aide qu'il leur apportait sur leurs enquêtes, elle refusait qu'il perde la vie alors qu'elle était à la tête de cette unité. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tenté de l'écarter, mais l'opposition farouche de sa meilleure équipe l'avait contrainte à faire marche arrière, sans parler du savon que lui avait passé le maire. Ce qu'elle n'avait que très modérément apprécié. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Castle faisait partie de son équipe, et elle devait composer avec. Et elle devait admettre qu'ensemble, Beckett et lui étaient imbattables. Ils se complétaient, et alors qu'elle les observait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel point ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Si Castle avait été flic, elle aurait pu se servir de cette relation pour se débarrasser de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et puis leurs sentiments ne semblaient pas nuire à leur travail, alors tant que ce serait le cas, elle ne s'en mêlerait pas.

Ils étaient adultes, enfin l'un d'eux au moins, et savaient rester professionnels, elle n'avait donc rien à leur reprocher. Mais elle veillerait à ce que cette relation amoureuse ne vire pas au drame. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, son regard croisa celui de Castle, et elle frissonna en y lisant une froide détermination. Et encore une fois, elle songea que des têtes allaient tomber, et que le Dragon ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois.

« Gates nous fixe, c'est flippant » fit remarquer Castle en se penchant discrètement vers sa muse sans quitter le capitaine du regard.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait » rétorqua Kate sans même tourner la tête vers sa chef.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu aimes sentir mon regard sur toi » répliqua Castle en passant près d'elle, frôlant son bras de sa main, lui tirant un frisson de plaisir qu'elle ne chercha même pas à réprimer. « Tu aimes que je ne regarde que toi ! » Assura Castle, un éclair passant dans ses yeux malicieux.

« Oui tu as intérêt à ne pas laisser tes yeux traîner ailleurs ! » Rétorqua Kate sans le regarder de peur de craquer.

« Hum, pourquoi irais-je les poser autre part alors que j'ai ce que je veux devant moi ? » Répliqua-t-il en couvant sa partenaire d'un regard amoureux.

« Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où je t'ai surpris à baver devant une autre femme ? » lui rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété à ce souvenir.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était juste pour te faire enrager. Tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu es jalouse ! » Lui révéla Castle en se retenant de rire devant la tête de sa muse.

« Admettons, mais à l'avenir abstiens-toi, ou tu connaîtras les joies de dormir sur le divan avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'accéder à mon lit » lui certifia-t-elle en plantant un regard terriblement sérieux sur lui.

« Ça me va, mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je te fixe ! » lui assura-t-il précipitamment, songeant qu'il préférait autant ne pas découvrir si elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

« Tu adores que je m'en plaigne, parce que ça te prouve que je peux sentir ton regard sur moi, même à l'autre bout d'une pièce » affirma-t-elle en arquant un sourcil rieur vers lui.

« Vrai, mais bientôt, ce n'est plus seulement mon regard que tu sentiras sur toi, et crois-moi sur parole, tu ne t'en plaindras pas ! » la provoqua-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils d'un air canaille.

Kate ne souffla mot, trop déstabilisée par le regard dont il la couvait pour cela. Se mordant vivement la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le commissariat et lui faire l'amour sur le capot de sa Victoria, elle feignit l'indifférence et grimpa en voiture sous le sourire vainqueur de son romancier qui s'assit à ses côtés en sifflotant joyeusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pas tapé après la fin tease combien de temps avant qui se sautent dessus ? Pour le savoir vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !<strong>_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Voila les gens votre récompense pour le gros carton que vous avez fait sur le chapitre précédent, vraiment vous nous gâtez, merci encore, ça nous fait trop plaisir ! Petite parenthèse épisodiaire (ça se dit pas mais pas grave j'invente des mots comme les abrutis des tv réalités qui maitrisent si bien notre langue lol ou bien certaines personnes du corps médical, n'est ce pas Fénice ? Mdr !) Donc j'ai adoré le 14 tout mignon et Gates et Castle sont justes trop drôles. Castle qui en loupe pas une. Passons à la promo du 15 je ne pense pas que nous nous remettrons de ce zod, en tout cas moi il m'inspire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! A voir je vais m'y mettre dés que j'ai fini mon chapitre en cours. Bref je la ferme et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kat :<span> A qu'en même l'autre béta nous commente qu'en même ! Merci et chut dévoiles pas trop ou tu vas te faire kidnapper par d'autres lecteurs s'ils savent que t'as lu ce qui se passe ensuite... oups, je l'ai dis ? :p**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, mdr oui pas sur qu'ils survivent combustion spontanée lol.  
><strong>

**Manon : Voila la suite contentes que tu aimes toujours et que tu continues à nous suivre depuis le début, merci !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Mdr ! Faire péter les pieds du lit avec un king size peuvent y aller un moment avant que ça pète mdr trop drôle ! Mais oui peuvent le faire où ils veulent sur le capot de la victoria de Kate lol ! Pour le dragon oui reste plus que lui a zigouiller. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore. Merci.  
><strong>

**Pauline CK : Ah oui le concret c'est mieux que les teases mais plus on fait monter plus ça sera bon ! Merci.**

**mandou : Merci pour ta review, haha oui Maddox arrive au bon moment, pas comme dans la série où ce con fait tt exploser, nous on a choisis de les faire arriver avant pour clore l'enquête définitivement.**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta com,le voici  
><strong>

**R et K Aways : merci pour ta review et oui se tourne autour encore et toujours faisant grimper la température mais il fait pas encore assez chaud à notre gout lol.  
><strong>

**Fantacitron :Ah ben c'est super merci de nous suivre, c'est toujours agréable d'être appréciées. Et oui c'est dure de se contenir surtout lorsque enfin Kate prend conscience de ce qu'elle veut et avoir l'aboutissement de leur fantasme sous les yeux n'aide pas à se contenir. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lilou : tu rattrapes un peu ton retard mais à chaque fois, un autre chapitre te laisses loin derrière allez courage encore 33 chapitres mdr.**

**Guest(2) : Oui très possessive, personne ne touche à son homme et à l'autre homme de sa vie aussi, vous allez le découvrir prochainement, on s'est bien éclatées ! Merci.**

**Lunyya : Ah oui c'est bien quand t'as une fic que t'aime et que t'as plusieurs chapitres à lire d'un coup ! Nous espérons que tu continueras à apprécier, merci.**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, ah oui moi ça m'arrive aussi si je le fais pas de suite j'y pense plus. Lol ben en même temps Maddox est rien et en plus il est celui qui a voulu tuer Kate même s'il suivait les ordres. Oui ca va commencer à être chaud des bananes lol ! Oui le zod st valentin est juste trop bon quel engagement pour la demoiselle !**

**Loss : lol ! TU vois je t'ai répondu doublement et tu te plains, jamais contents ces lecteurs mdr ! Bref merci pour ta review, oui Kate ne peut pas prendre le risque que le dossier soit entre de mauvaises mains, sachant que c'est sa vie qui est en jeu et celles des gens qu'elle aime et les gars le savent aussi. Non le méchant on a aimer le tuer, c'est rapide et en plus avec un nom pareille il peut faire de la viande pour chien ! Champ libre n'oublies pas le dragon qui se tapis dans l'ombre pour frapper et maintenant qu'il est acculé, il va être encore plus dangereux. Pour ce qui est de Joan...  
><strong>

**Caskett27 : Merci pour ta review oui nous pensons juste que c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Gates "n'aime pas" Castle, elle le sait ingérable et encore plus si ça concerne Kate, elle sait qu'il se prendrait tous les coups et dans sa position de boss, c'est pas bon sachant que ça ui retomberai dessus. C'est toujours un plaisir de constater qu'encore une fois notre travail est apprécier merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Oui Gates est flic et pas aveugle et moi je crois que dans la série aussi elle a des doutes rien qu'avec le cadeau de Kate retrouvé dans sa poche, ça confirme bien qu'il a une relation au sein du com et com la seule femme qu'il côtoie au commissariat c'est Kate faut pas être devin! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review,oui parallèle non voulu, c'était dans notre trame et quand on a vu le zod on a pas voulu tout rechanger mais bon en même temps c'était assez logique que ça se passe comme ça et Marlowe est accro aux explosions lol !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Ah t'as pas loupé le coche bien ! lol. Oui radar Gates en action lol celui là il est toujours actif. Oui Maddox mourut mais reste le pire à venir. Bouhahahhaha, "rire diabolique" ! Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^.**

**Pauline : Voila lundi passé enfin maintenant faut attendre l'autre lundi, c'est long ! Merci pour ta review et on va taché de continuer à vous faire rêver(si c'est le cas lol)**

**Mamie : merci pour ta review, oui ils ont tout ce qu'il faut mais rien est aussi simple avec nous comme le dit Farandoles méfiez vous ! :p Joan oui a été un plus et a fait qu'ils sont arrivé plus tôt que prévue donc oui ! Et la partie angoissante arrive lol, celle là c'est rien ! Bouhahahhaahha hum lol !  
><strong>

**Sosocor : Ah tu as l'absolution mon enfant nous te pardonnons mdr ( oui surtout que moi ça m'arrive aussi lol) On lit du tel ou lit et pas le temps de com tout de suite et on oublie pas grave. Niveau sous entendu, tu n'as pas fini, nous on adore ça les sous entendus lol ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Je veux la suite : J'adore ce pseudo, ça le mérite d'être clair et ça m'a bien fais rire et iliana aussi je suis certaine. Une soirée seulement waouh, t'assure et voila rassure toi nous postons au moins une fois par semaine mais en générale c'est deux vu les lecteurs assidues qu'on a ! Merci ! Et au plaisir de te lire encore ! Je veux la suite mdr !  
><strong>

**Iuliaa : oui crescendo on ne vous dis que ça ! Bébé Caskett ? Mais Caskett c'est un male et pour instant il a pas de petite copine ! mdr Une naissance royal ? Mais non c'est pas royale, c'est caskett mdr ! Bon j'arrête mon délire mais tu m'as inspirée sur le coup lol. Oui faut qu'ils s'y mettent parce que Jo est pas au top de sa forme et le temps n'arrange rien sa conception arrive à grand pas et ses parents reste encore "chastes"  
><strong>

**F1 : lol non pas d'abaissement mdr ! On sait on sait tu vois, on poste grand chef !  
><strong>

**Guest (4): la suite ? La voila lol**

**Jules86 :Ah serais ce toi le guest dont ff à coupé le sifflé juste avant ? Voila donc cette suite et merci pour ta review contentes de toujours t'accrocher.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : <strong>

De retour au 12th, ils découvrirent Ryan perdu dans la lecture du dossier. Concentré au possible, il n'avait même pas entendu l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et Kate s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » S'enquit-elle brusquement.

Comme tiré d'une profonde torpeur, l'irlandais fit un bond magistral et regarda Kate comme si elle avait été le Diable en personne.

« Bon sang Beckett ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça, surtout pas lorsque je lis ce qui a tout d'un roman de Stephen King ! » S'exclama-t-il en dardant un regard dégoûté sur le dossier.

« A ce point-là Bro ? » Se moqua Esposito en prenant place sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas idée vieux » approuva Ryan « Ce dossier contient tout, absolument tout ce que le Dragon a fait au cours de sa longue carrière, pas étonnant qu'il ait tant voulu le récupérer ! » ajouta-t-il en montrant les papiers épars sur son bureau comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Est-ce qu'il est fait mention de ma mère ? » demanda Kate, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Oui » répondit simplement Ryan en lui tendant un dossier qu'il avait visiblement préparé pour elle « Je n'ai pas lu ce qu'il contenait, je t'en laisse la primeur » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'en emparait.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle en observant le dossier, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

Tant d'années à attendre la vérité, tant de nuits sans sommeil, tant de temps perdu à sombrer dans sa peine, ne pouvant s'en dépêtrer, qu'à présent elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle avait tant souhaité savoir, que maintenant que cela arrivait, elle n'y croyait plus, comme si encore une fois elle rêvait, et qu'elle allait se réveiller pour découvrir que cela n'était que pure utopie.

« Allons dans la salle de briefing, nous y serons plus à l'aise » proposa Esposito en s'emparant d'une pile de papiers pendant que Ryan l'imitait.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Beckett et Castle se retrouvèrent seuls, et en silence, Kate alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans quitter le dossier du regard, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore devant ses yeux.

« Kate ? » l'appela doucement Castle en lui tendant un café qu'elle attrapa machinalement avant de lever des yeux surpris vers lui.

« Tu étais tellement perdue dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as même pas vu aller chercher du café » comprit-il en lisant l'interrogation dans son regard.

« Je crois que je n'arrive pas à réaliser » Avoua-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« Je sais. Tu tiens entre tes mains les réponses à toutes ces questions qui te torturent depuis près de 14 ans, et je comprends que ça ait un petit côté angoissant » la rassura-t-il en approchant sa chaise de celle de sa compagne afin de lui prodiguer sa chaleur rassurante.

Il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il la connaissait si bien, elle devait être effrayée, terrifiée même à l'idée de découvrir ce qui avait tué sa mère. Elle avait couru après les réponses pendant une bonne partie de sa vie et les trouver enfin devait être assez perturbant. Il se promettait d'être là pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle ne sombre pas à la fin de sa quête.

« C'est même carrément terrifiant ! » Admit-elle en serrant ses mains autour de sa tasse, comme s'il s'était agi de son point d'ancrage dans son monde en pleine mutation.

« Je comprends Kate, mais dis-toi que ce qui arrive, même si c'est un univers inconnu, ne pourra pas être pire que ce à quoi tu as déjà dû faire face, et surtout, tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter ce qui se profile à l'horizon » lui certifia-t-il en posant une main sur son genou, le pressant tendrement.

« Je sais que tu seras là pour moi, comme tu l'as toujours été, et c'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer à avancer » lui sourit-elle en recouvrant sa main de la sienne tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et ce que l'écrivain lut en cet instant dans le regard de sa muse le bouleversa comme jamais. Il y apercevait encore quelques nuages, mais une flamme nouvelle y brillait, donnant un éclat particulier à son regard. Enfin il voyait les nuages de ses doutes s'envoler, remplacés par le soleil lumineux d'une certitude immuable et intemporelle. Leur amour avait tout surmonté et en était ressorti plus fort que tout. Et il lisait l'acceptation et la réciprocité dans les prunelles scintillantes de sa muse, le rendant ivre de bonheur. Comme attiré par un aimant, se moquant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il se pencha vers elle, et sourit lorsqu'elle accomplit la moitié du chemin, l'invitant clairement à conclure son action. Mais au dernier moment, il se reprit, et dévia ses lèvres vers le front de sa muse qui grogna de frustration.

« Castle ? » Reprocha-t-elle, clairement confuse.

« Désolé, mais les Gars sont collés à la vitre de la salle de conférence » Expliqua-t-il en l'invitant d'un signe du menton à vérifier ses propos.

« Je vais les étriper ces deux concierges » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'elle les avisait, frustrée d'avoir été privée de ce baiser.

« Finissons-en ici et rentrons au loft » rigola doucement Castle en se recalant contre le dossier de son siège pour ne plus être autant soumis à la tentation, alors que tout son être rêvait de posséder les lèvres de sa compagne, les ravageant d'amour.

« Tu as raison, mais ces deux-là ne perdent rien pour attendre, ils vont me le payer, je t'assure ! » soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à ses deux amis qui battirent immédiatement en retraite.

« Et je suis impatient de voir le sort que tu leur réserves, mais réglons déjà celui du Dragon » déclara Castle en réorientant la discussion sur le but de leur présence en ces lieux à une heure aussi matinale.

« Tu sais je me suis toujours dit que je serais celle qui lui passerait les menottes, qui l'arrêterait. Je voulais le regarder droit dans les yeux au moment où il comprendrait qu'il était fini, mais maintenant, je me dis que ce n'est plus le plus important. Je serai là, mais je pense que ça vaudrait mieux que je cède la place à quelqu'un d'autre. » Débita Kate en fixant le dossier encore clos devant elle.

« Une personne moins impliquée tu veux dire ? » compris Castle en sentant le soulagement l'envahir.

« Oui, une personne qui ne se laissera pas envahir par ses émotions au moment le moins opportun » éclaircit-elle en soupirant.

Elle avait peur de ses réactions, peur qu'au moment où elle ferait face à celui qui l'avait privée de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde à l'époque, elle ne perde pied et ne se maîtrise plus. Elle voulait justice et le tuer était trop facile, non, il devait payer pour ces années de détresse et de désarroi, ces années où elle avait sombré, où elle s'était perdue.

« Tu sais déjà à qui tu vas confier cette lourde tâche ? » l'interrogea-t-il alors que le nom d'un certain agent du FBI lui venait naturellement à l'esprit.

« Je pensais contacter l'agent Shaw » déclara-t-elle en lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

« C'est la meilleure, et elle te connait. Elle ne gâchera pas tout » approuva-t-il en retenant un sourire amusé.

« Je l'appellerai plus tard. Pour le moment découvrons qui se cache derrière le monstre de ma jeunesse » lança Kate en posant la main sur le dossier avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, découvrons qui est ton Rumplestiltskin personnel » lança Castle en espérant faire sourire sa muse.

« Castle… » Soupira Kate en secouant doucement la tête sans pour autant parvenir à étouffer le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter la télé mais elle se réjouissait de cette innocence. Quelle que soit la situation, il parvenait toujours à la détendre et à lui rendre les choses plus supportables. Grâce à lui, elle se sentait capable de tout affronter, et c'est avec assurance qu'elle ouvrit le dossier qui relatait en détail la façon dont le meurtre de sa mère avait été planifié. En tournant une à une les pages, elle découvrait avec horreur les raisons qui avaient poussées cet homme à vouloir la mort de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde, et son cœur se serra de haine et de chagrin, mais une chaude pression sur sa main glacée fit éclater cette bulle ténébreuse qui lui enserrait l'esprit, et elle put poursuivre sa lecture jusqu'au bout. Sa mère était morte parce qu'elle croyait tellement en la justice qu'elle incarnait, qu'elle avait menacé les agissements de cette pourriture sans même le savoir.

« Un indice de qui il est là-dedans ? » l'interrogea finalement Castle lorsqu'elle referma enfin le dossier.

« Non, tout ce que ça dit, c'est qu'il appartient au monde politique. Et que ma mère a eu affaire à lui au cours d'une de ses affaires. Il l'a tuée par simple précaution, alors qu'elle ne le menaçait pas vraiment. Il n'a simplement pas voulu prendre le risque » gronda-t-elle serrant si fort les poings que ses articulations en devinrent blanches.

« Je suis désolé Kate, mais dis-toi que bientôt il aura à répondre de ses actes devant la justice à laquelle ta mère tenait tant, et les gens découvriront enfin ce que tu sais depuis toujours. Cet homme est un monstre sans foi ni loi qui s'est pris pour Dieu et qui, à présent, va comprendre qu'il n'est pas au-dessus des lois » déclara-t-il avec fougue comme pour la convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas vain.

« Je sais Castle » sourit-elle avec reconnaissance avant d'ajouter « Allons voir si les Gars ont eu plus de chance de leur côté »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se leva de sa chaise, emportant avec elle le dossier de sa mère, et se dirigea vers le repère des Gars qui étaient studieusement occupés à éplucher les dossiers qu'ils s'étaient attribués. Mais au moment où elle atteignait la salle, le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit, lui faisant machinalement tourner la tête dans cette direction.

« Joan ? Que fais-tu ici ? » S'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'adolescent émerger de la cabine.

« J'étais inquiet. Vous aviez promis à Alexis d'appeler quand vous seriez revenus au poste, et comme vous ne l'avez pas fait, j'ai décidé de venir aux nouvelles » expliqua l'adolescent en la dévisageant avec attention.

Kate se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que l'adolescent avait dû imaginer le pire alors qu'il attendait un coup de fil qui ne venait pas. Encore une chose qu'elle allait devoir travailler à l'avenir. Elle avait perdu l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète de la sorte pour elle. Enfin en dehors de son partenaire, et comme il était toujours à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles, elle n'avait pas d'appel à passer pour le rassurer. Mais avec Joan dans l'équation, ils allaient devoir revoir leur mode de fonctionnement. Parce qu'il était inenvisageable que leur fils meurt d'inquiétude chaque fois qu'ils quitteraient le loft pour une enquête. Le pauvre ne vivrait plus, et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.

« Je suis désolée Joan, nous étions si occupés à lire le dossier que nous avons oublié » soupira-t-elle en prenant tendrement la main de son fils dans la sienne pour lui demander pardon.

« Vous l'avez trouvé alors ? » s'enthousiasma l'adolescent en retrouvant le sourire, pardonnant instantanément la peur que ses parents lui avaient faite.

« Oui, nous avons réussi à ouvrir le coffre avant Maddox » approuva Castle en venant se poster à ses côtés « Désolé fils » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« C'est bon Papa, c'est juste que je n'étais pas tranquille » sourit Joan dans un soupir tremblant alors qu'une ombre fugace passait sur son visage. « J'ai juste cru que tu… » Voulut-il ajouter alors que les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres dans un sanglot retenu qui n'échappa pas à ses parents pour autant.

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus » affirma Kate en raffermissant son emprise autour de sa main, caressant sa joue de l'autre afin de le réconforter.

« Oui, nous avons encore quelques progrès à faire en tant que parents, mais nous serons au point quand tu pointeras le bout de ton nez » surenchérit Castle en souriant amoureusement à sa muse.

« Oui, après tout, nous n'étions pas préparés au rôle de parents » rit doucement Kate qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait bientôt donner la vie.

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous vous plaignez alors que vous avez la chance d'être prévenus avant même que je ne sois conçu ! » S'offusqua faussement Joan en roulant des yeux, faisant sourire son père alors qu'il voyait sa muse dans ses traits.

« Tu as raison fils, nous sommes des ingrats ! » s'amusa Castle en attirant l'adolescent à lui en lui passant le bras autour du cou pour pouvoir lui frotter le crâne avec le poings sous le rire de Kate.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je n'ai rien dit, vous êtes les parents les plus géniaux de la Terre ! » S'exclama Joan en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise paternelle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Allez, la récréation est terminée, allons découvrir l'identité du Dragon ! » lança finalement Kate après avoir repris son sérieux.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! » maugréa Castle en libérant son fils qui s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle pour se mettre hors de portée de son paternel.

« Crois-moi Castle, dès que toute cette affaire sera derrière nous, je te montrerai à quel point j'aime m'amuser » souffla Kate en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à le frôler.

« Allumeuse » grogna Castle la gorge sèche.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, mais ça devient répétitif chez toi, trouve autre chose ! » s'amusa Kate en lui adressant un regard coquin avant de passer devant lui dans un déhanché provocateur en se mordant les lèvres alors que son homme grognait dans son dos.

Fermant les yeux, Castle se passa une main sur la bouche, comme s'il craignait d'y trouver de la bave, ce qui fit rire un peu plus Kate qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Rouvrant les yeux, il avisa sa muse, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en découvrant la lueur espiègle et joyeuse dans son regard. Il aimait tellement la voir comme ça que ça ne le gênait pas que ce soit à ses dépens. Et maintenant qu'il avait la certitude qu'elle voulait de lui dans sa vie, ces petites taquineries prenaient un tour tout à fait intéressant dont il serait fou de se plaindre.

« Arrête de rêvasser Castle, on a du boulot » lui rappela-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

« Tu as raison, et puis maintenant mon existence va être bien plus satisfaisante que le plus agréable de mes rêves » lui répondit-il malicieusement en entrant à son tour dans la pièce en lui dardant un regard provocateur qui la fit déglutir.

« Yo Beckett ! » s'exclama Esposito, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre à son partenaire.

« Du nouveau les Gars ? » s'enquit-elle en repassant instantanément en mode flic.

« Oh oui, et crois-moi, ça va faire du bruit. A côté de ce scandale, le Watergate aura l'air d'une vague plaisanterie » répondit Ryan en continuant de compulser les dossiers, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

« Vous savez qui est le Dragon ? » s'enquit Joan, formulant ainsi la question qui brûlait littéralement les lèvres de ses parents.

« Oui, on a réussi à mettre un nom sur cet homme de l'ombre » confirma Esposito en échangeant un regard avec Ryan, comme s'ils tentaient de déterminer lequel des deux allaient annoncer la nouvelle à leur supérieure.

« C'est quand vous voulez les Gars » grogna Kate dont la patience s'émoussait dangereusement.

Esposito dut le sentir, parce qu'il passa à l'action. Mais au lieu de révéler à Kate ce qu'il avait découvert, il s'empara de la télécommande, et après avoir allumé la télé, se mit à zapper jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bro, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour regarder les informations » lui fit remarquer Castle alors que Kate et lui échangeaient un regard déboussolé.

« Regardez » se contenta de leur lancer Ryan en comprenant où voulait en venir son collègue.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Kate se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'écran, et découvrit le visage du sénateur Braken, son sourire ultra-brite vissé sur le visage, saluant la foule qui l'acclamait. Et un halètement lui échappa alors que la réalisation la frappait de plein fouet.

« Mon Dieu… » Souffla-t-elle sans quitter l'homme du regard « Le Dragon… » Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure incrédule.

«… c'est le sénateur Braken… » Poursuivit Castle qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion «… voilà pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à le coincer… »

« … il a les moyens d'effacer ses traces » conclut Kate en secouant la tête, comme assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« J'ai entendu parler de lui… » Marmonna pensivement Joan avant d'être stoppé par le regard réprobateur de Kate.

« Difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler de lui en cette période d'élection » commenta Ryan sans quitter ses documents des yeux.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant que nous savons qui se cache derrière tout ça ? » demanda Esposito en fixant attentivement Kate.

« Nous refilons le dossier à l'agent Shaw. Je vais l'appeler et lui expliquer la situation » soupira Kate après avoir jeté un regard à Castle qui lui sourit tendrement pour l'assurer de son soutien.

« Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas gérer la situation ? » s'étonna le latino en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non Espo, mais je sais que je risque de perdre mon sang-froid en me retrouvant devant cette pourriture, et je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher parce que ma soif de vengeance aura pris le dessus, c'est trop important. » expliqua-t-elle en poussant un nouveau soupir.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de Gates ? » demanda le latino en se détendant, comprenant que cette fois Kate ne foncerait pas tête baissée.

« S'il te plait. J'appelle Shaw et ensuite on pourra tous rentrer chez nous pour un repos bien mérité » Approuva-t-elle en s'emparant de son téléphone avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour passer cet appel qui ferait définitivement pencher la balance.

Elle avait encore peur, mais sentait qu'enfin sa vie allait basculer. Elle serait bientôt libérée de ce fardeau, et cette pourriture serait mise derrière les barreaux, devenant aussi inoffensif qu'un oiseau de proie dont on aurait rogné les ailes, et elle se délectait d'avance du spectacle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila à vous à présent et pour vous récompenser de tous vos commentaires, voici un extraits du prochain chapitre :<em>**

_« Allons y, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a deux qui meurent de faim ! » Lui répondit Castle en désignant de la tête Joan et Caskett qui grignotaient tous deux du pain, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux._

_Surprise, Kate tourna la tête vers son partenaire, et suivant son regard, avisa son fils et leur chien. La scène eut le don de la faire rire aux éclats. Joan avait mis la main sur un morceau de pain- elle préférait ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il traînait dans la salle de pause du 12th- et le partageait tranquillement avec Caskett. Les deux grignoteurs tournèrent la tête vers elle dans un bel ensemble, la même expression de surprise peinte sur leur face, ne comprenant pas la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme qui ne fit que s'accroître. Les rires de Kate se répercutèrent dans tout le commissariat, faisant tourner les têtes vers elle sans qu'elle s'en soucie le moins du monde. Voir Caskett et Joan l'observer tous deux avec la tête penchée sur le côté était tellement comique qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Quant à Castle, il contemplait sa muse avec fascination, heureux de la voir si joyeuse et détendue. Il comprit qu'elle lâchait enfin la bride, pour faire place aux joies de la vie alors que l'affaire de la sienne était sur le point de se résoudre._

_« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de moi que tu ris ? » énonça finalement Joan en lui lançant un regard faussement noir, incapable de lui faire le moindre reproche alors qu'elle irradiait de joie de vivre, même s'il était le dindon de la farce._

_« Pas seulement de toi mon chéri ! » Se moqua tendrement Kate en caressant la joue de son fils, se mordant la lèvre pour faire cesser ses rires._

_Joan regarda son chien puis releva la tête en toisant sa mère d'un air faussement hautain qui ne réussit qu'à faire renaître l'hilarité de sa mère, rejointe cette fois-ci par Castle. Kate riait parce qu'en cet instant Joan ressemblait tellement à son père, et Rick parce que la moue boudeuse de son fils évoquait celle que Kate arborait parfois lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle et qu'elle luttait contre son propre amusement. Et de voir ces expressions qu'ils étaient tant habitués à voir chez leur amour se refléter sur le visage de leur fils était du plus haut comique à leurs yeux._

_« T'as vu Caskett, Maman et Papa se moquent de nous ! Viens on les laisse. » Lança-t-il à son chien comme si celui-ci pouvait le comprendre._

_Et sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, le menton fièrement dressé dans une sortie digne de sa grand-mère, suivit par les gloussements de ses parents qui étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre tant ils riaient. Pour toute réponse, Caskett émit un bruit qui avait tout d'un claquement de langue désapprobateur et suivit son maître, achevant les deux adultes._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Voila donc le chapitre 45 de notre fic, enfin un peu de repos pour nos braves héros mais est ce que cela va durer ? Vous le saurez très bientôt en attendant un peu de détente pour les chapitres à venir, du Caskett, de l'amour parental, une séance drague pour un des trois, des rires, une session make out ... Voila merci pour toutes vos reviews en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours autant, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fantacitron :<span> Merci à toi contente que tu aimes toujours, oui le Caskett encore...**

**Mb : Ben en même temps sans la procédure, ils ne peuvent pas confondre le dragon, une erreur et il s'en sort, pour le make out on a pas préciser dans quel chapitre cela va arriver. Merci pour ta review.**

**Radiojaja : Oui ce chapitre est plus léger et surtout les suivants, faut bien que nos guerriers se repose un peu ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu ai aimés**

**Manon : Merci pour ta com, la voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oh oui ce passage est juste trop drôle surtout quand il veut le récupérer et la fin juste waouh. La fin de l'enquête oui mais attention pas la fin de l'histoire loin de là rien n'est si facile avec nous ! Bon désolée mais voici un autre extrait encore une fis, pour vous faire patienté comme un sp ! Le Caskett arrive on vous la promis, il va arriver en force. Le smack y aura plus ue ça dans ceux a venir... Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, lol écoutes c'est comme moi je voulais pas regarder les sp mais j'ai craqué pour le 4eme qui m'a fait dire bordel pourquoi t'as regardé ? Après l'être humain peut être faible parfois c'est malheureusement le cas pour moi aussi mdr. Et tu as raison c'est encore plus dure mais bon aussi qu'en même sur le coup :p ( ça sonnait moins bizarre dans ma tête. Allez on est dimanche on tiens le bon bout !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review et ce qui est de la conception de Joan... qui est Joan ? :p lol, sadiques ? Nous ?**

**sosocor : merci pour ta review, lol en même temps si tu veux nous tuer attends la fin mdr, tu pourras le faire à ce moment ! Pour ce qui est de la discussion, ils ont d'autres choses en tête lol et pour instant, faut nourrir l'ado et son meilleur ami qui risquent de bouffer parents et maître ! Eh puis comme je l'ai dis petite séance dragouillette pour un des trois, et un passage qui devrait vous faire rire dans les suivants. Ah oui qui sont-elles ? On aimerait bien leur avis pourtant merci à toi, merci à elles.**

**Titefolle : Ah ma tite, tu assure dis donc ! Pour la référence moi je ne connais pas trop mais iliana est accro donc c'est elle qui est auteure de cette référence parce que moi je sais même pas qui c'est rammachinchose, le méchant je crois ? Les moments famille vont se multiplier pour ce qui est de la cloture de l'enquête bien entendu mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on veut ! Merci !**

**Mamie99 : Oui et j'arrive à la fin d'écriture du premier jet final, après ma jumelle travaillera pendant que je vais me la couler douce, dite vous que sans ses ajouts là on atteint 60 et j'ai pas finis le dernier chapitre et il reste l'épilogue. Avec Iliana faudra en compté bien plus, et des fois les ajouts de l'une entraine ceux de l'autre, c'est ça d'être muse mutuelles mdr ! Pour l'agent Shaw Kate dans la série, ne peut pas la contacter parce qu'elle a rien mais, nous pensons que si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été raisonnable. Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(3) : merci pour ta review, voila**

**Pauline :Merci et contentes que ça te plaise, toujours on fait monter la pression Caskett mais ça va arriver ! ^^**

**F1 : Pour ma part je ne serait pas aussi catégorique au sujet de gates elle va nous surprendre, je pense.**

**Kat : Oui pas d'excuse pour les bétas, c'est leur devoirs mdr !Joan est bien le digne fils de son père en effet ! Merci Béta n°1 et au 2 aussi ^^**

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review et oui enfin elle va passer le relais mais le pourra t-elle seulement...  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : La voici accompagnée de son mp, merci !  
><strong>

**Iuliaa : Merci pour ta review et je pense que vous allez aimer les suites à venir.  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Comment va réagir le sénateur ? Comme tout animal traqué se cacher et attaquer ? Ah oui le bisounours arrive on l'a promis, un baiser de cinéma et tout par contre ne pas oublier le dragon ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Les choses sérieuses ooui mais parlons nous de la même chose, ne jamais se croire sortir d'affaire avec nous... Merci.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Ah ben te revoilà dis donc contentes de te revoir dans ces lieux ! Ca oui le Caskett y aura mais faut pas tout lacher d'un coup comme un assoiffer ne pas trop le rassasier d'un coup, c'est pas bon pour lui lol ! Merci  
><strong>

**Loss : Lol Ryan,il est comme Castle, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une image sur FB, de Ryan, Espo et Beckett et Castle Et c'était justement marqué au dessus de la tête de Kate Mom, Castle Dad et Ryan Daddys Boy et Espo Mommys boy lol très drôle donc avec papa ça va mais maman elle peut être effrayante lol. Ryan n'a pas lu la partie de la mère de Kate car il sait qu'elle voudra être la première à le faire, il l'a fait par respect. Bah faut bien de temps en temps être niaseux et quand on est amoureux on l'ai forcément. Tu est intuitive c'est bien ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mulan : Merci pour ta review et les gars faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose et oui surtout Kate lâche enfin la bride !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

« Bien merci Jordan, j'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite ! » Répliqua Beckett en souriant, satisfaite de la tournure de cette conversation.

En appelant Jordan, elle n'avait pas vraiment douté que celle-ci accepte de prendre en main le dossier. Malgré tout, elle était soulagée que son amie veuille bien s'occuper de l'affaire de sa vie. Si Shaw avait refusé, elle aurait été contrainte de finir elle-même ce qu'elle avait commencé, au risque de tout faire capoter, et elle ne se le serait jamais pardonnée. Mais le fait que le FBI entre officiellement dans la danse, mené par l'agent du FBI, lui ôtait une sacrée épine du pied, et elle se sentait plus que jamais confiante quant à l'issue de toute cette affaire. Bracken allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, elle serait aux premières loges pour le voir tomber du piédestal sur lequel il s'était lui-même placé. Ensuite, elle tournerait définitivement cette page de son passé, et continuerait d'écrire son histoire avec Castle. Pour cela, elle allait commencer par conclure ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'ils avaient débuté des années plus tôt et qui allait finir par la rendre dingue.

« Pas de problème Kate, on va vite régler votre problème et vous serez enfin libérée de la menace qui pèse sur vous et vos proches ! » Répondit la rouquine d'un ton enjoué, la tirant de ses pensées.

En même temps elle ne pouvait que se réjouir. Le dossier que Kate venait de lui transmettre était de la dynamite, et nul doute que sa carrière serait propulsée sur la stratosphère, et si elle abattait bien ses cartes, elle serait peut-être enfin promue directrice de l'antenne de New-York comme elle le désirait depuis quelques années, ce qui lui permettrait de cesser les déplacements et de profiter enfin de sa famille. Même si elle avait accepté ce dossier pour aider Kate et ainsi payer la dette qu'elle avait envers celle-ci et son écrivain, elle ne pouvait ignorer les répercussions que cela aurait dans un avenir proche. C'était le genre d'affaire brûlante dont rêvaient tous les agents. Et alors qu'elle feuilletait le dossier que venait de lui remettre un de ses hommes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le sénateur Bracken, admiré de tous, se cachait derrière le Dragon, un des criminels les plus recherchés par l'agence.

Oui, aucun doute que si elle parvenait à le mettre derrière les barreaux, elle allait vite grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie. Avec amusement, elle songea que cette fois, lorsque son mari dirait à leur fille qu'elle chassait les Dragons, ce ne serait pas une simple métaphore. Et avec un peu de chance, ce Dragon-là serait le dernier qu'elle aurait à pourfendre avant de pouvoir jouir du repos du guerrier et de pouvoir profiter enfin de sa famille qui avait fait montre d'une patience infinie. Et si en plus elle pouvait aider une femme qu'elle estimait beaucoup à se défaire de l'emprise néfaste qu'il avait sur son existence depuis bien trop longtemps, elle ne se priverait pas.

Elle était flattée que Beckett ait pensé à elle pour mettre un terme à ce qu'elle savait être l'enquête de toute sa vie. Et alors qu'elle découvrait un peu plus les méfaits dont cet homme s'était rendu coupable, elle se promit de se montrer digne de la confiance que la jeune flic avait placée en elle.

« Agent Hudson réunissez mon équipe, nous partons pour New-York » lança-t-elle, le combiné toujours à l'oreille et les yeux rivés sur les documents qui s'étalaient sur son bureau.

« Merci Jordan » souffla Kate, touchée que Jordan accepte de mettre de côté ce qu'elle faisait pour venir l'aider.

En dehors de l'enquête qui avait vu son précédent appartement partir en fumée, Jordan et elle ne s'étaient que peu côtoyés. Non pas qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas, au contraire, mais Kate devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été jalouse de l'agent du FBI et de la façon dont Castle s'était comporté avec elle. Elle savait Jordan mariée, mais cela n'avait rien changé au fait que lorsqu'elle les avait observé parler de l'enquête avec la même passion que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de partager avec son écrivain, elle avait senti une peur irrationnelle l'envahir. Castle avait eu l'air tellement fasciné par les moyens déployés par Jordan pour résoudre cette enquête qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne décide de la suivre à Washington et ne mette un terme à leur partenariat. Mais bien-sûr, Castle n'en avait rien fait, et lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il semblait beaucoup aimer Jordan, il s'était contenté de lui répondre, comme si ça coulait de source, qu'elle était la « Beckett des fédéraux ».

Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas été particulièrement accueillante avec Jordan, même si leur relation s'était améliorée dès l'instant où elle avait été certaine que Jordan ne lui volerait pas son romancier, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Alors, que Jordan accepte aussi rapidement, et sans contrepartie de venir à New-York la touchait énormément. Kate n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Jordan saurait tirer son épingle du jeu, mais elle appréciait beaucoup que celle-ci accepte aussi spontanément de se lancer dans cette histoire simplement parce qu'elle le lui demandait.

« De rien Kate, je vous tiens au courant dès que nous passons à l'action » répliqua Jordan qui réfléchissait déjà à la façon de s'y prendre pour que le Dragon n'ait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« J'attends votre appel avec impatience Jordan » approuva Kate avant de raccrocher tout en rejoignant ses deux hommes qui l'attendaient sagement à son bureau.

« Ah super tante Jordi, va venir ? » s'exclama Joan en entendant à qui sa mère s'adressait « Je l'adore elle est trop cool ! » poursuivit-il en souriant, même si son sourire se transforma en grimace rapidement « Bon par contre le fait qu'elle veuille m'enrôler dans son gang de pingouins, ça m'enchante pas trop ! » termina-t-il en roulant des yeux, dans une mimique qu'il avait indéniablement héritée de sa mère.

« Tante Jordi ? » S'étonnèrent de concert ses parents, surpris que Joan parle de Shaw de façon si familière.

Machinalement, Kate jeta un regard à Castle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu, et fronça les sourcils lorsque Castle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir revu l'agent depuis son incursion dans une de ses enquêtes. Malgré leur bonne entente, elle s'était bien gardée de la recontacter, de peur qu'elle ne lui demande où en était sa relation avec Castle. Alors comment Joan pouvait-il la connaître au point de la considérer comme un membre de leur famille ? Elle trouvait cela assez troublant de savoir que l'agent et elle deviendraient à ce point proche dans un avenir pas si lointain.

« Oui. Après que tu… » Commença Joan avant de s'interrompre, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Il détestait parler du coma de son père et de la souffrance sans fin de sa mère. Pourtant il avait déjà suffisamment modifié le futur pour être quasi certain que rien de tout cela ne se produirait, il était aussi superstitieux que son père et craignait que de trop en parler n'amène à la concrétisation de sa plus grande peur. Alors il préférait éviter le sujet, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ses parents étaient mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il évoquait cet avenir encore incertain pour eux. A présent qu'ils connaissaient la véritable identité du Dragon et que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui, il était plus dangereux que jamais. Rien n'était plus redoutable qu'un animal blessé, et le Dragon ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver sa tête. Et cela effrayait par-dessus tout l'adolescent car il craignait que, se sentant pris au piège, le Dragon ne décide d'adopter une solution drastique et ne tue ses parents. A l'idée qu'ils ne meurent par sa faute, il blêmît dangereusement, son mal de crâne se rappelant à son bon souvenir, comme pour mieux lui signifier que tout n'était pas résolu, loin s'en fallait.

« Ca va mon chéri ? » s'inquiéta Kate en le voyant changer de couleur, recouvrant la main glacée de l'adolescent de la sienne.

Pensif, Joan observa la main de sa mère, et son malaise se dissipa, remplacé par une douce chaleur. Qui aurait cru lorsqu'il était arrivé que sa mère aurait ce genre de geste pour lui avec un tel naturel qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était celle qui l'avait mis au monde ? Pas lui, connaissant le caractère entêté de sa mère, il aurait même pensé qu'elle garderait ses distances jusqu'à la dernière minute, luttant contre la vérité avec le même acharnement que celui qu'elle avait mis à nier ses sentiments pour son père. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas été le cas, et même si elle avait été plus difficile à convaincre que son père, elle s'était laissé aller, à croire que l'instinct maternel était plus fort que tout. Il se souvenait que sa grand-mère lui avait dit que lorsqu'il était bébé, Kate avait un instinct incroyable en ce qui le concernait, et il se demandait si cette intuition dont elle faisait preuve à son égard pouvait transcender le temps. Il l'ignorait, et dans le fond ça lui était égal. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que sa Maman l'aimait.

« Je vais bien Maman, ne t'inquiète pas… » La rassura-t-il en jouant doucement avec ses doigts, comme il aimait le faire enfant « C'est juste que parler de ce qu'il risque d'arriver s'avère toujours aussi difficile… » Soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Levant un regard larmoyant sur ses parents, il tenta de sourire pour les convaincre qu'il allait bien, mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement, et il s'empressa de baisser le regard pour dissimuler son émotion grandissante. Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à endiguer ses émotions, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire si c'est trop dur pour toi » le rassura sa mère en lui caressant tendrement la joue tout en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Castle qui fronçait les sourcils en observant leur fils.

« Ça va aller Maman je t'assure » sourit-il en frottant sa joue contre la paume de sa mère, y puisant la force nécessaire pour poursuivre cette discussion « Bref, tante Jordi a été géniale avec Maman, et elle l'a beaucoup soutenue. Alors après l'arrestation du Dragon, Maman et elle sont devenues très proches » leur révéla-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails.

« Je vois… » Marmonna Kate en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un pli de contrariété lui barrant le front.

Elle n'aimait pas que l'on évoque ce qui allait arriver parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pouvoir l'éviter. Même si, grâce à Joan et à la connaissance du passé qu'il leur avait permis de posséder, elle avait une longueur d'avance sur le Dragon, elle n'était pas pour autant rassurée. Elle avait peur de faire preuve d'un excès de confiance qui lui serait fatal. Rien que d'imaginer que le moment venu, celui où elle se retrouverait face à face avec l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars, l'inévitable se produise et qu'elle soit impuissante à l'empêcher, perdant son amour, lui était insupportable. Perdre Castle alors qu'elle était enfin prête à s'ouvrir à lui et à donner une chance à leur amour de s'épanouir serait trop dur, et elle savait déjà que c'était une perte dont elle ne se relèverait pas. Frémissante, elle tenta de se convaincre que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'en appelant Jordan elle avait fait pencher la balance de son côté, mais une boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre lui disait que le plus dur restait à faire et qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Et une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas lâcher son romancier d'une semelle, quitte à les menotter ensemble pour être sûre qu'il ne tente pas de lui fausser compagnie. En se mordant les lèvres, elle songea qu'il ne s'en plaindrait sûrement pas, surtout si l'usage de ses menottes donnait lieu à une scène coquine et très intime. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Ils avaient joué avec le feu ces derniers jours, s'allumant l'un l'autre au point que leur désir mutuel les brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur et ne demandait plus qu'à les embraser. Et elle était plus que disposée à s'impliquer corps et âme dans cette mission très personnelle, d'autant qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout concevoir Joan tant elle n'imaginait pas sa vie future sans lui. Mais savoir qu'elle risquait d'être seule pour élever ce merveilleux jeune homme lui gâchait son plaisir. Lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer avoir des bébés Castle, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle serait celle qui mourrait pendant une enquête, mais jamais l'inverse.

C'était elle la flic, c'était à elle de prendre les balles, n'en déplaise à son superman de partenaire. Alors elle ferait tout pour que son amour soit au rendez-vous pour faire connaissance avec leur fils le jour de sa naissance, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés pour l'élever, qu'il soit celui grâce à qui sa vie serait emplie de bonheur. Et l'idée que ce ne soit pas le cas la terrifiait au-delà de l'imaginable. A cette seule pensée, elle sentait les larmes monter, une boule se former dans sa gorge, oppressant sa respiration, la rendant difficile, et la nausée l'envahir. Au bord du malaise, elle ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et effacer les images insupportables qui se formaient dans son esprit, mais plus elle luttait pour les éradiquer, plus elles étaient claires dans sa tête, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de voir défiler des souvenirs plutôt que des images issues de son imagination.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression que ces flashs étaient réels, mais ceux-ci étaient particulièrement insupportables, parce qu'elle voyait la vie qu'elle mènerait sans son homme à ses côtés. Elle s'y voyait, élevant Joan, ce merveilleux petit garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, mais qu'elle dissimulait derrière des sourires factices pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Elle se voyait aller chaque jour au 12th, l'y cherchant perpétuellement, attendant ses remarques déplacées sur les scènes de crime, guettant ses théories à propos de la CIA, mais rien n'arrivait jamais. Et surtout elle se voyait, jour après jour, se rendre dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et rester là, impuissante, alors que l'amour de sa vie gisait, inconscient. Et elle ne voulait pas de cette vie sans lui, sans son sourire, sans son regard tendrement protecteur, sans sa présence rassurante et sécurisante. Elle le voulait lui, et elle ferait tout pour que rien ne lui arrive.

Comme s'il avait perçu son malaise, la jeune femme sentit les doigts de son partenaire se nouer aux siens, et dans une tendre pression, il serra sa main dans la sienne. Revigorée par la chaleur rassurante de cette main, elle releva la tête et tomba sur le regard amoureux de son homme. Se perdant dans ses iris azurs, ils eurent une de leurs conversations d'âme sœur, celles qui excluaient tout leur entourage, leur donnant l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Kate sentit son cœur se réchauffer, son esprit s'éclaircir, et elle se détendit instantanément. Dans ce regard qu'elle aimait tant voir se poser sur elle, elle lisait une promesse indéfectible, intemporelle. La promesse que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il serait là à ses côtés. Et alors qu'elle pressait ses doigts entre les siens, elle sut que tout irait bien. Ils avaient déjà modifié le futur, et elle ferait en sorte que cette partie d'échecs se termine par la victoire du Roi Blanc.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur bulle, et dans un synchronisme parfait, ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir les Gars, ainsi que Joan, qui les observaient avec amusement, et Kate se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à jouer les voyeurs. En soupirant, Castle s'attendit à ce que Kate ne se dégage vivement, reprenant ses distances, mais à la surprise générale, et la sienne en particulier, elle n'en fit rien. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il vit qu'elle était gênée d'avoir été surprise dans un moment d'intimité au bureau, mais que c'était là son seul motif d'embarras. Et à la lueur de défi qui illumina son regard, il sut que si les Gars osaient la moindre réflexion, ils en prendraient pour leur grade. Et son comportement sembla les perturber, au point qu'ils mirent quelques minutes avant de sembler se rappeler la raison de leur présence, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Et à en juger par le sourire en coin de Kate, elle aussi paraissait amusée d'avoir déstabilisé les Gars. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre semblait clamer son regard moqueur.

« Bon… » Bafouilla Esposito avant de se racler la gorge pour poursuivre « Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation passionnante, mais nous on s'en va. Gates a eu Shaw au téléphone et elles vont se rencontrer demain pour un débriefing sur l'affaire ! » Informa Esposito en souriant, le regard toujours rivé sur les mains jointes de ses deux amis.

Lui aussi s'était attendu à ce que Kate repousse Castle, et avait été surpris qu'elle ne le fasse pas sur le champ. Mais l'évocation de Gates la fit réagir, et elle libéra instantanément la main de son partenaire, comme l'aurait fait une adolescente surprise par sa mère en pleine séance de flirt. Il mourrait d'envie de faire une remarque, mais connaissant Beckett, s'il s'y risquait, il était bon pour la circulation. Sans parler de Lanie qui le tuerait si jamais Beckett faisait marche arrière alors qu'elle semblait enfin décidée à passer la seconde base.

« Euh bien merci Espo, Ryan ! » Balbutia Kate en grimaçant avant de leur lancer un regard noir alors que les deux compères échangeaient un regard moqueur.

Sans rien répondre, conscients qu'ils risquaient d'essuyer les foudres de l'ouragan Katherine, les Gars sortirent rapidement de la salle de repos après avoir donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui leur sourit en retour. Devant cette scène, Beckett esquissa un sourire. Cette marque de reconnaissance de la part des Gars alors qu'ils connaissaient à peine Joan était révélatrice en soi. Ils le traitaient déjà comme un ami, bien plus que cela même quand elle y pensait. Elle avait pu voir un éclair de tendresse pour lui dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Elle comprit à ce moment-là que le lien que son fils et ses amis partageaient dans le futur devait être tellement puissant qu'il se répercutait ici, dans le présent. Et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que même avec la présence de Castle, les Gars et Joan noueraient une relation aussi forte que celle qui aurait pu être.

« Kate ? » Entendit-elle Castle l'appeler, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Hum ? » S'enquit distraitement la jeune femme.

Fixant toujours la porte, elle vit ses collègues et amis appeler l'ascenseur tout en parlant avec animation, et elle ne doutait pas que Castle et elle devaient être au cœur même de ce débat. Elle ne comprenait pas cette fascination qu'ils semblaient avoir pour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son écrivain, et en même temps, elle trouvait ça touchant de voir à quel point cela leur tenait à cœur. A croire que leur propre bonheur dépendait du sien. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frères et n'en avait jamais voulu pour être honnête, mais le lien qui la liait aux Gars était assez proche de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une relation fraternelle. Ils étaient parfois agaçants, lui donnant envie de hurler quand ils se montraient un peu trop protecteurs, mais en même temps, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle pouvait compter pour eux. Comme dans cette affaire concernant le meurtre de sa mère. Ils avaient répondu présents spontanément.

« Allons y, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a deux qui meurent de faim ! » Lui répondit Castle en désignant de la tête Joan et Caskett qui grignotaient tous deux du pain, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Surprise, Kate tourna la tête vers son partenaire, et suivant son regard, avisa son fils et leur chien. La scène eut le don de la faire rire aux éclats. Joan avait mis la main sur un morceau de pain- elle préférait ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il traînait dans la salle de pause du 12th- et le partageait tranquillement avec Caskett. Les deux grignoteurs tournèrent la tête vers elle dans un bel ensemble, la même expression de surprise peinte sur leur face, ne comprenant pas la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme qui ne fit que s'accroître. Les rires de Kate se répercutèrent dans tout le commissariat, faisant tourner les têtes vers elle sans qu'elle s'en soucie le moins du monde. Voir Caskett et Joan l'observer tous deux avec la tête penchée sur le côté était tellement comique qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Quant à Castle, il contemplait sa muse avec fascination, heureux de la voir si joyeuse et détendue. Il comprit qu'elle lâchait enfin la bride, pour faire place aux joies de la vie alors que l'affaire de la sienne était sur le point de se résoudre.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de moi que tu ris ? » énonça finalement Joan en lui lançant un regard faussement noir, incapable de lui faire le moindre reproche alors qu'elle irradiait de joie de vivre, même s'il était le dindon de la farce.

« Pas seulement de toi mon chéri ! » Se moqua tendrement Kate en caressant la joue de son fils, se mordant la lèvre pour faire cesser ses rires.

Joan regarda son chien puis releva la tête en toisant sa mère d'un air faussement hautain qui ne réussit qu'à faire renaître l'hilarité de sa mère, rejointe cette fois-ci par Castle. Kate riait parce qu'en cet instant Joan ressemblait tellement à son père, et Rick parce que la moue boudeuse de son fils évoquait celle que Kate arborait parfois lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle et qu'elle luttait contre son propre amusement. Et de voir ces expressions qu'ils étaient tant habitués à voir chez leur amour se refléter sur le visage de leur fils était du plus haut comique à leurs yeux.

« T'as vu Caskett, Maman et Papa se moquent de nous ! Viens on les laisse. » Lança-t-il à son chien comme si celui-ci pouvait le comprendre.

Et sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, le menton fièrement dressé dans une sortie digne de sa grand-mère, suivit par les gloussements de ses parents qui étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre tant ils riaient. Pour toute réponse, Caskett émit un bruit qui avait tout d'un claquement de langue désapprobateur et suivit son maître, achevant les deux adultes.

« Ils sont prêts pour un numéro de cirque ! » Rigola Castle en avisant les deux compagnons qui marchaient sur un même pas.

Kate appuyée contre son torse, il avait un bras autour de sa taille, et observait son fils s'éloigner en parlant à son chien. L'adolescent gesticulait dans tous les sens et Caskett hochait de temps en temps la tête, comme pour lui donner raison, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusant. Les larmes aux yeux, et un fou rire irrépressible le secouant, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'à ses côtés, Kate avait enfoui son visage dans son torse pour essayer elle aussi de se calmer.

« Oui, allez, allons-y avant que Joan n'apprenne à son chien à sauter dans des cercles de feu ! » Railla Kate en séchant ses larmes.

Encore secouée par quelques rires, elle s'écarta à regret de son partenaire, consciente que leur position n'était pas tout à fait réglementaire au 12th, et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Gates sur eux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et quitta la pièce, suivie par son partenaire dont la crise de rire était repartie de plus belle à sa remarque.

« J'ai l'impression de nous voir quand je les regarde tous les deux ! » Lui souffla Castle à l'oreille alors qu'il observait les deux compères se déplacer dans un parfait synchronisme

« Tu te prends pour un chien Castle ? » le taquina la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Je te dirais bien quelque chose Kate mais ça serait limite ! » répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire coquin qui la fit déglutir.

Kate ne répondit pas mais sourit à sa réplique, se mordant les lèvres, préférant rejoindre leurs fils de peur de sauter sur son écrivain. Joan attendait l'ascenseur, les bras croisés en faisant la moue, et tournant la tête, elle vit la même expression sur le visage de son partenaire, ce qui la fit repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire sous le regard désabusé des deux hommes de sa vie qui ne purent cependant dissimuler leurs sourires devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait en cet instant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila c'est à vous, on attends vos avis avec impatience, continuez à nous les faire partager en force ! Et comme mercredi petit SP... Qui aura la 1400 ème reviews ? Alors soit à Mercredi ou a dimanche c'est à vous de voir et si vous voulez arriver enfin à ce que vous voulez va falloir être au top à chaque chapitre.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Soufflant longuement, Kate croisa tour à tour les regards de chat Potté de ses trois joyeux drilles, et comprit que la partie était perdue d'avance. Décidément, avec ces trois-là, elle ne serait jamais tranquille. Elle allait devoir travailler son endurance aux regards de cockers tristes, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, mais c'était le genre de défaite dont elle s'accommoderait aisément si cela signifiait faire plaisir aux hommes de sa vie. Elle devait juste s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas trop souvent, et qu'ils n'abusent pas éhontément de son cœur de guimauve. <em>

_« D'accord ! Si je dis non, je n'aurais pas la paix avec vous trois ! » abdiqua-t-elle en mettant le contact, feignant de ne pas voir le feed the birds qu'échangèrent père et fils._

_ Mais elle ne put se retenir de rire en voyant Caskett poser sa patte sur les mains des deux hommes, voulant visiblement partager avec eux cette victoire acquise de haute lutte. _

_« Ouiiiiiiiii merci Mam ! » dirent-ils en cœur accompagné d'un aboiement du troisième comique de la famille. _

_« Castle tu m'appelles encore Mam, tu passeras ta nuit sur le canapé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. _

_« Parce que je devais la passer dans ton lit ? » l'interrogea-t-il en tournant si vivement la tête vers elle qu'elle crut qu'il allait se la décrocher. _

_Dans un grognement, Kate se faufila dans la circulation, se maudissant d'avoir donné des munitions à son écrivain. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour la rendre folle ! _

_« Projet très alléchant détective, je prends note ! » Conclut-il en la dévorant du regard. _

_Avec satisfaction, il vit sa muse se mordre la lèvre, son regard reflétant son trouble. Il adorait tellement lorsqu'il parvenait à la déstabiliser au point qu'elle laisse tomber son masque, et qu'il pouvait ainsi suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans sa tête, et découvrir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, parce qu'à en croire cette lueur dans ses yeux, ça devait être le genre de programme interdit au moins de 18 ans._


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bonjour les gens ! Avant tout nous tenions à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment c'est agréable et ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci Merci Merci ! Bon passons maintenant à une petite chose que nous voulions vous dire ! On sait combien vous adorez le Caskett et nous aussi d'ailleurs mais i pas que cela dans notre histoire, on vous a promis du réchauffement bientôt et ça on vous le garantie que même en plein hiver vous allez avoir chaud mais par pitié, soyez gentils de ne pas voir que cela, nous avons construit une histoire autour qui nous a bien prit du temps pour la rendre crédible alors merci de ne pas penser qu'au Caskett, Castle n'est pas que cela ! Voila nous espérons ne pas vous avoir heurté mais on voulait juste vous préciser cela, on adore toujours autant vos reviews et commentaires mais soyez patient, tout arrive et vous ne vous en remettrez pas ! ^^ D'ailleurs comme promis dans ce chapitre un commencement du début des préliminaires, d'avant de commencé :p **_

_**Voila mes petits loups appréciez bien ce chapitre et faite le nous savoir ! La suite dimanche surement par contre je ne peux vous donner d'heure car mes enfants passant leur grade de Capoeira, je vais rentré très tard donc au pire lundi matin ! Sachez aussi que je vais être absente durant une semaine et là où je vais y a pas de net ! J'essayerais de me connecté avec mon téléphone puisse qu'il peut servir de modem mais je ne vous promets rien... Imaginez le pire je verrais pas la deuxième partie du double, mon dieu, déjà une semaine c'est insoutenable mais deux, je vais mourir ! **_

_**En tout cas je sais pas pour vous mais moi je dis Target est le meilleur épisode de la série, je m'en remet pas. On a vu le coté dark de Castle, on s'en doutait mais le voir ! Bracken à intérêt de faire attention à ses miches car lorsque Kate dit a Castle je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce coté sombre en toi et qu'il lui répond je ne le montre que lorsqu'on s'en prend aux gens que j'aime et qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux, ça veut tout dire ! Bref je la ferme et vous laisses découvrir la suite.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mandou :<span> Merci pour ta review, oui ça fait du bien de se détendre car ils en ont eu à encaissés ! Et les gars nous font toujours marrer lol, c'est bien facile de les utilisé pour se moquer du Caskett lol !**

**Titefolle : Oui nous aussi on adore Jordan et pour ma part j'aimerai trop la revoir, ça aurait été cool que ça soit elle qui se charge de l'enlèvement de Lexis dans le double, elle connait bien Castle et il aurait peut être été plus rassuré ! Nous aussi on t'aime enfin moi lol je peux pas dire pour ma jumelle ! :p Merci pour ta review !**

**mamie 99 : merci pour ta review, Oui tout à fait il sait que son meilleur homme à sauté ! Et ça ça l'agace ! Pour Joan le temps tourne et sa santé ne s'améliore pas même si ses parents sont partis pour le concevoir, les effets du temps, du voyage le tues à petit feu ! **

**Mb : Eb bah alors la dernière fois trop de procédures et tt sur l'affaire et pas assez de Caskett et maintenant pas assez d'action ? Hum hum jamais content ces lecteurs mdr ! L'action va arriver faut nous faire confiance. Et puis cette fic est essentiellement basé sur la capture du Dragon et le sauvetage de Castle donc il faut le temps. Merci pour ta review :D**

**Lacritique : Eh bien c'est bien le plus court de tous tes commentaires, ça nous a surpris, as tu moi aimés ? As tu craqués au final ? Merci pour ta review !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, le voici. :D**

**Sosocor : Merci pour ta review, oui pour les gars tel est pris qui croyait prendre mdr, les enfants sont choqués de voir papa et maman flirté ouvertement ! Oui c'est incroyable hein merci. Oui tata Shaw qui y aurait pensé à ça ?**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review la voici !^^**

**Guest(2) : Encore la famille et caskett ! (pas le chien enfin si mais pas que) Merci.**

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review, c'est nous qui vous remercions de nous faire autant plaisir alors juste retour des choses !**

**iuliaa : Oui comme Marlowe l'a fait on attends pour que ça soit meilleur ! C'est comme un enfant qui a tout ce qu'il veut, il apprécie plus les choses à leur juste valeur, je dirais que c'est pareil, Non ? Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oui oui comme quoi on a encore beaucoup de choses à dire encore avec cette fic, qui aurait cru que de 7 chapitres initialement prévu on en aurait au final 60 à l'heure actuelle (oui pas encore fini lol) Oui complètement et Castle qui dit ne me donne pas faux espoirs ou je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, ça coupe la chique à Kate la pauvre est complètement désemparée face à la détresse de son homme, dure ! Merci.**

**Lilygubi : Tu as triché mais on te pardonnes si on entend reparler de toi mdr ! Voila maintenant restera plus qu'a voir qui sera élu 1500 ème reviews, si on va jusque là bien entendu ! Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes cette fic,ça fait toujours plaisir d'être appréciées encore et toujours !**

**F1 F2: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne la pêche pour la suite !**

**Guest(4) : Haha celle là, la tata ça plait mais on peut imaginer, sachant que Jordan était pro Caskett dés le début ! Merci.**

**Pauline : merci pour ta review, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours.**

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, ah pour ce qui est de Jordan, elle assure mais tu soulèves un point ! J'en dis pas plus. Oui Castle sur le canapé mais après ça n'empêche rien hein parce que le canapé est pas loin de la chambre :p**

**On a perdu encore Loss ! Bon pardonné(e) parce que les études c'est plus important ! Ah et Fantacitron aussi ! Et quelques autres surement décédés après l'épisode de Lundi :p**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 46 :<span> **

Durant la descente, La fausse contrariété de Joan fondit comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait jamais pu résister au sourire de sa mère, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Il était si heureux de la voir comme ça, gaie comme un pinson, avec un sourire qui atteignait son regard. Il avait eu si peu l'occasion de la voir vraiment heureuse dans le passé. Enfin dans le futur. Et sans l'ombre d'un doute, le fait que son père soit à leurs côtés était à l'origine de ce fait. Et c'était justement pour vivre ce genre de scène de bonheur familial qu'il avait pris le risque d'entreprendre ce voyage. Le rire de sa mère l'animait, en cet instant, d'une volonté farouche et sans faille d'accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixée, et alors que les échos de gaieté se répercutaient sur les murs du parking souterrain, il se jura de ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir vaincu le Dragon. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et même si ses migraines se faisaient moins nombreuses, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Pour beaucoup la diminution de ses maux de tête aurait pu être interprétée comme le signe que les choses s'arrangeaient, mais lui ne le voyait pas comme ça. Parce que lorsque la douleur ressurgissait, elle était si puissante qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui verser de la lave en fusion dans le cerveau. Et puis il se sentait de plus en plus faible, même s'il parvenait à donner le change. Bien-sûr, par moment, il était en pleine forme, comme si sa vie n'était plus en péril, mais cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement, et bientôt, il savait que son état se dégraderait pour ne plus s'améliorer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il soit parvenu à mettre le Dragon hors d'état de nuire avant que cela ne se produise. A présent, qu'il vive ou non lui indifférait tant il était assuré que ses parents vivraient et qu'ils partageraient le reste de leur existence. Ils fonderaient une famille loin de la menace que représentait le Dragon, et cela lui suffisait pour être en paix avec lui-même.

« On va acheter le petit déjeuner et on va le manger au parc ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir en s'installant dans la voiture.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec ses parents, et il voulait en profiter au maximum. Et puis tant que le FBI n'aurait pas décidé d'un plan d'attaque, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Alors autant mettre ce temps à profit pour se détendre et reprendre des forces avant la bataille finale. Et surtout, il voulait ménager autant que possible de moments complices à ses parents afin de leur permettre de se rapprocher toujours plus. Il voulait être conçu, mais il voulait encore plus les voir ensemble. Et puis il ne se lassait pas de les regarder interagir l'un avec l'autre. Il était sans cesse fasciné par cette connexion qui existait entre eux, comme un fil d'or que rien ne pouvait briser, et il était fier d'être le fils d'un amour aussi puissant.

« Je ne sais pas Joan, tu es encore malade ! » protesta sa mère, lui rappelant sa déplorable situation.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans cesse dans la peur. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que ce soit en vivant ses derniers instants intensément, pour qu'il n'ait aucun regret, pas en attendant la mort sur son lit, priant pour qu'elle vienne l'emporter rapidement tant la douleur se serait faite insupportable. Mais pour ça, il devait convaincre ses parents qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour rien. Tâche ardue devant laquelle il ne recula pourtant pas. Il obtiendrait gain de cause, il le fallait.

« Allez maman, il fait beau, et je me sens mieux, je t'assure ! » clama-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter « Ma fièvre s'est estompée, vérifie si tu ne me crois pas »

Il ne mentait pas, les cachets avaient enfin fait effet, mais il savait aussi que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps, et que bientôt le martèlement familier réapparaitrait pour ne plus le quitter. Mais il voulait vraiment faire cette sortie en famille. Il aurait aimé que sa sœur et sa grand-mère soient présentes, mais au fond, il se réjouissait d'avoir ses parents pour lui seul, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu par le passé, ou dans le futur.

« S'il te plait, si nous allons dans un restaurant, Caskett devra rester dans la voiture, et lui aussi a faim ! » continua-t-il de plaider en voyant sa mère hésiter.

Il réprima un sourire en voyant ses parents entamer une discussion silencieuse. Et comme s'il avait senti qu'il devait intervenir s'il voulait manger lui aussi, Caskett aboya avant de lécher la main de Kate en gémissant, comme pour lui demander de ne pas l'oublier lui aussi. Kate baissa machinalement les yeux sur le jeune chien qui remua vivement la queue, et dans un soupir reporta son regard sur son partenaire, ne sachant quoi décider. Son instinct de mère lui soufflait de ramener Joan au loft et de veiller à ce qu'il se repose, mais d'un autre côté, elle voyait bien qu'il y avait plus pour lui que l'enjeu d'un bon petit déjeuner. Et elle comprit qu'il voulait vivre ce dont le Dragon l'avait dépourvu. Une journée en famille, et même si elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le priver de cette joie simple.

« C'est une bonne idée Kate, ce petit pique-nique en famille nous fera le plus grand bien » déclara finalement Castle en pressant la main de sa muse dans la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » Hésita Kate en se mordant la lèvre, son regard passant du visage suppliant de son fils à celui rassurant de son homme.

« S'il te plaît ! » l'implora Joan en sentant la volonté de sa mère faiblir.

« Allez Kate, ce n'est pas comme si nous risquions de nous retrouver nez-à-nez avec une bande de tigres ! » ajouta Castle en raffermissant son emprise autour de la main de sa muse.

« Oui, on va au parc Maman, pas dans une arène ! » surenchérit Joan en échangeant un regard rieur avec son père.

« Vous savez que vous êtes hilarants tous les deux ? Vous devriez penser à monter un numéro, vous feriez un tabac ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux, faussement excédée.

Si ces deux-là se liguaient sans cesse contre elle, elle allait avoir du fil à retordre pour asseoir son autorité. Heureusement elle n'aurait aucun mal à amener son romancier à voir les choses de son point de vue, surtout si elle faisait appel à l'arme la plus redoutable que possédait une femme. Quant à Joan, elle n'aurait qu'à le punir de sortie à vie, ça devrait suffire à le faire marcher droit.

« Ça veut dire oui ? » s'assura Joan avec un immense sourire victorieux.

Soufflant longuement, Kate croisa tour à tour les regards de chat Potté de ses trois joyeux drilles, et comprit que la partie était perdue d'avance. Décidément, avec ces trois-là, elle ne serait jamais tranquille. Elle allait devoir travailler son endurance aux regards de cockers tristes, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, mais c'était le genre de défaite dont elle s'accommoderait aisément si cela signifiait faire plaisir aux hommes de sa vie. Elle devait juste s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas trop souvent, et qu'ils n'abusent pas éhontément de son cœur de guimauve.

« D'accord ! Si je dis non, je n'aurais pas la paix avec vous trois ! » abdiqua-t-elle en mettant le contact, feignant de ne pas voir le feed the birds qu'échangèrent père et fils.

Mais elle ne put se retenir de rire en voyant Caskett poser sa patte sur les mains des deux hommes, voulant visiblement partager avec eux cette victoire acquise de haute lutte.

« Ouiiiiiiiii merci Mam ! » dirent-ils en cœur accompagné d'un aboiement du troisième comique de la famille.

« Castle tu m'appelles encore Mam, tu passeras ta nuit sur le canapé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Parce que je devais la passer dans ton lit ? » l'interrogea-t-il en tournant si vivement la tête vers elle qu'elle crut qu'il allait se la décrocher.

Dans un grognement, Kate se faufila dans la circulation, se maudissant d'avoir donné des munitions à son écrivain. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour la rendre folle !

« Projet très alléchant détective, je prends note ! » Conclut-il en la dévorant du regard.

Avec satisfaction, il vit sa muse se mordre la lèvre, son regard reflétant son trouble. Il adorait tellement lorsqu'il parvenait à la déstabiliser au point qu'elle laisse tomber son masque, et qu'il pouvait ainsi suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans sa tête, et découvrir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, parce qu'à en croire cette lueur dans ses yeux, ça devait être le genre de programme interdit au moins de 18 ans. Et en parlant de moins de 18 ans, le rire de son fils lui parvint, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui, pour le découvrir à moitié couché sur Caskett, riant à cette nouvelle joute verbale de ses parents. Se retenant lui-même de rire, il s'empressa de reporter son regard sur sa muse de peur de craquer à son tour, s'attirant les foudres de sa partenaire. Et si elle avait été sérieuse à propos du canapé, cela impliquait qu'il pourrait bien être chanceux ce soir et connaître la plénitude absolue dans les bras de sa muse. Alors il allait définitivement éviter de la mettre en colère contre lui.

Elle était si belle, si désirable qu'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, surtout que leur petit jeu d'allumage avait atteint son point culminant, et que l'incendie qui grondait en lui était tellement intense qu'il doutait de pouvoir jamais en venir à bout. Seule Kate pourrait l'apaiser, mais jamais il ne voulait voir ce feu qui le dévorait s'éteindre, même s'il doutait que la chose soit possible. Comment pourrait-il cesser un jour de désirer cette femme merveilleuse ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas la vouloir dans ses bras pour l'éternité et même au-delà ?

« Vivement que la journée se termine… » Murmura-t-il pensivement sans lâcher sa compagne du regard.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais se mordit les lèvres en rougissant face à ce sous-entendu. Elle devait admettre qu'elle l'avait provoqué, et réfléchissait déjà à la façon de reprendre la main dans leur petit jeu. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle le garantissait. Avant la fin de cette journée, elle l'aurait tellement rendu fou de désir qu'il ne voudrait plus qu'une chose, et elle était impatiente d'en arriver là. Elle adorait ce jeu entre eux, mais elle en avait assez de jouer. Il était plus que temps d'entrer dans la cours des grands et d'intéresser la partie. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà éprouvé un cocktail aussi explosif de sentiments pour un homme, et loin d'en être effrayée elle se sentait au contraire animée d'une énergie débordante. Avec un soupir rendu tremblant par la passion qui l'habitait, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle, du moins en apparence, et ne pas se laisser à nouveau emporter par cette soif inextinguible qu'elle éprouvait pour son homme.

Se garant devant chez Remy's, sachant que Castle aimait les déjeuners qu'ils proposaient, et qu'elle n'avait rien contre, elle quitta la voiture et alla commander de quoi sustenter ses trois estomacs sur pattes. Une fois sa commande servie, Kate s'empressa de rejoindre ses joyeux lurons, craignant qu'ils n'aient inventé une bêtise durant son absence, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils l'attendaient sagement, discutant tranquillement, et eurent le même sourire pour saluer son retour. Tendant leur repas à Castle, elle prit la direction du parc si cher au cœur de son écrivain, sachant instinctivement que c'était dans ce même parc qu'elle emmènerait Joan lorsqu'il serait enfant, et au sourire étincelant de ses deux amours, elle sut qu'elle avait bien choisi.

« J'aime ce parc, j'y ai de merveilleux souvenirs avec Alexis » soupira Castle en jetant un regard nostalgique autour de lui.

« Moi aussi je l'adore. C'est ici que tu m'amenais lorsque j'étais enfant et que tu me parlais de Papa » ajouta Joan avec la même lueur dans le regard.

« Je me souviens de cette affaire qui nous y avait conduits » lança-t-elle en partageant un regard complice avec son écrivain qui retrouva instantanément le sourire.

« Je m'en souviens également. C'est ce jour-là que tu as déclaré que tu ne te marierais pas avant d'avoir rencontré ton One and Done » poursuivit-il en revivant ce moment particulier.

« Ce jour-là pour la première fois, je découvrais l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'écrivain playboy… » S'amusa Kate en se garant sur la première place libre qu'elle avisa.

« Un jour tu m'as dit que ce jour-là, Papa a donné le premier coup de marteau dans ta muraille intérieure » sourit Joan en retrouvant son entrain.

« Ce fut la première conversation à cœur ouvert que nous avons partagé » expliqua Castle en sortant de la voiture.

« La première d'une longue série » termina Kate en venant le rejoindre.

Ils attendirent que Joan fasse descendre Caskett, puis Castle passa son bras autour de la taille de Kate, l'attirant à lui avec un tel naturel qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il avait ce genre de gestes pour elle depuis la nuit des temps, ce qui amena un large sourire sur son visage, et il les entraîna à sa suite vers les pelouses verdoyantes où se prélassait déjà une foule impressionnante pour un jour de semaine. Mais connaissant parfaitement les lieux, Castle les guida derrière un bosquet d'arbres et soudain le calme régna sur les lieux, à croire qu'ils avaient pénétré dans un autre monde.

« Je suis impressionnée ! » souffla Kate, ravie de cette intimité plus que bienvenue.

« C'est ici qu'Alexis et moi venions pour échapper au monde extérieur » lui expliqua-t-il en l'entraînant sous un chêne massif.

« C'est tellement calme ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne d'autre ne connaisse cet endroit » s'exclama-t-elle en lançant des regards admiratifs autour d'elle.

« En fait cette partie du parc est interdite aux visiteurs » lui révéla-t-il en étendant leur couverture sur l'herbe, à l'ombre des branches de leur abri naturel.

« Castle, si je me fais arrêter pour violation de propriété privée, je te tue ! » le menaça-t-elle en le dévisageant avec reproches.

« Du calme lieutenant, je connais bien le propriétaire » rigola-t-il en s'asseyant avant d'attirer sa muse à ses côtés.

« Oui Maman, il le connaît vraiment très bien ! » renchérit Joan en se laissant tomber sur la couverture dans un soupir de béatitude.

« Ne me dis pas que cet endroit t'appartient ? » s'étrangla Kate en écarquillant les yeux.

« Disons que la ville n'avait plus les moyens d'assurer seule l'entretien de tous les parcs, alors en échange d'une somme rondelette tous les ans, j'ai acquis cette portion du parc pour que mes enfants aient toujours un endroit où s'ébattre en toute liberté » lui révéla-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Avec Caskett on vient souvent ici » sourit Joan en s'allongeant, les mains sous la tête.

« Allez mangeons » décida Kate après un long silence interloqué.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais finalement ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Et après tant d'années, elle était heureuse que son partenaire qu'elle pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts parvienne encore à la surprendre de si agréable façon. Si elle avait craint qu'ils ne finissent par sombrer dans une monotonie étouffante, elle était rassurée. Se secouant, elle étala, avec l'aide de Joan, leur petit déjeuner, avant de prendre les devants, et de s'installer entre les jambes d'un romancier surpris, mais ravi. Sans plus attendre, Joan rafla une grande partie des victuailles, en donna une partie à Caskett et dans un bel ensemble, ils dévorèrent leur repas avec un appétit qui faisait plaisir à voir, le tout sous le regard tendrement moqueur de Rick et de Kate.

« A ton avis, qui imite qui ? » s'enquit Castle en inclinant la tête vers l'oreille de sa compagne, croisant ses mains sur le ventre de celle-ci pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible contre lui.

« Pour l'intégration de notre fils dans la société, j'aime autant penser que Caskett calque son attitude sur celle de Joan ! » répliqua Kate en secouant la tête alors que les deux morfales continuaient de se goinfrer.

« Oui c'est vrai ! » Rigola l'écrivain en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou de sa muse, la faisant frémir sous ses lèvres.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle recouvrit ses mains d'une des siennes alors que la seconde venait se loger sur sa cuisse, comme pour lui assurer un meilleur équilibre alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, les unissant dans un baiser empli d'une passion dévorante. D'abord doux et délicat malgré la puissance des sentiments qui les animait, ce baiser devint rapidement plus exigeant, leur faisant une fois encore totalement oublier les deux autres membres de la famille. Kate n'avait pas prévu que ce baiser prenne une telle tournure, mais elle avait tant désiré ce moment de répit, ce baiser lourd des promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, de celles qu'ils échangeraient encore, de l'amour qui les unissait et de celui qui les unirait un peu plus chaque jour, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre un terme. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie, et ce n'était certainement pas son écrivain qui allait l'aider à garder la tête froide.

Dans un soupir de reddition, la main que Kate avait posée sur celles de son romancier remonta pour venir s'accrocher à la nuque de ce dernier, intensifiant un peu plus l'échange en rapprochant leurs deux visages. Dansant l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie, invitant leurs langues dans un ballet hypnotique et enivrant dont ils connaissaient déjà la danse par cœur, comme si elle avait été répétée durant des années et non depuis quelques heures. Kate enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de son homme, la malmenant avec délicatesse, les rapprochant un peu plus, tandis que Castle faisait glisser sa main sur la joue puis dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa muse, maintenant sa tête en position, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne cherche à se soustraire à leur étreinte. Mais trop perdue dans leur baiser, Kate se tourna légèrement se plaquant plus intimement contre son homme, et un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la seconde main de Castle caressait son ventre avant de se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

Indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, Joan releva la tête de son repas afin de prendre son café, lorsqu'il se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ecarquillant les yeux, il secoua la tête avec amusement, et dans un sourire, se leva, immédiatement accompagné de son fidèle compagnon.

« Viens Caskett on va jouer un peu et laisser nos amoureux profiter ! » Murmura-t-il à son chien.

Sans un bruit, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant le couple prolonger ce moment hors du temps qui les amenait vers des sphères paradisiaques. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, transportés dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux. Alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité, ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement commun de plaisir. Mais très vite l'air se fit rare et à regret ils durent se séparer. Les yeux fermés, ils restèrent un long moment front contre front, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits et de retrouver une respiration normale. Finalement remis de cette vague de luxure qui avait failli les emporter bien trop loin compte tenu du lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils ouvrirent les yeux, et plongèrent instantanément dans l'océan déchaîné du regard de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent avec amour, se perdant dans une autre de leur discussion sans paroles inutiles qui n'auraient fait que gâcher cet instant. Ils se sourirent tendrement, plus complices que jamais, et Castle caressa la joue de son amante qui frotta celle-ci contre sa paume.

Puis Kate se blottit contre le torse de son amoureux qui l'entoura de ses bras, formant un cocon protecteur alors qu'il posait sa tête sur la sienne dans un soupir de plénitude. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant, se délectant de la chaleur de l'autre qui se diffusait dans leur corps respectif, leur octroyant un bien être sans nom. Ils ne pipaient mot, ne voulant pas briser l'instant magique qu'ils partageaient ensemble, celui qu'ils avaient tant désiré depuis des jours, voire même des années. Oui, s'ils étaient honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, ils devaient reconnaître que ce moment, ils l'avaient tellement désiré sans jamais l'espérer. Castle s'était rendu compte peut-être bien plus tôt que sa compagne de ses sentiments, mais cela ne rendait pas le bonheur de Kate moins intense, même si elle avait réalisé les siens depuis peu, ou du moins les avait acceptés. Mais pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient conscience d'être au bon endroit au bon moment, et plus important que tout, avec la bonne personne, et rien que pour ça, ils n'échangeraient leur place pour rien au monde.

Un soupir de bien-être leur échappa à tous deux, et ils resserrèrent instinctivement l'emprise qu'ils exerçaient sur l'autre, comme s'ils craignaient soudain qu'une force ne tente de les séparer. Castle caressait tendrement le bras de Kate, alors que celle-ci jouait avec les doigts de son partenaire. Papillonnant des paupières alors qu'un léger courant d'air la faisait frissonner, elle baissa les yeux et constata l'harmonie de leurs mains, comme si elles avaient été faites pour accueillir l'autre. Elle sourit de satisfaction et referma les yeux, se calant un peu plus contre son homme qui resserra son étreinte. L'oreille pressée au-dessus du cœur de son amour, elle l'écouta battre régulièrement, comme une douce mélodie, qui agit comme une berceuse sur elle. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, alors que le sommeil venait l'envelopper sans qu'elle ne veuille lutter. L'obscurité l'envahit, et elle sombra dans le pays des rêves merveilleux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce furent les aboiements de Caskett qui la firent se redresser brutalement, lui faisant percuter le menton de son compagnon. Légèrement perdue, elle avisa Castle qui semblait lui aussi sortir des songes et sourit en découvrant sa mine toute chiffonnée, mais les cris de leur chien la ramena sur terre. Le regard encore embué de sommeil, ils mirent quelques instants avant de réagir. Tournant la tête vers la source du vacarme, ce qu'ils virent les glaça de terreur. Joan se tenait la tête en titubant, et avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire un geste, l'adolescent s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Après s'être séparés, ils se levèrent d'un bond et accoururent précipitamment vers leur fils, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plongés dans leur bulle d'allégresse, ils en avaient oublié leur enfant et son état de santé pourtant fragile. Mais quels parents faisaient-ils pour ne penser qu'à eux ?

Ils n'avaient pas vu que Joan était de nouveau mal, et ne pouvaient que constater les dégâts. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber aux côtés de son bébé, Kate se morigéna pour ne pas avoir suivi son instinct. Elle aurait dû rester vigilante et ne pas se laisser attendrir alors qu'elle savait que Joan avait plus que tout besoin de se reposer. Et à présent, son fils payait lourdement le prix de son inconséquence et de son égoïsme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pas tapé ! Aieuuuuuuuuh ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire bien entendu, y du relâchement (oui je compte pas les double, triple coms de même personne ! mdr) Bref nous partons nous exilés sur la planète Neptune ! (oui la plus de la terre pour pas qu'on nous retrouve pour nous faire la peau !) Bon pas de Sp vous comprendrez très bien pourquoi ! On va pas vous dévoiler tout !<strong>_


	48. Chapter 48

**Voila les amis, j'ai préparé ce chapitre hier lorsque j'avais un moment pour le poster vite fait aujourd'hui, merci pour vos reviews vous êtes géniaux ! Allez y continuez que je me fasse un gros trip de lecture à mon retour, je vais kiffer ! Alors 1461 reviews la vache ça c'est ce qui s'appelle assurés piouf, on plane là ! Bon alors dans ce chapitre nous sentons qu'il va y avoir une scène que vous allez adorer, mais je ne dis rien chut, bonne lecture... Et au final remerciez la neige qui a empêcher mes parents de ramener mes enfants pour leur compet cette aprem du coup j'ai le temps de poster sans problème.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mamie :<span> Ah ben alors je dis on va pas tenir déjà que j'ai craqué pour les sp (oui honte à moi entend je dans ma tête cette voix qui prend le son de celle de Iliana oui je sais c'est honteux :p) Et oui mamie tu as tout compris mais il y a bien d'autres événements qui peuvent retarder les chose :p merci pour ta review et bonnes vacances.  
><strong>

**Tournesol : Merci pour ta review et désolées eu cette impressions de toutes façon elle approche de sa fin.  
><strong>

**Pauline CK : Merci pour ta review et je dirais l'espoir fait vivre mdr ! Quoi sadiques nous ? Noooooooooooooooooooon !  
><strong>

**Manon : merci pour ta review, hé oui on peut pas tjrs faire des fins nons sadiques bouhahahhahahaha.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : merci ^pour ta review, oui je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines, je serais décédé avant bouhhhhhhhhhhh ! Pour ce qui est des scènes de familles d'autres arrivent ^^ Pour le zod mais complètement Kate montre son amour pour lui en étant là même si elle reste désemparée.  
><strong>

**Mb : merci et merci d'aimer notre Caskett et notre fic, on fait toujours au mieux parce qu'on est plus ressentis et ça n'empêche pas de mettre de l'action et surtout dans le pouille pouille on se débrouille mdr. J'ai commencé la réponse au reviews le samedi comme ça ça prend peu de temps pour poster donc la suite dimanche entre deux occupations.  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Oui mais l'explication n'est pas seulement dû à cela il l'a expliquer que sa présence provoquait une faille dans l'espace temps et qu'il fallait effacer l'intrus ! D'où seulement 7 jours. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Ah bon ? On a pas droit de l'abimer un peu ? Zut c'est un peu embêtant alors lol ! Bon ben oups alors... Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Oui pas pour notre pauvre fiston, il pète pas le feu sur ! :p Merci pour ta com  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, lol conclure hum faut qu'ils puissent déjà ...  
><strong>

**Caskette 27 : Non il est pas encore l'heure pour Jo mais on peut le faire souffrir encore un peu avant ça niark lol ! Les symptomes sont là constamment maintenant, il a mal en permanence mais peut plus ou moins bien les dissimuler. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, haha je comprend des fois on sait pas quoi dire mais bon comme je le disais à mon amie farandoles ceux et celles qui nous ont habitué à de longs commentaires constructifs eh bien quand c'est pas le cas on le souligne ! :p. Oui moi aussi les fics en cours me frustre mais bon en même temps vous n'attendez pas longtemps les suites ^^ ! Tu sais quand tu es maman que ton enfant est 1,5,18,30 ou 70 c'est toujours ton bébé. ^^ Ce que l'on réserve à nos héros ? Hum je ne dirais rien ... Quant à tante Jordy à elle, elle arrive sur son cheval blanc lol.  
><strong>

**Sosocor : Ah ! Tu vois la vie est pleine de surprise n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes de gentilles filles et là alors que j'aurai pu vous faire attendre étant assez occupée je vous en poste un nouveau, jsuis gentille hein ? ^^L'imagination, je ne saurai répondre pour ma pars elle a toujours été là depuis mon enfance, c'est ça d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles lol ! Oui Castle lui a bien acheté une partie de terrain sur la lune alors pourquoi pas central parc mdr. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Loss : Ah te revoila ^^ ! Pour le chapitre 46, Oui Shaw est la Beckett des fédéraux et on l'adore aussi ! Joan n'est pas gamin, faut se mettre à sa place parler de ce genre de choses pourquoi Kate et Jordan sont amies proches dans l'avenir le ramène à la condition de son père alors ce n'est pas être gamin d'avoir du mal de parler de ce genre de chose, c'est humain ! Précision que tu n'as pas remarqué on a dit que Joan ne savait pas qui était le dragon car sa mère l'avait éloignée de l'enquête, on le dit lorsque ses parents l'interroge suir le sujet, il a donc enquêté seul mais tout lui a été barré car Kate n'a pas voulu que son fils s'implique dans cela même l'affaire fini... Voila merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Farendoles : Ah oui je suis exigeante oui je sais mais comme j'ai dis à lacritique tu sais que j'adore aussi les longs commentaires ont adorent donc lorsqu'une de nos lectrices qui habituellement développe son commentaires ne le fait pas on se dit qu'elle a pas aimé ! Les scènes de famille sont très agréable à lire car on a pas de mal, ils s'aiment tant que ne peut ressortir d'eux que de l'amour, leur enfant et même le chien lol ! Pour ce qui est de Joan tu as complètement raison :p Merci pour tes deux reviews !  
><strong>

**Lilygubi : Non on ne t'en veux pas, lol c'est compréhensible, on aurait en effet triché aussi lol, enfin moi surtout ! Jsuis le coté Dark du duo niark, bien que ma jumelle aussi bon je suis le plus Dark on dira lol. Pour la 1500 il en reste 39 pour atteindre alors qui l'aura sans tricher ? mdr Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Svetkate : Merci pour ta review, tu les aimes nos fins sadiques dans les prochains à venir pas dans l'immédiat mais bientôt, tu vas être satisfaite au possible mdr. Pour Jo, ses migraines sont constantes mais plus ou moins fortes.  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, ah bah oui honte à toi alors lol ! Non je rigole.  
><strong>

**Guest(5) : merci, la voici !  
><strong>

**F1 et F2 qui s'assume lol :merci pour votre soutient encore et toujours, ça boost vraiment beaucoup.  
><strong>

**Fantacitron : Ah je comprend mieux mais alors on est lésé une review pour deux chapitres, remboursés mdr ! :p ^^, Pour ce qui est d'amené ou on veut et fermer la porte c'est Beckett qui nous a tout apprit, elle a su faire ça avec Castle pendant 4 ans mdr ! Par contre nous n'avons pas vu le rapport avec HP on a lu les livres( dévorées=) mais mise à part le sens du sacrifice et le courage, rien en commun, sachant que les douleurs de Joan sont à cause de ce qu'il a provoqué, il n'est pas dans son temps, il n'y a pas de rapport avec un ennemi en approche ! Donc on ne s'est aucunement inspiré de ce fabuleux récit qu'a crée l'extraordinaire JK Rowling ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Lille76 : Lol merci court comme review mdr mais merci !  
><strong>

**RetK Always : Ah ben voila 3 d'un coup c'est bon pour toi enfin normalement lol ! Et ils sont amoureux, donc rien n'existe lorsqu'ils perdent le controle, c'est ça l'amour ! Ah des amis sur neptune mais finalement on a choisis mars car comme me l'a si bien dit farandoles neptune est une planète gazeuse donc c'est chiant pour y vivre mais sur mars bon fait très chaud le jour et froid la nuit et faut des bottes en plomb comme elle me le disait aussi lol c'est vrai ( non pas fan d'astronomie du tt) Merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47 :<strong>

« Joan ! » hurla Kate en s'approchant autant que faire se pouvait de Joan qui gisait à ses côtés.

Imitée par Castle qui la talonnait de près, elle prit délicatement Joan dans ses bras, touchant son front moite de sueur avant de poser une main tremblante dans son cou, cherchant un pouls. Et un soupir de profond soulagement lui échappa en percevant la faible pulsation.

« Joan réponds-moi » le supplia-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Il est bouillant ! » Souffla Castle, le cœur palpitant d'inquiétude dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il apposait à son tour sa paume sur le front de son fils.

« Emmenons-le à l'hôpital ! » Décida Kate en recouvrant un tant soit peu ses esprits.

Un hochement de tête approbateur lui répondit, et avec délicatesse, Castle prit son fils dans ses bras pour le porter. Kate avait beau être forte, elle n'aurait jamais la force de porter leur enfant jusqu'à la voiture.

« Allons à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent, c'est le plus proche » déclara-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer aussi vite que possible.

A leurs côtés, Caskett gémissait misérablement, donnant des coups de museau dans la main de Joan qui pendait dans le vide. Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient les bosquets qui séparait leur havre de paix du reste du parc, Joan émit un faible gémissement avant de papillonner des yeux, signe qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience.

« Ça va allez fils, nous te conduisons à l'hôpital » le rassura Castle en resserrant son emprise autour du corps de son fils qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

« Noooon ! » S'écria Joan en se débattant de plus belle, obligeant Castle à s'arrêter.

De peur de faire tomber le jeune homme et d'aggraver ainsi son état, Castle s'agenouilla avec l'aide de Kate, et déposa Joan sur l'herbe. Une fois à terre, Joan se redressa vivement, mais le mouvement lui donna le tournis, et il retomba immédiatement dans les bras de son père avec la désagréable impression d'avoir pris place dans un manège fou.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable Joan, tu es brûlant de fièvre, les médicaments ne font plus effet ! » Objecta Kate contrariée par l'obstination de son fils.

« Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir Maman, mais je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça que tante Lan t'as donné une seconde ordonnance pour palier à cet inconvénient » rétorqua Joan en se dégageant des bras de son père qui affichait une expression tout aussi contrariée que celle de sa muse.

« Non, Joan, cette fois nous te conduisons à l'hôpital, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » s'entêta Kate d'un ton colérique en se redressant vivement.

Avec autorité, elle s'empara de la main de son fils qu'elle emprisonna dans la sienne, et sans tenir compte de ses protestations, l'entraîna à sa suite. Cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer. Son fils avait besoin de soin, et il en recevrait, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas. Aidée par Castle qui soutenait l'adolescent en le tenant par l'autre bras, elle l'entraîna vers la voiture. Joan se faisait l'impression d'être un prisonnier escorté par ses geôliers, et il détesta cette sensation. Il se dégagea de ses parents plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais le fait qu'ils ne paraissent pas comprendre la situation l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Combien de fois encore devrait-il leur expliquer pour qu'ils comprennent ? Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier, même un enfant de cinq ans comprendrait le raisonnement. Il n'était pas né, donc il ne pouvait pas recevoir de soins au risque qu'un dossier médical à son nom soit créé.

Si jamais un tel dossier venait à exister, cela pourrait avoir un impact néfaste sur son existence future. Son avenir pourrait en être irrémédiablement modifié, plus qu'il ne l'avait lui-même déjà fait, au point de créer une faille temporelle irréparable. Si dans l'avenir, quelqu'un tombait sur le dossier d'un adolescent de 18 ans qui avait subitement disparu de la surface de la terre et faisait le lien avec lui, cela s'avérerait catastrophique. Non seulement pour lui, car il ne pourrait pas expliquer ce phénomène, mais également pour ses parents qui pourraient être ennuyés par la justice. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque, et il allait devoir trouver les mots justes pour faire entendre raison à ces deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient de parents. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide sans élastique, il prit une grande inspiration en se tournant résolument vers ses parents.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour moi et que vous voulez seulement me venir en aide, mais je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me rendre dans un hôpital » déclara-t-il aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait en dévisageant ses parents avec gravité.

« Mais Joan… » Protesta Kate alors que chaque fibre de son être se rebellait à l'idée de regarder son fils souffrir sans rien faire.

« Je sais Maman, mais je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'un dossier médical à mon nom existe avec 18 années d'avance » soupira-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il savait que ses parents étaient guidés par l'amour qu'ils lui vouaient, mais il ne devait pas laisser trace de son passage. Il avait déjà bien trop influé sur l'avenir en dehors de son but initial. Il était venu sauver son père, et pour se faire, il avait rencontré des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas dû rencontrer, fait part à ses parents de détails dont ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir connaissance et ce simple fait aurait des conséquences sur le futur dont il ne pouvait connaître l'impact. Alors non, quoi qu'en disent ses parents, il n'irait pas à l'hôpital.

« Mais si l'on te fait hospitaliser sous X, tu ne risqueras rien car ton nom n'apparaîtra pas ! » insista sa mère, son désespoir clairement perceptible dans le timbre de sa voix « Nous dirons que tu es sous protection des témoins ! »

« Mais ils vont me faire des prises de sang qui resteront dans les archives, et même s'il y a très peu de chance pour que l'on fasse un jour le lien entre moi et ce dossier, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que cela arrive. Les retombées pourraient être tragiques pour moi et pour le monde futur. » Expliqua calmement l'adolescent.

Il comprenait l'inquiétude de ses parents, mais sa migraine persistante mettait à mal sa patience, et il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas perdre son calme. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait laissé Lanie lui faire des prélèvements, c'était parce qu'il était certain qu'une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus l'utilité des échantillons qu'elle lui avait pris, elle les détruirait ainsi que le dossier qui risquait de mener à lui. Quant aux analyses ADN, Lanie les effectuerait elle-même et dans le plus grand des secrets, bien trop consciente des enjeux pour courir le risque de mettre l'avenir de sa meilleure amie et de sa famille en péril. Mais la confiance qu'il avait en sa marraine, il ne l'avait pour aucun autre membre du corps médical, pas en sachant que le Dragon avait des sbires dans toutes les sphères de la société, et qu'il serait trop heureux de mettre la main sur cette information, et sur lui s'il en avait l'occasion.

« S'il vous plaît, Lanie avait prévu ce cas de figure, elle a donc prescrit des médicaments qui m'aideront à me sentir mieux. Une simple visite dans une pharmacie, et je me porterai à nouveau comme un charme » plaida-t-il de nouveau en voyant ses parents hésiter lourdement à aller à l'encontre de leur instinct.

« Il a raison Kate » souffla finalement Castle du bout des lèvres, comme si prononcer ces mots lui écorchait la bouche.

Mais quels parents mettraient sciemment l'avenir de leur enfant en péril alors qu'ils avaient été avertis des conséquences ? Comment pourraient-ils conduire Joan dans un hôpital en toute connaissance de cause et continuer à se regarder dans une glace ? Il voulait vraiment voir leur fils aller mieux, mais ils devaient aussi penser à ce bébé qui naîtrait bientôt, et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient mettre son existence en danger, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Très bien ! » abdiqua de mauvaise grâce Kate avant d'ajouter d'un ton tranchant comme la lame d'une épée « Mais dès que nous rentrons à la maison, tu te reposes et sans discuter »

« Bien sûr M'an » Lui assura-t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Souriant, il se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, et Kate grimaça en percevant la fièvre qui animait son fils à travers sa peau brûlante, et elle pria pour avoir pris la bonne décision. Lentement, se sentant encore un peu étourdi, et ses jambes étant encore un peu flageolantes, il siffla Caskett et se dirigea vers la voiture, ne voulant pas laisser à ses parents le temps de changer d'avis. Alors qu'elle suivait des yeux Joan, inquiète à l'idée d'une nouvelle rechute, elle constata que Caskett suivait son maître sans le quitter du regard, à croire qu'il craignait de le voir s'effondrer encore. Ce chien avait vraiment une attitude étrange, à croire qu'il était venu au monde pour être recueilli par son écrivain. Secouant la tête, elle souffla en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Surprise par ces tremblements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler, elle amena sa main devant les yeux et serra le poing, comme si elle espérait ainsi les faire cesser.

Sentant ses jambes fléchir sous son poids, elle tendit instinctivement la main vers Castle qui s'approcha vivement d'elle. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'attira fermement contre son torse, plissant les yeux d'inquiétude face à la pâleur de sa muse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et cela le préoccupait énormément. Il craignait que le fait d'être sur le point d'arrêter enfin le monstre qui avait tué sa mère n'ait fait céder trop brutalement sa digue intérieure, et que ce soit le contrecoup qui la rattrape. Il fallait bien qu'elle craque à un moment donné, et visiblement, elle avait atteint son point de rupture.

« Doucement Kate, ça va aller… » La rassura t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe avant d'ajouter dans un murmure « Tout ira bien, je te le promets »

Il essayait de faire bonne figure pour sa belle, ne voulant pas accroître son mal-être, mais lui aussi était fou d'inquiétude. L'état de leur fils se dégradait de jour en jour, et à chaque fois que son état de santé semblait s'améliorer, la fièvre le rattrapait, le clouant sur place. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les crises de Joan devenaient violentes, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Kate pour ne pas mêler de la culpabilité à son inquiétude, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils étaient responsables de l'état de leur fils. Joan leur avait dit qu'il devait bientôt être conçu, et pour lui les deux étaient liés. En venant dans le passé, Joan avait dû modifier les fondements de son existence, et il priait pour qu'il reparte rapidement afin de rentrer chez lui et pouvoir se sentir enfin mieux. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Kate et lui fassent l'amour et conçoivent ce bébé qu'ils désiraient tout deux.

Il n'était pas stupide, et même s'il aimait plaisanter sur le sujet, il savait que s'ils ne mettaient pas Joan en route dans les heures à venir, ils compromettraient définitivement l'existence de leur fils. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait du Joan du futur s'il venait à mourir dans le passé. Le perdraient-ils à ses 18 ans sans même savoir quel mal avait frappé leur enfant ? Viendrait-il à disparaître sans qu'ils sachent comment le faire revenir ? L'idée à elle seule était terrifiante au possible, et il savait que si ce scénario se produisait, aucun d'eux ne le supporterait. Il était son père, et c'était à lui de protéger son fils. Alors il allait s'assurer qu'il rentre dans les temps avant que le continuum espace-temps ne comble la faille spatio-temporelle que Joan avait créée en venant le sauver.

Il était prêt à tout pour sauver sa famille, et il commençait à se dire que peut-être Joan ne devait pas réussir à le sauver. Chassant ses idées noires, Castle se focalisa sur le présent, et constata que machinalement, il les avait ramenés à la voiture. Baissant les yeux sur Kate, il découvrit le masque d'angoisse qui recouvrait son visage, et la pressa un peu plus contre lui avant de la relâcher pour lui ouvrir la portière passager.

« Je pense que je suis plus en état que toi de prendre le volant. » Lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle marquait un sourcil surpris vers lui.

Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et elle pencha la tête pour savourer la chaleur de sa main. Recouvrant la main de son compagnon de la sienne, la jeune femme porta son regard vers son fils qui avait basculé la tête en arrière, la laissant mollement reposer sur l'appui-tête de la banquette pendant que Caskett le couvait du regard, le museau sur ses cuisses.

« Comme tu voudras ! » Abdiqua-t-elle dans un soupir.

Sortant ses clés de sa Victoria de sa poche, elle les tendit à Castle qui la fixait, éberlué de ne pas avoir à lutter corps et âme pour lui faire entendre raison, lui tirant un sourire moqueur. Lui fourrant les clés dans la main, elle lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de reculer d'un pas pour claquer la portière passager. La suivant du regard, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ruse, il la vit ouvrir la portière arrière et s'installer tranquillement aux côtés de Joan, et il comprit enfin pourquoi elle n'avait pas lutté bec et ongle avec lui. Souriant à son tour, il attendit qu'elle soit bien installée pour verrouiller la portière et contourner la voiture pour prendre la place du chauffeur. Une fois assis, il prit quelques minutes pour savourer ce moment, sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas se reproduire avant longtemps. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il croisa le regard moqueur de Kate avant de la voir se tourner vers Joan qui la fixait, estomaqué qu'elle cède le volant si facilement.

Roulant des yeux, agacée par l'incrédulité non déguisée de ses hommes, Kate se cala contre la banquette, et ouvrit ses bras, invitant Joan à venir se blottir contre elle.

« Allez, viens-là ! » souffla-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Sans plus se faire prier, le jeune homme glissa jusqu'à venir poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère. Même à presque 18 ans, il aimait toujours autant se lover contre elle, se sentant protégé et aimé dans l'étreinte rassurante qu'elle lui offrait. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était persuadé que les bras de sa maman étaient magiques. Avec un soupir bienheureux, il ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant à sa juste valeur, et machinalement, il se mit à jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue, comme il adorait le faire enfant, s'imprégnant de cette douce odeur fruitée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de sa maman à ses côtés, et savoir qu'elle le considérait comme son fils, alors qu'il sentait de plus en plus la mort l'attirer dans ses bras glacés, l'aidait à tenir le choc et à ne pas baisser les bras. Il savait que bientôt il allait disparaitre sans être certain qu'il serait bientôt à leurs côtés pour une vie pleine de bonheur, mais en cet instant cela lui était égal.

De sa place, Rick n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux, et un sourire idiot étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait ses deux amours. Depuis qu'il connaissait Kate, il avait souvent imaginé ce que ce serait de fonder une famille avec elle, et le tableau qu'il avait devant lui surpassait chacun de ses rêves. Et une chose était certaine, il ferait tout pour le revoir, persuadé qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Kate avait tout d'une madone italienne en cet instant, et encore les grands peintres d'antan pouvaient aller se rhabiller songea-t-il en admirant la beauté radieuse et sereine de sa muse. La présence de Joan semblait avoir fait fondre comme neige au soleil ses dernières fortifications, et elle redevenait sous ses yeux émerveillés celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être, mais que le Dragon avait fait disparaître sous le joug de la colère et de la soif de vengeance qui l'avait envahie à la mort de sa mère. Secouant la tête il mit le contact, heureux, malgré ses inquiétudes.

Loin des pensées de son père, Joan profitait pleinement de la douce étreinte maternelle, savourant chaque seconde de tendresse que Kate lui accordait. Et soudain, sans même qu'il l'ait senti venir, les larmes perlèrent sous ses paupières, et il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de sa mère pour les lui dissimuler, mais celle-ci les perçut immédiatement.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu mon chéri ? » S'enquit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils, embrassant sa tempe, sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque larme de son enfant.

« Je… pour rien Maman la fatigue ! » Eluda-t-il en se calant un peu plus dans les bras rassurants de sa maman, continuant à jouer avec ses cheveux qu'il adorait toucher depuis tout petit.

Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait s'endormir dans son étreinte réconfortante, un pouce dans la bouche et l'autre triturant une mèche de la chevelure soyeuse de sa mère, écoutant la douce mélodie des battements de son cœur comme il l'aurait fait d'une berceuse pour trouver le sommeil. Profitant d'un feu rouge qui tardait à changer de couleur, Castle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, et un frisson le traversa en avisant la pâleur de son fils. Et dans un flash, il le vit, étendu au sol, du sang coulant d'une plaie à la tête, Kate le berçant dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, un étau enserra son cœur, et le souffle lui manqua face à cette vision d'horreur. Fermant les yeux comme pour mieux chasser cette image de mauvais augure, il crispa les poings autour du volant pour reprendre le contrôle. Rouvrant les yeux, il reporta son attention sur Joan, se promettant une fois encore de tout faire pour le protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, ça les tuerait tous les deux, il en avait la certitude. . Il soupira reportant son attention sur la route, réfléchissant à ce qui les attendait encore. Il savait que le temps leur était compté, mais à présent, il avait la certitude absolue que sa muse était prête. Lui l'avait toujours été et n'attendait qu'un signe d'elle pour enfin laisser s'exprimer librement son amour pour elle. Mais une chose était sûre, ils ne concevraient pas Joan par obligation, même pour qu'il aille mieux. Et heureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas. Joan serait le fruit d'un grand amour. Le son de la voix de sa muse envahit l'habitacle, mélodieux et doux, et il sourit en se focalisant sur elle. Elle chantait, les yeux fermés, sa joue appuyée sur le sommet de la tête de leur fils qui souriait, aux anges. Elle lui chantait une douce mélodie qui l'apaisait comme cela avait toujours été le cas. En souriant il plongea son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

« Tu sens la cerise Maman, j'aime tellement cette odeur… » Soupira de contentement Joan alors que sa mère embrassait son front.

En souriant, Kate se rappela les propos de son romancier, et instinctivement, elle chercha son regard, se rappelant comme elle avait été proche de céder ce jour-là, mais comme bien souvent, les Gars avaient débarqué comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et ils avaient laissé passer l'occasion. Elle avait entendu parler des paris sur eux deux, mais au vu du nombre de fois où leurs amis les avaient interrompus, elle se demandait s'ils avaient parié sur eux ou contre eux. Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses caresses apaisantes dans la chevelure de son fils, et embrassa tendrement son front encore bouillant de la fièvre qui l'habitait, même si le gros de la crise semblait passé.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… » Remarqua-t-elle malicieusement alors que son regard croisait celui de son homme dans le rétroviseur.

« Je me demande bien où… » la taquina Castle avec ce sourire insolent qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il la regardait.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que tu faisais parfois exprès d'en mettre plus que d'habitude juste pour rendre fou Papa » rigola Joan en frottant son nez contre la peau parfumée de sa mère, comme s'il cherchait à s'en imprégner.

« Je savais bien que tu adorais me torturer » releva Castle en adressant un regard faussement courroucé à sa muse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'en plaindre » répliqua-t-elle avec un regard effronté qui fit sourire son écrivain.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude d'asperger régulièrement mon doudou de ton parfum, comme ça, quand tu partais au travail, je le serrais fort contre moi, et c'était comme si tu me serrais dans tes bras… » Poursuivit Joan, perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« C'est amusant, lorsque j'étais petite fille, je faisais la même chose avec le parfum de Maman. » murmura pensivement Kate en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils.

« Je sais. Une nuit, tu as été appelée sur une scène de crime, et je refusais que tu t'en ailles. Je venais de faire un cauchemar dans lequel Papa revenait, mais c'était un monstre et il voulait t'emmener loin de moi. Tu m'as porté dans ta chambre, et tu as versé un peu de ton parfum sur Monkey Donkey en me disant que tant que je le serrerais très fort contre moi, rien de mal ne pourrait t'arriver, parce que ce serait comme si tu étais avec moi » sourit Joan, amusé d'avoir pu croire une telle faribole.

« Laisse-moi deviner, quelqu'un t'avait parlé de cette enquête où je m'étais déguisé en mort-vivant ? » demanda Castle en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Oui. Oncle Ryan me l'avait raconté plus tôt dans la journée. C'était halloween et il a cru que cela m'amuserait, et sur le moment ça a été le cas, mais une fois la nuit venue, j'ai réalisé que tu étais comme cet homme qui était revenu des morts, et j'ai pris peur » avoua Joan en frémissant à cette pensée.

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec les Gars » Grondèrent d'une seule voix Castle et Beckett, ce qui fit glousser Joan et détendit l'atmosphère.

Arrivant à la pharmacie Castle se gara sur la première place qu'il trouva, et sortit pour ouvrir la portière arrière, aidant Joan puis Kate à sortir de la voiture. Caskett voulut sortir à son tour, mais l'écrivain l'arrêta.

« Désolé mon chien, mais tu restes là, toi ! » ordonna t-il alors que le chien grognait de contrariété.

« On revient vite, ton maître va aller mieux après. » L'informa l'homme de lettre comme s'il parlait à un être humain.

Caskett aboya comme réponse, et confiant s'installa sur la banquette. Rick le scruta un moment d'un air songeur. Ce chien agissait comme un être humain, il n'avait jamais vu une telle intelligence chez un animal, c'était assez étrange.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila j'espère que notre petite scène KateJoan vous a plus, ça été un kiffe totale de l'écrire ! A vous maintenant !_**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Me voila de retour enfin oui j'avais pas internet là où j'étais donc pas de post mercredi désolée mais je vous avais avertis pourtant donc je poste aujourd'hui comme ça vous aurez celui de dimanche plus tôt je suis gentille hein ? ^^ ! Nous remercions tous ceux qui on prit la peine de commenter où même de lire merci à vous même si comme dirais une personne avisé que je connais on aimerait aussi vous lire ! **_

_**Pour ce qui est de certaines personnes qui trouvent cette fic trop longue, désolées mais nous ne sommes pas de celles qui bâclent nos fins pour écourter le récit donc nous respecteront notre trame, n'en déplaise, pas obligé de poursuivre la lecture autant ne plus lire du tout. **_

_**Nous vous réservons encore des surprises et rebondissements, là encore n'en déplaise à une certaine personne que je connais qui se dissimule sous un pseudo qui ne lui correspond pas puisse que les personnes qui ont le pseudo emprunter défendent des causes justes, de ne plus suivre, je ne te force pas à lire mon gars, il y a pleins d'autres fics très bonnes. **_

_**Nous pensons que d'autres fics en ont bien plus mais on n'en dis rien mais peut être est ce juste contre nous ! Bref à vous de voir si vous voulez une fin de merde ou une fin à la hauteur de la fic qui vous a tant plu ! **_

_**Voila maintenant me revoila en pleine forme pour vous et ma jumelle vous salue aussi ! Bonne lecture mes petits choux et encore désolée pour ce contre temps mais ma santé passe avant !**_

_** Alors je dis que dans ce chapitre Kate peut vous paraître extrême peut être ooc mais pour notre part, c'est ainsi que nous la voyons en maman sur protectrice car bien souvent on prodigue certains conseils qu'on ne suis pas pour nos propres enfants... A vous de voir !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comme toujours remerciements aux guests !<span>  
><strong>

**Mandou : J'avoue qu'on a adoré l'écrire ça été un pied cette scène entre Jo et mama Beckett ! Et non pas encore au bout de leurs peines, oui au pluriel lol ! Merci. **

**Aurelyse : Attention je ne suis pas seule ma jumelle de cœur aussi est avec moi nous sommes en duo pour cette fic donc le mérite est partagé et nous te remercions donc pour ta review qui nous fait très plaisir**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review.**

**pauline CK : Merci pour ta review, Oui si Joan meurt dans le passer c'est la cata ça c'est clair car ca sera non seulement un drame mais ça provoquerait une sacré faille dans l'espace temps et oui ne pas l'oublier, il n'existerait plus dans le futur, il disparaîtrait comme ça piouf.**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes toujours.**

**Manon : ah la fameuse scène, on savait que vous alliez aimer ! merci**

**Mb : C'est normale vous prenez le temps de commenter on prend le temps de répondre ! ^^ Voici donc la suite. Merci pour ta com**

**Elynaa : Ah oui ca s'écoule le temps mais tant de choses à régler avant et Joan ne mourra pas tant que le temps de sa conception ne sera pas dépassé mais il ira mal en pis car en plus de ça il est pas dans son temps. Merci pour ta review**

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review, et oui la mort fait partie de la vie :p lol moi sadique ? non !**

**Lacritique : Oui Kate en maman, c'est comme ça qu'on la voit aimante, et tendre on sait qu'elle est toute mignonne sous ses aires de dures et aime les enfants et en l'occurrence c'est son bébé ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, continuer comme cela on va essayé promis de ne pas vous décevoir et de toujours vous tenir en haleine ! Et pour ce qui est de la scène maman/Jo j'aimerai bien voir ça bon avec un ado ça serait creepy mais avec un petit garçon dans la série pour un peu qu'il s'appelle Joan imagine, on fond !**

**Pheonix 09 : Merci pour ta review nouveau(elle) venue, nous espérons te voir à chaque fois. Même si tu semble suivre depuis le début c'est le premier ou j'ai pas vu avant et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Kat : Merci pour ta review Beta va falloir penser a te faire un compte hein qu'en même toi béta de nous ! Bon tu sais toi ce qui se passe lol. **

**Farandoles : Merci d'avoir répondu à notre place nous n'en n'aurions pas dit plus !**

**F1 et F2 : C'est de la triche ça compte pas et Lilygubi tu as loupé le 1500 lol mais tu vois il n'y a pas que toi qui triche lol et Loss tu auras même pas eu non plus vous deux d'ailleurs ont remarque l'absence et oui na ! Merci Ah vous les TWO F de votre soutient**

**oups j'ai oublié des gens : RadioJaja : merci pour ta review et merci je vais bien mieux, nous en reparlerons sur FB, Contentes que tu es aimé ce chapitre familiale maman/ jo et oui c'est pas trop tôt lol. **

**Katie :Merci pour ta review et contentes d'avoir un nouveau lecteur et surtout que ça t'aies plu autant voici pour toi et les autres la suite.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui nous soutiennent qui nous font confiance, merci de nous laisser allez jusqu'au bout de notre idée sans nous en faire le reproche, merci c'est très touchant et ça fait plaisir ! Voila encore bonne lecture !<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48 : <strong>

Amusé par ses pensées, Castle secoua la tête et, fermant la voiture, reporta son attention sur sa muse et leur fils qui pénétraient déjà dans la pharmacie, et les rejoignit au pas de course. Après avoir poussé une lourde porte de bois et de verre, il observa avec surprise l'endroit. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans l'antre d'un apothicaire d'antan. D'immenses bocaux en verre de différentes tailles étaient disséminés ci et là, et il se demanda avec scepticisme si la pharmacienne fabriquait ses médicaments dans l'antichambre derrière le magasin. Souriant à Joan qui se dirigeait vers un des fauteuils disposés dans un coin à l'usage des clients, il rejoignit sa muse qui patientait derrière deux personnes. De son côté, Joan se laissa lourdement tomber dans un des confortables fauteuils, grimaçant en songeant qu'à tout juste 18 ans, il devait déjà subir les effets du temps.

« J'hallucine ! » pesta-t-il en se sentant dans la peau d'un vieillard en fin de vie.

Une belle brune, grande et élancée d'une vingtaine d'années entra dans la pharmacie avec une telle assurance qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attirer le regard, Joan la suivit des yeux avec intérêt alors que celle-ci s'arrêtait, jetant un regard sur les lieux avant de le remarquer. Avec un sourire appréciateur, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la file d'attente, et constatant qu'il y avait deux personnes devant elle, s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée vers lui avant de se laisser tomber avec grâce dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait celui du jeune garçon. Connaissant les habitudes de la pharmacienne, elle savait qu'elle avait tout son temps pour faire connaissance avec Joan. Reconnaissant une offensive de charme lorsqu'il en voyait une, Joan lança un regard vers sa mère, constatant qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Elle tapait du pied, jetant des regards noirs à la personne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui prenait tout son temps, comme si elle était seule au monde.

En soupirant, il songea que si cette personne tenait à la vie, elle avait intérêt à prendre le large, et plus vite que ça. Il savait que l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur, et que si ça continuait, elle allait perdre son calme.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! » Observa la jeune fille qui n'avait pas quitté Joan des yeux, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

« Ça va je suis juste un peu fatigué » Lui répondit-il en lui souriant gentiment, surveillant sa mère du coin de l'oeil.

« Hum juste ça ? Tu sembles éreinté et tu as de la fièvre non ? » Voulut-elle savoir en le scrutant avec intérêt, se penchant légèrement vers lui pour mieux apercevoir son visage.

« Un peu ! » Souffla Joan reportant son regard sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Elle était vraiment jolie, tout à fait le genre de filles avec lesquelles il sortait habituellement. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté, bien au contraire. Déjà au lycée, il avait profité de sa stature d'athlète et de sa maturité pour sortir avec des filles plus âgées, et avait connu sa première expérience sexuelle avec une étudiante alors qu'il s'était rendu à une fête de confrérie. D'ailleurs sa mère avait piqué une crise en l'apprenant. Il ignorait encore comment elle l'avait appris, mais la scène qu'elle lui avait faite était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il l'avait déçue. Après cela, il avait veillé à être particulièrement discret concernant ses conquêtes afin que sa mère n'ait pas vent de ses aventures. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il regrettait la présence de son père, sachant que s'il avait été là, il aurait su trouver les mots pour apaiser l'inquiétude de sa mère.

Et surtout son père aurait empêché sa mère de le couver à ce point. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il grandisse et qu'il ne soit plus son bébé. En soupirant, il remarqua que la jeune femme ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, et il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas dans son temps, ce qui était bien dommage. Même en l'imaginant avec une vingtaine d'années de plus, il savait qu'il aurait bien tenté le coup, et là encore ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il avait une liaison avec une femme plus âgée. Après tout, il était sorti en secret avec sa prof d'astrophysique pendant six mois avant qu'il ne la quitte, sa mère commençant à avoir des soupçons. Et puis se faire un plan drague avec ses parents pour chaperons calmait quelque peu ses ardeurs.

« Tu veux jouer les mecs forts pour m'impressionner ? » S'enquit-elle en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« Je ne te connais pas pourquoi voudrais-je t'impressionner ? » répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil impertinent et dédaigneux vers elle.

« Bonne réponse » s'amusa-t-elle, excitée par l'assurance qu'il dégageait et qui témoignait de son expérience en matière de séduction « Je m'appelle Anna Jenyoh et toi ?» ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire radieux.

« Joan… Joan Cas… enfin juste Joan » Répondit Joan en se pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il allait gaffer.

« Oh juste Joan … » souligna-t-elle d'un ton moqueur « Tu veux jouer la carte du mystère pour attirer les nanas ? » rit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Parce que ça marche ? » Voulut-il savoir en souriant, un sourcil levé, et le regard espiègle.

« Hum avec ton physique, tu peux inventer ce que tu veux ! » Lui assura-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

« Hum… » Murmura Joan, les sourcils froncés.

En grandissant, il avait vite compris que beaucoup de femme ne s'intéressait à lui que parce qu'il était bien fait de sa personne. Nombre de ses ex lui avaient dit qu'il était un rêve devenu vrai, vantant son physique avantageux. Et au début, cela l'avait grisé, et il en avait bien profité. Mais toutes ces femmes qui avaient partagées son lit l'avaient vite lassé. Il avait pris ce qu'elles lui offraient si généreusement, mais il avait vite pris conscience que ce qu'elles lui donnaient était bien loin de ce que sa mère avait éprouvé pour son père, un amour si puissant que même la mort n'avait pas éteint. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et malgré son jeune âge, il aspirait à tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'il aimerait de la même façon que ses parents s'aimaient. Il connaissait le désir et l'amour physique, y avait pris plaisir, mais son cœur n'avait jamais été sollicité lors de ces aventures sans lendemain. Durant un temps, il avait pensé que peut-être l'amour viendrait après le désir, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et il avait compris que le désir devait découler de l'amour et non l'inverse.

Et il savait que sa mère désapprouvait son comportement, elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, même si elle avait ajouté qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, elle l'avait surpris au lit avec sa petite amie du moment. Elle était entrée dans une fureur noire, le traitant d'irresponsable. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour faire la différence entre l'amour et le désir, et surtout pour avoir une attitude responsable vis-à-vis de la sexualité. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, que pris dans le feu de l'action, il avait effectivement oublié d'utiliser un préservatif, mais être humilié ainsi devant sa petite amie l'avait mis dans une rage noire, et s'en était suivie une violente dispute entre eux. En grimaçant, il se souvint lui avoir rappelé son adolescence tumultueuse. Sa mère avait accusé le coup avant de lui rétorquer que ses erreurs de jeunesse auraient au contraire dues lui servir de leçon, et avait ajouté qu'elle au moins avait toujours été suffisamment intelligente pour se protéger.

Ensuite, d'un ton glacial, elle l'avait expédié dans sa chambre pour qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de ses actes, ajoutant qu'il serait bien avancé s'il se retrouvait papa avant l'heure. Après cela, il y avait eu un froid entre eux, qui n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il n'avait pas supporté de lire cette profonde déception dans le regard de sa mère chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, et il était allé la trouver pour s'excuser. Elle lui avait longuement fait la leçon, et par la suite, il s'était toujours bien gardé de ramener une fille chez lui, s'arrangeant avec ses camarades lorsqu'il avait besoin d'intimité. Il ne lui avait également jamais présenté une de ses conquêtes, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas grâce aux yeux de sa mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle désapprouve qu'il accumule les ex, elle ne s'en était plus mêlée, et de son côté, il tenait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite d'être prudent et de toujours se protéger. Il savait que sa mère avait vu dans son comportement volage une échappatoire, une manière de fuir un temps la réalité.

Elle avait compris pour l'avoir vécu, que son non attachement envers ses conquêtes était une façon de se protéger. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour lui aussi trouve la personne qui percerait ses murs et parvienne à atteindre son cœur. Et il l'espérait aussi de toute son âme. Et puis il avait eu l'idée de remonter le temps, et les filles étaient passées aux oubliettes, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa mère, même si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui avait motivé ce soudain revirement. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets pour ne pas l'inquiéter, du moins pas avant d'être certain de réussir. Et quand il s'était finalement décidé, elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, imaginant simplement que comme son père, il avait une imagination débordante. Mais cette mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié lui avait permis de calmer ses ardeurs et de rassurer sa mère. D'ailleurs, alors que cette jeune fille le draguait ouvertement, il sentait son regard inquisiteur sur eux ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux.

« Je pense que je vais bientôt y aller ! » l'informa-t-il dans un sourire avant de se lever.

Mais une main ferme se posa sur sa cuisse, le retenant.

« Si nous discutions encore un peu? Je sais que tu étais là avant moi, mais il y a encore du monde qui attend, nous avons donc tout notre temps pour apprendre à nous connaître » le retint-elle en posant une main ferme sur sa cuisse.

Gêné, il avisa la main d'Anna, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'un observateur extérieur, et plus précisément ses parents pouvaient s'imaginer. En grimaçant, il tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, et frémit en découvrant l'expression contrariée de sa mère qui avisait sombrement la scène. Par contre, son père lui, paraissait grandement amusé de le voir se faire draguer aussi ouvertement par une très jolie jeune femme. Avec soulagement, il lut même ce qui ressemblait fort à de la fierté paternelle dans son regard, ce qui lui confirma que la présence de son père serait salvatrice pour sa vie amoureuse future. Prenant soin de ne pas recroiser le regard noir de sa mère qu'il sentait peser lourdement sur lui, Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi les mères étaient aussi sévères avec leur fils, pourquoi elles avaient tant de difficultés à accepter que leur petit garçon devienne un homme, pourquoi elles s'acharnaient à les surprotéger.

Il savait pour avoir déjà rencontrer les mères de quelques-unes de ses petites amies, que ce n'était pas pareil avec leur fille. Chacune des mères qu'il avait rencontrées l'avait plutôt bien accepté, alors pourquoi sa mère réagissait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Les pères réagissaient-ils de façon aussi excessive envers leurs filles ? S'il en croyait Alexis, leur père avait été tout aussi protecteur avec elle, mais l'influence de sa muse l'avait infléchi et tempéré. Mais sa mère avait été seule pour l'élever, et il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle voulait l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire afin de le garder pour elle seule. Mais là, sa mère paraissait tout aussi agacée de le voir en galante compagnie alors que son père était à ses côtés, donc ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle l'ait élevé seule qui la poussait à se montrer aussi possessive. Mais alors quoi ? Un œdipe mal réglé ? Une chose était sûre, pour leur salut à tous les deux, elle allait devoir couper le cordon ombilical.

« C'est ta mère qui me regarde comme si elle allait me descendre ? » S'enquit la jeune fille en souriant « À moins que ce ne soit ta copine… Je la trouve très jeune pour être ta mère » ajouta-t-elle en observant plus attentivement cette magnifique femme, espérant que sa première impression soit la bonne, parce que sinon elle n'avait aucune chance et en avait parfaitement conscience.

« C'est bien ma mère » la rassura-t-il aussitôt en jetant un regard en biais vers sa mère « Désolé, elle est un peu… comment dire… » Hésita-t-il en grimaçant alors que sa douleur revenait à la charge, lui rappelant qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

« Possessive avec son bébé ? C'est mignon ! » Se moqua la jeune femme en regardant Kate dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ouais parle pour toi c'est la plaie » Pesta-t-il en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir pour loger sa tête dans sa main.

La jeune fille se mit à rire d'un rire sonore et peu discret qui agaça un peu plus Kate. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de filles, et savait ce qu'elles attendaient des garçons comme son bébé. Elle n'était pas fière de reconnaître que durant une courte période de sa vie, elle avait été une de ces croqueuses d'homme, qui utilisaient les garçons comme des kleenex avant de les jeter, et elle ne voulait pas voir son fils avoir le cœur brisé par l'une d'elles. C'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque fibre de son être lui criait de protéger son petit garçon de cette souffrance et de le sortir des griffes de cette mante religieuse au visage angélique.

« Non mais regarde-moi cette greluche comme elle se pavane devant notre fils. » Gronda la détective en serrant les dents.

« Greluche ? Sérieusement Kate ? » S'amusa Rick.

Le regard noir de sa compagne lui fit perdre le sourire. Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon, mais lorsque sa muse se détourna de lui, un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kate serait ce genre de mère, elle qui lui avait si souvent reproché de ne pas pouvoir couper le cordon avec Alexis et de trop la couver était encore pire que lui. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu se conduire ainsi, c'était lorsqu'elle était jalouse d'une autre femme qui lui tournait autour, qu'il lui montre de l'intérêt ou pas. Mais là, il s'agissait de leur fils, et il était amusé de voir la mère poule et ultra protectrice parler en elle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Kate Beckett en maman si protectrice et excessive. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une Bree Van de Kampt sous les yeux ? En bien plus attirante pour lui bien entendu. Lui qui pensait qu'elle serait la plus coulante des deux sur le sujet, se révélait être la plus fermée, alors que lorsqu'il lui parlait d'Alexis, elle lui disait qu'il fallait que jeunesse se passe.

« Ok Kate, il s'agirait de se calmer… » Tenta-t-il en se retenant de rire devant l'expression meurtrière de sa muse « Joan est un grand garçon, et je ne penses pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il a déjà dû… enfin, je veux dire que moi à son âge… » Bafouilla-t-il alors que le regard incendiaire de sa partenaire le foudroyait sur place.

« On ne parle pas de toi mais de MON fils ! » s'énerva Kate, sans prêter garde a sa réflexion qui laissait percevoir sa possessivité maternelle.

« Forcément pour toi c'est une bonne chose, mais je t'avertis que si à l'adolescence tu l'encourages à agir comme le crétin de base, et à avoir une vie sexuelle trop précoce, tu peux faire une croix sur la tienne » le menaça-t-elle en serrant les poings pour se retenir d'aller récupérer son bébé.

« Si je dois faire une croix sur ma vie sexuelle, tu devras en faire autant ! » lui fit-il remarquer alors que ses mots se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau avant d'ajouter en voyant Joan lancer un regard séducteur à la jeune fille qui paraissait subjuguer « Et apparemment il n'a pas eu besoin de moi ! »

A ces mots Kate se renferma sur elle-même, n'imaginant que trop bien ce que ça avait dû être de devoir élever Joan sans la présence rassurante de son écrivain, et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à endurer cela. Castle perçut immédiatement son malaise et se baffa mentalement pour lui avoir rappelé le fait qu'il y avait une chance pour que toute cette histoire se termine mal pour eux deux.

« Tout ira bien Kate, je te promets que je serai à tes côtés pour que tu puisses me hurler dessus lorsque Joan commencera à ramener des filles à la maison » la taquina-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

« Idiot ! » marmonna-t-elle en souriant doucement avant de reporter son regard sur Joan et sa nouvelle amie « Non mais quelle glue cette fille, si elle continue à se rapprocher de lui elle va finir assise sur ses genoux ! » gronda-t-elle alors que la jeune fille se collait de plus en plus à Joan.

« Kate, nous sommes dans un lieu public, évite de la descendre ! » s'amusa Castle en avisant le regard meurtrier de sa muse.

Elle ne pensait pas être aussi étroite d'esprit que cela concernant la vie sexuelle de son fils. Elle qui se targuait toujours d'être ouverte se surprenait à ne pas pouvoir envisager que son bébé, qui n'en était plus un, puisse éprouver du désir, et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu le stade enfance avec lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle réagissait ainsi. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée qu'une autre femme le lui prenne déjà alors qu'elle ne l'avait eu pour elle que quelques jours.

« Non mais elle va finir par le violer sur place si elle continue comme ça, et mon bébé est trop faible pour se défendre ! » gronda-t-elle de nouveau en voyant l'allumeuse se pencher pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Joan.

« Roh dis donc Kate, je te pensais plus cool que ça ! » Se moqua Castle en frottant le dos de sa partenaire pour la calmer, ce qui l'agaça encore plus au contraire.

« Ah oui comme toi avec ta fille ? » Répliqua sèchement Kate en se dégageant, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il ne la soutienne pas.

Voilà qu'il lui faisait la leçon alors qu'il refusait de voir grandir son bébé, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

« Touché, mais je la laisse respirer quand même ! » Admit-il dans une grimace contrite.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas alors que son attention se reportait sur la jeune fille qui tripotait son bébé à elle, comme s'il était sa propriété, elle voulut intervenir mais elle savait que si elle faisait une chose pareille, Joan ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Combien de fois avait-elle fait une scène à son père alors qu'il l'humiliait ainsi devant ses petits amis du moment ?

« Si je descends toutes les filles qu'il nous ramènera à la maison, tu m'aideras à faire disparaître leur corps ? » s'enquit-elle en se retenant d'aller dire sa façon de penser à cette fille.

« Nous sommes partenaires dans le crime, j'achèterais une ferme avec un four dans l'arrière-cour pour que tu puisses te débarrasser des corps, et avec un grand jardin pour enterrer les cendres ! » rigola-t-il de plus en plus amusé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« C'est à vous ! » Entendit-elle une petite voix aigrelette lui annoncer, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre à la dernière boutade de son écrivain.

Kate détourna à regret son attention de son fils en pleine conversation avec sa nouvelle amie. Il semblait moins malade pour le coup, et elle se demanda furtivement si c'était le cachet qui avait finalement fait effet, ou bien si c'était l'endorphine qui circulait dans son sang qui avait un effet guérisseur sur lui. Se détournant finalement, elle fit face au comptoir, et arqua un sourcil surpris en ne voyant personne. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers Castle qui lui rendit son regard, tout aussi étonnée par l'absence de la pharmacienne qui venait pourtant de les appeler.

« C'est pour quoi ? » réitéra la voix si fluette et douce qu'on aurait dît celle d'une petite fille.

Ils se penchèrent par-dessus le comptoir et virent une toute petite femme. Elle n'était pas naine, mais ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre 40. Elle était brune, même si ses racines grises prouvaient qu'elle devait avoir recours à ces artifices chers aux femmes qui refusaient de faire face aux affres du temps, devait avoir au moins soixante-dix ans, et sur son nez trônait une paire de lunettes triple foyer. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette apparition surréaliste, puis après un moment de flottement Kate tendit l'ordonnance à la vielle dame.

« La carte d'assuré, vous en avez une ? » S'enquit-elle en la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai la mienne, mais le jeune garçon n'y figure pas, et l'ordonnance est pour lui » Lui apprit Kate en lui souriant gentiment.

« Je fais comment sans carte ? » Voulut-elle savoir en fronçant les sourcils d'un air catastrophé, comme si Kate venait de lui apprendre que la fin du monde était proche.

« Et bien je vais régler les médicaments ! » Rétorqua la détective, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

Au vue de leur système, Joan ne devait pas être le seul à ne pas avoir d'assurance maladie et à devoir payer ses médicaments plein tarifs.

« Mais comment je fais pour enregistrer le jeune homme s'il est pas assuré ? » Insista la vielle femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viens de vous le dire » soupira Kate d'un ton aussi patient que possible « Vous ne l'enregistrez pas puisque je vais vous payer ! »

« J'entends bien, mais ça ne me dis pas comment je fais sans carte ! » Persista la pharmacienne ne semblant pas comprendre où voulait en venir sa cliente.

Kate regarda Castle d'un air désespéré, et celui-ci songea qu'à ce rythme, la jeune femme qui draguait leur fils ne serait pas la seule à aller combler les frigos vides de la morgue, et il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire

« Et ça te fait rire ! » Gronda Kate en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Je ne ris pas ! » Répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rieurs le contredisant.

Kate soupira, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, avant de reporter son attention sur la vielle dame, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sbire du Dragon avant de se reprendre.

« Ecoutez prenez l'ordonnance pour la prescription, donnez-moi les médicaments, que je vous paie, je récupère mon ordonnance et nous partons ! » Expliqua Kate le plus patiemment possible.

« Comme vous voudrez, mais sans carte …» Finit-elle dans un murmure qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme qui se mit à invoquer les Cieux pour ne pas commettre un acte désespéré.

En soupirant lourdement pour bien marquer son mécontentement, la pharmacienne prit la feuille des mains de Kate, la scruta de haut en bas, la retournant plusieurs fois, comme si elle tentait de déchiffrer une langue inconnue.

« Pattes de mouches ! » Pesta-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose sous son comptoir.

Beckett regarda Castle qui haussa les épaules, d'un air amusé.

« Ah ! la voilà » S'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en brandissant une loupe.

Le couple l'observa, éberlué, alors qu'elle étudiait méticuleusement la feuille qui se trouvait pratiquement collée à son visage.

« On est pas rentré ! » Ricana Rick alors que Kate se frottait le visage de dépit.

Elle sentait la migraine arriver, songeant qu'à ce rythme, Joan ne serait pas le seul à avoir besoin de prendre un cachet. Elle se demandait juste s'ils seraient sortis de cette pharmacie avant les fêtes de fin d'année…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors que pensez vous de maman KB en sur protectrice ? Nous on imagine bien ! Ne dit -on pas : fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais ? Et une mère avec son fils est toujours plus possessive, je parle en connaissance de cause ! Bon alors je dirais que si Dimanche vous voulez une suite de rattrapage va falloir vous défoncer et au moins 30 coms différent pas de triche les TWO F ! Alors on envisagera peut être de mettre une dimanche si vous faite exploser le compteur sachez que le record était de 41 pour un chapitre, non je ne fais pas de chantage comme les mauvaises langues le diraient car la semaine pro ça reprendra comme d'hab deux par semaines, cette semaine c'était vraiment pas voulu ou pour punir par moins de coms mais là c'est juste pour dire comme c'est très rapproché dimanche à vous de jouer, faites nous voir comment vous la voulez la suite !<strong>_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Bon alors je dis que vous avez rempli votre contrat haut la main 41 reviews, si j'ai bien compté alors du coup vous avez plus que mérité ce chapitre, vraiment merci à vous pour tout votre soutiens, ça nous touches nous fait plaisir, on planes quoi ! **_

_**Vous demandé du Caskett on le sait, on le distille gentiment mais surement, ne soyez pas trop déçu, vous allez être servie dans le 52 ! Pour l'instant Joan est malade enfin pas tant que ça hein, maman est toujours en mode tigresse et la pharmacienne toujours en mode sénile et j'ai oublié de vous préciser que c'est du vécu, oui j'ai eu affaire à un énergumène du genre, bien entendu nous avons accentués un peu pour l'effet comique mais c'est à peine exagéré, le coup de la loupe et de la carte est véridique, je vous promets qu'avec mon mari on a cru qu'on étaient tombé dans la quatrième dimension et en plus c'était pour mon fils, bon lui à 6 ans s'est pas fait dragué mais sinon je pense que j'aurai eu la même que Beckett si une petite nana de 6 ans lui aurait fait les yeux doux, quoique à cet age c'est mignon et il s'est déjà fait courir après par des filles et ça m'a plus fait sourire !  
><strong>_

_**Pour ce qui est de Caskett beaucoup se demandent s'il est pas spécial, non, il est juste très intelligent, les chiens comme lui existes, j'ai eu le cas j'avais une chienne comme cela qui comprenait tout et vous n'avez qu'a voir les chiens secouristes, guides ou renifleurs d'explosifs ou de drogues ou même récemment, la science avec les chiens qui pourraient détectés des cellules cancéreuses. On a pensé a l'esprit de Castle dans le chien comme un ange veillant sur lui, à vous de le voir comme vous le sentez après c'est vraiment un chien normal !  
><strong>_

_**Voila bonne lecture et à mercredi si vous le voulez bien !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements des Guests :<strong>

**Mackenzie : AH les bisous vont venir mais il y a des caresses et tout i tout ! Et oui Kate mama italienne lol on aime ! Merci  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, tu vois tu es une des seules à l'avoir trouvé ooc, on ne sait pas comment elle sera maman c'est une chose de prodiguer des conseils à Castle pour sa fille, c'est juste sa belle fille et je t'assure que une maman avec son fils c'est autre chose, et nous sommes certaines que les conseils qu'elle donne a Castle sur le faite de laisser couler avec son enfant ça sera différent, je t'assure être parent change une personne mais tu as le droit de penser comme tu l'entends chacun a ça vision et ça serait très ennuyeux si on avait tous la même ! Pour Joan il est pas si bébé que vous le pensiez, n'oublions pas que c'est le fils de son père !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, fond pas trop tu vas plus pouvoir lire mdr !  
><strong>

**F1 et F2 : Ah c'est bien, de toute façon nous ne comptabilisons pas les doublons lol alors trichez autant que vous voulez lol.  
><strong>

**Radio JaJa : Tu postes que en guest ? T'aurais égarée tes id que ça me surprendrais pas lol ! Ou la flemme ? Kate pas de sang froid ? Nooooon voyons elle est la maitrise incarnée lol ! Pour info dans ce chapitre on parle du futur et pour ce qui est du passé "dépravé" de Kate il y a eu plusieurs références au faite qu'elle était pas tte sage ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Pauline ck : Merci pour ta review, oui on s'est dit que au final, Kate peut être une mama sur protectrice qui veut pas que n'importe qu'elle nana approche son fils surtout quand on voit le genre de fille qu'est la greluche, mdr !**

**Loss : Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je t'es vexée, vraiment c'est pas méchant je pensais que tu comprenais mes taquineries, je suis désolée dans le caas contraire, c'était pas volontaire, vraiment comme tu marchais dans nos blagues je pensais que tu avait compris que tous les piques étaient des blagues. Bref faut pas te formaliser pour cela. On te grondait pas, on t'expliquait pour que tu ne sois plus dans le flou, c'est le but des réponses aux guests pour vous éclairer si des fois on est pas clair. Donc nous on aime toujours les commentaires longs que tu nous fait mais si tu te poses des questions ont y réponds simplement. ^^ Pas de grondage la dedans (oui j'invente des mots) ! Bref Joan oui veut passer la journée en famille ce qu'il n'a jamais eu enfant puisse que son père était dans le coma et ça lui tient à coeur avant de ne plus être là ! Bon tu as quelque peu de retard ma grande et je te gronde pas promis ! On gronde jamais nos lecteurs nous ! Merci encore pour ta review et surtout à l'avenir ne prendd pas mal si je t'explique, c'est pour ta compréhension pas pour te fâcher lool.  
><strong>

****Guest (1) : merci pour ta review****

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ça rassure de constaté que la plupart ne trouve pas notre Kate ooc en même temps on a pas de précédent donc ça laisses de la liberté de manœuvre !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Ah te revoilou, bon tu es excusez mais parce que c'est toi lol ! Et non tu as raison tu commence à nous connaître, on aime vous balader lol !  
><strong>

**MMort : merci pour ta review, nous sommes deux et faut aussi félicité Iliana ^^ merci pour ta review n'hésite pas a récidiver !**

**Guest(2) : Oui j'avoues avoir mis de ma personne dans celui ci au niveau possessivité lol mais toutes les mamans sont ainsi avec leur fils ! Pour one And Done comme j'ai dis dés que sept sera fini en écriture ainsi qu'une fic qu'on vous prépare qui n'était pas prévue au départ ! Mais je ne la lâche pas promis ! Je veux juste finir ça et dites vous que le chapitre final est en relecture et travail donc...**

**Katie : Merci pour ta review et ça rassure de voir qu'on ne vous lasses pas on veut explorer au fond notre histoire, on ne veut pas bâcler et gâcher la fin, ça serait un manque de respect pour vous qui nous suivez depuis le début.**

**Fantacitron : Donc te revoila pour deux chapitres donc à mercredi si je comprend bien ? La pharmacienne est juste gâteuse, je la connais personnellement lol je te promet mdr ! Et oui mama Beckett est protectrice déjà avec son Castle et encore plus avec son Joan ! Merci pour ta review**

**Mandou : merci pour ta review, oui on la voit comme ça en mama tu sais les mama italiennes tu connais lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review, la voici la suite amplement mérité ! Et on espère encore et toujours vous captiver car vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.  
><strong>

**Loss : eh oui comme tu prend le temps de commenter chaque chapitre de retard je te répond à part, c'est normal ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne nous en veux plus ! Oui et le mieux c'est que Kate le laisses faire lol, ça ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes mdr. Comme je disais Caskett est un chien normal mais plus tard vous saurez un peu plus à vous de l'interprété comme bon vous semble, c'est la magie de l'amour entre un animal et son maître. Après des chiens aussi intelligents que Caskett j'en ai connu ! Merci pour ta review ! Et tu en as deux de retard maintenant mdr.**

**Pheonix09 : Ah ben maintenant tu sais et tu pourras poster une review à chaque fois ? :p lol non pas je n'essai pas du tout de t'influencer lol ! Tu as des pertes de mémoires ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu ça suite à un trauma aussi, enfin bref. Oui on s'est éclaté sur celui ci on a bien rigolé surtout moi car j'ai vécu presque la même bon j'ai ajouté qu'en même mais si peu ! La pharmacienne dépeins dans ce chapitre existe pour de vrai même si la notre est un peu plus loufoque qu'en même ! Lol pour la ferme oui imagine le cimetière des petites amies de Joan Castle lol ! Et tu vois ils t-on écouté mdr ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Elynaa : Hahaha ça vous à étonnés hein, on savait qu'on vous surprendrait, comment pensé à Joan quand on sait combien les deux sont jaloux, nous ça nous a bien amusées en tout cas de faire draguées Joan. Merci pour ta review et nous tacherons d'assurer une fin digne de ce nom !  
><strong>

**Lisacaskettship : ah ben voila enfin tu as pu commenté, je suis contente, je t'ai déjà remercié hier, je ne sais plus mais je le refais, faut dire a ta sœur aussi de s'y mettre lol ! Nous savons que vous en voulez du Caskett vous allez en avoir pas de soucis sur ça mais là l'essentiel est basé sur Jo mais on ne vous laisses pas en reste on en met dans chaque chapitre du Caskett. Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Mamie : Oui complètement, une maman est plus possessive avec son fils que sa fille et papa c'est l'inverse ! Oui ils sont pas rendus avec toutes ces interruptions c'est vrai mais c'est que mieux pour la suite plus ils sont frustrés et plus ça va donner lol (quoi?) Merci pour ta review et de continuer à nous suivre.  
><strong>

**R et K Always : Lol ! Oui Kate maman ours ou lionne lol pas touche à mon petit ! Tu as tout compris pour le comportement de Jo c'est ce que nous voulons faire passer comme Kate qui a construit un mur par la perte de sa mère lui aussi et ne pas oublié digne fils de son père mais qui sait peut être que si son père est sauvé, il trouvera le véritable amour ? Moi aussi la pharmacienne m'a tuée lol une heure ont y est restés ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Chachalab : Contentes que tu es la même vision que nous c'était un peu la crainte qu'on avait sur ce chapitre mais on constate que on a pas trop exagéré et ça va continuer dans celui ci avec un Castle plein de bon sens ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, eh bien contentes que tu innoves n'hésites pas à en faire une habitude, nous on adore vous lire rançon de la gloire pour nous lol ! Nous espérons que tu nous suives encore jusqu'à la fin.  
><strong>

**MahElleOuai : Ah soeur ? de MahElle ? Ok eh bien contentes de conquérir la famille sister lol ! Et quel compliment merci !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49 :<strong>

Après 5 minutes d'étude méticuleuse, la vielle femme regarda Kate avec intensité, comme si elle tentait de résoudre le mystère de la Création du Monde.

« Le jeune homme est malade ? » S'enquit inutilement la pharmacienne, faisant soupirer Kate.

« Non, nous ne savions pas quoi faire de notre après-midi, alors nous avons décidé de visiter les pharmacies des environs ! » Ironisa Kate dont la patience s'émoussait dangereusement.

« Et la mienne vous plaît ? » sourit la vielle dame en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, visiblement flattée par l'intérêt de sa cliente.

« Non mais je rêve ! » gronda Kate en se pinçant l'arête du nez en tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

« Elle plaisantait. Notre fils est souffrant, et nous avons un besoin urgent de ces médicaments » intervint Castle qui connaissait suffisamment sa muse pour savoir quand ne pas la pousser.

« Pourquoi ne le disiez-vous pas dans ce cas ? » s'enquit la pharmacienne en lançant un regard de reproche à Kate.

Kate lâcha un soupir exaspéré et foudroya la vieille dame du regard. Elle qui était pourtant d'une patience angélique sentait qu'elle était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de cette femme pour la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que chaque étage de son cerveau détraqué soit éclairé. Visiblement cette vieille dame avait tout son temps, s'ennuyant tellement que pour passer le temps elle avait décidé de retenir autant que faire se pouvait ses clients, mais ce n'était pas son cas. So)n bébé souffrait et cette femme retardait les soins qu'elle pourrait lui prodiguer pour l'aider à aller mieux.

« Pourrions-nous avoir ces médicaments s'il vous plaît ? » insista Castle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kate alors qu'il la sentait se tendre de plus en plus à ses côtés.

« Ah oui bien sûr ! » Convint-elle en se grattant le crâne d'un air perplexe, regardant l'ordonnance d'un air un peu perdu, à croire qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire « Et qu'est ce qui lui arrive à ce pauvre chou ? » Voulut-elle savoir d'un air intéressé.

Kate eut la désagréable impression qu'elle cherchait à gagner du temps, et commençait à se demander si cette femme travaillait bien ici, où s'il s'agissait d'une folle en liberté. Machinalement, son regard suivit celui de son interlocutrice, et grimaça en voyant que Joan était toujours en pleine discussion avec la belle jeune femme qui l'avait accosté, et que son mal de crâne paraissait être de l'histoire ancienne. Même ses couleurs lui étaient revenues, et il affichait un sourire éclatant qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent aperçu sur le visage de son écrivain lorsqu'il passait en mode séducteur.

« Ecoutez nous sommes un peu pressés, vous pouvez nous donner le médicament qu'on puisse repartir ? » S'agaça Kate en tapotant avec impatience le comptoir.

« Oui bien sûr ! » Répliqua la dame âgée dans un léger sursaut.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, et se tapota le menton d'un doigt, comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration. Dans un soupir, elle se redressa, laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, et enfin elle se tourna en souriant vers Kate qui observait son manège avec circonspection.

« Vous avez l'ordonnance ? » S'enquit-elle d'un air que Kate qualifia de dément.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Beckett regarda son homme qui leva les sourcils, tout aussi étonné, et sentant lui aussi son calme fondre comme neige au soleil, avisant ladite ordonnance que cette folle serrait toujours dans ses mains

« Vous l'avez dans les mains ! » Dit Kate de plus en plus confuse.

Si ça continuait, elle allait s'interroger sur sa propre santé mentale tant la situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Entre l'arrivée de Joan, et cette femme, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train d'imaginer tout ça, si elle n'avait pas trop repoussé ses limites, et son esprit épuisé lui faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais aussitôt, elle se reprit. Joan était bel et bien là, ce qui signifiait que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais de cette femme.

« Ah oui, suis-je bête ! » S'exclama la pharmacienne en se frappant le front.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, elle jeta un regard sur l'ordonnance, plissant les yeux de concentration, et avec un haussement d'épaules, se détourna pour gagner l'arrière-boutique à petits pas mesurés. Mais alors qu'elle pensait enfin en finir avec cette histoire, Kate vit revenir la pharmacienne, qui lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

« J'ai oublié ma loupe, et je ne peux pas lire sans elle ! » lui expliqua-t-elle avant de retourner dans la réserve.

« Dis-moi que c'est un gag ! » Souffla Kate en se passant la main dans les cheveux les rabattant en arrière dans un soupir de lassitude.

« Je crois que l'heure de la retraite est arrivée mais qu'elle a pas vraiment compris qu'elle sonnait à sa porte ! » S'amusa Rick en caressant la joue de Kate pour la réconforter.

Roulant les yeux, elle se tourna pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir, et instinctivement, ses yeux se portèrent sur son fils et la « greluche ». En voyant que cette fille se tenait si proche de son fils que de là où elle était, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux, elle serra les dents.

Un éclat de rire sonore lui parvint, et elle plissa les yeux en voyant la main de cette allumeuse qui était toujours posée sur la cuisse de Joan remonter lentement plus haut alors qu'elle se penchait pour chuchoter à l'oreille du jeune garçon qui ouvrit de grands yeux en se passant une main dans les cheveux alors qu'un sourire gêné éclairait son visage. Comment cette fille ne voyait-elle pas que son attitude mettait mal à l'aise son fils ? Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ?

« Non mais Castle regarde-la ! » Pesta la jeune femme en lançant des éclairs meurtriers vers cette femme.

« Chut mon Cœur ! » sourit Castle en s'interposant entre les jeunes gens et sa muse « Retourne-toi et n'y pense plus, ton fils est un grand garçon, il est capable de gérer ça tout seul ! » Lui murmura-t-il en la faisant se tourner, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue pour la calmer.

Il était amusé par l'attitude de sa compagne qu'il n'aurait encore une fois jamais cru si possessive et protectrice. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ferait, si un jour une femme osait le draguer ouvertement comme cette fille le faisait en cet instant. Nul doute que Lanie aurait un corps à autopsier, ou du moins ce qu'il en resterait. Mais il espérait qu'elle saurait se faire une raison. Là elle n'avait pas été préparée au choc de voir son fils agir comme un homme, mais dans l'avenir, elle le verrait grandir, devenir ce beau jeune homme, et avec un peu de chance, du moins l'espérait-il pour la future vie amoureuse de leur fils, elle se montrerait plus conciliante lorsque Joan commencerait à avoir des rendez-vous galants. Et si ce n'était pas le cas… et bien il serait sûrement le seul des trois à bien s'amuser, quoique si Kate mettait à exécution sa menace, il rigolerait beaucoup moins.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui dire ma façon de penser ! » Ronchonna Beckett en tapant du pied alors que la main de cette femme caressait le genou de son bébé.

« Ton amour pour ton fils, et parce qu'au fond tu sais que ton attitude est exagérée ! » Souffla Castle en la prenant dans ses bras lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe.

Suspicieuse, se demandant s'il se moquait encore d'elle, Kate rejeta la tête en arrière pour dévisager son écrivain, mais elle ne lut qu'un profond amour et une sincère compréhension au fond de ses envoûtants yeux bleus. Dans un soupir, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son écrivain, et entourant son torse de ses bras, elle se cala contre lui.

« Je sais ! Moi-même je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi obtus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! » Avoua-t-elle complètement déboussolée.

Elle la grande Kate Beckett, celle qui maîtrisait ses émotions mieux que personne, ne parvenait pas à gérer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Ses émotions bouillonnaient en elle comme un torrent furieux, et elle sentait que les flots déchaînés étaient sur le point de briser la digue de sa résistance, et elle craignait le déferlement.

« Tu apprends le dur métier de parents. Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Joan, et je sais bien que cette fille n'en fait définitivement pas partie, mais tu dois aussi accepter qu'il doive faire ses propres expériences. Te connaissant, tu l'as élevé pour qu'il devienne une bonne personne dont tu puisses être fière, maintenant tu dois accepter qu'il vole de ses propres ailes » déclara-t-il en posant sa tête sur celle de sa muse.

« Je sais bien, mais je ne l'ai même pas vu grandir… » Souffla-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre son torse, y cherchant du réconfort.

« Je comprends mon cœur, mais tu dois accepter qu'il va grandir, et qu'un jour prochain, il quittera le nid pour construire son propre foyer avec une personne qu'il aimera autant que je t'aime » sourit Castle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois si calme à l'idée que notre bébé parte loin de nous ? » maugréa-t-elle en jetant un regard vers Joan qu'elle apercevait grâce au miroir derrière l'écrivain.

« Je ne fais qu'appliquer les conseils que tu m'as donné concernant Alexis » rigola-t-il en l'entendant grogner « Kate, ce n'est pas parce que Joan va quitter la maison qu'il cessera de t'aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras la femme la plus importante de sa vie, et il continuera de t'aimer plus que tout. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il restera ton bébé » Répliqua doucement Castle en frottant le bras de sa partenaire en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, voulant la réconforter.

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais il a débarqué dans nos vies en étant déjà prêt à s'envoler, et je n'ai même pas pu profiter de lui avant d'en arriver là » admit-elle en baissant la tête qu'elle laissa reposer sur l'épaule de son amour.

Castle posa deux doigts sous le menton de sa bien-aimée afin qu'elle le regarde et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, recréant instantanément le lien qui les unissait et qui transcendait tout.

« Mais très bientôt tu auras le bonheur de savourer son enfance, bientôt il te réveillera toutes les nuits pour réclamer son biberon, parce qu'il est sale, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut s'endormir que dans tes bras. Bientôt, tu verras ses yeux d'enfant se poser sur toi avec adoration, et tu deviendras la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui ! » Débita avec tendresse Castle se remémorant ces instants privilégiés avec sa fille.

La jeune femme regarda à nouveau son fils, qui, comme s'il avait senti que sa mère l'observait, tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de sa maman, l'émeraude se confrontant à l'émeraude, et il lui sourit, oubliant sa nouvelle amie qui continuait à le draguer. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire parce qu'à ce moment, seule sa mère comptait, seul le regard d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait importait à ses yeux. En venant dans le passé, il s'était préparé à ne plus voir un tel regard sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, alors en cet instant c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire, et aucune autre femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça, pas encore, tout du moins.

« J'ai hâte… » Souffla Kate alors qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son fils les paroles de son amour.

Oui quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait son fils et elle, sa mère. Lorsqu'il quitterait la maison, Le lien qui unissait une mère à son enfant existerait toujours, car rien n'était plus puissant que ça.

« Moi aussi » Soupira rêveusement Castle avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire mutin « surtout l'étape conception ! »

Kate lui donna un coup de coude en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire face à la bêtise de son compagnon. Et surtout pour ne pas reconnaître qu'elle aussi attendait ce moment avec impatience. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Madame ? » Résonna la voix aigrelette de la pharmacienne, la tirant de ses pensées.

Kate tourna la tête vers Tom pouce qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle la dévisageait de ses yeux globuleux et inexpressifs.

« Oui ? » Répondit la détective en fronçant les sourcils devant l'examen de la vielle femme.

« J'ai pas le médicament indiqué, mais je vous donne ceci ! » Apprit-elle en tendant ledit médicament.

« Euh ok mais est-ce que c'est la même chose ? » Voulut savoir Kate en regardant avec méfiance la boite de médicaments, sans la prendre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas prendre ce que cette femme lui donnait. Instinct de flic ou de mère, un peu des deux peut-être, elle l'ignorait, mais cette dame ne semblait pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages, ce qui la rendait méfiante à son égard.

« Pas vraiment mais j'ai que ça ! » Avoua-t-elle, une mine de dépit sur la face, gardant toujours le bras tendu pour que Beckett prenne ce qu'elle lui proposait.

« Ok ! Bon, alors vous savez quoi ? » Souffla Kate en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé « Je vais reprendre mon ordonnance et aller voir ailleurs d'accord ? » Conclut l'inspectrice en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se félicitant d'avoir encore une fois écouté son intuition.

« Alors vous ne voulez pas de vos médicaments ? » Demanda la pharmacienne visiblement déçue.

« Non gardez-les lorsque vous aurez un client qui les aura demandé ! » Rétorqua sèchement Beckett en reprenant son ordonnance qui était posée sur le comptoir.

« Ah bien, bon alors bonne journée ! » Déclara la pharmacienne sur un ton neutre.

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois madame foldingue dont l'expression ne reflétait aucune émotion tant son visage était impassible. Elle se demanda comment on pouvait encore laisser une personne comme elle exercer son métier alors qu'elle semblait complètement folle. Peut-être devrait-elle passer un coup de fil à l'ordre des pharmaciens. Ils devaient bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de continuer à distribuer des médicaments qui ne correspondaient pas à l'ordonnance, elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un à force.

« Oui à vous aussi ! » Souffla Kate en faisant volte-face, jetant un coup d'oeil à Castle qui lui sourit, toujours aussi amusé par la situation visiblement.

« Joan ! On y va » Ordonna Kate en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille qui se leva en même temps que son fils.

« Appelle-moi, Joan … » Susurra Anna en glissant son numéro de téléphone dans la poche arrière du jean de l'adolescent laissant plus que de raison sa main traîner.

Castle prit la main de sa muse dans la sienne la pressant, se penchant sur elle.

« Tu es une maman cool et ouverte souviens-toi ! » Murmura Castle après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Kate soupira longuement alors que son fils les rejoignait. Il la regarda et souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Maman s'il te plait pas de commentaire ! » anticipa Joan alors qu'il voyait la bouche de sa mère s'ouvrir.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils qu'elle entoura de ses bras, l'éloignant ainsi de cette jeune péronnelle.

Elle s'aperçut que sans ses talons son fils la dépasserait de plus d'une tête. Ce fait la chagrina quelque peu, non pas qu'elle n'était pas fière que son enfant soit un grand et fort jeune homme, elle regrettait simplement de n'avoir pas eu la chance de le voir grandir. Bientôt, entendit-elle une voix dans sa tête, ressemblant étrangement à celle de son partenaire.

« Je préfère prévenir ! » Souligna le jeune homme en souriant

« Tu ne vas pas revoir cette fille n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-elle, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, mais non je ne la reverrai pas » soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux avant d'ajouter « Rappelle-toi que dans moins d'un jour, je repartirai ! » Rétorqua Joan en se dégageant des bras maternels pour pénétrer dans la voiture après avoir jeté le numéro de la jeune fille à la poubelle.

Kate s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Hésitant à s'excuser, elle observa son fils, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que même s'il avait repris des couleurs, il paraissait épuisé. Et soudain, elle se figea en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Demain il allait partir. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'il les quitte, c'était trop tôt. Elle n'était pas prête encore à le laisser partir, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il allait beaucoup trop lui manquer.

« Il va revenir mon ange, bientôt ! » Lui murmura Castle faisant écho à ses précédentes pensées, caressant le creux de ses reins de son pouce.

« Je sais … » Souffla la jeune femme en souriant à son homme avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis d'entrer dans le véhicule.

« Bon et bien on est pas plus avancés ! Il va nous falloir trouver une pharmacie qui n'est pas tenue par une résidente de la maison de retraite ! » Lança Castle en souriant alors qu'il repensait avec amusement a cette vielle dame.

Kate lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, et il ne vit donc pas le sourire en coin de sa muse qui démarra en secouant la tête, amusée par l'attitude de son amoureux.

Après être passés à la pharmacie, ils rentrèrent enfin au loft. Joan alla se reposer, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit, sa mère entra dans sa chambre après avoir frappé.

« Hummmm…. » L'entendit-elle geindre, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle avança dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau dans une main et le cachet dans l'autre, et s'assit sur le lit. Posant le tout sur la table de nuit, elle caressa les cheveux de son fils qui somnolait couché sur le ventre. Il ressemblait tellement à son père en cet instant que son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée que leur fils serait le portrait craché de l'homme de sa vie.

« Avant de dormir prends ton médicament ! » Ordonna-t-elle doucement en continuant ses caresses, observant son fils avec amour.

Joan se retourna dans un soupir puis pris le verre et le cachet que Kate lui tendait, et se laissa retomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux à l'instant même où son corps entra en contact avec le matelas. Tendrement, Kate contempla un long moment son fils, attendrie par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Dans un soupir, elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui indéfiniment, et se décida donc à le laisser dormir en paix, mais avant, elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Le couvrant d'un plaid, elle lui caressa délicatement la joue.

« Je t'aime mon bébé… » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'amour.

Sur une dernière caresse, elle se redressa prête à quitter la chambre mais fut interrompue par la voix ensommeillée de Joan.

« Je t'aime aussi Maman, de tout mon être… » Répliqua-t-il, se calant sous la couverture en souriant de plénitude.

Kate se figea, le cœur battant une folle sarabande, puis sourit alors que les paroles de son homme lui revenaient en mémoire, résonnant doucement en elle en une douce mélodie réconfortante.

_« Kate, ce n'est pas parce que Joan va quitter la maison qu'il cessera de t'aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras la femme la plus importante de sa vie, et il continuera de t'aimer plus que tout. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il restera ton bébé »_

Doucement elle referma la porte et descendit au salon en souriant, comblée et heureuse comme à chaque moment de tendresse avec son enfant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors qu'avez vous pensez ce chapitre et de cette pharmacienne loufoque ? Et de Kate qui réalise ce que c'est d'être maman ? Un extrait du prochain ? Pour vous remercier ? Hummmm est ce de la torture ou de la gentillesse ? Les deux ? A vos claviers mes choux...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>« Et de quoi donc avez-vous envie Miss Beckett ? » voulut-il savoir en fermant les yeux alors que Kate plaquait sa poitrine contre son torse.<em>

_« De toi » admit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête, caressant ses lèvres de son souffle._

_« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'accepte volontiers de me sacrifier » concéda-t-il en retrouvant toute son assurance en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui._

_« Parfait… » Susurra Kate en se collant un peu plus à son futur amant._

_Avec une lenteur calculée pour le rendre fou, elle fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de son partenaire, en éprouvant la fermeté, heureuse de sentir ses muscles se tendre sous son toucher délicat, les remonta jusque sur ses épaules, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau malgré la barrière de la chemise, puis descendit sur le torse bandé. Laissant ses lèvres danser sur le visage de son homme, elle entreprit de déboutonner quelques boutons, ayant soif du contact de sa peau incandescente sous ses doigts gourmands._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quoi ? Nous méchantes ? Noooooooooooooon !<strong>  
><em>


	51. Chapter 51

_**Voila vous y croyez pas et pourtant si le voila avec un jour d'avance, le chapitre 50 de notre fic, n'est ce pas fabuleux ? Vous avez tellement été adorables et enthousiasmes avec le chapitre précédent que l'ont à décidé de vous récompenser pour vous remercier 1601 reviews du jamais vu pour une fic Castle en français, je ne sais pas pour les autres séries mais bon sens, c'est waouh, on n'en reviens toujours pas ! Ma parole, je sens que je serais quitte pour tenir mon pari avec Fosie et vous pondre son os défi ! **_

_**Je ne me plaindrais pas non plus et ma jumelle encore moins, alors continuez comme ça c'est le bonheur ! Alors peut être que l'on postera la suite samedi au lieu de dimanche ? **_

_**40 Commentaires 1 de moins mais vous avez assurez qu'en même n'oubliez pas le record est de 41 lol alors ? Qui fera péter les compteurs ? Encore merci vous êtes complètement incroyables, formidables, géniaux, ça donne envie, vraiment tout votre soutient nous touche et ça nous fait oublier les vipères **ou serpents** qui sont jaloux ! **_

**_Cette fic est pour vous, pour votre plaisir (et le notre qu'en même :p) et non nous ne bâclerons pas quitte à faire 80 chapitres on ira au bout de notre idée, par respect pour vous, pour nous et pour l'histoire qu'on a mit en place ! Ca sera bien la plus longue fic que l'on aura écrit que ce soit en solo ou en duo ! Voila après ce long monologue ennuyeux voici la suite et bonne lecture..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciement des guests :<strong>

**F1 : Bon je triche plus si toi te faut une demi heure tu en rajoute une de plus pour moi et mes réponses en générale plus d'une heure alors hein tu vois des fois je groupe lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review le voici en avance  
><strong>

**PaulineCK : Ah tu crois les choses sérieuses commencent ? T'es sur ? hum... Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Pauline : Ah oui torture mais vous aimez notre torture on aime vous torturer et vous n'êtes pas au bout de la torture souvenez vous de ça on est sadiques ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, on peut pas savoir pour Kate en mère poule mais ce sont les plus cool qui deviennes les pires crois moi !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : oui et tu sais une femme est différente lorsqu'elle devient mère lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant tu ne réagis pas pareille, tu fais et agis comme tu ne penserai pas c'est bien pour cela qu'on précise qu'elle ne se pensait pas comme cela, il n' y a qu'en étant maman que tu peux savoir car c'est le lien le plus puissant que tu puisses imaginer au delà de tout ! De plus Kate à démontrer qu'elle avait un instinct maternelle, elle sait y faire avec les enfants, bien que là, il n'en ai plus un, il le restera jusqu'à sa mort. Lol pour ce qui est de l'extrait on est comme Marlowe on aime aguichées lol ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, non elle est toujours impatiente et là c'est pour son fils en plus.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oui cinglé, hein ? Et tu vois deux jours et non trois, ça serait bien hein pour la série une semaine de moins, lol deux même ! Voila le chapitre du sadisme ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Pheonix09 :Lol j'avoue qu'on s'est bien éclaté avec cette vielle lol, ça rappelle des souvenirs lol, ma patience est comme celle de Beckett très limité lol. Bon si tu n'es pas gêné(e) par la longueur ça va car il en reste et on vous réserve encore pleins de surprise. Kate en mama italienne comme je le dis je vois bien après tout le monde ne peut pas forcément partagé mais contentes que toi tu le vois bien aussi ! Mais on a une liberté sur ce point puisse qu'on sait pas comment elle serait, rare on été les fois où la maternité à été abordé par Beckett, une fois je crois. Pour ce qui est des sentiments on aime, adore les retranscrire . Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review, mdr oui ben je n'ai pas gardé mon clame bon, on a exagéré le trait mais si peu lol ! Voici donc la suite enfin l'épisode en entier mdr ! Et pas demain aujourd'hui mdr  
><strong>

**Kat :Ah Beta 1 c'est bien tu prend de bonnes habitudes ^^ Merci et oui le but de décrire le plus possible  
><strong>

**Loss : Merci pour ta review, oui Joan portrait de son père pour les filles car il est aussi charmant que lui aussi séduisant et en plus il aussi les attrait de sa mère donc une bombe atomique quoi ! Oui Kate excessive mais si tu savais les mère le son toutes avec leur petit garçon. Bon ben alors tu as du retard pour la suite tu vas être en décalage là ! Bon t'as dis probablement, tu as encore des études donc ça passe avant bien entendu.  
><strong>

**Julight : Ah te voila ici merci pour ta review, que de superlatifs flatteurs pour nous, ça fait plaisir vraiment ! Hahaha pour ce qui est d'attendre non tu ne peux imaginer ce que l'on vous réserve, bouhahahahhahahaha !**

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review, la voici !**

**Fantacitron : Ha tu as craqués et c'est plus juste pour nous au moins on a un com de ta part pour chaque chapitre, craque encore hein ? Castle a de l'expérience et sait comment faire et surtout quoi dire pour rassurer sa muse comme toujours en faite donc ensemble, ils seront de supers parents ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Mb : merci pour ta review, haha oui nous aussi méchant mais alors on croyait vous faire patienté comme pour les sp qu'on a pour la série, non ? Mdr que je ne regarde plus moi même si j'ai craqué pour hunt.**

**Guest (4): Merci pour ta review, haha cette pharmacienne en a du succès faut dire elle est complètement folle mais la réalité dépasse parfois la fiction mdr ! Kate est née pour être maman, elle est assez douce pour ça derrière ses airs de dures à cuire.**

**Mamie : Ma petite mamie, je suis toujours contente de te voir là tu es une des seules avec Pcol et quelques autres a avoir suivit dommage on a perdues Maria on a peut être pas été assez intéressante pour elle et a pas voulu suivre, ou même d'autre en tout cas merci pour ta review et pour ce qui est de la tendresse Kate en a tellement en elle, elle le cache bien c'est tout et puis bon c'est une maman qui s'affirme maintenant ! Oui il laisses envisagé en effet un rapprochement.**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review et la voici ta suite !**

**Fosie : Ah tu vois je te répond doublement sans triche ! Et grève de coms grève de chapitre qui cèdera la première ? :p**

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review,ah oui prépa en pharmacie ben alors tu rigole encore plus car si tu as lu ce que j'ai dis elle existe et j'ai eu le cas bon pour certaines choses on a ajouté mais le coup de la loupe, la carte et le médoc qui est pas prescrit c'est du vrai de vrai et moi je suis Beckett qui perd ma patience alors que cette femme me fait perdre mon temps ! Et mon mari qui tempère lol bon mon fils s'est pas fait dragué par une minette de 6ans lol !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50 : <strong>

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer combien sa vie avait été bouleversée en l'espace de quelques jours. Et ce qui la surprenait réellement, c'était qu'elle n'en était pas effrayée, bien au contraire. A présent qu'elle avait admis les choses, prenant conscience de ce que ces changements impliquaient pour elle, elle se sentait envahie par une force incroyable qui lui donnait plus que jamais envie de se battre et surtout de vaincre les démons de son passé incarnés par le Dragon. Elle devait l'anéantir si elle voulait pouvoir voir se réaliser l'avenir dont Joan lui avait brossé le portrait. Et elle le voulait plus que tout. Elle voulait de cette vie où elle serait l'heureuse maman d'un adorable petit garçon, où elle serait en couple avec Castle. Parce que dans ses rêves, nul doute que Castle était à ses côtés pour la rendre chèvre, mais aussi follement heureuse et amoureuse. Et maintenant qu'elle savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, elle n'avait plus peur.

Au contraire, elle se sentait capable de tout surmonter pour avoir cette vie dont elle n'aurait osé rêver et qui, pourtant, lui tendait les bras. Habitée par une paix intérieure qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps, elle atteignit la dernière marche avant de se figer, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres au spectacle qui s'offrit à son regard. Castle était assis sur le canapé, son portable sur les genoux, et écrivait frénétiquement, comme s'il craignait que les mots lui échappent parce que ses doigts n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Elle n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de le voir en pleine créativité, puisque généralement il se contentait en sa présence de gribouiller ses idées sur son carnet, veillant à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qu'il y consignait. Parfois, en de rares occasions, elle l'avait vu écrire plus longuement, et elle avait été persuadée qu'il écrivait des scènes complètes, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier, son carnet ne quittant jamais la sécurité de sa poche intérieure.

Mais ce qu'elle pouvait admirer à loisir aujourd'hui n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu observer, et elle en était fascinée. Perdu dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et dont il tirait les ficelles à volonté, seul maître de la Destinée de ses héros, il avait les yeux braqués sur son écran, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler sous ses pieds qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas noté. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'adossa contre la rambarde, et pencha la tête pour l'étudier à sa guise. Elle aimait l'idée que pour une fois, les rôles soient inversés, et que ce soit elle qui l'étudie comme s'il était sous un microscope. Même si à présent, elle aimait sentir son regard sur elle, la façon dont il avait de laisser ses yeux la caresser comme l'auraient fait ses mains, faisant croître la tension dans son bas ventre, et le feu dans ses veines.

Absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas encore noté sa présence, et elle en profita pleinement. Les yeux naviguant de ses mains habiles qui se mouvaient avec grâce et détermination sur les touches du clavier, aux expressions que son visage prenait au gré des attitudes qu'il prêtait à ses personnages, elle frémit en imaginant que c'était sur son corps que ses doigts exerçaient leur magie, que c'était sur elle qu'il était à ce point concentré. Un délicieux frisson la traversa à cette pensée, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de se ruer sur lui pour un corps à corps enfiévré. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais le voir en pleine création avait un petit côté sexy qu'elle savourait pleinement. Il avait cette expression de concentration extrême qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, rendant les traits de son visage plus durs, plus séduisants, et elle en était troublée au-delà de l'imaginable. La fan en elle était fascinée par le tableau du maître en plein travail, et la femme, elle, était émoustillée par la mâle assurance qui se dégageait de lui.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle décida d'approcher afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait écrire pour être perdu à ce point dans cet univers fascinant qu'il créait, donnant vie à ces personnages qui étaient une part d'eux. Elle avait toujours aimé lire ses livres, mais depuis qu'elle était devenue sa muse, ses lectures avaient pris une tournure encore plus personnelle, plus intime, et son imagination galopait pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il inventerait dans le prochain roman. En tant que muse, elle avait la chance de pouvoir lire ses livres en avant-première, un plaisir qu'elle ne boudait pas, même si elle lui laissait entendre le contraire, mais là elle avait droit au premier jet, à ce que personne en dehors de Rick ne lirait s'il ne l'avait pas décidé, et elle était incapable de résister à la tentation. Aussi furtivement qu'une panthère, elle avança, venant se placer dans le dos de son écrivain, et se pencha en avant pour lire ce qu'écrivait son homme, mais n'eut le temps de lire que deux lignes avant de voir le clapet de l'ordinateur se refermer sous ses yeux déconfits.

« Lieutenant Beckett, vous n'êtes qu'une tricheuse ! » clama-t-il, un rire dans la voix avant d'ajouter « Tu as droit à l'exclusivité de mes écrits, n'en exige pas trop ! »

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à ses moqueries, mais elle en avait cure en cet instant. Souriante, elle se redressa, contournant le divan pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'il posait son PC sur la table basse. Alors qu'il se recala contre le dossier, il constata avec satisfaction que Kate s'était assise au plus près de lui, ce qui lui convenait à la perfection. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle ne le fuyait plus, et qu'elle assumait parfaitement ses sentiments pour lui. Avec douceur, il se tourna légèrement, enroulant un de ses bras autour des épaules de sa muse, alors que sa seconde main se posait sur sa cuisse, y traçant des arabesques qui firent frémir d'anticipation la jeune femme. Se calant contre le torse de Castle, elle leva une main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Rick posés sur son épaule, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et posa sa seconde main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, imitant les gestes qu'il avait pour elle.

« En attendant, tu ne peux plus nier que tu es fan de mes livres ! » la taquina-t-il alors que le silence s'installait entre eux.

« J'étais simplement curieuse ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant face à ce mensonge éhonté dont son partenaire ne serait définitivement pas dupe.

« Et on ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? » s'amusa-t-il en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

« En parlant de curiosité, si tu me montrais ces fameux romans graphiques ? » s'enquit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour sonder l'expression de son romancier.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, on ne doit pas abuser des bonnes choses » biaisa-t-il en se dandinant, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Tu connais les femmes Castle, plus on leur en donne, plus elles en veulent ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui, comme s'ils étaient à l'étroit alors qu'il y avait amplement la place pour 4 personnes.

« Mais je te donne tout mon amour Kate, tout ce que tu peux désirer, je te l'offre » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement alors que leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

« Montre-les-moi Castle » souffla-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre la paume de cette main d'homme avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais véritablement les toucher.

« Comme tu voudras » abdiqua-t-il, comprenant le message caché derrière ce baiser à peine esquissé.

Dans un soupir, il se dégagea de leur étreinte, souriant en entendant Kate soupirer de dépit, et se leva doucement, avant d'effleurer ses cheveux de ses lèvres, comme pour se donner du courage pour l'épreuve à venir. Ravie d'avoir remporté si facilement la manche, elle le vit disparaître à l'étage, et sut qu'il se rendait dans sa bibliothèque. Joan avait donc raison en disant que son père les gardait dans son coffre. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait ouvert elle-même pour mettre la main sur ces comics qui mettaient son partenaire dans tous ses états rien que d'en parler. Elle était impatiente de les avoir entre les mains, se demandant à quel point ils étaient… graphiques. La tête tournée vers les escaliers, elle attendit plus ou moins patiemment le retour de son homme, et sourit en le voyant apparaître, tenant une pile de comics dans ses mains. Avec amusement, elle vit qu'il prenait son temps pour descendre les marches, ne les dévalant pas comme à son habitude, comme pour retarder l'échéance, ce qui la fit rire.

« Arrêtes de faire cette tête Castle, je ne vais pas te mordre ! » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux au moment où il se rasseyait à ses côtés.

« Dommage ! » releva-t-il en dardant sur elle un regard coquin qui la fit déglutir.

« Allez, donne-moi ces romans » ordonna-t-elle en tendant une main impérieuse alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur les ouvrages.

« Alea jacta est» souffla-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique qui la fit rire une fois encore.

Avec empressement, elle ouvrit le premier roman, et son regard s'illumina devant la qualité des illustrations. Castle avait dû y mettre le prix pour obtenir un tel résultat. Et comme elle s'y était attendue, Elektra et ce cher Bruce avaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques qu'eux. En fait, c'est tout à fait comme ça qu'elle visualisait Nikki et Rook en lisant les romans de leurs aventures. Rapidement, elle fut subjuguée par ce qu'elle lisait, et perdit toute notion du temps. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au moment où, après avoir déjoué un piège qui aurait pu se révéler mortel, et s'être réfugiés dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bruce, Elektra et lui laissèrent l'adrénaline et un désir jusque-là refoulé les submerger pour ce qui se transforma en session torride et débridée, que Kate reprit pied. Les dialogues se résumaient à quelques gémissements, mais les images se suffisaient à elles-mêmes. Le feu aux joues, la jeune lieutenant releva les yeux vers son écrivain qui attendait anxieusement son verdict.

« Allez, vas-y, je sais que tu dois avoir envie de m'étriper ! » soupira-t-il avec fatalisme en l'observant avec désolation.

« Tu as raison sur un point… » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse en refermant le roman qu'elle posa sur la petite table du salon avant de glisser vers Castle qui la regardait faire sans broncher, subjugué par ce qu'il lisait dans son regard.

« Lequel ? » s'enquit-il en déglutissant alors qu'elle venait se coller sensuellement contre lui.

« J'ai effectivement envie de quelque chose… » Murmura-t-elle en laissant son souffle caresser le visage de l'écrivain qui frémit de tout son être.

« Et de quoi donc avez-vous envie Miss Beckett ? » voulut-il savoir en fermant les yeux alors que Kate plaquait sa poitrine contre son torse.

« De toi » admit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête, caressant ses lèvres de son souffle.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'accepte volontiers de me sacrifier » concéda-t-il en retrouvant toute son assurance en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui.

« Parfait… » Susurra Kate en se collant un peu plus à son futur amant.

Avec une lenteur calculée pour le rendre fou, elle fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de son partenaire, en éprouvant la fermeté, heureuse de sentir ses muscles se tendre sous son toucher délicat, les remonta jusque sur ses épaules, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau malgré la barrière de la chemise, puis descendit sur le torse bandé. Laissant ses lèvres danser sur le visage de son homme, elle entreprit de déboutonner quelques boutons, ayant soif du contact de sa peau incandescente sous ses doigts gourmands.

« Es-tu prêt à payer corps et âme Castle ? » S'enquit-elle en souriant alors que son amant frémissait sous ses doigts aventuriers.

« Au-delà Kate, au-delà… » Lui assura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser dans les cheveux de sa partenaire de vie.

Parce que Kate n'était pas seulement sa muse, sa partenaire de travail, ou même sa meilleure amie. Elle était son Alpha et son Oméga, son Enfer et son Paradis, son Ying et son Yang. Elle avait donné un sens à sa vie, lui apportant l'équilibre qui lui faisait défaut, et il n'imaginait pas être ailleurs en cet instant que dans ses bras amoureux, à la merci de ses moindres envies. Oh oui, il voulait bien se sacrifier, si ce sacrifice consistait à subir les doux assauts de son amante onirique qui aujourd'hui prenait corps et transformait la réalité en un doux Eden. Dans un soupir tremblant qui démontrait mieux que de longs discours ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il s'écarta légèrement pour mieux jouir de la beauté rayonnante de la femme de sa vie. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa une mèche de sa somptueuse chevelure derrière son oreille, caressant son visage au passage avant de poser son front contre le sien pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es tellement belle Kate, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! » Lui avoua-t-il en la couvant d'un regard intense qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Et si j'étais laide ? » Questionna-t-elle en décollant son front du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement désapprobateur qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son écrivain.

« Tu serais quand même mon tout, je t'aime pour toi pas pour ta belle frimousse ! » Répliqua-t-il embrassant le nez délicat de sa compagne.

« Frimousse Castle ? Sérieusement ? » S'amusa Kate au terme employé par son écrivain.

« Que veux-tu, je dois m'entraîner à user d'un vocabulaire approprié à un enfant en bas âge » expliqua-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

« Mais il n'y a pas que pour le vocabulaire qu'il va falloir t'entraîner Castle… » Lui susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine mademoiselle, je vous promets un taux de réussite optimale » répliqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la pressant fermement contre lui.

« Prouve-le… » Lui intima-t-elle en se cambrant pour pouvoir plonger son regard enflammé dans le sien.

Dans un sourire conquérant, Castle posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, la faisant ployer un peu plus contre lui, et avec une lenteur affolante, se pencha vers elle pour venir cueillir un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, mais au dernier moment, il se stoppa, plongeant son regard dans celui, électrique, de sa compagne qui grogna de frustration, désirant passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Kate, tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer » déclara-t-il avec une ferveur proche de la vénération, faisant battre furieusement le cœur de Kate dont les échos résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus Castle » souffla-t-elle en écho à cette déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite des mois plus tôt, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Mais cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas devant l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Non, elle comptait bien concrétiser, il était plus que temps.

« Mais tu n'es pas qu'une belle enveloppe. Tu es sublime à l'extérieur, pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais tu es aussi extraordinaire intérieurement pour me réjouir » lui assura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le bas du dos.

Submergée par l'émotion, Kate ne put trouver les mots pour lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, alors elle laissa son regard parler pour elle. Elle laissa son amour, sa dévotion, sa tendresse, son désir pour lui transparaître dans le regard qu'elle plongea dans le sien, espérant lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait à exprimer à voix haute. Et au sourire qui illumina le visage de l'homme de lettres, elle y était parvenue. Dans un sourire tout aussi éblouissant, elle frotta son nez contre celui de son partenaire dans un baiser esquimau qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Ce simple contact, prémisse de bien des délices, les électrisa instantanément, exacerbant la fièvre qui circulait dans leurs corps. Mais pourtant, ils retardaient sans cesse l'inéluctable, heureux d'en être enfin là, et de savoir que plus jamais ils n'auraient à feindre l'indifférence. Dans un soupir bienheureux, Kate se blottit dans l'étreinte rassurante de son homme, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

L'instant leur parut à la fois éphémère et infini, alors qu'à demi allongés sur le canapé, ils savouraient ce bonheur simple d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée. En cet instant hors du temps, la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur bonheur. La tête posée sur le torse musclé de Castle, écoutant les battements réconfortants de son cœur, Kate dessinait du bout des doigts des arabesques sur le torse de son homme, se délectant les yeux fermés de son odeur boisée et terriblement virile, tandis que Castle jouait d'une main avec ses cheveux, y passant inlassablement les doigts comme pour en éprouver la texture soyeuse alors que de l'autre, il traçait des formes alambiquées à même la peau de pêche de Kate. Les yeux fermés, le nez plongé dans la chevelure de sa muse, il en savourait l'enivrante senteur, faisant ce qu'il avait rêvé faire un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'ils flottaient au vent, lui portant ce parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et déjà il imaginait l'odeur qui serait sienne après leur nuit d'amour.

Cette simple idée le fit frissonner de tout son corps, et il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour du corps de Kate qui gémit d'approbation alors que leurs corps fusionnaient un peu plus, abolissant les derniers vides qui les séparaient encore. En soupirant, il reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux, incapable de ne pas les caresser alors qu'il repensait à toutes ces fois où elle y avait passé la main, et il se demanda si elle avait conscience de l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur lui. Probablement pas, parce que sinon, elle aurait multiplié les occasions de le taquiner, de jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien conscience que la séduction passait par la chevelure d'une femme, et elle avait toujours aimé le provoquer, le maintenir sur la brèche de façon subtile mais néanmoins efficace, alors de façon consciente ou pas, elle l'avait bel et bien provoqué en effectuant ce geste en apparence innocent.

Le mouvement que Castle avait eu pour la coller un peu plus à lui avait attisé le feu qui incendiait les reins de la jeune femme, et même si elle appréciait ce moment de tendresse, elle aspirait à autre chose à présent. Se cambrant contre Castle, plaquant un peu plus son bassin au sien, elle posa son menton sur la main qui reposait sur le torse de son homme et le contempla alors qu'il donnait l'impression de somnoler, un sourire sur le visage alors que ses doigts continuaient leur danse dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Se mordant les lèvres face à la beauté paisible de son écrivain, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Castle qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour se perdre dans l'émeraude assombrie.

« Montre-moi à quel point je suis belle à tes yeux Castle… » Susurra Kate en mordant le lobe d'oreille de l'écrivain qui gronda de plaisir.

« Je n'aurai aucun mal Kate, tu es tellement sublime ! » Murmura-t-il avec révérence.

Dans un geste ferme et habile, il renversa Kate sous lui, l'allongeant complètement sur le canapé, la surplombant de toute sa taille. Abaissant son corps sur celui alangui de sa compagne, il la recouvrit pleinement, leur tirant un même râle de contentement, avant de lui donner le plus tendre et fougueux des baisers. Leurs langues fusionnèrent, les transportant dans un monde féerique, et en parfaite harmonie, valsèrent sur un rythme de plus en plus endiablé, tirant à leurs propriétaires des gémissements de plaisir. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, caressant, découvrant le corps de l'autre, faisant monter de quelques octaves le son qui s'échappait de leurs bouches soudées. Chaque nouvelle caresse leur tirait des soupirs de délices qui se répercutaient en eux, faisant grimper l'intensité du feu ardent qui les consumait, les poussant à vouloir toujours plus.

« Kate… » Murmura Castle en mettant un terme à ce baiser, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Chuuuuuuuuuttttt… » Souffla-t-elle en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de reprendre d'assaut sa bouche.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Castle se faufiler sous son chemisier, auquel fit écho le soupir que lâcha son amant. Accentuant leur baiser, Castle se délecta de la douceur de la peau de sa partenaire qui se cambra, l'invitant à se montrer plus audacieux. Dessinant de folles arabesques sur son ventre, il grogna d'approbation face à la délicieuse proposition, et laissa ses mains remonter vers les monts de Venus de sa muse, mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, Kate le stoppa. Surpris, et inquiet qu'elle n'ait soudain changé d'avis, il se redressa, posant un regard interrogateur sur elle. Il ne la forcerait pas à aller plus loin si elle ne le voulait pas, mais il savait que s'arrêter maintenant le tuerait sûrement.

« Pas ici… » Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement comme pour le rassurer avant d'ajouter dans un souffle tremblant « Si Joan redescend, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il nous surprenne, nous lui avons assez fourni d'images traumatisantes pour le restant de sa vie… »

« A tes ordres… » Soupira Castle ravi de constater que Kate partageait la même vision enchanteresse que lui concernant le déroulement de cette nuit.

A la force des bras, il se releva, volant un baiser fougueux à son amante qui gémit dans sa bouche, puis une fois sur ses pieds, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Kate, et dans un geste ferme et possessif, la tira à lui, la plaquant à nouveau contre lui, comme en manque de son corps contre le sien. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Kate se hissa jusqu'à celles de son romancier et tout en l'embrassant, l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre, impatiente déjà de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Plus de doutes n'étaient permis, ils avaient pris leur décision, et savaient que ce soir, enfin, ils réuniraient les deux moitiés de leurs âmes pour ne faire plus qu'une seule et même entité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pas tapé, pas tapé aieuhhhhhhhhhhh ... La suite ? Pas d'extrait vous seriez frustrés lol ! N'oubliez pas le mot d'ordre sadisme chez nous alors bouhahhahahahahhahahahhahaha hahaha, c'est a vous !<strong>_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Bon alors merci de toutes vos reviews vous êtes géniaux, bon que dire de ce chapitre si ce n'est qu'on est méchantes, sadiques, inhumaines ? Oui vous auriez raison mais bon c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette.**_

_** Vous aimez quand on est sadiques pour le coup on va l'être vous n'avez pas fini, Joan est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre et vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, approchant qu'en même du dénouement même s'il reste pas mal de chapitre, nous n'avons pas oublié que le temps est compté et que Joan doit être conçu mais attention, le dragon veille, vous l'avez oublié celui là n'est ce pas ? Eh bien pas nous ! En attendant ce chapitre est pour les fans du fiston Castle, nous espérons que vous nous en voudrez pas trop et continuerez à lire malgré notre sadisme Marlowe nous a bien fait tourner en bourrique pendant prés de 5 ans ! **_

_**Voila alors que dire que ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire qu'on a adoré écrire sur notre petit héros qu'on adore personnellement, enfin nos héros n'oublions pas le grand et valeureux Caskett. **_

_**Bonne lecture et à mercredi ou avant cela dépendra de vous ! Alors là vous allez pas dire qu'on est pas trop adorables ?**_

**_Vous avez explosé le record sans compter les doublons donc record à battre 43 et oui c'est fou non ? Bon alors je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera cette fois, c'est vous qui décidez de par vos coms, alors celles qui ne com pas habituellement, il est temps de s'y mettre pour nous donnez votre impression, non ?_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements aux guests :<strong>

**R et K Always : Comme tu as com en décalée, je te répond en décalé donc ! Et oui, une folle de l'amour, des promesses un fiston adorable et on a tout les bons ingrédients pour faire ce qu'il faut pour vous rendre chèvre ! Merci pour ta review.**

**R et K Always : Deux review deux réponses c'est normal, tu as vu n'est ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir faire next ? quand on pense devoir attendre ? Kate est juste tellement love, c'est donc normal ^^ Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(1) : Faut pas lire en diagonale c'est pas gentil pour nous faut lire en long en large et en travers on se donne du mal nous, merci qu'en même.**

**Pheonix09 :Tu vois avec nous faut revenir voir régulièrement parce qu'on peu aussi vous étonner ! Non c'est toi toujours nos 6 pages mais tu l'as peut être dévoré plus rapidement cette fois ? héhé ! Et t'excuses pas pour les longues review car nous c'est celles qu'on préfère lol merci pour ta com ! Ah oui on est en rating T mais celles qui nous connaissent savent que nous sommes très douées pour faire passer du M en T héhé, tant qu'aucun mot n'est cités.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, Tu as le don de divination sur maintenant tu es voyante mdr tu vois, tu avais un bon pressentiment dois-je t'appeler Phoebe ? Ah tu commence à nous connaitre nous et nos fins sadiques mais dans celui-ci y en a pas mais ce qui est encore plus sadique pour vous c'est le contenus mdr et oui on est sadique bouhhahahahhahahahahahhahaha h Et vendredi c'est moins long ?.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Nop elle le tue pas ça lui donne même des idées tu vois ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lisou : Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci et sadiques nous ? non si peu, c'est pas notre genre tellement pas notre genre, vraiment on voit pas de quoi tu parles ! Avoues que tu aimes notre sadismes et nous on mets pas 3 semaines à poster un chapitre lol pas comme Marlowe, lui est plus sadique !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, la voici donc !  
><strong>

**Manon : Ah ben et ce chapitre là c'est quoi alors ? Mdr merci !  
><strong>

**Fosie : LOl même pas mal  
><strong>

**Guest(5) : Merci pour ta review, on essaies de toujours en mettre un max, certaines disent trop mais c'est notre style d'écriture ! Et comme y a pas l'image, il faut bien décrire les expression pour qu'elles se forment dans vos têtes.  
><strong>

**F1 : Grève de zèle le contraire tu veux dire et l'action, elle arrive peut être pas dans le sens que vous aimeriez !  
><strong>

**Katie : Mais non on vous aime bien c'est pour ça qu'on veut vous faire ressentir autant de frustration que nos héros c'est le but de la manœuvre pour bien retranscrire ce qu'ils ressentent, meilleur moyen, vous le faire éprouver ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**F2 : Lol quintuplons ? J'aime bien inventer des mots.  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, haha oui si Joan descend traumatiser à vie lol mais bon, y a aussi les bruits qui traumatisent lol !  
><strong>

**Sosocor :Bonjour ! ^^ Oui c'est pas juste 2 chapitres sans review de ta part punition na ! Oui voila en reviewant chaque chapitre pas d'oublie lol ! Sérieusement merci pour ta review et pour Kate pour une fois comme je le dis rôle inversé ça change non ?  
><strong>

**Pauline : Tu as trouvé ce chapitre hot mama qu'est ce que ça va être lorsque tu liras le véritable hot ouvres bien les fenêtres à ce moment ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Mamie : Ma tit mamie fidèle comme toujours, oui revenues car j'ai appris que la personne qui a motivé mon départ est partie donc n'étant plus dans les sphères hypnotiques je reviens ! Je ne posterai rien là bas mais irais faire des tours ^^ Rien ne vienne dérangé oui c'est sur que ça serait ennuyeux.  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Ah ben voila une qui s'inquiète pour notre petit Jo, ben ton vœux est exaucé, tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre, un peu plus sur lui, bien qu'on en a pas mal dit déjà. Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Lol toi aussi tu nous connais bien, on est les Sadico-Bisounours après tout ! Oui c'est beau leur amour et ça fait rêver, un amour si beau que cela, c'est ce qui nous fait aussi aimer la série, c'est pas le best couple pour rien selon tv line ! Marlowe nous fait rêver même s'il ne les fait pas passer leur temps au pieu comme certaines le voudraient, c'est pas que ça entre eux, bien qu'on aimerait en voir un peu plus que des bisous et des prémisses d'amour mais bon c'est tout public. Et la suite jeudi ça serait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment merveilleux ? Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, oui j'aimerai une scène comme celle là et moi ce que je voudrait c'est un roman graphique de NIkki heat parce que Derrick Storm c'est bien mais on s'en tape un peu.  
><strong>

**Julight : Ah et on peut faire mieux niveau émotion ne t'inquiète pas on espère ne pas avoir de décès dans les prochains chapitres, celui là devrais aller ! Et merci pour ta review et du compliment en espérant illuminer encore celle ci !**

**Guest(5) : Merci pour ta review, Ha ben ici plus hot mais ça va revenir ! Oui en même temps Castle sent toujours sa présence donc même à pas de félin, il savait qu'elle était là depuis le début ! Et son parfum lui donne aussi une indication.**

**Lunyya : Oui 3 chapitres bing ça te punis pour pas avoir commenter les autres mdr ! Et merci pour ta review en espérant te voir sur celui ci et les autre à chaque fois.**

**Mb : Bah si on peut lol, la voici la suite merci ^^ :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51 :<strong>

Un gémissement plaintif fusa à travers la pièce, provoquant un grognement du second occupant des lieux, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. L'occupant du lit s'agita, rejetant la couverture au pied du lit, si violemment qu'elle tomba au sol. Définitivement tiré de son sommeil, Caskett se redressa sur ses pattes avant, posant un regard sur son maître qui remuait en gémissant, combattant un ennemi invisible. Lentement, Caskett rampa jusqu'à son maître, poussant sa main de son museau pour tenter de l'éveiller, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir tirer Joan du cauchemar qui le retenait prisonnier. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursaut, le corps secoué de tremblements. Inquiet, Caskett gémit pitoyablement en venant s'allonger sur les jambes de son maître qui l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour mieux se défaire de l'horrible rêve qu'il venait de faire.

« Hey mon chien… » Souffla-t-il en prenant de profondes inspirations « Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un cauchemar » ajouta-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Enfouissant son visage dans le pelage soyeux de son fidèle compagnon, il tenta de chasser les images obsédantes de son rêve, mais celles-ci tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il revivait la scène avec une telle netteté, une telle précision dans les détails, qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un banal rêve. Non, il était persuadé que la faille que son saut dans le temps avait créée s'était agrandie, et qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire. Et cela le terrifiait, parce que cela signifiait que sa venue n'avait rien changé, pire elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Dans son rêve, il voyait son père recevoir la balle destinée à sa mère sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Au moment où ils allaient interpeller le Dragon, mettant fin à cette histoire, celui-ci, dans un élan de désespoir, avait sorti une arme, et ouvert le feu. Et avec impuissance, il avait vu l'histoire se répéter. Enfin pas tout à fait, parce que cette fois, la balle avait été fatale à son père.

Il était venu pour donner une seconde chance à ses parents, pour leur permettre d'avoir un avenir meilleur, mais il avait échoué. Dans son cauchemar, non seulement son père mourait, mais il n'avait pas encore été conçu, et sa mère n'ayant plus rien pour la raccrocher à la vie, se lançait dans une quête de vengeance qui la conduisait à sa perte, et elle se faisait tuer par un des hommes de main du Dragon. A cette pensée, des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent le long de ses joues, et il se blottit un peu plus contre Caskett, étouffant ses gémissements de chagrin dans le pelage de son meilleur ami. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, et de chasser cette vision cauchemardesque. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que l'avenir se révèle pire que celui qu'il avait voulu modifier. Il devait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

« Ça ne doit pas arriver, je dois les protéger ! » clama-t-il à voix haute d'un ton déterminé.

Séchant ses larmes, il quitta son lit d'un bond, mais retomba instantanément dessus, sa tête lui tournant dangereusement. Sentant la nausée l'envahir, il se rua dans les toilettes pour y rendre son déjeuner. Dans son dos, Caskett émit un gémissement plaintif, alors que son estomac se tordait convulsivement, l'obligeant à rester pencher au-dessus de la cuvette un long moment avant que les spasmes ne se calment enfin, lui permettant de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage frais, complètement vidé. En rampant craintivement vers lui, Caskett posa son museau sur sa cuisse et l'observa d'un regard larmoyant qui tira un sourire qui avait tout de la grimace à son jeune maître.

« Je vais bien mon chien, ça va aller… » souffla-t-il faiblement alors qu'il restait là, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Après de longues minutes, se sentant un peu mieux, il se releva lentement avant de songer qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal tant il se sentait poisseux, le corps recouvert d'une couche de transpiration. Se déshabillant dans des gestes lents, le corps courbaturé de toute part, il alluma la douche, et s'y glissa rapidement, frissonnant de froid. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien, et il en savoura les bienfaits un long moment avant de se décider à en sortir. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais après le tête-à-tête qu'il venait de s'offrir avec ses WC, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Toussotant légèrement pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure, il grimaça alors qu'un goût de bile envahissait sa bouche, et en grimaçant, il ouvrit le robinet pour se rincer la bouche. Il fit quelques gargarismes, et cracha l'eau, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que celle-ci avait pris une couleur rouge. Coupant l'eau, il se saisit d'une serviette, mu par un mauvais pressentiment.

Se passant la serviette sur le visage, il s'apprêtait à l'écarter lorsqu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux si violente qu'elle l'obligea à se plier en avant. Tenant la serviette d'une main contre son visage, il s'accrocha de l'autre au rebord du lavabo. Il cracha ses poumons durant de longues minutes avant que la crise ne se calme, et s'essuyant la bouche, sentant un liquide lui couler sur le menton, pensant à de la bave, il se redressa et repoussa la serviette.

« Manquait plus que ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en avisant le coton blanc imbibé de sang.

Jetant la serviette en direction de la corbeille prévue à cet effet, il ralluma l'eau et se rinça à nouveau la bouche pour en chasser le goût métallique qui avait remplacé celui de la bile. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne serait bientôt plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit seul, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, du moins pas en présence de ses parents. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il envisageait de disparaître avant son retour, afin qu'ils n'assistent pas à sa déchéance. Mais cette simple idée lui donna la nausée, et il la chassa bien vite. Non, il ne pouvait pas les quitter ainsi, sans la moindre explication. Ils s'inquièteraient beaucoup trop. Sans parler du fait que s'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait pas s'assurer que le Dragon quitterait la scène sans causer de dommage irréversible. Alors il resterait et donnerait le change. Lentement, sentant sa migraine jouer du tamtam sous son crâne, il se redressa, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Hey là-haut ! Je sais que tu es un Gars très occupé, mais ton horloge est déréglée ou quoi ? » Cria-t-il en regardant le plafond.

Marquant une pause, il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il attendait une réponse qui bien évidemment ne vint pas.

« Non parce qu'il me reste encore 24 heures » pesta-t-il avant d'ajouter « Alors arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs er donne-moi un peu de répit, je l'ai bien mérité non ? » finit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Les yeux toujours rivés au plafond, il se trouva quelque peu stupide de parler tout seul, mais le ridicule ne tuant pas, il scruta encore quelques secondes le ciel avant d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner du miroir lorsqu'un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Surpris, il en chercha la provenance, mais rien dans la pièce n'aurait pu se refléter ainsi dans la glace.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Un peut-être ? Ou un tu peux toujours rêver ? » Demanda-t-il en avisant Caskett qui le suivait du regard.

Avec étonnement, il constata que son chien avec une expression inquiète. Quand il était petit, il pensait que l'âme de son père, ne pouvant rejoindre son corps, avait choisi celle de ce chien pour rester à ses côtés et veiller sur lui. Mais là sa théorie prenait un peu l'eau, son père allant parfaitement bien, à moins qu'un fragment d'âme soit resté accroché à celle de Caskett. Secouant la tête, il caressa tendrement son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, celui qui avait toujours su lorsqu'il allait mal, et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chien, je ne suis pas fou ! » le rassura-t-il avant de quitter la salle d'eau pour regagner sa chambre.

Rapidement, il s'habilla, enfilant une des tenues prêtées par son père. Et à nouveau, un souvenir d'enfance lui revint. Quand il était petit, et qu'il était seul à la maison, il se faufilait dans la chambre de ses parents, et s'amusait à se déguiser avec les vêtements bien trop grands de son père. Mais alors que ce souvenir, l'assaillait, il vit son père arriver derrière lui et le soulever dans les airs, les faisant tout deux rire aux éclats. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le souvenir se dissipa, et Joan secoua la tête, songeant qu'il commençait à délirer. A moins que ce ne soit la façon dont l'Univers avait décidé de lui faire savoir que tout irait bien au bout du compte. Se sentant mieux à cette simple idée, il acheva de se préparer en sifflotant joyeusement.

« Ca va aller mon chien, descendons manger un peu ça nous fera du bien » assura Joan en entraînant Caskett à sa suite, qui grogna d'approbation.

Lentement, ne voulant pas raviver son mal de crâne, il descendit les escaliers, escorté par Caskett qui le surveillait, comme s'il sentait que son maître était encore fragile. Arrivé au milieu des marches, un gémissement attira l'attention de l'adolescent qui releva la tête vers la source du bruit, et se figea en découvrant ses parents. Enlacés sur le canapé, ils s'embrassaient avec une telle passion que le jeune homme rougit et détourna le regard, gêné d'assister à un tel moment.

« La chambre, maintenant… » Entendit-il sa mère souffler sans pour autant quitter les lèvres de son père.

Reportant son attention sur eux, il les vit s'avancer en dansant presque vers la chambre, et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer une fois la porte franchie, et son sourire s'accentua. Une fois ses parents hors de vue, il continua sa descente, se sentant subitement mieux. Baissant la tête vers Caskett, il le caressa en riant doucement, et sa bonne humeur fit remuer d'excitation la queue de son chien.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser un peu d'intimité à Papa et Maman » déclara-t-il peu désireux d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui le traumatiserait à vie.

Un aboiement lui répondit alors que Caskett s'avançait vers la cuisine en gémissant faiblement, en adressant un regard abattu à son maître, comme pour l'amadouer.

« Allons-nous promener, ça nous fera du bien, et nous achèterons des hotdogs au parc » rigola Joan en songeant que ce chien était né pour devenir un membre de sa famille.

Dans un lourd soupir, Caskett le rejoignit devant la porte et se laissa mettre sa laisse. Sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas risquer de couper ses parents dans leur élan, Joan attrapa sa veste, et avisant ses médicaments sur la tablette de l'entrée, en avala deux, se sentant encore un peu comateux. Autant ne pas prendre le risque de faire un malaise dans la rue, au risque d'être immédiatement conduit à l'hôpital. Une fois la porte du loft refermée, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, souriant toujours.

« Tu te rends compte mon vieux ? Mes parents sont enfin en couple, et dans neuf mois je serai là ! » Souffla-t-il d'un ton vibrant d'excitation.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réuni ses parents en dépit d'eux-mêmes, et il allait être conçu. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il le serait avec un peu d'avance sur ce qui était prévu, mais quelle importance au fond ? Seul le résultat comptait pour lui, il n'était pas à un jour près. Grâce à lui, ils avaient un coup d'avance par rapport au futur, le Dragon serait bientôt sous les verrous, incapable de nuire à qui que ce soit, son père serait sauvé, alors non, il n'allait pas chipoter pour quelques heures d'avance. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une récompense pour avoir contrecarré les plans du Mal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être le fils de ces personnes merveilleuses. Arrivés sur le trottoir, il offrit son visage au soleil, souriant comme un bienheureux, puis se décida à gagner le parc, Caskett tirant sur sa laisse pour lui faire comprendre que cela devenait plus qu'urgent. Se sentant mieux, sa douleur s'étant évaporée sous l'effet combiné des médicaments et de la conviction qu'il ne mourrait pas, il se sentit gagner par un euphorisme démesuré, il se mit à courir avec son meilleur ami.

Plus heureux qu'il se souvenait l'avoir été un jour, il courait vers cet avenir radieux qu'il s'était créé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir repartir, quitter ses parents, se séparer de ces personnes qu'il avait appris à aimer de tout son cœur, mais cela ne l'effrayait plus parce qu'il savait qu'il allait naître pour mieux les retrouver, et que cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Ils allaient vivre la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, et avec un peu de chance ils auraient d'autres enfants, et il connaîtrait le bonheur de grandir entouré de ses frères et sœurs.

« Je sens que la vie va être belle » clama-t-il en ralentissant alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'aire réservée aux familles.

Tirant de nouveau sur sa laisse, Caskett l'entraîna vers un stand de hot-dogs, et en riant, Joan en acheta quatre avant d'aller s'installer sur un banc à l'ombre, savourant la douceur de ce début d'après-midi. En tournant la tête, il sourit en apercevant un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans qui faisait du vélo en riant aux éclats. Se rappelant sa propre joie lorsqu'il avait appris à pédaler seul, il suivit du regard le petit garçon. Mais alors qu'il passait devant lui, un ballon surgit de nulle part lui coupa la route, et l'enfant se retrouva à terre. Immédiatement, Caskett se précipita vers lui, suivit de près par Joan qui le souleva dans les airs pour l'asseoir sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter.

« Reste avec lui Caskett » ordonna Joan avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour aller le passer sous la fontaine.

Revenant aux côtés de l'enfant, il tamponna délicatement le genou écorché alors que le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes et réclamait sa maman.

« Hey bonhomme, calme-toi, ça va aller » le rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « Je m'appelle Joan, et voici mon chien Caskett » ajouta-t-il en souriant gentiment au gamin dont les larmes commençaient enfin à se tarir.

A l'entente de son nom, Caskett remua la queue et lécha joyeusement le visage barbouillé du petit qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et où sont tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il ravi de voir que les pleurs du petit avaient définitivement cessé.

« Je m'appelle Tommy, et ma Maman elle est assise devant les jeux » expliqua le petit en indiquant la direction du regard.

« Tu penses que tu peux marcher ? » s'enquit-il en aidant le petit à descendre avant de s'emparer de son vélo

« Vi, mais Maman elle va pas être contente, mon vélo tout neuf est tout cassé maintenant » souffla le petit en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de s'échapper.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'arranger ça » le rassura Joan inquiet de voir une nouvelle crise se profiler « Et si nous allions rejoindre ta Maman ? » proposa-t-il en tendant sa main libre à Tommy.

« D'accord » accepta-t-il en attrapant la main tendue

« Tu veux bien tenir la laisse de Caskett ? » demanda Joan en la lui tendant pour pouvoir porter le vélo.

« Oh vi alors ! » approuva le gamin avec enthousiasme avant d'ajouter dans un froncement de sourcils « Caskett c'est un nom bizarre pour un chien »

« C'est une blague entre mes parents, mais moi je l'aime bien » sourit Joan en songeant qu'effectivement ce n'était pas un nom commun.

« Moi aussi, c'est drôle, et puis comme ça aucun autre chien n'a le même » décida Tommy avec un sourire édenté.

Tout en continuant à discuter, ils arrivèrent auprès de l'aire de jeux, et Joan tenta de repérer la mère du bambin lorsqu'il avisa une jolie jeune femme qui paraissait chercher quelqu'un.

« Est-ce que c'est ta maman ? » s'enquit-il en la désignant du doigt à Tommy.

« Vi, c'est la plus belle Maman du monde ! » approuva le gamin dont le visage s'illumina en apercevant sa mère.

Comme prévenue par un sixième sens, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux, et Joan constata qu'elle arborait un petit ventre de femme enceinte, ce qui le fit sourire, songeant que bientôt, c'était sa mère qui arborerait fièrement de telles rondeurs.

« Tommy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux, et le petit lâcha la main de Joan pour venir se blottir dans les bras maternels.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère qui le serra fortement contre elle.

« Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner ! » le gronda-t-elle tendrement en l'écartant d'elle pour l'observer attentivement.

« Pardon Maman, mais je voulais faire du vélo comme un grand, mais un ballon m'a fait bobo » expliqua-t-il en lui montrant son genou abimé.

« Oh mon bébé, tu as très mal ? » s'inquiéta la jeune maman en déposant un baiser magique sur la blessure de son petit homme.

« Non, je suis guéri, Joan m'a soigné » révéla l'enfant, attirant l'attention de sa mère sur son nouvel ami.

Patiemment, Joan observait la scène, se rappelant que lui aussi avait vécu ce genre de moment avec sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Merci d'avoir aidé mon fils » lui sourit-elle en se relevant gracieusement.

« Mais je vous en prie madame, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça » répliqua Joan en souriant à Tommy.

« Mon vélo il est tout cassé » bouda l'enfant en se blottissant contre l'épaule maternelle.

« Ce n'est qu'une roue voilée, je vais te réparer ça » s'amusa Joan en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Merci infiniment » le remercia la jeune maman en emportant son fils jusque sur le banc sur lequel se trouvaient encore toutes ses affaires.

« De rien » se contenta de répondre Joan en haussant les épaules alors qu'il rendait son bien à un Tommy rayonnant.

« Je m'appelle Molly » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait.

« Et moi Joan, et voici Caskett » sourit Joan en observant Tommy qui tournait autour d'eux sans s'éloigner cette fois.

« Vous habitez dans le coin ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois » demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité.

« Mes parents habitent tout près, et je venais souvent ici avec ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant, mais je n'y étais pas venu depuis longtemps » répondit Joan en caressant distraitement son chien.

« Pour quelle raison ? » voulut-elle savoir avant de rougir, consciente qu'elle était indiscrète « Excusez-moi, je suis trop curieuse »

« Ce n'est rien » rit Joan avant de répondre « Je suis parti pour mes études, et vous savez ce que c'est… » soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Oh oui ! Je n'ai commencé à venir ici qu'à la naissance de Tommy. Avant j'étais trop prise par mon travail d'astrophysicienne pour penser à décompresser en venant m'y balader » soupira la jeune femme en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était astrophysicienne, Joan la scruta en fronçant les sourcils avant que l'illumination ne se fasse. Il se trouvait face à son mentor, celle qui sans le savoir, lui avait permis de faire ce voyage dans le temps. C'était à partir de ses travaux qu'il avait basé ses recherches et avait découvert le moyen de traverser le temps. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de la rencontrer le faisait alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Incroyable.

« Vous êtes astrophysicienne ? C'est amusant, c'est ce que j'étudie » s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire.

« Vraiment ? Et quel est votre cheval de bataille ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil intrigué dans sa direction.

« Les failles spatio-temporelles » lui révéla-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

« Surprenant ! La majorité de mes travaux tendent à prouver que les failles existent, et que grâce à elles, nous pourrions entreprendre des sauts dans le temps » s'emballa-t-elle en souriant un peu plus.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous ! » approuva-t-il en hochant vivement la tête.

« Papa ! » entendit-il soudain Tommy crier, et il tourna la tête pour voir un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années les rejoindre.

« Salut champion ! » s'exclama l'homme en soulevant son fils dans les airs, le faisant voler.

Avec envie, Joan observa la scène, et soudain des flashs de lui partageant des moments de complicité père/fils avec son paternel l'assaillirent, lui faisant tourner la tête. Mais cette fois, il ne tenta pas d'endiguer le flot, trop heureux de ce que ces images pouvaient signifier. Rouvrant les yeux, il observa la petite famille, sachant que bientôt, ses parents et lui vivraient ces instants de bonheur. Il resta à discuter encore quelques minutes avec cette charmante famille avant de décider de les laisser profiter en toute tranquillité de leur bonheur sans avoir un inconnu sur le dos.

« Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance » déclara-t-il en se levant, aussitôt imité par Caskett.

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Joan, et j'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de discuter astrophysique » lui répondit Molly en lui souriant gentiment.

« Ce serait un plaisir professeur » lui assura-t-il avant de s'éloigner en adressant un signe de la main à Tommy qui le lui rendit dans un sourire ravageur.

Ravi de cette rencontre imprévue, il flâna au gré des allées, sans vraiment prendre garde à l'endroit où il allait, transporté par un bonheur nouveau, un bonheur qui lui dictait enfin un avenir radieux pour lui et sa famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce petit chapitre d'immersion dans le passé enfin futur de Joan qui rencontre sa prof d'Astrophysique ?<strong> **A vous les loups ! On aime vous faire plaisir alors faite nous aussi plaisir ( dans ma tête ça sonnait moins perverse)**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Voici donc la suite que vous attendez toutes ! Nous sommes de gentilles fifilles vous avez eu 3 suites dans la semaine , n'est ce pas qu'on est gentilles ? **_

_**Bon le record n'est pas battu mais vous avez été mignon et donc on accorde ce que vous demandé et voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros ! Je sens que vous allez avoir chaud dans ce chapitre mais à vous de voir pour qu'elles raisons vous aurez chaud ! **_

_**Toujours 43 reviews record pas battus mais atteint qu'en même alors on vous dois bien la suite ! Et cette fois vous allez avoir celle directe du Make out sur lequel ont vous a laissé n'est ce pas fabuleux lol ?  
><strong>_

_**Comme toujours nous vous remercions pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fic, c'est incroyable sachant les chapitres qui nous restes encore je pense qu'en effet, j'aurai mon gage ! **_

_**Bon nous avons perdus Loss définitivement et quelques autres, dommage, ça ne nous empêchera pas de vous mettre la suite rassurez vous, vous la méritez amplement suite et cette fin de fic qui aura été une grande aventure. Mais n'ayez pas peur ce n'est pas encore fini, nous vous réservons des surprises comme toujours. Bon encore 9 jours à attendre pour nous pauvre français, du moins 8 pour certaines chanceuses que je connais n'est ce pas Madwine ? Voila je ferme ma bouche et vous laisses lire !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remerciement des guests :<strong>_

**Mamie : J'espère que tu vas vite te remettre mais un chapitre en avance ça fait du bien et soigne sans qu'on le sache n'est ce pas ? Les risques oui de quitter le loft malade avec les dangers des rues, oui il est certains que ce n'est pas prudent du tout niark, non elle ne jouera en rien car personne ne dois être au courant mais vous la reverrez, souvenez vous bien de son état. Merci pour ta review.**

**Shoukapik Kate : merci pour ta review, alors déjà pour avoir entrainée ton amie dans la lecture de notre fic et le faite qu'elle soit non fan pour instant hein, c'est encore mieux lol ! Pour ce qui est des flash il se peut que ça soit du bon comme des rêves éveillés qui sait peut être est ce le cauchemar le bon ? Hum tu me connais un peu maintenant pas ma jumelle mais on est pareilles alors elle c'est moi lol ! Bouhahhahahahahhahahaha**

**Mackenzie : Ah désolées mais j'avais laissé sous entendre que on allait faire un truc bien sadique mdr et les chapitres à venir va vous satisfaire surtout certains qui adore les fins sadiques ! La suite la voici et tu as le même instinct que Kate ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Fifouil: Mdr toi tu as des souvenir de ma blague non pas du chien merci pour ta review**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, longue et constructive on adorent ça, alors t'arrêtes pas ! C'est une récompense pour vous lecteurs, on a pas de défaut de calendrier pas mal d'avance et surtout on veux vous remercier alors on poste en avance juste pour vous ! Et oui on est sadiques comme si tu ne l'avais pas compris et avec ce chapitre, c'est encore pire et là vous allez en prendre pour votre grade niveau sadisme bouhahahhaha ! Pour l'énumération lol c'est pour les points que tu as particulièrement aimé peut être lol ! On sait que vous l'adoré on a bien fait en sorte que vous le kiffiez ce petit lol !Oui mais maman veille heureusement hein parce que sur que c'est pas une chose qu'on oublie voir ses parents ...beurk ! Et oui Joan va de mal en pire et ça s'arrangera pas dans ce chapitre et les suivants même s'il est pleins de vie et est heureux d'être conçu car il le sera...ou pas  
><strong>

**Oriane : Bon je pense pas que tu sois mon Oriane sinon t'aurai mis miss elena mais contentes que tu aimes, merci**

**Manon :Merci pour ta review et contentes que ça te plaise.  
><strong>

**Kat : Merci béta et non que pourrait-il arriver lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Eh oui ! Et important aussi à retenir merci  
><strong>

**Pauline : Ah rafraichir vous allez l'être lol mais avant très chaud oui merci pour ta com  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Toujours je dirais merci pour ta review.**

**Natachoum : Il est temps en effet mais faut avoir le temps aussi, tout est une question de timing avec eux et le temps joues contre eux, et avec le temps qui fait ben c'est pas le pied de le fabriquer à temps ! ( quoi j'ai pas fumée) Merci pour ta review.**

**Flufly : Contentes que nous t'ayons conquise, ça arrive au départ on se dit c'est peut être pas super et en faite on adore, ça m'est arrivé avec une fic enfin une trad d'une nana **Of Finding Innocence, je trouvais idée louche j'adore maintenant. Merci pour ta review****

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, on va dire des deux hein, un peu des deux sadiques et sympas et que dire des 3 chapitres en une semaine !**

**Guest(3) : Merci, contentes que tu es aimés !**

**Mandou : Ah mandou si tu te co avec ton compte plus de soucis non ? lol ! Je veux que du nikki heat ça serait chaud je le sens et imaginer KB et RC à la place comme nos romans graphiques à nous sur Electra et Batman ! Et oui qui n'a pas entendus des bruits traumatisants venant de la chambres de ses parents ? Merci pour ta review.**

**F1 : Ah les deux F lol ! Vous avez réussi votre coup hein ?**

**F2 : Lol ils l'ont dit mais le pouille pouille ? hum...**

**Radio jaja : tu me force a te répondre en guest rooooooooooh lol !Bo alors tu comprend pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu te souvenais plus de tes id si tu te souviens même pas de notre histoire ? Nous aussi on l'adore Joan et c'est pour cela que ce ne sera pas le seul axé sur lui, il est le fils Caskett faut bien qu'en même parlé de lui un peu qu'il soit à l'honneur ! Ah Joan revoir son mentor pourquoi pas ! Oui même dont pour que sa mère et son père aussi et il aime les enfants ! Bon je te dirais pas bonne nuit mais bonjour lol :! Merci !**

**Pheonix09 : Merci pour ta review, désolées, nous sommes sadiques jusqu'au bout, tenez le vous pour compte lol, on aime l'être et vous allez soufrrir encore une fois je le dis le répète lol. Et non pour son mentor n'oublies pas qu'il ne peut pas dire quoi que ce soit un minimum de personnes au courant 5 le sont c'est déjà beaucoup donc il ne doit rien dire surtout que ça peut influencer le futur, c'est grâce au recherche de Molly qu'il a réussi son voyage.  
><strong>

**Lunyya : Merci pour ta review, non pas de coupure sadique mais on va se rattraper t'inquiète !  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : merci pour ta review, ah oui mais on a pas dit qu'il n'allait pas souffrir t'inquiète on lui réserve des choses pour lui encore de la souffrance et non elle ne peut pas l'aider puisse qu'elle ne sait rien et ne saura rien ^^  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Oui le chapitre 52 est celui ci mais n'oublies pas avec le prologue ça décales donc 53 pour vous désolée, j'oublie à chaque fois, ce décalage. Oui c'est un montage que je me suis amusé à faire pour notre fic phare, contente qu'elle te plaise ! merci**

**Farandoles : Nop 43 tu as compté un qui était 51 pas 52 et mandou a oublié de d'identifié donc non 43, oui on s'en rend compte et oui on récompense ça se mérite !**

**Forie, Fosie : lol tu as eu un beug technique ? Et gentils record pas battus mais égalé !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 52 : <strong>

A peine la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain fut-elle refermée que Kate le plaquait contre celle-ci lui donnant un baiser passionné qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Encerclant son visage de ses mains, il approfondit leur échange, demandant l'accès aux profondeurs buccales de sa muse qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui accorder, et encore une fois, ils s'envolèrent au Paradis. La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à son écrivain comme pour fusionner avec lui, ne voulant plus perdre une seule minute. Elle avait déjà trop retardé ce moment, et à présent qu'ils y étaient, elle se sentait animée d'une faim que lui seul pouvait combler. Avide, elle se collait, se frottait contre lui, savourant la fermeté de son corps d'homme contre les douces courbes de son corps. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle, mais la chemise de celui-ci la gênait, la faisant grogner de frustration. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre barrière entre eux.

Finissant de déboutonner le vêtement encombrant, elle fit glisser celui-ci le long de ses épaules dans une caresse sensuelle qui fit gronder son partenaire contre sa bouche. Un sourire triomphant et plein de malice étira ses lèvres en sentant ses muscles trembler sous la caresse de ses doigts agiles, et une chair de poule révélatrice recouvrir sa peau. Poursuivant sa découverte sensuelle, elle fit danser ses mains sur le torse bien dessiné, retraçant les épaules puissantes avant de griffer légèrement le dos tendu, arrachant un grognement d'approbation à son partenaire qui intensifia leur baiser. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, passant ses mains sous le chemisier de sa compagne, parcourant son dos dans un doux effleurement qui donna la chair de poule à Kate. Impatiente, Kate porta ses mains à sa boutonnière, et s'écartant de son écrivain, lui offrit un sourire lascif alors qu'elle commençait à les défaire avec une lenteur affolante.

« Laisse-moi faire » gronda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Les yeux brumeux, il la dévorait du regard, la faisant frémir intensément, et retirant ses mains, elle revint effleurer de tendres attouchements le torse dénudé de son homme, se délectant du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise devenue inutile, Castle se pencha vers sa muse et recouvrit chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement révélé de baisers enflammés qui firent gémir Kate. Plantant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres d'envie tout en maintenant sa tête tout contre sa poitrine. Les lèvres du romancier traçaient un chemin de feu de son cou à sa clavicule avant de s'attarder sur le sommet de ses seins, pour revenir à son visage, ravissant les lèvres entrouvertes pour un nouveau baiser enfiévré. Terminant ce qu'il avait commencé, Castle fit glisser l'étoffe le long des bras de Kate, accompagnant la descente de ses mains.

Rompant leur baiser, la détective s'écarta légèrement pour observer son homme alors qu'il laissait son regard s'abreuver de son corps semi dénudé, et ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir de tous son être. Jamais encore un homme ne l'avait regardé comme Castle le faisait, et elle se sentait belle sous son regard aimant, spéciale. Mécontent de cette interruption dans leur échange lingual, Castle râla sentant déjà le manque de sa bouche sous la sienne se faire sentir. Sans laisser à sa compagne le temps de profiter plus longtemps du spectacle, il l'attira vivement à lui reprenant sauvagement son dû, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Kate. Cette dernière s'agrippa à son cou, s'accrochant à celui-ci comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui rendant sa passion avec la même intensité. Faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos, caressant sa divine chute de rein, il engloba ses fesses, les pressant fermement avant de la soulever dans les airs, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol, comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume.

Instantanément Kate enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son homme, un même grognement leur échappant lorsque leurs intimités frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, exacerbant l'incendie qui faisait rage en eux, et il la transporta jusqu'au lit dans des pas rendus incertains et désordonnés par la passion qui les enveloppait. Leur fougue les ayant rendus impatients et maladroits, ils évaluèrent mal la distance qui les séparait encore du lit, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des possédés, ils s'écroulèrent au sol, ratant le lit de dix bons centimètres. Dans un éclair de lucidité, son désir de protéger Kate se réveillant instantanément, Castle tenta de freiner leur chute, et surtout de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur le corps frêle de sa muse, il inversa leur position, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos alors que Kate le surplombait.

« Jolie manœuvre » sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, penchée au-dessus de lui, un bras de chaque côtés de sa tête.

« Tu vas bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, encadrant son visage de ses larges paumes.

« On ne peut mieux » lui assura-t-elle en bougeant légèrement, s'asseyant plus fermement sur les hanches de son écrivain.

Remis de cette chute plus ou moins rocambolesque, ils se fixèrent en souriant avant de partir dans un immense éclat de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, Kate s'allongea sur son homme, étouffant ses rires dans son cou, et Castle frissonna sous la caresse lancinante du souffle chaud de sa muse. Au contact de la chaleur du corps à moitié dénudé de son homme, les rires de la jeune femme se turent. Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et s'abaissant à la rencontre de ses lèvres, elle lui donna un autre baiser hallucinant. Dans un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit Rick s'asseoir, l'entraînant avec elle, et il pivota jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Savourant enfin le poids du corps de son amant sur elle, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant toujours plus à elle. Formant un berceau de ses jambes autour de la taille de son écrivain, grognant en sentant leurs bassins se souder, elle ondula sous lui, lui faisant comprendre de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Tout amusement envolé, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, lisant l'amour et le désir dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis lentement leurs lèvres s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau échanger un baiser enflammé, le téléphone de Kate se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter.

« Ne réponds pas je t'en prie ! » Implora l'écrivain en embrassant et suçotant le cou de sa muse, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Je le dois, ça peut être important ! » Se désola-t-elle, ne voulant pas rompre leur instant magique.

Sachant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, Castle se souleva en soupirant, frustré au possible de voir s'envoler leur moment de passion, leur union qu'il attendait tant. Il aida Kate à se relever, et celle-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse en décrochant son téléphone.

« Beckett ! » Enonça-t-elle en observant son compagnon remettre sa chemise, avec une moue contrariée qui la fit sourire.

« Kate, c'est Jordan. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! » Entendit-elle la voix de l'agent lui indiquer, la faisant instantanément se tendre « Nous aurons notre mandat d'arrêt en fin de journée, nous pourrons donc interpeller Braken dès ce soir ! » Lui annonça l'agent, enjouée.

Kate sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à cette nouvelle inespérée. Enfin, l'affaire de sa vie allait être résolue. Enfin elle allait pouvoir dormir l'esprit en paix, justice allait être rendue. Enfin elle allait pouvoir vivre sa vie.

« Kate ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » S'enquit Jordan d'une voix inquiète.

« Euh oui, oui pardon » Se reprit Beckett troublée.

Même s'il ne pouvait entendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, l'expression du visage de sa muse lui en disait suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Sans perdre une minute, il s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme prit celle-ci et la serra fort dans la sienne lui donnant un sourire radieux, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle ravala sa salive pour les contenir.

« Merci Jordan ! » Soupira Kate en se forçant à sourire.

Elle aurait dû être réjouie mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était comme surréaliste.

« Mais de rien Kate, à ce soir ! » Dit Shaw un sourire dans la voix.

« A ce soir ! » Souffla-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle regarda son homme, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Rick prit sa compagne dans ses bras, essuyant les perles salées qui s'écoulaient sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, elle laissa ses barrières tomber, les murs s'effondrer. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus pour une fois, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à se maîtriser. Enfin elle pouvait lâcher prise, enfin elle pouvait se laisser aller. En silence il la laissa se départir du poids qui l'avait écrasé durant ces 14 années de cauchemars. Caressant tendrement ses cheveux, il la serra fortement contre son cœur, lui signifiant en silence son soutien sans faille. Pas besoin qu'elle lui dise ce qui la mettait dans cet état, il avait compris. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Kate se calma enfin. Se redressant, elle avisa la chemise trempée de sa délivrance et sourit gênée.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai taché ta chemise ! » S'excusa-t-elle dans une moue qui fit craquer son partenaire.

« Ce n'est pas grave Kate, ce n'est qu'un vêtement, ça va mieux ? » la rassura-t-il en la couvant d'un regard inquiet.

« Oui, merci » Répondit-elle en souriant, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Toujours mon amour ! » Répliqua-t-il en la serrant un peu plus comme pour la protéger, la sentant souffler contre son torse, comme pour évacuer la dernière tension persistante.

« J'ai attendu toute ma vie ce moment mais maintenant que c'est réel, j'ai l'impression d'être… » Commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Vide… » Conclut-il à sa place, lui faisant relever la tête de surprise « C'est normal, mon amour. » la rassura-t-il en imitant sa caresse « Ce démon t'a hanté tout au long de ton existence, et maintenant tu en es libérée. Tu n'as plus qu'à te reconstruire. Le tableau est effacé, vierge, tu n'as qu'à écrire la suite de ta vie à présent. » Murmura-t-il tendrement en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Avec toi ! » Souffla-t-elle en se hissant à ses lèvres.

« Si tu le veux oui ! » Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant.

« C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, Castle… » Murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés, se délectant du souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut tendre et doux, bien loin de la passion qui les avait animés quelques instants plus tôt. ils partageaient tant de choses dans celui-ci, scellant leur promesse, de la meilleur des façons possible. Leur vie se ferait ensemble. Ils fonderaient une famille, ensemble. Mettant fin au baiser, Kate s'écarta de son partenaire sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

« Bien que j'en ai terriblement envie, remettons à plus tard ce que nous avons entrepris et allons mettre au courant notre fils » Annonça la jeune femme.

« Oui tu as raison, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » L'avertit-il avec sérieux.

« Hum des promesses, toujours des promesses … » Le provoqua-t-elle.

« Méfie-toi Kate, parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt Castle ! » Annonça-t-elle en sortant de la chambre dans un déhanchement outrageusement provoquant.

« Allumeuse ! » Reprocha-t-il tout sourire.

« Tu radotes ! » Se moqua la jeune femme se hâtant de sortir de la chambre alors qu'un grognement bestial s'échappait de la gorge de son amoureux.

Suivant sa muse dans les escaliers, ses yeux se portèrent sur le postérieur de celle-ci. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'envie, il soupira. Décidément la vue était plus qu'agréable, et il nota mentalement de toujours être derrière elle pour monter les marches afin de pouvoir se rincer l'œil gratuitement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Perdu dans ses idées salaces, il ne vit pas qu'elle avait stoppé son ascension et la percuta.

« Oups désolé, mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? » Voulut-il savoir avec surprise

« Si tu avais l'esprit ailleurs qu'occupé par mes fesses, tu aurais vu que je m'arrêtais ! » Répliqua Kate sans se retourner pour ne pas craquer face à ses yeux bleus qu'elle devinait obscurcis de désir.

« Quoi ? mais non je ne regardais pas tes fesses ! » Se défendit-il, faussement outragé par l'accusation de sa muse.

« Je sens ton regard Castle, il est si insistant que sans me retourner je peux le voir ! » lui apprit-elle en faisant volteface après avoir revêtu sa poker face afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte d'à quel point elle rêvait de lui sauter dessus et de finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé.

« Ah mais c'est de ta faute ! » Reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras comme un enfant de 5 ans qui faisait un caprice.

« Comment cela pourrait-il être ma faute ? » S'offensa la jeune femme en posant ses poings sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement.

« Oui parfaitement ! » Assura fièrement Castle en tenant tête à son aimée.

« Ah oui et comment ça ? » S'enquit-elle avec ferveur, cachant non sans mal son amusement.

« Et bien si tu n'avais pas des fesses de déesse, je ne les materais pas comme tu dis si bien, c'est de la provocation, tu as fait exprès de passer avant pour que je les regarde ! » Répliqua Castle sans gêne plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Quoi non mais je rêve ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! » S'offusqua Beckett en le toisant sévèrement, estomaquée par son aplomb, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas pas me reprocher d'aimer tes fesses ? » S'indigna l'écrivain dans une moue théâtrale à la Martha Rodgers.

« Tu pourrais regarder autre chose chez moi ! » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Mais je regarde tout chez toi, mais là, mes yeux n'ont pas résisté à la tentation » Rétorqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole la dévorant des yeux.

« Finalement, peut-être que tu ne résisteras pas à les voir sans rien… ça pourrait être dangereux pour ta santé que je te les montre ! » le provoqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres d'un air mutin alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« NON ! J'ai le cœur solide moi ! » Contra Castle avec fougue, voyant ses rêves lubriques s'évaporer à la réplique de sa partenaire.

« Hum je ne sais pas Castle, il semble bien fragile » Remarqua-t-elle alors que sa main s'égarait sur sa poitrine sentant son cœur battre la chamade sous celle-ci.

« Si tu savais Castle ce qui t'attend, tu en perdrais la tête … » Susurra-t-elle avec une sensualité exacerbée, en se penchant vers son oreille qu'elle mordit, léchant le lobe du bout de la langue, le faisant déglutir.

Gémissant, il tenta de l'attirer à lui, mais elle l'esquiva et sans tenir compte de ses protestations, continua son ascension, souriant en l'entendant pester dans son dos.

« Aura ma peau, allumeuse … » Soufflait-il essayant de faire partir son regard ailleurs que sur le postérieur attrayant de sa compagne.

Souriante, Kate arriva devant la chambre de leur fils, entrouvrant doucement la porte afin de ne pas l'éveiller en fanfare. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement afin de voir s'il dormait toujours, mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle ne vit pas celui-ci dans son lit. Ouvrant à la volée la porte, elle pénétra dans la pièce appelant son fils.

« Joan ? Où es-tu ? » Cria-t-elle en sentant ses boyaux se resserrer.

Elle avisa la porte fermée de la salle de bain et accourut vers celle-ci, et sans se préoccuper de savoir si son fils était décent ou pas, pénétra dans la pièce vide.

« Mais où est-il ? » Paniqua-t-elle, aussitôt rejointe par Castle qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour qu'elle se calme.

« Relax Kate, Caskett n'est pas là non plus, il a sûrement voulu le promener, ne t'inquiète pas comme cela ! » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en vain, alors que lui aussi sentait l'inquiétude l'étreindre malgré lui.

« Dans son état, ce n'est pas prudent de sortir seul ! » contra-t-elle affligée.

« Eh bien il s'est reposé et devait se sentir mieux ! » Voulut-il l'apaiser, malgré la boule qui se formait dans son estomac.

« Quels parents faisons-nous ? Alors que notre fils est malade, nous ne prenons même pas garde à lui et le laissons sortir en prenant du bon temps ! » Désapprouva-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Comme tu l'as dit nous avons hérité d'un adolescent, non pas d'un bébé, et ce en une semaine à peine, faut s'habituer et puis que risque-t-il ? » soupira Castle pour rassurer sa compagne qui rongeait son ongle d'un air préoccupé.

« Et s'il faisait une mauvaise rencontre ? » Pressentie la jeune femme.

« Le quartier est calme et je suis certain qu'il ne s'est pas aventuré loin et Caskett est avec lui ! » l'apaisa-t-il en souriant tout en frottant son dos pour la convaincre.

« Hum… » Soupira-t-elle pas convaincue pour autant malgré les efforts de son homme.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle sentait le danger. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Soupirant elle allait sortir de la salle d'eau lorsqu'une serviette de bain jonchant le sol près des WC, attira son attention. S'en approchant, elle s'en saisit, la retournant, et son cœur cessa de battre une seconde avant de repartir au galop en voyant le sang qui maculait cette dernière. Laissant tomber la serviette elle fit volte-face, se mettant à courir, sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

« Il faut aller à sa rencontre ! » S'exclama Kate en dévalant les escaliers avec hâte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ? » S'enquit Castle surpris par l'attitude de compagne.

« Castle dépêche-toi ! » L'apostropha la jeune femme en quittant le loft.

Castle ramassa la serviette, la regarda avec attention, et à son tour l'inquiétude l'envahit un peu plus, confirmant ses craintes. Il rejoignit sa compagne au pas de course. Prenant sa veste, il se précipita au dehors sans même prendre le temps de fermer sa porte à clé. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, ils regardèrent de droite à gauche.

« Par où est-il allé ? » S'énerva Kate en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Castle réfléchit et se souvint du parc près de chez lui, celui-là même où il amenait Alexis enfant. Il eut une intuition soudaine, Joan avait grandi au loft lui aussi, et Kate avait sûrement dû l'amener au même parc lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Viens je pense savoir où il est allé ! » Lui annonça-t-il en saisissant Kate par la main, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Arrivés au parc, ils scrutèrent les alentours mais ne virent rien. Pas de Caskett ni de Joan.

« Il n'est pas là allons de l'autre côté ! » Fulmina l'inspectrice, déçue alors qu'elle fouillait les allées du regard.

« Attends, il y a un endroit plus loin pour promener les animaux et leur faire faire leurs besoins, il est sans doute là-bas. » Avança l'écrivain avec un sourire.

« Allons-y dans ce cas ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en avançant sans attendre de réponse.

Ils coururent jusqu'au lieu-dit, et arrivés à destination cherchèrent Joan des yeux mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Les yeux de Kate se posèrent sur une masse blanche reposant sur le sol.

« Ce n'est pas Caskett allongé là-bas ? » S'enquit la jeune femme sentant son cœur palpiter plus rapidement.

« Si on dirait bien ! Allons le voir, si Caskett est là Joan n'est pas loin ! » Approuva Castle tout sourire.

Ils reprirent leur course arrivant rapidement au niveau de Caskett, qui étrangement n'avait pas bougé en les entendant approcher.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Hurla Kate en voyant le sang s'échapper du corps de leur chien alors que ses jambes refusaient d'avancer plus.

Castle fut le premier à réagir, et tombant à genoux, examina l'animal en comprimant la plaie.

« On lui a tiré dessus ! » lui apprit-il tentant de couvrir sa panique alors que son cœur se mourait à l'idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à leur fils.

« Où est Joan ? » Gronda Kate avec impatience.

« Je ne sais pas Kate ! » avoua-t-il impuissant.

« Si Caskett n'est pas avec lui, s'il est blessé, c'est qu'il a voulu défendre son maître ! » Réfléchit le romancier, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

« Ce qui veut dire que Joan a été enlevé ! » Conclut la détective alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Non, bon sang, alors que son cauchemar se finissait enfin, un autre commençait. Leur enfant avait été enlevé mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la panique envahissant son être. Elle se sentait défaillir, tombant à genoux, le souffle court, elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration. L'air lui manquait, une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir et sa vue se brouilla. Et la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Le seul qui ait pu enlever son bébé, le seul qui lui ait toujours gâchée la vie, n'était autre que le Dragon. Son enfant était entre les mains du Dragon, elle en avait la ferme intuition…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors on sait que vous avez déjà lancé des tueurs à gages à nos trousses mais si on nous tues, pas de suite ! Et Joan à votre avis comment vas t-il vivre son enlèvement sa santé étant fragile ... et non pas d'extrait lol ! Bon explosez les compteurs encore une fois, c'est à vous ! Ah et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur la fic de Iliana Tu es à moi, elle à posté récemment un nouveau chapitre ! Ah et sosocor toi qui aimes les chapitre aux fins sadique faut commenter et les autres aussi, ceux qui ne le font pas allez même si on a vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre, nous sommes des femmes et vous savez ce qu'on dit des femmes ?!<br>_**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hello la compagnie comment allez vous en ce temps merdique qui sape le moral ?**_

_**Alors que s'est-il passé vous avez eu une baisse de tension ? Le temps vous a empêcher de participer au review ? Bon rien a dire malgré tout vous avez qu'en même, même si les doublons ne compte pas n'est pas les deux F, mdr !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews les gens vous êtes adorables mais nous qui pensions être assaillit de reviews avec une fin pareil même sosocor qui adore les fin sadiques ne nous a pas suivis que se passe t-il ? Il me semblait que vous nous faisiez confiance trop déçu de ce make out avorté mais pour notre défense le dragon n'est pas hors d'état de nuire et souvenez vous nous avons une trame que nous respectons jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il se passe donc désolées pour celle qui voulaient d'une pouille pouille de suite il arrivera plus tard ! **_

_**L'histoire est construite depuis le départ pour vous faire languir la conception de Joan est le fil conducteur c'est comme si on vous révélait le nom de l'assassin dés le début d'un livre policier quel intérêt ( oui sauf dans columbo mais là c'est Castle lol) **_

_**Bref tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Alors soyez patient même si on vous en demande beaucoup, on comprend les gens qui ne nous suivent plus sont peut être lassé mais je le répete nous ne sommes pas de celles qui bâcle pour en finir rapidement ! Voila encore merci pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui nouis lisent et ne nous en laisses pas même si comme dirait une amie on aimerait vous lire ! Voila un chapitre spéciale Joan ! Vous allez le découvrir comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! **_

_**Bon Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis super fatiguée mais je vais répondre aux guests qu'en même car y a pas d'excuse pour ne pas le faire, ça ne suffis pas comme excuses.<strong>_

**Titefolle : Alors dis donc tête en l'air cette fois commente dès que tu as lu, lol ! Et oui ça serait pas marrant si on ne les interrompaient pas mais on promets que peut être on vous fera plaisir si vous êtes gentils lol ! Peut être j'ai dis lol ! Lol a ben le salaud qui tire sur un chien c'est les méchants lol ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, et nous sommes contentes que tu sois revenus, nous espérons te voir à chaque chapitre à présent ! Et oui on aime les fins de chapitres sadiques que veux tu c'est notre marque de fabrique lol ! Voila plus d'attente  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : merci pour ta review, et voici donc !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, nous sadiques ? Mais non voyons juste un peu ! Oui c'est ça chaud mais pas pour les même raison du début à la fin c'est tout à fait le mot lol  
><strong>

**Manon : Ah ben oui fait exprès pour vous faire revenir au suivant lol ! Merci  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, ah ben en même temps la seule vue qu'il a se sont ses fesses et comment ne pas les regarder lol ! C'est sa femme il a droit lool à la fin refroidis ben c'est fait exprès !  
><strong>

**F1 : Alors tu vois tes encouragements non pas vraiment marché cette fois du moins moins ! Et que de compliments merci  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Non peuvent pas lol qui aime toujours Jordan maintenant ? Hahaha et oui folle de penser que ce serait si facile avec nous ! Joan enlevé par le dragon oui que va t-il lui arriver tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ! Merci  
><strong>

**Fifouil : merci pour ta review, le but est de vous étonnés donc c'est atteint alors ?**

**Guest(4) : Tu t'es trahis F1 lol**

**Pheonix09 : Merci pour ta review, lol oui mais alors moi sans téléphone je suis perdu lol ou on éteint dans certain moment lol ! Ah oui mais mon coeur venant de Castle ça passe mais c'est vrai qu'elle aime pas les surnoms comme cela ! Lol pour le mal de dos ça serait compensé si y avait eu le reste lol mais là en effet mdr ! Et oui belles fesses qu'a notre Beckett alors forcément obligé de regarder et oui Joan enlevé et on lui réserve un petit traitement de faveur lol ! Utiliser comme otages ? hum c'est une idée saugrenue ça lol !**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, lol et oui on est sympa mais y a des limites mdr faut pas exagéré les fins nons sadiques c'est fini ! :p **

**Flufy : Et oui toujours dans les parages il plane autour d'eux comme un vautour qu'il est ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest (5) : Hahahaha et oui tu nous connais bien alors on allait pas vous satisfaire de suite qu'en même ! Merci  
><strong>

**Loss : te revoila mais tu es à la bourre en effet que t'arrive t-il ? trop de taf ? Oui Kate maman poule qui perd son sang froid devant une folle furieuse lol enfin une mamie gâteuse et en plus une nana qui drague son bébé alors là c'est la goutte d'eau ! Pour ce qui es de Joan oui il est aussi dragueur que son fils et oui tel père tel fils ! Merci !**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, et on essais d'être au plus fluide ! Oui t'as raison les femmes aiment qu'on les flattent que ce soit par les hommes ou par les femmes alors ça fait plaisir oui et contentes que tu aimes encore et toujours.**

**Mamie : merci pour ta review,si ça va mieux t'en mieux, c'est ce qui est l'essentiel ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas sympa faut pas oublier qu'elle en doit une à Kate qui lui a sauvé la vie et elles se sont quittées en bon terme alors les faire brouillées est super ooc ou les gens regardent pas la même série surement ! Et oui le temps est compté pour Jo ça c'est certain !  
><strong>

**RetK Always : Merci pour ta review, Ah ben oui une bonne nouvelle entachée par le reste c'est certain, on fait pas les choses à moitié nous ! On a tous les droit lol ! La torture comme dans Misery ? lol  
><strong>

**F2 :ah la seconde F lol, au moins c'est pratique on compte pour nous lol ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments qui vont nous faire prendre la grosse tête on dirait que tu nous fais l'intro de drôle de dame c'est très rigolo j'adore ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, Ben parce que c'est le héros et que comme tout bon héros il doit en bavé et c'est lui qui s'est foutus dans le caca en sortant seul !  
><strong>

**Pauline :Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu continues à aimer on espère que cela va durer !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 53 <strong>

_Le cœur gonflé par l'espoir, toute douleur envolée, il se mit à courir dans le parc, sautillant avec son chien qui l'imitait en aboyant, sentant que son maître était heureux. Libéré d'un poids, il avait envie de danser, de crier son bonheur à la face du monde. Les gens le regardaient, surpris, le prenant certainement pour un fou, mais il n'en avait cure. Enfin ses parents s'étaient trouvés. Enfin ils allaient franchir le pas nécessaire à sa conception et cela parce qu'ils le désiraient et non par obligation. Il joua un moment avec son chien, se roulant par terre avec lui heureux, riant sous les coups de langues vigoureux de Caskett sur son visage, oubliant son mal qui bientôt ne serait plus. Il se redressait pour se relever lorsque Caskett se dressa droit comme un i en grognant. Joan, les sens en alerte, finit son geste, à son tour méfiant. Il avisa les trois hommes en face d'eux en fronçant les yeux._

_« Suis-nous gamin et on te fera pas de mal ! » Ordonna le plus charpenté des trois avec un air mauvais qui faisait froid dans le dos. _

_Joan le regarda dans les yeux et vit que cet homme ne rigolait pas. Ses yeux étaient froids et incisifs, nul doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à user de ses muscles s'il leur résistait. Mais même si le jeune garçon était loin d'être aussi costaud que ses trois attaquants, il savait se défendre. Sa mère s'était assurée que son fils puisse se protéger de toute agression. Elle lui avait d'abord enseigné les bases du Close Combat, puis l'avait inscrit à des cours de Kick Boxing. Alors même si le garçon avait l'air d'être un faible jeune homme, tout chétif, il n'en était rien._

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » les défia-t-il en les observant avec dédain._

_« Parce que notre boss veut te parler ! » Répondit monsieur muscle en s'impatientant._

_« Et qui est votre boss ? » Voulut savoir Joan se préparant à l'attaque._

_« Tu le verras en nous suivant » Répliqua un autre des hommes, plus petit mais l'air tout aussi bestial._

_« Et si j'en ai pas envie ? » Brava le jeune homme bondant ses muscles par avance, serrant les dents._

_Il n'aimait pas se battre, ce n'était pas son genre, rares étaient les fois où il avait utilisé la violence. Sa mère lui avait toujours répéter que celle-ci devait être utilisée uniquement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix._

_« Alors on devra te faire mal ! » Répliqua le plus petit en tapant son poing dans sa paume._

_« Ah oui ? C'est fâcheux ça, et assez problématique parce que quand je vois vos tronches de hyènes, j'ai pas envie de vous suivre » Rétorqua Joan avec un sourire satisfait en avisant les mines contrariées et vexées des hommes en face de lui._

_Les trois individus s'approchèrent de lui alors qu'il se mettait en position de défense. Il savait qu'il ne vaincrait pas, pas dans son état, mais il ne leur faciliterait certainement pas la tache et en amocherait un ou deux. Reculant avec Caskett qui se positionnait devant son maître en grognant, il chercha une échappatoire mais n'en trouva pas. Il savait que même s'il se mettait à courir ses assaillants le rattraperaient. Il préféra donc affronter ses agresseurs, la fuite n'étant pas son genre. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais fuir les problèmes, mais à y faire face. Un des hommes voulut l'attraper, mais l'adolescent fut plus rapide que lui et lui décocha une droite qui le mit au tapis, vaincu par KO d'un seul coup. Devant leur ami à terre complètement sonné, les deux comparses se méfièrent et sortirent leurs armes. Ils avaient vu la rapidité avec laquelle le jeune homme avait mis leur acolyte à terre, et même s'ils étaient en avantage numérique, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'échouer._

_« Gamin, on nous a dit de te ramener vivant, mais je peux t'estropier à vie, alors laisse-toi faire ! » Avertit le plus imposant dans un grognement menaçant qui n'impressionna aucunement Joan._

_La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il était jeune et se croyait invincible. Il savait qu'il ne l'était pas, mais depuis quelques jours, il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir, même s'il avait pensé disparaître dans la souffrance, au final, mourir sous une balle était moins douloureux._

_« Dans tes rêves » Contra Joan prêt à en découdre de nouveau._

_L'homme pointa son révolver sur lui armant celui-ci, mais Caskett fut plus rapide et lui sauta dessus, attrapant avec ses crocs l'avant-bras de celui qui voulait faire du mal à son maître. L'homme hurla alors que ceux-ci transperçaient sa chair jusqu'à l'os. Il secoua le bras, voulant s'en débarrasser, mais l'animal tenait bon, voulant sauver son ami. Il était prêt à tout, même à mourir. C'était son rôle de meilleur ami. Un coup de feu retentit, puis un jappement aigu, suivi d'un cri alors que Joan se précipitait vers son chien qui retomba sur le sol, blessé, la respiration rapide. Il ne put atteindre Caskett car il fut arrêté par un violent coup de crosse sur la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il sombra dans les limbes, et la dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de son meilleur ami agonisant sur le sol dans une mare de sang toujours plus grande, mais alors qu'il sombrait définitivement la vision de ses parents décédés se substitua à celle de Caskett, et son cœur se brisa en songeant que finalement il avait échoué._

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_**

Un seau d'eau le réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna en fronçant les sourcils les yeux toujours clos, refusant de se réveiller. Laissant sa tête aller négligemment en arrière, ne pouvant la retenir, il tenta de retourner aux pays des rêves, songeant confusément que son père avait un drôle de sens de l'humour tôt le matin. Il savait pourtant qu'il était épuisé et avait besoin de sommeil, alors pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas dormir ?

« Finit de pioncer la belle au bois dormant ! » Entendit-il alors que son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir, provoquant une nausée qui étreignit son corps, lui donnant chaud.

Joan ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa tête. C'était si violent qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre. La douleur constante, provoquée par le choc à la tête, lui retournait le cœur, rendant son mal insupportable. A cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que l'on mette fin à son supplice, rapidement afin de ne plus souffrir.

« Putain t'es dégueulasse ! » Hurla un des hommes en assenant un coup de poing à Joan qui gémit de douleur se remettant à peine de son vomissement.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, et avisa sa situation. Attaché à une chaise dans la pénombre, sentant le froid l'envahir, il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Qui l'avait enlevé ? Le Dragon ? Mais il ignorait tout de son existence, du moins le croyait-il.

« Ah jeune homme vous voilà enfin réveillé ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour un petit coup sur la tête ! Deux heures, ou vous en avez profité pour faire un bon somme réparateur ? » Amorça une voix glaciale.

Joan releva la tête en plissant les yeux, et scruta la pénombre, mais ne vit qu'une ombre indistincte. Sa migraine lui rendait la vue trouble, et plus il essayait de fixer son attention, moins il y parvenait.

« Qui êtes vous ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton froid et sec.

« Tu sais qui je suis » Répondit la voix de glace.

« Le Dragon ! » Convint l'adolescent en serrant les dents.

« Hum, je vois que tu sais beaucoup de choses ! » Remarqua Bracken en souriant.

La mâchoire de Joan se crispa un peu plus alors qu'il vit apparaître dans la lumière le pire ennemi de sa mère. Il pinça les lèvres, et la haine l'envahit alors qu'il se retrouvait enfin face à homme qui l'avait privé de l'amour de son père, de sa grand-mère. Il se dandina sur sa chaise tentant de défaire ses liens pour sauter à la gorge de ce monstre, mais il n'obtint que douleur, un liquide chaud s'échappant de ses poignets.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu jeune homme ? Tu te fais du mal ! » S'amusa l'homme en regardant Joan se débattre contre ses liens « Tu ne serais pas si âgé, je pourrais croire que j'ai le fils de Kate Beckett sous les yeux ! » Constata le dragon en riant face au regard noir que lui lança Joan.

Joan ne répondit rien continuant de défier son ennemi. Ils s'observèrent un moment puis Braken finit par rompre le silence.

« J'aimerais savoir comment un jeune homme de ton âge peut savoir autant de choses sur moi ! » S'enquit le sénateur approchant son visage de celui de l'adolescent.

« Je suis malin ! » Avoua Joan sans se départir de sa poker face, celle qu'il avait pris de sa mère.

« Pas seulement petit, dis-moi tout » Insista l'homme en souriant.

« Pourquoi vous parlerais-je ? » Demanda Joan avec fougue.

« Parce que sinon tu meurs ! » Menaça Bracken sans plus de détour, comme s'il avait annoncé la météo du jour.

« Eh alors ? J'en ai rien à faire tuez-moi maintenant qu'on en finisse ! » le défia Joan, sentant son cerveau fondre sous la douleur aiguë.

« Hum tu es un gamin intéressant et courageux mais qu'en sera-t-il si je décide vraiment de te tuer ? » Voulut savoir Bracken curieux et surpris de l'attitude de cet adolescent.

« Il en sera que je mourrai, la belle affaire ! Je suis un mort en sursis alors pourquoi je vous parlerais ? » Contra Joan dans une grimace alors qu'une douleur intense lui vrillait le crâne.

« Pour éviter les tortures petit, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de te faire subir ! » souligna négligemment le pire ennemi de sa mère.

« S'ensuivra la mort alors je ne dirai rien ! » Conclut le jeune homme en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

« Tu es bien présomptueux fils ! » Répliqua Bracken excédé.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils ! Je ne le serai jamais ! Mon père est un homme respectable et fantastique, mon père vous tuera ! » Cracha haineusement Joan.

« Parlons-en de ton père, qui est-il ? » Voulut savoir le politicien, un sourire mauvais sur sa face diabolique.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » Répliqua Joan d'un ton hargneux en dévisageant le sénateur en serrant les dents alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'étrangler de ses propres mains cette pourriture.

« Tu fais ton dur petit, mais dans peu de temps tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances ! » Argua l'homme politique, son sourire sadique toujours peint sur son visage.

« Accouche pépé, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lança l'adolescent avec le plus grand des mépris.

« Comment as-tu découvert mes activités ? » S'enquit calmement Bracken, les coudes sur les genoux, et les mains jointes, il était penché vers Joan comme s'il s'apprêtait à recueillir ses confidences.

« Je suis un génie, vous ne le saviez pas ? » le nargua Joan qui prenait plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, même s'il devait en payer le prix.

Bracken lança un regard à un de ses sous-fifres, qui prit un taser et électrisa Joan qui ne cilla pas, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Mais il ne ferait pas ce bonheur à ce chien, non jamais, il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui montrer sa faiblesse.

« Impressionnant, pas même un cri» Félicita faussement le Dragon en pinçant les lèvres de contrariété.

« Je vous dirais bien d'aller vous faire foutre mais ma mère me réprimanderait ! » Répliqua Joan en reculant sa tête, comme pour ne pas être proche du pire ennemi de sa mère.

Rien que l'odeur de son aftershave lui donnait la nausée, et son souffle sur son visage le répugnait au plus haut point. Mais malgré son aversion, il affrontait le Diable dans les yeux. L'émeraude défiant le bleu glacial sans ciller…

« Et elle aurait raison, c'est impoli. Maintenant que tu as eu un avant-goût de ce qui t'attendait, si tu me disais ce que je veux savoir ? » Insista Bracken dont la patience s'émoussait.

« Je sais que vous êtes un salopard qui tue les gens, je sais que ma mère va vous retrouver et vous régler votre compte comme vous le méritez depuis plus de 14 ans ! » Assura Joan en souriant par avance de voir cette pourriture mort ou derrière les barreaux.

Les deux l'enchantaient autant, bien qu'il préférât le voir sous les verrous pour pouvoir aller le voir et se délecter de sa déchéance, mais la mort était tout aussi agréable à envisager.

« Donc je connais ta mère? 14 ans dis-tu ? Une seule femme pourrait vouloir sa vengeance 14 ans après ! » Réfléchit le Dragon en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

A l'instant où il vit un sourire calculateur et triomphant naître sur les lèvres de ce monstre, Joan comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur de stratégie.

« Tu es le fils de Kate Beckett ? » S'exclama t-il avec ferveur. « Comme c'est curieux, tu as quoi 17-18 ans et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant ces derniers jours, car si cela avait été le cas j'aurai déjà fait plier cette femme qui me court après depuis des années. Si la tentative de meurtre n'a pas fonctionné, je suis sûre que la menace de perdre son enfant marchera, elle ! » Conclut-il son sourire de démon ornant de plus belle son visage.

Il savait bien que Kate Beckett n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais voir mourir un autre de ses proches était différent. Il avait pensé un temps faire enlever son partenaire pour la faire plier, mais aujourd'hui une autre perspective s'ouvrait à lui, et il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir eu la bonne idée de faire enlever ce garçon. Joan se mordit la lèvre, s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il se serait volontiers giflé devant sa gaffe monumentale.

« Le jeu va vraiment devenir intéressant, mais dis-moi, elle t'a adopté ? Etrange qu'une femme comme elle ait pris ce risque, surtout avec la vie qu'elle mène. Non, si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait des papiers, or ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'apparais nulle part » s'interrogea à voix haute Bracken.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de savoir si j'ai été adopté ou non ? » le défia Joan.

« Etrange… » Murmura pensivement l'homme en détaillant attentivement Joan « Tu as ses yeux et le même regard foudroyant. Aurait-elle réussi à te cacher tout ce temps par peur que je te fasse du mal ? » Voulut-il savoir en se maudissant de n'avoir pas découvert plus tôt l'existence de ce jeune homme.

Joan ne répondit pas. Bracken continuait de scruter l'adolescent avec attention, un sourire perpétuel sur les lèvres, alors que le jeune homme le toisait sans ciller. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Elle lui avait appris à être digne et fort, et qu'il fallait parfois savoir masquer ses sentiments pour tromper l'ennemi, et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait confiant, n'ayant pas peur de ce monstre, mais la vérité c'était qu'il était terrorisé. Non pas parce que sa vie était en jeu, non, il s'était fait depuis quelques jours à l'idée de mourir, mais parce qu'il savait qu'à présent le Dragon se servirait de lui pour attirer sa mère et la tuer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant qu'il était démasqué.

«Mon espion à observé des choses en vous suivant. Après la mort de Maddox, j'ai dépêché un garde qui vous a suivis et a noté combien Beckett était proche de toi. Alors si elle n'est pas ta mère elle agit bien en tant que tel, certains clichés le prouvent ! » Informa-t-il en souriant en apercevant une lueur de panique dans les yeux du jeune homme, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons. « Ou bien elle aime les jeunes et beaux jeunes hommes dans ton genre. » Ajouta t-il avec malice, sachant très bien que sa première hypothèse était la bonne puisqu'il avait compris que cet écrivain était l'amant de la femme qui l'ennuyait depuis 14 ans.

« Complètement stupide le lieutenant Beckett n'est rien pour moi ! » Tenta t-il de faire croire.

« Donc si je la tue, tu t'en fiches ? » Demanda Bracken en souriant alors que le visage du jeune homme se décomposait sous ses yeux, lui donnant sa réponse « Je n'en espérais pas tant. Si le lien qui vous unit est aussi fort que ce qu'en témoignent ces photos, tu vas me permettre de mettre la main sur elle » jubila-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Je ne suis rien pour elle, tuez-moi et on en parlera plus. Je ne serai qu'un cadavre de plus pour elle ! » Provoqua Joan espérant que son ennemi le croit et en finisse avec lui sans impliquer ses parents.

« Je ne crois pas non. Mon intuition me dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour te sauver, et elle me trompe rarement » Contra le sénateur en avisant Joan avec dédain.

« En plus d'être vieux vous êtes sénile. Castle et Beckett ne sont rien pour moi, ils peuvent mourir ça m'est bien égal » Mentit Joan en priant pour que son mensonge ne se retourne pas contre lui.

« Bien essayé, mais la partie ne fait que commencer » S'amusa Bracken en se frottant les mains.

« Elle va vous démolir. Vous êtes déjà Game over et vous n'en avez même pas conscience. Je sais que je vais mourir et je l'ai accepté, mais vous, vous devriez trembler. L'Enfer va s'abattre sur vous » le menaça Joan en se redressant fièrement, insensible à la morsure de ses garrots dans sa chair.

« L'Enfer je connais petit ! » Lui apprit-il en riant.

« Pas le vrai ! Celui qu'elle va vous faire vivre sera pire que la mort, et vous supplierez qu'elle mette fin à votre agonie ! » le provoqua Joan

Un silence se fit durant lequel Bracken sembla réfléchir, puis il reprit la parole, se rapprochant du garçon qui lui lança un regard si noir que sa mère en aurait été fière.

« Bien petit, revenons-en à nos moutons. Comment as-tu obtenu toutes ces informations sur moi ? Je sais que c'est toi qui as mené Beckett à moi, alors comment as-tu su ? Y aurait-il un traître parmi mes hommes ? » S'enquit le Dragon en perdant son sourire, prenant une expression menaçante.

« Je vais vous le dire sans vous mentir. A quoi bon ? Vous finirez par le savoir à un moment donné, gagnons du temps ! » Abdiqua Joan le visage fermé, affrontant le regard de l'homme au cœur de glace.

Un nouveau silence alourdit l'atmosphère. La tension était à son comble alors que le sénateur attendait, suspendu aux lèvres de l'adolescent. Le fils Castle prit une longue inspiration, et ferma les yeux, semblant chercher le courage de parler.

« Vas-y petit, parle et tu mourras rapidement, je t'en fais la promesse » Assura Bracken impatient.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, les plantant dans ceux du dragon.

« C'est la fée des dents qui me l'a dit » Répondit Joan avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de la mine du sénateur qui se renfrogna en un éclair, perdant son sourire. Sans prévenir, un violent coup de poing fit exploser la douleur sous son crâne, lui ôtant toute envie de s'esclaffer.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi petit, d'autres s'en sont mordus les doigts de s'être moqué de moi » l'avertit Bracken ayant définitivement perdu son sourire suffisant devant l'attitude désinvolte de Joan.

« J'en ai vraiment rien à faire de vos menaces. Je suis un mort en sursis. » le nargua Joan « Je vous le répète encore une fois puisque l'âge semble avoir un effet néfaste sur votre ouïe ou votre mémoire qui sait. Quand on est un ancêtre, Alzheimer guette souvent, surtout pour les hommes qui pensent trop. Alors que la mort arrive plus tôt que prévu pour moi, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance » le ridiculisa le jeune homme en riant.

« Hum ta mère t'a bien appris à bluffer, j'y croirais presque. Mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile petit ! » Contesta Bracken en le déifiant du regard comme pour le sonder.

« J'ai pas besoin de vous y prendre, je vous y laisse ! » Cracha Joan avec mépris.

« Quelle témérité, tout le portrait de ta mère ! » Reconnut le politicien, impressionné.

Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi important, il aurait pu applaudir le courage dont faisait preuve l'adolescent. Un homme tel que lui irait loin et dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait volontiers enrôlé dans ses rangs.

« Mais on verra si tu feras encore le malin lorsque John t'aura octroyé son petit traitement de choc ! » Menaça Bracken en rigolant.

Faisant un signe de la tête à son sbire, Bracken se recula et se casa dans son siège laissant reposer une jambe sur sa cuisse les coudes posés sur les deux appuis de son fauteuil. Il joignit ses doigts, prêt à se délecter du show improvisé.

Un sourire de pur sadisme naquit sur sa face lorsqu'il vit Joan blanchir à vue d'œil alors que l'imposant vigile s'approchait avec un taser à la main. Une seule décharge l'avait presque fait hurler, s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre serait bien plus pénible encore. Serrant les dents il se crispa, prêt à recevoir le choc. La première décharge le secoua tant que sa chaise bascula en arrière mais l'homme de main du Dragon la retint, lui assenant un autre coup, suivit de plusieurs à la suite. L'adolescent retenait ses hurlements pour ne pas satisfaire Bracken, mais lorsqu'un énième choc arriva, il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, alors qu'il voyait le sang s'échapper de son nez. Dans son état actuel, il ne supporterait pas longtemps les décharges avant de succomber mais peu lui importait, il ne trahirait pas sa mère…Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ah vous de jouer les gens si vous voulez la suite avant dimanche il faut exploser les records, de longues et belles reviews lol allez 43 score à battre !<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extrait du 54 :<strong>_

_Kate restait prostrée, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle observait, sans vraiment le voir, Castle qui comprimait la plaie béante de leur chien. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ne la soutenant plus et elle s'effondra à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter non pas son fils, pas lui. Le Dragon lui avait enlevé sa mère et à présent son enfant. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur sa chair ? Pourquoi lui prenait-il tous les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ?_

_« Kate réagis, j'ai besoin de toi ! » L'Interpella Rick en voyant sa muse sous le choc._

_L'intonation angoissée de son romancier parvint à tirer Kate de sa léthargie, et dans un sursaut, elle porta son regard sur lui, remarquant instantanément la chemise souillée de sang, frissonnant en imaginant le sort qui avait été réservé à son enfant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri d'angoisse pure qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Serrant les dents, elle s'approcha de Rick et s'accroupit auprès de Caskett._

_« Appelle Shaw et préviens les Gars ! » lui intima-t-il avec soulagement en la voyant reprendre ses esprits « Et fais venir un vétérinaire, Caskett a besoin de soins d'urgence » ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd d'inquiétude._

_Il comprenait son angoisse mieux que personne, la ressentant avec la même intensité, mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller. Ils devaient garder la tête froide afin de retrouver leur fils au plus vite en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Mais s'ils l'avaient tué, pourquoi avoir emporté son corps ? Non, Joan était encore en vie, et ils allaient le retrouver. Secouant farouchement la tête, il raffermit sa compression sur la blessure de Caskett qui saignait toujours abondamment, tirant un gémissement de douleur au pauvre chien._


	55. Chapter 55

_**Bon voici le chapitre suivant arrivé dans les temps et non en avance comme vous auriez pu avoir mais c'est la vie, ferez-vous exploser le record cette fois ? Dans le chapitre 54, le retour de Wonder Jordan ! Alors vous avez compris que Kate et Rick étaient suivit mais qui les a suivis pour comprendre que Joan à une importance ? Bon nous vous remercions pour toutes vos review et ceux qui lise sans en laisser mais rappeler vous c'est notre salaire alors un petit effort de vos impressions . Et maintenant tous le monde de retour de vacances plus d'excuses pour ne plus commenter ! **_

_**A vous les studios ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : J'ai craqué pour un sp, je vous assure que le second j'étais morte de rire ça promet ! Après les deux tendus du strig ça va faire du bien Castle Maudit lol ! Kate a pas fini de se foutre de lui !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciement des guests :<strong>**  
><strong>

**Manon : Ah oui horrible mais vous aimez tous le sadisme toi aussi avoue lol ! Merci**

**MB : Merci pour ta review, La voici ! ^^**

**Aurelyse : Merci pour ta com, Et on essais de faire au mioeux même si certain dirons qu'il y a des rebondissement à gogo mais n'est ce pas ça qui fait la force d'une histoire ? Don voila pour toi avant l'épisode de Castle lol**

**Castlefan : Et oui comme sa mère tiendrait tête au dragon avec l'humour de son père digne fils de ses parents ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, hahaha oui Beckett aura envie de lui péter autre chose lol !**

**Lacritique : Ce n'est pas grave tu es pardonné pour cette fois ci lol ! Nous sommes donc pardonné de la session avorté de Make out ? Ca c'est quelque chose ! Lol ! Appelle la spa virtuelle t'en pis on s'en tape, ils ne savent pas où nous trouver bouhahhahahahahha ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Sosocor : Oui moins méchant mais faut pas oublié qu'il est près à tout pour arrivé à ses fins et dans les deux cas où on l'a vu il était en position de faiblesse, en force il serait ainsi je pense dans le 5x1 Kate le menaçait d'un flingue dans le 5x13 elle devait le protéger, il fallait qu'il la joue douce faut pas se laisser avoir par ses faux airs d'homme respectable sur le fond ! On a jamais dit que Caskett était mort mais ils l'ont retrouvé une balle dans le flan mais on a jamais dit qu'il était mort nuance ! Beckett au point où elle en est pense plus a ça mais elle est sur le point d'imploser donc non lol ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mamie : Bon j'ai compris qu'il y a eu un beug d'orthographe lol ! Oui tu as raison pire chose pour des parents de perdre leur enfant, surtout que s'il meurt dans le passé les répercutions sur le futur seront terribles ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Mais si c'est cool et trop bon à écrire lol ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, haha oui je le connais ton coté sadique et nous aussi on aime le coté sadique bouahahahha et Bracken personne ne m'aime lol ! Allez cette fois tu es bien partie pour continuer dans ta lancé alors continues dans tes reviews lol !  
><strong>

**Julight : Merci pour ta review et oui là c'est fini plus de bisous ou autre l'heure est grave le fils prodigue enlevé, donc ça va saigner ! On voulais la montrer humaine, la faire perdre son controle un peu dans le sens désemparée, je sais plus quoi faire j'ai plus d'espoir, tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas je pète un cable ça c'est tt le temps lol ! On est contentes que notre style te plaise, c'est pas toujours le cas mais on peut pas plaire à tout le monde lol !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : La voici la suite merci !**

**F1 : Mdr Fosie merci de compter pour nous tu peux continuer ça nous arrange lol ! Mdr ! F2 Est au abonnées absent lol !**

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, comme tu dis digne fils de sa mère, il ne ferait pas le plaisir à Bracken de hurler, ça serait lui faire plaisir et il rend honneur à sa mère comme, il l'a toujours fait il est très fort, il a été élevé ainsi, je me base un peu sur moi pour ça je veux que mes enfants soient près pour toutes épreuves ! Bon après j'espère qu'ils seront jamais torturés qu'en même lol !**

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! Et nous sadiques ? Non si peu, je radote là non ?**

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, lol non mais tu pense au chien avant le fils mdr lol trop drole, on va voir ce que l'on peut faire mdr !**

**Mandou : Alors ma belle merci pour ta review, mais Joan est pas un couillon, c'est le fils de sa mère et son père Badass comme elle, et avec un humour disons euh pas très approprié lol ! Et oui il a la langue pendu de son père aussi l'idiot lol, ne soit pas triste voyons lol !**

**Elynaa : Et oui sa mère la bien élevé et c'est dans les gène la force de caractère on l'a ou on l'a pas ! Pas trop le maltraiter merde oups ... Merci.**

**R et K Always : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est sur qu'il ne trahira jamais ces parents, après sa grande bouche la même que son père fait que oui il donne un avantage au dragon !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review, waouh alors là tu as eu du courage d'autre on laché avant merci pour ça, ça respecte vraiment notre travail ! Nous espérons te voir pour chaque chapitre alors !  
><strong>

**Pheonix09 : Merci pour ta review, pas de soucis y a pas de limite de temps mis a part de mercredi a dimanche ou de dimanche a mercredi lol ! Ah ben avoues que tu adores qu'en même ce sadisme lol, ça serait pas drôle si y avait que des coté bisounours lol !**

**Loss : au dernier moment j'ai vu j'ai donc édité pour toi alors tu as un sacré retard dis donc mais tu suis toujours ! Oui on a aimé cette image de Kate qui regarde son chéri, c'est une belle image je trouve et avec les comic oui elle est chaude, bouillante ! Après la nuit sera longue c'est sur ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 54 :<strong>

Kate restait prostrée, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle observait, sans vraiment le voir, Castle qui comprimait la plaie béante de leur chien. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ne la soutenant plus et elle s'effondra à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter non pas son fils, pas lui. Le Dragon lui avait enlevé sa mère et à présent son enfant. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur sa chair ? Pourquoi lui prenait-il tous les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ?

« Kate réagis, j'ai besoin de toi ! » L'Interpella Rick en voyant sa muse sous le choc.

L'intonation angoissée de son romancier parvint à tirer Kate de sa léthargie, et dans un sursaut, elle porta son regard sur lui, remarquant instantanément la chemise souillée de sang, frissonnant en imaginant le sort qui avait été réservé à son enfant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri d'angoisse pure qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Serrant les dents, elle s'approcha de Rick et s'accroupit auprès de Caskett.

« Appelle Shaw et préviens les Gars ! » lui intima-t-il avec soulagement en la voyant reprendre ses esprits « Et fais venir un vétérinaire, Caskett a besoin de soins d'urgence » ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd d'inquiétude.

Il comprenait son angoisse mieux que personne, la ressentant avec la même intensité, mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller. Ils devaient garder la tête froide afin de retrouver leur fils au plus vite en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Mais s'ils l'avaient tué, pourquoi avoir emporté son corps ? Non, Joan était encore en vie, et ils allaient le retrouver. Secouant farouchement la tête, il raffermit sa compression sur la blessure de Caskett qui saignait toujours abondamment, tirant un gémissement de douleur au pauvre chien.

« Je sais mon beau… » Soupira-t-il en croisant le regard vitreux de l'animal.

Les mains tremblantes, Kate dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à faire ce que Rick lui avait demandé. Comme dans un brouillard, elle se leva pour s'éloigner de Castle et de leur chien, pour passer ces coups de fils. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à passer outre. Pourtant elle devait se reprendre, si elle ne voulait pas voir son pire cauchemar se reproduire encore. A cette pensée, elle braqua son regard sur son amour, comme si elle craignait de voir les hommes du Dragon surgir et le lui enlever sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et cette seule idée lui remit la tête à l'endroit. Sentant sa rage revenir avec force, elle crispa la mâchoire et se jura que ça n'arriverait pas. Rapidement, elle informa ses collègues de ce qui était arrivé, elle appela le vétérinaire, pressée de revenir auprès de son homme, dont la tension était visible dans la rigidité de son corps.

Et alors que son regard se posait sur la mare de sang qui semblait avoir doublé de volume au cours des cinq dernières minutes, elle tenta d'occulter que son bien le plus précieux était entre les mains de son pire adversaire. Elle devait tenir bon pour son fils, pour le retrouver en vie, pour le ramener en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas encore. La vie de son enfant était en jeu, alors elle allait se recentrer et tenter de ne plus penser aux conséquences de l'enlèvement de son bébé. Plus que jamais elle devait se montrer forte et intraitable, et une chose était sûre, le Dragon allait payer cher ce kidnapping, et elle veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Déterminée, elle rejoignit Castle qui continuait à faire pression sur la blessure de Caskett pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit-elle en scrutant avec inquiétude les mouvements rapides de la poitrine du golden.

« Il tient le coup, mais sa respiration est erratique ! » répondit prestement Castle.

Le cœur serré d'impuissance, Kate avisa Caskett qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, et des râles de souffrance s'échappaient de sa gorge. Elle savait que si les secours n'arrivaient pas dans les minutes à venir, leur chien ne survivrait pas. Tendant la main, elle caressa ce chien qui avait gagné le cœur de toute la famille en si peu de temps, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en songeant qu'il ne devait sa blessure qu'au fait d'avoir voulu protéger son maître. La balle qu'il avait reçue devait avoir été pour Joan, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour elle.

« Tu dois tenir bon mon chien. N'oublie pas que Joan va avoir besoin de toi à son retour… » Murmura-t-elle en tentant de ravaler la boule qui obstruait sa gorge « Tu ne dois pas abandonner, il a besoin de toi » le supplia-t-elle, les yeux embués.

Pour toute réponse Caskett releva péniblement la tête, léchant la main de Kate qui ne put retenir une larme. Dans un flash, elle vit Joan, agonissant dans une mare de sang, l'appelant faiblement, puis le corps de sa mère apparut, et elle les vit tous deux poignardés à mort dans cette impasse, les yeux braqués sur elle, comme pour l'accuser de n'avoir pas su les protéger. La culpabilité l'assaillit, et une fois encore, elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir su lâcher prise plus tôt, d'avoir été entêtée au point de mettre la vie de ceux qu'elle aimait en danger.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Kate » la rassura Castle en tournant la tête vers elle, comme mu par un sixième sens « Je te promets que nous allons le retrouver. Si le Dragon a enlevé Joan, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il est cuit, et il veut t'entraîner dans sa chute, mais nous ne le laisserons pas faire ! » Ajouta-t-il farouchement en serrant les dents.

En silence, Kate accrocha son regard à celui de son homme, et leur connexion s'instaura, plus vibrante que jamais alors qu'il partageait la même terreur à l'idée de perdre leur fils. Et surtout, la même farouche détermination à vaincre les animait, les englobant d'une aura vengeresse quasi perceptible. Le Dragon n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui tomberait sur la tête. Soudain, Castle vit Kate froncer les sourcils, et son expression s'assombrir un peu plus, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

« Comment ? Comment a-t-il su que Joan était important ? » S'interrogea la jeune femme avant d'ajouter « Personne en dehors de Lanie ne sait qui il est, alors comment ? »

« Je vois mal Lanie nous trahir » remarqua inutilement Castle avant d'ajouter « Je pense donc ne pas trop m'avancer en supposant qu'il nous a fait suivre. » déclara l'écrivain en serrant les dents.

Il paierait cher pour avoir cette pourriture entre les mains afin de lui régler personnellement son compte. Il savait que Kate ne le laisserait pas faire, mais s'il en avait l'occasion, il ne se priverait pas d'assommer ce type. En grinçant des dents de fureur, il reporta son attention sur Kate qui n'avait pas répliqué, et son silence suffit à lui confirmer que ses soupçons étaient plus que fondés. Alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour dissimuler l'existence de Joan et sa véritable identité, Bracken en avait malgré tout eu vent, et avait décidé d'abattre cette dernière carte pour sauver sa misérable existence.

En fermant les yeux, Kate se reprocha de s'être si souvent laissée aller à montrer son amour à son fils en public. Non pas qu'elle le regrettait, mais cela avait permis à l'homme que Bracken avait envoyé pour les surveiller de réaliser l'importance que Joan avait à leurs yeux, et surtout aux siens. Quiconque les avait vus ensemble en avait certainement pris conscience.

Elle ignorait encore qui était l'homme que le Dragon avait envoyé après eux, mais elle allait le découvrir. Elle redoublerait de vigilance et mettrait la main sur cette taupe. Elle aurait dû prévoir que le Dragon ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre jusqu'au bout, et son manque de prévoyance avait conduit à l'enlèvement de son fils. Si elle avait été plus attentive à ce qui l'entourait, elle aurait remarqué l'homme qui les suivait, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait été trop prise dans ce bonheur qu'elle pouvait enfin étreindre à pleines mains, et s'était laissée prendre par surprise, permettant à cet individu de rapporter au sénateur des informations capitales qu'il s'était empressé d'utiliser. Une erreur qu'elle ne commettrait plus.

« Je me fous d'être flic Castle » gronda Kate « S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je le tue » ajouta-t-elle en serrant les poings jusqu'à rendre la jointure de ceux-ci blanche.

« Tout ira bien Kate, je te le promets ! » Lui assura Castle, confiant.

Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça à la légère. Si jamais le Dragon faisait du mal à leur enfant, Kate enverrait balader tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours défendu et tuerait ce monstre de ses propres mains, rendant sa mort aussi longue et douloureuse que possible. Et même s'il trouvait l'idée réjouissante au possible, il ne voulait pas voir Kate gâcher sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait à cause de cet homme. Sans cesser de comprimer la plaie de Caskett dont les saignements avaient diminué, il regarda Kate dans les yeux, lui transmettant sa force et sa détermination. Il voulait qu'elle le croie, il en avait besoin, il devait la convaincre car son propre espoir passait par le sien. Si elle, flanchait, ils étaient perdus. Il avait toujours puisé sa force dans celle de sa muse, même s'il donnait l'impression d'être celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de la rassurer, de faire en sorte qu'elle ne sombre pas.

Mais s'il y était toujours parvenu, c'était parce qu'il savait que Kate était assez forte pour se relever seule, qu'avec ou sans lui, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de continuer, et c'était cette conviction qui nourrissait sa propre force. D'une certaine façon, ils s'équilibraient l'un l'autre, mais cette fois, ils flanchaient tous les deux en même temps, et il craignait de ne pas réussir à maintenir l'équilibre. Or, pour le salut de Joan, ça ne devait pas arriver. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser leurs peurs prendre le dessus au risque de tout perdre.

« J'ai peur Castle… » Avoua-t-elle, un trémolo dans la voix, faisant écho à ses pensées.

« Je sais Kate, mais pense à notre fils. » la conjura-t-il en priant pour trouver les mots qui l'aideraient à se battre comme la lionne qu'elle était « Il a besoin que ses parents soient forts et ne flanchent pas au moindre obstacle ! » Rétorqua fermement le romancier.

La jeune femme approuva farouchement, consciente que son écrivain avait raison. Si jamais ils baissaient les bras, Joan était perdu. Relevant fièrement la tête, elle ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer à son homme que tout irait bien et qu'il retrouverait leur bébé sain et sauf, mais elle fut interrompue par des sirènes qui approchaient à grande vitesse. Avec soulagement, elle se retourna et vit les fameux 4x4 noirs du FBI, ainsi que la voiture d'Esposito et Ryan arriver. Le claquement d'une portière sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction opposée, et elle vit une camionnette blanche garée non loin, et un homme en blouse accourir vers eux.

« Les secours sont là » soupira-t-elle en faisant signe au vétérinaire de se dépêcher.

Comprenant le message, l'homme accéléra l'allure, et sans freiner, se laissa tomber auprès de Caskett, faisant signe à Rick de lui laisser le champ libre. Avec réticence, le romancier relâcha son emprise sur le tissu imbibé, et permit à Kate de le tirer sur ses pieds afin de ne pas gêner l'examen du vétérinaire dont la sombre expression ne présageait rien de bon. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, il banda la blessure, et passant ses bras sous le corps inerte de Caskett, qui ne réagit même pas, le souleva avant de se relever, aidé par Castle.

« Son état est critique, je dois l'opérer immédiatement » leur déclara-t-il en se ruant sans attendre vers sa camionnette.

Caskett avait perdu énormément de sang, et au vu de l'emplacement de la balle, il ne serait pas étonné que des organes vitaux soient touchés, rendant l'état de l'animal d'autant plus préoccupant. De son avis, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie, mais sans opération, le miracle prendrait fin de façon dramatique.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » S'enquit Kate avec inquiétude en lui emboîtant le pas, indifférente aux Gars qui tentaient d'attirer son attention.

Caskett n'était peut-être qu'un chien, mais c'était leur chien, et elle savait que Joan serait inconsolable si jamais son fidèle compagnon mourait. Il aimait ce chien par-dessus tout, et elle se doutait que c'était probablement parce que Caskett avait été son confident durant son enfance, comblant dans une certaine mesure l'absence de ce père qui lui avait si cruellement manqué qu'en grandissant, il avait bravé l'impossible pour le sauver. Mais même au-delà, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux, et elle ne voulait définitivement pas être celle qui annoncerait à son fils que son chien n'avait pas survécu. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de son enfant se ternir et affronter sa peine. Elle préférerait subir mille morts plutôt que de voir son bébé pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami. Alors non, Caskett ne devait pas mourir

« Je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer pour le moment. Ce chien est un battant, mais sa blessure est très grave ! » Soupira le vétérinaire d'un ton fataliste en déposant Caskett sur une espèce de civière à l'arrière de sa camionnette.

« Vous devez tout faire pour le sauver, je vous en prie ! » lui intima Kate en serrant vivement son bras, indifférente à la grimace que fit l'homme sous la force de la pression qu'elle exerça sur celui-ci.

« Je vais faire mon possible, mais vous devez vous préparer à l'éventualité que je ne puisse rien faire ! » Rétorqua le médecin d'un ton grave.

« S'il vous plaît ce chien a sauvé la vie de notre fils, et il est un membre à part entière de notre famille » argua Kate, se moquant bien de qui pourrait l'entendre à cet instant précis, resserrant son emprise sur le bras du praticien qui grimaça de plus belle.

« Je vous promets de faire l'impossible pour le sauver ! » Lui assura-t-il dans un sourire apaisant en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de fer de la jeune femme.

« Merci » Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant avec reconnaissance avant de le libérer enfin, au plus grand soulagement de l'homme qui s'écarta prudemment.

Grimpant dans sa camionnette, le vétérinaire relia Caskett à un appareil qui lui permettrait de surveiller son rythme cardiaque, et lui posa une perfusion avant de le couvrir d'une couverture afin d'éviter que sa température corporelle ne chute. Une fois ces gestes de première nécessité effectués, il se tourna vers le couple, et sur un dernier hochement de tête encourageant, passa à l'avant du véhicule et partit à toute vitesse.

« Kate ! » l'Interpella Jordan en arrivant à son niveau comme si elle avait attendu ce moment pour enfin interroger ses amis « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Shaw en avisant le sang sur la chemise de Castle.

« Notre chien a été blessé par balle, et notre fil… » Commença Kate avant de s'interrompre, constatant son erreur.

Déjà tout à l'heure, elle avait révélé que Joan était son fils, mais elle l'avait fait devant un étranger qui ne les connaissait pas et ne s'étonnerait donc pas du fait qu'ils aient un fils adolescent. Mais Jordan et les Gars poseraient bien trop de questions auxquelles elle n'avait définitivement pas le temps de répondre, pas alors que la vie de Joan était entre les mains du Diable. Se mordant la lèvre, elle donna un discret coup à Castle qui se tenait légèrement derrière elle, lui faisant comprendre de prendre la relève.

« Notre Filleul ! » Fini Castle à la place de Kate, posant discrètement sa main dans le dos de sa muse dans un geste apaisant avant de reprendre « Enfin mon filleul a été enlevé ! » reprit-il, d'un air préoccupé qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre alors que sa chair et son sang était en danger.

« Joan ? Je croyais que c'était ton neveu ? » S'étonna Esposito en fronçant les sourcils, sentant à nouveau ses soupçons s'éveiller concernant la véritable identité de ce jeune garçon.

Et puis pourquoi Beckett paraissait-elle à ce point bouleversée par la disparition du jeune homme ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas. Si Alexis avait été enlevée, il aurait pu comprendre, mais ce jeune homme, c'était suspect. Il sentait que ces deux-là leur cachaient un élément crucial, mais pour le moment, la priorité était de retrouver Joan et d'arrêter le Dragon. Il ferait subir un interrogatoire en règle à ses amis plus tard, lorsque tout danger aura été définitivement écarté.

« Et bien je suis à la fois son oncle et son parrain, ça n'a rien d'illégal Espo ! » Répliqua rapidement Castle, conscient des doutes de son ami.

« Je suis persuadée que le Dragon est derrière tout ça. Il a enlevé Joan pour m'atteindre ! » Leur assura Kate en serrant les poings.

« Vous atteindre mais pourquoi ? Si c'est le neveu de Castle, je ne vois pas pourquoi il enlèverait ce jeune garçon. Il n'a aucun lien avec vous, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de votre fils ! » S'étonna Jordan en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Kate s'est beaucoup attachée à mon neveu, ils sont devenus très proches durant son séjour chez moi ! » Expliqua Castle, en accentuant sa pression dans le dos de Kate qui s'était raidie aux mots de Jordan.

Sentant elle aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans leur histoire, Jordan les avisa tour à tour avec suspicion, comprenant qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais elle ne décela rien d'autre qu'une profonde inquiétude, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal. Ce jeune homme était important pour eux, et au fond peu lui importait sa véritable identité et le lien qui l'unissait à ses deux amis. Il était en danger, et son job était de faire en sorte de le retrouver sain et sauf, protéger les innocents était son devoir.

« Comment ce petit a été enlevé ? » demanda la rouquine en sortant un de ses gadgets I-Tech pour prendre des notes.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle s'émerveille et demande à y jeter un œil, mais il resta stoïque, se contentant de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa partenaire qui à son tour, fit un pas en arrière, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle leur aurait signalé la situation, les taquinant au passage sur le fait qu'elle avait vu juste les concernant, mais les expressions sombres et emplies de culpabilité qu'ils arboraient l'en dissuada. Elle s'amuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Enfin un Dragon à terrasser pour être exacte.

« Nous l'ignorons Jordan. Joan est malade en ce moment, nous étions donc rentrés à la maison pour qu'il se repose, et… » Commença à expliquer Kate avant de s'interrompre, gênée de révéler ce qui les avait empêché d'entendre Joan quitter le loft.

« …et nous sommes allés dans mon bureau pour discuter de l'affaire sans risquer de le déranger dans son sommeil. Et je pense que nous avons dû nous assoupir à notre tour, parce que c'est votre appel qui nous a réveillés… » Poursuivit Castle en évitant le regard de Jordan afin de ne pas perdre le fil de son explication.

« Ensuite nous sommes montés pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Joan, mais il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Et comme Caskett manquait à l'appel, nous en avons déduit qu'ils étaient sortis se promener » conclut Kate, le visage fermé au possible afin de dissimuler son trouble.

Shaw haussa les sourcils à l'entente du curieux prénom du chien. Elle secoua la tête, avisant l'écrivain avec amusement, certaine qu'il s'agissait de son idée. Il n'y avait que lui pour donner ce genre de nom à un chien. Revenant au sujet premier de cette discussion, elle songea que dans leur discours, pourtant cohérent, il y avait un manque. Elle sentait que ces deux-là omettaient de lui parler de ce qui les avait empêchés d'entendre l'adolescent quitter le loft. Elle avait assez d'expérience en matière de dissimulation pour comprendre qu'ils avaient fait bien plus que parler dans ce bureau, mais cela ne la regardait pas, et ils se sentaient suffisamment mal sans qu'elle en rajoute en insistant sur ce point. Elle était heureuse pour eux, vraiment. Seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre, et elle espérait que ce nouveau coup du sort ne les pousse pas à remettre une barrière de sécurité entre eux. Mais au vu de la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés dans le parc ? » voulut savoir Jordan en reprenant le fil de son interrogatoire.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Joan est malade, et je n'étais pas rassurée de le savoir dehors seul. Et quand j'ai trouvé une serviette couverte de sang, nous avons décidé de partir à sa rencontre afin d'être certains qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouveau un malaise… » Reprit Kate, sa voix s'éteignant alors qu'elle revivait cette horrible scène.

« Ça va aller Kate, je te promets que nous allons le retrouver » la rassura Castle en posant ses mains sur ses bras, les caressant en un geste apaisant avant de reprendre à l'intention de Jordan « Et c'est comme ça que nous avons retrouvé Caskett gisant dans une mare de sang » conclut-il en tentant de ravaler la boule d'angoisse qui l'étouffait en sachant son fils entre les mains de ce monstre.

« Je vous promets que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible » leur déclara Jordan avant de se tourner vers son équipe « Richards ! » appela-t-elle sous le regard intrigué de Castle et Beckett.

« Oui madame ? » Répondit aussitôt un homme en se détachant du groupe.

« Appelez la scientifique pour procéder aux prélèvements sur la scène de crime, et supervisez les opérations afin que rien ne soit laissé au hasard » ordonna la rouquine d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

« A vos ordres ! » concéda-t-il en lançant un regard intrigué à Kate.

Dès l'instant où Jordan avait appelé son agent, Kate ne l'avait plus quitté du regard, comme tétanisée. Il s'agissait d'un homme de corpulence moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Rien d'extraordinaire, et en temps normal Kate ne lui aurait pas accordé une attention particulière, mais voilà, les circonstances étaient loin d'être normales, et elle était incapable de détacher son regard de lui, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Castle qui fronça les sourcils à ses côtés, jetant un regard réfrigérant à cet homme qui avait capté l'attention de sa muse. Il ignorait qui il était, mais il ne l'aimait déjà pas. Aussi se réjouit-il de le voir partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est ce qui intrigue Kate à t-elle flashé sur un beau gosse ? A vos reviews ... Extrait :<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ces derniers jours n'avait servi à rien, et qu'à nouveau, le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Quoi que ce monstre ait prévu de faire subir à son enfant, Joan n'était pas en état de le supporter, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Elle sentit la main de Castle se poser au creux de ses reins et la chaleur de celle-ci l'apaisa. Ils arriveraient à temps, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le sort ne pouvait continuer à s'acharner contre elle, c'était trop cruel. Serrant les dents, elle se tourna vers son romancier, et constata qu'il portait encore sa chemise souillée du sang de leur chien.<em>

_« Suis-moi » souffla-t-elle en quittant la salle de repos, sachant que tant que Richards ne serait pas de retour, ils devaient attendre, et elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas devenir folle._

_« Où allons-nous ? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité en s'empressant de lui emboîter le pas._

_« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute la journée » déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé sur sa tenue._

_« Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je rentre au loft » rétorqua-t-il fermement._

_« Nous allons aux vestiaires » le rassura-t-elle, refusant elle aussi de le voir partir._

_« J'ai un vestiaire ? » s'égaya-t-il en souriant comme un gamin, même si une ombre persistait dans son regard._

_Sans répondre, Kate ouvrit une porte et entraîna Castle vers un vestiaire qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, lui permettant de constater qu'il devait s'agir du sien. Toujours en silence, elle se tourna ensuite vers son homme, et s'approchant lentement de lui, entreprit de lui retirer le vêtement souillé. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa muse, Castle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur des caresses que Kate lui prodiguait, se demandant jusqu'où elle comptait aller comme ça. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le moment, leur fils attendant qu'ils viennent le sauver, mais il avait besoin de ce lien. La fraîcheur de l'air le fit légèrement frissonner et il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Kate s'écarter légèrement pour sortir une de ses chemises de son vestiaire avant de la lui enfiler. S'il fut surpris de la présence d'un de ses vêtements au milieu de ceux de sa muse, il jugea plus prudent de ne poser aucune question, et subit en silence la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait._

_« Allons récupérer notre fils à présent que tu es à nouveau présentable… » Déclara-t-elle en remettant en place le dernier bouton._

_« Oui, pour sa santé, il serait préférable qu'il ne me voit pas imbibé de sang, il pourrait se méprendre !» soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui dans une douce étreinte réconfortante, posant sa tête contre la sienne._


	56. Chapter 56

**Voila les gens le chapitre 55 pour vous, merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de nous suivre, merci de toujours nous faire confiance, c'est important, nous espérons que cela perdure encore !**

**Alors qui est ce Richards ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements des guests :<strong>

**Manon : Ah tu vois j'en étais sur tous le monde aime ça parce que comme tu dis ça pimente l'histoire et trop de bisounours tue le bisounours, Merci !**

**Guest (1) : Merci pour ta review, Et tu as entièrement raion de te poser des question sur ce Richards !**

**Titefolle : Waouh là tu n'oublies plus exploit, nous te remercions de continuer à nous suivre toujours. Pauvre Caskett oui mais vaux mieux s'inquiéter pour Jo pour instant je t'assure !**

**Audrey67100 : Pour savoir qui est ce Richards faut lire la suite ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, tu as de l'intuition mais c'est Beckett qui n'oublies jamais rien de ce qu'elle a vu ! Ils ont comprit qu'il y avait un truc de spécial avec Joan sont pas stupides mais de là à se dire qu'il est le fils venant du futur faut pas trop leur en demander. Joan est comme son père il parle trop oui lol !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, ah ça s'ils l'apprenne souviens toi que moins de personnes sont au jus et mieux c'est !**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, Castle déteste tous les hommes que Kate regarde et en plus si elle s'intéresse à eux c'est encore pire lol, souviens toi des beaux mecs qu'elle regardait dans le tournage, Castle à pas aimé lol ! Caskett était dans le futur car il a pas eu a sauvé son maître qui n'avait pas fait de bon dans le temps pour sauver son père retiens cela, Joan à changé les choses, beaucoup de choses, alors est ce que Caskett survivra ? Voila la suite ...**

**Guest(2) :Merci de ta review et on espère ne pas te décevoir un jour oui, pour ce qui est des gars ils tiennent à la vie alors faire une réflexion lol Et ils faut que Kate et Rick soient solides pour l'autre dans cette épreuve oui !**

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review et non pas encore de new mais l'enquête avance !**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, en même temps dans la panique facile de se perdre surtout Kate qui est en mode maman apeurée et ça une maman qui a peur pour son bébé peut devenir folle rapidement même la grande Kate Beckett ! J'ai même pas encore eu le temps de voir l'épisode moi bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : comme on a souvent dit on en a pas vraiment l'idée 70 un peu plus peut être ! merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Lisouni :merci pour ta review, on essai toujours de ne pas être dans le ooc, Kate étant maman on a de la marge et on peut extrapoler ! Le beau gosse tui vas savoir qui il est dans ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Tu vas bientôt savoir pour le jour on va le rappeler plus tard ! Et les chapitre son rapide à lire ça c'est du compliment ça veut dire que ça te passionne, merci !  
><strong>

**Lille 76 : Ne craque pas encore voici la suite et merci !  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, toute histoire doit avoir une trame pour tenir la route c'est ce que nous faisons, voila ^^ La fin est prévue dés le début, à l'instant même du prologue.**

**Caskette 27 : Merci pour ta review, il mets les choses en place en effet pas si transitoire que cela il est essentiel pour la suite !  
><strong>

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, haha ça le hot y aura oui dans tous les sens du terme mais je sais pas si on parle du même hot lol !  
><strong>

**Flufy : Merci pour ta review, pauvre chien tout le monde l'adore ce chien il est bien courageux, faut qu'il est un bon véto, hein ? Et oui si Joan meurt Castle et Beckett ne s'en remettront jamais mais ça ira au delà car l'homme tu futur sera mort dans le passé que sera l'être du présent ?**

**Pheonix09 : Merci pour ta review, désolées de t'oter les mots de la bouche tu n'as pas finis mais j'espère que tu les retrouveras qu'en même. En même temps Kate est perturbée, c'est son bébé qui est entre les mains de son pire ennemi, oncle et parrain oui mais pour être oncle il faut un frère et une sœur lol !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 55 : **

« Kate ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit finalement Castle en se postant devant elle, quelque peu agacé par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à cet homme.

Surprise par la question, Kate tourna le regard vers lui, mais resta silencieuse, semblant réfléchir intensément. Intriguée par l'attitude du couple, Shaw observa Kate, et remarqua elle aussi que Kate paraissait préoccupée, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience d'un élément clé, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour, posant instinctivement sa main sur son arme, scrutant les environs à la recherche d'un danger potentiel, mais en dehors de ses hommes, rien n'attira son attention.

« Retournons au 12th, nous y serons plus à même de parler en toute discrétion » déclara Kate avec une mine sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Comme vous voudrez » acquiesça Jordan, piquée au vif par l'attitude énigmatique de Kate qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Sans plus attendre, l'agent se dirigea vers son équipe et leur ordonna de rallier le 12th, et sans avoir besoin qu'on le leur dise, les Gars suivirent le mouvement.

« Tu connais cet homme Kate ? » l'interrogea Castle alors qu'ils regagnaient son immeuble où se trouvait garée la voiture de la jeune femme.

« Je te promets de tout t'expliquer dès notre arrivée au 12th Castle, mais je préfère attendre d'être là-bas pour ne pas avoir à me répéter » soupira la jeune femme qui n'avait rien manqué du comportement jaloux de son homme.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant comme un gamin à qui elle aurait refusé le dernier cookie.

« Arrête de faire ton jaloux, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être » sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue avant d'ajouter « je ne veux que toi Castle »

« Vraiment ? » s'assura-t-il en retrouvant le sourire, se tournant vers elle au moment où ils atteignaient la voiture.

« Mais oui idiot » rit-elle en secouant doucement la tête en ouvrant sa portière.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à y grimper, elle fut stoppée par Castle qui l'attira à lui pour ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser qui lui fit tout oublier. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se lova contre lui et répondit avec passion à son étreinte qu'ils ne rompirent que poussés par la nécessité de faire pénétrer un peu d'air dans leurs poumons.

« Ils vont nous attendre » souffla-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, combattant son envie de l'embrasser encore.

« Je sais… » grogna Castle en posant son front contre le sien.

« Allons récupérer notre fils » décida Kate, sachant que cela suffirait à convaincre son romancier.

« Tu as raison, inutile de le laisser plus que nécessaire entre les mains de cette pourriture » acquiesça-t-il en se détachant d'elle sur un dernier baiser papillon.

En silence, ils regagnèrent le 12th, chacun d'eux imaginant ce que le Dragon faisait subir à leur enfant, et se promettant de le lui faire payer au centuple. Sans plus échanger une seule parole, n'ayant pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et débouchèrent à leur étage pour découvrir Jordan qui les attendait de pied ferme.

« Maintenant puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ? » attaqua-t-elle dès qu'elle les aperçut.

« Venez ! » lui intima Kate, ne voulant pas que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler tombe dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

Avisant la salle de repos vide, elle s'y engouffra, suivie de près par Castle et Jordan qui étaient tout aussi impatients de savoir enfin ce qui avait mis Kate dans cet état. Les Gars arrivèrent presqu'aussitôt, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, comprenant que Kate ne voulait pas que l'équipe de Jordan ait vent de ce qui allait être dit dans cette pièce.

« Ecoutez Jordan, ce Richards, vous le connaissez bien ? » demanda Kate en dardant un regard acéré sur l'agent qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il est dans mon équipe depuis trois ans. Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme

« Parce que je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais il s'agit d'un des hommes de main du Dragon » lui révéla Kate sans plus de préambule, sachant que le meilleur moyen d'enlever un pansement était de l'arracher d'un coup sec.

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » s'étouffa Jordan en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules alors que son amour-propre lui soufflait que ce n'était pas possible.

« Certaine Jordan. J'ai étudié le dossier dans les moindres détails. Smith avait réservé toute une partie aux hommes de mains de Bracken, photographies à l'appui, et Richards y figure en bonne place » lui révéla Kate, désolée pour son amie.

« Alors nous avons un problème, parce que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire le dossier dans son ensemble, je l'ai réparti entre les membres de mon équipe pour aller plus vite » lui révéla Jordan avec une moue contrariée.

« Ont-ils eu le temps de l'étudier ? » voulut savoir Kate en fronçant les sourcils de dépit.

« Pas encore, votre appel a dû les retarder » soupira Jordan, soulagée à l'idée que toute son équipe n'était peut-être pas pourrie.

« Parfait ! » sourit Kate avant d'ajouter « Voici ce que je propose »

Le ton de sa voix baissa, finissant en murmure alors qu'elle expliquait le plan qu'elle avait conçu afin de confondre Richards, et de le pousser à les conduire à son patron, et par la même occasion à Joan.

« Vous voulez créer un faux dossier, puis donner à Richards l'occasion de le subtiliser pour qu'il nous conduise tout droit à la planque du Dragon » résuma finalement Jordan alors qu'un sourire approbateur éclairait son visage.

« Oui. S'il pense qu'il a réussi à nous duper, il ne se méfiera pas, et filera rejoindre l'antre du Diable sans se poser de questions » approuva Kate en s'asseyant sur la table, attendant le verdict.

« C'est une bonne idée » lui confirma Castle en lui apportant un café qu'elle accepta avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Ryan va chercher une copie du dossier s'il te plait » demanda Kate en souriant à son ami qui se contenta d'opiner du chef.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il tendit le dossier à Jordan qui était la seule à ne pas encore l'avoir étudié dans son ensemble, et tous surent à quel moment elle découvrit la photo de Richards dans le dossier. Son expression s'assombrit, elle serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire de rage. Elle se sentait trahie, et se demanda si d'autres membres de son équipe étaient impliqués. Comment leur faire confiance à présent ?

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Richards est un bon agent, et jamais je n'ai eu à douter de sa loyauté ! » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de déception.

« Je suis persuadée que Bracken l'a intégré à dessein dans votre équipe Jordan. » lui apprit Kate, certaine d'avoir raison, même si elle était désolée pour son amie.

« Mais quel intérêt ? » s'interrogea la jeune agent sans comprendre le but de la manœuvre.

« Il y a trois ans nous faisions connaissance Jordan. C'est à cette époque que Scott Dunn a failli tuer Kate. Le Dragon a sûrement voulu s'assurer qu'il aurait des hommes sur le coup si jamais nous étions de nouveau amenés à faire équipe » réfléchit à voix haute Castle, son menton entre ses doigts.

« Mais enfin Castle nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis ! » Contra Jordan avec ferveur.

« Mais vous êtes la première personne à qui nous avons pensé lorsque nous avons eu des preuves contre Bracken ! » Argua Beckett comprenant où voulait en venir son partenaire.

« Le Dragon est connu pour ne rien laisser au hasard, et s'il vous a fait surveiller, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait une chance pour que nous fassions appel à vous en cas de nécessité, et il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison » poursuivit Castle, tout aussi désolé pour l'agent qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Le silence se fit, et ils laissèrent à Jordan le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre le fait que le moindre de ses faits et gestes ait été consigné et rapporté au Dragon sans qu'elle ne le soupçonne même. Et le pire, c'était que sa famille s'était retrouvée en danger, et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger.

« Il nous faut un nouveau plan, parce que Richards a déjà dû l'informer de notre perquisition » lança-t-elle en recouvrant son sang-froid, plus déterminée que jamais à faire tomber cette ordure.

« D'où le plan de Kate. Richards va gentiment nous conduire au Dragon, nous n'aurons qu'à le suivre à distance » répliqua Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'agent.

« Et Joan ? » S'inquiéta Kate, terrifiée à l'idée que Joan soit blessé au cours de l'intervention.

« Bracken est coincé Kate. Où qu'il se soit planqué, Joan est avec lui, il n'a plus le choix à présent » rétorqua Jordan en retrouvant toute son assurance.

D'après sa longue expérience, c'était toujours lorsqu'un criminel se sentait pris au piège qu'il commettait une erreur qui lui était fatale, mais aussi qu'il était le plus dangereux. Et l'enlèvement de Joan était cette erreur. Le problème était que l'otage survivait rarement, devenant le bouclier humain de l'homme traqué. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire que ce jeune homme qui semblait si précieux à leurs yeux risquait de ne pas survivre à l'assaut. Elle ferait tout pour que cela ne se produise pas, mais le risque que l'adolescent perde la vie était assez important pour ne pas être négligé.

« C'est logique » soupira Kate en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ces derniers jours n'avait servi à rien, et qu'à nouveau, le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Quoi que ce monstre ait prévu de faire subir à son enfant, Joan n'était pas en état de le supporter, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Elle sentit la main de Castle se poser au creux de ses reins et la chaleur de celle-ci l'apaisa. Ils arriveraient à temps, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le sort ne pouvait continuer à s'acharner contre elle, c'était trop cruel. Serrant les dents, elle se tourna vers son romancier, et constata qu'il portait encore sa chemise souillée du sang de leur chien.

« Suis-moi » souffla-t-elle en quittant la salle de repos, sachant que tant que Richards ne serait pas de retour, ils devaient attendre, et elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas devenir folle.

« Où allons-nous ? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité en s'empressant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute la journée » déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé sur sa tenue.

« Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je rentre au loft » rétorqua-t-il fermement.

« Nous allons aux vestiaires » le rassura-t-elle, refusant elle aussi de le voir partir.

« J'ai un vestiaire ? » s'égaya-t-il en souriant comme un gamin, même si une ombre persistait dans son regard.

Sans répondre, Kate ouvrit une porte et entraîna Castle vers un vestiaire qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, lui permettant de constater qu'il devait s'agir du sien. Toujours en silence, elle se tourna ensuite vers son homme, et s'approchant lentement de lui, entreprit de lui retirer le vêtement souillé. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa muse, Castle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur des caresses que Kate lui prodiguait, se demandant jusqu'où elle comptait aller comme ça. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le moment, leur fils attendant qu'ils viennent le sauver, mais il avait besoin de ce lien. La fraîcheur de l'air le fit légèrement frissonner et il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Kate s'écarter légèrement pour sortir une de ses chemises de son vestiaire avant de la lui enfiler. S'il fut surpris de la présence d'un de ses vêtements au milieu de ceux de sa muse, il jugea plus prudent de ne poser aucune question, et subit en silence la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Allons récupérer notre fils à présent que tu es à nouveau présentable… » Déclara-t-elle en remettant en place le dernier bouton.

« Oui, pour sa santé, il serait préférable qu'il ne me voit pas imbibé de sang, il pourrait se méprendre !» soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui dans une douce étreinte réconfortante, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Et si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que ce soir, je répèterai l'opération, mais que cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas à ta chemise… » Susurra-t-elle un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres.

Baissant les yeux, alarmé par le timbre de sa voix, il l'observa, et constata que malgré son attitude provocante, elle semblait à des années lumières, comme si son corps était avec lui, mais que son esprit se trouvait auprès de leur enfant, et il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment. Fermant les yeux, il souffla longuement avant de courir la rejoindre. Joan était leur priorité, et le reste pouvait attendre. Enfin pas trop quand même, juste le temps de le ramener à la maison. De retour à l'étage du 12th, ils rejoignirent les Gars, et au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, livrant passage à un Richards souriant. Immédiatement, Kate revêtit sa poker face, et chercha instinctivement la présence de Castle afin qu'il l'aide à ne pas descendre sur le champ ce traître. Mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver Joan dans les plus brefs délais, elle allait devoir tolérer la présence de cet homme à ses côtés.

« La scientifique a promis que les résultats vous seraient transmis dans l'après-midi » rapporta-t-il à Jordan tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Kate, ce qui agaça franchement Castle.

« Bon travail Richards. Nous étions sur le point d'étudier le dossier de Bracken afin de ne rien laisser au hasard pour le procureur. Vous venez avec nous, votre aide nous sera utile » déclara Jordan en tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre du mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme.

Richards acquiesça de la tête, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, sourire que Kate eut bien du mal à ne pas lui faire ravaler. Ils prirent donc place dans la salle de conférence, Castle veillant à s'installer entre Richards et Kate, n'aimant pas la façon dont cet homme reluquait sa muse. Après quelques minutes de silence à compulser les pages du dossier, celui-ci fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jordan.

« Shaw ! » Annonça-t-elle en décrochant rapidement « Bien, j'arrive ! » Conclut-elle en mettant fin à la conversation sans plus de préambule « La scientifique a trouvé quelques petites choses, je vais chercher le rapport, continuez sans moi ! » Annonça-t-elle à ses collègues tout en enfilant sa veste.

« Bien ! » Dirent-ils en cœur alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau durant un moment, puis, comme s'il répondait à un signal uniquement perceptible par lui, Castle se leva. Kate leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Rassurant, il lui sourit, sachant qu'il ne serait pas facile pour elle de rester dans la même pièce que celui qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de leur fils sans rien laisser paraître de ses véritables sentiments à son égard.

« Il faut que j'entretienne votre addiction détective ! » Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice « Un Café Richards ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé avec une feinte amabilité.

« Oui Merci Castle ! » Accepta-t-il avec arrogance.

L'écrivain acquiesça, se retenant d'en coller une à cet être immonde imbu de lui-même. Au lieu de quoi, il se tourna vers sa muse, et sur un dernier sourire échangé, sortit de la pièce. Même s'il était inquiet de savoir Kate seule avec Richards, il se raisonna, sachant qu'elle saurait se maîtriser pour le bien de Joan. Quant à Richards, c'était peut-être un vendu, mais il n'était pas fou au point de s'en prendre à Kate en plein milieu d'un commissariat. Le calme reprit ses droits dans la pièce, à tel point que Kate eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait entendre les mouches voler. Reprenant sa lecture du dossier, elle fit semblant de se concentrer sur les fausses informations qu'ils y avaient glissées, sentant le regard de ce traître sur elle. Autant elle aimait lorsque Castle la dévorait ainsi des yeux, mais là, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir céder à la pulsion qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, mais leur plan était bien plus judicieux et permettrait avec certitude d'arriver à leur fin.

L'agent ripoux fixait toujours Beckett, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de cette dernière. Appréciateur, il la dévorait du regard, songeant que s'il en avait l'occasion, il s'amuserait bien avec elle avant de remplir sa mission. Après tout, tant qu'il récupérait le dossier et la tuait, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, et avec une femme comme elle, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, le contraire aurait été du gâchis.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? » S'agaça la jeune femme sans lever les yeux du dossier.

« Ah euh…je …eh bien …je me demandais euh ce que vous alliez faire lorsque cette affaire serait close ? » Tenta de justifier l'homme pris en flagrant délit de matage intempestif.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde ! » Répondit sèchement Kate qui tentait de se contenir au mieux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais les questions de cet homme l'énervaient au plus haut point. Comment osait-il se les permettre alors qu'il collaborait avec l'assassin de sa mère et qu'il savait très bien qui elle était.

« Vous avez raison, désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Baissant la tête, il serra les poings de rage. Finalement, il se ferait un plaisir de tuer cette femme réfrigérante, et avant ça, il lui apprendrait la vie, lui faisant perdre cet air supérieur qu'elle arborait. Il avait toujours haï ces femmes qui se croyaient trop bien pour des hommes comme lui, et il allait lui faire payer cet affront. Il lui apprendrait qui était le maître avant de mettre fin à ses jours. La porte de la salle d'étude s'ouvrit, interrompant les pensées néfastes et salaces du traître, laissant apparaître la tête d'Esposito dans l'entrebâillement.

« Beckett ! Gates veut te voir ! » Lui apprit-il sans un regard pour Richards, comme s'il n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

« J'arrive ! » Répondit Kate en se levant.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant Richards seul. Comprenant que l'occasion était inespérée, celui-ci sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, et rassembla rapidement le dossier, bien décidé à le subtiliser sur le champ. S'il parvenait à le rapporter au Dragon, celui-ci lui avait promis une récompense inestimable, de quoi recommencer une nouvelle vie n'importe où dans le monde. Bien entendu, il devrait tuer Beckett avant, mais cela il le ferait avec grand plaisir. Une fois le dossier devant lui, il scruta les environs, s'assurant que la voie était libre, puis quitta la pièce en toute discrétion, se demandant comment des imbéciles pareils avaient pu remonter jusqu'à son boss. Alors qu'il passait devant la salle de repos, Castle en sortit, armé de trois cafés.

« Vous partez ? » S'enquit-il, faussement surpris en avisant le dossier que tenait Richards.

« Oui l'agent Shaw m'a appelé pour que je lui apporte le dossier au bureau ! » Lui répondit-il en lui souriant, évitant malgré tout son regard.

« Ah très bien et Beckett n'est pas avec vous ? » S'étonna-t-il en portant son regard derrière lui.

« Elle est dans le bureau de son capitaine ! » Répliqua Richards en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Cet écrivain et ses questions commençaient à l'agacer. Il lui faisait perdre du temps, et si Beckett revenait entre deux, il était foutu. Il se fit la promesse de l'éliminer lui aussi, car il se doutait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas toucher à un cheveu de sa muse.

« Ah d'accord, vous nous tenez informés ? » Concéda Castle en souriant.

« Bien entendu ! » Convint le traître.

Oui il les tiendrait informés juste avant de les tuer. Avec un sourire malsain, il salua Castle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, tenant fermement le dossier qui allait le conduire tout droit à sa propre perte.

« Comme prévu, il est tombé dans notre piège » Entendit-il Kate lui dire dans son dos.

« J'active son traceur GPS ! » Proclama Jordan en sortant de sa planque, un système de localisation en main.

Un bip se fit entendre alors que Shaw activait le pisteur, et un point rouge apparut sur l'écran, indiquant la position de Richards qui se trouvait encore dans les sous-sols du commissariat

« Laissons-lui de l'avance avant de le filer ! » Dit Jordan alors que le point commençait enfin à se déplacer.

Castle et Beckett acquiescèrent, maîtrisant leur impatience. Ils avisèrent les gars qui les rejoignaient avec leur gilet sur le dos et les leurs en mains. Ils leur tendirent, et le couple les enfila alors que Jordan se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur, en constatant que le point rouge s'éloignait de plus en plus du douzième.

« Allons-y avant de perdre le signal ! » Déclara-t-elle sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Les quatre comparses approuvèrent et la suivirent en silence. Arrivés au parking tous prirent leur voiture pour filer en toute discrétion l'homme qui les mènerait au Dragon ainsi qu'a Joan. Kate regarda Castle qui avait un visage sérieux et fermé, qui révélait la gravité de l'instant. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort à l'idée que cela tourne mal. Et si lors de l'assaut, Castle était blessé ou même Joan ? Elle était terrifiée à cette pensée, et cette peur étreignait tous son être l'empêchant de respirer…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voila le plan est en route arriverons t-il a temps ? ou pas pour sauver leur fils qu'adviendra t-il de Caskett pour cela c'est à vous de réclamer la suite et de continuer à nous suivre ! Extrait :<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Joan fronça les sourcils, et serra les dents pour tenter de reprendre pied. Dans un effort titanesque, il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son bourreau qui planait au-dessus de lui comme une ombre menaçante. Sa vue était trouble, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour rétablir sa vision. Mais alors que celle-ci redevenait claire, un violent coup de poing s'abattit de nouveau sur son visage, le faisant basculer en arrière, et cette fois, rien ne vint entraver sa chute, comme si son bourreau avait compris que cela était inutile. Une quinte de toux le secoua, et il se mit à cracher du sang entre deux gémissements. Haletant, la respiration sifflante, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais un coup de pied vicieux l'atteignit en plein plexus, et un feu d'artifice éclata devant ses yeux.<em>

_« Alors, toujours pas décidé à parler ? » entendit-il la voix du Dragon, déformée par la rage noire qui l'habitait._

_A tout hasard, il releva légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire moqueur qui devait plus faire office de grimace au vu de son état, mais il espérait que le Dragon comprenne le message. Un grondement rageur lui parvint, et il sut qu'il avait atteint son but lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur sa chemise, le tirant violemment vers le haut, faisant s'enfoncer dans sa chair ses liens qui lui cisaillèrent de plus belle les poignets et les chevilles, lui faisant perdre toujours plus de sang. Une fois la chaise à nouveau calée sur ses quatre pieds, Ronald recula de quelques pas, toisant sa jeune victime, puis s'avançant vers une table bancale sur laquelle se trouvait un attirail impressionnant, fit semblant d'hésiter, laissant sa main planer au-dessus des instruments de torture. Finalement, avec un sourire sadique, il s'empara de son taser, qui semblait être son arme de prédilection, et revint se poster devant Joan avec une expression menaçante qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les prochaines minutes de la vie de l'adolescent. _

_« J'ai entendu dire que ce genre d'armes avait été mis au point pour compenser le sentiment d'impuissance de certains hommes » se moqua Joan en serrant les dents, veillant à ne rien laisser paraitre de se son état de faiblesse de plus en plus grand._


	57. Chapter 57

**Coucou les gens suite à l'anniversaire de pcol22, on poste plus tôt donc voici la suite des aventures de nos héros, Joan sera t-il sauvé ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews n'oubliez pas que cela motive à mettre la suite alors défoncer vous car plus de reviews y a plus on poste, record 43 sans doublons, juste rappel !**

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements des guests !<strong>

**Guest(1) : oui il on découvert le traite mais Castle en mode chapitre ? Merci !**

**Mamie : Épargnez quel enfant ? y a que un adulte torturé enfin un ado en début d'adulte pas d'enfant ! Pour ce qqui est de la conception de Joan tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire lol ! Merci !**

**Audrey67100 : en avance pour l'anniversaire de Pcoll22 mais c'est bien parce qu'on est gentilles ! Merci**

**Sosocor : Merci qu'en même**

**Fénice : Oui tu me donne du taf en plus non mais oh, non mais et ton compte hein non mais oh, feignasse ! Lol. Merci pour ta review et oui en effet on passe d'une émotion à l'autre mais c'est ça qui vous plait sinon vous vous ennuieriez, donc on aime vous faire stresser pour vous faire fondre pour vous stresser après bouhahhahhahah ! **

**F1 : pourquoi commentes tu en F1 on sait que c'est toi lol on compte pas un com en plus mdr ! Et Joan est le fils de son papa ! Bon ben merci Fosie !**

**lisacackettshipp : merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes toujours nos chapitres, on essais de rendre chaque chapitre passionnant on réussis pour toi en tout cas !  
><strong>

**Mb : pas de torture pour JOan ? Nooooooooooooooooon tellement pas notre genre et oui samedi tu vois ? Merci.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Oui je vois que tu oublies plus bonne fille tu es ! C'est bien ! Le dénouement avec nous faut se méfier lol, on est vicieuses nous, on a pleins d'idées et là je suis sur l'épilogue qui promets d'etre en deux parties lol ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Fifouil : pas au summum je te le certifies, merci !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Oui voila tout a fait raison Marie faut que tu commentes en guest hors Kate sinon on compte pas ton com et pas de suite plus tôt mdr, record 43 je le répète sans doublons je précise bien ! La merci à Pcoll22 mais ça marchera pas toujours les anniversaire c'est la première et dernière fois ! Merci de ce rappel.  
><strong>

**F2 : lol je prépare rien pas de champagne on a pas eu le record, donc c'est toi qui paie ton caf lol ! Et t'as vu jsuis sympa pas de chamapgne juste un café made in Castle comme Beckett quand je vais dans un starduck je prend un latté vanille lol !  
><strong>

**Lacritique : tu en auras plus t'inquiète lol, bien plus mdr, c'est prévue et le souhait de certaines a été exaucé, grace à l'inspiration même, ce qui n'était pas prévu en plus ! Le dragon c'est nous rappel toi bouhahahhahhahahhaha merci !  
><strong>

**Mackenzie :Bon j'espère te revoir pour chaque chapitre maintenant ! Ben oui mais c'est la vie jordan est là pour ça ! Je veux dire les prévenir pas les interrompre lol ! Lol du parle des deux Caskett ok mais tout dépendra de l'état de Joan pour l'un ! Pour l'autre du véto ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Phoenix09 : Merci pour ta review, ah qu'en même quelques mots retrouvés, c'est bien lol, c'est ce qu'il faut pour que sache ce que tu en pense un peu que du waouh lol ! Pour Richards il était bien entendu évident qu'il avait pas tapé dans l'œil de Kate lol ! Nous folles non c'est lui qui a des idées salaces en pensant à Kate en même temps on peut pas lui en vouloir... Bon pour Joan il est pas au mieux de sa forme alors tenir le coup ...  
><strong>

**Julight : Merci pour ta review pour ce qui est de sa résistance il tient en effet de sa maman mais sa résistance à des limite et se battre oui mais tenir le corps le fera t-il dans l'état où il est ?  
><strong>

**Castlefan : haha accro en effet et là ben tu l'as en avance donc le bonheur et pour la déclaration, Castle est à Kate et Kate à Castle ! Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta com !  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, la voici la suite !  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Oui là pour le coup Richards comme un con, suivit sans le savoir quant au sort que Bracken réserve à ce mec ... Merci !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, Oui triste de se rendre compte qu'il est infiltré depuis si longtemps trahis par un des siens mais heureusement elle sait maintenant.  
><strong>

**Guest(4) : Oui mais le mal l'emporte jamais contre le bien du moins pas dans les films lol et ni les fics mdr merci !  
><strong>

**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, on espère que tu vazs poursuivre dans ta lancer et commenter les autres maintenant merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes notre travail. Kate doit garder la tête froide la vie de son fils est en jeu !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, on essait toujours de proportionner les choses pour satisfaire tout le monde mais c'est pas toujours simple. Toujours pas vu le zod faut que je le regarde vraiment ou j'en aurai deux à voir mardi lol, remarque c'est bon ça !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 56 : <strong>

Dès qu'il eut quitté le 12th, Richards prit tranquillement la direction de l'entrepôt miteux dans lequel le Dragon avait trouvé refuge. Dans son for intérieur, il trouvait ça jouissif que cet homme soit obligé de se terrer comme un rat, mais bien-sûr, il garderait soigneusement cette pensée pour lui. L'animal était peut-être blessé, mais il en restait malgré tout dangereux, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui réveillerait la bête et subirait les foudres de sa colère. Alors il ferait profil bas et s'acquitterait de la tâche qui lui incombait sans faire de vagues, et avec un peu de chance, il s'en sortirait indemne. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si le fait de n'avoir exécuté qu'une partie de la mission ne le condamnerait pas aux yeux de son employeur, avant de se rassurer. Celui-ci serait bien trop heureux de récupérer le dossier pour lui tenir rigueur de n'avoir pas encore régler le cas de cette pimbêche hautaine. Avec un sourire mauvais, listant déjà tous les jeux qu'il ferait avec elle, il s'engagea dans la zone portuaire.

Il aurait aimé être là pour voir leurs têtes en découvrant que le dossier pour lequel ils s'étaient donnés tant de mal avait disparu. Il les avait bien bernés. Il savait qu'il était définitivement grillé en tant qu'agent du FBI, mais avec l'argent que lui rapporterait ce dernier contrat, il ne se faisait pas de souci pour l'avenir. En jubilant, il accéléra légèrement, pressé d'en finir avec cette tâche ingrate de livreur pour pouvoir repartir vers des activités plus jouissives. Désireux de savoir si cette chère Jordan avait lancé ses collègues à ses trousses, il brancha sa radio, et écouta le dispatching jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un message qui attira son attention.

« A toutes les unités, recherchons le sénateur Bracken. Soyez extrêmement prudent, le suspect est dangereux et présumé armé »

Il grimaça en entendant ce message, conscient que cela n'allait pas arranger l'humeur déjà à l'orage de son employeur. Enfin mieux valait que ce soit le Dragon qu'il cherche plutôt que lui, comme ça il pouvait circuler en toute impunité. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée qui le mènerait au repère du Dragon, il se demanda dans quel état il allait retrouver le gamin. Connaissant le sénateur, il devait déjà avoir commencé la torture, à moins que le gosse ne soit directement passé à table. Et il ne se trompait pas, car dans l'entrepôt, Bracken continuait son interrogatoire sur Joan. Ou plus exactement, appréciait de voir l'adolescent se faire torturer puisque celui-ci gardait obstinément le silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes l'homme de main se redressa, se retournant vers son patron, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

« Patron, il s'est évanoui, je fais quoi ? » S'enquit-il en tournant le regard vers Joan dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

« Réveille-le Ronald, je veux savoir comment il a appristout ce qu'il sait. C'est lui qui est en partie responsable de ma perte, je veux savoir qui l'a informé, juste pour lui apprendre ce que je fais aux traîtres ! » Répliqua férocement Bracken en jetant un regard noir à Joan.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et savait que s'il n'obtenait pas rapidement les informations qu'il désirait, il serait trop tard. Il n'avait qu'une très courte longueur d'avance sur Beckett, et s'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il lui fallait très vite changer de repère. Mais voilà, le gamin était muet comme une tombe, à croire qu'il se fichait réellement de mourir. Ce petit avait le don de le faire arriver au bout de sa patience. Jamais encore cela ne s'était produit, il avait toujours été maître de lui-même. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Perdre le contrôle était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas alors que l'étau s'était resserré autour de lui. Il avait tout perdu à cause de ce gosse qui avait conduit son ennemie à lui, et il voulait savoir comment. Il détestait ce gamin, mais malgré lui, il devait reconnaître que le courage de ce petit était admirable, même si son air taquin lui tapait sur le système et lui donnait envie de lui tordre le cou de ses propres mains. Mais, il était admiratif de sa force de caractère comme il l'avait toujours été de celle de Kate Beckett.

« Bien mais il ne semble pas bien, je ne suis pas certain qu'il tienne longtemps ! » Se préoccupa l'homme de mains, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent inconscient dont un filet de bave s'échappait de la bouche.

« Eh bien toute histoire comporte des dommages collatéraux. S'il ne parle pas et meurt, la personne qui l'a rencardé saura qu'il ne faut pas trahir le Dragon ! » Déclara-t-il négligemment comme s'il avait parlé de la mort de l'animal de compagnie d'une voisine de palier « Et puis ce sera un autre avertissement pour le lieutenant Beckett, elle insiste un peu trop. Je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est une chic fille après tout, mais elle met trop son nez où il ne faut pas ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

« Et vous croyez vraiment que si vous tuez cet adolescent, elle vous laissera tranquille ? » l'interrogea l'homme avec scepticisme.

Même si son chef le prenait pour un abruti total, il se doutait bien qu'une femme de la trempe de Kate Beckett ne lâchait jamais le morceau, encore moins si on touchait à un être à laquelle elle tenait. La preuve, cela faisait plus de 14 ans que sa mère était morte, et elle était sur le point d'obtenir sa vengeance, alors si jamais ce garçon mourait, elle les pourchasserait jusqu'en Enfer.

« Alors j'éliminerai tous ceux à qui elle tient. Et si ça ne suffit pas à la détruire, je la tuerai, et elle ne sera plus un danger pour moi » débita-t-il rapidement, comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi à la question, ce qui était le cas.

« Ou bien n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle vous traquera sans plus se préoccuper de la justice » Contra Ronald, en toute logique, voulant faire comprendre à son patron qu'il n'abattait peut-être pas forcément les bonnes cartes en ce qui concernait cette femme droite comme la justice qu'elle incarnait.

« Allez réveille-le, le temps nous est compté ! » Ordonna l'homme politique en faisant un signe de tête vers le fils Castle, sans relever la logique imparable de son employé.

« C'est vous le patron ! » Concéda son sous-fifre en soupirant, sentant instinctivement que cette histoire finirait mal, et pas forcément pour cet adolescent.

Il n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de choses aux jeunes gens. Autant il n'avait aucun scrupule avec les adultes mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adolescents cela le contrariait et lui posait un cas de conscience. Il avait une fille qui devait avoir le même âge que ce garçon, et cela le gênait véritablement de devoir faire subir de telles tortures à un être si jeune. Si cela avait été sa fille, il serait devenu fou à l'idée de ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer, et aurait été prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver ceux qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son job et il le faisait toujours bien, sans rien laisser paraître, sachant que dans le cas contraire, il serait tué et qu'un autre prendrait sa place. Et pour avoir déjà vu ce dont était capable cet homme que beaucoup respectait, il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer son courroux au risque de voir sa famille en assumer les conséquences. Alors même s'il éprouvait de la compassion pour ce gosse, il n'en ferait pas moins ce qui lui était demandé.

Attrapant Joan par les cheveux sans que celui-ci n'ait la moindre réaction, il tira la tête de l'adolescent vers l'arrière, et observa attentivement son visage. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur cadavérique, en dehors des quelques bleus et coupures que les coups donnés avaient laissées, et il sut que son état n'était pas seulement dû au traitement qu'il lui avait infligé. Le gamin disait peut-être vrai finalement en prétendant être un mort en sursis. Avait-il une maladie incurable dont il se mourait ? Il aurait pu faire part de ses réflexions à son boss, mais il se doutait bien qu'une fois encore ses paroles tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Relâchant son emprise, il observa la tête de Joan retomber mollement sur sa poitrine sans que l'adolescent ne réagisse. L'homme prit un seau d'eau glacée, et après quelques hésitations, le jeta à la figure de Joan qui se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Allez la belle au bois dormant, fini de pioncer. Je vais te le redemander encore une fois. Comment es-tu entré en possession de ces informations ? cracha le Dragon, perdant son flegme.

Il avait fait plier les plus féroces de ses ennemis, mais ce gosse lui tenait tête avec un tel panache qu'il sentait les fils de sa patience se rompre un à un, le mettant dans une rage sans nom. Un voile rouge lui obscurcissait les pensées, et il sentait que bientôt il ne se contrôlerait plus. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce gamin était aussi entêté que sa mère, et il connaîtrait donc le même sort funeste qu'elle. Serrant furieusement les poings, il s'avança vers l'adolescent et lui décocha une gifle si puissante que Joan bascula vers l'arrière. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la présence de Ronald qui le retint à la dernière minute, l'empêchant de finir à terre. La tête de Joan balançait d'avant en arrière dans un oscillement inquiétant, sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, complètement sonné. Il avait du mal à se remettre de ces chocs électriques et de ces coups, son état de santé ne facilitant pas la tâche. Lui qui était un athlète aguerri au lycée, voyait son endurance fondre comme neige au soleil.

Joan fronça les sourcils, et serra les dents pour tenter de reprendre pied. Dans un effort titanesque, il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son bourreau qui planait au-dessus de lui comme une ombre menaçante. Sa vue était trouble, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour rétablir sa vision. Mais alors que celle-ci redevenait claire, un violent coup de poing s'abattit de nouveau sur son visage, le faisant basculer en arrière, et cette fois, rien ne vint entraver sa chute, comme si son bourreau avait compris que cela était inutile. Une quinte de toux le secoua, et il se mit à cracher du sang entre deux gémissements. Haletant, la respiration sifflante, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais un coup de pied vicieux l'atteignit en plein plexus, et un feu d'artifice éclata devant ses yeux.

« Alors, toujours pas décidé à parler ? » entendit-il la voix du Dragon, déformée par la rage noire qui l'habitait.

A tout hasard, il releva légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire moqueur qui devait plus faire office de grimace au vu de son état, mais il espérait que le Dragon comprenne le message. Un grondement rageur lui parvint, et il sut qu'il avait atteint son but lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur sa chemise, le tirant violemment vers le haut, faisant s'enfoncer dans sa chair ses liens qui lui cisaillèrent de plus belle les poignets et les chevilles, lui faisant perdre toujours plus de sang. Une fois la chaise à nouveau calée sur ses quatre pieds, Ronald recula de quelques pas, toisant sa jeune victime, puis s'avançant vers une table bancale sur laquelle se trouvait un attirail impressionnant, fit semblant d'hésiter, laissant sa main planer au-dessus des instruments de torture. Finalement, avec un sourire sadique, il s'empara de son taser, qui semblait être son arme de prédilection, et revint se poster devant Joan avec une expression menaçante qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les prochaines minutes de la vie de l'adolescent.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce genre d'armes avait été mis au point pour compenser le sentiment d'impuissance de certains hommes » se moqua Joan en serrant les dents, veillant à ne rien laisser paraitre de se son état de faiblesse de plus en plus grand.

Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais s'il devait mourir, au moins aurait-il la satisfaction d'avoir tourné en ridicule le Dragon. Et il espérait réussir à le pousser suffisamment à bout pour que dans un accès incontrôlable de rage, celui-ci le tue, abrégeant ses souffrances. Sa seule consolation était que ses parents le traduiraient devant la justice, et qu'ensuite ils pourraient enfin mener leur vie librement, même si c'était sans lui.

« Je me demande si tu auras toujours autant de succès auprès des filles une fois que je t'aurai refait le portrait façon puzzle ! » gronda-t-il rageusement, oubliant ses scrupules face à cet affront sous le regard satisfait du Dragon.

« Les filles préfèrent les écorchés vifs aux impuissants complexés » répliqua-t-il en riant légèrement.

« Tu as du cran gamin, mais tu parleras, ils le font tous ! » remarqua le gros bras en approchant le taser du torse de Joan, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

« C'est simplement qu'ils ne supportaient plus de respirer votre haleine putride ! » le provoqua Joan en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que sa vue se brouillait de nouveau, comme si son corps anticipait déjà la douleur à venir, mais dans une dernière bravade, il ajouta « Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de dentifrice ? »

Agacé, Ronald posa le taser tout contre la peau dénudée de l'adolescent, et envoya une décharge foudroyante à travers son corps, qui fut secoué de longs spasmes. Aveuglé par la douleur, Joan se mordit si violemment la langue qu'un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, mais seul un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Enfin le taser s'éloigna, et le corps pris de tressaillements, Joan mit de longues minutes avant de se remettre un tant soit peu. Encore une ou deux décharges comme celle-ci, et Joan sut que s'en serait fini de lui. Et il en était soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus, et devait puiser dans des ressources insoupçonnées pour continuer à faire tourner en bourrique cet homme, espérant l'occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que ses parents le localisent et le stoppent enfin.

« Dis-moi tout ! » Conjura le bourreau en le tirant par les cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, conscient lui aussi que le gamin ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Tout ! » Se moqua Joan en rigolant devant la mine déconfite de l'homme qui le torturait.

Dans un long soupir, Bracken se redressa et s'écarta de quelques pas pour réfléchir. Il était évident pour lui que jamais ce gamin ne parlerait. Qu'il soit ou non le fils de Kate Beckett, il préférait mourir que de la trahir. Et il en était impressionné, et quelque peu jaloux. Jamais il n'avait réussi à obtenir une telle loyauté chez ses hommes. La preuve, c'était forcément parce que l'un d'eux avait parlé que ce jeune garçon avait obtenu autant d'informations sur lui et avait pu fournir à sa mère les éléments nécessaires à sa mise à mort. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre, et s'il devait entraîner ce gosse dans la tombe, cela ne lui posait aucun problème moral. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait jeté sa morale aux orties, comprenant que dans la voie qu'il avait choisie, celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Lorsqu'il avait enlevé le gamin, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle résistance, mais cela l'amusait dans le fond.

Enfin façon de parler. Il n'appréciait pas d'être tourné en ridicule, mais il était impressionné par le courage dont il faisait preuve, et cela rendait la séance de torture plus intéressante. Les mains dans le dos, il observa Joan, et décida de poursuivre encore un peu la torture physique, et si celle-ci ne fonctionnait toujours pas, il serait toujours temps de passer à une torture psychologique. Et avec un sourire carnassier, il sut exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour faire réagir le gosse.

« Nous verrons si tu continueras ton numéro de comique lorsque l'électricité combiné à l'eau traversera ton corps, petit » s'emporta le bras droit du Dragon, oubliant toute pitié pour l'adolescent « Tu sais que l'eau est conductrice n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Joan, comme pour mieux l'impressionner.

« Elle pourra peut être me conduire loin d'ici ! » S'esclaffa le jeune homme, content de se jouer de ses deux geôliers.

« Tu as un sacré sens de l'humour, je dois te le reconnaître » le félicita Bracken en se baissant pour que leurs visages se retrouvent face à face.

« Ma mère dit que je le tiens de mon père ! » répliqua-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton.

A ces mots, le regard du Dragon se fit plus perçant encore, et il scruta Joan, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à l'énigme des origines. La seule personne dans l'entourage direct de Kate Beckett qui possédait un tel sens de l'humour, était ce maudit écrivain qui avait rouvert la boîte de Pandore au début de leur partenariat. Partenariat qui ne remontait qu'à quatre années. Or ce garçon approchait plus de la vingtaine. A sa connaissance, Beckett et Castle ne se fréquentaient pas avant ce jour, ils n'évoluaient même pas dans les mêmes sphères. Et s'il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, il allait devoir prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Il était temps de passer à la phase B de son plan. S'il s'y prenait habilement, il parviendrait à faire dire à ce gamin qui étaient ses parents, et une fois qu'il possèderait cette précieuse information, cet arrogant jeune homme serait une marionnette entre ses mains expertes.

« Si Kate Beckett est ta mère, je me demande qui peut bien être ton père… » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Joan, faisant se toucher leurs nez.

« Euh désolé mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre, inutile de me faire du gringue ! » Répliqua rapidement Joan pour détourner l'attention du Dragon de son père.

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'esprit. » souligna-t-il en se redressant, souriant un peu plus devant la lueur de panique qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Joan à l'évocation de son paternel « En fait, si l'on y regarde de plus près, tu ressembles de façon saisissante à un écrivain de ma connaissance… » Ajouta-t-il donc, jubilant de voir Joan pâlir dangereusement.

« Vous pouvez ajouter la myopie à la longue liste de vos travers ! » railla Joan en déglutissant.

Il ne fallait pas que Bracken comprenne qu'il était le fils de Richard Castle. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour échouer si près du but. C'était impossible.

« Hilarant, mais ce trait d'humour ne te sortira pas d'affaire… » l'informa Bracken en reculant de quelques pas, jaugeant sa proie d'un regard incisif.

« Je ne plaisantais pas, il faudrait vraiment que vous songiez à consulter ! » répliqua-t-il avec dédain en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, décidément tu ressembles beaucoup à ce cher Castle, toujours à plaisanter dans les pires moments… » Insista Bracken au grand désespoir de Joan.

Joan sentit la sueur perler à son front, cherchant une solution qui ne venait pas. Levant les yeux au ciel, il implora les instances supérieures de l'aider à détourner l'attention de ce monstre de ses parents.

« Après tout, j'aurais juré que Kate Beckett n'avait pas d'enfant avant de te rencontrer, alors je suis prêt à croire que Castle est ton père… » Poursuivit Bracken en se tapotant le menton, suivant le cours de sa pensée.

« Mon père dit qu'il n'y a que les hommes désespérés qui sont prêt à prendre des lanternes pour des vessies » répliqua Joan avec mépris.

« Mais si Castle est ton père, pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne pas connaître cette chère Beckett ? » continua Bracken imperturbable.

« Peut-être parce que vous faites fausse route ? » proposa Joan en suivant son ennemi du regard.

« A moins que tu ne sois un accident… » Proposa Bracken en s'immobilisant « Ton père est connu pour avoir eu une vie assez dissolue dans sa jeunesse, quant à ta mère, elle a elle-même eu une période assez…rebelle après la mort de sa mère… » Ricana-t-il, ravi de voir la fureur se peindre sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville ! » cracha l'adolescent en bandant les muscles, prêt à se jeter sur cet homme pour le faire taire.

« Si ça se trouve, ton père ne s'est même pas souvenu de ta mère, et elle, par fierté n'a rien dit… » S'amusa Bracken en venant tapoter l'épaule de Joan « Voilà pourquoi elle lui a mené la vie dure durant tout ce temps, elle voulait lui faire payer ce moment d'égarement. »

« Vous vous êtes trompé de voie, ce n'est pas dans la politique que vous auriez dû vous lancer, c'est dans la création littéraire, vous avez une imagination débordante » s'exclama Joan en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne crois pas non… » Rétorqua Bracken en scrutant l'adolescent qui s'empressa de dissimuler ses émotions « J'aurais aimé voir la tête qu'a fait ce cher Castle en découvrant ton existence, et comment cette chère Beckett a réussi à justifier le fait qu'elle n'ait rien dit… »

« Elle n'a rien eu à lui expliquer, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire » soupira Joan, excédé par l'insistance de cet homme qui s'approchait un peu trop de la vérité à son goût.

« En tout cas, elle a dû être persuasive, puisqu'il continue à la suivre comme son ombre, et qu'il est prêt à mourir pour elle… » constata Bracken en revenant se poster devant Joan avant d'ajouter « tout comme toi d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi… »

« Ça c'est sûr que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, il faudrait que vous ayez un cœur pour ça ! » le nargua Joan.

« Tu es vraiment un garçon fascinant… Courageux et droit, et avec un talent certain pour détourner la conversation à son avantage… » Constata Bracken en se penchant à nouveau vers l'adolescent avant d'ajouter dans un sourire sournois « Tu aurais fait un malheur dans le monde de la politique petit ! »

« Comme vous peut-être ? » gronda Joan en serrant les dents, vexé d'être mis dans le même panier que ce monstre « Pitié, achevez-moi que je n'ai plus à subir vos élucubrations de grand malade ! »

« Il te suffit de demander ! » sourit Bracken en s'écartant.

Dans un claquement de doigts, il intima à Ronald de reprendre sa besogne, et sachant que l'heure de la délivrance avait sonné, Joan le regarda approcher, son fidèle taser à la main, et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant lui, et approchait l'arme de son torse, ils entendirent le crissement de pneus venant de l'extérieur, suivi peu de temps après du claquement d'une portière, et de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux, signalant l'arrivée imminente d'un visiteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila à vous de jouer pas d'extrait cette fois vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi, j'ai reposté le choc des cultures car y avait eu un beug, allez la lire ceux qui l'on pas fait même ceux qui l'on fait ça me motivera à la finir car jsuis pas motivé du tout pourtant elle est presque finit ! C'est ma seconde fic alors c'est pas le top, je vous préviens !<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

_**Merci pour tout vos commentaires alors normalement à partir de 40 commentaires nous mettons les suites en avance nous avons donc décidées de le mettre aujourd'hui puisse que but atteint plus un !**_

_**Alors ce chapitre risque de créer des crises de paniques aiguë des pleurs, des cris, des menaces de mort en notre encontre sachez que rien ne nous atteint sauf le nombre de commentaires et oui nous sommes exigeantes alors défoulez vous et ne vous gênez pas l'arrivée de la suite dépend de vous !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements aux guests<strong>

**Kat : A notre béta de retour si les gens savait se que tu sais ils t'enlèverai fais attention lol ! Merci de penser à commenter.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Et ben alors ne lis pas ce chapitre pauvre Joan on le torture et plus si affinités ! Ah pour le visiteur à savoir c'est peut être Jakouille ? lol Merci ! Ou ET par contre avec les téléphones satellites va pouvoir téléphoner maison ! :p  
><strong>

**Lacritique : C'est cours cette fois la suite la suite la& suite la voici, la voici, la voici lol merci pour ta review mdr !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Ah ben j'ai dis E.T téléphone maison avec Castle on sait jamais et Joan a la grande gueule de son père que veux tu merci !  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Noir ? Eh ben celui là l'ai plus merci !  
><strong>

**Audrey67100 : Oui des parents qui perdent un enfant c'est le pire c'est pas dans l'ordre des choses merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**Manon :Merci pour ta review, pauvre son père est millionnaire pas si pauvre ! :p la suite la voici !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review.**

**Fifouil : Bracken prendre chère hum... Merci ! :p**

**Marie femme de Shoukapic ou machin chose lol : Alors petit 1- oui c'est tout à fait ça. 2- oui très dangereux ! 3- oui c'est un leurre ! 4- comme sont père je dirais. 5- ben oui moi j'aime pas mon job mais faut bien faire bouillir la marmite ! 6- ben en même temps vu le physique de Beckett ... Voila tu vois voeux exaucé ! alors tu commentes pas en duo avec ta nana mdr ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes toujours.**

**Maria : Quel enchantement de te retrouver, je pensais t'avoir perdu alors maintenant tu peux nous suivre ici, toujours ! Et oui une torture sur un ado souffrant, un passage à l'acte toujours pas effectué, est ce qu'il se fera au final ? Merci.**

**Loss : Waouh ça c'est du commentaire alors je vais te répondre pareil, tu as pris le temps de rattraper malgré ton travail, j'espère que tu pourras suivre de nouveau chaque chapitre : **

**Chapitre 51 : Rappel toi il a crée une faille il est possible que Joan rêve du futur...Joan est de plus malade car la faille veut l'effacer plus question de pouille pouille par contre faut que ça se fasse avant qu'il ne disparaisse sinon ça le fera pas, ou avant qu'il reparte car il ne saurai pas où il atterrirait. Molly non ne saura rien. **

**Chapitre 52 : Tu trouves chaud eh ben alors qu'est ce que ça serait s'ils avaient conclus lol et tu n'en veut pas à Jordan toi ? Elle a tout interrompu n'empêche même si c'est pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Tu sais qu'on fais ce qu'on veut on peut tuer qui ont veut NA !**

** Chapitre 53 : Il ne sait pas, il les surveille et c'est tout comment savoir et croire une chose pareille ? Tu te prend la tête pour rien on va pas non plus parler des autres enfants, sinon on s'en sort plus il est pas si tard non plus l'après midi au plus ! Non je n'ai pas vu le film les 5 légendes et cette réplique est de moi je sais pas pour ma jumelle mais en tout cas c'est une coïncidence ! Et non il ne trahira jamais sa mère plutôt mourir et pour le sadisme ? Nous c'est pas notre genre !  
><strong>

** Chapitre 54 :** Le chien oui est important il est un membre de la famille et le meilleur ami de Joan qui était solitaire enfant. Peut importe ce que suspect les gars jamais ils ne pourrons deviner d'où vient Joan !** Une mère peut tout faire pour son enfant et tuer même sans remord, en tout cas moi je le ferai si on touche à mes bébés ! Tu réfléchis bien !**

**Chapitre 55 :****Oui surtout qu'il est dans son équipe depuis des années et a dû lui sauver la vie et inversement, c'est vraiment un coup dure ! ****Castle a sa place dans le vestiaire de Kate oui et je suis sur que comme pour son bureau, il y a vraiment des affaires à lui ! Et oui le piège est en place maintenant.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 56 : Hey c'est p**as nous c'est Bracken nous on ne ferai pas de mal a Joan nooooooooooooon jamais ! Tu as tout compris comment faire le rapprochement avec le futur mais avec Kate niveau physique et caractère oui et un fils caché oui ça il peut le penser ! Pour le visiteur eh bien lis et tu sauras ****

****En conclusion nous te remercions pour ce commentaire détaillé de chaque chapitre c'est vraiment adorable !****

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, toujours le suspens, on va pas vous laisser vous ennuyer qu'en même ! Ne meurs pas voyons tu as le coeur solide voyons tu tiens depuis 57 chapitres enfin 56 plus un prologue ! La suite la voici !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, Joan est la réplique de son père alors normal qu'il garde son sens de l'humour lol, pour ce qui est de la phrase tu verras bien mais c'est assez vague pour le mettre sur la voie non et n'oublies pas dans notre fic Bracken n'a jamais rencontré Kate et Rick encore alors il ne peut pas savoir comment est Castle. et voila la suite ...  
><strong>

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review,et contentes de voir que tu es toujours accros et nous espérons que la suite de rendra autant accro encore...  
><strong>

**Caskette 27 : Mais non on l'aime notre JO chéri mais c'est le fils Castle alors il attire les emmerdes comme ses parents, surtout son paternel qui est le roi pour cela. Vont-ils arriver à temps ... Merci ^^ :p  
><strong>

**R et K Always : Lol en effet si tu nous tape nous pas de suite parce qu'on sera fâchées mdr ! Joan n'est pas fou et il parle de son père mais ne cite personne que je sache et donc il peut pas faire de relation et si Jo lui disait : Hey gars je viens du futur, il lui dirait ok les hommes en blancs arrivent pour toi petit, on a dû trop te torturer ! :p Pour le bourreau non tu vas trop loin là on a pas l'esprit si tordu et sa fille à le même age hors celle de la pharmacie était plus vielle ! Et oui il voudrait des hommes loyaux mais ils le sont par crainte, c'est tout ! Pour les 70 chapitres on va pas non plus torturer jusque là ça serait faire durer le plaisir mais on a accédé à des demandes de certains lecteurs, j'en dis pas plus merci ! Pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review et oui il faut surveiller avec nous des fois ont fait des surprises comme aujourd'hui ! **

**Pakido :Oui tête brûlée comme sa mère et les conséquences eh bien ... Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**F1 et F2 : voila votre chapitre et merci pour vos comptes, c'est pratique merci du soutient et des encouragements à reviewé**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 57 : <strong>

Du coin de l'œil, Joan avisa le visage contrarié de Bracken, et celui, inquiet, de Ronald, et comprit que qui que soit leur visiteur, il n'était pas attendu. Son cœur bondit à l'idée que peut-être sa mère les avait retrouvés, et qu'elle venait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, aveuglée par son inquiétude pour lui. Mais il chassa aussitôt cette pensée, sa chant que son père ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Et puis sa mère connaissait les risques à affronter le Dragon sans y être préparée, et jamais elle ne mettrait la vie de son père en danger, pas en sachant ce qui arriverait. Ce n'était pas elle, et même si elle savait où les trouver, elle aurait fait une entrée définitivement moins remarquée. Rassuré, il se dévissa la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le nouvel arrivant. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit reporter son attention sur ses bourreaux, juste à temps pour les voir s'emparer de leur pistolet. Et alors que Bracken dissimulait le sien dans son dos, Ronald pointait son magnum droit sur la porte, prêt à ouvrir le feu sur l'intrus.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le hangar s'ouvrit, et une silhouette indistincte se dessina dans l'encadrement. L'effet de contrejour les empêcha de distinguer le nouvel arrivant, et Joan vit Ronald se tendre un peu plus alors que l'inconnu refermait la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avança, venant se placer dans la lumière crue d'une des ampoules qui pendaient du plafond, qu'ils purent enfin mettre un nom sur son visage.

« Richards… tu es en avance sur le planning, dois-je en déduire que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » s'enquit Bracken en avançant vers lui, rangeant discrètement son arme.

« Comme promis sénateur » fanfaronna l'homme en lui tendant un dossier que Joan trouva peu épais, mais il se retint à temps d'en faire la remarque.

Avec un sourire triomphal, Bracken s'en empara, et sans même en vérifier le contenu, le jeta dans un des barils qu'ils avaient embrasés pour donner de la chaleur au lieu. Revenant vers Joan sans prêter plus d'attention à Richards, il s'approcha de l'adolescent et se positionna derrière lui. Dans un geste vif, il empoigna le visage du jeune homme, et le maintenant fermement, l'obligea à regarder le dossier se consumer.

« Tu vois, que tu parles ou pas n'a plus d'importance à présent ! » lui souffla-t-il en raffermissant son emprise alors que Joan tentait de se dégager « Tout tes efforts auront été vains, je gagne toujours ! » s'extasia-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

Retenant un cri de rage qui aurait trop fait plaisir à cette pourriture, Joan avisa avec impuissance le dossier brûlé. Même s'il l'avait trouvé un peu fin par rapport à son souvenir, il savait que sans ce qui venait de disparaître dans les flammes, sa mère ne pourrait pas conduire le Dragon devant la justice. Serrant les dents, il se demanda où il s'était trompé. Il avait forcément dû faire quelque chose de travers pour que les choses tournent ainsi. Il n'était pas revenu pour échouer, il avait fait tout cela pour sauver son père, pas pour donner une occasion au pire ennemi de sa mère de s'en sortir encore une fois. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser aller, il se rappela d'une chose qui le rassura immédiatement. Sa mère avait fait des copies de ce dossier. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était une de ces copies, celle que sa mère avait fait parvenir à Jordan, que ce Richards avait apportée songea l'adolescent en avisant la plaque que l'homme portait à la taille. Donc rien n'était perdu, et il ne fallait surtout pas que le Dragon apprenne l'existence de ces copies. Il devait lui laisser croire qu'il avait remporté cette manche.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, le FBI sait pour vous ! » Rétorqua Joan avec ferveur, agissant comme s'il venait de voir toutes ses chances de faire plonger cet homme partir en fumée.

« Mais nous vivons dans un système qui demande des preuves mon garçon, et elles viennent de partir en fumée ! » contra-t-il avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Elle n'abandonnera pas, jamais, et vous le savez ! » gronda farouchement Joan.

Comme s'il avait attendu cette affirmation pour intervenir, Richards fit quelques pas en avant, s'interposant entre Joan et Bracken, attirant l'attention du Dragon sur lui.

« J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Alors une fois que j'aurais fait la peau à cette salope et à son maudit Jules, vous tiendrez votre promesse et me ferez disparaître ! » Le coupa-t-il avec confiance, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non ! J'ai changé de projet pour toi ! » Lui révéla l'homme politique avec un rictus sournois, éveillant la méfiance du traître.

Bracken jeta un regard à Ronald, et même Joan comprit ce que cet ordre silencieux signifiait. L'homme de main pointa son arme sur l'agent ripoux qui ouvrit de grands yeux en avisant le magnum 357. L'arme pointée sur son front, il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir, et comprit qu'il s'était fait roulé dans la farine.

« Mais vous m'aviez dit que lorsque cette histoire serait réglée, vous me feriez disparaître, et que je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de l'avenir ! » s'exclama-t-il en reculant instinctivement, jetant un regard affolé autour de lui, en quête d'une échappatoire.

« Mais c'est le cas ! » rit Bracken avant d'éclaircir, face à l'incompréhension croissante de Richards «Tu vas finir dans l'Hudson, donc l'avenir t'importera peu ! »

Joan grimaça face à la neutralité du ton employé. Bracken avait dit ça comme s'il venait de lire le bulletin météo du jour, réduisant à néant tous les espoirs que cet homme avait placés en lui. Pourtant, Joan n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour ce traître, pas en sachant qu'il avait été celui que le Dragon avait envoyé pour achever la mission de Maddox. Incapable de détourner les yeux, Joan fixait Bracken, frissonnant devant la froideur et le détachement dont il faisait preuve. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'on lui ouvre la poitrine pour ne découvrir que du néant à la place de son cœur.

« Mais je devais tuer Kate Beckett pour vous ! » Se défendit le mort en sursis, tentant de sauver sa misérable existence de traître.

« Vous n'auriez eu aucune chance, elle vous aurait dégommé de la même façon que Maddox avant que vous ayez le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait ! » cracha Joan, incapable de garder ses pensées pour lui.

« La ferme ! » gronda Richards en lui décochant un violent coup de poing.

L'agent s'apprêtait à se défouler sur l'adolescent, mais le son d'une gâchette amorcée le fit stopper net, et il tourna son attention vers Ronald qui avait gagné du terrain. A cette distance, si l'homme de main lui tirait dessus, sa cervelle recouvrirait les murs, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

« Kate Beckett viendra à nous et je me chargerai personnellement d'elle ! » Lui assura Bracken en rajustant négligemment sa veste sur mesure.

« Mais… » tenta de nouveau Richards

« Eh puis je ne te laisserai pas revenir vers eux, au risque d'être démasqué et qu'ils te fassent parler ! » Reprit-il en époussetant son veston chassant une poussière imaginaire, démontrant son désintéressement total pour sa vie.

« Je ne dirai rien, je vous assure ! Je serai muet comme une tombe ! » Promit Richards avec l'énergie du désespoir.

D'énormes gouttes de sueur déferlaient le long de ses tempes, glissant sur ses joues, témoignant de son stress grandissant, et Joan se demanda s'il était possible de se liquéfier sur place.

« Je n'en doute pas » Concéda le sénateur en hochant la tête positivement.

Sur cette dernière réplique, le coup de feu retentit et la balle se logea pile au milieu du front de Richards qui s'écroula au sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, à croire qu'il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Joan grimaça de dégoût alors que du sang lui éclaboussait le visage, et le cœur serré de résignation, il comprit qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Il allait mourir sans avoir pu dire adieu à ses parents, et c'était là le plus grand de tous ses regrets. Sentant le regard de Bracken posé sur lui, il carra les épaules, et dissimula à quel point assister en direct à la mort de Richards l'avait perturbé. Il n'avait jamais vu personne mourir, et même si cet homme n'avait pas volé son sort, il savait que personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça, abattu comme un chien. Mais malgré ses efforts, Joan fut incapable de quitter le corps de ce traître des yeux, voyant une mare de sang de plus en plus grande se former sous son corps, alors que des résidus de matière grise jonchaient les environs.

« Désolé petit, ça n'a rien de personnel, mais si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour n'avoir jamais fait de sentiments » s'excusa Bracken, comme s'il était réellement désolé de devoir mettre fin à une vie qui ne faisait que commencer « Mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser de témoin derrière moi… le pouvoir a un prix… » Ajouta-t-il en secoua la tête avec fatalisme.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela, elle vous retrouvera et vous fera la peau mais avant elle vous fera souffrir, jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce ! » Cracha le fils Castle avec fougue, ne doutant pas une seconde que sa mère le vengerait.

« Si elle survit assez longtemps pour cela ! » Contrecarra le dragon avec un sourire en coin « Allez Ronald, finis-en avec lui et débarrasse-toi des corps, nous partons là où tu sais ! » Ordonna-t-il en faisant signe aux deux hommes qui étaient restés en retrait dans l'ombre de venir à lui pour assurer sa garde.

Surpris, Joan découvrit la présence de deux armoires à glace dont il n'avait pas soupçonné la présence jusqu'à cet instant. Avaient-ils été chargés de monter la garde à l'extérieur ? Devaient-ils rester dissimulés afin de tromper l'ennemi en cas de descente policière ? Et dans ce cas, combien d'autres attendaient silencieusement à l'extérieur que sa mère ne vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Une grimace déforma son visage à l'idée que ses parents auraient pu être abattus avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans cet entrepôt, sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de les mettre en garde. La pénombre aurait permis à ces hommes de les piéger sans qu'ils n'aient suspecté leur présence, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour réagir.

« A vos ordres patron ! » Accepta Ronald en se rapprochant légèrement de Joan.

Ils suivirent Bracken et ses gardes du corps du regard, les observant s'éloigner vers une porte que Joan remarqua pour la première fois. Elle se situait à l'opposé de celle empruntée par l'agent ripoux, et semblait donner sur l'arrière des docks, permettant une fuite en toute discrétion, d'autant plus facilitée que Joan remarqua la présence d'une voiture noire qui attendait patiemment le Dragon. Dès que Bracken se fut suffisamment éloigné, Ronald reporta son attention sur Joan et le mit en joue. Braquant un regard empli de morgue sur son bourreau, Joan redressa fièrement le menton, acceptant courageusement la mort, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne montrerait pas sa peur à cette brute, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Alors que les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, il pensa à ses parents, et son cœur se serra en songeant à la douleur qu'ils allaient éprouver en apprenant sa mort. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvés, ils seraient inconsolables, et que perdus dans leur bulle de chagrin, ils seraient incapables de le concevoir.

Et il comprenait. Ses parents allaient le pleurer, mais il espérait que cela ne les empêcherait pas d'être ensemble. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'à cause de lui, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, trop englués dans leur souffrance pour accepter l'amour et le soutien de l'autre. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à ce stade. Une chose était sûre, le Dragon venait de parapher son propre acte de décès. Jamais ses parents n'abandonneraient leur traque. Dans le lourd silence de l'entrepôt, un clic sinistre retentit, faisant déglutir Joan dont le cœur s'emballa. Mais soudain, son courage s'envola, et il ferma les yeux, plissant si fort ses paupières que des papillons apparurent. Les mains moites, et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il sursauta au moment de la détonation, et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Le bruit assourdissant se répercuta sans fin sur les murs, accompagné du bruit d'un corps qui s'écroulait lourdement au sol, et finalement, le silence reprit ses droits.

Il se passa quelques secondes, avant que Joan ne réalise deux choses. La première, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur au moment du coup de feu. La seconde, il respirait toujours, la Faucheuse traînant à venir l'emporter. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son regard se posa instantanément sur le corps de Ronald qui gisait à ses pieds. Vivement, il releva les yeux, et son cœur explosa de joie en avisant sa mère, son arme encore fumante au poing. Derrière elle, se tenait son père ainsi que les Gars et Jordan qui s'étaient chargés des hommes de mains qui devaient s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux, mais qui avaient indubitablement échoué. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent en comprenant qu'il ne mourrait pas, pas aujourd'hui, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant ses parents se précipiter vers lui pendant que Jordan et ses hommes se chargeaient de sécuriser les lieux.

Mais alors que sa mère allait l'atteindre, un mouvement sur leur gauche attira son attention, et brandissant son arme devant elle, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait son pire ennemi.

« Bracken ! » l'interpella Beckett, la rage au ventre face à l'état de son fils.

Menaçant toujours le politicien véreux de son arme, elle jeta un regard à son enfant qui soufflait fortement, tentant de reprendre une respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir suspendue. La vision de son visage tuméfié lui brisa le cœur, et elle eut une furieuse envie de réduire en miette celui de Bracken.

« Bracken ! » hurla-t-elle de nouveau, faisant quelques pas en direction du Dragon afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

Le son de sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de semonce, et l'homme politique se figea. Sans se retourner, il baissa légèrement la tête en grinçant des dents avant de la redresser crânement, un sourire mauvais sur la face. La partie était loin d'être finie, et il comptait bien jouer jusqu'à la dernière seconde, sachant qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'un retournement de situation se produise et qu'il puisse reprendre la main. Après avoir hésité entre aider sa muse, et aller au secours de son fils, Castle se rua vers Joan, gardant malgré tout un œil sur le Dragon. Rapidement, il détacha leur enfant, grinçant des dents face aux nombreuses blessures qui le recouvraient. Si l'occasion lui en était donnée, il le ferait payer cher à ce monstre. Dès que Joan eut les mains libres, il se jeta au cou de son père, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui, constatant que celui-ci tremblait fortement, comme sous le coup d'une violente émotion.

« Ca va fiston ? » S'enquit-il en caressa doucement ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche forcée.

« C'est pas ma meilleure journée mais ça va ! » Le rassura-t-il en fermant les yeux, savourant l'étreinte rassurante des bras de son paternel.

« Je ne suis pas armé lieutenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? » entendit-il le Dragon s'enquérir, lui faisant tourner la tête vers sa mère.

« Il ment Maman, il cache une arme dans son dos ! » rétorqua-t-il en défiant le Dragon du regard, constatant que ses deux gorilles restaient en retrait, comme pour mieux intervenir.

« Je sais mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas » sourit Kate en adressant un regard narquois à son ennemi juré avant de s'enquérir avec inquiétude « Ca va mon chéri ? »

« Oui Maman » approuva l'adolescent en venant la rejoindre à l'aide de son père, permettant à Kate de rester en position pour surveiller le moindre fait et geste de Bracken.

« Désolé d'interrompre cette touchante réunion de famille, mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas que ça à faire » se moqua le sénateur en reculant d'un pas.

« Pas un geste Bracken, ou je vous pulvérise la jambe afin de vous empêcher de bouger ! » s'exclama instantanément Kate, sa main se resserrant autour de la crosse de son arme.

Comme s'ils avaient attendu cet instant pour intervenir, les deux hommes de Bracken s'avancèrent de concert et repoussèrent Bracken, lui faisant un rempart de leurs corps et pointèrent leurs armes sur Kate, formant ainsi un triangle meurtrier.

« Vous ne pourrez en avoir qu'un détective, choisissez bien ! » Avertit-il un sourire malsain ancré sur ses lèvres retroussées, laissant apparaître sa dentition parfaite « Votre partenaire ou votre fils ? » Exposa-t-il en choix ultime, se réjouissant d'avoir repris si vite la main.

« Je ne suis pas seule, je vous le rappelle ! » Lui répondit-elle en grinçant des dents, se retenant de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête alors qu'il menaçait ouvertement les deux hommes de sa vie.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que des coups de feux se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Les tirs incessants firent sourire de satisfaction Bracken, alors que dans un même mouvement, Joan et Castle se rapprochèrent instinctivement de Beckett, comme pour la protéger de leurs corps en cas d'attaque.

« Comme vous le voyez, moi non plus je ne suis pas seul. Une des choses que m'a appris la politique, c'est de ne jamais dévoiler toutes ses cartes lieutenant ! » Lui fit-il la leçon avec jubilation.

Kate savait que tant qu'elle ignorait comment se portaient les Gars et Jordan, elle était coincée. Devait-elle battre en retrait, laissant son pire ennemi s'en sortir, au risque qu'il attente à leurs vies ultérieurement, ou bien rester et se battre, mettant la vie de ses deux amours dans la balance ? Si elle renonçait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais justice. Il quitterait le pays et elle ne retrouverait jamais sa trace, et un jour, elle serait abattue par un tueur professionnel lambda. Si elle faisait ça, elle ne serait plus jamais en sécurité, mais d'un autre côté, même si elle parvenait à abattre le premier molosse, serait-elle assez rapide pour descendre le second avant qu'il n'ouvre le feu ? Et c'est cette peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde qui la retenait de tenter le coup. Elle voulait obtenir justice, mais voulait par-dessus tout avoir Castle à ses côtés pour partager cette victoire, pour la rendre heureuse.

« Je serais vous, je nous laisserais partir ! » Lui conseilla-t-il avec assurance, comme s'il ne doutait pas de son choix.

Après une longue réflexion, Kate baissa son arme en serrant les dents, vaincue encore une fois. Mais alors qu'un sourire victorieux se peignait sur le visage de Bracken, deux coups de feu retentirent et ses deux hommes s'écroulèrent comme des masses au sol, leurs armes glissant hors de portée. Soulagée, Kate se retourna et vit Esposito et Ryan, armes levées, le visage sérieux et fermé. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Bracken.

« Échec et mat Bracken ! » Triompha-t-elle en relevant son arme vers l'homme politique qui maudissait le sort « Rendez-vous, vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois ! Votre homme ne vous a pas amené le bon dossier, vous êtes fichu ! » Lui apprit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ce dernier serra les dents, abaissant ses bras en signe de reddition, dardant un regard haineux en direction de Kate dont le sourire s'épanouit un peu plus alors qu'elle adressait un regard empli de gratitude aux Gars qui lui firent un clin d'œil en réponse. Sachant que le Dragon était étroitement surveillé, elle relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle s'imposait, et tourna la tête vers ses deux amours, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant en songeant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir savourer la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Tout était enfin fini, et elle allait pouvoir être heureuse, laisser son passé derrière elle et l'oublier, car l'homme qui lui avait arraché le cœur allait passer sa vie derrière les barreaux. Alors que Kate observait avec amour son partenaire de vie, le remerciant des yeux pour avoir toujours été là pour elle, Joan vit le sénateur passer sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Maman attention ! » cria Joan en comprenant les intentions de Bracken.

Au cri de Joan, Castle tourna la tête à temps pour voir le Dragon pointer une arme sur sa muse. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux bleus, et il se précipita vers Kate, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Joan qui bondit devant eux, les plaquant au sol alors que le coup partait. Ils s'écroulèrent tous trois violemment sur le ciment glacé de l'entrepôt, alors que deux autres coups de feu se répercutaient dans le hangar, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur venant de Bracken.

« Beckett ! Castle ! » Hurlèrent les Gars en se ruant vers eux, paniqués.

Kate fut la première à réagir, et dans un râle douloureux, se redressa, se passant une main dans les cheveux, poussant un grognement en passant sur une zone sensible. Ramenant sa main devant elle, elle scruta ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils en avisant le sang qui les souillaient. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, elle paniqua et se tourna instinctivement vers Castle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Se mettant à genoux, elle posa ses mains sur son homme et avec délicatesse, le bascula sur le dos, tirant un gémissement à l'écrivain qui papillonna difficilement des yeux. Les mains tremblantes, elle palpa le visage de son homme, son cœur rata un battement en avisant le sang qui le recouvrait.

« Mon Dieu pas ça ! » implora-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle attirait son romancier contre elle « Castle ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait ! »

« Humm… Kate… » Gémit-il en grimaçant alors que Kate le secouait légèrement.

« Tu es blessé ? Comment te sens-tu ? Où as-tu mal ? » Débita-t-elle paniquée, en cherchant l'impact de balle qui lui était destinée.

« Kate, ce n'est pas mon sang ! » Souffla-t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes pour arrêter son exploration.

A cette réponse, ils se figèrent tous deux, et dans un ensemble parfait, tournèrent lentement la tête vers Joan, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang. Leur garçon était toujours allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, alors que le sang s'écoulait inexorablement de sa tempe, et son manque de réaction laissait présager du pire.

« Joan ! » hurla Kate en réagissant la première, se jetant à genoux auprès de leur fils.

Castle observait la scène comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités, il restait sans réaction alors que sa compagne prenait leur enfant dans ses bras les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, berçant Joan comme s'il était encore un bébé.

« S'il te plaît mon bébé, ouvre-les yeux » le supplia Kate la voix rendue rauque par ses larmes « Tout vas bien, regarde-moi mon cœur »

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, Castle observait Kate bercer contre elle le corps inerte de leur fils, remettant fébrilement en place ses mèches rebelles imbibées du précieux liquide rouge qui continuait de s'écouler comme pour mieux les narguer. Tétanisé, Castle observait cette scène sans vraiment la voir, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulant de ses yeux pour mourir sur ses lèvres, faisant écho à celles, brûlantes, de sa muse qui ne cessait de supplier leur fils de ne pas les abandonner. Alors que les sirènes des secours se faisaient entendre, Esposito et Ryan passaient les menottes au Dragon après lui avoir lu ses droits, s'assurant qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir, malgré ses blessures à la jambe et à l'épaule qui l'empêcheraient de prendre la clé des champs. Dès que Jordan se chargea de Bracken, les Gars reportèrent leur attention sur leurs amis, assistant, impuissants, à cette scène déchirante.

Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûre, ce qui venait de se produire allait avoir un sacré impact sur la vie de leurs amis. Ce garçon était bien plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient prétendre, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour eux, et ils ignoraient quoi faire pour soulager la peine de leurs amis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila voila à vous maintenant ! suite quand demain ? Jeudi ? Vendredi, samedi ? Dimanche ou pire mercredi prochain ? Allez dites nous combien vous la voulez cette suite qui arrivera très rapidement si on atteint rapidement les 40 commentaires alors ceux qui ne commentent pas mais ne font que lire il est temps de nous donnez un signe de vie ! Allez mes petits loulous à vous de jouer sachez que nous avons pas mal d'avance alors que nous pouvons si vous le désirez mettre une suite très rapidement mais faut le mériter record à battre 43 coms toujours et ce sans doublon ! Bisou et à très bientôt j'espère ! Enfin nous espérons je parle au nom de ma moitié aussi.<strong>_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Bon alors là vous avez tous déchirés niveau commentaires, il était obligé qu'on vous mettes cette suite aujourd'hui tellement de commentaires que vous avez fait exploser les compteurs alors faut faire pareilles comme le dit ma jumelle le score à battre est élevé maintenant, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible de le battre mais l'égaler si vous le voulez c'est pas compliqué quelques mot pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite c'est simple ! Merci encore vous êtes géniaux et en encore une fois si cette fic est ce qu'elle est c'est aussi grâce à vos encouragements**_

_**ATTENTION IL MANQUAIT LA FIN ALORS J'AI DU ÉDITER, ALORS CEUX QUI ON DEJ0 LU RELISEZ LA FIN LOL !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Remerciements aux guests :<span>  
><strong>_

**Manon :hahha je vois que tu nous connais bien nous aimons faire les miracles ... merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

**chris65 : lol oui mais la souffrance fait partie de la vie, merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Lisounette : Lol c'est pas Jésus non lol juste Joan mdr ! Il ne renaît pas de ses cendres comme les phœnix !  
><strong>

**Pakido : il n'est pas sensé vivre mais pas sensé mourir avant de naître, avant même d'être conçu même donc pas bon pas bon ! Merci  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : oui la suite aujourd'hui car vous l'avez bien mérité ! Et nous sadiques, je répète si peu lol ! TU as peur que ce ne soit pas terminé et non y a encore des chapitres dommage lol ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, et on pense à vos petits coeur la preuve avec ce chapitre !  
><strong>

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review, oui Bracken arrêté et Joan ben ...  
><strong>

**Mamie : Tu as du mal a accepté que Joan meurt oui c'est vrai les enfants ne meurt pas avant leurs parents, c'est la logique normalement ! Ne déprime pas voyons, smile voyons ! Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Albane45 : merci pour ta review, ben oui on s'en rend compte c'était bien le but qui est largement atteint d'ailleurs au vu des coms ! Et tu vois on est gentilles au final.  
><strong>

**Vincent : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu apprécies nous espérons t'avoir à chaque chapitre car le commentaire est notre salaire, et j'espère que tu n'ai pas trop fatigué pour lire cette suite !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, lol pourquoi on a fait ça c'est pas nous c'est Bra&cken dans la merde oui c'est le cas de le dire il est foutu !  
><strong>

**Maria : merci pour ta review, tu crois qu'une mère passera à l'acte après la mort de son enfant je ne crois pas tu rêve là ! Aucun d'eux ne peuvent être heureux après la mort de leur fils.  
><strong>

**Este : Merci. Voila !  
><strong>

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, tu lis depuis le début mais pouvais pas reviewé c'est chiant j'espère que tu pourras le faire maintenant à chaque chapitre. On essais de faire au mieux pour les émotions le mieux est de devenir le personnage comme un acteur en faite ! La suite la voici et vous ne l'aurez jamais eu aussi vite vous voyez que tout est récompensé ! Ne perds pas la bonne habitude de commenter encore  
><strong>

**B'Fly : ah ben alors c'est bon ça les nouveau lecteur et ne perds pas l'habitude de continuer à commenter on aime ça nous, c'est notre récompense comme nous, nous donnons le maximum pour vous c'est comme votre récompense pour tous vos gentils commentaires.  
><strong>

**Nelly : Merci pour ta review et la voici la suite.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : merci pour ta review et tu vois la suite arrive de suite quand on le mérite ! Et les doublons, triplons, quadruplons ne sont pas comptabilisé dans le nombre de commentaires mais tu en a pas eu besoin tu vois !**

**Fifouil : merci pour ta review pour ce qui est de sa conception oui cela aura un impact puisse que Joan mort pas envie de pouille pouille !  
><strong>

**Oriane : Lol cette fin de ouf mais non lol c'est pour vous rendre fous oui on avoue lol, réussi apparemment mdr ! La voici l****a suite merci.****  
><strong>

**Chachalab: Merci pour ta review, on sait pas avec nous faut s'attendre à tout tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre !  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review, ah ça pour le savoir faut lire toute la fic et oui j'avoues enfin nous sommes sadiques mais pas trop regardes on mets déjà la suite nous mettons fin à votre supplice !  
><strong>

**Guest (4) : Merci**

**Opale : Oui je la connait mais il ne me semble pas qu'elle commente ou très rarement j'en ai pas vraiment le souvenir, désolée par avance pour elle c'est pas sympa mais les régulier je ne les oublies pas en général. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics avec ta cousine ça fait plaisir celle ci à ne pas oublié qu'elle est écrite en duo avec IlianaKate ! Merci pour ton commentaire et merci aussi à ta cousine même si elle com pas.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : lol tu vois comme dans misery tu veux nous enlevé pour avoir la suite lol mais au final cris larmes et tout mdr ! Merci pour ta review contente que tu aimes toujours.  
><strong>

**Marie :Alors femme de marie qui règle ses comptes avec sa moitié en directe live lol! merci pour ta review, moi je suis JIn Grey je m'en fous je vous défonces tous avec mes supers pouvoirs et je lis dans vos pensées alors vous pouvez rien me cacher je peux tout anticiper bouhahhahahhahaha ! Oui les gars on entendu mais comment s'imaginer que Jo est bien leur fils ? Ca c'est dure à avaler lol !  
><strong>

**Guest (6) : Merci, voila !**

**F1 : Oui j'ai vu les compteur explosés, ça fait vraiment plaisir espérons que pour nos prochaines fics on aura autant de succès.**

**Lisounini : merci pour ta review, ah mais c'est ça nous on imagine toujours autre chose lol ! Contentes que ça te plaise !**

**Mandou : ah eh bien ça avec nous faut s'attendre à tout est-il mort blessé, dans un état critique ? Va savoir. Merci !**

**SandCastle : Merci pour ta review, et oui tu vois amplement mérité !**

**Mariag : oui ça c'est sur mais les miracles existent peut être ? Non ? Merci pour ta review.**

**Julight : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as dormis auquel cas tu dormiras mieux ce soir lol ! On pourrait revenir au bisounours en effet, c'est bien mieux non ?**

**Guest (7) : la voici, merci !**

**Farandoles : après les sms les postes mdr j'adore lol parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être en fin d'année avec le décompte lol ! la voici ta suite ma petite loulou et je dis merci encore pour ton soutient.**

**Audrey67100 : merci pour ta review, bon ça tient qu'a vous en faite suivant le nombre de commentaires mais là le record est imbattables !**

**F2 : on a dit 2013 j'ai pas encore perdu et votre défi je l'attend lol !**

**Caskett : N'hésite pas à continuer à commenter nous on adore vous lire aussi alors continues dans ta lancé ! La suite la voici et merci  
><strong>

**Ma : Ah intense mais ça peut l'être encore plus je pense, vous verrez bientôt :p Et merci pour ta review le truc est d'avoir une trame pour ne pas se perdre c'est ce que nous avons depuis le prologue la fin est déjà dans nos têtes même si entre temps des choses se sont ajoutées !  
><strong>

**Elynaa :Le but est que les personnages que l'on invente vous vous attachiez à eux parce que dans le cas contraire s'ils meurent vous vous en tapez ! Nous sommes sadiques oui je le reconnais oui mais vous aimez ça lol ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Yasmine : merci pour ta review on essaies de faire au mieux pour nos lecteurs et nous sommes contentes d'y parvenir !  
><strong>

**Peace : We're so glad that you like our fiction and we want to thank you for your review and we hope that you appreciate the rest of this story.  
><strong>

**Poooo : Tu as commencé et tu es déjà arrivés à la fin ou tu es en progression ? Merci pour ta review !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 58 :<span>**

Cet insupportable spectacle lui brisa le cœur, et il serra violemment les poings, sentant une colère sans nom l'envahir tel un poison insidieux et mortel. Avisant Bracken, encadré par les hommes de Jordan, alors que les secouristes le transportaient vers une ambulance afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins, Castle vit rouge. Le pire ennemi de l'amour de sa vie vivait alors que son fils n'était plus, et cette idée lui était insoutenable. Après un dernier regard vers sa muse qui continuait à bercer leur fils contre elle, le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, Castle bondit sur ses pieds, et passant entre les Gars qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur le Dragon sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. L'empoignant par le col, il le décolla de la civière et le jeta à terre.

« Tu as tué mon fils, je vais te tuer, tu vas mourir, espèce d'ordure ! » Beugla-t-il en le rouant de coups de poings, sans que les Gars ne puissent l'en empêcher.

Sa force était décuplée par la fureur et la détresse, au point qu'Esposito et Ryan eurent un mal fou à le maîtriser. Sa puissance était telle qu'il les repoussait violemment sans qu'ils puissent le maîtriser véritablement. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient cela fait, il leur échappait et revenait à la charge.

« Papa, arrête ! » Hurla Joan, stoppant net le poing de Castle qui s'apprêtait une fois encore à faire connaissance avec le visage ensanglanté de Bracken.

Surpris par le cri de son fils, Castle se redressa, oubliant instantanément Bracken qui gisait à ses pieds, et avec lenteur se retourna vers sa muse qui paraissait toute aussi surprise que lui, et avisa son enfant avec incrédulité. Comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait, Castle reporta son attention sur Kate, qui le visage encore mouillé des larmes versées, souriait de toutes ses dents en serrant encore plus fort son fils entre ses bras, ce qui convainquit Castle de la réalité des faits. Malgré le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de sa tempe, Joan s'était assis, et le fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fierté.

« Jo…Joan tu vas bien ? » S'enquit-il en accourant jusqu'à lui, tombant à ses côtés pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien Papa, je me suis juste cogné la tête contre un conteneur en tombant » le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur celle de son paternel, gardant l'autre serrant fermement la main de sa mère « Ce n'est rien, je vais bien je t'assure ! J'ai juste mal au crâne mais ça j'ai l'habitude ! » Ironisa t-il alors que son père l'observait attentivement, semblant peu convaincu par la tirade de son rejeton.

Avec douceur, Castle laissa glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de Joan, y effectuant une pression, et l'adolescent se retrouva serré dans les bras de son père qui le pressait contre lui comme s'il n'avait aucune intention de le relâcher un jour.

« Si je te perdais… » souffla Castle dans un sanglot, incapable de finir sa phrase tant cette seule pensée lui était insupportable « mon dieu mon fils, je t'aime tant ! » Susurra l'écrivain avec ferveur.

« Moi aussi Papa, moi aussi » Soupira Joan en se blottissant un peu plus contre son paternel tout à fait comblé d'être là alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait réussi.

Bercé par les battements de cœur vigoureusement rassurants de son père, l'adolescent se cala un peu plus contre le torse de Castle, tirant sur la main de Kate pour la rapprocher d'eux, formant un cocon protecteur autour de lui. Par-dessus sa tête, ses parents échangèrent un regard larmoyant, souriant comme des possédés. Passant un bras dans le dos de son fils, Castle trouva la main de Kate qu'il pressa de toutes ses forces, lui faisant ainsi partager toute l'intensité de ses émotions. En réponse, Kate se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux, et sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, entoura ses deux amours de ses bras, habitée d'une joie étouffante en songeant qu'ils étaient en vie. Blottis les uns contre les autres, ils en oublièrent le monde qui les entourait, perdus dans une bulle de béatitude, envahis par un bien-être familiale excluant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

« Beckett, on amène Bracken à l'hôpital, tu nous rejoins ? » Voulu savoir Esposito, un peu gêné par la scène troublante à laquelle il assistait.

Dès le départ, il avait senti qu'il existait un lien particulier entre eux. Castle lui avait dit que Joan était son neveu, mais il savait que l'écrivain n'avait ni frère, ni sœur. Il savait aussi, à sa connaissance, que le grand romancier n'avait aucun filleul. Alors qui était ce jeune homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Castle et Beckett aussi bien physiquement que dans sa façon d'agir ? S'il n'avait pas été si cartésien, il aurait eu la folle pensée qu'il s'agissait de leur fils. Secouant la tête devant cette absurdité, il chassa de son esprit ses questions. Peu importait qui était cet adolescent, il avait rapproché ses amis et ça, cela valait toutes les réponses du monde.

« J'arrive Espo! » Répondit Kate après quelques instants à observer ses deux hommes sains et saufs en souriant avant de se rembrunir face à la pâleur de son fils « Et Joan cette fois, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Direction l'hôpital, ta blessure est trop grave ! » Ajouta-t-elle fermement.

« Mais… » Contesta-t-il avec une moue contrariée qui fit sourire sa mère.

« Pas de mais, je te promets de récupérer tout ce qui aura un rapport avec toi et de les faire disparaître, mais tu as besoin de soins. » le stoppa-t-elle d'une main impérieuse « Je suis certaine que Lanie se fera un plaisir de m'aider, mais nous devons vérifier si tu n'as pas de traumatisme qui pourrait être dangereux pour toi ! » Tenta-t-elle de persuader sa tête de mule de fils.

« Mais Maman…» Résista timidement Joan devant le regard décidé de sa mère.

La lueur farouche de son regard fit réaliser au jeune homme que cette fois il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Lorsque sa mère avait ce regard déterminé, il ne pouvait pas lutter, sachant que rien ne parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis. Il savait que peu importaient les arguments qu'il utiliserait pour convaincre sa mère, elle ne les écouterait pas.

« Pas de discussion Joan, je te promets de ne rien laisser au hasard ! » Lui assura Kate en caressant la joue de son adolescent qui pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que son père.

« Bien mais personne ne doit découvrir mon nom ! » Insista-t-il en soupirant, vaincu par la ténacité de sa mère.

« Cela va de soi ! » Le rassura-t-elle en souriant en coin, amusée par le comportement de son enfant qui lui rappelait sans cesse celui qu'elle aimait.

Satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Kate se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son fils sur le front avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans une étreinte réconfortante, entraînant Castle dans le mouvement, souriant lorsqu'elle sentit les mains fortes et rassurantes de son homme lui caresser le dos. Dans un soupir, consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment, elle rompit le câlin groupé, et gracieusement, se remit sur ses pieds, aussitôt imitée par Castle. Ensemble, ils aidèrent Joan à se lever à son tour, le soutenant alors que ses jambes semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à le soutenir.

Grimaçant d'agacement de se sentir si faible et dépendant de ses parents, Joan adressa un sourire d'excuse à son père pour constater que celui-ci dévorait la jeune femme du regard, souriant d'un air rêveur. Amusé, Joan leva les yeux au ciel, songeant qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à devenir un élément de déco dès que ces deux-là entraient en communion, et son sourire s'élargit.

Mais en voyant l'expression de son père se rembrunir, il perdit son sourire, et se tourna instinctivement vers sa mère, cherchant des yeux une quelconque menace. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, il reporta son regard sur son père, et avec lenteur, suivit le chemin de ses yeux pour découvrir qu'il fixait le bras de sa mère. Et lorsqu'il comprit ce qui inquiétait tant son père, il blêmit à son tour, l'inquiétude l'assaillant violemment.

« Kate tu saignes ! » Constata l'écrivain avec panique en se précipitant sur elle, laissant leur fils se retenir tant bien que mal à un conteneur.

« Merci Papa … » Marmonna-t-il d'un air blasé avant de lever les yeux vers sa mère, le regard inquiet.

La jeune femme scruta son bras et constata qu'en effet elle saignait juste en-dessous de l'épaule. Quand avait-elle été blessée ? Elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur jusqu'à présent mais à l'instant où Castle lui fit prendre conscience de sa blessure, un élancement violent la fit gémir. La balle l'avait frôlée, rien de bien méchant, mais cela la faisait souffrir. L'adrénaline et la peur lui avaient fait occulté le mal, et à présent qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions, la douleur se faisait connaître, et pas de la plus agréable des façons. Dans un geste instinctif, elle porta la main à sa blessure, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la plaie. Relevant la tête, elle croisa deux paires d'yeux inquiets, et elle leur adressa un sourire éblouissant qui lui fut instantanément retourné. Son sourire s'élargit face à l'inquiétude qui habitait le regard de ses deux amours, et son cœur explosa de bonheur à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre sans eux au bout du compte. Ils avaient terrassé le Dragon, gagné leur liberté de haute lutte, et tout était enfin fini.

« Ok Beckett, vas te faire soigner » déclara Esposito en intervenant dans la discussion après l'exclamation de l'écrivain avant d'ajouter, voyant Kate sur le point de protester « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce cher sénateur, il va avoir droit à un traitement de VIP avec surveillance rapprochée ! »

« Ouais, on l'accompagne à l'hôpital, et on le lâche pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bénéficier de l'ombre rafraîchissante de nos cellules trois étoiles » approuva Ryan en venant se poster près de son partenaire.

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, un second véhicule de secours se gara près du premier, et les ambulanciers y chargèrent l'ennemi public numéro 1 sous la surveillance étroite d'agents du FBI qui suivaient chaque geste d'un regard attentif, arme en main, comme s'ils craignaient une éventuelle tentative d'évasion guidée par l'énergie du désespoir. Avec satisfaction, les Gars observèrent Bracken se tordre de douleur sur la civière, conscients qu'ils avaient fait ce que leur boss crevait d'envie de faire, mais qu'elle s'était interdit de peur de faire plus que simplement l'immobiliser.

« Merci pour tout, les Gars ! » souffla Kate, faisant écho à leurs pensées.

« Ce fut un plaisir » répondirent-ils à l'unisson, souriant grandement.

Il était clair pour tous que si Bracken était encore en vie, c'était pour elle, pour que justice soit rendue et qu'elle puisse enfin faire la paix avec son passé et se réconcilier avec son futur tout en acceptant son présent. Et c'était aussi de cela que la jeune femme les remerciait. Même si elle avait souvent souhaité être l'instrument de la mort de ce monstre, elle voulait que tout le monde découvre son vrai visage, et le voir croupir en prison pour le reste de sa vie alors qu'elle profiterait en toute liberté de la sienne. Alors elle avait bridé ses envies de meurtre, et à le regarder maudire et menacer, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Je me demande comment il va supporter la prison lui qui est habitué au luxe ! » entendit-elle Castle s'enquérir tout près d'elle, faisant écho à ses pensées.

« Pas très bien » sourit-elle avec satisfaction, songeant qu'il allait se mordre les doigts que la peine de mort soit abolie, l'obligeant à subir cette existence jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Viens » lui intima son partenaire en les guidant, leur fils et elle vers l'ambulance qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour repartir à Saint-Vincent.

Une fois installé, Joan vint se blottir contre Kate, et malgré les demandes répétées de l'ambulancier, refusa de quitter les bras de sa mère. Lassé de parler dans le vide, le secouriste alla s'asseoir à l'avant avec son collègue, laissant la petite famille à ses retrouvailles. Allongé sur une civière, Joan se sentait doucement partir, bercé par les battements du cœur de sa mère, sentant le regard de son père le couver comme une douce couverture. Leurs sourires étaient radieux malgré la situation car ils savaient qu'enfin tout était fini. Malgré sa blessure, Kate était saine et sauve, de même que Castle qui lui n'avait pas une égratignure. Quant à Joan, il était lui aussi bien vivant, malgré son état de santé préoccupant. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à passer avec ses parents avant de repartir vers un avenir incertain. Aurait-il sa place dans ce futur qu'il avait esquissé pour eux ? En ferait-il seulement partie ? Ou bien se dissiperait-il comme une brume éphémère et immatérielle emportée par le souffle de la vie ?

Il l'ignorait, et au final, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le moment présent. En soupirant de satisfaction, il sourit en sentant la main de son père se poser sur son genou, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées et qu'il voulait le rassurer. Avec bienveillance, Castle observait ses deux amours, souriant comme un dément alors que Joan enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa muse qui souriait aux anges, enserrant un bras autour du fruit de leur amour alors que de l'autre, elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Joan se sentait merveilleusement bien en cet instant, si bien en fait qu'il se surprit à envisager l'avenir avec optimisme, surtout lorsqu'il apercevait la lueur qui étincelait dans le regard de son père. Les pensées de Castle suivaient un chemin similaire. Il était inconcevable que Joan ne vienne pas au monde. Il serait leur premier enfant, et il en aurait d'autres avec sa muse.

Des enfants qui seraient la réplique de celle qu'il aimait et qui avait tant bouleversé son existence. Il voulait des enfants qui les feraient tourner en bourrique, mais qui d'un sourire illumineraient son monde comme seule sa muse savait le faire. Oui il voulait de nombreux enfants avec elle, autant que l'Univers voudrait bien leur en accorder. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Kate ne serait pas contre l'idée, mais quand il la voyait avec Joan, son cœur bondissait d'allégresse en songeant qu'elle semblait toute disposée à porter sa progéniture. Et en effet, Kate savourait pleinement l'instant. Elle ne connaissait pas de plus grand bonheur que de tenir son enfant dans ses bras, de le sentir se blottir en toute confiance contre elle, de sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne et d'entendre battre son cœur au rythme du sien. Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu, son cœur arraché à mains nues, alors qu'elle avisait tout le sang qui coulait de sa plaie.

A présent qu'elle pouvait voir sa blessure de plus près, elle réalisait à quel point celle-ci était superficielle, et pourtant il avait perdu tant de sang. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une si petite blessure puisse saigner si abondement. Elle avait entendu dire que les plaies à la tête étaient celles qui saignaient le plus, et elle voulait bien le croire. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu une telle peur, et à présent, elle comprenait plus que jamais les angoisses de son père de la savoir sans cesse en danger. Voilà pourquoi elle refusait de laisser Joan s'éloigner d'elle, pas encore, pas tant que sa peur de le perdre n'aurait pas disparu. Et puis comment pourrait-elle s'écarter de lui alors qu'elle sentait ses baisers dans son cou, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre dans leur position actuelle.

« Je t'aime Maman… » l'entendit-elle chuchoter, comme s'il lui soufflait le plus grand des secrets.

Le cœur gonflé de joie, elle tourna légèrement la tête, déposant une pluie de baisers dans ses cheveux, échangeant un regard empli d'amour et de soulagement avec son partenaire qui observait la scène avec émerveillement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais… » poursuivit Joan en tremblant rétrospectivement de peur.

Fermant les yeux de culpabilité, elle resserra son étreinte autour du torse de son bébé, le pressant plus près d'elle, alors qu'il tremblait légèrement sous le choc de la torture qu'il venait d'endurer. En se pinçant les lèvres, elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne laisserait son boulot avoir un tel impact sur sa famille, quitte à laisser un autre flic se charger d'une enquête à haut risque. Elle ne voulait pas que Joan ait à nouveau à traverser une telle épreuve.

« Chut mon amour, dors, Maman est là… » Souffla-t-elle doucement, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front tendrement.

« Pour toujours ? » S'enquit l'adolescent, doutant encore de sa mère qui lui avait tant résisté et fait de peine malgré elle.

« A jamais mon cœur ! » Soupira Kate en embrassant son fils avec tendresse, jetant un regard d'amour à son écrivain qui les épiait, au comble du bonheur.

Leurs regards fusionnèrent et entamèrent une discussion silencieuse qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Encore une fois ils étaient unis par l'âme et l'esprit, et Kate se demanda si cette connexion cesserait d'être un jour. Elle savait que si cela se produisait, ce serait entièrement sa faute, comme cela avait été le cas les rares fois où elle avait érigé ses barrières, empêchant son partenaire d'approcher et de la comprendre, le poussant à s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle avait compris la leçon, et plus jamais elle ne referait une telle erreur.

« Désolé mon garçon, mais tant que nous ne t'avons pas fait passer d'examens, il est préférable que tu ne dormes pas » lança subitement l'ambulancier, faisant éclater la bulle d'amour et de tendresse qui les englobait tous trois.

« Mais je suis si fatigué… » Protesta Joan en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, confirmant ses dires.

« Je sais mon bébé, mais résiste encore un peu d'accord ? » lui demanda doucement Kate « Après tu pourras dormir autant que tu le voudras, mais le médecin doit d'abord t'examiner » ajouta-t-elle le cœur serré en avisant le visage de Joan, marqué par l'épuisement.

« Non mais je rêve ma mère qui me demande de ne pas dormir, on aura tout vu ! » Ironisa Joan en étouffant un autre bâillement.

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Joan et se mirent à rirent de concert alors que Joan souriait, content d'être à l'origine de leur joie. il avait rendu sa joie de vivre à sa mère, contribuer au bonheur de ses parents, et c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'on puisse lui donner. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Joan fut rapidement pris en charge pour les examens de routine, sous la surveillance constante de son père qui ne voulait plus le quitter après la peur qu'il avait eue. Quant à sa mère elle se faisait soigner de son côté, ronchonnant de devoir être séparée de ses hommes, même pour un bref instant. Elle avait récolté quelques points de suture, mais rien de bien méchant. Elle fut examinée longuement puis se reposa quelque temps afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle savait Joan auprès de Castle, et cela la consolait, sachant que son amour ne laisserait rien arriver à leur bébé. Aussi se laissa-t-elle aller à somnoler, ayant besoin de refaire le plein d'énergie avant d'affronter son pire ennemi. Elle fut réveillée par l'aide-soignante qui venait prendre sa tension et vérifier l'état de sa blessure.

« Ce n'est pas très méchant, vous allez pouvoir sortir, le médecin passera vous voir bientôt ! » Lui apprit-elle en souriant.

« Merci ! » répondit Kate lui rendant son sourire.

Lorsque l'infirmière fut sortie, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Bracken. Elle savait, grâce aux Gars qui lui envoyaient régulièrement des nouvelles, que son ennemi avait été opéré et qu'il devait être revenu dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, et dans le cas contraire, elle l'attendrait. Arrivée devant la porte, elle constata que deux agents du FBI la surveillaient avec une vigilance constante. Elle se présenta devant eux, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu une parole à prononcer, ils la laissèrent entrer en la saluant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle sourit en constatant qu'il était revenu. Son sourire s'agrandit en observant Esposito et Ryan qui restaient postés de chaque côté du lit de Bracken, lisant chacun un magazine. Ce dernier était encore endormi, toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. A son approche, ils levèrent la tête et lui firent un clin d'œil.

« On te l'a gardé au chaud comme promis ! » Déclara Esposito en souriant de toutes ses dents en voyant qu'elle n'avait qu'un simple bandage au bras, et qu'elle semblait être au mieux de sa forme.

« Merci les Gars, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ! » Leur répondit Kate en souriant elle aussi.

« T'es sûre Beckett ? » Voulurent s'assurer les deux Dupont en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété à l'idée de laisser leur amie seule avec cette pourriture.

« Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse attaché au lit ? » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en avisant Bracken qui était menotté au lit, la faisant sourire de plus belle « Et puis dans l'état où il est, même avec un bras égratigné, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le maîtriser s'il s'attaque à moi. » Ajouta t-elle en secouant la tête devant leurs mines préoccupées, touchée par leur sollicitude « Je veux être la première qu'il voit à son réveil, qu'il comprenne qu'il a perdu ! » Se confia Kate reprenant son sérieux, regardant le Dragon, la mâchoire serrée.

« Bien, si tu as besoin, on est dehors, ok ? » Accepta Esposito en plantant son regard de jais dans celui d'émeraude de sa supérieure.

« Je sais tout cela Espo merci ! » Le remercia-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Ryan « et merci à toi aussi » Compléta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant le Dragon et Beckett seuls dans la pièce. La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Esposito et prit le magazine qu'il lisait à son arrivée, attendant sereinement que son pire cauchemar émerge enfin de son sommeil artificiel. Une heure, peut-être deux, s'écoula lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en comprenant que l'heure de l'affrontement final avait sonné. Elle posa sa revue et se tourna vers Bracken, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne pleinement conscience. Elle se pencha sur lui avec un sourire sadique. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux complètement, ils tombèrent dans ceux de Kate, lui tirant une grimace de rage alors que le sourire de la jeune femme s'étirait un peu plus. Une lueur particulière allumait le regard de jade, une flamme s'y était allumée, celle de la victoire. Le vert flamboyant se confronta au bleu glacé et elle sourit toujours plus largement alors qu'elle voyait naître le dépit et la reddition dans le regard de son pire ennemi.

« C'est fini Bracken, vous ne nuirez plus à personne ! » S'exclama-t-elle victorieuse « Vous allez enfin payer pour le mal que vous avez fait ! » poursuivit-elle farouchement « Ma mère est enfin vengée, et toutes les victimes que vous avez faites assassiner vont pouvoir reposer en paix, vous êtes vaincu ! » Cracha-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire vainqueur.

« Vous ne comprenez pas Beckett ! » se défendit Bracken « Je l'ai fait pour le bien, pour créer une société meilleure, balayée de toute corruption ! » Débita-t-il avec fougue semblant être convaincu du bien-fondé de ses paroles « Votre mère n'était qu'un dommage collatéral acceptable afin de parvenir à un monde de paix ! » Ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

« Aucune ambition bonne ou mauvaise, ne mérite de tels dommages comme vous dites ! » s'écria-t-elle farouchement en se tendant sans pour autant se départir de sa poker face, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point sa remarque l'avait touchée

« Bien sûr que si, de tout temps et à chaque époque les grands hommes qui ont marqués l'histoire ont dû se résigner à sacrifier des vies pour le bien du plus grand nombre, et vous verrez qu'un jour, je serais reconnu comme l'un de ces grands hommes ! » rétorqua Bracken avec une frénésie démentielle.

« Vous êtes complètement fou » railla Kate en le dévisageant avec dégoût « Vous êtes un des maillons de cette corruption qui pourrit notre monde. » ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

« Je suis un visionnaire, et un jour vous le comprendrez vous aussi, et vous réaliserez que votre mère devait mourir » s'entêta-t-il.

« Ma mère défendait la justice, et l'on se souviendra d'elle bien après que vous ayez sombré dans l'oubli » assura vivement Kate, furieuse que cet homme ne se soit débarrassé de sa mère que parce qu'elle était un obstacle dans sa course à la folie « Ce contre quoi vous prétendez avoir lutté vous a bouffé jusqu'à la moelle. Peut-être aviez-vous effectivement de bonnes intentions au départ, mais votre soif de pouvoir a rapidement pris le dessus, et vous êtes devenu encore pire que ceux que vous cherchiez à éliminer » conclut-elle en se redressant, un sourire en coin et l'œil perçant alors que le visage de Bracken se décomposait « Faites bien attention à vous Bracken… la tête du Dragon risque bien de tomber ! » l'avertit-elle en se levant fièrement pour le toiser de haut.

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'un maillon de cette chaîne sans fin, il y en aura d'autres ! » l'interpella Bracken alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à quitter la pièce.

« Et je serai là pour les combattre» Rétorqua-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation, restant droite et fière en se retournant vers lui « Je suis passée maîtresse dans l'art de la chasse au Dragon ! » Lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire impétueux et serein.

Et sur ces paroles elle sortit, laissant le monstre qui lui avait pris sa mère avec ses démons. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant, passant une main fébrile sur son visage, soulagée d'en avoir définitivement fini avec ce pan de sa vie. La boucle était enfin bouclée, et elle était libérée de cette cage dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même enfermée. Son sourire s'agrandit, devenant radieux, et elle courut rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie, le cœur léger. Mais alors qu'elle demandait à une infirmière la direction à prendre, une voix l'interpella dans son dos, la faisant se retourner.

« Ah ! Jordan ! » Sourit-elle en observant l'agent la rejoindre d'une démarche énergique, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je voulais vous voir avant que je ne contacte mes supérieurs pour leur faire mon rapport » lui expliqua Jordan en la rejoignant.

« Merci de votre aide Jordan, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté de venir me prêter main forte sur cette affaire » déclara Kate en souriant à la jeune femme.

« Je vous devais bien ça » répliqua Jordan en haussant les épaules, se rappelant encore qu'elle leur devait la vie.

« Alors considérons que nous sommes quitte » déclara Kate, qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur la question.

« Vous alliez rejoindre votre ombre ? » sourit malicieusement l'agent dont la curiosité était aiguisée.

« Oui, il est avec Joan » lui expliqua Kate dont le sourire s'élargit à l'évocation des deux hommes de sa vie.

« Je vois que j'avais vu juste lors de notre première rencontre » constata Jordan avec un sourire de pure satisfaction.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaître à l'époque » reconnut Kate qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se cacher, pas en sachant comment allait évoluer sa relation avec son romancier.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous le mériter » déclara Jordan, heureuse pour ses amis.

« Merci Jordan… » Sourit Kate, touchée « J'aurais probablement envie de le descendre une bonne demie douzaine de fois dans la journée, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus vivre sans lui à mes côtés » poursuivit-elle pensivement.

« Croyez-moi Kate, aussi satisfaisante que soit votre carrière, rien ne remplacera jamais les joies que vous offre un mari et des enfants… » Lança Jordan, une lueur étincelante au fond des yeux avant d'ajouter « Et en parlant d'enfants, pourquoi cet adolescent vous a-t-il appelés papa et maman ? »

« Disons simplement, que Joan est le fils que nous aimerions avoir ensemble Castle et moi… » Éluda Kate qui était surprise que cette question ne soit pas venue des Gars.

« Je n'insiste pas… » soupira Jordan qui sentait qu'il y avait tellement plus que ce que ne voulait bien lui dire la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas forcer la confidence, d'autant que Kate s'était déjà bien plus confiée que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Encore merci pour tout Jordan » la remercia une nouvelle fois Kate en lui serrant chaleureusement la main « Nous reverrons-nous avant votre départ ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je passerais vous dire au revoir, et puis je vais avoir besoin de vos dépositions, donc oui, nous nous reverrons » approuva Jordan en sortant son cellulaire de sa poche « Je dois répondre, c'est mon chef » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sur un signe de tête.

Kate la regarda repartir vers la chambre de Bracken, avant de faire volteface pour enfin rejoindre ses hommes qui devaient l'attendre impatiemment. Et elle espéra que cette fois, rien ne viendrait l'empêcher de se rendre auprès de sa famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila alors nouveau record à battre 64, ça va être dure à moins que tous celles et ceux qui ont commentés sur le précédent s'y mettent encore et d'autres aussi, là en effet on battrait le record, cette fic vous plait et cela nous fait plaisir et comme l'a dit ma jumelle, ça motive vraiment à vous donner le meilleur pour vous satisfaire. Merci encore ! Je dois dire que la confrontation BrakenKate à été un pure plaisir à écrire pour nous j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera autant de plaisir que nous avons eu à l'écrire !**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Alors chapitre encore en avance grâce à vous, vous avez pulvérisés tous et nous vous remercions vraiment beaucoup, nous sommes contentes que ce chapitre vous aies plu que cette fic vous plaise, continuez à nous faire partager vos sentiments, on adore !**_

_**D'habitude je remercies les Guests individuellement, là je n'ai pas le temps, je ne suis pas là ce week end, je travail demain puis j'ai l'anniversaire de ma nièce puis on s'en va directe en week end et là où je vais, je n'ai pas internet et vu l'heure tardive, je n'ai pas le temps de remercier individuellement mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de commenter car c'est notre rançon, notre salaire... **_

_**Alors j'espère que vous nous en tiendrez pas rigueur, je parle des guests car les inscrits, je l'ai remercies au fur et à mesure. **_

_**C'était cela ou pas de chapitre avant lundi soir, alors je pense que vous préférez amplement qu'on poste ce soir sans vraiment remercier individuellement les guests ! Mais qu'en même nous remercions les guests, sans exceptions, vous êtes adorables, les inscrits, vous êtes tout aussi mignons et tous ceux qui lisent sans commenter même si nous on aimerai bien un retour de votre part, alors n'hésitez pas record à battre 64 reviews presque battue sur le précédent alors est-ce que l'on atteindra les 65 sur ce post ! **_

_**Dans ce chapitre famille sur le long, vous ferez la connaissance d'un nouveau venu, je n'en dis pas plus ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 59 : <strong>

Arrivée devant la chambre de son fils, Kate frappa et entra. Elle sourit en avisant les deux hommes de sa vie en pleine discussion. Cette dernière était si animée qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Non c'est Wolverine le plus fort, il explose Batman en un rien de temps ! » Affirma Joan fougueusement, défiant du regard son père.

« Que veux-tu qu'il fasse face aux gadgets et à l'aptitudes au combat de Batman ? Il est pro en la matière et en plus il est riche ! » Contra Castle en secouant vivement la tête, ignorant les regards perçants de son fils qui lui rappelait bien trop ceux de sa muse pour l'intimider.

« Et Wolverine aussi ! Il était dans l'armée, et en plus ses blessures guérissent toutes seules ! Ta chauve souris, elle sera capout avant que Logan ait une goutte de sueur qui perle de son front ! » Rétorqua l'adolescent en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de lui.

Devant la remarque pleine de bon sens de son fils, Castle ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Vexé, il se cala dans son siège en croisant les bras à son tour mais pour bouder. Cette attitude eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Kate, faisant relever la tête du père et du fils. Elle les regardait, amusée de voir à quel point père et fils étaient similaires. Un sourire commun naquit sur les lèvres de ses hommes.

« Enfin te voila ! » Clamèrent-ils en cœur, les yeux lumineux.

« J'arrive à temps avant que vous vous entretuiez ! » Se moqua Kate en se rapprochant du lit pour embrasser son fils sur le front qui sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Dis-lui Maman que Wolverine est plus fort que Batman ! » S'exclama Joan prenant sa mère à témoin.

« Peu importe qui des deux est le plus fort, Elektra est la meilleure et les enterrera tous les deux » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, se retenant de rire devant leurs mines outrées.

Se penchant sur son partenaire pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire lumineux, elle s'assit sur le lit de son fils avant de l'observer avec attention. Sa tête avait été bandée et ses blessures soignées, mais malgré cela il était d'une telle pâleur qu'elle sentit son inquiétude revenir au galop. Malgré son regain d'énergie, il semblait prêt à se briser au moindre coup de vent trop violent. Levant une main, elle la déposa sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, et Joan ferma les yeux en souriant, savourant la douce caresse à sa juste valeur.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit-elle, préoccupée.

« Ca va ! » La rassura-t-il dans une grimace alors que les élancements de son crâne contredisaient ses dires.

« La vérité Joan ! » Gronda Kate, contrariée que son fils s'escrime à lui mentir sur son état de santé.

« C'est la vérité Maman ! » Mentit-il en souriant, se voulant rassurant.

Après cette affreuse journée, il ne voulait pas inquiéter outre mesure sa mère, même s'il savait que c'était illusoire de s'imaginer qu'elle ne se rongerait pas les sangs à cause de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, pas maintenant que tout s'arrangeait. Il voulait qu'elle soit détendue pour qu'enfin, il puisse avoir une chance de venir au monde. Même s'il ne doutait plus que cela serait le cas, il voulait que sa conception ait lieu avant son départ. Et cela ne se produirait pas si sa mère angoissait à son sujet.

« Tu sais à qui tu parles ? » Contra-t-elle en le regarda sévèrement, haussant les sourcils, dubitative.

« Bien… ce n'est pas le feu sacré mais je vais mieux ! » abdiqua-t-il en optant pour une semi-vérité qui devrait contenter sa mère « Les médicaments m'aident à me sentir mieux mais je veux rentrer à la maison ! » ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien sûr, après que le médecin soit passé ! » Lui assura la jeune femme en souriant, serrant la main de son enfant dans la sienne afin de le soutenir.

« Tu sais que quoi qu'il dise, je ne peux pas rester. Il me reste moins de 24 heures Maman, et la faille s'ouvrira dans le salon du loft. Si je la manque, je serais coincé ici et disparaîtrais pour toujours ! » Lui apprit sombrement Joan en frissonnant d'effroi à cette idée.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Kate fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas voir partir son fils. Elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui, et même si elle avait su dès le départ qu'il n'était pas là pour toujours, et s'était donc préparée à le perdre, à présent que l'échéance se rapprochait, elle réalisait qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé au moment de dire au revoir. Elle avait tout fait pour préserver son partenaire, et au final, avait été incapable de préserver son propre cœur dont il avait réussi à prendre possession avec une facilité déconcertante, exactement comme son père avant lui. Le cœur serré, elle chercha instinctivement le regard de son partenaire qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle, mais qui trouva malgré tout la force de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant, comme toujours à l'écoute de ses états d'âme. Leurs regards s'unirent, et ils échangèrent encore cette promesse d'éternité, celle qui serait à l'origine de la naissance de leur premier enfant et ceux à venir, du moins l'espéraient-ils.

« Dis-moi Papa, où est Caskett ? Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit soudainement le jeune homme, rompant la connexion visuelle de ses parents.

Surpris par l'intervention de leur fils qui leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, leurs cœurs se serrant en avisant l'inquiétude qui s'était peinte sur son beau visage. Légèrement confus d'avoir pu oublier leur chien, Castle et Beckett s'observèrent, hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Avec les derniers évènements, et leur inquiétude concernant Joan, sans parler de la blessure de Kate, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pris le temps de s'enquérir de l'état de Caskett, et ils se sentaient coupables pour ça. Alors que Kate se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, appréhendant la réaction de leur fils, Castle reporta son regard sur l'adolescent qui les fixait avec angoisse et se racla la gorge en cherchant ses mots.

« Ecoutes Joan, pour te dire la vérité…» commença l'écrivain d'un air mal assuré peu caractéristique, avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, se demandant s'il devait être contrarié ou bien reconnaissant envers la personne qui le dérangeait dans un moment aussi critique, il s'empara de son cellulaire et avisa l'appelant. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, et il pinça les lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers sa muse qui comprit instantanément qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Immédiatement elle prit la main de son fils, la serrant fort dans la sienne, comme pour lui apporter un soutien qu'elle souhaitait ne pas avoir à lui apporter tout en redoutant le pire en se rappelant les litres de sang que leur chien avait perdu. Le cœur battant, elle se mordit un peu plus la lèvre qu'elle gardait encore prisonnière de ses dents, espérant que Caskett s'en soit miraculeusement sorti. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que son bébé ait le cœur brisé en perdant son meilleur ami, d'autant que si Caskett venait à mourir maintenant, Joan n'aurait jamais le bonheur de grandir avec ce chien merveilleux à ses côtés.

« Ça va aller mon cœur… » Souffla-t-elle en sentant Joan se tendre à ses côtés alors qu'il pressait fortement ses doigts entre les siens.

« C'est ma faute Maman, c'est parce que j'ai fait le malin avec ces hommes qu'il a été blessé… » Avoua Joan, des sanglots dans la voix, sans quitter son père du regard alors que celui-ci hésitait à décrocher, pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui apprendre.

« Non Joan. Caskett t'aime et il a voulu te protéger, c'est normal. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. S'il y a un coupable, c'est Bracken, pas toi ! » S'exclama Kate avec ferveur, ne voulant pas que son fils culpabilise pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

« Castle ! » entendirent-ils finalement déclarer le romancier après avoir lâché un soupir à fendre l'âme, sa voix se faisant caverneuse et basse sous la force de son inquiétude.

Se rapprochant au plus près de sa mère, recherchant sa chaleur réconfortante, Joan crispa ses mains autour des siennes, retenant son souffle alors qu'il scrutait le visage impassible de son père en quête d'une quelconque information qui pourrait l'éclairer sur le sort de son plus fidèle ami.

« Monsieur Castle, nous vous appelons pour vous tenir informer de l'état de votre chien, Caskett » Entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil, reconnaissant la voix du vétérinaire.

« Oui comment va-t-il ? » Demanda l'écrivain, regardant son enfant dans les yeux en tentant de dissimuler son angoisse.

« Eh bien, l'opération a été longue et difficile, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a également fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques lors de l'intervention » Lui apprit-il d'une voix neutre et professionnelle.

Castle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la pire des nouvelles suite à ce discours de mauvais augure. Ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'un médecin, même s'il s'agissait d'un vétérinaire, commençait par des faits et des détours inutiles.

« Mais Caskett est un battant et il est sorti d'affaire. Nous allons le garder une bonne semaine pour qu'il se remette puis vous pourrez le récupérer ! » Conclut-il contre toute attente, faisant taire les craintes du romancier en une réplique.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Castle, le soulagement déferlant en lui en une vague puissante qui le laissa quelque peu hébété. N'écoutant plus le reste du discours du praticien, il regarda sa muse et son fils qui comprirent que tout allait pour le mieux pour leur chien, et un soupir commun leur échappa, alors que Joan se laissait tomber de soulagement contre Kate qui l'entoura naturellement de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« Nous pourrons venir le voir ? » Voulut savoir Rick, dont le sourire s'élargissait encore alors qu'il voyait sa compagne et leur fils s'étreindre de joie.

« Bien entendu ! Caskett s'est réveillé il y a une heure, et tout se passe bien. Il est encore somnolent à cause de l'anesthésie mais il est conscient ! » Concéda le vétérinaire un peu plus enjoué qu'au début de leur conversation.

« Parfait, nous passerons donc le voir dans l'après-midi ! » l'informa l'écrivain en souriant grandement à sa famille qui le regardait en souriant.

« Nous vous attendons Monsieur Castle » conclut le vétérinaire avant d'ajouter, un sourire dans la voix « Caskett semble attendre votre venue avec impatience ! »

« Merci d'avoir sauvé notre chien docteur » le remercia chaleureusement le consultant.

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon travail ! » Déclara le vétérinaire avant de raccrocher.

« Caskett est sorti d'affaire ? » Voulut s'assurer Joan avec un sourire légèrement crispé, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

« Oui fils, et ton chien a hâte de te voir ! » Le rassura Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Moi aussi Papa. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là, il m'a sauvé la vie. Mon chien est un héros ! » Affirma fièrement Joan en redressant la tête pour sourire à ses parents.

« Nous n'en doutons pas Joan, nous savons à quel point le lien qui vous unit est puissant » lui assura Kate dans un tendre sourire.

« Quand j'étais petit, tu m'as raconté que parfois les anges s'incarnaient dans des animaux pour mieux veiller sur les humains, et que Caskett était l'ange que Papa avait chargé de veiller sur moi » chuchota pensivement Joan avec nostalgie.

« Si ta mère l'a dit, c'est forcément vrai mon fils » s'amusa Castle en adressant un regard rieur à sa muse qui roula des yeux, faussement exaspérée.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que Caskett est mon meilleur ami. Celui sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter et qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut, jamais trahi. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un animal, mais j'ai toujours eu la curieuse impression qu'il me comprenait » admit Joan avec tendresse.

« Mais c'est le cas Joan, ne dit-on pas que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme ? » Confirma son père en tapotant affectueusement le dos de son fils.

« Oui ! » Souffla Joan dans un sourire en baissant la tête, se blottissant un peu plus contre sa mère en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, savourant cette douce après-midi en famille, jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte mettent fin à leur réunion familiale.

« Entrez ! » S'exclama Joan.

Un sourire Colgate sur le visage, le médecin qui s'était occupé de Joan à son arrivée fit son entrée dans la pièce comme en terrain conquis, éveillant instantanément la méfiance de Castle qui en avait soupé des médecins séduisants. Relevant les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait, le praticien scruta la pièce, et son regard s'arrêta sur Kate, qu'il dévisagea avec admiration. Ignorant les autres occupants de la chambre, à croire qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, en homme sûr de son attrait, aiguisant la méfiance instinctive de Castle.

« Je suis le docteur Sloan » se présenta-t-il le regard toujours fixé sur Kate « Alors mon grand, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant quitter Kate du regard.

« J'irais mieux, si vous vous intéressiez à une autre personne que ma mère ! » Rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme en lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune docteur.

« Ta mère ? Où est-elle ? » S'étonna le médecin en jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre, pour ne trouver que Kate en représentante de la gente féminine.

« La femme que vous dévorez des yeux depuis votre entrée dans cette pièce est sa mère ! » gronda furieusement Castle en foudroyant ce playboy de bas étage du regard.

Il allait vraiment finir par faire une allergie aux membres masculins de la profession médicale. Et si celui-ci continuait à baver ainsi sur SA muse, il allait faire un malheur. Serrant les poings, il dut faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas aller refaire le portrait à ce docteur fol amour qui draguait sa petite amie sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'existait pas. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ces médecins à toujours vouloir lui prendre ce qui était à lui ? Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas laisser l'épisode Josh se répéter. Kate était à lui, et il n'allait pas laisser ce bellâtre la lui voler sous le nez sans réagir. Mais vu le peu d'intérêt que Kate accordait à cet homme, il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise. Il sourit en voyant que sa partenaire n'avait même pas adressé un seul regard au médecin, ne quittant pas Joan du regard, comme si cette conversation ne l'intéressait pas, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Mais bien sûr ! » ironisa le bellâtre qui continuait de dévorer Kate du regard comme s'il voulait en faire son plat de résistance.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Comment cette beauté divine pouvait avoir un fils de 18 ans ? C'était inimaginable. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et surtout elle avait le corps d'une déesse, et sa beauté envoûtante lui faisait rejeter cette déplaisante idée. Il ne serait pas contre passer une nuit avec elle, mais elle ne le regardait même pas. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se déplaça légèrement pour se mettre dans son champ de vision, espérant ainsi attirer son attention. Et lorsque Kate releva enfin la tête vers lui, il sourit triomphalement, pensant avoir réussi à capter son intérêt. Mais la lueur qui incendiait le regard de cette Aphrodite le fit légèrement déglutir.

« Joan est bel et bien mon fils, et j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien pour pouvoir le ramener chez nous ! » lui lança-t-elle froidement, agacée par son incrédulité, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'elle venait de révéler le prénom de son fils.

Elle connaissait bien ce genre d'homme, et celui-là ne l'intéressait pas. Son écrivain était tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ne ferait rien qui puisse compromettre leur relation en construction. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle attendit que ce coureur de jupon comprenne le message, sentant Joan et Castle bouillir à ses côtés. Le médecin la fixa longuement avec incrédulité. Son regard passait de la sublime créature qu'il avait sous les yeux à Joan, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Secouant la tête d'un air ébahi, il dut bien reconnaître que ce jeune garçon avait les mêmes yeux incroyables que cette nymphe céleste, ainsi que d'autres caractéristiques physiques qui témoignaient de leur lien de parenté.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit inscrit sous X, si c'est votre fils ? » s'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Mon fils est sous protection des témoins, ça vous pose un problème ? » le rabroua farouchement Kate qui sentait sa patience s'effriter après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Euh…non, non ! » Répliqua rapidement le playboy, tentant un énième sourire séducteur vers Kate qui l'ignora royalement « Tu n'as rien de grave jeune homme, quelques brûlures et contusions, quant à ta tête juste quelque points de suture, rien de bien méchant, tu peux sortir dès à présent ! » déclara-t-il finalement sans cacher sa déception à l'idée qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais bibliquement cette somptueuse créature.

« Remettez-moi son dossier ainsi que ses prélèvements ! » lui intima Kate en se relevant, revêtant en une micro seconde son masque de flic.

« Désolé, mais sans mandat, ce dossier restera à l'hôpital. Rien ne me prouve que ce jeune homme soit réellement sous protection policière, et il est hors de question que je compromette ma carrière en faisant disparaître quoique ce soit ! » Rétorqua le médecin en affichant un petit sourire condescendant qui donna une furieuse envie à Kate de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

« Je suis lieutenant de police, et j'exige que vous me remettiez ce dossier ! » insista Kate en lui fourrant sa plaque sous le nez.

« Sans problème beauté sublime mais il me faudra une ordonnance du juge ! » Persista-t-il sans se départir de son sourire de Don Juan, conscient qu'il tenait là sa chance de revoir cette beauté fatale et peut-être de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard « Mais si vous consentez à dîner avec moi, peut-être pourrais-je laisser traîner ce dossier de façon tout à fait accidentelle… » tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Sur ces mots, il fit un pas en avant, envahissant la zone de confort de Kate, ignorant royalement les deux autres occupants de la pièce qui bouillonnaient littéralement. D'un geste de la main, Kate leur fit comprendre de ne pas intervenir, parfaitement capable de gérer seule la situation. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre de drague totalement malvenue et déplacée. Ce n'était même pas la première fois que cela arrivait en présence de son écrivain, même si avant il dissimulait mieux sa jalousie et sa possessivité.

« Et si je vous embarquais plutôt au poste pour tentative de corruption, obstruction à la justice, et mise en danger d'un mineur ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire, faisant sourire père et fils qui jubilèrent en voyant le bellâtre se décomposer alors que Kate enfonçait le clou « Avec votre physique de jeune premier, vous deviendrez vite la coqueluche de ces messieurs ! » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier alors que le docteur fol amour pâlissait à faire concurrence à un cachet d'aspirine.

« Ce sera inutile merci bien ! » grimaça-t-il en reculant vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé avant d'ajouter « Mais je vous assure que l'identité de ce garçon ne filtrera pas, toutes ses analyses ont été effectuées sous le nom de John Doe. Mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas faire disparaître son dossier comme ça ! » Persista-t-il en affichant un air désolé, espérant ne pas avoir à se retrouver parmi quelques taulards tatoués qui aimeraient bien s'amuser avec lui.

« Je comprends bien, mais si vous persistez, et qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui, je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsable ! » S'obstina Beckett, ne pouvant prendre le risque de laisser le dossier de son enfant dans les archives de l'hôpital avant même sa naissance.

« Je peux vous en faire une copie mais son dossier reste là, il n'y a aucun nom dessus personne ne saura que c'est lui ! » Tenta t-il de la rassurer en la regardant langoureusement, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre que la cause était perdue.

Kate se pinça les lèvres, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, et elle n'avait pas autorité pour obtenir ce dossier. Elle aurait pu user de ses charmes, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, d'autant qu'elle savait que son homme désapprouverait encore plus que leur fils. Et surtout, cela la répugnait de devoir avoir recours à ses atouts féminins au cours d'une enquête. Si elle avait voulu faire un métier qui nécessitait qu'elle paie de sa personne, elle ne serait pas entrée dans la police. Et à présent que les choses bougeaient enfin entre son romancier et elle, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui pose ses mains sur elle. Mais elle avait beau chercher, aucune autre solution ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment.

« Bien faites son bon de sortie ! » Pesta Kate en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

Elle passa devant le docteur qui la suivit des yeux, laissant ceux-ci vagabonder sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Bouillonnant de rage contenue, Castle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter le docteur qui tourna vivement la tête vers lui, ayant le bon goût de prendre une expression penaude. L'écrivain le toisa furieusement, dardant sur lui un regard lourd de reproches, faisant déglutir le pauvre médecin qui remercia le ciel que ses yeux ne soient pas des révolvers, car en cet instant il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et en effet, Castle envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer un nouveau client à Lanie, avec la recommandation de faire disparaître le corps du délit.

« Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons dans un hôpital, vous recevrez des soins immédiats si vous continuez à baver sur ma femme comme ça ! » gronda-t-il sourdement en veillant à ce que Kate n'entende rien de ses propos.

L'expression plus menaçante que jamais, Rick fit face au médecin, s'interposant entre sa muse et ce Don Juan de pacotille, plongeant un regard ombrageux dans celui exorbité de son rival qui n'en menait pas large. Serrant les poings, il lui adressa un dernier regard menaçant avant de faire volte-face pour suivre sa muse, crispant les poings pour ne pas perdre son calme et refaire le portrait de ce beau gosse. Redressant fièrement le menton, en voyant que Kate les observait, il afficha un sourire hautain qui accentua la fureur de Castle qui lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il signifiait clairement « Bas les pattes, elle est à moi ! Touche-la et ta belle gueule fera connaissance avec mes poings ! ». Reculant d'un pas, le docteur Sloan ravala difficilement sa salive, prenant pour argent comptant cette promesse silencieuse, comprenant ce qu'il risquait s'il insistait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castle jaloux, Beckett hors d'elle à votre avis comment vont-ils s'en sortir pour le savoir c'est à vous de jouer !<strong>_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Voila, voila mes petits choux après un épisodes 100 qui m'a presque tuer, on vous poste la suite de notre fic ( oui iliana fais la grève de zod et c'est arrêté au 13 dites lui combien elle a tords et combien ce 100ème est une bombe atomique !) **_

_**Bon alors revenons à nos moutons nous constatons que maintenant que la pression redescend y a moins de coms on va mettre cela sur le dos de pâques mais on est déçus, deux chapitre à 64 coms et là on régresse sévère, ne voulez vous pas savoir comment Kate va récupérer le dossier de Joan et si ce dernier va être conçu, vas t-il rentrer ou s'effacer ? Le suspens n'est pas fini mes enfants loin de là ! **_

**_Bon j'ai dis quand j'ai posté mon chapitre vendredi que j'avais pas le temps de répondre aux guests et que je me rattraperai sur le prochain c'est donc ce que je fais et oui je remercie et pour le 58 et le 59 ! Donc les remerciement seront en deux parties alors sauté si vous voulez pas les lires car ça va être long ! Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, c'est si facile et ça nous fait tellement plaisir !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Remerciement des guests 58(59) :<strong>_

**Mandou : le pouille pouille arrivera en son temps ne pas oublié le dossier de Joan avant toutes autres choses enfin la chose ! :p Merci**

**Manon : Toujours au rendez vous aussi et ravie de te détendree lors de tes révisions, une pause ne fait pas de mal après tout ! La suite la voici**

**Lacritique : Oui avec autant de review vous avez droit a une suite avant l'heure des le lendemain largement mérité oui pour vous record a battre 65 il me semble, si c'est pas fou donc va falloir y aller lol ! Mais bon on peut estimé une moyenne que l'on ne dira pas mais a partir d'un certain nombre même si record pas battus on pourrait mettre la suite avant ! Nop pas de misery pas de misery lol, papa furax normal c'est son bébé, Joan pas mort pour instant oui ! Partie Kate/ Braken à été la partie la plus apprécier niveau écriture ça été un kiff de malade, je pense que ça s'est ressentis ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Oui Kate à enfin compris la famille toujours avant le taf, c'est le plus important de tout ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, la voici  
><strong>

**Mb : Oui elle arrive mais il reste pas mal de chapitres encore pas d'inquiétude on vous réserve des surprises ! Merci  
><strong>

**Marie:Ah femme de Shoukapic ! Lol Non ça marche pas plus qu'avec ta femme Marie yx de chat potté marche pas lol ! Oui nous pensons que Rick peut tuer par vengeance, il est près a tout pour les gens qu'il aime, il l'a dit. Oui les gars sont la pour papa et maman qui sont un peu à l'ouest. Discution avec le dragon un plaisir à écrire les moments en famille aussi ! Et oui vive Jordan lol ! Merci pour ce commentaire détaillé pas la peine de faire les yeux de Droopy ça marche pas non plus !  
><strong>

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review et je le répète un kiffe de malade à écrire, on a imaginé la scène sous nos yeux sans soucis !  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Plus tôt le lendemain oui lol ! Non Jojo juste faire un tchit dodo lol ! Tu as tout compris Bracken hors piste Kate peut vivre enfin sa vie pleinement ! Pour avoir un chapitre par jour faut assurer des bananes lol merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Peace: Thanks for review, The suite Now ! I m not good in english me :p  
><strong>

**opale : Merci pour ta review, je suis la béta de personne c'est Iliana ma béta je suis son Alpha lol, c'est elle qui me corrige pour cette fic elle corrige aussi mais nous avons deux autres béta pour la relecture. Et oui on ne peut pas poster tous les jours où ont aurait plus d'avance et vous devriez attendre plus de 3 jours pour les suite alors vaux mieux comme ça que autrement !  
><strong>

**poo : Ah oui en effet tu as dépoté niveau lecture car y en a beaucoup de chapitre ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Mariag: Eh oui on dit qu'on est sadiques lol et ont aime cela ! :p Caskett tu le sais maintenant surement ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, ah pour ce qui est de la conception eh bien à savoir si rien ne viendra les dérangé on sait pas nous, peut être bin oui, peut être bin que non :p !  
><strong>

**Flufy : un chapitre de retard donc je te réponds lis la suite lol merci !  
><strong>

**Vincent : Merci pour ta review, Tu es au bout du rouleau d'avoir tout lu je comprend lol c'est long, d'ailleurs notre fic la plus longue jamais écrite à ce jour, je ne pense pas qu'on fera plus long où dans ce cas ben ça sera quelque chose ! Pour la confrontation je dis la même chose apparemment elle a été un kiffe autant à lire qu'a écrire !  
><strong>

**Sosocor : Merci pour ta review, c'est ça quand on a une trame on sait où on va c'est très important dans une histoire d'avoir une trame complète pour pas se perdre, ne pas aller au hasard surtout quand tu écris en duo !  
><strong>

**Guest(3) merci !**

**Waslk : Merci pour ta review, haha merci pour le coup de pouce et tu sais c'est notre récompense les reviews, la rançon de nos efforts pour vous satisfaire même si écrire est un plaisir pour nous, nous pourrions ne pas partager mais vos retours nous font tant plaisir, alors n'hésite pas à récidiver faut reviewer :p Pour répondre à tout tes questions faudra lire la suite ...  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review, ah ben maintenant tu sais, je suis en décalage mais je tenais à faire ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire, contentes que tu aimes toujours autant notre fic  
><strong>

**Guest(4) :Merci pour ta review et je dirais double cadeau.  
><strong>

**Caskett : Bon je te dirais bien tu verras dans la suite mais tu l'as eu alors j'espère que ça te va. Merci**

**Guest(5) : Merci pour ta review et oui nous iront jusqu'à la fin, n'en déplaise !**

**Lisounini : Merci pour ta review, Ah ben oui on pouvait pas faire mourir Joan sinon, il n'aurait pas été conçu et oui c'est ça le truc, comment les parents auraient-ils pu vivre cette perte pas en faisant l'amour en tout cas ! Tout est pas encore fini j'ai dis lol !**

**Guest(6) : Merci pour ta review, On sait que la conception tarde à tous mais on vous a promis un moments merveilleux qui vaudrait l'attente et on tiendra notre promesse, d'ors et déjà on ne vous dis que vous allez décéder ... Pour le dossier oui il faut qu'ils le récupèrent et vite.**

**F1 : le record a été battus en effet mais là faut pas y croire le nouveau ne sera pas battus à moins qu'arrivé au moment cruciale...**

**Guest(7) : Merci pour ta review, la voici la suite de la suite.**

**F2 : Je sais j'ai un gage j'ai vu les conditions et j'ai accepté, j'écrirai donc l'os gage dés que j'aurai un moment promis !**

**Maeva : T'as vu ça les lucky luke de la fic, on écrit plus vite que notre ombre ! Oui Kate maitresse d'elle même car il n'est plus un danger et enfin justice est faite et elle sait qu'elle va vivre enfin la vie qu'elle désire alors que demander de mieux ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Caskette27 :Oui on a été trapézistes dans une vie antérieur donc la voltige ça nous connait lol ont ai entrainées à ça lol ! Comme pour nous ce passage a été le plus agréable à écrire, la confrontation entre Braken et Kate c'est ce que nous voulons voir en "vraie" Rien de sadique non amusant oui ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Et oui hs le dragon et pour ce qui est des passage famille tu vas en avoir d'autre encore assez nombreux maintenant. Merci pour ta review  
><strong>

**Pakido : Oui mais tout n'est pas fini et il y a une affaire à régler avant la conception de Joan, le dossier ! Merci  
><strong>

**Oriane : Merci pour ta review, oui adoré et la suite ben tu l'as en double lol  
><strong>

**Lisounette :tu le sais maintenant et je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci.  
><strong>

**Mamie99 : Merci pour ta review, Et oui tant de questions qui auront leur réponses bientôt, le dragon est définitivement out et la suite sera légère et humoristique et chaude très chaude ! Mais avant tout récupération du dossier de Joan  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, ah nous aussi on s'y croyait lol ! Comme si on y était lol !  
><strong>

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui pour savoir ce que va devenir Joan faudra lire la suite tout n'est pas encore terminé !  
><strong>

**Julight : Merci pour ta review et oui bienvenue au pays des bisounours mais n'oublies pas le dossier de Joan il n'est pas né donc aucune trace de lui ne doit subsister !  
><strong>

**SandCastle : Merci pour ta review, oui tout est bien qui finit bien pour ce qui est du retour de Joan, tout sera chamboulé mais comment pour cela faudra lire la suite on vous dit déjà qu'il y a plus d'un chapitre du futur.  
><strong>

**Yasmine : en retard sur les chapitres, tu n'es qu'au 58, lis la suite ! Tu as tout à disponibilité ! Merci.**

**Guest (8) : Pour le coup on ne sait pas vraiment ou tu en ai dans ta lecture as tu tout lu ? Merci !**

**Leonore : Pareille nous ne savons pas si tu as lu tous les chapitres mais dans le cas contraire bonne lecture à vous deux guest et toi merci**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Voila fini pour le chapitre 58(59) maintenant passons au dernier en date pour les remerciements<span> :**_

**Aurelyse : Merci pour ta review, ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens et oui petit clin d'œil à une autre série de ABC !  
><strong>

**Titefolle : Oui elle appartient à Castle mais lui ne l'a pas compris du tout lol ! Comment renoncer à un canon ? Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Mackenzie : Ah ça pour avoir le dossier eh bien ça Kate à un plan et tu verras ce qu'il est tu vas t'en douter, je pense. Merci.  
><strong>

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, Et oui Caskett sauvé il est passé près mais tout va mieux et les chapitres comme cela vous allez en avoir encore d'autres ! Ben oui en se jetant dessus oui mais et le dossier, il faut le récupérer avant !  
><strong>

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, tout va bien se passer oublies tu qui lis tu ?Lol !  
><strong>

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, Joyeuse pâques en retard à toi aussi j'espère que tu n'as pas fais une overdose de chocolats lol. Les chapitres familiale, il va y en avoir encore beaucoup !  
><strong>

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, lol t'en veux avec ton pouille pouille t'es en manque lol, il va arriver et va te retourner lorsqu'il sera là mais pour l'instant place au détective Beckett et sa cop la légiste sexy !  
><strong>

**Maria : Ben c'est a lui qu'on pensait en mettant ce docteur SLoan avoue qu'il est sexe qu'en même, en tout cas perso je voudrais bien être sa patiente lol ! Et oui l'échéance approche plus que quelques heures avant le départ de Joan et encore moins avant sa soit disant conception. Merci.  
><strong>

**Caskett : Haha le but atteint, c'est ça qu'on voulait vous agacer et vous avez pas fini de vous énerver contre ce don juan en blouse blanche ! Merci.  
><strong>

**Pakido : On adore tous quand Castle et jaloux d'ailleurs on l'a pas vraiment vu jaloux dans cette saison ce qui est dommage par contre Kate Badass ça c'est un état naturel lorsqu'on touche à ce qui lui ai de précieux, lol. Merci  
><strong>

**Guest(1) : Merci, la voici !  
><strong>

**Audrey67100 : merci et voici !  
><strong>

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, ah contentes de t'avoir fait rire un peu de rigolade après du drame fait du bien.  
><strong>

**Mamie : De grey's anatomy lol ! Voila d'où il sort et niveau hormones on en rajoute même pas du tout lol c'est ça le pire ! Ah on a pleins de surprises encore mais surtout des délires à partir de maintenant de gros délires ! Et joyeuse pâques à toi aussi !  
><strong>

**Caskette27 : Hahaha oui on a fait durer pour vous stresser sur les nouvelles de Caskett, c'est pas marrant sinon ... Et tout va pour le mieux c'est vite dit Joan existe officiellement dans un dossier avant sa naissance et ça ne va pas trop comment récupérer le dossier eh bien à vous de le découvrir... Merci  
><strong>

**Guest(3) : Contentes que tu aimes notre histoires merci !  
><strong>

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ah moi aussi j'adorais voir Castle malade de jalousie on a eu droit à Kate maintenant à Castle avec lui jaloux je sens que ça serait plutôt assez comique et attendrissant ! Et Kate ferait sa faussement agacer mais serait contente malgré tout qu'il affirme son amour si ouvertement, bien qu'il se cache pas.  
><strong>

**Maeva :Le médecin cherche bien autre chose que la mort lol mais il ne l'obtiendra pas et Kate énervée est très badass mais aussi peut se montrer diabolique ! Quant à Castle jaloux ben lui il est plus drôle qu'autre chose et Joan ben lui à les même gènes que sa mère et son père le tout mélangé donne quoi ? Un Joan Castle Beckett énervé, protecteur comique badass lol !  
><strong>

**Flufy : Chapitre 58(57) : Eh oui il va y finir sa vie et en plus en sachant qu'il a été vaincu aussi puissant qu'il puisse être, il va faire la joie des détenus fan de Beckett lol. **

**Chapitre 60(59) : Oui Caskett sauvé on a pas pu se résigner à le tuer le pauvre petit et Joan va mieux oui pour le moment ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter les deux chapitres que tu avais en retard.  
><strong>

**Marie : Faut pas être triste, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer et que ça s'arrangera pour ta femme tout s'arrange quand on parle et se calme ! Le voila le chapitre remonte moral pour toutes deux ! Merci pour ta review.  
><strong>

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est pas l'envie qui l'en manque mais il sait très bien que c'est pas pour plaire à sa chérie et puis il prône la non violence lol même si là une entorse à sa règle le dérangerai pas. Et oui seulement Castle on a bien vu comment elle s'investit dans sa relation avec Castle aurait-elle fait une fête surprise pour Josh certainement pas elle aurait même peut être oublié son anniversaire lol. Et Joan défends ses intérêts aussi pas de pouille pouille pas de Joan lol ! Eh puis c'est sa maman personne y touche à part papa ! :p  
><strong>

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, Castle jaloux oui lui toujours jaloux on a eu que un petit aperçut de cette jalousie maintenant qu'ils sont en couple dans la série et pourtant c'était rien, juste un mec qui appelle Kate qui ne lui répond pas et cette dernière qui a les yeux qui trainent un peu et pourtant on a remarqué cette jalousie latente alors qu'est ce que ce sera lorsqu'un homme la draguera ouvertement devant lui je pense qu'on est pas loin de la vérité. Et comme tu dis plus de 2000 reviews ça tue on y crois toujours pas merci encore à vous tous !  
><strong>

**Loss : Chapitre 58(57) : Non sa mère la bien toujours préservé de toutes choses de ce genre pour lui c'est une première et même si c'est un ennemi de sa mère, il n'en demeure pas moins un être humain. Mais non on est pas sadique regardes tu as la suite lol ! **

**Chapitre 59(58) : Eh oui tu vois qu'on est pas si sadiques que cela, on a pas tué Joan du moins pas encore on se tâte lol. Et oui un père en colère c'est pire que tout on a vu ce que Castle serait près à faire pour les gens qu'il aime, alors son fils, Bracken à eu en effet de la chance. On oublies personne dans la fic, on inclus tout le monde ne t'inquiète pas mais dans cette fic le héros c'est Joan et non Alexis ! Oui très clair et tu te poses la bonne question, tu verras plus tard... Et non faut laisser l'oiseau quitter son nid ! Merci d'avoir aussi pris le temps de reviewé chaque chapitre de retard.  
><strong>

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, et c'est notre spécialité de jouer avec vos nerfs mdr ! Voici la suite.  
><strong>

**Vincent : Merci pour ta review, haha depuis le début le but est de vous surprendre et contentes d'y arriver encore après 59 chapitres.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 60 :<span> **

« Encore désolé » marmonna le docteur Sloan en battant précipitamment en retraite sous le regard meurtrier de Castle, et celui moqueur de Kate qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Toujours remonté comme un coucou suisse, Castle le suivit des yeux, luttant pour ne pas le rattraper afin de l'assommer, mais sachant que Kate désapprouverait qu'il cherche à marquer ainsi son territoire, et ne voulant pas risquer de la voir changer d'avis concernant le programme de cette nuit, il tempéra ses ardeurs. Ce n'est que lorsque son rival ne fut plus visible, qu'il se détendit enfin et se tourna vers Kate qui fixait pensivement l'endroit où le médecin avait disparu, emportant avec lui le dossier tant convoité de Joan.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » s'enquit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, l'attirant contre lui, en priant pour qu'elle n'interprète pas mal son geste.

« Nous ne pouvons pas repartir de cet hôpital sans ce dossier Castle » soupira-t-elle en laissant son front reposer sur sa poitrine, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« J'en ai conscience, mais ce maudit médecin ne nous le donnera pas sans mandat » gronda Castle en incendiant du regard le couloir dans lequel le docteur avait disparu.

« Mais nous savons tous deux que je ne peux pas demander de mandat sans expliquer la situation. Même le juge Markway ne nous aidera pas sur ce coup… » Soupira-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amour.

« Je te proposerais bien d'assommer ce cher Sloan et de récupérer le dossier, mais je sens que tu n'approuveras pas… » marmonna Castle d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

Kate se contenta de rire doucement dans ses bras, même si elle devait reconnaître que la proposition était tentante. Mais ils seraient immédiatement soupçonnés d'avoir dérobé le dossier, et là, c'est à Gates qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes, et elle n'en avait nullement envie. Il y avait une solution plus discrète, même si elle lui déplaisait souverainement. Mais pour protéger son fils, elle était prête à tout.

« Je m'occupe de tout. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Lanie » déclara-t-elle en se détachant de lui alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » s'enquit-il dans un froncement de sourcils, n'aimant pas l'expression qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de sa muse.

« Reste avec Joan, je serais plus rassurée de le savoir avec toi » lança-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir, son téléphone en main.

Au moment où Kate terminait sa phrase, elle vit du coin de l'œil le docteur « j'ai les hormones en folie » revenir, et elle roula des yeux, se demandant si finalement elle ne ferait pas mieux de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte définitivement. Mais le temps était une denrée précieuse en cet instant, et finalement elle choisit de faire confiance à son partenaire, et même si elle sentait sa colère, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre en péril l'avenir de Joan.

« Sois sage durant mon absence » l'avertit-elle en s'éloignant « Il ne va pas rester indéfiniment, il a d'autres patients, tu sais ! » Se moqua-t-elle en lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

«Hum… » ronchonna Castle, faisant sourire Beckett qui adorait lorsqu'il faisait sa moue d'enfant contrarié.

« Jaloux monsieur Castle ? » S'amusa-t-elle en secouant la tête, son sourire tendrement moqueur s'accentuant un peu plus.

« Moi jaloux ? Ah ! Double ah même !» S'indigna Castle en levant les yeux au ciel, persuadé d'être convainquant.

« Il n'y a qu'un homme qui m'intéresse, et très prochainement je compte bien lui montrer tout l'intérêt que je lui porte. » lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, collant sa poitrine au bras de son écrivain.

Le consultant déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour passer son coup de fil, se déhanchant sensuellement. Se passant une main sur le visage, conscient qu'à ce rythme-là, il allait avoir à son tour besoin d'une chambre dans cet hôpital, de préférence avec un lit double, même si les petits lits d'hôpital présenteraient un avantage certain, il regarda sa partenaire s'éloigner. Détournant le regard en croisant celui moqueur de sa muse, il avisa le médecin qui s'était arrêté en chemin pour discuter avec une infirmière, et grogna à l'idée de se retrouver dans la chambre en compagnie de ce dragueur, mais parvint à ne pas le cogner et entra dans la chambre de Joan sans l'attendre.

« Cette femme aura ma mort sur la conscience ! » Soupira-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, repensant au flirt incessant de sa partenaire.

Le regard moqueur de son fils lui tira une grimace, et haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, il sourit à l'adolescent avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés, rivant son regard sur la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour livrer à nouveau passage au médecin.

« Voilà tout est en règle. » déclara-t-il en lançant un regard dépité dans la pièce en constatant l'absence de Kate « Vous devrez le surveillez pendant 24 heures et je vous ai prescrit ce qu'il faut pour les soins et la douleur » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en croisant le regard noir de Castle.

« Il peut sortir ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton polaire qui fit déglutir le médecin.

« Oui, voici son bon de sortie » approuva précipitamment Sloan en tendant les papiers nécessaires à Castle avant de sortir de la chambre comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

« Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt de retenter le coup avec Maman !» S'amusa Joan alors que Castle jetait des regards noirs à la porte.

L'adolescent observa un long moment son père qui ne quittait pas la porte des yeux en serrant les dents de colère. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que cet homme serait déjà raide mort à leurs pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père comme ça, et il était assez impressionné par la métamorphose. Il se souvint qu'un jour, sa mère lui avait dit que l'amour poussait les gens à révéler le meilleur comme le pire de leur personnalité, et en cet instant il se dit que c'était la facette la plus sombre de son père qui refaisait surface.

« T'essaies de le tuer avec tes pouvoirs Jedi, papa ? » Se moqua l'adolescent en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

« Très amusant Joan » grogna Castle en reportant son attention sur son fils « Mais on en reparlera lorsqu'un bellâtre draguera ta petite copine devant toi, on verra si tu le prends bien ! » ajouta-t-il en se relevant souplement, ne voulant pas rester en ces lieux plus que nécessaire.

« C'est déjà arrivé et ça m'était égal » lui apprit Joan avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte « Je ne suis pas jaloux. Au contraire, je trouve ça flatteur que d'autres hommes convoitent ce que tu as ! » Lança-t-il avec l'arrogance de son âge, enfilant son tee-shirt en serrant les dents alors que la douleur de ses côtes se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Voyant la souffrance de son enfant, Castle hésita à l'aider, mais se retint finalement, ne voulant pas froisser la fierté de son fils. Malgré tout, il resta près de lui, prêt à intervenir si d'aventure il voyait que l'adolescent cherchait à dépasser ses forces. Le but de la manœuvre était de le sortir de l'hôpital, pas de prolonger son séjour. Secouant la tête, il repensa aux paroles de son rejeton, souriant en songeant qu'il tenait lui aussi ce genre de discours avant de rencontrer Kate. Avec Meredith et Gina, c'était sa fierté masculine qui en prenait un coup, non ses sentiments, mais avec Kate tout était différent. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que son fils tenait de lui pour ça, et s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de Kate, il tenait tout autant de sa mère. Nul doute que l'adolescent n'avait encore jamais été amoureux, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu son jeune âge, mais lorsque cela arriverait, il comprendrait ce qu'il éprouvait de voir un homme draguer celle qu'il aimait sous ses yeux.

En soupirant, il avisa son fils, conscient que comme sa mère avant lui, il avait dû dresser une barricade autour de son cœur afin de se prémunir contre la souffrance, et il se désolait d'avoir été la cause de l'édification de ces murs intérieurs. Mais heureusement, cela n'arriverait pas avec le bébé à venir, parce qu'il serait là pour le voir grandir.

« Crois-moi sur parole fils, lorsque tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie, tu trouveras cela moins flatteur ! » lui assura-t-il en pressant tendrement son épaule.

« Peut-être… » Répliqua Joan d'un air songeur, comprenant plus ou moins ce que voulait dire son père.

Il avait vu le visage de son père se déformer sous l'effet de la colère et de la jalousie, et même s'il n'avait pas plus apprécié que lui de voir un homme draguer aussi ouvertement sa mère devant lui, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, et il en avait toujours été plus amusé qu'autre chose, sachant parfaitement que tous ces hommes perdaient leur temps, aucun d'eux ne pouvant remplacer son père dans son cœur. Et pour la première fois, il réalisait que si le fait de voir ses copines se faire draguer sous ses yeux l'avait toujours laissé indifférent, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été véritablement amoureux. Il n'avait donc jamais connu ce sentiment d'exclusivité que son père éprouvait envers sa mère, et que celle-ci partageait tout autant.

« Allez finis de te préparer, on va attendre ta mère dans le couloir puis on ira voir Caskett ! » Déclara Castle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Le voyant grimacer de nouveau en boutonnant sa chemise, Castle décida d'intervenir, et l'aida à enfiler son pull et sa veste, voyant qu'il peinait à accomplir ces simples gestes. A nouveau à bout de souffle, Joan se rassit sur son lit, affichant une moue boudeuse face à sa propre faiblesse.

« Yes ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en bondissant sur ses deux jambes, et Castle eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« Hey ! Doucement fils, tu es encore sonné. » Lui dit doucement son père en le soutenant, le faisant rasseoir pour qu'il se reprenne.

« Oui… » Marmonna le jeune hommee en détournant le regard pour dissimuler son mensonge à son père.

L'adolescent savait pertinemment que son vertige n'avait rien à voir avec son choc à la tête, du moins pas entièrement, mais il ne voulait pas que ses parents culpabilisent et surtout le surprotègent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Jetant un regard vers la porte, Joan se demanda ce que faisait sa mère.

« Allons rejoindre ta mère ! » lança Castle comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son fils.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils avisèrent Kate qui arpentait le pavé, son téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'appeler Lanie lui prendrait autant de temps ! » soupira Joan en s'avançant vers une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

« Elle a peut-être appelé les Gars avant » souffla Castle en venant s'asseoir près de son fils.

Comme si elle avait perçu leur présence, Kate tourna la tête dans leur direction et leur adressa un sourire lumineux avant de se concentrer sur son correspondant qui venait enfin de décrocher.

« Parish ! » Enonça la légiste sur un ton professionnel sans avoir avisé l'appelant, occupée à remplir ses rapports d'autopsies.

« Enfin ! » railla Kate en levant les yeux au ciel « Tu sais que ça fait dix bonnes minutes que je cherche à te joindre ? » soupira-t-elle légèrement agacée.

« Désolée Honey, mais tu n'es pas la seule flic du 12th… » Lui fit remarquer Lanie en soupirant bruyamment avant de s'enquérir « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, peux-tu me rejoindre à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent ? » s'enquit Kate sans cacher sa préoccupation.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Joan va bien ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement la métisse.

« C'est à son sujet justement, rejoins-moi aux urgences, je t'expliquerai une fois que tu seras arrivée ! » Répondit évasivement Kate, ne pouvant lui donner les raisons par téléphone, sachant qu'elle allait inquiéter son amie

« Ok j'arrive » Répliqua la jeune légiste sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Lanie arrivait aux urgences, ce qui constituait un record témoignant de son inquiétude concernant l'état de santé de son filleul. S'immobilisant un instant, elle scruta les lieux, et dès qu'elle aperçut Kate, reprit sa course vers le trio qui l'attendait sagement sur les chaises dans le couloir. Avec soulagement, elle avisa son filleul qui semblait somnoler sur l'épaule de Kate, mais à son approche, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Quelque peu soulagée, elle ralentit sa course et rendit son sourire à l'adolescent. Alors qu'elle approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à les rejoindre complètement, elle prit conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Joan, avisant le bandage qu'il avait à la tête, la faisant se précipiter vers lui. N'ayant pas été informée des derniers évènements, même si grâce à radio couloir, elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu quelques difficultés au moment de l'arrestation de Bracken, elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était produit. Etant coincée à la morgue, elle n'avait pu venir aux nouvelles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et à présent, en remarquant les bleus qui marquaient le visage de Joan, et sa pâleur extrême, elle regretta de ne pas s'être fait remplacer, faisant passer son travail avant sa meilleure amie et sa famille. Mais personne n'avait fait mention de Joan, et elle avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'il avait été blessé.

« Mon Dieu Joan que t'est-il arrivé ? » S'enquit-elle en posant une main douce sur son front bandé.

« Rien de bien méchant marraine, j'ai voulu tester la solidité des conteneurs avec ma tête ! » Plaisanta le jeune homme. « Définitivement très solide, à éviter si possible ! » Conclut-il en se frottant le crâne.

Lanie le regarda en haussant les sourcils tandis que Kate secouait la tête en souriant.

« Il a l'humour de son père ce garçon ! » Remarqua la métisse en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement désespérée.

« Oui hein ! » Confirma fièrement Castle en donnant une tape dans le dos de son rejeton.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé où bien je suis censée deviner ? » demanda finalement Lanie en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle dévisageait de nouveau Joan.

Après un bref échange de regards, Castle et Beckett, aidés de Joan, racontèrent à Lanie les derniers évènements et la façon dont Joan avait été blessé. Au fur et à mesure de ce récit haut en couleurs, Lanie blêmissait de plus en plus, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe.

« Je vois… » Marmonna la légiste, vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart « Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin d'accourir ici toutes affaires cessantes alors que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me tenir informée au moment des faits. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? » Leur reprocha-t-elle en dardant sur le trio un regard noir.

« Lanie… » Soupira Kate « La santé de Joan primait sur tout, désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à ménager ta susceptibilité ! » Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, faisant grimacer Lanie

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit la légiste dans un sourire contrit, s'en voulant de s'être ainsi emportée.

« Nous devons effacer toutes traces du passage de Joan dans cet hôpital pour ne pas compromettre son futur, mais le médecin refuse d'entendre raison et de me remettre le dossier » lui expliqua Kate dans un soupir rageur.

« En effet, ça risque de poser problème » marmonna Lanie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu envoies parfois des prélèvements ici lorsque tu es débordée, donc ils ne se poseront pas de questions en te voyant dans le laboratoire » poursuivit Kate consciente qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à son amie.

« Oui, j'effacerai de là-bas le dossier de Joan et récupèrerai ses échantillons de sang » approuva immédiatement Lanie en caressant tendrement la joue de Joan qui sourit grandement à sa marraine « Et pour le dossier papier ? » s'inquiéta Lanie en observant sa meilleure amie avec circonspection.

Kate grimaça, consciente que ce qu'elle avait prévu ne plairait pas à son écrivain, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Un éclair de détermination traversa son regard, et elle afficha sa poker face afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son perspicace partenaire. Elle avait bien tenté de trouver une autre solution, mais le temps leur était compté, et c'était la seule qui soit assez rapide.

« Je m'en charge. Toi occupe-toi des prélèvements et de la version numérique. Il doit être enregistré en tant que John Doe, entrée aujourd'hui à 16h30 » déclara-t-elle fermement sans regarder Castle dont elle sentait le regard sur elle.

« Ça me va » approuva Lanie en jetant un regard scrutateur à Kate, alors qu'un étrange pressentiment l'assaillait.

« Castle, ramène Joan à la maison. Si on vous voit attendre, ça paraîtra suspect ! » » Ordonna Kate de son ton le plus ferme, ne voulant pas donner la moindre chance à son homme de protester.

« Je veux aller voir Caskett avant de rentrer ! » protesta Joan en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire les trois adultes.

« Dans ce cas on se retrouve chez le vétérinaire » concéda Kate en effleurant d'un baiser le bandage de son fils.

« Merci Maman » sourit ce dernier, ravi d'avoir obtenu si facilement gain de cause.

Déjà lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se faisait mal, sa mère cédait à tous ses caprices durant toute la journée, et il en profitait autant que possible, ravi de la voir aux petits soins pour lui. Satisfait, il se tourna vers son père qui n'était pas encore intervenu, et le découvrit qui observait sa mère d'un air sombre. Surpris, il arqua les sourcils et pencha la tête de côté, se demandant ce qui avait pu contrarier à ce point son père. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Castle prit la parole.

« Comment comptes-tu reprendre le dossier au docteur fol amour ? » voulut savoir Castle en serrant les dents.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Rien que d'imaginer que Kate envisageait réellement de faire ça le rendait fou. Et le fait de savoir que c'était probablement le seul moyen ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme, pas alors qu'il avait surpris le regard empli de convoitise de cet homme sur sa compagne.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir Castle ! » Lui répondit Kate en se mordant les lèvres.

Tournant vivement les talons, elle entraîna Lanie à sa suite, sentant le regard noir de son partenaire lui vriller la nuque. Elle avait su d'instinct qu'il serait contre, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, était qu'il lui fasse une scène dans les couloirs de cet hôpital.

« Comment ça je ne… » Commença l'écrivain avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, voyant son intuition se confirmer.

« A plus tard ! » lança Kate en lui faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule, consciente qu'elle allait probablement en entendre parler pendant un long moment.

« Quoi ? Kate je t'interdis de faire ça ! » Hurla le romancier, serrant les poings, sa jalousie revenant au galop.

« Souviens-toi chéri, tu n'es pas jaloux ! » Lança Kate avec amusement, préférant alléger la situation, ignorant totalement l'expression choquée de Lanie qui suivait l'échange comme elle le ferait d'un match de tennis.

« Chéri ? » S'étouffa la légiste, les yeux exorbités, alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel.

Avec un sourire en coin, Kate lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif sans lui répondre, entendant son partenaire pester dans son dos.

« Oh girl, il va falloir que l'on parle toutes les deux » l'apostropha la jeune femme alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

La dernière chose que vit Kate alors que les portes se refermaient, fut le visage congestionné par la rage de son homme, et elle souffla longuement en songeant qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le calmer à son retour. Quoique, elle pourrait toujours le séduire si jamais il lui faisait une scène. C'était le moyen le plus radical qu'elle connaissait pour faire avorter un conflit. Et cette fois elle serait plus que ravie de faire usage de ses charmes !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors a votre avis qu'a prévue de faire notre jeune et sexy détective pour récupérer le dossier pour le savoir, c'est a vous de jouer prouvez nous que vous pouvez exploser le record ! Merci encore à vous !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Extrait<span> :_**

**_« Writer boy à l'air au bord de la crise de nerf ! » souligna Lanie qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu, tirant son amie de ses pensées._**

**_« Ça lui passera » soupira Kate en se passant une main dans les cheveux « Et c'est Writer Man Lanie » ajouta-t-elle en se mordant sensuellement les lèvres en repensant à la session qu'elle avait partagée avec lui et que Shaw avait fait avorter._**

**_« Non mais je rêve ! » gronda Lanie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches « Je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne suis au courant de rien ! » pesta-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour combattre son envie d'étrangler ladite meilleure amie._**

**_« Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser Lanie ? » grommela Kate en roulant des yeux « La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était m'assurer que Joan allait bien » déclara-t-elle en espérant adoucir son amie._**

**_« Parlons-en de Joan ! Je suis sa marraine, je suis concernée ! » Gronda-t-elle faussement furieuse alors qu'un sourire joyeux éclairait son doux visage à cette idée._**

**_« Et je n'imagine personne d'autre dans ce rôle » sourit Kate, touchée de voir la jeune femme s'impliquer autant dans ce rôle auquel elle n'avait guère eu plus de temps qu'eux pour s'y faire._**

**_« Y a intérêt ma vieille ! » Gronda Lanie d'un ton faussement menaçant._**

**_Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Lanie observait discrètement son amie qui, malgré sa fatigue évidente, rayonnait littéralement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et se doutait qu'un certain écrivain n'était pas étranger à cette métamorphose. Se faisant la promesse de ne pas laisser Kate rentrer chez elle avant qu'elle ne lui ait tout raconté par le menu, elle sourit, heureuse de savoir que les choses avaient enfin évolué entre ces deux-là. Nul doute que la présence de Joan avait accéléré le mouvement, et elle en était plus que ravie. Portant une main à son sac, elle songea aux résultats ADN, se demandant si elle devait ou non les donner à Kate. Au vu du comportement de son amie envers l'adolescent, elle sentait que ceux-ci n'étaient plus une nécessité absolue, mais avec Kate Beckett on ne pouvait jamais présumer de rien, et elle préférait ne pas les jeter sans en avoir avisé son amie. C'était à elle de prendre la décision finale. _**

**_« Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est Writer Man ? » s'enquit-elle soudainement en repensant à ce que Kate lui avait affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt._**

**_« Tu en as mis le temps à me poser la question ! » rigola Kate en se mordant vivement la lèvre._**


	62. Chapter 62

_**Voila le chapitre du jour, on est dimanche donc nous vous postons un nouveau chapitre tout chaud de notre cru ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir et nous motive aussi ! Mais on a constaté une diminution des commentaires n'avez vous plus envie de lire la suite plus tôt ? Êtes vous désintéressés maintenant que Castle est sauvé et le dragon hors piste ?**_

_**Vous devriez savoir qu'avec nous il reste encore du chemin à faire et qu'il reste pleins de surprises comme 4 chapitres qui se passeront dans le futur à votre demande nous avons ajoutés cette partie pour vous ( oui bon, c'est surtout qu'on s'est un peu laissé emporter par notre engouement) **_

_**Sachez aussi que vous aurez droit à une surprise et un épilogue dont vous ne vous douterez pas la teneur alors va falloir continuer à suivre car l'aventure n'est pas fini, le pouille pouille arrive aussi dans quelques chapitres, alors ne désespérez pas ! Et continuez à lire notre fic et à la commenter encore une fois c'est la rançon de notre travail...Et ça fait aussi venir les chapitres plus vite record à battre 65.  
><strong>_

_**Dans ce chapitre les fans de Lanie vont être servit mais attention, suspens et frayeurs garantie dans ce chapitre nous seront pas responsable du rongement d'ongles lol !**_

_**Voila bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de nous suivre ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Mandou :<span> oui c'est certain qu'il en aura besoin mais n'aura t-il pas d'autres choses en tête finalement niark slurp :p Merci  
><strong>_

_**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu ne sois pas déçu et espéront que tu ne le sois pas !**_

_**Mb : Hahaha tu vas être étonné de ce chapitre je pense on aime jouer avec vos nerfs ! Merci.**_

_**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review oui elle n'aura aucun mal a en user, pour ce qui est de ta phrase si je comprend bien tu dis que Lanie ne diras rien à Kate sur Joan c'est ça ?**_

_**Caskette27 : Les test ADN ressortent maintenant parce que Lanie à les résultats et que ont ne les a pas oubliés, ils devaient ressortir à un moment ou un autre puisse qu'ils ont été faits c'est pas pour rien mais ne te fais pas de film, les tests n'apprennent pas que Joan n'est pas leur fils, tu verras la suite ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Lisounini : Merci pour ta review, et oui on aime tous notre Castloulet jaloux il est trop mignon ! Voici donc la suite ! ^^**_

_**Guest(1) : merci pour ta review, la voici.**_

_**Manon : Merci pour ta review, le sp alléchant voici donc l'intégrale et suite !**_

_**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, Non pas besoin de grand chose pour le charmer et moi j'étais fan de grey's avant que ça devienne n'importe quoi oui maintenant je ne regarde plus mais je me souviens bien du docteur fol amour super sexe !**_

_**Mamie : Et voila que mamie repart dans sa théorie du complot lol non le médecin est plus que neutre bien qu'il aimrait mettre Kate dans son lit et bon ben tu as compris que Kate allait se servir de ses charmes pour arrivé à ses fins mains rien de dégradant rassurez vous enfin du moins pas pour elle lol ! Pour ce qui est de Joan non il ne va pas mieux malheureusement ira t-il mieux après sa conception qui arrive bientôt ? Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Caskett : Pour ce qui est du dîné Kate ne va pas allez jusque là elle a pas l'année lol mais une bonne séance de charme lui suffira on vous laisses découvrir ... Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Vincent : Merci pour ta review, oui la conversation père fils est à retenir, ancrée la bien dans votre tête elle va resurgir dans les chapitres du futur alors retenez bien qu'on ne distille rien au hasard ! Maintenant faite place à super Lanie lol !**_

_**Elynaa : merci pour ta review, oui très prometteuse avec un fol amour à fond dans tous les sens du terme ! Bon ok pour ce qui est de la discussion lanie Kate il y en aura une oui mais très courte après tout il y en a eu une avant une après suffit on va pas s'attarder vraiment dessus en faite ! Oui le 100 eme est juste une bombe atomique faut le répéter et le dire à ma jumelle qu'elle doit regarder dites lui tous !**_

_**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, oui Lanie pas contente d'avoir été mis à part c'est la marraine non qu'en même ! Et oui la scène de drague risque de vous amuser enfin peut être pas au début !**_

_**Guest(2) : Non le chapitre est de la même taille que tous les autres tu l'as lu simplement plus vite peut être ? Merci.**_

_**Guest(3) : merci pour ta review, bon tu es pardonné mais va falloir maintenant continuer à commenter alors pour qu'on te pardonne lol ! Contentes que tu aimes !**_

_**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite !**_

_**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, oui on sait tous que Castle est dévoré par la jalousie quand il s'agit de Kate peut importe la situation, même si Kate a le malheur de laisser traîner ses yeux un peu trop longtemps sur un homme, on sait qu'il est fou de jalousie. Mince tu nous as démasqué mais en même temps si nous voulons resté logique le passage de récupération de dossier est obligatoire puisse que l'on vous tanne en vous disant que Joan ne dois pas avoir de trace de son passage !**_

_**Julight : merci pour ta review, elle se rabaisse pas mais elle peut pas le braquer avec son arme pour lui dire donne moi le dossier alors quoi d'autre comme solution ? Oui elle n'ira jamais jusqu'à se salir pour récupérer le dossier faut pas exagérer mais je sens que vous allez aimer ce que l'on réserve au docteur fol amour ! Nous espérons encore te faire rêver avec la suite !**_

_**Guest (5) : Merci pour ta review et pour ce qui est du dossier eh bien lis la suite et tu le sauras ^^**_

_**Maeva : Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire tu le sais mais veux pas l'avouer lol ! Castle sait et c'est pour cela que ça ne lui plait pas au final ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Caskett(2) : oui on veut pas bacler et ça commence à être long pour que le pouille pouille arrive ? J'annonce qu'il commencera dans le chapitre 66 67 pour vous en attendant faudra prendre votre mal en patience les petits loups ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Farandoles : J'adores ta photo de profil qui correspond parfaitement à mon pseudo puisse qu'il vient du personnage que tu as emprunté comme photo de profil ! et ce n'est pas grave on aura pas fait attention à la faute !**_

_**Castlefan : comment tu as rien lu dans ce sens la session interrompue l'a prouvé puisse qu'elle était déjà à point rien qu'avec des caresses ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Guest(6) : merci pour ta review, la voici.**_

_**Pauline : oui cela va être comique nous nous sommes bien amusées avec lui vous verrez je sens que vous aller aimer ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui tu as tout compris Lanie tout ce qui est prélèvements et dossier informatique, Kate le dossier ecrit ce qui est le plus dure avec le docteur fol amour et user de ses charmes ne l'enchante pas mais elle n'a pas le choix ! Ah les retrouvailles seront à la hauteur de vos espérances !**_

_**Guest(7) : merci pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 61 : <strong>

Kate n'avait pas prévu de prendre l'ascenseur, mais pendant qu'elle s'échappait avec Lanie, elle avait remarqué sa proie qui l'empruntait, se rendant dans les étages, et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de partir à sa recherche. Il aurait peut-être été plus simple de chercher le dossier en espérant mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne revienne, mais elle ignorait où celui-ci se trouvait, et cet hôpital était bien trop grand pour qu'elle se lance seule dans cette fouille. Heureusement, elle avait vu à quel étage il s'était rendu, et n'aurait aucun mal à l'y débusquer. Ensuite son charme ferait le reste.

« Writer boy à l'air au bord de la crise de nerf ! » souligna Lanie qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu, tirant son amie de ses pensées.

« Ça lui passera » soupira Kate en se passant une main dans les cheveux « Et c'est Writer Man Lanie » ajouta-t-elle en se mordant sensuellement les lèvres en repensant à la session qu'elle avait partagée avec lui et que Shaw avait fait avorter.

« Non mais je rêve ! » gronda Lanie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches « Je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne suis au courant de rien ! » pesta-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour combattre son envie d'étrangler ladite meilleure amie.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser Lanie ? » grommela Kate en roulant des yeux « La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était m'assurer que Joan allait bien » déclara-t-elle en espérant adoucir son amie.

« Parlons-en de Joan ! Je suis sa marraine, je suis concernée ! » Gronda-t-elle faussement furieuse alors qu'un sourire joyeux éclairait son doux visage à cette idée.

« Et je n'imagine personne d'autre dans ce rôle » sourit Kate, touchée de voir la jeune femme s'impliquer autant dans ce rôle auquel elle n'avait guère eu plus de temps qu'eux pour s'y faire.

« Y a intérêt ma vieille ! » Gronda Lanie d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Lanie observait discrètement son amie qui, malgré sa fatigue évidente, rayonnait littéralement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et se doutait qu'un certain écrivain n'était pas étranger à cette métamorphose. Se faisant la promesse de ne pas laisser Kate rentrer chez elle avant qu'elle ne lui ait tout raconté par le menu, elle sourit, heureuse de savoir que les choses avaient enfin évolué entre ces deux-là. Nul doute que la présence de Joan avait accéléré le mouvement, et elle en était plus que ravie. Portant une main à son sac, elle songea aux résultats ADN, se demandant si elle devait ou non les donner à Kate. Au vu du comportement de son amie envers l'adolescent, elle sentait que ceux-ci n'étaient plus une nécessité absolue, mais avec Kate Beckett on ne pouvait jamais présumer de rien, et elle préférait ne pas les jeter sans en avoir avisé son amie. C'était à elle de prendre la décision finale.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est Writer Man ? » s'enquit-elle soudainement en repensant à ce que Kate lui avait affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu en as mis du temps à me poser la question ! » rigola Kate en se mordant vivement la lèvre.

« Je veux des détails ma belle, maintenant ! » ordonna Lanie en se penchant avidement vers Kate.

« Plus tard Lanie, nous sommes des femmes en mission » rétorqua Kate, jubilant de contrarier celle qui l'avait si longtemps rendue folle à vouloir la jeter dans les bras de son écrivain.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma belle ! » grogna Lanie avant d'ajouter « Tu as de la chance que ce soit pour Joan »

« Détends-toi Lanie, il ne s'est encore rien passé de sérieux avec Castle… » L'apaisa Kate d'un ton qui laissait clairement percevoir sa frustration.

« Mais ça ne saurait tarder » souligna Lanie en jetant un regard en biais à son amie qui se mordit furieusement la lèvre, le regard pétillant.

« Lanie si nous attendons plus longtemps, l'incendie de Chicago aura l'air d'un feu de joie comparé à ce qui attend New-York ! » railla Kate en faisant la moue.

« Ma chérie si tu m'avais écoutée, l'incendie serait maîtrisé depuis bien longtemps… » Rétorqua Lanie avec un sourire coquin.

« Si tu veux mon avis Lanie, si je t'avais écoutée, l'incendie serait devenu un brasier ! » répliqua Kate avec un frisson d'anticipation.

« Sûrement, mais c'est tellement agréable d'avoir chaud en pareille circonstance… » Soupira rêveusement Lanie en pensant à son ex qui l'enflammait d'un seul regard.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de laisser à ce feu une chance de prendre toute son ampleur plutôt que de sans cesse chercher à l'étouffer » sourit Kate, une lueur sensuelle dans le regard.

« Merci mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Lanie en levant les yeux au ciel, provoquant un bref éclat de rire chez Kate.

Elle ignorait ce que son filleul avait pu dire ou faire pour parvenir à convaincre la jeune femme, mais elle avait effectué un revirement à 180°, et nul doute qu'à présent elle était plus que prête à avoir des bébés Castle. Non seulement elle semblait avoir passé un cap décisif dans sa relation avec son écrivain, mais en plus, elle se conduisait avec Joan comme une maman le ferait. Son regard ne trompait pas, et le fait de vouloir faire disparaître les traces du passage de Joan dans cet hôpital en était la preuve. Elle le croyait. Pourquoi se donnerait-elle autant de mal sinon ? Lanie n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis moins de deux jours, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines tant elle avait raté de choses dans la vie de Kate Beckett. Alors nul doute qu'elles allaient avoir une très longue discussion dès que le problème du dossier compromettant serait réglé. En attendant, elle allait tempérer sa curiosité et faire en sorte que l'avenir de Joan soit préservé.

« Kate, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » voulut savoir Lanie au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur l'étage où Kate devrait trouver son admirateur.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Lanie. Joan est mon fils, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour le protéger » déclara fermement Kate en adressant un sourire rassurant à son amie.

« Ok girl, je te rejoins dès que je me suis acquittée de ma tâche » soupira Lanie au moment où les portes se refermaient pour la conduire dans les entrailles de l'hôpital.

« Rends-toi directement dans le bureau des médecins, je serai sûrement revenue là-bas avec Mr Crampon » lui cria Kate pour que sa voix parvienne à son amie malgré le bruit des portes se refermant.

Nerveusement, Lanie essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que si jamais elle se faisait prendre en train de faire disparaître le dossier de Joan et de voler ses échantillons, elle perdrait non seulement son boulot, sa crédibilité, mais aussi sa liberté, car cela pourrait lui valoir un séjour en prison. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce dossier dans la nature au risque qu'un de ses collègues un peu trop zélé fasse un jour le lien avec Joan. Ce fut donc avec détermination et assurance que la jeune légiste quitta l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, y pénétrant sans la moindre hésitation. Prenant le temps de saluer tout le monde, elle s'avança dans la pièce comme en territoire conquis, veillant à paraître aussi naturelle que possible, ce qui s'avérait être un exercice facile pour elle.

« Je viens chercher des prélèvements ! » Annonça-t-elle sans préambule, se dirigeant vers le frigo qui contenait les différents prélèvements sanguins.

« Par toi-même ? C'est rare ! » Remarqua un laborantin en relevant la tête de son microscope « Ça doit être pour une affaire importante ! » Ajouta-t-il avec curiosité.

« Capitale, ça concerne l'affaire Bracken » Répondit Lanie d'un ton confidentiel, comme si elle venait de lui confier le plus grand secret d'état.

« Je comprends mieux… » Approuva-t-il en hochant sombrement la tête « Cette affaire va nous mobiliser pendant de longues semaines » ajouta-t-il dans un soupir de lassitude.

« Oui, alors autant faire les choses bien dès le départ afin d'accélérer au maximum le processus » déclara Lanie en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

« Avec toi, Bracken n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! » certifia le jeune laborantin avant de se remettre au travail.

Soulagée, Lanie reprit son chemin jusqu'aux frigos, et connaissant parfaitement le système de classification de ses collègues, ouvrit sans hésitation celui qui contenait les échantillons de Joan. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, et n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle enfreindrait le règlement de cette façon, mais Joan était important à ses yeux, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son futur ne soit pas compromis. Cet adolescent courageux avait tout risqué, y compris sa propre vie pour rendre celle de ses parents heureuse, alors c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit déjà tant attachée à lui en si peu de temps, et pourtant, il faisait d'ores et déjà partie de sa famille. Kate était bien plus que sa meilleure amie, elles étaient aussi proches que deux sœurs, alors Joan ne lui serait pas plus précieux s'il avait été son propre fils. Elle savait qu'il aurait cette place dans son cœur, tout comme elle savait que lorsque son tour serait venu d'avoir des enfants, Kate serait là pour eux.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée que Kate l'avait choisie pour marraine. Joan n'avait pas parlé de son parrain, et l'espace d'un instant elle imagina Javi remplir ce rôle avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. En tout cas, elle serait la meilleure marraine possible. Joan trouverait toujours en elle une oreille réconfortante. Elle serait pour lui une maman de substitution, une maman cool et sympa moins dure que la vraie mais qui se sacrifierait tout autant pour lui. Et au vu du comportement de Joan avec elle, c'était ce qu'elle avait été pour lui, et cela la remplissait de joie.

« Reste concentrée Lanie » se réprimanda-t-elle à voix haute avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

« Tu disais quelque chose ? » l'interrogea le laborantin, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non non, je parlais toute seule, une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise en compagnie de mes clients » lui répondit-elle en continuant de chercher les échantillons de Joan.

« Ah d'accord ! » rit son collègue avant de se replonger dans sa tâche.

Soufflant longuement en priant pour qu'il cesse de la surveiller, Lanie parcourut rapidement les étagères jusqu'à trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle marqua une hésitation en découvrant deux jeux de prélèvements étiquetés John Doe. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se demanda comment savoir lesquels étaient ceux de Joan, lorsqu'elle avisa la date inscrite sur les tubes. En souriant, elle attrapa ceux datés d'aujourd'hui, et dans des gestes précis et efficaces, les transféra dans un petit sac thermos prévu à cet effet. Inutile d'attirer l'attention en les fourrant dans sa poche. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle allait les détruire, alors autant agir comme si elle allait devoir procéder à des analyses plus poussées et qu'elle devait donc s'assurer de la viabilité des échantillons. Une fois la première partie de sa mission remplie, elle referma soigneusement le frigo, et se tournant, scruta la pièce, cherchant un ordinateur isolé et libre.

Trouvant son bonheur dans le fond de la pièce, elle s'y dirigea à grands pas énergiques, souriant aux laborantins qui relevaient la tête avec curiosité sur son passage, et avec aisance, s'assit devant le poste vacant. Posant le petit sac thermos à côté d'elle, elle accéda rapidement à la banque de données de l'hôpital, et en quelques clics rapides, effaça toutes traces du dossier de Joan, allant même jusqu'à lancer une recherche pour être sûre qu'il n'en existait pas de copies classées ailleurs, puis vidant la corbeille, quitta sa session, un sourire triomphal plaqué sur son visage.

« Que faites-vous sur mon poste ? » s'étonna une jeune femme dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Je mettais à jour des données. » sourit-elle en se relevant pour faire face à la jeune laborantine.

« Ce n'est pas conforme à la procédure, mademoiselle… ? » la réprimanda la nouvelle en la toisant de haut.

« Docteur Parish. » lui apprit froidement Lanie en fronçant à son tour les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'attitude de cette nouvelle recrue.

« Oh ! » s'exclama cette dernière en écarquillant légèrement les yeux « Je suis désolée docteur, je ne savais pas que… » Bafouilla-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une issue de secours.

« Il n'y a pas de mal » se radoucit Lanie, consciente qu'après tout, cette jeune recrue n'avait fait que s'interroger sur sa présence en ces lieux « J'aurais dû vous demander l'autorisation d'utiliser votre poste » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

« Vous avez terminé ? » s'enquit poliment la jeune femme en retrouvant un peu de couleurs.

« Oui, j'ai fait ce pour quoi j'étais venue, et à présent je dois apporter mes conclusions au lieutenant Beckett qui doit m'attendre avec impatience » approuva Lanie en esquissant une grimace de circonstance.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder surtout ! » s'exclama la jeune laborantine en s'écartant pour permettre à Lanie de s'échapper.

« Merci » sourit la jeune légiste en reprenant ses prélèvements « et merci de m'avoir prêté votre ordinateur » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« De rien docteur, même si cette façon de faire est assez inhabituelle » s'empressa de répondre son interlocutrice.

« C'est vrai, mais l'affaire que je traite l'est tout autant, et je voulais entrer mes conclusions dans l'ordinateur avant d'oublier un élément qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en faveur de notre suspect ! » expliqua Lanie avec une moue contrite, continuant de donner le change.

« Oui je comprends » acquiesça la jeune femme en se détendant enfin, souriant à Lanie.

« Je dois partir ! Au revoir ! » S'exclama Lanie après avoir jeté un discret coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Au revoir docteur Parish, bonne fin de journée » sourit l'employée en la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Tu l'as échappée belle ma vieille !» se sermonna-t-elle en quittant tranquillement le laboratoire afin de ne pas paraître plus suspecte.

Mais dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle se mit à courir vers les ascenseurs afin de rejoindre Kate. Mais alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, elle avisa le sac thermos qui pendait à son bras, et décida de faire un détour par les incinérateurs. Autant se débarrasser de cette preuve compromettante sur le champ. Et si jamais elle croisait un des laborantins avant de quitter l'hôpital, elle dirait qu'elle avait remis les prélèvements à un de ses assistants avec ordre de le mettre en lieux sûrs à la morgue, pour qu'elle puisse aller faire son rapport à Kate. Même si elle était inquiète pour cette dernière, n'aimant pas l'expression de son visage au moment où elles s'étaient quittées. Elle savait aussi que son amie était parfaitement capable de gérer un homme un peu trop entreprenant. Et puis son amie lui serait reconnaissante d'avoir régler une partie du problème. Ces échantillons étaient les derniers qui pourraient conduire à Joan puisqu'elle avait détruit ses propres prélèvements dès que les résultats du test ADN lui étaient parvenus.

Elle n'allait que très rarement dans cette partie de l'hôpital. En fait la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était pour superviser la destruction d'un corps qui présentait un risque radioactif. A ce souvenir, un frisson glacial lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Elle marqua une légère hésitation lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, dessinant un rectangle orangé sur le sol ténébreux des entrailles de cet hôpital. L'endroit lui avait toujours donné la chair de poule, et elle n'y venait que contrainte et forcée. Elle préférait de loin sa morgue à cet endroit lugubre et si sombre qu'une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées dans son dos, elle n'apercevait même pas ses mains. Elle savait qu'il y avait un interrupteur qui permettait d'allumer des néons qui diffuseraient une lumière blafarde, mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Finalement venir ici sans prévenir personne n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça songea-t-elle alors qu'un bruit sourd quelque part dans les profondeurs du sous-sol la faisait violemment sursauter.

« Allez Lanie, tu as passé l'âge de jouer à te faire peur ! » s'admonesta-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Serrant fermement le sac thermos contre sa poitrine, elle avança dans les ténèbres, laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à l'absence quasi totale de luminosité. Dès qu'elle parvint à discerner les formes, elle retrouva son assurance, et avança plus rapidement, pressée d'en finir et pouvoir quitter cet endroit lugubre. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les ombres mouvantes, et plus un sinistre pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac. Se morigénant intérieurement, elle atteignit enfin les incinérateurs.

« Bon pas la peine de traîner ! » souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

Posant les prélèvements à ses pieds, elle s'avança vers un des immenses incinérateurs et l'ouvrit, reculant légèrement alors qu'une puissante vague de chaleur l'atteignait au visage. Bloquant la grille, elle se pencha pour attraper le sac, et se relevant le jeta dans les flammes avant de refermer le ventre de la bête, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à cette fournaise. Le front perlé de sueur, elle se passa une main sur le visage, puis après s'être assurée que les échantillons n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne, fit volte-face et repartit vers les ascenseurs. Alors qu'elle réempruntait un obscur couloir sale et malodorant, elle perçut des bruits de pas dans son dos.

« Etrange, il me semblait pourtant avoir aperçu Bob à l'étage… » Marmonna-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

Lentement, elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et tenta de percer les ténèbres, mais elle ne vit rien qui ne soit pas à sa place en ces lieux. Dans un haussement d'épaules, elle songea que son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, et reprit sa route. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire des frayeurs pour un rien, mais les récents évènements lui avaient mis les nerfs en pelote, et elle était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en débouchant de ce couloir sinistre, et elle hâta le pas vers les ascenseurs qui la ramèneraient vers la lumière. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche, elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas dans son dos, ceux-ci semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle. Instinctivement, elle accéléra l'allure, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine alors que son poursuivant en faisant de même. Paniquée à l'idée d'avoir un des sbires du Dragon à ses trousses, et se maudissant de n'avoir prévenu personne de sa visite au sous-sol de l'hôpital, elle parcourut les derniers mètres en un temps record, remerciant Kate d'avoir tant insisté pour qu'elles courent ensemble une fois par semaine minimum.

« Allez, plus vite ! » supplia-t-elle en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Sans lâcher le bouton, elle se tourna vivement vers le couloir sombre comme un four, cherchant à en percer les profondeurs, mais elle ne voyait rien. Comme pour l'aider à mieux voir ce qu'il se passait, la lumière fusa soudainement, l'aveuglant, et elle leva un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger, son cœur ratant un battement alors que le claquement régulier se rapprochait de plus en plus, lui apprenant que son poursuivant n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Dépêche… » Gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées alors qu'elle appuyait plus fort sur le bouton.

Enfin le tintement familier retentit, et elle se rua dans la cabine, appuyant sur un bouton au hasard. Les portes se refermaient au moment où un homme en combinaison bleue apparut dans son champ de vision. Relâchant une respiration qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir suspendue, elle se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de vacances ma fille ! » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

Soulagée d'avoir reconnu en son poursuivant un des hommes à tout faire de l'hôpital, elle se redressa, retrouvant toute son assurance, et appuya sur l'étage des Urgences, bien décidée à rejoindre Kate et à en finir avec tout ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avouer que l'on vous a fait angoisser ? Hein avouer que vous avez rongé votre frein un moment bouhahhaha maintenant à vous de jouer pour avoir la suite et si vous la voulez rapidement va falloir assurer de votre coté à moins que vous vous en fichiez peut être une suite par semaine suffirait peut être alors ? :p<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extrait<strong> :

_« Docteur Sloan ? » appela-t-elle du seuil de la porte en s'obligeant à prendre un ton aimable._

_« Que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna-t-il en se redressant pour la dévisager avec surprise et convoitise._

_« Je vous cherchais » déclara-t-elle sans ambages, en affichant un sourire séducteur qui fit déglutir Sloan qui la fixait d'un air ébahi._

_Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit quelques pas en se déhanchant sensuellement afin de permettre à la porte de se refermer dans son dos. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec ce type dans un si petit espace la révulsait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait qu'il tombe dans son piège. Fasciné, il la regarda approcher, bavant littéralement devant son corps de déesse, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle, encore sous le coup de sa séance avortée._

_« Vraiment ? Et où est passé ton homme ? Il m'a semblé du genre jaloux et possessif, et m'a bien fait comprendre que si je tenais à ma peau, je devais garder mes distances ! » contra-t-il dans une grimace au souvenir du regard noir de Castle._

_Mais incapable de résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait, il s'avança à son tour et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attira contre lui, oubliant ses propres paroles à l'instant même où il les prononçait. Se retenant de rouler des yeux, Kate se demanda comment les hommes pouvaient diriger le monde alors qu'ils réfléchissaient avec leur second cerveau. _

_« Je sais. Il est tellement jaloux, il m'étouffe à ne pas me laisser respirer tranquillement. J'ai besoin d'autre chose, et je crois que tu es exactement ce qu'il me fallait » s'exaspéra Kate en retraçant le tracé de son visage dans une caresse suggestive._

_Un sourire arrogant peint sur le visage, Sloan la plaqua plus fermement contre lui, laissant sa main dériver vers les fesses de Kate qui dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui casser les doigts un à un. Au lieu de ça, elle lui sourit avec malice et laissa sa main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, réprimant une grimace en constatant que le gel qu'il avait mis dans ses cheveux les rendait graisseux. Tout le contraire de Castle qui avait les cheveux doux comme de la soie..._


	63. Chapter 63

_**Merci à tous pour ceux qui suivent encore cette fic. Voici la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse encore !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lacritique :<span> Voila alors c'est bien tu as pas lu l'extrait tu as résisté tu es forte lol et l'effet réussi pour ce que l'on voulait faire avec Lanie ! Pas de castle cette semaine les tremblements commence à se faire ressentir ! Merci**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, bon nous on s'est bien éclaté aussi avec Lanie lol ! Et oui Beckett qui drague sloan ça promet mais sera t-elle seule au final !**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review, ah ça oui pour celles et c eux qui voulaient arrêter de se ronger les ongles on a fait comme il faut pour que vous cédiez et vous vous stressiez lol ! Désolées mais ce sera le cas maintenant deux chapitres par semaine est apparemment trop maintenant. **

**Pakido : oui la pauvre faut vraiment qu'elle soit une bonne amie et qu'elle le fasse pour son filleul pour risquer tout ça elle préfère la tranquillité de sa morgue ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, oui Beckett prête à presque toout pour son fils !**

**Mandou land : merci pour ta review, Lanie assure toujours ! Ben pour la paix des ménages il ne vaut mieux pas que monsieur Castle est les détails oui !**

**Mamie99 : Merci pour ta review, ah on veut pas vous tuer bien au contraire ! Kate qui joue c'est bien le mot tient tu as trouver le mot mais joue avec le feu non ? Oui son cerveau est placé très bas tu as raison ! Kate sait se défendre mais comment faire sans paraître suspect, faudra bien qu'elle se laisse faire un peu ! Oui Lanie doit faire vite !**

**Elynaa : Oui une suite par semaine les commentaires baissent au fur et à mesure des chapitres à croire que de moins en moins de personnes ne s'intéresse à cette fic, pourtant on pense être sur chaque chapitre égal à nous même ! Et vous donner le meilleur de nous à chaque fois mais nous avons peut être été trop présomptueuses ! Oui elle est courte mais pas fini la discussion ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a le retour encore et il faut bien qu'elles sortent de cet hôpital ! Ah Kate qui joue de ses charmes comment lui résister ? Merci pour ta review**

**Vincent : Merci pour ta review, oui c'était fait exprès vous faire croire qu'elle allait se faire agresser pour vous faire trembler et aussi vous faire rire car au final y a rien. Voici donc le chapitre en entier.**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, contentes de t'avoir fait rire le but était soit le rire soit le frisson les deux c'est pas mal aussi lol**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, passage très fun et aussi qui fait tremblé ! ^^**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui bien plus dure pour elle de récupérer le dossier mais la chute devrai vous plaire, elle est plus qu'amusante ! Je pense que vous aimerez beaucoup le prochain chapitre celui ci risque de vous agacer au plus haut point !**

**Pauline : Je prend le temps car celles et ceux qui review prennent de leur temps alors c'est normal que je prenne de mon temps pour répondre ! Les chapitres dans le futur sont loin et y a la conception avant ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Loss : Merci pour ta review ! Chapitre 59 : Oui Elektra correspond bien à Kate et c'est bien sont perso de vengeresse solitaire qui veux retrouver les assassin de sa mère et oui pas étonnant qu'elle aime ce personnage qui lui correspond parfaitement que dites vous de Beckett tout de cuire rouge vêtue ? Ben en faite il tente sa chance il n'a pas compris qu'il n'en a aucune que veux tu ? Chapitre 60 : C'est une bonne solution mais Lanie est connue comme légiste et non médecin des urgences donc ça ne marche pas pour ce coté du dossier mais pour dire qu'elle récupère un dossier criminel oui. Ah Kate saiot faire tourner en bourrique son Castle mais elle saura se faire pardonner aussi ! Chapitre 61 : Oui elle veut les détails croustillant, que fait-on entre fille sérieusement on parle de garçon lol et oui une bonne marraine folle de son filleul qui ne l'aimerai pas. Voila la suite !**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, haha ben alors on était dans les bonnes conditions pour toi lol tu as eu peur avec Lanie ce qui veut dire que nous avons fait mouche t'en mieux ! Lol Beckett aussi mais faut qu'elle résiste elle à un dossier à récupérer !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review, ben la réaction de Castle face à cela un homme qui ne sait pas est un homme heureux !**

**Julight : Ah on promet bien mieux qu'un cassage de doigts je sens que vous allez apprécier notre façon de traiter le sujet, on tape là ou ça fait mal et comme tu dis il a une pro en face de lui et il va le comprendre mais bien trop tard ! Tu as résumé la suite comme il faut je n'ai plus rien à dire ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Mariag : merci pour ta review**

**Farandoles : Merci pour ton soutient que de compliments pour nous ! Cela fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de commenter aussi longuement, on aime faire durer les choses comme on dit plus c'est long plus c'est bon c'est notre credo pour que vous soyez bien mure au moment venu qui arrive dans peu de chapitres je rappel ! Pour ce qui est de la suite nous pensons vous étonner encore mais pour cela faut nous laisser aller ou on veut ! Merci encore pour ces encouragements qui nous touches grandement !**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, toujours le même nombres de pages, la suite la voici.**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, et non pas mardi vu le nombre de review, ça ne risquait pas voici la suite !**

**Castlefan : Le plan de Kate est simple il me semble, merci pour ta review ! ^^**

**opale : Merci pour ta review, ah mais non faut pas avoir peur pour la suite faut faire confiance à KB !**

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review contentes que tu es aimés !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 62 :<strong>

Kate arpentait les couloirs, espérant apercevoir son admirateur empressé, mais bien évidemment, il resta obstinément invisible. Lassée de parcourir les couloirs de cet hôpital de long en large, elle décida de demander à une infirmière où elle pourrait le trouver.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, où pourrais-je trouver le docteur Sloan s'il vous plait ? » s'enquit-elle aimablement avec un sourire engageant.

« Si c'est pour une visite privée, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner cette information » rétorqua la jeune infirmière en la toisant méchamment.

Kate soupira intérieurement, comprenant que le docteur Sloan était visiblement habitué à recevoir ses conquêtes sur son lieu de travail. Elle allait finir par croire que les séries télé n'exagéraient que très peu quand elles laissaient entendre que les médecins passaient plus de temps le pantalon baissé qu'à soigner des patients. D'autant que Josh lui avait lui aussi raconté quelques anecdotes assez croustillantes sur ses collègues, même s'il s'était bien gardé de lui révéler si lui aussi avait ce genre d'habitude, ce qui en soi était extrêmement révélateur. Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur son interlocutrice qui continuait de la fixer avec désapprobation.

« Ecoutez mademoiselle, mon fils se trouve aux urgences, et nous attendons le docteur Sloan pour qu'il nous signe son bon de sortie. Je venais donc voir ce qui le retardait. Mon mari et moi aimerions pouvoir ramener notre fils à la maison le plus rapidement possible » expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

« Excusez-moi madame, mais dans ce service nous commençons à en avoir assez de ce défilé perpétuel de femmes en chaleur » déclara la jeune infirmière en secouant la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je comprends, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de voir le docteur Sloan » insista Kate avec un sourire compatissant.

« A cette heure-ci, il devrait se trouver dans le bureau des infirmières au bout du couloir à gauche » la renseigna enfin la jeune infirmière avec un sourire aimable.

« Merci infiniment » la remercia Kate avant de gagner la direction indiquée.

Alors qu'elle approchait du bureau, elle entendit des gémissements suggestifs, et n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte close. En roulant des yeux, elle envisagea de faire demi-tour et de trouver un autre moyen de mettre la main sur le dossier de Joan, mais cela lui prendrait bien plus de temps, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le gaspiller. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle toqua à la porte, et sans attendre d'y avoir été invitée, elle pénétra dans la place. Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur un couple en plein ébat. Le docteur Sloan avait la chemise déboutonnée, et sa compagne, une blonde pulpeuse, avait sa blouse d'infirmière grande ouverte, entourant les hanches de ses longues jambes. Tellement pris dans leur étreinte, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce type ne doutait vraiment de rien s'il s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu avoir une seule chance avec elle. Surtout maintenant qu'elle venait de le prendre en flagrant délit.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus sonore que les précédents lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait faire connaître sa présence avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Mais si elle les interrompait elle-même, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance avec Sloan. Reculant doucement sans faire de bruit, elle referma soigneusement la porte, et évalua la situation. S'adossant contre le mur, elle tapota sa cuisse, réfléchissant à un plan d'action lorsqu'elle vit la jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure approcher avec une femme plus âgée. Avec un sourire en coin, Kate comprit qu'il devait s'agir de l'infirmière chef, et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Le docteur Sloan n'est pas là ? » lui demanda la jeune infirmière en l'apercevant.

« Oh… euh… c'est-à-dire.. » balbutia-t-elle en feignant d'être embarrassée par la question.

« Pourquoi désiriez-vous voir le docteur Sloan ? » voulut savoir l'infirmière chef en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour qu'il lui signe le bon de sortie de son fils » lui expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire vers Kate.

« Il devrait être à l'intérieur à cette heure-là, vous n'êtes pas entrée ? » s'étonna la vieille infirmière dont le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Et bien, j'ai frappé, mais n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. J'allais entrer, mais… » Hésita Kate en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Mais quoi mon petit ? » la pressa la nurse en posant une main sur son bras.

« Je crois que le docteur Sloan n'est pas seul dans cette pièce madame » leur révéla Kate en grimaçant légèrement.

« Vous voulez dire que… ? » s'étouffa la vieille dame en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité « Ils vont m'entendre, je leur avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas de ça dans mon service ! » gronda-t-elle en chargeant vers la salle de repos.

« J'aurais peut-être dû me taire non ? » s'enquit innocemment Kate en s'éloignant légèrement.

« Non, vous avez bien fait. Le docteur Sloan a un peu trop tendance à croire que nous sommes son harem, et malheureusement certaines d'entre nous se plient volontiers à son petit jeu. S'il continue comme ça, Sophie ne va faire qu'une bouchée de lui » sourit la jeune fille avec satisfaction.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier Sloan » remarqua Kate, amusée par le comportement de cette jeune fille guère plus âgée qu'Alexis.

« Quand je suis arrivée dans cet hôpital, il a essayé de me faire des avances, et quand je l'ai repoussé, il a fait courir le bruit que c'était moi qui le poursuivait de mes assiduités. Si Sophie n'avait pas été là pour faire connaître la vérité, j'aurais sûrement dû démissionner » lui expliqua la jeune infirmière avec dédain.

« Je déteste ce type d'hommes » gronda Kate en se promettant de donner une bonne leçon à cet homme.

« Et moi donc ! » approuva la jeune fille en souriant largement alors que les vociférations de Sophie leur parvenaient à travers la porte pourtant close.

« Elle me fait penser à mon capitaine cette femme » s'amusa Kate en imaginant la réaction de Gates si elle surprenait deux de ses éléments copuler au sein du commissariat.

« Sophie est un amour, mais elle ne supporte pas les manières de Sloan » lui apprit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules avant de s'enquérir « Vous voulez un café en attendant ? »

« Avec plaisir, ils risquent d'en avoir pour un moment, et je ne veux pas être dans le coin lorsqu'ils ressortiront de cette pièce » lui sourit Kate, ne voulant pas que Sloan découvre que c'était elle qui l'avait dénoncé.

« Venez, allons dans la salle de triage, il y a une cafetière » lui sourit-elle en l'entraînant avant de lancer « Au fait, je m'appelle Megan »

« Moi c'est Kate » répondit Kate en songeant qu'elle aimait bien cette petite.

Dans la salle de triage, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de repos, Kate se positionna de façon à garder un œil sur la porte, attendant impatiemment que la voie soit libre pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Megan, mais elle voulait vraiment en finir avec ça pour pouvoir rejoindre ses hommes. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et en vit l'infirmière blonde en sortir en pleurant pour se ruer vers le fond du couloir, s'engouffrant dans une pièce dont elle claqua la porte. Elle fut suivie de près par Sophie, qui s'immobilisa sur le seuil, adressant encore quelques mots à Sloan avec une expression courroucée et colérique.

« Je crois que je vais patienter encore quelques minutes avant d'y aller, histoire de lui laisser le temps de retrouver un peu de … dignité » remarqua Kate en avalant une gorgée de son café.

« Sage décision » gloussa Megan en se dissimulant derrière un dossier alors que Sophie faisait son entrée dans le bureau de triage.

« S'il n'était pas si doué, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait été renvoyé ! » ronchonna-t-elle en s'emparant du téléphone.

Kate ignorait qui elle appelait, mais comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un membre influent de cet hôpital au vu de la teneur de cette discussion, et elle ne douta pas que Sloan allait entendre parler de cette histoire. Si cela pouvait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et le pousser à se montrer un peu plus discret, cela servirait peut-être à quelque chose. En attendant, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui donner une petite leçon made in Kate Beckett.

« Merci pour le café, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps » déclara-t-elle en finissant sa tasse.

Adressant un sourire à Megan, elle quitta la pièce, estimant que le docteur fol amour avait eu le temps de se rhabiller. Avançant avec décontraction vers la salle de repos des infirmières, elle frappa à la porte, et entra dans la pièce lorsqu'un grognement lui en donna l'autorisation.

« Docteur Sloan ? » appela-t-elle du seuil de la porte en s'obligeant à prendre un ton aimable.

« Que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna-t-il en se redressant pour la dévisager avec surprise et convoitise.

« Je vous cherchais » déclara-t-elle sans ambages, en affichant un sourire séducteur qui fit déglutir Sloan qui la fixait d'un air ébahi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit quelques pas en se déhanchant sensuellement afin de permettre à la porte de se refermer dans son dos. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec ce type dans un si petit espace la révulsait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait qu'il tombe dans son piège. Fasciné, il la regarda approcher, bavant littéralement devant son corps de déesse, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle, encore sous le coup de sa séance avortée.

« Vraiment ? Et où est passé ton homme ? Il m'a semblé du genre jaloux et possessif, et m'a bien fait comprendre que si je tenais à ma peau, je devais garder mes distances ! » contra-t-il dans une grimace au souvenir du regard noir de Castle.

Mais incapable de résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait, il s'avança à son tour et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attira contre lui, oubliant ses propres paroles à l'instant même où il les prononçait. Se retenant de rouler des yeux, Kate se demanda comment les hommes pouvaient diriger le monde alors qu'ils réfléchissaient avec leur second cerveau.

« Je sais. Il est tellement jaloux, il m'étouffe à ne pas me laisser respirer tranquillement. J'ai besoin d'autre chose, et je crois que tu es exactement ce qu'il me fallait » s'exaspéra Kate en retraçant le tracé de son visage dans une caresse suggestive.

Un sourire arrogant peint sur le visage, Sloan la plaqua plus fermement contre lui, laissant sa main dériver vers les fesses de Kate qui dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui casser les doigts un à un. Au lieu de ça, elle lui sourit avec malice et laissa sa main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, réprimant une grimace en constatant que le gel qu'il avait mis dans ses cheveux les rendait graisseux. Tout le contraire de Castle qui avait les cheveux doux comme de la soie.

« Pas que je me plaigne, mais tu comprendras ma surprise.. » remarqua-t-il en se penchant pour inhaler profondément le parfum de Kate, fermant les yeux d'un air extatique « Tu ne paraissais pas très réceptive tout à l'heure, j'ai même eu l'impression que je ne t'intéressais pas du tout… » ajouta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour la fixer avec scepticisme.

« Il le fallait… » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur « Il avait déjà envie de te tuer alors si j'avais donné l'impression que tu me plaisais, nous ne serions pas sur le point de faire des cochonneries en douce… » Lui susurra-t-elle en penchant son visage, caressant son oreille de son souffle.

« Oui je comprends, tu devais donner le change » approuva-t-il en retrouvant le sourire, se permettant de lui caresser le visage.

Kate se mordit la lèvre, et crispa les mains sur ses épaules afin d'éviter de lui hurler de la lâcher sur le champ. Au lieu de ça, elle ferma à demi les yeux afin qu'il ne voit pas la lueur de dégoût qui brillait sans nul doute dans son regard et lui adressa un sourire lascif.

« Voilà. Il est tellement envahissant. Heureusement je l'ai convaincu de rester avec Joan pendant que j'allais chercher le bon de sortie de notre fils… » déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies un fils de 18 ans ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Oui, je l'ai eu très jeune, et depuis, mon compagnon me traite comme si je lui étais acquise. Il n'y a plus de frisson, plus de passion, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me manque… » soupira-t-elle en arborant une moue chagrinée.

« Mais je suis là maintenant trésor, et je t'assure que m'essayer, c'est m'adopter ! » lui certifia-t-il avec arrogance.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il posa ses mains à plat sur ses fesses et frotta son bassin contre son bas-ventre, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Levant les yeux ciel, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, donnant l'impression d'exulter sous cette caresse répugnante, elle s'enjoignit au calme. Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que l'avenir de Joan se jouait. Elle pouvait bien endurer ce calvaire encore quelques minutes. Alors qu'il accentuait le frottement de ses hanches contre les siennes, Kate grogna de dégoût, mais heureusement, il prit ça pour un encouragement à se montrer toujours plus audacieux. Le jeune interne interpréta avec ravissement le gémissement de Kate comme le signe de son plaisir naissant et de son excitation, alors que pour Kate c'était un supplice. Il lui fallait en finir vite, ou elle ne répondait plus de rien et Lanie aurait un nouveau corps sur sa table.

« Jamais je n'ai tenu entre mes bras une femme aussi sexy que toi ma belle… » grogna-t-il en remontant une de ses mains le long de son corps.

Se mordant plus vivement la lèvre, Kate s'obligea à ne pas réagir alors qu'il effleurait ses seins, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans son dos, rêvant de lui arracher les yeux.

« Je te retourne le compliment. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais un expert en matière de plaisir féminin, et je suis impatiente que tu me montres ton savoir-faire en la matière… » Chuchota-t-elle en frottant son nez contre son oreille, tentant de retenir une grimace de dégoût.

Elle était certaine que dans ce domaine bien précis, cet homme aurait l'air d'un débutant comparé à Castle, et une réplique d'un des films préférés de sa mère lui revint en mémoire « Fais mousser ton spaghetti et laisse le reste aux gros calibres ! » et dans ce cas précis, c'était exactement ça. Ce type boxait au-dessus de sa catégorie, et elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Mais pour le moment, elle devait occulter son aversion, comme elle l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'elle était en mission d'infiltration et qu'elle devait séduire un suspect pour réussir à clore son affaire. Cette fois encore, ce n'était pas si différent, excepté que l'enjeu était bien plus important à ses yeux. La vie de son fils était en jeu et c'était pour lui qu'elle acceptait de se plier à cette mascarade. Cette pensée galvanisante eut pour effet de lui faire oublier sa répugnance pour ce genre d'homme, et elle reprit son jeu de séduction.

« Ton offre est très tentante, mais ton mec est flippant, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire casser la gueule quand il apprendra que j'ai posé les mains sur toi ! » Se plaignit le docteur en grimaçant au souvenir du regard de tueur que Castle avait eu envers lui.

« Tu veux dire s'il l'apprend ! » rétorqua malicieusement Kate en laissant ses mains courir dans un mouvement aguicheur sur le torse moins ferme que ce qu'elle aurait pensé au vue de sa plastique, dardant un sourire provocant vers lui.

« Bordel t'es si sexe ! » gronda-t-il entre ses dents, la faisant reculer rapidement pour la plaquer contre le mur « Dès l'instant où j'ai posé le regard sur toi, j'ai eu envie de te faire mienne, et ce con qui te sert de mari ne sait pas ce qu'il a entre les mains ! » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par son excitation avant de plonger la tête en avant, pour parcourir le cou de Kate de baisers humides.

Instinctivement, Kate recula la tête avant de se reprendre, mais trop perdu dans les limbes de son désir, il ne remarqua rien, ou alors interpréta ce mouvement comme une invitation à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, ce qu'il s'appliqua à faire avec enthousiasme, et Kate songea qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant que cet idiot ne lui fasse un suçon, parce que là c'était certain, Castle l'étriperait.

« Doucement, n'oublie pas que cette petite entrevue doit rester secrète, il ne faut donc pas laisser de traces » le gronda-t-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux graisseux, qu'elle empoigna plus fermement que nécessaire tant ils lui glissaient entre les doigts, ce qui la fit de nouveau grimacer.

« Hummmm… » gémit-il en faisant dévier ses lèvres vers son menton « Tu es une vraie tigresse, je te promets la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ta vie » lui assura-t-il en lui imposant la force de son envie.

« Je ne demande pas mieux, mais si nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus discret pour que tu me montres enfin à quel point je te plais ? » répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller plus loin avec lui.

« Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien ici ! » protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

« Si tu peux m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque que nous soyons interrompus avant d'être pleinement satisfaits, je veux bien rester ici, mais je te préviens, je compte bien abuser de ton corps à de très nombreuses reprises, alors prévois de rester avec moi pendant les heures à venir… » l'alluma-t-elle avec un sourire coquin en faisant courir ses doigts sur son ventre, et jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Bon sang tu me rends fou… » Gronda-t-il avec un regard enfiévré « Tu as raison, il y a trop de passage ici, nous ne serons pas tranquilles très longtemps. Retournons aux urgences, le bureau des médecins dispose d'une petite pièce avec un lit où nous serons tranquilles » lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

« C'est parfait. Je sors la première, rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes devant les ascenseurs » déclara-t-elle en se dégageant comme à regret de son étreinte.

« D'accord. » sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il reluquait les fesses de Kate pendant qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

« Ne me fais pas trop attendre, où je pourrais décider de me jeter sur le premier médecin venu… » Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se laisse pas distraire en route.

« Pas question, tu es à moi ! » grogna-t-il en serrant furieusement les poings à l'idée qu'elle lui échappe et s'offre à un autre.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, il s'empara de son cellulaire, prévint son service qu'il s'absentait pour déjeuner, attrapa un bon de sortie en guise de couverture, et se rua aussi dignement que possible vers les ascenseurs, souriant en voyant que sa dernière conquête l'y attendait bien sagement. Dès qu'elle le vit approcher, elle appela l'ascenseur, et il la rejoignit au moment où celui-ci arrivait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite dépendra de vous, rien n'est acquis alors soit dimanche soit mercredi ! Bonne semaine auquel cas !<em>**


	64. Chapter 64

_**Bonjours les petits loups tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir, elles ont un peu augmentée par rapport à la semaine dernière c'est bien ! Vous êtes mignons**_

_** Bon venons à ceux qui on parlé de leur bac blanc, les études d'abord ça c'est sur et ça on ne le répétera jamais assez mais juste pour vous mettre à votre information que Iliana est en soutenance jusqu'en juillet et travail en même temps alors dois t-on vous mettre la suite seulement en juillet puisse qu'elle à aussi ses examens ? **_

_**De plus je travail et j'ai deux enfants à m'occuper dois je aussi attendre qu'ils soient en vacances pour poster ? Juste pour vous dire que lorsque l'on révise on peut bien s'octroyer une pause de 5 minutes pour lire et commenter, voila alors certaines vont pas aimer ce que nous vous disons, eh bien soit la vérité peut blesser, bien entendu je le répète les études avant ! **_

_**En tout cas nous souhaitons bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des examens !**_

_** Alors je suis d'accord chacun à une vie nous aussi mais pourtant nous vous mettons deux suite par semaine nous prenons notre temps pour écrire et ça prend bien plus que commenter un chapitre. Ça peut varié de 3 jours à une semaine voir deux pour être écrit, si on compte qu'il passe par nos deux mains. Après cela il a bien entendu les relectures et corrections.**_

_**Bref passons au plus intéressant comment Kate va pouvoir récupérer ce dossier et surtout que réserve t-elle à ce docteur fol amour qui se croit irrésistible ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manon :<span> Merci pour ta review, oui mais faut en passer par là eh bien tu te rattrapera aux chapitres !**

**Loss : Merci pour ta review, ben oui ça fait clichés mais on reste dans le personnage on y peut rien s'il est comme ça nous à réfléchir avec son second cerveau lol ! Oui il le faut bien pour récupérer le dossier c'est son plan, il faut pour arriver à ses fins elle doit passer par là même si ça la dégoûte ! Elle doit faire vrai pour lui faire croire et on appuis bien sur son dégoût pourtant donc tu sais que c'est simulé !**

**Mb : Oui vaut mieux pas que Castle le sache ou on ne donne pas chère de la peau du docteur bellâtre ! Ah se genre de suite va bientôt arrivé pour vous au chapitre 67 pour vous alors il ne reste presque plus de temps à attendre non ? Merci pour ta review !**

**Caskette27 : oui le coup de l'incinérateur était fait pour vous faire flipper et quand à savoir si Lanie va arriver à temps pour arrêter l'ardeur du docteur ça va falloir lire le chapitre lol mais tu devrais être satisfait, merci pour ta review.**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, qu'est ce qui est bien fait pour Sloan ? **

**Pauline : La réponse dans ce chapitre et je sensque ça va vous plaire notre façon de traiter l'affaire Sloan lol, Merci pour ta review.**

**Fless76 : Merci pour ta review ! Contentes que tu aimes et faut continuer à reviewé c'est notre salaire vos reviews car nous ne sommes pas payé pour cela (dommage) !**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, c'était le but de vous agacée alors t'en mieux que tu l'était car ça veut dire qu'on a bien atteint notre but, j'avais dit que vous le seriez ! Non plus de sp comme ça vous découvrirez les chapitres entièrement !**

**Lacritique : merci pour ta com, ben si on peut et on vous réserve bien pire même niveau fin de chapitre lol !**

**Guest(2) : Kate a pas le choix si elle veut récupérer le dossier même si ça la répugne merci pour ta review.**

**Vincent : merci pour ta review, avant cela ne se fera plus on pourra plus nous reprocher de faire du chantage à la review comme cela ce sera le mercredi et dimanche sauf si bien entendus c'est exagérer et qu'on se retrouve avec 10 reviews ! Si Castle l'apprend il se retrouve en prison pour meurtre lol !**

**Opale : merci pour ta review, voici don la suite attendu, on est pas des monstres !**

**Caskett : l'un n'empêche pas l'autre et il la bisoute lol il l'embrasse pas ça serait trop dure pour Castle ça et pour elle aussi ! Merci pour ta review**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review, le plus vite possible ça dépends de vous ça pas de nous nous avons presque finit d'écrire la fic de notre coté.**

**Elynaa : Ben en même temps les coms en diminution nous disent que cela n'est pas vraiment un drame ! Ah oui vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache pour son bien être mentale ou du moins pas de suite lol ! Pour ce qui est du dossier KB est une pro ! Merci pour ta review.**

**F1 : non tu vois on a pas battus les record peut être lorsque les chapitres pouille pouille arriveront qui sait ? Tu es bien ambitieuse sur le nombres de coms je n'en suis pas certaine moi. Mais tu l'a ton chapitre ! Oui beaucoup de fidèles c'est bien pour eux qu'on poste sinon on aurait fait ce que l'on a dit mais la prochaine fic aura une suite par semaine. Alors comme ça c'est moins intéressant contentes de l'apprendre ça fait plaisir !**

**F2 : pas de 2700 sur et certain vu comme ça c chute à croire que les gens pense qu'on ne peut plus les surprendre dommage pour eux ! **

**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, oui on ferait tout pour eux et ne t'en fait pas pour Kate elle a plus d'un tours dans sa manche !**

**Mandou land : Merci pour ta review, lol oui elle est a Castle ça on l'oublies pas et lui va s'en rendre compte amèrement !**

**Castlefan : Et oui c'est ça et lui trop con tombe dans le panneau ! Merci.**

**Lisounini : ah bien entendu qu'on a trouvé mieux ça serait franchement problématique pour Kate de se retrouver seule avec lui dans l'ascenseur ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(3) :merci pour ta review, la voici !**

**Lille76 : Chaud oui mais il va vite se refroidir le gars merci pour ta review !**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, comme toute maman elle a un amour infini pour son fils et KB a un mental en acier c'est KB qu'en même, mais va pas falloir que ça dure trop non plus ! Oui il est con et tellement sur de son charme surtout, le faite de se taper plusieurs infirmières rend ****l'ego surdimensionné ! Tu n'es pas loin dans ta théorie mais nous on fait bien pire lol ! Oui faut pas qu'il le sache sinon un mort sur la table de Lanie lol ! Oui mais un de tes coms serait compté lol !**

**Guest (4) : Merci !**

**Opale : oui tu vois tu ne l'aura certainement pas avant dimanche ça c'est clair déjà dimanche c'est bien ! Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes toujours !**

**Maria : oui c'est vrai qu'elle y va mais c'est pour son fils et t'inquiète KB arrive toujours là ou elle doit allez ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest (5) : Merci pour ta review, la voici la suite nous sommes gentilles hein ?**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, tu as tout compris il va s'en mordre les doigt et à pas fini de se sentir ridicule je te dis que cela ira loin pour lui lol !**

**Marie : c'est sa meilleure amie en même temps et elle est là pour la soutenir tout le temps c'est ça les best, Lanie n'est pas trouillarde mais les conditions se prête pour qu'elle est peur non ? Oui fidèle à lui même même si je ne regarde plus grey on ne change pas comme ça lol ! Pour ce qui est de la suite de ton commentaire réfère toi à ma pré com ! Merci pour ta review et bon courage !**

**Justine :merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes notre fic toujours...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 63 : <strong>

En pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, Kate grimaça en constatant que la cabine était vide. C'était bien sa chance. Pour une fois, qu'elle aurait apprécié que celle-ci soit bondée, elle allait se retrouver seule avec Sloan, et s'il continuait de la tripoter comme il le faisait, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Se contenir lui était de plus en plus pénible, et elle espérait vraiment réussir à garder son self-control jusqu'au moment de récupérer le dossier de Joan.

« Tu l'as déjà fait dans un ascenseur ? » s'enquit Sloan en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

« Hummm… c'est tentant… » susurra-t-elle en jetant un regard vers les chiffres lumineux, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à un étage.

« Bonjour Sloan » le salua une jolie doctoresse en adressant un sourire poli à Kate.

Soulagée, Kate le lui retourna, se retenant de la remercier pour l'avoir tirée de ce mauvais pas. Et comme si l'Univers avait pris pitié d'elle, la nouvelle venue resta avec eux jusqu'aux Urgences, obligeant Sloan à garder sagement ses mains dans son dos.

« Mon bureau est par là, si vous voulez bien me suivre madame, je remplirai le bon de sortie de votre fils » déclara-t-il en adressant un sourire entendu à Kate qui acquiesça.

« Je croyais que tu t'absentais pour déjeuner ? » s'étonna sa collègue en leur lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Je déjeunerai dans le bureau et ensuite je ferai une petite sieste, j'ai enchaîné les gardes ces derniers jours, alors quelques heures de sommeil seront les bienvenues » se justifia-t-il en adressant un sourire étincelant à la doctoresse.

« D'accord, je ferai passer le mot. Nous ne te dérangerons qu'en cas de nécessité » approuva-t-elle avant de les saluer et de s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, Sloan attrapa Kate par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, priant pour que personne ne les intercepte en chemin, alors que Kate souhaitait ardemment qu'ils tombent sur un autre membre du corps médical, mais cela ne se produisit pas, à croire qu'ils avaient tous déserté cet étage. Bien trop rapidement à son goût, ils arrivèrent à destination, et fébrilement, Sloan ouvrit la porte de la spacieuse salle de repos qui faisait aussi office de vestiaire, et poussa Kate à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

« Voilà, maintenant personne ne viendra nous déranger avant un long moment ! » sourit-il d'un air suffisant en déshabillant Kate du regard.

« Je sens que cela va enfin devenir intéressant » sourit Kate en se mordillant la lèvre, lui coulant un regard séducteur.

« Tu n'as pas idée beauté » lui assura-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer vers lui.

« Et si tu remplissais les papiers de sortie de Joan maintenant pour que nous soyons certains d'avoir un bon alibi si jamais un autre de tes collègues décidaient de venir jouer les trouble-fêtes ? » proposa-t-elle en lui souriant, posant ses mains sur les épaules de cet homme qu'elle exécrait.

« Bonne idée, et puis comme ça nous pourrons profiter plus longtemps l'un de l'autre… » Approuva-t-il en pressant fermement ses fesses dans une caresse explicite « Je vais adorer posséder ce joli petit cul… » Grogna-t-il en lui donnant une petite claque.

Enfonçant vicieusement ses ongles dans ses épaules, Kate se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas l'assommer sur le champ. Elle y était presque, ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer parce qu'elle avait perdu son calme face à la goujaterie de cet homme. Et dire qu'au début de leur partenariat, elle avait trouvé Castle un peu lourd, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. A côté de Sloan, Castle était un parfait gentleman !

« Je vois que l'idée te plaît ! » ricana-t-il avant de s'écarter d'elle, non sans lui claquer de nouveau le postérieur.

« Plus c'est hard, mieux c'est ! » déclara-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres tout en roulant des yeux intérieurement.

Avec attention, elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un bureau bancal sur lequel trônait une pile tout aussi branlante de dossiers, et il s'empara de celui du dessus avant de le feuilleter brièvement. Puis refermant le dossier qu'il posa dans le coin gauche du meuble, il attrapa une feuille rose, qu'il remplit rapidement avant de faire claquer sa langue de satisfaction. Mettant la feuille au-dessus du dossier, il se retourna vers elle, le regard plus lubrique que jamais.

« Et maintenant à nous deux beauté… » Susurra-t-il en esquissant un pas dans sa direction.

« Reste où tu es… » Le stoppa-t-elle en levant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.

« Un problème ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kate faillit lui répondre que c'était lui le problème, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle devait d'abord mettre la main sur le dossier avant de l'envoyer sur les roses. En attendant, elle allait devoir continuer cette petite mascarade.

« Aucun, je me demandais juste si ce bureau était assez solide pour supporter un premier round… » Expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans la petite chambre ? » s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'excitation.

« Plus tard, mais là tout de suite, je veux savoir si tu es aussi bon que ce que tu prétends » le provoqua-t-elle en venant se plaquer contre lui de façon suggestive.

« Tes autres amants te paraîtront fades et sans saveur à côté de moi bébé » répliqua-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras dans un geste possessif.

Plongeant la tête dans son cou, il entreprit d'y semer une nouvelle pluie de baisers mouillés qui la fit grimacer de dégoût, et elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que cela s'arrête rapidement, parce qu'elle arrivait au point d'implosion. Elle rouvrit vivement les yeux alors qu'il les faisait tourner sur eux-mêmes, et elle se retrouva assise sur le bureau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et pendant qu'il honorait la chair tendre de son cou, veillant à ne pas laisser de marque comme elle le lui avait demandé, elle tâtonna jusqu'à poser la main sur le dossier de Joan qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler sous sa chemise, le coinçant sous la ceinture de son jean. Ensuite, pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien avant un moment, elle chercha la pile, et tant bien que mal, attrapa le premier dossier venu, et le mit à la place de celui de son fils, veillant à remettre le bon de sortie sur le dessus. Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle pria l'Univers de lui envoyer une idée lumineuse pour se défaire de cet homme sans qu'il soupçonne qu'elle s'était jouée de lui.

« Je vais te faire crier bébé » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque en traçant un chemin humide de son cou à sa mâchoire.

Kate rejeta la tête en arrière, fronçant les sourcils alors que la bouche de Sloan se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne. Hors de question qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle supportait déjà difficilement qu'il la touche, mais si jamais il s'avisait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Cet homme l'écœurait, et elle refusait de franchir cette barrière. Pas après avoir goûté à la douceur des baisers de Castle. Crispant les mains sur les épaules de Sloan, prête à le repousser loin d'elle, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et tourna la tête pour découvrir Lanie qui la fixait, bouche bée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, et elle lança un regard suppliant à sa meilleure amie. Une discussion silencieuse débuta, et d'un hochement de tête, Lanie lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris la situation. Pénétrant dans la salle de repos en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, Lanie fit quelques pas, avant d'adresser un sourire malicieux à Kate. Que le spectacle commence semblait clamer son regard.

« Katherine Beckett, puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.

« Lanie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant vivement de Sloan comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Castle m'a envoyé à ta recherche en ne te voyant pas revenir » lui expliqua-t-elle en foudroyant du regard Sloan dont le regard perdu passait de l'une à l'autre.

« Ecoute Lanie, ne lui raconte pas s'il te plaît, tu sais comment il est… » L'implora Kate en lui adressant un regard entendu.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? » voulut savoir Lanie en lançant un regard scrutateur à Sloan, comme si elle l'évaluait.

« Tu aimerais participer ? » l'interrogea Kate avec un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on partageait le même jouet » rigola Lanie en adressant un sourire entendu à son amie.

« Euh… » Intervint Sloan en comprenant qu'il ne risquait rien finalement « Vous voulez un plan à trois ? » S'assura-t-il en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres en déshabillant Lanie du regard.

Il l'avait déjà croisée quelques fois dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'aborder, et voilà qu'à présent, elle lui tombait toute cuite dans le bec. Il était vraiment né sous une bonne étoile. Voilà qu'il avait deux sublimes créatures qui voulaient de lui, et il allait en prime réaliser un de ses fantasmes.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » demanda Lanie avec une petite moue provocante qui le fit déglutir d'envie.

« Je serais fou de refuser une offre aussi alléchante ! » la détrompa-t-il avec un grand sourire « Mais je ne pensais pas que ce genre de plan sexe était votre genre » expliqua-t-il en les dévisageant avec attention.

« Pourtant Kate et moi adorons jouer ensemble » lui confia Lanie avec un sourire coquin qui tira un sourire à Kate.

« Même si nous n'avions plus partagé le même jouet depuis la fac » souligna Kate en plantant son regard dans celui de Lanie, comme si elle tentait de lui faire passer un message.

« Tu parles de Lucas ? » voulut s'assurer Lanie alors qu'une étrange lueur s'allumait dans son regard.

« Oui, nous nous étions follement amusées avec lui, et je pense que ce cher docteur Sloan est le candidat idéal pour renouveler l'expérience » approuva Kate en adressant un sourire carnassier à Sloan qui suivait la discussion avec intérêt.

« Tu crois ? J'ai un doute… » Murmura pensivement Lanie en adressant un regard sceptique à Sloan.

Kate étouffa son rire en voyant le jeune homme se redresser de toute sa taille, vexé que Lanie remette en cause ses aptitudes. Nul doute qu'il serait prêt à obéir à toutes leurs directives à présent. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un autre regard, et finalement Lanie hocha la tête, comme si elle donnait son accord.

« Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser tous les trois » déclara Sloan en se frottant les mains, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre comme s'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Tu es prête ma chérie ? » s'assura Lanie en avançant d'une démarche chaloupée vers Sloan tout en observant Kate par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Toujours pour ce genre de divertissement ma belle ! » approuva Kate en approchant d'une démarche féline.

« Je suis tout à vous mesdames » leur certifia Sloan, les regardant approcher en se pourléchant les babines d'anticipation.

« Tu es prêt à faire tout ce que nous te demanderons ? » s'assura Lanie en effleurant le torse du bellâtre du bout des doigts.

« Ordonnez et j'obéirai » approuva-t-il en passant un bras autour de leurs tailles, les tirant contre lui, le regard flamboyant de convoitise.

« Parfait » susurra Kate dont la main vint rejoindre celle de Lanie sur le torse de Sloan.

« Pour commencer, nous allons te bander les yeux, ça fera grimper ta perception vers des sommets insoupçonnés » chuchota Lanie en se penchant vers lui, laissant son souffle caresser le visage déformé par le désir du jeune homme.

« Mais je veux vous voir moi ! » Protesta Sloan avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le moment venu, nous retirerons le bandeau… » L'apaisa Kate en passant une main sur sa nuque avant d'ajouter d'une voix sensuelle « mais tu pourras compenser ta perte de visibilité par le toucher… »

« On commence ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il immédiatement, alors que ses mains descendaient vers les fesses des deux amies qui échangèrent un regard lourd de dégoût par-dessus la tête du médecin.

Sans répondre, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent leurs mains vers la cravate de Sloan qu'elles lui retirèrent avant de la lui nouer sur les yeux, le privant ainsi de sa vue. Une fois cette première étape franchie, Lanie et Kate se regardèrent avec un sourire espiègle, et dans un même mouvement, s'écartèrent de Sloan pour se mettre devant lui.

« Et maintenant je peux vous toucher ? » s'enquit Sloan en tendant impatiemment les mains devant lui, les cherchant à l'aveuglette.

« Pas encore mon cher… » le stoppa Lanie en lui donnant une claque sur la main alors qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa poitrine.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop habillé pour ce que l'on a prévu pour lui ? » s'enquit Kate en adressant un sourire espiègle à Lanie.

« J'allais le dire ma belle… » Acquiesça Lanie en rendant son regard à Kate.

Se tournant dans un bel ensemble vers Sloan, elles étouffèrent un rire en le voyant faire voler ses fringues dans la pièce. Dans des gestes rapides, Kate rassembla les vêtements qu'elle fourra dans un sac qui traînait près de la porte sous le regard approbateur de Lanie. Ensuite, Kate localisa le vestiaire de Sloan qu'elle trouva ouvert, ce qui la fit sourire. Voilà qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Faire disparaître ses affaires serait facile, mais elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer inutilement, aussi se contenta-t-elle de changer la combinaison du cadenas. Dès que ce fut chose faite, elle se tourna vers Lanie et lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

« Seriez-vous impatient docteur Sloan ? » s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait en caleçon au milieu de la pièce, la bosse sous le tissu lui apprenant l'état d'excitation qui était le sien.

« Ouais beauté, impatient de vous faire crier comme jamais » lui assura-t-il en s'avançant instantanément vers elle.

Il aimait bien ce petit jeu, mais maintenant, il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses et les rendre folles. Elles allaient voir à quel point il était à la hauteur de leurs espérances, et après qu'il se soit occupé d'elles, elles en redemanderaient. Et il ne serait pas contre reproduire cette expérience dans un autre endroit. Et la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui dicterait les règles. Il se voyait bien les attacher à son lit, pour les prendre l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles le supplient d'arrêter. A ces pensées érotiques, il se sentit durcir de plus belle, et grogna de frustration en ne parvenant pas à les localiser. Un froissement de tissu droit devant lui, lui fit dresser l'oreille, et il s'immobilisa, tentant d'identifier l'origine du bruit.

« Seriez-vous en train de vous amuser sans moi ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation.

« Il faut bien que nous nous déshabillons nous aussi…. » Lui répondit la poulette au corps de déesse, visiblement d'humeur taquine.

« Mais je serais plus que ravi de vous y aider » lui assura-t-il en reprenant son avancée, espérant réussir à les atteindre avant qu'elles ne changent à nouveau de place.

Avec les yeux bandés, il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait, et il mourrait d'envie de retirer sa cravate afin de pouvoir se repérer et revoir ses deux Aphrodite personnelles. Aussitôt, il leva les mains dans l'intention évidente de se défaire du morceau de tissu devenu gênant, mais fut instantanément stoppé dans son élan.

« Si tu touches à ça, notre jeu s'arrête ici, et tu devras te servir de ta main… » Le gronda Lanie d'un ton cinglant.

« Alors dépêchez-vous mesdames, j'ai tellement hâte de vous goûter… » Bouda-t-il en se dirigeant à l'ouïe vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver Lanie.

« Mais nous n'attendons plus que toi… » Rétorqua Kate qui avait atteint la porte.

Lanie et elle échangèrent un regard rieur, et elle ouvrit la porte, provoquant un léger appel d'air qui fit stopper net Sloan.

« Vous avez ouvert la fenêtre ? » s'enquit-il en tournant la tête de tous côtés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui, j'avais chaud… » Souffla Kate d'un ton ouvertement provocant, espérant qu'il ne s'attarderait pas trop sur l'air qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Et ce n'est que le début beauté, je vais te faire entrer en ébullition » lui assura-t-il avec arrogance en s'avançant vers l'origine de sa voix.

Souplement, Lanie se glissa entre lui et la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de s'apercevoir qu'il quittait la salle de repos. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il réussit à lui caresser les fesses, mais savait que le supplice était sur le point de prendre fin. Reculant prestement, se mettant hors de portée, provoquant un grondement de mécontentement à Sloan, elle sourit en voyant Kate refermer la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers elle, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Se retenant de rire, elles observèrent Sloan tourner et virer dans une vaine tentative pour les trouver, et satisfaites, elles décidèrent de l'abandonner à son triste sort. L'air de rien, elles s'éloignèrent vers les ascenseurs au moment où quelques infirmières sortirent de la chambre d'un patient. Parmi elles, Kate reconnut Megan.

« Megan, je pense que vous apprécierez le spectacle qui a lieu devant la salle de repos des médecins » lui déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil rieur.

Surprise, Megan la fixa quelques instants avant de courir dans la direction indiquée. Marquant un arrêt, Kate tourna la tête au moment précis où le rire cristallin de la jeune infirmière, vite rejoint par ses collègues éclata dans tout le couloir. Rapidement, les patients quittèrent leurs chambres et de grands éclats de rire retentirent dans tout l'étage, couvrant les vociférations de Sloan.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite » ricana Kate en se débarrassant des vêtements de Sloan dans la première poubelle qu'elles croisèrent.

« Oui, et si tu m'expliquais maintenant ? Tu sais que si Castle l'apprend, il va devenir fou ? » S'enquit Lanie après avoir appelé l'ascenseur afin d'éloigner son amie de ce Don Juan de bas étage.

Kate roula des yeux, sachant qu'elle n'y couperait pas. Même si Lanie avait accepté d'entrer dans son jeu et de donner une leçon à Sloan, elle voulait des explications et comptait bien les obtenir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila j'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite leçon que nous avons donné à ce docteur j'ai un cerveau placé très bas, à vous de jouer maintenant, faite nous voir combien vous aimez encore notre fic !<strong>_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Voila les loups la suite des aventures de notre super héro Joan et ses parents alors dans ce chapitre la famille est à l'honneur et donc retour au source, vous aurez des nouvelles de Caskett et enfin le retour au loft pour un repos bien mérité (du moins pour Joan) Ce que vous attendez tous arrive ne vous inquiété pas j'ai dis au 66 commencement des festivités donc 67 pour vous dans deux chapitre donc !**_

_**Nous vous remercions pour votre soutient sans faille et sommes désolées d'être un peu exigeante avec vous pauvres lecteurs sans défense, nous ne vous demandons juste de nous faire encore confiance et en espérant que ce chapitre famille vous plaise ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : pas de conflit entre Castle et Kate on a trouvé cela inutile dans le stade de l'histoire, souvenez vous il leur reste moins de 24 heures pour concevoir Joan !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caskett :<span> Ce que Castle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal il n'a pas besoin de savoir quant à Lanie elle est la best donc on peut tout lui dire lol ! Lanie et Kate duo de chic et de charme contre les lourdauds de médecins qui se croient irrésistibles ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, oui elle saura se faire pardonner en formes lol et en forme !**

**Fifouil : lol ben alors on est deux lol pas grave merci !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, pourquoi voulez vous tous que Kate raconte les détails de la récupérations du dossier de Joan, elle n'est pas obligé et Castle veut pas se faire de mal !**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, lol on savait que ça vous énerverai qu'il la drague mais on savait aussi que vous alliez adorer la punition que lui on fait subir les filles !**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, non tu vois tu avais vu juste à un détail prés on a été bien plus sadiques mdr ! Ah ne t'inquiète pas pour Kate Castle à d'autres choses en tête, nous n'avons pas voulu perdre de temps en dispute inutile !**

**Fless76 : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça KB est une pro qu'en même et oui c'est le bon ! La voici**

**Pakido : Contentes que nous t'ayons fait rire c'était le but et lorsqu'on atteint notre but on aime ! Merci pour ta review**

**Iza : Tu commente en guest la flemme de te connectée ? Ce que Castle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Audrey67100 : merci pour ta review et voici donc la suite !**

**Loss : Bon loss, Iliana t'as répondu en review donc je ne reviendrai pas dessus juste que elle aussi est en période d'examen et son avenir n'est pas tracé pour elle et pour ma part c'est dure de travailler d'être maman, femme et tout et mon plaisir est d'écrire et aussi de faire partagé bon n'en parlons plus j'avais dis je reviens pas dessus lol ! Nous nous sommes bien amusées avec ce chapitre et ça été un kiffe je pense que cela c'est ressentis en tout cas dans l'écriture lorsqu'on prend du plaisir on en donne aussi aux lecteurs enfin j'espère lol ! C'est tendancieux ma phrase ! Lol oui muté mais sa réputation le suivra surement lol ! Voila merci pour ta review et voici la suite !**

**Fosie : Ok autant pour moi j'avais pas compris comme cela ! Excuses moi d'avoir mal interprété, je peux être susceptible parfois !**

**Lacritique : Ca fait plaisir d'être ton moment préféré de la semaine enfin pas nous notre chapitre lol, bien sur après le lundi soir ça va de soit rien ne remplace le lundi soir enfin mardi matin ! Non nous n'iront pas jusqu'à ce saisme là qui retarderait la conception de Joan et une dispute inutile alors que Kate à fait cela pour Joan, leur fils ! Le guimauve bisounours arrive ! Merci pour ta review**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu ai pu trouvé une connexion finalement ça nous fait plaisir que tu commente malgré tout ! La suite la voici**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, eh oui le grand art des deux meilleures, meilleure flic,, meilleure légiste, meilleures amies héhé !**

**Justine : Merci pour ta review, moi je n'ai plus d'examen mais iliana a sont année décisive !**

**Maeva : Ah on t'as étonnées on est heureuses on voulait cela aussi en plus de faire rire contentes d'avoir réussi notre pari, merci pour ta review.**

**Opale : Contentes de t'avoir fait rire place a la famille maintenant, merci !**

**Mlleavender : Oui essentiel d'avoir un retour en tant qu'auteur mais bon ... merci de l'avoir fait !**

**lisacasckettship : oui c'est pas facile et ont sait que le lecteur aime pas en générale mais qu'elle plaisir en même temps de la faire user de ses charmes pour donner une leçon au docteur folle amour lol ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, mais oui avant juillet tu auras la suite avant lol !**

**Lisounini : Merci pour ta review, Je répète ce que rick ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal dossier en main c'est tout ce qui compte !**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes ! Celle de Lanie oui mais celle de Castle nous n'avons pas voulu créer un autre conflit lassant et inutile !**

**Guest(2) : Oui nous recevons tes review mais comme tu te nomme pas nous t'appelons guest avec un numéro dans l'ordre de la review, merci pour ta review, trouve toi un surnom et nomme toi avant comme cela cela sera nominatif pour toi aussi !**

**F1 : Merci pour le décompte ça nous évite de le faire et ça rassure aussi par la même ! Nous ne prenons pas la grosse tête sommes peut être en effet trop exigeante on doit s'en excusez pour cela !**

**Mb :merci pour ta review, **

**Guest(3) : Ah faut pas s'inquiéter une meilleure amie ne juge jamais n'est ce pas merci pour ta review.**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, et contentes que tu adhère toujours à nos délires, j'espère que cela dura encore jusqu'au dernier chapitre !**

**Caskett27 : Oui avec Lanie c'est une équipe de chic et de charme ( je me répète non ?) En tout cas contentes de t'avoir fait plaisir et rire le but est atteint merci pour ta review !**

**Marie : Ha la femme de Shouka enfin alors comme ça tu fais du chantage à ma petite shouka pas gentil ça mdr ! Et non je ne regarde plus grey depuis un moment, j'en suis lassé depuis ! Mais toi tu aimes encore ? lol ! Et non pour iliana l'avenir est pas tracé son année est décisive si elle la pas elle sait pas ce qu'elle fera et elle travail aussi en même temps que ses études tu vois ? Merci pour ta review.**

**Mackenzie : Ah oui tu en avait mais l'essentiel est de le rattraper ! Oui et amusant à écrire contente que cela t'es plus merci pour ta review !**

**Fosie : Merci pour ton soutient sans faille et à farandoles et El Fenice aussi ça fait du bien qu'on prenne notre défense !**

**Vincent : mieux vaut tard que jamais et on peut comprendre que tu sois en période d'examen mais faut savoir se poser comme je dis et la pause avec nous bien sur lol ! Contentes que tu aies aimé notre farce et le chapitre et surtout notre histoire. Merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 64 :<strong>

« Kate, je peux savoir pourquoi je t'ai découverte en plein make-out avec ce bellâtre alors que tu es enfin en couple avec Castle ? » insista Lanie face au silence de sa meilleure amie.

« Lui faire croire qu'il m'intéressait était le seul moyen pour parvenir à mettre la main sur le dossier de Joan » se justifia-t-elle en sortant le dossier qu'elle avait calé au creux de ses reins « Et merci de ton intervention, je ne savais plus comment m'en débarrasser sans commettre un meurtre ! » ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût, frottant machinalement ses vêtements et sa gorge, comme pour effacer toutes traces des caresses du médecin.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Castle n'appréciait pas le plan ! » Soupira Lanie en secouant la tête.

« En parlant de Castle, inutile d'entrer dans les détails concernant la façon dont j'ai récupéré le dossier n'est-ce pas ? » grimaça Kate en adressant un regard implorant à son amie, n'imaginant que trop bien la scène qui se jouerait si d'aventure Castle découvrait que le docteur fol amour avait posé les mains sur elle.

« Non en effet ! » convint Lanie qui ne voulait pas être celle qui jetterait de l'huile sur le feu « Tu as de la chance que ce soit pour la bonne cause ! » bougonna la légiste en donnant une légère tape désapprobatrice sur le bras de son amie sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler son sourire.

« Allez, je sais que tu as adoré la punition que nous avons infligée à Sloan » s'amusa Kate avec un sourire espiègle.

« Oh oui, et j'aurais adoré rester pour voir comment il va se sortir de cette situation ! » ricana Lanie avec un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai encore plus envie de rejoindre mes hommes ! » répliqua Kate avec un large sourire.

« Tes hommes ? » La taquina Lanie avec un sourire en coin.

« Et toi de ton côté, tu as réussi ? » Eluda Kate en se mordillant la lèvre pour cacher son amusement face à la curiosité de son amie.

« Tu oses me poser la question ? » fit semblant de se vexer la jeune légiste avant d'ajouter avec malice « Et je n'ai eu besoin de séduire personne pour ça ! »

« Lanie… » Soupira la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard en coin, sachant qu'elle entendrait parler de ce triste épisode pendant encore quelques temps.

« D'accord, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça ! » concéda Lanie avant d'ajouter « Mais en contrepartie, je veux tous les détails croustillants concernant ton écrivain ! »

« Lanie ! » gronda Kate en levant les yeux au ciel, priant pour que l'ascenseur arrive rapidement à destination.

« Quoi ? Je veux savoir si les félicitations sont de rigueur ! » Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Tu ne sauras rien ! » rétorqua Kate au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital.

« Eh non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, c'est de mon filleul qu'il s'agit, j'ai le droit de savoir ! » Protesta Lanie en courant pour rejoindre Kate qui se dirigeait vers le guichet des sorties d'un pas martial.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir Lanie » soupira Kate, son dépit clairement perceptible.

« Rien ? » S'étouffa Lanie qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté » Approuva Kate avec regrets.

« Mais enfin girl, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tous ses vêtements ! » voulut savoir Lanie qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils n'aient pas encore sauté le pas.

« Du temps Lanie ! » s'agaça Kate dont la frustration n'arrangeait pas l'humeur « Pour mémoire, en moins d'une semaine, j'ai fait la connaissance de mon fils venu du futur pour sauver son père, j'ai résolu le meurtre de ma mère, mon fils s'est fait enlever et a été blessé et enfin, le Dragon a été mis hors d'état de nuire ! Ah et j'ai aussi dû séduire un personnage dégoûtant pour effacer toute trace de mon enfant pas encore né ! » Énuméra Kate avec incrédulité.

« C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, violer ton écrivain n'arrive pas en tête de tes priorités » concéda Lanie en roulant des yeux.

« Disons que cette activité hautement plaisante n'a pas trouvé sa place dans mon agenda surbooké ! » ironisa Kate, sentant un poids s'envoler enfin de son cœur, comme si mettre en mots tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie en un si court laps de temps l'avait enfin libérée de ce fardeau qu'elle supportait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Oui, eh bien maintenant que tout est enfin fini, il va falloir s'y mettre ! » l'encouragea la métisse en arquant un sourcil, le regard canaille.

« J'y compte bien, j'y compte bien ! » Souffla Kate en se mordant les lèvres une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Sans prendre la peine de donner le bon de sortie de Joan, n'estimant pas nécessaire de laisser une preuve de leur passage en ces lieux étant donné que Joan était devenu un patient fantôme avec la disparition de son dossier, Kate sortit enfin de cet hôpital, espérant ne pas avoir à y remettre les pieds avant un long moment. Elle ignorait qui avait dessiné les plans de cet hôpital, mais elle se posait de sérieuses questions sur son état psychologique. Parce que si l'entrée des Urgences se faisait à partir du parking des ambulances, pour repartir, il fallait presque traverser tout l'hôpital.

« Allez, partons avant que notre ami ne comprenne la manœuvre » déclara-t-elle en regagnant sa voiture, suivie de près par Lanie.

« Je monte avec toi, je demanderai à Javi de venir récupérer ma voiture » décida la légiste en s'installant sans attendre sur le siège passager.

« Où vous en êtes, vous deux au fait ? » s'intéressa Kate, ravie de faire subir un interrogatoire à son amie pour changer.

« J'ai enfin les résultats ADN de Joan, tu les veux ? » biaisa habilement Lanie alors que Kate se faufilait dans la circulation fluide.

« Tu me les donneras au loft, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pour l'instant j'aimerais rejoindre Castle et Joan ! » Demanda Kate en souriant, consciente de la manœuvre de son amie pour éviter d'avoir à répondre.

« Tu tiens encore à ces tests ? Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que tu croyais Joan ! » Se désola la jeune femme secouant la tête « C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es folle de ce petit »

« Nous en parlerons au loft si tu veux bien ! » Insista Kate sans se préoccuper de l'air contrarié de Lanie qui ne comprenait pas son amie.

La légiste était quelque peu désemparée par l'attitude contradictoire de Kate. Alors que ses paroles et ses actes révélaient qu'elle croyait Joan lorsqu'il affirmait être son enfant, elle réclamait malgré tous les résultats ADN. Heureusement qu'elle avait attendu avant de les détruire, pensant ceux-ci devenus inutiles. Mais visiblement, la part rationnelle de Kate avait besoin d'une preuve tangible et irréfutable, et elle ne pouvait pas trahir son amie en ignorant sa demande, même si elle ne la comprenait pas, ni ne l'approuvait. Kate Beckett demeurait un mystère parfois…

« Girl, ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça. Si pour que Joan devienne bel et bien mon filleul je dois vous attacher dans le même lit ton writer boy et toi, je te jure que je le ferai ! » L'avertit la légiste en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant, faisant sourire Kate.

« Hum attachés ensemble, c'est du déjà vu Lanie ! » Lui apprit la détective avec un sourire mutin.

« Oh ma belle, il y a des choses que tu me caches ! » Gronda Lanie, les yeux écarquillés en se tournant sur son siège pour fixer Kate.

« Mais non marraine, rien ! » Se moqua Kate en riant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

« Tu fréquentes trop un écrivain de notre connaissance… » Bougonna Lanie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en affichant une moue boudeuse.

« Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule, mais attention ma vieille, il est à moi ! » remarqua Kate en dardant un regard faussement noir à sa meilleure amie.

Alors que Beckett redémarrait, leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans le rétroviseur, et elles éclatèrent de rire. C'est donc dans une ambiance détendue qu'elles arrivèrent à la clinique vétérinaire où devaient encore les attendre Castle et Joan. Toujours en riant, elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivant les indications de la standardiste, rejoignirent la salle post-opératoire dans laquelle s'alignaient une vingtaine de cages, dont une petite dizaine étaient occupées par des chiens et des chats. S'immobilisant sur le seuil, Kate scruta rapidement les lieux, et repéra facilement la haute stature de son homme. Avec un immense sourire, elle s'en approcha vivement, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Lanie qui lui emboîta silencieusement le pas.

« Mon chien, je suis content que tu ailles bien ! » Entendit-elle Joan dire alors qu'elles arrivaient juste à leur hauteur.

Caskett semblait épuisé, mais était éveillé et léchait joyeusement le visage de son maître, sous le regard attendri de Castle. Avant qu'elles ne soient complètement à leur hauteur, Castle se redressa et se tourna, comme s'il avait senti la présence de sa muse. Le même sourire étira leurs lèvres, et lorsqu'elle fut à portée de mains, il l'attira à lui, la serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour la fixer avec attention.

« Le problème est réglé ! » Répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, enfouissant avec délectation son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails ! » Soupira-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de Kate.

Avisant Lanie qui les observait avec un mélange d'amusement et de contentement, il lui sourit et lui mima un merci qui toucha profondément la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire. Un aboiement leur fit tourner la tête, et ils observèrent avec tendresse Joan et son meilleur ami qui savouraient pleinement leurs retrouvailles.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon chien, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu le seras toujours, mais lorsque tu rentreras, je serai parti, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais mon Caskett » Murmura Joan en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de son chien

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer, elle regarda Castle qui tourna le regard vers elle, se perdant encore dans celui de jade de l'amour de sa vie. Il caressa du bout de son pouce ses reins, lui envoyant sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle ne voulait pas voir Joan partir, même si elle savait cela inévitable si elle voulait qu'il fasse partie de leur vie dans le futur. Or, pour cela, il devait repartir, aussi pénible que cette idée soit.

« Mais vous serez bientôt réunis Joan, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça » souffla Kate en se blottissant au plus près de son partenaire, gênée par sa révélation spontanée

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, même Caskett releva faiblement la sienne pour l'observer. Le feu qui embrasait son visage se fit plus intense, elle se mordit la lèvre et se racla la gorge, le regard rivé sur le bouton ouvert de la chemise de son homme, n'osant croiser le regard de personne. Lanie sourit devant la gêne manifeste de son amie, peu habituée à la voir si pudique vis-à-vis de sa sexualité. Mais là, ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, une histoire sans importance comme ça avait toujours été le cas à présent, et la présence de Joan devait également y être pour quelque chose. Raison de plus pour organiser une soirée fille propice aux confidences.

« Bien Joan, dis au revoir à ton chien, il est temps de rentrer pour te reposer à ton tour ! » Annonça Kate en se dégageant des bras de son partenaire, retrouvant tout son aplomb.

« Pressée de passer à l'étape conception ma belle ? » La taquina la future marraine, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Lanie ! » Gronda-t-elle ses joues rougissant de plus belle en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard.

« Oui ? » Susurra innocemment la légiste, faisant pouffer de rire Joan qui étouffa son éclat dans la fourrure de son chien.

« La ferme ! » Pesta-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux, lui faisant comprendre d'en rester là si elle ne voulait pas subir de retour de bâton.

« Mais bien sûr Sunshine ! » concéda la jeune métisse un sourire en coin sur le visage, le regard pétillant de malice.

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Kate qui ne savait plus où se mettre, se promettant de se venger à la première occasion. Joan détourna le regard sur son chien et il déposa un long baiser sur sa truffe, une larme coulant sur son visage. Il savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, Caskett ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir, son chien étant mort de vieillesse lorsqu'il était adolescent.

« A bientôt mon beau, Maman l'a promis » lui annonça fièrement l'adolescent en se redressant après que Caskett lui ait rendu son bisou, ignorant les fausses remontrances de sa mère.

Apres un dernier câlin à leur chien, la petite famille repartit, accompagnée de Lanie. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au loft, où Castle et Joan se laissèrent choir sur le sofa du salon, poussant un même soupir de bien-être.

« Ça fait du bien d'être enfin chez soi ! » Grondèrent père et fils dans un synchronisme confondant, faisant sourire Kate et la jeune légiste.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Lanie ? » Proposa Kate en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, agissant en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

« Tiens donc… » Nota Lanie avec intérêt « Tu te sens à l'aise au point de me proposer à boire à la place de Castle, il y a des choses que l'on ne m'a pas dit ! » Remarqua-t-elle, l'œil espiègle.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard passait de l'écrivain à la muse, une expression rieuse peinte sur le visage. Un sourcil arqué en signe d'interrogation, et un sourire lumineux sur la face, elle attendit que quelqu'un éclaire sa lanterne, même si elle se doutait bien que le récent rapprochement des deux partenaires était à l'origine de l'attitude de Kate. Relevant la tête à ce commentaire, Castle sourit, ravi de l'aisance de sa muse. Tant de choses avaient changé entre eux, et il ne pouvait que se réjouir que Kate se sente comme chez elle au loft. Il espérait secrètement que ce soit le cas pour de bon, qu'un jour elle s'installe avec lui, que le loft devienne leur chez eux. Et d'après Joan c'était ici qu'il avait grandi, donc ses espoirs semblaient plus que fondés.

« Bien Lanie, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me donner ! » Demanda Kate en reprenant son sérieux, son expression se fermant d'un seul coup.

« Sweety, tu es sûre ? » Hésita la métisse en regardant Joan d'un air coupable, le faisant instantanément se redresser, les sens aux aguets.

« Certaine ! » Confirma la jeune femme en souriant.

Dans un soupir résigné, Lanie fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une lettre qu'elle tendit à Kate. Jetant un dernier regard à son filleul, semblant s'excuser, elle laissa Kate s'en emparer. Joan comprit à cet instant ce que contenait ce pli, et baissa la tête en serrant les dents, déglutissant difficilement. Marraine et filleul semblaient affligés de voir que Kate avait encore besoin de preuves malgré les derniers événements et son attachement évident à l'adolescent. Quant à Castle, il regarda sa compagne d'un air dubitatif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Intrigué, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y voyant une lueur étrange qui lui arracha un sourire. Un seul regard lui avait suffi pour comprendre, et sans un mot, il attendit qu'elle fasse ce qui devait être fait. Lui rendant son sourire, rassurée de voir qu'il avait compris ses intentions, Kate se dirigea vers la cheminée devant laquelle elle s'immobilisa.

Tranquillement, elle sortit le dossier de son fils, attrapa l'allume-feu et embrasa le document avant de le jeter dans la cheminée. Une fois cette première étape franchie, elle observa longuement la lettre qui prouvait que Joan était son fils, qu'il était à elle et que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça, pas même elle et son entêtement. Relevant la tête, elle lança un regard à son fils, et dans un sourire lumineux, jeta le pli au feu sans même un regard.

« Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu es mon fils ! » Annonça-t-elle en regardant l'adolescent qui, bouleversé, regarda son père puis sa marraine comme s'il cherchait confirmation que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas issu du fruit de son imagination.

Le sourire de son père acheva de le rassurer, et souriant à son tour de toutes ses dents, il se leva d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra fort contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Joan enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux maternels dont la tête reposait contre son épaule. Savourant dans les bras de l'autre le plaisir simple d'être aimé sans condition.

« Bon Joan, je crois que tu peux me reposer au sol ! » Affirma Kate en prenant conscience que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

Surpris, l'adolescent regarda les pieds de sa mère qui flottaient dans le vide, et la reposa prestement au sol avec une moue penaude, sous les rires de Lanie et Castle.

« Désolé M'am ! » S'excusa-t-il, baissant la tête en rougissant.

« Il va falloir que tu me dises avec quoi je t'ai nourri pour que tu sois si grand ! » S'amusa la jeune femme en caressant la joue de son fils de son pouce, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Tout ton amour Maman ! » Répondit simplement l'adolescent en fermant les yeux, frottant sa joue contre la paume de sa main.

Un silence retomba dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par le murmure des respirations, et les bruits lointains et assourdis de la ville. Lanie, se sentant de trop, rompit finalement le calme environnant.

« Bien mes enfants, je vais vous laisser » Annonça-t-elle en souriant « Et toi Joan va te reposer, je reviendrai te voir demain pour te dire au revoir ! » Termina-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul.

« Bien Tante Lan ! » Répliqua le jeune homme en serrant sa marraine dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, savourant sa douce odeur vanillée « Merci, marraine…t'es géniale ! » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, faisant sourire les occupants de la pièce.

« Je sais ! » Admit-elle fièrement en redressant la tête.

« Et modeste surtout ! » Se moqua Kate en riant.

« Toi tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! » Lui dit Lanie en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Lanie ! » La gronda le lieutenant, gênée d'aborder ce genre de choses devant son enfant.

« Ok ! Je me tais mais je veux tous les détails ! » Convint-elle en faisant volte face.

« Cours toujours ! » Répliqua Beckett en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Elle la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne sorte, la remerciant à son tour. La métisse lui répondit par un sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil coquin après avoir scruté Castle, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Kate au ciel. Elle referma derrière sa meilleure amie et poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner pour regarder les deux hommes de sa vie qui discutaient en souriant. Enfin elle allait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait désiré, enfin, le bonheur se présentait à elle et elle ne le laisserait pas filer. Alors qu'elle approchait d'eux, Joan se leva en s'étirant, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je vais suivre les conseils de Tante Lan et aller me reposer ! » Annonça-t-il, les yeux remplis de sommeil.

Il avait l'impression que d'un coup, une chape de plomb lui était tombée dessus. Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement, la torture que lui avait fait subir le dragon l'avait affaibli, et il avait du mal à tenir debout. Il salua ses parents d'un baiser imaginaire et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais il présuma de ses forces et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il se retint à la rambarde et se redressa, tentant tant bien que mal de poursuivre son ascension, mais en éprouvait toutes les peines du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Tournant la tête, il avisa son père qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Allez fils, Papa va aller te coucher ! » Murmura-t-il doucement en l'aidant à se stabiliser.

Joan répondit par un sourire, et ils montèrent ensemble les marches sous le regard attendri mais préoccupé de Kate. Leur fils ne semblait pas être en meilleure forme, et après ce qu'il avait subi, elle craignait que cela ne s'arrange pas. Et même si cela lui brisait le cœur, elle savait que pour que son état s'améliore définitivement, il devait repartir. Seul son retour pourrait lui permettre une guérison totale, elle en était intimement convaincue. Elle voulait le garder à ses côtés, mais désirait plus que tout qu'il reprenne ses forces et retrouve son énergie, qu'il soit le garçon fort et en bonne santé qu'il était à son arrivée. Elle ne savait plus vraiment combien de temps il leur restait avant son départ, mais espérait qu'il tienne bon jusque-là. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait là pour l'accueillir de l'autre côté, elle s'en fit mentalement la promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>voila c'est à vous ! Nous ne savons pas si vous avez appréciés la façon qu'on a traité le sujet Castle mais comme je dis en intro, il n'y a pas de temps pour un conflit inutile pour cela que nous n'en avons pas créer un si vous le voulez ce passage conception rien ne doit plus s'interposer entre eux !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Extrait :<em>**

**_Heureusement, ses parents seraient là pour le guider dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cette seule certitude suffit à le faire sourire. Se frottant les yeux dans un geste ensommeillé, il avisa son père qui grimaça un faible sourire dans sa direction. Il avait du mal à digérer ce que Joan venait de lui confier, mais n'en retenait finalement que l'essentiel. Son fils allait certes les quitter, mais il reviendrait parce qu'enfin Kate et lui assumaient le lien qui les unissait depuis leur première rencontre. Lui n'avait jamais dissimulé l'intérêt grandissant qu'il lui portait, même si par moment il avait baissé les bras, n'assumant plus ses sentiments, et il s'en voulait, conscient que s'il avait persévéré, s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot, laissant son amour-propre blessé prendre le dessus, les choses auraient pu être différentes entre eux. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, et finalement, toutes ces épreuves n'avaient servi qu'à les rapprocher toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que Kate ait enfin le courage nécessaire pour admettre ses sentiments et leur donner enfin une chance. _**

**_Et à ses yeux, que Kate reconnaisse ce que lui avait toujours su, tenait du miracle. Ils allaient construire un avenir ensemble avoir un merveilleux fils et être heureux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il visualisa une superbe maison de style Tudor, avec un immense jardin envahi de jouets d'enfants, une piscine dans un coin, et une cabane aussi grande qu'un petit cabanon de montagne. Souriant, il se perdit un peu plus dans cette vision idyllique, en y voyant Joan rire et s'amuser avec d'autres enfants dont il ne voyait pas le visage, mais dont les cheveux étaient ceux de sa muse. La vision disparut, lui laissant une profonde sensation de bonheur, et il se reconnecta à la réalité, soudain plus apaisé sans qu'il puisse réellement l'expliquer._**

**_« Je comprends fils. Tu dois repartir pour préserver ton toi futur et recouvrer une santé parfaite » souffla-t-il avec un regard de cocker triste qui fit sourire Joan. _**

**_« Oui, sept jours c'est ce qui était prévu afin de ne pas me retrouver avec mon moi présent, enfin futur… avec le bébé quoi ! » Répliqua Joan, la fatigue rendant son explication quelque peu confuse._**

**_Avec un sourire penaud, il se mit à jouer avec les doigts de son père, n'ayant pas lâché sa main depuis qu'il s'en était emparé, comme pour réaffirmer ce lien qui était le leur et qu'il ne pouvait savourer à sa juste valeur que depuis ces derniers jours. _**

**_« Je comprends, mais tu vas me manquer, nous manquer ! » Admit Castle en posant son autre main sur celle de son fils._**

**_« Attends que je fasse de tes nuits un enfer on en reparlera ! » Ricana le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère._**

**_« Continue comme ça, et tu seras le premier enfant qui viendra au monde en étant privé de sortie à vie ! » déclara l'écrivain avec sérieux. _**


	66. Chapter 66

_**Bonjour mes petits loups !**_

_**Eh oui ! La suite arrive plus tôt pour les raisons que je vais vous expliquer.**_

_**Depuis quelques jours, ma jumelle et moi, recevons des reviews nous accusant, en autre, de prendre les lecteurs en otages pour les inciter à poster davantage.**_

_**Loin de nous cette pensée ; nous ne mettons pas le couteau sous la gorge de qui que ce soit. **__**Chacun est libre de lire ou pas, d'aimer ou pas. **__**On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.**_

_**Il nous faut cependant reconnaître que votre engouement pour cette histoire nous a quelque peu grisées. **__**Ce succès (entre guillemets) nous a inconsciemment rendues sans doute, plus exigeantes quant au nombre de reviews. **__**Cela a peut être rejeté au second plan le fait que chacun a ses propres obligations (professionnelles ou scolaires) et que, quelquefois, après une journée comme on dit « sans », on prend les choses du mauvais côté. **__**Nous ne sommes pas des robots, mais des êtres humains, avec nos qualités et nos défauts, comme tout le monde. **_

_**Après avoir explosé le record avec 65 commentaires, notre déception peut paraître légitime quand la barre est redescendue à 40 coms. Nous nous sommes posées quelques questions. **__**Alors, si certains ont été contrariés par notre côté excessif, nous sommes désolées. Ce n'était pas notre intention. **__**Mais est-ce une raison pour nous en vouloir de cette manière ? Pour nous faire pardonné de notre excés de zèle voici donc le chapitre en avance pour vous fidèles lecteurs ! **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caskett :<span> Merci pour ta review et oui Lanie le veut son filleul et elle fait tout pour lol, Joan ne va pas partir avant puisse qu'il reste encore du temps et que la nuit ne fait que commencer niark !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, après le départ de Joan n'est pas pour tout de suite il y a ce qu'il vous intéresse tous avant !**

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review, ton com nous touche dans cette atmosphère lourde on a besoin de savoir qu'on est pas si nulle que ce que certains disent !**

**Fless76 : Merci pour ta review, oui Lanie a toujours provoqué Kate quand il s'agissait de Castle mdr pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant lol !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'après autant de chapitres certaines suivent encore avec autant de ferveur !**

**Elynaa : merci pour ta review, ah Lanie et Kate peuvent être très comique parfois et c'est ce qui fait qu'on adorent les voir agir ensemble. Oui partir pour mieux revenir !**

**Guest(1) : merci et le voici**

**Pepite : Ah ben voila comme ça tu sauras qu'on te répond et oui pas de dispute inutile qui aurait encore rallongé la fic inutilement on ne voulait pas de ça et trouvait qu'au stade ou ils en sont c'est inutile et ça desservirait la fic non ? Merci pour ta review.**

**Lacritique : oui court mais c'est pas grave merci pour ta review et contentes de t'avoir un peu apporté de réconfort !**

**Guest (2) : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes.**

**Mb : Et oui cela arrive dans le prochain pour vous ce que vous attendez tout le chapitre 67 enfin ! Merci pour ta review**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, tu as tout compris la conception n'est qu'a un pas lol ou devrais je dire a un chapitre enfin sur deux chapitres lol !**

**Mllealenver : Merci pour ta review, contentes d'avoir répondu à tes attentes c'est ce que l'on désirs lorsque l'on écrit un chapitre que le lecteur soit satisfait !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, ah oui retour aux sources contentes que tu aies aimé, la suite la voici !**

**Mamie 99 : Merci pour tes review respectives, contentes de t'avoir amusé pour le précédent, c'était le but ! Oui il doit repartir pour sa santé sinon il disparaîtra pour toujours pas cool qu'en même. Tu t'en pose trop de question ma pauvre pas besoin ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit ^^ ! Pour ce qui est de ta question des souvenirs de Joan elle est très bonne et tu verras en moment venu ^^**

**Aurelyse : merci pour ta review, et oui il faut bien une fin a tout mais tu as encore le temps nous avons encore pas mal de chapitre en réserve si on compte ceux dans le futur donc pas de soucis c'est pas encore tout à fait fini ! Et contentes que tu sois toujours accro.**

**Kamel : Libre a toi de ne pas aimer on peut pas plaire a tout le monde, c'est ton droit le plus stricte de ne pas aimé on est en pays de liberté d'expression tu as tout a fait raison ! Mais je ne dirais une chose ce qui est privé doit le rester ! Merci pour ta review. **

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, non pas de fight et oui symbole très fort plus que si elle avait dit à Lanie de ne pas lui apporté et pour le nombre de chapitre un peu plus de 10 puisse qu'il y en a qui se passe dans le futur !**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, oui et a présent plus de parasite pour faire du mal ou s'interposer entre eux et des chapitres tout en douceur juste pour vous bisounours à souhait ! Oui on ne voulait pas le faire ainsi c'est un choix pas de dispute du moins on s'il en parle vous ne verrez pas cette discutions et Kate voulait montrer a son fils qu'elle l'aime qu'elle belle preuve d'amour non ? Pour ce qui est de couché le petit cela arrive en effet lol ! **

**Pakido : Oui tout va pour le mieux et ça ira encore mieux dans le prochain lol ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, merci encore de tes encouragements et de toujours laisser un petit mot c'est important pour nous de savoir que l'on ai soutenues par nos lecteurs !**

**Mava ou Maeva ? : oui tout s'arrange et les choses sérieuse arrivent enfin pour nos deux héros merci pour ta review !**

**Nath67 : merci pour ta review, et contentes que tu suivent toujours même si on aimerai te lire plus souvent pour savoir si tu aimes encore ou si certaines choses te déplaisent ou pas !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui Lanie est la best que Kate mérite aussi même si des fois elle la mérite pas une amie est là pour toi toujours quoi qu'il arrive et une ou un vrai ami ne te juge jamais voila la définition de l'amitié vraie ! Et oui c'est ce soir ou jamais !**

**Justine : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes toujours !**

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review à bas on peut pas toujours adoré les chapitres c'est comme pour les épisodes de castle y en a qu'on aime bien et d'autre qu'on adore ou même certain qu'on aime pas du tout je sens que le prochain on l'aimera pas du tout lol !**

**Lisouni : merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes encore on a perdu certain lecteurs apparemment lassé peut être ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Loss et sosocor on déserté loss j'espère que nous ne t'avons pas vexé c'était pas le but nous espérons vous revoir dans ces contrées bientôt !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 65 : <strong>

Lentement et avec mille précautions, Castle aida Joan à regagner sa chambre où il l'entraîna vers son lit sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir avant de l'aider à se dévêtir, le laissant en T-shirt et caleçon pour la nuit. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Castle aida son fils à s'allonger, souriant lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Il avait réussi, tout était enfin fini, et il savait qu'il allait bientôt revenir en ce monde, que sa conception n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Et cela suffisait à le faire sourire pendant que son père prenait soin de lui comme il avait si souvent imaginé que ce soit le cas.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela ? » Demanda Castle à son fils, intrigué par son expression jubilatoire.

« Parce que j'ai réussi Papa ! » s'exclama Joan dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus « Parce que je sais que je vais rentrer dans un monde où tu seras en vie ! Et surtout parce que je sais que je serai votre fils ! » lui confia Joan sans détour, des larmes d'émotion faisant étinceler son regard.

« Oui, le plus merveilleux des fils ! » Répliqua Castle en caressant la joue de Joan alors qu'il le couvrait.

L'adolescent tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il était bouillant, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Castle, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit que cela pouvait arriver après un tel choc. L'écrivain se leva, prit le verre qui reposait sur la table de nuit et après l'avoir rincé dans la salle de bain, le remplit pour y jeter un comprimé effervescent qui fondit très rapidement. Pendant que le comprimé se dissolvait, il humecta un gant et revint ensuite dans la chambre, déposant le gant frais sur le front brûlant de son fils.

« Allez fils, prends ton médicament et repose-toi ! » Lui recommanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Joan s'exécuta et avala d'une traite son médicament non sans esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Peut-être que dans le futur, au lieu d'étudier l'astrophysique, il choisirait la chimie afin de trouver le moyen de rendre les médicaments meilleurs sans pour autant altérer leur efficacité. Se laissant retomber lourdement sur le matelas, il avisa l'air inquiet de son père.

« Tout ira bien Papa, tu verras que demain j'irai déjà mieux, et mon état s'améliorera encore lorsque je repartirai » lui assura-t-il en souriant, serrant la main de son père entre la sienne.

« Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir Castle dans un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

« Parce que je le dois si je ne veux pas rester coincé ici ! » Répondit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi cette question ? Il lui semblait avoir déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester à cette époque, alors pourquoi insistait-il ? A moins que ce ne soit pas là le véritable sens de sa question. Et comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Castle clarifia son interrogation.

« Non pourquoi es-tu encore malade alors que ta mère et moi avons décidé de … enfin euh tu… euh que ta naissance n'est plus compromise » bégaya Castle, embarrassé de parler de ce sujet précis avec son fils avant de reprendre après s'être raclé la gorge « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas mieux ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet en scrutant le visage pâle de son enfant.

« Alors tu avais compris pourquoi j'étais malade ? » S'étonna Joan en se redressant sur ses coudes, observant son père avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Bien entendu et tu ne devrais plus Joan, tu… » Tenta Castle sans vraiment trouver les mots, tant les prononcer était difficile pour lui.

« La faille que j'ai provoquée dans le temps est assez conséquente pour m'affecter Papa. Ce qui devait arriver ne s'est pas produit, mais je n'ai toujours pas été conçu, et l'équilibre entre le présent et le futur a été perturbé ! » L'informa l'adolescent sur un ton neutre.

« Alors si tu vas mal, c'est parce que je vis ? » Conclut l'écrivain dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu éviter la mort, mais si le prix à payer était son fils, alors ça ne valait pas le coup. Rien ne valait cela, et s'il avait eu cette information avant, il aurait empêché Joan de réussir sa mission. Il préférerait embrasser la Faucheuse plutôt que de voir celle-ci prendre son enfant.

« NON ! Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu n'y es pour rien, j'avais prévu que cela arriverait ! » S'offusqua l'adolescent avec fougue.

« Est-ce que tu iras mieux lorsque tu… enfin… » Peina à finir Castle, la gorge nouée par la crainte.

Malgré les dires de Joan, il sentait la culpabilité s'insinuer insidieusement en lui. Toujours aussi préoccupé par l'état de son enfant, pas convaincu de ne pas être responsable de son mal, Castle le fixait sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Après tout dans les films, à ce moment de l'action, lorsqu'une vie était sauvée, une autre était prise afin de ne pas perturber l'équilibre céleste, et visiblement c'était la vie de son fils qui venait de remplacer la sienne dans la balance.

« Oui Papa, rassure-toi. Mais je ne dois pas rater mon retour, parce que je ne peux exister, partager le même espace-temps avec mon futur moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis donné que sept jours pour te sauver, parce que je devais éviter que la faille que j'ai créée devienne trop importante au point de ne pouvoir se résorber, mais aussi pour ne pas faire courir de risque au futur bébé. En cas d'entropie en cascade, il serait le premier à en souffrir, et Maman par la même occasion… » Expliqua Joan en simplifiant au maximum l'explication pour que son père comprenne bien et ne se perde pas dans son charabia scientifique.

« Entropie en cascade ? » grimaça Castle alors que le souvenir d'un épisode de Stargate lui revenait en mémoire « Effectivement, mieux vaut ne pas prendre ce risque, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disent toujours à la télé » soupira-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Et ils ont raison » sourit Joan, amusé que les connaissances de son père soit dues à la télévision, comme quoi on apprenait parfois des choses avec la « boîte à idiotie » comme l'appelait parfois sa mère, même si elle en était elle-même assez friande « Mais là, c'est la réalité Papa, pas un opus de Retour vers le Futur. Même si maman et toi assumez vos sentiments, ce qui me rend fou de bonheur, je mettrai un peu de temps à me remettre complètement » Lui apprit Joan en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était inquiéter son père, mais d'un autre côté, il devait comprendre que sa seule chance de se remettre de ce saut dans le temps, et surtout de rester en vie, était de repartir à son époque. Les effets se feraient sentir durant un temps indéterminé, mais une fois l'équilibre restauré, il irait chaque jour un peu mieux. Son retour l'angoissait, principalement parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté. Mais le fait de savoir que son père serait là, à l'attendre, suffisait à apaiser ses criantes. Un monde où cet homme fantastique se trouvait ne pouvait qu'être merveilleux. Ce qui suscitait son inquiétude également, était le fait d'arriver dans un monde dont il n'aurait aucun souvenir. Bien sûr, il savait que ceux-ci feraient progressivement leur apparition se superposant à ceux de son ancienne vie jusqu'à s'y substituer, mais il avait peur de commettre d'horribles gaffes qui blesseraient ses proches.

Heureusement, ses parents seraient là pour le guider dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cette seule certitude suffit à le faire sourire. Se frottant les yeux dans un geste ensommeillé, il avisa son père qui grimaça un faible sourire dans sa direction. Il avait du mal à digérer ce que Joan venait de lui confier, mais n'en retenait finalement que l'essentiel. Son fils allait certes les quitter, mais il reviendrait parce qu'enfin Kate et lui assumaient le lien qui les unissait depuis leur première rencontre. Lui n'avait jamais dissimulé l'intérêt grandissant qu'il lui portait, même si par moment il avait baissé les bras, n'assumant plus ses sentiments, et il s'en voulait, conscient que s'il avait persévéré, s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot, laissant son amour-propre blessé prendre le dessus, les choses auraient pu être différentes entre eux. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, et finalement, toutes ces épreuves n'avaient servi qu'à les rapprocher toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que Kate ait enfin le courage nécessaire pour admettre ses sentiments et leur donner enfin une chance.

Et à ses yeux, que Kate reconnaisse ce que lui avait toujours su, tenait du miracle. Ils allaient construire un avenir ensemble avoir un merveilleux fils et être heureux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il visualisa une superbe maison de style Tudor, avec un immense jardin envahi de jouets d'enfants, une piscine dans un coin, et une cabane aussi grande qu'un petit cabanon de montagne. Souriant, il se perdit un peu plus dans cette vision idyllique, en y voyant Joan rire et s'amuser avec d'autres enfants dont il ne voyait pas le visage, mais dont les cheveux étaient ceux de sa muse. La vision disparut, lui laissant une profonde sensation de bonheur, et il se reconnecta à la réalité, soudain plus apaisé sans qu'il puisse réellement l'expliquer.

« Je comprends fils. Tu dois repartir pour préserver ton toi futur et recouvrer une santé parfaite » souffla-t-il avec un regard de cocker triste qui fit sourire Joan.

« Oui, sept jours c'est ce qui était prévu afin de ne pas me retrouver avec mon moi présent, enfin futur… avec le bébé quoi ! » Répliqua Joan, la fatigue rendant son explication quelque peu confuse.

Avec un sourire penaud, il se mit à jouer avec les doigts de son père, n'ayant pas lâché sa main depuis qu'il s'en était emparé, comme pour réaffirmer ce lien qui était le leur et qu'il ne pouvait savourer à sa juste valeur que depuis ces derniers jours.

« Je comprends, mais tu vas me manquer, nous manquer ! » Admit Castle en posant son autre main sur celle de son fils.

« Attends que je fasse de tes nuits un enfer on en reparlera ! » Ricana le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Continue comme ça, et tu seras le premier enfant qui viendra au monde en étant privé de sortie à vie ! » déclara l'écrivain avec sérieux.

Castle éclata de rire en avisant la mine déconfite de son fils, qui joignit son rire au sien en comprenant que son père s'était payé sa tête, et après un long fou rire, tous deux se regardèrent avec tendresse. Étreint par une émotion dévastatrice, Joan se jeta dans les bras de son père, sans qu'il puisse retenir son geste, entourant ses bras autour du cou de celui ci, le serrant de toutes ses faibles forces.

« Je t'aime Papa ! » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Il avait si souvent rêvé de prononcer ces mots, que de pouvoir enfin le faire avait un petit côté magique qui donnait plus de force à ces mots si simples à prononcer, mais qui lorsqu'ils l'étaient avec le cœur, avaient un pouvoir incroyable sur les gens.

« Je t'aime aussi fils ! » Répondit Castle en le serrant fort dans ses bras, la voix tout aussi enrouée par la tendresse « Jamais père n'aura été plus fier de son fils qu'en cet instant, Joan » reprit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils « Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de nous avoir sauvé ta mère et moi, de nous avoir offert un avenir, et d'être un fils aussi extraordinaire »

Avec douceur, Castle se recula légèrement, et encadrant le visage de son enfant, si semblable à celui de sa muse tout en ayant des traits communs avec le sien, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent, et les mots devinrent superflus. De la même façon qu'il parvenait à communiquer avec sa muse sans parole, il dialogua avec son fils, leurs cœurs au même diapason.

« Toujours Papa. Pour ma famille, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas » souffla Joan en fermant les yeux pour endiguer le flot humide qu'il sentait sur le point de le submerger, et posa son front contre celui de son père, se sentant si bien en cet instant que sa fatigue passa au second plan.

Au choix des mots de son fils, l'écrivain sourit. Toujours… Pour lui, c'était plus qu'un mot, c'était ce qui décrivait le mieux sa relation avec sa muse. C'était une confirmation, une réaffirmation, une promesse. C'était la façon qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire part de ses sentiments sans prononcer les mots, sans la brusquer, et il n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'elle le lui retournait. Alors que Joan en ait connaissance et l'utilise à son tour était la preuve que Kate avait eu conscience de ce que ce petit mot d'apparence anodine représentait pour lui, et qu'elle l'acceptait, de cette façon si pudique qu'elle avait d'affirmer ses sentiments. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'il en soit autrement, parce que c'était comme ça qu'il aimait Kate, dans toute sa complexité.

« Au fait il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour créer une brèche dans le temps » lança soudainement Castle, piqué dans sa curiosité, le regard brillant de fierté d'avoir un fils si doué.

« Ça c'est un secret Papa, et à l'avenir je n'aurai plus besoin d'étudier l'astrophysique ! » Rétorqua énigmatiquement l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais tu le feras par plaisir, parce que tu es mon fils surdoué ! » Argua le romancier sûr de lui « d'ailleurs c'est de famille le génie, ça doit être dans mes gênes, ta sœur, toi, moi » Se vanta Castle en bombant le torse avant d'ajouter avec adoration « Sans parler de ta mère ! »

« La modestie, je ne suis pas sûr que je la tienne de toi en tout cas » Railla Joan en riant, amusé par les pitreries de son père « Et pourquoi dis-tu que Maman est un génie ? » s'étonna-t-il en ne comprenant pas où son père voulait en venir.

« Tu ne sais pas qu'elle a été admise à Stanford ? Elle y a même suivi les cours d'été. Bien sûr, c'était avant le meurtre de sa maman » soupira Castle en secouant doucement la tête.

« Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… » Déclara Joan d'un air songeur.

« Et oui, tu connais ta mère, la modestie incarnée ! » approuva Castle « La preuve, elle n'a jamais voulu reconnaître qu'elle était la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde ! » Affirma l'écrivain en roulant des yeux de façon exagérée qui fit rire Joan, et détendit l'atmosphère.

« Ce sont bien les femmes ça ! » gloussa Joan d'un air entendu « Elles sont très douées pour nier l'évidence afin que nous autres, pauvres hommes continuions à les flatter ! » affirma-t-il avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as parfaitement raison mon fils ! Tu tiens définitivement ton sens de la déduction de ton père ! » Félicita Castle en tapotant la joue de son enfant qui riait aux éclats devant les facéties de son père.

« Je sens que je vais adorer grandir avec toi à mes côtés » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis le meilleur père du monde ! » fanfaronna Castle en faisant tressauter ses sourcils, redoublant les rires de son fils.

« Et définitivement le plus modeste ! » rit Joan en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

« C'est Alexis qui l'a dit ! » fit semblant de bouder Castle, ravi de voir son fils aussi joyeux.

« C'est vrai qu'elle l'a dit » reconnut Joan, souriant au souvenir des discussions qu'il avait eues avec sa sœur concernant leur père.

« Ah tu vois ! » triompha Castle en retrouvant le sourire.

« En parlant de Lexis, est-ce que Gram et elle seront revenues pour mon départ demain ? » s'enquit Joan en retrouvant brusquement son sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ta grand-mère, enfin tu sais comment elle est » soupira Castle, désolé pour son fils « Quant à ta sœur, elle est toujours chez cette mystérieuse Jessica, et je ne sais pas quand elle a prévu de rentrer à la maison » ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Surpris d'entendre Joan pouffer dans sa couette, il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle pour mettre son fils dans cet état. Il se savait doter d'un humour redoutable, mais pas à ce point tout de même.

« Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » Le questionna t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude de son fils.

« Non, non, je me souviens bien de JAYssica, elle est très… euh… comment dire tactile avec Alexis » S'amusa le garçon se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ah bon comment cela, elle est gay ? » S'étonna Castle en haussant les sourcils.

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, après tout chacun était libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'Alexis ait jamais mentionné une amie lesbienne en sa présence.

« Oh euh non ça je peux t'assurer que non Papa ! » Rigola Joan en se tenant le ventre, n'en pouvant plus devant la face éberluée de son père.

Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de sa sœur et risquer de compromettre son futur, ça jamais, mais l'idée de l'embêter un peu en éveillant suffisamment la curiosité de leur père pour qu'il fasse subir un interrogatoire à sa grande sœur chérie, ça il n'était définitivement pas contre. C'était une douce revanche pour toutes ces fois où c'était Alexis qui l'avait mis en fâcheuse posture devant sa mère en évoquant ses conquêtes du moment devant elle. Tout comme sa mère, Alexis désapprouvait qu'il passe ainsi d'une fille à une autre sans jamais s'attacher, et c'était la façon qu'elle avait choisie pour le lui faire savoir. Alors mettre son père sur la voie était un juste retour des choses. Et puis si tout se déroulait comme cela avait été le cas, Alexis ne tarderait pas à amener Jay au loft afin de vivre son amour au grand jour, refusant de se cacher plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle voulait juste attendre d'être certaine que les choses étaient bel et bien sérieuses entre eux, et ne pas s'emballer comme avec cet idiot d'Ashley.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que Jay était l'homme de sa vie et qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour elle, et qu'avec lui elle fonderait la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvée, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre son grain de sel dans cette relation, et de pousser son père à s'intéresser de près au cas de « Jayssica ». A cause de son coma, leur père n'avait jamais pu donner sa bénédiction à sa fille chérie, et Joan savait qu'Alexis avait toujours regretté de ne pas pouvoir présenter l'homme qu'elle avait choisi à son père. Et même si Joan savait que leur père râlerait pour la forme, peu enclin à admettre que son bébé était devenue une femme, il approuverait sans réserve le choix de sa fille. Jay était un jeune homme formidable, et qui considérait Alexis comme la septième merveille du monde. Et surtout, sa mère l'adorait et approuvait sans réserve la décision d'Alexis. Alors si même la grande Kate Beckett avait donné sa bénédiction, il ne faisait aucun doute que Richard Castle en ferait autant.

« Bref… » Déclara finalement Castle, mettant le comportement étrange de son fils sur le compte de la fatigue « Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais leur laisser un message pour les prévenir » le consola-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Merci Papa » Souffla Joan en tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa déception.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir serrer une dernière fois sa grand-mère dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter d'elle car à son époque, elle se faisait âgée, et même si elle était encore en forme pour une femme de son âge, son dynamisme n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui. Et que dire de sa sœur ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ils étaient en froid, et même s'il avait retenu sa colère contre elle pour ne pas blesser leur père, il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui sans lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas que leur querelle à cette époque se répercute dans le futur, et qu'il retrouve cette impression de rancœur entre eux, brisant la relation fusionnelle qui avait toujours été la leur.

« Ne fais pas cette tête mon garçon » le cajola son père « Tu verras qu'elles seront toujours là » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le cœur de son enfant « Et à ton retour, elles seront juste derrière ta mère et moi pour te souhaiter bon retour chez toi »

Rasséréné, Joan sourit à son père et se blottit de nouveau contre lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Plus détendu qu'il ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais été, il étouffa un bâillement et se rallongea. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire serein sur le visage. Castle resta de longues minutes à regarder cet enfant miraculeux, remerciant le ciel de leur avoir envoyé un tel fils.

« Dors bien mon ange ! » Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front tout en le recouvrant.

Une fois certain que Joan était parfaitement paré pour la nuit, il se redressa, et sur un dernier regard, se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la clenche, il ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner une dernière fois pour regarder son enfant endormi. Soupirant longuement, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, se languissant déjà de sa future venue, il imagina ce que serait sa vie avec Kate Beckett à ses côtés. Une lueur coquine passa dans ses yeux, à l'idée de sa muse enceinte, car pour cela, il fallait passer par l'étape conception et il était définitivement pour.

La première partie, la plus agréable, non pas que le reste ne le serait pas, mais disons que cette partie-là, il l'avait tellement attendue, qu'il en savourerait chaque seconde. Il se frotta les mains, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, et referma la porte afin de rejoindre sa belle pour mettre fin à cette longue et interminable comédie qui avait trop durée. Ce soir, ils seraient réunis. Ce soir ils fusionneraient corps et âme. Ce soir enfin ils ne feraient qu'un.

Pressé d'être aux côtés de sa muse, son manque d'elle se faisait cruellement ressentir, il pressa l'allure, et c'est presque en courant qu'il dévala les escaliers, avant de se stopper net en avisant sa partenaire. Lui tournant le dos, elle fixait la rue sans vraiment la voir, et il comprit qu'elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, et il se surprit à espérer en faire partie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila les petits loups alors vous voyez même si les commentaires sont en chutes libres on ne vous en tient pas rigueur et postons même en avance pour vous le prouver par contre le prochain si vous le voulez en avance va falloir faire exploser les scores lol merci encore pour vos reviews et de votre soutient malgrés autant de chapitres en espérant que cette suite entre Joan et Castle vous ai plus dans le prochain passage aux choses sérieuses enfin et cette fois rien ne les arrêtera on vous le certifie ! <strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Extrait : <strong>_

_**Après un long moment, de silencieuse complicité, Castle caressa la joue de sa compagne laissant glisser sa main jusque dans ses cheveux, où il l'y laissa, savourant la douceur soyeuse de ses boucles. Il effectua finalement une pression, légère mais ferme, sur sa nuque, et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, répondant à son appel silencieux. Entrouvrant la bouche, Kate laissa son souffle caresser la joue de son amour, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment auquel elle aspirait dans le secret de son cœur depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler. Sans ouvrir les yeux, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un frôlement, comme un battement d'ailes de papillon sur les lèvres de l'autre, puis dès que leurs bouches communièrent, ils en voulurent bien plus, et elles se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. **_

_**Rick attira un peu plus sa compagne contre lui, qui cala son dos contre le creux de son épaule, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à sa nuque. Sentant ses jambes vaciller sous l'intensité de ce baiser alors que leurs langues faisaient de nouveau connaissance, Kate noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme, s'arquant contre lui pour mieux s'offrir à la fougue de leur étreinte. Un râle commun s'échappa de leur gorge alors que la passion envahissait leurs corps. Kate se retourna dans les bras de son écrivain qui la serra fort contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fuirait pas, glissant ses bras dans son dos, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser. Alors que la valse de leurs langues faisait rage, l'air vint à manquer, et c'est dans un gémissement de frustration qu'ils durent se séparer. Collant leurs fronts, gardant les yeux fermés, ils reprirent leur respiration peu à peu. Ils étaient si unis, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade contre leur poitrine, comme s'il avait fait partie d'eux.**_

_**« Kate… » Souffla Castle encore légèrement haletant.**_

_**« Chut… » Soupira Kate en caressant la joue de son partenaire, recherchant de nouveau ses lèvres.**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Oyé oyé braves gens voici le début de ce que tout le monde attend depuis le début de cette fic, je dis début car inspirées par la conception de Joan celle ci s'étale sur deux chapitres et oui ! **_

_**Bon alors je re précise que nous sommes des romantico-bisounours et que notre M n'est jamais trash mais tendre et doux, nous faisons plus dans le poétique que l'imagé alors les amateurs de M hard et trash passé votre chemin car on fait pas dans ça nous ! **_

_**Ce qui n'empêche pas de donner chaud malgré tout puisse que la langue française est si riche que nous pouvons faire comprendre par des mots autres que ceux propres ce que nous voulons dire, d'autre part étant en T faut pas trop exagéré même si nous sommes adepte du M déguisé ! **_

_**Voila vous ETES AVERTIS SI VOUS VOULEZ DE L'IMAGER ET DU TRASH IL Y A QUELQUES AUTRES ÉCRITS POUR CA ! **_

_**Bonne lecture les petits loups !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kat :<span> Merci pour ta review, on te vois rarement par ici c'est pas parce que t'es béta qui faut pas reviewé ! Voila toi qui connais la suite et qui aimes toujours j'espère que les autres suivront !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review, ah ben j'espère que nous vous décevrons pas !**

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review et de ton soutient ce 'était pas vraiment des menace mais de fort désagréable propos surtout en mon encontre, je dois le chercher sans le vouloir mais en s'attaquant à cette fic on s'attaque aussi à ma jumelle qui elle n'y est pour rien et ça j'admet pas ! De plus nous ne sommes pas les seules auteures à demandées des reviews mais on est les seules à qui ont en fait le reproche ! Adepte du M moi aussi mais pas trash comme j'ai dis j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de notre conception, nous avons voulu rendre l'acte le plus beau possible puisse qu'il en suit la création de leur enfant ! Voila encore merci de ton soutient, cela fait plaisir !**

**Guest(1) : merci pour ta review, cette fois est la bonne rien n'empêchera nos deux tourtereaux de s'unirent enfin promis !**

**Lisacaskettship : Merci pour ta review, ah te voila de retour je croyais que tu avais décroché de notre fic ta sœur elle nous lis plus apparemment pas grave on a gardé au moins un membre de la famille ! Pour ce qui est des chapitres suivants on espère vraiment que cela vous plaira !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, même après le départ de Joan,il reste quelque chapitre puisse que nous traitons le futur ! Et y a aussi un épilogue !**

**Caskett : Joan doit partir oui pour mieux revenir qui sait ? Merci pour ta review !**

**Lille76 : lol oui on aime faire durer le plaisir en même temps Marlowe nous à fait attendre 4 ans avant de nous faire rêver ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Pepite : Merci pour ta review, la conversation entre père et fils à été un bonheur à écrire et à coulé de source peut être pour cela qu'elle à été appréciée **

**Lisounini : Je ne sais pas vraiment peut être as tu raison ou pas nous ne sommes pas dans la tête des gens après tout ! Comme nous l'avons dit il y aura 4 chapitres dans le futur donc oui Castle Family sera à l'honneur mais surtout Joan et sa découverte de son nouveau futur ! Merci pour ta review.**

**mamie : merci pour ta review, nous espérons que tu trouveras une connexion pour pouvoir lire cette suite que tout le monde attend en tout cas du téléphone il est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique un petit squattage de connexion n'est pas superflue ! Et non plus aucun obstacle à leur amour enfin !**

**manon : merci pour ta review, quel succès sur cette fameuse conversation on apprécie que vous ayez aimé à ce point !**

**Titefolle : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu ais aimés !**

**RetK Always : ah enfin te revoila nous croyions t'avoir perdu toi aussi mais non ça fait plaisir ! Et cette fois il est sur qu'il n'y aura aucune interruption c'est promis on l'a dit c'est la bonne pour de bon !**

**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, oui compliqué mais pourtant logique ^^ mais ce qui importe c'est que Joan soit conçu non ?**

**Guest(2) : merci pour ta review, le voici !**

**Mb : on continues bien entendu pour ceux qui continue à suivre mais si plus de review comment savoir qui suit encore ou non c'est ça le problème on ne peut pas savoir et une chose est sur les review aident à la création, cela encourage un auteur à poursuivre car des fois on en a plus envie ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Pauline : merci pour ta review et oui tout à fait l'action que vous attendez tous, arrive enfin lol c'est pas trop tôt me direz vous lol :p**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, ah contentes de t'avoir touché c'est le but de la manœuvre et la récompense suprême !**

**Marie : Bon alors marie tes propos auraient pu sortir de ma bouche lol mais ils auraient été mal perçus alors merci de ta franchise ! Et oui resté sur sa faim se dit très bien tu as un gout de trop peu lol ! Caskett est en effet un chien très intelligent mais il existe encore une fois des chiens comme cela ! Castle est le meilleure des pères ça on le voit toujours avec Alexis je ne suis pas sur qu'un tel papa existe vraiment dans la réaliuté mais dans celle de Marlowe oui alors dans la notre aussi ! Et non pour une femme on dit pas Gay mais c'est pas grave lol Castle est pas très au courant de ce genre de chose c'est pas vraiment son milieu lol ! Voila la suite comme prévue mercredi tu vois on est pas si exigeantes que cela ! merci pour ta review !**

**Fless76 : merci pour ta review, et contentes que tu aimes voici la suite !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui la balle est dans le camps des parents maintenant et si pour la discussion entre les deux cela recadre les choses et pour Joan cela était important qu'il sache combien son père l'aime puisse qu'il n'a jamais pu le savoir !**

**Opale : Chapitre 64 : merci pour tes reviews et comme je dis vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? Tu as le mérite de l'avoir fait ! Chapitre 65 : oui c'est pour ça que l'on devait faire cette discussion pour expliquer certaines choses et on voulait montrer la complicité entre père et fils !**

**F1 : Merci de faire le compte c'est bien pour nous ça ! et merci de ton soutient à toi et ton double !**

**F2 : **Je ne pense pas du tout que nous aurons les 3000 vraiment pas au vu de la baisse des coms mais on restera la plus commenté certes !****

**Elynaa : Je dois dire que l'on s'amuse bien avec cette histoire de "Jayssica" lol et Joan aussi pas sur qu'Alexis apprécie lorsqu'elle sera découverte mdr ! Pour ce qui est de détendre la pression oui ils vont très bien la détendre mdr ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, et ton soutient toujours fidèle au poste merci cela fait plaisir de voir que certain reste encore, après autant de chapitres on a peur de s'essoufflé peut être est ce le cas parfois mais je pense que les deux prochains devraient être à votre goût !**

**Castle fan : Ah oui la voici ! Merci.**

**Flufy : Merci pour ta review, oui et enfin un peu de repos pour le guerrier il l'aura bien mérité !**

**Lacritique :merci pour ta review, lol c'est un peu ça ou un chacal affamé qui saute sur sa proie sans vergogne lol pauvre Castle depuis qu'il attend ça, il en peut plus !**

**Fenice : Tiens, tu as eu la flemme de te connecté et tu t'es mis en guest Sister lol ! Tête en l'air oui j'ai pu constaté on est pas Sister pour rien lol ! Nous t'enlevons les mots c'est un compliment non négligeable ça et qui fait plaisir pour celui ci vas tu t'en remettre ? Merci pour ta review Sister.**

**Loss : Notre but n'était pas de te blessé mais de te faire comprendre notre point de vue comme tu as pu nous faire comprendre le tient ! On est pas dans l'optique de refroidir nos lecteurs bien au contraire ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas sur que Lanie est pariée sur le Caskett lol elle parierait pas sur son amie quoi que pour se faire du fric puisse qu'elle est certaine de son coup pourquoi pas lol !Oui le coup de test était prévisible mais symbolique pour Kate pour définitivement prouvé à Joan qu'elle le prend bel et bien pour son fils ! Oui en même temps il est en droit de se poser la question s'il y est pour quelque chose dans tout ça ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 66 :<strong>

N'ayant pas encore pris conscience de la présence de son homme dans son dos, Kate regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, enveloppée de ses bras en signe de protection. Se repassant lentement le film des derniers évènements, elle fronçait les sourcils en songeant aux bouleversements que sa vie avait connus en moins d'une semaine. Malgré l'invraisemblance de la chose, elle avait fait la connaissance de son fils débarquant tout droit du futur. Si quelqu'un lui avait raconté une telle histoire, elle l'aurait immédiatement fait enfermer pour avoir débité de telles inepties, mais voilà c'était elle qui avait personnellement vécu, et vivait encore, la chose et elle ne pouvait plus nier que Joan disait la vérité. Il était son fils, leur fils. Car pour couronner le tout, Joan était un bébé Castle comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait découvert qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère, et avait arrêté le Dragon.

Sa vie était chamboulée, et elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de faire un saut dans le vide pour s'en construire une nouvelle avec son partenaire. Et l'idée l'emplissait de joie autant qu'elle la terrifiait. Ils avaient déjà tellement avancé en une semaine, bien plus que depuis le début de leur partenariat, et le tout sans avoir discuté de tout ce qui risquait tôt ou tard de se mettre en travers de leur bonheur. Et si les choses devaient aller plus loin, ils allaient devoir vider leurs sacs respectifs afin que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se sentait prête à s'ouvrir à lui, à lui ouvrir les portes de son cœur avec tous les risques que cela représentait. Elle ne voulait plus jouer, plus se cacher derrière sa forteresse de solitude. Elle l'avait trop fait attendre déjà, et se surprenait encore et toujours à le trouver à ses côtés, faisant montre d'une patience à toute épreuve quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Légèrement hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir avec elle après tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux et autour d'eux, Castle s'approcha lentement d'elle, laissant son reflet apparaître dans la vitre. Se stoppant derrière elle, suffisamment proche pour qu'ils perçoivent la chaleur du corps de l'autre, mais pas assez pour la toucher. Comme toujours, il ne la forcerait à rien, la laissant décider de la suite des événements. Il l'aimait comme un fou, mais la respectait tout autant, et il refusait de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Alors si elle avait besoin de temps, il le lui accorderait malgré l'urgence de la situation. Il restait donc là, son regard braqué dans le sien à travers la vitre, attendant qu'elle prenne une décision. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se laissa aller contre lui dans un soupir de contentement qui le remplit d'allégresse. Il n'attendait plus que cela pour l'attirer contre son torse, la pressant plus fermement contre lui sachant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas.

Le dos de la jeune femme appuyé contre sa poitrine, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, l'enveloppant complètement, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux dont il huma l'odeur en fermant les yeux. Quant à Kate elle laissa reposer ses mains sur les avant-bras de son partenaire, se calant un peu plus contre lui. Un gémissement commun s'échappa de leurs bouches et tous deux savourèrent la chaleur de l'autre, les yeux clos. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, c'était inutile, ils s'étaient compris encore une fois sans rien dire. Kate savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais elle avait presque peur de ce que cela impliquait, peur de briser cet instant et de ne jamais retrouver ce sentiment d'apaisement total, cette certitude absolue d'être au bon endroit au bon moment, comme si les étoiles étaient enfin parfaitement alignées. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, plus maintenant. Aussi, sans se détacher de l'étreinte de Castle, y puisant la force nécessaire, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, priant pour ne pas tout gâcher.

« Castle, il faut qu'on parle… » Commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre tout en cherchant son regard dans la vitre alors qu'elle le sentait se tendre dans son dos.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il d'un ton résigné avant d'ajouter « Je t'écoute »

« Comment va Joan ? » demanda-t-elle, le prenant par surprise alors qu'elle se traitait mentalement de lâche.

« Le pauvre est sur les rotules. Il dort si profondément que je doute qu'un tremblement de terre puisse le déranger dans son sommeil » finit-il par lui répondre, la surprise passée.

« Il va vraiment beaucoup me manquer… » Soupira la jeune femme d'un air songeur, consciente de ce que cet aveu pouvait avoir de surprenant au vu de la façon dont elle avait accueilli Joan à son arrivée.

« Je sais, à moi aussi… » Approuva-t-il en posant timidement sa tête sur la sienne, guettant sa réaction dans la vitre.

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier qu'il soit ton fils… » Remarqua-t-elle en arborant une moue légèrement désapprobatrice.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

« Parce qu'il a le même instinct suicidaire que toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle en frissonnant violemment en songeant au nombre de fois où elle avait failli les perdre.

« Vouloir te protéger n'est pas suicidaire Kate, c'est naturel » répliqua-t-il en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Même si pour cela tu as dû me mentir Castle ? » l'interrogea-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

« Kate, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu te souvenais de ma déclaration après la fusillade ? » la questionna-t-il doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait déjà plus.

« Parce que je n'étais pas prête à en assumer les conséquences. Parce que j'avais besoin de temps. Parce que je voulais te protéger… » Avoua-t-elle lentement en resserrant son emprise autour de ses bras, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

« Kate, si je ne t'ai pas parlé de Smith et de mon enquête, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te voir à nouveau plonger au risque de ne pas réussir à remonter à la surface cette fois. Je voulais que tu prennes le temps nécessaire pour te reconstruire. Alors j'ai enquêté pour toi, pour que le moment venu, tu aies de quoi assembler les pièces du puzzle et résoudre enfin l'énigme du Sphinx » déclara-t-il d'un ton fervent, voulant qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser.

« Je comprends Castle, et je suis désolée de m'être énervée à ce point, c'est juste que… » Soupira-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Que tu t'es sentie trahie, et j'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention » Lui assura-t-il en la pressant un peu plus contre lui, comme pour faire sienne la douleur qu'il lui avait involontairement infligée.

« Non Castle, ce n'est pas la vraie raison… » Murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour retrouver les siens dans la fenêtre.

« Ah non ? » s'étonna-t-il en redressant la tête, surpris par cet aveu.

« Non, si je me suis à ce point emportée, c'est parce que ça m'a terrifiée de savoir que tu avais pris tant de risques, de savoir qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi sans que je puisse empêcher le Dragon de te faire du mal, et ça m'a rendu folle… » Lui avoua-t-elle, la voix déformée par l'angoisse.

« Je te promets d'essayer de ne plus jamais prendre autant de risques Kate… » Lui certifia-t-il avec émotion, réalisant que c'était l'idée de le perdre qui avait poussée Kate à se montrer si dure avec lui.

« Et moi je te promets d'essayer de m'ouvrir à toi au lieu de me réfugier dans mes vieux schémas de défense ! » Conclut-elle doucement, laissant son regard achever de lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de lui confier de vive voix.

Après un long moment, de silencieuse complicité, Castle caressa la joue de sa compagne laissant glisser sa main jusque dans ses cheveux, où il l'y laissa, savourant la douceur soyeuse de ses boucles. Il effectua finalement une pression, légère mais ferme, sur sa nuque, et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, répondant à son appel silencieux. Entrouvrant la bouche, Kate laissa son souffle caresser la joue de son amour, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment auquel elle aspirait dans le secret de son cœur depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler. Sans ouvrir les yeux, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un frôlement, comme un battement d'ailes de papillon sur les lèvres de l'autre, puis dès que leurs bouches communièrent, ils en voulurent bien plus, et elles se soudèrent l'une à l'autre.

Rick attira un peu plus sa compagne contre lui, qui cala son dos contre le creux de son épaule, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à sa nuque. Sentant ses jambes vaciller sous l'intensité de ce baiser alors que leurs langues faisaient de nouveau connaissance, Kate noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme, s'arquant contre lui pour mieux s'offrir à la fougue de leur étreinte. Un râle commun s'échappa de leur gorge alors que la passion envahissait leurs corps. Kate se retourna dans les bras de son écrivain qui la serra fort contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fuirait pas, glissant ses bras dans son dos, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser. Alors que la valse de leurs langues faisait rage, l'air vint à manquer, et c'est dans un gémissement de frustration qu'ils durent se séparer. Collant leurs fronts, gardant les yeux fermés, ils reprirent leur respiration peu à peu. Ils étaient si unis, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade contre leur poitrine, comme s'il avait fait partie d'eux.

« Kate… » Souffla Castle encore légèrement haletant.

« Chut… » Soupira Kate en caressant la joue de son partenaire, recherchant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau embarqués dans un baiser fougueux et bien plus passionné que le précédent. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, en des caresses affolantes qui leur tirèrent des gémissements de plus en plus difficiles à contenir. Comme des assoiffés, ils apprenaient la moindre courbe, le moindre creux, enregistrant ce qui les faisait réagir, quelles caresses les faisaient gémir de plaisir. Kate se sentait progressivement partir. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, ne faire plus qu'un avec l'amour de sa vie. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que lui, rien d'autre n'était pertinent en son monde. Les explications, les excuses, les événements des derniers jours étaient devenus superflus. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle à ce moment, c'était Castle et les émotions qu'il savait si bien faire naître en elle.

Soupirant de béatitude, elle se laissa un peu plus aller contre lui, savourant pleinement ses douces caresses, s'abandonnant comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait avec un homme, mais sachant que Castle était celui avec lequel elle pouvait être totalement elle-même, sans craindre d'être jugée. Sentant la reddition totale de la jeune femme, l'écrivain quitta à regret les lèvres sucrées de sa partenaire qui grogna de frustration, et s'écartant légèrement d'elle, la dévora du regard, les yeux assombris de désir. Elle était si belle en cet instant, les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, qu'il sentit une puissante vague de convoitise l'assaillir. Il la voulait plus que tout autre chose au monde, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle regrette ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Alors il brida ses envies, et desserra son étreinte, voulant lui laisser une porte de sortie. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un pas en arrière, Kate l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le ramenant vivement à elle.

« Si tu t'éloignes encore de moi, je te fais la peau Castle ! » le menaça-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, posant son front contre le sien, un tendre sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

« Tu es sûre de toi Kate ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière après cela ! » S'assura-t-il en caressant amoureusement les contours de son visage, incapable de garder ses mains loin d'elle.

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de moi depuis 4 ans ! » certifia-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête pour raffermir le contact de leur peau, et un même sourire étira leurs lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée par les événements… » Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer, ne voulant pas qu'elle interprète mal son hésitation.

« Je te veux Castle, et je veux qu'ensemble nous ayons ce merveilleux garçon qui pour encore quelques heures dort au-dessus de nos têtes… » Le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement son visage.

« Alors veillons à ce qu'il fasse définitivement partie de nos vies… » Sourit-il en la dévorant du regard.

Pleinement rassuré, Castle se détendit et raffermit sa prise autour de la taille fuselée de Kate qui se cambra contre lui, frémissant en sentant la chaleur de leurs corps fusionner, faisant grimper la température de quelques degrés. Et ce n'était que le début. Mais ils avaient toute la nuit pour se découvrir, pour s'apprivoiser, pour s'aimer. Un long frisson de volupté lui remonta la colonne vertébrale lorsque la main droite de Castle effleura sa chute de reins, y dessinant de folles arabesques. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur ses sensations, ressentant intensément chaque effleurement, chaque caresse, chaque pression que Castle effectuait sur son corps. Et c'était divin. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se perdit immédiatement dans le regard troublé comme un ciel d'été un soir d'orage, et incapable de résister à l'appel qu'il lui lançait, elle se hissa vers ses lèvres avec lesquelles elle entreprit de jouer.

Avec une délicatesse arachnéenne, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes, encore et encore, s'écartant chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approfondir le contact tant convoité. Leurs regards soudés, ils échangeaient silencieusement des promesses d'amour, tandis que leurs lèvres scellaient ces promesses au souffle de leur passion. Et alors que l'orage éclatait dans le regard assombri de Castle, et qu'un grondement de tonnerre s'échappa de sa poitrine, Kate accéda à sa supplique muette et lui accorda l'accès aux profondeurs soyeuses de sa bouche, gémissant à son tour lorsque la langue audacieuse de Castle s'y glissa, invitant son occupante dans une danse langoureuse dont la mélodie semblait déjà connue de leurs corps, et ils se laissèrent guider par celle-ci, savourant cette sensation d'éternité propre aux âmes sœurs. Sans rompre le baiser, Castle laissa sa main quitter la douceur nacrée de la joue de Kate pour s'aventurer dans sa chevelure soyeuse qu'il choya un long moment avant de s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, tenant sa tête en place alors qu'il intensifiait son baiser, assoiffé de toujours plus.

Kate laissa échapper un doux soupir, et ses mains se mirent également en mouvement. Aussi légères que des ailes de papillons, elles vinrent se poser sur le torse aux muscles tendus de son partenaire, et sourit en percevant les battements assourdissants et effrénés de son cœur. Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son homme, et sentant ses doigts fourmiller d'impatience, ses mains reprirent leur voyage, marquèrent une escale sur ses épaules, allant jouer avec le col de sa chemise avant d'enfin venir se perdre dans sa chevelure qu'elle maltraita en rythme avec les lames de feu qui incendiaient son corps. Le souffle se faisant rare dans leurs poumons, au point qu'ils commencèrent à voir apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de leur partenaire, ils mirent fin à ce baiser, sans pour autant rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, se nourrissant du souffle haletant de l'autre. Bouleversée par l'océan d'amour qui se reflétait dans le regard de Castle, Kate se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tirant un gémissement à Rick lorsque celle-ci caressa brièvement sa lèvre inférieure.

Une lueur taquine s'alluma dans le regard de Kate, faisant déglutir l'écrivain, et un sourcil délicatement arqué en signe de provocation, elle réitéra la caresse, l'appuyant un peu plus. Elle le taquina ainsi durant quelques secondes interminables avant que dans un grondement bestial, Rick ne fonde sur ses lèvres, les ravissant dans un baiser si fougueux que Kate sentit ses jambes lâcher sous elle, et qu'elle fut obligée de s'arrimer à la nuque de Rick tel un navire en perdition. La douceur fit place à la passion, et un combat pour la dominance s'engagea, chacun d'eux voulant prendre le contrôle pour mieux faire passer la force de leurs sentiments dans cette étreinte inespérée. Ils avaient tant lutté, tant souffert pour en arriver à cet instant précis, qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils craignaient de découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. Comme si cette idée les avait frappés au même instant, ils rouvrirent les yeux, et soupirèrent dans la bouche de l'autre en se perdant de nouveau dans l'océan déchaîné de leurs regards.

Dans un baiser esquimau qui les fit sourire de bonheur, Kate quitta la douceur des lèvres de Rick et laissa ses lèvres redessiner les traits du visage de son amour qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Elle retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire, laissant de temps en temps sa langue goûter la saveur de sa peau, marqua un arrêt pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, souriant de satisfaction lorsqu'il gronda dans son cou, reprit son exploration vers sa tempe, baisa son front, caressa ses yeux de son souffle, frotta sa joue contre la sienne, mordit son menton avant de revenir sur ses lèvres qu'elle frôla à peine. Mais alors que Rick lui ouvrait l'accès à ce sanctuaire, elle s'en détourna et s'attela à parcourir la colonne de sa gorge, invitant cette fois ses dents au festin. Elle voulait le marquer, que chaque femme sache que Rick Castle était à elle. Cet élan de possessivité ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle détestait chacune des femmes qui avaient eu le bonheur d'être aimée de lui, chacune des femmes qu'il l'avait touché, elle voulait effacer toute trace d'une autre pour ne plus laisser que la sienne.

Refusant de laisser ces pensées parasites réveiller ses insécurités et gâcher cet instant magique, elle se concentra sur l'odeur, le goût et la chaleur de la peau de Rick sous ses lèvres, et dans un accès de passion dévorante, planta un peu plus vivement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu ses dents dans la chair délicate, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Castle qui la plaqua passionnément contre lui, de telle sorte que plus aucun espace n'existait entre leurs deux corps enfiévrés. Alors qu'il reculait, entraînant Kate avec lui, Rick se cogna contre son bureau, et décida qu'il était temps de poursuivre dans un endroit où ils ne risqueraient pas de se blesser l'un l'autre. Aussi, glissant un bras dans le dos de Kate et un autre sous ses cuisses, il la souleva dans les airs, telle une mariée, et l'emporta vers sa chambre. D'abord surprise par le mouvement, Kate replongea rapidement sa tête dans le cou de son amant, et reprit ses baisers, tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son torse, déboutonnant fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise devenue superflue et gênante.

Elle voulait sentir sa peau sous ses mains, le goûter, et ce bout de tissu l'en empêchait. Arrivés dans la chambre, il prit soin d'en refermer la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, refusant de libérer Kate qui dans des gestes à la fois impatients et alanguis, terminait de déboutonner sa chemise. Avec douceur, il la reposa à terre, prenant soin de faire glisser le corps souple et frémissant de la jeune femme contre le sien, les faisant gémir de concert alors que leur désir continuait de grimper, atteignant des sommets insoupçonnés. Posant ses mains sur le torse dénudé de Rick, Kate plongea son regard dans le sien, et alors que leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient, elle laissa ses mains descendre en de douces caresses jusqu'à son bas ventre, souriant triomphalement lorsque les muscles de Rick se tendirent sous ses doigts. Malicieusement, ses doigts dansèrent le long de la ceinture de son jean, dont elle déboutonna le bouton, avant de remonter vers ses épaules, dont elle fit glisser la chemise, qui s'échoua sur le sol dans un chuintement à peine perceptible.

Puis dans une pression sur sa nuque, elle l'invita au baiser, tendant ses lèvres vers lui, s'offrant sans ambages à la passion dévorante qui incendiait son regard, la faisant vibrer d'anticipation entre ses bras. Jusqu'à présent, Castle s'était laissé faire, grisé par la douceur pleine de tendresse de Kate, alliée à une passion exacerbée. Si le côté fougueux et sauvage de Kate n'était pas une surprise pour lui, son côté câlin était une véritable révélation, et il le savourait à sa juste valeur, conscient qu'elle ne devait pas s'être souvent laissée aller à en faire la démonstration. Et son cœur n'en battait que plus fort pour cette femme merveilleuse qui s'offrait totalement à lui, sans plus se cacher. Et cet abandon était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle puisse lui faire. Les mots n'importaient pas lorsque les actes étaient d'un tel symbolisme. Cette nuit serait la plus belle de leur vie, il y veillerait, leur première fois serait fantastiquement magique, il le voulait, et les fois suivantes encore plus magnifiques.

Il aimait tellement avoir Kate dans ses bras de cette façon, qu'il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Et s'il savait cela impossible, il veillerait à ce qu'ils en conservent un souvenir impérissable, qu'elle y repense avec le sourire, rougissant de toutes les sensations qu'il lui avait prodiguées. Lui caressant la joue, il resta là, à la dévorer du regard, accentuant les rougeurs de sa joue sous l'intensité amoureuse de son regard. Puis lentement, comme s'il avait tout le temps, il se pencha vers elle et alla cueillir son souffle sur ses lèvres, initiant un baiser qui bien vite gagna en passion jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, leurs poitrines si étroitement pressées l'une contre l'autre, que les battements de leur cœurs s'harmonisèrent comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Mais Rick ne tarda pas à mettre un terme à l'étreinte, frustré de sentir le coton de la chemise de Kate contre sa peau.

Alors faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau satinée, il suivit ses mains qui entreprirent de la dépouiller de ce vêtement devenu inutile, et il recouvrit de baisers enflammés chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à nue, marquant un arrêt particulier sur la cicatrice de Kate. Elle frémit sous la caresse, mais au lieu de le repousser, elle passa une main à la fois tremblante et assurée dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à poursuivre son exploration. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas honte de lui montrer les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps, parce que nul autre que lui n'en connaissait la signification. Là où d'autres auraient vu le danger et la mort, eux y voyaient la victoire de la vie et de l'amour. Alors confiante, elle s'abandonna plus encore entre ses bras, le laissant faire de son corps ce qu'il voulait, sachant qu'il ne la blesserait pas, qu'il ne chercherait pas à la dominer. Ils étaient partenaires et évoluaient sur un pied d'égalité, et cette relation particulière qui les liait l'un à l'autre transcendait leurs sentiments, qu'ils ressentaient avec une intensité accrue.

Sur un dernier baiser plein de ferveur, Rick redessina le galbe de ses seins, les embrassant à travers la dentelle du sous-vêtement, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir, teinté de frustration contre lui alors qu'il achevait de lui retirer sa chemise, semant des baisers sur son ventre plat qui se contracta sous la caresse du souffle brûlant, attisant le feu qui incendiait son bas-ventre. Agrippée à ses épaules, elle se mordait la lèvre pour retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez notre mort ? Si on meurs pas la fin de la scène lol, alors faite nous savoir combien vous la voulez la fin de la conception !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Extrait : <em>**

**_« Tu es si belle Kate… si merveilleusement belle… » Murmura-t-il avec amour avant de l'embrasser de toute la force de ses sentiments._**

**_« Fais-moi l'amour Rick, fais-moi me sentir vivante… » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui renvoyant un regard tout aussi étincelant d'amour, quittant ses lèvres pour affronter ses yeux._**

**_« Mais c'était bien mon intention miss Beckett… » La taquina-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils, la faisant rire aux éclats._**

**_Mais bien vite, leur hilarité céda à nouveau la place à la passion, et leurs mains recommencèrent leur danse sur le corps de l'autre. Sans la quitter des yeux, Rick la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge, et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le contact de leurs peaux, débarrassés de toute barrière. Castle serra sa compagne dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres à son oreille, tremblant d'émotion. Enfin il avait la femme qu'il voulait au-delà de tout dans ses bras. Caressant son dos avec douceur alors que pour elle aussi il était difficile de contenir son émoi, ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre sans bouger, tentant d'endiguer leurs émotions. Puis lentement Castle finit de les débarrasser de leurs vêtements devenus gênants. Cela fait, il avisa sa muse d'un regard d'adoration, et elle lui sourit, lui en rendant d'égale intensité en lui caressant la joue tout en se pinçant les lèvres._**

_**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, démontrant par leur baiser tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A bout de souffle leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et après un autre échange visuel, Castle commença une nouvelle exploration de sa muse. Chaque baiser la transportait un peu plus, les sensations qu'il lui procurait s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de la conquête charnelle de son corps par son amour. Cette douce torture de plus en plus audacieuse la rendait folle, et bientôt elle allait exploser de plaisir. Mais elle ne voulait pas vivre cela seule, pas pour leur première fois. Elle le fit donc remonter à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. D'un geste souple, elle le fit basculer sous elle gardant leurs bouches unies.**_

_**« J'aime vos préliminaires monsieur Castle, mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ou je vais imploser d'ici peu ! » Souffla-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille, le faisant gémir d'anticipation.**_

_**« Miss Beckett, vous allez avoir ma peau un jour…» Murmura-t-il alors que Kate frottait son bassin contre le sien.**_

_**« Ce n'est pas dans mes projets Castle… Pour ce que je veux faire avec toi, il te faut bien en vie et en forme ! » Susurra-t-elle mutine en ondulant contre lui.**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Bonjour les gens je sais j'avais dit à certaines que la suite arriverai hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps désolée ! **_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre vous êtes des anges, merci à ceux qui lisent aussi mais qui n'en laisse pas faite un petit effort ça motive pour poster et écrire surtout !**_

_** Cette semaine à été assez spéciale, deux épisodes de Castle inédits ( grâce à la big bourde de I tunes France !) et aussi une fin la fin de sept, oui j'ai écris le dernier mot de cette fic, je dois encore la retravailler avant de l'envoyer à Iliana pour ses ajouts mais voila c'est fini ! Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de se dire que voila on à terminé une longue fic comme cela, une fic qui nous a donner du bonheur à écrire et j'espère a vous de lire. **_

_**Je tiens à vous rassurer pour vous ce n'est pas encore la fin, il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitre à poster donc vous n'avez pas de soucis(ou pas) à avoir ! Mais il est vrai que la fin s'approche nous auront été au bout de cette aventure sans la bâcler et en exploitant tout ce que nous avions voulu exploiter donc nous sommes dans l'ensemble satisfaites de nous ! Cette fic nous aura vidé et passer à autre chose va être difficile mais bon c'est la vie tout à une fin ! **_

_**Voila la suite de la torride conception de notre héros Joan ...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Remerciements des guests :<strong>

**Aurelyse : J'espère que tu as survécu pour lire la suite ça serait dommage de ne pas lire la fin qu'en même ! Et voila donc la suite. Merci pour ta review**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes encore. Voici la suite !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, oui la mise au point nécessaire pour repartir sur du zéro et de bonnes bases pour une relation durable.**

**Fifouil : Lol oui sadique mais c'est pour ça que vous nous aimé allez par ce mauvais temps( chez moi du moins) nous allons réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Pépite : Et non plus de dispute sur le passé, l'avenir pour simplement, merci pour ta review.**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, ah ben il fait pourtant la même taille que les autres mais tu l'as lu surement trop vite, voila le soleil est partit avec le courage lol !**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review contentes que notre tendresse t'es plus par contre peux tu nous dire où as tu vues des fautes à part dans mes remerciements ce qui est sans doute le cas car je ne me relis pas mettant plus d'une heure pour répondre au guest j'ai la flemme de relire donc il doit y en avoir par contre dans le texte en lui même ayant de multiple lectures et deux béta, cela nous étonne qu'il y est autant de fautes au point d'être relevé, nous faisons très attention à cela car rien de plus désagréable qu'une fic bourrées de fautes et il me semble que la notre sans trop être vantarde n'en a pas tant que ça ! Si tu les repères peux tu les mettre en évidences car personne n'est infaillible ! Voila merci.**

**Farandoles**** : Nous parleras tu en espagnole encore sur ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas qu'elle impression il te laissera mais j'ai hâte de le savoir merci encore pour tes review bisous bisous !**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, ah super j'espère que tu en trouveras un pour la suite pour la lire aussi. Ah oui les commentaires ne veulent rien dire, je te rassure et je peux te certifié que les deux épisodes étaient géniaux surtout Still certainement le meilleure de la série pour moi en tout cas devant Always, tout juste devant. Oui cette fois c'est le moment de la conception et pour le matin venu tu verras toi même par ce chapitre ce que devient notre grand dadais de Jo.**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review,** bon alors en mettant la suite rapidement comme nous n'aurons à rendre aucun compte à la justice lol, j'espère que tu es toujours en vie :p****

**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici.**

**Vincent : Ah ben te revoilà nous croyons t'avoir perdu toi aussi ca fait plaisir de te revoir et de voir que tu nous as pas abandonné sur le bord de la route, tu es excusez lol mais pour cette fois qu'on t'y reprenne plus non je rigole ! ^^ En espérant que cette suite te laisse rêveur. Bon oui on devait poster Samedi mais j'avoue que j'ai pas eu le temps et un peu la flemme les samedis sont toujours fatales la relâche de la semaine je suis une vraie larve ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, oui on vous avait dit qu'il fallait nous faire confiance que nous ferions tout pour vous faire rêver, nous sommes jamais dans le vulgaire trash nous sommes surement fleur bleue mais c'est comme ça notre façon d'écrire la douceur des mots, il est bien facile de les écrire de façon crue mais bien plus dure de les faire avec d'autres mots que ceux que l'on devrait employé contentes que tu aimes nos métaphores c'est notre pattes, n'en déplaise tout le monde n'aimes pas forcément mais comme dirait l'autre il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! ( Ouais ils le disent dans le générique d'Arnold et Willy :p lol)**

**Julight : Et non tu ne peux pas nous faire la peau si tu veux la suite bien sur lol, ça va nous sommes encore en vie lol pour pouvoir la mettre personne nous à lancer le mauvais œil quoi que ! Oui nous savons que nous sommes sadiques lol. Nous espérons que la suite te laissera aussi pantois notre but est partiellement atteint. Merci pour ta review et voici donc la suite de la douce et romantique nuit de notre couple favori.**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu apprécies notre écriture.**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review ma tite, et oui qu'aux préliminaires qui sont déjà chaud alors la suite la voici quand diras tu ?**

**Fless76 : Merci pour ta review et la suite la voici en espérant qu'elle te plaise.**

**Opale : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aies aimé.**

**Justikiii : Respire tu vois on t'as pas laissé si longtemps que cela comme ça nous ne sommes pas si sadiques que cela lol ! Alors voici la suite et fin du chapitre tant attendu par tout le monde merci pour ta review !**

**Guest (2) : Merci la voici**

**mllealenver : Merci pour ta review, oui nous avons voulu faire dans la poésie pour leur unions et surtout ce n'est pas une simple union mais aussi une création d'une partie d'eux, il faut donc que ce soit magique et les mots sont là pour ça !**

**Castlefan : Tient ça me rappel quelque chose cette phrase lol merci pour ta review.**

**Mackenzie : merci pour ta review, oui c'est un choix et surtout parce que cela faisait trop long nous avons été quelque peu emporter par notre engouement narratif sur cette scène et nous avons dû la coupé mais nous avons fait le choix de couper avant que tout commence sérieusement entre eux faut pas tout couper comme ça qu'en même !**

**Lisacaskettship : Ah ben faut dire à ta sœur de mettre une review, sinon on va se fâcher, nous aimons lire tout nos lecteurs nous flemmarde vas lol faut pas être si fatiguer de commenter est ce qu'on est fatiguer de poster nous ?! La mise au point était nécessaire pour que la suite déroule bien et que tout rentre dans l'ordre et pour que la douceur fasse son entrée dans leur lieu ! Merci pour ta review, tu es bien mignonne ^^ TOI lol non je ne dis rien Sonia lol RIEN du tout lol ! Allez trêve de taquinerie allez lire !**

**Lisounini : Merci pour ta review et que la douceur continue ...**

**Mandou : Merci pour tes review. Chapitre 66 : Oui Castle est inquiet car y a de quoi l'être quand ton enfant est malade et que rien ne peut le soigner, la conversation entre les deux devait avoir lieu celle qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir à cause du dragon, lol pour le jeu de mots il était facile lol mais on s'est bien amusées avec JAYssica lol ! Et oui juste un peu de pouille pouille et tout est parti en route lol Chapitre 67 : Tu le sais c'est notre credo la tendresse donc cela va perdurer encore.**

**Maeva : oui Castle est toujours attentif à cela trop peut être comme on peut le voir dans la série, il est bien trop retenu pour pas la faire fuir mais cela fait l'effet inverse le pauvre, merci pour ta review.**

**Maria : Oui ils ont attendus trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps et ils méritent enfin ce qu'ils leur arrivent enfin cela est la fusion parfaite de deux corps et deux esprit et bientôt une petite extension d'eux ! Voila tout doit être parfait et nous espérons que cela le sera merci pour ta review ! **

**F1 : Oui on se demande tient pour un chapitre tant attendu où sont-ils ?**

**Marie : Merci pour ta review, on publie deux suites par semaine alors que certaine en publie une par semaine voir par mois ou même tous les deux mois donc en effet je pense que nous sommes pas de celles qui font du gros chantage pour les reviews puisse que quoi qu'il arrive les deux suites sont postés, ont pourra en mettre qu'une au final, c'est une bonne moyenne d'ailleurs pour la prochaine fic c'est ce qui se passera nous ne posteront qu'une fois par semaine pas plus pas moins ! Ah non pitié pas de guimauve, fleur bleue et bisounours comme tu dis mais certainement pas guimauve qu'elle horreur je déteste ça et quand j'en lis je ne peux m'empêcher de faire ma Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel, nous sommes des romantico-sadico bisounours lol oui trois palettes lol ! Lol ok pour le délire de on lol alors je dirais vous lol pour te répondre ! Oui je suis d'accord avec toi elle est assez riche pour ne pas a avoir employer vagin, sexe ou phallus ! Ou même pénétrer clitoris ou lécher ! Tout ça peut être dit avec d'autre mots ! Oui les choses doit être mis en place pour que la suite se passe sans anicroches pour eux ! Ah qu'elle chance vous avez nous ici on se caille voila et pas de bonne air mais cela n'endors pas notre cerveau.**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, haha oui on est des sadiques ou on ne l'est pas et c'est fait exprès pour mieux remonter après donc voici la suite du make out doux et tendre !**

**Lisounette : Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 67 : <strong>

_*****14 heures 23 minutes et 10 secondes avant retour vers le futur*****_

Sous l'intensité de leur étreinte naissante, Kate sentit ses jambes se liquéfier, et elle serait tombée si Castle ne l'avait pas à nouveau soulevée dans les airs, l'emportant vers le lit sur lequel il l'allongea avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle eut l'impression que le matelas s'était soulevé à sa rencontre, accueillant son corps tout en douceur.

« Castle, je ne suis pas en porcelaine, inutile de me traiter comme si j'étais sur le point de me briser ! » s'agaça-t-elle faussement, sans pour autant chercher à dissimuler son sourire taquin.

« Mais pour moi Kate tu es la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et je me dois de te traiter comme telle ! » rétorqua Castle avec sérieux, déposant un doux baiser sur son nez, la faisant sourire.

« Roh, Castle ! » Soupira Kate, faussement exaspérée, alors même que son cœur se dilatait sous l'effet du bonheur sans nom qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

« Tu vas devoir t'y faire mon Amour… » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, coupant court à toute protestation de sa part, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir à la fois.

Ce baiser était tendre, presque timide, et aucun d'eux ne chercha à l'approfondir. C'était le baiser de deux amoureux qui voulaient démontrer à l'être aimé la force de leurs sentiments. Dans un soupir commun, ils rouvrirent les yeux et sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres qui continuèrent de danser les unes contre les autres, ils se fixèrent longuement. Puis avec lenteur, Kate leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue légèrement rugueuse de Castle, et la caressa du bout des ongles. Dans un soupir de béatitude, il pencha la tête, et recouvrant la main délicate de la sienne, frotta sa joue contre la paume. Se surélevant, Kate vint à nouveau à la rencontre des lèvres tentatrices de son homme, et l'entraîna dans un baiser sauvage qui attisa les braises de leur désir. En réponse à ce déferlement de passion, Rick l'enfonça dans le matelas alors qu'il reprenait l'exploration du corps de sa muse, pour leur plus grande satisfaction.

Sans tenir compte de la tentative de Kate de le garder contre sa bouche affamée de lui, Rick repartit à l'assaut de son cou, le marquant comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, et cette fois, Kate fut incapable d'endiguer le râle d'extase qui vibra du plus profond de sa poitrine. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle s'arqua contre lui, lui laissant un libre accès à son corps abandonné, afin qu'il ne cesse surtout pas sa sensuelle torture. Glissant ses mains sous ses bras musclés, dont elle prit plaisir à sentir les muscles jouer alors qu'il planait au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, elle s'agrippa à son dos, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur la peau hâlée. Faisant un berceau de ses cuisses, elle les noua autour de ses hanches, l'attirant au plus près d'elle, soudant leurs deux bassins, gémissant en sentant la force de son désir pour elle, et elle l'exhorta, des gestes et de la voix à se montrer toujours plus audacieux.

Mais déterminé à prendre son temps, à doucement faire monter la pression jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point de rupture, Castle ignora son appel, et poursuivit la découverte de ce corps de femme de ses lèvres. Grisée par les sensations enivrantes qui assaillaient son corps en ébullition, Kate ne pouvait que subir les assauts de son amant, l'encourageant de ses gémissements. Joueur, Rick embrassa sa délicieuse poitrine à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, jusqu'à ce que Kate s'arc-boute contre lui dans un long cri de plaisir, puis descendit sur son ventre et fit de son nombril son nouveau terrain de jeu. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour admirer le visage rougi par la passion de sa compagne, son regard fut attiré par une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas encore vue même s'il en connaissait l'existence. Alors avec la même douceur que celle dont il avait fait preuve pour la petite cicatrice ronde, il entreprit d'en redessiner la forme de ses lèvres puis de sa langue, avant d'en caresser la texture légèrement râpeuse et pourtant douce, voulant faire oublier à Kate la souffrance dont elle était le témoin silencieux. Ce n'est que lorsque Kate l'appela d'une voix tremblante qu'il remonta vers son visage, la main toujours sur la cicatrice.

« Tu es si belle Kate… si merveilleusement belle… » Murmura-t-il avec amour avant de l'embrasser de toute la force de ses sentiments.

« Fais-moi l'amour Rick, fais-moi me sentir vivante… » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui renvoyant un regard tout aussi étincelant d'amour, quittant ses lèvres pour affronter ses yeux.

« Mais c'était bien mon intention miss Beckett… » La taquina-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Mais bien vite, leur hilarité céda à nouveau la place à la passion, et leurs mains recommencèrent leur danse sur le corps de l'autre. Sans la quitter des yeux, Rick la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge, et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le contact de leurs peaux, débarrassés de toute barrière. Castle serra sa compagne dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres à son oreille, tremblant d'émotion. Enfin il avait la femme qu'il voulait au-delà de tout dans ses bras. Caressant son dos avec douceur alors que pour elle aussi il était difficile de contenir son émoi, ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre sans bouger, tentant d'endiguer leurs émotions. Puis lentement Castle finit de les débarrasser de leurs vêtements devenus gênants. Cela fait, il avisa sa muse d'un regard d'adoration, et elle lui sourit, lui en rendant d'égale intensité en lui caressant la joue tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, démontrant par leur baiser tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et après un autre échange visuel, Castle commença une nouvelle exploration de sa muse. Chaque baiser la transportait un peu plus, les sensations qu'il lui procurait s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de la conquête charnelle de son corps par son amour. Cette douce torture de plus en plus audacieuse la rendait folle, et bientôt elle allait exploser de plaisir. Mais elle ne voulait pas vivre cela seule, pas pour leur première fois. Elle le fit donc remonter à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. D'un geste souple, elle le fit basculer sous elle gardant leurs bouches unies.

« J'aime vos préliminaires monsieur Castle, mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ou je vais imploser d'ici peu ! » Souffla-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille, le faisant gémir d'anticipation.

« Miss Beckett, vous allez avoir ma peau un jour…» Murmura-t-il alors que Kate frottait son bassin contre le sien.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes projets Castle… Pour ce que je veux faire avec toi, il te faut bien en vie et en forme ! » Susurra-t-elle mutine en ondulant contre lui.

L'écrivain la serra dans ses bras, embrassant son cou, le happant avec une telle intensité qu'il arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Kate qui se cambra sur lui, l'invitant à poursuivre ses caresses affolantes.

« Il me semble que pour ce qui est de la forme… je te satisfais ! » Répliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire, un sourire légèrement arrogant sur les lèvres alors qu'il inversait de nouveau leur position.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment Castle, je n'ai pas encore eu la démonstration de ta forme… » Rétorqua Kate dans un gémissement alors que Castle accédait à sa requête en les unissant enfin.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, savourant cet instant qu'ils avaient tellement désiré. Leurs regards fusionnés à celui de l'autre, ils communiquaient comme ils le faisaient si souvent, sans un mot, se transmettant tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas, leur amour n'ayant jamais eu besoin de paroles pour s'exprimer pleinement. N'en pouvant plus, Kate initia un mouvement lent, posant ses mains à plat sur le torse de son homme, sans quitter ses yeux. Mais ses lèvres lui manquaient trop, et elle se pencha alors que lui, allait à sa rencontre en s'asseyant. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de sa muse, les faisant glisser dans ses cheveux dont il était fou, et lui donna le plus tendre et passionné des baisers, la faisant chavirer. Leurs langues reprirent leur valse sensuelle, se tournant autour, se défiant, faisant gronder leur propriétaire. Alors que la passion les dominait, les ondulations s'accélérèrent, tirant des gémissements de plaisir au couple.

Cela devenait intense, trop intense. Ils s'aimaient, se dévoraient l'un l'autre, alors que le plaisir les envahissait, et bientôt, ce furent des cris qui remplacèrent les gémissements qu'ils durent atténuer en scellant leurs lèvres dans des baisers fougueux, accentuant leur extase. Le rythme de leur ébat s'accéléra encore, et leurs baisers ne purent contenir plus longtemps les vocalises qui se répercutèrent dans la chambre. Ils ne faisaient pas seulement l'amour, mais communiaient, s'offrant à l'autre sans retenue, se découvrant, se délectant de la moindre sensation éprouvée, cherchant leur plaisir dans celui de l'autre. Leur union était fusionnelle, jamais encore ils n'avaient ressenti une telle chose, jamais ils n'avaient été autant en harmonie avec un de leurs partenaires respectifs. C'était tellement beau, tellement fort, comme si leurs corps avaient été créés pour accueillir celui de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus deux être distincts à ce moment, mais une seule et même entité. Après une vie à se chercher, à se sentir incomplets, leurs âmes étaient enfin complètes, réunifiées.

Kate se mit à murmurer le nom de son amant alors qu'elle sentait l'extase l'envahir, fermant les yeux, elle savourait le plaisir intense que lui procurait son homme. Ce dernier sentant le moment de sa muse arriver, accéléra le rythme afin qu'elle y parvienne dans la plus totale jouissance. Elle sentit la main de ce dernier sur sa joue ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et elle rencontra un océan ombragé alors qu'un ultime plaisir envahissait son être. Submergée par l'extase, elle tenta d'endiguer un cri, mais elle ne put se retenir et un hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche. L'ivresse de la jeune femme eut raison de Castle, qui à son tour, la rejoignit au nirvana dans une quasi simultanéité. Retombant lourdement sur le lit, trouvant à peine la force de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser sous lui, il la serra fortement dans ses bras alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou, se délectant de l'odeur de son amant, tous deux encore tremblants d'extase.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, résonnant dans la poitrine de l'autre. Ils tentaient de reprendre pieds avec la réalité, de redescendre sur terre, mais au fond, ils étaient si bien dans leur paradis que rien ne pressait. Ils ne bougeaient plus, restant unis à l'autre comme pour prolonger leur fusion. Ils auraient aimé rester ainsi pour toujours, n'être qu'un, se sentir enfin complets. Cette communion avait un petit côté magique qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait voir disparaître. Kate releva la tête afin de regarder son amour, qui lui sourit. Radieuse et comblée comme jamais, elle lui rendit son sourire, se demandant pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps pour connaître un tel accomplissement. Elle avait été si stupide de se priver de lui durant tant d'années, mais Dieu en était témoin, plus jamais elle ne s'éloignerait de lui, plus jamais elle ne le laisserait appartenir à une autre. Il était sien, tout comme elle lui appartenait pour toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, longuement, puis se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas.

« Waouh ! C'était… » Soupira Castle d'un ton extatique.

« Merveilleux ! » Fini la détective tout aussi comblée.

« Epoustouflant ! » Conclut-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se pressa contre son écrivain qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, la collant contre lui. Incapable de s'en empêcher, faisant sourire Kate, il posa une main sur le ventre de sa belle et le caressa avec amour, soupirant d'impatience. Leur fils allait arriver, bientôt ils feraient de nouveau la connaissance de leur merveilleux enfant. La brunette posa une main sur la sienne, partageant l'empressement de son amour. Leur échange avait été fabuleux, tellement intense et puissant. Une chose était certaine Joan avait été conçu dans l'amour, la passion fusionnelle. Cette dernière à peine assouvie refaisait surface en eux, plus puissante encore, alors que Castle laissait ses mains parcourir d'autres sphères du corps de sa muse.

« Je pense qu'il faut faire un second essai, au cas où… mieux vaut deux fois qu'une ! » Souffla-t-il en embrassant la jeune femme dans le cou.

« Seulement deux ? Pas sûr que cela suffise ! » Susurra-t-elle, entraînant son amant contre elle, soudant leur corps en enveloppant la taille de son partenaire de ses jambes.

« Oui tu as raison, il faut vraiment être sûrs, autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ! » Gémit-il alors que sa muse le couvrait de baisers ardents.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'unirent de nombreuses fois, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés de l'autre. Du moins pour cette fois, car ils savaient que très vite le désir de l'autre referait surface, aussi vif et intense que la première fois. Les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Castle, réveillant Kate de leur douce chaleur apaisante. Elle grogna quelque peu en manque de sommeil, la nuit ayant été particulièrement courte, même si merveilleuse. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ces instants magiques, ravivant sa soif du corps de son amant. Allongée sur le ventre, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement alors qu'elle ne rencontrait que le froid des draps. Se redressant vivement, elle scruta la pièce, vide elle aussi, avant de constater que la porte du bureau de son homme était entrouverte.

Rassérénée par le frappement frénétique des touches du clavier qui lui parvenait de manière assourdie, elle sourit en comprenant où son amour se trouvait. Elle se glissa lestement hors du lit, nue comme une nymphe descendant du monde céleste, et chercha de quoi se couvrir avant d'aviser la chemise de son homme jonchant le sol devant la porte de la chambre. Elle sourit, alors que des images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient, et se baissa pour la ramasser. En humant profondément l'odeur en fermant les yeux, elle s'enivra de cette dernière avant de se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas se transformer en guimauve sentimentale sous prétexte qu'elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Heureusement que Castle ne l'avait pas vu faire, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fini de la taquiner à ce sujet. Enfilant cette chemise, une lueur mutine traversant son regard de jade alors qu'elle choisissait de ne pas boutonner les trois premiers boutons, laissant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine à découvert, elle se dirigea vers le bureau.

La jeune femme voulait le faire craquer à l'instant précis où il poserait les yeux sur elle, et elle était certaine que cela serait le cas lorsqu'il la verrait. Elle avait toujours eu conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, s'en était joué de nombreuses fois pour le provoquer, mais aujourd'hui même si elle en jouerait encore, ce ne serait plus un simple allumage à blanc. Elle le voulait encore et toujours. Plus que jamais elle était folle de lui et ne s'en cachait plus. Entrouvrant doucement la porte, elle vit son amant en train de créer. Il était si concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, et comme la dernière fois, elle se délecta du spectacle fabuleux. Souriant, elle le détailla en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, constatant qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient ce côté sauvage et irrésistible qui la fit avancer, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler son corps, comme si un aimant puissant émanait du corps de son amoureux et l'attirait à lui.

Sentant enfin sa présence, Castle releva la tête et avisa sa muse avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche béante. La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite de son effet. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle repoussa le siège sur lequel il trônait, et s'assit sur ses genoux, encerclant son cou de ses bras.

« Hey vous ! » La salua-t-il en souriant, ses yeux dévorant son corps avec envie.

« Hey Monsieur, vous m'avez abandonnée ! » Lui reprocha-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser esquimau.

« J'avais une envie irrésistible d'écrire ! » S'excusa-t-il, la serrant contre lui, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa muse.

« Ah oui ? » Fit la détective en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Oh oui, cette nuit avec toi m'a rendu très fertile ! » Lui annonça-t-il d'un air espiègle en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

« Moi aussi je dirais ! » Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Le baiser s'éternisa, enflammant chacun deux, les enivrant, et ils se laissèrent transporter dans des sphères enchanteresses. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches soudées, alors que leur échange s'intensifiait encore un peu plus. Mais l'air dans leurs poumons vint à manquer, et ils durent se séparer à contre cœur.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » S'enquit Castle en caressant les cheveux de Kate.

« Comme un bébé ! » Répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« J'aurai dit comme un ange ! » Fit-il en passant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa compagne.

« Tu m'as regardé dormir ? » S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant vivement, le scrutant avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, tu es si belle quand tu dors, et tu as des mimiques assez adorables lorsque tu rêves ! » S'émerveilla-t-il en frottant son nez sur la peau de sa joue.

« Ah non, je t'interdis de recommencer ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle faiblement, alors qu'elle sentait ses défenses s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

« Interdire une chose à un gosse est lui donner l'envie de recommencer ! » Affirma l'écrivain en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son aimée, la faisant gémir.

« Castle ! » Gronda la jeune femme faussement offusquée sans parvenir à dissimuler le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Oui mon amour ? » Répliqua Castle en embrassant le cou de sa muse.

« Ce n'est pas loyal ce que tu fais ! » Protesta-t-elle faiblement, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour l'encourager.

« Hum mais tu aimes et approuves ! » Répondit-il en suçotant sa peau, passant une main le long de sa cuisse pour finir sous sa chemise, s'égarant dans des sphères sensuelles, faisant gémir fortement sa compagne.

« Et comment, alors tu as intérêt à assurer ! » Souffla-t-elle, sa respiration rendue haletante par les caresses audacieuses de son homme.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour ! » Soupira Castle alors que son toucher rendait folle Kate.

Décidés à faire à nouveau des folies de leurs corps, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, Kate se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Ondulant ses hanches, faisant frotter leur bassin pour attiser le feu qui les animait, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre oubliant le monde extérieur. Pris par la passion, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas ça mon Dieu ! » S'écria Joan en surprenant ses parents en quasi pleine action, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Kate fit un bond, se positionnant derrière son homme qui s'était relevé à son tour. Réajustant sa chemise et refermant les boutons pour ne pas que son fils profite d'un spectacle qui ne lui était définitivement pas destiné, elle maudit le ciel de cette interruption.

« Joan, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? » Le gronda Castle les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches, contrarié.

« Dé….désolé Papa, Mam, je …ne pensais pas vous trouver là en train de… je voulais vous dire que le petit déj est prêt !» S'excusa-t-il en collant ses deux mains sur ses yeux pour être sûr ne de rien voir qui l'aurait choqué plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Ce n'est pas une raison Joan, je pense t'avoir appris la politesse ! » Contra Kate furieuse, en tentant de rallonger la chemise de son homme pour cacher son corps bien trop découvert à son goût, même si son geste était inutile, l'adolescent gardant obstinément les yeux clos.

« Parrrrrrrrdon ! Mon Dieu je vais devenir aveugle ! » Gémit Joan en sortant précipitamment du bureau, se cognant contre l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui fit rire ses parents.

Il alla au lavabo de la cuisine et rinça ses yeux avec abondance, alors que ses parents le suivaient de près, Kate restant toujours en retrait par rapport à Castle. Même si la chemise de son homme lui arrivait aux genoux et ne laissait ainsi rien percevoir de sa nudité complète sous le bout de tissu, elle était gênée que Joan ait pu la voir dans un tel accoutrement.

« Je vais être aveugle, mon Dieu, crevez-moi les yeux ! » Se plaignit-il frottant ses yeux avec force sous l'eau, pensant même à les désinfecter avec du liquide vaisselle.

« Tu n'avais qu'à frapper ! » le réprimanda Kate, amusée par l'attitude théâtrale de son fils qui n'avait rien à envier à son père et à sa grand-mère réunis.

« Ah mais c'est vous qui ne savez pas vous tenir ! » Contra Joan avec une moue dégoûtée en se redressant, les yeux toujours fermés et le visage dégoulinant d'eau.

« Eh oh je suis dans mon bureau, je fais ce que je veux ! » Rétorqua Castle en croisant les bras, secouant la tête de dépit devant la mauvaise foi de son fils.

« Ben mets une pancarte ne pas déranger alors ! » Répliqua l'adolescent au bord de l'hystérie.

« Rien du tout ! Tu n'as qu'à frapper fils. Il va falloir t'y faire, alors à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas finir traumatisé, frappe ! » Ordonna le papa d'un ton sans appel que sa muse ne lui connaissait pas, la faisant sourire.

« Mes yeux fondent, regardez ! » Se plaignit Joan en montrant ses yeux larmoyants.

« Dis donc Joan, tu as le sens dramatique de ta grand-mère et de ton père ! » Se moqua Kate en riant, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son chérubin qui en rajoutait quelque peu.

« Hey je ne fais pas de cinéma ! » Clamèrent en cœur père et fils.

« Ah oui ? » s'enquit Kate en plissant les yeux « Dois-je te rappeler Castle, le coup de la malédiction et tellement d'autres événements où tu t'es comporté ainsi ? » lui Rappela Kate en secouant la tête avec un sourire en coin. « Quant à toi Joan ce n'est pas en te rinçant les yeux au liquide vaisselle que tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu ! » le rabroua-t-elle en s'emparant vivement du produit, ne désirant pas faire une nouvelle visite à l'hôpital .

« Bon ok j'admets, mais lui là c'est un peu exagéré ! » Rétorqua Castle en désignant leur fils du doigt.

Il tourna la tête vers Kate qui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée par ses deux joyeux drilles. Nul doute que la vie n'allait pas être monotone avec ces deux-là, enfin trois si elle comptait Caskett.

« Bien je pense que je vais aller me changer avant que notre fils ne s'arrache les yeux à mains nues ! » Se moqua Kate en s'éclipsant rapidement dans la chambre.

Arrivée dans cette dernière, elle fouilla dans le placard de son amoureux pour y prendre un short et un T-shirt. Cela ferait bien l'affaire pour le moment, même s'ils étaient trois fois trop grands. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, et lorsqu'elle passa devant la glace sur pied, elle s'observa attentivement. Se mettant de profil, elle avisa son ventre encore plat, le caressant doucement, un sourire éblouissant sur son beau visage comblé.

« Bientôt mon chéri, tu seras là, et plus jamais je ne te laisserai nous quitter mon ange ! » Clama-t-elle fièrement, observant sous tous les angles son ventre, imaginant ce qu'il serait dans quelque mois

Bien entendu, elle avait quelques craintes, avoir un enfant était une grande aventure, mais elle était confiante. Elle avait fait un travail formidable seule, alors avec son partenaire, il ne serait que meilleur, elle en était certaine. Irradiant de tout son être, Kate n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. L'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête n'était plus. Elle avait dans sa vie l'homme le plus fantastique du monde qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Une belle fille adorable qu'elle adorait, une belle-mère excentrique mais formidable, avec laquelle elle s'entendait très bien. Et bientôt elle aurait un petit bout de chou adorable qui ferait de sa vie un rêve. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir une famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila nous espérons que cette suite fin du make out vous auras fait rêver on a essayé d'être en harmonie avec leur amour et espérons maintenant que nous ne perdons plus de lecteur encore une fois la session passé rappelez vous il y a pleins de bonnes choses à venir encore alors faites nous confiance et merci à tous nos fidèle lecteurs qui nous suivent encore dans l'aventure en espérant ne pas vous perdre en chemin !<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Extrait : <em>**

**_Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, lorsqu'une chose la frappa, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée jusqu'à présent, mais qui en cet instant lui sautait littéralement aux yeux. Son fils semblait plus grand et plus musclé que la veille, à croire qu'il avait connu une brusque poussée de croissance pendant la nuit. Comment était-ce possible ?_**

**_« Dis-moi Joan c'est moi ou tu as grandi durant la nuit ? » Demanda Kate en scrutant son fils de bas en haut en fronçant les sourcils._**

**_« Et pris du muscle aussi ! » Ajouta Castle faisant écho aux pensées de sa muse._**

**_« Oui c'est vrai cela ! » Confirmèrent Martha, Lanie et Alexis en cœur._**

**_L'adolescent se regarda et haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas vraiment voir de différence, il n'était pas de ceux qui passaient leur temps à se mirer même s'il prenait soin de sa personne._**

**_« C'est peut-être dû à ma conception, ou bien cette faille a changé quelque chose en moi » expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, en continuant tranquillement ses pancakes, ne semblant pas plus que ça s'intéresser à ce changement physique._**

**_« Attends, conception ? » S'écria Lanie en faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf l'adolescent qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de sa marraine « Alors enfin vous vous êtes sautés dessus ? » S'extasia la jeune métisse en tournant la tête vers Kate et Castle._**

**_« Lanie ! » Gronda la jeune détective, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Martha et Alexis semblaient prêter une oreille très attentive à ce qui se disait._**

**_« Oui et ils allaient remettre ça tout à l'heure dans le bureau ! C'est dégoûtant, j'ai failli en devenir aveugle ! » Se plaignit Joan en esquissant une grimace._**


	69. Chapter 69

**Voila les petits loups la suite des aventures de Joan et sa clic bon ce chapitre est centré encore sur la famille bien entendu puisse que maintenant Joan est en route ! Vous verrez sur deux membres en particulier. Dans le prochain le départ du fils prodigue ! **

**Merci pour tous ceux qui continue de suivre cette fic après autant de chapitres nous espérons que la suite vous plaira autant vous êtes adorables !**

**Bonne lecture les petits loups !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aurelyse :<span> Merci pour ta review, oui tout à une fin mais tu as encore un peu de temps avant d'arrivés à la fin nous avons prévu plusieurs partie après le départ de Joan une dans le futur et une autre qui sera la surprise puis un épilogue !**

**Mandou : merci pour ta review, ah oui on peut faire chaud sans être vulgaire et en gardant les mots juste quant à Joan imagine toi à sa place lol !**

**Caskett : merci pour ta review, ah ouf tu l'as échappé belle mdr contentes de t'avoir donné du plaisir en lisant ce chapitre et de t'avoir fait rire pour ce qui est de Lanie tu verras ^^**

**Julight : Merci pour ta review, contentes de t'avoir fait rire c'était le but en définitive après le rêve de la conception la rigolade, on passe d'une émotion à une autre ! Voila alors j'espère que ta journée aura été bonne ! ^^**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review et si tu lis vite c'est que tu aimes c'est l'avantage, nous restons dans l'optique de notre fic et on essai de ne pas désaccordé avec le reste contentes d'y arrivée. Pour ma part ayant acheté la saison sur I tunes pour still j'ai eu la surprise en regardant le zod de voir que c'était pas le bon lol.**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review contentes que tu aies aimé pour ce qui est des fautes faisant très attention oui ça nous étonne !**

**Justikiii : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que cette suite te plaise autant toujours des moments tendres dans ce chapitre spéciale famille.**

**Raph42 : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aies aimés notre passage douceur et romantique, ont ne le voyait pas autrement que tendre et doux pour la conception de Joan qui se fait dans l'amour absolue ! Pour ce qui est de Kate elle est définitivement une maman.**

**Guest (1) : Haha oui en effet et on a tous entendu des bruits suspects enfant venant de la chambre de nos parents nous donnant envie de nous percé les tympans lol ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Manon : J'espère que ta reprise c'est bien passé voici un second chapitre pour te faire enduré les affres de la fac ! merci pour ta review !**

**maria : Merci pour ta review, mdr oui va falloir qu'il apprenne à frapper aux portes parce qu'avec les parents qu'il a il risque d'être traumatisé à vie lol donc je pense que c'est une chose qui sera essentiel dans l'éducation de junior lol.**

**titefolle : merci pour ta review, lol vaut mieux pas que tu saches lol on veut jamais tomber sur ses parents mon dieu le cauchemar !**

**Guest (2) : merci à toi de nous suivre et voici la suite de cette fic contentes de te faire plaisir.**

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review la voici.**

**Farandoles : Merci pour tes reviews alors j'en déduis que ce chapitre t'as encore fait rêver !**

**Ewilan : oh nouveau lecteur merci pour ta review, le hasard fait bien les choses parfois comme quoi faut toujours cliqué ça et là des fois on découvre des choses intéressantes moi je clique partout lol et je lis tout aussi :p, nous espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres.**

**Castlefan : merci pour ta review, voila cette fois est la bonne pour toi et non nous ne faisons pas poiroté nos lecteurs méritant tu vois comme toujours nous tenons nos engagements de poster régulièrement comme toujours ! Contentes de t'avoir fait kiffé...**

**Elynaa : merci pour ta review, tu n'as pas vu still enfin j'espère que maintenant tu as vu ce merveilleux épisode sans doute le meilleur de la série pour moi en tout cas ! Nous approchons déjà de la fin de saison et le hiatus sera long j'en ai le pressentiment !**

**Pakido : merci pour ta review contentes que tu aies aimé ce chapitre en espérant que tu aimes les autres à suivre.**

**Nath : merci pour ta review et oui Kate à hate de le l'avoir, elle est maman maintenant et son fils est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux !**

**Mackenzie : Merci pour ta review et oui la fin est écrite, chaque chose à une fin en effet mais pour vous cela n'est pas encore pleins de surprises vous attendent encore.**

**Guest (4) : merci pour ta review.**

**Mamie99 : merci pour ta review, oui Joan est en route pour notre monde, oui sa transformation est dû au faite qu'il a été conçu un peu plus tard et aussi qu'il n'a pas été élevé seul par sa mère pleins de choses entre en compte pour ce changement.**

**Lacritique : merci pour ta review, ah contentes que tu es aimé nous espérons t'avoir fait rêver !**

**Lisacaskettshipper : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes notre collaboration on fait en sorte d'être au plus juste et comme on est jumelle on est toujours d'accord lol ! ^^**

**Maeva : merci pour ta review, alors quel compliment de nous dire que notre personnage est digne d'être un Castle notre pari est réussi de faire en sorte de le rendre réel et attachant autant qu'un vrai personnage de la série. Tout à une fin malheureusement ^^**

**Guest(5) : Merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes, nous espérons que cela perdure !**

**Castlesand : Merci pour ta review, douceur oui et tendresse notre credo pour cette fic pour ne pas dépareillé avec le reste ! Contentes que tu aimes cela c'est pas forcément évident ...**

**f1 : si d'ici la nous conservons toujours nos lecteurs ma belle à voir en espérant que se soit le cas et que nous gardions une bonne moyenne de reviews.**

**Marie : merci pour ta review femme de Shouka lol ! Oui le chantage serait de ne plus posté temps que nous n'avons pas le nombres de reviews demandés mais nous ne le faisons pas et deux suites par semaine aucun autre auteur ne le fait au maximum un par semaine pas plus alors nous dire que nous faisons du chantage a la review est un peu énorme qu'en même et assez contradictoire avec le rythme de nos postes. Oui nous somme les romantico-saddico bisounours mdr ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi la facilité est de ne pas se prendre la tête pour choisir les mots, tu as bien compris ce que nous voulions dire et j'ai écris dans ma fic le choc des cultures des scènes tres chaudes sans être vulgaire même si j'employais des mots plus précis, j'aime notre langue pour cela merci pour le cours de français lol.**

**Vincent : merci pour ta review, ah ben oui faut pas abandonné alors qu'on est si proche de la fin mais il reste encore des chapitres sympa ccomme cceux du futur et aussi quelques uns dont nous gardons le secret pour l'instant pour vous faire la surprise ! Alors en espérant que tu soit bien réveillé pour lire ce chapitre familiale.**

**Guest (6) : merci pour ta review.**

**R et K Always : merci pour ta review, Joan a grandi parce que les paramètres de sa conception ont été modifié et comme ils ont été modifié, il a changé quelque peu mais rien de bien méchant au contraire !**

**Caskette27 : merci pour ta review, oui hein c'est pas bien on croyais que tu nous avait lâché toi aussi ! Oui Joan enfin conçu pour son grand bonheur et celui de ses parents et oui plus en forme que jamais... ^^**

**Lille76 : Merci pour ta review, oui on s'éclate vraiment cette fic est notre bébé, elle nous donne beaucoup de plaisir dans l'écriture et cela encore plus lorsque nous constatons que cela vous en donne dans votre lecture.**

**F2 : oui peut être au final il y aura les 3000 qui sait mais comme nous perdons des lecteurs qui sait si nous ne finiront pas avec 3 reviews par chapitre ?**

**Flesse 76 : merci pour ta review, oui toujours de la tendresse chez nous, c'est notre patte !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 68 : <strong>

Continuant ses grimaces et ses grands gestes théâtraux, ne cessant jamais de se frotter les yeux, devenus rouges d'irritation, Joan ne remarqua pas le départ de sa mère. Amusé, Castle secoua la tête, devant reconnaître que Kate n'avait pas tort. Son fils tenait de lui, et cela le remplissait d'une fierté sans nom, surtout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour lui servir de modèle, et malgré cela, Joan avait adopté certaines de ses attitudes. Même si en cet instant, Joan le surclassait largement. Lui aussi aimait en rajouter, surtout pour faire sourire sa muse, mais niveau dramaturgie, l'élève dépassait le maître, même s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'éduquer, il était malgré tout devenu son maître en pitreries.

« Bon Joan tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? » remarqua Castle en levant les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de sa muse.

« QUOI ? En faire trop alors que j'ai vu la chose la plus horrible qui soit, mes parents en train de… en train de … de… » Bégaya-t-il, suspendant sa phrase ne pouvant la finir, un air de pur dégoût sur la face.

« Et tu pensais que tu serais conçu comment ? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ? Alors arrête avec cet air de vierge effarouchée, ça ne te va pas du tout ! » Argua Castle en croisant les bras, agacé par les simagrées de son enfant.

« Ah parce que toi tu aimerais surprendre grand-mère et un de ses prétendants ? » Contra Joan, essuyant ses yeux avec un morceau d'essuie tout.

Devant la mine écœurée de son père, Joan compris qu'il venait de marquer un point.

« Ha ! Tu vois ! » Se félicita le jeune homme en bombant le torse, fier d'avoir cloué le bec de son père.

Ce dernier allait répliquer lorsqu'une clé dans la serrure l'interrompit, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la porte pour voir apparaître sur le seuil les deux rousses de la famille. Le visage de Joan s'illumina en avisant sa grand-mère et sa sœur pénétrer dans le loft.

« Vous êtes revenues ! » S'exclama-t-il avec joie en se précipitant vers elles.

« Nous n'allions pas manquer le départ du fils prodigue ! » Répliqua Martha en serrant son petit-fils contre elle, en adressant un merci silencieux à Castle.

Tôt ce matin, en se rappelant sa promesse à son fils, il avait profité du sommeil de sa muse pour envoyer des messages aux deux autres femmes de sa vie afin de leur demander de rentrer pour faire leurs adieux à Joan. Et il était ravi qu'elles aient fait aussi vite, ce qui leur permettrait de passer quelques heures en famille avant le départ de l'adolescent. En souriant, Castle observa son fils qui, les yeux fermés de contentement, enserrait fortement sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Il était heureux de constater que sa mère avait su être présente pour son fils, et la force du lien qui les unissait emplit son cœur de joie. Desserrant son étreinte de sa mamie, non sans un dernier baiser, Joan avisa ensuite sa sœur qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, comme pour se faire oublier. La tête baissée, l'air penaud, elle fixait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures afin de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de son petit frère.

Mal à l'aise, Alexis ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Joan. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes, après qu'elle se soit mal conduite avec Kate, et même si Joan avait tus sa colère par respect pour leur père et Kate, elle avait lu dans ses yeux une rancune tenace qui ne s'effacerait pas d'un sourire. La jeune fille s'était depuis expliquée avec Kate, mais pas avec son frère. Elle ne s'était pas excusée de lui avoir fait du mal à travers sa mère. Elle ne savait donc pas comment réagir envers son cadet. Devait-elle lui sauter au cou, ou attendre qu'il décide pour eux deux ? Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se sentit décoller du sol. Joan la serrant si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en gémit quelque peu.

« Je ne t'en veux plus Alexis, j'ai compris, pardonne-moi ! » S'excusa Joan dans un chuchotement, alors qu'il la posait au sol relâchant un peu son emprise.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser, j'ai été odieuse et idiote ! » Rétorqua la jeune rouquine, les larmes aux yeux alors que son petit frère, bien plus grand qu'elle d'ailleurs, lui caressait la joue

« C'est de famille alors ! » Se moqua le cadet de la famille.

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire, se jetant de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trouvant du réconfort dans cette étreinte. Martha et Castle se regardèrent en souriant, attendris par le tableau qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Kate les rejoignit et assista en souriant aux retrouvailles du frère et de la sœur, soulagée de ne plus être l'objet de leur discorde. L'apercevant, Castle la rejoignit prestement, l'encercla de ses bras l'attirant contre son torse, la pressant contre lui. Souriants, ils admirèrent la magie fraternelle s'opérer, sachant qu'à l'avenir, ce genre de scènes se multiplierait. Comme s'il avait senti la présence de sa mère, Joan relâcha Alexis et se retourna vers ses parents et sa grand-mère, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien il ne manque plus que ma marraine pour qu'on puisse enfin dévorer le super petit déj' que j'ai fait pour toute la famille ! » Déclara joyeusement Joan.

« Elle a promis qu'elle viendrait ! » le rassura Kate en lui souriant avec tendresse sans pour autant quitter les bras de son partenaire.

« Je sais, mais j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là » soupira Joan avec une petite moue penaude qui fit sourire sa famille.

Laissant son regard passer sur chacune des personnes chères à son cœur, il regretta l'absence de ses oncles de coeur et de son grand-père, sa famille n'étant pas complète sans eux, mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas possible sans prendre le risque de modifier un peu plus le futur. Aucun des trois hommes n'était au courant pour lui, et mieux valait que cela reste comme ça. Trop de gens avaient été mis dans la confidence, et il craignait ce que cela risquait d'impliquer pour l'avenir. A l'origine, il ne devait même pas en informer Lanie, mais l'attitude hostile de sa mère l'avait contraint à revoir son plan, comprenant que seule la meilleure amie de sa mère pouvait l'aider dans son entreprise titanesque, et il avait choisi de la mettre au courant. Et même s'il ne regrettait pas son choix, il se demandait s'il avait causé beaucoup de dégâts. Toujours est-il qu'il était plus qu'impatient de la voir arriver afin de pouvoir la remercier comme il se devait avant son départ.

Comme si l'invitée manquante avait entendu l'appel de son filleul, la sonnette retentit.

« Quand on parle du loup ! » Clama l'écrivain en allant ouvrir la porte, faisant un clin d'œil complice à son fils « Bonjour doc, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour passer à table pour petit déjeuner ! » S'exclama t-il en la faisant entrer.

« Ah mais je n'avais pas prévu de… » Se troubla Lanie, surprise par cet accueil.

Mais une tornade brune l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras pour une étreinte qu'elle eut à peine le temps de savourer avant qu'il ne la relâche afin de la débarrasser de sa veste avant de la tirer par la main jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où il la fit asseoir de force sans qu'elle ait le temps de prendre une seule inspiration. Sous le rire de sa famille, Joan se précipita ensuite derrière les fourneaux avec un enthousiasme débordant, faisant cuire ses pancakes et vérifiant que le reste était fin prêt.

« Allez servez-vous ! Le café est prêt, et il y a du thé pour toi Tante Lan ! » Les encouragea-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient tous place autour de la table.

Amusés par le comportement de l'adolescent, ils l'observèrent tous en souriant, heureux de le voir aussi débordant d'énergie. Bien sûr, sa pâleur restait préoccupante, mais sa fièvre semblait définitivement envolée, et son humeur joyeuse était contagieuse. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard heureux avant que Kate ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers son fils, souriant de le voir s'atteler à sa tâche avec un tel sérieux. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées, ne se lassant pas de voir son fils évoluer. Il était si beau, si vigoureux que son cœur s'emplit d'amour et de fierté maternelle.

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, lorsqu'une chose la frappa, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée jusqu'à présent, mais qui en cet instant lui sautait littéralement aux yeux. Son fils semblait plus grand et plus musclé que la veille, à croire qu'il avait connu une brusque poussée de croissance pendant la nuit. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Dis-moi Joan c'est moi ou tu as grandi durant la nuit ? » Demanda Kate en scrutant son fils de bas en haut en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pris du muscle aussi ! » Ajouta Castle faisant écho aux pensées de sa muse.

« Oui c'est vrai cela ! » Confirmèrent Martha, Lanie et Alexis en cœur.

L'adolescent se regarda et haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas vraiment voir de différence, il n'était pas de ceux qui passaient leur temps à se mirer même s'il prenait soin de sa personne.

« C'est peut-être dû à ma conception, ou bien cette faille a changé quelque chose en moi » expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, en continuant tranquillement ses pancakes, ne semblant pas plus que ça s'intéresser à ce changement physique.

« Attends, conception ? » S'écria Lanie en faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf l'adolescent qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de sa marraine « Alors enfin vous vous êtes sautés dessus ? » S'extasia la jeune métisse en tournant la tête vers Kate et Castle.

« Lanie ! » Gronda la jeune détective, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Martha et Alexis semblaient prêter une oreille très attentive à ce qui se disait.

« Oui et ils allaient remettre ça tout à l'heure dans le bureau ! C'est dégoûtant, j'ai failli en devenir aveugle ! » Se plaignit Joan en esquissant une grimace.

Lanie regarda son amie avec intérêt, un air espiègle traversa son regard et un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres. Pas besoin de paroles pour que Kate comprenne ce qui se passait dans la tête de la légiste.

« N'y compte même pas Lanie ! » Avertit Beckett en foudroyant son fils du regard.

« Oh que si, tu sais bien que tu finiras par tout me dire ma belle ! » rétorqua Lanie sûre d'elle.

Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien, et quoi qu'en dise Kate, elle parvenait toujours à la faire passer aux aveux. Même si Kate avait toujours été particulièrement discrète en ce qui concernait Castle, elle finissait toujours par lui parler, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Comprenant au regard furieux de sa mère qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire, Joan jeta un regard penaud au reste de sa famille, et s'apaisa en avisant le sourire de son père qui ne put retenir plus longtemps son hilarité. Éclatant de rire devant la gêne évidente de Kate, rapidement rejoint par Alexis et Martha, Castle attira Kate contre lui, qui après quelques minutes de flottement finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale et le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Joan apporta enfin les pancakes qui furent dévorés en un temps record, pendant qu'ils échangeaient des anecdotes sur les uns et les autres, Joan esquivant habilement les tentatives de sa famille d'en apprendre plus sur le futur.

A la demande générale, Kate et Rick racontèrent en se relayant comment s'était déroulée leur enquête sur le Dragon ainsi que son arrestation, et le rôle qu'y avait joué Joan. Avec fierté, Kate expliqua que grâce à son courage, Bracken était enfin hors d'état de nuire. Gêné d'être devenu le centre de l'attention, Joan souligna que pour lui, le véritable héros de cette histoire était Caskett sans qui il ne serait pas présent. Tous riaient de bon cœur, savourant l'instant présent, oubliant le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, reculant au possible l'échéance, jusqu'à ce que Joan se lève en regardant sa montre sous le regard désolé de sa famille.

« Bien je vais aller me préparer, il est presque l'heure ! » Leur apprit-il à contrecœur, grimaçant en voyant les mines se rembrunirent subitement.

« Combien de temps ? » S'enquit Kate le cœur battant à tout rompre, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Moins d'une heure et trente minutes, Maman. Je vais faire vite pour profiter de vous le plus longtemps possible ! » Leur annonça-t-il avec un sourire d'excuses.

Sur ces paroles, l'adolescent disparut dans les escaliers, et le silence s'installa sans que personne ne trouve le courage de le briser. Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, échangeant parfois des regards furtifs, et tout naturellement, Kate vint se blottir contre Rick sous le regard rieur de Lanie qui préparait déjà mentalement l'interrogatoire qu'elle ferait subir à sa meilleure amie. Mais le claquement d'une porte au-dessus de sa tête la ramena à la raison de cette réunion informelle, et elle perdit le sourire. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps, et voilà qu'un autre chambardement, et non des moindres allait de nouveau bouleverser leurs vies, même si ce n'était que pour un très court laps de temps songea-t-elle en jetant un regard à Kate dont la main recouvrait celle de Rick sur son ventre. Joan, ce jeune homme qui avait su ravir le cœur de chacun d'eux, allait repartir pour mieux revenir.

Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir le cœur gros. Car Joan allait revenir sous la forme d'un tout petit être fragile et adorable, mais le Joan de 18 ans allait terriblement leur manquer. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance lourde qui régnait au salon, Alexis se leva d'un bond et monta les marches en courant, ressentant le besoin soudain d'être auprès de son frère. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle marqua une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » Entendit-elle la voix étouffée de Joan.

Prenant cela pour une autorisation d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en avant, avant de se stopper en apercevant Joan debout près du lit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette, Joan mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de la présence de sa sœur.

« Alexis ? Un problème ? » L'interrogea-t-il en lançant négligemment la serviette sur le lit, ne se souciant pas plus que ça de sa tenue.

Si lors de leur rencontre, Alexis avait été troublée par la plastique de son frère, maintenant, elle n'en était pas plus émue que ça, mais elle aurait compris que Joan lui demande de ressortir pour pouvoir s'habiller en paix. Comme cela ne semblait pas le déranger, elle passa outre et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer frérot, tellement ! Je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi ! » Regretta la rouquine, en serrant un peu plus fort son frangin.

« Ah je te dirais bien moi aussi mais je vais te retrouver dans peu de temps, toi et Ja… » Commença Joan avant de s'interrompre.

« Moi et qui ? » Voulut savoir Alexis, piquée dans sa curiosité.

« Euh eh bien, quelqu'un que tu aimes enfin euh… » Balbutia Joan en se reprochant sa stupidité.

« Qui ? » Insista la jeune femme en dardant un regard sévère sur son frère, bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire ! » s'excusa le jeune homme penaud, se maudissant d'avoir la langue trop bien pendue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as bien dit à Kate et Papa la raison de ta venue ! » S'offusqua-t-elle en croisant les bras avec une moue contrariée.

« Oui mais là c'est différent, je ne veux pas influencer le destin ! » Répliqua Joan en secouant la tête, agacé par sa maladresse et l'insistance de sa sœur.

Il savait sa sœur très têtue, et il ne voulait pas en dire trop, mais à insister comme elle le faisait, il risquait de se trahir, c'était toujours ainsi avec elle. Elle avait toujours su comment le faire parler, lui disant qu'il ressemblait trop à leur père pour son propre bien.

« Est-ce que je serai encore avec Jay dans le futur ? » S'enquit-elle finalement en fixant son frère qui évitait son regard.

Joan ouvrit puis referma la bouche, hésitant, puis décida de ne pas répondre. Ainsi, il ne mentait pas mais ne lui disait pas la vérité puisqu'il ne disait rien.

« Pourtant je suis certaine que Jay apparaît dans le futur, tu l'as déjà mentionné, bien avant que je ne fasse sa connaissance en plus ! » Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

« Lex arrête s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà entraîné assez de changements ! » Supplia le jeune homme en la regardant de ses yeux de cocker triste.

Dans un soupir, Alexis rendit les armes. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste avec Joan, mais c'était si tentant de l'interroger en sachant qu'il avait les réponses qui calmeraient ses inquiétudes. Après Ashley, elle avait eu du mal à accorder à nouveau sa confiance à un garçon. Elle avait eu des flirts, plus ou moins sérieux, mais même avec Max elle restait sur ses gardes. Et en quelques jours, Jay avait pris toute la place dans son cœur, et cela la terrifiait, parce qu'elle sentait que si cette fois ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle mettrait des années à s'en remettre. Et pour la première fois, elle comprenait pourquoi Kate avait mis si longtemps avant de se laisser totalement aller avec son père. Elle aurait aimé que Joan la rassure, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer les vers du nez, pas alors qu'il la regardait avec ce regard de cocker triste si attendrissant. Elle devrait donc se contenter des bribes d'informations qu'il lui avait fournies sans s'en rendre compte.

Secouant la tête, songeant à la panique de Joan la première fois qu'il avait évoqué Jay, elle sut qu'il devait forcément tenir une place importante dans sa vie future, et pour le moment cela lui suffisait. Pour le reste, elle verrait au fur et à mesure. Rassérénée, elle sourit à son frère qui arborait toujours ses yeux de chat potté, et elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente que ce regard devait être l'arme la plus redoutable de son frère lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose des femmes de la famille. Il ressemblait tellement à leur père en cet instant qu'elle sentit une puissante vague d'amour l'envahir. Et puis le plus important était que leur père était sain et sauf et qu'il pourrait ainsi tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au tout début de son partenariat avec Kate, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle aurait bien le temps de se forger son avenir comme elle le souhaitait, sans être influencée.

« Par contre Soeurette, juste une chose ! » Emit le cadet avec un sourire en coin « Je te dis ça pour te préparer, mais je sens que Papa va avoir beaucoup de questions à te poser sur Jayssica ! » Lui apprit-il les yeux rieurs.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

« Mais rien ! R.i.e.n du tout ! » Prétendit-il en levant les mains, son regard d'ange innocent peint sur la face.

« Ah non, j'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas vouloir le rencontrer ou je t'étrangle ! » S'offusqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse, l'enfonçant quelque peu dans sa poitrine.

« Hahah, je ne serai plus là ! Et tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à un pauvre petit bébé sans défense, non ? » Se moqua Joan en se reculant vivement devant le regard noir que lui lançait sa sœur.

Alexis ouvrit puis referma la bouche, le regarda d'un air mauvais alors que le jeune homme souriait, amusé par la moue faussement colérique de sa sœur. Puis après s'être observés un moment en chien de faïence, ils éclatèrent de rire et tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Prend soin de toi petite sœur, je t'aime ! » Murmura Joan à l'oreille de sa sœur, humant l'odeur sucrée de sa chevelure qu'il aimait presque autant que celle de sa mère.

« Moi aussi je t'aime … » Répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Alexis se redressa. Elle avisa son frère et sans crier gare lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Je suis ta grande sœur ! » le reprit-elle, les mains sur les hanches et la tête relevée fièrement, tentant de dominer son frère qui la dépassait largement de deux têtes.

« Euh grande… c'est vite dit ! T'as vu ta taille ? On dirait que t'as grandi sous une étagère ! » La charria Joan en se reculant encore un peu plus pour éviter les foudres de sa sœur.

La jeune rouquine écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée par l'audace de son frère, puis fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Elle prit un coussin et le frappa avec à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon tombe sur le lit et Alexis se jeta sur lui.

« Retire ce que tu as dit ! » L'apostropha-t-elle en l'assaillant de revers d'oreillers.

« J'y peux rien, si t'es petite ! » Rigola Joan qui se protégeait comme il pouvait des attaques de sa sœur.

Trouvant que sa méthode était quelque peu défectueuse pour faire céder son frère, elle décida de se mettre à le chatouiller.

« Ah non pas ça arrêtes Lex, non, pitié ! » Supplia Joan riant aux éclats, tentant de se soustraire à la torture de son aînée.

« Qui est la plus grande ? » Réitéra la rouquine en continuant son supplice.

« C'est toi… c'est toi la plus grande, la plus géniale ! » Hoqueta l'adolescent en tentant de retenir ses rires.

« Bien, bon petit ! » Fit Alexis en se redressant, fière comme un paon d'avoir vaincu son grand dadais de frère.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais toujours comment me faire plier ! » Bougonna le jeune homme en se relevant, faisant une moue qui fit craquer la jeune fille.

« Woman power mon petit chou, woman power ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant, ne voulant pas montrer à son frangin comme il l'attendrissait facilement.

« Ah non pas ce surnom débile, j'en ai horreur ! » Geignit Joan en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Quoi petit chou ? » Répéta la rouquine, ravie de cette information qu'elle saurait utiliser à bon escient chaque fois qu'il s'aviserait de la taquiner sur sa taille.

« Arrête ! » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents, agacé qu'elle continue à l'appeler ainsi, à croire que malgré le temps, qu'elle le connaisse depuis 18 ans ou 7 jours, elle trouve encore le moyen de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

« En tout cas merci du tuyau petit chou ! » S'amusa la jeune fille, se tapotant le menton de l'index avec un air rêveur.

« Pff ! » Pesta l'adolescent en croisant les bras, boudant de nouveau en tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas regarder sa sœur et ne pas rire.

Alexis rit de nouveau aux éclats en avisant la mine de l'adolescent. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Alexis s'approcha de son frère, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser empli de tendresse sur le front de Joan, mais celui-ci étant bien plus grand qu'elle, opta pour la joue ce qui le fit rire.

« Nabot ! » Se moqua Joan en ricanant.

« Gros lourdaud ! » Répliqua du tac au tac Alexis en le poussant.

« Minimoys ! » Contra-t-il en la poussant à son tour, retenant sa force pour ne pas la faire valser dans la pièce.

« Idiot ! » Renvoya-t-elle, lui donnant un coup de coude en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel dans une mimique Beckettienne qui fit sourire Joan.

« Ha ! Je t'ai eu, tu parles d'une réplique ! » S'amusa l'adolescent en riant, se demandant si Alexis avait conscience d'imiter à ce point sa mère.

« La bave de crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en quittant la chambre avec le sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur ! » Entendit-elle en refermant la porte, imaginant le sourire radieux de son frère sur son visage, ce qui accentua le sien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila les gens nous espérons que ce petit interlude entre frère et sœur vous à plus faite nous le savoir en nombre ! A dimanche ?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Extrait :<span> _**

**_Près d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans le salon, douchés et habillés. Il restait environ une demi-heure avant le départ de Joan, et la tension était palpable. Personne ne pipait mot, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et c'était effectivement le cas. Que dire en pareille circonstance ? Adieu, au revoir ? Non à bientôt était plus juste, mais aucun des protagonistes n'osait prononcer ces mots, comme si le fait de les dire allait accélérer le temps, et que la séparation serait là plus rapidement. Pourtant le temps s'égrainait quand même inexorablement, et ils en avaient douloureusement conscience. Assis sur le canapé, Joan posa la main à côté de sa cuisse avant de pousser un soupir de dépit. Il aurait aimé que son chien soit là afin de pouvoir lui faire ses adieux. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à son époque, Caskett serait déjà mort de vieillesse, et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait pas. _**

**_« Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, je ne disparais pas pour toujours ! » Soupira Joan, en avisant la mine sombre de sa famille lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers eux. _**

**_« En es-tu sûr Joan ? » S'enquit Kate, le cœur battant à tout rompre._**

**_« Certain ! » Assura le jeune homme avec un sourire en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux de jade dans ceux, si semblables de sa mère._**

**_« Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que la faille que tu as créée ne va pas te renvoyer dans un autre monde ou une autre époque, ou tout simplement t'effacer ! » S'inquiéta la maman louve en prenant la main de son fils ayant un mauvais pressentiment._**

**_« Voilà que tu te mets à élaborer des théories dignes de Papa… » Plaisanta Joan avant de reprendre son sérieux devant le regard anxieux de sa maman « Le risque zéro n'existe pas, tu le sais bien, mais je suis sûr que mes calculs sont bons Maman » Lui certifia-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère._**

**_« Mais si tu n'avais pas pris tous les facteurs en compte… » S'enquit Kate pas le moins du monde rassurée. _**


	70. Chapter 70

**Bonjour les gens voici la suite des aventures de Joan Castle, dans ce chapitre le départ du fils prodigue et oui faut bien qu'il retour dans sa ligne temporelle ! Nous remercions tout ceux qui suivent encore cette fic, merci pour ce respect que vous avez pour nous et cette fic en continuant à la suivre alors que vous avez eu enfin ce que vous attendiez mais comme on l'a dit on vous réserve encore pleins de bonnes choses alors ça serait bête d'abandonner maintenant !**

**Voila nous vous laissons découvrir la suite bonne lecture ...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mamie<span> : merci pour ta review nous espérons continuer à éclairer ta journée avec cette suite le départ de Joan ! Tu verras dans le prochain si Joan est arrivé à bon port.**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aies aimé notre parenthèse frère et sœur, ça été un plaisir de l'écrire ! **

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, lol voila ta petite pause révisions, en espérant qu'elle te plaise encore et toujours,la suite la voici**

**Fifouil : Merci !**

**Audrey67100 : merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes toujours.**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, la voici**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, merci pour ton muguet virtuel on en a eu pas mal on va faire une culture virtuelle mdr ! Et oui nous réservons encore pas mal de choses assez surprenant pour la suite Joan n'est pas à la fin de ses surprises !**

**Maria : merci pour ta review, oui un bon moment entre frère et sœur nécessaire pour leur bien pour qu'il n'y est plus de malaise entre eux ! Oui Kate à peur car Joan va vers l'inconnu quel futur l'attend pour lui vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Mb : merci pour ta review, voila eh bien c'est mercredi lol pas dimanche :p et oui tu as tout compris.**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, lol ben moi j'ai un exemple de frère et sœur à la maison et c'est pareil lol, ils se battent se chamaille je crois que c'est un front commun dans toutes les fratries ! Oui déjà le chapitre 70 cette fic aura été longue ...**

**Lisacaskettship : Merci pour ta review, Caskett fan oui mais il en faut pour tout le monde et là il n'est plus question que de Kate et Rick mais de toute la famille maintenant, cela sera comme cela à présent et ne pas oublier que le héros de cette histoire c'est le fils Caskett ! ^^**

**Caskett : merci pour ta review ! Ah oui entre frère et soeur ils se taquinent comme toujours qui aime bien châtie bien ! Voici la suite**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review Joan est obligé de partir sinon il annulerait sa naissance deux êtres ne peuvent exister au même endroit ! Tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire dans ce chapitre sur les pressentiments de maman...**

**Castlesand : contentes de t'avoir donné le sourire ! Ce que nous réservons pour la suite est de l'amour et de la tendresse mais aussi on oublie pas notre sadisme vous n'êtes pas à l'abri ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Lille76 : oui accro aux reviews sur mais on en a une sacré baisse malheureusement mais les fidèles restes !**

**Fosie : et non tu vois le chapitre est mercredi et non vendredi ou même dimanche lol !**

**Ewilan : oui ils se souviendront et oui cela sera bizarre de savoir comment il sera à 18 ans mais c'est un privilège que tout parent voudrait bien avoir dis donc ! merci pour ta review !**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review ! Ah ça tu le sauras dans le chapitre suivant en voyant le futur ! Bonne semaine à toi !**

**Pépite : lol oui je pense qu'on a tous un exemple de ce genre de scène fraternelle pour avoir une petite fille de 9 ans et un gaillard de 6, j'ai un bonne exemple sous les yeux et iliana avec ses neveux et nièce aussi lol ! Pourquoi Castle te fend le coeur ? Merci pour ta review.**

**Mandou : Lanie n'en manque jamais une lorsqu'il s'agit de Caskett lol son radar est en niveau 6 maintenant c'est l'alerte rouge pour elle mdr ! Peut être que oui Alexis n'a pas été présente dans cette fic c'était fait exprès parce que la place était pour la relation parentale mais il n'en demeure pas moins que l'adolescente est la soeur de Joan et qu'ils devaient se réconcilier avant qu'il ne parte ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, haha tu as vu le meilleur de tous les zod je trouves et dire que ma jumelle n'a même pas vu encore le 13 dites lui qu'elle est folle ! Comment on fait pour ne pas regarder hein ? Oui retour de Joan sur une note positive enfin réconcilié avec sa sister ! Et voici donc la suite des aventure de notre jeune et beau héros !**

**Guest(3) : Non rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas ^^ merci pour ta review et oui le chapitre un tout petit plus long que d'habitude puisse qu'il fait 7 pages au lieu de 6 voici la suite !**

**Val : merci pour ta review, ah oui mais toutes choses à une fin et bon vous avez encore le temps !**

**Flufy : merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes !**

**Lisounini : Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre pour ce qui est de la disparition et pour ce qui est du futur dans le suivant merci pour ta review !**

**Guest (4) : Merci pour ta review**

**Guest (5) : merci pour ta review**

**marie : Merci pour ta review ! Oui deux chapitres c'est bien même un aussi c'est toujours plus que certaines fics qui ont des suites une fois tous les 36 ! Lol t'es racistes moi je suis fascinée par leur culture tu devrais t y intéresser et je t'assure que mon chinois a moi est canon et parfait ! Kate et son frère Ryan ? Lol oui c'est ça les frères et soeurs ça s'engueulent et deux seconde plus tard se dit je t'aime lol !**

**R et K Always : Merci pour ta review ! oui tout sera différent mais y aura que du bon puisse que Joan par pour mieux revenir en ce petit être issue de leur amour !**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, oui vous allez voir le futur de Joan le nouveau et voir tout ce qui a changé pour lui et ce sur 4 chapitres !**

**Mackenzie : merci pour ta review et nous espérons que tu aimeras la suite encore une fois !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 69 : <strong>

Pendant qu' Alexis et Joan partageaient un moment de complicité fraternelle, les adultes terminaient de ranger les restes du petit déjeuner, souriant en entendant les éclats de rire des deux jeunes de la famille. Une fois la pièce nettoyée, Lanie et Martha regagnèrent le salon, laissant Castle et Beckett seuls dans la cuisine. Un nouvel éclat de rire leur parvint, et Kate leva la tête vers le plafond, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, consciente que bientôt, elle vivrait quotidiennement ce genre de scène familiale. Elle en avait tant rêvé, même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, et à présent son rêve devenait réalité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rick s'approcha d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui, heureux de pouvoir enfin totalement se laisser aller avec elle, sachant qu'elle ne le repousserait plus jamais. L'entourant de ses bras, il posa une main sur son ventre, le caressant tendrement, les faisant sourire un peu plus.

« Bientôt tu auras tout ce à quoi tu aspires, tout ce que tu mérites Kate » lui souffla-t-il pour qu'elle n'en doute plus jamais.

« Je sais » chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Spontanément, elle leva la tête vers lui, entoura son cou de ses bras, et se moquant qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, attira son visage à elle pour un baiser. D'abord tendre et léger, il gagna en intensité, et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, restant front contre front.

« Un vrai baiser de cinéma » entendirent-ils Lanie remarquer dans leurs dos, les faisant doucement rire.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans le salon, douchés et habillés. Il restait environ une demi-heure avant le départ de Joan, et la tension était palpable. Personne ne pipait mot, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et c'était effectivement le cas. Que dire en pareil circonstance ? Adieu, au revoir ? Non à bientôt était plus juste, mais aucun des protagonistes n'osait prononcer ces mots, comme si le fait de les dire allait accélérer le temps, et que la séparation serait là plus rapidement. Pourtant le temps s'égrainait quand même inexorablement, et ils en avaient douloureusement conscience. Assis sur le canapé, Joan posa la main à côté de sa cuisse avant de pousser un soupir de dépit. Il aurait aimé que son chien soit là afin de pouvoir lui faire ses adieux. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à son époque, Caskett serait déjà mort de vieillesse, et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait pas.

« Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, je ne disparais pas pour toujours ! » soupira Joan, en avisant la mine sombre de sa famille lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers eux.

« En es-tu sûr Joan ? » demanda Kate, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Certain ! » assura le jeune homme avec un sourire en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux de jade dans ceux, si semblables de sa mère.

« Mais qu'est ce qui nous dit que la faille que tu as créée ne va pas te renvoyer dans un autre monde ou une autre époque, ou tout simplement t'effacer ! » s'inquiéta Kate en prenant la main de son fils avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Voilà que tu te mets à élaborer des théories dignes de Papa… » Plaisanta Joan avant de reprendre son sérieux devant le regard anxieux de sa maman. « Le risque zéro n'existe pas, tu le sais bien, mais je suis sûr que mes calculs sont bons, Maman » lui certifia-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère.

« Mais si tu n'avais pas pris tous les facteurs en compte… » S'informa Kate, pas le moins du monde rassurée.

« Maman, arrête, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge » soupira Joan, conscient que tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour à son époque, sa mère angoisserait.

« Définitivement le sens de l'humour de son père !» Soupira Lanie qui partageait les craintes de Kate.

« Et si Kate avait raison, qu'adviendra-t-il ? » Voulut s'avoir Alexis, contaminée par les inquiétudes de la jeune flic.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ! » Souffla Joan en ôtant ses mains de celles de sa mère pour les passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter outre mesure, les chances qu'il n'atterrisse pas à son époque étaient minimes mais existaient. Il y avait pensé, et s'il s'avérait que ses calculs étaient faussés, il disparaîtrait purement et simplement.

« Tu disparaîtras, et dans 18 ans tu subiras le même sort, sans que nous sachions pourquoi … » débita Castle dont les craintes étreignaient son être à son tour.

« Ca n'arrivera pas Papa ! » affirma-t-il en leur souriant, avant d'ajouter pour détourner leur attention. « J'ai une faveur à vous demander… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon fils… » Lui sourit Castle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Après la mort de Caskett, une voisine est venue nous annoncer que Caskett et sa chienne allaient avoir des petits. Elle voulait que nous en prenions un, mais j'étais trop triste et j'ai refusé… » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton chagriné.

« Et tu voudrais que l'on passe outre ton refus ? » Comprit Kate en échangeant un regard avec Castle.

« Oui. J'aimerais qu'on prenne un de ces petits. Revoir Caskett m'a fait comprendre à quel point il me manquait, et je me dis que son absence serait moins dure à supporter si on avait pris un de ses petits. » Murmura Joan en levant un regard triste sur ses parents.

« Bien sûr mon grand, et qui sait, peut-être que c'est toi qui nous le proposera… » Sourit Castle en caressant la joue de son fils.

« Surtout si j'ai des frères et sœurs… » Souligna Joan avec espièglerie.

Cette petite diversion avait eu le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère, même si les craintes ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipées. Mais ils passèrent la dernière demi-heure à parler à bâtons rompus, passant de l'enfance d'Alexis à la collaboration de Kate et Rick et du lien qui les unissait. Tout cela Joan le savait, mais l'entendre pour la première fois de la bouche de son père était magique pour lui, car cela annonçait un avenir radieux. Il aurait son père avec lui, sa mère ne serait plus jamais triste et avec un peu de chance il aurait d'autres frères et sœurs. Un bip en provenance de la montre de Joan se fit entendre, brisant net la bonne humeur ambiante. Dans un soupir, il coupa l'alarme et avisa sa famille, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Il est l'heure n'est-ce pas ? » demanda inutilement Kate en se levant à son tour le cœur serré.

« Oui M'am ! » S'attrista l'adolescent.

Lanie fut la première à réagir. Après s'être levée, elle s'approcha de son filleul et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi Sunshine ! » Lui recommanda la jeune légiste.

« Toi aussi marraine et laisse Espo revenir dans ton cœur et dans ta vie. Ne le laisse pas attendre, tu le regretterais sinon ! » Souffla Joan à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Quoi ? Mais… » S'écria Lanie en se reculant comme si Joan l'avait brûlée.

« S'il te plait ! » L'implora-t-il du regard, voulant le bonheur de sa seconde maman.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme acquiesça en souriant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que son filleul avait voulu dire, mais apparemment dans le futur, elle était malheureuse parce qu'elle n'avait pas laissé une seconde chance à son latino. Son latino ? Depuis quand l'était-il redevenu ? Si elle y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été à ce point jalouse et blessée en le voyant avec d'autres femmes ? Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de liaison depuis leur rupture, ce que Kate n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer. Joan avait raison, il était temps que Javier et elle aient une discussion pour savoir où ils en étaient exactement, et surtout pour savoir s'ils avaient encore un avenir commun.

Pendant que Lanie réfléchissait, ce fut au tour de Martha de venir prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras.

« Aie confiance Gram, tes rêves sont à portée de main ! » Lui apprit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur sur la joue.

« Ah mon Kiddo, j'ai toujours confiance ! » Prôna la matriarche en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de jade de son petit-fils qui lui sourit en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Lorsque le tour d'Alexis arriva, il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec une tendresse infinie. Après une étreinte affectueuse, il l'observa avec adoration.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, mais je suis certain que papa va l'adorer ! » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Alexis sourit légèrement, avant de secouer la tête avec amusement. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille regarda son père qui avait suivi l'échange en fronçant les sourcils, se doutant que les messes basses se faisaient sur son compte, mais était trop loin pour comprendre ce dont ils parlaient.

« Merci petit frère, l'avis de papa est très important pour moi ! » Souffla Alexis en se jetant au cou de son frère avant de le libérer pour venir se blottir dans ceux de sa grand-mère.

Arrivé devant ses parents, il n'eut pas à faire un mouvement. Sa mère le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues malgré elle, et son père les enserra tous deux dans ses bras pour un câlin groupé qui lui serra le cœur.

« Sois sage ok ? » Lui recommanda-t-elle, gentiment, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ! » Se vexa Joan en arborant une moue boudeuse.

Il s'apprêtait à la quitter et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire, c'était d'être sage. N'avait-elle rien de plus important à lui dire ?

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux alors que son fils faisait la moue ressemblant encore plus à son père à cet instant.

« Maman ! » gronda-t-il en se reculant croisant les bras, jetant des regards noirs de reproches à sa mère.

La jeune femme rit aux éclats, accompagnée de son partenaire et des siens. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voilà qu'ils se payaient tous sa tête à présent. Lui qui s'attendait à des déclarations d'amour, il était servi.

« Outch ! » gémit Castle par anticipation pour son fils en voyant Kate s'approcher de lui avec son expression la plus sévère.

« Ne retente plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tirant l'oreille, comme elle le faisait parfois avec son père.

Par réflexe, Castle protégea sa propre oreille, compatissant totalement à la douleur ressentie par son fils. Il pouvait presque ressentir la brûlure cuisante, comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, et il grimaça en voyant Joan se dandiner pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise maternelle.

« Apple M'am ! Promis ! » Cria Joan en se tordant de douleur.

« Bien ! » Approuva Kate en le libérant, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Je leur sauve la vie et je me fais disputer ! » Grogna-t-il en se frottant l'oreille avec une moue boudeuse.

« Joan ? » Appela Kate en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire des facéties de son fils.

« Oui Maman ? » S'enquit-il en jetant un regard méfiant vers elle, comme s'il s'attendait à essuyer de nouveaux reproches.

« Je t'aime mon chéri » Lui sourit-elle tendrement en lui ouvrant les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi ma petite Maman… » Souffla-t-il en nichant son visage dans le cou de sa mère avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je sais que tout ça t'effraie, mais tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire, tu es la meilleure mère de l'Univers, et je n'en voudrais pas une autre pour tout l'or du monde »

« Ça doit être facile d'être une bonne mère quand on a un fils aussi exceptionnel que toi… » Rétorqua Kate en reculant d'un pas, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas le monopoliser au détriment de son homme qui attendait patiemment son tour.

Comme pour leur rappeler que le temps ne suspendait jamais son cours, la brèche s'ouvrit alors, les faisant tous sursauter, et Joan lança un regard paniqué à son père auquel il n'avait pas dit au revoir. Les larmes aux yeux, Joan se jeta au cou de son paternel, le serrant de toutes ses forces, le cœur battant follement à l'idée de le quitter de nouveau.

« Dépêche-toi vite avant de louper la navette vers le futur ! » Lui conseilla Castle les yeux brillants en le repoussant doucement.

« Tu seras là n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Joan en se reculant vers l'ouverture qui laissait entrevoir un jardin.

« Toujours …» Se contenta de répondre Castle alors que Kate venait l'enlacer.

Alors que Joan s'apprêtait à parler, il fut aspiré dans le vortex, et disparut du salon. Inquiets de ne pas voir leur fils réapparaître de l'autre côté, Castle et Beckett avancèrent vers l'ouverture scrutant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, imités par les autres membres de la famille. Ensemble, ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir une brève image de Kate qui leur tournait le dos, discutant avec une adorable fillette d'une dizaine d'année, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans qui courait vers elles avec un sourire espiègle qui rappelait celui d'un certain écrivain. La Kate du futur leva la main, repoussant tendrement les cheveux de la fillette en arrière, ils aperçurent une alliance à son annulaire gauche, et Castle resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de sa muse, alors qu'ils continuaient à observer ce futur plein de promesse alors que la brèche commençait à se résorber. Comme si elle répondait à un appel, la Kate du futur tourna la tête, se mettant de profil, et ils se rendirent compte avec effarement qu'elle arborait un petit ventre rond.

La seconde d'après, la faille temporelle se refermait, les laissant face au mur parsemé de photos de la famille Castle. Bouleversés par le départ de Joan, mais aussi par cet aperçu hautement prometteur, ils pleuraient en silence, aucun n'osant encore commenter ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Je dirais que c'est plutôt bon signe non ? » demanda finalement Castle en enveloppant sa muse de ses bras protecteurs, collant son dos à son torse, les deux mains posées sur son ventre encore plat.

« Je ne sais pas… On a bien vu Kate, mais ni toi, ni Joan… mais d'un autre côté, cette petite puce et ce grand gaillard ont quelque chose de familier… » Répondit pensivement Martha en observant son fils et sa muse qui fixaient toujours le mur d'un air rêveur.

« Je suis d'accord avec grand-mère, la petite fille te ressemblait tellement Kate. Quant à cet adolescent, c'était un mini Castle ! » Sourit Alexis en tournant la tête vers le couple.

« Je suis d'accord, ces enfants étaient de toi, ça ne fait aucun doute. » Approuva Martha avec malice.

« Je vais être Papa… » Soupira Castle avec un sourire niais.

« Attends Castle ! » s'exclama soudainement Kate faisant sursauté tout le monde, se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte de son homme en se retournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? » S'étonna-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine, connaissant ce regard et ce ton par cœur.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour la mettre en colère ? Pourtant il s'était bien tenu et n'avait pas fait de commentaires déplacés devant sa famille. Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait vu qui ne lui convenait pas ? Venait-elle de réaliser que cette vie qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Le cœur serré, il attendit anxieusement qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, prêt à l'entendre lui dire que c'était une erreur.

« Joan a fait un saut de 18 ans dans le passé c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sur lui un regard assombri par la colère.

« C'est ce qu'il nous a dit oui » approuva Alexis tout aussi inquiète que son père.

« Donc, ce que nous venons de voir se produira dans 18 ans ! » Insista-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Ce serait logique en effet Darling. » Acquiesça à son tour Martha qui ne comprenait pas plus que les deux autres membres du clan Castle où elle voulait en venir.

« Non mais je rêve ! » gronda-t-elle en foudroyant son partenaire du regard.

« Quoi ? » S'étouffa-t-il en reculant d'un pas comme si elle l'avait menacé d'une arme.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! » Le rabroua-t-elle en grinçant des dents. « Je suis encore enceinte ! » S'écria-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Oui j'ai vu, et tu étais magnifique !» Sourit-il d'un air un peu perdu, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui la dérangeait là-dedans.

Lui était ravi de savoir que quatre beaux enfants naîtraient de leur amour, mais visiblement, Kate n'était pas de cet avis, et cela le chagrinait. Pourquoi cette grossesse la mettait-elle dans cet état ?

« Mais enfin Castle, j'aurai 51 ans ! J'aurai définitivement passé l'âge d'avoir un bébé ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue en comprenant que la lumière ne semblait pas se faire dans son petit cerveau.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Kate ! » Rétorqua-t-il tout aussi fougueusement en se détendant « Et si ce bébé est en route, c'est que tu étais d'accord, je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul ! » S'offusqua-t-il en la défiant du regard, reculant malgré tout d'un pas, ne voulant pas subir le même sort que celui qu'elle avait infligé à leur fils.

Outrée, Kate ouvrit de grands yeux et pinça les lèvres, retenant la réplique cinglante qui lui était venue, ne voulant pas choquer les chastes oreilles des femmes de la famille Castle. Les yeux plissés, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, elle s'avança dangereusement de lui, sous le regard rieur des autres femmes présentes. Pointant un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine, elle lui enfonça l'ongle dans la chair, le faisant grimacer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait adoré ça, comme au cours de leur nuit d'amour, mais là, ce geste sonnait définitivement comme une accusation.

« Je te promets qu'après celui-là, soit tu vas sur le billard pour faire ce qu'il faut, soit tu ne me toucheras plus jamais ! » L'avertit-elle, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, ne laissant rien présager de bon s'il n'accédait pas à sa demande.

« Mais je … » Protesta le romancier d'un air penaud.

« Plus JAMAIS ! » Insista-t-elle sur le jamais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse, même si elle ne pensait pas vraiment pouvoir résister à son homme, même après 50 ans.

Mais quand elle songeait aux accouchements qui l'attendaient, qui contrairement à la conception n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, elle avait des envies de meurtre. Bien sûr, elle savait que si ce nouveau bébé était en route, c'était qu'ils l'avaient désiré, et qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un accident tardif, elle préférait qu'il fasse le nécessaire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à recourir de nouveau aux différentes méthodes contraceptives. Pour le coup, elle avait hâte d'être ménopausée ! Et après tout, Castle allait devoir subir sa part de souffrance, ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, autant qu'il s'y habitue dès maintenant.

« Comme tu voudras… » Consentit-il de mauvaise grâce, peu enclin à ce qu'on lui trifouille ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

« Kate n'a pas tort Castle, passée la quarantaine, une grossesse est risquée pour la maman… » Intervint Lanie consciente que le simple fait de laisser entendre que la vie de Kate pourrait être en danger suffirait à faire réfléchir l'écrivain.

Immédiatement l'écrivain pâlit et lança un regard inquiet à Kate, l'attirant à lui comme s'il craignait de la perdre. Il voulait des enfants, mais il voulait encore plus que Kate soit à ses côtés pour les élever, et jamais il ne mettrait sa vie en danger pour satisfaire son désir de paternité. D'autant que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il aurait encore deux merveilleux enfants en plus de Joan. Le jeune homme semblait être aussi beau que son frère, et cette petite fille adorable ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Quant à ce troisième petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de l'amour de sa vie, il ne pourrait qu'être parfait. Si on lui demandait son avis, il voudrait des dizaines de répliques de l'amour de sa vie, mais pas si ça devait mettre la vie de sa précieuse muse en danger.

« Alors quatre ce sera… » Souffla-t-il en couvant Kate d'un regard amoureux.

Une lueur taquine passa dans ses yeux et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps gracile de Kate, la pressant fermement contre lui sous les yeux de sa famille et de Lanie qui souriaient de bonheur pour eux.

« Je sens qu'il va falloir beaucoup nous entraîner miss Beckett ou plutôt future Madame Castle ! » Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement, la faisant frissonner sous la caresse de son souffle.

« Oui… euh… eh bien chaque chose en son temps monsieur Castle ! » fit Kate, gênée des allusions de son homme devant leur famille.

« Oh Girl ! comme si tu allais te faire prier pour passer à la pratique ! » argua Lanie en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire l'assemblée.

« Ah oui Darling, je me fais vieille alors il faut vite s'y mettre, pour que je puisse avoir la chance de profiter de tous mes petits-enfants ! » déclara la matriarche en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

« Et moi j'ai rien contre plein de frères et sœurs ! » Surenchérit l'aînée de la future fratrie.

« Stop vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre ! » Gronda Kate en se détachant des bras de Castle pour croiser les siens en affichant une mine déconfite.

« De toute façon, il y en a déjà un en route ! » révéla fièrement Castle, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Parler de leur sexualité devant la mère et la fille de son amant n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle appréciait le plus et cela était même plus que gênant.

« Oui justement va falloir prendre soin de toi chérie ! » Répliqua Lanie en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules avec douceur, comme si elle avait été un objet d'une grande fragilité.

Tous se mirent autour d'elle pour la faire asseoir et la choyer, une joyeuse dispute eut lieu au moment où la jeune femme n'eut pas gain de cause malgré toutes ses protestations. Kate avisa sa nouvelle famille qui, elle le sentait, allait l'exaspérer plus d'une fois durant sa, ou plutôt ses grossesses, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle savourerait ces moments à leur juste valeur, et que rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse que d'être au milieu de sa famille de cœur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila le fils prodigue est parti qu'est ce que la suite vous réserve pour le savoir c'est à vous de jouer ! Alors la suite dépend de vous à vos claviers les petits loups !<strong>_

**Extrait :**

_*****18 ans après retour vers le futur.*****_

_Joan fut éjecté de la brèche qui se referma derrière lui dans un petit bruit pas très discret. Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son équilibre, ses jambes flageolant légèrement sous son poids, il entendit un aboiement et se redressa pour scruter les environs. A cet instant, il vit un superbe golden accourir vers lui et lui sauter dessus avec entrain, les envoyant tous deux au sol._

_« Elektra ! Doucement ! » rigola-t-il en caressant sa chienne avant de tenter de la repousser pour pouvoir se relever._

_Mais visiblement trop heureuse de le revoir, la chienne continua de lui faire la fête, le léchant consciencieusement. Toujours en riant, Joan observa cette belle chienne, et comprit dans un éclair, que ses parents avaient tenu leur promesse. Elektra ressemblait tellement à son cher Caskett qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et incapable d'endiguer son émotion, enfouit son visage dans le pelage de l'animal qui s'était enfin calmé._

_« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ma belle » souffla-t-il avant de se relever pour mieux observer l'endroit où il avait atterri._

_Curieux, il fit quelques pas dans ce jardin qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il était déjà venu ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, ses souvenirs lui échappant chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur eux. Agacé de ne pouvoir déterminer où il se trouvait, il porta son attention sur ce qu'il voyait. Le jardin était décoré de lanternes, de guirlandes et de ballons, et une immense banderole clamait « Joyeux Anniversaire Joan ! ». Il sourit à l'écriture enfantine et encore hésitante qui avait tracé soigneusement ces quelques mots, et un élan d'amour l'envahit. Il ne savait pas qui était cet enfant, mais il sentait qu'il comptait énormément pour lui et qu'un lien très fort les unissait. Reportant son regard sur la banderole colorée, il fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était revenu le jour de son anniversaire. Il y avait un décalage de neuf mois par rapport à ce qu'il avait calculé, et il ne voyait pas où il avait commis une erreur._

_« Où me suis-je trompé à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il à Elektra qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait à la question avant de s'ébrouer. « Oui, tu as raison, le plus important, c'est que je sois rentré » approuva Joan en caressant la tête de sa chienne._

_Les sourcils froncés, il scruta les lieux, tout en fouillant sa mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses réminiscences, qui lui échappaient comme le ferait du sable entre ses doigts. Haussant les épaules, il décida de laisser les choses se faire. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, et c'était déjà bien suffisant en soi. Se retournant, il examina la rue, cherchant une trace de la brèche, mais celle-ci s'était totalement estompée, et puisqu'aucun attroupement ne s'était encore produit, il en déduisit que son retour était passé inaperçu. Soulagé, il se retourna vers l'immense maison devant laquelle il se trouvait, et son sourire s'étira en songeant qu'il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé son père, et maintenant qu'il était revenu à son époque, il se sentait en pleine forme, même si sa mémoire lui faisait pour le moment défaut. Probablement un des effets indésirables des sauts dans le temps._


	71. Chapter 71

**Coucou les gens ! En ce dimanche mitigé voici la suite de notre fic futuriste ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et surtout n'hésiter pas à poursuivre le quota est loin d'être atteint :p ! Où êtes vous passé ?**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mb :<span> merci pour ta review et peut être as tu raison nous verrons bien avec celui ci !**

**Ewilan : Merci pour ta review, le prochain sera plein de surprise enfin celui là aussi mais c'est plutôt un de retrouvailles !**

**Friend02 : Merci pour ta review, et si tu savais qu'elle va s'agrandir bien plus que tu ne crois contentes e te voir parmi nous surtout continues !**

**Guest(1) : merci pour ta review.**

**Ophlie : merci pour ta review, ah ça c'est notre coté SC-FI qui remonte lol ! Contentes que tu aimes.**

**Maria : ah les conséquences que ça peut avoir ça va être des petits problèmes pour Joan lol mais chut j'ai rien dis :p Merci pour ta review.**

**Lille76 : Ha haha si Marlowe nous contacte on vous les fait se marier, avoir des enfants en une saison mdr ! Sans blague je pense pas que notre histoire puisse s'intégrer dans la sienne mais si nos rêves se réalisaient nous aurions pleins d'idées pour Marlowe lol ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Pakido : Haha l'explication est-elle une erreur ou un petit décalage sans importance où une brèche ouverte qui nuira à Joan ? Hum qui sait merci pour ta review.**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, ah ça un tas de surprises et de rebondissements encore ! On en a pas encore fini avec le petit Castle ! Bonne semaine à toi !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, ah ben tu vas le savoir bientôt ^^**

**lacritique : Merci pour ta review, haha faut pas avoir peur ( enfin peut être) nous sommes pas des monstres après tout ce que Joan à fait et vécu ça serait bête pour lui que ça se termine non ? Un bel avenir pour notre bel héros ou ... Contentes que tu es autant apprécié !**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, héhé oui un petit décalage de rien ou presque qui sais ce que l'avenir réserve à notre petit Joan ? Ah oui nous bouhahhahahha !**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, eh oui il est de retour vers son temps à quelques mois près l'avenir lui réserve pleins de surprises auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, haha ben en même temps un bébé à 51 ans c'est un peu tard et dangereux aussi :p Même si Kate est un roc elle est pas immortelle !**

**Fosie : Merci pour ta review même si j'avoue n'avoir pas compris grand chose mdr, je sais ce que tu as voulu faire mais cela n'a pas vraiment marché mdr ! :p**

**Pepite : Merci pour ta review, ah oui on aime bien vous faire aller d'un état à l'autre ! Il y a en tout 82 chapitres et un épilogue.**

**Castlefan : Lol la sexualité de Caskett a toujours été mis au gout du jour lol pour le plus grand damne de Kate lol ! Et oui Joan obligé de rentrer pour mieux revenir ^^ Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(3) : merci pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite te plaira !**

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, haha faut ce qu'il faut mais faut de l'ordre lol oui pauvre Kate encore de corvé d'accouchement à 51 ans mdr. Et qui sait nous sommes peut être encore plus vicieuse avec elle bouhahhahaahaha. Les chapitres vont se suivre dans le futur ainsi qu'un petit remontage de temps pour la fin !**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, un décalage de post devant le manque d'enthousiasme nous avons pensées encore à décalé mais c'est injuste pour celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Contentes d'avoir encore des accros à cette fic ^^**

**Caskett : merci pour ta review et en même temps qui aimerai parlé de sa sexualité devant la famille lol !**

**marie: ha j'espère que ce n'est pas grave pour marie ! J'ai bien aimé cette review rigolote entre vous lol ! Je comprend que tu es été traumatisé dans ce cas mais ils ne sont pas tous à mettre dans le même panier et le mien est génial ! Nous sommes contentes de t'avoir donné envie de voir la meilleure de toutes les séries du monde entier de la terre et de l'univers lol ! Merci pour ta review et Shouka j'avais compris que c'était toi entre parenthèse !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 70 : <strong>

_*****18 ans après retour vers le futur.*****_

Joan fut éjecté de la brèche qui se referma derrière lui dans un petit bruit pas très discret. Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son équilibre, ses jambes flageolant légèrement sous son poids, il entendit un aboiement et se redressa pour scruter les environs. A cet instant, il vit un superbe golden accourir vers lui et lui sauter dessus avec entrain, les envoyant tous deux au sol.

« Elektra ! Doucement ! » rigola-t-il en caressant sa chienne avant de tenter de la repousser pour pouvoir se relever.

Mais visiblement trop heureuse de le revoir, la chienne continua de lui faire la fête, le léchant consciencieusement. Toujours en riant, Joan observa cette belle chienne, et comprit dans un éclair, que ses parents avaient tenu leur promesse. Elektra ressemblait tellement à son cher Caskett qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et incapable d'endiguer son émotion, enfouit son visage dans le pelage de l'animal qui s'était enfin calmé.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ma belle » souffla-t-il avant de se relever pour mieux observer l'endroit où il avait atterri.

Curieux, il fit quelques pas dans ce jardin qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il était déjà venu ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, ses souvenirs lui échappant chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur eux. Agacé de ne pouvoir déterminer où il se trouvait, il porta son attention sur ce qu'il voyait. Le jardin était décoré de lanternes, de guirlandes et de ballons, et une immense banderole clamait « Joyeux Anniversaire Joan ! ». Il sourit à l'écriture enfantine et encore hésitante qui avait tracé soigneusement ces quelques mots, et un élan d'amour l'envahit. Il ne savait pas qui était cet enfant, mais il sentait qu'il comptait énormément pour lui et qu'un lien très fort les unissait. Reportant son regard sur la banderole colorée, il fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était revenu le jour de son anniversaire. Il y avait un décalage de neuf mois par rapport à ce qu'il avait calculé, et il ne voyait pas où il avait commis une erreur.

« Où me suis-je trompé à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il à Elektra qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait à la question avant de s'ébrouer. « Oui, tu as raison, le plus important, c'est que je sois rentré » approuva Joan en caressant la tête de sa chienne.

Les sourcils froncés, il scruta les lieux, tout en fouillant sa mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses réminiscences, qui lui échappaient comme le ferait du sable entre ses doigts. Haussant les épaules, il décida de laisser les choses se faire. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, et c'était déjà bien suffisant en soi. Se retournant, il examina la rue, cherchant une trace de la brèche, mais celle-ci s'était totalement estompée, et puisqu'aucun attroupement ne s'était encore produit, il en déduisit que son retour était passé inaperçu. Soulagé, il se retourna vers l'immense maison devant laquelle il se trouvait, et son sourire s'étira en songeant qu'il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé son père, et maintenant qu'il était revenu à son époque, il se sentait en pleine forme, même si sa mémoire lui faisait pour le moment défaut. Probablement un des effets indésirables des sauts dans le temps.

« Si tu es là ma belle, c'est que nous sommes à la maison… » déclara-t-il à voix haute en observant la demeure.

Dans son souvenir, sa mère n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à quitter le loft, qui était un lien de plus avec l'amour de sa vie, et il y avait grandi, entouré des souvenirs de ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Et voilà qu'à présent, ils vivaient dans cette magnifique maison, tout à fait comme celle qu'il rêvait d'habiter lorsqu'il était enfant et qui était faite pour abriter une famille nombreuse.

Où est Maman ? Elle avait promis qu'elle serait là pour m'accueillir » soupira-t-il avec déception alors que le jardin restait désespérément vide.

Et comme si elle avait entendu son appel, Kate émergea du côté droit de la maison, marchant à reculons comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un. Fasciné, Joan l'observa avidement, cherchant à déceler des changements chez elle. Et il en repéra plus d'un. Et le plus important de tous, était qu'elle rayonnait. Elle était heureuse, et ça sautait aux yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'apercevoir son visage pour le savoir. C'était comme si une aura lumineuse l'entourait, se répandant autour d'elle en vague chaleureuse et réconfortante. Souriant, il fit un pas en avant, comme attiré par un aimant, et comme si elle avait senti sa présence, sa mère se tourna vers lui. Un même sourire lumineux éclaira leurs visages, et ils s'observèrent avec attention, leur émotion perceptible. Le mouvement que fit Kate pour poser sa main sur son ventre en un geste inconscient attira l'attention de Joan qui baissa légèrement les yeux et resta tétanisé.

« La vache ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Sa mère arborait un ventre énorme témoignant de son état. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit enceinte. Prestement, il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard légèrement moqueur de sa mère. Secouant la tête, il sourit plus largement, ravi de constater que son vœu d'avoir des frères et sœurs s'était réalisé. Comme pour le lui confirmer, une petite tornade brune surgit dans le dos de sa mère avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de lui. Tirant la langue de concentration, elle se pencha en avant, le fixant attentivement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Sans plus se poser de questions, comme s'il avait fait ça des milliers de fois, Joan se campa fermement sur ses jambes et ouvrit ses bras en grand pour réceptionner la petite fille. Dans un grand éclat de rire, la fillette prit son élan et se jeta au cou de son frère. Emporté par la fougue de sa petite sœur, ils basculèrent en arrière et se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, tous deux riant aux éclats, sous le regard attendri de Kate.

« Ah ! Enfin tu es là ! » s'exclama la petite fille en rejetant la tête en arrière pour darder sur le jeune homme un regard réprobateur digne de Kate Beckett. « Ca fait une éternité que nous t'attendons, alors que tu avais promis que tu serais à l'heure pour une fois ! » continua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Fasciné, Joan observait cette adorable fillette qui ressemblait tellement à leur mère que s'en était saisissant. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur, était plus que servi. Souriant, il se redressa délicatement afin de ne pas jeter à terre la fillette qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Euh… je suis vraiment désolé… euh… » bégaya-t-il en se remettant debout sans quitter la petite fille des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Le chat a mangé ta langue ? » lLe taquina-t-elle avec une petite moue moqueuse qu'il connaissait bien.

Il savait qu'il connaissait cette fillette, qu'ils étaient liés, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler qui elle était. Ses souvenirs étaient si embrouillés, qu'un sentiment de frustration s'empara de lui. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la seule constante entre sa vie passée et sa vie présente. Sa mère. Elle avait toujours été son roc, son point de repère, et cette fois encore, c'est par elle qu'il allait commencer. Et comme par enchantement, le voile se leva, et une série de flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit, lui apportant des bribes de réponse. Et enfin, un prénom s'imposa à lui avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression qu'on venait de le lui graver dans le cerveau à l'encre indélébile.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Maya, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail à la fac. Ce n'est pas facile d'être le plus jeune parfois… Et en plus, j'ai raté mon avion et dû attendre le suivant » lui expliqua-t-il sans plus d'hésitation alors que les moments qu'il avait partagés avec la fillette lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il se rappelait du jour de sa naissance, de son bonheur d'avoir une si belle petite sœur, de leur complicité, des jeux qu'il inventait pour elle, de son comportement protecteur envers elle. Il était son chevalier en armure, et il adorait ça. Il était celui vers qui elle se tournait lorsqu'elle avait un gros chagrin et qu'elle voulait être consolée, même si en cas de grosse crise, rien ne remplaçait les bras de leur mère, et il comprenait parfaitement. Mais il était son grand frère adoré, et Alexis ayant depuis longtemps quitté le nid pour fonder sa propre famille, il était celui dont Maya était le plus proche. Si le départ d'Alexis avait été un déchirement pour tous, le sien avait bouleversé sa famille, d'autant qu'ayant choisi Stanford pour sa section astrophysique, il ne revenait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu chez lui.

« Pfff… encore dans tes expériences scientifiques foireuses Jo ! » railla la voix d'un jeune garçon dans son dos.

Instantanément, de nouvelles images s'imposèrent à lui, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était cet adolescent qui venait de prendre part à la discussion.

« Elles ne sont pas foireuses Robin, t'es juste trop bête pour les comprendre ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en se tournant vers son frère.

Dans le mouvement, il fit passer Maya par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, la faisant crier de surprise et se débattre sans que cela le gêne le moins du monde. Avec attention, il observa le nouveau venu qui ressemblait beaucoup à leur père. Même couleur de cheveux, même regard bleuté et même sourire ravageur. Si Maya était une mini Beckett, Robin lui était définitivement un mini Castle. Il constata alors que lui seul avait hérité des traits de leurs deux parents et cela le satisfaisait parfaitement. Souriant, il se rappela son enfance auprès de ce frère de trois ans son cadet. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, même si rivaux lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'amour de leur mère. Avec amusement, il se remémora qu'ils voulaient tous deux se marier avec elle lorsqu'ils seraient grands, comme tous les petits garçons de leur âge, et qu'ils s'étaient souvent battus pour savoir lequel des deux serait son prince.

Heureusement, ils avaient vite compris que leur mère avait déjà un prince, et qu'elle avait assez d'amour dans son cœur pour eux deux, sans distinction aucune. Il fut ramené au présent par les vaines tentatives de Maya pour se redresser.

« Grand frère ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans, je suis grande maintenant ! » clama-t-elle, le frappant en lui donnant des coups de poing dans le dos, qu'il ne semblait même pas ressentir.

« Mais t'es encore mon petit pouce et tu le seras toujours ! » rétorqua Joan avec amusement en chatouillant la gamine qui se tordait dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats.

« J'suis … pas… un pouce ! » hoqueta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Si un tout petit pouce ! » rigola Joan en s'approchant de sa mère, sa charge toujours sur son épaule.

Kate observait ses enfants avec un sourire lumineux, et tout particulièrement Joan. A son air un peu déboussolé à son arrivée, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il revenait du passé, et un soulagement sans nom l'avait assaillie. Il ne leur avait jamais dit à quel moment exactement il avait entrepris ce voyage, et depuis quelques mois, elle se rongeait les os en se demandant si un jour, son bébé disparaîtrait pour ne plus revenir. Et à présent, il était là, devant elle, sain et sauf. En fait, il lui semblait plus grand et plus fort que dans son souvenir. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression juste avant qu'il ne les quitte, dix-huit ans plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu dans son temps, c'était encore plus flagrant. Ce changement était très certainement dû aux modifications que son saut dans le temps avait engendrées, et elle espérait que ce soit la seule chose qui ait changé chez lui. Mais à le voir agir ainsi avec son frère et sa sœur, ses inquiétudes se trouvaient apaisées.

« Joan ? » l'appela-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en avant, impatiente de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle avait le souvenir de l'avoir vu à peine un mois plus tôt, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté dix-huit ans plus tôt ancrée dans son cœur, mais son besoin de tenir son enfant contre elle était si puissant que son cœur en palpitait follement. A l'appel de sa mère, Joan tourna vivement la tête, et un merveilleux sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vivement vers elle, sa sœur toujours sur son épaule, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle s'y trouvait.

« Joan ! Repose-moi ! » s'écria Maya, se tortillant en pouffant de rire.

« D'accord mini pouce ! » lança-t-il en la posant délicatement à terre, sans pour autant quitter sa maman du regard.

Craignant que son grand frère ne change d'avis, Maya s'élança vers le jardin, suivi nonchalamment de Robin, laissant ainsi Joan et Kate à leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'observaient avec émerveillement, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour une discussion silencieuse. Tant de sentiments traversèrent leurs regards en cet instant. De l'amour, de la tendresse, de la dévotion, du soulagement mais aussi du manque. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques instants plus tôt, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

« Tu as l'air tellement heureuse » constata-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Je le suis Joan » lui sourit-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi radieuse. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait tout pour l'être. Un mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, trois merveilleux enfants pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans parler de ce bébé dont l'arrivée était imminente. Cela ne le surprenait même pas, qu'après toutes ces années, la passion soit encore bien présente entre eux, et qu'ils aient voulu concrétiser une fois de plus leur amour en un petit être qui serait un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Pour avoir été le témoin privilégié de la relation naissante entre ses parents, il savait que leur amour était de ceux qui duraient éternellement, demeurant intense et brûlant malgré le poids des années. Voulant éviter que des images traumatisantes ne se forment dans son esprit, il se focalisa de nouveau sur sa mère. Tremblant d'émotion, il tendit une main vers elle et avec une délicatesse proche de l'adoration, il la posa sur son ventre rebondi, ravalant difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était tellement intense, qu'il vacilla sous la force des sentiments qui l'étreignait. Et alors qu'il croisait à nouveau le regard de sa mère, une seconde vague de souvenirs l'assaillit. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur ces derniers, et il se revit enfant, blotti entre ses parents après un terrible cauchemar, ou bien en compagnie de son frère alors qu'ils se glissaient dans le lit parental pour faire une grasse matinée, ou encore allongé dans son lit, écoutant l'histoire que son père lui racontait, ravi de l'entendre prendre la voix des différents personnages, rendant le récit si captivant qu'il en oubliait sa fatigue, jusqu'à ce que sa mère les rappelle à l'ordre d'un ton faussement grondeur et vienne le border. Et il rouvrit les yeux en se rappelant que sauf lorsqu'elle était sur une affaire vraiment importante, sa mère avait à cœur de rentrer chaque soir, le plus tôt possible, pour passer du temps avec eux et assister au rituel du coucher.

D'autres réminiscences lui revinrent, comme les batailles de polochon avec son frère et sa sœur, riant aux éclats alors que les plumes de leurs armes de fortune voletaient autour d'eux, recouvrant le sol d'un doux duvet cotonneux sur lequel ils se laissaient tomber dans de grands éclats de rire qui attiraient leur mère, qui les grondait faussement avant de les envoyer se coucher avant de venir les embrasser tendrement, ou encore les matchs de baseball qu'ils disputaient et que sa mère ne ratait jamais, lui prodiguant de judicieux conseils qui lui avaient permis de remporter bon nombre de match. Certains souvenirs se confondaient avec ceux de son ancienne vie alors que d'autres venaient les remplacer. Et le plus important, c'était que dans cette vie nouvelle qu'il découvrait doucement mais sûrement, les seules larmes que sa mère versait, étaient des larmes de joie. Même avec quelques années de plus, elle était toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, dont quelques mèches cascadaient sur ses épaules, auréolant son visage d'un halo doré.

« Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi Joan » souffla-t-elle en serrant ses mains entre les siennes, lui souriant tendrement.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Joan déglutit avec difficulté, observant sa mère comme s'il craignait de la voir se dissiper sous ses yeux, mais le contact de ses doigts frais sur sa joue, faisant disparaître une larme traîtresse de son visage, le rassura sur la réalité de cette scène.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureuse Maman » parvint-il à murmurer en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère, frottant sa joue contre sa paume.

« Je le sais mon chéri, et je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, un éclair de culpabilité traversant son regard.

« Je savais à quoi je m'exposais Maman, et je trouve que tu as craqué assez vite… » la taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil rieur.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour fils » rigola Kate en secouant la tête face à ce trait d'humour signé Richard Castle.

« Non Maman, c'est moi qui aie de la chance » répliqua Joan avec un sourire lumineux.

« Viens-là » l'invita Kate en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Sans se faire prier, Joan fit un pas en avant pour venir se blottir dans l'étreinte maternelle, se pressant aussi fort contre elle que le lui permettait le ventre rebondi de sa mère.

« Je t'aime M'an » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de trahir son état émotionnel.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Kate resserra son étreinte, savourant le moment, heureuse de serrer son enfant dans ses bras, et comblée comme toujours, d'entendre ces mots particuliers sortir de sa bouche. Rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de lire dans le regard de ses enfants, l'amour infini qu'ils lui portaient, mais les entendre le lui dire, la bouleversait toujours profondément, comme si elle avait du mal à croire à la chance qu'elle avait de mener enfin la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée.

« Je t'aime aussi mon héros ! » répliqua-t-elle en embrassant sa joue avec tout l'amour dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

A ces mots, Joan sourit de plus belle alors qu'une troisième vague de souvenirs l'assaillait, et qu'il se rappelait que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa mère l'avait appelé son héros. Enfant, il avait cru que ce surnom venait du fait qu'il aimait prendre soin des plus faibles, se moquant de sa propre sécurité, mais à présent, il comprenait mieux. Il était probablement le seul enfant au monde à pouvoir se targuer d'avoir sauvé la vie de ses parents avant même sa naissance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se souvenait encore de son ancienne existence, mais cela devait être un des effets des voyages dans le temps. Ces souvenirs finiraient par se dissiper totalement, remplacés par ceux de cette vie dont il avait si souvent rêvée et dont il avait réussi, à force de volonté, à faire une réalité.

« Joyeux Anniversaire mon ange » lui souhaita Kate en se détachant doucement de lui en se frottant le bas du dos.

Et comme aimanté, le regard de Joan se posa sur le ventre de sa mère, et un sourire émerveillé étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'il allait bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Et un autre souvenir l'assaillit. Ce n'était pas un, mais trois bébés qui allaient bientôt venir égayer leurs vies. Il savait que cette grossesse avait été involontaire, et ses parents avaient longuement hésité avant de choisir de la mener à son terme, mais ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à tuer le fruit de leur amour, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il y avait trois bébés. En étouffant un rire, il se rappela des menaces que sa mère avait proférées à l'encontre de son paternel, qui même s'il avait tenté de le dissimuler, se réjouissait de la nouvelle, même s'il était inquiet pour sa muse.

« Ils vont bien ? » demanda-t-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur le ventre de sa mère, souriant en sentant un des bébés donner un coup de pied.

« Deux d'entre eux sont particulièrement agités, et le troisième semble dormir… » sourit Kate en caressant son ventre, apaisant instantanément les bébés.

« Ce sont des petits Caskett » rigola Joan en s'écartant prudemment de quelques pas devant le regard faussement réprobateur de sa mère.

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sauva, et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement sans pour autant cesser de rire en voyant sa mère entrer dans la maison pour aller ouvrir à leurs invités, non sans lui lancer un regard rieur qui l'intrigua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pas d'extrait cette fois, on vous laisse la surprise de ce qui attend Joan qui sonne à la porte ? <strong>_

_**Bon j'ai un petit problème avec FF il ne m'envoi plus les notification de mp et reviews, j'espère que vous recevrez mes réponses en retour dans le contraire dites le moi en review je vous remercierai avec les guests !**_

_**Ah et j'allais oublié allez lire la suite de la fic de ma jumelle : tu es à moi , elle a posté récemment ! Nous attendons vos reviews avec impatience ! **_

_**Voila pour celles et ceux qui se demande quelle fic j'ai repris sachez qu'il s'agit d'Amazones, deux chapitres sont déjà bouclés, je ne devrais pas tardé à posté une fois que j'aurai un peu plus d'avance alors surveillé les posts ^^**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Coucou les gens, voila le chapitre du jour ! Nous remercions toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé merci, guests et inscrits, ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaire, merci de lire même si on voudrait vous lire aussi ! **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de remercier en individuel les guests vu l'heure, je suis désolée, promis je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! Merci à Mamie, Caskett, Ewilan, Guest1, Caskettship, Mllealenver, Titefolle, Maeva, Manon, Pakido, Lisounini,Castlefan, Fosie, Elynaa, Pauline, MB, maria, Guest(2), Guest(3), Lacritique, Loss(3fx^^) F1 et F2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 71 : <strong>

Intrigué par l'attitude de sa mère, Joan resta planté sous la véranda, se posant mille questions sur l'identité de ces visiteurs qui poussait sa maternelle à se conduire de façon aussi énigmatique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas le retour de son frère qui l'observa d'un air perplexe, trouvant son aîné étrange depuis son retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jo ? Tu as l'air préoccupé » lança Robin en scrutant sa réaction « C'est ta nana qui te manque ? » le taquina-t-il en souriant.

Devant le regard surpris de son frangin, il lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes, trouvant très drôle la tête qu'il faisait. S'il ne connaissait pas l'aversion de Joan pour ce genre de choses, sans parler de la réaction de leur mère si jamais elle avait eu le moindre soupçon, il croirait que ce dernier avait fumé de l'herbe, et de la bonne, tant il paraissait à côté de ses pompes.

« Ma nana ? » s'étonna Joan en fronçant les sourcils et sentant sa migraine revenir.

Lui qui avait espéré que ses migraines disparaîtraient avec son retour en était pour ses frais. Tous ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, se mélangeant avec les anciens, lui donnaient l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Se massant le front, il tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. De quelle petite amie lui parlait Robin ? A son souvenir, aucune de ses relations n'avait été plus qu'une aventure. Il ne s'était jamais suffisamment attaché à elles pour les présenter à ses parents, sachant que ceux-ci désapprouveraient ses aventures. N'ayant jamais été amoureux, il ne s'investissait jamais avec ses conquêtes, et ces histoires sans lendemain n'étaient que du sexe, rien de plus. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, mais il rompait dès qu'il se lassait ou qu'une fille devenait trop envahissante, lui en demandant plus qu'il n'était prêt à offrir. Voilà pourquoi il avait à ce point idéalisé son père, parce que sa mère et lui avaient partagé un lien au-delà de ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Mais jamais il n'avait aimé comme son père aimait sa mère, du moins n'en avait-il pas le souvenir. Et cela le troublait. Autant avec sa famille, les souvenirs s'étaient imposés à lui, même s'il n'en avait que très peu avec son père, il en avait eu quelques-uns qui lui donnaient l'espoir que celui-ci faisait partie de sa vie. Mais de cette fameuse petite amie, rien ne lui venait. Et au moment précis où il songeait que son frère se payait sûrement sa tête, l'image floue d'une jeune fille brune flotta devant ses yeux, lui laissant un sentiment indéfinissable qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il tenta de se focaliser sur elle, mais malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à distinguer son visage. Mais lorsqu'il pensait à elle, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, un mélange subtil de bien-être et d'excitation. Une chose était sûre, jamais encore une de ses conquêtes ne lui avait fait éprouver ce sentiment indéfinissable, et il fouilla une fois encore sa mémoire pour savoir qui était cette fille qui semblait si importante pour lui.

« T'inquiète pas frangin, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! » continua de le taquiner Robin, mais Joan le n'écoutait plus, oubliant sa soi-disant copine.

Il avait plus important à penser. Comme par exemple, l'endroit où se cachait son père. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir lui aussi, se tenant aux côtés de sa mère, mais il n'était pas là. Alors où était-il ? Son frère et sa sœur étaient la preuve qu'il avait réussi, et sa mère ne serait pas aussi épanouie s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Mais son absence l'emplissait d'une sourde inquiétude. Bien décidé à le trouver, il essaya de partir à sa recherche, mais son frère le retenait par le bras, le chahutant gentiment, mais même s'il tenta de donner le change, son inquiétude grandissait rapidement, et il ignorait encore combien de temps il parviendrait à ne pas se trahir.

« Jo ? tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Robin en voyant que son frère avait pâli.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un vilain mal de crâne » le rassura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire apaisant.

« Tu réfléchis trop, je te l'ai toujours dis » lui asséna son cadet en lui flanquant une grande claque dans le dos avant de se diriger vers le jardin d'où l'appelait Maya.

Joan le suivit du regard avant de pousser un long soupir. Enfin seul, il se remit à scruter les environs, espérant voir son paternel apparaître. En souriant, il se remémora le moment où leurs parents les avaient informés qu'ils allaient avoir des triplés, et la dispute les ayant opposés. Enfin, pas vraiment une dispute, mais une discussion plutôt vive. Conscient que cette grossesse ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour sa muse, et qu'elle allait devoir faire de nombreux sacrifices, Castle avait accepté de subir une vasectomie pour éviter que ce type d'accident ne se reproduise. A présent, Joan savait que son père s'y attendait depuis 18 ans. Cela le confortait néanmoins dans l'idée que la conception de ce bébé ne pouvait être considérée comme accidentelle, mais le fait qu'il s'agisse de triplés, rendait la situation difficile. Était-ce son saut dans le temps qui avait modifié ce point ? Il l'ignorait et préférait autant que l'idée ne traverse pas l'esprit de sa mère, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer ses foudres à son tour.

« Où es-tu Papa ? » soupira-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Pressant ses paumes contre ses tempes, il supporta une autre vague de souvenirs. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que la mémoire lui revienne, mais à ce rythme, il serait encore plus mal en point que lors de son passage dans le passé, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère dans son état actuel. En comprenant la situation, Joan s'était fait plus présent pour ses parents, les soutenant de son mieux. Cette grossesse avait été étroitement surveillée, et même si son père avait fait de son mieux pour n'en rien montrer, Joan avait compris qu'il s'angoissait énormément pour la vie de sa muse et de leurs bébés. La seule idée de les perdre lui était insupportable, et il était passé en mode papa poule, au grand dam de sa mère qui avait eu plus d'une fois des envies de meurtre. Ce souvenir le fit sourire, ravi de constater que malgré les années, ces deux-là fonctionnaient toujours de la même façon. Il avait donc été leur roc durant cette grossesse qui, fort heureusement, arrivait à son terme, et avait détourné l'attention de ses frères et sœurs en multipliant les visites, et en appelant tous les jours.

Robin lui-même avait veillé sur leur mère, étant assez grand pour comprendre la situation, et en second chevalier de leur maman, il avait pris son rôle très à cœur. Sans parler de la famille, qu'elle soit de sang ou de cœur, qui avait entouré la future maman de mille et une attentions, la faisant grogner de frustration par principe. Mais tous savaient qu'elle était toujours touchée de voir à quel point son entourage tenait à elle. Même Alexis, mariée et mère de famille, venait régulièrement aux nouvelles, et n'hésitait pas à kidnapper sa belle-mère à l'heure du déjeuner lorsque celle-ci restait plus longtemps que nécessaire au 12th district dont elle était devenue capitaine. Mais il était le fils aîné, et c'était à lui de veiller sur sa mère, comme il l'avait toujours fait. En souriant, il se rappela une discussion avec sa mère à ce sujet.

_« C'est aux parents de veiller sur leurs enfants, et non l'inverse »_ lui avait-elle dit avec un soupçon d'exaspération.

Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, toutes réalités confondues, il avait été son héros, et il n'était pas question qu'il faillisse à son rôle de protecteur. Cet argument avait fait sourire sa mère qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant longuement contre elle pour le remercier. Tous ces souvenirs étaient encore un peu flous, mais il savait qu'ils étaient réels et que bientôt, les douloureux souvenirs de sa maman, pleurant son amour perdu sur un lit d'hôpital, ne seraient plus, remplacés par ceux d'une vie heureuse et harmonieuse, et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. De nouveau, il laissa son regard se perdre sur ce jardin où il se rappelait avoir passé de nombreux repas dominicaux entouré de sa famille. Mais alors, où était son père ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour ses 18 ans ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, sa mère lui en aurait parlé, et surtout n'aurait pas l'air aussi serein. Et soudain, une horrible pensé**e** lui traversa l'esprit.

Et si, en retard, comme à son habitude, son père avait voulu se dépêcher pour les rejoindre, et que la mort l'avait rattrapé, venant réclamer son dû avec 18 ans de retard ? Et si, dans quelques instants, la sonnette retentissait pour les avertir qu'un accident s'était produit, et que plus jamais ils ne le reverraient ? Rien que d'y penser, il sentit la nausée l'envahir, et la bile lui remonter dans la bouche. La peur se lisait sur son visage, et il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans une glace pour savoir qu'il devait être aussi pâle que lors de son séjour dans le passé, mais il ne pouvait réprimer son angoisse grandissante, et il savait que celle-ci l'habiterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son père.

« Hey Jo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta encore une fois son frère d'un air de plus en soucieux en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

« Oui Robin, ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens juste un peu barbouillé, rien de méchant » le rassura-t-il en lui souriant.

« Tante Lan ne devrait plus tarder, tu devrais lui en parler » lui suggéra-t-il en l'observant d'un air dubitatif.

« Non, pas question que je l'embête avec ça ! » s'exclama précipitamment Joan qui ne voulait pas que toute sa famille s'inquiète pour lui. « Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu, je suis sûr que ça me fera du bien » déclara-t-il en esquissant un pas vers le perron.

« T'es tout blanc grand frère, t'es malade ? Le jour de ton anniversaire, c'est pas cool ! » entendit-il la voix chantante de Maya déclarer.

Surpris par sa présence, ne l'ayant pas vu les rejoindre, il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard soucieux de sa petite sœur, si semblable à celui de sa mère, et il sentit son cœur fondre face à la moue inquiète qu'elle arborait. Il lui adressa un immense sourire réconfortant, et la fillette s'approcha de lui pour encercler sa taille, lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit pouce, ça va passer » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. « Le voyage a été long jusqu'ici, et je suis un peu fatigué ! » expliqua-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête brune.

« Ben t'iras te reposer après la fête ! » lui recommanda la petite fille toujours inquiète, ne comprenant pas la pâleur soudaine de son grand frère adoré.

« Oui t'inquiète ! » assura Joan en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite sœur en souriant.

Il se baissa pour être au niveau du visage de celle-ci, touché de sa sollicitude. Envahi par une vague d'amour, il attira délicatement la fillette contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné une petite sœur aussi merveilleuse. Sur un dernier baiser, il se redressa et relâcha Maya qu'il vit sourire à quelqu'un dans son dos, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, un corps souple et chaud se presser contre lui, et des lèvres humides embrasser sa nuque. Surpris, il sursauta légèrement et pivota sur lui-même pour découvrir la plus jolie fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante, naturelle, parfaite. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea cette beauté brune qui lui souriait amoureusement, et laissa ses yeux dévorer ce corps appétissant toujours pressé contre le sien. Replongeant son regard dans celui de jais de cette sublime jeune fille, il sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, ses entrailles se nouer, et son sang rugir dans ses veines.

Papillonnant des yeux, il continua à dévorer l'adolescente du regard, n'arrivant pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle lui faisait éprouver. Avec un sourire épanoui et des étoiles dans les yeux, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, nouant ses mains derrière la nuque de Joan, et vint déposer un baiser presque timide sur ses lèvres, le clouant littéralement sur place, incapable du moindre geste alors qu'une tempête émotionnelle faisait rage en lui. Jetant un bref regard sur le côté, il rougit en avisant le regard tendrement moqueur de sa mère, avant d'apercevoir un couple qui les observait avec la même tendresse.

« Joan ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? » s'étonna l'adolescente en se reculant légèrement, quelque peu refroidie par l'absence de réaction de son petit ami

« M…Ma… Mandy ? » balbutia Joan en reportant instantanément son regard sur la jeune fille qui l'observait avec tristesse.

Son cœur se brisa en songeant qu'il était à l'origine de ce chagrin qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et des images flamboyantes de l'adolescente lui traversèrent l'esprit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se remémora sa rencontre avec elle, alors qu'il avait à peine 15 ans, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, et enfin, leur première fois. Son sang rugit un peu plus dans ses veines à ce souvenir, et instinctivement, il rapprocha le corps de Mandy du sien, comme pour retrouver cette connexion qu'ils avaient partagée en cet instant merveilleux, alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui en toute confiance. Il rougit en sentant son corps réagir aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête, en se sachant observé par sa famille et leurs invités. Il pria pour que personne, en dehors de Mandy qui avait senti l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

« Joan ! A quoi pensais-tu ? » le gronda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« Juste à toi » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, éliminant le moindre espace entre eux.

« Je préfère ça… » soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de sa fameuse petite amie, Joan releva la tête et observa les personnes qui accompagnaient sa mère. Il étudia d'abord le couple, et remarqua que la femme ressemblait de façon saisissante à Mandy, et il sut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait déjà vu cette dame, lorsqu'une scène de son saut dans le temps lui revint en mémoire, et il sut en voyant Molly écarquiller les yeux, qu'elle venait elle aussi de s'en rappeler.

« Molly.. » souffla-t-il en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

« Bonjour Joan, j'espère que nous trouverons un peu de temps pour discuter tous les deux » déclara-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

« Je suis toujours partant pour discuter astrophysique » déclara-t-il avec un sourire de connivence.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était amoureux de la fille de son mentor, celle dont il avait fait la connaissance par hasard lors de son séjour dans le passé, et qui devait donc, à l'époque, être enceinte de celle qui avait su gagner son cœur. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré dans le futur, enfin passé, du moins non dans son autre futur, présent. Il secoua la tête, s'y perdant lui-même. Était-ce le fait de rencontrer Molly qui avait changé les choses et permis sa rencontre avec Mandy ? Si c'était le cas, il bénissait le ciel d'avoir favorisé cette rencontre. Continuant son tour d'horizon, il reconnut sans difficulté le mari de Molly, et à ses côtés un grand et beau jeune homme aussi blond que Mandy était brune, et reconnut en lui le petit garçon dont il avait réparé le vélo. Il sourit au souvenir de ce petit garçon pleurnichard qui avait bien grandi et était accompagné d'une ravissante jeune femme blonde aux yeux azurés qui devait sans doute être sa petite amie. Non, sa femme rectifia-t-il alors que le souvenir d'un mariage lui revenait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Joan ? » s'enquit doucement Mandy en lui caressant tendrement la joue, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

« J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura-t-il en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher vers elle pour venir cueillir ses lèvres. Le baiser d'abord tendre devint vite passionné, et Joan ne se préoccupa plus de la présence de leurs familles autour d'eux. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant, c'était qu'il tenait la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser le quitter. Il sentait son cœur faire des cabrioles, et son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que l'échange avec son aimée se faisait de plus en plus intense. En cet instant, il aurait aimé être seul avec elle pour pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point elle lui avait **manqué**, mais le rire étouffé de Maya le ramena à la dure réalité, et il mit fin à ce baiser enchanteur à regret.

« J'aime définitivement mieux cet accueil… » le taquina Mandy en cachant son visage rougissant dans le cou de Joan.

Elle avait eu peur que ses sentiments pour elle se soient estompés avec la distance qui les séparait, et l'accueil assez froid et distant qu'il lui avait réservé n'avait pas aidé à la rassurer, mais ce baiser lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant qu'elle-même pouvait l'aimer, et elle n'en demandait pas plus, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il évite ce genre de démonstration d'affection devant leurs familles. Elle détestait s'afficher ainsi devant eux, surtout parce que son crétin de grand frère ne perdrait pas l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Elle soupira rien que d'imaginer les taquineries dont elle ferait l'objet.

« Pardon mon cœur, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de démonstration d'affection en public, mais je suis si heureux de te voir ! » souffla-t-il en la pressant farouchement contre lui. « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, et je ne pensais pas que tu serais là pour mon anniversaire, puisque tu es partie en Asie pour trois mois pour ce stage » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lumineux qui fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille.

Il avait eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ce stage qu'elle avait décroché dans le cadre de ses études de kinésithérapie, et il savait qu'il devait la laisser faire afin qu'elle se perfectionne. Il ne voulait pas être un frein à ses rêves alors qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu et poussé à réaliser les siens. Alors il l'avait encouragée à partir en Chine afin d'apprendre des techniques qu'aux Etats-Unis, et même en Europe, les kinés ne maîtrisaient pas encore tout à fait. Il se rappelait de leurs adieux déchirants un mois plus tôt, et des larmes de son amour qui lui avaient fendu l'âme en deux. Ils se parlaient chaque **jour** via Skype, mais le manque physique était important, presque douloureux, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à son absence. Et il savait que pour Mandy, il en était de même. Il le voyait à ce sourire un peu forcé qu'elle lui adressait pour le rassurer, à la façon réticente qu'elle avait de mettre fin à leurs conversations, et surtout au fait qu'elle ait fait ce long voyage, juste pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras pour une poignée d'heures.

Son étreinte se resserra instinctivement autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors qu'il songeait qu'elle allait devoir le quitter de nouveau pour deux longs mois. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour, qu'être amoureux pouvait parfois être douloureux, et que lorsque l'autre partait, même pour quelques jours, c'était comme si le monde perdait ses couleurs, la vie sa saveur. Et à présent, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors que le fait d'être séparé de Mandy lui broyait le cœur.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise » sourit Mandy en jouant doucement avec les boutons de sa chemise avant d'ajouter malicieusement. « Quel genre de petite amie serais-je si je ratais l'anniversaire de mon boyfriend ? »

« La seule que je veuille » déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire si lumineux qu'il aurait pu éblouir le soleil lui-même.

Totalement rassurée, Mandy sut qu'elle avait bien fait de faire ce voyage éclair pour le voir. Il lui manquait tellement, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été amputée d'un membre vital. Ils avaient beau être encore jeunes et avoir toute la vie devant eux, elle savait que Joan était son passé, son présent, et son futur, et ne voulait personne d'autre pour partager ses rêves et ses espoirs. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait pris pour un tombeur, mais en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait découvert un garçon sensible et intelligent, dévoué à sa famille et qui rêvait de connaître un amour semblable à celui que partageaient ses parents. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui comme une évidence, si naturellement, qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à lutter. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, Joan était son âme sœur, elle en était persuadée, et le fait que sa famille l'adorait, la confortait dans son choix. Joan était un des étudiants de sa mère, et ils avaient une relation très complice, partageant la même passion pour l'astrophysique.

Alors non, elle ne regrettait pas ce vol de près de 24 heures pour revenir au pays, auprès de celui qui possédait les clés de son cœur, pas quand il lui souriait de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Elle se sentait à nouveau entière, à sa place, comme si son monde s'était à nouveau mis à tourner rond, et elle ne voulait pas penser au moment où elle devrait le quitter pour aller finir ce stage qui importait tant pour son avenir, mais qui l'obligeait à s'éloigner de son homme.

« Merci d'être là » murmura Joan en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore, mais se contentant au dernier moment d'un baiser esquimau, ne voulant pas embarrasser une fois de plus sa petite amie.

« Toujours » chuchota-t-elle en sachant que ce petit mot avait une résonance particulière pour Joan.

Emu, celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque des éclats de rires et des exclamations joyeuses en approche lui firent relever la tête juste à temps pour voir Alexis surgir en compagnie de sa petite famille, soutenant la matriarche de la famille, qui malgré la présence d'une canne, n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'ai voulu vous poster le chapitre rapidement alors pour cela que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier individuellement mille excuses ! ^^ Ah et j'ai un petit os que j'ai écris sur le post 5x24 ce que j'imagine après il s'appelle" Où vas t-on ?" Voila n'oublier pas de commenter c'est simple maintenant ^^<strong>


	73. Chapter 73

**Bonjour les gens voici un nouveau chapitre en ce jour incertain, heureusement que l'été approche qu'est ce que ça serait sinon ! **

**Alors une explication que j'ai oublié de donné mercredi par rapport à notre délire avec les triplés Caskett, on est bien conscientes évidemment que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, évidemment à l'age de Kate un bébé ça craint mais 3 encore plus mais qu'on vous explique une petite chose qui nous à fait marrer au départ on a penser à la tête que ferait Kate en apprenant qu'a 51 ans, elle était enceinte ça c'était déjà comique mais qu'en serait-il si on lui annonçait qu'il n y avait pas 1 mais deux bébés et non madame y en a trois ! Le comique de la situation nous a bien fait rire et au final on s'est dit chiche allons au bout de notre connerie ! Voila on a pas fumées, on a juste voulu se marrer jusqu'au bout ! :p**

**Merci pour vos reviews même si on se demandent où vous êtes passés ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mamie :<span> Merci pour ta review, haha contentes que le futur te plaise autant, c'était le but de continuer ainsi pour que vous aimiez la suite autant que le reste ! Voici la suite en espérant que tu dises encore à la fin ^^**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review, pour info Castle étant le maître des lieux pourquoi sonnerait-il à la porte de chez lui ? Pour ce qui est de Lanie et la clique et bien les voila dans ce chapitre !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ça te plaise on va jouer au jeu à mais où est donc Charlie ? Version Castle :p**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review !**

**Pakido : Merci pour ta review, et oui il sait ce qu'est l'amour enfin et où est Castle haha ça serait pas rigolo si on vous le disais maintenant :p**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, et oui un Always pleins de promesse prononcé par Joan en premier évidemment mais qui signifie beaucoup pour notre petit couple d'ado ! Voila la suite pour faire patienté 4 mois interminables !**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, qui sait peut être que tu auras une surprise avant la fin de cette fic au sujet de la grossesse de Kate ...**

**Mb : Oui c'est sur en même temps pauvre Joan il part sans Girlfriend il revient il en a une lol, y a de quoi être un peu déboussolé ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, la voici ^^**

**Ewilan : Merci pour ta review, ah demande exaucé pour toi voici le retour de la famille !**

**Lille76 : Merci pour ta review, ah où es Castle in the Kitchen lol :p**

**Guest(3) : Merci pour ta review, contentes que tu aimes ^^**

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review.**

**Angie : Merci pour ta review, la suite bien sur la voici ^^**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, où est Rick question lancinante qui revient souvent lol !**

**Caskette27 : Merci pour ta review, et oui Joan a fait cela pour sa mère mais au final il est tout aussi récompensé ^^**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, Oui il a eu un très bon exemple et surtout en changeant le futur de ses parents il a changé le sien et bien plus qu'il pouvait l'imaginer ! Castle Castle avec lui on sait pas qu'elle catastrophe il a provoqué qui sait ?**

**Mandou : merci pour tes reviews, daddy va pas sonné à la porte de chez lui lol ! Et oui, il ne peut plus au final avoir des souvenirs qui n'ont plus eu lieu, haha c'est que je connais personnellement cette Mandy alors on essai de faire au mieux mdr !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, ben il a la migraine parce que tous ces nouveaux souvenirs l'envahissent et qui se mélange avec les anciens ou oui il a fait une boulette qui sait si le temps ne réclame pas son dû à l'heure qui est bouhahhahahaha ! Si on a précisé que lorsqu'il a rencontré Molly dans le passé elle était enceinte sur le point d'accoucher ! Mais il est sur qu'on allait pas vous dire que le bébé serait la future de Joan lol.**

**Pépite : Merci pour ta review, et oui Joan amoureux, il a bien mérité d'avoir une chérie qu'il l'aime et qu'il aime ^^ Ah Castle connait pas lol !**

**Maeva : Lol non malheureusement il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic lol mais pour compenser le manque il y aura d'autre fiction de notre duo mais avant nous finiront nos fics respectives ^^ Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 72 : <strong>

« Alors, vous avez commencé la fête sans nous ? » s'exclama une Alexis souriante sans quitter son frère des yeux.

« Lex ! » sourit-il en quittant les bras de Mandy pour se jeter dans ceux, grands ouverts, de sa sœur.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, heureux d'être à nouveau réunis, avant que Martha ne s'avance à son tour, pressée de serrer dans ses bras son petit-fils.

« Honneur aux vieilles dames ! » clama-t-elle en écartant Alexis d'un coup de canne, faisant rire Joan qui serra avec bonheur sa grand-mère contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » soupira Alexis en roulant des yeux, mais cédant de bon cœur sa place à la matriarche de la famille, allant rejoindre sa petite famille qui était allée saluer Kate et les autres.

« Est-ce à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais ? » s'enquit Martha en s'écartant légèrement, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Maman est heureuse, c'est tout ce que je voulais » soupira-t-il, hésitant à aborder le sujet de son père, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir.

« Et c'est grâce à toi, ne l'oublie jamais mon chéri » déclara tendrement Martha en caressant le visage de son petit-fils.

Souriant, Joan jeta un regard vers Alexis qui entretenait une discussion animée avec Kate, et sourit en constatant que les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie n'avaient pas changé. Elle était mariée avec Jay, et ensemble, ils avaient eu deux beaux enfants. Un adorable garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, et une fillette au sourire espiègle et à la chevelure corbeau avec d'étranges reflets roux. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir cédé à Alexis lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé, parce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu une autre existence pour sa grande sœur adorée. Quant à Martha, même si le poids des années se faisait ressentir, elle restait aussi alerte et enjouée que lors de son séjour dans le passé, la tristesse en moins, et cela il en était plus que ravi. Encore une fois, il sut qu'il avait réussi, rien qu'à voir le regard plein de vie de sa grand-mère. Il était heureux de voir ses deux existences se mêler pour ne conserver que le meilleur.

Il avait de merveilleux frère et sœur qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, une maman rayonnante qui était sur le point de mettre au monde trois nouveaux petits êtres qui les combleraient de bonheur, une petite amie dont il était fou amoureux.

Mais il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour se laisser totalement aller à ce sentiment d'allégresse qui s'insinuait en lui, le bonheur et angoisse luttaient furieusement, et il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son père, il se sentirait tiraillé par ces deux émotions. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, dans cette maison qui était devenue leur foyer à la naissance de Robin, comme il le lui avait promis ? N'était-il finalement pas ce père aimant et présent qu'il avait su être pour Alexis ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Son frère et sa sœur ne paraîtraient pas aussi heureux si leur père était indifférent à leur bien-être. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait loin des siens ?

Kate, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage préoccupé de son fils alors que son regard balayait les environs, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas, sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle savait ce que Joan attendait aussi impatiemment, et elle priait pour que Castle arrive rapidement et rassure enfin son fils. Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait en être à ce point certaine, mais elle savait qu'il revenait de ce voyage un peu fou qu'il avait entrepris, et qu'il avait besoin de voir son père pour savoir qu'il avait réussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'était demandé ce qui arriverait lorsqu'il reviendrait, et elle réalisait qu'il devait y avoir de nombreux blancs dans ses souvenirs, ce qui expliquait son temps de réaction, notamment en présence de Mandy. Secouant la tête, elle songea qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec lui afin d'apaiser ses craintes, mais en attendant, elle avait des invités à accueillir, et elle espérait que l'arrivée de Lanie distrairait un peu son fils et lui rendrait le sourire, surtout lorsqu'il constaterait qu'elle avait suivi ses conseils.

Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un pas vers la maison, elle s'aperçut qu'Alexis l'y avait devancée, et qu'elle était allée ouvrir aux nouveaux venus. Sans surprise, elle vit émerger Jenny et Ryan, suivis de près par leurs deux fils, âgés respectivement de 20 et 15 ans, tout sourire. Vint ensuite Alexis, tenant par la main une adorable petite fille du même âge que Maya qui, dès qu'elle l'aperçut, se rua sur elle en poussant des cris de joie, et enfin Esposito et Lanie, tendrement enlacés.

« Marraine ! » l'appela Joan dont le visage s'illumina, attirant l'attention de Lanie sur lui.

« Joan ! » sourit Lanie en s'élançant vers son filleul qu'elle serra fortement contre elle avant de reculer d'un pas pour l'observer avec attention. « Je vois que tu as l'air d'être toi-même » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

« Oui, je suis bien moi » approuva-t-il en souriant avant de lever les yeux vers Esposito qui les observait en souriant. « Bonjour parrain » lança-t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

« Salut mon grand » sourit Esposito en venant enlacer Lanie qui se laissa aller contre lui.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble » déclara-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à sa marraine.

« Si je ne t'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux il y a 18 ans, je n'aurais sûrement pas cru un traître mot à cette histoire » souffla Esposito avec incrédulité.

« Je comprends » rigola Joan en tournant instinctivement la tête vers sa mère.

« La plus difficile à convaincre a été Kate » s'amusa Lanie en suivant le regard de son filleul.

« Ce ne serait pas la Beckett que nous connaissons si ça n'avait pas été le cas » souligna Esposito en étouffant un rire sous le regard noir de celle qui demeurait, malgré les années, sa supérieure.

« Je t'ai entendu Espo, je sens que je viens de trouver mon volontaire pour la journée de sensibilisation dans les écoles » s'écria Kate avec son sourire en coin.

« Allez Bro, je suis sûr que les gosses vont t'adorer ! » se moqua Ryan en flanquant une claque dans le dos de son partenaire.

« Il me faut deux volontaires Ryan, et je m'en voudrais de vous séparer, même pour une journée » le calma Kate, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes.

Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard blasé. Depuis le temps, ils se faisaient toujours avoir à leur propre jeu, et Joan observait l'échange avec un mélange d'amusement et de soulagement.

« Ravi de constater que certaines choses sont immuables » s'esclaffa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à sa mère qui se retenait de rire devant la mine déconfite de ses deux amis.

« Tu veux pas venir dans mon école Papa ? » voulut savoir la fille d'Esposito en arborant une moue boudeuse qui fit fondre son père.

« Mais si ma princesse, tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureux de passer du temps avec mon bébé » la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis plus un bébé » clama fermement la fillette avant d'ajouter en pointant un doigt impérieux sur le torse de son père, dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère « et interdiction de me faire des bisous devant mes copains, ce serait trop la honte ! »

Déconfit, Espo reposa sa fille au sol qui courut aussitôt rejoindre Maya sous le regard rieur de Lanie qui vint enlacer son mari.

« Elle a grandi beaucoup trop vite » soupira le latino en regardant sa fille jouer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours son héros » le rassura la légiste en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Allez Bro, vient m'aider à préparer le barbecue ! » clama Ryan, et aussitôt, tous les hommes se réunirent autour de l'appareil.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté marraine » murmura Joan qui s'était rapproché de la métisse.

« Merci à toi Joan, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure vie que celle-là » rétorqua Lanie en enlaçant l'adolescent. « Je suis heureuse que tu nous sois revenu mon Jo » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Où est Alejandro ? » s'étonna-t-il en se rappelant l'existence du fils aîné de sa marraine.

Ils n'avaient que quelques mois d'écarts, et étaient inséparables depuis la naissance, aussi s'étonna-t-il de l'absence de celui qui était bien plus que son meilleur ami, un frère.

« Ta mémoire te joue des tours ? » s'enquit Lanie avec perspicacité avant d'ajouter. « Il arrivera un peu plus tard, il devait aller chercher Sonia à l'aéroport ».

« Oui, les souvenirs de mes deux existences se mélangent, et j'ai un peu de mal à faire le tri » lui expliqua-t-il en grimaçant, alors qu'il se rappelait avoir eu une conversation téléphonique avec son ami qui lui expliquait que sa petite amie rentrait de chez ses grands-parents plus tôt que prévu, et qu'il voulait lui faire la surprise en allant la chercher.

« Tu as encore des migraines ? » s'inquiéta Lanie en remarquant la pâleur de son filleul.

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais rien à voir avec les migraines que je ressentais pendant ma visite dans le passé » lui révéla-t-il en s'assurant que sa mère n'avait pas entendu.

« Si ça s'aggrave dis-le moi, je te donnerai du paracétamol » déclara fermement Lanie.

« Promis, mais ne dis rien à Maman, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement » l'implora-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas lui cacher ce genre de choses, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne doit pas s'angoisser en ce moment, pas avec l'arrivée imminente des bébés » approuva Lanie avec réticence.

« Merci marraine, mais je suis sûr qu'une fois que mes souvenirs se seront remis en place, je n'aurai plus mal à la tête » certifia Joan en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à sa marraine.

« De rien, mais en cas de douleur plus intense, tu viens me voir aussitôt » lui intima-t-elle d'un ton impérieux avant de rejoindre Kate qui se massait doucement le bas du dos.

Joan observa sa mère, mais cessa de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit Lanie s'occuper d'elle. Sa marraine était certainement la mieux placée pour prendre les choses en main en cas de soucis avec les bébés. Il savait que le risque de naissance prématurée était important pour une grossesse comme la sienne qui, de façon générale, se trouvait écourtée en raison du nombre de bébés. Alors que sa mère, attendant des triplés, ait pu atteindre le stade des huit mois sans avoir accouché, relevait du miracle. Rassuré sur le sort de sa mère, il soupira en constatant que son père ne faisait toujours pas son apparition, mais décida de cesser de s'en faire pour le moment, ne voulant pas que Mandy interprète mal son attitude. Elle avait fait l'effort de venir pour son anniversaire, il pouvait bien paraître heureux en sa présence. Et puis, il voulait s'isoler un peu avec elle pour fêter un peu plus dignement leurs retrouvailles. Il se mit aussitôt à la chercher du regard, et l'aperçut près de la piscine, discutant tranquillement avec Alexis. Il s'avança aussitôt vers elle avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Aedan, l'aîné des fils de Ryan qui observait sa petite amie avec un sourire calculateur qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

_« Crois-moi lorsque ce sera une femme que tu aimes vraiment, tu trouveras cela moins flatteur ! » _entendit-il la voix de son père clamer dans sa tête.

Il se souvenait de cette discussion, et surtout de ne pas avoir vraiment compris ce que son père voulait lui dire, mais à présent, c'était chose faite. Il sentit la jalousie l'envahir, mais décida de ne pas intervenir, Aedan n'ayant encore rien fait de mal. Après tout, Mandy était une très belle jeune fille, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les autres garçons de la regarder, même si cela le contrariait. Il mourrait d'envie de marquer son territoire, de faire comprendre à ces garçons que Mandy était à lui, mais il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il se comporte comme un homme des cavernes, et puis Aedan était un ami, et il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec lui, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Leurs familles étaient très proches, et il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une brouille. Sachant Mandy auprès d'Alexis, il choisit d'aller faire la conversation avec ses invités, ne voulant pas paraître grossier. Il passa donc parmi les gens, discutant à bâtons rompus avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa compagne qui lui faisait signe depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Je suis venue pour toi, et tu me délaisses» se plaignit-elle en arborant une moue boudeuse qui donna une furieuse envie à Joan de l'embrasser.

« Mais moi je veux bien m'occuper de toi » lança Aeden en adressant un sourire séducteur à Mandy.

Joan fronça les sourcils à ce commentaire et accéléra l'allure pour venir se placer auprès de sa petite amie qu'il attira à lui dans un geste possessif qu'il ne put retenir. En cet instant, il comprenait la colère de son père en voyant un autre homme draguer sa mère sous ses yeux. Il était fou d'amour pour Mandy et ne supportait pas qu'un autre pose un regard de convoitise sur elle, et pire encore, lui fasse du rentre dedans de façon si évidente. Aeden était peut-être son ami, mais s'il continuait comme ça, il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire, quitte à subir les foudres de sa mère et de sa petite amie. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il darda un regard lourd de menaces vers le jeune homme qui n'en parut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Au contraire, il l'ignora superbement et s'approcha si près de Mandy qu'il la colla presque.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre un peu plus tard, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance ? » demanda-t-il avec l'assurance que conférait un succès certain auprès de la gente féminine.

« Merci, mais je vais devoir décliner l'invitation » refusa Mandy en reculant pour se presser un peu plus contre Joan.

Joan savait que Aeden plaisait aux filles, et qu'il était sûr de son charme. Brun aux yeux bleus, il était séduisant et usait et abusait de ses atouts pour mettre les filles dans son lit. Le fils aîné des Castle se souvenait avoir eu ce genre de comportement dans son ancienne vie, mais dans celle dont il commençait à se souvenir, il n'y avait eu que Mandy. Bien sûr avant elle, il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais rien de bien sérieux. Mandy avait capturé son cœur, et elle était la seule qu'il ait connue intimement, et il comptait bien que les choses restent en l'état. Elle était sa « One and Done » comme il espérait être le sien, et il refusait de laisser Aedan la lui souffler sous le nez. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme marquait un intérêt pour une de ses petites amies, et il lui était même déjà arrivé de lui en piquer une ou deux. Mais si jusque-là, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il n'appréciait pas que son ami en fasse une habitude, et qu'il tente de séduire Mandy devant lui, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Allez ma belle, juste un verre, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer sortir avec moi » insista Aeden en posant une main caressante sur le bras de Mandy.

« Lâche-la tout de suite Aeden » gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, aveuglé par une rage noire.

« Calme-toi Joan » le stoppa Mandy en posant une main apaisante sur le torse de son petit ami avant de se défaire d'un geste brusque de l'emprise d'Aeden. « J'ai déjà un petit ami, et je n'en cherche pas d'autre, il me rends parfaitement heureuse et puisqu'il est ton ami, tu devrais avoir honte d'oser draguer sa copine sous ses yeux » rabroua-t-elle durement le jeune homme.

« Hey, on ne peut pas reprocher à un gars de tenter sa chance » proclama Aeden en jetant des regards gênés autour de lui, espérant que ses parents n'aient pas entendu la réplique cinglante de l'adolescente.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Mandy. « Ton attitude était déplacée et tu as de la chance que votre amitié soit importante pour Joan, parce qu'il serait en droit de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole après un tel manque de considération » le tança-t-elle en se détournant avec dédain.

Couvant Mandy d'un regard ampli d'amour et de fierté, Joan l'attira contre son torse, entourant son ventre de ses bras, et adressa un sourire victorieux à Aeden qui paraissait véritablement honteux de son comportement.

« Arrête d'ennuyer ma fiancée vieux, ça m'embêterait de me battre avec toi le jour de mon anniversaire » déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était plus que sérieux.

Aeden était peut-être plus âgé, mais tous deux savaient que Joan était le plus fort. Mais Joan ne voulait pas en venir aux mains, sachant que sa mère le lui reprocherait, sans parler de Mandy. Et il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec elle alors qu'elle devrait repartir dans deux jours. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire pendant ce si court laps de temps.

« Personne ne va se battre Joan » lui intima Mandy dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Comme tu voudras mon ange » l'apaisa-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » voulut savoir Mandy sans plus se soucier d'Aeden alors qu'elle se retournait dans les bras de Joan.

« Je disais bonjour à mes invités » s'excusa-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue, souriant en voyant Aeden battre en retraite d'un air penaud.

« Puis-je espérer t'avoir enfin pour moi seule durant quelques minutes, ou bien tes devoirs d'hôte vont-ils encore te garder loin de moi le reste de l'après-midi ? » le taquina-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« J'adorerais être seul avec toi et te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué » rétorqua-t-il en la plaquant vivement contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

En gémissant, Mandy lui rendit son baiser, indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ses baisers lui avaient tellement manqué, qu'en cet instant, elle aurait aimé que celui-ci ne cesse jamais, mais déjà, ses poumons la brûlaient, lui rappelant la nécessité absolue d'y faire pénétrer un peu d'air. Haletante, elle interrompit donc l'échange, et rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les yeux noirs déchaînés de son amour.

Rougissante, elle songea que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient mettre le feu au jardin. Elle aussi voulait être seule avec lui, tout aussi désireuse de lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué avec la même intensité, mais leurs parents n'apprécieraient sûrement pas de les voir s'éclipser dans la maison. Alors ils allaient devoir être patients et attendre encore quelques heures pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver seuls.

« Vivement que cette fête touche à sa fin » soupira-t-elle en lui souriant malicieusement.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant d'être à nouveau séparés par les obligations de Joan. Il fut entraîné par une Maya surexcitée loin de sa petite amie à qui il adressa un regard d'excuse, avant de suivre docilement sa petite sœur qui babillait gaiement. Machinalement, son regard se porta vers la maison, et son cœur se serra en constatant que son père n'était toujours pas arrivé. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? L'angoisse surgissait de nouveau étreignant son être encore plus et s'il avait eu un accident ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous de jouer faite nous voir que vous voulz la suite parce qu'on en doute sérieusement...<strong>


	74. Chapter 74

**Coucou les gens alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais je suis malade et j'ai eu une flemme énorme de poster, j'en suis désolée, la semaine à été très longue pour moi, j'ai beaucoup dormis en rentrant du taf et donc je dirais que j'ai fais l'impasse sur le chapitre de mercredi ! **

**Mais me revoila qu'en même pour vous poster la suite de la fic. Alors dans ce chapitre vous saurez où est Castle ! Par contre j'ai mal compté il y a encore un chapitre du futur le prochain peut être verrez vous le retour du héros qui sait ^^ ? Merci pour vos reviews et à mercredi si je suis pas décédée d'ici la en crachant mes poumons ! :p**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mb :<span> Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite un peu en retard indépendant de ma volonté :p**

**Ma sister chérie ^^ : Haha alors la flemme de ce co sister lol ! Tu as tout compris une maman voit tout et elle a bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fiston et une maman ne peut laisser son rejeton dans la détresse ! Oui Aeden ne tient pas de son père comme quoi il y a des exception au dicton les chiens ne font pas des chats. Et oui chaque chose à une fin ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, et tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ou est passé notre Castloulet chéri, c'est très simple en faite ^^**

**manon : Merci pour ta review, ahhhhhhhhhh Castle cette question revient toujours lol.**

**Nelly : Merci pour ta review, la voici.**

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review tite, ah la question a 10000 dollars where is Castle !**

**Liounini : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que notre conclusion à cette fic te plaira en tout cas.**

**Guest (2): Merci pour ta review, la voici.**

**Lille76 : Merci pour ta review, réponse dans ce chapitre de l'absence de notre écrivain préféré !**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, ah oui je fais ça moi ? Oui tout à fait on est sadiques on ont ne l'ai pas lol ! Tu verras la réponse à ta question arrive dans ce chapitre.**

**Lisacaskettship : Merci pour ta review, bon tu es pardonnée lol! Eh oui enceinte de triplets, c'est un délire oui mais au final c'est mignon oui.**

**Guest (3) : haha ça c'est la surprise à savoir si nous allons faire un bond en arrière encore qui sait ? Merci pour ta review**

**BobmamaGad : Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici avec un peu de retard désolées !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, lol ah ben ça c'est un jeu que tout le monde à apprit à l'école oui, c'était un peu nul mdr ! Castle ... Hum...**

**Audrey67100: Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici donc ^^**

**Caskett: Merci pour ta review, ah ben oui normal que Joan soit jaloux on le serait à moins.**

**Flufy :merci pour ta review, les retrouvailles ? Quelles retrouvailles ? :p**

**Castlefan : merci pour ta review et oui toutes stars s'est se faire attendre comme il se doit lol**

**Guest(4) : Merci pour ta review ! La voici.**

**Mandou : Merci pour ta review, ah Kate même à 90 ans s'amusera toujours aux dépends de ses gars ! Mandy et Joan mignons comme tous les zamoureux :p**

**Pépite : Merci pour ta review, oui le fils tient bien du père sur cela lol ! Oui une suite arrivera pour One And Done quand Amazones sera fini !**

**Ewilan : Merci pour ta review, ok je comprend mieux oui cette famille est bien mieux que celle qui l'a quitté, sa mère est heureuse comme jamais elle l'a été il a des frères et soeurs géniaux, une petite amie love de lui que demander de plus ? Que papa arrive bien sur...**

**MarieShouka : Merci pour votre review, lol, ah oui Jo in love ça c'est sur c'est sa récompense pour avoir risqué sa vie et fait le bien autour de lui et le faite que son père soit en vie à modifier certaines choses au niveau de son passé qui ont fait qu'il a pu rencontrer Mandy ! Et oui comme quoi on peut pas toujours ressembler à ses parents mais qui sait peut être qu'il changera lui aussi ^^**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, nous sommes ravies que cette fic te rende addict nous on adore rendre le lecteur accro c'est notre plus grande récompense ! ^^**

**Tina : Merci pour ta review, nous somme contentes que tu aimes notre fic en espérant qu'elle te plaise jusqu'au bout, elle est presque fini dans un peu plus d'un mois vous lirez l'épilogue ! Pour ce qui est de est ce que l'on va revenir en arrière vous le saurez bientôt.**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, eh bien si moins de personne commentent au contraire cela veut dire qu'ils se désintéressent, c'est notre avis après ce n'est peut être pas le cas. Et oui on aime faire durer les choses plus c'est long plus s'est bon non ? **

**Lacritique : Qui sait ce que l'on vous réserve faut se méfier avec nous il reste encore 9 chapitres alors qui sais ce que l'on a décidé pour la suite, on aime bien chamboulé tout ... Merci pour ta review !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, et oui Mandy est une fille intelligente qui sait comment remettre en place les boulets en toute courtoisie. Et oui Joan mérite le bonheur c'est certain ! **

**Pauline : merci pour ta review et contentes que tu aimes toujours autant, ça nous fait plaisir**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 73 : <strong>

L'après-midi passa agréablement pour tout le monde, les rires fusant dans l'air parfumé, et les conversations allant bon train. Mais plus les heures s'égrenaient, et plus Joan sentait son angoisse revenir à la charge, et ses tripes se nouer. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure, s'amusant avec les plus jeunes, et riant avec ses amis, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Alors, profitant d'une minute de répit, il s'assura que Mandy était en grande discussion avec Alexis et Lanie avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible. Il devait savoir, et même s'il pensait son geste stupide, il fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison à la recherche de son paternel. Mais bien évidemment, il ne le trouva pas. Son père était farceur, mais la patience n'était pas son fort, et s'il avait été présent, il se serait montré depuis longtemps. Dans un soupir, il sortit sur le porche et fit quelques pas, scrutant la rue en espérant voir un taxi se garer devant la maison, mais rien ne se produisit.

Marchant dans l'allée, il alla s'asseoir sur le muret qui entourait leur jardin, et resta à guetter la rue, bien décidé à attendre l'arrivée de son père. Il en avait assez d'être dans l'incertitude. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il ignorait combien de temps il resta là, et il s'en moquait. Il était bien décidé à ne pas quitter son poste d'observation tant que son père n'aurait pas fait son apparition. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul qu'en percevant une senteur familière flotter autour de lui, lui révélant l'identité de la nouvelle venue. Tristement, il tourna la tête, et croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? C'est le jour de ton anniversaire, Mandy est venue spécialement pour te voir, tous tes amis sont là, et malgré ça, tu ne sembles pas heureux » s'enquit doucement Kate en caressant doucement la joue de son enfant.

« Je sais Maman, et je suis heureux de les voir, mais j'aurais aimé que Papa soit là » avoua tristement Joan en reportant son regard sur la rue, le cœur palpitant furieusement en attendant la réponse de sa mère.

« Oh Joan… » soupira Kate en voyant ses soupçons se confirmer. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta mémoire te faisait défaut ? » le gronda-t-elle gentiment en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« Ils me reviennent progressivement, mais en ce qui concerne Papa, je n'ai que de vagues flashs, comme si ma mémoire refusait de se souvenir de lui » soupira-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Donc tu as préféré angoisser en silence pendant tout l'après-midi, plutôt que de poser la question » observa Kate en secouant doucement la tête.

« Mais Maman, je ne pouvais pas poser la question à qui que ce soit alors que je suis censé en connaître la réponse ! » s'exclama Joan avec exaspération. « Comment expliquer aux gens que je ne me souvienne pas de mon père sans leur mentir ? » ajouta-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Je comprends, mais pourquoi ne pas être venu me le demander à moi ? » se demanda Kate en posant une main apaisante sur la cuisse de son fils. « Je sais ce qu'il en est, j'aurais compris que tes souvenirs soient encore un peu obscurs » poursuivit-elle en encadrant le visage de Joan de ses mains pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement à cause de ta grossesse » avoua-t-il avec une petite moue d'excuse.

« Joan, je ne suis pas en sucre, et si tu crois que de te voir te renfermer d'heure en heure ne m'a pas inquiétée, tu te trompes ! » le gronda-t-elle, mi-attendrie, mi-agacée par l'attitude surprotectrice de son fils.

« Je suis désolé M'an » marmonna piteusement Joan en baissant les yeux.

« Allez, que veux-tu savoir à propos de ton père ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment réussi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? » la bombarda-t-il en plongeant un regard anxieux dans celui limpide de sa mère.

« Tes frères et sœur sont une preuve évidente que tu as parfaitement réussi ta mission mon chéri, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez » commença Kate en caressant délicatement son ventre, souriant en sentant les bébés s'agiter.

« Mais alors… » commença Joan avant de se taire face au regard impérieux de Kate.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, et il se porte comme un charme, même s'il aimerait être ici avec nous. D'ailleurs, il m'a assuré qu'il t'avait appelé pour t'apprendre lui-même qu'il arriverait en retard pour ton anniversaire » continua Kate en souriant à Joan qui se calmait enfin.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissée seule alors que ta grossesse arrive à son terme ? » s'indigna Joan en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation.

« Il n'a pas eu le choix, pas s'il voulait être à mes côtés après la naissance des bébés. Black Pawn a été inflexible » sourit-elle, amusée par l'attitude de son fils.

« Encore un coup de cette vipère de Gina » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Gina ? Non mon chéri, Gina n'est plus l'éditrice de ton père depuis de nombreuses années, pas après le scandale qu'elle a fait à notre mariage ! » s'amusa Kate, une étincelle particulière dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai, je me souviens. Elle a tenté d'empêcher le mariage, et d'après ce que m'a dit marraine, tu lui aurais refait le portrait » se remémora Joan en étouffant un rire en imaginant la scène.

« Lanie exagère ! Gina était hystérique, je n'ai fait que lui donner une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place » lui révéla Kate avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Et Papa a immédiatement pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que Gina n'ait plus rien à voir avec sa carrière. Et si je me souviens bien, c'est à présent le père de Mandy qui gère la carrière de Papa, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Mandy » se souvint Joan en retrouvant le sourire.

« Oui. Ton père a changé plusieurs fois d'éditrices après Gina, et a finalement opté pour un homme, lassé que ces femmes tentent de le séduire » grogna Kate en serrant les poings de colère.

« Comme si elles avaient eu la moindre chance face à toi ! » proclama dédaigneusement Joan.

« C'était de très belles femmes » lui rappela Kate en soupirant doucement à ce douloureux souvenir.

« Maman, pour Papa, tu es la plus belle femme au monde. Il t'aime, et je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait se faire hacher menu plutôt que de te faire souffrir de cette façon, pas après avoir eu tant de mal à se faire une place dans ton cœur et dans ta vie » proclama fougueusement Joan, certain d'avoir raison.

« C'est juste que par moment je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un homme comme ton père. Je l'aime tellement que ça m'empêche parfois de respirer » avoua doucement Kate en levant le regard vers le ciel dégagé de ce bel après-midi d'été.

« Tu es toi, et c'est amplement suffisant. Tu ne te vois pas clairement Maman, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais nous, on a conscience de la chance que l'on a d'avoir une femme aussi extraordinaire que toi dans nos vies, et on serait fous de prendre le risque de te perdre ! » expliqua Joan avec un regard débordant d'amour.

« Non mon chéri, c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi merveilleuse que vous. Je vous aime tous tellement » sourit-elle, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Nous aussi nous t'aimons Maman » sourit Joan en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans un silence complice, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en quelques heures qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de ce moment de répit pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène avant de repartir.

« La mémoire te revient ? » demanda doucement Kate en se redressant alors qu'une douleur dans le bas du dos lui rappelait plus que jamais qu'elle était à terme.

« Progressivement… » soupira Joan avant d'ajouter. « Papa avait promis qu'il serait là en début d'après-midi, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas encore rentré ? »

« Je l'ignore Joan, mais si quelque chose était arrivé, nous le saurions » le rassura-t-elle en se massant le bas du dos. « Tu te souviens de votre discussion finalement ? » sourit-elle avec soulagement.

« Plus ou moins… » souffla l'adolescent alors qu'une conversation lui revenait à l'esprit.

_« Salut mon grand ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de prendre enfin 18 ans ? » entendit-il la voix de son père raisonner à l'autre bout du fil. _

_« C'est cool, même si mes 21 ans seront un événement encore plus marquant » sourit l'adolescent en se calant contre ses oreillers. _

_« Oui, c'est normal, mais ton anniversaire est important, et puis tu rentres à la maison pour l'occasion, et rien que pour ça, tu devrais bondir de joie » déclara Castle avec amusement. _

_« Je suis heureux Papa, mais je le serais bien plus en sachant que tu seras là toi aussi… » soupira Joan, incapable de dissimuler sa déception. _

_« Je serais là mon fils, je te le promets ! » lui assura son père avant d'ajouter. « Je devrais même être à la maison avant toi, et je serai, avec ta mère, la première personne à te souhaiter ton anniversaire ». _

_« Mais et ta promo ? » voulut-il savoir, connaissant le planning de son père. « Je sais que New-York devait être ta dernière étape. Or, tu as encore quatre villes à faire avant de rentrer à la maison »._

_« Je me suis arrangé avec Trevor pour inverser les dates, ce qui me permet de revenir pour ton anniversaire et je ferai ma séance de dédicaces dans deux jours à New-York avant de repartir pour les autres villes » répliqua farouchement Castle. _

_« Je suis si content que tu sois là Papa, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose sans toi » proclama l'adolescent en souriant. _

_« Ma place est auprès de ma famille, et puis ta mère est sur le point d'accoucher, et il est hors de question que je ne sois pas à ses côtés, elle me tuerait ! » ajouta Castle en tentant de dissimuler son angoisse. _

_« Tout va bien se passer Papa, je te promets de veiller sur Maman en ton absence » le rassura-t-il aussitôt. _

_« Je sais bien que tu es prêt à tout pour ta famille mon fils » avait soufflé Castle d'une voix émue. _

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ma famille soit heureuse » approuva Joan avec émotion. _

_« Je sais, la famille, c'est la seule qui vaille la peine de se battre en ce monde, rien n'est plus important que ça » renchérit Castle avant d'ajouter. « Je dois te laisser maintenant fils, j'ai une dernière séance de dédicaces avant de pouvoir prendre l'avion »._

_« Moi aussi j'ai pas mal de choses à faire avant de pouvoir enfin songer à rentrer à la maison » soupira Joan en avisant l'heure. _

_« A demain mon fils » déclara Castle, un sourire dans la voix. _

_« A demain Papa » approuva Joan, tout aussi heureux de revoir enfin son père. _

C'était la première fois que Joan avait un souvenir si proche dans le temps, signe que ses deux vies allaient bientôt fusionner. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de ramener à la surface d'autres souvenirs, mais ceux-ci lui glissèrent entre les doigts. Même les réminiscences de son ancienne existence commençaient à devenir floues et il avait du mal à s'en rappeler.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Kate, le ramenant ainsi à l'instant présent.

« A Papa. J'ai si peu de souvenirs de lui. Je te vois clairement, ainsi que Maya et Robin, mais pas lui » soupira Joan avant d'ajouter. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir pour que ma mémoire se réactive, un peu comme un disque dur qui aurait besoin d'être rebooté pour refonctionner correctement ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » affirma Kate qui comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils avait donné l'impression de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. « Mais je crois aussi que tu dois laisser la mémoire te revenir toute seule, sans trop la solliciter. Quand tu as une jambe cassée, tu ne cherches pas à courir. Là, c'est pareil. Tu dois laisser le temps à ton cerveau de récupérer des effets secondaires de ton petit voyage temporel. Quand ce sera fait, tu verras que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre » le rassura Kate avant de se lever avec lenteur.

« Hummm… » Marmonna Joan à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Joan, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, que je n'aie pas l'impression de parler dans le vide ! » soupira Kate en roulant des yeux.

« Pardon M'an, j'étais dans la Lune » s'excusa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire penaud.

« Comme toujours, la tête dans les étoiles… » constata-t-elle en pinçant gentiment la joue de son fils.

« Pardon, je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie en ce moment, c'est juste que… » soupira Joan dont le regard se reporta machinalement sur la rue déserte de leur quartier.

« Je sais mon chéri, mais ton père a promis qu'il serait là, et tu sais qu'il tient toujours ses promesses » lui assura-t-elle en priant pour que Castle arrive enfin, et que les angoisses de leur fils s'apaisent.

« Je sais, j'ai juste peur qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose » lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants au souvenir encore bien présent de son père inerte sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien ! » lui promit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que sa condition le lui permettait, afin de le rassurer par sa présence, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Merci Maman » souffla finalement Joan avant d'enlacer sa mère pour la ramener vers la maison.

« De rien mon chéri » sourit-elle alors qu'ils faisaient le tour pour rejoindre le jardin d'où leur parvenaient rires et conversations. « Et s'il te plaît, profite de tes amis, sinon Mandy va vraiment penser que sa venue ne te fait pas plaisir » l'implora doucement Kate en le poussant vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui dévissaient près du buffet.

« Promis Maman, je vais faire un effort » approuva-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur sa petite-amie.

Tournant la tête vers sa mère, il lui adressa un sourire, qui ne dupa nullement Kate puisqu'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux qui demeuraient ombragés par son inquiétude. Et Kate savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son père, rien ne pourrait venir apaiser ses angoisses. Joan avait tellement peur de retomber dans cette spirale infernale qui avait bercée toute son enfance, de revivre ces années de cauchemar où il avait vu sa mère pleurer sans fin la perte de son amour, se mourant de chagrin sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, rien n'y faisait, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Haut les cœurs » l'encouragea-t-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Joan ne répondit pas, mais choisit de rejoindre Mandy qu'il venait de voir s'éloigner du groupe, la mine préoccupée, et il savait qu'il devait être à l'origine de la mélancolie de sa petite-amie, qui devait se poser des tas de questions, et immédiatement, il s'en fit le reproche. Du regard, il la suivit et la vit s'arrêter à l'ombre du cerisier que son père avait planté le jour de leur emménagement dans cette maison, comme symbole de leur vie future. En soupirant, l'adolescente s'adossa à l'arbre, et plongea pensivement son regard dans son verre, comme si elle espérait y trouver la réponse à ses questions.

« Hey » lança-t-il en la rejoignant.

« Hey » répondit-elle sans pour autant le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? » l'interrogea-t-il en venant se placer juste devant elle, suffisamment pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais pas assez pour la toucher.

« Je suis surprise que tu l'aies remarqué vu le peu d'intérêt que tu m'accordes » répliqua-t-elle en posant un regard colérique sur lui.

« Je sais que je me suis montré un peu distant, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'assure » soupira-t-il en se massant la nuque.

« Alors quel est le problème Joan ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu voudrais être à des années- lumière de ce jardin ? » s'enquit-elle en se décollant de l'arbre d'un coup de pied pour venir poser ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent.

« Parce que d'une certaine façon, c'est le cas » expliqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes avant de reprendre précipitamment en la sentant se raidir. « Mon père avait promis d'être là avant le début de la fête, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ».

« Oh Joan… » soupira Mandy en s'en voulant de ne pas avoir compris ce qui inquiétait tant son petit-ami.

Elle savait pourtant à quel point il était proche de son père. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait aimé le fait que sa famille compte autant pour lui. Et elle avait trouvé touchante la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses parents. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Joan angoissait pour leur sécurité, ce qu'elle comprenait au vu de la profession qu'ils exerçaient. Bien sûr, son père n'était pas officiellement flic, mais comme il continuait d'accompagner sa muse sur le terrain, et ce malgré le fait que ladite muse soit devenue capitaine, il prenait tout autant de risques qu'elle.

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je crois que tant que Papa n'aura pas fait son apparition, je ne me sentirai pas tranquille » avoua-t-il avec une petite moue penaude qui la fit fondre.

« Je comprends mon cœur, mais dis-toi que ton père va bien. J'ai entendu parler d'un retard dans les vols suite à une panne d'un appareil ce matin, je suis sûre que c'est ce qui explique son retard » le rassura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« J'espère que tu as raison » chuchota Joan en posant son front contre celui de l'adolescente. « Merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi mon ange » ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

« Je t'aime idiot » s'amusa-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre ses doigts.

« Et je t'aime aussi, n'en doute jamais » assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de toute la force de ses sentiments.

Ils se laissèrent progressivement emporter dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux lorsque des exclamations de joie retentirent de l'autre côté du jardin, poussant Joan à interrompre l'étreinte pour voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous de jouer, je m'en vais hiberner dans ma case à et pour info, j'ai posté la suite du choc des cultures et posterai enfin la suite d'Amazones lundi voila !^^<strong>


	75. Chapter 75

**Bonjour les gens comment allez vous avec en ce temps de ... remarquez pour un mois de novembre on a beau temps n'est ce pas ?**

**Voila donc la suite des aventures de Joan Castle, attention ce chapitre est le dernier qui se passe dans le futur alors le prochain sera donc la surprise pour vous ^^ ! **

**je vous rappel que ma jumelle à posté "Tu es à moi" et moi "Amazones" allez y faire un tour et laisser une trace de votre passage ^^ Merci !**

**Voila bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mandou :<span> Merci pour ta review et contentes que la relation mere fils te plaise**

**Guest : merci pour ta review, ah les retrouvailles qui sait ^^**

**Pépite : merci pour ta review, oui on sait ou il est et peut être qu'il ne sera pas le seul à arrivé ^^**

**Mamie : merci pour ta review, lol je dirais que tu as une supposition de bonne dans ce que tu dis bravo ! **

**Guest(2): merci pour ta review, le prochain chapitre le voici en générale les dimanches et les mercredis et voici la raison de l'effusion de joie !**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, ah oui septembre c'est tellement loin j'en ai rêvé de cette saison faut le faire, ça m'a jamais fait ça ! :p**

**Elynaa : merci pour ta review et oui on sait ou est Castle faut-il qu'il arrive maintenant.**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, non on finit qu'en même cette fic on avisera pour le reste après ! Je vais mieux mais c'est pas le Pérou mais avec temps qui fait. Et oui tu peux encore t'angoisser lol en effet ! Ah oui trop de tout va bien et bien on peut y remédier bouhahhahahhahahahahaha !**

**Mb : et non lol pas de suite coup sur coup sauf s'il y avait eu un record de reviews, ce qui est très loin d'être le cas ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, mdr lol théorie dignement Castlélienne ^^**

****guest **( **Fosie**?) : merci pour ta review, eh ioui la relation mere fils est très forte, n'oublions pas que Kate lui doit son bonheure quant à Joan Mandy est sa récompense pour le bien qu'il a fait ! Bonne lecture pour tout ce que tu as prévu enfin c'est déjà fait lol**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review, ahhhhhhhhh Castle est ce lui qui pointe sont né ou quelqu'un d'autre ou bien autre chose ?**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, Castle le farceur ou les facéties des compagnies aériennes lol**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, merci je vais mieux même si c'est pas encore le top et que mes migraines à répétitions me fatigue à force ! Mes poumons sont encore dans ma cage thoracique ouf lol j'ai fais une rasia dans le stock kleenex mais ça va maintenant :p Oui faut qu'il soit là pour sa femme elle a besoin de lui et son fils aussi ^^**

**Castle fan : Merci pour ta review, haha Castle or not ? Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre et voila nous mettons fin à ton attente ^^**

**Loss : Merci pour tes review, Kate est maintenant une femme libre, elle embrasse bien castle en pleine rue devant tous les flics du 12th quand Castle la sauve de la bombe ! Ah oui Kate enceinte à 51 ans lol c'est assez délirant mais pas impossible en soit tant qu'elle n'est pas ménopausée ! je crois que tu as pas bien compris si Kate est enceinte c'est ce qui se passe dans le futur et ce qu'ils voient ! Oui tu as tout compris les lettres en gras sont les fautes corrigés lol je pensais les avoir enlevé lol mais non mdr ! Tu te trompe Joan et Mandy ne sont pas fiancés nous ne disons pas ça c'est le fils d'Esposito qui l'ai eux sont seulement en couple depuis 3 ans ! Et oui la tentative de Aeden est celle de Sloan, il fallait bien que Joan comprenne ce que ça fait pour voir que ce n'est pas du tout flatteur qu'on drague sa petite amie sous ses yeux. Oui si Castle avait eu un probleme pas de frère et soeur mais peut être le temps l'a t-il rattrapé ? Et oui elle veut qu'il fasse attention a elle elle a fait un long voyage Mandy pour le voir alors c'est normal qu'elle soit déçu ^^ Voila j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes question à la prochaine ^^.**

**Lille76 : J'avoue que je ne comprend pas vraiment ta review, j'ai eu aussi sur Amazones et notre baiser et je dois dire que tu m'as un peu perturbé ! Tu semble bien me connaitre mais moi je ne vois pas t'ai je dis quelque chose de mal ? Voila la suite désolée mais nous sommes les seules et unique auteures à posté deux fois par semaine en général c'est une fois par semaine voir par mois, l'attente n'est pas vraiment longue ! Merci de nous suivre**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai comment ne pas souffrir de 'absence de son père et surtout c'est pour sa mère il a vu se mourir de chagrin et il ne veut plus jamais voir cela chez sa mère !**

**Tina : Merci pour ta review, ok alors nous savons qu'une des guests c'est toi mais qui lol ! **

**Guest (3) : Merci pour ta review et oui Joan est tout mignon avec sa chérie, même s'il la néglige! Avec sa mère évidement que la conversation était nécessaire et en effet heureusement qu'il y a des gens qui savent parce que le pauvre serait à l'ouest ! Pour les fautes, je suis française et j'en fait alors, je vais pas te le reprocher lol moi j'ai pas d'excuse ! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 74 :<strong>

« Que se passe-t-il à ton avis ? » s'enquit Mandy en faisant quelques pas pour tenter d'apercevoir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Je ne sais pas, nous sommes trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit » soupira Joan en l'attrapant par la main alors qu'il avançait vers la source de l'agitation.

« Je crois que Maya vient de gagner le cadeau mystère ! » rigola Mandy lorsqu'ils découvrirent la fillette qui faisait des bonds de cabri en poussant des cris de joie autour d'un des jeux.

« Il faut croire ! » approuva Joan en riant de l'attitude de sa sœur.

« Tu as vu Joan ? C'est moi qui ai gagné ! » exulta la fillette en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? » voulut-il savoir en embrassant sa sœur sur le front.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore regardé ! » expliqua la fillette avant de redescendre pour courir ouvrir son lot.

Joan rit en la voyant déchiqueter le papier cadeau et se mettre à pousser de nouveaux hurlements en découvrant le contenu du paquet. Mais alors qu'il riait, son regard se porta de nouveau vers l'entrée de la maison, et un soupir lui échappa alors que personne n'en émergeait.

« Ne soit pas à ce point préoccupé Joan.. » soupira Mandy en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Surpris, Joan tourna la tête vers elle. Lui qui pensait réussir à donner le change en était pour ses frais. Comment pouvait-elle lire à ce point en lui ?

« Joan, nous sortons ensemble depuis trois ans, je te connais, et je sais quand quelque chose te préoccupe » s'amusa-t-elle avant d'ajouter. « Il va arriver, j'en suis certaine ».

Sans un mot, Joan posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille qu'elle était venue caler contre son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras comme pour le réconforter par sa seule présence. Il savait que Mandy ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre son inquiétude, pas sans qu'il lui explique l'expérience qu'il avait vécue. D'ailleurs il devrait prendre des notes de ses travaux avant qu'il oublie comment il était parvenu à un tel résultat. Il était persuadé que Molly allait le bombarder de questions. A moins qu'il ne vaille mieux qu'il oublie tout ça, conscient de la catastrophe qui pourrait se produire si ses recherches tombaient entre des mains mal intentionnées. Il choisit donc de laisser le destin prendre la décision pour lui. Si ses souvenirs de ses recherches ne s'estompaient pas, c'était qu'il devait poursuivre dans cette voie, sinon c'était qu'il n'était pas encore temps de faire une telle découverte. Le bruit d'un verre qui se fracassait au sol le tira de sa rêverie.

« Maman ! » cria-t-il en se ruant vers sa mère qui se retenait difficilement à la table.

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Lanie en arrivant auprès de son amie.

« La poche des eaux s'est rompue » souffla Kate alors qu'une contraction la faisait se plier de douleur.

« Je crois que les triplés ont décidé de partager la vedette avec moi » annonça-t-il en faisant signe à ses oncles de venir soutenir sa mère.

« J'ai appelé les secours, une ambulance est en route » déclara Mandy, son téléphone encore en main.

« Je vais chercher son sac pour la maternité » déclara Alexis en se ruant à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Respire profondément Maman » l'encouragea Joan en tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet.

« Castle… » appela Kate entre deux contractions.

« Il va arriver Maman, il t'a promis d'être toujours là ! » lui rappela Joan en lançant un regard désespéré à sa marraine.

Et comme s'il avait entendu l'appel de sa famille, l'écrivain fit enfin son entrée, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon fils ! » s'exclama-t-il à la cantonade avant de se figer en découvrant la scène.

« Papa, vite ! » cria Joan, son soulagement clairement perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

Comprenant ce qui se passait, Castle laissa choir, sans considération aucune, ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se rua aux côtés de sa muse, remplaçant Joan qui demeura malgré tout à proximité, ne parvenant pas à quitter son père des yeux. Sentant le regard de son fils sur lui, Castle tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire lumineux, que l'adolescent lui rendit aussitôt.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin là Papa » soupira-t-il avec émotion.

« Désolé, mais mon avion a été retardé » s'excusa le romancier en reportant son attention sur sa muse dont la main s'était crispée autour de la sienne. « Mais visiblement, j'arrive au bon moment ! »

« Castle ! » gronda Kate en resserrant un peu plus son emprise autour de la main de son homme, manquant de la broyer, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à ce dernier. « Plus jamais je ne te laisserai me toucher » le menaça-t-elle au moment où une nouvelle contraction la traversait.

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon amour » se contenta de répondre l'écrivain, habitué à présent à ces menaces qu'elle ne mettait jamais à exécution.

Avec soulagement, ils virent les secours arriver et prendre en charge les futurs parents. Il avait réussi, et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que commencer.

« Allez viens Joan, allons à l'hôpital » lança Mandy en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Arrivés sur la voie rapide, ils furent stoppés par ce qui ressemblait fort à un immense carambolage, et ils durent se ranger sur la voie de secours afin de laisser les ambulances aller et venir.

« On va être coincés pour au moins deux heures ! » râla Joan en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je peux faire demi-tour et passer par le centre-ville » proposa Mandy en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Oui, finalement nous irons plus vite comme ça ! » approuva Joan en adressant un sourire de gratitude à la jeune fille.

Ils mirent près d'une heure à arriver à l'hôpital, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, ils découvrirent que tous les autres étaient déjà là.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtés à l'hôtel ? » les taquina Robin, ravi de mettre son frère en boîte.

« Très drôle. Il y a eu un carambolage sur la voie rapide » expliqua Joan en lançant un regard noir à son frère. « Où en sont les choses ? » demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de sa grand-mère.

« Le travail s'annonce bien. Ton père vient nous faire des rapports réguliers. Le premier bébé ne devrait plus tarder à pointer le bout de son nez » lui apprit Martha en lui serrant tendrement la main.

« C'est rapide. Je pensais que cela prendrait plus de temps » s'étonna Mandy en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Joan.

« Et bien ça dépend, et ce n'est pas parce que le premier arrive rapidement que les autres suivront. Nous devons nous préparer à être ici pour de très longues heures » répliqua Lanie qui revenait armée de cafés.

« C'est un garçon ! » entendirent-ils Castle clamer avant même qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce.

Les exclamations de joie retentirent, et Joan se leva pour aller à l'encontre de son père. Son sourire ne dissimulait pas son inquiétude, et père et fils échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Je reviens pour le prochain » assura-t-il avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils. « Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la salle de travail ? »

« Ok » répondit simplement Joan avant de sourire à Mandy qui discutait tranquillement avec Alexis.

« Comment va Maman ? » voulut-il savoir dès qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Elle va suffisamment bien pour m'avoir expliqué la situation » répondit Castle en s'immobilisant pour faire face à son fils.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien Papa » souffla Joan en serrant spontanément son père dans ses bras.

« Et c'est à toi que je le dois Joan. Je crois bien que je suis le seul père au monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir été sauvé par son enfant à naître » s'amusa Castle en serrant son fils contre lui.

« Quand je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai imaginé le pire… » avoua Joan en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son père.

« Je sais, ta mère m'a raconté. Je suis désolé fils, je ne voulais pas que tu t'angoisses pour moi de la sorte ».

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Papa, c'est juste mes souvenirs qui sont un peu embrouillés » le rassura Joan en s'écartant légèrement.

« Un effet secondaire de ton petit voyage temporel je suppose » constata Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois que je préférais les migraines » railla Joan en roulant des yeux.

« Tu as encore des blancs ? » voulut savoir Castle avec curiosité.

« De moins en moins. Les pièces du puzzle se mettent doucement en place » le rassura Joan en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« J'adorerais continuer cette discussion avec toi, mais si je ne retourne pas sur le front, ta mère va me descendre à vue » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement.

« Je veux bien te croire » rigola Joan alors que les cris de sa mère leur parvenaient.

« A plus tard fils, prie pour moi ! » lança-t-il avant de pousser la porte.

« Bon sang, mais où étais-tu passé ! » s'écria Kate d'un ton colérique qui fit grimacer Joan.

Joan n'entendit pas ce que son père lui répondait, et il préféra ne pas s'éterniser pour le savoir. Les cris de sa mère lui déchiraient le cœur, et il aimait autant retourner auprès de sa famille. Rien que d'imaginer Mandy à la place de sa mère, lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Alors comment ça se passe ? » s'enquit Robin en se jetant sur lui dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle d'attente.

« Maman couvre Papa d'insultes, donc tout va bien » plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Ton père est rodé, ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux ! » révéla Ryan en échangeant un regard amusé avec Esposito qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Je sais, je suis juste impatient que les bébés soient là » soupira Joan en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère. « T'inquiète pas Bi, Maman est forte, et Papa est à ses côtés, tu sais qu'il ne laissera rien lui arriver ».

« Ouais je sais, c'est juste stressant » soupira le cadet en retournant s'asseoir.

« Maman a réussi à expulser ta tête de boule de bowling, elle n'aura donc aucune difficulté à mettre au monde ses trois crevettes » chambra-t-il son frère.

Robin foudroya son frère du regard, mais il savait que de tous ses accouchements, sa naissance avait été la plus éprouvante pour sa mère. Il était resté coincé au niveau des épaules, et le médecin avait dû utiliser des forceps pour le faire sortir, ce que ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler Joan, qui lui était né si rapidement, que ses parents avaient à peine eu le temps d'atteindre l'hôpital. Dans un froncement de sourcils, Joan tenta de se remémorer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec leurs parents concernant leur naissance respective, mais tout était flou dans son esprit, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'en rappelait clairement, mais plus maintenant. Le stress probablement conclut-il en abandonnant.

« Je plaisantais Bi » déclara Joan en avisant la mine sombre de son frère.

« Je sais, je suis inquiet pour Maman c'est tout » soupira l'adolescent en se penchant en avant, les bras ballants entre ses cuisses.

Joan frémit, traversé par un tremblement venu de nulle part. Penser à sa naissance lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Robin avait laissé entendre que sa naissance avait été rapide et sans problème, mais lui avait une étrange sensation. Avait-il modifié ce point en faisant un saut dans le temps ? Le fait d'avoir retardé sa conception avait-il changé le déroulement des choses ? Il l'ignorait, mais la sensation de malaise qui l'habitait le laissait perplexe. Lorsqu'il était reparti pour son époque, il venait tout juste d'être conçu. Et s'il était là, c'était à priori qu'il n'avait pas annulé son existence. A moins qu'il y ait une seconde vague d'effets, et que ceux-ci soient plus longs à se faire sentir ? Sentant la migraine revenir, il choisit de mettre ses peurs de côté. Les mieux placés pour répondre à ses questions étant ses parents, il décida d'attendre l'arrivée des bébés pour interroger son père.

« Encore un garçon ! » cria un Castle tout essoufflé, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Chouette, on va enfin être en supériorité numérique ! » sourit Robin en faisant un feed the birds avec Joan qui souriait tout aussi niaisement.

« Le dernier bébé n'a pas l'air décidé à se montrer, alors ça risque d'être plus long cette fois » ajouta Castle en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Est-ce que Maman va bien ? » demanda Maya en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Mandy afin de se rapprocher de Joan.

« Oui kiddo, ne t'inquiète pas. Le dernier bébé n'est pas encore décidé à venir au monde » lui expliqua l'adolescent en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la fillette en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Parce qu'il se plaît là où il est » sourit Robin en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir pour rassurer sa sœur.

« J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher, je veux faire sa connaissance moi ! » bouda Maya en se blottissant contre Mandy qui la serra contre elle.

« Nous le sommes tous ma chérie » lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Est-ce que Joan et toi aurez un bébé un jour ? » voulut savoir la petite fille avec curiosité.

« Oh…euh…je… » bafouilla Mandy en rougissant alors que tous les regards se portaient sur eux.

« En voilà une question intéressante ! » ricana Robin, se délectant de la gêne du jeune couple.

« Tu veux que je te dise princesse ? » se lança Joan après avoir couvé Mandy d'un regard aimant. « Une fois que Mandy et moi aurons fini nos études, que nous aurons un bon travail, et que nous serons assez âgés pour envisager de fonder une famille, pourquoi pas ? » déclara-t-il avec conviction, faisant sourire leurs familles.

« Ça veut dire que vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Maya avec une logique implacable.

« Pas maintenant, mais un jour, c'est certain » approuva Joan en entrelaçant la main de Mandy de ses doigts.

« Cool ! » exulta la fillette, inconsciente de la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle avait éveillée chez la jeune fille.

« Joan, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir » murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, et crois-moi que je compte bien faire chacune des choses que je viens d'évoquer » répliqua le jeune homme en se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Mandy se laissa aller contre le torse de son petit ami, se demandant s'il était possible d'être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Le silence s'installa peu à peu, et le retour de Castle quelques heures plus tard les firent tous sursauter.

« C'est une fille » jubila-t-il, fou de joie malgré une fatigue plus qu'évidente.

« Et comment va Maman ? » s'enquit Joan, soulagé que ce soit enfin fini.

« Elle va bien. Elle est épuisée, mais rien que du repos ne puisse arranger » le rassura Castle avant d'ajouter. « Elle est conduite dans une chambre en ce moment. Vous pourrez venir la voir, mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois »

« On va commencer, comme ça nous pourrons ramener les enfants à la maison » déclara Lanie en interrogeant les autres du regard.

« Ça ressemble à un plan » approuvèrent Ryan et Esposito.

Joan fut le dernier à passer, ayant patiemment attendu d'être enfin seul avec ses parents. Après le départ de Mandy qui veillerait sur Maya ce soir, avec la promesse de la rejoindre aussi vite que possible, il entra enfin dans la chambre, le cœur battant la chamade, souriant en découvrant sa mère endormie profondément. Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas la réveiller, puis ressortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la nursery où les bébés avaient été transportés afin de permettre à leur mère de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

« Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? » demanda fièrement Castle en rejoignant son fils, un des deux petits gars dans les bras.

« Magnifiques » approuva Joan avec admiration.

« Tu veux prendre ta sœur ? » l'interrogea Castle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Elle est si petite » souffla-t-il alors qu'une infirmière lui mettait le nourrisson dans les bras.

« Oui, c'est une crevette comparée à ses frères, mais elle est en parfaite santé » sourit Castle en couvant sa dernière-née du regard.

En silence, Joan observa minutieusement sa petite sœur, qui comme si elle se sentait observée, ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux de son grand frère. Joan savait que les bébés n'avaient pas vraiment de vision claire durant les premiers jours suivant leur venue au monde, et pourtant, il eut l'impression qu'elle le sondait jusqu'à l'âme, et il sut que, tout comme Maya, elle l'aurait enroulé autour de son petit doigt pour le restant de ses jours. Avec délicatesse, il lui caressa la joue, lorsqu'il fut pris d'un étourdissement.

« Papa ? » appela-t-il alors que sa vision se troublait.

« Oui fils ? » s'enquit distraitement Castle en reposant le bébé dans son berceau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas… » marmonna l'adolescent alors qu'il se mettait à saigner du nez, tâchant la petite couverture rose.

« Ta sœur ne va pas bien ? » s'inquiéta instantanément Castle en levant les yeux vers son fils aîné.

« Non, c'est moi qui ai un problème » répliqua Joan en sentant ses jambes faiblir sous son poids. « Prends le bébé Papa, maintenant » ordonna-t-il en tâchant de rester debout malgré les tremblements qui assaillaient son corps.

« Joan qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » l'interrogea Castle en prenant vivement le bébé, la déposant rapidement dans son berceau avant d'appeler à l'aide.

« Je ne sais pas… je… » bafouilla Joan avant de s'écrouler au sol comme une poupée désarticulée.

« Joan ! » hurla Castle, faisant pleurer les nourrissons.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'enquit une infirmière en arborant une mine réprobatrice.

« Mon fils fait un malaise, faites venir un médecin ! » ordonna-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de Joan qui ne réagit pas aux appels de son père.

En quelques minutes, Castle fut relégué dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'une équipe médicale transférait Joan sur un brancard pour l'emmener dans une salle d'examen. Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'un médecin n'en sorte, arborant une mine sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Docteur, comment va mon fils ? » s'exclama Castle en se ruant sur le médecin.

« Il est inconscient, et nous ignorons pourquoi » expliqua le médecin. « Joan a-t-il été malade ces derniers temps ? » s'enquit-il tentant de trouver une explication à l'état de ce jeune homme d'apparence solide.

« Non. Mais il a souffert de violentes migraines » déclara Castle en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

« Nous allons lui faire passer un scanner, peut-être que cela nous éclairera sur la cause de ce malaise » décida le médecin avant de retourner auprès de son patient.

De nouveau seul, Castle se mit à faire les cent pas. Est-ce que le malaise de Joan avait un lien avec son voyage dans le temps ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Ces migraines à répétition avaient-elles endommagé son corps au point de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience ? Son état était-il irréversible ? Comment allait-il annoncer à Kate que leur fils risquait de leur être enlevé de façon aussi brutale qu'inexplicable ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Joan avait simplement trop présumé de ses forces, et il avait besoin de repos afin que son organisme se remette du traumatisme subi. Une fois que ce serait fait, il se réveillerait en pleine forme. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Les effets secondaires du voyage temporel qu'il avait entrepris devaient stopper, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il en était certain.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Voila c'est à vous, faites nous voir que vous êtes toujours intéressés par nos histoires car on doit dire qu'au vu du nombres des reviews sur nos fics respectives ont en doute fortement, peut être est-il temps pour nous de tirer notre révérence et de laisser la place aux autres après tout écrire est un plaisir, partager est fantastique mais pas indispensable au premier, pas de chantage une constations pure et simple ! <strong>_

_**Voila bonne fin de semaine et bon courage à celles et ceux qui ont leurs examens que la force Castélienne soit avec vous !**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Voila les gens la suite de notre fic, alors que de questions levées après la fin du chapitre précédent, nous n'aurons qu'une réponse il va falloir savoir ce qui se passe dans le passé pour comprendre ce qui arrive a notre beau Jo dans le futur !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Ah et j'oubliais une précision que je ne pensais pas nécessaire mais que je fais qu'en même puisse que certains se sont posés la question ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne parle pas du fils de Ryan avant le départ de Joan qu'il n'existe pas, c'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont deux ans d'écarts, ce n'est pas une erreur de notre part ! Nous n'avons simplement pas trouvé bon de le préciser dans le passé puisse que la question ne s'est jamais posée étant donné que Ryan et Espo font des apparitions éclairs et que nous n'avons pas eu la place d'intégrer cela étant donné qu'a chaque fois, ils se sont vu pour l'affaire, nous ne voyions donc pas l'intérêt de placer en plein milieu d'une scène : " au faite comment va ton fils ?" cela aurait été complètement stupide et hors de propos ! Voila !**

**Ah et pour les prénoms des triplés, on avoue ne pas y avoir songé ! :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pakito : Ah c'est compliqué n'est ca pas mais si tu change une choses d'autre sont influencées par conséquent ! merci pour ta review<strong>

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, et oui il faisait moche et on en a rajouté une couche en faisant le chaud et le frois tu devrais être habitué depuis iol**

**Maeva : merci pour ta review, Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? On sait pas au final une vie pour une autre...**

**Fless 76 : Merci pour ta review, hum d'autres chapitres dans le futur ? Qui sait ça dépendra ce qui arrivera à Jo !**

**Guest(1) : Merci pour ta review, ah ben tu verras bien c'est quoi qu'est ce dans les chapitres suivants...**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ah voila on est dimanche.**

**Manooooooon :( lol) merci pour ta review, peut etre cette semaine les tenue d'été en attendant ben faut espérer que le beau temps dure un max ! Ah si tu savais nous pouvons faire plus horrible mdr**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, qu'est ce qui était sur ?**

**Flufy : merci pour ta review et oui le monde est dur des fois lol ! :p**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, ahaha qu'est ce qu'on lui fait ? C'est pas nous mais sa faute le temps le rattrape ... Bonne semaine à toi aussi !**

**Lisounini : Merci pour ta review, ah contentes de t'avoir surprise, ont ne pensait pus cela possible arrivé vers la fin de la fic et oui il ne reste presque plus avant la fin 7 plus un épilogue ! Oui la pauvre on ne la pas ménagé sur ce coup surtout à 51 balais lol !**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, oui la voici la suite !**

**Castlefan : merci pour ta review, ah pour le savoir faut lire la suite pardi, si on le dit plus d'intérêt ! Et de rien pour l'angoisse ce fut un plaisir mdr !**

**Guest(3) : merci pour ta review**

**F1 : oui hein c'est moue !**

**Ewilan : Merci pour ta review, haha oui ça équilibre la force, eh oui il mérite d'être heureux mais nous on ne veut pas lui faciliter la tache non mais !**

**Pepite : Merci pour ta review, et oui va falloir prendre des juvamine lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 75 : <strong>

*****Huit mois et une semaine après retour vers le futur*****

Sans aucune considération pour la circulation, ni même le code de la route, la Cherokee noire toutes options de Castle, nouvellement achetée à l'occasion de l'agrandissement de la famille, fonçait à tombeaux ouverts à travers les rues de New-York. Depuis quelques jours, Kate se plaignait de violentes douleurs. Ils s'étaient donc rendus par deux fois à l'hôpital pour s'entendre dire que tout était normal, et que ces douleurs n'étaient que de fausses alertes. Kate était de plus en plus grognon au fil des jours, et Castle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si elle laissait voir sa souffrance, c'était qu'elle devait vraiment vivre un Enfer. Et du peu qu'il se souvenait de la grossesse de Meredith, ce n'était pas normal, quoiqu'en dise les médecins. Aussi, lorsque Kate s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, pliée en deux sous la force d'une douleur aigüe, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la voiture.

Il refusait de laisser Kate souffrir ainsi, même s'ils s'entendaient dire à l'hôpital qu'une fois encore, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Voilà pourquoi, au mépris de sa sécurité, il traversait la ville à vive allure, l'amour de sa vie hurlant et gémissant à ses côtés, les mains crispées sur son ventre tendu. Son doux visage était couvert de sueur, et ses traits étaient figés dans un masque de douleur de mauvais augure. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue ainsi, et inconsciemment, il accéléra encore un peu l'allure, pressé de la conduire à l'hôpital. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette souffrance contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là à ses côtés et veiller à ce qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à elle et à Joan. Un nouvel hurlement déchira le silence de l'habitacle, le faisant sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers elle, totalement paniqué.

« Kate ? » l'interrogea-t-il en crispant ses mains sur le volant alors que la voiture faisait une embardée.

« Une contraction » expliqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne » déclara-t-il en se concentrant sur la route, voulant à tout prix éviter l'accident.

« Mais c'est trop tôt, Castle, je ne suis pas encore à terme » paniqua Kate alors qu'une seconde contraction la laissait haletante.

« Tu as passé le seuil critique des 37 semaines Kate » la rassura Castle, même s'il se sentait lui aussi inquiet de voir leur bébé naître avant terme.

Kate serra les dents pour retenir un nouvel hurlement alors qu'une autre contraction la pliait en deux. Elle sentait qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre si on lui parlait encore de Braxton. Si elle souffrait autant lors d'un faux travail, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'elle accoucherait. Même recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine n'avait pas été aussi douloureux, et pourtant à ce moment-là, elle s'était dit que rien ne pouvait surpasser cette souffrance. Mais alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles de l'intérieur, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait eu tort. Désemparé face à l'agonie de sa muse qui affrontait aussi courageusement le supplice qu'elle endurait, retenant autant que faire se pouvait ses cris pour ne pas l'angoisser un peu plus, Castle accéléra toujours plus, pressé d'arriver à destination afin de soulager le mal qui l'étreignait.

« Tiens le coup mon amour, nous y sommes presque ! » lui apprit-il en posant une main calmante sur son genou, qu'il pressa délicatement.

« Castle ? » Gronda la jeune femme entre ses dents, tentant de réguler le rythme de sa respiration.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils, surpris par le ton de sa muse.

Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour lui, et il chercha ce qu'il avait fait cette fois pour lui valoir une remontrance qu'il sentait arriver à grands pas. Ne trouvant pas, il préféra attendre prudemment que Kate lui révèle d'elle-même le crime dont il venait inconsciemment de se rendre coupable, et il adopterait ensuite l'attitude appropriée pour se faire pardonner.

« La ferme » Cracha-t-elle en se calant dans le siège tout confort de la voiture afin d'endiguer une nouvelle contraction.

Elle se savait injuste avec lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La douleur était à ce point insupportable qu'elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire afin de canaliser sa souffrance pour l'extérioriser et ne pas devenir folle. Elle se ferait pardonner plus tard, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus l'impression que son ventre allait exploser.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! » Railla Castle en pressant un peu plus sa main sur le genou de sa belle.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'agaces ! » Pesta Kate en soupirant longuement, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus pénible, son homme ou la douleur.

« Oui mon am…comme tu veux ! » Se reprit rapidement le romancier devant le regard noir de sa compagne.

Il savait que c'était les hormones qui parlaient, et ne s'en formalisa donc pas. Dès le départ, il avait su que gérer une Kate Beckett enceinte et donc bourrée d'hormones, ne serait pas une sinécure, et il s'était vite blindé contre ses piques incessantes. Et puis, sa colère disparaissait généralement aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et sa muse redevenait affectueuse avec lui, s'excusant de se montrer aussi horrible. Cette fois encore, il ne douta pas que ce serait le cas, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre que l'orage s'éloigne. A travers le rétroviseur central, il observa sa compagne et grimaça en avisant le masque de douleur qu'elle arborait, se sentant plus que jamais impuissant face à son mal. Comme tout au long de sa grossesse, il aurait aimé pouvoir endurer les différents symptômes de la maternité afin de l'en soulager, mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Alors subir sans rechigner ses sautes d'humeur était un moindre mal.

« Prends une grande inspiration et souffle lentement, allez ! » lui recommanda-t-il alors qu'une autre contraction arrivait.

Crispée par la douleur, Kate se cambra sur son siège, rejetant la tête en arrière sur un cri muet, et Castle fit glisser sa main jusque dans son dos, qu'il se mit à masser afin d'apaiser son agonie.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Castle, alors pour l'amour du Ciel, ferme-la ! » Grogna Kate en levant les yeux au ciel, la douleur la rendant d'humeur massacrante.

« Comme tu voudras » concéda Castle d'un ton conciliant.

Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'une fois que Joan serait là, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et que la Kate qu'il aimait serait de retour, et non cette femme qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. A peine cette pensée lui eut-elle traversée l'esprit, qu'une autre, encore plus inquiétante lui vint, le faisant grimacer.

« Dis-moi Kate… » s'enquit-il prudemment, mettant ainsi fin au silence pesant qui avait envahi la voiture.

« Quoi encore ? » aboya sèchement Kate entre deux profondes inspirations.

Elle tentait à la fois de contrôler la douleur et ses émotions. Elle détestait perdre ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même, et depuis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était la fête au village. Ses sautes d'humeur lui tapaient sur les nerfs, et c'était Castle qui en faisait les frais. Et cela la mettait d'autant plus en colère. Bref, c'était un véritable cercle vicieux, et elle attendait de plus en plus impatiemment la fin de cette grossesse afin de redevenir enfin elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu as pris ton arme avec toi ? » s'enquit-il en déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

« Bien-sûr ! C'est la première chose que j'ai mise dans mon sac quand j'ai préparé mes affaires pour la maternité ! » Railla Kate avant d'ajouter. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec mon flingue Castle ? Je vais accoucher, pas arrêter un suspect ! »

Incapable de se contenir tant il avait redouté la réponse, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui semblait venir du plus profond de son être. Après tout, son interrogation était légitime, surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'elle dormait avec son arme planquée sous son oreiller, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience lorsqu'il était rentré tard après une tournée promotionnelle, et qu'il avait voulu lui faire la surprise. Il s'était donc glissé aussi silencieusement que possible dans leur chambre, et s'était approché du lit pour la réveiller tendrement. Au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit, Kate à cheval sur lui, et son arme sur la tempe. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'était plus jamais risqué à ce genre de scène. Alors cela ne l'aurait pas surpris que même pour se rendre à la maternité, elle emporte son arme avec elle.

« Je me renseignais, c'est tout ! » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste alors que Kate lui lançait un nouveau regard inhibant.

Jusqu'à ce que Joan soit enfin parmi eux, être aux côtés de sa muse relevait de la mission suicide, et il risquait sa peau à chaque seconde, alors autant s'assurer que son arme ne soit pas à portée de main, histoire de lui compliquer la tâche si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de le refroidir d'ici là. Le soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le parking des urgences, se garant directement devant les portes. Sans même couper le contact, il sauta de la voiture et se rua dans l'hôpital pour aller chercher un fauteuil roulant pour Kate.

« Voilà ma chérie, assieds-toi » lança-t-il en revenant au pas de charge, ignorant le regard réfrigérant que lui lança Kate à la vue de son nouveau moyen de locomotion.

« Je peux marcher Castle ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en sortant tant bien que mal de la voiture et en esquissant un pas vers les portes du service.

« Kate sois raisonnable, tu penses vraiment pouvoir marcher malgré la douleur ? » s'enquit Castle d'un air préoccupé sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour empêcher Kate d'agir à sa guise.

Il savait que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état d'esprit, mieux valait ne pas se mettre sur sa route. C'était à elle de réaliser que cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses inquiétudes, une nouvelle contraction la rappela à l'ordre, la faisant tituber, et elle ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes de Castle qui la retint d'un bras ferme. Patiemment, attendant que la contraction finisse, il la maintint contre lui avant de l'aider à s'asseoir. Résignée, Kate lui lança une œillade assassine, comme pour lui montrer à quel point cet arrangement la mécontentait.

« Maintenant que je suis assise, va garer la voiture avant qu'ils n'appellent la police ! » grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux en constatant qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser la voiture ici.

« Ok, tu m'attends ? » demanda-t-il machinalement avant de se baffer mentalement face à la stupidité de sa question.

« Non, je vais profiter de ce que tu as le dos tourné pour m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde ! » railla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Ok… je reviens vite » s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter dans la voiture qu'il gara sur la première place libre qu'il rencontra.

Une fois la voiture garée, il en redescendit rapidement et se rua auprès de Kate, avant de ralentir en la voyant parler à quelqu'un. Surpris, il avança plus lentement afin d'entendre ce qu'elle racontait.

« J'espère pour toi que cette fois c'est la bonne, parce que j'en ai assez ! » grommela-t-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre. « Tu as hérité du sens de l'humour de ton père, et crois-moi en ce moment, ce n'est définitivement pas un compliment ! » ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Alors fini les blagues ! » lui intima-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Ne le gronde pas, sinon il pourrait décider de rester là où il se trouve ! » la taquina-t-il en la rejoignant, se penchant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

« Castle, si jamais il t'a entendu, ça va barder pour ton matricule ! » le menaça-t-elle alors qu'un frisson d'horreur la secouait à l'idée d'endurer ça pendant encore plusieurs jours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, je suis sûr que cette fois c'est la bonne ! » la rassura-t-il en songeant qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

« J'espère pour vous deux ! » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il les faisait pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil des Urgences.

Se stoppant un instant, il chercha des yeux le guichet d'accueil avant de le repérer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maniant le fauteuil avec dextérité, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il s'y dirigea à foulées énergiques, pressé de mettre sa muse entre les mains compétentes de l'équipe médicale qui, il l'espérait, lui donnerait quelque chose qui calmerait ses douleurs et apaiserait ainsi son humeur orageuse. Une fois devant le guichet, il cligna des yeux incrédules en constatant qu'il devait prendre un ticket, et que déjà trois autres couples faisaient la queue, les femmes dans le même état que sa compagne. Un soupir lui échappa en réalisant qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient. Un gémissement sonore attira son attention, et il vit Kate se plier en deux sous la force de cette énième contraction, ce qui l'incita à se remuer. Passant sans scrupules devant les autres couples, il tenta d'attirer l'attention de la standardiste.

« Excusez-moi, mais ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher, et c'est assez urgent ! » assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant le désintérêt apparent de cette femme.

« Monsieur, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est le cas de toutes les femmes présentes dans cette pièce. Installez votre femme aussi confortablement que possible, et remplissez son dossier d'admission, un médecin viendra vous voir dès qu'il le pourra » répliqua nonchalamment la réceptionniste en lui tendant ledit dossier sans même lui jeter un regard.

« Mais elle souffre, les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes ! » s'exclama Castle, outré par ce manque de considération.

« Attendez votre tour Monsieur » le rabroua sèchement l'infirmière en continuant d'enregistrer le dossier de la patiente qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Non mais je rêve ! » souffla-t-il incrédule. « La prochaine fois, je choisis une clinique privée ! » ajouta-t-il en foudroyant l'infirmière du regard.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme n'allait rien faire alors que l'amour de sa vie endurait mille morts. Une chose était sûre, dès que Kate serait entre les mains du médecin, il irait trouver l'administrateur de cet hôpital, et lui dirait sa façon de penser sur l'accueil réservé aux patients. C'était un hôpital, qui plus est un service de gynécologie, pas une usine, il était donc en droit de s'attendre à un peu plus de chaleur humaine de la part du personnel soignant.

« Castle, ça va aller, je t'assure que je peux… » L'appela Kate en se résignant à attendre, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, les mots se bloquant dans sa poitrine alors qu'une douleur fulgurante la terrassait, l'empêchant même de crier.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, si j'avais su, je t'aurais emmenée dans une clinique privée » s'excusa-t-il en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Incapable de dissimuler son angoisse, il foudroya du regard l'infirmière qui se désintéressait totalement de la souffrance de son amour, continuant de s'occuper des autres femmes. Avec attention, il observa ces futures mamans, et constata que même si elles soufflaient toutes, aucune ne paraissait en prise avec des contractions aussi fortes que sa muse, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

« C'est bon Castle, les femmes mettent des bébés au monde depuis la nuit des temps, je survivrai » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter alors que des crampes la faisait grimacer.

« Je serais quand même plus rassuré lorsqu'un médecin t'aura examinée » rétorqua Castle avant d'ajouter avec une petite moue dégoûtée. « En tout cas, cette femme ne perd rien pour attendre ! »

« Elle fait son travail Castle » soupira Kate, amusée par l'attitude revancharde de son homme.

« Oui, et elle le fait mal » répliqua-t-il fermement en adressant un autre regard noir à l'infirmière qui venait de passer au couple suivant.

« C'est moi qui lance ce genre de regard d'habitude » s'amusa Kate, attendrie malgré elle.

« J'ai appris de la meilleure » sourit Castle en se détendant quelque peu. « Allez remplissons ces papiers avant qu'elle ne trouve une autre excuse pour nous faire attendre plus que nécessaire ».

Rapidement, sans même avoir besoin d'interroger Kate, il remplit les différents formulaires, marquant un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il dut signer le document qui autoriserait les médecins à faire passer en priorité la vie de la mère en cas de complications. L'idée lui donna des sueurs froides, mais il savait que si jamais il devait choisir, il ferait passer Kate en priorité, toujours. Heureusement pour eux, le fait d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer leur fils à naître apaisait ses craintes et le confortait dans l'idée que tout se passerait bien. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il signa le papier, relevant la tête au moment où une voix jeune et douce appela le nom de sa compagne.

« Ici » lança-t-il en se levant d'un bond, poussant déjà le fauteuil de Kate vers la jeune infirmière qui paraissait bien plus amicale que l'autre cerbère.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre » leur sourit-elle avant de les précéder dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Une chambre ? » s'étonna Castle en échangeant un regard interrogateur avec Kate.

« Oui, toutes nos salles d'examen sont occupées, et je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise pour attendre la venue de votre médecin, allongée dans un lit plutôt qu'assise dans cet inconfortable fauteuil », leur expliqua l'infirmière sans cesser de sourire.

« Je vous remercie » approuva Kate, ravie à l'idée d'être allongée dans peu de temps.

« Mais je vous en prie, c'est normal » rétorqua la jeune femme en les faisant entrer dans une chambre individuelle, au grand soulagement du couple.

« Je reviens mon amour » déclara-t-il dès que Kate fut correctement installée.

« Castle » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en soupirant d'exaspération, sous le regard rieur de la jeune soignante.

« Oui pardon ! » Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Habituellement, elle ne le reprenait jamais lorsqu'il lui donnait ce petit surnom affectueux, mais là, elle était à prendre avec des pincettes. Aussi quitta-t-il la chambre sans plus insister afin de retourner auprès de l'infirmière sœur-sourire pour lui remettre les papiers d'admission de Kate. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il s'empressa de retourner auprès de sa muse, pressé de savoir si oui ou non, Joan allait naître ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous de jouer et demain n'oubliez pas que je poste la suite d'amazones !^^<strong>


	77. Chapter 77

**Bonjour les gens, voici la suite de la naissance de Joan Castle, nous vous remercions pour vos reviews ! Qui aura le 3000 ème commentaires de cette fic ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pépite :<span> Et oui on savait que vous la vouliez cette naissance, on vous a donc exaucez !^^ merci pour ta review.**

**Mandou : Oui tu as compris, le problème vient bien du faite qu'il y a un soucis avec Joan, son malaise est lié à ce qui se passe dans le passé ! Lol Kate est toujours d'humeur à frapper Castle mdr ! merci pour ta review.**

**Maria : merci pour ta review, Ah oui es tu sur qu'il va bien se passer ? Hein, Joan a influencé sur futur alors va t-il vraiment bien aller ? Eh oui Castle est tributaire de l'humeur de sa belle :p**

**Kat : Merci pour ta review et oui en tant que béta sur cette fic tu avais des privilèges ! **

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, contentes de savoir qu'on te satisfait c'est aussi le but lorsque l'on poste de contenter le lecteur, après tu verras le danger des voyages temporels ^^ Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, oui tu vois la preuve avec ce chapitre bouhhahahahahahhahahha !**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, et non mercredi ! lol**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, ah oui d'accord, je comprend mieux lol ! La voici...**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, ben alors ça c'est les hôpitaux oui, débordés, oui la nouvelle naissance de Joan arrive bien à la même date d'ou le décalage... Le rapport avec son malaise eh bien tu va comprendre avec ce chapitre je pense ! Voila les braises repartent de plus belles avec ce chapitre ! **

**Ewilan : merci pour ta review, ah je pense que tu as bien compris en effet avec ce chapitre tu auras sans doute confirmation...**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review, ah oui elle va accoucher ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mais bon que se passera t-il après ? hum hum ... Lol une petite tête de chat potté marche pas alors celle du chien encore moins mdr ! :p**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, mais nous avons précisé au début du chapitre à qu'elle période se passe cette scène 8 mois et une semaine après retour vers le futur, c'est a dire 8 mois et une semaine après le départ de Jo pour son époque, donc à sa naissance... Castle est un homme amoureux que veux tu lol ! ^^**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est très douloureux les contractions et déjà que Kate est une sauvage alors enceinte et en accouchement faut pas la faire chier lol ! Voila et tu as donc a lire les deux lol !**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, si on t'as tué avec la fin précédente alors avec celle ci je crois que nous aurons ta mort sur la conscience lol ! Ah tu aimes bien Jo mince :p a voir si on s'en débarrasse ou pas mdr !**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, nous avons choisis de passer directement à l'accouchement car nous n'avons pas vu l'intérêt de rallonger encore cette fic avec des parties de la grossesse ! Ah il se passe rien de bon ^^**

**F1 : Oui tu as raison mais c'est plus que laborieux, n'est ce pas c'est bien de pire en pire et pas du tout motivant !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 76 :<strong>

Lorsque Castle fit son entrée dans la chambre, il vit la soignante finir de prendre les constantes de Kate qui était à présent affublée d'une horrible chemise de nuit bleue typique des hôpitaux. Allongée sur le lit, la future maman semblait un peu plus détendue, même si ses mains se crispaient encore de temps en temps sur son ventre, ses contractions paraissaient d'ores et déjà moins douloureuses, ce qui le soulagea grandement, même s'il savait que cela n'était qu'un instant de répit dans cette course à l'accouchement. Comme pour lui donner raison, à peine eut-il eu cette pensée, qu'il vit le visage de Kate se tordre sous l'effet d'une souffrance fulgurante qui la laissa haletante.

« Vous n'auriez rien à lui donner pour calmer la douleur ? » demanda-t-il à la soignante en venant prendre la main de sa compagne.

« Désolée, mais tant que le médecin ne l'aura pas vue, je n'y suis pas autorisée » s'excusa la jeune infirmière avec désolation.

« Ça ira, je survivrai » grinça Kate au moment où une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

« Rassurez-vous, votre gynécologue-obstétricienne ne devrait plus tarder » la rassura l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils face à la douleur qui secouait sa patiente.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Kate hocha difficilement la tête alors qu'une souffrance sans nom lui déchirait les entrailles, la faisant se tordre sur le lit. Impuissant, Castle raffermit sa prise autour de la main de sa muse qui la serra si fort en retour qu'elle lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

« Souffle mon amour, souffle longuement » l'encouragea-t-il en tentant d'ignorer la douleur cuisante de sa main.

« Arrête de me dire de souffler, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! » le rabroua-t-elle en plongeant ses ongles dans la peau de sa main, le faisant grimacer de plus belle. « J'étais aux premières loges lors de ces cours d'accouchements à la noix ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle en soufflant longuement pour que les contractions soient moins douloureuses.

« Ils n'étaient pas inutiles Kate ! » la tempera-t-il en essayant de retirer sa main. « Ils t'ont appris à respirer calmement pendant les contractions ! » Lui répondit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux trempés par la sueur.

« La belle affaire, cela n'enlève pas la douleur ! » Contra-t-elle vertement en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller alors que la contraction passait.

« Je le sais bien, mais ils t'apprennent à gérer les contractions afin de ne pas paniquer » répliqua-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur la main de sa douce.

Malgré son humeur massacrante, elle restait sa douce, même si en cet instant, elle avait tout d'un chat sauvage, toutes griffes dehors. Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, et était donc pardonnable.

« Castle ? » L'admonesta la détective d'un ton sec.

« Oui je sais, la ferme ! » soupira-t-il en prenant une mine de chien battu.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! » bougonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Mais tu m'aimes aussi pour ça » assura-t-il en lui souriant malicieusement.

Castle étouffa un rire face au regard faussement noir que darda sur lui sa muse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop la pousser, pas alors que ses hormones étaient à ce point hors de contrôle, mais c'était juste tellement tentant de la faire enrager qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler, pas alors qu'il aimait tant la voir ainsi en colère. Il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait particulièrement belle dans cet état, et durant ces huit derniers mois, il avait été comblé. La grossesse lui allait divinement bien, et il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'enceinte. Ces mois à préparer l'arrivée de Joan avaient été merveilleux pour eux, les rapprochant encore un peu plus. Ils avaient été plus complices que jamais, comme ne faisant qu'un, et Castle avait anticipé les désirs de sa muse, la rendant parfois folle, mais tellement heureuse, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Il sourit en repensant à ces derniers mois, mais se ravisa en croisant le regard sombre de sa muse. Lui qui avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'était pas gagné tant elle était tendue.

« Qui a dit que je t'aimais ? » rétorqua-t-elle, sa poker face bien en place.

Pâlissant dangereusement, Castle la scruta avec attention, priant pour qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit les mots, mais tous ses actes depuis que Joan avait débarqué dans leurs vies le lui avaient démontré. Elle n'avait pas pu jouer la comédie de l'amour depuis tout ce temps. C'était impossible. Triomphante, ravie comme toujours de lui avoir cloué le bec, Kate le regardait se dépêtrer avec ses émotions avec un plaisir sadique. Elle se savait cruelle avec lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, tout l'agaçait ces derniers jours, et le fait que le médecin ne se montrât pas, alors que ses contractions devenaient chaque fois plus douloureuses, n'arrangeaient pas son humeur. Soufflant lourdement, elle raffermit son emprise autour de la main de Castle avant de se laisser retomber lourdement contre les oreillers. Rassuré, il lui sourit tendrement, portant sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec dévotion.

« Ça va bien se passer, Kate, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura-t-il en repoussant ses mèches humides derrière son oreille.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, se souriant doucement avant qu'une autre grimace ne déforme le visage de la belle détective. Sachant ce qui l'apaiserait, même momentanément, Castle la fit se mettre sur le côté pour qu'elle lui présente son dos, et avec des gestes délicats et efficaces, se mit à lui masser les reins. Veillant à son confort, il attrapa un oreiller qu'il glissa sous le ventre de sa compagne afin de soulager au mieux la pression exercée par le poids du bébé, et continua son massage afin de la soulager, même temporairement, de sa douleur.

« Merci Castle, je sais que je t'ai fait vivre un enfer durant ma grossesse ! » Le remercia doucement la jeune femme en soupirant d'aise alors que le massage de son fiancé lui faisait du bien.

« Toujours mon amour… » Lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, souriant lorsqu'elle ne le rappela pas à l'ordre.

« J'ai hâte qu'il soit là ! » Murmura-t-elle, comme une confidence, répondant à son baiser avec tout autant de douceur et d'amour.

« Moi aussi ! » Rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« Et surtout… je n'en peux plus… ! » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. « Il va falloir que tu sortes de là, espèce de feignant, parce que maman en a assez ! » Ronchonna Kate en posant une main sur son ventre en le caressant avec tendresse.

Castle rit devant l'habitude qu'avait prise Kate de parler à leur fils comme s'il avait été présent dans la pièce. Il trouvait ça adorable et témoignait de l'impatience de sa muse de voir enfin leur fils pointer le bout de son nez. Déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, il continua à frotter le dos de sa compagne, conscient que cela la soulageait. .

« Et papa aussi ! » Ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

Tous deux se mirent à rire d'un air complice lorsqu'une autre contraction fit se tordre de douleur la jeune femme. Castle tenta vainement d'amoindrir son mal en massant encore et encore son dos, et en lui susurrant des mots réconfortants, mais rien n'y faisait. Kate respira longuement alors que la crise semblait interminable, comme si des milliers de couteaux la poignardaient de l'intérieur. Plus le temps passait, et plus la douleur augmentait, et elle n'était pas certaine de tenir ce rythme encore bien longtemps. Elle était peut-être résistante, mais elle sentait ses forces s'amoindrir, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Serait-elle assez forte pour mettre au monde son bébé ?

« Bien revoilà encore notre couple favori ! » Clama le docteur en entrant dans la chambre, le dossier de Kate en main.

C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grande et élancée, encore très jolie pour son âge. C'était Castle qui l'avait choisie. D'une part, parce qu'elle était la meilleure, mais aussi parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne draguerait pas sa future femme. Il en avait soupé de tous ces hommes du corps médical qui cherchaient à lui voler sa compagne. Kate avait accepté son choix, lassée elle aussi de devoir repousser les avances de ces hommes trop sûrs de leur charme et bien trop entreprenants à son goût.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit la gynécologue en avisant sa patiente et son compagnon avec un sourire en coin.

Visiblement, elle était persuadée que cette fois encore, il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, et que ces futurs parents faisaient partie de ceux qui s'angoissaient bien trop vite. Hochant la tête de gauche à droite, elle attendit des explications afin de pouvoir les rassurer et les renvoyer chez eux pour attendre l'arrivée de leur premier enfant.

« Cette fois c'est la bonne ! » Déclara avec conviction Castle à l'obstétricienne.

« Il me semble que vous m'avez dit ça les quatre autres fois où vous êtes arrivés ici durant les derniers jours ! » railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais cette fois c'est différent, jamais Kate n'avait souffert à ce point » répliqua l'écrivain, agacé par la nonchalance dont faisait preuve le médecin et qui mettait sa patience à l'épreuve.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'ils lui disaient, et il savait que Kate ne l'appréciait pas. D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'elle bouillonnait en ce moment, et que si elle n'avait pas tant souffert, elle aurait dit sa façon de penser à ce médecin.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que les douleurs pouvaient être très fortes » contra la doctoresse en soupirant en étudiant le dossier de sa patiente, avant d'ajouter « Nous allons lui donner de quoi calmer les contractions, et vous verrez que ce petit restera où il est pour encore trois semaines » ajouta-t-elle en refermant le dossier d'un geste sec.

« Ecoutez docteur, si Castle vous dit que je souffre, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre hystériques comme vous semblez le croire. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes contractions que les fois précédentes, et elles sont si violentes qui j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache les entrailles » s'agaça Kate en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que son obstétricienne avait fait son apparition dans la chambre.

« Vous n'êtes à terme que dans 3 semaines Madame ! » Affirma le médecin en secouant la tête devant l'entêtement de sa patiente.

« Et alors ? Il peut avoir de l'avance, il veut juste venir plus tôt ! » Contesta vivement Castle devant le peu le de considération dont ils faisaient l'objet.

« Très bien, je vais vous examiner » maugréa la gynécologue en soupirant avant d'ajouter « Mais je suis prête à parier ma dernière fiche de paie que votre col n'est toujours pas ouvert ! »

« Désolée de vous déranger, j'ignorais que les médecins avaient le droit de se montrer aussi réticents à faire leur travail ! » gronda Kate au moment où une nouvelle contraction la faisait se tordre de douleur.

Vexée, l'obstétricienne enfila ses gants dans des gestes secs. En trois jours, elle avait examiné quatre fois cette patiente, sans que cela soit la bonne. Elle la suivait depuis le début de sa grossesse, et la savait anxieuse pour son bébé, comme toute mère à l'arrivée de son premier enfant, mais elle devait comprendre qu'il lui restait encore trois semaines avant d'arriver à terme et que des contractions en fin de grossesse étaient normales. Elle examina Kate qui grimaça, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre d'examen, nécessaires lors de son suivi, mais là c'était encore plus pénible.

« Bien comme je le pensais le col est encore fermé » soupira le docteur Gordon avec un sourire triomphal. « Je vais vous donner du Spasfon et des antidouleurs, et vous pourrez repartir chez vous » déclara-t-elle en tendant la main vers le dossier de Kate pour rédiger la nouvelle ordonnance.

Kate soupira en posant une main sur son ventre. Ce n'était pas normal, quoi qu'en dise ce médecin de pacotille. Caressant tendrement son ventre, elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas senti son fils bouger depuis plusieurs heures. Lui qui était si agité en temps normal, même pendant les contractions, ne s'était pas manifesté. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha à se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle l'avait senti remuer, et se rendit compte que cela remontait à la veille au soir.

« Castle, quelque chose ne va pas, Joan n'a pas bougé depuis des heures ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, témoignant de son trouble grandissant.

« Il dort sûrement ! » La rassura la doctoresse avec un sourire doux, tentant d'apaiser au mieux les craintes de cette future maman.

Dans son métier, elle avait souvent eu à faire à des femmes stressées par l'arrivée de leur premier enfant, mais dans ce domaine, elle devait reconnaître que Kate Beckett les battait toutes haut la main, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour calmer ses craintes. Elle avait même envisagé de lui faire prendre des calmants, non néfastes pour le bébé, mais qui aideraient la future maman à se calmer, mais elle s'était vu opposer un refus catégorique. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle refusait de mettre la santé de son bébé en danger en faisant de lui un toxicomane avant même sa naissance. Elle avait eu beau lui affirmer que ces médicaments étaient sans danger pour son enfant, les futurs parents n'avaient pas voulu en entendre parler.

« Non, même lorsqu'il dort, je peux le sentir s'agiter. Là, c'est différent. Je ne le sens plus ! » S'agaça de plus en plus Kate, énervée par cette femme qui ne prenait pas ses craintes au sérieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette femme minimisait ses angoisses, comme si celles-ci étaient injustifiées. Elle était très professionnelle, mais sur un plan humain, elle avait encore des progrès à faire. En tant qu'obstétricienne, elle devait être capable de prendre soin du bébé tout en veillant à ce que la mère ne soit pas trop stressée, or elle avait été incapable de rassurer Kate, laissant ses peurs prendre une ampleur considérable. Heureusement, Kate avait pu compter sur Luisa, la sage-femme à la retraite que Rick lui avait conseillée de prendre pour ses cours d'accouchement, et elle espérait que celle-ci ne tarderait plus à arriver. Castle l'avait prévenue dès qu'ils avaient quitté la maison, et elle avait promis d'être là aussi vite que la circulation le lui permettrait. Luisa lui avait appris beaucoup sur les bébés et leurs besoins, et les deux femmes s'étaient prises d'amitié. Et Kate la voulait à ses côtés pour la naissance de Joan, n'en déplaise à son obstétricienne.

« Je serais vous docteur Gordon, je prendrais en compte les recommandations de ma fiancée. Elle est flic et armée… » Ironisa Castle pour désamorcer la tension palpable entre les deux femmes.

Il avait compris dès le départ que le courant n'était pas passé entre les deux femmes, et que si Kate avait accepté de continuer à être suivie par cette obstétricienne, c'était pour lui, car tous les autres qui avaient accepté de prendre en charge la jeune femme étaient des hommes. Or Kate connaissait son aversion pour les représentants masculins du corps médical depuis Josh, et plus encore l'épisode Sloan. A force de supplication, elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec le docteur fol amour et la façon dont elle avait récupéré le dossier, et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de savoir que cet homme avait posé les mains sur elle. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'elle s'était laissée toucher le moins possible, et qu'elle le lui avait fait chèrement payer, mais cela ne diminuait en rien sa jalousie. Il serait bien allé casser les dents de ce docteur joli cœur, mais il savait que Kate n'aurait pas apprécié, et il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec elle pour ça.

Donc il s'était abstenu tout en se promettant qu'à l'avenir, Kate approcherait le moins souvent possible le corps médical, d'où le choix de cette praticienne. Après deux ou trois rendez-vous avec le docteur Gordon, Castle s'était bien rendu compte que Kate avait du mal à se contenir. Aussi, se sentant coupable de lui imposer un médecin qu'elle n'appréciait pas, il lui avait suggéré de se tourner vers un des nombreux Don Juan qui ne demanderait pas mieux, mais Kate avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à Cruella. Il avait accepté, mais s'était promis que pour leur prochain bébé, il la laisserait choisir, et mettrait un mouchoir sur sa jalousie maladive.

« Joan va bien aller Kate, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir » tenta-t-il de la rassurer, même s'il sentait l'angoisse l'envahir à son tour.

« Je sais, mais et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Et si ce voyage avait modifié le déroulement des évènements ? » Murmura-t-elle pour que seul Castle l'entende.

« Il ira bien mon ange. Le docteur va t'examiner et s'assurer que notre fils est en bonne santé » lui assura Castle en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'adresser un regard significatif au docteur Gordon.

L'obstétricienne fronça les sourcils. Elle était habituée aux fausses menaces de l'écrivain concernant sa compagne et n'y prêtait plus aucune attention, et se concentra sur Kate. Le Spasfon aurait déjà dû faire effet et stopper les contractions, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. De plus, l'inquiétude de la future mère était d'une telle intensité qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Elle conseillait toujours à ses patientes de se fier à leur intuition et d'écouter leur corps pour savoir quoi faire. Or visiblement, le corps de Kate lui faisait savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le tout était de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise interprétation, ou bien si le bébé était bel et bien en détresse. Cette femme était flic, elle était donc habituée à gérer les situations de crise. Peut-être devait-elle accorder plus de crédit à ses dires et s'assurer que le bébé allait bien. Par acquis de conscience, elle fit signe à l'infirmière et posa des électrodes sur le ventre de Kate afin de contrôler le cœur de Joan.

« Luisa ! » s'exclama soudain Kate alors qu'une femme à l'allure décidée faisait son entrée dans la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea-t-elle en venant prendre place près de Kate.

« Il y a un problème avec le bébé » expliqua Castle sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Instantanément, le regard de Luisa se porta sur l'écran, et elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le tracé irrégulier. Croisant le regard préoccupé du médecin, elles échangèrent un regard entendu. Tournant un bouton, un bruit indistinct retentit dans la pièce, faisant un peu plus froncer les sourcils au personnel soignant, tant les battements du cœur leur parvenaient très ralentis.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit Kate qui comprenait qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister en avisant la mine préoccupée des deux soignantes.

« Madame ne paniquez pas. Nous allons déclencher l'accouchement ! » L'informa le docteur Gordon.

« Pourquoi ? Vous m'assuriez pourtant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que je devais me calmer ! » Paniqua Kate en jetant un regard inquiet à Castle qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa main dans un geste instinctif de réconfort.

« Le bébé semble en détresse Kate » intervint Luisa d'une voix apaisante, attirant l'attention de son amie sur elle. « Rien de dramatique, mais si nous ne le sortons pas de là, il risque des dommages irrémédiables » lui expliqua doucement la soignante, refusant de lui dissimuler la vérité.

« Votre enfant est en souffrance, voilà pourquoi nous devons déclencher l'accouchement afin de lui administrer les soins adéquats » poursuivit le docteur Gordon d'un ton posé et impersonnel.

Kate sentit son cœur faire une embardée à cette annonce. Comment son bébé pouvait-il être en souffrance ? Cela signifiait-il que sa vie était en danger ? Son angoisse atteignait des sommets, et le fait que Joan ne bougeait plus dans son ventre ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Pas après avoir réussi à les sauver. Non, il irait bien et il deviendrait ce beau jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous de jouer ! Je vous rappel que j'ai posté la suite d'Amazones lundi et aussi je fais de la pub pour une super fic qui n'a pas le succès qu'elle mérite au vue de sa qualité : "N'était-il pas trop tard" de L- Fenice ! <strong>


	78. Chapter 78

**Bonjour les gens en ce jour mitigé voici la suite ! Merci pour celles qui suivent encore, il nous semble qu'il est temps que cela se finisse ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maria :<span> Merci pour ta review, et oui accouchement compliqué pour naissance à haut risque ! Encore une fois fausse théorie que la tienne je ne vais pas redire ce que j'ai dis à Mamie :p ! Faut pas jouer avec le temps certaines brèche temporel se forment sans qu'on s'y attende, pensant que tout est beau et jolie !**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, mais qui te dis que le futur n'a pas été altéré par notre jeune héros son malaise n'est pas du au hasard ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu son futur qu'il na pas changé ! Avec nous on sait jamais et rappel toi bien une vie pour une autre !**

**Pepite : Merci pour ta review, pas forcé qu'il y est une césarienne tu sais toutes les options sont envisagées avant d'en arrivé là !**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, quel compliment ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que tu dise cela pour une période ou on doute vraiment merci ! Bonne semaine à toi et à mercredi !**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review, ah ok je transmet alors mais faut la commenter pour qu'elle le sache c'est son salaire a L-Fenice !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, nous sadiques ? noooooooooooooooooon lol :p**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, lol mais d'est pour ca que tu nous aime non car rien n'est plat avec nous !**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, ahaha ben oui et t'as pas fini !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici mais je crois pas que ce chapitre te rassure ! :p**

**Loss : merci pour ta review, bah oui c'est une famille nombreuse mais heureuse quand on aime on ne compte pas n'est ce pas ? Et oui les enfants on le chic de poser des questions qui mette mal à l'aise lol, c'est ce qui fait leur innocence lol ! Ben si Kate à 51 ans tu ajoutes 7 ans pour Castle pour un homme y a pas de problème pour avoir des enfants tard. Eh oui effet secondaire de la manipulation du temps.**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, et oui nous sommes des sadiques quand on s'y met ! Et pourquoi la vie de Joan ne pourrait-elle pas être en danger ?**

**lisacasckettship : Merci pour ta review, bon on te pardonnes parce que tu as des circonstances atténuantes j'espère que ton examen d'aujourd'hui s'est bien passé pour toi ! Bien sur que si tu dois laissés des commentaires parce que c'est pas pour rien qu'on poste sinon on gardes pour nous comme on se le dit déjà depuis un bon bout de temps, si personne ne laisses de commentaire parce que soit disant c'est bien et qu'a rien a dire et bien soit pour notre part on écrira mais on ne postera plus quel intérêt si y a aucun retour ?**

**Guest(2) : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite et bon elle écoute rien mais fait son boulot qu'en même !**

**Maeva : merci pour ta review, oui une co...e moi pero j'ai eu pire que ça pour mon accouchement ! **

**Guest(3) :Merci pour ta review, oui le doc écoutes rien c'est pas nouveau beaucoup de docteur n'écoutes pas leur patient c'est terrible la plupart seul le fric les attirent !**

**Tina : merci pour ta review, et oui elle souffre comme tout accouchement et ça serait pas drôle sans un problème après tout quel est l'intérêt de faire voir la naissance si y a pas de problème ?**

**Guest (4) : Merci pour ta review.**

**Caskett : Merci pour ta review, et pourquoi Jo pourrais pas mourir ? Il est pas invulnérable ! Et oui elle est affreuse cette femme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 77 : <strong>

Reportant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait, Kate tenta de maîtriser son angoisse. Par expérience, elle savait que si elle perdait son calme, elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Aussi prit-elle de profondes inspirations, tout en suivant la valse du personnel soignant qui s'agitait dans la pièce, comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Et elle savait que si les soignants s'activaient aussi fébrilement, c'était que la situation était critique. Et personne ne lui disait les choses clairement, comme s'ils ne la jugeaient pas assez forte pour encaisser les faits. Mais n'avaient-ils pas conscience que l'ignorance était pire que tout ?

« Que voulez-vous dire exactement par ''en souffrance'' ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi posée qu'elle le pouvait malgré son angoisse.

Malheureusement pour elle, le tensiomètre auquel elle était branchée s'emballa, et instantanément, l'ensemble du corps médical se précipita sur elle comme la famine sur le Tiers Monde, la faisant rouler des yeux.

« Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Beckett, le stress est mauvais pour le bébé ! » la réprimanda le médecin en auscultant Kate.

« Vous me demandez de me calmer alors que vous me dites que mon bébé va mal ? » gronda la future maman dont l'inquiétude perçait clairement dans sa voix.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est pour le bien du bébé ! » soupira l'obstétricienne en donnant des ordres aux infirmières et sages-femmes qui s'activaient autour du lit.

« Kate rassure-toi voyons, tu sais que tout va bien aller ! » la rassura le romancier en pressant sa main.

La jeune femme regarda son amour, et la sérénité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux agit sur elle comme un baume apaisant. Il avait raison, tout irait bien, elle ne devait pas en douter. Joan devait naître, il avait sauvé leur avenir, et il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux qu'il en ferait partie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces quelques heures de décalage entre sa conception initiale, et celle qui avait bien eu lieu, et se demandait si cela avait eu un impact sur le déroulement des choses. Mais aussitôt, l'aperçu qu'ils avaient eu du futur la calma. Cette fillette connaissait Joan, c'est donc qu'il faisait partie de leurs vies. Elle devait arrêter d'angoisser et se concentrer sur le moment présent sans penser au pire. Kate souffla et hocha la tête après avoir détourné le regard de son aimé, se laissant faire par les soignants. Les infirmières lui injectèrent le produit nécessaire pour le déclenchement de l'accouchement, après l'avoir préparée et emmenée en salle d'accouchement.

« Castle ! » cria Kate alors que tout le chahut autour d'elle le lui avait fait perdre de vue.

« Je suis là, mon amour » lui répondit-il en accourant derrière une des sages-femmes.

Instantanément, Kate tourna la tête vers lui, et le découvrit qui finissait de se parer de la blouse qu'on octroyait aux maris qui désiraient assister à l'accouchement de leur épouse. La jeune femme avisa son homme de la tête aux pieds, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La calotte qu'il avait vissée sur la tête, la blouse, ainsi que les chaussons de protection, lui donnaient un air si comique qu'elle fut incapable de résister et se mit à rire, oubliant un instant la gravité de la situation.

« C'est de moi que tu te moques ? » demanda-t-il dans une moue faussement boudeuse.

« Pardon, mais tu es… comment dire… assez… comment dirais-je… » s'excusa Kate en étouffant un rire avec sa main.

« Ridicule ? » termina-t-il pour elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, arborant une expression qui se voulait contrariée.

« Désolée ! » souffla la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres, détournant les yeux de son homme pour endiguer un autre éclat de rire.

Castle lui sourit et se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son front, tout en lui prenant la main. Alors qu'elle allait répondre à son sourire, une violente contraction la fit se tordre de douleur, et cette fois, elle ne put retenir un hurlement. Son visage déformé par la souffrance, et la pression qu'elle exerça sur la main de l'écrivain lui arrachèrent un râle. L'appareil mesurant ses contractions s'emballa, le tracé atteignant des sommets vertigineux, sortant même de l'écran.

« Elle souffre ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire une péridurale ? » voulut savoir le romancier avec inquiétude, sans quitter le visage marqué de sa muse.

« No…Non Castle pas…de ça, pas alors que Joan souffre ! » souffla Kate entre deux gémissements.

« Mais Kate toi aussi ! » objecta le futur papa en s'agitant de plus belle, tenant difficilement en place devant le mal de sa compagne.

« Je ne veux pas de ça, ça va aller… » souffla Kate alors que la contraction se calmait.

« De toute manière nous n'avons pas le temps ! Vous allez perdre les eaux d'un moment à l'autre, puis le travail sera déclenché et dans une heure et demie au maximum, votre enfant sera là » l'informa le médecin en auscultant Kate. « Bien le col est bien dilaté à présent, cela ne devrait plus tarder. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre en surveillant le rythme cardiaque de votre enfant » continua le docteur en enlevant ses gants.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Beckett avec inquiétude.

« Pour l'instant il est stable, mais il ne faut pas traîner » déclara la gynécologue sans quitter les constantes de Joan du regard. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous faisons cela régulièrement !» poursuivit-elle en lui souriant de façon rassurante, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur Kate.

« Arrêtez de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ! » gronda froidement Kate en faisant sursauter les infirmières, la sage-femme et la gynécologue obstétricienne.

« Calme-toi chérie, rappelle-toi, Joan va naître en bonne santé » lui susurra Castle à l'oreille en lui embrassant la tempe.

Beckett observa Luisa qui lui sourit en hochant doucement la tête, comme pour lui assurer silencieusement que tout irait bien. Sa présence la rassurait quelque peu. Elle l'avait suivie durant sa grossesse aux cours d'accouchement, et avait été là à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu une question à poser. Alors le fait qu'elle soit présente pour son accouchement l'apaisait.

« D'accord… » soupira la jeune femme en grimaçant, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de contractions arrivait.

Castle la souleva et la positionna dos à son torse en lui massant les reins, calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule afin de la soulager au possible. Il avait mal avec elle, la voir grimacer ainsi de douleur le prenait aux tripes. Il n'aimait pas lorsque celle qu'il aimait souffrait, et là, il voyait bien à ses yeux larmoyants qu'elle retenait ses larmes, et il demeurait impuissant, ne sachant que faire pour la soulager un peu. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris son mal, mais cela était impossible, alors il essayait de l'amoindrir au mieux de ses faibles moyens.

« Merci Castle » souffla Kate entre deux contractions.

« C'est mon rôle Kate ! Si je pouvais, je te débarrasserais de ta douleur ! » lui murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

« Je sais… » gémit la jeune détective.

Kate ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements de cœur de son bébé, tentant de se rassurer alors qu'ils étaient si lents. Elle souhaitait que le temps avance, qu'ils le sortent vite pour qu'il aille mieux. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était impossible, elle l'avait vu alors qu'il avait 18 ans, il était grand et beau comme son père. Le destin ne pouvait pas s'acharner sur elle comme cela. Le temps s'écoula à une lenteur folle, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et d'après le médecin, il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle l'espérait vraiment, car depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression que le cœur de Joan ralentissait encore plus. La gynécologue dut voir l'inquiétude de Kate, car elle amorça un geste pour couper le son du monitoring.

« Si vous faites ça, je peux vous assurer que vous vous retrouverez au sous-sol de cet hôpital sur une table réfrigérée » grogna froidement Kate, stoppant le geste du médecin qui frémit au ton glacial de la jeune femme.

« Je le fais pour votre bien, le stress n'est pas bon pour vous et pour le bébé ! » s'excusa l'obstétricienne en reculant malgré tout son doigt de l'interrupteur.

« Je veux l'entendre, peu m'importe son rythme, je veux entendre son cœur ! » gronda Kate sur un ton ferme qui se voulait sans appel.

« Comme vous voudrez ! » concéda le gynécologue en soupirant de dépit.

Décidément cette patiente ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Alors que les battements du cœur de son enfant ralentissaient de plus en plus, n'annonçant rien de bon pour lui, elle voulait faire face. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou affligée par son attitude. En tout cas, elle avait un caractère très fort et déterminé, Il était évident que cette femme avait l'habitude de donner des ordres dans un milieu d'hommes, et son regard franc et droit ne transigeait pas.

« Combien de temps encore ? » commença à s'impatienter Castle alors qu'il entendait les battements du cœur de leur fils ralentir encore.

La gynécologue allait lui répondre lorsque Kate poussa un petit cri de surprise et la table fut envahie d'un liquide transparent.

« Bien, vous venez de perdre les eaux. Nous allons vous faire une toilette rapide, puis je vais vous examiner de nouveau, cela ne devrait plus tarder » les informa le docteur sur un ton professionnel.

Les sages-femmes et infirmières s'affairèrent autour de Kate et l'aidèrent à se lever afin de la changer. La jeune femme n'aimait pas vraiment être assistée ainsi, mais elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, et elle se laissa donc faire à contrecœur alors que les soignantes la toilettaient rapidement, changeant le drap posé sur la table d'accouchement. Elles replacèrent Kate sur la table, et Castle vint reprendre sa place dans son dos.

« Tout va bien aller Kate, je te le promets ! » lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Et si Joan avait compromis sa naissance en faisant son voyage ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme en serrant les dents alors que la douleur se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

« Je suis certain que non. C'est un battant comme sa mère, il vaincra ! » lui assura-t-il en caressant son ventre avec tendresse.

« J'espère que tu as raison, je ne sais pas comment je… » murmura Kate, sa voix se brisant en songeant à l'inimaginable.

« Tu ne dois pas penser à ça, concentre-toi sur Joan en pleine forme » la stoppa Castle, ne voulant pas la laisser s'engager sur cette voie.

Kate hocha la tête, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se concentra sur le monitoring, comme hypnotisée par celui-ci. Elle se raccrochait à ce tracé régulier, finissant par occulter le son lent qui l'accompagnait. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à chaque contraction, elle continua à fixer inlassablement cette petite ligne verte qui lui indiquait que son bébé était en vie, mais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Joan n'avait pas mentionné de quelconques complications lors de sa naissance. Était-ce son voyage dans le temps qui avait altéré son « moi » futur ? Est-ce qu'il avait compromis sa naissance en faisant un bond dans le passé ? Le bébé payait-il le prix pour avoir déjoué le futur et sauvé Castle ? Elle se refusait à y croire. Joan allait vivre, elle avait vu ce qu'il serait. Elle avait même vu ce changement le lendemain de sa conception, cela ne pouvait pas être la fin de l'aventure.

La gynécologue examina de nombreuses fois Kate qui souffrait de plus en plus, pendant que Luisa surveillait avec attention le rythme cardiaque de la maman et du bébé. Celui de la jeune femme était aussi vif que celui de Joan était lent et ce fait n'arrangeait en rien l'angoisse qu'avait Beckett concernant le devenir de son enfant.

« Kate, calme-toi, tu n'aides pas ton bébé en t'angoissant ainsi. Tu le stresses encore plus, et ce n'est pas bon pour lui » la réprimanda doucement Luisa en fronçant les sourcils alors que les pulsations cardiaques du bébé ralentissaient encore.

Kate allait répliquer, agacée qu'on lui dise de ne pas s'inquiéter alors que la vie de son bébé était en danger, mais Castle la fit taire en déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux le faire Kate, pense à Joan ! » souffla-t-il à son oreille, embrassant sa tempe humide.

La jeune détective soupira, plongea son regard dans celui de Castle et se calma progressivement. Instantanément les battements du cœur de Joan reprirent un rythme un peu plus rapide.

« Bien Madame, maintenant il va falloir rester très calme et respirer. Le col est entièrement ouvert pour la sortie de votre enfant. Lorsque je vous le dirai, il faudra pousser aussi fort que vous le pourrez ! » déclara l'obstétricienne, rompant la bulle de bien-être de Castle et Beckett.

« Rodger ! » railla Kate, faisant sourire son partenaire.

Le médecin se positionna devant Kate, et l'écrivain resserra son étreinte, plaquant son dos contre sa poitrine lui serrant les mains fortement.

«Prenez une grande inspiration ! » ordonna le docteur sans regarder sa patiente, fixant son attention sur son travail.

Kate obéit et prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un dernier regard à Castle qui hocha la tête en signe de soutien, la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

« 1… 2 …3 …POUSSEZ ! » commanda la gynécologue, en se tenant prête.

Kate s'exécuta en serrant les dents, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, ses mains se firent griffes acérées autour de celles de son homme, et elle poussa un hurlement qui trahit l'effort qu'elle faisait.

« Allez poussez, encore ! » répéta inlassablement le médecin accompagné de Luisa qui appuyait sur le ventre de Kate en même temps. « Arrêtez ! » demanda fermement le docteur Gordon.

Kate cessa de pousser en soufflant, et reprit péniblement sa respiration. Son front perlait de sueur et ses cheveux entravaient sa vision. Castle l'en dégagea, les replaçant derrière son oreille.

« Encore une fois, je vois ses cheveux ! » l'informa le toubib, sur un ton neutre et professionnel. « Allez, poussez ! » Réitéra-t-elle.

Kate obéit et poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sous les encouragements des sages-femmes et de son homme.

« STOP ! » Hurla l'obstétricienne. « Luisa, venez près de moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Oui Docteur ! » approuva Luisa en venant se placer près de la gynécologue, son visage s'assombrissant en voyant ce qui inquiétait la praticienne.

« Nous avons un problème Mademoiselle Beckett, le cordon est enroulé autour du cou de votre fils, je vais devoir le dégager. Pour cela il va falloir pousser dès que je vous en donnerai l'ordre et cesser à l'instant où je vous le dirai ! » expliqua le docteur d'un air sérieux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » soufflèrent Kate et Castle d'un même souffle, leurs mains se resserrant un peu plus autour de celles de l'autre.

« Tout ira bien Kate, tu ne dois surtout pas paniquer, c'est mauvais pour le bébé, nous avons l'expérience de ce genre de choses, cela arrive fréquemment » la rassura Luisa en posant une main réconfortante sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme qui hocha la tête peu convaincue.

« Bien à trois poussez doucement ! » répliqua Gordon en positionnant une de ses mains sous la tête du bébé, et la seconde près du cordon « 1 ! » commença-t-elle posément, incitant ainsi Kate à pousser.

« C'est ça mon amour, tu te débrouilles très bien » l'encouragea Castle dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

« C'est très bien. Je sais que vous avez envie de pousser plus fort, mais n'en faites rien ! Attention… 2 ! » reprit l'obstétricienne alors que la tête de Joan glissait doucement mais sûrement vers l'avant.

« Il est presque là Kate, regarde ! » souffla Castle avec émotion en aidant Kate à se redresser un peu pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il se passait.

« 3, poussez encore une fois ! » cria la gynécologue.

Kate s'exécuta et poussa en hurlant sa douleur. Elle aperçut un bout de tête de son fils, puis elle sentit les mains de l'obstétricienne entrer en elle et tirer doucement sur le cordon alors qu'elle sentait celles de la sage-femme tenir la tête de Joan.

« Stoppez ! » cria la gynécologue en effectuant une habile manipulation afin d'ôter le cordon du cou du bébé. « Poussez très fort maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle lorsque la tête de Joan fut dégagée.

« Allez, allez, allez, encore, encore, encore, tu y es ! » l'encouragea Luisa en aidant le docteur à sortir les épaules de Joan.

« Allez une dernière fois et il est sorti, poussez fort ! » ordonna la soignante.

Kate usa de ses dernières forces et dans un cri de douleur et de rage expulsa son bébé.

« C'est bon il est là mon amour, il est… » commença Castle avant de se stopper en avisant leur fils, dont la couleur était violacée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il pas ? » demanda Kate avec angoisse.

Elle savait très bien que le fait qu'un enfant ne pleure pas à la naissance n'était pas bon signe, et la mine apeurée de son compagnon n'aidait en rien à la rassurer. Sans répondre, la sage-femme, les infirmières et l'obstétricienne s'affairèrent autour de Joan, coupant le cordon sans même proposer au père de le faire, trop prises par l'urgence de la situation. Elles donnèrent plusieurs tapes sur les fesses de l'enfant, mais rien n'y fit, il restait désespérément silencieux. Rapidement, elles l'emmenèrent sur une table réservée aux langes et aux soins, l'y posèrent, et commencèrent à lui masser la poitrine, ignorant les complaintes de Kate qui s'enquérait de l'état de son bébé avec une angoisse sans nom.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous ! Je tiens à vous rappelez que j'ai posté Amazones et que le choc des cultures suite aussi même si la plupart on lu ! Ah aussi une petite jeune fille qui débute fait son entré ! Bon sa fic est une traduction d'une fic anglaise d'une auteure fabuleuse ! La fic qu'elle traduit est une de ses premières fics. Voila donc Pcoll22 se lance dans l'aventure avec : <strong>Rock Fondation de <strong> FanficwriterGHC<strong>****


	79. Chapter 79

**Bonjour les gens je rentre du taf et vous poste rapidement ce chapitre avant d'aller décéder dans mon lit encore une fois, je suis malade, je vis à microbes land faut croire ! Je vais passer les remerciements individuels des guests, désolée mais je suis HS mais l'essentiel c'est d'avoir la suite n'est ce pas ? Alors merci à tous, aux guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier par mp et aux inscrits aussi ! Voila nous vous laissons donc découvrir cce chapitre et à dimanche en meilleure forme j'espère ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 78 : <strong>

Le temps parut se suspendre alors que Kate observait le docteur Gordon masser vigoureusement le minuscule torse de son bébé. L'angoisse se mélangea à l'impuissance en elle, elle pressa fortement la main de Castle entre ses doigts, incapable de quitter le petit corps sans réaction de son fils. Un râle de sourde angoisse s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant Luisa poser un masque à oxygène sur la bouche de Joan, aidant ainsi l'obstétricienne dans son entreprise de réanimation.

« Allez petit bonhomme, tu dois respirer ! » l'entendit-elle souffler alors que le tracé restait désespérément plat.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne respire-t-il pas ? » s'écria Kate à bout de nerfs.

Lassée de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir, elle tenta de se lever, bien décidée à aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec son bébé puisque personne ne jugeait nécessaire de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'entendait toujours pas son bébé pleurer, et elle voulait savoir maintenant. Mais alors qu'elle se redressait difficilement, le ventre cisaillé par une violente douleur, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une infirmière qui la recoucha fermement.

« Restez allongée Madame, la délivrance va arriver, votre travail n'est pas fini ! » lui déclara-t-elle en parant une autre tentative de Kate.

« Ça m'est égal, je veux voir mon fils ! » gronda Kate en repoussant sans ménagement la main de la jeune soignante.

« Je vous en prie Madame… » l'implora la jeune fille, démunie face à l'acharnement de Kate.

« Arrête Kate ! » cria Castle alors que celle-ci arrachait sa perfusion en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de l'infirmière.

« Délivrance ou pas, ça m'est égal, je veux savoir pourquoi mon bébé n'a pas pleuré ! » explosa Kate en les fusillant du regard alors que sa panique franchissait un nouveau palier.

« Je sais mon amour, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, laisse faire le docteur » soupira l'écrivain en dissimulant sa propre panique pour calmer sa muse.

« Castle… » le supplia-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son avant-bras.

« Ça va aller, je te le promets » l'apaisa-t-il en la rallongeant, attrapant une compresse sur le plateau afin de stopper le saignement occasionné par l'arrachage de la perfusion.

Abattue, Kate se laissa choir contre les oreillers, et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Joan, s'étirant au maximum pour tenter d'apercevoir son enfant, mais Castle posa une main sur son menton et l'obligea doucement à le regarder. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ils entamèrent une discussion silencieuse, partageant leur peur et leur sentiment d'impuissance. Et alors que le lagon se mélangeait à l'émeraude, le calme apparent de Castle agit enfin sur Kate qui se détendit légèrement, gagnée par la confiance sans faille qu'exprimait le regard de son romancier.

« Reste là, je vais voir ce qu'il en est » déclara-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Kate acquiesça, se laissant soigner par les infirmières, indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas ses deux hommes. Ravalant sa salive, crispant ses mains sur son drap déjà bien malmené, elle suivit la progression de son écrivain alors qu'il rejoignait la table autour de laquelle le personnel médical s'activait. Castle s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la table sur laquelle reposait Joan, suffisamment loin pour ne pas gêner l'équipe médicale, mais assez près pour voir son fils. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, lui glaça le sang. Le corps Joan prenait peu à peu une vilaine couleur violacée, il avait la bouche béante, et ses yeux étaient dénués de toute expression.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mon fils a-t-il cette couleur ? » s'enquit-il avec inquiétude, son cœur faisant une embardée dans sa poitrine à la vue de son bébé.

« Laissez-nous faire notre travail Monsieur, et retournez auprès de votre femme ! » répondit sèchement l'obstétricienne, totalement concentrée sur son jeune patient.

« Nous faisons au mieux pour votre fils Monsieur Castle, votre femme a besoin de vous, allez la soutenir ! » répliqua doucement Luisa pour tempérer le ton réfrigérant de sa supérieure.

Elle avait conscience qu'au cours de sa longue carrière, le docteur Gordon avait appris à se blinder contre les émotions, mais elle n'approuvait pas son incapacité à rassurer les familles de ses patients. C'était peut-être la meilleure professionnellement parlant, mais d'un point de vue humain, elle n'avait aucun savoir-faire. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait son métier, qui lui permettait de conserver cette sensibilité et cette empathie qui faisaient que les patients se sentaient immédiatement en confiance avec elle.

« Allez bonhomme, respire, fais un effort ! » marmonna Luisa en frottant doucement les joues de Joan qui restait sans réaction malgré leurs efforts.

A ces mots, Kate comprit que son bébé ne pleurait pas parce qu'il ne respirait pas. Cette terrifiante constatation la tétanisa l'espace d'un instant, son cœur se mettant au diapason de celui de Joan, avant de repartir au triple galop. C'était un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller, en sécurité dans son lit, Joan encore bien vivant, à l'abri dans son ventre. Mais elle eut beau se pincer, elle ne se réveilla pas, et le spectacle insoutenable ne se dissipa pas. En gémissant, elle crispa ses mains autour du drap, et tenta de contrôler la panique qui gonflait en elle, comme un dirigeable prêt à prendre son envol. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cet enfant qu'elle avait porté pendant près de neuf mois et avec lequel elle avait tissé des liens puissants, aussi intenses que ceux qu'elle avait liés avec ce beau jeune homme de 18 ans qui avait conquis son cœur avec une facilité désarmante. C'était tout simplement impossible, et elle refoula vivement cette idée.

« Joan James Edgar Castle, je te préviens que si tu ne veux pas te prendre la fessée de ta vie et être privé à vie de sortie, tu as intérêt à respirer sur le champ ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix déformée par le désespoir et les larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler.

Son hurlement fit sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce, les faisant se tourner vers elle, comme s'ils s'interrogeaient sur sa santé mentale. Mais Kate n'en eut cure, uniquement concentrée sur son fils, attendant visiblement qu'il réagisse à sa menace. Et en effet, après un long silence, un cri déchirant fendit l'air, suivit rapidement par de puissants vagissements, à croire que la menace maternelle avait fait son effet. Surprise, l'équipe médicale reporta son attention sur le nourrisson et reprit ses soins. Avec soulagement, Castle vit son fils se mettre à remuer furieusement, hurlant à pleins poumons, et reprenant peu à peu une couleur rosée. Avec un immense sourire, le jeune papa se tourna vers Kate, trouvant instantanément son regard, et dans un bel ensemble, ils fondirent en larmes, contaminés par ceux de leurs fils. Pleurant et riant, Castle s'empressa de rejoindre Kate qui gardait le regard braqué sur son fils, et l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant avec force.

« Ça c'est de l'autorité parentale ! » railla Luisa après avoir observé, médusée, Joan puis Kate.

« Et oui, c'est bien connu : On s'amuse avec Papa, on ne rigole pas avec Maman ! » renchérit le docteur Gordon en se remettant elle aussi de sa surprise.

L'ambiance s'allégea instantanément, et ils partirent tous dans un immense éclat de rire, évacuant ainsi les dernières tensions. Rapidement, Joan subit les premiers soins, pendant que Kate en finissait elle aussi, puis elle put enfin prendre son fils dans ses bras. Et c'est bercée par les hurlements de Joan qui continuait de se faire entendre, que Kate s'endormit, épuisée par les événements, dans les bras de Castle qui les entourait tous deux. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui prit le bébé endormi, pas plus lorsqu'elle fut transportée dans sa chambre, et Castle en profita pour aller prévenir leur famille après avoir remis le bébé à Luisa qui l'emporta à la pouponnière. Une fois toute la fine équipe prévenue, Castle gagna la chambre de sa muse, s'assurant qu'elle était bien installée. Puis, incapable de résister à la tentation, il embrassa tendrement Kate sur le front, et ressortit de la chambre et se rendit à la nurserie où il fut rapidement rejoint par Luisa.

« N'est-il pas magnifique mon petit bonhomme ? » s'émerveilla-t-il en observant Joan dormir paisiblement.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'il est vraiment réussi ! » approuva Luisa, attendrie par le bonheur sans nom de l'écrivain.

« Il revient de loin, la route a été longue pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à nous… » souffla Castle en pensant à tout ce que Joan avait traversé pour qu'ils soient tous les trois réunis.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… » approuva Luisa avant d'ajouter. « Certaines naissances tiennent du miracle » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, un miracle… Notre miracle ! » renchérit le romancier dans un long soupir soulagé.

Tournant la tête vers l'écrivain, Luisa sourit un peu plus devant son air admiratif, à croire qu'il se trouvait en face de la huitième merveille du monde. Certains papas avaient des appréhensions face à la paternité, mais pas lui, et nul doute qu'il ferait un excellent père pour ce petit ange.

« Vous pouvez le prendre si vous voulez » lui proposa-t-elle en le voyant regarder son fils avec envie.

« Il dort, je ne voudrais pas perturber son sommeil » hésita Castle malgré son désir de tenir son fils dans ses bras.

« Pas d'inquiétude. Il est nourri et a les fesses propres. Il est parti pour quelques heures, alors faites-vous plaisir ! » le rassura Luisa en le guidant vers la porte de la nurserie.

Castle la suivit en sautillant presque d'enthousiasme, souriant comme un enfant le matin de Noël qui découvre sous le sapin, qu'il a reçu le jouet qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Amusée, Luisa sortit Joan de son berceau, et avec délicatesse, le plaça entre les bras de son papa, souriant en constatant qu'il le tenait parfaitement, à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Vous êtes doué ! » remarqua-t-elle en s'écartant, comprenant qu'il gérait parfaitement la situation.

« J'ai eu de l'entraînement avec ma fille, et c'est comme le vélo, une fois qu'on a appris, on n'oublie jamais » expliqua Castle sans quitter Joan des yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes, puis Joan remua, s'étirant en baillant largement, faisant rire les deux adultes. Le son de leurs rires, fit cligner des yeux au bébé qui tourna la tête vers son père, le fixa quelques instants de ses yeux bleus, puis comme s'il avait reconnu la voix de son papa, se rendormit sans plus de façon.

« Il aura les yeux de sa maman, j'en suis sûr ! » affirma Castle, sachant que ce serait le cas.

« Vous savez, il est encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Il aura peut-être vos yeux » répliqua Luisa en souriant.

« Non, ils auront la même couleur spéciale que ceux de ma compagne. Joan aura les yeux hazel, la plus belle de toutes les couleurs » assura Castle en couvant Joan des yeux.

Luisa sourit en avisant l'expression amoureuse de cet homme en évoquant sa compagne, et comme chaque fois, elle était frappée par l'amour qui se dégageait de leur relation. Elle avait vu beaucoup de couples unis dans sa carrière, mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu deux êtres qui se complètent autant que ces deux-là. Ils semblaient si différents de prime abord, mais si semblables en même temps, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. C'était beau à voir cette complémentarité et tout cet amour, et dès leur première rencontre, elle avait été touchée par leur complicité. Elle était heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas eu à vivre l'épreuve de la perte d'un enfant, ils méritaient, comme tout parent aimant, de vivre la belle aventure parentale. Elle qui avait des enfants, savait que c'était le plus grand des bonheurs. Maintenant qu'elle était grand-mère, le bonheur était renouvelé, et elle pourrait bientôt en profiter pleinement, étant à quelques mois de la retraite.

Secouant la tête, elle revint à l'instant présent, souriant en voyant Castle bercer doucement le bébé, totalement gaga devant son enfant. Nul doute que Joan avait d'ores et déjà son papa enroulé autour de son petit doigt, et que celui-ci ferait n'importe quoi pour que sa famille soit heureuse. Rassurée sur l'aptitude du jeune papa à prendre soin de son fils, elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'un appel la fit se retourner.

« Puis-je le ramener dans la chambre ? J'aimerais rester auprès de Kate » demanda-t-il en relevant un regard lumineux sur elle.

« Bien sûr. Joan n'a été amené ici que pour permettre à Kate de se remettre de ses émotions et se reposer, mais si vous êtes présent, cela ne pose aucun problème » acquiesça Luisa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kate va se reposer, je suis plus que ravi de m'occuper de mon fils, quelque chose me dit que j'en aurais peu souvent l'occasion dans les jours à venir ! » déclara Castle en songeant aux femmes de sa famille.

« Alors pas de souci pour moi » rit Luisa en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Sur ces mots, elle gagna un coin de la nurserie, et rassembla rapidement quelques objets. Intrigué, Castle lui emboîta le pas, et la vit réunir quelques couches et autres produits nécessaires aux soins à administrer à un nouveau-né.

« Ma famille devrait nous apporter le nécessaire pour Joan et Kate dans l'après-midi, gardez ces produits pour les familles qui en auront besoin » l'arrêta-t-il en lui souriant gentiment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, et si vous n'utilisez pas ces produits, vous n'aurez qu'à les laisser dans la chambre lors de votre départ » répliqua Luisa avant de s'emparer de la pile formée.

« Comme vous voudrez » déclara simplement Castle, sachant déjà que ni lui ni Kate, n'utiliseraient ces articles de puériculture.

En silence, il observa Luisa poser les produits dans le lit de Joan, qu'elle fit ensuite rouler à travers les couloirs jusque dans la chambre de Kate, l'installant tout près du lit de la jeune maman qui se trouvait toujours entre les bras de Morphée. Ensuite, elle posa serviettes, couches et diverses lotions sur la table avant de sortir sur un dernier sourire vers la petite famille.

« Chut mon ange, Maman a bien mérité de dormir encore un peu ! » souffla Castle en s'approchant du lit, Joan toujours dans les bras.

En arrivant à côté de sa belle, il leva les yeux de son fils, et remarqua enfin la présence d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Si je viens seulement de remarquer ce bouquet, c'est que moi aussi j'ai besoin de sommeil ! » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Tendant la main vers l'imposante composition florale, il se saisit de la carte qu'il déplia d'une seule main avant de la lire à haute voix :

_« La belle au bois dormant était profondément endormie_

_nous avons donc décidé de repasser plus tard pour la voir sortir de son maléfice_

_et rencontrer notre futur pote de jeu._

_Les Gars. »_

« Tu vas les aimer, et je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop envahissants… » chuchota Castle en souriant.

Reposant la carte, il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit de Kate et s'y installa au mieux afin que Joan et lui soient parfaitement installés. Une fois Joan parfaitement calé sur sa poitrine, il laissa son regard se perdre sur sa muse, et sourit de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne souffrait plus, et dormait du sommeil du juste, tout comme leur fils. Remuant légèrement, il déplia le fauteuil, lui permettant ainsi d'étirer ses jambes, se retrouvant ainsi en position allongée. Confortablement couché, il laissa son regard passer de sa compagne à leur fils, cherchant les similitudes qu'il avait notées chez Joan, et souriant chaque fois qu'il remarquait un point commun.

« Tu sais que tu es un petit veinard ? » demanda-t-il doucement à son fils en lui caressant tendrement le dos. « Tu as la plus belle maman du monde et la plus extraordinaire de toutes ! » ajouta-t-il en couvant son amour du regard.

Et belle, elle ne l'avait jamais plus été à ses yeux, malgré la fatigue qui creusait son visage. Elle était toujours sublime à ses yeux amoureux, mais en cet instant, il la trouvait particulièrement magnifique, même si elle n'aurait sûrement pas été de cet avis. Ses longs cheveux auréolaient son doux visage, sa peau avait un teint lumineux, et elle souriait dans son sommeil, adoucissant considérablement ses traits. Joan remua légèrement, le tirant de sa contemplation, et baissant les yeux, il sourit en voyant son fils froncer les sourcils et remuer en serrant les poings. Même en dormant, son fils avait les mêmes expressions que sa mère, et cela le comblait de joie. Son merveilleux petit garçon. Si beau, si parfait qu'il en paraissait irréel. Et pourtant, il était bien là, tétant machinalement sa tétine. Tout comme sa maman, il avait l'air serein, comme s'il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité dans ses bras. Et il avait bien raison, parce que lui vivant, personne ne ferait de mal à sa famille. Tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire, rien de mal ne leur arriverait jamais, il était prêt à tout pour les garder à l'abri.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon cœur, Papa veille sur ton sommeil » assura-t-il en frottant sa joue contre celle de son fils avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Remuant à nouveau, veillant cependant à ne pas trop secouer Joan, il déplaça légèrement le fauteuil afin de pouvoir prendre dans sa main celle de Kate sans pour autant que son bras ne soit suspendu dans les airs, au risque d'être engourdi. Dans cette nouvelle position, il observa tour à tour ses deux amours, puis bercé par le rythme lent de leurs respirations, il sentit progressivement ses paupières s'alourdir, et à son tour, il tomba dans un sommeil paisible, emportant avec lui l'image du magnifique tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous de jouer ! Les reviews c'est juste en dessous du chapitre vous savez le petit encart vide où l'on peut écrire dedans et oui ça sert à ça ! :p ^-<strong>


	80. Chapter 80

**Voila les gens nous vous remercions pour vos reviews, je passe encore les remerciements individuels, désolée, par contre on éclair vos lanternes puisse que vous n'avez pas compris, si Joan à eu un malaise à ses dix huit ans, c'est qu'il a remis un moment sa naissance en cause, nous expliquons qu'il avait l'impression que son souvenir de celle ci était faussé, ce qui était le cas puisse que le passé changeait, le temps effaçait donc Joan ! Voila !**

**Bonne lecture à vous et à mercredi, promis je me décide à aller chez le doc !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 79 :<strong>

Une étrange sensation de vide le tira subitement de sa torpeur. Les sens en alerte, il tata son torse et n'y trouva pas Joan. Ouvrant vivement les yeux, il se redressa, totalement paniqué, et scruta anxieusement le sol à la recherche de son fils, craignant en toute logique de l'avoir laissé tomber durant son sommeil. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir reposé le bébé dans son berceau par sécurité. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune trace de Joan au sol, ce qui le rassura dans un premier temps avant de l'angoisser un peu plus. Mais où était passé son fils ?

« Te voilà enfin réveillé ! » entendit-il soudain, lui faisant tourner la tête sur sa droite. « Tu dormais si profondément que tu n'as même pas entendu Joan pleurer » ajouta Kate en lui souriant alors qu'elle donnait le sein à leur fils.

« Il a pleuré dans mes bras ? Mon dieu il aurait pu tomber en s'agitant ! » s'horrifia Castle en se baffant mentalement pour sa négligence.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je me suis réveillée, vous dormiez tous les deux profondément, et c'était un tableau magnifique » le rassura Kate avant d'ajouter « Je t'ai pris Joan pour profiter de lui, et il a dormi encore un moment avant de se mettre à pleurer pour réclamer son repas ».

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu… » marmonna Castle en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Pourtant il a hurlé à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales ! » s'amusa Kate « et toi tu continuais à ronfler comme un bienheureux, ça promet pour plus tard ! » termina-t-elle en riant doucement devant la mine déconfite de son homme.

« J'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! » rétorqua-t-il avec une moue dépitée qui redoubla les rires de Kate, faisant gémir Joan de mécontentement.

« Je te préviens que ce sera à toi de te lever chaque nuit pour aller chercher ce petit bonhomme, Monsieur le papa ! » l'avertit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, je te promets de me réveiller toutes les nuits, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras le droit de le faire à ta façon ! » lui assura-t-il en se levant pour venir se placer près d'elle.

Délicatement, il l'aida à se redresser et à se caler contre son torse, souriant lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Silencieusement, ils observèrent leur fils téter bruyamment, les faisant sourire.

« Heureusement qu'en grandissant, il fera moins de bruit en mangeant ! » s'amusa Castle en caressant délicatement le fin duvet soyeux qui recouvrait le crâne de son fils.

« Et le plus important, sans avoir besoin de ma présence pour ça ! » murmura Kate en tournant Joan pour qu'il prenne l'autre sein.

« En tout cas quel glouton ! Il a l'air de se régaler ! » constata Castle en voyant Joan s'emparer avidement du sein de Kate, tirant vivement dessus. « Il ne te fait pas mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la force de la succion.

« Non, les infirmières m'ont montré comment me positionner de sorte que ce soit le moins douloureux possible. » Expliqua Beckett avant d'ajouter, guettant la réaction de son homme. « Elles m'ont aussi donné une crème spéciale à appliquer plusieurs fois par jour pour éviter les crevasses ».

« Ah ok ! » approuva Castle en replaçant le coussin sous Joan pour plus de confort pour la jeune femme, avant de pencher la tête d'un air pensif « Et pour ce qui est de la crème, je serai plus que ravi de te faire profiter de mes talents de masseur ! »

« Et je suppose que cette proposition est totalement désintéressée ! » railla Kate en retenant un éclat de rire.

« Absolument, je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses de ne pas m'impliquer ! » se récria Castle, son air le plus innocent plaqué sur le visage.

« Loin de moi cette idée, et je serais ravie d'accepter ta proposition ! » rigola Kate avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son écrivain avant de reporter son attention sur Joan.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Castle posa sa main sous le menton de Kate, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière, et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long baiser qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Ils furent tirés de leur bulle de passion par un rot retentissant, signe que Joan avait terminé son repas.

« Décidément, il a le sens de l'à-propos cet enfant ! » maugréa Castle en baissant un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin sur son fils.

« Je sens que ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il va nous interrompre » approuva Kate en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front du nourrisson.

« Oui, nous en avons déjà eu la primeur ! » renchérit Castle en passant un doigt délicat sur la joue du bébé.

« Je suppose que ça fait partie des joies de la parentalité » conclut Kate en berçant doucement Joan, l'accompagnant ainsi au pays des rêves.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, uniquement interrompu par les petits bruits que faisait Joan, à mi-chemin entre le déglutissement et le soupir. Castle et Beckett l'observaient avec un mélange d'amour et d'émerveillement.

« Tu veux que je le remette dans son lit ? » demanda Castle, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, je préfère le garder dans mes bras » répondit instantanément Kate en rapprochant un peu plus Joan d'elle.

« Je m'en doutais un peu » sourit Castle avant d'ajouter « Attends, laisse-moi faire »

Doucement, il repoussa Kate et avec une habileté confondante pour un homme de sa stature, il passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, avant de l'attirer entre le berceau formé par ses cuisses, et passa ensuite ses bras sous ceux de sa muse, lui apportant ainsi un support bienvenu pour soutenir Joan. Dans cette nouvelle position, ils reprirent leur contemplation de leur fils.

« Il est si beau ! » soupira Kate avec admiration.

« Oui, magnifique comme sa mère ! » certifia Castle en couvant sa muse d'un regard d'une intensité amoureuse telle, que Kate remua entre ses bras, mal-à-l'aise.

« Menteur, je dois être affreuse en ce moment, surtout après un accouchement difficile et toute cette fatigue accumulée ! » grogna Kate en se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

Joan bailla largement, attirant instantanément l'attention de ses parents, et aussitôt, Kate se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue, faisant naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était heureux.

« Regarde comme il a l'air content ! » s'exclama Castle avec un grand sourire.

« Normal, il a le ventre bien plein, et il est dans mes bras ! » sourit Kate en glissant un doigt dans la main de Joan qui se resserra fortement autour.

« Il est dans les miens aussi ! » s'offusqua faussement Castle en pressant doucement les avant-bras de Kate, comme pour souligner son affirmation.

« En effet, et il va y rester ! » s'amusa Kate en se dégageant délicatement. « Allez Papa, à toi de le changer, j'ai fait ma part ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à Castle de se lever.

« Je vois, à toi le plaisir, à moi les corvées peu ragoûtantes ! » fit-il semblant de se plaindre, attrapant son fils que Kate lui tendait.

« Mais pas de problème Castle, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui lui donneras le sein ! » railla Kate en secouant la tête avec affliction.

« HaHaHa ! Très spirituel détective ! » Lui répondit Castle en gagnant la table à langer pour y déposer Joan.

« Mais je suis une femme pleine d'esprit Castle, il m'en faut pour te supporter ! » le taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait à son tour pour se laver la poitrine et se passer la crème.

« Hey, je croyais que c'était à moi de faire ça ! » bouda Castle en la regardant se masser la poitrine.

« Occupe-toi de notre fils, tu auras tout le temps de t'acquitter de cette tâche lorsque nous serons rentrés à la maison » répliqua-t-elle en remettant en place son haut, grimaçant lorsque le tissu frotta contre ses seins hypersensibles.

Au cours de sa grossesse, elle avait beaucoup interrogé Luisa sur l'allaitement, hésitant à opter pour cette solution. Luisa ne lui avait pas caché que c'était extrêmement contraignant, et peu pratique car elle ne pourrait pas sortir sans emmener Joan avec elle, même avec les tire-lait. Mais Luisa lui avait également dit que les bébés n'ayant pas de défenses immunitaires, le lait maternel leur apporterait les anticorps nécessaires. Elle lui avait aussi affirmé que l'allaitement permettait à la mère et à l'enfant de créer un lien particulier, et c'était cet argument qui l'avait décidée, même si elle s'était sentie coupable vis-à-vis de Castle. Mais ce dernier l'avait rassurée, lui affirmant qu'il tisserait sa propre relation avec leur fils, et qu'elle devait faire ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, sans se soucier des autres. Rassurée, c'est donc sereinement qu'elle avait choisi d'allaiter son bébé.

Avec ses congés en retard, le capitaine lui avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait prendre 6 mois sans problème, et qu'il lui resterait même encore quelques semaines à prendre si elle le désirait. Si avant, l'idée de prendre autant de temps loin du 12th l'aurait rendu folle, à présent, elle avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation, et avait même soulevé la question de prendre un congé sans solde. Castle lui avait simplement suggéré d'attendre la fin de ses congés avant de prendre une décision quelconque. Mais le Dragon hors d'état de nuire, elle se sentait enfin en droit de profiter de sa vie, et elle ne culpabilisait plus de s'absenter si longtemps du travail. Et ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était de profiter au maximum des deux hommes de sa vie, Castle lui ayant annoncé qu'il ne l'accompagnerait plus qu'occasionnellement au 12th, préférant rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Joan, comme il l'avait fait avec Alexis. Bien sûr, il devrait s'acquitter de ses tournées promotionnelles, mais elle lui enviait le fait de pouvoir travailler à la maison.

« Je suis impatient ! » s'exclama gaiement Castle en se reconcentrant sur Joan qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Pour ton information, le médecin m'a interdit toute pratique d'un sport, quel qu'il soit » lui révéla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant son expression.

« Je t'ai connue plus marrante ! » soupira-t-il en prenant une expression accablée.

« Je fais ce que je peux dans mon état ! » rigola-t-elle franchement en se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit.

Castle allait lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » s'écria Kate après s'être réajustée et couverte.

« C'est nous ! » Scanda Alexis les bras chargés de présents, suivie de près par une Martha toute aussi chargée.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » remarqua l'écrivain en guise de salutation.

« Si Monsieur nous avait averties dès le départ, nous aurions été là pour l'accouchement ! » le tança Alexis en lui adressant un regard lourd de reproches.

« Désolé, mais le temps ne s'y est pas prêté, et puis vous êtes là maintenant ! » contra Castle dans un haussement d'épaules.

S'attelant de nouveau à sa tâche, il défie le body de son fils, tandis que Martha et Alexis se débarrassaient de leur fardeau pour embrasser Kate avant de lui tendre le sac contenant ses affaires, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui pourrait enfin se redonner figure humaine. Les deux rouquines s'approchèrent de Castle qui entreprenait de retirer la couche souillée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un jet fusa lorsqu'il l'ôta, l'aspergeant en plein visage, faisant rire les femmes de la famille.

« Bien visé mon fils ! Un vrai pro de la gâchette ! » Se moqua Kate en éclatant de rire, se tenant le ventre tant elle riait.

« Le digne fils de sa mère, toujours à vouloir me descendre ! Fils indigne ! » Se vexa faussement Castle en s'essuyant avec une lingette, d'un air dégoûté.

« Kiddo voyons ! Tu devrais savoir que la première chose à faire lorsque tu changes un petit garçon, c'est de veiller à mettre la couche de façon à ce qu'il ne te fasse pas dessus ! » Déclara doctement Martha.

« Désolé mère, mais je n'ai eu qu'une fille avant cela, et je n'avais pas à me méfier des tireurs d'élite du pipi ! » soupira Castle en nettoyant son fils avec application.

« Il est très sage durant sa toilette » continua Martha avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur. « Toi tu hurlais à la mort dès qu'on voulait te changer, tu n'aimais pas qu'on touche à tes fesses ! »

« Ça a changé maintenant ! » répliqua Castle en regardant Kate d'un air canaille, la faisant rougir.

« La ferme Castle, ou je te promets que tes fesses vont le sentir passer ! » gronda Kate en le fusillant du regard.

Face à cette menace à peine voilée, l'écrivain trouva plus prudent de ne pas répondre, et continua à s'occuper de Joan, lui passant une crème hydratante sur ses petites fesses qu'il embrassa ensuite en souriant. Avec dextérité, il lui enfila la couche et le rhabilla en un tour de main.

« Et voilà le travail ! » triompha Castle en soulevant Joan pour que les femmes de la famille puissent l'admirer à loisir.

« Je peux le prendre maintenant ? » demanda Alexis en tendant impatiemment les bras vers son petit frère.

Castle mit Joan dans les bras de sa sœur qui commença à lui parler d'un air complètement gaga, de nouveau séduite par son petit frère. Ce dernier se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux de la rouquine et la serra dans son petit poing, tétant sa tétine avec ferveur, les yeux clos, comme s'il se sentait en pleine confiance.

« Tu sais que tu es plus mignon comme ça frérot ? Définitivement plus craquant ! » Murmura tendrement Alexis en embrassant son frère sur le front, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

« Vous pouvez être fiers de la merveille que vous avez conçue, c'est le plus beau petit garçon que j'ai vu depuis Richard » déclara Martha en s'approchant de ses petits-enfants. « Il était vraiment adorable, mais définitivement bien plus petit ! Quel est son poids et sa taille ? » S'enquit Martha, ignorant le regard noir de son fils.

« 54 cm pour 3kg680 ! » l'informa fièrement Kate.

« Eh bien, c'est un grand et beau bébé ! » souligna Martha en caressant délicatement la petite main de Joan.

« C'est ce que nous ont dit les soignants, il est plus grand que la moyenne ! » approuva Kate en couvant son fils du regard.

« Il deviendra un beau et fort jeune homme, nous en savons quelque chose ! » déclara Martha en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Un jeune homme en pleine santé ! » sourit Castle en échangeant un regard confiant et heureux avec Kate.

Un silence calme et reposant s'installa, tous les regards posés sur Joan endormi, la mèche de cheveux d'Alexis toujours dans la main.

« Bien mesdames ! » clama Castle « Et monsieur, je vais vous laisser pour aller me doucher et me changer, la douche au pipi n'est pas ce que je préconise ! » ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur son fils qui dormait comme un bien heureux, sans réagir à la voix paternelle.

« C'est ça, il fait déjà la sourde oreille ! » constata Castle d'un air dépité. « Faites des enfants, et voilà ce qu'ils vous offrent en retour ! De l'indifférence, cela fait plaisir » se plaignit-il dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Un sourire fugace naquit sur les lèvres de Joan comme s'il se moquait de son père, faisant rire aux éclats les femmes de la famille.

« A peine quelques heures, et il se fout déjà de moi ! Non mais je rêve ! » se plaignit Castle en haussant les sourcils, croisant les bras d'indignation.

La réplique de Castle eut pour effet de faire rire de plus belle l'assemblée, et après avoir boudé pour la forme, Castle joignit son rire aux leurs, conscient du comique de la situation.

« Bien, je m'en vais puisque je ne manquerai à personne ! » entonna-t-il en s'approchant de Kate pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Allez reviens moi vite Droopy ! » railla Kate en riant, secouant la tête face au comportement de son homme.

« Très drôle Détective, très drôle ! » ralla Castle en s'éloignant, s'approchant de ses enfants.

« Et toi, sois sage avec Maman, laisse-la se reposer ! » lança l'écrivain en déposant un délicat baiser sur le front de son fils, posant une main douce sur le sommet de son crâne qu'il enveloppa de toute sa main.

Après un baiser à Alexis, il quitta la pièce, laissant les femmes de sa vie et son ange, seuls.


	81. Chapter 81

**Voila donc enfin la suite de notre fic désolée pour le non poste de la semaine dernière mais nous avons décidées comme un accord qu'il valait mieux ne pas poster à cause du bac études obligent les gens ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire un tour sur Amazones et le choc des cultures qui a été légèrement remanié**

* * *

><p><strong>Elynaa : Merci pour ta review et toutes les mamans ou papa qui ont eu un garçon ont eu cette mésaventure de pipi lol tu rigole moi sur le coup mdr mais bon pipi d'ange dis t-on ^^<strong>

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui digne fils de son père et de sa mère pour la précision du tir hein ?**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ça t'es plus voila la suite**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, oui gentil chapitre familiale mais ils ont eu assez d'émotions fortes pour une vie entière et oui tu verras qu'on reviendra dans le futur dans un prochain chapitre !**

**Victor : Eh bien quel commentaire et tu vois nous ne le prenons pas mal lorsqu'il est expliqué comme cela, c'est bien la première fois que l'on ne se ramasse pas un commentaire négatif juste pour nous faire du mal, si on passe ceux que je croyais mes amis et j'en passe. Bref donc pour en revenir à ta critique, je dirais que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, tu n'as pas aimé c'est ton droit, on se félicite tout de même de t'avoir fait lire 80 chapitres qu'en même bravo ! Pour ce qui est de nos héros caricaturaux c'est bien la première fois que l'on nous le dit car au contraire on nous a toujours dit qu'on était assez juste et pour info si tu regarde bien la série, ils sont toujours en train de se lancé des piques et des vannes ! Castle surjoue toujours Kate se retranche toujours dans ses murs lorsqu'elle sent que la situation lui échappe ! Pour ce qui est des scènes d'amour j'avais prévenus au départ que ce n'était pas du M trash et vulgaire nous ne faisons pas dans le porno et la langue française est assez riche pour ne pas avoir à utiliser des mots crues alors si cela fait de nos scènes des scènes bisounours contes de fées alors soit mais je te rappel juste que nous avons des mineurs qui nous lisent et que contrairement à certains, nous y pensons et si tu dis que nos scènes sont redondantes dans ce cas, c'est la même choses pour toutes celles et ceux qui écrivent leur scène de façon crue et vulgaire avec des références assez bizarres pour les écrire. La vie n'est pas un contes de fée mais pour celui qui est amoureux et qui vis cet amour tout devient rose dans ce moment là mais faut avoir aimé vraiment pour comprendre ! Bref c'est notre point de vue mais nous savons aussi écrire d'autres genres de scènes un peu plus explicites sans être dans le vulgaire et pour ma part tu te références au choc des cultures et tu verras ! Bref c'est ton avis et tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, nous en prenons compte bien entendu ! Et pour ce qui est des reviews nous ne sommes pas les seules à en demandé et a en faire un marché mais nous sommes les seules à qui ont le reproches, pourtant la plupart des auteurs le font curieux je dirais, qu'on nous le reproche seulement à nous et je trouve normale d'avoir un retour, nous écrivons pour notre plaisir certes mais nous ne sommes donc pas obligés de partager encore une fois le faite de mettre en ligne est pour avoir des avis sinon nous gardons pour nous et nous ne voyons donc pas d'intérêt de partager si c'est pour avoir un avis, chaque auteur le fait pour cela pour avoir des commentaires sinon il ne posterai pas. Voila j'espère avoir répondu correctement à tes attentes et merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review, la voici**

**Tina : Merci pour ta review, tu verras rien de bien méchant juste des petites choses pour conclure correctement la fic ! Et oui douche au pipi pas très agréable pour Castle mais tellement marrant pour les autres mdr**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ça t'es plu.**

**Flufy : Merci pour ta review, contentes de t'avoir amusé ^^**

**F1 : Ah et non on ne boudes pas pourtant y'aurait de quoi hein ?**

**lisacaskettship : merci pour ta review en espérant que tu es plus a dire sur cette suite ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 80 :<strong>

Les heures passèrent sans que Martha et Alexis ne quittent Kate et le bébé, chacune prenant Joan dans ses bras et le dorlotant, s'occupant de lui pendant que la maman se reposait. Jim était venu voir sa fille et son petit-fils, mais n'était pas resté plus d'une heure, ayant une affaire en cours à plaider. Devant la déception de sa fille, il avait promis de revenir au plus vite voir ses deux merveilles comme il le disait, les yeux brillants d'amour et de fierté pour ses deux anges. Voir sa fille aussi heureuse et épanouie le remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom, et il comptait bien profiter au maximum de sa famille. La seule chose qui entachait son nouveau bonheur, était l'absence de Johanna qui se faisait cruellement ressentir en cette occasion. Mais il savait que, où qu'elle soit, Johanna était heureuse et fière de la femme qu'était devenue leur fille, et de la vie qu'elle s'était construite, autant que lui-même l'était.

Après son départ, Martha et Alexis reprirent leur manège autour de Joan, jouant à se passer le bébé, sans jamais laisser à Kate l'occasion de le prendre sauf pour le nourrir, lui reprenant aussitôt ce chérubin pour le changer chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

« Vous savez que vous ne lui donnez pas une bonne habitude en le gardant dans vos bras continuellement ? » soupira Kate alors que le bébé changeait une fois de plus de porteuse. « Il ne voudra plus dormir dans son lit après cela et ne voudra que les bras ! » s'agaça Kate en regardant Martha bercer son petit-fils en le couvant d'un regard d'adoration.

« Oh darling, laissez-moi profiter de mon petit-fils autant que je le désire, il est si parfait ! » contra Martha en envoyant des bisous imaginaires à Joan qui dormait profondément et s'intéressait autant au manège de sa grand-mère qu'à sa première couche sale.

« Oui Kate, il est si adorable qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement que de le dorloter et l'embrasser ! » soutint Alexis en déposant un baiser sur le front de son frère, confirmant ses dires par ce baiser.

Kate soupira, secouant la tête en souriant devant l'air complètement béat des deux rouquines qui étaient déjà raides dingues de ce petit bébé. La jeune femme pouvait le comprendre, mais pour être totalement franche, elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir son fils dans ses bras pour autre chose que le nourrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas blâmer les deux femmes de vouloir en profiter, de son côté elle aurait tout le temps de cajoler son petit amour. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par deux petits coups à la porte, et sourit en reconnaissant la façon de frapper de la personne qui venait lui rendre visite.

« Oui Lanie entre ! » clama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la porte.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? » voulut savoir la jeune métisse en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Tu es la seule à frapper de cette façon ! » expliqua Kate, amusée par l'expression interloquée de son amie. « Deux coups si brefs qu'on les entends à peine, comme seuls les médecins le font, sauf que toi tu frappes deux fois ! » poursuivit la détective en riant doucement.

« Ouais… on ne t'a jamais dit que tu pourrais faire un excellent flic ? » se moqua la légiste en venant l'embrasser sur la joue, déposant une boite sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'une peluche en forme de Golden Retriever à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Beckett en regardant la boîte d'un air intrigué.

« Des chocolats ma belle ! » déclara Lanie avec un sourire entendu. « Les fleurs, à ce que je vois, tu en as assez pour ouvrir une boutique, alors j'ai pensé à ton estomac, sachant que tu adores cela ! » ajouta-t-elle en balayant la pièce des yeux, se doutant que les trois quarts des présents qui encombraient la pièce devaient venir du poste, et le reste de la famille Caskett.

« Je savais bien que tu étais la meilleure des amies ! » souffla Kate en ouvrant la boite pour prendre un chocolat, qu'elle mangea en fermant les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas ? » rigola Lanie devant la gourmandise de la jeune maman.

Détournant le regard de Kate, Lanie chercha Joan dans le berceau, et ne l'y trouvant pas, poursuivit son tour d'horizon de la pièce, son regard se posant sur les deux autres visiteuses qui s'étaient éloignées quelque peu afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amies.

« Bonjour Mad… Martha ! » salua-t-elle en serrant la main de la matriarche de la famille Castle « Alexis » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, la serrant dans ses bras en faisant attention à Joan qui avait retrouvé les bras de sa sœur.

« Bonjour Lanie » la saluèrent chaleureusement les deux rousses.

« Alors voilà la huitième merveille du monde d'après les dires d'un certain écrivain que j'ai eu au téléphone ! » s'amusa Parish en se penchant pour mieux voir Joan.

« Et il a raison ! » dirent en cœur les trois autres femmes de la pièce, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais lorsque la jeune femme posa plus amplement les yeux sur son filleul, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle le sentit fondre littéralement, complètement sous le charme de ce petit garçon qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'agitation ambiante.

« Oh mon dieu ! il est tellement craquant ! Tu veux bien me le passer s'il te plait Alexis ? » souffla-t-elle d'un ton mielleux que Kate ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bien sûr ! » rit la jeune rouquine, accompagnée par Martha et Kate qui regardaient le docteur fondre complètement devant le fils de son amie.

« Ce que tu es beau mon chéri ! Tu vas toutes les faire tomber, tante Lan te donnera tous les tuyaux pour cela ! » s'extasia-t-elle en embrassant les joues de Joan, les dévorant presque.

« Voilà encore une victime ! » plaisanta Alexis en riant.

« Tu peux être fière de toi ma chérie, il est magnifique ! » complimenta Lanie en regardant Kate tout en posant sa joue sur celle de Joan pour savourer la douceur de sa peau de bébé.

« C'est ce que tout le monde s'accorde à dire ! » approuva Kate en souriant, attendrie par l'attitude de son amie qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour son filleul.

« Bien il est déjà 16 heures, nous allons prendre congé et vous laisser en bonne compagnie ! » déclara soudainement Martha après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre. « Nous reviendrons vous voir demain Kate » l'informa Martha en enfilant sa veste, suivie d'Alexis qui regarda son frère avec tristesse, ne voulant pas le quitter.

« Ne vous en allez pas pour moi ! » leur dit Lanie en relevant la tête de sa contemplation.

« Oh non, nous ne partons pas à cause de vous, nous avons bien assez profité de nos héros du jour, nous reviendrons les voir demain ! » lui certifia la matriarche en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

« Oui et Papa a disparu depuis près de quatre heures, je me demande ce qui le retient ! » s'inquiéta la jeune rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose me dit que ton père ne s'est pas contenté d'aller se doucher et se changer ! » rétorqua Martha en levant négligemment la main.

Kate secoua la tête en souriant alors que les deux femmes venaient lui dire au revoir avant de saluer Lanie , en profitant pour terminer par Joan qui continuait de dormir, imperturbable.

« On a gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! » dit Alexis en prenant Joan des bras de la légiste pour faire un câlin à son frère.

Sa grand-mère déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son petit-fils, et après l'avoir encore cajolé un long moment, elles partirent en le rendant à Lanie qui le récupéra avec ravissement. Kate soupira de dépit. Maintenant que les deux autres femmes de la famille étaient parties, c'était au tour de Lanie de monopoliser son bébé. Elle espérait vraiment être seule avec lui pour pouvoir en profiter, mais ne pouvait décemment pas dire à sa meilleure amie de partir à son tour. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et prier pour que personne d'autre ne débarque pour l'empêcher de partager un moment seule avec son petit garçon.

« Nous savions qu'il serait craquant, mais honnêtement, c'est le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu ! » s'extasia une fois de plus Lanie, incapable de détacher son regard de Joan.

« Je sais… » soupira Kate en fixant son fils. « Difficile de croire que ce minuscule petit être et ce beau jeune homme ne soient qu'une seule et même personne ! » ajouta-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête d'incrédulité.

« Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai du mal à croire à la réalité de la chose, même si je sais que tout est bien arrivé, c'est comme si j'avais fait un long rêve éveillé… » déclara Lanie d'une voix troublée.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'ai la même impression. Je suppose que c'est pour nous éviter de trop nous focaliser sur ce que Joan était à ce moment, et nous concentrer sur ce qu'il va devenir … ou quelque chose comme ça… » réfléchit Kate avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Tu élabores des théories à la Richard Castle maintenant ? » se moqua Lanie en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Kate.

« Que veux-tu, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui » sourit Kate en se demandant où son homme était passé.

« Ce qui me fait penser que nous n'avons jamais fini cette discussion entamée dans un ascenseur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » lança Lanie en plantant un regard déterminé sur la jeune maman.

« Dis-moi, c'est le fait que tu sois célibataire qui te rend si avide de détails croustillants ? » biaisa Kate qui n'avait aucune intention de satisfaire la curiosité de son amie.

« Niveau détails croustillants, ma vie n'a rien à envier à la tienne » répliqua dédaigneusement Lanie avant de reprendre « Mais ne change pas de sujet ma belle, et je veux tout savoir sur les performances de writer boy ».

« C'est writer man Lanie, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit » soupira Kate en se laissant tomber contre son oreiller.

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il est aussi doué que ce que tu laisses entendre ? » insista Lanie sans faiblir.

« Le bébé que tu tiens dans tes bras ? » proposa Kate en jetant un regard empli d'amour à son fils.

« Argument rejeté lieutenant, ce bébé est juste la preuve que vous avez joué au docteur, je veux des faits ! » clama Lanie en rétrécissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Lanie, tu crois vraiment que Castle partagerait encore mon lit s'il n'était pas un amant digne de ce nom ? » lâcha Kate, excédée par l'insistance de son amie.

« Un bon point pour toi, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que toi tu ressens entre ses bras » déclara Lanie, son regard brillant de curiosité.

« Si tu veux des détails, je te ferai lire des comics ! » jeta Kate avant de se rappeler que personne ne connaissait l'existence de ces comics.

« De quoi parles-tu Honey ? » s'étonna Lanie avant de demander « Les Nikki Heat vont sortir sous forme de comics ? »

« Non… » hésita Kate, se demandant si Castle apprécierait qu'elle révèle son secret à Lanie avant de se décider dans un haussement d'épaules, connaissant un bon moyen de se faire pardonner cette petite trahison. « Castle a réalisé une série de comics sur Batman et Elektra » expliqua-t-elle donc en guettant la réaction de son amie du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a une longue histoire derrière ces bandes-dessinées ? » commenta Lanie dont la curiosité s'affûta un peu plus. « Et en quoi les aventures du playboy milliardaire et de la tueuse ninja pourront-elles éclairer ma lanterne ? » voulut-elle savoir en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air sceptique.

« Disons que ces romans graphiques ne sont pas destinés à un jeune public » révéla Kate en se mordant la lèvre, alors que des passages qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Des comics pour adultes ? » s'étouffa Lanie en écarquillant les yeux. « Et à quel point sont-ils… graphiques ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant d'excitation.

« Disons qu'à côté, les scènes hot des Nikki Heat passent pour de la littérature de jeunesse » s'amusa Kate en se mordant la lèvre de plus belle.

« Et à quel point vais-je te retrouver sous les traits de cette chère Elektra ? » la taquina Lanie en se retenant de rire pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Joan.

« A quel point Nikki me ressemble-t-elle ? » l'interrogea Kate d'un air entendu.

« Et bien ! Il ne s'ennuie vraiment pas le père Castle ! » souffla Lanie en secouant la tête d'ébahissement face à cette révélation avant de s'enquérir « Et ces comics t'ont-ils donné des idées par hasard ? »

Kate se mordillait si fort la lèvre qu'elle finit par sentir un goût de ferraille dans sa bouche, la faisant cesser. Pour lui avoir donné des idées, ces romans graphiques avaient été une source d'inspiration inépuisable, entretenant le brasier ardent que Castle faisait naître en elle d'un seul regard, d'une seule caresse.

« Disons qu'Espo et toi allez passer des soirées très sportives après ces séances de lecture…. » sourit malicieusement Kate.

« Sportives ? Toi qui te plains toujours que Castle n'est pas assez en forme lors de vos courses poursuites ! » railla Lanie, ravie d'avoir piégé son amie.

« Bon Lanie, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais profiter un peu de mon fils ! » soupira la jeune femme en se redressant, regardant son fils avec envie.

« Ne crois pas que je ne remarque pas le subtil changement de sujet girl ! » se moqua Lanie en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« J'ai plus que répondu à tes questions Lanie, mais si tu veux, on peut poursuivre la discussion sur ta relation avec un certain latino de notre connaissance ! » railla Kate en jetant un regard inquisiteur à son amie avant de continuer l'air de rien. « Mais là tout de suite, j'ai simplement envie de profiter de mon fils. Mes visiteurs l'ont monopolisé tout l'après-midi, et je te jure que le prochain qui s'avise de me le prendre, je le descends ! » gronda-t-elle en serrant les dents, avisant Lanie d'un regard noir.

« Ok Girl, je te rends ton trésor » rigola la légiste en lui déposant le précieux paquet dans ses bras, souriant au soupir de satisfaction que poussa son amie.

Le sourire de la jeune légiste s'étira un peu plus en voyant Kate déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils qui poussa un long gémissement de bien-être, remuant doucement pour mieux se caler tout contre la chaleur du corps de sa mère. Incapable de résister, Lanie sortit son cellulaire et immortalisa ce moment. Même les traits tirés par la fatigue, Kate restait magnifique, auréolée de cette lumière rayonnante qu'ont parfois les jeunes mamans.

« Ça ira ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? » s'inquiéta la métisse en avisant son amie qui était pâle comme un linceul.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien » lui assura la détective en humant l'odeur de son fils avec délectation.

« D'accord, mais je vais tout de même vous laisser tranquilles pour que tu puisses te reposer » déclara Lanie en enfilant sa veste et en embrassant mère et fils, complètement attendrie par l'attitude câline de Kate envers Joan.

« Merci Lanie, repasse quand tu veux » sourit Kate avec reconnaissance.

« Inutile de me le répéter ! » s'amusa Lanie avec un sourire rieur. « Prends bien soin de ta maman toi ! » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Joan qui ouvrit les yeux, la fixant comme s'il la voyait. « Il prend son rôle de chevalier très à cœur déjà » plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant, regardant son filleul qui semblait à présent fixer sa mère.

Les deux femmes rirent, attendries par le comportement de Joan. Elles savaient qu'un enfant de cet âge ne pouvait pas réellement discerner les formes qui l'entouraient, et encore moins comprendre ce qu'elles lui disaient, mais à leurs yeux, Joan n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, et elles lui prêtaient des attitudes et des réactions qu'il n'avait probablement pas, mais qu'elles se plaisaient à lui attribuer. Après un petit moment de battement, Lanie se décida à partir, embrassant une dernière fois son filleul qui bailla largement en réponse.

« Dis tout de suite que je t'ennuie ! » s'offusqua-t-elle sous les éclats de rire de Kate.

« Bye Lanie » lança Kate en reprenant son souffle.

« Bye ma belle » sourit Lanie en agitant gaiment la main.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle croisa un amas de jouets, cadeaux et sacs en tout genre, puis la tête de Castle fit son apparition.

« Bonsoir Doc vous partez ? » s'enquit-il en se poussant comme il pouvait, tentant de ne rien faire tomber au passage tant il était chargé.

« Oui et vous, vous emménagez apparemment ! » se moqua-t-elle alors que l'écrivain entrait complètement dans la chambre, déposant son fardeau au sol, juste à côté de la porte.

« C'est juste quelques bricoles ! » minimisa l'écrivain en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

En riant Lanie s'éloigna, guettant la réaction de Kate qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Castle ! » entendit-elle son amie s'écrier d'un ton lourd de menaces qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'écrivain...

* * *

><p><strong>Voila a vous de jouer et faites nous voir que nos fics vous intéresse encore car là c'est vraiment pas ce que l'on ressens, de toute façon il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin plus un épilogue et après nous vous dirons bye pour un très long moment ! à part pour Amazones bien entendu ( quoi que même là ) Plus d'examens donc plus d'excuse ! Et pour nos détracteurs qui disent que commenter n'est pas une obligation nous leur répondront que poster non plus à bon entendeur bonne semaine et à dimanche les amis !<strong>


	82. Chapter 82

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous ! Nous remercions aussi les guests même si c'est pas en individuel pour cette fois ci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 81 : <strong>

« Castle, mais tu as dévalisé le magasin ! » s'exclama Kate en s'étouffant presque avec sa salive.

« Mais non, juste deux trois petites choses pour toi et le bébé ! » répliqua-t-il en commençant à déballer ses emplettes.

« Mais on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut à la maison ! » s'insurgea Kate en secouant la tête, dépitée.

« C'est juste un petit supplément ! » plaida-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de cocker triste afin de l'amadouer.

« Castle ! » gronda la jeune femme « Tu es complètement fou ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que l'on devra ramener lorsque l'on sortira ? » le réprimanda-t-elle, alors qu'il embrassait leur fils avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, coupant net ses reproches.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ferai venir quelqu'un pour tout ramener à la maison ! » répliqua Castle en caressant la tête de son fils, toujours endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout laissé à la maison ? » le gronda sa compagne sur un ton désabusé.

« Parce que je voulais que tu vois mes achats ! Je lui ai pris des affaires trop mignonnes, tu verras comme il sera craquant dedans ! » s'enthousiasma Castle en déballant tout sur le lit de Kate.

« On sort dans trois jours, il n'aura jamais le temps de tout porter, et tant que nous sommes à l'hôpital, les grenouillères sont plus pratiques, surtout pour le changer ! » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

« C'est pas grave ! » rétorqua Castle en haussant les épaules. « Regarde comme il sera chou dans celui-là » s'extasia l'écrivain en montrant une petite tenue blanche, imitant un costume de marin, jusqu'au béret.

Kate sourit et secoua la tête devant la ferveur de son homme, et le laissa lui montrer les différentes tenues qu'il avait prises pour leur fils, ainsi que les jouets et autres babioles inutiles, du moins pas avant quelques mois. A cet instant, une vague d'amour pour son compagnon la submergea, et elle posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, communiant comme à leur habitude, en une discussion silencieuse. Avec lenteur, Kate approcha son visage de celui de son romancier, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre à travers ce simple échange, puis à bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser, restant front contre front. Un léger soupir mit un terme à leur connexion, et Castle baissa les yeux sur leur fils, bien calé dans les bras de Kate. En souriant, il s'écarta légèrement et esquissa un geste pour le prendre, mais Kate le serra contre elle, peu décidée à lâcher prise.

« Si tu le prends, je te descends ! » le menaça-t-elle en lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi, je veux lui faire un câlin ! » se plaignit Castle en faisant sa moue de cocker.

« Et moi je n'ai été qu'une usine à lait pour lui toute la journée, nos visiteurs l'accaparant totalement, alors maintenant, j'en profite, et si tu tiens à ta vie, tu attendras demain pour assouvir tes instincts paternels ! » rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, employant un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

« Très bien ! » bouda Castle en croisant les bras.

« D'ailleurs il est près de 19 heures et il est temps que tu rentres à la maison ! » reprit-elle en avisant l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

« Je comptais rester cette nuit ! » argua-t-il timidement.

« Castle, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés, et nous avons l'un comme l'autre besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant devant son évidente réticence à se séparer d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, ayant perdu l'habitude de s'endormir sans sentir la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper aussi sûrement qu'une couverture bien chaude, mais ses traits tirés indiquaient qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Or, ce n'était pas en passant la nuit dans un fauteuil inconfortable avec un bébé réglé comme une horloge suisse, qu'il parviendrait à dormir. Au loft il pourrait passer une nuit de repos avant qu'ils ne ramènent Joan à la maison et que ne commencent les longues nuits blanches. Mais en dehors de ça, elle voulait, de façon totalement égoïste elle en avait conscience, passer cette première nuit seule avec son fils, pour profiter de lui au maximum et avoir avec lui cette conversation qu'elle rêvait d'avoir depuis sa naissance, même s'il ne comprendrait rien à ce qu'elle lui raconterait.

« Kate, je veux rester avec vous ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué cet après-midi, je ne veux pas encore vous quitter ! » plaida Castle, indifférent à ce que sa muse semblait réellement désirer.

« Je sais Castle, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'en ailles, mais tu as autant besoin de repos que moi, et puis je parie que tu seras là à mon réveil demain » le contra Kate en posant sa main sur sa joue afin de l'apaiser.

Le regard plongé dans celui de sa muse, Castle abandonna la bataille. Il lisait dans les yeux de son amour qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule, et même s'il n'approuvait pas, il comprenait et acceptait une fois encore de lui donner l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Dans un soupir, il posa son front contre le sien, frottant sa joue contre la main de sa future femme, qu'il recouvrit en fermant les yeux. Il détestait l'idée de rentrer au loft en sachant qu'elle n'y serait pas, l'accueillant d'un sourire et d'un baiser, même si bien souvent il y était avant elle. Le loft lui paraissait terriblement froid et vide sans elle, et l'idée d'y rentrer sans elle à ses côtés le déprimait d'avance. Encore une soirée qu'il passerait enfermé dans son bureau, à écrire toute la nuit durant avant de pouvoir accourir à ses côtés.

« C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule pour t'occuper de Joan, je ne suis pas le seul qui ait besoin de dormir, et tu ne le pourras pas si tu dois te réveiller toutes les deux heures pour lui donner le sein » déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard azuré dans celui de jade de sa compagne.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets » le rassura Kate en l'embrassant. « Joan est un ange et est à présent en pleine santé, il ne risque plus rien ! » ajouta Kate. « Quant à moi je suis épuisée, mais paradoxalement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie, et si jamais je sens que je ne tiendrai pas toute la nuit, je ferai appel aux infirmières » conclut-elle en déposant un second baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

« Non Kate, si jamais tu sens que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, c'est moi que tu appelles. Si tu as besoin de moi ou que tu veux que je sois là, j'arriverai dans la seconde ! » lui affirma-t-il en prenant la main de Kate dans la sienne, baisant ses doigts.

« Je te le promets ! » assura Kate en souriant, touchée comme toujours par la dévotion dont faisait preuve son partenaire.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle regrettait, plus que jamais, d'avoir mis si longtemps à lui ouvrir son cœur et à lui faire une place dans sa vie. Mais c'était du passé à présent, et plus jamais elle ne le laisserait s'éloigner d'elle, du moins pas plus de quelques heures, et même quelques heures, c'était encore trop, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle en l'attirant à elle pour un nouveau baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Amour » murmura Castle, le cœur bondissant de joie à l'entente de ces mots qu'il avait si longtemps attendus de sa part.

Veillant à ne pas écraser Joan, Castle embrassa à nouveau Kate, si passionnément, que la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il partait pour plusieurs mois, et non pas pour une poignée d'heures. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, elle répondit fougueusement à ce baiser, une part d'elle refusant de rompre le lien et de le laisser partir. Elle savait sa réaction contradictoire, mais elle s'en moquait. Il allait lui manquer, et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Il était loin le temps où elle fuyait, se dissimulant ses sentiments. Haletant, le romancier s'écarta, observa un long moment le tableau que représentaient ses deux amours, puis dans un soupir à fendre l'âme se leva, sachant que s'il ne se décidait pas maintenant, il ne partirait jamais de cette chambre.

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser Caskett seul toute la nuit, le pauvre ne nous le pardonnerait pas. Et je peux te certifier qu'il est tout aussi impatient que moi de vous voir revenir à la maison. Ce chien se comporte vraiment comme un être humain, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dis » déclara l'écrivain en secouant doucement la tête.

« Oui je sais, je me suis souvent dit la même chose depuis que tu l'as fait entrer dans nos vies. » approuva Kate en se rappelant toutes ces fois où Caskett était venu poser sa tête sur son ventre durant sa grossesse, comme pour être en contact avec son futur maître, remuant la queue chaque fois que Joan se manifestait.

« Une chose est sûre, ce chien dormira au pied du berceau ! » déclara Castle qui n'avait pu déloger leur chien de la chambre qu'avait occupée Joan durant son court séjour parmi eux.

« Oui, c'est certain. Définitivement plus efficace qu'un baby phone en cas de problème ! » acquiesça Kate.

Après des "au revoir" interminables qui firent rouler des yeux Kate, cette dernière se retrouva enfin seule avec son enfant.

« Enfin tranquilles mon chéri, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir pour moi toute seule avec tous ces rapaces qui t'accaparaient ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant doucement.

Joan ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa mère. Là encore, elle eut l'impression qu'il la voyait, mais c'était impossible. A cet âge, un bébé ne voyait pas encore, il ne distinguait que quelques formes, et pourtant il la regardait alors qu'elle lui parlait inlassablement.

« Tu sais mon chéri, tu n'en as pas encore conscience, mais tu es un héros. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tu as tellement fait pour nous que je te promets de tout faire pour que ta vie soit la plus heureuse possible, et je te jure que tu auras la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé » déclara-t-elle en couvrant le petit visage fripé de baisers aimants.

Joan l'écoutait sagement, émettant de temps en temps de légers gazouillis, comme s'il approuvait les paroles de sa maman.

« Nous ferons plein de choses ensemble, je te promets que je vais moins travailler pour passer autant de temps que possible avec ton papa et toi. Tu sais, il sera là pour prendre soin de toi, mais je le serai aussi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, toujours. Je t'apprendrai à jouer au base-ball, et ton père au laser game. Je t'apprendrai l'art du combat, et ton père, celui de manier les mots » poursuivit Kate en sentant une boule d'émotions se former dans sa gorge.

Et sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle sentit les larmes se mettre à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait sur son passé qui lui avait si longtemps pesé sur les épaules et avec lequel elle était enfin en paix. Elle pleurait sur ce présent dont elle pouvait enfin être fière, et qui lui apportait toutes ces choses qu'elle avait longtemps cru inaccessibles. Et surtout, elle pleurait pour cet avenir radieux qui se profilait à l'horizon et dont Joan était le symbole. Il ne s'agissait pas de larmes de tristesse, mais bel et bien de bonheur, et elle ne chercha pas à les stopper. Une émotion indescriptible l'envahit alors que son petit ange refermait doucement les yeux, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine à la recherche de nourriture. Malgré la fatigue qui l'étreignait, elle rit devant les mimiques de son fils.

« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse toi ! Manger et dormir ! » se moqua Kate alors que Joan commençait à s'agacer, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait.

La jeune femme finit par accéder à la supplique silencieuse de son fils, avant que celle-ci ne devienne plus bruyante, et l'observa s'abreuver goulûment avec un sourire béat. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais, ne pouvait retenir ces perles salées qui la submergeaient à cet instant précis. Dès que Joan fut repu, elle lui fit faire son rot, puis s'installant pour la nuit, elle le cala sur sa poitrine, bloquant les barrières de sécurité de son lit, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, bercée par la lente respiration de son enfant. Une infirmière passa dans la nuit, souriant devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous deux, et renonça à replacer Joan dans son berceau, ne voulant pas déranger leur sommeil qui dura jusqu'au matin, sans que Joan ne réclame à manger, comme s'il avait senti que sa maman avait besoin de repos. C'est ainsi que les trouva Castle, lorsqu'il débarqua aux aurores dans la chambre, et il s'empressa de se glisser aux côtés de sa muse, qui sentant sa présence, se cala naturellement contre lui.

Le cœur bondissant de bonheur d'être à nouveau auprès de sa petite famille, il observa Joan et Kate toujours profondément endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Kate avait le nez enfoui dans son cou, et les bras enroulés autour du corps de leur fils dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine maternelle, ses petits poings tenant fermement sa chemise de nuit. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il remua pour attraper son IPhone, et levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête, il prit rapidement une photo d'eux trois. Le flash de la photo ainsi que le clic du déclencheur réveilla Kate qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder avec un air un peu perdu.

« Hey… salut … déjà revenu ? » souffla la jeune femme d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

« Merci pour l'accueil ! Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » la taquina le romancier en déposant un baiser sur son front, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Idiot ! » le gronda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, ravie de se réveiller dans ses bras. « Que faisais-tu ? » s'enquit-elle en se redressant doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Joan.

« J'immortalisais mes deux anges en train de dormir » lui répondit-il avec un sourire radieux sur la face.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel et sourit puis elle baissa la tête, et son sourire s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit son bébé dormir à poings fermés.

« Il a été sage cette nuit ? » demanda Castle en s'asseyant normalement pour permettre à Kate de se caler contre lui.

« Un vrai petit ange, il ne s'est même pas réveillé ! » approuva Kate, se sentant reposée après cette nuit complète.

« Tu l'as gardé dans tes bras toute la nuit ? » s'étonna Castle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, j'ai bien essayé de le remettre dans son berceau, mais il s'est mis à s'agiter et à protester, et j'ai eu peur que ça finisse en crise de larmes, alors je l'ai gardé avec moi » soupira Kate qui voyait ses craintes se confirmer quant à l'habitude qu'avait prise Joan d'être dans les bras.

« Ah le coquin, il a déjà tout compris pour faire céder sa mère et finir endormi dans ses bras ! » plaisanta Castle en caressant le sommet de la tête de son fils.

« C'est de votre faute ! » le gronda faussement Kate. « Il a constamment été dans les bras hier, alors il ne voulait plus être seul ! » rétorqua Kate avec fougue.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé dans la nurserie ? Tu aurais pu dormir tranquillement, les infirmières se seraient occupées de lui et lui auraient donné un substitut en attendant que maman se soit bien reposée ! » l'interrogea-t-il en observant leur fils qui faisait des bulles avec sa bouche, le faisant rire alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres, mimant une succion.

« Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul » avoua Kate en tournant la tête, rougissant légèrement en se mordant les lèvres.

« Et après cela tu avais peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, tu ne voulais pas le laisser pleurer tout seul à la pouponnière, quitte à passer une nuit blanche » lui murmura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Je n'y peux rien, je … entendre ces bébés pleurer me brise le cœur, je ne voulais pas que Joan se sente déjà abandonné ! » souffla Kate sur un ton si bas que Castle n'aurait rien entendu s'il n'avait pas été si près d'elle.

« Je comprends mon ange, et c'est normal, mais il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à dormir dans son lit… » déclara Castle en grimaçant en imaginant ce que deviendrait leur vie si jamais Joan passait toutes ses nuits avec eux.

« Je sais, à la maison ce sera différent » lui promit-elle avant d'ajouter « Et puis il ne m'a pas dérangé cette nuit, il m'a laissé dormir »

« Ce serait bien qu'il fasse pareil à la maison. Alexis a fait ses nuits complètes très tôt, espérons qu'il tienne d'elle ! » approuva Castle en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa muse.

« Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'être aussi heureuse, merci Castle » souffla Kate d'une voix enrouée.

Castle scruta sa compagne qui détourna la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants, et sourit en se penchant sur elle pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe, se retenant de tout commentaire à cet instant, trouvant sa muse si attendrissante alors que ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur elle, submergée par le bonheur d'être mère. Et il pouvait comprendre, alors qu'une émotion similaire ne le quittait plus depuis l'instant où il avait tenu Joan dans ses bras, si petit, tout nouveau dans ce monde.

« Non, merci à toi mon ange » rétorqua Castle. « Merci de m'avoir donné une vie dont je puisse être fier ».

La matinée passa assez rapidement entre les soins et la toilette de Joan, que Castle et Beckett firent ensemble pour leur plus grand bonheur. Midi allait sonner lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kate.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, intriguée n'attendant pas de visite avant le milieu de l'après-midi.

La porte s'ouvrit, et à leur plus grand étonnement, ils virent Gates passer le seuil de la chambre avec un paquet en main.

« Sir ? » s'étonna la jeune détective en ouvrant grand les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous et pour information Amazones à été posté et le choc des cultures nouvelle version aussi et on vous rappel que la seule différence entre poster ou garder pour nous sont vos reviews sans celles si aucun intérêt pour nous de partager puisse qu'il n'y a pas de différence en soit !<strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**Bonjour les gens voici donc venir le dernier chapitre de cette fic, c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que nous vous le postons, il reste bien sur l'épilogue que je posterai vendredi avant de partir en vacances pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre 1 mois avant d'avoir la conclusion ( je suis gentille hein ?) Bref je ne vais pas encore faire mon speetch larmoyant puisse qu'il y a l'épilogue, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews vous êtes des anges ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila remerciement des guests avant !<strong>

**Oriane : Merci pour ta review, la voici donc cette fameuse rencontre tant attendue !**

**Titefolle : Ah te revoila après tous tes examens enfin merci pour tes reviews ! Et toujours aussi contentes de te compter parmi nos fidèles ( ça fait secte mais on s'en tape lol)**

**Mandou : Eh oui ça ne serait pas Beckett si elle grondait pas son garnement de partenaire lol la pauvre deux gamins à la maison maintenant ! Merci ^^**

**Fenice : Hey sister merci pour ta review et oui chaque bonnes choses on une fin je te remercie pour ton soutien et d'être toujours là ! On se retrouvera sur Amazones même si tu as déjà lu tous les chapitres que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent lol ! ET oui KB est un paradoxe à elle seule, comme pour la série je veux plus entre nous c'est pour ca que je pars loin de toi mon chéri, logique non ?**

**Maeva : eh oui mais on ne peut pas laissé traîner inutilement et contrairement a ce que quelqu'un a dit on ne fait pas duré pour le plaisir nous avons juste été au bout de ce que nous voulions écrire sur cette fic !**

**mamie : Merci pour ta review, oui il reste encore un épilogue à cette fic nous sommes contentes de t'avoir donné du plaisir de part nos mots, le but est donc atteint et nous en sommes totalement satisfaites.**

**Loss : Ah super te revoila on pensait vraiment t'avoir définitivement perdu(e) nous sommes contentes de te revoir parmi nous même si c'est en fin de piste, ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne dirais qu'une chose Castle est un papa poule et nous n'avons aucun mal a nous imaginé dire il sera trop choux car il est ce qu'il est un papa attentif un amoureux transi ! L'appareil qui mesure les pulsations cardiaques est un tensiomètre (ouais bon on a cherché pour savoir sinon on l'aurait pas su non plus lol) Nous sadiques ? mais oui lol c'est pour ca qu'on nous aimes non ? :p Et ouyi on le sait que Gates adore Castle et encore plus Beckett mdr mais chut faut pas griller sa couverture lol ! Bon eh bien après ta longue review, nous te remercions de nous suivre encore et attendons avec impatience ta révélation (devons nous prendre nos valises et quitter le pays ? lol) Bref nous espérons que le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue à venir te combleront pour la fin de cette aventure ! Nous espérons te revoir sur nos fics ou dans la prochaine en duo.**

**Manon : Merci pour ta review et oui lorsque l'on devient parent on est tout guimauve lol ^^**

**Pauline : Merci à toi et contentes que tu aimes toujours autant ! A vendredi bonne fin de semaine**

**Guest : La voici merci**

**Guest 2 : Merci pour ta review**

**Castlefan : Merci pour ta review, la voici ^^**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, et oui nous ne voyons pas KB autrement que comme cela, et j'espère qu'on le verra elle serait tellement adorable !**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review et on espère te voir sur celui ci et l'épilogue la fin se fête non lol ! Et oui chaque chose à une fin ^-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 82 : <strong>

« Beckett ! » la salua le capitaine. « Castle ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. « Voici un petit quelque chose pour votre fils ! » leur dit-elle en tendant son paquet à Kate.

« M…merci Sir ! » remercia Kate en prenant le cadeau, quelque peu troublée par l'attention de sa supérieure.

« Ici c'est Victoria, et les félicitations sont de rigueur ! » clama-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de Kate pour observer Joan qui dormait du sommeil du juste.

Elle l'observa un long moment, attendrie par ses mimiques, typiques des nourrissons, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sous le charme de ce chérubin en couche.

« Il est adorable ! Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? » demanda Gates en s'adressant aux parents.

« Joan ! » répondit Kate en souriant, regardant son fils toujours endormi dans ses bras.

« Tiens, comme ce jeune homme très bien élevé qui était venu au poste » remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « D'ailleurs il a disparu ! Où est-il passé ? Il semblait très proche de vous, mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis l'affaire du Sénateur Bracken, i peu près 9 mois de cela » ajouta-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, légèrement paniqués, cherchant une explication au fait qu'ils aient appelé leur bébé comme l'adolescent mystérieusement disparu. Comment expliquer la situation au capitaine sans révéler la vérité ? Ils devaient pourtant trouver quelque chose, et vite. Kate ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit Joan pour se manifester en râlant, commençant à pleurer.

« Ne te fais pas remarquer Fils, ce n'est pas le moment » murmura Castle en le prenant des bras de sa muse qui s'en était saisit, et comme s'il avait compris, Joan se rendormit instantanément, ramenant le silence complet.

Le capitaine les regarda en plissant les yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle scruta leur visage faussement souriant, ne comprenant pas en quoi sa question pouvait les mettre à ce point dans l'embarras.

« Joan est reparti chez lui. Il n'était là que pour une semaine, afin de mieux me connaître » répliqua Castle, adaptant la vérité afin de tromper le capitaine aux sens aiguisés.

« Hum … » admit-elle, sentant qu'on ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité, mais ne voyant pas vraiment ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien lui cacher.

« Joan voulait passer un peu de temps avec nous avant de repartir à la fac » ajouta Kate en gardant les yeux rivés sur son bébé.

« Bon je dois retourner au poste, je vous revois dans 9 mois Détective, pas avant. Vous avez bien mérité ces congés » l'informa le capitaine. « Et vous aussi Castle par la même occasion, ça me fera des vacances ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son consultant qui grimaça au ton employé.

« Mais cela dépasse mon temps de congés ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui avait déjà posé 6 mois consécutifs.

« J'en ai conscience Lieutenant » s'amusa Gates avant d'expliquer devant le regard d'incompréhension de sa subordonnée. « Je vous ai octroyé trois mois de vacances supplémentaires afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre petit garçon. Le temps passe si vite, et avant que vous ne le réalisiez, il aura dix-huit ans».

« Mais Capitaine… » Bafouilla Kate, oscillant entre joie et panique.

« Prenez cela comme une avance sur vos prochains congés. Mais attendez-vous à ce qu'à votre retour, je vous demande deux fois plus de travail qu'aux autres… » la stoppa Gates en plantant son regard dans le sien, coupant net toutes protestations.

Gates avait mûrement réfléchi à ces congés. Elle avait conscience que cette dernière année, et même l'année précédente, avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour la jeune femme, et que seul son entêtement l'avait empêchée de prendre l'ensemble de ses congés afin de ne pas passer pour une faible femme. Mais la naissance de son bébé remettait les choses en perspective, et c'était l'occasion de pousser la jeune femme à faire un break, même si cela signifiait se séparer pendant presque un an de son meilleur élément. Elle savait, pour avoir été mère avant Beckett, que les années perdues ne se rattrapaient pas, et elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit obligée de choisir entre sa carrière et sa famille, alors elle avait bien le droit à ce repos du brave pour profiter de sa petite famille avant de reprendre le chemin du 12th.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Lieutenant, les criminels seront toujours là à votre retour ! » railla Gates devant l'expression sceptique de la jeune femme.

Cette réplique eut le don de faire pouffer Castle, mais Kate lui donna un coup de coude en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui lui fit ravaler son sourire. Gates, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, sourit grandement, amusée comme toujours de la facilité avec laquelle son lieutenant parvenait à canaliser son feu follet de partenaire.

« Bien merci Sir, je saurai en profiter pleinement ! » la remercia Kate dans un sourire reconnaissant.

Même si l'idée de prendre de si longs congés, laissant aux Gars tout le boulot, la mettait mal à l'aise, elle en avait trop envie pour refuser une telle proposition. Elle partirait en leur disant qu'ils pourraient venir les trouver chaque fois qu'ils bloqueraient sur une enquête, sachant que Castle serait plus que ravi de participer de temps en temps à une enquête, et ce serait aussi une façon de garder le contact avec ses amis. Gates sourit à Kate, satisfaite d'avoir eu gain de cause, puis s'inclina légèrement sur Joan

« Quant à toi, j'espère que tu ressembleras plus à ta mère qu'à ton père, car si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas de deux gamins à mon commissariat, un est assez difficile à gérer » déclara Victoria en posant une main tendre sur la joue du petit homme.

Kate rit à cette réplique, alors que Castle faisait la moue, croisant les bras de désapprobation. Quant à Joan, il eut un petit sourire furtif, et Gates l'observa, ses lunettes vissées au bout de son nez avant de jeter un regard en coin à Castle, sans dire un mot. Beckett se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ce moment était une fois encore complètement surréaliste, mais du plus haut comique. Gates se redressa puis se dirigea vers la porte, cachant un sourire naissant, amusée par la situation. Elle avait beau dire, elle aimait bien Castle, et était fière d'avoir un lieutenant comme Kate Beckett sous ses ordres. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait une des meilleures équipes sous ses ordres, et que bien des capitaines la lui enviaient. Elle ne doutait pas que, dans quelques années, la jeune détective prendrait certainement sa place, devenant ainsi la plus jeune capitaine des forces de police, et elle pourrait ainsi prendre sa retraite en toute quiétude, sachant son commissariat entre de bonnes mains.

« Bonnes vacances Détective ! » souhaita le capitaine à son inspecteur.

« Merci Sir ! » répondit Kate en souriant, contente d'avoir plus de temps à passer avec ses deux amours.

Sur une dernière salutation, le capitaine sortit de la chambre, laissant le couple légèrement déstabilisé.

« Il vient bien de se passer ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Castle à Kate pour confirmation.

« Oui c'est assez … » commença la jeune femme sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, fixant la porte avec des yeux éberlués.

« Bizarre ! » finit l'écrivain pour elle.

« Oui ! » sourit Kate.

« Finalement elle a un cœur ! » répliqua le romancier en ouvrant le cadeau de Gates, avisant une superbe salopette verte accompagnée d'un body et d'une brassière en laine sur les mêmes tons vert pâle.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire moi » le taquina Kate en berçant Joan qui s'agitait entre ses bras.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle m'aimait bien ! » s'extasia Castle en souriant, heureux, tendant ses bras pour admirer le vêtement que leur avait offert Iron.

« Elle est folle de toi » le railla Kate en roulant des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son fils, songeant que la vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite, et plus que jamais, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle pour savourer sa nouvelle existence…

Le jour de la sortie de Kate et Joan arriva enfin, et ce fut l'effervescence. Castle fit venir un coursier pour prendre leurs affaires, alors que Joan était déjà dans son maxi cosy, fin prêt pour le départ. Une fois la chambre débarrassée de toutes traces de leur passage, ils gagnèrent l'accueil afin de remplir les papiers de sortie, et grimacèrent en constatant que c'était la bousculade, à croire que tout le monde avait décidé de partir en même temps.

« Va t'asseoir là-bas, je vais attendre ici, tu as besoin de repos ! » dit doucement Castle à Kate, posant une main dans le creux des reins en lui désignant une chaise vide dans la salle d'attente.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Kate, accepte sans faire d'histoire ! Inutile d'attendre ici avec Joan dans cette file d'attente interminable, je me charge de tout ! » souffla Castle en roulant des yeux.

« D'accord ! » admit Kate de mauvaise grâce en prenant le cosy, et en se dirigeant vers le siège que Castle lui avait désigné.

Elle déposa le siège auto de Joan sur la petite table près de son siège, et s'assit en soupirant à côté d'une jeune femme qui attendait, tout comme elle, avec son enfant dans sa poussette. Cette dernière lui sourit, et Kate répondit à son sourire. Un silence s'installa puis la femme prit la parole.

« C'est la cohue aujourd'hui. Le secrétariat pédiatrique est fermé, alors tout est canalisé vers l'accueil. C'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de monde qui attend » lui apprit-elle en regardant la queue qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ! » déclara Kate en regardant à son tour la file d'attente interminable d'où Castle lui fit un signe.

« C'est votre mari ? » voulut savoir la jeune femme en avisant Castle.

« Fiancé ! » la reprit Kate en répondant au signe de son homme avec un beau sourire.

« Je présume que vous êtes là pour la sortie de ce beau jeune homme ? » s'enquit l'étrangère en regardant Joan en souriant.

« Oh oui ! J'ai tellement hâte de le ramener à la maison ! » répondit Beckett dans un cri qui venait du cœur.

« Oui je comprends ! Je me souviens lorsque nous sommes revenus à la maison avec notre puce, c'était un grand moment ! Et aujourd'hui, nous venons d'avoir rendez-vous pour le huitième mois de Mandy, ça passe si vite ! » affirma la femme en caressant la joue de son enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui, il a déjà 3 jours ! J'ai l'impression qu'on a avancé le temps en vitesse accélérée ! » répliqua aimablement la détective en regardant la petite fille qui se redressait dans la poussette pour voir Joan.

« Profitez-en bien tant qu'il est aussi sage, car, avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire ouf, il se déplacera sur ses petites fesses pour faire des bêtises, vous obligeant à lui courir après dans toute la maison ! » rigola la maman de Mandy.

Kate rit en observant la petite qui se contorsionnait en tendant la main vers Joan. Elle se pencha en avant, atteignit sa tétine, et la tira de sa bouche, déclenchant immédiatement les pleurs du bébé pendant qu'elle riait.

« Mandy ce n'est pas bien, rends-lui ça ! » la gronda sa mère en lui enlevant la tétine des mains, la rendant à Kate.

« Je suis désolée, c'est une coquine ! Dès qu'elle peut, elle taquine les autres enfants ! » s'excusa-t-elle en soupirant.

« Ce n'est rien ! » rit Kate en remettant la tétine dans la bouche de son fils qui se calma immédiatement, arrêtant les rires de Mandy par la même occasion.

« Elle en fera voir aux hommes plus tard, je n'ai pas hâte qu'elle me ramène un petit ami ! Je le plains le pauvre ! » souffla sa maman en secouant la tête, avisant sa fille d'un air désabusé.

« Ah ! Elle montre déjà qui a le pouvoir ! » s'amusa Beckett en faisant un clin d'œil à Mandy qui lui sourit.

« Molly ? » dit une voix d'homme leur faisant lever la tête à toutes deux.

« Oui ? » répondit l'intéressée, le sourire aux lèvres en avisant l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle, tandis que Mandy tendait les bras vers lui en s'agitant dans sa poussette.

« Nous pouvons y aller, j'ai le rendez-vous et tout ce qu'il faut pour notre puce ! » lui dit-il en montrant les papiers, faisant un clin d'œil à son enfant.

« Très bien ! » convint la concernée en se levant.

« Enchantée de vous avoir rencontrée, et encore désolée pour ma chipie ! » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Molly en tendant la main à Kate qui la serra sans hésitation.

« Ce n'est rien ! » la rassura Beckett.

« Bonne journée et bon retour ! » lui souhaita la jeune femme en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Merci, bonne journée à vous ! » renvoya la détective en souriant.

Molly repartit avec son mari, et Kate vit la petite fille se retourner dans sa poussette, et lui faire un geste de la main.

« …voir… » lui dit-elle.

Kate sourit, attendrie, et lui répondit par un signe d'au revoir, puis elle posa les yeux vers son fils qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, suçant sa tétine et semblant regarder dans la direction où partait Mandy et ses parents, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Tu as déjà fait une touche mon chéri ! » rit la brunette en secouant la tête, passant son doigt sur la joue de son fils qui eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il confirmait ce que sa mère disait.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, ils étaient de retour au loft, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Caskett arriva et leur fit la fête, sentant Joan et remuant la queue de contentement de revoir son jeune maître. Mais Joan était de mauvaise humeur et ne cessait de pleurer. Sans se préoccuper de leur chien qui leur faisait la fête, ils débarrassèrent Joan de son manteau et le découvrirent. Ses larmes et cris l'avaient fait transpirer, et il était devenu rouge écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a refusé de manger, c'est qu'il n'a pas faim ! » s'inquiéta Kate.

« Il est peut être sale ! » avança Castle en déshabillant son fils afin de vérifier si sa couche était souillée, ce qui était le cas.

Il le changea rapidement, mais Joan continuait à pleurer, hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Castle le berça, le mettant à plat ventre sur son avant-bras, lui massant son petit bidon, mais rien n'y faisait.

« On devrait retourner à l'hôpital, rien ne le calme ! Regarde comme il est rouge et il est bouillant ! » s'angoissa Kate en caressant le sommet de la tête de son enfant.

« Normal, il n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure, il s'excite et son corps s'échauffe ! » la rassura l'écrivain, en continuant son massage qui n'avait aucun effet.

« Mais ça ne te préoccupe pas toi qu'on n'arrive pas à le calmer comme cela ? » rétorqua la jeune maman en avisant son bébé qui s'agitait dans les bras de son père.

« Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil et ça l'agace » lui répondit Castle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Immédiatement, Caskett vint poser sa truffe sur l'appui tête et renifla Joan en couinant. Kate s'assit aux côtés de son homme en frottant le dos de son fils qui continuait de pleurer, se frottant les yeux avec force et agacement.

« On dirait que tu as raison, qu'est ce qui pourrait le calmer dans ce cas ? » voulut savoir la jeune femme, cherchant une solution pour apaiser son amour.

« Une petite musique douce peut-être ? » lui répondit Castle alors qu'il allongeait normalement Joan dans ses bras, le regardant pleurer avec impuissance.

Caskett posa alors sa tête sur les genoux de l'écrivain, et donna un coup de museau dans la main de Joan, et aussitôt, ce dernier se saisit d'une touffe de poils du jeune golden et l'entortilla entre ses doigts. Cela eut pour effet de calmer les pleurs du petit garçon qui, peu à peu, reprit calmement sa respiration, soupirant de temps à autre. Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche en souriant aux anges, enfin apaisé.

« Ou bien un gentil chien tout doux ! » s'amusa Kate en caressant Caskett qui n'osait plus bouger, de peur que les pleurs ne repartent de plus belle.

« Nous voilà enfin rentrés chez nous ! » soupira Kate en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour qui imita son geste, et ils regardèrent leur ange s'apaiser et s'endormir tranquillement.

« Oui ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Castle en embrassant le front de sa compagne.

« Non tout ce que je désire est là ! » répondit-elle dans un soupir de contentement en observant son fils qui gémissait de bien-être, se blottissant un peu plus contre son homme, passant sa main dans l'encolure de sa chemise pour savourer le contact de sa peau.

Toutes ces années à lutter, toutes ces années à se battre contre les autres, et surtout contre elle-même, et enfin elle était sereine. Elle était heureuse, sa mère reposant en paix, et de là où elle était, elle espérait qu'elle l'observait. Fermant les yeux, elle put la voir lui sourire et lui souffler tout bas « Tout ira bien à présent mon ange… », la faisant sourire à son tour.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est à vous rendez vous vendredi pour la fin de fin avec l'épilogue !<strong>


	84. Chapter 84

**Et voila donc venir la fin définitive de cette fic qui nous aura donné un plaisir immense à écrire ! Nous avons mis tout notre passion, notre cœur dans cette histoire et le fait que ce soit la fin nous peine mais chaque chose à une fin. C'est donc avec émotion que nous postons cet épilogue sur les aventures du fils prodigue ! Rappelez vous qu'il est le véritable héro de cette fic donc l'épilogue boucle la boucle pour son bonheur et celui de ses parents par ce fait ! **

**Après une année cette fic se finie! Jamais nous aurions pensé qu'elle susciterait autant d'engouement et espérons que les prochaines vous transporteront autant même si ont s'imagine pas avoir autant de succès mais qui sait hein ? Le miracle s'est bien produit une fois.**

**Voila merci encore de nous avoir suivies et de nous avoir soutenues, Merci à nos béta, Kat, Francky même si tu nous à lâchés en court de route on t'aime qu'en même enfin moi lol ! Et pour finir ma petite farandoles qui a prit la relève merci encore pour ta passion ton soutient et tes remontages de brettelles qui m'ont incités à continuer et ne pas tout supprimer et disparaître comme j'étais venue, bisous maman ^^.**

**Voila les adieux larmoyants sont finis place à la fin de cette fic ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Aurelyse : Merci pour ta review, et voila avec cet épilogue nous bouclons enfin la boucle pour le bonheur de tous !<strong>

**mb : Merci pour ta review et oui mais faut bien que ça se finisse comme pour Castle un jour faudra qu'il y est une fin !**

**titefolle : Ah j'aime quand tu es assidues merci pour ta review, lol et voila les déchirants adieux mdr**

**Fenice : Merci pour ta review sister, et oui voila vendredi (youpi) et avec lui la fin de sept jours merci encore d'être là 3**

**Pepite : Merci pour ta review, oui la suite est prévue par contre on te diras pas quand d'abord la fin de tu es à moi et Amazones.**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, contentes que ce chapitre t'es plus en espérant que l'épilogue te plaise autant...**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, oui il l'a rencontre parce qu'il a changé le futur, si son père n'avait pas été là c'est sa mère qui aurait attendue dans cette file d'attente et donc elle n'aurai pas rencontré Molly...**

**Pauline : Merci pour ta review, et oui tu pourras la relire à ton gré c'est l'avantage et nous suivre aussi sur nos autres fics !**

**Loss : Ah oui dis donc c'est une super idée l'uniforme, je dois t'avoué que nous n'y avons pas pensé mais cela aurait vraiment été très drôle en effet ! ^^ Oui Caskett fidèle compagnon c'est ça les chiens et les golden sont encore plus fidèle, c'est encore plus développé chez eux... Alors oui là on le prend comme on doit le prendre on ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi d'un coup tu t'es mis à commenté sous un pseudo fictif, c'est vraiment bizarre et je te dirais et comme tu sais que je ne mens pas et que je n'aime pas cacher les choses je n'aime pas la dissimulation et le faite de prendre un pseudo comme ça en ai, nous ne comprenons vraiment qu'elles étaient tes intentions. J'aurai aussi aimé que cela se passe autrement car on s'est pas compris, l'écart d'age peut être je le regrette parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais bon ainsi va la vie fait de joie, de tristesse, de surprise et de déception... Et pour les fics je dirais grand bien te fasse, et donc tu ne nous liras donc plus car nous sommes Castle Forever bien sur ! A moins que lorsque la série sera fini une autre nous donne autant d'engouement mais comme tu le sais après cela nous avons un projet donc je ne pense pas que d'autres fics naîtrons après Castle, nous écrirons oui mais... Voila merci pour nous avoir suivit et bonne continuation !**

**Ewilan : Merci pour ta review et oui mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères ... :p**

**Mamie : Merci pour ta review, eh bien le voici en espérant que cela te plaise !**

**Fifouil : Merci pour ta review, eh bien le voici**

**Nelly : Merci pour ta review, ah merci du compliment et pour ce qui est longue je suis bien partie avec Amazones mdr après je pense pas qu'elle soit à la hauteur, ça sera dure -'**

**Castle fan : Merci pour ta review, merci les vacances sont mérités et je les attends avec impatience pour te consoler tu as le choc des culture, Amazones et bien évidement Tu es à moi, ça te laisse de quoi lire encore :p**

**Manon : merci pour ta review, lol on savait que vous aimeriez bien le passage de Gates lol**

**Farandoles : Eh bien si nos lecteurs nous font tous des beaux poèmes comme cela nous aurons de la sérieuse concurrence merci ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>** : **

_*****25 ans après retour vers le futur*****_

Cela faisait huit ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et trois qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Tout s'était décidé sans qu'ils n'aient à s'interroger. Ils avaient simplement laissé les choses se faire naturellement, sans prise de tête. Ils étaient tous deux tellement amoureux, passionnés, leur avenir empli de promesses passées, présentes et futures, que leur histoire avait semblé couler de source. Etre ensemble sonnait comme une évidence, et ils n'envisageaient tout simplement pas de vivre l'un sans l'autre, sans cette symbiose qui faisait la particularité de leur relation. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui importait réellement. La question du mariage, bien que n'ayant jamais été abordée, planait au-dessus d'eux, sans qu'aucun n'ose poser franchement la question.

Comme tous les soirs, ils préparaient tous deux le repas, leurs gestes parfaitement calés sur ceux de l'autre, en parfaite synchronisation. Ils vaquaient à leur tâche sans jamais gêner l'autre, se volant ci et là un baiser, se souriant chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Ils mettaient la touche finale à leur repas lorsque soudain, elle s'immobilisa, comme foudroyée sur place. Lentement, elle leva les yeux, et fixa intensément son compagnon qui tourna la tête vers elle en se sentant observer, surpris par ce brusque arrêt qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Qui y-a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Et si on se mariait ? » lui répondit-elle simplement, de son air le plus sérieux.

D'abord surpris, il resta un moment sans lui répondre puis, comme pris d'une envie subite, il se mit à courir vers la chambre. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre la chamade en le voyant prendre la fuite de cette façon. Avait-elle mal fait en faisant sa demande ? Après tout, traditionnellement, c'était à l'homme de demander une femme en mariage, mais elle n'avait jamais été conventionnelle et se disait qu'il était suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour ne pas s'offusquer de son initiative. S'était-elle trompée à ce point, elle qui se targuait de bien le connaître ? Avait-elle fait fausse route et lui avait-elle fait peur ? Les minutes qui suivirent son absence furent les plus longues de sa vie, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit revenir en courant, elle ne put retenir un sourire tant il avait cet air adorable qu'elle aimait tant. Il se planta devant elle, lui prit la main, et déposa un écrin dans sa paume.

« J'y pensais depuis des mois sans jamais oser te le demander, alors si tu es toujours d'accord, oui je veux devenir ton époux ! » lança-t-il à bout de souffle, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, puis lui sourit en ouvrant la petite boite de velours noir. Elle y découvrit une fine bague en or sertie de petits diamants discrets, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

« Oui Joan Castle, je veux devenir ta femme ! » souffla-t-elle, l'émotion transperçant dans sa voix.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol, la faisant tournoyer, avant de la redéposer à terre pour l'embrasser avec passion, avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre, oubliant leur repas, afin de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

C'est ainsi que huit mois plus tard, le fils aîné des Castle se tenait devant sa glace, marmonnant en essayant de faire son nœud papillon correctement, s'agaçant devant ses échecs répétés. On frappa à la porte, et il grogna une réponse incompréhensible, autorisant la personne à entrer. Kate passa la tête dans l'embrassure, et sourit en voyant son grand gaillard se battre avec son adversaire coriace qui semblait bien parti pour gagner la partie.

« Laisse-moi faire ! » lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Relevant son col, elle entreprit habilement de lui faire son nœud, amusée de constater qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à les faire seul, alors qu'elle le lui avait appris très tôt. Comme quoi, son surdoué de fils n'était pas doué en tout !

« Merci M'an ! » soupira Joan, reconnaissant envers sa mère de l'avoir enfin délivré.

« De rien mon chéri ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle l'avisa de haut en bas passant ses mains sur ses bras en une tendre caresse, et soupira.

« Ce que tu es beau mon fils ! » affirma-t-elle la voix tremblante, les yeux larmoyants.

« Merci, tu es tout aussi belle Maman ! » rétorqua-t-il en l'observant avec admiration.

Ils se sourirent, en se fixant. Une larme roula sur la joue de Kate qui s'empressa de l'essuyer en se morigénant. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne pas verser une seule larme avant la fin de la cérémonie, était mal partie pour tenir le choc.

« Maman tu pleures ? » s'enquit Joan avec inquiétude, caressant la joue de sa mère.

« Mais non, ce n'est rien ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Mon bébé va se marier ! » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Je me marie avec la femme de ma vie, que j'aime autant que Papa t'aime Maman, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas me perdre. Je ne serai pas loin, ce n'est pas comme si je partais au front ou je ne sais quoi ! » la taquina-t-il en secouant la tête face au ton mélodramatique employé par sa mère qui avait définitivement été contaminée par son père et sa grand-mère. « Et tu sais quoi Maman ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en regardant son fils dans les yeux alors qu'il relevait son menton de ses doigts.

« Tu resteras ma mère quoi qu'il arrive, la première dans mon cœur, celle qui m'a mis au monde. Je t'aimerai toujours, sois-en sûre ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Sois heureux mon bébé ! » Répliqua-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Je le suis déjà Maman ! J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, que j'aime plus que tout, et j'ai la mère la plus formidable de la terre, que désirer de plus ? » demanda Joan. « Ah oui un père fantastique et une famille géniale, je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui ! » reprit-il après une courte pause.

Kate le regarda en souriant, posant une main sur sa joue rasée de près pour l'occasion, ils s'observèrent un moment, puis la maman se blottit dans les bras de son fils dans un soupir de contentement, endiguant ses larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux d'émeraude. Joan enlaça sa mère de ses bras, l'enveloppant complètement, posant sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne. Le câlin dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte, coupant court à leur moment, les faisant s'éloigner de l'autre. Kate renifla en essuyant une goutte d'eau salée au coin de son œil, souriant timidement au jeune homme qui la regarda avec tendresse, avant d'accorder l'autorisation d'entrer à l'intrus, qui n'était autre que son père.

« Je voulais voir mon fils avant son grand moment, mais je vois que la place est déjà prise ! » clama-t-il joyeusement.

« J'allais partir ! » affirma Kate. « Ne traînez pas trop, la cérémonie commence dans 10 minutes ! » leur rappela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, passant devant son homme en lui souriant, lui volant un baiser qui le fit sourire.

Après toutes ces années, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux et fous de l'autre. Plus complices que jamais, le temps n'avait en rien altéré leur passion. Lorsque Kate fut sortie, Castle s'approcha de son fils, l'empoignant par les épaules, il l'admira avec des yeux remplis de fierté.

« Prêt pour le grand saut mon fils ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« On ne peut plus Papa, même si je suis un peu nerveux ! » répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire crispé.

« C'est normal, mais lorsque la femme que tu aimes arrivera en face de toi, tu n'auras plus aucune angoisse, et ton cœur se fera léger comme l'air, même s'il battra la chamade » l'informa Castle.

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maman ? » s'enquit Joan en souriant.

« Oui, et maintenant lorsque je la regarde, je remercie chaque jour le Seigneur de l'avoir mise sur ma route ! » souffla l'écrivain, la voix emplie d'émotion au souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa muse.

« Je ressens la même chose ! » répliqua Joan.

« J'en suis heureux mon fils, heureux que tu aies trouvé la femme qui te rende jaloux ! » dit Castle en souriant, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Joan le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis une brève conversation lui revint, celle qu'il avait eue, il y a très longtemps, avec son père. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où elle venait, ses souvenirs étaient assez flous, mais il savait dans son for intérieur qu'elle avait eu lieu, même s'il ne savait plus vraiment quand.

« Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela soit possible, mais oui, j'ai trouvé celle qu'il me faut, celle qui me rend jaloux lorsqu'un autre homme la regarde, celle qui me fait vibrer lorsque ses yeux se portent sur moi, celle que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour ! » affirma-t-il, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire heureux sur la face.

« Je suis heureux mon fils, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais pour toi, ton bonheur. Tu l'as mérité, c'est ta récompense pour tout le bien que tu as fait autour de toi ! » argua le romancier avec fierté.

« Je t'aime Papa, je ne pouvais imaginer ce jour sans toi ! » soupira Joan après avoir hoché la tête, prenant son père dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Et jamais je n'aurais voulu rater ce jour ! » répliqua Rick.

Après une longue étreinte, père et fils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cérémonie, Joan se plaça devant l'autel et attendit aux côtés de ses témoins, lorsqu'une musique se fit entendre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit un bout de tissu blanc, puis sa belle arriver, faisant naître des murmures d'admiration sur son passage. Les triplés tenaient sa traîne, faisant rire et sourire la plupart des invités, tant ils étaient adorables et magnifiques. Le rythme cardiaque de Joan s'accéléra lorsqu'il la vit plus belle que jamais. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisée. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se quitter. Elle prit le bras de son père, lui jetant un bref regard, accompagné d'un sourire, puis le reporta sur Joan avec un sourire encore plus lumineux, passant devant leurs familles sans les voir.

Bien trop lentement à leur goût, elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et laissa son père glisser sa main dans celle de Joan, leurs regards ne se quittant pas, trahissant l'émotion qui était la leur en cet instant, leur faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

« Tu es magnifique ! » lui souffla-t-il, le regard débordant d'amour.

« Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » lui répondit-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion et le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui avait attiré leur attention afin de les unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Joan ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en ce jour. Enfin il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ses parents ensemble, des frères et sœurs qu'il adorait, des grands parents fantastiques, et une femme à aimer et qui l'aimait tout autant en retour. Et il savait que cela durerait pour toujours car il avait tout fait pour…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila c'est à vous nous vous donnons rendez vous à la rentrée pour nos fics tu es à moi et Amazones ainsi que le choc des cultures, à moins que vous décidiez que même en vacances vous voulez nous lire et nous commenter qui sait :p<strong>


End file.
